


Broken Fangs

by CyanideSins



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Slavery, Aphrodisiacs, Dirty Talk, F/F, F/M, Hand Jobs, Lesbian Sex, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, Oral Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Resistance, Sexual Roleplay, Strap-Ons, Teasing, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2020-05-28 16:05:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 35
Words: 466,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19397587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CyanideSins/pseuds/CyanideSins
Summary: The Faunus Revolution failed. Faunus had their rights removed and were made into slaves, with all the rights and duties of such a status. A young woman, recently captured and bought, is brought before the youngest scion of the Arc family to slake his lust and ensure some experience for the young man as he waits for the date of his marriage to Cinder Ella. From an act of seeming mercy, an odd relationship may spring. From a kindness, a new love?A Knightshade fic, commissioned by someone who probably would want to remain anonymous. Now with extra hint of Knightslayer!





	1. Chapter 1

**Themes of dubious and utterly repulsive things may feature. Consider this a final warning. Shocking things may be featured within.**

* * *

The time had been harsh for them, nearly thirty years post-Revolution. It had gone into the annals of history as yet another failed uprising, Post-Great-War. Society had railed against the Faunus, as they turned their ploughs into swords and they had attacked. The great battles that were spoken of in history classes were only the remnants of that brief conflict.

Faunus had stood against humans, demanding equal rights, to be given a place where they could be equal to their fellow human. Some of them had been cruel towards their human fellows… Yet they had been struck down. The taking of Fort Castle had been the turning point, a strike by General Lagune by daytime taking drowsy guards off their attention, as the night-time ambush had been rethought by general Arc, thus causing the Faunus defensive line to fold with that one capture.

They were reduced to bondage, to the status of a slave, as it begot their kind. Their impetuous spirit, broken and properly educated on what it was like to serve their betters.

Many did not wish to accept the yoke of slavery, rebelling against their masters, as the history books would tell it, speaking of words of rage and frustration. Many would do unconscionable things, without the care for their own health or those that they predated upon… and so, laws were passed.

The families of good standing, whose ability had been proven, could own slaves, whilst others would be able to hire a slave from one of the government organisations that kept the Faunus population in check.

An uneven balance, some might think, yet it was their misbegotten race who struck first, in the eyes of the humans. Faunus could never live at the same level as a human, as their right was to be ruled over.

The White Fang, a movement by one of the young sons of the Faunus’ previous General, had attempted to be more inclusive towards the human element. A movement, once spearheaded by words of acceptance, having found ground with those who preferred the status quo as it was, to be spared the beatings and the lack of food, turned to violence. The masks of the beasts of Grimm that they wore reminded the humans once more of the terror of the Faunus Revolution, and there was a standing order for the beasts to be collared… And thus, their collars became a symbol of their servitude.

Their lot was to be of service to those who were in the seat of power, to die for their protection. A life of harshness for some, a life of relative comfort for others.

This is the life of Blake Belladonna. A freedom fighter, a revolutionary, collar fresh-soldered around her neck.

* * *

The room was something that she was hardly used to, the two lengths of chain that tied her hands to the ground enough to allow for some minor movements, yet not able to let her fully get up. Two of the tame house-slaves had guided her here, her muscles weaker through some chemical thing that they had injected her ever since her capture had been a fact. _‘Adam…’_

Her mentor of three years, one of the few who could still see the life that they had once gotten… She’d gotten captured during a raid on a Dust train, the collar around her neck now reaffirming her freedom being gone… and the hopes of her cell of the White Fang with it. The beating had been savage, yet they had not raped her yet. Tales of what the masters did to their pretty slaves were told along the campfire, even as they mused on what they would do to the humans…

She had entertained the brief thought of her own human slave, even as the Great Leader Sienna had spoken with a tone about the time that her father had fought against the oppressive humans. Her own parents… had not been so lucky. Traitors to the cause, they had accepted the yoke of the enslavers… and now, she was enslaved as well.

The room that she was in was furnished opulently, the chairs alone looking to be fashioned from fine wood, with only the golden embellishments to the wood already speaking that this family was richer than most who could afford a slave. The door at the far end of the room opened up, admitting a house-slave, the collar around her neck enough, the dusky skin and the set of spectacles on the bridge of her nose enough to show that this was the favoured pet of someone in power in this house. The scent of a dog invaded her nostrils, noticing immediately that the woman seemed to be one of her kind… though with little of a visible trait.

“Ah, you are awake. Good.” The words were calm, controlled, without any sort of emotion lurking behind them. Blake’s eyes looked for the signifying trait, even as the woman gave her a look-over.

“Where is your trait? Where has your pride gone?” The restrained Faunus asked, the house-slave giving a soft sound, as her fingers touched the spot on her head where ears should be. “They… they took your ears.”

The look on the woman’s face was enough, as she gave a low sound in her throat, something subconscious, a whine of any other name. “Sister, we can do-“

The woman held up a hand. “You will serve the people of this house. You were purchased at quite an expensive price, young lady.” The words were more formal than she was used to, the humiliation of being on the stage with the others that had been captured during the raid, the men already given their allotment of harsh physical labour, leaving only those who had been deemed ‘suitable’ enough to be auctioned off to the members of the families who could afford to do so.

“Stop it! You’re one of us! Don’t let the humans beguile you into thinking that you are a slave!” Her hopes were enough, as the eyes firmed behind the red glasses. “Resist! Don’t you desire to be free?”

She was a proud Faunus. The tattoo on her thigh showed the dedication that she had to the cause, the white wolf’s head of the White Fang with the three slashes through it, to show their unending hate for the humans who had taken everything from them.

“You have been purchased. What is your name… sister?” The word seemed to be a challenge, even as the Faunus shifted a little in her stance. Blake’s eyes narrowed, suspiciously, even as the house-slave looked at her with a look of pity. “I need to know your name… The mistress wants to know it.” The hope in that voice was pathetic to hear for her, as there was no pride in that voice, only a craving. A craving that ran deeper, that was the problem that had plagued those traitors.

“Blake.” She said, knowing that her surname would incite questions. The house-slave nodded. “And what is your name, sister?”

“Terra.” The name was simple, easy to remember and blunt, the other woman’s fingers stroking over her cheek, as if testing for something, jerking her jaw down and inspecting her teeth. _‘Like an animal.’_ “The mistress said that I should do a full inspection. Nothing but the best…” The words were soft, deliberating and with a hint of something that seemed to be akin to worry and pity mingling together.

The coarse jute cloth that she had come into the service of the household with was torn away, exposing her body bare, even as the house-slave’s fingers slid over her flesh, delicately touching her in ways that she had only seen happen a few times in the novels that she enjoyed. If she wore a bow, she could pass for human, enough to make sure that she got the essentials, provided the stolen Lien would work.

“You're not awakened to the light of your soul, are you?” The question was strange, the fingers probing, enough to feel her depths part before the finger. “And a virgin still, I see…” A soft snicker, like a derisive fragment, enough for her to realize that the house-slave had other designs on her. _‘Is she… is she like…’_ The name would not come to her mind. Her friend… No, her former friend, had tried something. It had been embarrassing, frustrating and unpleasant, as she quite enjoyed the male form, but to see it within this house-slave…

“Good… A virgin was the quality we sought for…” The jab of something in her neck suddenly was enough, even as the syringe was emptied inside her bloodstream. “This may hurt a little bit… But it’ll feel really good, I promise. The Mistress enjoys it when she’s got this one properly reared up…” Heat blossomed through her body, as the craving started, her throat dry and parched as she could feel the burning heat settle between her legs, her eyes losing focus.

“You will do well for young master Arc… Enjoy your servitude, Blake.” She was briefly aware that the slave was moving away, a needy little grunt coming from her throat, her juices dripping down her thighs.

“What… what you do?” She slurred, even as her eyes lost focus, the house-slave turning around.

“The Mistress will see you now that you’ve been properly checked.” The door opened and shut, even as her loins burned with the ache, her thighs rubbing together, her hands trying to touch, yet finding that they had been tightened even moreso. She struggled, trying to angle her body a little so that she could at least take care of the need.

A set of elegant feet decked out in high heels that were a deep yellow colour were in front of her, her gaze looking up to see a dress that was as formal as they came, the embroidered gold thread of two arcs there, an instant revulsion inside her as she realized who the crest belonged to, hissing like a wild animal would, the house-slave standing only a metre away from her owner.

 _‘Why… Why is she no longer wearing the slave collar?’_ She thought, even as the fog of need turned through her mind once more, a panting groan coming from her throat, as the woman looked down at her.

“Slave…” The voice was warmer than a human’s tone regularly was, yet there was an apathy within that voice. “You were purchased for my youngest brother. You will be his pet.” The words were something that she had dreaded the whole time, a shudder going through her body, as the need inside her grew hotter.

“Any action against my little brother… Any little hair on his head harmed… And I will give the order to purge your kind. The kennel, emptied. A single bullet, straight to the head. Your whole misbegotten race, eradicated…” The words were soft, yet they held a tone that was deadly, the woman… No, the Arc’s eyes locked with her own. “If I hear one little whisper about hurting my younger brother… If I hear that you’ve bitten him… or worse… You won’t be feeling so very good anymore, animal.” The words were possessed of a hatred, an anger, something that had been enough to sear the hides of her kind.

“Terra… Show her what happens to slaves who dare to hurt the Master of the family.” The Scroll, a technological device that could show pictures and play somewhat faster, moving pictures, was held up. A terrible feeling welled up in the pit of her stomach as she could see the expression on the face of the other slave, even as…

_‘By the gods… Why doesn’t it stop? She can’t take anymore, why can’t it… why can’t it?’_

The eyes rolled back, even as a bloody froth came from the mouth, the punishment administered, before the blade of a sword cut straight through the neck, beheading the slave.

“Any thoughts of freedom, you may shelve. Any thoughts of getting out of here without that collar on your neck… You may abandon. You are here to be my little brother’s toy, to drain his need if it were the case, to be his little toy whilst his fiancé has to wait for him to reach the age of majority…” The woman’s voice was deadly, even as Terra at her side slid a finger over the scroll, even as the moving picture stopped.

Blake felt a shudder go through her, even as the heated need inside her was stronger still. “Ah?” She couldn’t give more than a moan, even as the woman’s hand brushed over her cheek.

“Such a pretty girl too… A shame, a real shame…” The woman’s lips were brushed over by a tongue. “But you will grow used to it, I presume… Enjoy the aphrodisiac. It’s a Nepeta Cataria extract that works well on Faunus…” The need inside her made another groan come from her lips. “Have her bathed. I will not let my little brother suffer any lice from this mongrel.” The slave known as Terra gave a small salute, with greater speed than before moving, the shackles loosened, yet Blake was not in any mood to move.

As she was half-dragged through a house that looked like it could feed a hundred of her kind for years with the amount of gilding on the ornaments, she took note of the exits, even as sweat dripped down her body, her loins aflame with lust. She spotted several other house-slaves, most of them female, yet with some that looked male enough, their gazes raised for a moment before being lowered the moment when they saw who she was with.

“Get in the tub.” The words were firm, even as the hot water stood there ready before her. “A slave should be clean when presented to the Master. Our kind is born to take the burden of our Human superiors.” The indoctrination had been strong with this one, even as she stepped into the hot water, the tingle sliding up her thigh, enough to make her loins whimper slightly with the joy, even as her eyes rolled back.

“You may feel a slight discomfort, yet this will be in the passing. The heavier parts of the extract will come into play… soon.” She was getting far too out of touch with reality right now, a sponge brushed over her body, her modest breasts, a C cup by any other name, feeling the sensation of the sponge brushing over them, a low guttural moan coming from her lips.

“Terra?” A voice that was like the woman who owned Terra came, Blake’s head lolling to the side to see a young woman wearing a set of glasses, dark blue in colour, the markings of being family to the Arcs upon her cloth. “Is this Jaune’s new slave?” The name was strange, even as the young woman stepped into the bathroom, as it did indeed look like a bathroom to her lust-fogged mind.

“Mistress Saphron has commanded that she be washed, Mistress Juniper.” The look on the human’s face was curious, even as she made a sound of understanding.

“She looks better than the first attempt… Couldn’t have her scar my little brother… It was lucky that we caught the girl before she was actually…” The words didn’t make much sense to her, even as Terra soaped her body up, the water feeling hot and warm to her skin. “furious, especially because he is the only man.” There was a thought in the mess that was her mind, yet she only gave a languid moan.

“How’s she?” The question cut through the fog, even as her hair was brushed gently by a wide brush, her Faunus trait twitching a little at the feeling that it gave her.

“Defiant, yet pliable. Too young to know, too old to be re-educated. Mistress Saphron intends to watch.” The look on the young woman’s face turned grave, even as she looked at Blake with an expression of doubt.

“I better attend as well… If my little brother is going to whet his cock on a Faunus, it’d be best that he do so under supervision… Huntsman or not…” Blake felt how the hands pulled her out of the water, a memory of her mother doing the same, brushing her hair and telling her that she was the best Blake that there ever was…

She felt another stab in her neck, even as her eyes rolled back and a soft ‘wah, eeh?’ sound came from her throat, even as she let go of her burdens and just let herself coast along. “Such a shame… She’s branded with the mark of the beasts, yet doesn’t have resistance… I better go and have a word with my little brother…”

She would awaken, dressed in a scandalously decadent slave maid outfit, the stockings fit perfectly, the underwear conspicuously absent, the bust-holder tight around her nipples and the need inside her strong, even as the bed that she found herself on was freshly made, the smell of some chemicals inside the sheets making her nose twitch.

Her head turned to hear the door open, seeing a young man walk into the room, followed by the two women, the one who wore glasses looking sharply at her, the blade in her hands ready to be wielded.

She supposed that the young man was not bad-looking, in a certain fashion. He was human, of course, which dampened her enthusiasm greatly, but there was always…

A surge of heat burst through her, her eyes dampening in colour as the need came through her, crawling to him, even as he smiled at her, a smile that was warmer and friendlier, even as she smelled his scent. _‘Cooooooock.’_ A languid thought, even as he held out his hand, seemingly… for a handshake? Did he want her to give him a paw, like some domesticated dog?

“H-hey. I’m Jaune.” The words didn’t matter, even as she moaned, her head moving forward, as she pressed herself up against the bulge, eyes rolling right back as she kissed it, the heat inside her continuing, a small little gush below enough, as her lips wrapped around the outline of his pants.

“She’s a little needy, little brother…” The first woman said, the oldest sister, if she’d guessed right. “Get her onto the bed.”

Who cared about Faunus equality and rights right now? There was a man… She needed a man… a good man who could fuck her, who could quench the fire in her loins.

* * *

He looked up from his personal Scroll the moment that his sister entered, her blue eyes sharply aware of him as she looked him over. “Jaune.” The caring tone of voice that she had on whenever she wanted to give him something to take his mind off things, the rejection letter having been phrased in the most polite of ways, even as he watched carefully for the small little hints that his sister would drop about what she had already planned for him.

He was, arguably, the most blessed out of the Arc siblings. His mother and father doted on him as much as they could, being the only male heir to the family, enough to make the world a better place with more Arcs, betrothed to the Fall family’s heir, twenty-eight-year-old Cinder Ella, a comely woman whose smoky gaze could set lesser buildings aflame… and he was but seventeen, a young man who barely knew the vagaries of the world.

“What is it? Another present?” She tittered lightly, amusement in her eyes. “What? Is it going to blow up?” The look on his older sister’s face was more amused than before, as she shook her head some more.

“I bought you a slave. She is a virgin, seventeen years of age and of great beauty.” The words were rote, familiar… Everyone would be a beauty if they knew what was the right conditioner and what-not.

“Sure, sell me the other cow. It still… It still doesn’t feel…” The gesture he made with his hand made her smile.

“Ever the bleeding heart, Jaune… I wonder how you’d do when faced with one of those aggressive mongrels that’ll carve your kidneys out and feed you them.” The thought was not one that he’d like. Faunus World War II was a good shoot-them-up, even if they made every one of the beast people a villainous criminal.

“Don’t I have you for that?” The snort was enough, even as she offered him a hand to get up.

“That’s more June’s job, she’s the one who got into Beacon, after all.” The words were enough to make him frown, even as he was gotten up by her, his eyes looking at her. “Don’t give me that look… You need to learn how to handle a girl eventually… and this time, we won’t be seeing babies pop up outside of the family. Faunus are free meat, either way…” The smile on her face as she leaned closer, whispering conspiratorially – “Terra could get you some relief, if you really want it.”

The frown on his face made her laugh out loud. “She’s like a sister to me. Who’d want to sleep with their sister?” The look on Saphron’s face was a little queer, even as she took a deep breath, shaking her head lightly as if she were parsing through some thoughts that weren’t exactly arranged properly.

“She’s there for our pleasure. That she is my personal slave and attendant doesn’t mean that you can’t… stir her coffee mug with your creamer.” The look on her face was accepting of that fact, even though he knew that her feelings went deeper for her slave than they ought to. Walking in at the wrong time had given him an entirely more convincing reason as to why his oldest sister had managed to keep the marriage proposals at bay. Seeing his sister’s flushed face as the Faunus below her continued her work with her mouth as if nothing was happening still on occasion made him worry…

“But…” She came closer, her fingers laid on his lips suddenly.

“I want you to consider it, Jaune.” Her voice was needy, her eyes were with his own. “Society…” She lowered her voice to a whisper. “Society would condemn me for… things. She’s the only one who can understand… It’s… it’s okay if it’s a Faunus, just…” He could understand it, perfectly.

An unwed heir to a famous name producing a child? A scandal, worth talking. It would be worse if it were a Faunus, given the miscegenation laws… Most of the men were ‘properly educated’ on their role in society, whatever that meant. He hadn’t asked when his tutors had informed him about it.

“The girl I bought you will suffice, even if it is just for your first time.” The words of his older sister were gentle, as she pulled him along by the hand, like she had done so many times. It was only the touch of his sister that continued to make him move along without dwelling on the… less than salient times.

“Are you… Are you sure?” A thrill of something went through him. He would be doing it with a girl, who, if she pleased him, would be allowed to stay with him. His friend Cardin had several pretty Faunus slaves to attend to his need, though he wasn’t too happy with the way that he treated them from time to time.

His mother and father often spoke to him about their time in the War. The final return to sanity, when his grandfather had broken the spirit of the Faunus and had instituted the reparations for the deaths from war as indentured servitude, had been something that he had often amazed himself at. It had been the best choice, to turn the people into slaves, according to the history teachers… even though it was only thirty years before now that it had happened.

“Of course. We’ll keep watch… Can’t let our little brother go and be hurt by some gutter wench, now can we?” He felt a shudder go through him, as he was led to the room that was often reserved for guests. It would not be appropriate to invite the Faunus into the bedroom yet whilst she was still untrustworthy, yet it would be serving a purpose. He opened the door, looking at the occupant, who laid there, a maid outfit on, something that looked to be sultry and seductive, as if it had been a dream wrapped in the flesh of a Faunus.

“H-hey, I’m Jaune.” He tried, even as her amber-golden eyes looked at him, her lips parting seductively, a tongue sliding over them, as she slowly exhaled, moving closer to him, her movements animalistic, even as he extended a hand to her. _‘Is this even polite?’_

His eyes looked into hers for an instant, even as he felt the burning need inside him as those eyes _looked_ at him with a look that was enough to make his groin feel tight, her head nuzzling against his groin.

He could hear his sisters comment on it, even as she nuzzled her head against his groin, a low breathy moan coming from her lips, a shudder going through her form as she did, her eyes closing as she brushed over his groin, her mouth opening and sucking on the fabric.

“Someone’s needy…” He could hear Juniper whisper, even as Saphron spoke a little louder than her younger sister. “She’s a little needy, little brother.”

The girl was smooching his groin, the stimulation enough to make him hard, her eyes opening and looking at him with an expression that was hard to quench, that languid set of eyes enough, even as she shuddered. “Get her onto the bed.”

He laid a hand on her head, gently pushing her head back, the large feeling of loss that suddenly welled up, the damp patch at the front of his pants enough to show that she indeed was needy, a low purring sound coming from her throat as those eyes looked up at him with desire, lust and a little lacking in actual emotion.

“Coooockkk.” The soft groan came from her lips, even as he picked her up, her body smaller than his own, and carrying her towards the bed. He could see his sisters already getting ready to watch, a nervous energy going through him. To his knowledge, most of his sisters were single and not exactly in a hurry to procreate. “I’m… Ah… so hard to think… Cock.”

He settled her down, where her head brushed against his groin once more, needful of him… of his manhood. “Come on…” The pants slid down, his hands working, even as the ears of the Faunus girl started to grow a little tense, perking right up.

“You smell good… mashhhter.” The drunken slurring was no doubt due to something that she’d gotten to make her more pliant, even as her lips brushed against his groin, the giggle that escaped his lips enough, as her nose brushed between the scrotum and the base of his shaft, her mouth opening wide and wrapping around the testes, a low sound coming from his mouth, even as his sisters watched. He could see Juniper already preparing the rifle to shoot in the case of a sudden outcry of pain, yet the soft suckling sounds and the pleasant rasp of a feline tongue brushing over his balls was enough to make him rock hard.

“What’s your name?” He asked, her eyes looking up at him, a faint quizzical look on her face.

“Why shu wantz to kno?” She slurred, her head sliding back and forth, her tongue brushing up and down that ballsack, her eyes rolling back as her nose did a little round circle.

“Because I want to know the name of the girl I am going to sleep with.” Her eyes focused on him, a drowsy look on her face.

“Your dick’z good… M’nme’s Blek Bllahdohnn-ah.” The soft groan from her lips, as her lips wrapped around them and his cock was as hard as it could be, was enough, a glob of pre-seed splattering onto her nose.

“Please get on all fours, Blek.” The way that she scrunched her nose up, her lips plopping free from his cock enough to be loud, even with her expression turning a little more dubious and her head shaking a few times, was enough to clue him in that he’d probably forgotten a syllable or something.

“Blake… Blahke. That’z me name. Fff-uck, you no-good human, you dare t’ touch a-“ His hand grabbed a hold of her hair, jerking her up, as he had heard about from Cardin.

“You’re a slave.” The golden eyes widened, as she seemed almost dazed, her fingers going to the collar around her neck, the welded collar that was a mark of enslavement. “You’re not supposed to lay a hand on your master.” The words were less confident than he felt, even as he looked into her eyes. “Get on all fours and show me your… your vagina.”

His oldest sister snorted, loudly. His younger sister merely sharpened her gaze, even as Blake was slow to respond.

“Oh…” The lips that sat between her legs were wet, small glistening rivulets of liquid dripping down her thighs from that slid, her scent heavy as her body turned, her head inching down.

“Mas-… No… You’ll not be the master of me.” He didn’t like it… not like this. He cast a look at Saphron and at Juniper, the two of them looking at him, at what he’d do. His cock was rock hard and she had angled her body towards him, his hand pushing her head down and then deciding that it would be okay…

_‘She’s just a slave… A very pretty slave, but… You can’t disappoint your fiancé. This’ll all be over soon.’_

She gave a shriek as his cockhead penetrated her, her head whipping back, his hand having released it to grip her shoulder, those eyes opened widely, betrayal and tears visible in them, even as an ‘ag-akkkh-hggghhhssss’ sound came from her eyes, her head dropping onto the bed. “That’s the spirit, Jaune…”

One of his sisters commented, and he pushed himself into the slave, whose name was Blake. A tension in his balls, from her earlier love with the lips, was strong, as he slowly exhaled, his hand giving that ass a smack. A whimper came from her lips, even as he felt her hot depths around his cock, the need within his loins feeling strong, even as he started to push, delivering her his manhood, a soft groan coming from her lips, even as he moaned her name. “Blake!”

She seemed to respond to the name, her head turning again, tears dripping down her eyes, slowly trailing down her chin, a sob coming from her lips as his cock pulled out, coated in some red, the feeling of that tight hole once more clenching around him. “You’re mine, Blake.” His voice rushed into her ear. He pressed her down against the bed, his sister’s little encouragement of “That’s it, fuck the little animal!” ignored, even as her body shuddered and quivered below him.

Soft sobs drove themselves from her lips as she took what he had to give, feeling how the tension in his balls continued to mount, a soft shuddering inhale and exhale enough to make her give an exhausted moan, as her whole body tingled slightly.

His ejaculation was like a torrent of energy, his eyes losing focus for a moment, as he realized that he’d bitten down onto her neck in a moment of passion, the girl’s body going ramrod straight as he had, his cock exploding with that white load inside her.

“Terra… Check whether the cat has been bred.” The words were crude and clinical, even as he felt how Terra’s hands gently pulled him aside, feeling how the warmth of Blake’s tight hole disappeared, the Faunus slave checking the point of their coupling.

“All looks as it could be, Mistress Saphron.” The woman said, even as Saphron slid back into the role of good older sister.

“Clean the Master up, would you? It is a reward for being with his first animal.” The touch of Terra’s tongue was lighter than that of Blake’s, less experienced, for some strange reason, even as she worked with efficiency. Soft little sobs came from the Faunus girl’s mouth as she laid there whilst he was being cleaned up by his sister’s slave, the ears flat against her head, his hand brushing through her luscious locks.

“You’re mine, Blake.” He said, to confirm it to her as much as it was to confirm to him. Her gaze turned to him, those eyes looking much less spirited, even as she exhaled, a soft sigh that seemed to carry her resentment and loathing, yet those eyes were still clouded with a flash of lust.

“I’m…” Anger seemed to fuse in those eyes and her mouth opened, canines that were sharp and without mercy flashing in the light, even as Juniper’s hand grabbed a hold of the girl’s body and she was bodily moved away, leaving him to look at his sister working his slave to the ground.

“June! Don’t hurt her, she’s just… she’s just needing a moment to adjust.” Good slaves were those who got benefits for good behavior, just like any pet ought to. “Please… please don’t hurt her?” The look that Juniper gave him was fierce, even as she barely struggled with Blake underneath her, the Faunus girl hissing and trying to claw at his older sister.

“I want to keep her.” He said to Saphron, looking his sister in the eyes. Terra’s little ‘hmmhmmm’ sound was muted, even as Saphron’s eyes narrowed, even with Terra’s lips sliding down over the head, her motions as expected for any female Faunus slave.

“She’s… She’s just my type.” The hissing and screeching about never being able to suffer such an indignity ever again was worrisome…

_‘I won’t let you be a girl who grows tarnished, Blake… You were my first, but…’_

He could be a good owner, a good, responsible owner.

* * *

**Though distasteful as it is, chattel slavery was a thing. This story was a commission of sorts, written for someone who I’ve had a good amount of talking smack about story ideas with, so yeah…**

**Enjoy this Knightshade, bud. I know you’re a slut for them kinds of stories.**

**Suggestions for other Faunus slaves are accepted. Not everyone who is a Faunus in the main universe, is a Faunus in this one… and several who are human, are Faunus in this one.**


	2. Domestication

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A second chapter! Sort of setting up something to work the commissions through. Thinking about Paypal.

**Another chapter, another slew of comments about how this is the worst thing ever. Enjoy it, though!**

* * *

She hit the ground of the cot with a smack, her whole body hurting, the seed that leaked from her abused loins enough to remind her of the humiliation, even as she had been mistreated by the oppressor. Juniper Arc was not a woman to be taken lightly and she had personally ensured that the ache would be there, through a series of moves that had seen her arrested as violently as she could muster. It was a dark moment, even as the low light circumstances slowly adapted, the collar around her neck snapped into the slot to keep her. “You’d best stay here until one of us comes to fetch you, mongrel.”

She hissed, even as she looked at the woman with angry eyes, seeing the distaste on the woman’s face, even as the boot that she wore hit her right in the chin, a spike of pain going through her body. “Don’t think that you can escape. The collar is the standard model for slaves. It is only through the fact that you are my little brother’s pet that you’re even allowed the luxury of this place.”

Disgust was on the woman’s face, even as she could smell the smells of the house, of sweat and filth and a lack of hygiene. “Saphron’s slave will be around to make sure that you learn your duties. Hurt my little brother in any fashion, little mutt…” The woman’s face came close, even as the collar started to beep, a very nervous urge rushing down through her spine. With a press of the button, the fire dust would react to the small explosive within, activated through touch. “and I will make sure that you witness the worst of tortures that you can ever imagine.” The threat was there, even as the human’s face showed cold and furious anger.

“One little mark on him… Poof. I will go to the council myself and ask for the extermination of ALL the Faunus in the Kingdom.” The look was deadly serious, and she shuddered. The Arc family was owed many favours by the Kingdom, so it was not unfeasible for all of the slaves to be purged. “I think we’d let you live…”

A savage grin was on the woman’s face, even as her fingers stroked over the bustier that still captured her body slightly. “A mongrel’s womb is too good for the seed of Arc…” Fear rushed through her, as she realized that there was more to this little game.

“Treat my little brother well, little mongrel…” A grin, cold and with no empathy. “You may just owe your life to his kind way…” She shuddered, as the woman disappeared, the door shutting tightly.

It was a minute after the sounds of the woman moving away had disappeared that she allowed herself to cry. Her eyes looked down at her stomach, the darkness banished through the night vision that her kind naturally had, the fingers rubbing over her belly. _‘A child…’_

She shuddered in revulsion, aware of the ache and the fading burning lust within her. She was not some sort of broodmare who would be… doing such things. _‘A pet for a young man…’_

He had tried to be polite, had tried to introduce himself to her, but… but…

She wanted to curl up, but her head was locked in place. A set of footsteps came almost an hour to her counting, the door opening up, a sudden influx of fresh air allowing the scents of her defilement to wash away, a shuddering breath taken, even as anger flashed through her.

There, in the opening, stood someone whose face she would rather not see, his blue eyes full of concern.

 _‘_ _Has he come to violate me again?’_

She had heard the tales of cruel masters who preferred their slaves useless, her body still aching, still… unwashed.

“Ah, there you are. I asked Terra and she pointed me in the right direction.”

A gentle tone of voice, as if he seemed to really enjoy seeing her again, something in his hand, something delicious smelled.

“I got you a little something.”

She could smell it. She could smell the delicious scents of the food, could smell the meat. It’d been such a long time since she’d last had meat with spices… Her mouth watered, even as he pulled the small container open, the smell enough to make her eyes roll back in obvious joy.

_‘He is a human! This is a trick! He’ll drug me and then rape me. Always be on your guard! Never relent.’_

“You think that buying my loyalty with scraps is good enough?!” She hissed angrily at him, her golden eyes staring at his illuminated form, the smile on his face falling a little. She felt a little surge of happiness, even as he inhaled softly in fear at her tone.

“No, I just thought you might… you might like something to eat.” He sounded genuine, yet her angry eyes looked up at him.

“You didn’t get to eat, I asked Terra and she had to answer, so I went to the kitchens to get you something.” His eyes looked so sincere, so different from the cold eyes of his older sister, that she almost believed him.

_‘it’s probably poisoned…’_

Her stomach groaned, a faint smile coming to his lips. “Open wide, Blake.” Her mind flashed back to what she had done, just hours ago. A deep red flush went over her cheeks as she realized that she’d been… eager. A gush of heat between her legs, even as she realized that this was the young man who had given her first time that feeling of need, who had been…

The spoonful of hot foot pressed against her tongue and she wrapped her lips against it, not moving, instinctually eating it, her tongue cleaning the spoon off and looking into his eyes, the honest and guileless look enough, as she began to feel the warmth collect in her mouth. “I’m going to make your life a little better… Mom doesn’t really like me interacting with the slaves much… But I’m seventeen and a bit now, so I have to.”

He spoke a lot, even as he fed her the warm food. Tears leaked from her eyes, as his gaze was distracted. She could bat the food out of his hand, spoil her dinner for him, make him upset… But something inside her aside from the rumbling stomach was enough. “Mom… Saph and Junie always have been tender around her. My other sisters…” A forlorn smile came to his face.

“They’re still alive. One’s even a trainer.” She blinked, unsure about what that meant. It must’ve shown on her face, as he smiled. “She educates the Faunus who need to be taught specific skills. It’s a… well, it’s not a bad line of work. The Huntsmen Faunus are always fitted with the extra collars, just in case, or so she claims but…”

The spoon scraped over the empty container and she wondered when she had finished most of it. It looked like at least half a plate had been emptied in the container. “I’m going to make your life better, Blake.” The promise sounded sincere, even as he looked into her eyes for a moment. “Just… Just adjust a little, do as my sisters say. You are mine, but you’re expected to work a little… Terra better be ready to teach you things.” The feeling of ease suddenly evaporated at the thought of that woman. The traitor.

Suspicion flared through her, even as he held out the spoonful. “Is this your plan? Act all ‘nice’ to me and then have me break?” She hissed. Surprise and confusion appeared on his face at her words, even as he looked at her face, clearly surprised by the way that she spoke.

“What? No. I’m just trying to make you feel a little bit better. I’m just-“ She spat at him, her spit dripping off his face, the shocked look on his face more than a little justified for him.

“What is the use? Will it free me and my people? You’re restricting us! Enslaving us!” Her voice grew heated, as she looked at the young man, whose face wore an expression of shock and confusion. He sighed, rubbing his cheek. The spoon was put back into the container, the delicious taste still on her taste buds.

“No words, eh? You filthy raping bastard human scum.” His eyes went wide. Fear in them, yet… not fear for himself? Fear for her? He looked at her with a queer expression, as if he was coming to terms with something.

“Blake… I’ll see you again sometime tomorrow afternoon or so. Have a good sleep.” His voice was soft, even as he looked back. “Terra should be there to check up on you… probably in ten minutes or so.” Her body ached, the door shutting again to her little cell.

The traitor came once more, her features moderate, even as her face wore a severe expression, a small jar in her hands, full of some sort of cream. The hands worked on the clothes that she wore, tugging them loose, even as her fingers were brushed up with the cream and the wounds on her body started to slowly heal.

“How can you… How can you allow those raping scum to tell you what to do?” The words were barely cold as pain exploded in her gut, the look in Terra’s eyes changing, an animalistic snarl on her face.

“Don’t EVER call them that where one of the Masters can hear it… Between us it’s okay… But but…” A skittish look came over that face, as nervousness seemed to settle in, eyes wandering to the corners of the room.

“It’s okay, sister… We can rise against them…” The look on the older woman’s face was skittish still, even as the eyes turned colder suddenly. “I told the young master that he was a raping bastard to his face.”

Naked fear exploded on the woman’s face as the body shuddered and liquid dripped from between her legs, legs collapsing. _‘What have they done to you to cause such a reaction.’_

Tremours ran through the woman’s body as she started to hyperventilate, those eyes unfocused and wide open, as if the news of her telling the young bastard that he was one.

“No…” The low moan from the woman came, as she started to get a grip on her breathing again. “You did not call the young Master a bastard to his face…” There was a tone to her voice that sounded like terror, even as the eyes of the woman were going to the corners.

_‘So what? He’s a human.’_

The look in Terra’s eyes was cool, as she looked at her. “If the young Master wasn’t such a gentle person, girl, you would have consigned ALL of us to death. To imply that the Master is a bastard…” The shudder came from her, as she looked away.

“So what? He’s a bastard nonetheless. All of them are.” The blinding pain came, as Terra’s hands lashed out, hitting her in the sensitive spots on her flesh, the anger on Terra’s face growing.

“The last one who said that died, girl. You were selected to be the Master’s and you are supposed to keep your mouth SHUT. Did you learn NOTHING?” The anger was in the woman’s voice, even as Blake bent forward, her pain mingling with the irritation that surged from inside her at the sudden pain. _‘Why are you hurting me?’_

“In this house, the Master’s word is supreme. Master Jaune and his father, the Master, are paramount existences. They carry the family line… To imply… To imply…” A low moan came from the woman’s throat.

“What? That the bastard is a bastard? You know what they do to us! We are nothing but chattel to them! Animals! Have some pride in our race!” The anger in her voice grew heated, as she looked at the traitorous woman, whose eyes grew wide, ducking out of the room for a moment, obviously checking whether someone heard that. A moment later, she entered, a single hand on her collar, a slender hand that looked like it belonged to a dancer.

“My… It seems we have a new piece of meat for the servants.” A dark red dress with the Arc family crest on it showed, even as a heart-shaped face with deep blue eyes looked at her, a smug smirk settled on the lips.

“Terra, be a dear and fetch Anna? I think my brother’s toy needs to know her place.” Terra nearly ran, in order to find this ‘Anna’ person, Blake watching the woman, as locked up as she was.

“When he had gotten the deed of purchase from Saphron, he was so happy, you know?” The woman’s voice was soft, and Blake estimated that she might be around twenty-five, the hair cut relatively short as was one of the popular styles.

“He knows that we have attendants and the like… Why, I’ve personally educated mine in the fine art of etiquette. She performs adequately for a beast, not to _our_ standards, but close… No…”

A soft knock on the door made the woman turn, as a soft clicking sound came from her tongue, the door opening and someone being pushed in. Matted black hair fell into her face, a set of deer horns poking up from the hair as the slave stumbled a little, Terra moving along. Blake shuddered a little, as she could see the branding on the stomach. Twin arcs, seared into the flesh. The brand of the Arc family, the slave sinking to the position on her knees. She did not speak.

“Open your mouth, sweetheart…” The slave obeyed and Blake could see the toothless mouth, as well as the piercing that’d been put into the tongue. “Made for pleasure… I mean, you animals need to release your stress, so we do make sure that you get what you deserve…” The dead brown eyes looked into hers.

“She’s serving her punishment for being a bad girl…” The slave shuddered as the woman’s fingers brushed over the Faunus trait, the horns elegant in looks. “Not that she minds it much, do you?”

A soft - ‘ah-huh.’ came from the slave, as she rose. “Spread her.” The command was followed by Terra, who spread the legs of the slave slightly, spreading the labia. “Just imagine it, girl… If you thought that living in this place was a hell… Imagine living in the kennels with the rest of your kind.”

The woman’s smile was cruel, even as she moved a little closer. “And if I hear you call my little brother a bastard again… Or any of my sisters a bastard…” The smile fell and a look came into her eyes, as she snapped her fingers. “I guess we’ll have to find a girl that knows her place in this world. One who will obey like a good little Faunus should, rather than be the uppity girl who thinks the world is still the place for their own misbegotten kind to roam in. You lost, girl…” Her chin was grabbed by a hand that showed surprising strength.

“And don’t you dare tell me that you wouldn’t be doing the same thing if you’d won…” The look in those eyes was accusatory, even as the smirk returned. “Ana… Tell my brother’s little pet what she’s going to be doing.”

The slave nodded. “After I am gone. Make sure that she is presentable… It reeks like piss in here.” The woman left her little cell, even as Terra gave a soft sound in the back of her throat, even as she started to get the stuff to clean up the place, the smell of cleaning products crinkling her nose.

“You are so lucky, Ana.” The woman known as Ana smiled, a smile that didn’t get fully translated due to her lacking teeth, her tongue moving slightly. It was Terra who had spoken, brushing over the ground with a mop, wiping away the urine that she’d leaked herself, her face distasteful, as she seemed to dislike weakness.

“Ah-nah?” The sound that the slave made gave Blake the jitters. She looked at the slave for the longest of whiles, wondering briefly what would have had to have happened to her to make her like… like this.

“If you cannot be made to serve, you will serve.” Terra spoke, even as she looked at Blake, a sponge in her hand, even with the brushing over the wooden floor. “Proper etiquette. We have no rights. The collar around our necks…” Ana’s collar looked to be an older model, compared to her own.

“It makes it so that we cannot rebel against the Master.” The words were harsh, yet Blake looked at Ana. There was something familiar about her, something… something that didn’t quite match up.

“Ana here was made an example, after she tried to bite Master Jaune’s throat out.” Terra’s eyes were cold, even as Ana’s head tilted lightly, the woman’s tongue licking over lips. “The Mistresses were not very happy. The Master of the house does not know of the incident yet.”

A look that went down. “Master Arc was concerned.” Anger showed on Terra’s face then. “Don’t ever call him a bastard. Mistress Juniper tore the teeth from Ana’s mouth and then let Mistress Argent have her.” A giggle, light and girly, came from Ana.

“An overdose on pleasure drugs has burnt out most of her mind… Mistress Argent has trouble finding the proper dosage… Yet it worked well on you, so I suppose it is somewhat of a blessing.” The woman’s hands were rubbing over her body, her thighs brushed together. “I suppose it is a blessing for her as well… She should not have tried to hurt the Master.”

“But…” Blake tried, even as Terra looked at her, features twisting.

“You want to know what happens to a Faunus toy that doesn’t play with its owner, Blake?” A Scroll was plucked from her garment and put up. A document appeared, text that Blake could not read, as she had never been taught how to read the language. Her father and mother knew how to read, and they had taught her to, but this language was a mess.

“Service or death. Toys that do not adhere, get broken in and repurposed. The Master’s seed is more valuable than you. You will be the breeder for the next generation of our people.” She wanted to say something, she wanted to protest, yet the look in Terra’s eyes was enough. “You wouldn’t even notice. You may think ‘I don’t want that to happen’ at this moment, but when you’re kept in an aroused state… You will want to enjoy it. The Mistresses are relatively kind, provided that you do not screw up… And Master Jaune’s company often is pleasant as well… But…”

Blake’s gaze cast down. “We have it relatively good here. I am no longer beholden to the collar…” The outfit rose up, showing a scar at the side of the body, above the hips, where the skin had been cut open. “The chip manages me well enough. The moment that I leave the Mistress’ presence, a toxin will enter my bloodstream and I will die. It is… it is not a bad life.” There was pity and understanding in the tone.

“But… her preferences.” The sad smile on the race traitor’s face was enough.

“I liked girls before they caught me. It was… it was nice to be wanted again. I cut my ears off, in order to please Mistress Saphron. Do… Do try to adhere to the rules, please?” The slave known as Ana gave a little sound as she stretched a little, looking at Terra for an instant, before looking at her.

“Bah-ahh?” The question was spoken, yet Blake did not respond.

She needed time to process this.

As she was woken the next morning by Terra, she had barely slept more than two hours, her whole body aching slightly at the feeling of the muscles straining from the hurt that she’d suffered. A scandalous outfit was held out to her to dress herself in, the skirt too short and the top too open, yet it was what had been supplied. Her breasts fit well, as Terra straightened it out a little, and the older slave gently assisted her in getting the zipper up, the shoes that had been provided for her fitting well with the thigh-high stockings. “The Master wishes you to eat. He has been worried for your health, so he has left instructions that you be fed decently.”

The bread and hot soup that she’d been given had been a blessing, even as Terra ran her through the routine job of her services. Whenever her Master called for her, she would have to appear. If she was tardy, she would be punished. If she disobeyed any of the orders of a human, she would be punished. If there was a problem, she would be punished.

“Eh, hello?” Blake looked up, silver eyes peering right into hers, and the hesitant smile on the girl’s face was enough, the dress that the girl wore something short and almost off-brand, the long red cloak that covered most of the back hiding any sort of insignias that could indicate the rank.

“You’re… you’re new, aren’t you? I only met Anastasia once, but she had to go… Jaune wasn’t too happy with that, having finally gotten his Faunus and having to change… So eh…” The girl seemed hesitant, as she fidgeted a little, not quite sure whether to talk or not to talk. “Do you know where he is?”

She didn’t respond. The girl fidgeted even more, clearly uncertain. “You… you can speak, yes?” Blake nodded, even as the girl smiled, a cheerful, happy smile. “The name’s Ruby Rose, one of Jaune’s friends. I’m going to be a Huntress, even if he’s… yeah, mom’s all like ‘You should teach him, he’s got some potential’, but his dad is SUCH a stick-in-the-mud about things. He’s all like ‘Jaune should be having fun, not saving the world’ and it just drives me mad. Mom is cool, but she’s like… sooo traditionalist.”

“I… see.” She said, unsure whether to respond to this girl or not, knowing not for certain what position she occupied in the household. She didn’t look like an Arc family member, yet she spoke that she was Ruby Rose… But those were colours as well, so the Arc family might have a cadet branch.

“Oh, you’re the new slave, aren’t you?” A matured voice, sounding older than Ruby, spoke up, a woman who could be the short girl’s twin striding towards them, a long silvery white cloak hanging from her shoulders, the weapons that she wore a sign of her rank as a protector of Humanity.

“Yes, ma’am.” The respectful address was something that she had been taught by Terra, responding only when spoken to.

“Good. We are here to visit young Master Jaune, I do hope that my daughter has not distracted you much from your duties?” The faint sound of the woman’s voice was enough to make those lips quirk slightly into a smile, something that the woman noticed. “Ah, do guide us to his room.”

Blake blinked. _‘I’m supposed to? But I don’t know where that is.’_

“Ruby!” The voice of the young man came from behind her, making her turn around and kneel before the one who held her bondage, the head lowered, spotting his sneakers and his jeans, even as he walked past her. “It’s so nice to see you! And you, Lady Rose!”

The soft breathy laugh that the woman gave was enough. “Just call me Summer. One of my former teammates used to call me ‘Summer the Bummer’, so don’t you worry about causing offence. That old chicken’s undoubtedly still causing a fuss about the world with her tribe of scoundrels and bandits.”

“Moooooom!” The girl’s embarrassed sound came as a welcome distraction, as Blake shrank back. She’d best not get involved, whilst she plotted to escape. _‘The White Fang needs me…’_

“What? Do you want to see how I got that nickname, Mister Arc?” The flirty response was enough to make Jaune flush, Blake could tell from how his body language shifted, even as she turned her head away. “Or does your personal Faunus make it her job to show you her fine derriere?” She felt heat fluster her once more.

“Lady Rose, please…” The laughter came, even as the woman seemed to be busy with something.

“I’ll leave you be… I need to speak with your mother. Ruby needs a good partner.” There was an implicit something within that voice, an urgency that seemed to be there.

“Well, I’ve got that thing with Cinder going, so I hope you find one of my sisters to be palatable.” The girl spluttered a little about the topic, yet Blake got the insinuation that he didn’t think himself that worthy. She somewhat knew of the marriages between those of higher status, and with Ruby being the daughter of someone who had been called ‘Lady Rose’ by Jaune, it definitely implied that they were high society.

“Oh, don’t sell yourself short, young man. Why, if I was ten years younger…” The embarrassed ‘Mooooom!’ that the young girl called Ruby gave was enough to make the older woman laugh, the joy in the voice definitely not faked for the comfort of the two youths.

“Now… Show me to your mother, young man. Otherwise, I may wish to slake my boundless feminine lusts on you!” The pose that the woman took was one that had her looking like one of those old-time cartoon villains, the cloak adding a nice accent, even as Jaune laughed.

“That joke got old the sixth time you made it, Lady Rose.” He said, even as Ruby groaned at the way that her mother acted. Blake could understand, reminded of her own mother, before they… they had given up.

“I’ll be with you later in the afternoon. Don’t worry, I don’t neglect my pet.” The term was so casually used, Ruby not even giving a flinch at the way that he used it, as he smiled at her.

“I look forward to it, Master Arc.” The proper response, even as he smiled at her and patted her head.

That it felt good was like a betrayal of everything that she stood for.

She was not some toy for the pleasure of a young man.

* * *

“Sooo… She’s really pretty. Did you really…” Ruby asked, a blush covering her cheeks and his own. “I mean, not that it’s my interest, I mean… Mom keeps on joking about it, but ever since uncle Qrow has occasionally dropped in, she’s been a bit of a mess.”

Ruby and her mother had been old friends of the family, once belonging to a team named STRQ, the young girl telling him the interesting tales of that team, with three members being human and a single Faunus, back when the Faunus could still be trusted to accept their lot in life… Not after the latest rebellion.

“She’s just lonely… Ever since dad disappeared before I was born, we’ve been sort of getting by. I mean…” Ruby looked at him, debating whether she should tell him or not. “She’s not… she’s had visitors from the other families, but I think she just likes to visit yours because there’s so many young people around.”

“It does get a little lonely. I would be lonely if I didn’t have my best friend coming around once in a while.” She smiled a little, as she usually did.

“So… Eh… About that girl…” The question came again, as silver eyes looked at him. “Did you really… did you really put your p-p-peeee-“ She turned red as she tried to say the word, his own face flushing with heat as well.

“Y-yes… Sis had her doped up… She tried to hurt me. At least it wasn’t like with Anastasia… I think we sold her off because she was damaged in the mind.” There was nothing that could be done about that. Sometimes, they had these defects. It was all because they were a lower species, after all… But Blake looked good. Smart.

“Ah… Okay… So… Was it good?” The question was a loaded one. Did it feel good? Yes. Was he fully happy? No… not really.

“It felt good but… I want to go out on dates, get to really know them… Not…” Ruby nodded, understanding it at least a little. The younger girl had a lot of fun thoughts in her mind, when it wasn’t focused to the designing of weapons.

“She’s better off than some… I saw… Well… Jaune?” The girl was blushing a little. “Can I… Can I see your…”

He froze. You didn’t just ask to see someone’s penis out loud, and he looked around, hoping that none of his sisters had heard of that. He’d never catch the end of it.

“Of… of course. Wait… I’ll go and ask…” He rang the little bell that’d been tucked in a pocket, one of the older house-slaves appearing. “Please go fetch the young Cat faunus who bears my insignia. Her presence is requested.”

The look on Blake’s face was confused, even as she saw the two of them there, right in his room. That the girl hadn’t been there yet was because his sisters had prohibited it, in the sake of his safety. “You’re going to help me… Please, pull my pants down and get me… ready.”

The disgusted look that she gave him was something that he couldn’t really stomach, and he looked at Ruby, who was red in the face. _‘You’re my best friend, so…’_

For her, he would. Blake moved with wooden steps, even as her hands went to his pants, starting to work on them slowly, pulling the button out of the little hole, pulling the pants down together with the underwear, taking a long deep sniff of the scent. “As you wish… Master Arc.” The word was spoken like a curse, even as Ruby leaned close.

“Ooh… it’s not hard yet. Why isn’t it hard yet? Come on, make it hard.” The shyness that Ruby had seemed to be gone, even as Blake’s fingers, looking a little rougher than before, stroked over the head, peeling the foreskin back and looking at it for a moment, her amber-golden eyes looking up at him for an instant, even as her hot breath washed over his cock.

He hardened immediately, the proximity of the Faunus enough, as her fingers seized the base, starting to stroke it. “Is this acceptable, Master?” The question was spoken in a deadpan tone of voice, those eyes looking up at him as if he was scum, as if he was the worst of the worst, yet the pleasure was enough, as he backed himself onto the bed, spreading his legs slightly so that the two could get closer. Ruby’s curiosity for weird things was something, even as she leaned against Blake’s back, looking at his cock.

Hard it was, as Blake’s hand tickled along the base, fingers sliding over the round orbs within the sack, a little roll of the fingers right over the underside making him groan, even as the head dripped with pre-seed. The Faunus girl’s eyes were widening as they looked at his shaft, Ruby’s soft inhale and exhale making it even more exciting. This was just… this was just to make sure that Ruby saw what she needed to see. She didn’t have any male friends other than him, after all.

Blake’s hand increased the pace, wrapping around the head and giving it slow jerks, her face twisting in a half-angry look, looking right into his face, as if telling him that he was the worst. “Come on… Come on…”

Ruby’s soft voice was enough, as Blake added another hand to his groin, stroking over his thighs, her face so close that her nose was nearly touching the head, those eyes looking up at him, the eyes softening in their gaze, as her hand continued to stroke, a low guttural sound emerging from his throat at the feeling that welled up inside him, a shudder wracking through his body at the feeling that surged through his whole flesh, his eyes locked at Blake’s, as he remembered the previous days.

“Show me what it looks like… Come on…” The voice was enough to make him lose it, his hands balling into fists, even as he shuddered, a thick gush of seed hitting Blake in the nose, eyes owlishly blinking, even as the next glob hit Ruby, who was leaning half-way over Blake, in the chin. “Ack!”

The sound came from Ruby as she moved away, even as Blake’s hand continued to stroke and jerk, the eyes wide, even as the seed slowly dripped down her chin, three firm shots that’d streaked across her face, even as Ruby moved back a little. A queer look on her face, even as the strand of jizz slowly drooled down her chin, a finger moving over it and then sticking it into her mouth.

“Ehh…. Ahh… I gotta go? I think I hear mom calling me.” An impossibility, yet he watched her disappear. _‘She… she ate it.’_

He looked down at his pet, her face still streaked with globs of his seed, the eyes looking like golden coins, looking right up into his own, even as the heady scent of his own seed hit his nose. Her tongue flicked over the head once, then twice, cleaning it off… and it didn’t even seem to be noticed by the girl, whose expression hardly changed, surprise on that face left, even as she seemed to gather herself once more and got up. “I will… I need to get clean.” She said, taking a step to the door, shuddering once, before she turned again to him, her hair having a long strand of his seed in its strands.

“Don’t… Don’t think I give in easily. You bastards are not… You’re not breaking me, like you’ve broken others.”

It was a cryptic statement, even as she nearly fled from him.

He would have to find Ruby first. Blake was the least of his worries… He’d just splattered his seed over his best friend’s face, because she was curious… Damn, he felt like a bastard, just as Blake had said.

Opening the door to his mother’s study, he caught the tail end of the conversation. “… preparations for the ball, after all. Professor Ozpin will be in attendance and it would be a good time for Ruby to make her debut in society.” Summer Rose was sprawled over a couch, even with her cloak slung over the edge, looking more like an elaborate towel, Ruby nowhere to be seen. “Ah, the man of the hour… Came to give my little girl a bit of your candy, hmm?”

“Summer, you’re talking to my son. Keep your boorish ways to yourself.” His mother’s voice was stricter than it had been, Summer giving a soft little pout as she shook her head.

“If I had my way, he’d be on his ass getting a double Rose Bush trimming, Azalea. You know how long it’s been since my partner’s ex-husband left us.” The look on her face was enough, as she fixed him with a look.

“Jaune, I am upping your allowance. Seeing as you have your personal attendant now already under supervision, I will allow you the burden of another, in preparation for running your own household. We cannot expect that Lady Fall will be in any way apt at the management of a household, not with the stories that have been going around about their proclivities.” There was a definite tone in his mother’s voice. Ever since Blake had been bought for him, he would be expected to know the burdens of being the man of good breeding that carried the future of the Arc family.

“Ensure that you are properly slaked in your thirst… And preferably… Try not to make too much of a mess of dear Ruby. She was all aflutter about your manhood.” He turned a deep red as his mother teased him, her fingers running through her blonde locks.

“Which is a good thing, I suppose. I didn’t get pregnant that many times in order to birth a sub-optimal son.” The smile on her face was warm, as she nodded. “You’ll be a good boy… Trust me, when the Schnee are coming for their visit, I expect that you will know the proper protocol.”

It would have to do, for now, he supposed, as his mother started with a lecture, plopping himself on the couch next to Summer, who laid her head on his shoulder, just like Ruby used to do. That she was brushing her fingers over his biceps and murmuring something about a Taiyang was something that he had to take for granted. Summer was a little like the crazy aunt that you only saw once every so often, after all.

He’d have to grin and bear it.

* * *

**Some Jaune and Blake interaction, and the dynamics in a world where the Faunus have been segregated. To the person who thought that I should seek help for writing this kind of thing…**

**I could write worse stuff, if I need to. I’m able to write whatever fits the need. Turn off the knob of empathy and just write.**

**Art is not art because it fits every narrative. Art is something that is created to inspire and provoke.**

**Commissioned by a Blake Enthusiast who enjoys that Bellabooty**


	3. Training

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blake getting put in her place... and eh, shopping Arc?

**Another chapter, because some slavery is what the doctor ordered! (And I hope that this gets you over your writer's block, Commissioner fella)**

* * *

The day was just starting off so well for him. As he pulled himself out of the comfortable covers of his bed, he saw Terra already standing there with the prepared clothes. “Blake isn’t here?” He asked, Terra shaking her head.

“She has been assigned back to her cell, Master Arc.” The girl seemed to loathe him, for some reason. Faunus had their lot in life, and that was to serve their human betters. “I can fetch her, if you wish to quench your lusts upon her?” The question was filled with inquiry, as he shook his head.

“It wouldn’t work… She’s so… willful. Were you willful at the beginning?”Terra paused, a queer look on her face. It seemed as if she was thinking about things that probably didn’t involve him. “Oh, never mind… Mom said I had more allowance, so…” There was something that he should do, something that any upstanding man would do. He had read the tales and knew what they meant.

As he slipped into his clothing, Terra assisting him with getting dressed, her hands aiding him, without touches that could be misconstrued, he planned the day out. “I will go out. Do you think you could arrange for Ashe to accompany me?” Terra nodded.

“As you wish, Master Arc.” The Faunus woman spoke, stepping away, allowing him to pass her by. “Your mother has requested that you be present for breakfast.”

“Well then… I guess breakfast it is. Do tell Blake that I’ll have something for her when I return from the market.” A good and responsible owner should make sure that their pets did not get ill, after all.

“As you wish, Master Arc.” The slave said, her head bowing deep, as she followed after him. Entering the dining room, he saw his mother and three of his sisters already seated, a soft greeting given, as his older sisters each had a different newspaper, looking through the news as it currently was.

“What are your plans for today, son?” His mother, Azalea, asked, even as she buttered a croissant and then put it on his plate, his gaze going to the seat where his father should have been seated, yet was absent again.

“I plan to go to the market, check out the apothecary for some things.”The raised eyebrow, as well as the faint crease on her forehead of concern was welcome, as she looked at his sister. “Do accompany him, Juni. We cannot let him go unescorted.”

“I asked Terra to fetch Ashe and have her escort me. She’s respected, isn’t she?” His mother’s face was enough of a warning sign, as she sighed. “Take Mint with you as well. He has proven his ability.”

That was decent praise, as far as his mother went. He knew that Ashe would probably be able to liven up the place just a little, with how easy the Faunus woman was with most things. That she was the age of his mother didn’t really matter, she’d proven herself to the household with over thirty years of service to the family. Mint, a relatively recent buy, had been instructed in the art of guarding a person of importance, albeit that he was fitted with a collar that would automatically send a needle with poison into his neck, leading to an agonizing death. He had been given the treatment that was needed, and could be trusted, as far as one could trust a Faunus.

“Of course, mother.” He said, as he looked at his mother handing him the croissant. She could be so strict with her rules and regulations, but it would all be over with the marriage. _‘I have met Cinder Fall… once, I guess? All I know is that she’s pretty.’_

“Now, do enjoy your day. Your new pet has been having trouble adjusting herself, so I have told Saphron to instruct her in proper poise and grace.” Saphron gave him a smile, one that was warm and understanding, one that told him that she’d do Blake right. _‘A bit of respect might be just what Blake needs…’_

“As long as she’s willing to see me after I get back, it’s okay.” His mother laughed at that, as did his sisters.

“She doesn’t need to be willing, she just needs to see you. She’s a slave, Jaune… They don’t have rights. She’s yours to do with as you please, so if you told her to kill herself… it would still be acceptable. A shame, but acceptable. We can always get you a new one, after all.” Juniper’s voice was amused, as her fingers seized the spoon, sticking it into the cup of coffee that she’d had in front of her and stirring it a few times.

“But she’s got some problems adjusting… I just hope that she’s okay.” The sympathy that he felt for her was something that he couldn’t quite squash. His mother mumbled something under her breath about ‘too good for his own sake’ but he wasn’t sure whether he heard that properly.

“Young master, please do not worry. I will not allow anyone to harm you.” The words of the massive Faunus whose name was Mint, the large horns that curled back from his head noting him as a Ram Faunus, the man’s garb fitting for his station. A dark shirt, not marked with the Arc symbol, the collar around the neck thick and having the mark etched into it with a faint silver working, the man’s weapon, a staff-like mace, hanging at his side.

“Who’d want to hurt me, eh?” He said, in response to the question. Mint’s face was carefully expressionless, even as Ashe, an albino crocodile Faunus whose trait was a scaled tail, looked at him with a kind look.

“Many people, young Master. We are here for your protection, as there are some who would wish you harm.” The look on her face was warm, yet the kindness of her nature shone through. She’d been his wet-nurse, once upon a time.“You wished to go to the market, yes?”

“Yeah, I want to see whether there’s some things for Blake that I can pick up. Thanks for coming with me.” The two Faunus looked at each other, before they nodded, seemingly coming to a conclusion.

As they walked towards the entrance, the two of them three steps behind him, as was the proper pace for the Faunus, he saw the other slaves already hurrying about their tasks, their business always amazing him. They were slaves, yes, but they seemed to be so involved with things, so caring for the home and the house. _‘I’ll make sure that they get a good life when I’m the owner of the household.’_

Blake was a little shy, he figured. She was his first girl, the first woman who’d shared his bed… so it might just be the nervousness of the deal. His best friend Ruby had no Faunus servants, Lady Rose having said something about not needing them. Human servants that got paid were all that Ruby had to deal with.

“Alright, young Master, we will need to make sure that we don’t run into any miscreants. Please, remain within a few paces of me at all times. I cannot guarantee your safety if I am not present.” Mint cautioned, even as he laughed at the thought. _‘Who’d want to hurt me, here?’_

* * *

Blake felt the burn of the soldered collar against her neck. The lack of freedom was staggering, even as she was clinked into the cell, the door opening, the betrayer standing there once more. “Mistress Saphron requests your presence, Blake.” The older Faunus woman moved, pulling open the latch for the lock that she could not get, the trick something that she couldn’t see, only feel. The relief of being able to move her head was palpable, even with how she felt the restraint lessen. Anger furiously welled up inside her, at the feeling of being freed from the night-time restraint, knowing that the bastard might just want to do something to her again.

“Now, come on… She desires that you are washed.” There was an urgent tone to Terra’s voice, as the older woman pushed her along, a serious expression on the Faunus woman’s face as she did so, entering the bathroom and being pushed towards the tub.

“Why…” Terra didn’t wait, just pushing her right into the tub, head-first.

“Shut up. I have been told to clean you and deliver you. The Mistress does not allow you to be dirty in the bedroom.” The thought sent a shock of horror through her mind, as she realized what was going to happen. _‘No…’_

She was forced into the tub even as she struggled, the woman’s strength greater than hers, even though she was able to. “Wash yourself and be cleaned. You’re not going to be servicing the Mistress for long. The Young Master is at the marketplace, in search of something… The gods knows what it is, yet he seems willing to keep you around.” The look on Terra’s face was strict, yet Blake washed herself, obediently. Disobeying would only net her a punishment that would be harder to recover from. _‘I’ve got to find a way to get out of this place…’_

The toweling off was rough and with little finesse. The painful brush of the rough toweling off made her nipples hard, to her great shame, even with her body feeling sensitive from the pressure that had been levied on her, Terra leading the way, after letting her don a simple dress, leading towards a door which had _Saphron_ etched within a gold-like metal plate that had been fixed upon the door. Whether it was real gold or not, she didn’t know.

The door was opened and her owner’s older sister got up, looking at her and smiling with the twist to her lips, her facial expression shifting hardly, even though she was nude. “A pleasure, girl.” The words were cool, even as Blake’s eyes were directed to what was between the woman’s legs.

A singular phallus, held up with a harness, crafted from leather of some sort and then smoothened, a pattern on the leather that seemed to go in spirals. “A little toy to make you tame, girl… My little brother has been too kind on you.” The shudder that went through her body was like a live current, as the woman pointed to the bed. Shackles had been fastened to the headboard, even as she’d feel the definite terror settle in. “Tie her down, Terra. It’s time to break her in a little…”

She was pressed down, and tried to struggle. Terra’s hands fastened the metal shackles with the soft leather trim around it around her wrists, keeping her locked there in place, even as her head was mashed into a pillow. “Struggle, little pet…” The sound of something popping open, as some sort of dripping was heard, and Terra rose once more.

“Would you like me to fetch the gag, Lady Saphron?” The woman seemed to make a motion, and Blake could see a large leather ball appear in front of her face, held there, her jaw jerked open with a rough motion and the ball pressed down. “Hush now, little one… Master Jaune is much kinder than his sisters… You should accept your lot in life.”

She hadn’t spoken yet. She hadn’t uttered a word, defiance coming from her body as she tensed up. A cold liquid hit her pucker, as the Mistress gave a soft sigh. Slimy lubricant dripped down her pucker over her labia, as she’d feel a blunt head against her pucker.

“HMNGMHFFF!”

The distress in her voice was there, even as the woman’s hands placed themselves on her back, the large phallic pole pressing against her. “Methinks she likes it, Terra…” The treacherous feeling inside her was there, as her puckered asshole was pushed in, the slimy head violating her without even considering it.

“MGHMMMMRRRHGHHH!”

A pained sound erupted, as she felt the head drive into her, an inch. Tears leaked from her eyes, as her bottom received a firm smack from the woman’s hand. “Aww, the little pet doesn’t like it…” A push, more of that phallic shaft driven into her. Tears were leaking, as her hair was jerked on, her head raised, a low ‘GHNNAHHH!’ sound from her throat.

“You are nothing, Faunus.” The owner’s sister hissed at her, as her head was craned back. “You will serve your master, until he tires of you.” The pain, as that cock made of leather slid into her ass some more, a whimpering sound coming from her throat as the tension in her ass felt even greater, a whimper that lasted, pain bringing with it the sensation of everything else… it was a decadent, deadly feeling inside her, as the woman pushed onwards. “Can’t you hear me, kitty?”

A feeling of something sliding into her rear, as the woman’s fake cock pushed in. “Aww… The little kitty is enjoying herself!” She could try to shake her head, yet the woman’s grip on her hair was tense enough. She felt her muscles contract around that hard pole, the feeling of her body shuddering and shivering.

“Nothing like a good little kitty for the Master… That’s all you’ll be.” Her eyes rolled back and she felt like she was in a floating state, the voice of the woman thundered through every little motion, her ass hurting so much that her lower body felt like a zone of pain.

Breasts brushed against her head, as she felt the pain lessen a little, the slurping sound of something being pulled out and her ass feeling somewhat less pained, even as her body pressed against the bed, the weight of the Mistress on her. “Nothing but a little cock-hole…” Cool lubricant was squirted from a bottle into her aching ass, even with the cock pressing against her.

“MHMMnngg…rahhghhh…”

The pain was less, as the woman’s hips pushed against her again, one of the woman’s arms looping around her neck. “That’s it, little Faunus…” The voice was soft, as blonde hair filled her vision, the woman leaning over her. “You’re nothing but a little toy for my brother.” Her other hand went for her breasts, groping them. “A little toy that’s going to serve him…”

“Do you wish to have me pleasure you, mistress?” Terra’s voice reached Blake’s ears, even as Saphron growled.

“Of course, Terra. That’s what I have you for, right?” The pleasure within the woman’s voice, as that hard phallus of leather drove itself into her again, made Blake groan.

Thoughts of resistance were hard when you were being anally violated by a woman, one who seemed to be intent on trying to make her submit. _‘I’ll never submit…’_

The hope she clung to, even with how the world had suddenly turned so strange, the feeling of her asshole clenching around that cockhead as the fake penis pushed into her depths, a shudder from the woman, even as a slurping sound came to her ears. _‘What’s with that?’_

“That’s the spot, Terra…” A push of the hips and the smack of her bottom as that fake cock was driven into her ass again, Blake only twitching. “See? She’s capable of obedience… Why do you resist, girl?” The feeling of hips moving sent a spike of forbidden pleasure through her, as the woman’s hips smacked against her in a thrust, her body quivering. “You’re nothing but a hole for my brother to put a child in… A toy. It is time that you accept your lot in life…”

_‘Never… Never will I be a willing slave to a Human.’_ The resistance in her mind flared up again, as she twitched, pulling away from the feelings of pain and strange pleasure.

“When my brother returns from the market, you will meet him in his room…” The feeling of her ass burning was slowly starting to feel good. “and you will do whatever he says.” The hoarse huskiness of the woman’s voice, a thicker sound of joy and pleasure coming from the depths of her need, as she drove the faux-cock into Blake’s ass, was there.

“You will suck his cock… Ah, Terra, come on… Make your owner cum.”The voice was needy, almost desperate, even as Blake felt the stirrings of her own loins, suddenly heated. “You will let him fuck you like the toy you are…” The woman shuddered, even as the leather gag was pulled from her mouth and her head turned, looking at the woman, even as the hips moved. Sweat was coating the woman’s body, the pleasure heating her up.

“And when you provide him with pleasure… ah… Ah….” The woman shuddered, as a gush of fluids dripped down onto her rump. “You will be the best little fuck-kitten he’s ever going to have.” The cruel words, the cold tone of voice, as well as the darkness that lurked within the back of her mind.

For an instant, she could see herself, collared, a small blonde child on her lap, brushing through her hair. Looking up at the master as he and his wife passed by, a fond little smile on his face as he reached down to pat her daughter’s head and then his own.

_‘Happiness… a family…’_ The hopes she’d had once, for such a thing…

“Terra? Make sure that she’s kept primed and ready for Jaune. I’ve got to…” The woman’s head appeared in her view. “make the rounds. Now, girl… Will you promise to be good?” The gag must’ve been removed for that reason, Blake theorized, even as she whimpered.

“Will you be good?” The question came again, even as the shaft pulled out of her ass, the pain making a whimper come from her lips. A hand smacked her ass hard, an – Ah! sound coming from her lips.

“I‘ll be good!” She promised, even as the woman’s soft sigh came from her lips. “Terra, you’ve got her for the rest of the hour or so that Jaune is out. Make sure that she’s well-cleaned before you deliver her to his bedroom.” The woman walked away, the soft rustle of something falling to the ground, even as a door opened and the sound of a shower starting up was heard.

“W-why?” She asked the Faunus woman, who picked up a harness, a smaller phallus on it. A soft sound in the back of her throat, as the woman pressed it against the slit that’d gone unused.

“The mistress has told me to.” The words were simple, the words of a tamed dog, one who would obey its owner’s commands. She could feel that phallic shaft push her pussy open, a spike of pleasure, as a shriek came from her lips at the sudden invasion.

“Just… stop resisting. The Master will treat you well… He speaks our names, he knows our names…” There was a pause, even as Terra’s fake cock pushed further. “He’s not unkind to slaves, like others.”

Blake’s teary eyes weren’t going to dry soon, even whilst she felt the violation continue. Her whimpers and soft murmurings were barely for the other Faunus to hear, as she did her duties.

Blake came twice thanks to the toy inside her, a mixture of shame and anguish filling her, the sensation burning through her whole body at the state that she’d been reduced to. Her body tingled with sensations that felt filthy and dirty, but the words of the Slave turned traitor sounded through her mind. _‘He isn’t unkind to slaves, like others.’_

She was hauled into the bathroom once more and scrubbed clean of sweat, given freshly laundered clothing to wear, the collar around her neck once more like a millstone around her neck.

As she was put in his room, collar attached to a ring at the bedside, Terra fixed her with a look. “The master will have a clean room when he returns. Ensure that he is not stressed and engage him in dialogue, if you have some wits about you. I have my duties to attend to, but you shall be kind, courteous and accommodating. Mistress Juniper is in the other room. I would suggest that you be very vocal of your appreciation of the young master’s manhood, lest she finds a reason to experiment.”

A threat, if there ever was one. As she looked at the traitorous slave Faunus, she gritted her teeth, her expression barely shifting. “That look, get it off your face. A smile. Show your owner that you care for him, or I will personally have to educate you.” That didn’t sound so bad, even as Terra’s face twisted in a grimace. “Not by wish, but you will service him well. It is a better lot in life than some Faunus, used as mere common whores by less scrupulous owners. You would be used up and left by the roadside with your guts spilling out if you did no longer earn the pay for the day.”

A gruesome tale, for some. For others, it was a reality.

* * *

The market was a buzz of activity, even as the group of three made their way through the mass of people, their steps unimpeded. The imposing form of Mint was enough, and Ashe kept a careful look out, their collars signifying their status as slaves to a well-off household. That he was the one not collared showed his status, and people recognized that. “Alright… to the apothecary…” He mumbled to himself.

The building was usually well-stocked with most of the things that a good slave owner would need. As he stepped into the air-conditioned building, the coolness hit his skin, even as he walked over to the Faunus section, taking notice of the ornamental piercings that one could buy. The price tags weren’t even that important to him, knowing that his budget was usually bigger than the prices of the people, due to his family’s status.

“Looking for something specific, Master?” Mint inquired, as Jaune let his gaze go towards the section for adult goods. _‘Just have to find… ah…’_

The pills were located within the small section of the store which contained the tools for slaves that were used for certain types of labour. “Yes, I figured I’d get Blake some pills.”

“As a precaution?” The man asked, Jaune nodding to the man, as he pulled three boxes of the pills off the rack. “Does that mean that…”

“I intend to be the owner that she needs. So, taking good care of her is my duty.” The man’s horns moved and bobbed a little as the man processed that, the weapon at his side still unused in all the time that he’d known the man.

“I am sure that she will appreciate the gesture. Will you get her started on the birth control pills as well?” Ashe asked, and he thought about it. _‘She probably would be best served by getting them, because we are supposed to be intimate frequently…’_

“Yes, I will go to the vet with her in a few days. I was assured that she was clean, yet a closer inspection might be needed. You’re thoughtful, Ashe.” The woman nodded, her face showing little of her internal thoughts as she pulled the money bag out of her pocket.

“As you say, Young Master.” The woman said, even as he motioned for them to go and pay. The cashier, a young faunus woman with a set of bunny ears and the Winchester mark visible on the collar that she wore, rang up their purchase, the pills and some other essentials for Faunus care picked up, including a shampoo that would apparently work really well for Faunus hair of the feline species.

_She’d probably like to get cleaner… She was a bit of a mess…_

As they walked back through one of the back alleys, someone whistled at him.

“Care for a quick fuck, Mister blonde and gorgeous?”

A Faunus with blonde hair and peculiar lavender eyes looked at him, the collar around her neck marking her as one of the working girls of the area. A set of hotpants and a top that outlined her generous curves were worn, a small fanny pack which’d been half-opened up, a condom visible through the opening.

He watched her, even as she took his gaze as an indication of his interest. Mind and Ashe had stopped when he had stopped, even as Mint grabbed his staff weapon.

“You, me… Bit of time in the alley, and just a good thirty Lien and I’ll make you see heaven and take not Xiao-Long with it.”

The finger that pressed against his chest was there, his eyes looking into hers. Eyes that had seen much, eyes that had been hurt, tarnished. The finger drew a little circle on his chest, as she inhaled slowly and exhaled. “Not your style, huh? Damn, I was sure that I’d have…” The horns on her head curved, almost like the antlers of a stag, those eyes looking down, even as her hand did. She grabbed a hold of his groin, giving it a squeeze. “Ooh, nice and big ones… You sure you’re gonna pass up on this hot girl?”

“Who is your owner?”

His voice was calm, despite her hand brushing over his groin, the eyes having pulled him in. She flinched away, her eyes skittish. A nervous energy entered her, her gaze shifting.

“W-why’d ya wanna know, huh? Eh… half off? I’ll suck you off good, and even do the big guy at the same time.”

The Faunus girl’s eyes were skittish, as fear shone through in her motion, a step moved backwards, only for Ashe to seize a hold of the girl’s arm.

To inquire about a Faunus’ owner usually meant that they were to be punished for their behaviour. Jaune could see the sweat beading on the girl’s face, even as she’d looked away, her body language changing to show the tension she felt.

Mint moved in. “Your owner’s name, girl. Spit it out.”

One of the other working girls that stood around looked like she’d want to say something, but someone beat them to the punch.

“She’s owned by Malachite. Make sure you get her a good thrashing, she’s been trying to steal customers for the whole week now.” The betrayal seemed to hurt the blonde a little, even as she looked afraid.

“Mint, don’t be too hasty. I’m sure that she’s willing to tell us herself. Who owns you… eh, girl?” He wasn’t sure whether she was older or not. The idea that’d just popped in his mind was better, though.

“Arabella Malachite, Mister.” The defeated tone was enough to show that the resistance had been beaten out of the girl, even as the sign of those beatings was still somewhat visible.

He mentally went over the list of official slave vendors that he’d been forced to memorize, not coming up with a name. “One of the less reputable ones, Master. A known crook.” Ashe spoke up, looking at Mint. “If you wish, we can deliver her to her owner for due punishment.”

“H-hey, I’m sure that it’s not going to be that bad, y’know eh… Free? I can do free! Yeah, free of charge, all three?”

The final offer was met with humourless looks from both Ashe as well as Mint, the ram-horned Faunus shaking his head.

“Inform her owner that the Arc family takes offense to the presence of escorts in this stretch of town.” He spoke, infusing authority in his voice. A move to throw the weight of the name of his family around. The sight of the paling Faunus hookers was interesting, as they realized just who they had offended. “Seeing escorts here, at this time…” He looked at the blonde girl for a moment, her bluster fading, as she was pale and sickly-looking.

She knelt before him, bowing her head low. Faunus rights laws had been abolished Post-Revolution, and it would not be a shameful thing for one of the higher nobility to strike the girl down where she stood/knelt, yet her posture was submissive.

“Master Arc, I… Apologeize for my conduit?” The hopeful turn of her voice, even as the crucial word was mangled, drawing a laugh from him. The Faunus ‘escorts’ around them, seemed to shrink back a little, even as he looked at the young woman, shaking his head.

“Oh, you’ve done enough. Your owner won’t have to worry about you anymore.”

The girl wet herself, or at least, the puddle that spread below seemed to indicate that. Shudders of fear, even as she started to sob, his eyes looking at her, as her hands went to grab his pants, seizing a hold of them.

“Please, don’t kill me, Master Arc! I was just… just trying to make ends meet! I don’t get to eat if I don’t bring in money! I’m sorry, I’m so sorry, sorry sorry!”

The voice was pleading, even with how her fingers gripped his jeans, the look up at him nearly heart-breaking. It was the same look that he’d seen in several of the slaves who had been considered defect. He’d never really witnessed their punishment, but according to Juniper, it was a bloody affair.

They were left alone, even as he looked at Ashe, who looked down at the pleading Faunus, the tear-filled eyes still looking up at him. “You think you’re worthy to even touch young master Arc?” The woman said, as she kicked at the blonde, his head shook lightly at the treatment of the girl.

“Ashe, stop that.” He knelt, even as he smelled the scent of urine, holding out a hand. “Get up.” He offered the hand, which she took, looking up at him, what he thought to be a comforting smile on his face.

“It’s time to get _that_ collar off your neck.”

The girl’s eyes rolled back as she heard that and she fainted at that moment, even as Mint coughed.

“I don’t think a beheading would be well-received, Master Arc. The general populace frowns on that.” The man’s voice was there, even as he looked at the blonde that currently laid there.

_‘Beheading?’_

“Just… Just inform that Malachute woman that she no longer owns this slave and that all her other slaves that stalk this corner are henceforth bought and repurposed. And I mean ‘taken’ rather than actually paying money for them.” The power of the name of Arc was there, after all. “Put them to work as…” He shrugged. He really couldn’t care less for them. “Tailorers, or something. We do always need good clothing to be made and it is more… tasteful, than this.”

The unconscious girl laid there in a puddle of her own piss, the frown on his face. “And this one… Do make sure that she’s clean before bringing her home, please. I have a feeling about her…”

_‘You should make sure that your pets have a play partner, for when you cannot attend to them, the book said.’_

It was an uneasy look that was given to him, yet he was quite convinced.

His mother _had_ said that he should get another Faunus as an attendant. This one would do. She had just the right amount of boldness and confidence, and those strange lavender eyes that pulled him in, to balance out Blake’s moodiness and resistance.

He glanced at the collar, which held the identification number as well as the name.

_‘Yang Xiao-Long…’_

* * *

**Enjoy!**

**No Knightshade in this chapter, though! Some eh… Gayshade? Leshade? Yeah. The booty gets the Arc pounding.**

**The world is a bit more multi-layered. I hope everyone (including the guy who's been the backing behind this thread of thought) enjoys it!**


	4. Warming Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blake... should keep her mouth shut. Yang... oof. Some backstory to the post-Revolution acts.

**Enjoy this, people.**

* * *

“Hey, mom?” He tried, even as his mother looked up, her face looking concerned, the door swinging shut behind him.

“I eh… Might’ve just eh… had a bit of a problem.” It wasn’t that much of a problem, really. The girl had been working, but… yeah, he thought he should mention it.

“You’ve found a new pet?” There was a tense tone in her voice, as her eyes looked at him. “Your clothes are a little messy, you’ve…”The woman’s disappointment was visible, as she’d had a dim view on extramarital engagements with women of a certain repute.

“No, we took a backstreet to get back home and well…” The look in his mother’s face turned irate, as she looked around, searching for either Ashe or Mint.

“Were the animals slain, defending you from an assassin?” The tone in her voice was tense, even as he felt a chill go down his spine.

“No! It’s just that… well, I sort of…” He cleared his throat. “Used the family name to eh… disincentivize some of the Faunus working girls… Can we not make them into tailorers or something?” It was a hopeful tone, even as his mother’s face turned pensive.

“What happened, Jaune?” Her voice was strict, even as her gaze went to his pants. “Which mongrel touched you?” He held up his hands. “Your zipper’s open. Which mongrel touched you and where is she?”

Anger flowed through his mother’s body, even as the girl’s face flashed through his mind. “I’ve decided to take her as a pet. I’ve given Mint the order to make sure that their owner gets told of the family’s disapproval. Some Malachute woman, or something.” That wasn’t important. It was important that they got off the streets. They might be Faunus, but taking business like that would not be good for them. You had to care for the animals, rather than use them up.

“I see… I will call your father. He will take care of it.” The tense tone in her voice showed that the last word hadn’t been spoken of it. “Show me to the girl… Unless of course, she hasn’t been delivered home yet.”

“I’m not sure…” He didn’t know for certain just how quick they’d been. Ashe had just hurried him along, and he still had the bag of purchases for Blake. “But I’ll be seeing how Blake is doing.”

The uncomprehending look was enough, as she looked at him with a nonplussed look. “My personal slave?” Comprehension dawned, the woman smiling at him as she got up from her place behind the desk.

“Of course, Jaune. I… forgot that the little mongrel had a name.” She hugged him, her hands wrapping around him and holding him close, as she ran her fingers over his back. “Make sure that she pleasures you well. Your sister will be around if she bothers you. I’ll make sure that your new toy gets settled in.” A pat to his head, a kiss to his cheek and his mother let him go. _‘Well, that was easy.’_

“Everything will be alright, Jaune… No matter what you do… We can always fix it.” The trust that she had in him was enough, even as her expression warmly told him to take his time with Blake. “Now… I’ll be contacting your father, if the need is pressing… We can make this into a beneficial act for the city…”

The door clicked shut as he left the ‘office’, spotting Ashe standing there with her head bowed. “You should eh… Go and report to mother. She’ll probably want to know the details.” The woman firmed herself, taking a deep sigh and then knocked once.

It was time to go and ensure that Blake had her pill. It wouldn’t do for her to be with child, after all. She was a good girl, so she’d need some time to move. Spotting Terra standing guard in front of his door, he smiled. “Hey Terra.”

The slave nodded, bowing deeply. “I have prepared her in your room, Master Arc. Please, feel free to call for me to assist you, should you feel the need.” The woman’s eyes were calm, even with her words inflecting the options available to him. “Mistress Saphron has educated her on her failings.”

“Ah, Saph did? She’s a sweetheart.”Terra nodded, his hand patting her on the head, her eyes opening. “Ah, you don’t like to be petted?” A deep breath came from the woman as she inhaled, her gaze turned away, as she stepped aside.

“Please enter, Master Arc. Do enjoy your pet.” The woman said, not a quiver in her voice aired, even with her eyes losing focus. She got like that a few times when thinking, according to Saphron.

“She’s got a name, and it’s Blake.” He corrected, the woman nodding. It was understood, or so he believed.

As he entered his bedroom once more, he could see her sitting there, the metal collar around her neck tied to the pole, the key hanging at the peg at the door. He pulled it off, looking at her face. Her eyes were a little unfocused and the dress that she wore, the typical maid’s attire, perfect and prim. “Blake?”

Her eyes focused on him, a hate-filled look on her face. “What do you want, rapist?” The word wasn’t nice, he knew. No woman should be violated like that… That was wrong. “Come here to gloat? You and your sick family, oppressing us Faunus and-“ He set the bag down on the ground, rummaging in it for the pills.

“I’ve got something for you here, Blake.” He said, her eyes distrustfully looking at him, her gaze at the bag. He pulled the package of pills out, her eyes widening.

“No! You won’t drug me again, rapist! Don’t you dare! I will bite your cock off if you do that again!” The door opened and the ill-amused face of his older sister Juniper looked at Blake, eyes narrowed.

“Do you want me to hold her down?” She asked, as she strode into the room, dressed in a casual dress, her fingers twirling the weapon in her hand around as if it were a baton, the dexterity with which she did so being delightful.

“Well… I was going to give her some pills to-“ His sister looked at him and smiled, before she turned her gaze to Blake.

“Alright, open your maw, kitty… Your master’s going to feed you some pills to make you fuck better, so you’d better be thanking him for the pleasure!” She seemed a little angry, even as Blake opened her mouth.

“As if you and your gay sister are any better! You’re all oppressing brave Faunus and I-“ Blake’s head slammed against the wall, Juniper’s hand around her throat.

“My sister is NOT a homosexual. She is NOT. I will fucking tear out the teeth from your maw, you little cock-fucking bitch.” The fist reared back, and he seized it.

“Calm down, June… Please… Take a deep breath. She’s just a Faunus… She doesn’t know better. I’d be upset if you broke her.” It was normal for him to be concerned. His sister’s fist continued to quiver, even as Blake started to turn blue in the face.

The girl struggled a little, though seemed to have little strength with which to work with. “She should be punished! Implying something… Something filthy and WRONG about Saphron.” The look on Blake’s face was defiant, even as Juniper’s hand pulled from the girl’s throat, a red mark of the hand visible around it, the girl’s deep breaths trying to restore breath to her body.

“Alright, little kitty bitch… My sister’s gay, eh? I guess you’re going right down to the fucking kennels and making merry with the rest of you mongrel scum pond-slime animals.” Her eyes looked at him, her body back in motion as she smacked his ass. “Fucking break her, Jaune.” An angry look at Blake, as he looked down at her as well. Juniper took a seat in the chair, looking at him.

“Come on… Jerk the little miss ‘revolutionary’ up.” The collar clicked as he inserted the key into the lock that kept Blake in the position that she was in, the outfit still unruffled, even as he looked at her face, the red marks around her throat.

“Saphron hasn’t tamed her yet… So you will, little brother. You’ll make sure that she’s the best little kitty cock-pleasurer in the whole mongrel den…” His sister’s voice radiated her fury, her eyes glowing faintly in the light. “Off with those pants, Jaune… Little miss Faunus seems to want your cock to tickle her tonsils… or at the very least, she’d better damn well want to, or I’ll be applying a hot iron brand to those fucking tonsils after she bites you.”

She struggled a little, yet she was too weak to really resist. He pushed her along to the bed, the angry golden eyes looking at him, even as he kept her under his grips. “Terra! Get your lazy mutt ass in here and assist the young master! His kitty bitch has decided that she’s not tame enough yet…”

He thought that he could hear his sister mutter something about just getting a donkey and making sure that she’d be meeker than a kitten, even as the door opened and Terra entered, Blake wincing at the sight. “Please, get on the bed…” He tried, as Blake’s gaze was defiant. Terra appeared at his side, pushing her down. The girl tried to thrash on the bed, yet Terra continued to have a firm grip.

“She’s steady, Master Jaune.” The woman said, her voice sober and serious.

“What’re you waiting for, Jaune? Fuck miss kitty and show her where Faunus belong… on their back and getting superior human spunk in their bellies.” The pills laid on the bed, forgotten for the moment. He looked at Blake’s face, before he sighed.

_‘I like her, but she’s so willful… Maybe it’ll be better if I tease her a little…’_ Her face was twisted in disgust as he let his fingers press against her breasts, a shudder going through her body.

“I’ll never… Fuck you… Rapist.” Her voice grit out, even as Terra growled, a deep sound in the back of her throat.

“You don’t have a choice.” Terra said, even as he felt Blake’s nipples peak, her body shuddering once more under his touch. “You will be the master’s toy, whether you want to or not.”

“You’re a bastard, Jaune Arc. You and your whole family is a b-“ The click of a rifle, and the barrel shoved right into the girl’s mouth, cutting off that sentence with the metal inserted into the Faunus’ mouth.

“This one is defect, Jaune…” The gentle voice of his sister, with barely restrained rage showing through her actions as she leaned against his back with her body, forcing the barrel of the rifle in Blake’s mouth, the Faunus girl’s gagging sounds coming, as her tongue slithered over the barrel. “Don’t worry, you’ll get a better one… A prettier one, who isn’t broken like this one is…”

“Blake, please…” he tried, the girl’s hateful eyes there, even as he looked at his sister. “Just… put her away for a bit. There’s no need to get rid of her, right? She’s just an animal, after all… She doesn’t know better, because she’s never been taught.”

“Terra, suck his cock. It’s time my brother got some stress relief, whilst this little kitty is going into a timeout.” He had probably saved Blake’s life, as the murderous look on Juniper’s face had softened for an instant.

Terra’s hands let go of his pet’s arms, as Juniper pulled the barrel of the gun out of Blake’s mouth, her fist knocking the girl out with a blow to the forehead that’d rattle most skulls, the Faunus fainting from the stress.

“Young Master, allow me.” He felt Terra’s hands slide over his pants, pulling them down, her fingers seizing a hold of him, as Juniper picked Blake up like a sack of potatoes, her hair obscuring her feline ears.

“I’ll make sure that she’s a little more obedient… I’ll have Mint look out for her.” The softness in Juniper’s voice was a blessing, at least for Blake, as he knew Mint from their encounter earlier, and the man was good, for a Faunus.

As his manhood was teased by Terra’s fingers, he watched Juniper open the door a little more, and her head turned and she gave him a wink. “Make sure that he’s smiling when I return.” The order was met with a ‘Yes, Mistress Arc.’

Her hand seized the base and her lips slid over the head, a tongue roving over the head, a shudder going through him as he felt the sensation surge through him, his eyes closing, as she got comfortable on her knees before him.

A gagging sound, as she took him deep in her mouth, a gurgle and a swallow, as pleasurable sensations shot through him. “Enjoying my little Terra’s mouth, Jaune?” Saphron’s voice reached his ears, his eyes opening up as he watched her saunter in, wearing a thin blue sundress, her eyes hidden behind a set of sunglasses, obviously having been outside to enjoy the weather.

Terra’s suction increased, even as her head bobbed, Saphron’s hand on the back of her head, the faint smirk on Saphron’s face betraying her amusement. “Does it feel good, sucking your mistress’ younger brother’s cock, Terra?” The fingers brushed over the Faunus woman’s hair, a low moan coming from Terra, Saphron’s hands sliding down below.

“Come on, gag on his cock… Be the good little Faunus… June was in one hell of a mood when she passed by with your pet on her shoulder…” The amusement on Saphron’s face was visible, as she brushed her fingers over a spot. Terra’s teeth sank into the spongy skin and he yelped, the head disappearing, the shaft flopping against her nose. “Oh… Bad Terra.”

The whimper of the Faunus was real, as Saphron’s hand grabbed Terra’s head and pressed it against his cock. “Good bitches do not bite their master… Apologize.”

The words were fierce, spoken with a calmness that made it hard to believe that Saphron would indeed be someone who would be… ‘gay’, her hand steering Terra’s face over his shaft.

“M shrry, msshter Arc.” The whimper from the woman was like a balm, even with his whole body tensing up. A low groan, as Saphron looked at him for an instant.

“Are those morning after pills?” She glanced at the package, letting go of Terra’s head. Terra, in her wisdom, continued with her job, the warmth of her mouth once again wrapping around the head of his cock, the sensation making his body jolt to action once more.

“Yeah, I bought them… I wouldn’t want to have Blake be pregnant… That’s not good.” Saphron smiled, getting onto the bed at his side and then kissing his cheek.

“Such a sweet little brother… Thank him, Terra. Come on, you can make him cum in a minute or two… Or else it’s the lash for you.” Terra’s eyes widened, as Saphron’s voice had shown her disfavour in those words, as her head bobbed even faster, the sucking force increasing, her tongue sliding up and down over his hard cock.

He blew his load down Terra’s throat in a minute’s time, his hands tangling in her hair, over the small stumps where her ears had been once upon a time, her eyes locked with his own as she swallowed, her breathing tickling through his pubes, a soft moan coming from Terra’s mouth. “She likes sucking your cock… Hey…” His sister’s fingers tapped over his cheek, slowly up and down, her eyes twinkling.

“How about you put a baby in her, hmm? I’ve been… I’ve been curious about how it’d be to have a little baby to care for…” She smiled faintly, even as Terra looked away, her head having lifted from his groin as she glanced everywhere but at the two of them.

“Eh… I don’t know if I’m ready to do… that.” He was willing to, but he was just not sure whether he would be able to make it a good time for Terra.

“If you want me to… I can groom the girl into your pet.” Terra said, her eyes looking into his own. “She will be as you wish her to be, Young Master.”

“I just want to get along with her… Not… not like she is now.” He tried his best, as he saw Saphron’s eyes soften.

“I love you, Jaune. You’re the best little brother. Whatever you decide…” Her eyes were a little wet, perhaps from the fact that she’d offered Terra to him as a mother to his first child, though it’d be a Faunus… but he sighed.

“Terra, make sure that my little brother is kept happy.” The look on Saphron’s face became stern, as she tapped her servant’s forehead. “I’ll see whether Juniper can lessen the punishment a little… She’s a bit too zealous.”

* * *

She slowly woke to the smell of unwashed bodies and sweat and refuse, the collar around her neck absent, fear washing through her. Her eyes opened wide, as she searched for someplace where the collar might’ve been, the faint hope that she was still alive there in her mind, yet with the absence of the collar, things looked dim. The metal bars of the cell were enough to broaden her mind a little… but it hardly registered.

_‘Did the Arc execute me? Was I… was I too eager?’_ Business had barely picked up since she’d been put out on the streets to earn her pay. The customers often did not mind doing their business, a punch to her face being a frequent occurrence. Her Aura had been unlocked, a side-effect from the training that her dad had given her, even though it hadn’t served her well. She’d been too weak.

She was, on the surface at least, a stag Faunus. Not often would you see those in these parts, so nobody really asked further. As far as the world knew, Yang Xiao-Long was a stag Faunus. She wondered briefly whether she should perhaps brand herself as the best for stag parties, yet the thought was silenced as she let her gaze go over her body.

A door opened and the big man who’d guarded the young master of the Arc family came walking in, a bucket of water in his hands. “H-hey there, big guy… So, eh… I’m not dead?” Blustering around others of her kind would serve nothing, the man looking at her.

“You are not. The young master has determined that you are to become his property.” The words were simple, yet she knew what that meant. She would go from one master to the other, with this one keeping her as a toy. She firmed herself up a little. “Do not worry. Contrary to his first, you are but a meek lamb.”

The worry did surface. She’d practically solicited him, had made sure that she’d enter the bad graces of the man by being lewd, yet the quota had not been met yet. Nervousness entered her mind as she looked at the water, the sponge in it enough. “Come here to wash me, big guy? Want to have a hop on the Yang train?”

“You will wash yourself and present yourself to be robed and fitted with the collar of the Family.”The man’s voice was stern as he fixed her with a look. “Any attempt to run away will be met with execution. The young mistresses of the family take property very seriously. The young master might forgive you… But he has always been a gentle young man.” The man’s voice did not shift, even as she crawled over to the bucket and pulled the sponge out, squeezing it and feeling the cool water. _‘Not much, but it’s better than washing in the sewers…’_

“Want to watch, get your fun? I don’t mind if a strong guy like you watches, big boy.” The flirty lines were as much for her protection as it was for his enjoyment. A protector was something that was needed, always. There were precarious few protections under law for most Faunus, and most of the other girls that walked the streets had at least one person that they could call upon… though she was mostly unused to the acting part.

“Please, do wash yourself.” The man said, his voice resigned. “It would be troublesome if you were to meet the Mistress whilst reeking of sweat and urine.” The man’s words seemed to tell more, even as she wondered briefly who the mistress was. She dipped the sponge into the water and then rubbed it over her body, feeling the aches of her muscles wash away, the man looking at her, as his eyes observed and seemed to reflect on her actions.

She continued to wash herself, making sure to show him the goods. A protector might be what she needed. If she could convince him to help her out…

“Very well.” As she finished up and dunked the sponge back into the bucket, the man produced a simple dress from somewhere, telling her to put it on.

She caught sight of a blonde woman with a cat Faunus slung over her shoulder, the uniform that the cat Faunus wore definitely on the sexier side of uniforms, the look of thunderous anger on the woman’s face enough, even as the cell door opened. Her escort stopped, looking at the woman. “Mistress Juniper, is that-“

The woman looked up at the Faunus man, who flinched back with that wrathful gaze directed to him. “Inform the rest of your kind that it’s half rations for a month and twenty-five percent more production. Thanks to the little missy here, you’ve got your wish for more labour and less food.” The anger that went through the woman’s tone as she spoke, as the Faunus stirred lightly on the woman’s shoulder, was just telling. A cell door was opened up and the body was thrown onto the ground, kicked right against the wall. “And fucking STAY there, you mangy little mutt. If it was up to me, you would be dead.” The Faunus girl got up, pained expression on her face.

“You are all enslaving bastard sons of a monster!” The answer came from the Faunus and Yang felt that she’d void her bowels at the woman’s look. The cry of rage that was heard from the woman’s mouth and the way that she’d leapt into the cell to dispense whatever wrath she’d figure, all turned her legs to jelly.

“He’s a bastard son of a f-“ The girl’s insulting mouth was silenced as a knee hit it, the ‘Mistress Juniper’ not being kind, even as the sound of someone hitting another was heard.

“We should hurry. Mistress Azalea wishes to see you.” The words were enough for her to hurry up a little, walking after the man, the lack of a collar enough to make her worry about what they were going to do to her.

“Is… is it a nice household?” She asked the man, even as she trailed behind him, his steps unhurried yet his face showing some ill pleasure. A blonde human walked up to them, the tall man bowing. “Mistress Saphron.”

“Have you seen my sister with Jaune’s slave?” The man nodded his head.

“Mistress Juniper is administering punishment. Rations have been halved for this month and production increased by one-fourth.” The woman’s face showed displeasure, even as she sighed.

“I better go and prevent her from killing the girl. Jaune would not be happy to have his little kitty harmed… And you are?” The way that the woman spoke, as well as those eyes that looked at her like she was a particularly nice bit of meat right on the grill, was something that unnerved her, her eyes glancing between the man, who answered for her.

“Master Jaune’s new servant. Introduce yourself to Mistress Saphron.” She knelt, as was proper for one who was enslaved to the higher classes of humans. The size of the house, as well as the name of Arc had been spread around, even as the burden on her people had risen.

“Yang Xiao-Long.” The woman’s eyes did not leave her, as her head was jerked up, the woman’s grin turning a touch more wicked.

“He has a good eye for beauty… Perhaps I will have you clean my room as well.” Yang didn’t really think that there’d be much cleaning going on, if that smile told her enough. “Alas, I must prevent my sister from ruining the girl’s beauty… The veterinarian is going to be working hard at restoring the girl’s face, if June loses her temper.”

Something seemed to pop up in her mind, as she pulled a small strip of two pills out. “You were a whore, were you not?” Her male escort nodded, even as she puffed her chest out. “Take this.” The pill that was still within the capsule that kept it ready for use, stood there for her.

“We cannot have a pregnant Faunus despoiling our household. I suppose you will have to be checked out by the veterinarian… But just in case…” A cruel smile, as she looked down at her, Yang feeling a shudder race over her spine. “Take it.” The pill was popped out and she put it in her mouth. It burned a little against her tongue, yet she swallowed it with her saliva. _‘Yuck.’_

“Make sure that mother sees her after she goes for her collar, you know that she doesn’t like to see loose animals.” The pat on her head was almost an afterthought as if it were merely some sort of affirmation of her status as a lower being.

She’d almost believe it if she hadn’t been taught otherwise by her experiences. Some of the men who paid her had been rough, yet she was tough and able to bear it. It was just the work, of wringing out the leftovers and taking the pill.

She was led into the heat of a smithy, a man bent over an anvil, hammering something into place. “A new one? Sure, let me get this one ready…” The collar looked like it was forged from iron, a band that could snap around the neck.

The heat did little to her skin, even as she knelt, her hair lifted up in order not to cause a mess. This was how things had gone. She would not throw a tantrum if her hair was cut, as the pain that would come afterwards would not be worth it.

The metal was slid around her throat and the end was soldered shut, the heat hitting her skin. A little slip and the burning part would hit her skin and make it be burnt, her fingers pressing tightly to her knees, even as the man fastened the collar. “Now for the engraving… What’s your name?”

“Yang Xiao-Long.” The name that she had been born with, that she had accepted all of her life. The name that had been a blessing from her father, her mother never to be known. She elaborated on every letter.

The drone of the metal was enough, as the name was carved into the collar, the simple working enough, even as a metal arc was cut into the metal, and then another, the symbol of the family. _‘At least they didn’t burn it into my skin…’_

That was a dangerous thing. Her Aura, active when she desired it, would flare up automatically upon such pain. They’d know that she had Aura then.

The look on the smith’s eyes was enough, as he patted her head. “Good little Faunus… Now that you’ve gotten your collar, let me just…” The click of the plate over the soldering was done, the part where a leash could be attached pointing outwards.

It had been freeing to be free from the collar for a moment, yet as it closed around her neck, she felt the oppression hit her once more. “The lady of the mansion waits. Is she ready?”

The smith nodded. “Pretty lass, I’d say that she’s good for the others.” She shuddered. What that implied wasn’t much good, in her eyes.

“This one is for the young master. The lady wishes to vet her first, before she gets her treatment. We cannot have the young master receive some venereal disease from a streetwalker.” She was clean, as far as she knew. Most of her customers did not come inside, and she took her pills!

“Hey! I’m able to treat a dick just as well as I can, buster!” The response was fierce, even as the man frowned.

“The lady wishes to see you… So allow me to put you on your way.” The man said, as he pushed her forward. With how little clothing she wore, she would at the very least feel the uncomfortable shifting of rough cloth against her bare nipples, her previous clothing having been thrown away, undoubtedly.

“You will not speak unless spoken to. You will do whatever she wishes, no matter how much it disgusts you… Lady Azalea is a woman who holds the power in this household behind the young Master and the Master. She is the Lady Arc.”

She could understand that. If an Arc said that your head’ll be skipping down the steps without a body, you’d bet that your head’d be rolling in ten minutes or so. The name of Arc had power, and she was just a Faunus.

They entered the main building after exiting the slave pen, the air a lot cleaner outside of the place than she’d thought, the style of the building elegant and without any sort of unhurried thought behind it, several of the Faunus servants looking at her with a look of pity, even as her escort guided her into the large hall.

There definitely was gold worked into the walls here, the family crest that had been etched into the shield that was put on the wall showing clearly the ancestry of the family. “Lady Azalea waits for you in her private study.” A woman she recognized as the one who had accompanied her new owner spoke, her Faunus trait swishing lightly, as her gaze was nervous. “May I suggest that you keep very quiet whilst she inspects you? The Lady is very sensitive.”

She filed that away whilst the woman led the way to a door, knocking on it. “Enter.” The words of the woman’s voice were clear, direct and to be obeyed. As the door opened, she let her eyes wander, even as her male escort and the female one stepped out of the room.

Two women were present, one wearing a light orange dress, her blonde hair cut short and her blue eyes looking at her as if she was something filthy. “Alas, I will have to suffer the indignation, Mama.” The orange-dress wearing woman seemed to be around twenty-five, her manner of style suggesting that she took life a little less serious, if Yang remembered her colour coordinations.

The older woman in the room looked at her with a look that was calculating and cool. “Do put a chair in the middle of the room for me, sweetheart. It seems Jaune’s newest toy has arrived… And the little beast seems to know not when to kneel.”

Her knees hit the ground, even as the woman’s daughter, at least that’s what she figured the younger woman would be, put a chair there. It was obviously not for her to sit on, or else the woman would’ve said something.

“Mint? Ashe? Would you care to enter?” She had not noticed that the two had lingered, the man placing a hand on her shoulder, as the woman placed her hand on her other shoulder.

The younger woman looked at her mother before she stepped past the man known as Mint, the faint smell of some of the really good shampoo hitting her nose. _‘Damn, it’s been a while since I cared for my hair…’_

“Do tell me how we have suddenly gained thirty ex-hookers thanks to my son’s actions…” The woman’s voice was chilling, as the woman got up from behind her desk and sat on the chair. The dress that the woman wore was probably worth more than a Faunus’ life, the elegance with which the woman moved within every expression of her motion.

Stone-cold blue eyes looked at her with a judging expression. “After we had accompanied the young master to the apothecary in order to fetch some morning-after pills for the young master’s first pet, Bla-“ The woman held up a hand, as she fixed him with a look.

“Why?” Yang had a sinking feeling, as those eyes slid up to the man, who seemed to shiver under that gaze. The woman might not look like a fighter, yet the fear that she inspired within the slaves was real. “Why would he get that idea?” The man seemed to be pressed, even as the other Faunus woman seemed to freeze up. “Ashe, where would my son get the idea that it was alright to feed a Faunus something that’s worth more than their life?”

“My Lady, I have…” The woman did not move, yet the intensity of that look was enough. “He… inquired about contraceptives. Seeing as the Mistresses hold no male slaves, I thought it would be prudent to inform him of his options, as-“

“Are you his mother? Have I gone wrong and adopted a Faunus mongrel as my child?” The barely suppressed rage in the woman’s voice was clear, Yang feeling terribly uncomfortable now, as both Faunus seemed to shrink back. “It was a mistake to have you assist with my child… I had thought that this time it might be right… That it might be a relief on my system, after seven daughters… But it seems I have thought wrongly.”

“My lady, it was not my intent, the young master insisted that-“ The woman got up slowly, and walked over to the woman.

“He is seventeen, Ashe. He should not be thinking about your kind as anything ‘human’. He’s better than you. Much better than you. Your genetic line should have been purged from the books of history as a mistake…” The woman’s voice was venomous and frost-bitten, as her hand moved. Yang did not dare look up, with how the woman’s fingers caressed over the woman’s collar, a beeping starting up. The sound of the mechanism activating. She could smell the fear from the woman. “He is not wise enough yet… But it seems that I might have been lax in his education. A Faunus on the same level as a human…”

The woman took a step back, collar stopping with the beeping, looking at her. “And you, girl… Do not hold any illusion that you will ever be more than a whore.” The anger in her voice, the utter frustration that she held. “You are nothing. Your face may be appealing for a young man to shove his cock into, your breasts may be able to nourish children and your whole appearance may beguile him into thinking that you care…”

The woman’s voice was low and dangerous, almost sensual in her spite, as those eyes locked with hers. “Do proceed, Mint.”

“After we have retrieved the pills for the young master’s personal slave, we chose to go through the back alleys in order to return home swiftly. The young master seemed happy to be doing something for his new property, so we went along, rather than take the main road.” The woman’s eyes narrowed, as she gave the Faunus a look that boded ill for the man.

“And there you went and met this young beast?” She’d be offended by that if the woman did not look so imposing, the way that her eyes lingered on her being similar to someone who looked at a dung heap. “What would she see in him?”

“As we approached, she solicited the young master for a quick encounter.” The narrowed eyes closed, and the woman inhaled deeply. “After he-“ The hand went up, stopping him.

“What were her exact words.”The woman’s voice made her nervous, as she knew that she’d either have to go and make something up, or to remember what she had said… She’d said so many things to people.”

“Care for a quick fuck, mister blonde and gorgeous?” The female Faunus said, her voice hesitating as it spoke the words. “She followed up after the young master had stopped.” Yang swallowed. That definitely was a damning sentence.

“You, me… Bit of time in the alley, and just a good thirty Lien and I’ll make you see heaven and take not Xiao-Long with it.” The words escaped her mouth, as she’d spoken them, the woman’s hand on her shoulder firm and there. _‘I… I just said it, even if I didn’t want to say it.’_

The Arc matriarch’s gaze could have cut steel. “Does my son look like he is just worth thirty Lien, girl?” The anger in that voice was unmistakable. The female Faunus cleared her throat.

“After which she inquired whether he was not enjoying her, and she… went and seized a hold of his groin.” The woman’s voice was hesitant, and Yang could see why.

The look on the woman’s face was one of surprise, eyes seemingly uncomprehending. “And what… did she say?” The woman’s voice was treacherously airy, as those eyes looked at her, something lurking behind them that was dangerous and feral and angry, pissed off for what she’d attempted…

_‘I am so fucking dead…’_

The Faunus woman’s hand squeezed her shoulder and she spoke. “Ooh, nice and big ones… You sure you’re going to pass up on this hot girl?”

The laugh that came from the woman’s mouth was… modest. It seemed to be amused, even as the woman’s head shook. The eyes were anything but laughing, even as the rest of he woman’s facial muscles seemed to be frozen in that amused manner. “My… Did I need that moment of entertainment.”

“My lady, I-“ The lady of the house raised a hand, the Faunus shutting up immediately, like a well-trained dog.

“If it was anyone but my son, you might have gotten away with it, little Faunus… Oh, you are so blessed…” The woman got up again, striding to her and then grabbed the collar around her neck, forcing her to look up. “My child is too kind… poisoned with ideas that your kind is actually worth saving…” The woman’s fingers pulled, and she was lifted to her feet. The woman was tall, in comparison to herself.

“But he has saved you from the punishment for defilement.” Yang shuddered. “Barely.” A hand grabbed her chin and opened her mouth, the woman’s eyes looking with disdain. “Decent teeth…” two fingers grabbed her tongue and tugged on it. “An unharmed tongue, free from the piercings that oft adorn them for the pleasure of men…”

Her head turned slightly to the right, as the woman’s fingers brushed over her skin. “Good skin, easily fixable with a good beauty treatment. Hair is moderate as well, save for the lice…” A debatable prospect, but something that was better than death.

“If you did not look as beautiful as you do, you would be repurposed as a pleasure slave in the pens, girl. Since my son has claimed you as his property, it is his choice whether to sterilize you or not.” The shudder that went through her was enough, as the woman smiled, patting her head.

“You’re just a dumb animal, Faunus. If it was up to me, for the insult that you have given to my family and its heir, I would have your womb burnt out and you standing on a corner with the roughest of men, earning your wages like the common tramp that you are.” The woman’s eyes were the most expressive, as the pleasant smile showed still, her amusement there.

“I don’t care to know how many men have pumped their low-bred seed in you.” Her eyes looked at the two Faunus at her side. “Get her to the veterinarian and have her womb scraped clean. We will not let my child have a second-hand womb, even if her whorish needs are not met yet.” The woman directed them, stopping for a moment, as her hand seized Yang’s mane and tilted her head back.

“And when you see my son… You will do whatever you will to make sure that he never loses his smile. If he tells you to make out with another Faunus bitch, you will. If he wants to have you and that little kitten of his service him, you will do so… And the first sign that anything is wrong, you can kiss your life and that of EVERY Faunus in this whole kingdom, goodbye. The Fall family is influential, and any mark on my child’s body will spell the demise for your race within the walls of Vale.” The eyes were cold and deadly, as she nodded rapidly.

“I’ll give him the best suck ever. I’ll fuck him until his balls drop off.” The last made her feel the slap, her Aura lessening the blow a little, barely flaring into existence, just a touch of it.

“Make sure that they’re attached, you little mongrel. If I did not care for him so much, you would be buried in a ditch somewhere outside the Kingdom. You survived because my son cares too much about kindness rather than his station. He should learn that you are only fit to warm his bed if he wishes it.” The woman’s voice was strict, speaking with the wrath of a mother, one of the things that she’d never known in her life. Her mother had split from her, her father only faintly alluding to her from time to time.

“No words, little Faunus?” The woman said, as her foot struck her side, the pain flashing through her. “Answer the mother of your owner, _slave._ ”

“I will do as you ask!” She didn’t dare refuse, the threat of the punishment becoming worse already sounding the alarm bells through her mind, even as the woman sat down on the chair again, the look on her face barely changed to one of apathy.

“Kiss my feet.” The order was unusual, yet she looked at the woman’s feet, still clad within a set of heels that fit the woman well. “Well?”

_‘That’s a strange fetish to have…’_ The thought went through her head, even as the female Faunus gave a sharp inhale. “She does not know the ways, Mistress. She must not have been taught.” The woman looked at her with an expression that was pitying.

“It seems that you were left uneducated about the subjugation of your race, _slave._ ” The woman’s foot moved from the heel, standing before her. “Allow me to educate you.”

Toes wriggled a little, as Yang moved her head down. It was to obey or to be punished. The smell of perfume invaded her nose as she pressed a kiss to the dorsum of the foot, the skin under her lips enough, a hand grabbing her by the left horn. “The Faunus who were defeated at the Vale battlefield were forced to kiss the feet of their human betters as a sign of resignation to their fate. Your kind failed, Faunus. The foot of your betters is the one which shall push you down.” The words were faintly familiar to her, even as the woman’s other foot placed itself upon her head, between the horns.

“You are nothing but a mere serf in the grand empire of Humanity. The four Kingdoms that govern this world with the grace of the King of Vale have decreed that it is your fate to be a slave, until your dying breath. The collar is your bond with humanity.”The skin below her lips was starting to grow moist with her saliva, as her face was pressed against it.

“You are a slave. You are replaceable, and you should be grateful for the benediction that my loving son has bestowed upon you and your entire misbegotten race.” The woman’s voice was soft, even as her lips slid lower, kissing the foot still.

“A lot of people may cry out for ‘justice’ for your kind. The ‘White Fang’ or whatever they are called, have tried to infiltrate our society and take our young to be used for sport… But you will realize this.” The woman’s feet that tangled in her hair jerked her up a little.

“You exist solely for my son’s pleasure. You will cry out when he wants to. You will massage his weary muscles when he wants to. You will serve until he no longer desires you. He is a young man, you are a young woman of… say, 18? You better serve him well, or you end up like his other toy.” The image of the cat Faunus appeared to her mind, a shudder going through her body.

“And when you are in his presence, you will treat him with respect. Your job as a whore is done. At this house, we have standards to meet. Ashe?” The lady of the house’s voice was curt, even as Yang’s mouth left the foot. “Ensure that she is perfectly groomed for my son. Her hair looks like it needs a bit of brushing and a bit of extra care, so… Do your job, will you?”

“Yes, my lady.” The woman spoke almost mechanically, even as the feet disappeared.

“I hope to see my son be happy with you, girl.” The woman’s eyes were filled with a dark amusement. “And if you don’t… The dogs’ll have your bones for lunch.” The threat was there, even as Yang shuddered a little. “Do bring her to the baths… The veterinarian will be around tomorrow, I have already informed him that he’ll have a lot of livestock to inspect. My son’s desire to entertain the hookers with mere handicraft has filled the table with business schemes… And should they fail at it, I am sure that they can find a suitable fate outside of the Kingdom… We always need Grimm fodder, after all.”

The callousness with how this woman spoke was something marginally better than her previous owner, who had told her in no uncertain terms that she’d be losing digits of her fingers if she didn’t provide the Lien per day to get a cot. It was terrifying, yet this was better than the previous boss.

“I’ll make sure that he’s safe, My Lady.” She spoke the term, mimicking the tone of the other Faunus, even though she didn’t know how to speak the formal language that well. Amusement flickered in the Lady of the Household’s eyes, as the light snicker escaped her lips.

“My, a slight measure more polite than the little kitten that has been in my son’s service… He might have made a decision on his lusts, but I cannot say that I wholly dislike such devotion…” She blinked. The hand on her shoulder left her shoulder at that moment.

“Do tell me… What attracted you to my child?” The hand was on her shoulder again and she became aware of a strange twitch through her whole body, as if something was locked up.

“I needed the money and the big guy was looking really fierce and I didn’t really like the other woman, so I went for the human that looked rich. That he was blonde reminded me a little of my father, and I liked what I felt. Good size. Nice flaccid shape. Probably able to get an orgasm out of me, if we were to go to an alley and he’d cum inside me. Might have skipped the condom, too.” The words that escaped her mouth were the truth. The hand on her shoulder squeezed, and she spoke more words.

“He looked like this fancy rich kid who might like a woman who was a bit more forward. I didn’t know that he was one of the Arc family or I would’ve let him pass. I don’t want any trouble, Miss Malachite was going to take my fingers one by one if I didn’t make the money.” The woman’s eyes looked at her, a smile on her lips.

“And what will you do with your master?” The question came, and she found herself answering once more.

“Make sure that he’s happy with me and treats me well. He doesn’t look like his bitch of a sister, who is currently beating the tar out of a Faunus right now.” She paled rapidly, even as the woman’s eyes narrowed, the woman pinching the bridge of her nose and mumbling something under her breath about expenses.

“You should treat him well… But if I ever hear you call any of my daughters a bitch, I will have your tongue.” She didn’t feel confident, even as she felt her shoulder be squeezed again.

“Of course. I’ll treat him as if he is my lover.” The smack against her face was enough, even as she rocked under the force of the woman’s blow.

“He is _not_ your lover, you animal. He will _never_ be your lover. You will be only good for his relief when his wife does not crave his manhood. You will be the slave who will prepare him for the wife who will bear his children.” She felt the pain sting, her eyes looking at the woman.

“I will make sure that he is happy. You can’t dictate how he feels.” The look in the woman’s eyes was dark, yet the woman said nothing.

“No, I cannot. If he wishes to breed your mongrel genes with his own, I cannot stop him. He had the forethought to get something to take care of his issue… no thanks to some worthless animal filling his head with thoughts of responsibility.” The woman’s voice was crass, even as Yang chanced a look at the woman’s face, which was looking at the female Faunus called Ashe.

“But it is not a thing I should worry about. You were a whore, so you shall be his whore. Whatever sorts of kinky games he wishes to play with you, you will allow it.” The squeeze on her shoulder compelled her to tell the truth, even if she didn’t want to.

“I’ll do it. I’m not sure… but he looks nice. Dependent. A bit like my dad.” The woman shrugged, dismissing the subject. The hand left her shoulder and she felt freer than she’d been.

“Put her away… I tire of interrogating this mongrel.”The woman’s feet found her heels once more, as befit a woman of a certain decorum. “Do find her a nice uniform… The other toy has decidedly less curvy features as this deer mongrel.”

She looked at the two Faunus who merely nodded, taking a step back and then lifting her up. “As you wish, My Lady.” The one known as Mint said, before she was assisted out of the room.

She had a feeling that things were going to be a bit better than under Little Miss Malachite’s stewardship… They’d at least said that she’d get a roof over her head and she’d have to be loyal to a guy who looked pretty decent…

Win-Win, in her book.

Now… What should she do for her new owner?

_‘Hmm… Maybe he’d like a blowjob whilst he’s busy working or something? I do hope they’ll give me something to eat… I am pretty hungry.’_

Life was looking up, for Xiao-Long it took!

* * *

**Another chapter, another… yeah, chapter. Blake fucked up. The Arc family is old money and some circumstances of the Faunus Rebellion are shown, though it may not necessarily be the full truth. Yang's an optimist though!**


	5. Animal husbandry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blake and Yang eh... yeah. They meet and Yang is... not very enthused.

**There is much to be said… Blake is a bitch.**

* * *

She felt pain as she laid there, the beating having been rough on her system. Juniper Arc had not been gentle in the slightest, the mass of bruises and pained spots still remaining, allowing her little to no safe rest. The pain inside her limbs did not stop, as she crawled up.

She was still wearing the same damn maid outfit that the rapists had forced her to wear, like some tame house-pet. Her eyes went to the other people locked away in these cages, several of them already busy with some mending of their clothing, using barely suitable claws or other things for the stitching.

_‘Squalor… Our proud people defeated…’_

She wanted to see them rise, to let them know that they were truly equal to humanity, not worse off than mere chattel. She slowly got up, her eyes spotting a blonde Faunus with a set of antlers growing out of her skull, a single garment that was like a jute dress that she wore, brushing her fingers through her hair. _‘She’s pretty.’_

“Awake, little princess?” The blonde said, looking at her, a low moan only emerging from her mouth, the look on the blonde’s face clear of any wrongdoings. The lilac coloured eyes were clear and with some judgement.

“Yeah…” She finally mustered, her aching body starting to push itself up to a seating level, stretching slightly. “That woman’s got quite a punch… When we’re going to pay them back, we’ll…” The rapidly paling look on the blonde’s face was surprising.

“Don’t talk like that. If they hear you talking like that, they’ll take it out on us all.” Blake frowned, the fear in the blonde’s eyes being just like any other tame Faunus who forgot what the pride of their species was supposed to be.

“So what? We’re more than them! We can fight, sister!” The fear in the blonde’s eyes did not abate, as murmurs of dissent started to come from around them.

“Don’t talk like that, new girl. You should feel lucky that it is young Master Arc who owns your collar.” An older woman with a set of red stripes on her cheeks and a really pointy nose answered, the stripes slowly swelling as she did. “He is much kinder than the other owners.”

“And why should I be kind to a rapist? His whole bastardly family is the cause of why we lost the war! We should rise up! We’re better than them! We can break our chains!” The Faunus in the cages around her sighed, shaking their head. “Why are you so defeatist? We can make them pay.”

“You’re not suggesting that we harm the Mistresses, are you?” Someone said, their voice pressed.

“Why not? They treat us as animals, so why shouldn’t we?” It was logical to her, as a Free Faunus, to know that humans were only in power for the time that they’d have it.

“You’re mad. Why would you bite the hand that feeds? Do you KNOW how bad it is to work on the streets?” The blonde deer Faunus said, her eyes slowly turning red in the darkness, the night vision granted to her enough. “You’re just meat. Rape happens all the time because a girl can’t resist a human… Here, there’s even… clothes. Water to wash with. You should be thanking the gods for this blessing.”

“I’m going to bite his cock off. That bloodline should end.” She became aware of the shudder that happened, that collectively ran through the others in the pens that they’d been kept in. Fear pheromones filled the air, as someone seemed to wet themselves, a shiver that ran through them.

“We’re all going to die…” Someone whispered, as the click of a lock was made.

“The Vet comes tomorrow… She’ll heal up…” Someone said, even as one of the cage doors was opened and someone strode out, a special band around the neck in a deep maroon colour in the night-vision granted by her traits. A small wooden baton was in his hands, even as the man produced a key and then stuck it in the lock.

“You’ve got a key? Quick, free the rest of us.” The man’s double ram horns were a symbol, and she thought that she had seen him before, a look on his face, as the door opened. The pain in her limbs hurt too much for her to move, even as he raised the baton.

“You need to understand, girl… It’s much better if you can’t speak such things.” The baton came down, as she screamed. The pain increased, and she felt herself blacking out.

She woke up to the sight of the blonde Faunus brushing a sponge over her face, washing away the dried blood. The blonde’s eyes were cool as they looked at her. “That’s very dangerous talk you’re spewing, kitty.”

She wanted to say something, yet her lips moved not, her body a whole bruise. The man had not been gentle in his beating in the slightest. “You don’t go against the masters and mistresses… You never were sold before, were you?”

She shook her head, the blonde’s eyes looking distant, as she heard her cleaner sigh, the sponge left on her face. It smelled of sweat and blood to her sensitive nose. “I was bought when my dad passed. He was one of the last Freeborn Faunuses who’d been given the right to move without a collar. I was a whore, standing at corners. The boss would’ve cut off a finger if I didn’t make the deadline.”

That was dreadful. No woman should be subjected to something like that… It was wrong, it would be wrong to see and it was just… bad. _‘Nobody should be forced to sell their body like it’s a piece of meat.’_

“It’s not bad, really. You get a few customers that get rowdy, yet you take your pill and make sure that it’s taken to prevent yourself from getting a kid.” The jaded tone of voice that the blonde had was enough, as the sponge brushed over her face some more.

“Why not fight against them? We’re Faunus, we’re supposed to be stronger.” The blonde looked down at her with a look, shaking her head.

“You’ve been raised to be ignorant of the world, haven’t you?” That didn’t make her feel better. It was degrading and unworthy. “Faunus don’t have rights, kitty.”

“My name is Blake, blondie!” She hissed, the sponge brushing over her face some more to silence her.

“Blake, bloke, whatever. In this world, you find someone to protect you or you’re just another ditch-filler.” The term was strange, with little context. She wondered what it was, as the blonde sighed. “That means that you’re tossed into a ditch when they’ve shot your brains up with some sort of chemicals to give an extreme fear response. Grimm bait is another term for it. Those people tend to last about… thirty minutes or so? Real bad stuff.” She knew well the dangers of the Grimm. She was aware of them, as her protector had fought them off. He had been kind and warm, even if he had been demanding and cool.

_‘I wonder how Ilia is doing…’_

“You’re the young master Arc’s pet, right?” The thought of that human man brought a frown to her face, as she remembered being dosed with that aphrodisiac, about how he had taken her like she was just another whore. Her virginity had been worth more than just… that. To be some toy for a young man… To… _‘Eugh…’_

“I see you making a face like you’ve just thought back to something really nasty… Let me tell you like it is, sister.” The Faunus laughed a hollow laugh, as she shook her head. “I tried to get him to be my john for thirty Lien. Fuck, the moment that he announced that he was an Arc, I wet myself. You’ve seen one of the older sisters, and she’s beat you bloody… You don’t fuck with the Arc family. They’re one of the most fertile and strong human families… You’ve got to learn that, sweetheart.”

The blonde faunus brushed a hand through her hair, shaking her head lightly. “In this world, they can push for the extermination of our people. There’ll always be more slaves taken in. There’ll always be different imports… But if an Arc was, say… castrated by a _slave_ … You’d be condemning every single one of us to death.” Blake didn’t understand. Why would a single boy be an issue?

“Why don’t we break them? We’re stronger than them! Ambush one of those bitches and make them more obedient!” The plea fell onto deaf ears, as the sponge brushed over her face.

“Y’know what I’m going to do, Blake? I’m going to stuff those little rebellious sayings of you right in the part where I’m going to forget them. When I’m shown to him, I will be his little fuckpet, even if I have to drink his piss and he’s some weirdo. You’re suicidal if you think that a Faunus can take on one of the Arcs.” Blake frowned, looking at the Faunus.

“They’re just women! Not many of them have Aura, a good strong man can tame their shrewish ways.” Adam had always spoken about taking from the humans. It had been a moment of joy when they’d taken some bounty and kept it at the camp. Sienna Khan had never been fond of such things, though her actions as the leader had spoken enough.

“You don’t know what you speak of, girl. The moment we try to lay a hand on an Arc… The collar explodes. You are _lucky_ that you have one of the few collars that don’t have that feature because you’re a house Faunus.” The horned Faunus commented, as his hand brushed through his short hair.

“Squash those rebellious thoughts, before you get all of us killed, girl. Just accept your lot. Master Jaune is much better than his sisters. Ashe’s raised him to be kind… A blessing for us.” Blake didn’t understand. All humans were filthy rapists and what was going on with the way that the Faunus were treated was just wrong.

“Listen, sister… Jaune’s going to call on you again. I’m going to be making him feel a slice of heaven, and well… You better play along, or the Arcs are going to make sure that you’re ‘discounted’.” The blonde Faunus said, her face looking unusually serious. For a moment, Blake thought that there was some dragon staring down at her, the blonde’s gaze fierce.

“Discounted girls are bred and used to make more Faunus for the factories. The Arcs don’t really have much of that, but there’s others. I, for one, do not intend to be locked in a stall and used to breed babies.” The thought was disgusting. They were more than animals. “I can see from your face that you’re not into that kind of thing either. You either CONFORM, or the beating that you’ll have gotten earlier from Mistress Juniper will feel like a blessing from the gods….”

“We should resist, we’re not just… toys!” The girl’s face didn’t change, as she looked down at her.

“You’re a tough one to educate, girl.” The man mumbled, shaking his head. “You don’t understand. To them, we are but barely sentient _animals_. It’s _lucky_ if you get taught how to defend your owner, and even better when they know your _name_. Lady Azalea only uses the names of the people who have proven beyond a doubt that they can be trusted, and the other Mistresses are fairly similar. Lady Saphron, who holds only one personal servant, knows the name of her servant, yet doesn’t care to learn other names, unless they are relevant.” The man’s voice sounded sad, sighing at the way that she resisted.

“You two are lucky that you’re the young master’s slaves. You don’t have to work the fields or to be the attendants for the mistresses.” The look that was directed towards the two of them was fiercer than before. “Nor do you have to do much work aside from entertaining a young man. Ashe’s raised him, so he’s better than nine-tenths of humanity…” The man sighed deeply.

“We’ll keep silent about your little outburst, Blake.” The man continued. “But please… Don’t try to resist. Try to work with the young master, and if you get with his child… Do be a good mother.” The look on her face must show something, the deer Faunus shaking her head.

“She’s stubborn… Don’t you _get_ it? Here you’ve got some people who’ve been a slave longer than you have been, offering advice. You just want to incite another revolt, thinking that you can get vengeance for that… Y’know what? I’m going to educate him in how to get that attitude of yours to change a bit, sister.” The eyes were sharp, as the sponge was dunked into the bucket of water.

“Yang Xiao-Long is on the case, and you won’t be breathing such words if you know what’s good for your health, Blakey…”

* * *

Yang allowed no pity in her heart for the Faunus girl who was looking at her with a look of hurt and betrayal, knowing that with a simple word from the young man, they would all be sold or purged. _‘I am not going to let some uppity cat cunt make my life end that quickly.’_

“You may think that you’re some hot shit, that you’re able to rebel… But trust me. These collars are steel and the mechanism at the seam is made to make sure that we don’t breathe anymore when we’ve laid a hand on our owner.” She’d known the mechanism. Her father had once worn one of those, and they’d come across the body of one of the escaped slaves. The explosive had tore out most of the spine, decapitating the body. It’d been gruesome.

“You’re stupid. Thinking you can change the system with revolt. I’m going to be making sure that our guy gets a smile on his face.” She puffed her chest up a little, looking at her knockers. “If he wants me to lick his ass, I’ll fucking lick his ass. If he wants to piss all over me, it’s golden fucking shower time… But no matter what I do for him, I’ll keep in mind – He is the thing that stands between me and death. You don’t know what a name as Arc can _do_ to our people.”

It was death and life. The only male heir to the family line known for fertility and strength, arbiters of the post-Revolution administration. To have that bloodline be stopped and quelled…

It would be genocide. It would be the final nail in the coffin of Faunus-hood. The Arcs were a popular family, with the majority of their members living in Vale. Any family that was linked to the Arcs would have their own status rise through sheer affectation.

Children meant power. _Eight_ children was an inestimable treasure. She’d heard her father comment about it a few times, when they’d heard the news about some Arc doing this or that. _“The bride price for a member of a family such as Arc can buy you a settlement, Yang. They don’t value themselves lowly. If there’s a boy there, you can bet your heart on it that his spunk is worth more than gold. They’re fertile and they are able to deliver a baby well. That’s what we need, in this world of Grimm and terror…”_

“That’s degrading! Why would you let that asshole degrade you like that?” Yang’s face showed her frustration. _‘Which camp did this girl come from? The ‘I am a moron and I have no common sense’ camp?’_

“Because it makes me get through another day, because it’s ‘safe’, you daft moron. Were you shit out yesterday by your mom, or are you just trying to fucking talk like some cunt who hasn’t had her first period and thinks the world is all ‘revolution this, revolution that’. You should be glad that he’s not fucking branded you like a piece of kebab yet! What’s a little play with the guy if you could be having your womb torn out or burnt shut? Gods…” She got up, looking at the guy who’d gotten a hold of the key.

“I’m done with fluffing her a bit. Let the little ‘revolutionary’ rot where she lies.” Seriously speaking, she was just disgusted. Cooperation with the humans was impossible, but to hear such talk from the little kitty bitch… It made her realize that it might’ve been a damn good choice that she was saddled with the young master of the family. _‘Now, to get some sleep.’_

She didn’t sleep easily, mostly because the little kitty kept her up. Trying to tune her out, she tried to count the amount of bolts in the wall, the nails sticking out and keeping them.

“Wakey wakey, girls and guys.” The voice of a human reached her ears, an orange-clad woman wearing a single-piece dress that rested on her ankles. “Open their cages, Ram.” The man who’d allowed her to clean Blake up a little moved, the big guy who’d been there with the young master who’d bought her… or rather, abducted her and made her his.

“As you wish, Mistress.” The woman looked pleased, for some reason, her eyes glancing at her direction.

“The cat Faunus and the one with the blonde hair are to follow behind me to get inspected by the Veterinarian. It would be unwise for them not to get their shots.” The look of defiance on Blake’s face seemed to be like a threatening cloud, yet there was little that she could do to stop Blake from putting another issue on the table for them. Already, they’d been given less rations. The soup had been really thin and watery, barely with any flavor.

They were led towards a gathering place, several of the familiar faces that she’d seen from the streets visible, each of them looking a little helpless, their freshly welded collars showing the brand of the Arc family, with multiple of the street hookers having been branded on their thigh. Their lack of clothing was shameful, even though they’d barely had a difficulty with it professionally. They were all naked as the day that they’d been born. A common tactic when inspecting the people that were freshly bought.

A woman and a man wearing the official badge of the hospital stood there, inspecting the members of the troupe, Yang catching sight of a small clipboard. Questions were asked, as she allowed herself to think for a moment about the ramifications.

“These are my brother’s pets.” The Arc woman, whose name she didn’t know yet, spoke up, her eyes meeting with the Veterinarian’s for a moment. “Make sure that they are given the special treatment.” The woman looked at the Arc and then nodded.

“SIT, you mangy animals. Spread those legs!” A command was barked by the male veterinarian, the women taking a moment to hesitate. “I’ve got to work over you louts today! It was intended to just be a short visit, check up on some of the sick ones, but now I’ve got to deal with thirty of you mongrel beasts… All for what, huh? You’re going to be working, you low-class hookers! The Arcs have graciously left it up to me to make sure that you’re vetted and given your shots, like GOOD Faunus get. Don’t think I am being mean or whatever, because I will put you down as Grimm bait if you’ve got some sickness! This is not fair, this is simply your _life!_ Repeat after me: No Faunus shall ever lay a hand on a human. Animals obey their human owners!”

The words had been chanted before, and the streetwalkers repeated it, knowing the punishment for what they did. Blake seemed to be ready to deliver a sermon of retribution, yet Yang had seen the weapons in the hands of some of the ‘security’. Guns that had special properties to tranquilize or to just shoot a hole through the body… Not good.

“You are going to _work!_ Lady Azalea Arc has found you maggots to be decent-looking, so you are going to be crafting her a new pair of socks, no matter what you think is worth it! You’re all going to be working the looms and what-not, so us Humans can have something to wear that you inbred mongrels have created for us!” The man’s tone was just like a stern father making the world a better place for them by telling them what to do, to instruct them in their duties, as long as it would last. It was a thought in her mind, as the veterinarian woman looked over the two of them.

“Open your mouths.” The woman said, and her attention snapped back to the veterinarian, opening her mouth. The woman seized a hold of her jaw and then looked at the teeth, making a small note on the clipboard, her eyes taking inventory. “Some dentistry… We’ll get those teeth straightened out, you little mutt. Now then, kitty, mouth open.”

The chomp down on the hand was unexpected by the veterinarian as the woman hissed, a fist punching Blake right in the forehead. “Feisty, eh… Guys, hit little miss kitty here with the dart.” A ‘fwup’ sound came, as a dart impaled Blake’s rump, and Blake went down, like the sack of kitty meat that she was. _‘Really… You should’ve listened. Fighting against the established order is just weak…’_

“Alright…” The woman rubbed her fingers, the Aura probably having protected her, her eyes looking at Blake, opening her mouth. “That’s a good kitty… Now, you’ve got some cavities that I can see, so we’ll slot you in at the dentist for a bit… Wouldn’t want to let the master see his little pet’s mouth look like an old cocksucker at the streets, now would we?”

The ‘chair’ that she’d been put into had been uncomfortable, especially when the woman had spread her sex open wide and the… ‘treatment’ had began. The feeling of the hot water washing her womb out was enough, even as the pain was fading. _‘Just a little bit… Bear with it.’_

It wasn’t comfortable, yet the Veterinarian seemed to know her business. “You’re lucky, deer girl. Not much, and your owner’s mother has requested that you be given a clean scrape. Little genital trauma, and you’ve got a decent body.”

She supposed that it would be right, but the cold hands of the woman were an issue. “Gee… thanks.” The veterinarian sniffed with bemused intent.

“Don’t mention it. I see hundreds of girls like you per year. It’s a job, but the prized toys of the rich and famous always need special treatment. Now, close your eyes for a moment… I’m going to…” A squeeze inside of her and pain flashed, even as her eyes rolled back. “That’s a good girl… Don’t worry, it’s just a minor sedative. Your master’s mother has requested that we ensure that you are perfectly prepared to be his toy… Apparently something that was forgotten with that other girl.”

The humiliation that she felt once the woman allowed her more freedom was enough to let her close her legs, the feeling of violation enough, whilst Blake was given the same treatment. Those angry amber-gold eyes looked at her as if she’d done something wrong, yet a small part of her told her that this was all for the girl’s best interest.

The dentist who fixed her teeth was decidedly less gentle, the wrenching of the jaw and the Dust that had been applied to properly stimulate the bone growth... or whatever it was, done with a rough hand, yet with perfectly straight teeth.

“Well… Aside from some small issues, you’re as healthy as you can be. Don’t get fucked by your owner for a few weeks whilst the tests are still running for the venereal diseases, but other than that, you’re good to go. You’ve got your shots, so that’ll be a bit to watch out for... But you’re alright.” The Veterinarian woman said, even as her male counterpart was busy with making sure that the other women were taken care of. Yang could see several of the Faunus being separated into little groups, the man’s inspection definitely lasting a little longer than hers, but sixteen or so having been graded and evaluated.

“The Lady Arc has instructed that I send you to her son so that you may be properly apprised of the instructions he holds for you.” The woman patted her on the butt, enough to be a half-slap. “Good luck, blondie. You deer girls are always such a meek type.”

_‘The problem is that I’m not a deer Faunus.’_

She’d been blessed with a father who had taught her that as long as she’d appear like a certain thing, people would be willing to overlook it. The antlers were simply the best trait that could show, her father having had a tail.

As she was guided through the household by the ram-horned man, there was little in the way of speech. She could see several of the Faunus house-slaves already busying themselves with their daily duties, wearing better clothing than they’d been allowed to wear in the pens. _‘I didn’t see any of them, so they must have like… a room in this house..’_

That’d be better than the smelly pens. “She needs the personal attendant uniform reserved for Young Master Arc’s attendants.” The man spoke, even with her remaining silent. She hadn’t teased the man, nor had she been making comments. It was better to watch and see how the dynamics were, before you went and made assumptions. Blake’s treatment had pounded that home well.

A maid outfit, with some of the best-looking stockings ever and… _‘UNDERWEAR! OH, THIS IS MY LUCKY DAY!’_

It’d been a while since she’d had the pleasure of wearing underwear that’d been soft to the skin. It was not really needed when you had to take cock for a living, so it would be enough to just have something soft against the skin, to make sure that you didn’t feel the coarse shorts against your cooch.

“Please get dressed after you have washed yourself.” The man said, reminding her of the fact that she’d still had slimy stuff on her thighs. _‘Underwear can wait a moment…’_

She looked in the mirror nearly fifteen minutes later, her body clad in the long white stockings and the neat little high heels that’d come with it, the skirt just short enough to make sure that her ‘modesty’ was kept safe, the white underwear below it feeling just so divine to her cunt that it was almost a blessing. That her tits were captive in the bust part of the little thing was of no objection… and the choker that hid the collar from sight was just another blessing.

She could pretend that she was just a maid, serving her owner. A man who held her life and death in his hands… and perhaps, a nice man. _‘He felt like a nice man. Hmm…’_

She felt a rush of anticipation hit her, her eyes glancing at her reflection once more, even with her hand putting on the silly little headdress, tucking it between the antlers. _‘Gotta look the part… Though I wonder if they’ve got a naughty nurse version of this as well?’_

She strutted a little as she walked after the tall Ram-horned Faunus, who made a good pace. Coming to a door that was guarded by the bitch that’d been pounding Blake into a pan-blake earlier, the woman inspected her with eyes that were leery and with coldness.

“I hear one peep from him… Or some of that little cunt’s rants about racism and such, and your little pretty head will be adorning the wall as game, deerie.” The threat was real, as was the weapon. The woman’s eyes were deadly and cold, and clear that it would be her brains splattering over the walls if she made any stray errors.

“Jaune… Your pet is here.” The voice was lighter and warmer as the woman spoke, her tone not even bothered by the words of death that she’d just spoken, Yang feeling a surge of warmth in her groin at the feeling that she might be killed, the danger that was inherent in the woman already telling her that she was not to be crossed.

“Ah, Blake?” The hopeful tone of the young man made her realize that the guy probably was better than she’d thought.

“No, the blonde girl. She’s been given her shots by the vet.” The door opened a little and the blonde guy’s head poked through, looking at her, a redness coming to his cheeks.

“Well hello there, handsome. Care to let me in, hm?” The flirtatious tone was easily made without effort, her steps pushing forward, as he opened the door. The room smelled a little girly, to her nose, yet that might just be the perfume that the Arc woman wore on her.

“You look great.” The compliment was unexpected, yet she felt a swell of pride in her chest. It was not often that she got a genuine compliment, and the guy didn’t look like he could lie worth a damn.

“I’m watching you, Faunus.” The woman added, taking a seat on one of the chairs. If Yang wasn’t sure that the woman could shoot the wings off a mosquito, she’d imagine that it’d be a weird entanglement… But she didn’t fancy being shot with a bullet or worse.

“Aww, ease up June. She’s eh… Your name is Yang, right?” She smiled and curtsied, trying her very best to remember the stuff from the old-time boring stories.

“At yer sorifice? Orifice?” The words were a little harder, as he smiled at her.

“The word you’re looking for is ‘Service’. At your service, generally.” She smiled, learning a little new word. She’d heard it multiple times, yet she’d not really gotten its meaning.

“So…” Her fingers tapped against his shirt, noticing the outlines of what was some muscle there, a good sign. “What do you want your toy to do, hot shot?” She inquired, as he looked at her, walking to the bed and sitting down, patting the spot next to him.

“Just… talk for a bit, alright?” She looked at the Arc sister, whose glare clearly said ‘you’re not going to be doing that, you dumb animal’ with less words, yet the intent was there. “I mean, you’re freshly bought… So, how are you settling in?”

She sat herself down on the bed, noticing just how soft it was, how the sheets underneath her seemed to be smoother than a baby’s bottom. “Eh… Fine? I guess. There’s no beatings here…” She knew that she’d probably need to stay away from topics, as he smiled at her.

“And there shouldn’t be. You’re a really pretty girl, so.” He blushed and she blushed as well. It was different from the times that men had called her pretty. Here she was in his room, and he was talking to her, telling her that she was pretty and that there shouldn’t be a need to beat her. _‘He’s… He’s nice.’_

She was not going to call that little flutter inside her anything more than a stomach-ache. From the coarse men who just used her and paid her too little to the previous owner who’d been able to tell her exactly which digit on her hand she’d be missing… this was a change. “I mean, eh.. Yeah, sure thing, Master Jaune.”

The clearing of a throat had been the warning sign for her to respond, even as he smiled at her. _‘It’s getting hot in here. I don’t think I’ve eh… the heat must be on.’_

She wasn’t going to be anything more than a pet for this young man, a toy… yet why was she getting the feeling inside her that he was giving her undivided attention? His gaze never strayed below her chin, didn’t look at her wonderful tits, nor did he grab her hand and guide it to his pants and told her to stroke him. _‘This is… nice.’_

“So, Yang… What do you think of this situation?” She blinked. _‘Am I being… am I being asked for my opinion?’_ She glanced at the broody-looking woman who was glaring daggers at her for being treated like a human. “Being my pet, that is. I’ve got another one called Blake, but she’s needing to get her shots… She’s a bit… touchy. Opinionated with the wrong ideas. I mean, you’re all in need of guidance to be good Faunus, right?”

 _‘I think she’s a haughty cunt who doesn’t know how good she has it.’_ She couldn’t voice that thought, she swallowed for an instant before speaking. “I am… I’m sorry, but I can’t say that I like her very much.” The look of disappointment on his face was enough to make her feel a little sad too. “But I will try to get along with her, Master Jaune. It’s been around a day since I came to work here… I’ll try to be friends with her.”

“Ah, good. I’d decided to get you so she wouldn’t feel so lonely… There always was something in the books about taking care of your pets. She’s really pretty don’t you think?” Her opinion on Blake was lukewarm.

“She has a nice butt. Nice and firm.” She wished that she could have a nice butt like that. _‘Alas, mama didn’t give me that nice a butt. She made up for in titties, though.’_

“So, eh, Jaune-“ The clearing of a throat in the background made her realize her error of addressing him without the title of Master. “Master Jaune… Do I eh… have to apologuess?”The word of the human tongue was a little hard for her, especially with how the humans spoke. Several of them used the common Human language, but the Arcs used the formal dialect.

“Apologize? Oh, no. You did nothing wrong.” His hand patted her head, and she felt the little headdress get in the way. “I like your hair, it’s so nice and full. My sister Saphron has a lot of hair too, she’s sweet if you let her do yours.” The name didn’t say much to her, even as she leaned against him.

“But… I am…” Her fingers touched his groin, feeling the outline of his manhood, his body jumping a little. The click of something and the distinct sensation of her death arriving if she continued, leaving her to keep her breath inside.

“Hey, let’s just take it easy, Yang. I don’t need you to do that with me right now.” She mentally frowned a little, as her hands brushed over his groin. _‘But your sister thinks otherwise.’_

“Do you want to learn how to use the words? I was given etiquette classes because my sister was bored and needed someone to teach. It’s the duty of the master of the family to maintain a standard.”She felt a warmth grow inside her, as she leaned against him, her nose brushing over his collar, inhaling his scent. It was comfortable, warm and a little sunny. _‘Just like dad, when he still lived… Someone who’s willing to help.’_

“If you could, Master Arc.” Her voice was soft, demure. Not like the brash tones that she might use with some customers, who preferred a little bit of flame in their fuck. She felt him shift a little, wrapping an arm around her.

She crawled into his lap by instinct, her nose still resting against his chest, her body angling lightly to find a comfortable spot, his arms wrapped carefully around her. It was a feeling of safety and security. “Alright, Yang. I get the feeling that we’re going to be getting along just fine.”

They remained in that position, his arms wrapped around her and her just lingering in those arms, awfully sweet, in her own mental representation. It was… endearing. The little stomach ache that she seemed to get was getting worse. She might have to comment on that to the next doctor that she saw.

“Alright, get off my lap, I’ll get some of the materials out. I had not… well, I’ve given it some thought about teaching Blake how to write. She’s a little mouthy.” Yang frowned a little, even as the young man disappeared through one of the doors. She felt a little aimless, sitting herself down after letting him pass, coming face-to-barrel with Juniper Arc’s weapon.

“Don’t get any smart ideas. He’s just educating your mongrel body with the standards of a young noble. If he gives you the order to die, you will.” She didn’t think that the young man would. Those blue eyes had been caring, understanding and he was willing to teach her how to act appropriately.

Not many Faunus could read or write, or know the ‘upper speech’ that the higher class of people used. She had heard the albino crocodile Faunus speak in it, yet that was undoubtedly because the woman had been tasked with it. The low-borne accent that the woman had was a thing.

“Yes, ma’am.” The little nod that the woman gave her was a good indication that everything seemed to be alright in the woman’s book.

“You’re at least better than the other brat… Jaune is my little brother, but if someone heard her speak like that…” The look of disgust on Juniper Arc’s face was real, as she shook her head. “Insinuating that Saphron is a homosexual, bah.”

Yang winced. That was a good way to get your ass kicked, or worse. Homosexuality amongst men was somewhat more tolerated, yet amongst women? It was… pretty bad.

“On that subject: If you are told to kiss that kitty, you will. If I catch you trying to bite him… I am going to make sure that what happened to Miss Kitty seems like a visit to the slums.” The danger in those words was real and the woman looked like she wasn’t messing around.

The door opened again and Jaune emerged, holding a stack of books. Juniper sighed, shaking her head. “Get those books, Faunus.” The command was clear, as she got up and walked to him, the heels thankfully easy to move in, with her stomach starting to get a few cramps again. _‘It might’ve been the results of that test. They scraped the place clean.’_

She took the books, guided to the desk, sat down on the chair. She protested for a moment that she could stand whilst he taught, yet he was insistent. The chair’s seat was cushioned, a nice leather cushion that felt good. _‘These chairs are great.’_

“So… This is the ‘Introduction to Etiquette when dealing with nobility and upper-class individuals’.”The book had pictures, even if the letters were a little weird to her eyes. They weren’t the bold letters that hung on the price tags, or the different letters that meant little to her.

“Ah, you can read?” She nodded a little. Not many words in the language that the book was written in, but she could, a little. “Good, good. Now…”

He taught, his voice soft and with a melody to it that made the stomach pain a little bit worse. She felt like she was with her dad again, looking at the stars in the sky and having him point out the different constellations, her eyes looking at the icons that showed what actions were proper.

“So… You apologize to the lady who is higher in standing, unless you are a man from a foreign Kingdom?” The question was logical, as he made an affirmative sound.

“Foreigners cannot be held accountable for their manners. Mother always said that in Vale, the only people I should be polite to would be the Council, Headmaster Ozpin and the Fall family, because anyone else is inferior in the social order… oh, and to her. But you shouldn’t mistreat your mother, I think. Mothers are nice.” She felt a little weak in the knees.

“I… never really knew my mother. Dad had no pictures of her, she was…” The pain in her chest didn’t go away easily, remembering dad and how it’d been with just the two of them. “She was someone who was free like a bird.”

“Well, I am happy that you’re at least willing to learn, Yang.” He genuinely sounded happy to hear that, as her stomach felt a little fluttery. There’d been little food, and the rumble of her stomach was audible.

“Ah… I suppose it is time for something to eat. It’s nearly three in the afternoon… Juniper? Do you think you could ask for something to eat for the two of us?” The look on the sister’s face was clearly not too happy about being ordered like that, ringing a silver bell. The Faunus who entered wore red glasses, bowing deeply before her.

“Please fetch the young master a warm meal… and some food for his Faunus pet.” The way that the young master coloured as the Faunus woman straightened out meant that there was a story behind the interaction, as she glanced at his face, even with little more information.

“She’s my older sister Saphron’s personal attendant. Terra, that’s what her name is. You’ll like her.”The smile and the little pat on her shoulder made her feel more twitches in her stomach. It made her want to do... things.

“Of course, Master.” Her voice was obedient and polite, yet the feeling that she got… that moment of connection that seemed to snap into place. _‘It’s just a stomach-ache…’_ Her tongue licked over her lips. “So, when a woman of lower standing comes to a man of higher standing, does she…”

“She appears and curtsies, as most women do. If the man is married, his wife will handle the first greeting. If he is affianced, he will do the customary first greeting. For a Faunus to approach any human, the protocol is mostly to speak only when spoken to, or being given permission to speak freely.” He paused, even as he smiled and leaned close.

“I personally don’t mind if you’re voicing your thoughts. Ashe always told me of the days before the Revolution, when Faunus and Humans were still somewhat alright. Those that weren’t penned up in Menagerie apparently had enough.” He whispered those words in her ear, even with the way that he began to burn with the faintest of hopes, her body feeling a little light.

“Master Arc, by all means… Do you wish my lips upon your manly pole?” Her voice was a little formal-sounding as she spoke the words in the high language, her tongue clicking a little with the different accentuation. She could hear Juniper Arc give a disapproving sound.

“Eh… not now, Yang.” She smiled a little, as he patted her head. There was protection in his good graces… and it didn’t stop the thumping in her chest. Why was this stomach ache lasting? Was it because she was hungry?

The food arrived nearly five minutes later, a rich tray filled with delightful food on it for him, and a bowl that contained some stew-like dish for her, her eyes catching sight of the spoon. “Master Arc, your meal.” The woman identified as Terra spoke, as she set the cutlery down on the tray for him, adding a napkin, a small glass of some red drink in it. There was a small bottle with hers, filled with what seemed to be water.

“Thank you, Terra.” The smile made her heart leap a little. It wasn’t anything ‘special’, but to her it seemed to be special, as the Faunus nodded her head and excused herself, Yang paying attention to how she behaved herself.

She spooned up some of the stew, tasting it with an anticipation, tasting the flavours and closing her eyes. _‘I think it’s got… I think it’s got meat in it. Real meat…’_

It’d been a while, enough time having passed. “Do you want some potato, Yang?” He asked, holding a small potato that’d been grilled and looked delicious speared to a fork. Her mouth watered, even as she looked at her stew. There was just a little left.

“Don’t feed the Faunus, Jaune. She’s got her own food.” Juniper’s voice cut through the young man’s words, even as he put the potato against her lips.

“Open your mouth.” The words were heeded, her mouth opening, the potato pushed inside. “Close.” The fork was pulled out, and he patted her head. She chewed lightly on the potato, tasting the flavour and letting it rush through her. Better than the stew. “Good girl.”

She might’ve just had a little bit of a weak moment, because the moment when he praised her, her stomach did that little weird flutter thing again. “I’m going to make sure that you’re well fed, Yang. A girl like you deserves to have some good decent food.”

Juniper gave a deep sigh, clearly having given up on trying to manage him. “Master Arc, do you...” She paused. She felt her body lean a little closer, her hand taking his hand and laying it on her breast. “do you require some service?”

He squeezed it, and her nipple peaked even more than it’d already had. His eyes looked into hers, and for a moment, she felt her body yearn. Her swallow was slow, her eyes meeting with his, even as her tongue danced over her lips, inhaling slowly.

“I...” She could see the bulge in his pants, her other hand going to rub over it. He didn’t finish the sentence, even as her fingers traced over it. Her eyes locked with his own, even as it hardened below her fingers. She could see the tray still hold a few bits of food.

“We should finish our meals. It’s rude to the kitchens to leave a plate with leftovers.” Yang could say something about the ‘leftovers’ being some of the damn finest cuisine that she’d had, but she didn’t complain, his hand pulling away from her breast, the brief feeling of disappointment inside her something that she felt odd about.

“Yeah, we should.” She felt a little strange, a dark feeling wrapping around her. _‘Doesn’t he... want to?’_ She wondered whether she was ugly. It was natural for her to be of use to a man, after all, that’s how many of the Faunus found their employment.

“So, Yang... Care for a slice of beef?” The plate that was held out to her was still warm, the smells invading her nostrils with delightful scent. Some sauce had been spread over the meat, which looked springy and moist and delightful. She swallowed, even as she inhaled the smell.

“Cut it up for me, handsome. I don’t think your sister would allow this hot babe to handle a knife.” The audible sound of agreement from the woman confirmed that theory, even as he flushed a little, the sight of it adorable. Her stomach felt some more flutters. _‘He’s not really good with being teased, is he?’_

She chose to ignore those feelings inside her, even with her eyes following the knife and fork that cut the meat. He pricked a little square onto the fork and held it up for her. Her lips parted and she was fed it. It was cute, it was... nice... and the taste was just so damn well done.

“It tastes wonderfully, Master Jaune.” She said, genuinely. Her chest was aching a little, as she waited for the little pat to her head. A prouder Faunus would have made a comment, yet she felt... different.

“I’m glad you like it. Here, have some- Oh, wait, you’re not allowed alcohol.” The glass of whatever drink he had was still there at the tray. “I’m sorry. They told me that alcohol is poisonous to animals.” _‘But... we’re... not like many animals.’_

She could voice that, yet she was not going to. Her eyes glinted as she looked at him, spearing another piece of meat to the fork and then eating it. It was sweet, like... like a couple who was in love did, during the stories. Dad had always talked about his teammates and her mom, back when he was still... there.

“Good girl.” She felt a dampness between her legs at the praise, as his hand brushed between her horns. She felt the craving, the need... Her nipples were hard and pointing against the fabric. She was feeling good, thanks to this young man, and the fluttering in her stomach didn’t stop.

“Now, do you feel ready for some more lessons? Mom said that she’d like to speak with you in a few days’ time... She’s going to visit Lady Rose and her daughter Ruby for a few days, something to do with the other girls who had to be given a new purpose.” She felt her body heat up a little at the thought of learning more... but mainly at the fact that he’d been... nice.

He hadn’t shouted at her. He hadn’t degraded her. He’d been nice, gentle and a little shy. She was the type who liked to explode, liked to feel the rush of adrenaline of running through the lands around the world, to feel the freedom of her body, even though a collar now rested around her neck.

“I’d love to, Master Jaune.” The words were genuine, from the heart. She could see the care in those eyes, and for a moment... for a moment, she felt like she was a girl from the story books, pulled along by a rich man. It was just a moment, but the thought of holding him, caressing him, whispering in his ears that he was to make love to her, to kiss and care for her...

 _‘Damn...’_ There had been only threats from the woman to her. His mother would never allow such feelings to emerge, yet, she who had been able to make the quotas for each day by selling her body, felt that little burn in her heart when she looked at him.

“Alright, let’s get back to the desk and I’ll tell you about how to address the oldest sisters of the house. They’re somewhat special in their address... But you’ll get the trick. June? Do you think you can pretend to be introduced to a human girl?” The woman made a gruff sound that sounded like a curse, but straightened up either way.

“Of course, Jaune. The little mongrel would have to serve as your major-domo, provided that you keep her around.” The dig at her ability was ignored, as she straightened out a little at the thought of it, the burning inside her continuing.

“Now, you walk to her like...” The steps were more hesitating than anything like the confidence that she put inside it, her eyes glinting with the brief brush of whatever it was that inspired him. “And then you say ‘I bid you greetings, daughter of the Arc family.’ It’s important that you remember to use the ‘Daughter of the Arc family’ bit, because my formal title is ‘Young Lord of the Arc family’. They do call me ‘Inheritor Arc’ from time to time, but that’s just the stuff I don’t like... Old people talk like that.”

She looked at the woman, who looked at her with an expectant look, before she strutted, her hips swaying slightly due to the heels that she wore, her gaze at the woman, whose lips pursed into a half-smile. “I bid you greetings, daughter of the Arc family.”

“And I greet you, young madame.” The woman seemed to be playing along, and the thought of being called a young madame made a shiver slide down her spine. “Jaune... She’d know the form. There is little chance that she’s ever going to be face-to-face with the high class.”

“Ruby exists, Juniper. Even _you_ have to call her ‘Young Lady Rose’.” His sister mumbled something, her cheeks flushing a little in embarrassment at having forgotten the young woman whose name was apparently Ruby Rose.

“You’re just allowed to dismiss protocol because Lady Rose doesn’t much care for it and Ruby is your friend, Jaune.” The tone of amused sisterly feelings made the woman’s beauty stand out, as her face relaxed and unwound, showing the natural beauty of the woman as it was, her eyes glinting a little with that warmth that made her look like an older sister should, rather than some harridan who beat up the Faunus.

 _‘Cold to the servants, warm to the family.’_ She wanted to ask whether it was required, but Juniper’s gaze found her and disapproval flashed in those eyes. “Now... How about we make sure that she knows the proper protocol for the staff... Jaune, make her kneel.” He looked at her, even as he nodded.

“Kneel on your knees, please. Hands opened and shown to the owners, especially when you are waiting for orders.” The kneeling posture hadn’t been seen in the house-Faunus, even as Jaune looked a little uncomfortable.

“It is a posture used to educate slaves like you to be good servants. Kneeling before your superiors, able to receive their boots to be shined and polished, as well as given the ability to be of use.” The woman explained, her voice calm.

“You might be used to that position, given the ability that you must’ve had at coaxing the inferior seed from men’s loins.” The look of scorn on the woman’s face was real, and Yang found her spirits sinking a little.

“It’s generally best to assume this position only when you’re in the room alone with a human, Yang. Don’t worry, I don’t much care for it. Now, it’s important that you never look at the human addressing you, because it conveys disrespect. You don’t want to be disrespectful, because there is a thing on your collar that actually reads the bio-thingies, and it’ll make it a little harder for you.”The explanation made sense, even as she tilted her head down.

“Allow me to put an order in your dumb little animal brain – If you are to be on your knees in front of my brother, you will make sure that he is well-sated. No sloppy performances... Just the best.” She felt the shiver work its way down her spine, as Jaune sighed... No, Master Jaune sighed. _‘I nearly started thinking of him as just a boy...’_

“It’s not like I’m going to be abusing her, June... I actually like how she’s willing to learn. I wish Blake would be willing to listen and learn, rather than be rude.” The woman’s snort was loud, yet there was little effort to it. The disdain for such a concept definitely shone through in her actions, as she shook her head.

“Eh... Question, Master Jaune... do we use condoms when we eh... cowpeflate?” The amused snort from Juniper was a good sign, she mused, as Jaune shook his head.

“I’m not sure whether there’s any condoms around. I mean... Oh. Juniper, do you think we can get her some birth control pills?” Juniper Arc’s face was clearly not going to think about that. _‘Well, there went the thought of sex...’_

“Given the reasons... I suppose I can get some condoms for you, yes.” Juniper Arc’s expression was considering and was less bitter than the default expression of distrust on her face. “I mean, she isn’t cleared of venereal diseases yet, so I would be remiss if I let my brother contract something like crotch-rot.”

“You’re the best.” The smile on the older sister’s face was warm, even with how she reacted to the praise. Yang wondered privately to herself what it’d feel like to have a little sister or a little brother... She’d never really gotten anyone near her age, and well...

“You heard it, titsy. You’ll be using a condom and you won’t be making my little brother moan today.” The woman said, her gaze somewhat approving for some reason, as she slowly let her gaze slip to her. “But you may be interested in knowing that you’ll be put up with the other house-slaves for tonight.”

“Oh, is Blake going to be there too?” Jaune asked, and a little stab inside her was felt at the mentioning of another girl’s name. Her eyes caught sight of those blue eyes looking worriedly.

“Probably. The girl was to be brought to their little den. I’ll make sure that this one gets a space next to her.” Yang sighed lightly, though she hoped that it’d go unnoticed. “This one’s much better behaved. You know your lot in life, right?”

“To serve my human master.” The answer came, with more emotion than it regularly did. That fluttery feeling inside her stomach just _wouldn’t_ stop. She had a brief image of him taking the collar and pulling her along, pressing her against the wall and ravishing her. Not an unwholesome image, yet... it made her feel wetness in her loins, a need that was hard to squash.

“Yeah, but she’s going to be a good servant. I hope that Cinder doesn’t mind if I bring pets...” The name was strange, yet Juniper Arc snorted.

“You can probably beat her senseless and nobody would give a damn if she looked fine during the festivities, Jaune. You’re a man. That means that her worth is as good as her ability to produce an heir.” Yang supposed that it was his right. Boys had different standards than girls.

“Yang? Let’s go over some more etiquette things. You’ll need to know this.” And the lessons continued.

As she was put into the night-time cot, she could see that Blake was already there, Juniper giving her a kick for good measure, the girl no longer looking as swollen as before. “You should behave better... He really isn’t that bad.” The girl huffed, trying to turn her head away.

_‘You’re dumb enough to ignore advice, sweetheart...’_

* * *

**The seeds have been sown! Yang may have that weird little feeling of butterflies fluttering in her stomach.**


	6. Education

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blake and Yang chatting, Cinder comes for a visit and... Yang giving a hand at stress relief.

**Since people seem to like Yang and question where Cinder is… Well, it is a wonderful time to introduce Cinder! No, this was planned. Blake... Yeah. She’s... woefully ideological.**

* * *

“So, are you going to behave, or are you going to be a bratty cat?” The Deer Faunus hissed at her. She felt affronted, her eyes blazing with indignation.

_‘How dare she lecture me? Together, we can revolt against the man who keeps us in our chains!’_

“Why should we be serving a human? What has he done, aside from being born a human and in a position of privilege?”

The blonde looked at her with her lilac eyes, her soft exhale like the thunder on a hot muggy night, her head shaking, as she let her fingers tap lightly onto her thighs.

“Because he’s not raping us in front of the other slaves, _duh?_ ”

The thought was disgusting and she showed it on her face. “I don’t know where you’ve been, miss ‘Revolutionary’ but we don’t have _rights_ and such. Our rights were taken away from us.”

“Still!”

The deer Faunus did not understand. It was clear from her eyes that looked at her with pity and a little resentment. To be a free Faunus was the right of everyone, or so it had been told to her. Her father had advocated for the treatment of humanity and Faunus as equals, rather than the status quo that had been forced on them in servitude.

“You were freshly captured and sold to him, weren’t you?” The accusing tone that the other Faunus used was light, the eyes of the Faunus shimmering in the dusk of the room. Blake frowned.

“Yes, so?” The sigh from the other woman was enough of a slight against her, the deer Faunus looking at her with a look. “He’s still-“

“The best fucking thing that could have happened to you, little bitch. Do you know how he treats you? Fuck, most _slaves_ don’t even get _told_ to be treated kindly, or to be given their shots. The treatment that I got was worth _two_ slaves. You don’t get that unless you are someone who is top-tier.” The anger and frustration in the other girl’s voice was real.

“So?” The incredulous look on the blonde’s face irked her. It was the sight of someone who couldn’t understand, who was tamed like a bitch for a master whose bastard seed would defile her. “Don’t you have pride?”

“You… you…” She hissed, knowing that the cell that they shared was undoubtedly isolated enough to keep the human masters from overhearing their words. “You’re a moron, Black.” The mangling of her name was something that she took for granted, straightening herself out a little.

She was a proud Faunus. To see one of her fellow kin look at her with such eyes was disgraceful. “You don’t know. We fight for a revolution! For our rights!” The blonde paled.

“You’re mad. You’re absolutely mad… Saying those words… That’s treason.” Blake looked at her new ‘companion’, not giving the other woman the time.

“So what? The first kill is always the hardest.” She had killed. It had been mercy for them, the slaves who were set free allowed to be free and well. Seeing the blonde go sheet-white and quiver was especially gratifying. That serving bitch could no doubt just think about her next meal, a complete lap-pet to her owner.

“I… see.” The response wasn’t what she expected, the Deer Faunus tilting her head, a distant look on her face. “I guess you’d be the kind…”

“What do you mean?” The blonde gave a disgusted look at her.

“The kind who goes around souring the place for us regular Faunus folk.” Blake took objection to that. She was a revolutionary, she had fought for the joy of the freed slaves. She couldn’t understand why the hooker would be against this.

“You would deny freedom? With enough of our people, we can crush the humans! Take over the place and ensure that our demands would be met. It would be like the Four were united once more.” She was a believer that there would be a reckoning. The great Tiger had spoken and she had heeded the call, when the words had grown tough and the need pressing within her, she had fought.

She was a fighter, a warrior. Someone who had bled for the White Fang, who had turned her fangs upon the humans. “Would it really work?” Her companion in slavery to the young master of the Arc household spoke in a melancholic term. “What will you do when you’ve got your demands?”

“Ensure that the Kingdoms will free the Faunus. That is our right, to be free.” The morose expression on the blonde’s face was real. “I have seen the Tiger. I have seen how the people were rallied by the speeches, the call for blood. You too… If you act…” She had seen the difference in treatment between herself and the blonde.

There had been no marks on the blonde’s face, nor had there been any bruises visible. “We can take him down. Pretend we are meek, cowed…” The look on the blonde’s face changed to anger, her teeth bared in an animalistic snarling manner.

“Not on my life. Master Jaune is a good person.” The expression did not change much from that mistrust, as the other Faunus took a deep breath. “Better than most… You should just… give up.” She would not give up.

“Do you know how to read?” The question came suddenly, Blake blinking at the thought. _‘Reading?’_

She couldn’t really read… And whatever the humans spoke was a mystery to her as well, the formal lingo not being akin to the common language that they busied. “Well… no? Do you?”

She saw the blonde purse her lips, shaking her head. It had been a total kill for the communication between the two of them, the subject having derailed from there.

“No.” The answer didn’t feel genuine, yet Blake knew that learning how to read was for those who had been educated. Her father knew how to read, as did her mother. They were old enough to be able to have learned pre-Revolution, when there had still been public education for the Faunus.

“Let’s just sleep for now, alright?” The blonde said, her voice definitely trying to steer the conversation into better waters. “And… Don’t hurt the Master. You will regret it more than you’d ever wish.”

She was woken up by the house-slave named Terra in the morning, told to wash up and be prepared for some more tasks in the morning. It was a slow start-up for her, as Terra explained about the waxing of the floors, instructing her in the tasks that a slave would do.

She bore with it, only due to the hurt from the inspection yesterday still remaining. Juniper Arc’s right hook was something that’d cow most Faunus twice the woman’s size, and she’d no desire to meet with that again.

“Hello there, Terra, Blake.” The voice of her owner caused her to startle lightly, even as Terra set the small can of wax next to her. “Are you settling in well?” He was accompanied by the crocodile Faunus who gave her a look, the distaste on the woman’s face well-recorded.

“No.” She hated it here. The collar chafed, her body didn’t feel like it belonged here and the bastard’s seed would not take. Her owner looked concerned, like any human shouldn’t. Were they not just all animals? His sister certainly seemed to think so.

“Ah, Ashe? Do you think you can take over from Blake for me? Yang is learning the tricks of attendance with my sister…” The tone seemed to be gentle, even as she caught sight of the tall Ram-horned Faunus, his gaze on her.

“I will accompany you, young master Arc. It is… unwise, to allow her the freedom of your person whilst she has not been fully broken in yet.” The smile on the human’s face was kind, as he reached out and ran a hand through her hair.

She suppressed the urge to lean away from him, even with her instincts telling her that it was alright to her internal senses. He scratched between her ears and for a moment, she felt like she’d been right back at home with her mother and father, before things had changed.

“Ah well… If you must.” The lackadaisical manner of speaking was like a mild reproach, as she was guided to his bedroom once more. She was getting more a lay of the land, as she looked at the other Faunus who worked. Male Faunus were hardly seen, other than the ram-horned one.

“Hello, little brother.” The voice of a woman interrupted, as one of the sisters stepped into view, a dark brown dress.

“Auburn, eh… You’re here?” The blonde woman looked at her brother with little amusement on her face. She was currently holding what seemed to be some technological device that seemed to be one of those things that the rich could have.

_‘Did he have that many sisters or did I miss that?’_

“Your fiancé is coming to visit in the afternoon, in order to meet with you. Please… Put your toys out of sight, if you can help it. The Fall family is influential, even if they are new money.” The sigh that her owner gave was frustrated, even with his expression showing his frustration.

“I’ll say though… You’ve certainly picked a beauty.” The woman moved close, seizing Blake’s chin and turning her head. Blake wanted to spit in the face of the woman, yet she remembered the punishment. “A fire in her eyes… Oh, you’re lucky, girl… You’re so very lucky that you’ve got my kind-hearted little brother.”

The gritting of her teeth was audible as she looked into the woman’s eyes, the disdain and displeasure in them visible, even as the blue pools gazed at her. “Make no mistake, slave…”

The hand was gone from her chin, grabbing the collar from behind, choking her air off, audible choking sounds emerging from her throat as her neck felt strained.

“You are replaceable. No matter what you do or who you are told to service, you will never be able to propagate the name of Arc.” The look in the woman’s eyes was calm, as she smirked coldly.

“You should stuff that spite and hate within you, little kitten…” Auburn Arc’s head turned to Jaune. “Little brother… Will you lend me your kitten for a night? I’d love to introduce her to some new friends…”

Her owner sighed and shook his head. “I don’t like it when you set the hounds on them, Auburn. They’ve still got feelings, they just don’t know better.” A chill went through her body, as Auburn Arc’s eyes looked frostily at her. “Blake’s just a little confused. She’s a good girl but she’s just been raised badly.”

_‘Don’t speak about me as if I am some pet!’_

She was a Faunus, not some house-cat! Auburn Arc’s eyes met her own, as she patted her cheek. Fingernails dragged over the skin, scraping it roughly.

“It’s a mercy for her that we haven’t burnt her tongue out yet for attempting to incite rebellion.” Her blood froze, as her owner’s soft sigh came. “That is the punishment, little brother. You are only spending wasted efforts on a little mongrel who cannot learn her place in life.” She shivered without knowing why, as the elder sister gazed at her as if she were mere mud under her boot.

“She’s going to improve. Not every pet immediately takes to an owner.” She would say something about being nobody’s pet, yet the Arc woman in front of her looked no less lethal than an average slave… Yet there was a threat in her manner.

“I hope for you that it is merely the acceptance period, little brother…” The sister of her owner looked her in the eyes. “I’d _hate_ to have to wreck such a pure little face…”

“Well… We’re eh… off to my room. Blake needs to get herself properly educated.” A grin on the sister’s face, one that seemed to imply many ill tidings.

“If you must, use the whip. You should know that these pets are just waiting for the slaughter, little brother.” The delicate smile on the woman’s face showed that she probably held more nefarious intentions, as her brother laughed. The raping bastard son of the Arc family laughed at the plight of innocent Faunus… and she wouldn’t abide by it.

“I’m not sure whether whipping her is good, Auburn.” The soft clicking of his sister’s tongue of disappointment was bad enough. “But I’ll see whether I can make her feel happier.”

_‘And pigs will fly, bastard.’_

She was not going to dance to the tune of the young man, no matter what. She was a Faunus! She had pride! She was being dragged by the leash around her collar to his bedroom, away from his sister.

“She gets really into things… She’s eh… If you thought that Junie was bad, Auburn takes it a step further. She does things to her pets that’re… wrong.” He looked back for a moment at his sister. “She loves us all though. She just… really doesn’t know how to express herself. I didn’t know she got out of… Well, it doesn’t matter.” Blake was willing to bet that the woman was molesting innocent little Faunus, if the lesbian sister was any indication. Her ass burned still!

Coming to the bedroom, she noticed that a small table had been set up with some chairs around it, writing implements already put in place on the desk in the corner, the large bed looking orderly made up. “Please, take a seat… I mean, you can sit down, I guess.” He motioned for her and the ram horned Faunus to take a seat, the man doing so without any objection, whilst she remained standing.

“Why should I follow your orders?” The question came and his face looked a little confused. The ram-horn Faunus cleared his throat.

“Because he is your master, slave.” The man’s voice was strict, hitting the tone that her dad would use if she upset him. “You have no whim of your own. Your collar is your bond to the household.” The man’s words were strict, yet her _owner_ seemed to take it in stride, seating himself opposite of the two of them at the chair.

“I want you to be happy, Blake. I’ve read books about treating your pets well… Mother never really let me have a pet, not after…” He looked away, shaking his head. It seemed to make him look a little more… agreeable. “But I really want you to smile.”

She scowled, baring her teeth. The bop on her head by Mint’s hand made her teeth rattle. “You were told to smile. The young master’s orders are absolute.” She grimaced, giving him the best ‘smile’ that she could muster, though her owner’s face didn’t change.

“I’d like it to be genuine, Blake. I want you to enjoy your time here. I want you to be happy with your master.” It was undoubtedly a ploy. Humans were evil, they did not deserve to be treated as actually having some sort of understanding.

“Who would enjoy being beaten by your bitch of a sister, you raping moron? Do you think it is fun to see people in chains?” A blank look. A blink.

“Not people, no. You’re Faunus. Servitude is the better option.” The statement made her draw a blank, before the anger rose inside her. Her hands slammed down on the table.

“How do you mean, we’re not people!? We breathe the same air, we can fuck together… How do you mean, we are not people?” She raged, his face looking concerned.

“It’s natural, isn’t it? You were rebellious, so you were put in your place.” The lack of understanding was there, as he shrugged. “There is no use forcing you, I mean… I don’t really like hurting animals. Auburn does, though. That’s why she goes away every once in a while…”

The angry cry that erupted from her throat as she attempted to leap on him to teach him about what was right and proper was interrupted as she was slammed down and through the table, the Faunus man pressing her to the ground. “That is _enough._ Young Master Arc, I ask for your forgiveness. This one has not been properly educated.”

The young man, still seated on the chair in front of her, merely looked at her with a sad look in his eyes. “You bastard. You son of a whore. You… you!” The look that she got was one of pity, one of feeling sorry for her. She was proud. Why would a raping bastard feel sorry for her.

“I guess it is perhaps better to train you with June’s help… Don’t worry, Blake. I will take good care of you. You’re going to be a good girl.” She spat at him, the spit dripping down his shoe.

The door opened and someone entered, even as she took a deep breath. “You’ll never tame me! No Faunus should serve a human!”

“Oh…” The voice was enough to make the man’s hand quiver as it kept her pinned, the sight of a set of heels coming into view. “Little brother… Can I have her? She’ll make the nicest of sounds once she’s properly been… brought to heel.” The voice of Auburn Arc came, even as her owner looked down at her.

“Father was still upset about Thunder, Auburn… Whatever did you do to it?” The soft titter of a giggle came from the woman, as Blake looked up, seeing the blonde hair and the smile that looked about as sane as a nutter in the nuthouse.

“Just a few things… Marron and I had a little party… She couldn’t really resist, much…” The look on her master’s face was a little queasy, even as the Ram-horned man shuddered without intending to. “It’s going to be okay, little brother… I’ll bring her back home… mostly intact. Nothing... too broken, really. Marron took it all, but she broke...”

“No, Aubie. Bad.” The look on the woman’s face was pouting, as she pressed her lips together.

“But I want to see if she can do it! They’re animals! That’s what they are worth! Sure, they start foaming at the mouth and sometimes when it is a bit too tough they die, but you can always buy more!” The disturbed glance that he gave to his sister was enough, even as he sighed.

“Talk to Juniper… She’s with my other pet, maybe she’s got an idea…” The sister slowly strolled out of the room, singing a little ditty that Blake faintly recognized as a march of some sort.

“She’s not… She’s not very well, mentally. Dad said that she was an early birth, and that things went… a little wrong… But she’s healthy and happy most of the time. She’d never hurt anyone.” Blake had the scary thought that the woman did not consider Faunus as ‘someone’.

“Young Master Arc, allow me to bring this little ingrate to the pens… She has been trying to agitate against your family, and Mistress Juniper has instituted higher production quota’s…” The frown on his face was not pleased.

“Do you have enough food? I tried asking the kitchens whether they could give you some of the leftovers from the feast, but apparently they binned them…” The man hesitated. Blake supposed it was normal, considering the bastards continued to abuse their Faunus slaves.

“We have been put at half rations, Master Arc. It is no issue at all and w-“ The young man walked over to the desk, scribbling something down on a piece of paper. He looked it over, before using the pen to put in several more of the scribbly bits.

“See? Now… Where did I put that…” He rummaged around in the desk, pulling out a small ring of some sort, before he pressed it against the paper. “There.”

She saw the scribbling.

_Kythcgen,_

_Brahgn thr Feuanuash fawhd. 1.5 rattings, fajhr sfmhprrts,_

_Shgnnnd,_

_Laird Jwahnne Arch_

She couldn’t make heads or tails from it, yet Mint accepted it. “Do bring that to the kitchens from me. Juniper is a little over-zealous… She’s got about as much of a sense of humour as a cat does have a sense of being a dog.” Blake could admit it to be true.

“Eh, do take Blake with you. She can carry the food? I mean, I don’t think we’re going to get very far with her learning anything with the table a mess…” The owner dismissed the two of them and she was hoisted up by the collar like a bad kitten by the large ram Faunus.

“You have no idea how lucky you are that you weren’t heard discussing something like that with the Young Master, girl.” The Ram Faunus said as they walked, the man’s hand holding the collar in a grip that choked her air off with every little shift.

“He is kind and somewhat understanding, even if a little misinformed… and you would shatter that with your debates and your fire…” The look of disbelief on her face must have told him something, as the man sighed.

“To be trusted with the protection of the young master is a greater honour than most would receive, girl. To be taught human things… He’s making an effort to bring you benefits, yet you spit in his face. If he was anything like Young Master Winchester, you would be treated far less kindly.” She didn’t think that the rapist could be anything less than a human. His sisters were wicked and cruel. This was not how a woman was supposed to be treated.

“Just be careful, girl… We don’t much appreciate the upset you’re causing. Life is… decent, here. Better than elsewhere.”

With those words, the man led the way, leaving her master behind.

* * *

She followed after the woman with the proprietary six steps, Juniper Arc leading her through the house, noting all the important rooms. A task that could have been given to any slave, yet the woman seemed to take it as a personal mission. “And this is the additional storage cupboard where most of the silverware is kept, or so I have been told.”

“Sure thing, Mistress Juniper.” The woman seemed to have an issue with expressing herself fondly, though she caught the crease of the eyes that showed approval. “I mean, of course, Lady Juniper.” The smirk broke through as the woman nodded.

“That’s the proper form… Now, most of the women who will be in attendance will care for proper decorum. You may be the one who is directly under the supervision of my brother, yet know that we will punish missteps.” There was a gritting of the woman’s teeth, the weapon pulled a little closer.

“I promise, Lady Juniper, I will not shame my master.” It was not polite, nor did she feel the need to comment on it. Juniper Arc looked at her and closed her eyes, exhaling softly.

“I don’t know why… Ah hell, who gives a damn. Faunus laws are flouted all the time, at least now one of the mongrels knows how to behave…” The woman seemed to mutter to herself as she opened those eyes and looked at her.

“It is really out of the ordinary that you are being taught the High Speech that nobility uses, you know?” It was perhaps a moment of pride for her, yet to the woman it seemed like a flash of annoyance. “I can keep the secret, because my brother wishes me to, but… _never_ let anyone know that you were taught the High Speech. It’s technically not illegal, yet we switch to it sometimes to better convey concepts.”

It was an explanation, even as Juniper Arc looked at her with a look that was half-sour and half-serious. “I don’t know what you’ve got about you but… If Jaune thinks you’re a good Faunus, good enough to pluck off the streets and get your crotch scrubbed by the vet, I’ll give you some _trust_. Betray it and you get the bullet.” The threat was real, as was the woman’s frown on her face.

“When one of the family asks you to fetch something for them, you do it. You may be excluded from some tasks due to being my younger brother’s pet, but do not think that you are allowed to grow fat from the pampering that he undoubtedly will give you.” A clicking of the weapon was audible, as it punctuated that statement.

“There are rules. We are expecting a guest and you will attend her. Give lady Fall a polite bow if we meet her before you are at the receiving room, as I have demonstrated for you, before waiting in the room with her whilst I fetch my brother. It is important that refreshments must be offered, yet you should not offer when it is not requested. She is to be your owner’s wife upon the date of their marriage and she has decided to appear now, whilst mother is away.” The woman’s instruction was very precise, even as they walked through the house.

The heels that Yang wore made a soft tapping sound, every stride as elegant as it always had been, bringing with it the sensation of being useful. “Ah, little sister… and a deer!” The happy sound of a woman reached her ears and she came face-to-sort-of-face with a young woman, slightly younger-looking in the face than Juniper Arc did, her eyes glinting. “Can I take her? She looks like she’d be a great toy for the dogs!”

_‘I’d rather not be around dogs, though…’_

“This is Jaune’s pet, Auburn… The one that behaves.” The woman, known as Auburn now, and probably surnamed Arc, looked disappointed.

“Aww… But Lady Fall is to arrive… What will you do, Junie-wunie?” The twitch in the other woman’s cheek was enough to show her annoyance with the nickname, as her gaze roved around, looking for something to focus on.

“Greet her, then guide her to the guest room. Take your pills, Auburn. I won’t have you disgrace the family name..” The woman nodded a few times, smiling brightly as she moved along, humming some nameless tune, Yang’s steps hurrying after Juniper Arc.

“So… Eh, Mistress Juniper, do you want me to just like… stand in the room and wait?” The woman glanced at her and nodded.

“Yes.” That was all. It was not an issue of class or anything, yet Yang could deal with a little bit of serving some woman. It wasn’t much different from whether you spread your legs or spread some fresh sheets over a bed.

Thirty minutes after she had been led into the room by Juniper and receiving some firmly worded instructions, the door opened again and two women entered. One of them was the lady Juniper, whilst the other one was an elegantly-garbed woman whose dress was the colour of blood, worked with golden threat.

“Have la blastat for barenda, Junaiparr?” The speech was awkward to listen to, the knowledge of some of the words enough to translate some sentences to her mind and not, just waiting.

“Sit dawanta, Cinder. My Bradah vwhill be hear zoon.” The woman gave little indication of noticing her, as she sat herself down on the comfortable chair, her dialogue with the sister of her master done swiftly.

One of the electronic devices was pulled out and data was being input on it, he eyes glancing curiously at the letters.

_‘Atta Arch Hauz. Planna goeaz wvahll.’_

The letters made little sense, yet her master had told her that she was a bright girl, the woman tapping in more letters. She wasn’t sure what they meant, but she’d ask the Master if they meant something.

“Give me a drink, animal.” The finger-snap that was given was loud, even as she was jerked from her thoughts.

_‘Be the humble girl…’_

She poured a glass of wine for the woman, smelling the strong scent of the alcoholic beverage with her nose and handing it to the woman, who looked at it for an instant before flicking the glass, the splash of wine over her body enough.

“It didn’t appeal to me the way that you poured… Pour me some more, animal.” The dismissive behavior was what she was used to. She could imagine Blake already being half-way on a rant about indignation, even as she nodded.

“Yes, my lady.” She said in the humblest tone that she could muster, her hands pouring a humble glass of wine for the woman, who looked at it and nodded.

“Serviceable… I should recommend father-in-law to put you animals through a program to better allow you to serve…” The woman spoke as if it was already as good as done that the engagement would go through. At this moment in time, she’d half-way expect that the young master of the house would be abducted by some sort of evil creature of the sort, before the knight would be sent to punish whatever creature had abducted him.

“If you think it is best, Lady Cinder.” She was respectful, even as the woman kicked at her, the hit cushioned by her clothing, yet she behaved as if it’d been stronger, stumbling a little.

“I always think what is best, animal.” The words were so often heard, even as the device seemed to ring like a bell. “Away with you… I require privacy.”

“Lady Juniper has not given me permission to leave, ma’am.” The polite tones which she used were enough for most interactions with those of higher standing, the woman giving a shrug.

“Very well… It would be rude of me to dismiss you immediately…” There was a pause as the woman did something with the device.

“Aya am at the pless.” The language was very confusing to the ears, she found, as the words just seemed to curl. She caught every little intonation, memorizing them in order to learn things better. It was important to learn things. Her dad had taught her a few moves in order to defend herself, so it was… okay, she guessed.

The woman put the device down again, turning her gaze on her. “Offer me the selection of cakes, animal.” She bowed her head, even though the wine had stained her clothing, the carpet not showing a single stain of it, thanks to her quick actions.

She walked to the side-table on which there had been several cakes arrayed, the sweet smells something that she was unused to, even as she looked at them, unsure which was which. “Ma’am?” She asked, the woman’s face showing dissatisfaction.

“Obviously, you cannot read… Very well, the yellow one.” The cake looked like it was made out of some yellow jelly of sorts, with the crust made from something hard. Pulling one of the silver spades out, she put a slice onto a plate and then turned to the lady. _‘I know some things…’_

“Do you want me to add whipped cream, ma’am?” The short nod and the woman returning to her Scroll was enough, as she placed the cake in front of the woman, a fork laid beside it. It had been one of the things that Juniper had taught her about etiquette, something that most servant Faunus would know.

She would be a good servant Faunus, if it made the master happy.

The door opened and Juniper and the young master of the household appeared. Yang only had eyes for him, even as Juniper made a gesture with her hand for her to get out, Yang’s eyes catching sight of the strange device in Cinder’s hands, as she let her gaze meet with her Master’s, a little smile on her lips as she passed him by.

“Cinder, what a joyous surprise.” He spoke the common language, her hand on the doorknob turning it slowly, as she pulled through. Cinder did not look too happy that she was being addressed like that… She’d have to ask the Master something later, if he wanted to see her.

* * *

He looked at the woman who was his intended, the dress that she wore skimping the boundaries of what was ‘acceptable’ for courting young men and women. Too much thigh, too little cover for the breasts.

“A pleasure to meet you as well, Young Master Arc.” The societal status that this would afford the family would propel them to a dominant position amongst the Valean society, to control the policies of the Kingdom.

“I prefer the common speech when it’s just us. It gets mightily frustrating having to work with the vowels like that, heh.” The ill-amused look on her face spoke volumes.

_‘At least Blake shows her dislike for me…’_

“Of course, I find myself asking sometimes why I even bother…” The look that his sister sent at the woman was cautious.

_‘We’ve got the advantage here.’_

“I have heard through the grapevine that you’ve managed to obtain the rights to several slaves, Young master Arc?” The question hung in the air, as Cinder’s eyes flashed with curiosity, his own smile a little simpler, something that Juniper had coached him on. She cared a lot for him, just like Saphron did.

“It was an eyesore, seeing prostitutes strolling the streets, so I obtained their rights and have put them to work. Every Faunus needs to have some use to society, right?” The official policy was like that, though he had really not minded having a conversation with Yang yesterday. She was… fun.

She had that little spark in her that made him get a little giddy when she didn’t understand something, bold enough to…

“Indeed, indeed. I did not expect the Lady Azalea to be absent from the home… Is your father still well?” The questions were not really questions that were to be asked in polite society, yet Juniper kept her silence, as did he. He was _technically_ the head of the household when his mother wasn’t around.

The note that he’d given to Mint and Blake was to make sure that the Faunus had a good dinner for once. It was wrong to mistreat one’s pets, even if they produced the majority of the income for the farms that the family owned.

_‘It is not an issue, we’ve got food to spare.’_

He just wished that Blake would behave… Perhaps he should have thought a little before getting Yang, though it wasn’t something that he would really dismiss. Getting Yang was a benefit, in his mind. She was a smart girl and her… well, she was bold and cheerful, with that little touch of actually looking like just an average human girl.

They were just simple animals, though. Saphron often commented about it during dinner in the hearing of Terra, who had been properly modified. They weren’t supposed to really have such feelings, but they were just… defected. Ana had been defect as well, or so he’d heard.

_‘I wonder what happened to her… She must’ve been a little scared thanks to the new workload…’_

“He is very well. He should be home in a few days. I will inform him that you inquired after his health.” The man appreciated a good story, even if it was boring. Oftentimes, the man would tell him tales about his exploits on the fields outside of Vale, hunting Grimm and being excited…

They had denied his dream to enter Beacon Academy, citing the impending marriage. It was the thing to do, for the young upper class, to wed.

“How quaint. Thank you.” Cinder patted the seat next to her, her eyes looking at him with a smouldering look. “Do… sit next to me.” A hand rose and fell.

“Some distance is to be maintained, Miss Fall. I am his chaperone.” Cinder’s face seemed to fall for an instant, clearly not liking that thought. He felt slightly relieved at the thought that he didn’t have to sit next to her. It just made his skin crawl a little.

“Ah… yes. Will you be attending the festivities this month? I would _love_ if you spared me a dance…” He smiled the best that he could. For a moment, he wished that it’d be Ruby who was asking him for a dance, rather than Cinder. Ruby was nice. She was a little younger, yes, but it would be her debut. Lady Rose was also a good woman who did not mince words.

“Of course, Cinder.” He could see her face twitch, his sister noticing as well.

_‘She doesn’t want to be addressed by her first name…’_

It wasn’t a big issue, he supposed, yet she was acting awfully impertinent. He didn’t make a fuss about it, yet she had clearly crossed a barrier or two.

“Please… I should be heading off soon. My chauffeur and my maid are currently engaged with refurbishment of the car… Some horrid little shop where they let the animals walk and work… Disgusting.” The woman’s sneer just sat wrong with him. The whole picture might be a bright blossom to see, yet something just… felt off.

She seemed to be waiting on him to condemn it as well, he noticed. “Yes… Imagine them being given actual rights.” They needed to be guided. They were like infants, unable to tell the world what they really needed, a perversion of nature… or at least, that’s what the books and stories told. They had been beaten and subjugated. They lost, humanity won.

The thought of Yang as a human girl…

“You find the thought of that amusing, Young master Arc?” The question came, even as he shook himself out of his daze, his eyes focusing on Cinder once again.

“No, I was simply thinking about… wedding stuff.” That was as good an excuse as any, even as she made a face of interest, a smile that was warm and friendly on her face.

“Ah… Do you expect children immediately? I am not sure whether I’d… I’d be up for that just yet.” He could see no lie in her words, nor in her expression. He just felt that shiver down his spine, as she looked at him.

“I hope to get at least seven… I mean, my sisters all want to be a godmother.” He smiled, even as Cinder turned her gaze away. Juniper squeezed his side, before she turned back. “I mean, twins aren’t exactly uncommon and you know how inheritance goes.” Cinder knew that very well, he’d imagine.

The only female heir to the Fall family, there to be wed to the Arc to pop out a few babies and rejuvenate the bloodline. “Of course, my dear fiancé.” The hope in her voice was there, even as her eyes seemed to smile at him.

“I think it is time for you to be on your way, Lady Fall. My younger brother has to prepare for his dancing classes in order to sate your desire for a dance.” The curt dismissal was something that Juniper would take the fall for, even as Cinder nodded her head.

“It would be rude to allow him to embarrass me at the dance.” He followed behind Cinder, the modest distance kept, Juniper in the front. He spotted Yang standing by the door, holding it open for them, Cinder sweeping past them. She gave him a little smile before she straightened up, his eyes glancing at her features for a little longer.

“Indeed… I wouldn’t want to… eh…” He stumbled over the words, as Cinder continued, not really responding to him as she should.

_‘Her behaviour is a little uncouth…’_

He sent her off at the door, Cinder stepping into the vehicle that had been waiting for her, the driver’s young features giving him the brief thought of possibly getting some sort of gainful employment, rather than to live off the wealth of his family line.

“I don’t really like her…” He mumbled, Juniper making a sound of affirmation. “She’s so…”

He wasn’t going to say _old_ , but she definitely was around twenty-six or twenty-seven. That was entirely too old for the mother of a household. “Hmm… It is an advantageous match, though… Would you rather be engaged to a young babe?”

He shook his head, before he glanced at his older sister, who smiled a little more. “How was… how was Yang?” His sister’s face turned a little difficult, even as she looked around, obviously in search of anyone who’d overhear.

“Trainable. She knows how to properly serve and affect guests.” The unspoken _‘She’s showing progress’_ wasn’t uttered. He smiled at his sister, who smiled back. His sisters weren’t bad people, he knew… well, aside from Auburn. Auburn was a little scary, but she’d never hurt him. The beating that she’d gotten from Saphron _and_ Juniper when she’d accidentally sliced his hand open with one of her knives had taught her that it would be unwise, and Auburn learned at least a little from the experience.

“That’s good.” He felt the look on him, as Juniper brushed a hand over his outfit. The special one, with the silver buttons and the jewellery. Fit for a young man of the richest families, to impress.

“Go and enjoy yourself with the blonde deer. Remember…” He did, as he’d spoken with her yesterday. No sex until she was clean. Icky dirty things were happening if the animal hadn’t gotten her shots.

Entering his room and finding Yang seated on the bed, the remnants of the table cleared away and a new one placed there, he watched her for a moment. “Helloooo there, Master Arc.” The intonation was flirtatious and he felt his heartbeat increase as he looked into her eyes.

For a moment, he imagined the Faunus trait to be gone, seeing just an attractive young woman sitting on his bed, looking up at him, the maid outfit that she wore looking a little clammy. “Did she spill some wine over you?”

He smelled wine on her, Yang giving a little nod. She wasn’t ashamed, yet her eyes looked down. “She’s… well, she would be the lady of the house. Nominally, at least.” He wasn’t sure how his father managed that, but his mother certainly didn’t like the thought of more than one wife. It wasn’t exactly socially accepted, but it happened. Mistral did it, if he remembered right.

You didn’t have to like your wife much, according to his father, but you had to have the confidence that you were able to put a baby in her. Cinder Fall and himself… It just felt awkward and as if there would be something standing between the two of them.

“Master…” Yang’s voice pulled him out of his thoughts, her corset already unlaced. “Please, take a seat.” He looked in those lilac eyes, her lips forming a smile. His groin responded, her eyes sliding down and her tongue licked over her lips.

“Yang.” Her eyes looked into his own as she beckoned with a finger. “You’re still not cleared yet, so…” The corset slid down, exposing that very nice set of breasts.

“Doesn’t mean you can’t enjoy your slave… Master Jaune.” The little inflexion in her voice was breathy, as she threw the stained cloth aside, seated there in her skirt and stockings. “Let me treat you a little, Master…” Her voice was a low purr, his groin responding even more at the moment that she rolled over. Patting the bed next to her, she let her breasts bounce as she rose up, cupping them and looking at him with a raised eyebrow.

He sat himself down next to her, her fingers immediately getting to work. He was dimly aware of the door opening and someone seating themselves, a soft little huff coming from his older sister, even as she watched. It was security for him, he knew… But that didn’t mean he was comfortable with the feeling of being watched.

“Such a big… “ Her fingers found the zipper and slowly slid it down, the sound agonizing to his ears at the sensation in his groin, her fingers sliding to the button and then popping his pants open. “Hard cock…”

She licked her lips, her eyes looking into his own as her fingers tugged the pants down. She inhaled through her nose deeply, his hand brushing through her blonde hair. “Hmmm… Master Jaune…” Her hand grabbed the band of his underwear, slowly tugging on it. A teasing smile came to her lips.

“How do you want your slave to treat you, Master?” The look in her eyes was definitely planning something, as her fingers let go of the band, the elastic snapping back into place, a low hum coming from her lips, as his manhood rose in his pants, her hands delicately stroking over it.

“A little suck and spit, hmmm? This little whore treating you _just_ right?” The bulge quivered, as her nose pressed against it for a moment. Her eyes never left his, as her fingers stroked over the bulge, her hot breath tickling through the hairs.

“A tug… Letting that hard fuck-stick cum all over my hands, hmmm?” She placed a kiss on the bulge, even as she slipped off the bed, getting between his legs. Her gaze was still there, as her tongue slid over her lips. The horns didn’t even seem to matter, as he showed his approval.

“Ooh…” The smile was broad as she pressed a kiss to his balls. “You’re the Master…” Her fingers slid from the thighs to seize his sack, weighing it. “and I’m the girl who’s going to show you just how good a Faunus fucks.”

The underwear was tugged down, her eyes looking up at him, her tongue sliding over those lips as her fingers wrapped around the hot stave of flesh, the foreskin peeled back, even as her eyes looked at him. A shudder came from him as her hand palmed him expertly, her tug making his eyes close. “That’s good, isn’t it?”

Her voice was a little breathy, even as her nose bumped against the sensitive glance. “Hmmm… Open your eyes, Master.” Her hot breath tickled against the shaft, his eyes opening and seeing her. Her horns stood proudly there, as her eyes looked up at him past the shaft, the flesh hard, her fingers teasing the base.

“Yang, ah…” Her mouth opened and her tongue extended. Saliva dripped over the head, a little shudder going through his body at the sensation of her saliva drizzling over his shaft.

“That’s it… Nice and slick…” Her hand slowly rose, fingers wrapping around the head. The sensation of the saliva being rubbed into the skin, the slickening of his shaft making a deep sensation come to his mind. “Master Jaune… Do you like it?” Her voice was questioning, even as he moaned.

“That’s it…” Her voice was soft, her eyes never leaving his. He could feel something inside his stomach, a little twitch. She looked so human… As if her whole kind was perhaps just an error in the making of nature, but that she was… human.

His cock swelled, as she cooed softly. “Hmm… Master… It’s going to be a while before I’m allowed to fuck you… But I’m going to make sure that you won’t ever regret taking me in.” He could feel something, as her hand started to jerk faster and faster, the sensation making his hips thrust up.

She alternated her grip, teasing over the head slowly, her fingers sliding up and down his manhood, her eyes locked at his face, watching him with an intent. “Yang… That feels good.” The smile on her face was enough to make him feel a little weirder, as her gaze drew down.

“I’m grateful, Master Jaune.” She said, the voice that she used more genuine, as her motions increased. “You saved me.” He was sure that it wouldn’t have been so bad. Most Faunus that they had weren’t mistreated, so he was sure that it wouldn’t be as bad.

“Who’d want to hurt such a beautiful girl?” Her cheeks burned red, her body quivering for a moment as she took a deep breath, turning her gaze away, her hand squeezing a little harder. “I mean, you’re gorgeous.”

It was true. He had a lot of sisters, all of them blonde and debatably pretty, but Yang was something else. The way that her horns just emerged from her head, the manner that her hair fell down like a rain of golden dreams... It was like the burning flame of life. “Master...”Her voice was breathy, with an audible tremor.

“I’m just... me.” He smiled, patting her head. She nudged against it, her eyes looking up at him with a tender expression, just like an animal who acknowledged its master.

“You’re mine.” A quiver from her, as she inhaled sharply. Something weird again, in his stomach. A fluttering, as she smiled a smile that looked like the sun was rising.

“I’m yours, yes. Your Yang.” Her hand picked up speed, her eyes focusing on him. “I’m going to make you the happiest human in Vale... No, I’m going to make sure that Blake obeys... No matter what she’s got in her mind, she will obey you and like you too.” The words were dangerous, he noticed. Faunus slaves should not love their human owners... Nor should human owners love their slaves. Any of the women Faunus who came with child had their children sent away to a better place, in order to better serve humanity...

The thought of Yang pregnant with his child, looking at him adoringly, with an expression...

“That’s it... Come for me, Master.” He felt his hips buck, even as the globs of seed splattered over her face, the gushing geyser of gooey slimy seed splattering over her face. He caught sight of Juniper sighing softly, her head shaking, yet Yang continuing to stroke it. “That’s a good master... Now...”

She rolled her tongue over the head, slowly cleaning away the seed. Showing it to him as it laid on her tongue, she pulled her tongue back into her mouth, a long string of seed slowly dripping from her nose, half of her face covered in the ropy seed.

He was panting, yet the image of Yang pregnant with his child, perhaps... Perhaps wearing a wedding dress and a smile. It had been legal for Humans and Faunus to marry in the past before the Revolution had abolished the rights of Faunus... The animals needed a firmer hand to guide them, but for a moment...

And it might just have been the post-orgasmic haze...

He wondered about it.

He wondered what would be the result of him marrying Yang.

“Master...” His Faunus pet asked, and his attention went to her. Juniper seemed to be on the verge of getting out, giving him a look.

“I’ll be back in a bit. I trust you, mongrel.” The woman’s threat was implicit in her words, yet the woman did not stop for a moment, the door shutting closed, leaving him together with his Faunus pet, who smiled.

“What is Raigent-moonaged iainhairotonce?” He blinked.

_‘Well... What could she mean with that?’_

“Regent-managed Inheritance?” He tried, speaking the word slowly. Yang nodded.

“Where did you hear that word?” He was a little puzzled. Generally, it wasn’t a word that would be busied by many people unless they were talking about pedigree, or inheritance reasons.

“Your fianai? Fianaci?” She tried to speak the word, making him smile softly. “Fiancé. Don’t worry if you mess up a little...”

She was so precious in her desire to learn the language of the upper class. “She used that word a few times. What does it mean?”

He blinked. “Well... It’s when the children of a noble house are managed by a regent, usually the spouse of the deceased lord of the household if the children are below the age of maturity. If father were to take ill, I would naturally step up as the lord, upon my eighteenth... but...”

_‘Oh.’_

Cinder was trying to do something like that. She was a little too old to be of prime marriageable age so...

“So... What?”

He looked at her and winced. The match had been decided by his father and mother and was hard to deny. It was perhaps just bare-faced luck that Yang had overheard it, as most of the members of upper society did not bother to moderate their words when alone with the slaves.

“It seems likely that I will meet with an accident after I have conceived a few children with her.”

The look of horror on her face was real, he could sense it. Her true feelings, laid bare, the thought of him dying disturbing enough for her face to show it.

He didn’t really want to die.

This seriously sucked.

* * *

**Yeah... Cinder, ladies and gentlemen! Yang’s roused some feelings inside the young master. Blake is... revolutionary. You might notice that some words are horribly mangled... That's because they don't know the language or cannot read it. I can say that Blake is wearing out her welcome though.**


	7. Interruption

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blake meets Auburn, Yang and Blake have a chat... And Jaune meets with Cinder with Saphron as a chaperone.

**The seventh chapter. Spooky.**

* * *

She looked at the cat Faunus, currently still locked in place with her collar, the key having disappeared with the Faunus who locked them in for the night, giving a light scoff. “No talk of revolution, ‘sister’?”

She threw the word back at the Faunus who looked a little somber, the sharp amber eyes looking at her with an accusation. The taste of cum still was on her tongue as she’d licked her palm clean as well as his skin. The taste was… different. A little sweeter than she’d gotten used to on the streets.

A tingle went through her lower belly, her eyes closing for an instant. “You’re… You’re studying with him, aren’t you?” The girl’s voice came, even as Yang’s eyes opened once more. The short nod, halted by the chain and lock that’d kept her in place for the night, was enough. “Can you… Can you surprise him? Whilst studying, that is. I don’t think he trusts me.”

_‘Hmm… I don’t think many people trust you, sweetheart…’_

She hadn’t met with a little bitch like this one before. The haughtiness, the assumption that she was some sort of Faunus saviour who would save the day... That sort of talk was madness. “I’ll see whether I can get below that table and blow his mind.”

That’d be fun. The Master might enjoy the feeling of her lips... The tingle shot through her belly again. _‘Hmm... And he’d look at me like I’m the best thing since his momma got him out of her...’_

She was feeling that ache again... that sudden ache whenever she thought of him. The smile on her lips was more careless than anything, as she drifted away on the fantasy. A little hand on his hips, her head bobbing back and forth, that hard cock spit-shined like a professional cocksucker would... Oh yes...

“You’re disgusting...” The dismissal drew her from her fantasy as the other Faunus looked at her with a look of disgust.

“Hey, I’m not the one advocating for a revolt. I’m not going to lay a hand on him unless he wants me to.” She was a girl raised on principles. If she gave her word, she would keep it. Her eyes never really drifted from Blake’s expression, as she seemed to be conflicted with it. “And if he wants me to choke him whilst I’m riding him... I’ll be really gentle.” She would. She... she just felt those tingles again. The thought of him trusting her that much...

_‘Nope... That’s not a feeling of love... that’s not... the... nope. Not love.’_

“You’re getting aroused by the prospect.” The accusation wasn’t even taken seriously anymore, as she huffed. The girl’s disgust was something that was thick throughout her words. “Don’t you have pride? Tear off his manhood! End his line.”

Now, that was a thing that she wouldn’t do. “Hell to the _no_ , girl. You might’ve been some fresh virgin slave who’s got those ideas about revolt and such, but I’ve been around the block. It’s a nice dick, not too big or not too thick... Just right.” She’d have taken him if he had a little dick too, because she knew the balance of power. The other girl’s look of disgust was real.

“So what? He took my virginity... So what? What’s your problem, leaving that raping scum unharmed?” The girl was barking mad. She should be singing another tune, one of worship and obedience...

_‘Nobody likes the cast-away slaves..._ _’_

The burn marks on the skin, the ripped off horns and other parts and things, living in squalor and little shacks that’d been made from scavenged stuff, hunted at times by the local law enforcement… Rape was common if you looked able to take a dick, be it male or female… Because you weren’t worth the bread to feed you.

“You’re so lucky, Black.” The nickname for her, going from her name Blake, was easy, as she looked with some actual anger in her eyes at the Faunus. “You’re blessed with looks. Those locks of yours? Fabulous, but not as fabulous as mine… Those nice lips of yours? Darn sweet and kissable, and I say that as an ex-hooker. That ass? Fuck, I’d ride it if I wanted to fuck some frigid prudish bitch… But I won’t unless ordered to. You should be fucking GLAD that it is Master Jaune that received you…”

She didn’t know what it was like. The fear of being maimed and cast away. The hurt and the pain as you tried to recover a little from the customers that got a little rowdy with your body. The healing that you had to do in the dark, flaring your aura a little to make the hurts go away.

“His raping ass deserves to be fucked by the biggest meanest Faunus around, to show how he likes it!” The girl was barking mad with such statements… Insinuating that the male heir to the Arc family should get raped by a man…

_‘We’re all going to die if someone hears that…’_ The door opened and she wet herself. Blake had not been quiet at all, her voice raised with the indignation through it. “Oho… The little kitten wants to have playtime, does she?” The voice of the Arc sister called Auburn came, and she whimpered a little as she felt the spreading puddle of urine grow. Blake hissed at the woman, even as the Arc sister turned her head. “Junie… Can you get the key? Little missy here wants to meet the family… Aww…”

“Auburn, she’s Jaune’s pet. I’m not going to be apologizing to him if she ends up dead.” The tone of Juniper Arc, the sister with the bad-ass weapon and the attitude, spoke up, Blake stiffening a little at the noise. “But if you want to punish her… By all means.”

“Naughty little kitten… Trying to incite a rebellion… oof, that makes the mistress really naughty…” The woman entered, giving Yang a dismissive look as she leaned towards Blake, a set of spider-like fingers running through the hair. “Perhaps you’ll take a week to heal? Oh my… you little animals just know what you like…”

The grin on the woman’s face didn’t promise much good. “You executed a quarter of the slaves in the afternoon, Auburn… Dad won’t be happy.” Yang felt her blood grow cold. The woman seemed to be in a state, crooning and moaning, looking at the other girl as if she was someone who would be feeling the full breadth of her ire.

“Daddy can buy more slaves. They were lazy anyways… This little kitten is going to have so much fun… Jauney isn’t a rapist, no, no, no… He’s a good boy. A best boy…” The woman’s gaze turned to Yang, a shudder racing up and down her spine. “That’s a good little Faunus…She knows how to obey her owner. This one… This one needs to be educated.”

Juniper Arc entered and gave her a look, one that seemed to hold some form of pity for her. “Here’s the key. I’ll get her out.” The key clicked in the lock and Blake was disabled with a knee to the face, the Faunus crumbling to the ground once properly released, knocked out with a single blow. _‘Ouch…’_

She couldn’t feel bad for the girl though. “I’ll send someone to clean you up. Jaune wouldn’t like his pet to smell of piss.” The sentiment was more than expected, as the woman looked at her with something that may be barely meeting approval.

“Thank you, Lady Juniper.” The faint smile on the woman’s lips was enough of a compliment as she touched onto the feeling inside her that she felt when she was praised by her master. It wasn’t… enough. It didn’t feel like that fluttering feeling, but rather like relief.

“I’d better ensure that Auburn doesn’t set the dogs on his little toy… Father was quite ill pleased with the sight of Auburn’s little dog fighting competition…” The faint sigh as the woman strode towards the door, Blake already having been dragged out by Auburn Arc, leaving her there.

_‘You brought this on yourself, Blake.’_

* * *

She awoke to a feeling of being strapped into a chair, even as a spotlight hit her from above. Metal cuffs linked her arms to the wood of the chair, the high back having her pressed against it with a leather belt around her waist, preventing her from being able to get up, her legs shackled to it as well.

“The little mutt is awake… Ooh… Do I have a little treat for you…” The burning in her muscles wasn’t normal, as she felt the pain surge through her. “Of course, of course, there’s going to be a little treat… Don’t worry little girl, you’re going to be intact to make my brother feel your tight pussy wrap around his cock…” The giggle was not sane at the slightest, as she saw the woman step into view. A tight corset was worn, her eyes glinting. “Now… I borrowed this from lil’ sis…” The whip in her hand looked dangerous, even as the woman snapped her fingers. “Come out, you little mongrel…”

The woman who came out was dressed only in a thin gray cloth, the whip pushed right under her chin to force it up. “Kneel before the throne of your revolutionary leader…” The woman hissed, the enslaved woman doing as she said, her eyes looking up at Blake with an accusation.

“Come on… Convince her… Convince her to revolt.” The whip curled around the woman’s neck right below the collar, the leather cord of it there, as the woman pressed a knee against the faunus’ back in order to keep it there.

“You monster!” She hissed, the woman’s eyes looking at her with that daring glint in them. “We will rise up. The Tiger still preaches the word. The White Fang will be the one putting the humans back in their place!” The words had been fierce, as she recalled the Tiger speaking, voice full of the proudness of a race that was thought of as lesser by the humans.

The slave’s eyes bugged out, as the air was being choked off. Hands tried to pull at the whip, the Arc woman looking her in the eyes still as she choked the life out of the Faunus woman. “Such brave, bold words… Aww, it would be a shame to have this little morsel rebel…” A jerk and a crack, and the life left those eyes. “That’s one revolutionary squashed… Like an egg fallen onto the kitchen floor…”

“Next.” The body twitched and quivered, even as a Faunus man came, his steps unenthusiastic and his eyes blaming her. She could feel the hate in those eyes, as he knelt next to the woman, the whip wrapped around his neck as well. “Convince him, little rebel…”

“You caused her death, you maniac! This is what happens when you speak of rebelli-AGH!” The horrible choking sound as the man’s windpipe was closed through the whip’s actions, his eyes looking into her own with accusation, even as the body of the woman still laid there.

“We’ll never surrender! We’re born with pride and strength! The Tiger will rise up and deliver us!” The words that had given her hope during the darkened days were enough for her, her eyes glinting at the sight of it. The man’s eyes turned dull as the life fled them, the woman jerking the whip up and breaking the neck as easily as she could.

“Oh… Your vaunted revolutionaries… They’re all dying by the hands of a Human.” She hissed at the woman, even as she kicked the body to the side. The smell of bowels being loosened invaded her nostrils, as she motioned for the next one. A young Faunus girl with bright eyes and a set of elephant ears, looking at her with terrified eyes.

“Please don’t … I don’t want to die, please…” The whip slid into place, even as the woman jerked, extinguishing yet another life.

“Not even the innocent ones are spared, little kitten…” The sadistic smile on the woman’s face was enough, as Juniper Arc cleared her throat, the woman appearing in her sight.

“It’s nearly five, Auburn.” The look of the other Arc sister was enough, even as she looked into Blake’s eyes.

“You… Sit on her lap.” The trembling Faunus woman sat down on her lap, the smell of sweat and fear enough to warn her. “You’re their protector…” A small blade cut through the neck, digging into the spot where she knew the jugular to be. The spray coated the woman, who seemed to hardly mind the blood splatters on her face.

“You’ll never be the leader they’ll want.” The body was pushed against her, the gurgling sound loud, as she felt her powerlessness increase. “You’re only saved because you’re my brother’s pet… And I do love my brother.”

Something hit her face and she was aware that it was something like a cloth. “You monster! Why do we have to die for you? Can’t you just shut up and let us live?” The accusation was angry, even as she tried to refute it.

_‘Some people have to die for the revolution…. Adam always said…’_

She could feel the tears starting to come, as the woman turned the head of the girl who’d been told to sit on her lap. The neck had been made a bloody mess, the blood slowly dripping down onto her, the eyes wide and fearful in their death-struggle, as the body still twitched, the life slowly fading out of those eyes.

“You’re going to be a good pet…” The woman said as she dragged the body of the dead Faunus off her lap. Blood had created a pattern in her clothing, as she whimpered.

_‘Not like this…’_

She blacked out when someone injected something into her neck, the sickeningly sweet smile on Auburn Arc’s face enough to warn her that it wasn’t going to be pleasant. “You’ll be a good pet… We just have to train you a little bit better. Fun… But I won’t let her train you… No-no, noooo… You’re going to play with my pets.”

She awoke in the little cell, the traitor deer Faunus looking at her with concern. Her mind swam with thoughts, even as her nipples were boring little holes in her corset, the sensations enough, as she realized that she was leaking. _‘Ah…’_

“Are you alright?” The blonde asked with a gentle touch to her voice, even as Blake let her free hands stroke over her skin. She was as bare as the day that she’d been born, her body left there. A dampness between her legs, like some rutting beast would feel, as the urges inside her still rose.

“They’re monsters…” She hissed, even as the words seemed to send a spike of pleasure through her nerves, her eyes closing for a moment as she felt it rock through her lower body.

“Black? Come on girl, stay with me…” She heard the deer Faunus say something, even as her fingers explored over her body. The warmth inside her was hot and needy, as she twitched with her hips upon touching her lower body, the sensation soft and tender with that explosion of heat down between her thighs. _‘Whatever…’_

The door opened and the traitor named Terra entered, looking at her. “Mistress Auburn told me to make you drink this.” The green liquid in the bottle looked ominous, yet she opened her mouth. The warmth inside her was fading, even with the pleasure reaching greater heights. She felt the need to pant and to whine, as she looked at the bottle, pressed against her lips a moment later.

The taste was oddly bitter as she felt the heat rush through her veins again. It was… slow. Then the cold came and the craving started. “Is that Krokodil?” The question came from Yang, the term uncertainly waving around in her mind.

“It is. Mistress Auburn has decided to get her the special treatment.” The consternation on the blonde’s face was so silly, as if she was drinking the raping scum’s urine or something. What a silly little thought that was.

“But that’s…” The blonde dropped the subject, her gaze turning away, a low hiss coming from her lips. “I’ll take over from her. I’ll make her behave, just don’t…”

The bottle was still half-full, and the blonde looked a little weirder. There was fur growing on her face, and there were fangs coming from her eyeballs… Why were there fangs coming from her nose too?

“I’ll drink the rest.” The words came out, even as the bottle was pulled from her lips, a sad little sigh coming from her mind as she drifted away to wonderland, away from the weird goat-sheep-fang faunus… was there such a thing? She didn’t know.

* * *

She swallowed the drug like her peace depended on it. It had been one of the drugs that came with the life of those in squalor. An intense high, yet a chronic dependency on it. She swallowed and chugged, finishing it off and then coughing a little as green ran down her lip. “It was finished… I will inform Mistress that it has all been drunk by the slave.” The key clicked in the lock and freed her for movement, as she got up. Her mind was a fog, even as the door opened up.

_‘Gotta cycle…’_ Her stomach felt bloated with the juice, even as her Aura flared up, purging the poison from her body. As she was dressed in a fresh set of the clothing, she could only pause for a moment before vomiting it out into the bucket for the hygienic needs, looking at Blake and then walking over. “Hey… hey?”

She smacked the girl’s cheek, noticing the lack of aura present. _‘Yeah, that’s what I thought… Alright… the ol’ purge…’_

The bucket was dragged over and then she pushed some of her Aura into her fellow slave’s system, trying her best to guide it in to purge it from the system to free her from the addiction. “Hey, listen…” She said, as she guided the flow. “You’re going to feel really sick for a bit… But it’ll be okay.”

The woozy look on the girl’s face, the eyes that looked half-asleep and half-awake, all showed the signs. She held the bucket up, as the girl vomited heavily into it, feeling how the liquid burned through the system, her hand pulling on one of the rags that laid there and wiping the girl’s chin from the vomit once there was nothing more to emerge. _‘Good… You’ll be fine with a little bit of sleep…_ ’

She felt sick herself, her stomach burning as the bile and acid continued to well up. The nausea did not stop as she got up unsteadily, leaning against the wall and putting the bucket down again. Her sensitive nose twitched a little as she did, her eyes giving a look to the other girl who seemed to doze. “You’re too much work, Black… Just… Just fall in line.” She felt sick…

Stumbling out of their little cell, she caught the slave standing in front of the crazy sister, reporting on things. Straightening out a little like she’d been taught to, she looked at the other cells, even as the sister looked at her and then shrugged, saying something to the woman named Terra who didn’t even seem to be phased by the question.

“The Master has requested your presence.” The woman said, even as a little spark of joy went through her, the other Faunus supporting her. _‘Oh, that's nice…’_

She couldn’t wait to feel him again. The feeling and sensation of that young man…

* * *

He watched as Yang was assisted by Terra when she was helped into the room, her eyes looking confused and a little muddled, her tongue sliding over her lips as she looked a little off. “Are you okay?” He asked her, her head turning to him and her gaze barely comprehending.

“Hmhmmm…” Her voice was off, as she strode to him, her eyes looking a deep reddish lilac colour, Terra remaining behind, her eyes on him. He didn’t see Juniper yet, though he suspected that she might be coming to visit soon. “Hey, Master Jaune…”

The question in her voice was really soft, as she leaned against him, her arms wrapping around him. “Can you hug me?”

He smiled, hugging her. She was warm and comfortable, her antlers standing up proudly, her breathing a little faster, even though she hadn’t been exercising, pushing him towards the bed. “Let me… Let me make you happy.” The giggling that came after it was a little crazy, like one of the Faunus that his sister had a hand in training.

“Yang…” She pressed him down and he became aware that Terra was in motion, even as Yang’s eyes looked down at him. “Sit.”

She obeyed without another comment, sitting down on her ass, looking at him. “Meanie…” The word was pouting, even as Juniper entered, watching Terra in mid-motion, who responded to the presence of one of the ladies of the house by straightening out.

“Did Auburn feed her something?” He asked, looking at Juniper, who turned her gaze to Terra.

“She desired to take three-fourths of the bottle instead of your other pet, Master Jaune. I am willing to accept any punishment that you deem fit.” He frowned a little at Terra, even as Juniper’s face twisted into an ugly look. _‘Blake’s got some adjustment issues…’_

He didn’t quite know what to do with her. He bent low and then picked Yang up, her body heavier than he’d imagined it. He laid her on the bed and looked at her face, her flushed cheeks and unfocused eyes making worry shoot through him.

“Just…” He sighed, brushing a hand through the girl’s hair. He couldn’t fault his sisters for wanting to make sure that everything was alright. “Just get her some water to drink.” He wasn’t going to make her do stuff if she wasn’t well. You had to take good care of your pets. “And… And you’re going to take over her tasks for today. If anything happens to my pets… I won’t forgive you.” The sharp inhale from Terra meant that she got the message. _‘You’ve got to be strict with them… or they won’t learn.’_

Terra exhaled slowly then, as she nodded. “As you wish, Master Arc.”The words were the formal acknowledgement as he looked into Yang’s eyes, the unfocused eyes enough of a sign that he could see that she wasn’t in a good state of mind.

“You’re going to be okay.” His hand brushed through her hair, her head turning to him.

“I love you dad. You’re the besht.” The words brought to his face a little smile as he leaned forward and kissed her forehead, tasting the sweat there, the scent of her body mixed with a little bit of exoticism that seemed to be the drugs that she’d been fed.

“You’re a sweet girl, Yang.” Her eyes seemed to lose focus.

“Met a guy, Dad. His name’s Jaune… Great dick, really… Really great. You’d like him.” Her voice was rambling, her eyes gazing up at him. He felt a thrill go through him as her head nuzzled against his palm as he brushed through her hair.

“Oh?” He decided to play along, his hand taking the glass of water. “Here, have a drink.”

He gently tipped the glass to her lips, the swallow rough, the collar around her throat looking to be in the way. She smacked her lips and then giggled, her eyes looking up at him with an expression of care. “You’re the best, dad… Do you remember when I scuffed my knee?”

He wasn’t sure, as he stroked over her head and let her drink some more water. “Yang…”

Her eyes seemed to change, even as her tongue licked over her lips. “Hey there, gorgeous… I don’t feel so hot…”

“You’ve had a bit of a bad drink, Yang.”He spoke her name with the care of an owner, as her eyes looked into his own, her head laid there without much of a struggle, her eyes questioning.

“Oh, hmm… I wanna suck your cock, Master… You make such nice sounds…” The slurred speech was no doubt due to the drug, as she nuzzled against him. “Hmm… Never worth more than a few Lien…” Her arms rose and his him in the chest, though they fell limp a moment later. “Never…”

“You’re my pet, Yang.” Something in her eyes changed. “That makes you worth more than most slaves.” He knew that he would need to put some ground rules down for her eventually. His sister had told him about that, but he wasn’t going to bother with such things just yet.

“I wanna be your woman. You’re niche… nice?” Juniper sighed softly, shaking her head. He looked at her and gave a soft smile as his fingers teased between the antlers. “Yes… Hmmm…This whore’s going to milk your balls dry, sweetheart… Ah…” A hand cupped her breast as she looked at him with a look. “Suck your dick so good that your sister’ll be feeling the suction from her side of the room.”

“Which one?” He asked, Yang giving a shrug, doing interesting things to her chest.

“Whichever’s going to be watching this big bad-ass bitch suck that dick of yours, Master.” Her voice was sultry and slow, her gaze slipping everywhere. “Because I’m going to. And Blake’s going to too. She’s a mouthy little cunt, Master…”

A soft sound of exasperation. “You should tie her down… Put her through the paces… Blast that little thought of rebellion through her skull with your seed… Don’t worry… You’ve got me.. ‘ll protect ya.” Juniper snickered, as she took the glass from his hands, leaving him to feel Yang’s head shift to the right. “Hmm…”

She looked so frail, so tender… Yet her words lit a fire within him. He could see her at his side… The collar around her neck gone. He could see her make love to him, no force needed. A touch of her care, even with her eyes glinting in the light of the darkness.

“I’ll make sure that you don’t have to worry about anything. I’m going to take good care of you.” His sisters could do what they wished for as long as he tolerated it, but they knew their place in the household. What was his father’s now, would eventually become his own.

_‘And if Cinder comes…’_

He hadn’t told Juniper or anyone else about it. He wasn’t sure whether they would fly off the handle or not… But the thought of something like that was sickening and twisted. He was not going to be the man who was going to die after his wife had borne him one or two kids…

“I’ll make sure that you’re proud of being my pet.” She was an animal. She was… she was his little pet. His Yang.

Her smile was beautiful, as she looked up at him, her horns brushing against him. “Dad… Dad, you’ve told me about mom… Why you like her…”

The girl was off to another fantasy, her mind drifting as she babbled on, his hand stroking through her beautiful hair. He wondered briefly whether there was something that he could do, even with Yang just mumbling, telling him a story about a butterfly. _‘No matter what you think…’_

He looked into those eyes and then leaned down, gently kissing her forehead. A content little sigh came from her lips as she nuzzled her head against his stomach.

“The lady Cinder has appeared once more…” The voice of Juniper drew him from his mind, even as he looked at Yang, taking a deep breath.

“Stay with her, alright? I’ll get Saphron to be my chaperone.” He was sure that Saphron wouldn’t mind. She was a good sister.

Knocking on her door after he was assured that Yang was okay with Juniper, he heard Saphron’s voice. “Who is it?”

“Your little brother, this time without someone to guard his chastity. I beseech you for an escort.” The words were from a play he had watched. The tale had been one of gallantry and hope, against an impossible demon.

The door opened and his sister appeared, looking a little frazzled. The gaze was harried, the underwear that she wore having been thrown on. “Did your fiancé come by again?” He looked at Saphron’s face, even as she turned around and started to get her dress on. A passed-out Faunus laid on the bed, her nethers looking wet and damp, the restraints there. It was pretty clear as to what Saphron had been doing with the girl, the smell of musky sex invading his nostrils.

“Yeah…” She applied some strong perfume before rubbing her face with a towel. The look on her face was as perfect as ever with a few dabs of makeup and the skill that she had at keeping her composure.

He joined Cinder in the guest lounge, the woman wearing a dark red dress for the occasion, different in stitching than the last one, her eyes glinting at his appearance and at Saphron’s. Her eyes glanced at Saphron, the smile perfect and in good spirits. “Lady Saphron, Inheritor Arc…”

“Hello Cinder.” He said, the small twitch at the use of her personal name something that he noticed immediately. She would be obeying his word once they were wed, so the use of a personal name wasn’t too important, but still… Knowing that she was actually intending to use the law for her benefit had cooled him to her.

“It is a pleasant day, is it not? Would you care for a stroll? There is a delightful place in the park where we can get to know each other better.” The offer would be perfectly reasonable in most cases, yet he glanced at Saphron, who shook her head. _‘Good ol’ dependable Saphron.’_

“My young brother has previous arrangement, Lady Fall. Your visit was a little unannounced, so I am afraid that you would have to be disappointed…” Saphron had a good excuse for everything, he found, even as Cinder’s face fell a little, some sadness visible.

“Can’t it be delayed for tomorrow? I would like to get to know my future husband a little better…” The visits whilst neither his mother or father were at the house were suspicious enough… with the sudden suggestion to go to the park…

_‘This woman is trying to ensure that she gets her claws into the family fortune.’_ There would be an ‘attack’ which she could save him from, ingratiating herself with him. A scheme that’d been tried before if he remembered right from the storybooks.

“I’m afraid not. There has been an epidemic of the flu amongst the Faunus.” He spoke up, Saphron’s expression barely changing as he took the lead. “It would be bad management if we let it spread, so please… Do wait a few days until my mother is back.” It was a good excuse. The beasts got sick all the time, so it wasn’t anything new.

“That is… regrettable.” She sounded genuinely upset, yet something in those eyes told him that she did not feel that at all. Her face did the right twitches and the genuineness of the muscles was real… but the eyes never held him in her mind at all.

He found Yang to be much more open and expressive. As the talk turned to lighter subjects, including Cinder’s own passion for the creation of fine pieces of artwork, he took his time to observe the woman’s reactions. Saphron’s questions at times seemed to pull the woman off her game, especially when Saphron, who seemed to have some interest in art as well, commented on her fine rendition of the classical Neo-Vacuan artstyle that’d been featured somewhere. Glass in the artwork seemed to have been fused to the metal of the large round sphere that she’d captured within.

As Cinder was escorted out of the house and they walked to her room, Saphron gave him a nudge, leaning close to him. “I don’t much like her…” She mumbled softly. He shared a look with his older sister, who bit her lower lip. “She’s hiding something…”

“Comparing Lady Rose and Lady Fall…” It was a risky gamble, yet he looked seriously at his sister. “Who would have the higher status?” His sister’s face was curiously blank as she gave it some thought.

“Rose, I’d say… If it’s about battle merits, it’s definitely Lady Rose. Ooh, you’re friends with her daughter, aren’t you?” Saphron’s teasing smile was enough, as he thought about Ruby. Ruby was a good friend, albeit a little young.

“I was just thinking…” It was… well, it wasn’t out of the ordinary for a man to choose his spouse. That the Fall family had made the best offer meant little… They would pay when the marriage was formalized, after all. If it didn’t happen…

“Say… Jaune.” The look on Saphron’s face was concerned, as she came closer. “Are you… Are you happy with the cat that I got you?” She was always caring for him.

“I just wish that she’d be a little bit less… bad. Talking about me being a rapist… I mean…” He felt bad for her. She was so opinionated about her rights, as if they were the same as Humanity’s…

She was born to be a slave. She would never achieve the status of wife, but… But she would be a good pet. He’d make sure that there’d be a smile on her face, because she was his first. “I don’t… I’m not a rapist, am I?”

He could see Yang’s eyes in front of him, looking at him with that expression of care and appreciation. Her words, her teasing tone and her ease… He grew hard, thinking of that. Saphron’s arms wrapped around him in a hug. “No, you’re not. The little mongrel simply doesn’t know how lucky she is with you.”

Saphron looked up at him with her eyes a little moist. “And you shouldn’t bother with her… If you want another, we can get you another.” He knew she would. It would be a prettier girl, more pliable, more easy to hug and hold. “Even if…” She sighed, deeply. “Even if I have to give you Terra, I would.”

The thought of that made him frown a little. “She’s… She’s special to me, but if she makes you happy…” The care in her voice was enough, as he pulled her along into her room. The slave was still tied to the bed, the hood over her head hiding her features.

“She’s yours, Saphron.” The look in his sister’s face was warmer now as she smiled. “Good little brother…” The compliment made him smile as well, as he watched her pull the dress off and ditch the lingerie. She was naked now, about to fit the toy into her again. He’d grown up around his sisters, so seeing them naked was hardly an issue for him, as she grabbed the faunus by the hips and drove the toy into her. A muffled scream-squeak came from the girl as she continued, her hips moving in rhythmic motions. He remembered his first time with Blake, how she’d been eager and needy.

“Looking a bit pent up there, Jaune…” His sister commented, even as she jerked the hood back. A Faunus that he didn’t recognize laid there, her skin flushed and panting, her eyes unfocused. “Come on, little mongrel… Moan for me.” The moan was sensual and fierce, even as Saphron looked at the girl.

“She’s not quite right… I’ve been working on her all morning but…” She sighed softly, and then shook her head. “Still isn’t like Terra.”

“I’ll go check up on Yang.” He said, as he departed from Saphron’s room.

“Did I tell you to wet yourself, you mongrel? Look at what you’ve done to my bed!” The sound of an irate Saphron told him that she was going to be a little more irked, his hand turning the handle to his door and watching the occupants of the room. Terra was seated next to the bed, holding out a tray for Juniper who was feeding Yang by hand. Something seemed to be fed to her, a brownish-type of cake. _‘It smells a little odd.’_

“I like her.” Juniper said, Yang’s eyes looking at him with a happy expression in them as she nipped at the fingers. “This one is better than the kitty.”

“Blake isn’t that bad…” He knew she wasn’t. She’d been sweet. His older sister smiled softly, brushing a hand through Yang’s hair. She looked warmer than before, when she’d threatened Yang.

“We’ve talked. She’s surprisingly… well-spoken. Smart, for an animal.” He smiled a little, giving Yang a pat to the head. Yang nuzzled against his hand, her eyes looking up at him. “You might have a good majordomo in her.”

“I’m not going to use her like that. She’s…” He couldn’t quite figure out what to say as he looked at her.

“The Master can use me in whatever way he wishes.” Her voice was soft and delicate, as her eyes looked up at him with a look that made him feel a serious tightness in his chest. His heartbeat picked up, and he lowered his head, pulling her into an awkward embrace.

“Even if he wants to do me doggy-style like a bitch in heat…” Her suggestion was spoken with a tint of amusement, as her fingers brushed over his chest and stomach. “Yang’s ready to bang.”

“You’re such a good girl.” The words made her shiver and quiver, a sharp inhale coming from her lips. He felt her hug him tightly, even as he caught his sister’s ill-amused look, the half-smile on her face looking crueler than it would. “And… June?”

“What do you think about Ruby?” He asked, because he was sure that Juniper would have some professional knowledge about that Huntsman thing.

“Skilled with her weapon, trained by Lady Rose… Not a bad friend to have in a pinch. Accurate with her sniper rifle. A good match.” The calm analysis was there, even as he smiled.

“I’d love for her to meet my Yang.” Yang had this moment where she seemed to hyperventilate, a soft ‘ah-ghah’ sound coming from her, as she bumped her hips against him. He adjusted his grip on her a little.

“I’m going to make you the best and happiest man alive.” Yang murmured in his ear, her hands rubbing over his back. “No matter how you beat me. No matter what sort of kinky stuff you want to do.” He felt her hold him, smiling lightly as he kissed the neck above her collar.

She was his Faunus pet, so she’d be special. “I don’t think I could ever hurt such a pretty pet. It’s a shame…” He didn’t finish that sentence, for it was dangerous to think of the animals as human.

_‘It’s a shame that you weren’t human…’_

She started to shudder lightly, a wetness on his shoulder even as she was turned away from Juniper. He let her, leaving her to rest on his shoulder.

_‘Yes…’_

“Could you go and check if Blake is alright, Terra?” He wondered where Blake was, even as Yang shuddered in his arms.

“I’ll go… I’ll go and see if she’s alright. I’ll go and find her, if you don’t mind… eh… master. Please? I’ll take good care of Blake too.” Her answer was rushed and hurried, a panicky tone in her voice.

He let go of Yang and she got up, looking at him with a gaze that was hard to decipher. _‘If only…’_

He threw himself onto the bed, even as he groaned aloud. “Now now… That’s quite a show you’re putting on, little brother…” He’d nearly forgotten Juniper’s presence in his room, his older sister rolling him on his back with a hand. “What would mother think about you getting all hard and stiff in my presence?”

His erection pressed against his pants, even as he grumped. “She’d probably encourage you to wear something a little more modest, Junie.” He tried to tuck himself back into a proper shape, Juniper’s head shaking lightly.

“Tssk, tssk… You’re going to have the two of them suck that cock till they choke, little brother… That’s what you deserve.” There would be time for that indeed as she said, her eyes glowing faintly in the light of the lamps. “But… I’ll be watching. With some entertainment, time passes a little easier.”

“Master Jaune?” He caught sight of Terra standing there, a look of nervousness on her face.

“I am afraid that your first pet has been… lost.” He blinked. _‘That’s not good… The collar can’t let her past the wall, so…’_

“Your second pet has said that she will track her down following scent, though…” The look on Terra’s face wasn’t very hopeful. “I will go to find them.”

“Please do. I would be displeased with you…” He paused, closing his eye. “And Saphron would donate you to me, as she has no use for a slave who would betray her owner’s brother’s wishes.” Terra started, the nerve struck. He didn’t like to manipulate feelings like that, but…

“I would be very displeased with you if something happened to either of them whilst you were instructed to take care of them, Terra.” He felt like his dad, trying to channel that tone of voice. The slave nodded once, before departing.

“Wooh… You’re the MAN of the house, Jaune… What’s next? Hot little threesome? Faunus working on your manly pole?” Juniper’s tone was amused, as she seemed not to care what happened to his pets.

“I just want my pets safe.” He said, silencing Juniper.

_‘Now that I’ve started to care…’_

He was growing attached to a blonde with a warm smile and bewitching lilac eyes.

* * *

**Well... Blake disappeared. That is not good.**


	8. A Faunus' Burden

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where's Blake! There's Blake! Yang's coming for her!

**Another chapter, another horrid atrocity against the Faunus, perpetrated on our ardent heroine Blake Belladonn-… Yeah, you’re here for the smut. Onwards!**

* * *

Blake hit the ground hard. Her mind was foggy and clouded as she did, her eyes searching for something which made sense, an irritating smell invading her nostrils. A kick landed in her ribs, making her roll on her back. She panted, groaning, looking at the people above her. The room was small and had walls that looked to be made out of wood. A drain in the middle spoke of something that she didn’t quite understand.

“Awake now, ‘revolutionary’?”

She could hear a rough male voice speak, her eyes finding a tall man standing there, his bony frame looking like it had been malnourished for years, the sunken cheeks giving the appearance of a corpse, a single horn standing there from his forehead, thick and edged upwards.

She gasped, as another kick hit her in the stomach. “No words, have you… Your talk of revolution got some of our friends killed. We don’t appreciate that.” The man’s words, spoken in an angry, soft voice, were heard through a haze of pain that welled up inside of her, as she was helped up by rough hands. She smelled sweat, pain and blood, as she coughed and straightened.

“You should fight!” She tried, yet someone hit her in the face.

“Fight and die, girl. These collars aren’t for show… And it’s only those who are trusted to never harm the Master and Mistresses that get to be chipped…” The man’s tone held no appreciation, as she tried to get back into the swing of things. The pain continued, with her eyes never letting up.

“You should still try! We are a proud race!” The man looked at her in disgust. She didn’t understand. Faunus should be together. The Tiger had spoken the words, and she had known her. “The Tiger calls for blood… Know that with her leadership, we will be free once more! Free to take the humans down!”

“A queen of the Faunus… That is what you are.” The word 'queen' was spoken with distaste, even as she recoiled at the thought. The Faunus had no king or queen that could speak for the people. To call someone such a thing was to imply that they were the saviour to lead them to a better place.

She was more aware that she was naked now. The men holding her forced her to her knees. “Regrettable... But to make sure that we all survive, you have to be punished. The mistresses usually discard those slaves that are too damaged... I am sure that the young master will forget you. It is better for us.” The tone of the man was almost regretful, as he turned away. She could feel the people step aside, and then felt a claw against her back.

“Traitors deserve to suffer... That was my brother you killed, you bitch.”

A female voice hissed, as pain lanced through her body. The claw dug through her flesh, tearing into the skin, ripping it out. Blood flowed from the wound, as a long line was drawn.

It had been pain, raw and intense, as she felt the claw rip into her skin, the tears leaking from her eyes. She called out to them for something resembling sanity, yet all she got was a distasteful look from those around her. A word had been carved into her flesh, and she knew the general shape of it. They had their own language, even if it hardly was practised. She gasped and groaned in pain, the smell of blood in her nostrils.

“Don’t worry... We will make sure that the ones only break your will. Mistress Auburn would have you service the Master’s stallion... But you will make do for the ones who still can.” The words were giving her a chill, as she remembered the video that she’d seen, shuddering.

A look of seriousness was on the man’s face, even as the pain started, the following word being carved into her skin by the woman’s claws. Blake didn’t understand why they were so mad at her. She spoke the truth. Humans should not be served by the Faunus.

“I know the son of the Ox!”

The information that was to be kept there, as pain lanced through her back. “He will.. ah...” The woman hit her in the back of the head.

“Who will come to relieve us of our bondage? Who will make you be his queen? Give it up, girl... Just accept your lot in life.”

The horned man spoke, his voice callous and cold. “The young master is perhaps the kindest of the lot, yet he only sees you like an animal. You will be replaced, even with your beauty.”

“I’m Blake Belladonna, daughter of Ghira and Kali. I am the Panther’s daughter!” The desperation in her voice, as she unveiled the information of her parentage. Adam was one thing, he could never have been controlled, yet her parents... her parents were a special existence. The claw on her back hesitated. “My father fought for peace and equality... To be freed from the yoke of humanity!” The claw returned, carving into her flesh another line to form the word.

“Well, he’s not here to defend you, is he? I remember Ghira Belladonna. A speaker for our cause. A man of morals and principle. Not a violent man, yet he was moved by things beyond our people.”

The horned man looked at her, shaking his head regrettably. “You will probably be mourned by him, but I will not mourn you.”

“Why?”

Pain, the wound aching and hurting. She wanted to know why, as she felt the last line be etched into her skin.

“Because your talk of revolution will get us all exterminated, girl. To take you under my protection is to murder my own kind... We can’t have that.” The man spoke calmly, as his eyes looked at her.

She felt filthy, the blood dripping down her back, her ears flat on her head, as she was held there. “The ones who will take care of you will be here soon... There are quite a few people who lost their spouse thanks to your talk of our owners... But that would be too good for you.”

The words were flat, even as she felt the shudder of something go through her, as she looked around in the cell that they kept her in. “They are raping scum! Why would you let yourself be subjugated by those beasts?” The eyes flared up, the man’s gaze narrowing.

“Leave her. She’ll realize after a few hours that she’ll be better off conforming.” They left her there, but not before giving her a kick to her face. Blake felt her teeth rattle, as she dazedly looked up.

“You think that our owners are the ones who rape, do you?”

She felt groggy, as she saw the man step back. The door was opened and three men were pushed in. Strong bodies looked like they had been made especially for labour, as they looked like they had been forged specifically for the purpose of something, their nakedness clear, as she saw the engorged cocks that stood there between their legs. One of them bore no visible Faunus trait, save for the equine phallus that stood between his legs, truly something abhorrent, even with the hazed look in their eyes, as their gazes directed themselves to her. She was dimly aware that the woman who had been there with them had not been there anymore, as they looked at her.

“Another breeding sow, boys... Get at her. Since you've always wanted to fight for the Faunus... Well, be a good mother. Your children will thank you for your sacrifice.” This was it. She was going to be raped by her own kind as a punishment for simply wanting their freedom. Her body ached and the wounds on her back bled. She felt weak, the drug in her system still robbing her of her strength. The door slammed shut. She raised her hand, as if to defend herself.

“No... Please!”

She pleaded, yet rough hands grabbed a hold of her. She could smell the sexual fluids on them, the unwashed scent of those who had been put to use as breeders to keep the population up. A soft whimper escaped her as she felt something hit her in her cheek, a trail of off-white fluids dripping against her flesh.

A crashing sound and the door slammed right into the back of one of the men, bowling it over.

“Hey! Is this a private party, or am I invited too?”

She felt the hands grope her, as she was lifted up. They seemed not to pay much attention, having been domesticated to do what their handlers instructed them to do. She could see the blonde traitor stand there, her fist half-extended, still wearing the maid outfit. The breeder who’d been bowled over moaned, as the blonde stepped in. One of the men moved to her, looking at her with hazy eyes.

“Ah, no... if you want at this gorgeous babe, you’ve got to be the owner.”

The words were spoken with a hint of flirtatiousness through the expression on the blonde’s face was deadly, a sharp look, lilac eyes turning red.

“And you are not, honey...” The man moved to grab at the blonde traitor, the deer Faunus dodging the lunge, her hand burying itself into the gut of the man, bowling him over with a single punch. “the type of man I like!” Her foot shot down, banging the man’s head against the ground. The man went down, even with Blake realizing that the one holding her was already angling himself up to penetrate her. Fear went through her, even as the blonde moved, an arm wrapping around the neck of the man and then lifting the man off her, the man twice the blonde’s size at the least and double the weight, slamming him into the ground.

“Master Jaune wants me to bring you back.”

The blonde said, even as the third man approached, her gaze looking at him. “If you want to keep being able to move, you stay back, buddy... I’ve had a lot of dicks, but I’ve never really wanted to have a horse sausage...”

The man went for her anyways, and the blonde moved in a flash, her punch to the man’s temple knocking him out, the body slamming against the floor. With how easy the woman had moved, it was obvious that she’d had training. The collar around the neck of the blonde traitor hadn’t even beeped once, as Blake looked up at her.

“Now, Black... Up you go... Can you stand?”

She heard the questions, just staring at her. She looked around, the men knocked silly or out, the blonde leaning forward. Deep cleavage was visible, as the hand was extended.

She took the hand that was offered, looking at the blonde, who offered her a tense smile, seemingly to comfort her.

“Did they fuck you already?”

She shook her head lightly. She felt numb. Her back hurt. She felt the pain.

“Good, good... We’ve got to get you to some kind of place where I can look at your back... That looks like it hurts.”

The other girl’s eyes were a lilac colour, not the blazing red that they had been, Blake feeling hope blossom inside her at the sight of the womanly features of the Deer Faunus.

This woman could fight. She was a traitor, but she could fight, at least a little. It would be better if she had Aura, but that was a pipe dream. Unlocking aura was a skill that not many of the freed Faunus had... so their own defences were always shored up especially to deal with the Grimm that came for them.

“Sister, we can-“

The blonde placed a finger against her lip, looking into her eyes.

“No-no-no-no, none of that sister crap. If we’re getting together to serve our master and he wants us to do sister play, that’s fine, but nothing like that shit you’re yapping on about.” Blake felt light, as the other girl raised her up on her shoulder. “You’re going to listen to me, Black. If Master didn’t send me, you’d be currently getting pumped full of jizz by Huey, Louie and Dewey over there. I’m not doing this for you.”

Blake felt the pain increase, as the blonde moved her around easily. “I’m doing this for our man.” The term was spoken with affection, with a hint of something more than just the owner’s sentiments. Blake could imagine that it’d be like a girl who liked someone, speaking about the subject of their feelings.

“Why would you like him? He’s... scum.” The blonde slammed her against the wall, the ache in her back increasing.

“Don’t ever call him scum. He’s worth more than you know. You don’t know what it’s like to be in the city... I guess they didn’t teach you that at Revolutionary school.” Blake gritted her teeth, as she spoke up. The previous events had hurt her, yet she would never lose her pride.

“E-te-te-te... None of that. I can see that look in your eyes. If you don’t shut up, I’ll break your neck and tell the Master that it was someone else.” The threat was enough to shut Blake up. The blonde looked serious and seemed to have had enough power in her limbs to actually do something like that.

“Listen here, missy... You don’t know what it’s like, or how fucking LUCKY you are that you’ve got a man who cares for you. Life can be good for us... and I’m not going to let your bullheaded comments get people killed.” The blonde was fierce, as she pulled her away. Blake felt the blood leak down her back some more, the wounds still bleeding.

“We should f-“ The blonde said nothing but a simple “Shut up” to her, as she dragged her along. Blake didn’t speak anymore, as she felt her throat closing up, her words dying on her lips.

“I asked around. Terra wouldn’t know, but others do.” Blake felt the nausea rise in her, as she was pulled up to a door, the blonde opening it for her. The smell was strong and herbal, smelling like desinfectant.

“I got her, but she’s got a few cuts on her back.”

* * *

Yang was annoyed. Blake had decided to flee like some scared bitch afraid of the dick that’d be coming for her, speaking such terms as revolution and rapist... As if it mattered anything what the humans called her.

She knew that Master Jaune would want her to bring Blake back intact. The feeling inside her was fluttery and calm at the same time, as she felt the faith that he seemed to have in her. You couldn’t stop the feeling, she knew. The feeling of being trusted, of having the faith of someone to lead things to proper places. It wasn’t her will to deny those feelings in the slightest. She just wanted to be happy...

The image of herself with a swollen belly, her Master’s hand on her stomach as he smiled at her, came to her once more. The pride of a mother, of someone who would give her baby the love that it needed...

It was one of the things that drew her to him. He was a weak young man. His skill at control was abominable, yet she worked him over gently. He was... sweet. He cared, at least a little. At times, the stomach-ache grew even heavier, especially when he called her a good girl...

It was not a term fit for a human, but she felt... sweet. It felt good. She wanted to hear him growl her name in her ear as he came, to feel how he owned her...

The slave pens were fairly expansive, she guessed. The building reeked of bodies that had barely been washed, the stale air like a haze, her refined senses barely bristling at the smell of faeces and urine. She was tracking the scent, knowing that it would get lost. The scent had been recognized and she knew it, so there was no fear... Blake was here.

The collar around her throat bore the symbol of the main house slaves. Access was granted easily, even with several of the overseers giving her a look. Those trusted enough to care for their fellow Faunus were often the sort who had been imbued with the privilege due to their attitude, or the perks that came with it.

She followed the smell, watching a door open and a horned Faunus stepping out with several others, some having gone in. The scent was like a hazy cloud in the air, noticeable to her strong nose, even with the horned Faunus moving along. Her ears were primed, hearing the conversation around her.

She punched the door, her aura imbuing her fist, the door slamming outward, flying away. _‘I should moderate my strength a little...’_

She didn’t want to make the humans suspect that she had that much strength. As she sized up the guys that were around Blake, she made the snap judgment that these were definitely not allowed to touch Blake. They looked like hopped up runts, though her mind told her that it was likely that these had been the ones who had been chosen to produce the healthiest slaves.

Her Aura ignited, as she took down the first one. She was focused, even as her lips formed the words that would attract the attention.

 _‘Focus on them, one by one..._ ’

The words of her father came to her ears, as she took them down, watching the cat Faunus on the ground, still kneeling. Defiant amber eyes watched her, a glint in them of near-worship, as she rolled her shoulders slowly, the battle high working down. Her knuckles hurt, yet she was still unharmed, untouched by the men.

Asking her whether she could stand, Yang let her eyes look over the girl. Blood dripped from the girl’s back, the killer instinct inside her rising. Blood always made her a little antsy, a little sharper... But it would have to do.

She wasn’t going to let the man who owned her hold a bad slave... No, she had pride in her skill at pleasuring a man. If there was the need...

_‘It would be so easy to twist your neck... just a little crack and your worries would be gone...’_

The girl was a beauty, even with the bleeding gashes on the back. She chanced a look, spotting the two words in the old script that had been carved into the flesh.

**Faunus Queen**

It was as crude as it was, yet Yang understood the meaning. With the Four, there had been enough of a balance that the tensions would not overflow. They would have no king or queen, as long as the Four dominated the landscape. Protectors of the land and the people...

_‘You silly girl... You don’t know how close you skirted to death here today.’_

If she hadn’t been able to track down the girl based on her scent, she would probably have found her half-way useless, fucked in ways that would necessitate a mercy kill. Her master did not deserve a woman who had been used.

The definition could be applied to herself as well, she realized, yet she knew that it was different. He had... he had sprung her free. He had pulled her from the muck and the mire and she was grateful.

_"Whenever someone helps you out in some way... Always pay them back. No matter how small the favour was... Never forget that there is kindness in the world. My former teammate said that we should always keep moving forward."_

Her dad had been wise, even with the occasional wistful sound of worrying that he gave her. She wasn’t used up goods... No, she had some experience. She’d been scrubbed clean and given her shots, and her Master had told her to fetch Blake.

Opening the door for the girl after telling her the business, she looked at the Faunus trained in medical affairs, Terra looking nervous, a look that seemed to be shared with the medic, whose nose resembled a rugged snout. The poor guy looked like a puff of wind could knock him over.

“Put her on the bed, I’ll look at her back... The young master wasn’t happy...”

Yang wondered what happened with Master Jaune to make Terra look positively nervous, the woman joining her, as Blake allowed herself to be led to the table. A bit of inflexion in her voice and most lesser Faunus would fall in line... She was after all, not someone who could be taken lightly.

“Master Jaune will want to see her...” Terra mumbled, and Yang could feel some sympathy for the dog Faunus. The young man must be worried for her. “He said... he said that he’d be displeased.”

Yang didn’t know what that was. The medic winced. Clearly the medic knew what was happening.

“Now... The wounds are deep... Cut into the flesh... I’m afraid we can’t do much about it aside from applying some bandages.” The medic said. Yang knew that with a simple activation of Aura, the wounds would heal up in a flash. The spark within her could make the world a much easier place for her, as it imbued her with the strength to fight...

But Blake wouldn’t get it. Yang was angry with her. Her constant blathering about Faunus this, Faunus that... A vindictive side of her wished that Blake had gotten her just desserts, to see the spoiled little princess wince and be made useless.

_‘But if Terra is nervous...’_

There was something that she was missing. “Why is him being upset such a bad thing?”

“You’re new... well, you both are new, but you don’t know what it’s like. Mistress Auburn just selects which Faunus she desires for her little fancies... but she isn’t careful. One time, Mistress Auburn was hurt by someone who lashed out. It upset the young master, who did not understand.” The words were soft, even with Terra’s voice light as she spoke.

“Every Faunus was put to death for daring to harm the young lady. That was the official reason. The unofficial one is... You see, he is the only son of the household. Much is expected of him, and he was disturbed for a week after witnessing it... Lady Azalea took offence, and the Master of the house heard of it.” Yang could imagine what had happened. “Only several of the trusted ones escaped the executions. They take their pedigree serious, and to have an unfit heir is to be shamed in their world.”

She thought to the gentle young man who looked at her with eyes that were as deep as the oceans that she had seen during her travel, the soft blonde hair like the rays of sunlight during the daytime. His scent was sweet and yet a little strong in her nostrils, yet she loved it...

A flutter in her stomach came again, as she heard the Faunus woman continue. “We... We remember. Words that she speaks are dangerous... They will kill every single Faunus if it happens again. With Anastasia... She is lucky to be just a mere toy for the breeders. Her body is some use still, yet she’s broken because Mistress Auburn and Mistress Camellia got their hands on her.” The last name was unknown to her, yet she supposed that she hadn’t seen all of the Arc sisters yet.

“Why won’t you fight against them?” The cat on the bench said, hissing in pain. “Why won’t you listen? We’re stronger than they are... They’re just women.”

Yang growled, a deep rumbling sound. The snouted guy jumped at the sound.

“Listen to yourself, girl. ‘ _They’re just women_ ’. You’re a woman too, in case those tits and that fat ass of yours isn’t making you aware of it. If not for his orders, I would have left you.”

The words slipped out, before she’d really noticed that she had.

“Traitors like you will be the first to die.”

The words were opinionated, yet Yang glared at the Faunus girl. Such stupidity.

“With what army are we going to take them down? Do you think that a trained Huntress wouldn’t be able to take a punch? They’ll outlast us. They’ve got weapons. Only a few of the trained Faunus Huntsmen are in Vale, just because they’ve got to have their collars refitted... The rest are all out there, defending the settlements with their owners.”

She knew well the type of domesticated Faunus who had access to their Aura and weaponry. They were nothing more than well-trained creatures who were to be used to fight against the Grimm, often kept as guard dogs... An existence that would never produce anything but a loyal pet, someone who was broken.

There had been rumours about surgery done to remove the empathy from them. Like guard dogs, they wore the collar of a slave, yet with triple the load of Dust in it. Collars were linked to their owner, so if the owner’s pulse flatlined, the Faunus did as well in an explosion of pain and agony.

“You can fight! Why don’t you?” The girl didn’t learn, as she growled.

“Because I know better, you stupid bitch. What use would fighting be in a world where they’ve got bullets and swords and we don’t? We are so fucking BLESSED with a master who doesn’t make us do things you would scream about.” She was blessed. She was learning how to read and how to respond to humans with status. That was a privilege that not many got, according to Mistress Juniper.

“You sound as if you’ve given up! If Faunus unite and free ourselves, we will-“ The little bitch just wouldn’t shut the fuck up.

“Leave us.” Her voice dripped with anger, as she felt her temper snap. The words carried with it the threat, as the medic and Terra shared an uncertain look. “She won’t be harmed too severely...”

It was time for the little missy to understand just where the fuck she stood in this world. Yang Xiao-Long had a lot of patience and a lot of care, or at least she was supposed to have a lot of patience, which was getting harder and harder to muster at this point, yet she was not going to tolerate a revolutionary girl who should keep her fucking trap shut.

As the door shut itself, she grabbed the girl by the neck, the bare form of the girl raised up. “Listen up, because I am going to say this _once_. You are NOT free. You are a SLAVE. Your Master, bless his kind soul, cares for you enough to send us two to look for you. Your acting out is making the rest of us nervous. That stops **now.** ” Her voice inflexed the threat of direct punishment.

The girl wanted to speak, yet Yang dominated the hierarchy. She was a proud daughter of Taiyang Xiao-Long, a man who had been free once upon a time, had been trained to be a Huntsman. He was the man she looked up to as her father, and she knew that she looked up to Master Jaune.

“You will treat him nicely. No ‘Rapist’ or ‘racist’ or whatever from you. You will treat him as if you would treat your father. Kindly. Happily doing what he wants you to do. If he tells you to tongue his asshole whilst I’m blowing his dick, you’d better be nudging that prostate, you little kitty bitch, or I will be upset.” The words held a fire, as she looked into those golden eyes. She was aware that her eyes were now a deep crimson colour, more serpentine than human at this point. It was a known effect during her rages.

“And you’re going to cut that shit out. You’re going to be the best fuckpet that you can be, because that is all you will be. I will tell him that you are not to learn how to write, or how to behave around humans... Because you’re not worth it. You are a dumb animal and you need to be taught.” Her hand squeezed the girl’s throat above the collar, as she fixated that look at her.

“Those thoughts of revolution? Stuff them away. Not a single breath of ‘rapist’ from those lips unless he’s into that kind of play and wants you to struggle... And even then, I’ll be _watching_ you. His dick is your new fucking _god_ , Kitty... Because if you hurt him in one way, I will find you. I will find you and I will end you. No matter how much it hurts me or how quick I get executed for it...” She wasn’t for speeches, but she would protect what she cared for.

“You’re going to obey. You’re going to be the little sex kitten of Master Jaune Arc, and you’re going to be the good little lewd slut that you can be... Because I know that he would be happy with it. Call me a traitor, a betrayer or whatever...” She exhaled, feeling her lungs fill with the heat and then hissing lightly.

“but I am not a woman who stands besides a hypocrite who cannot see how good she has it.” Yang looked at the kitty as she seemed to not get the message.

_‘You’re dumb.’_

“You love him, don’t you?” Yang frowned at the accusation. The tingles in her stomach continued, even with the accusation. “You dirty t-“ The throat was shut. She'd stopped herself at the last possible moment before Blake's head would be popping off her neck. Anger flared inside her.

“Zip it. Seriously, here I am trying to tell you how to keep alive, and you go around making stupid stuff up. What I think of the man isn’t important. That hate inside you? Fucking use that for other guys. He’s nice. He fed me meat. That’s good. Some of us don’t know when the next meal is coming and acting like an uppity brat just makes it worth less.” The girl didn’t know, nor did Yang want her to know, that the words that she spoke felt false. She might... might have a bit of a like for him, yes. He’d pulled her out of the bad place and given her clothes that fit.

“Traitor! Why should the Faunus s-“ She’d slackened her grip during her speech, closing that throat again. Pulling the girl close, she wondered briefly if the marks on the girl’s throat would be gone before she’d get Blake to the Master. The claws had come out, she noticed... but that mattered little. Blake would get the care of a medic, soon enough.

“You really are stupid. Did your mom drop you on your head a few times? Speaking of the Tiger is bad enough as it is... Don’t let them know that you’ve been in contact with that sort.” She knew that speaking of such things was bad enough.

“Ao Guang might have perished, yet he has done right for the world! He showed us that we could fight! The Tiger calls all to the crusade!” The words were incendiary, yet... She let go of the girl.

_‘Better find out what she knows...’_

“The Tiger, eh?” She shifted her body language to one of intrigue. An easy trick, if you wore heels. It was all in the tells...

_‘This girl doesn’t know jack shit about how to live amongst people... She's got so many tells of her mood that it's like playing with a kid. Dad taught me, said it was how mom acted when in the Kingdoms. Said it'd be useful one day...’_

“She calls us to war, sister! Your speeches of trusting the humans are merely falsehoods, leaving us open to enslavement!” Yang bit her lip, trying to cut the snarky commentary out of her stance, as she frowned. Her eyes returned to their regular colouring, as she let the Aura dissipate swiftly.

“And you were a part of the Tiger’s little group?” She questioned, with the faint hint of actual interest in her voice. She could see the hope in the black-haired Faunus’ eyes.

_‘I pity you...’_

“The White Fang has been the sword of the Tiger... Father was the previous leader, so I have taken his seat... The grandson of the Ox is with us too, though I am unaware whether he was captured or not... Adam is strong...” Yang stiffened.

_‘Oh holy ballsacks... This just isn’t a revolution... It’s a fucking jihad.’_

The term had been introduced from Vacuo, speaking of a holy war. To see the girl immediately trust her with such vital information, such knowledge, just because she was a fellow Faunus...

_‘This girl is dumber than a sack of bricks mixed with cement...’_

She already didn’t value Blake highly, but to just blurt out that you knew two of the leaders of the Faunus was... stupid. The veracity of things was such that it would be hard to check, but the girl seemed to be convinced. “And what... What is the Tiger’s name?”

“Sienna Khan, a glorious fighter for our kind.” The adoration in the girl’s voice was sickening. She could just imagine that it’d be some sort of lure for her to join that 'cause'. As if she'd want to be associated with a bunch of assholes on a power trip that smelled human blood...

_‘Dad said something about Ghengis... Gorgis? Whatever, if her surname is Khan, it’s likely her...’_

Fuck. This wasn’t great news. One of the Four was bad enough, but two of them working together?

“We can escape, sister... We can join the revolution together.” The kitty thought she was being convincing. Yang hadn’t survived for as long as she had by being stupid.

“Cute. Real cute, Blake.” Her smile was as fake as the anger that bubbled below her surface was angry. It was real, that anger. This girl was crazy. She would throw away a place with shelter, decent food and even uniforms, for a simple war?

_‘She’s killed people... Humans undoubtedly...’_

“Let’s work together, Blake... But... Follow my lead, okay?” It was treating her with the kid gloves... But she knew well that Blake Belladonna could never be allowed to be alone with her Master.

“I know how... How things work.”

Yang killed that little surge of empathy inside her for her fellow Faunus. “Just... Just act a little, walk along with me... Bear with it.” She was playing a dangerous game, as she brushed her hand through the other Faunus girl’s hair. The marks on the girl’s back were slowly starting to scab over now... Which was a good thing.

_‘Queen of the Faunus... What a fucking joke you are...’_

“We’re going to give him a good time.” Blake’s eyes were filled with conviction. “We’re not going to hurt him... yet.” The words were treasonous and cool, yet she felt her own nerves steady. “This is important, Blake... Calm down, wait for the moment...”

_‘And then I’m going to show you why the world is like it is. The strong survive, the weak perish...’_

The greedy smile on her Faunus friend’s face was there, yet Yang only felt a deep-seated disgust.

_‘Such a pretty girl... Yet so weak in spirit... Have you truly gotten to the point where you think you can agitate against humanity?’_

She was not going to let this girl lay a hand on her master. Yang Xiao-Long stood with the ones that had earned her favour. She was no Taiyang Xiao-Long, retired Huntsman and Freed Faunus, but she was his daughter.

“And then we’ll have him.”

Yang smiled. It was what the girl needed...

_‘I’ll have to make a few inquiries with lady Juniper...’_

She got along decently with the Huntsman Arc sister... There was a certain respect between her and the older sister of her master.

_‘Your foolish wish for supremacy will die a swift death, Blake...’_

She would protect what was hers. Her father might have told her to never do it, but... Yang had never held much respect for the rules.

She might not know it fully yet, but her heart had already gone down that road of love, from the flaring embers of that affection that had been shared. Eyes that were a deep lilac colour had gazed upon a mountain of gold and she had accepted it as hers.

* * *

He waited, a little nervous for the time that it lasted. Terra entered the room. “Your slave is being kept at the medic’s office to be treated, Master Jaune... Please, accept my most heartfelt apologies, I should have been-“

He waved it off, knowing that Terra would need some punishment, yet leaving that up to Saphron. Said woman was currently seated on the bed, driving the Faunus slave that she'd plucked from the staff down onto the phallic tool she had in her groin, a harness keeping it there. “And that’s how the little mutts feel better about themselves, Jaune... You will need to assert yourself. Show them who the boss bitch is in the bedroom.” That it was just him and Saphron was an accepted fact, even as the girl wet herself, the stretching of that rear hole of her leaving her to roll her eyes back.

“You are kind to Terra, though.” The words made Saphron flinch, even as she pulled the girl off her tool of pleasure. The Faunus opened her mouth to say something, but Saphron flipped her over, driving the shaft into the tight nethers. The gag was stuffed back in after Saphron had taken it out to hear the pleas for mercy.

“She’s... different. Terra? Kiss.” His sister made a kissing motion with her lips, as Terra came closer. The Faunus woman was uncertain, her gaze never quite resting on him as she kissed his sister on the lips. “She’s... she’s my personal Faunus.”

He would point the hypocrisy out if he had any desire to upset his sister, but he knew how much Juniper would explode if it was even hinted at publically that Saphron was into women. Saphron had always kept herself to Faunus, who really didn’t have the rights to refuse... But he wondered about his sister sometimes.

“Put a baby in her, Jaune.” His sister asked, turning Terra to him. Terra’s eyes met his own and the woman shuddered. “Breed the little bitch because you can...”

He caught a vision of blonde hairs and a warm smile, eyes that were a faint purple colour, and lips that were red, a bosom that could only be brought up as a blessing of the gods... and he really wished that his erection would go down. She was his pet, his toy... A girl that he had brought home at a whim, because she was just a piece of property.

He wasn’t supposed to imagine...

Terra’s hand brushed over his groin. “Master... Master... please... I’ll be good.” Her voice was a soft tone, her gaze resting on him from below as her hands stroked over the outline of his bulging groin.

“I don’t want to, Terra.” The woman recoiled as if she’d been hit. Saphron frowned a little, even as the Faunus girl she was busy with screamed really loudly into the gag that’d been forced into her mouth.

Yang entered, taking sight of the situation and smiling. She looked sexy, her clothing barely mussed up, her eyes twinkling. “I’ve retrieved her, Master Jaune.”

The way that she said his name was like a lightning-bolt hitting him out of the blue. His erection flared against his pants, surprising Terra, who looked at her. “Good girl.” The blonde licked her lips, as she ignored Saphron, having only eyes for him.

“We’ll... We’ll get you some service together, alright?”

She gave Saphron a look, nervous and skittish. It was clear that she didn’t want to talk very much, but he figured that he’d talk with her.

“Saph, we’re going to my room... Terra will accompany me, if you don’t mind?”

His sister’s eyes looked worried, even with Yang giving her a soft smile.

“Of course, Jaune... if you want Junie to be present, I...” The worry in his sister’s voice was worth a laugh, as he shook his head.

“Junie has enough problems, sis. Blake needs her master... The silly animal needs to be educated. She’s not a good girl like Yang here.”

He knew that some pets needed re-education. Cammy had always said that there should be a good hand in the hair and a firm rod against the buttocks for the slaves that needed to be re-educated.

“Master?” Yang’s voice was husky and almost breathily, as her hand grabbed a hold of his groin. “I’m your good girl, am I not?” The question was natural to ask, as he smiled.

“You’re better than Blake. She’s so stubborn... It’s like she’s never been given the rights of her people.” He felt Yang’s fingers slide over his groin, her eyes looking at him.

“I’ll... I’ll make her obey. She’s stupid, but she’s not... too stupid.”

Her nose brushed against his groin, inhaling the scent deeply. Some Faunus had sensitive noses.

“I’ll... I’ll never make you sad. I swear... I’ll make you smile and happy and... even if you beat me.”

He laughed, as he patted her head between the antlers. “Why should I beat a good girl? Now, Blake... Blake may need a bit of correction...” The Faunus were just in need of guidance. They had lost the war, after all... why shouldn’t they be given the same rights as any animal and be trained properly?

“Master... May I... May I fellash you?”

He noticed that she’d tried to use the formal word for oral sex, Saphron’s eyebrow perking up lightly.

“Juniper spoke about it... I guess she’s heard the term.” It wasn’t usual for a girl like Yang to learn the high language, so Saphron dismissed it. It was his little secret with Yang... and maybe with Blake.

“Maybe in a bit... I want to see Blake.” The blonde’s head nodded, her fingers patting his groin.

“I want to see that big hard Faunus tamer, master...” He blushed a little at the words, imagining Yang in a similar position as the girl that Saphron used for her entertainment now... It was not a bad idea.

But he wanted to see Blake... and if she wasn’t a good pet...

He might have to discard her. A sad thought, to discard the girl who had been his first time... and well, his only time, but it was what a man should do...

_‘If she can’t behave...’_

Cardin probably wouldn’t mind taking her. His last Faunus had apparently died during her breaking in.

Humans shouldn’t care about their Faunus animals, after all. Yet Yang... Yang was special.

He wished once more that she had been born a human...

* * *

Blake felt the soreness of her back, the wounds still carved into her flesh. Humiliation and pain still were the dominant emotions that she felt, though her heart had lightened a little, knowing that the brutish blonde deer Faunus had seen the truth.

The Tiger was strong, and the Ox had always been able to call to the heart of her people. She believed that they could make the change happen. She was not going to let herself suffer for some blonde guy whose raping cock would be defiling innocent Faunus women in the future.

_‘But I was apparently his first... and he was my first.’_

The nagging thought of that made her hesitate, even as the door opened and the motherfucker with his fancy clothing and his scruffy blonde hair walked in, flanked by the dog traitor and the blonde who was her fellow slave.

She couldn’t feel the hint of oppression from the blonde anymore, the brutish strength there, yet the expectation in the blonde’s eyes was real. She felt a stab inside her, perhaps an after-effect of the painkillers that they had forced into her system. A little thought of ‘What if?’.

“Ah, Blake...” Her rapist said, with his eyes looking at her with fake kindness. It was so easy to see their lies... They would lie to you, then they would hurt you. It was just like Adam said... Sienna had been wrong... “Are you okay? I was worried.” She caught Yang looking at her sharply, and she focused. Making herself smile, she bowed her head.

“Thank you for your contern?” The formal tone that slaves had was hard to mimic, even as he laughed.

“Come on, you silly kitty... Let’s head to my bedroom.” She mentally added _‘for another raping’_ to the end of that sentence, knowing that he would undoubtedly force himself into her once more. Just... treating his manhood with her mouth was not... going to work.

She was a proud Faunus. She knew her rights! She nodded like a meek little sheep, following after him. His hand brushed over her shoulder and she stiffened. _‘_

_Is he going to force me against the wall? Is he going to violate me?’_

She got aroused by the thought, a deep dark part of her realized, as she could imagine it for an instant. He had a face that might be better on a Faunus, with some nice antlers or something... But it was... no, it wasn’t Blake Belladonna who would be worshipping him like he was some god, as his raping cock violated her throat-hole and made her feel like she was just a rabid animal.

_‘Oh gods, I should stop...’_

The thought got her heated. She could feel his fingers touch her, and his touch set her aflame. It was... harder to describe than the feelings felt. “Ah, sorry... You must be hurting. But don’t worry... Everything is going to be fine.” He seemed to care, the raping scum... He sounded like he did.

Confusion warred inside her, as Yang’s hand patted her shoulder. There was something inside her that welled up, a warmth and a feeling... She’d felt it before, with Adam. They’d never gone further than a few kisses, out of respect for her Father. The man still owed the right to give her away, according to the customs.

“I see... massssshhhter.”

She felt twisted. She was leaking now... just because of his touch earlier. She could smell her heated lips leaking and she didn’t know why. The pin-pricks on her back were back, leaving her to feel the sensation slip through her body. She felt so... needy.

“You’re my pet, Blake... Even if you’re a bit naughty. Every cat wets the bed for a few weeks... Though we never really had a cat. Mom is allergic. She sneezes every time she’s around them.” She should feel offended, yet... there was only a quiet need inside her.

It was not like the aphrodisiac of before, when he had raped her pussy... No, it was different. There was a burning inside her at his words, even as the blonde doe Faunus gave her shoulder another squeeze. A pin-prick of nails digging into her flesh, as she was told to remain silent.

 _‘_ _She’s dedicated to the cause...’_

She licked her lips. She felt... weird. Fluttery. A sensation inside her welled up, one that wanted to serve the blonde, to make her gasp and moan happily. She had shown strength... She’d shown power...

Her tongue licked over her lips. _‘What was I thinking about?’_ They’d reached the house and were walking through the hallway, several of the slaves looking at her. She felt embarrassed, knowing that she reeked of the need. She rubbed her thighs together, knowing that she was in need. Everything felt uncomfortable.

He opened up the door for her to get in and she did, nearly sprinting to the bed, her bare form leaning over the bed. “Fuck me... Please? Mashter? Fuck me?” Her mouth made those sounds, not because she felt the urge to act, but because she needed it. She felt so hot, so needy...

“Blake...” His voice was low and she could feel her heart thumping harder. Clarity seemed to slowly come with her again, as she suddenly felt a hand on her cheek, tugging her face aside. Lilac eyes looked into her own.

“It’s okay, Master... She’s needy. It happens sometimes with feline Faunuses.” It might be. She’d never really spoken to her mother about these things. The rustling of cloth was enough, even as she felt so weak and helpless, like a kitten that was getting its love from its mother... a weak little creature that needed a strong man to protect it.

“Come, sweetheart... Spread your legs for the man who owns you.” The words that the blonde busied were soft and made some sense, yet somewhere, she wondered where the flames of revolution burned, as she was ensnared in a kiss. Her legs spread slightly more, and she could feel his cock pressing against her needy slit.

_‘He’s going to rape me again...’_

She felt so turned on, suddenly. The arousal inside her welled up like an overflowing geyser, her eyes rolling back as Yang’s tongue invaded her mouth. A low moan came from her lips as he thrust himself in.

_‘I’m not... I’m not going to give up...’_

It was really hard to think, as she felt his cock caress her tight inner walls. The sensation made sparks jolt into the edges of her vision, her whole body throbbing with the need.

 _‘_ _I will hold out... He’ll trust me eventually...’_

She was going to f...

_‘What will I do when I have his trust?’_

Something about a revolution? What revolution, when his cock felt so good? _‘Why do I struggle?’_ The question rose, as Yang broke the kiss. Her mind felt like it’d been doused in cool water, as she breathed heavily.

_‘No, he’s a raping asshole and he’s... he’s...’_

The slow thrusts, the rocking of her body... her pussy leaked the fluids over that hard cock. She felt the sparks tingle at the edge of her vision, as her mouth made a low moaning sound.

“Yess....”

“Blake!” Her master’s voice sounded in her ears, a voice of need, of... love? Why? Why would her rapist love her? She felt herself clench. He drove into her and her eyes rolled back. Yang’s fingernails dug into her neck as the blonde kissed her passionately.

_‘Why should... why should I resist? When it feels so good?’_

Serpentine eyes filled her view, as she felt her body jolt and shake. Low moans came from her throat with every pump of the Master’s cock, as her cunt drooled with the liquids of sex. “Mmmhmmm...”

Those eyes never left hers, and she felt a deep passion spring up within her. She felt dirty... She’d never considered other girls before as partners, but now... now her eyes were filled with purplish eyes, almost serpentine in nature, almost hypnotic.

He came inside and she came, her mouth drawing out a moan, even as the blonde broke the kiss. Hearing her master moan her name like it meant something special was... special.

_‘The raping bastard...’_

Was it really rape if she enjoyed it? The kissing had been nice, and he had sounded so... happy? Happy with her?

_‘Was I wrong?’_

The thought dawned within her, before her rationality asserted itself, Yang looking at her with a look that clearly spoke volumes.

_‘No... Everything will go according to plan. We’ll... we’ll make sure that he gets... that he gets that which he is owed.’_

She wasn’t sure why, but the thought of being together with the blonde doe Faunus came to her mind. It was a sultry thought, one that made her tingle... Yet it was an engaging thought.

_‘I’m just... I’m going to behave...’_

Yes, behaving would be a nice thought...

As her owner pulled out of her, she took a look at his manhood, coated in seed. The smell made her nipples even harder, the deer Faunus moving over swiftly, licking over the head. “Good girls.”

The blonde liked that, she could tell. There was a shiver that worked down her spine, like it was a gratifying thing...

_‘Why do I feel like I’m... like I’m supposed to do something?’_

Under normal circumstances, Blake Belladonna would have made a comment about raping scum, but now, she couldn’t muster the energy.

Her hand traced over her stomach, to between her legs, her fingers spreading the lips and then dipping deep into her honeypot, pulling the fingers out and licking them off. The taste was salty, yet it didn’t feel too out of place.

_‘He’s... He’s raped me, yes?’_

It was uncertainty now. She’d had an orgasm and she didn’t feel that bad, aside from the pain in her back... But...

Why didn’t she feel like she could muster the energy to rear up against him and hurt him?

* * *

**Blake Belladonna versus Yang Xiao-Long...**

**Yeah, Blake’s going through one hell of a drug trip right now. Ah well... At least she has a friend in Yang. She can trust a fellow Faunus, right? Right?**

**Since I'm a few chapters in, I thought I'd ask the people... 'What makes this story an interesting read?' Because I'd like to see what makes the setting interesting to you guys! That's always a good thing to know!**


	9. The gentle treatment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yang and Blake... meet with Camellia Arc. Blake learns... not much. Yang wakes her master up in the sexy way... Oh, and Saphron's desire overflows.

**Another update. Thanks for the commentary on what makes it fun. Honestly, most of the stuff that Blake goes through is planned ahead, so some lucky guesses might have been just that! Good imagination, though!**

* * *

Blake woke in the morning, sore and tired. She remembered the trip that she’d been on, the after-effects of it making her mind sluggish and weird. She could feel a dry mouth, her tongue scraping over her teeth.

“Awake, Black?”

The deer Faunus spoke, her eyes looking with what might be sympathy or just emotional feelings, the collar around her neck chained to the wall, just as she was. Blake let her gaze drop down to Yang’s body, which was still clothed within the clothes of the owners who owned them.

Yesterday’s events had been a shock. She couldn’t imagine that her people would not want to revolt…

The image of those massive cocks frightened her, even though it had been a callous dismissal from the man who’d sent them in to deal with them. If not for the deer Faunus, she wouldn’t have made it out without being seriously in pain.

“Yeah… Thanks for…”

She recalled the feeling of the young human’s cock inside her, a gush of heat going through her loins at the memory. She felt embarrassment shoot through her, knowing that it had felt good. “Thanks for the save. And…” The blonde looked at her expectantly.

“You’ve got a plan, right?”

The question came from her lips as she could smell the scent of the rapist’s cum in the air, the seed having leaked out of her.

The blonde nodded, her gaze serious. “Just follow me for a bit… Get him used to you. Don’t act out… But keep the commentary on.” Blake felt clearer in her mind, her legs rubbing together as she felt the urge to comment rise up inside her.

“Why not… break his neck? We can strike a blow against the humans by killing the son.”

The glare that she received in return was enough to make her shiver, the purplish lilac eyes looking clearly at her with a gaze that said ‘no’ in no uncertain terms.

“Because that will probably be enough to get Faunus hunted down. They’re a very important family, Black.”

The nickname seemed to have stuck with the blonde deer Faunus, but Blake didn’t mind it too much.

“So, what we’re going to do, is have you continue being your moody and broody self.”

She wanted to protest, but she saw the woman continue. “I’ll ease into his better graces, and we can make it look like you’re having a change of mind.” That would work.. she supposed. Adam had been the visionary. He had made the speeches and gotten the people on his side. Sienna had been militaristic, yet Adam had wooed the crowd.

She felt a sting on her back, reminded of the words that had been carved into her flesh. They reminded her of yesterday’s happenings. The Master had ordered her to be given some cream against the aching and prickling of the wounds.

“So…” She tried, the blonde giving her a tired look. “Do I just… go to him?” The urge to throw up at the thought of submissively traipsing to him and acting like she was some… _pet_ grew, as she looked at the blonde. Yang was a wise girl, she supposed. She had a plan… The fires of revolution might burn inside her, her fancy for the young man aside.

_‘All will be made to give their oaths to the afterlife when we are done with them…’_

The words of Adam rose, as she remembered the speech that he had made, the day before they had captured her. She had been initiated as a full member a week before, the brand on her flesh still standing out even now. The White Fang had been her life, before she had been captured by these raping philistines.

The door opened and someone entered. A short blonde woman, wearing a deep navy blue dress, a riding crop in her hands. Blake watched a set of high boots move below the dress, the woman’s eyes meeting hers. “You’re the little Faunus Queen, aren’t you?”

The moniker made her flinch, which immediately clued the woman in to who she was. The riding crop pushed her head up as she looked into a face that looked much the same as that gay sister of the rapist bastard, though the eyes were hardened and cold. “No words about revolution, little kitten?”

The boot slammed right into her guts, hitting her hard and making her twitch, another kick. “No words about my sister being a homosexual?” Blake wanted to say something, yet the boot kicked once more. “Oh… I can’t hear you, little animal…”

“Achkkk”

The only sound that she could get out of her.

“What’s that? Another kick? Oh… I’ll entertain you.” 

Blake’s face rocked back as the riding crop smacked against it, a red welt on her cheek, the next kick hitting her in the ribs. Blossoming pain rattled her as she was restrained by the collar.

“How does that feel, huh?”

She felt blood fill her mouth, knowing that she’d bitten down on her cheek. “Doesn’t feel so fucking good, does it?” A hand grabbed her by her ears, jerking her head to look up at her.

“Blondie there knows what’s going down… She’s passable, according to my sister Juniper… But you look like you’ve got a few kinks in your system…”

Blake felt a shudder pass over her form, her eyes looking down, not meeting the woman’s eyes. This rapist was going to hurt her, but she wouldn’t give in. “Don’t you DARE look away, you animal.” Another kick, as she felt the grip on her ears increase. “Oh… I can see why he would want you. You’re a pretty one, just like the blondie there… But you won’t learn.”

A smile on the woman’s face, as those eyes spelled death and horridness for her, the woman’s body moving forwards. “You’re not going to learn, you’re not going to know… And of course, everything will be for your ‘revolution’, won’t it?”

She wanted to say something, yet she knew that it would only incense the woman. Her body felt cool, as she looked into those eyes.

“Do you really think that the Tiger is going to save you, little kitten?”

Her eyes widened, the cold blue eyes peering into hers. “Throw such hopes away… You will never rise above your station, Faunus.” The woman’s eyes were unflinching, as they bored into hers.

“You speak as if you know the woman…”

She wasn’t going to talk to a _human_ about such a thing. That would be betraying everything that she stood for. She gave a defiant look, a low cackle coming from the woman’s mouth. “Oh, such angry, angry eyes… You’ve got me quivering in fear, oh Queen of the Faunus…” The words of the woman mocked, as she felt like railing against the chains that bound her.

“I would buy her, if she ever were to be sold. What better way to break your spirit than to have my brother _fuck_ the great Tiger… right where you can watch it. Where you can hear her moan… Oh, and she will.”

The sick smile on the woman’s face showed her perfectly straight teeth.

“I’ve put in an application… And I’ll have father grant it. It would be such a nice thing, right… Blake Belladonna?”

Her name, not unknown to the people, was spoken with more knowledge than she’d had expected from the woman. “Partner to Adam Taurus, son of Eva Taurus, granddaughter of Oxford Taurus, the Ox.”

“How…”

That was more information than she knew, the woman’s smile broadening.

“I always do my research on you mongrels… To best train them, to best educate them on what they should be like… No… I can safely say that I hate your kind. You are a blight on this world, and it will be my task to see you all properly accommodated…” The hand that seized her collar was marked with scars, the woman’s face closer to her.

“And I will look forward to seeing you break, girl… We can’t have another revolution in our days… No. The Kingdom of Vale pays me entirely too much to ensure that your kind is more amenable…” The tongue slid over lips that were coarse and rough, entirely too dry, as eyes roved over her form.

“We’ll have you moaning for my brother’s cock like the good little slave you are…”

A demeaning pat to the head, as the woman brushed a finger under her chin. “Because that’s all you’re going to be good for. Just a hole for his cock. Blondie… She can be something.” A glance to Yang, as the woman turned her gaze to Blake’s face.

“And… Well…” The sickening smile on the woman’s lips was like a dark tide. “You’re going to be taking good care of my brother, little kitty…” The woman got to her full, arguably not-so-impressive-as-her-sisters’ height, looking at her. “Juniper will be watching. And…” The woman’s gaze was strict and merciless.

“Don’t mention I was here to my little brother… He’d want to know why I didn’t come to visit for a week, he’s… sensitive like that.” She snarled, her patience snapping with this woman.

“Your brother is the weakest of your whole sick, raping lot. Why he wasn’t smothered in his crib is beyond me!” The woman’s face turned slack, her mouth falling open. She could hear Yang’s gasp, yet the anger inside her.

“Your mother should have tried harder for a _real_ man, rather than sleeping with a Faunus and producing such a weak m-“

Her sentence cut off, as her air was cut off. A hand grabbed her throat, as blue eyes glared into hers. Her throat was feeling like it burned.

“He is a _kind_ boy. Better than most of us. You may be his first…” The woman was half-panting, clearly angry beyond anything that she’d shown. “but he can replace you. Oh… I will make sure that he gets that little kitty…” 

“When I get my hands on Khan, I will train her until she can’t go to the bathroom without permission.”

The insanity that she saw lurking within those eyes, that utter deep hate of what she was and what her fellow Faunus brethren were was enough, the woman’s breathing in deep heavy pants.

”You will watch her be taken by my little brother, little kitten… ooh, I will make her plead for something better than your race to fill her… You were the mistake of the Gods… And we are the cure.”

The angry words and the near apoplectic, brutal rage in that face, coupled with the fact that she was blacking out, the hand gripping her throat squeezing as that rage built up inside the woman, before her face went tranquil. “Oh… Yes… You’d need to be alive for that.” The air made the blackness at the end of her vision slowly turn back, taking deep gasps, coughing and spluttering.

“Oh… I’m going to enjoy you, little kitten… I’m expected for the tea with Lady Rose and Mother, but if I can fit you in…”

The tongue that slid over the woman’s lips was almost malicious in its gesture. She tried to bring the air back in her lungs, rattling a little as she tried to breathe. The woman’s hand grabbed her by the hair, making her look up at her.

“I won’t forget that, little kitten… But I’m going to give you a nice little necklace…”

The laugh that followed it was almost an endearment, though she was unsure how things were supposed to go. She didn’t know what this psycho had in mind.

“And here I thought that you might have some sense in your mind… My, your mother and father must be rolling in their graves…”

The woman’s words stung, as she remembered her mother and father, the pain that she felt lessening, with every thought of them.

“Ta ta, Blake…” The woman’s mocking goodbye was only halted with a look at the blonde deer Faunus. “And you… I’ve heard decent things about you from Juniper. Keep it up and perhaps… Perhaps you’ll stick around after Fall marries into the family. Can’t say much for dear ol’ Faunus Queen over there… But loyalty is rewarded. A good mutt that works with the system may live the last days of her life in peace and happiness...” The woman had said those words undoubtedly to punish her, though Yang’s expression was little more than acceptance.

“You _had_ to get her riled up, didn’t you?” The accusation from the blonde was harsh, as she coughed a little, the door slamming shut.

“She was speaking about the Tiger! She has not the right!”

The words were natural. You _always_ gave respect to the Tiger and the Ox. You gave respect to those who carried the blood of the founders, even if they did things you disagreed with. That was their inborn right.

“She has the right, Blake. She is our owner’s older sister, and from what I can glean, she’s pretty darn high up in the ranks of the Valean Military. You don’t get to wear boots of that fine leather without having some damn good leather available to you.”

The words rankled her. She was a free Faunus, she was owned by nobody.

“When Adam comes for me, I will tell him to leave you here to rot. You are no true believer in the Four and our destiny!”

The blonde looked at her with a look of disgust.

“Quit that noise, kitty. You know…” The blonde Faunus rose, rolling her shoulders. “because you act like this hot-shot revolutionary who can’t keep her trap shut, other people suffer. There’ll be a next time when they take you, Black. There’ll be a time when you’ll feel some big cocked bastard rape that tight little ass of yours and you wonder how it’d feel to have the master with his cock ram it in that shitter of yours, rather than some bastard who’s kept his cock in prime condition to seed you.”

She would bear Faunus babies gladly! For the revolution, no sacrifice was too great. The blonde could see it on her face, as she looked at her with a look of pity.

“Sister… There are times when one must be silent and quiet, in order to glean the plans of the opponent.”

The words were not the blonde’s own, but rather a famous saying from one of the great leaders of their kind. Blake wasn’t sure whether it had been the Ox who had spoken them or someone else.

“Obey and be kind, rather than the fire that burns in your belly… Because it is what keeps you alive.”

The look in the blonde’s eyes was sad, pitying her. She could see the revolution, could feel the burning flame inside her already stoked and primed and ready. She was ready to fight.

“Talk to the young Master. Don’t… Don’t deny him if he wants to have sex with you.”

The blonde offered as a suggestion, Blake’s throat still aching, as she looked at the blonde with questioning eyes. She didn't think she should. That man had no right to her!

“And… Please… Think before you speak. You haven’t met the Lady of the house yet… If you thought that his sisters were bad…”

Blake supposed that the mother of the raping scum that she had produced ought to be one of those women who were just as bad. The image of that woman, still faceless as she was, being thrown to those men who had tried to… do things to her that shouldn’t be done by anything but lovers, and being used…

“Whatever you’re thinking, quit it. You’re so close to dropping through the ice, girl, that it’s only because we’ve got a kind owner that you’ve been spared the death that’s been waiting for you ever since you opened your mouth.” The blonde probably made sense, yet Blake was angry. The Tiger’s honour had been besmirched, and she had been known to be a friend of the Ox.

She was going to see whether there was an opportunity to strike back against the human rapist. One human dead was a win in her book…

“Forgive her, for she knows not what she does…”

The words were tragic, as the blonde spoke, sighing deeply.

* * *

Yang could see the doom hanging above both of their heads. She had seen those types of boots once before, when her father had been inspected upon entry to Vale. Boots like that only belonged to the people who worked for the Council, for those people who had the lineage and the pedigree to make decisions.

She’d eat her skirt if the woman wasn’t someone who was in charge of Faunus affairs… and briefly considered that this might be the woman who was responsible for the making of Faunus Huntsmen. Someone had mentioned that a Camellia had been with Lady Auburn… and if this was Camellia, it would make sense why she hadn’t been seen around the house. A busy job, maintaining the secrecy of the world. She was just a girl though, so she didn’t know much about things, but dad had. He talked about things sometimes, when he’d had a bit to drink and just wanted to vent.

_‘No matter how much you struggle… They know your name and your associates. You’ve not been silent about knowing the Ox and the Tiger…’_

Her own pledge, to make sure that this little kitten wouldn’t get her killed, was still intact. She had to speak to Lady Juniper, the moment that she was freed to move around, or when her Master needed her.

She hoped that he would. The fluttering in her stomach was just too hard to ignore whenever he was around her. She knew that Blake would likely need some time to recover, yet there was enough to discuss with the Young Master…

As morning came, so did the one who woke her. Terra, a woman who looked pleasant enough, her eyes almost fond, as she gently shook her awake, Blake still unconscious. “Good morning… Could you go to visit the young Master and wake him up?”

She nodded softly, getting out into the small bathroom for their use. The water was cold, yet she minded it not, scrubbing at her body, making sure that her hair and her antlers received some care. She briefly debated using some shampoo, yet she knew that she would have to wake the young man up…

_‘Can’t let master be sleepy…’_

Her tongue licked over her lips. She had ideas for waking him up already… Sex was out of the question, but there were plenty of things that she could do for him.

As she pulled the clothing on, including getting the shirt past her antlers, which was a little rough task, but serviceable, given that she didn’t have a buck’s antlers, rather more elegant ones, akin to the set of claws that her great-grandfather had once held.

She slid her feet into the heels, enjoying the feeling of the sole, straightening out and glancing into the mirror. She watched her poise for a moment before giving a wink to her own reflection, striding confidently out of the bathroom.

She caught sight of Juniper Arc standing in front of the Master’s bedroom, her weapon in her hands, her eyes fierce and deliberately looking at her. A look that might be somewhat begrudging, mixed with the respect that seemed to be within those eyes, was given, as she stepped aside.

“You’re swift, Faunus.”

It was a compliment, she guessed. She looked at the woman for a moment, before nodding.

 _‘_ _I will **not** let Blake ruin **my** master’s life.’_

“Can we… talk? Privately? Mistress Juniper?” The blink and narrowing of the eyes was a sign, as Juniper opened the door for her. The smell of her owner came to her nostrils and her pussy had a minor leakage. The smell of Blake and her own still mingled in the room, after the last night’s effects.

“Fine. It better be important…”

There was no argument there. Yang knew that Blake would be a liability with enough of that fire in her… That cat was influenced, undoubtedly, thinking that it would be right to revolt against their betters.

She walked to the bed with light steps, catching the sheets half-thrown off, a pale expanse of flesh already there, as she pulled them off. Her eyes closed as she inhaled his scent. He hadn’t taken a bath yet, so he smelled of sex…

Her mouth watered, as she placed a gentle kiss on his stomach, feeling how the hot flesh below pulsated lightly under the kiss.

_‘Good…’_

The click of a rifle urged her onward, her fingers sliding over the pants, slowly jerking them down with the underwear. The smell of her owner made her blank out, the heady smell enough, her tongue already dripping saliva into his pubic hair.

 _‘Hmm… Show me…’_

It was a little trick, one that she rarely used. Her tongue slid out, brushing over the foreskin-covered head, lifting that cock up. Every inhale sent powerful manly scent invading her nostrils, her eyes half-closed, as her lips pressed against the sensitive flesh. She looked up, the sleeping face of her owner like it belonged there.

_‘Yes… Dream away, little Master…’_

The image of herself in those dreams, as he stiffened under her tongue’s battering, a soft ‘ahhh’ coming from her lips, her hot breath tickling through his pubic hair. He stood up, and her lips wrapped around the head, her hands gently stroking those thighs of his. It was all entirely too soft, but… He was in need of a good wake-up…

Her lips slid down slowly, as her tongue coiled around her master’s hard spire of flesh, the smell filling her nostrils. Her cunt was leaking, the smell dampened through her own control and the cloth underwear she wore. She was a woman, she craved… things. Her body felt like it was on fire, as her lips met his base and her gaze went up.

_‘Hmm… Sleep the sleep of angels, my Master…’_

Her head slid up, a labour of love and lust as she felt her cunt leak more, her nostrils gusting needy little exhales out and in. She looked up at his face still, her head bobbing fiercely down once more, tongue wriggling around that hard shaft.

_‘Come on, Master... Dream of me... Dream of my lips on your cock and come for me.’_

It was a throbbing that she knew well. The slow rub around the sensitive rim around the head of the shaft usually did it, and with him it was no different. A gasp and those eyes flew open, looking into her own, as her taste buds were coated white with his sperm, a cloying thick mess that was all hers.

_‘That’s it, Master... Treat your little spunk dragon with what she deserves... A big load of your hot cum...’_

She wasn’t afraid to feel like this... He...

The funny feeling in her stomach started again, as he patted her head.

“Yang, hey...”

She pulled her head off his shaft, opening her mouth and showing her prize. She looked at him, before waiting for his orders.

“Swallow, eh, I guess? Unless you want to spit it out, I’m not sure where the tissues are...”

The order was given and she swallowed. She would have swallowed anyways. That’s what you did when you were... well, when you had that tingly feeling inside you. She wanted to do more. She wanted to ride him, to hear him moan her name, to see him gasp and blush and stammer...

“That was... Woah.”

He sounded amazed with her skills. She didn’t feel so amazing about her own skills, yet... she knew well that there was something going on with her because she just... Woah.

She definitely had some stomach bug, because she just felt like she floated. “Master needs to be awake.” The words were softly spoken, as she knew many humans liked. His hand brushed through her hair and her eyes teared up a little. Her tongue slid over his flaccid cock, her nose bumping against it.

“I’m here to... care for you, Master Jaune.”

The words were servile, yet they felt right. As his hands stroked between her antlers, she felt the burning in her loins, the bumping of her heart. It made the kitty sink to the back of her mind, as she gave a sound in the back of her throat, knowing that she was safe.

She liked to be safe. Her body pushed up, nearly nose to nose with him. Her eyes met his, her own searching in those, his hand stopping in the spot where her antlers were growing from her scalp. His arms wrapped around her and she was pulled close. Smelling him...

She might just have leaked a little onto the bed, as she shuddered, his arm adjusting her a little. “Master?” Her voice was odd and trembled, as she felt his hand grab her rump. She wanted him to hit her ass. To feel him admonish her for being an eager lewd maid. She was... she was so needy, she wanted him to...

“Thank you, Yang. You’re a good girl.”

She might’ve just blanked out a little, but her underwear was leaking. Her body twitched, as she nosed against his cheek, rubbing against him. She could smell his scent, she wanted to have him on her, like a comforting hug, a warmth around her. Her tongue licked over his skin, tasting the sweat.

“Hmmhmmmm...”

Her moan was low and guttural, as his hand palmed her rump. Her firm buttocks were like a treat, she knew... Anal was tough on her ass, but it wasn’t so bad to try... once or twice. She’d not had much of a choice and with him here...

“I think you’ve got to get up soon, Jaune.”

Juniper Arc’s voice cut through the haze, as Yang realized that she’d started to lick his face, as if marking him with her scent. He had allowed her to do so, his hands groping her ass.

_‘What was I... doing?’_

She looked down at him and bit her lower lips.

_‘Hmm...’_

Kissing him whilst his sister watched... It was nearly irresistible to deny the urge, but she felt like it. A soft groan, as her lips parted, coming closer. His eyes looked into hers, as he smiled.

_‘Stop being so...’_

She had a stomach-ache, perhaps the flu... It was... it was just some sickness, right?

“Let’s... Let’s take a walk outside together, after I’ve had my breakfast.” The simple smile made her stomach tremble, as she gave a soft nod. Her stomach continued to ache.

“Yes, Master Jaune.” She should...

Her lips came ever closer, parting, ready to give that kiss that she craved for. He looked nervous, almost a little anxious, but was it really that wrong to kiss her master?

“Ah...” The hand on her antlers, jerking her head back with a painful moment of realisation, was enough to make her aware that there was an order to this.

“Sorry, I was... I was a little distracted.” Would he love her like he would love his wife, when he married? Would he make her his... become her child’s father?

The flutters didn’t stop. She felt the burning inside her stomach increase, as Jaune shook his head. “She’s earned a kiss, June. She’s a good girl.” She almost whined.

_‘Stop... This stomach ache hurts...’_

Her antlers were released and she kissed him gently, a peck against his lips. She was aware of the weapon that was aimed at the base of her skull, feeling it between her hair, the smell of the Dust in it like an awareness. He kissed her back. She felt the shudder go down her spine at that kiss.

_‘I’m...’_

Blake’s face flashed in her mind, smiling broadly as she held up the severed head of her Master. The triumphant grin on the dumb cunt's face, as she would speak of revolution and blood and flame...

_‘That’s **not** going to happen... No, nope, never.’_

She would not let her man be tarnished by some cat who had been hopped up on murderous propaganda. She’d _die_ before she let her man be touched by some sissy little cat who couldn’t shut the fuck up when it’s in her best interest. Yang felt like it’d be better if she was renamed Curiosity when she got her hands on Blake, because that cat was going to get _killed._

_‘Nope... I’m not letting anyone steal you, my Master.’_

Her mouth pressed against his own, a sensual moan coming from her lips, as his hands slid up, grabbing her breasts. She could feel his tongue push against her lips, opening them for him. It was so gentle, so nice...

“Hmmhmmmm... Mashter....”

Her hips bucked against the bed, the faint ‘Heh’ from Juniper coming, as the weapon slowly inched away. Still trained on her head, she could feel a woman’s strong hand brush over her spine.

“Yang...” Her eyes looked down, seeing that hard erection stand there. Her tongue licked over her lips, remembering that kiss.

_‘I’ll fucking pin the kitty down and let her get savaged by those brutes if she ever hurts you...’_

It was a dark thought. She would do it, without any empathy for the little bitch. She knew that Jaune wanted Blake alive, but... but she wouldn’t abide by it. So many of her people were dead, because the girl had this crazy dream of Faunus Jihad...

The girl wouldn’t learn. Now the sister with that riding crop had hinted that she was going to catch the Tiger and break her in as a present for her brother. Yang knew that Blake had been a virgin when she had been caught. That much had been implied already, and it showed that Blake hadn’t gone through the appropriate processes.

She hadn’t either. She’d had the benefit of her father’s status, though her body was sold due to the license expiring... It hadn’t been easy to find a job, even before the prostitution had started. Her dad had been skilled. He’d been a superb Huntsman. She was... not that great yet, in her own mind. She hadn’t even been trained in the way of the Huntsmen and Huntresses, aside from her father’s instructions.

“You’re ready for the second round, eh?”

Her eyes gazed into his own. Her heart was hammering in her chest, her breathing tense, knowing that she was going to be making him happy. She was so glad that he liked her, she was so glad that she had clean clothes, clean water and food that tasted better than slave chow...

“Yang, I should go to breakfast...”

Her tongue licked over her lips, as his voice sounded hesitant. She craved that hesitancy... because it meant he wanted to be here with her.

“I’m getting my breakfast, master...” Her hand grabbed a hold of his hard cock, stroking it slowly, her eyes sliding down.

“Hmm... it’s such a hefty protein shake... makes a girl salivate, you know?”

She’d salivate over a nice fine steak too, but this was different. There was no moment for her to tear into the meat... She wanted to savour it.

“That’s good, Yang.”

He smiled at her, his hand running through her hair. Her nose bumped against the head, smelling the saliva, the traces of his seed still there. It was such a strong kick, to smell the man who was hers... who she had chosen...

“You are expected at the breakfast table, Jaune...”

The sister commented, as she cleared her throat, drawing Yang from her little fantasy, the images cut off at the point when she was really getting this guy slammed home inside her driveway.

“Ah, yes... Thanks, Yang.”

Her lips slid over the shaft and then went down, cleaning him up. She was going to make sure that he wouldn’t be giving anyone else the leftovers of his seed with that cock... And she knew that the little kitty bitch would undoubtedly moan like the seedy little rat she was.

“Go on ahead...”

Juniper Arc said, her voice light, as she waved him forward. “I’ve got to talk to little miss doe over here.” She knew that she would get her chat with the woman now. Her Master’s fingers traced over her forehead, as he got himself ready for breakfast. She smiled a little at him, shyly. She felt shy for some reason, as he smiled at her.

_‘This stomach-ache isn’t going away...’_

Left alone in the room with the woman, she watched the woman carefully. “Lady Juniper, I have... Eh...” She tried to find the formal wording for it, the woman sitting herself down on the bed, the weapon still trained at her. It was a habit of the woman, it seemed.

“Blake is determined to bite his cock off.”

The words were crude, yet Juniper Arc did not respond audibly. Calm eyes which merely regarded her with a calmness of understanding. She’d expected the woman to explode in anger, to ask for verification of those claims.

The horror dawned on her, as she realized that the only reason why the woman didn’t respond explosively was because they’d already known.

“We know.” The confirmation was damning. Her Master’s first pet, the one who technically should be higher in the rankings than she, did not wish to serve. She was a spoiled greedy little revolutionary with about the amount of brain cells as a puddle of leftover cum.

“...Oh.” Her voice was soft, as she looked down. “I’m... I’ve said that I would help him. No, no, help her hurt... No, no, I want to keep him alive! I'd never hurt him." The panic raced through her.

"If I can... If I can control her, I will make sure that she won't hurt him!"

Desperation raced through her. Blake screamed about killing the raping bastards, but that didn't mean that she wanted to die!

"Please, don’t kill me! Mistress Juniper, please!?”

Pleading with the woman for her life wasn’t something she was above doing. She wanted to live. She wanted to have him hold her and use her, even if he treated her badly. She wanted so badly to make him smile.

Juniper Arc looked no different than before. There was no chance, no hope in her mind. With a single pull of the trigger, Yang would be hurt. Not even Aura could shield from a bullet from such a close distance.

“Don’t you think that we would just let you sit within a room, unguarded?”

Yang shuddered, the blank emotional voice from the woman like a warning.

“That we wouldn’t monitor what you would do and say? We went wrong once and the girl nearly laid a hand on _my_ brother. My patience is nearly done. Auburn wants to make the girl into an example. Argent hasn’t been too much for things, but Mother...”

A sigh, coming from the woman as a sign that her life might not be too much endangered.

“She really cares for Jaune, so... We’re going to give her the girl. Mother knows how to deal with that kind.”

The words brought to mind the frightening woman, whose questions had been harsh and she had felt humiliated by.

“You really do like my brother, don’t you?”

She startled, the older woman sighing, as she ran a hand through her hair. The strands were loose, yet she looked away from the woman’s questioning gaze.

“That’s a good thing. Jaune...” The woman looked up to the ceiling, and Yang felt for a moment that there was something going on.

“Jaune was depressed, before. The rejection letter hit him hard, because...”

The woman gave a mirthless smile, even as Yang felt cold inside. Her Master felt depressed? That beautiful smile and those expressive eyes that looked at her as if she was the next coming of some heroine of legend... depressed?

“Because things just don’t go as you want them to. You’ve got a smart head on your shoulders, girl...”

The woman was being candid with her, treating her more as an... equal? Sort of equal? It was tough to guess, with the woman’s mannerisms. “And you seem... different. Not as... bad.”

Yang quirked a little smile, as the woman’s gaze lowered, looking at her. “You’re still an animal, girl. You still have no rights to speak of, but...” A sad smile curled on the woman’s lips. “but if you make him happy, that is worth at least a thank you from a grateful elder sister. He plucked you off the streets, a hooker... because he saw something in you. Just like Cammy, he knows people when he sees them... Innocent, kind... Not like me..." 

The woman’s eyes firmed, as the smile faded. “But if you ever hurt him... If I ever get an inkling of him being hurt, or you stomp over his heart like the animals would do...”

The woman mimed pulling the trigger. “I will track you down and make you feel the worst of pains. Argent may be the chemist of the family, Auburn might just have a fascination with crossbreeding your kind... But I will make sure that you feel nothing but the pain. Keep that in mind.”

She did. She didn’t think she’d ever be able to hurt him. To see him look at her in horror and disgust... The thought just made her heart shrivel up and throb painfully. She was not going to make the mistake of hurting him...

Because it would hurt her more.

“Yes, Mistress Juniper.”

She muttered, demurely. The small smile on Juniper’s face, as she patted the shoulder. Yang wondered if this made them somewhat friends... but that likely wasn’t the case. The woman loved her little brother as any good sister would.

_‘I wonder what it’d have been like to have a sister...’_

They’d get to serve the Master together, undoubtedly. It’d be... fun.

An image of herself and a similar blonde girl with swollen bellies and a happy master standing next to them, proudly looking at the two of them. Her stomachache returned again, and she knew that she was in the land of fantasies.

“I best go to breakfast. Remember... Don’t make him sad. He saw something special in you, Faunus...” The woman still hadn’t used her name. She wasn’t sure whether the woman remembered her name, but her master did. He used her name... and that was great.

“Make the bed. Fresh sheets... He likes to sleep in a bit.”

A fond smile on the sister’s face. It looked so natural, as she seemed to be indulging her brother’s sleeping habit. Yang felt a gush inside her nethers, as she imagined laying in bed together with him.

The door shut behind the woman, Yang moving to the bed, her head nosing over the pillow, smelling her owner’s scent. It was a silly thing, but she could... she could feel the closeness, as she felt the leftover body heat. Scent was one of the things that Faunus had better than most humans.

The creak of a door opening and the sudden feeling of someone grabbing her ass made her look up, her head turning to look at Saphron Arc, whose face bore a sinister smile. Like a Shark Faunus that she'd once seen, that smile was broad and showed teeth, a hunger in those eyes that was predatory.

“Hey there, sexy little doe...”

The tongue slid over lips, as those blue eyes looked at her. Yang straightened out. She checked the clock to find that it’d been nearly an hour since she’d last seen her Master... Had time really passed so quickly? “I should make the bed...” She mumbled, blushing. She’d been caught up in the master’s scent...

“Oh... I’ll watch. Someone has to keep an eye on you, my delicious little venison slice...”

The words were... unpleasant. She looked like a deer Faunus, a Stag, moreso than a deer, but it didn’t mean that she liked hearing the degrading terms tossed around... Though it was more of a point of personal pride. Not that she HAD much of that, but it was the thought that counted.

As she made the bed, changing the pillowcase last, she bundled it up and walked with it to the laundry unit, pushing it into one of the large baskets for other Faunus to take care of. She returned, finding Saphron Arc laid on the Master’s bed, the dress that she wore, a deep orange colour, looking a little opened. “Little mongrel... Come with me.” The order was thus, and she knew that she couldn’t deny. Without her Master telling her to be at his side, she essentially was free meat...

She opened the door to the bedroom of the woman, feeling the hand grope her rump, the fingers squeezing and kneading the flesh, as the woman’s breath tickled her ear. “Such a damn fine ass you’ve got there, girl...”

“I’ve got a lot in store for your brother, Mistress Saphron...”

Her voice was breathy, challenging lightly, as the woman slid her fingers over her slid, touching the moist fabric.

“H-have you asked the Master whether he permits this?”

A soft snickering sound, as the woman’s finger pushed the underwear aside and pushed the finger in. Probing and searching, as the low amused tones of her laughter came. “Oh... You’re public property, little doe...” The fingers were out, and Yang felt the push against her back, landing on the bed. The maid outfit was a little tight, as she felt the strain it felt against her flesh, Saphron pressing her fingers against the slid, pumping the index finger in before the middle finger went, slowly pushing into her.

“Nice and wet... Better than your little dry-cunted kitten friend...”

There was a sensation of something, as Yang felt a phallic tool press against her cuntlips, about to be driven into her.

“How about I... How about I eat you out?”

She wasn’t really into that kind of thing, but if the woman needed relief... She’d do her best.”

The woman laughed, before the feeling of the tool disappearing was good enough for her.

“Show your skills, deerie...”

She watched as the woman crawled up on the bed, spreading her legs, the dress hitched up high. A bald slit stood before her, the pussy lips looking moist.

_‘Well... You’re a randy little bitch, aren’t you?’_

Her private thoughts were not aired to the woman who could give her death with but a word, as her eyes glanced at the thing that’d been about to penetrate her. There was no sign of the woman’s attendant, which she took as a decent thing... or it’d been some sort of switch of assistants of the sorts. Her hands held on to the woman’s thighs, as her lips pressed against the slit.

Her tongue slid into the hole, wet and wriggling. The soft little ‘Ah!’ from the woman’s lips was more than sufficient to tell her how good she was delivering the pleasure, her tongue sliding into little curls as she delved deeper. Her hands slid from those thighs down, rubbing over the sensitive spots near the inner thighs, touching lightly, just the way that she’d learned from a few of the more experienced girls that’d taken pity on her, as well as some of the female customers...

Saphron Arc was a sensitive woman, Yang found. The tongue continued to wriggle inside the woman and the little shrieks of pleasure that the woman gave were just the icing on the cake. From what she’d seen, the woman enjoyed taking a woman with some sort of penis-like monstrosity, giving her just enough sensation to keep her on the edge... and not come.

“That’s it...” The woman's well-manicured hands on her antlers felt like they were a holding her, as the sensations rocked through the woman’s face.

“Show your superior who the best woman is... You lowborn Faunus mongrel... Ah...”

The woman’s face was hard to see from this place, though her skin flushed and sweated. Yang could smell the scent of the woman dominate the bed, as well as the scents of the other Faunus who had shared it. She idly wondered why Terra’s scent hardly was represented, before her eyes fell to a small cot at the side as she raised her head, flicking her tongue at the nub of nerves, a bowl with ‘Terra’ engraved in the side, clearly with a child’s etching skills.

 _‘_ _Oh...’_

There was a story there. One that she didn’t think she should ask, but the cot looked comfortable enough, a few pillows that looked soft and fluffy. As she dove back in and the woman moaned loudly, she felt the need to do a better job, as the hands jerked her head down once more.

“That’s it, sweetheart... Come on, give me some pleasure...”

It was perhaps because of her status as a Faunus that was owned by her brother, but the woman’s words seemed almost gentle. The eyes rolled back as Saphron shook, her whole body quivering. Yang got up, panting a little, her lips wet, the juices dripping down onto the bed. “And now...” The smile on Saphron’s face was nefarious, as she got up to her full height, pushing Yang down. The juices were wet, soaking into the fabric of the clothing, as Yang felt something press against her tight pucker. Something large and cock-like, something that Saphron had been pressing against her pussy lips.

Her eyes went wide as she felt it be driven in, a low humming coming from Saphron’s mouth. Pain made her scrunch her face up, her whole body shuddering at the sensation of something large being driven into her ass, a hand on her horns. She was being fucked in the ass, the woman jerking her head back by the antlers suddenly and spitting in her face.

“You’re nothing but a seductive little blonde brat, trying to get at some pure human...”

The hiss was met with a moan from her lips, as Yang felt the pain of an unlubed strap-on driving itself into her ass, the burning sensation feeling uncomfortable, as the spit dripped from her face. She knew that the humans dominated the Faunus through their prowess in fighting, yet the woman was almost manic as she drove herself into her.

It wasn’t as bad as Yang had thought. The sensation of her ass burning started to be almost bearable, her natural regenerative strength thanks to the Aura that burned brightly within her enough...

She’d just have to wait for the woman to tire out... Saphron didn’t feel like she had much in the way of stamina...

“Moan for me, animal... Come on, moan for your mistress! MOAN, DAMN IT!”

Her head hurt, as the woman jerked it back, a groan coming from her mouth as a low moan followed after it.

* * *

He looked at his sisters, three of them present for breakfast. He had no idea where Saphron had gotten off to, his knowledge of where Camellia was had been sparse as always, Auburn was busy buttering her toast and making eyes at one of the new Faunus maids that’d been selected... probably with more bad stuff in the future for the girl, and Juniper and Argent were carrying on a conversation about something that he had long-since lost track of.

“Can I ask eh... Junie?” His older sister turned to him, smiling at him.

“Yes, Jaune?” She smiled encouragingly at him. She was such a nice woman, even though her unmarried status had his father worrying. Father had always been the deciding factor in who did what...

“Can I get a genealogy of Lady Rose drawn up? In... in comparison to us, that is.”

His sisters looked between each other, Auburn not really seemingly comprehending the question. A smirk came to Argent’s face, as Juniper nudged her.

“Why, of course... I have it prepared somewhere...”

Argent smiled, knowing much more about genetics than most people. With her job as a scientist, it was probably her who knew the genealogy of the families of Vale the best. “Let’s look it over together, before mother and lady Rose come around, alright?”

“Thank you... Eh... Do you think that Saphron will be joining us?”

Juniper looked at him for a moment, as he wondered briefly what she and Yang talked about. He hoped that he could see Blake again... But it might’ve been for the best that the girl was left alone for a bit to get better... Those wounds on her back had been uncomfortable-looking at the least...

“Maybe. She’s taken your blonde for her own service for a bit... Her Faunus has been told to attend to your _every_ need.”

The smug grin and wink on Juniper’s face was telling, as Terra stood there, stiff and awaiting his commands. He didn’t... well, he supposed that he could go and fetch Yang, but it might be best to let Yang experience some service under Saphron. He wondered if Terra would be up for a game or two... If Saphron was good at teaching Terra, then Yang would be in fine hands, right? Terra was perfectly respectable. He idly wondered about the little welcome gift that he'd made for her. It'd been a silly little thing, but he'd worked on it.

* * *

The music that played was some of the old music, played on some musical box, already entering the fourth hour. Saphron Arc was beginning to tire out, and Yang Xiao-Long knew that. The woman slumped over as she started on the sixteenth orgasm, her sweaty body laid beside Yang, the woman obviously weary from the pleasure that she'd inflicted in her sick and twisted games.

The insults, the jibes and the taunts had been part of the game for the woman, Yang realized, as Saphron laid beside her, the phallic tool having probed her pussy and her ass, heedless of the consequences. Yang felt violated... angry.

“That was... good. You’re a good little mongrel for Jaune.”

The words were repeated after each fucking, the woman’s small five to ten-minute break, the kissing and the squeezing, the soft groaning and moaning... and then picking up where she’d left off.

Yang had remained free for the last hour, the shackles that’d come with the bed having been released, when Mistress Saphron wished to rail her from behind, Yang’s height had been an issue...

She gave the image of a tired and defeated Faunus... But Yang burned internally.

Spotting the phallic tool that’d been left there, knowing that it’d be inside her once the woman had recovered her stamina, and knowing how much trouble she could get in... She had an idea. Her hand dropped off the bed, to the toy box that laid there, finding a phallic tool within and jerking it out. Her hands looked at it, the ridges on the edges of the smooth plastic looking like it’d get some good use... and it smelled clean, which was a boon. Her head turned to face Saphron, whose back was to her, the woman giving the air of defeat. Smells of sex and sweat mixed together, a moment...

Her aura cycled through her system, a bright spark igniting the depths of her reserves. Her body felt stronger, as she let it flow through her. Hips lifted, as she fitted the harness into place. She’d have to be fast...

Saphron Arc did not expect her to be able to move, as Yang grabbed one of the shackles and fastened it, shackling the woman to the bed. The loud aria of one of the women in whatever opera had been put on continued, as she fastened the other one. Eyes that were wide in that half-dazed sexually exhausted state looked up at her, as she grinned. Fear flashed in those eyes, as the woman realized what was happening. 

“Payback’s a bitch, ‘Mistress Saphron’.”

The words of the woman, as she felt the urges inside her rise. The harness that held the fake cock that’d been slamming home into her tender holes was torn off the woman’s body, as Saphron, who realized that she’d be getting herself in a particularly sticky situation, started to scream and writhe with fading strength, as Yang threw the phallic tool of pain away, looking down at the woman whose body laid there, ripe.

The sound of the music player drowned out the sound of the screams, precisely what the woman had intended to happen to her own.

“Time for your pleasure, Mistress Saphron.”

The woman’s breath escaped her as she drove herself into the woman’s sex, the pleasure making a keening sound erupt from Saphron's lips, as Yang drove her phallic encouragement into the woman, leaning over the older woman’s body. Her cocky grin was directed at the woman, as the hormones and pheromones inside her urged her on. The shame and the humiliation of being bested by a woman and used urged her on, as her mouth opened and she clamped down, driving herself into the woman’s tender sex. Teeth bit down on the tender flesh, to show the woman what she was facing. She felt the weak neck below her teeth, ready to be twisted with a jerk of the neck.

“Ah!” The voice of Saphron Arc was throaty, pained and yet pleasured. The woman was enjoying this, Yang realized, as she started to move. The sight of the matured flesh of one of the oldest Arc sisters was there, as Yang domineered the woman. The urges were pounding through her, her blood feeling like it was on fire, the craving to destroy, to break and to tear and rip... all focusing on this woman.

She was the one who had shamed her, who had demanded her to be humiliated, and she would get her just punishment.

Outwardly, only the colour of the eyes shifted to a deep red colour, as Yang’s hips smacked against Saphron’s. The woman was weak to such pleasure, as the tool that she wore had been small on her end, easily clenched within a vagina, yet not as filling like this one. The fear in those eyes, as she drove her hips to the woman's body, to let the flesh feel the shock of that impact, to feel that fake shaft inside the woman buck back against her own. Yang's breasts dripped with sweat, her hair slick, her antlers rising up, bent over the woman. 

Yang continued to move, as Saphron’s wail and moan mingled with the loud music, dampening her enthusiasm not one bit as she exacted punishment to the woman for her perverse lusts.

 _‘I wanted to remain pure for the Master and you’ve taken that from me! He was supposed to be my first and only man after my purchase..._ ’

The woman’s neck was released, knowing that teeth marks would be an unflattering moment. Her lips pressed against the woman, making her taste the saliva. The venom glands only gave her saliva a slight hint of the venom glands inside her mouth, though the mild dosage that she had infused in Blake when her claws had raked into the flesh upon the way back had ensured the girl to feel such pleasure... The sensitivity of the flesh was such a useful tool.

_‘Come on, MOAN...’_

She didn’t speak much, as she continued to thrust. Saphron Arc’s body seemed to lose its resistance after the first hour, but Yang only felt emboldened by the weakness that Saphron showed. The woman’s body was so easily led onto the path...

A hand in the woman’s hair, as her lips pressed close to the ear. “How’s it feel to be fucked by your own brother’s mongrel, huh?” Her voice was soft, a low groan coming from the woman’s lips. The whimpering was endearing... Really. Yang's tongue slid over the sweat-slickened flesh, the salty sweat making her taste buds tingle. A whimper from the woman's mouth as her sentivity rose once more. 

"I‘m... shrryy... lmme goohhh..."

_‘NOT good enough, bitch.’_

Her motions increased and Saphron Arc’s shrieks turned a pitch higher. Her voice was starting to crack, the screaming having gotten to the level of pleading and moaning by this hour.

“I’m SORRY! I’m sorry, oh please, not again.... not agaiiiinnnn... Don't make me cum againnnnnnn...”

The woman’s pussy lips dripped with juices around the phallic tool. It was starting to make her own groin slick with the timing that her fake cock sank into those depraved depths. She knew that she would have to continue...

_‘You’re going to apologize for every time you came, Saphron Arc... The Master wouldn’t want me to tarry in being a good pet...’_

She had her pride. She was Yang Xiao-Long, Daughter of Taiyang! She did not get humiliated like some toy unless SHE wanted it! Her father might have died, she might have been a whore, but for the young man who had taken her from her circumstances and had cared for her as more than just an animal... or at least so she thought, going by his endearing looks... She felt _proud_ of being _his._ Her _man_ was _important_. 

The pussy could complain all she wanted, but the pussy was weak. When she was with her man, she was with her _MAN._

Saphron Arc screamed again as the next orgasm hit her. The eyes rolled back, Yang giving a smack to the woman’s cheeks to get her awake again. The red mark had been repeated a few times, whenever the woman passed out.

“Come on, Saphron... Who’s a good little human, huh? Didn’t that feel GOOD?”

The anger inside her would not abate. Something told her that it was a bad thing to feel like this, but the anger and the humiliation at being used by a _woman_ whilst she was owned by a _man_ brought her onwards to this moment. This sick depraved pervert thought that she could take what was her brother's and use it like some toy... Well, she was _wrong._

“Yes, yes! It feels good, it feels so fucking good, please... please...”

The woman’s voice cracked, as tears came from her eyes. Yang felt the throbbing pulse that shot through her body, as the adrenaline slowly faded. She looked at the woman, then at the clock... Saphron Arc’s face was tear-streaked and sweaty, her hair plastered against the skin. A puddle of juices had collected below her thighs and the smell of sex hung heavily in the air. The sheets were crumpled up and messy, the woman's flesh unmarked... mostly. The neck had a reddish mark of her mouth there, where her lips had pressed down, yet mostly, there were no marks.

A sneer came to her face, as she grabbed the woman’s hair, jerking her up. Thanks to the restraints, the woman’s body was kept there, even though the legs, which had resisted at first, had laid weakly at the sides. Scared blue eyes looked at her, as whimpers and murmurs came from her prey's lips. She wished to give chase, to torment the woman more, to make sure that the fear would be embedded within the woman's soul as she witnessed the pet of her younger brother chase her down... 

“You’re going to behave... The Master wouldn’t want me to hurt you, but...”

The high was slowly coming down, as she realized what she’d just done. She’d snapped, she’d done exactly what dad said that she shouldn’t...

_‘For him... I won’t let anything happen to him by that silly cat...’_

The image of the young man's smiling face was there in her mind's eye, as she looked down at his older sister. She wasn't even aware that her eyes were red and serpentine, boring into the deep blues of Saphron Arc, the woman terrified, even as she stared into the burning depths. “Don’t ever do that to me again. He can, if he wants. You, never.” The woman tried to nod, eyes looking at her with a look of fear, even as Yang grinned... The sharp teeth looked predatory, in much the same fashion as a shark's grin.

_‘In for a Lien...’_

“Good… Enjoy the ride, ‘Mistress Saphron’.”

The woman shrieked in a hopeless shriek as Yang drove the fake cock into her again.

She’d check later whether the woman actually had remembered the words. The anger had her, as the instincts ruled her behaviour. This one had tried to take what should not be taken and she was to be punished.

As Yang shrugged off the maid’s outfit, standing there only in a damp blouse, she looked at the woman who laid curled on the bed, her legs up at her chest, her dress ripped and torn. There were more dresses around in the dresser, but the woman was just curled up. She felt a twinge of pity, which was ruthlessly squashed under the feeling of anger that bubbled up.

_‘You wouldn’t care for me if I died… The Master would…’_

The woman moaned softly as she touched the woman’s hair, tilting her head to look up at her. Eyes that were a little hollow in their gaze looked up at her. There was terror in those eyes, fear... something else, as the woman's lips went for her fingertips before she shrank back, merely looking.

“Get some rest. Don’t do that again, okay? I’m Master Jaune’s.”

A whimper, the woman's shackles long-since gone. Yang had undone them when the fight had went out of her prey. Saphron Arc was not the strongest woman in the whole Arc clan. She had been helpless to fight against someone who could use enhanced strength granted by Aura to slam her against the bed. Yang had done so, after giving the prey a moment to try and slither away... Looking to see the hope fade in those eyes was... stimulating. She'd kept it to one hole. It was... punishment. 

"I'm... I..." The woman looked a little aimless, lost. The legs curled closer, as her head turned away. Yang might feel a spark of pity, but her ass still hurt, as did her womb. Saphron Arc hadn't been gentle in the slightest during her 'education' session... and neither had Yang herself been. 

"Go away... Please... Please go away..." The whisper was soft, as the woman turned away, her body shivering and shuddering as she cried without tears. 

"Don't steal your brother's toys, Saphron." The Mistress she left out. The woman hadn't earned the respect of such a title. Predators knew predators.

She left the woman in the room, the smell of sex clinging to her. Yang's underwear had been a goner, even with her body feeling soiled and dirty. It'd been stuffed into Saphron's mouth during the rather educative moment when the music player had fallen silent. The woman's helpless tears had been... amusing. A deep dark part of her wanted to hurt more... But the woman had been punished sufficiently. 

_‘_ _Fuck… I’m so fucking dead when they find out that I did that to her…’_

Blake could get away with it. She was the Master’s darling…

She was just his personal whore…

But she was a _damn_ great personal whore, either way.

“Master Jaune!”

She called out, her body felt much lighter as he looked up to see her, a bright smile on her lips.

“Yang!” The woman’s attendant looked at her state of dress, a worried expression on her face. She could undoubtedly smell the juices that had made her whole body sticky… But Yang didn’t care. Her nipples were so damn hard against her shirt that it was a miracle that they hadn't pierced through the fabric.

_‘Master is perfect…’_

She might just be a teensy bit sick. Her heart wouldn’t be beating so fast when her master patted her on the head, nor would she feel so happy when he embraced her.

“I’m sticky, master Jaune… You’ll get dirty.” She said, a hint of flirtatiousness in her voice. He laughed. Everything just faded into that warm little cloud of happiness. She felt safe...

She might just be sick, though... Her heart felt like it was going to explode. Her eyes were teary as he brushed over her nose and she saw the other Faunus look at her, waiting for her dismissal. The door to the room opened and Saphron Arc made a motion for her slave to come and join her. Yang could smell the need on the woman's body... 

' _Disgusting...'_

That night, when she was back into the cell that she shared with Blake, she wondered. The cat Faunus was silent, looking at her with an expression of distaste. It was clear that she hadn’t left the place, given that she still looked and smelled like she needed a bath.

_‘Why haven’t they come to cut my head off? I’d imagine that Lady Juniper would be beating the door down… or worse.’_

There was a creak of the door, the door opening slowly, as Terra, Saphron’s personal slave, entered. A bowl was in her hands, as the Faunus looked in her direction. “Mistress Saphron has sent this, as a… reward for your service.” There was obvious confusion in her voice, as the Faunus woman looked at her with something that might be curiosity or just awkwardness, as she held the bowl in her hands.

“She requested that I feed you… personally.”

The soup looked like it contained some meat, the smell of spices and other things in it good. Blake’s look of scandalized outrage was enough to make Yang let the woman feed her, the soup tasting pretty damn great. It had big chunks of meat in it, together with spices that seemed to pop out with flavours that she'd never tasted before.

The door shut and she could hear a soft conversation from her side of the wall, barely audible through the cracks of the door. The soft hoarse voice asking whether ‘the deer Faunus had enjoyed it’.

“What did you do, sister?”

The voice of the annoying cat with less brains than retarded babies cut through her listening, as the incensed and infuriated look on the little cunt’s face looked at it. She didn’t respond, as she knew that it would just drive the bitch up the wall even further. No, wait... It'd make little kitty bitch cream her silk panties about how she'd fucked one of the Arc sisters into uselessness.

_‘For that, if I make it through tomorrow, I am so going to break you in…Revolutions don't have a place in this world...’_

It’d be just a little bit of getting to know the cat a bit better… Maybe make a little show out of it for the Master, if he cared for such things...

She was not going to let Miss Kitty ruin HER man’s future. Yang Xiao-Long would not stand for such a thing…

She was not a revolutionary…

She was a whore and she knew what she was. For her owner, the man who had plucked her from the streets, fed her and clothed her, teaching her those wonderful things…

Gratitude was repaid with gratitude. Vengeance was sweet…

Yang Xiao-Long was ready to face tomorrow, no matter what it brought. If it had been poison in that cup of soup, she would gladly weather it.

_‘For Master Jaune…’_

She dreamt of blue eyes and golden hair… Of soft touches and tender love. It was all she could… because she knew that a love was a tender thing…

_‘For you…’_

* * *

**I’ll say… Something something, vengeance cold. Yes, Blake was drugged with a narcotic AND Yang driving her claws into her flesh with the venom coating them. It was a nice little twist, and those astute enough could see it. She's still hiding as a deer Faunus though. Yeah... But she's got feelings for a blonde man!**

**Commissioner dude, I hope you're fine and dandy after the whole storm hit and such! This one's for you, buddy!**

**Next chapter... Soon. TM.**


	10. The Deal

**Well… Saphron’s been given the hard deal.**

* * *

Nervousness warred with her as she barely slept. The soup had tasted good. She had ravished the daughter of the household in a fit of pique, of anger and frustration, her instincts telling her to slam the bitch down and make her pay.

She woke up to the sound of a door opening, seeing Terra stand there, a look on her face that was neutral, as she nudged Yang with a foot. It was a touch that made her shiver, as Terra’s eyes were calm and with deliberation. “Master Arc requests the both of you in his bedchambers.” The words were calmly spoken, as the cat woke up once more and started to meow about the whole revolution stuff.

_‘I’m going to fucking SHOW you where you can stuff that revolution of yours, cat.’_

She wasn’t a violent woman, nor did she have the instinctive desire to hurt someone, except when they transgressed upon what was hers, but the cat just had the worst survival instincts that she had seen.

Getting dressed after a quick shower and forcing Blake to get dressed, she allowed herself a moment of thought, knowing that kitty McDumpsterfire seemed to have it in her thick skull that she’s special. “You’re going to behave, Black.” The words were simple, sharp and the cat Faunus looked at her as if she was suggesting that she get herself naked in public.

“Why should we? We’re F-“

Her fist hit Blake in the stomach. This was enough backtalk from the cat Faunus for Yang's liking. If she hadn’t been with Bitchy McBlonde last night, she would’ve probably suffered some more of the stress before snapping but this was IT for Yang.

“You’re going to listen, cat. You’re going to be meek as a fucking _kitten_ around me, and when you open your filthy cockgargler of yours, it better be to be polite to the man who’s keeping your head on your shoulders.”

The look of defiance in the girl’s eyes was a warning, as Yang exhaled slowly.

“Those eyes, dim them. If you want to get results, you use what you’ve got.”

Yang’s hands grabbed the girl’s hips, her fine posterior an entertaining thing for most men. Nice and full cheeks that were a little bouncy and wobbly when manipulated by a firm hand, she guessed.

“This ass is prime Lien on the streets, you dumb cat. Eh, no words. I’m not done speaking yet, Bitch.”

“You’re going to be a meek little submissive housecat for him. Why? Because he’s getting tired of you, kitty. He’s happier with me.” It brought her a feeling of pride, a sensation of warmth between her legs. “I’ll admit that it makes me feel happier too. He’s nice, as far as a human goes. His sisters? Not so fucking nice. The c- woman who came to us, was probably sincere when she said that she’d be tracking down your little Tiger and training her to be a cockhole for her brother. Humans don’t mess around, or did you think that freaky Auburn just killed a few Faunus in front of you for no reason? “

The woman might have, but her Master was smart. Yang knew that he wanted her to live, but if kitty didn’t get her proper mindset… Well, Yang wouldn’t be holding her hand over the kitty’s head to shield her from the rain.

_‘It’s only because **he** likes you as his first…’_

A jealous surge inside her continued to rumble, her whole body aflame with that desire, as she saw Blake slowly pull up the stockings. “I can see you looking moody… you’re thinking about harming him again, aren’t you?” The confirmation was enough, as the pose shifted.

“Y’know what…” She thought about unveiling the truth to the girl. Their conversations were monitored and the Arcs were losing their patience. Death was looming over their heads if she read the mood well enough…

“I’m not going to… Aww hell, fuck it. Your revolution will _fail._ I might have been willing to help you keep your head on your neck, but… I guess you can’t train a dumb animal well.”

The angry hiss from the girl and the swing that Blake took at her, Yang evaded it swiftly. Her hand pinned the little bitch to her chest in a sudden bear hug, her greater size and strength easily keeping her there. Looking straight into those fierce yellow eyes, Yang had the momentary thought that Saphron might like to break this little bitch-kitty in.

“Listen, girl… This is your _last_ chance with me. I’ve been told to help my people out, if I ever had the opportunity. I was raised with the politeness that was expected of me, so don’t think that you’re getting any favours from me… Sit your butt down when the Master is in the room and listen to his commands. I am done. Fuck up one more time…” She didn’t finish the sentence.

She could break the chains through strength alone. It would be Blake’s head, separated from her shoulders. It would be a moment of relief, of the pressure being gone… The uppity cat would no longer bother her and her Master.

“I don’t need your protection! You’re just a deer Faunus! Go back to your meadows and graze.” Yang’s eyes closed. Her blood was burning, even as the girl simply _did not learn._

“Get dressed, Blake.”

She said the girl’s name with venom in her voice, as she straightened her outfit out. She put the little cap on and did a little twirl in front of the mirror. She smiled at her reflection, knowing that the Master wanted to see her. She wouldn’t let the moment be spoiled by someone… nope.

As they were walked to the room of her Master, Yang mused on how things would go. He hadn’t called them to his room for no reason, she’d garner.

 _‘Perhaps he wants to show me something…_ ’

A thread of fear came through her.

_‘Or perhaps Saphron Arc spoke to her brother…’_

She had done something really bad to the daughter of the house. With the father of the young man absent and the mother gone from the home on a sojourn to a friend, if she remembered right, it was likely that her master was the one who held the power in the household.

She opened the door, entering before Blake did, bowing before her master. She caught sight of Saphron Arc looking at her with a look, her heart sinking even more, watching Juniper Arc sit there as well.

_‘Like two judges before the executioner’s blade…’_

“Blake… Please, sit.”

The man pointed in front of him, the Faunus making a face, yet not responding to him. Yang mentally growled. It was disrespectful in the highest level to keep standing when ordered to sit by a human. Any other Faunus would have been flogged until their back was a modern artwork… But not miss kitty. He’d even said _please._

“Ashe?”

Yang noticed the albino Faunus in a corner of the room, the woman’s hands rubbed together. “Can you, please… Do your thing?” The woman smiled at her Master. The smile of kindness, and he had said please to the woman as if it were one of the most natural things. Yang caught the eye of Juniper Arc. The weapon was trained on Blake, casually looking at the expression on the girl’s face.

“Come to kill me, you bastard-born asshole?”

The words were enough to evoke anger on his sister’s face, even as Ashe’s face showed a frown. It was likely that the Faunus had been around for as long as the Master’s oldest sister, or perhaps even longer.

The Faunus laid a hand on the girl’s shoulder, a glow suffusing the body.

_‘She’s got Aura…’_

It was not the blazing flame that she had, but more of a muted glow. Jaune looked sad, as he watched Blake with an expression that was calmer than he should have.

* * *

She loathed the man. He looked at her as if she was property! She wasn’t anyone’s property! The Tiger had spoken the truth about the Revolution and Adam had backed her up! There would be fire and blood for the humans and the Faunus would rise to find their place in the world once more!

As the insult hit, she could feel a bitter vindication inside her well up, the young man’s eyes sad as they looked at her. He shouldn’t be sad, he should just be dead. That asshole had taken her virginity, one that she’d been saving for her intended… Not some asshole who looked like he’d not had the guts to do the right thing.

“Tell me, Blake… Why do you dislike me?”

The question was simple. A tugging somewhere inside her, as her mouth opened up and she spoke.

“Because you’re a human. Faunus shouldn’t be slaves to Humans.”

The words came out, as she looked at him, his expression still as calm. His hand motioned to Yang.

“Please, sit in my lap, Yang.”

His voice was warm, the urge to speak up coming, yet not a single utterance escaping her lips. He watched her carefully, as the traitor came to stride past her. Undoubtedly, the blonde doe had sucked his cock so hard that he’d fallen for her… the rampant woman-raper.

“She’s a good Faunus… Why aren’t you a good Faunus, Blake? Is there something that I’m doing wrong?”

The question was posed, as the traitor pressed herself against him, nosing to his neck, clearly delighting in the young man’s presence. She couldn’t understand how the traitor could like such a thing.

“You exist. I’m going to geld you like you g-“ Her head rocked to the side, the albino Crocodile Faunus having smacked her head. “You’re an oppressor, you exist only to make us serve you. I hate you and all that you represent!” The truth, spoken, as he merely regarded her. A sad look on his face, as he sighed.

“I guess you’re broken too…”

A sad tone to his voice. Blake wanted to scream. She was _not_ broken!

“Master, please… Give her another chance?”

The traitor posed the question, pressing her bodacious body against the young man. Blue eyes closed and she could see him deliberate. “Please? For me?” It were words that were from a slave, someone who was below the humans. She was a proud Faunus… She would never, ever…

“Juniper… No.”

The words made the woman move, the barrel of the rifle having been dangerously close to her face, the woman ready to make sure that Blake Belladonna’s life ended.

“Blake… You’re lucky.”

She didn’t want to hear that from _him!_

“She doesn’t know how lucky she is. Jaune, I-“ The escaping air from between his teeth was high-pitched to her sensitive ears. Juniper Arc shot up. The human was looking at her with a look that was odd. Eyes that had been warm, had slowly lost their warmth.

“If it had been mother, you would have been fucked in the public square, Blake. Mother takes matters such as this _very_ personally. It wouldn’t have been with a human or a Faunus either…”

There was an emotionless quality to it, as she looked into his eyes. The blonde traitor gave a soft whimper, as her lips pressed against his neck, trying to curry favour.

“You’d be broadcast to all four of the kingdom as a lesson to show what happens to Faunus who harm their owner.”

It was a tone like steel, as his eyes looked at her with pity. “Mother has no tolerance for disobedience. Juniper is kinder than mother, but…” He smiled, as the traitorous blonde tried to go for a kiss. “It’s okay, Yang… Ashe, if you would?”

“Do you hate me?”

A glow, as she felt her throat work. Did she hate him?

“No.” The words took her by surprise. Was that really how she felt? Why… Why did it feel like she was… this way?

“Why do you resist, then? Is the word of this Tiger so important that you would die for it?”

There was no glow, as the woman merely held her hands close.

“Because…” She realized that she didn’t need to answer. The woman knew the ancient ways. She had the freedom to speak.

“She guides us on the path towards freedom.”

The words were different, but she could see the blonde traitor’s eyes meet hers. The accusation was in those eyes, as she witnessed the young woman press herself against him.

“Freedom?”

He guessed, as she watched him get up. Slow steps towards her, as she was kept there in place by the other Faunus woman, the woman’s grip surprisingly strong.

“Do you really desire _freedom?”_

There was a sad tone to his voice, as he looked into her eyes. She felt a weakness in her, as she looked into those deep blue pools that looked emotional now that the cold had faded slightly. She felt… sad? The glow of something wrapped around her, as she spoke. “I was free once. Then they captured me and sold me off to you. You raped me.”

It was the truth. Her truth. Her eyes met with his, as the smile turned sadder, his head shaking lightly. She was forced to speak, as her mouth moved to speak. “You humans are so easy to kill… I was going to wait until you slept, after the blonde traitor had worn you out, but-“

The look in his eyes was sadder, as he looked at her with an expression of regret. “So you were a damaged animal too…” It was resignation, as he looked at the blonde traitor, his expression oddly sweet.

“You… You love her?”

She spoke without thinking, as his head turned to her once again, something in those eyes changing. There was… a look. A certain air about those eyes, as he looked down at her.

“I guess you were right, Juniper. They really are...”

The words were cool, restrained. Those eyes burned, as the face twitched, that look of… something else? Was that anger or sadness or frustration in his eyes?

“You can’t tame an animal if it’s been caught from the wild. Saphron…”

The sister looked up. “Thank you for the gift. It wasn’t… well, I didn’t get much use out of her, but sometimes… Sometimes it’s better to let her be free.” There was a hope inside her, as she heard the strangled sound.

“Master… One chance, I ask… Please. Forhgeeeveas Baleake?”

The last sentence was spoken in a language she did not speak. He turned his head to Yang, just so that she couldn’t see his face.

“Naye, Eang. Eetass Enuff.”

The words made little sense, as he spoke with an emotionless tone.

“Preetay asss ssheeish, noya Faunus sklabe shalle evvah bea freaa.”

The lilac eyes of the traitor met hers. There was an understanding in them, as she knew that she would be free soon. She would be free, free from the Arc rapists. Perhaps she could meet up with Adam again too…

Pay them all back for the humiliation she had suffered. She was a proud Faunus.

“Take her away… Put her in a regular cell. I’ll… I’ll think about how to phrase the proposal of _freedom_ for… the Faunus.” The words were calm, as Blake was hauled up to her feet. The albino Faunus looked at her with eyes that reminded her of her mother when she had been disappointed in her, but worse. There was more than anger that lurked within those eyes, as the woman's gaze went to the man who had just decided to set her free before that gaze turned to her, intensifying in its depth of anger and disappointment.

As she was pushed towards the pen with the other Faunus, she didn’t speak. Somehow, she felt tired and worn out, as if she’d spoken for hours. The albino didn’t speak, only getting the briefest of nods by several of the other slaves, who continued with their tasks. She was pushed into the cell where she’d been locked in for a while when Juniper had beaten the crap out of her, the albino Faunus standing there for a moment.

“If I had a weapon, I would have stabbed you myself when we got into this cage, girl.”

The woman’s voice was soft. The woman looked like she could’ve been a grandmother once or twice already, a look in the woman’s eyes that was colder than any look she’d seen before. 

“Sister, we can ri-“ The crocodile Faunus merely spat at her.

 _“Freedom,_ for the Faunus… He signed your death warrant, girl. There is only freedom from slavery in _death._ I’ve seen a lot of things in my many years of life on this world… but I have _never_ seen young master Jaune act like the Master. You killed his heart and twisted the knife deep to rip out the rest of his organs, girl.” The woman’s voice was distant, cold and without any sort of warmth. As if she was merely stating the facts of life, giving a moment of explanation to her.

“He held out hope for you to see sense. I was his wet-nurse, I've had a hand in raising each of the Master's children. I reared him for seven years before the tutors came and educated him as a man of his standing should. The noble speech, the advanced economics…” The woman was going somewhere, but Blake found herself merely there as a listener, as the woman’s gaze looked into hers.

The glow of Aura around the woman suddenly appeared, and Blake realized that this woman had the strength of her soul to fight. _‘If I can get her on my side…’_ She was about to open her mouth, but the woman’s hand laid on her shoulder.

“Are you happy with your ‘revolution’, Blake Belladonna?”

She was forced to speak. “With your power, we can gut them! The revolution will be glorio-“ The woman’s knee met her face, her nose throbbing in pain. Blake didn’t understand.

“You _broke_ the kindest, sweetest human boy I know, you silly little girl. Don’t you realize that he feels pain when he sees you? I curse you and your lineage. You… You!”

The utter sadness and impotent anger in that woman’s voice was thick, as Blake’s head hit the ground.

“I held him when he was young… I taught him that there were good Faunus around, that there wasn’t much of a difference… But you…”

There was a despairing laugh that came from the woman’s mouth.

“You’re lucky if you see the end of the day alive. We’re _all_ lucky if the Kingdom of Vale has Faunus _left_ after Master Arc hears of how you hurt his son.”

She didn’t understand. “Why?”

The crocodile’s tears leaked from her eyes, as he tail slowly batted back and forth. “Don’t you understand? You… You…” The woman’s face showed grief and regret. “You broke the youngest brother of the Faunus Management commission’s heart. You… You got your dream of revolution, girl.”

It was a shuddering exhale as the woman’s body shook, tears leaking from her eyes.

“You’ve successfully caused the genocide of the Faunus in Vale, and the rest of our kind would be very lucky if Atlas and Mistral didn’t follow through. You don’t know what you have _done...”_

“We should rise up and fight! We should-“ She stopped, realizing that there were more people around. They looked at her with eyes, several of them already crying.

“Is it… Is it true? Did she…” Someone asked, a young voice. Ashe gave a nod. “You… Is that what you wanted, you crazy bitch? The Arcs won’t STOP at just culling all of us… Auburn at least takes only one! We all had a _LIFE!_ AND YOU... YOU! It’s all thanks to YOU!”

“Why did you even _THINK_ that talking back to the young Master would work? Your head would’ve been faster off your spine if you’d met the Master of the house! You’ve obviously never met Mistress Azalea!”

Another voice joined, a chorus of assent. They were angry… Perhaps she could use this. Anger could spark a revolution, Adam had said...

“The Tiger calls for us! With the death of Ao Guang, our wills were broken, but we can still fight! The White Fang fights for the Tiger!” The revolutionary call was still strong in her mind. They would see the light, and they would join her. She just had to have hope.

“What use is the Tiger?! What use is the way of old? Don’t you GET it? The Tiger would be happy if she was just made into a gelded toy for one of the Owners!”

Blake couldn’t see it happening. The pride in Sienna Khan’s eyes was unbreakable, as she spoke full fury and will at the rallies in the far-flung villages.

“Miss Ashe… Do you think you could talk to the young master?” Someone asked, and Blake felt a stab of something go through her. “I don’t… I don’t want to die.” Someone muttered, as their looks on her continued. “We can offer him her head… Maybe that would…”

“Nobody touches her.”The Crododile Faunus said with some measure of authority, as she fixed Blake with a single look of disgust. Blake felt as if she had been chastised by Sienna, having messed up something critically important to the mission.

“I will speak with the young Master. She is to be cleaned up and made presentable. If the young doe holds the Master’s ear…” Blake knew that the traitor would be hopping on that filthy cock either way. She would have been just the same, if it was… different. He was not unkind. 

“You are contemptible, Blake Belladonna. I had thought that my message would have been preferable… But it seems I was wrong.”

The crocodile Faunus’ eyes were distant, and Blake realized that the rhinoceros Faunus had been the woman’s emissary to teach her of her place in the world. Anger spiked in her, as her mouth opened to hiss a curse at her. 

"May your bloodline never propagate! You were born wrong, you never should h.. hav...e..." The woman's head had turned to her. There was something in those eyes that made her voice trail off, her body shuddering, as those eyes narrowed at her.

"There would be no children from my womb, ignorant child... My line ends with me. Be blessed with the knowledge that there shall be no more children to bear my 'curse'." 

She didn't know why, but she felt a pang of sadness well up inside her. 

* * *

As the door shut, he broke. He took a few steps towards the bed, collapsing onto it. He laid there for a short while, curling up into a ball. He’d… He’d failed. She hadn’t come to like him, as Cammy had said. She’d… She’d wanted freedom.

_‘I don’t want to kill my first pet, but…’_

He could feel Yang nuzzle against him, her lips kissing his neck. He allowed her to, as he shuddered, the tears coming faster. “It’s going to be okay, Master…” Her voice was light, warm. Her body was warm, as she laid against him. He could see Saphron look at the two of them, her expression as neutral as she could make it.

“Do we cull every Faunus?”

The question was posed by Juniper, who was by far the more logically minded one at this moment in time.

“Camellia has the form for a Kingdom-wide purge in her desk over here… with your seal below it…”

The problem with that was that it would drastically increase labour costs. They were animals, so they could be replenished easily… After all, you just bred them together and a new slave would pop out in six to nine months. There often were multiple children too, so the labour force would be a little low… But it would offer an opportunity for the human workers of the Kingdom. It could be an incentive for a stronger humanity...

_‘But I don’t want to…’_

It would show strength to the general populace. The Arc family was strong, they had the will to do something like that against the Faunus Menace… But he knew that…

A whimper came from his lips, as Yang kissed his earlobe. She was such a good girl, such a wonderful girl… and she was a Faunus. She was lesser than he was…

“Master… Please… Can you give her a last chance? I won’t… I won’t ask for anything more. Ever.”

Yang pleaded for the girl’s life, possibly because she saw that he was hurting. She was an animal, but she was… She was his. She made him feel happy, whilst Blake just frustrated him.

_‘If I had you before I had Blake…’_

Things might be different. Blake was beautiful but so willful. She held that mystique and that flame inside her, that brash bluntness that told him exactly how she felt. Ashe had told him that girls might be a little willful at the start, so he had ignored it, but…

Blake wasn’t a good pet. Yang was willing to learn how to read and how to speak… manners. She would have been such a wonderful partner on the dancefloor too, he’d imagine. An easy laugh, warm eyes and blonde hair, and perhaps a scandalous dress… But her Faunus trait…

“Master Jaune… Please…”

He turned to face Yang, sighing deeply as he looked at her.

“Jaune…”

Saphron spoke up, one of the first times since they’d started this impromptu tribunal. “Can’t we spare the girl?” He heard Juniper make a surprised sound, but he supposed that Saphron felt responsible.

“Your pet requests that she be spared, so…”

Saphron’s tone was a little scratchy. Apparently she’d sang a little much… Saphron loved her opera’s, for hours on ends. The few screams that leaked from her room at times were a bit of a bother, but she was just playing with her pets.

“I’ll… I’ll think about it.” In one way, she had not said that she hated him. That had been a surprise.

“Ashe will be back soon. If only Blake knew her place like Yang does.”

The pretty blonde Faunus smiled at him, as he looked at her smiling face. “I never want you to feel sad, Master.” He could believe her words. Her eyes smiled at him, her gaze light like a feather. She felt… She was warm, like a sunny day.

_‘I really curse the fate that made you be born as a Faunus, Yang…’_

She might have been a way out of this situation with Cinder, should her standing have been sufficient. Now… Now he’d have to take a sledgehammer to the way of propriety and do something anathema to the social etiquette. It was not done, especially with the age issue...

_‘It’s for the best… Ruby… She’s my best friend, and…’_

“I’ll… I’ll make her obey. Trust me…” He felt like he could. She seemed sincere in her words.

A knock on the door and a faint shuffling as Juniper walked to the door to open it, and he looked up. Ashe walked towards him, her uniform still as unstained as it had always been. The more covering form made her look like an older maid, yet there was the warmth in her eyes that had always been there.

“May I have a moment of your time, Master Jaune? In private?”

He could see Juniper and Saphron look a little uneasy. Juniper, mostly, seemed to be nervous, as they all knew that Ashe had been one of the few Faunus with their Aura unlocked.

“Of course, Ashe.”

He couldn’t deny the woman her request. She had been there when his mother had been too busy to read him stories, she had been there when his father had been out on the expeditions, when he had been getting the political side of the world taken care of.

Yang looked nervously at him as she departed, as he got himself better situated on the bed. His old nursemaid sat there on the bed, making a motion with her hand towards his lap. Her tail was laid out over the bed, but he didn’t mind it. “Lay your head down, my little yellow death.”

The nickname was something that had came from him being an excitable child and accidentally wetting himself all over her, an embarrassed sound emerging from his mouth as it laid his head down in the woman’s lap.

“Are you going to sign the order to give us all _freedom?”_

He closed his eyes, as his mouth spoke, freely. Ashe had explained about her Semblance when he had asked once how she always managed to ferret the truth out of him, and he let it happen.

“I don’t know if I can. I…”

He felt the Semblance cut off, as she ran fingers through his hair. His head brushed against her stomach, as the woman shushed him gently, like he was her child.

“You are such a sweet boy… My little yellow death…”

He smiled softly, as he felt the touch of her finger over his ear. A woman who had been a constant in his life ever since he had been born. She had explained to him about her status as a slave, about how the world worked. It was normal, his tutors had told, to think of Faunus as mere servants and animals.

It was their right to be above the Faunus. They lost the Revolution and had been brought to heel. Ashe did not deny it. She had been careful around him. Mother tolerated her, though it was his father who had greater affinity with the albino Faunus.

“And your little deer… How do you feel about her?”

It was an odd question. He smiled softly through the tears, as he sighed deeply. The Semblance didn’t even need to be activated, as he spoke.

“I want her to be human.” Ashe froze up. It was dangerous to speak like this, but… But this was _Ashe._ The woman who had raised him, until the teachers had done so. She had always had time for something sweet, for a moment where he could hug her. “I…” He paused, as he looked away.

“I want…” Blake’s face came to his mind once more, as he saw an image of her and his Yang standing together, their collars leashed and their eyes smiling. “I want my pets to be happy, Ashe. You’ve told me about how happy a slave can be when well-cared for.”

He had calmed down, thanks to Ashe’s presence. The older Faunus woman sighed, as she rubbed her hand over the base of his neck.

“You are too kind, Jaune.”

She was the only Faunus who was allowed to call him by name without a formal title from the House-Slaves. The right as his wet-nurse did not extend to that, but he had insisted. To the woman who had given him her care and attention for most of his early youth… There was no divide.

Every single one of his sisters _had_ respect for Ashe. The woman had been their caretaker as well. Auburn took note to avoid Ashe, which was _rare_ for his sister to do. She was more than just a Faunus. “Maybe…”

“No, you are… My little yellow death has been hurt and he still thinks about his pets, even if they misbehave.” He laughed, with little humour in the laugh. It was true. Willful Blake and spirited and warm Yang. They were like the moon and the sun, contrasting in their passion.

“I am so proud of you, my dear. I am so proud of the wonderful boy that grew up to become a man.” He sighed, as he looked upwards, the woman’s eyes a little misty, as a question rose to his mind.

“The Tiger… Exactly why would she hold such allegiance to a Faunus like that? I’d heard that they are relics of a foregone time, but…”

The look in Ashe’s eyes was warm, as she brushed her hand through his hair.

“The right of the Four.”

The woman seemed to think for a moment before she turned her gaze away. A moment, as she inhaled deeply. “Tiger and Ox to speak for the people… They hold within them a spot within the hierarchy of us Faunus. Their words we listen to, because it is their right to speak for us.”

“And… Would you listen to them, Ashe?” The bitter smile on her lips was a sign of her feelings at this moment, as the woman looked down at him with a tender look. She seemed to contemplate something for an instant, before asking a question.

“How old do you think I am, Jaune?”

That question took him for a jaunt. There was of course something to be said about her age, but…

“Mom’s age? Fifty?”

A soft laugh, as the woman smiled. It was the smile of kindness that he remembered, as her finger brushed over his hair. It was a tender look, as his eyes met hers.

“Silly boy. If I ever could've had a son… He would be like you.”

There was a wistfulness in her voice, as she stroked through his hair again. “Jaune… On a day, nearly thirty-and-one years ago, I watched the noble Ao Guang’s head roll thanks to your grandfather’s skill at warfare, after the battle had been finished. My brother’s head rolled a minute afterwards, and I was bequeathed upon your family to serve, formally.”

_‘So… she’s older than 40…’_

That would make sense. The woman’s face was amused, as she motioned for him to get up. “Many people do not remember the time when Mistral invaded. Your great-grandfather fought bravely. We had an acquaintance during that time.” The woman paused, for a moment.

“He was a great man. Noble, kind… Perhaps a touch like you. If I had not been rendered sterile through this accursed fate of being born, I would perhaps…”

The woman looked wistful, as she looked at him with a look that a proud grandmother would give him.

_‘If she knew great-grandfather, that would put her at… 100? Wait…’_

“I am one hundred and seventy-seven years old.”

That took him by surprise and it showed on his face. The smile on Ashe’s face did not change, her eyes gently as her tail curled, at his face.

“You can pull one of the scales out.”

The words were strange, as he touched the tail. The woman shuddered, as he seized one of the bony growths… feeling the metal that it truly was, painted to look like bone. It had been embedded into the flesh, giving the tail the appearance of a crocodile’s.

“Does it hurt?”

He asked, the woman shaking her head. He tugged it loose, looking at the metal and then pushed it back in. The woman’s eyes closed, as he pushed it back into place.

“What… What are you? If you’re not a crocodile, then…”

He wasn’t sure now. What was she hiding? The soft exhale from the woman, as she stood up straighter, her eyes looking into his own. Red eyes, a trait through her albinism, he had been taught by his biology tutor, looked at him, a closing of them, before forest-green eyes stared at him, looking right into his own.

“Ao Zhe, daughter of Ao, the Tortoise. Near-on ninety years, your grandfather and I fought together for this patch of land. After the War was done, I swore upon my honour to ensure that his family would always be cared for.”

The woman paused, as she looked at him with eyes that showed trust and faith. There was no doubt in those eyes that he would talk about her, or that he would betray her.

He wasn’t even sure if he ever could. She was Ashe. She’d been his caretaker for so long… Hell, even father had been nothing but warm about the woman, though that might have been due to her hand in raising him. Father leaned more towards the side that would rather use the Faunus, yet…

“Your great-grandfather was a friend. Your grandfather was a child I helped raise into a fine young man. Your father was like a dream to care for, as were your sisters. I have nursed you with the milk from my bosom, and I see within you that same young man who spoke to me about his dream to make the world a safer place for all people.” The words were neither elegant, nor were they brusque. The woman had spoken no lie he could see, nor had she been secretive about her heritage.

“You’re just Ashe to me. You’re… No matter what, you’re someone that I’d never want to hurt.” The woman looked at him and gave his forehead a light rub. She was more than just an animal.

“Do you want me to deal with your incorrigible girl?”

The question came, and he knew that Ashe would be strict with Blake. “I can make it quick and painless.”

“I don’t want you to kill her… I just…” He sighed, as he looked away from her. “I’ll…”

He felt her hug him. It was not a gesture that could be seen publically. A Faunus hugging her human owner in order to offer comfort was as if a horse decided to shit all over one’s fine clothes. It was what had to be done and said.

“Jaune… Take it from me… She will cause trouble. The Tiger and Ox have their claws in her, and I don’t want to see you hurt.”

Ashe had a point, but… “You’ve told me once, a long time ago, that a Faunus was to serve her human betters… That servitude was better than death.” It was a conversation that had taken place twelve years ago. Ashe, as a Faunus, had to keep a respectable distance from him, but she had cared for his questions and answered them.

“I… Anastasia was not a good girl.” The bitter smile on Ashe’s face didn’t change. “But Blake… I can feel that she’s…” The woman sighed, as she nodded her head.

“She loves her people. We lost the war, indeed… But, my little yellow death… What would you do with a slave who cannot even muster the posture of one who is owned?”

He looked at the second mother he had, Ashe giving him a look that questioned, as he deliberated.

“I’ll make her see who the master is.”

Sometimes, he had to be the man of the household.

Ashe smiled as he said so, touching his shoulder.

“That is how a man should be. Decisive, yet not unkind. A strong back for a woman to hide behind, as well as the strength to cut the knot.”

He looked away, blushing. His emotions were empty, but he knew that Ashe was there and that she would care for him.

She was a Faunus, but it was so hard to see her as one. She had been the mother that had soothed him, the woman who had rocked him after he’d had a bad dream, the one who went over the exercises with him when his tutors had come with homework.

Blake would do better… Or she’d be cast aside. A man did not shirk away from the duties…

_‘Yang did ask for another chance…’_

* * *

As they stood outside the door leading to her master’s room, Yang felt the mood change. Juniper’s face darkened and she hit the wall, a frustrated groan coming from her lips. Yang could see the look on her face, as she turned to her sister. “I hate it.”

“Yes…” Saphron’s voice was still soft, as she looked at her older sister, an expression of conflicted emotions on her face. “It’s…”

“Mongrel… You have no idea how good you’ve got it.”

There was a softness to the woman’s voice, as Yang watched those sharp blue eyes regard her with an expression that was akin to murder, a gritting of the teeth, an expression on her face that made Yang feel fear.

“If it had been you…” Yang shrank back, as the woman got up in her face, the barrel of the gun pointing right at her heart, pressing against the skin, the woman aiming without even having to look down.

“You’d be dead.”

She was abjectly aware, and she looked at Saphron. One word from the woman could spell her demise. One single word, and perhaps a sentence. She wet herself again, the fear shooting through her. She was going to die and there was nothing that she could do, nothing that she could say. Her body collapsed, her knees spread slightly as she sat in the puddle, fearful eyes looking up at the Mistress.

Saphron Arc’s gaze met hers, before her gaze slid away. “Please… She isn’t to blame.” Juniper Arc’s face barely changed, as she looked away.

“Considering that you’ve got the favour of two of my siblings…”

The woman pulled away, her rifle pushed back into the loop. The woman hit the wall again. 

“I’m going out! Tell Argent that I’m going to be home late. Fuck.”

Saphron Arc looked at her with eyes, waiting until the footsteps had drawn away from them, looking at her with that expression that seemed torn. Yang breathed in softly, before she breathed out, trying to formulate words. She could plead with the woman for an exemption from execution, even if…

Saphron Arc came closer, the pale green dress that she wore looking richer than anything that she’d ever seen the woman wear. “Come… Come with me, M… mongrel.”The hesitation in that voice, as she watched the woman’s eyes look at her for a moment before gazing away. Yang bowed, as was proper, before following after the woman. Jaune would be okay with the older crocodile Faunus woman, she supposed… If Ashe had been there to hurt him…

She was led into the room, spotting Terra seated there in her cot, quietly resting. It was oddly sweet to see that the dog bowl had been filled with water, the woman looking at the sudden entrance, getting up and bowing before her mistress.

“Mistress Saphron.”

The woman looked at her pet, before motioning to the door. “Out you go, Terra… I’d like some sweet tea to be brought to the room… in, say… thirty minutes?” More confidence was in the voice, as Yang saw the sister of the man who owned her collar.

“As you wish, Mistress Saphron.”

The Faunus gave her a look of perhaps faint understanding, as the door closed behind the Faunus. The woman walked to the dresser, opening it up and throwing a look at her.

“S-sit.”

There was a stutter, a hint of nervousness. Yang sat down on the bed, watching the woman, waiting for the orders that would come. The woman’s eyes looked away from her again.

 _‘_ _Is she… thinking about how to hurt me?’_

She’d expected something, as the woman looked at her, pulling a dress out of the dresser and holding it out. “Wear this.” The fabric was soft in the hands of the woman, as Yang took it. It was a light yellow dress, faintly accented with something that might be jewels, but Yang wasn’t sure. She laid it on the bed, before stripping slowly, aware of the woman.

Tensing up, and catching a broody expression on the woman’s face, as the dress went over her head. Having to ensure that her antlers did not harm it was hard, as she fit her head through, feeling the skin be wrapped by the dress.

The look on her face in the mirror was surprised, as Saphron looked at her, and got closer. A hand brushed the creases out of the dress, the woman’s steps soft, as she could hear the woman’s breathing grow louder. Fingers slid over her flesh, the touch disgusting, but the woman only touched.

“It looks… decent.”

Yang thought it looked really pretty. Dresses had been something that she’d worn a few times, before she got too old for them. Feeling the touch of the silken fabric against her skin was a delight, as she looked at the woman.

The kiss didn’t surprise her as much, as Saphron’s tongue invaded her mouth. Her hands wrapped around the woman, a shudder coming through the body of the woman, as a low pant came from her lips. “Hmm… Wear that when you go to my little brother…” There was a pause, her gaze turned to the side…

“He’d… He’d like it, probably.”

A watery smile, as Saphron turned away, looking at the bed. “I’ll… I’ll f-forgive y-you for your… Yesterday. Make my little br-brother happy.” The relief was enough, as Yang felt herself grow a little more at ease, knowing that Saphron Arc wouldn’t be sending her crazy sister at her. She turned around, admiring her fine rump, her eyes catching sight of how the back looked.

“You… You can go.”

Saphron said, as she looked at her. “I will let Terra wash the uniform…” There was a faint hint of something in her voice, as she sprayed some perfume. Yang was distinctly aware that she smelled of urine, after having lost control over her muscles.

_‘I should’ve went to the bathroom before…’_

“Good morning, Mistress Saphron.”

She bid the woman, who turned her gaze away.

“Just… go.”

The woman spoke, her voice pained.

“Make my brother happier.”

And so Yang went. Knocking on the door and being greeted by the crocodile Faunus, who looked her over once and then nodded, stepping aside.

“Master Jaune… Your good pet has come.”

She looked at the woman, whose eyes were sharp and fierce, like a predatory animal should. She was aware that she wore the dress of a human, that she was there to be at her master’s service, but…

“Yang, come in. Ashe… Do you think you can go and collect Blake? I’m… I’m going to show her what a Master does. We’re visiting Cardin.”

The Faunus nodded her head, before excusing herself from the room with a soft "I will make arrangements, Master Jaune." Yang looked at him and he smiled at her. Her heart beat a little faster, as he got up.

“I’m sorry, Yang… I…”

She shook her head. He should never be sorry for his actions. 

“It’s okay, Master… No matter what, I won’t ever betray you. No matter how you treat me…”

He crinkled his nose, smelling her undoubtedly. She felt shame go through her.

“You’ve wet yourself. They’ve mistreated you again, haven’t they?”

She supposed he meant his sisters with that, shaking her head.

“No… No, tension was high, I can’t… I’ll go wash.” She made to leave, before his hand grabbed her wrist and kept her in his presence. He smiled at her and shook his head.

“No… No, it’s okay.”

He smiled, her heart doing a funny little hop-dance. He was so kind.

“Alright… Since you’re wearing a dress… Did Saphron give you one of hers? I think I saw this one at the Autumnal ball a few years ago…”

“Yes, Lady Saphron gave me her dress. She…”

She obviously cared for her younger brother to bottle up this resentment. Yang supposed that she would have to rein in her temper, knowing that the Mistress would want kisses and… other services.

“She loves you, Master Jaune.”

He smiled, kindly. He took her hands, before arranging them. “Alright… Follow after me. A step here…”

And he moved, with a grace and elegance of a performer. She stumbled over the steps a few times, but he supported her.

They were… dancing. He was guiding her and she was… actually dancing.

She felt her heart throb and beat, her eyes looking at him. She was only aware of the fact that she’d been crying when he moved in and kissed a tear away.

“Now, don’t you cry… You’re too pretty to cry, my little Yang.”

_‘I’m…’_

She sniffed lightly, laying her head against his shoulder. She felt so warm and fluffy, as he guided her through the steps, his voice telling her how to move, and her body moving. It felt natural. It felt as if it had been intended this way.

It was as if they were just two young lovers, dancing together. She couldn’t deny the feelings inside her any longer, not after her heart had bled and cracked at seeing him in such pain. She had heard his heartbeat and she had tried to cheer him up… She had tried so hard, to make sure that he found the burden lighten on his shoulders.

_‘I…’_

She leaned forward and kissed him on the lips in a bold move. A spark of electricity seemed to shoot right down her spine, as her arms pulled him closer. A soft groan, as he kissed her back. She wanted more. She wanted to rip his clothes off and let him take her. She wanted to howl and scream and moan like she was the woman of his life…

_‘I’m… I’m…’_

She was a Faunus and she could never be with him. She was a slave… a former whore… But… But he was…

“Yang…” He was hard against her, his smell showing excitement. She was better than the pussycat. She was loyal to her man. He…

“Master Jaune… I’m… I’m not going to abandon you for someone who doesn’t know what a wonderful man you are.”

She was sure. If he was to go through the world, she would be in his shadow, if he let her.

“Blake doesn’t.”

Her eyes firmed. Blake would fall in line or be crushed below a dragon's claws.

“She will learn.”

The words were ominous, but Yang knew that the girl _would._ Nobody took from Yang Xiao-Long what she did not wish to give whilst she enjoyed the relative freedoms. She might have been a whore trying to make ends meet for a place to stay and food, but now that she was owned, she would not tolerate _anyone_ to make her man unhappy.

“And…” He hesitated. “I’d like you to come along with me to my… well, I suppose you could call him a friend, though it’s more a lower-ranked acquaintance… After we've had a bath. You do kind of smell.” He winked at her with a smile on his face, showing his white teeth. She smiled. No matter what…

If that cat did anything wrong, she would make sure that Jaune would never witness it.

Her man would be safe, secure and sexually satisfied, or else she was no daughter of Taiyang Xiao-Long!

* * *

Blake Belladonna sat in her cage, alone. Baleful looks and jeers had been raining down on her, slurs that implied that she was the Faunus savior, there to come and rescue them from their life by bringing them death.

She had seen Juniper Arc stand at the door, her blue eyes looking at her with a look that brooked no explanation. The weapon was in the woman’s hands, even though she did not speak. There was that lethal look there, the look of a woman who would not tolerate an answer to the question she would ask, yet she did not speak.

The door opened and the Crocodile Faunus entered, looking at her with a look that was as frosty as the frozen peaks. Blake didn’t get up. She didn’t want to be kicked anymore. “Your grandfather would have been ashamed of such a granddaughter. The daughter of such a noble man, shouting and raving like a lunatic.” The name of her grandfather hadn’t been accounted for in the history of the Faunus that she’d been taught. Her father knew his name, her mother knew his name, but nobody had told her the name. It was a taboo, a name which had been banned from being spoken by the decree of the Tiger.

“He betrayed us! He led the murdere-“

The foot cut her shout off, as Ashe looked down at her with a baleful look.

“He caused peace, dumb girl. It was the blade or _extinction_ for us. Through his actions, you were born. Respect your grandfather, even though others do not see the sacrifice he made for our people.”

The anger on her face was alive, as her gaze met the ruby gaze of the crocodile Faunus.

“A traitor who should have been-“

The hand grabbed her by the collar and lifted her up. Blake choked once more, as the grip had been at the back of her neck, like some cat being raised by its mother.

“I will not let you speak about that noble man like that, you unfilial child. Never presume that he was anything _but_ a man who cared for his people. A method with the least bloodshed, at the cost of his honour.”

The words were spoken with anger, as the woman’s gaze bored into her own.

“We are to go to your Master. He has seen it fit to grant you a final chance at redemption…”

There was a dark tone to the woman’s voice, as the woman continued, her steps unhurried as they continued, the choking sensation as she was literally held up by the collar, the woman’s arm raised, her weight supported without a fault.

“And… The truth will set you free…”

The woman spoke, as the hot glow of Aura wrapped around her. She felt her throat breathe in the air, the woman's other hand supporting her, right in an armpit. The low voice of the woman was loud within the suddenly silent surroundings.

“Do you think Master Jaune Arc is fit to be your Master?”

Fear gnawed at her face, as she recalled those blue eyes, the blonde hair. Under other circumstances, she would have said yes. If he had been a Faunus, with such an attitude, she would have agreed… But he was a human. He was… scum. Raping scum, too.

“Yes.”

Her mouth betrayed her, and she wanted to cry. She…

She thought he wasn’t so bad. She’d… She had to make the Faunus rise up, not… not…

“Why do you resist? Why do you fight?”

The haze of battle, the conflict. Pressed against the earth, hearing the Ox’s voice.

_“I’ll come for you… Make them rise up, Blake… I trust you can do it. Pay the humans back and give them what they deserve…”_

The words emerged, to her shame.

“He said that he would come for me… To… To rise up against them. He was… He _is_ the _Ox._ ”

A sigh, exploding from the woman’s mouth, as Blake found herself dropped to the ground, landing unpleasantly. Blake had the unfortunate impression that she had said something wrong, before the hand grabbed her by the hair and the woman started to drag her away.

“Well… Sorry to say, but he’s not going to be coming for you. Cling to your rebellious thoughts like a cripple clutches at their crutches, Blake Belladonna. The Ox is not going to come for a mere daughter of a traitor, as you so call him.”

The woman’s eyes were cold, as Blake felt the shudder slip through her.

She… had to try, right? A gush of warmth, as she remembered the rapist, and… and how good that time that he’d touched her again had felt. It had felt like… like a warm bath with actual soap, telling her of the care for his pets. The blonde traitor didn’t look so unsatisfied either… But… But…

_‘He’s going to come for me… Right?’_

She didn’t know.

_‘Right?’_

* * *

**Doom! Blake’s illusions are shattered! We see Ashe being a badass old lady (though she looks to be around fifty) and eh… well, the beginnings of Knightshade. Yes, it’s been a tense situation with Blake acting out, but sometimes, you’ve got to Blake a few eggs before you can make an omelette.**

**Enjoy!**


	11. Grooming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yang and Jaune, Blake being Blake and a visit to Cardin! (Not for the faint of heart.)

**As a bit of a warning… Some not so very pleasant themes are happening in this chapter. We ARE going to Cardin’s place, after all.**

* * *

The water was warmer than the other shower that she’d been using since she had come to live her, she noticed immediately as she sank down into the bathtub, a soft murmur in her throat as she felt the heat wash over her skin, her master looking at her with a warmth in his eyes, his hand brushing over her cheek. It was a touch of a lover, or so she would like to think.

The sentinel that stood there at the far side of the bathroom merely watched with blue eyes, unblinking. A smile was on his sister’s lips, but the eyes told a greater story than he’d ever tell, as he looked at her, already getting himself out of his clothing. She liked being able to bathe.

“Do you need help, Master?”

It wasn’t bad to inquire. The spectre at the end of the room would not be against her inquiring, as those eyes watched. Her master smiled, her heart quivering a little more. It wasn’t a stomach-ache… She might be feeling the feeling of… like. She liked him.

“It’s okay, I’m nearly done.”

He slid the underwear down and unveiled his manhood to her. She smiled at the sight, leaning forwards and then brushing a hand over his sides.

“Ah… We should get you some shampoo. It’ll make you look even prettier.”

She smiled at him. He smiled back at her. Her heart was trying to escape the prison that was her chest. “That isn’t necessary, Master. I’m just a slave, you don’t have to-“ His hand touched her lips, silencing her. She obeyed without question, her eyes looking at him, as he stepped into the bathtub.

“You’re a good slave.”

She couldn’t resist smiling broadly at that praise. She was lucky to have him. “So…” He sank into the water, grabbing a sponge.

“I’ll have to use some of Saph’s stuff, since you’ve got a nice mane of hair… She’s the heiress, technically…”

Yang felt a stab of something like regret inside her, as her master dunked the sponge into the water. “Turn around, show me your back.” The order, or perhaps the request, was obeyed. With a sensual grace, she pulled herself up, showing her sex to her master for a moment before she shifted, pushing herself back.

The sponge brushed over her skin, as he handled her hair, pushing it out of the way. “My older sister Camellia used to take baths with me all the time. She’s an inquisitor with the Faunus Management Committee. She’s really nice, she’s the one who makes sure that no Faunus will hurt us.” As the sponge soaked the skin of her back, she thought back to the woman, who had so boldly claimed that she would break the Tiger and bring her as a pet before the man who was her owner.

A stab of jealousy went through her, though she should feel nothing. She had no property. She was property, and she had no rights save those that her Master allowed her. If he wished to let her be the nursemaid to the cat’s child, she would have to accept it. “I hope that she will approve of me, Master Jaune.” She hoped more, actually, but she could never voice it.

“Mother will. She is much like Camellia in her nature.”

Yang turned around, her antlers tapping against his nose. “Oops, you hit me with your antlers.”

“Is it defect, little brother? Can I play with her?”

Auburn Arc’s voice was light yet it sent a shiver through Yang’s body, as the sponge brushed over her back. “She looks like she’ll make great puppies... I don’t know why the rest of them don’t like to move after it... They’re all broken.” The smile on her master’s face was pained, she could see as much, as he sighed.

“No, Aubie. She’s not defect, she just accidentally tapped against me. Accidents happen, just like when you wet yourself when you were seventeen.”

Auburn Arc hummed lightly, a smile on her lips. It was much less severe than before, the eyes looking just a touch clearer.

“Indeed! Mom said that it was my own fault, but I bet that I can do better... The pills... Oh, can I take them here? Big sis said that I should always take them.” Her master’s face was a little tense, as he sighed.

“You know that you’re supposed to take them with your big sister around, Aubie... It’ll be okay, we can stay here for a moment, waiting for you.”

The woman smiled, her eyes not fully _there_ as she hummed a tune that Yang recognized as a nursery rhyme as she moved from the room.

Her eyes caught sight of the sadness in her Master’s eyes, leaning up to kiss him. It was improper for a slave to suddenly kiss her Master, but she didn’t care. He was sad.

“Don’t be sad, Master Jaune.”

“It’s... Not that. You probably don’t understand, Yang.” He sounded so sad. She hugged him, just because she didn’t want him to be sad. “I love her, but she’s... She’s not right. People are whispering about her but... She’s still my sister.” Yang could understand that. If she had a sister, she would fight to the death with anyone who would harm her sister. Family was important.

“Master, I-“

He shook his head, his eyes firmer. She liked that look in his eyes. It wasn’t weakness, but strength.

“We’re going to the Winchester family’s house after we’re done here, Yang.”

His hand grabbed the sponge and he started to work on her front. The shampoo was nice and floral, smelling of oranges and citrus fruit.

“It’s important that you act like a good Faunus.”

She straightened her shoulders. She would. A serious look came on her face, as he smiled at her for her posture. She smiled too, affected by the warmth in that smile. “There are... expectations. I didn’t get to teach you this, but... well, just be three paces behind me and stay leashed. You’re there as my pets, and whilst I may not... well, I may not fully agree with some of the practices of the Winchester family, they are still valuable acquaintances. No matter what happens... Just smile. Act like an animal.”

“I will not shame you, Master.”

She was going to be the best-behaved Faunus around. He smiled, giving her a kiss on the lips. She noticed that he was hard already, her gaze looking down at him. The sponge traced over her full breasts. “If... If that cat acts out...” His eyes looked into hers, anger flashing in them. A look of strength, a manner that befits a man. He was kind, yet there was anger within him.

“She’ll be treated as a Faunus should. She will learn. She will _see_ what happens to Faunus when the kind hand of humanity _isn’t_ extended, as Cammy says.”

His words were final and strong, as there was a hardness in his eyes. She felt her heart skip a beat. That meant that... that she was special, right? He wouldn’t say it like that if he didn’t mean that she was special.

“Oh? Am I not a Faunus too? What treatment do I get, Master?”

Her voice was easily roused to a sultry purr, pressing herself against him. His eyes met hers and there was warmth in them. She had a brief flash of herself giving her whole body to him, once the tests came back.

_‘I want you...’_

It was a craving, a need, a desire. She felt like a woman. “Are you going to let me be ravished by others, Master?” A tease, with a hint of fear. She wanted to be _his_ , though if he insisted...

 _“No.”_ The word was simple, yet there was an emotion in it.

“You’re _mine._ You’ll always be mine.”

A warm feeling surged through her. “And if... and if your father wishes to take liberty with me?” She had to ask the question, had to see his reaction. There was a look in his eyes that was unpleasant, that was angry.

“He won’t. You’re _mine._ He can have Blake if he wants. I am _done_ with her behaviour.” Her eyes were a bit watery, as she breathed in deeply. He liked her more than the cat.

“She doesn’t learn... She doesn’t want. She would accept me, but...”

He looked away. “She doesn’t know. Cardin will show her what happens to Faunus who aren’t as lucky, as much as I dislike his stance on certain things.”

Yang knew what happened to Faunus who weren’t lucky with a wonderful master such as hers. Rape. Treatments that were no less than livestock. In this world, you conformed or you were eaten. Sometimes literally. “If she is out of line, Master...” Her voice trembled slightly, as she looked at him.

“I’ll give her another chance... But the next time, I’m done with her. She’s dark and beautiful, but you... You’re like a warm sun.”

She pressed to him, kissing his jaw, her breathing heavier. He was saying the right words to get her going, to make her want to please him. “And that’s what I like in you. You’re not unwilling.”

“I’ve had many partners, because I was a whore, and-“ He silenced her with a finger to her lips, his eyes looking into hers, a smile on his lips. It was a nice smile that made her feel hot, the collar around her neck feeling tighter.

“And you’re my pet now, aren’t you? I should be _using_ you as a pet.” She wouldn’t mind. It was better than starving on the streets and she got actual clothing to wear here.

“But no, you’re better than Blake. You don’t call me a rapist.”

Her face showed her displeasure for the term. Blake Belladonna did not know what rape was. Rape was unfortunate, a loss of profit and a bad time.

“You would never be a rapist to me, Master. Even if you want to fuck me without warning, or if you punch me and pull on my hair...”

She’d take it. She was a tough girl and she’d been through it all before. “A bit of warning beforehand would be nice, though. I’ll be able to act like the scared little damsel getting her rapists’ cock shoved down her throat.” He smiled, as his hand brushed through her hair.

“And... if you really want to be kinky, have little miss kitty watch.”

The uppity cat would quiver like some indignant bitch would at the sight of her ‘co-pet’ being ‘raped’, but Yang would get some sick and perverse pleasure out of it if the girl actually started to need punishment...

“She’s... wilful.”

He said, his eyes looking far-off. There was something in those eyes that made her want to claw the kitty’s eyes out for making him look at her. _She_ should be the one to have those wistful eyes, as she noticed that he was zoning out again.

“She doesn’t know her proper place. I was so close to granting her the _freedom_ that she wanted...”

The death warrant of her. Likely the death warrant for the Faunus, if she’d caught the hints right. She didn’t know how much power there was within the leather boots-wearing Arc’s name, but if there was a form for a purge...

“I’m not going to hurt you, Master. When I’m cleared of sickness, I will show you the _joy_ of sex.”

She was going to give him a performance that would make him feel a burn in his loins from over-exertion, rather than venereal complications.

He smiled at her, leaning back. She got up, the water droplets cascading down her form. Her eyes looked down at him, his arms resting on the rim of the bathtub. She smiled at him, her hands brushing over her stomach. “Master...” Her hands slid onto his shoulders, as her breasts pressed against her.

“I’m a very dirty Faunus...”

The urge to mount him, to make him feel that pleasure that she had promised, was strong. She knew that with his words, he could consign them all to death, but she felt happy and safe with him. “And I am here to be washed by the man who owns the right of my collar.” There was no denying the feelings that came from her heart, her eyes looking into his own.

“So... big boy... You laying hands on me, hmmm?”

She teased, sliding her breasts over his face, letting him feel their weight.

“Or do you want me to gasp and squeal, _Master_?”

His smile made her heart skip a little, as his hands grabbed a hold of her breasts and squeezed. Pleasure shot through her, as her eyes closed. “Make a good little bitch squeal and she’ll be like putty in your hands, Master...”

“I liked you waking me up yesterday.” She smiled even broader at the words, as his hands massaged her full breasts.

“It was great to feel you...”

_‘I like you! I like you! I like you!’_

His happiness made her feel happier. “I’ll wake you up every morning if you want me to. This Faunus slave is here for her master.” Her eyes opened, looking at him. He smiled with a fondness, as he pulled her into an embrace. She lowered herself lightly, her butt brushing against his erection. She wanted to feel him inside her, to know what it felt to have him pump her full of his spunk. She wanted to be the good pet, not the one who acted out.

“No matter how I act outside, Yang... Know that you’re still my little Yang. My pretty little Yang who makes me happy to have picked her off the streets.”

She wanted him. She wanted him so badly, but she didn’t want him to catch anything from her. She had to wait until she was clean, but she wanted him to feel her... Her breathing was deep, leaning against him.

“I’m _so_ happy that you like me.”

He smiled, patting her head. The gesture had been comforting, enough to bring a brush of joy through her heart. She was so happy that he liked her, because it meant that he... he might see her as...

“Who wouldn’t like a cute doe like you?”

The soft voice lingered in her ears, whilst the door opened and Ashe entered, her impeccable white maid outfit looking very clean.

“I have fetched your ill-tempered pet, Master Jaune. She waits within the bedroom, already leashed.”

The words from the woman were calm, as her Master shifted a little. She felt his manhood brush between her buttocks, a sweet smile on her lips.

“Thank you, Ashe.”

The crocodile Faunus’ eyes softened a little, as she reached for the sponge that’d been in the water.

“Still can’t clean your head properly, you silly boy... There, there... Dunk.”

She was pushed away by a bony hand, watching as the crocodile Faunus dunked her master’s head below the surface, grabbing the sponge and starting to wipe at the face of her master. A stab of anger slid through her, before she noticed that the woman was professional in her handling of her owner.

“Now, wash behind the ears... You know that your mother does not want you to shame her by looking like a ruffian, even though your older sister has you beat with that. Now, good pet.” The woman turned her attention to her and Yang froze. She saw those eyes meet hers, as the woman smiled.

“Dunk.”

She did. It was a simple gesture, her eyes closing as she felt the hot water wash over her face. It was a command by someone who was aware of her status. “Good girl.” A pat to the head that felt right, as the woman’s hands grabbed her mane of hair and then tugged on it a little. “Some split ends... But we can work with this.”

“I’ll wash...”

She heard her Master say, but the woman clicked her tongue.

“You’ll sit and let me deal with her first, Master Jaune. Sit. Go and scrub behind your ears, just like I taught you. I will not let a dirty boy out of this bathroom.”

There was a strictness in the woman’s voice that demanded obedience, and he did it. As her hair was shampooed up, the woman gave a frowning face, as her eyes looked at her.

“We’ll need to buy some decent conditioner for you as well...”

There was a dubious tone to the woman’s face. “I have done the Mistress’ makeup often enough to tell the hair type...” Yang’s eyes closed, as some of the shampoo pricked at her eyes. She was dunked under the water again, feeling the warmth, the grip on her head there, as the woman raised her up.

“She’s like you, Ashe.”

Her Master commented, the woman’s smile warmer than anything that she’d seen before. It was clearly the smile of someone who cared for the young man who owned the collar around her neck.

“I like her.”

“That’s good, my little yellow death...”

The origin of the nickname was a mystery, but she knew that if one of the Mistresses heard it, the Faunus would be punished. Etiquette was strict on that, Mistress Juniper had told her. Masters were to be referred to with their full title, or at the least their name with Master in front of it.

“Now, show me your ears... Passable. I remember when your sister Juniper was still young... The girl just wouldn’t sit still...” A fond smile on the young man’s face, as he looked at Yang.

“She’s been my nursemaid, as well to most of my sisters.”

It was a lightening of the mood from the heaviness that had come with the suggestion for _freedom_ of the Faunus. “I’ve been trying to get her to wear something nicer than the outfit, but she insists...”

“A maid’s task is never done unless her attire is spotless, Master Jaune.”

The words were formal, as the woman fixed her with a look. “Stand, good pet.” The word was an order and she stood.

“Good... Nice, firm breasts... Your mother must’ve had quite a pair.”

She knew nothing of her mother, save that her mother had been ‘one of the hottest and scariest women around’. “Turn... There...” A bony finger pricked below her shoulder blades and a gush of heat pushed its way through her.

“Good. I approve. I have made sure that the muzzle is prepared, Master Jaune.”

He got up as well, Yang noticing that the woman was looking at her Master, her gaze looking with a faint look of judging.

“And it is good that you are prepared to seize this Faunus, though I will admit that I do hope that it is not meant for me. I am a touch too old for you, I would hope.”

An embarrassed chuckle from her Master made her notice that he was still hard, the older Faunus woman’s comment having made him smile. She liked when he smiled.

“I’m more than willing to take the edge off...”

Her voice was daring, as her hand grabbed his cock, giving it a slow jerk, the feeling of the damp skin making her feel more daring. An audience was nice, especially when she was with the man that she liked.

“Make the Master feel really good... How about that, hmmm? Does Master want his little doe to suck his cock?”

Fingernails traced under the shaft’s head, doing a circle, a shudder coming from him. He looked a little uncomfortable, glancing at Ashe a few times as her fingernails teased the flesh.

“Not with Ashe here, Yang.”

He denied her, but her hand continued. “She’s like...” He looked away, the Faunus woman smiling softly.

“Allow me to dress her, Master Jaune... She must look the part, whilst the bad cat has been already dressed up.”

The words were soft, but they held a touch of strength. Yang wondered briefly whether it was her natural tone of voice, but the young man obeyed it without question.

“I’ll see you soon, my little Yang.”

He kissed her on the lips. It felt bad when they broke the kiss, a heaviness settling in her heart. He towelled off, the crocodile Faunus assisting him with getting a fresh set of underwear that she’d brought with her for him, sending him off to his bedroom and then turning to her. There was no warning, as a set of red eyes met hers, the weight of something heavy settling onto her shoulders and pinning her down.

As the woman’s eyes looked into hers, she felt the shiver continue, as she took a step back, leaning against the wall. There was a threat in those eyes, something that seemed to not be physical but something worse.

“He likes you a whole lot. Break his faith and I will make you into an example.”

The threat was in those words, as the albino crocodile Faunus looked her right in the eyes. There was a deep-seated fear that took root in her heart, the motherly woman who seemed to have been like a grandmother to him having shed the mask and looked at her as if she was some bug to be squashed. It was an uncomfortable feeling that she felt. A very uncomfortable and unsettling feeling.

“It won’t be simple. He _likes_ you. He _trusts_ you. He could have let Auburn take her medication here, but he sent her to Argent. Destroy that caring side, you silly doe, and I will personally make sure that they will not find your corpse.”

There was something in those eyes that told her that the woman would do as she said.

“The cat I can excuse, she was under the influence of the Ox and the Tiger... But you...”

The woman approached so easily, with not a single hint of having ever moved when she flickered into existence, speed granted through battle and experience. There was a fearful pulse that slid through her, as the woman’s finger tapped against her jugular. The movement had been faster than her father, as the fingernail dug into the skin. Blood welled up where the fingernail pressed into the flesh.

“Hurt him, and I will make sure that you will suffer. The Master has given me an order to preserve his family and I will execute all who dare harm what is under my protection.”

Those red eyes looked at her with something that bordered insanity, something cruel and vicious, a warrior who had been trained to kill and keep on killing. She was aware that her breath had stalled in her throat, aware that there had been some sort of momentum to the woman’s finger, but she was most aware of the fact that her own mind was already thinking of a counter to the woman’s insinuation that she would ever hurt the man.

“I will make sure that he’s _safe_ , old woman! He’s given me a life! I’ve got clean clothing, I’ve got underwear... And I’m saddled with a brat who doesn’t know what a purge is, who keeps on calling _my_ man a bastard and a rapist.”

She froze. She hadn’t meant to say that, it had slipped out. It’d slipped out and she couldn’t take back the words because the woman had heard them.

If anyone heard her lay claim to a human, it would be a lashing at the very least... but in this case, it would mean death. Faunus had no property save for that which the Masters lent them. It was not allowed by law, the clothing that they wore whilst around humans merely loaned, never owned.

 _“Your_ man?”

The woman’s voice was soft, as she leaned closer. Yang could smell the faint hint of orchids, as the woman gazed at her with a look she couldn’t decipher.

“You wish to lay claim to the man of the house? You, a slave?”

_‘Aren’t you a slave either?’_

She couldn’t hide how she felt. This woman dared to question her on her feelings. She liked him a whole damn lot, a whole damn lot more than most people! He made her _happy_!

“I will make sure that he survives to lead the family! I will make sure that he has his happiness, even if I have to suffer Mistress Saphron’s attentions. He’s made me happy!”

The frown on Ashe’s face was enough to show the disapproval. The woman’s close proximity made her feel the threat. The woman had Aura and experience on her side. The Grimm that Yang had beaten when her father was still alive was nothing compared to an Aura-unlocked Faunus.

“As the sun sets and the night falls...”

The words were from an ancient poem, she knew. It had been something that had been murmured during the Great War, during the time when the people had been united in their hate for the other Kingdoms. It was a traditional saying, one that gained popularity in her days...

The woman must be in her fifties, so it was likely that she was Pre-Revolution...

“You are being watched, girl.”

The woman’s voice was soft.

“Judged...”

A tap to her jugular from the finger, as the woman’s face came closer. “Albus Mors will find you if you break my little Yellow Death’s heart.”

The name was familiar. It brought back a memory from the past, as she tried to puzzle out how it would relate.

* * *

_“It’s not hard to say, Yang, that the Great War was won because the Arc made a surgical strike to the base camp of the Mistralian forces. Albus Mors reaped a lot of souls back then...”_

_A questioning look, as her father smiled. The flickering flames of the fire didn’t do much to hide the pallid colour of his skin, the emaciated face looking at her with a smile that never had faded._

_“I’ve seen a picture of it. A darn lethal tool, wielded with supreme efficiency by its owner.”_

_It had been her questions afterward that had made the man laugh even louder at the guess that the weapon must be able to win the war. She’d been disappointed when he wouldn’t give her more information._

_“No, no... It’s not something that they would tell many about. It’s only because I know... Well, I used to know someone who told me about it. She had an interest in the Great War, mainly because of the weapons used then and...”_

* * *

To imagine that the weapon would be used to kill her would be that one was a scary thought. It had been known by her father, which meant that it had some status.

“An executioner’s blade won’t be able to kill me.”

The red eyes looked at her, anger showing in them as the aged face remained passive. “I would kill myself for breaking my man’s trust.” A crack of a smile made the woman’s face look wicked and yet with that hint of emotions, as the finger pressed against her neck.

_“Good...”_

The woman said, as the door opened and Jaune walked in, dressed in an outfit that looked formal. It was a suit-like kind of thing, two golden-thread-stitched Arcs on his left breast, a handkerchief sticking out of a pocket. It too bore the crest, visible on the white cloth.

“She is nearly done, Master Arc.”

The Crocodile Faunus woman’s voice was formal, as the blonde woman who accompanied him looked like she had spent a few days too long without sleep. The bags under her eyes were prevalent, as tired blue eyes looked at her.

“Nice. She looks like a good one. Do you need more of the juice for Kitty?”

Her master looked at her for a moment before he looked thoughtful. “Well, I’d like to have sex again... But she’s a bit wilful.”

The understatement of the month, at least, she supposed it would be. That cat cunt seemed to have her head screwed on wrongly if she could dismiss the good graces of the man who was supposed to own her collar.

“The name’s Argent Arc, but you’ll be calling me Mistress Argent, slave.”

The curt and formal tone of the woman, as she pulled something out, her hand grabbing Yang’s chin and then opening her mouth.

“Good teeth... Hmmm... Stick your tongue out.”

She did as was asked and the woman looked at the tongue for a moment before nodding. “Alright... This looks like a good Faunus specimen. Are you sure that you won’t hand her over to me? I can make her breasts bigger when I give her back... It’s for science!”

Her Master’s look was unamused. Argent Arc grinned, ruffling his hair fondly.

“I knew you wouldn’t. I’m so close to finding a cure for their kind... But the last few details... Ah well...” A deep sigh, as she looked at her brother’s still unamused face, Yang feeling the attention go to him.

“Gotta keep looking. Cammy wants a solution to the problem and I’m researching plenty of them...”

Yang supposed that she might be friendly with the woman, considering how casually she talked. It was different in comparison to the other sisters, but Yang knew that it was not to be so easily done.

“Master Jaune, I hope that I am to your approval?”

She asked, trying to get him to look at her. The smile on his lips was warm, as she felt his gaze rest on her.

“Of course, pet.”

The term pet had been used, but she didn’t feel embarrassment or anything else. He had said that he would need to act like a master should, and this was just the trial run.

Everything would be okay...

* * *

Blake was not happy. She had been forced to go back to the room of her owner, a man who had put his cock in her and had taken her maidenhood, someone who had let her suffer much pain and discomfort, all for the joys of making sure that he got his erection treated with the dignity that he felt he deserved.

She wondered what had made her answer the wrong way. She did not like him one bit, but was he worthy of being her master? Was she worthy of being his slave? He hadn’t been... bad. That had been his sisters. His older sister Juniper was a demon from hell, beating her savagely, and her fellow Faunus had been unable to understand her plight.

A revolution was what they needed, not submission!

The heat in her loins was bad. She felt the need, knowing that she was going to be in the presence of a man once more. The flames, once stoked, could not go down easily, so... She wriggled a little, trying to get herself pleasure. The maid outfit that she had been forced to wear was uncomfortable, digging into her groin, the arms that had been locked behind her back not allowing her some time to move.

The crocodile Faunus was wicked. She had spat the name of the traitor at her, said that there had been more honour in that bastard than in her. The woman spoke as if it had been a noble cause, rather than the brutal treachery that it was!

_‘He’ll come for me... He’ll come for me and we’ll escape...’_

She could imagine taking one of the Arc bitches with her. A good few days under the treatment of the men would make them sing a different tune...

She hoped that it was the gay one. That bitch had fucked her ass and it still hurt! She hoped that the girl would learn to like men. That’d serve her right.

_‘Sick...’_

The door opened and the bastard and his older sister walked in, the woman familiar to her, having glanced her earlier, knowing that her name was Argent and that she’d made her feel... pleasant. Drug-induced pleasant, but she had gotten an orgasm.

_‘Twisted...’_

The bastard looked nice in his suit. The blonde traitor walked behind her, and she tried to firm herself up. She was not checking out the man who had raped her. He just looked... decent, she supposed.

“The kitty seems to want your cock, Jaune. My... do leave some for Ruby.”

The rapist asshole flushed, his hand smacking his sister’s side, who smirked at her brother. The silver-eyed girl had been called Ruby, she faintly remembered. That little tramp must be after the bastard for some reason or the other, undoubtedly more to bring death to Faunus babies... All humans were the same, after all.

“We’re not like that, Argent. We’re... We’re friends. So, will you take me to the Winchesters?” The woman shrugged, nodding once.

“As long as there’s someplace where I can doze off, I’m fine with whatever. June was really mad for some reason... but don’t worry, brother...” A sharp glare, sent right at her.

“This little mongrel won’t be a problem... Let’s get her gagged properly, shall we?”

The traitor and the crocodile Faunus were getting her dressed, a simple white uniform that looked nice on her, as the woman pulled out a small box, unveiling the muzzle that sat there, used for Faunus whose mouths could not be trusted.

_‘Oh no... They’re not putting that thing on me!’_

“Don’t you dare!”

She hissed, and there was something that changed in the bastard’s eyes, a coldness that she didn't feel good about, his foot shooting out, hitting her full-force in the face.

“I dare, _slave_. You are nothing but the property of Arc.”

His voice was stricter, colder, calmer... A man who was everything that she hated, yet her heart throbbed in pain, as his hand grabbed her by the hair, jerking her head up.

“Put it in her mouth, Argent.”

A punch to her face, right at the moment he’d finished the last syllable. It hadn’t been in his nature, but it had been something that she had feared, after the Crocodile had spoken her piece. The man’s fist had marked her cheek, but she tried to keep her mouth shut.

“Open wide, little animal...”

The sudden touch to her jaws and the savage jerk of the woman, as something was forced into her mouth, the gag forced into her mouth and then the leather harness forced around her head, her eyes looking angrily at the bastard and his sister. She didn’t feel like she could trust him in the slightest and he dared to abuse her like this too!

“Get up, slave.”

The words were cool, as his hand pulled her up by her hairs, the lustrous locks that she’d always kept in good grooming used as a handle. She wasn’t against the thought of a touch of roughness, as the blonde stepped forward, the outfit that she wore a contrast to the dark maid uniform that she wore.

“I am ready, Master Arc.”

The respectful way that the traitor spoke to the bastard rapist who had taken her liberty was rankling, as the lilac eyes met hers, anger roiling through her system. A small smile, as the traitor received a pat to her forehead, something that obviously pleased the young woman, as the needy scent increased from her.

Blake could imagine that it would be just perfect, feeling his hand in her hair, hearing him growl that she was just a slave for his pleasure, that she was defeated by him and made into a servant. It sent a tingle down her loins, as she could imagine the rapist telling her to get to her knees, to service him.

The blonde sent her a look, even as she realized that she’d not moved one inch, though he’d put her up on her feet. “Well?”

She didn’t respond, and his hand smacked her cheek. “I asked you a question, Faunus.” The word was spoken with anger, as he looked at her. His sister was unruffled, but the rapist just continued.

“Are you going to obey, or not?”

It was a question that she could not answer vocally, looking at him with a defiant look. She shook her head and-

Pain. Her guts burned, as someone’s foot had buried itself into it. She was in the right, she knew. She was...

A hand grabbed her head, the gag still affixed, torn from her mouth. “When the Master speaks, the slave obeys.” The words from the old crocodile woman were cold, direct and not to be denied.

“Are you a slave?”

Aura wrapped around her, compelling her to speak.

_‘I’m not a slave! I’m Blake Belladonna! I’m my own Faunus.’_

“I am a slave and-“ Her throat closed up. The crocodile had said that it would be one chance at redemption before, but...

“You’re a _slave.”_ The words were hard and cold.

“You will obey. Master Jaune, my apologies for this disgraceful behaviour.”

The smug rapist was smiling. She knew that Adam would be coming for her! The Crocodile was bad too! She could fight for the Faunus but she chose to be the dog of the humans.

“She’s made her choice, Ashe.”

The tone of his voice, she didn’t like. “You know, Blake...” His hand grabbed her head, her eyes forced to look up at him, as he moved close enough so she could smell the cologne that he wore, as well as the doe’s scent.

“I liked you. You were really pretty.”

_“Yeah, and you’re not too damn bad on the eyes either, except for that raping cock.”_

The words slipped out as she thought them, to her horror. A smile that was less than amused sat on his face. “I’m glad that you think that.” His voice was sterner, as he let go of her hair.

“Ashe, make sure that she wears the formal livery. Force her to obey, if you must.”

The command given, the woman nodding once. Blake was grabbed by the arm and forcibly dragged away

She was stripped naked and then dressed, without any objection. It was a strange kind of feeling, having your body be dressed by a woman who could have been your grandmother, the angry eyes that looked at her with anger and hate.

“He has not given you the final blessing yet, girl. You should cherish that.” The woman’s words were cold, even as she hissed.

“Speak the truth to me, Blake Belladonna... What has he done wrong?”

She was compelled to speak, her lips moving.

“Nothing. He has treated me decently. Better than I thought a human could.”

She hated herself for speaking those words. Her mouth continued. The older woman’s hands continued to arrange her clothing, making sure that she met the standards.

“He looks like a man worthy to follow. Papa would like him. Papa always wanted to work together with Mama and the humans. They are stupid. Every good human is dead.”

The woman sighed, as the glow of Aura abated. “I do not agree.” The words were damning, as the woman looked her over.

“You look functional. Good.”

She wanted to say more, but her voice clammed up. She couldn’t speak anymore, the woman’s finger glowing faintly with a bright purple light.

“I will give this to your fellow pet. She will decide when you can speak.” 

She tried to say something, her expression changing, but her mouth not moving in the slightest. She felt her lips maintain a perfect seal, her voice taken from her.

“And do remember... This is your final chance, girl. If he is not happy with you before tomorrow morning...” The look in the woman’s eerie red eyes was deadly. “There will be no more Blake Belladonna to walk this earth.”

The threat felt real. The woman had Aura and Blake did not. The woman could crush her owner’s body like a bug if she so wished, yet she obeyed her master’s orders.

“Coward.”

Her lips spoke, the light on the finger dimming, as the other hand still touched her. “You could fight. You could kill all of them if you wished! I don’t know why you are here or why you are-“ Her voice stilled, as the light resurged in brightness.

“I am ashamed to see the granddaughter of a man I respected be such a warmonger. The Master calls for you, girl. His kindness has run dry. His other pet knows what true terror is... But so will you.” It was not a pleasant smile that made the wrinkles on the aged woman’s face stand out, the tail flicking slowly.

“And... I know you met with Camellia.”

The woman’s face and her hate of the Faunus sprung to the forefront of her mind, as the crocodile Faunus grinned. An unpleasant grin, as the woman’s finger brushed over her throat, a closing sensation, as all air was cut off.

“She would have exploded your collar, kitten... The daughters of the house are all very... opinionated. Master Jaune... Not. Take that into account, little ‘rape’ kitten.” There was a touch of mockery in the woman’s voice.

“There are far worse fates than a little rape, kitten.”

She was pushed towards the bedroom once more, where the bastard and his sister and the traitor stood waiting, his hand on the traitor’s hip, brushing over it. The blonde bitch was rubbing against him like a cat, like she enjoyed the touch of that raping bastard’s hand... But that was normal for betrayers of the race. The Ox and the Tiger spoke the truth, always!

“I think that she’s ready, Master Arc.”

The crocodile’s voice was soft, as the man looked at her. A smile, turning colder every second, was directed at her. She felt a shiver go through her as those eyes looked at her.

“You’re a dumb animal, Blake.”

That hurt. She didn’t speak up, her lips sealed. The collar around her throat felt heavy. “Nothing but a dumb animal that was a gift.” The words hurt more for some reason, as the blonde smiled at her. It was a smile of someone who was happy.

“Your other pet will have the control over whether she speaks or not, Master. I have taken-“ The young man held his hand up.

“Restore her voice.”

The Faunus nodded, touching Blake’s neck with a finger tap. It felt freeing to be able to speak again, as the man fixed her with a look. Because her hands were free, it was not a state of being unarmed, but a hint of danger was still there.

“You can’t be trained and you only have your beauty preventing me from sending you with the other animals, Blake.”

A cool finality was in his voice, as the blonde deer rubbed against her owner, like some pet. The fact that she was growing wetter by the moment with every little hiss that the blonde gave at her was something worse, the like for him growing. She shouldn’t like him, she shouldn’t like to be corrected as if she was some naughty child, but...

“Get the regular muzzle, minus the bit.”

A harness was grabbed, pressed against her face. It was tied below, and her nose was freed only, the metal clamps wrapping around her neck and hooked into the collar. It prevented her from getting free, or at least, made her need to spend time to figure the mechanism out.

“I will not be seen with a punished slave... There will be my status to consider.”

The words made some sense to his sister, as she nodded in affirmation.

“Will you require me to wear one as well, Master?”

The blonde asked with a demure tone, the traitorous girl rubbing her sizeable mammaries against her owner’s shoulder. “I’ll make sure that she behaves.”

“Make sure that you do. Winchester is an acquaintance and I may find his treatment of his slaves abominable, but the social stigma of being unable to rein in my property cannot be applied to me.”

There was a hint of displeasure in his voice, as he looked coolly at her. “You can hold her leash, Yang.”

The leash was made out of metal rings that had been set in leather, the links forged from silver, if she correctly guessed it. One was attached to Yang’s collar as well, but it was not something that he held, the young man’s eyes looking at her with a look that might be pity.

_‘You don’t pity the animals who serve you, you rapist asshole! We’re people!’_

The anger felt less, as she looked into those eyes. Why did it feel like he was taking pity on her? Why did he look so sad? He was a raping bastard who had put his cock inside her, he had came inside her... He’d been her first and her only, save for his homosexual sister, who could go gag on the Grimm devil’s grungy cock for all she cared.

“As you wish, Master.”

The hand grabbed her leash and pulled, her body moving. She felt weak all of a sudden, as the man seized the leash that hung attached from Yang’s neck. The blonde smiled at her, as she tugged the leash closer. It was humiliating behaviour, as the blonde’s arm wrapped around her shoulders.

“We’re going to be the master’s pets, Black... “

There was no salvation, as the blonde squeezed down on her, a deep exhale following.

“And we’re going to be the best-looking and best-behaved pets, right?”

She nodded, even though she did not want to. The blonde’s eyes had flashed a deep red and she had felt the urge to obey, lest the blonde grow angry. Her pussy was drenched now, something that she hated. Why was she getting so aroused? Why did it feel so good to be told where her place was?

“Y-yes.”

It was a sinking sensation. Her legs felt numb, even as he took the leash and then started walking, his sister following after her. The three professional-looking Huntsman bodyguards that had appeared once they had crossed the divide between the Arc household and the public were intimidating, but the rapist bastard was... looking at everyone aside from her.

She could see the eyes of the people on her, feel their questioning gazes. She had heard that Faunus were sometimes walked by their owners, but the sight of a Faunus walking a Faunus was still...

_‘It’s as if I’m just an animal being led by another animal...’_

She felt small. Humans were staring, even as the two Arcs merely did as they wished. Her Master had a stoic look on his face whilst his older sister looked like she was merely entertained by everything. The blonde traitor looked like she was dutiful, mimicking the manner of her owner. She wanted to resist, but the feeling of people watching was... crippling.

She wanted to tug the leash out of the hand of the other Faunus, running away and getting out, but for some reason, she did not. He was indifferent to her, perhaps a touch cold. His hand reached for the traitor’s butt, giving it a pinch and a little grin, a soft jostle of bountiful assets, as the other Faunus barely responded, several of the humans giving a knowing grin. The blonde traitor was a beauty and a slave, and her body was her rapist owner’s.

It was a show. A parade, where the human rapist showed off his toys. She was... she was a toy. She was a pet. She could speak, she could... she could..

She would cry if she could. It was humiliating to her, but as she glanced back, she caught something in his eyes. A coolness, as they bored right into hers. Her ears flattened, feeling her breath catch in her throat. A kick to her rear, by a shoe that he wore. “Keep moving, _Faunus._ ” The distaste and disdain in that word made her feel pain.

She was Blake, not _Faunus_.

She was...

Adam hadn’t come for her. He probably could have, but the words of the woman still rung through her hear.

_‘Who would come for the granddaughter of a traitor?’_

She wanted to act out, but she felt a deep numbness settle into her core.

A large gate, shaped in a large W with small crowns on it, stood there before them, the intercom pressed once. “Open up, we’re here.” The words were informal and calmly spoken, one of the Huntsmen speaking, the gate swinging open slowly without a creak. Well-oiled and well-maintained they were, as Blake marvelled at the sculptures that she saw arranged there, the long driveway up towards the home as white as the moon in the night, the sculptures of members of the family.

She spotted a Faunus gardener, though it was only apparent that he was one from the collar that he wore around his neck, slowly working on trimming a hedge. The man looked worn out and bedraggled, paler and thinner than most people would imagine as healthy.

Her rapist did not think anything of it, moving along without a hurry, Blake’s keen eyes spotting several more Faunus gardeners readily preparing the garden for visitors, perhaps inspired by the sudden visit.

The door swung open when they reached the house, a tall man standing there. Blake imagined that he must be of a height with the rapist who had broken her womanhood open for the first time, as the blonde smiled.

“Haaeir Winchesaataarr!”

The young men, seemingly of an age together, gave each other a handshake, the other man’s voice a touch more arrogant than her master’s. A hand was gestured towards the house, as the Arc sister walked up the stairs.

“Pets, follow the Faunus. You are not desired yet.”

She would speak out, but her lips were sealed, no doubt due to some sort of hidden Semblance or the other. She followed after the woman dressed as a maid, taking note that her trait seemed to have been hidden as well, the collar around her neck perfect, as the woman remained silent. The blonde traitor looked around, as the smell of sweat and unwashed bodies came to her as the maid led them through a side-door, to see the massed together Faunus. The maid stood there, silent, motioning towards a pitcher filled with water and a large pot full of some porridge-like substance. It looked mouldy and smelled a little rancid. A grungy film clung to the porridge, making her turn her nose up to it.

“Thank you.”

The traitor said, pouring herself a glass of water in a dirty cup that hadn’t been washed. She grimaced at the offer of the cup, before the traitor undid the muzzle, the freeing sensation of being able to move her head again a blessing as she opened her jaw.

“Drink, or you’ll be thirsty. It’s the good graces of the owners that we’re even getting fed.”

“H-hey.”

A voice said, and Blake’s eyes caught sight of a Faunus girl who was sat apart, the other Faunus keeping their distance. “Y-you’re new here too, a-aren’t you? They won’t tell me... They won’t tell me what’s going to happen.” The bunny ears were a nice touch, as Blake smiled. A Faunus who was willing to speak, even as her blonde companion exhaled softly.

“My name is Blake, Blake Belladonna. Everything is going to be fine, sister.”

Her smile seemed to put her at ease, even as the traitor looked around. There were pitying gazes sent at the three of them for some reason, as if something was going to happen.

“Ah... I hope so. I... I didn’t make the quota at the pharmacy. Master Winchester has bid me here. My name is Velvet, Velvet Scarlatina, like the war hero. Well, that was grandpa but... heh.”

Blake could imagine that the girl would be forced to be in the man’s bed. It had happened to her too, after all.

“The raping assholes will make you feel bad, but as long as you keep believing...” The rabbit Faunus smiled, as she closed her eyes.

“Do you know the song? My mother taught it to me.”

A low humming, the first few notes of the Revolutionary Anthem. A shudder went through the other Faunus, but they didn’t move a muscle.

_‘Come on, you can do it... All it takes is enough to rise up and we can overthrow the masters...’_

“I know it. Shall we sing together?”

The words would come easy. It had been her favourite song back with her brothers and sisters... before she had been stolen away, before she had been raped and treated like this.

“When the dawn breaks and the morning comes, our eyes will be shut and closed...”

The first couplet, to speak of their inborn traits. Those who had night vision slept during the day, whilst those with sensitive hearing slept during the night. A trait that would allow them to survive the war, as they had fought against the humans.

“Drown them in their blood, expunge them all, our rights guaranteed by bond.”

She could see the blonde look at her, a sad look in her eyes.

“The Four bring us together, our offense will begin to mount.”

A sigh, as the blonde looked at her, as the rabbit Faunus sang the final couplet. There were tears in the traitor’s eyes, a sign that she empathized with her plight. The maid who had led them inside had tears in her eyes as well, but she dismissed that.

“Do you not hear the call for blood, Sister?”

The question came, and the blonde traitor heaved a loud sigh. It was at that time that someone rapped on the door, a swift three knocks. The maid walked to the door and another Faunus stood there, a man in his late forties, a venerable age for most of them these days, wearing a crest on his right chest, the symbol of the house, if Blake was not mistaken.

“The Master desires that she is to be brought up to him for entertainment purposes.”

There was no humour in the man’s voice, as he looked at the pair of them.

“Inheritor Arc wishes to ensure that his pets are well-cared for, and has ordered for refreshments to be brought for the one known as Yang.”

A silent maid carried in a tray that had a single cup of soup on it, fragrant and warm, a loaf of bread laid at the side. It looked better than the bread that the others had been provided, the smell of it lingering in the room.

“He has instructed this one to watch, before returning with the one chosen for entertainment purposes.”

The blonde strode to the tray, looking at the cup of soup and then nodding. “Here.” The bread was broken in half and a piece was thrown at her. “Share that with your ‘friend’.” The blonde bit down, tasting the bread, a look on her face of obvious pleasure.

The bitch was enjoying this preferable treatment! The rapist bastard and his human friend were going to be raping that nice Faunus girl no doubt, if she was going to be called up for ‘entertainment’. The girl had sang the song so well that she could’ve easily gone professional, had the opera’s still taken Faunus as singers. It was not fair to see the girl undoubtedly be mistreated.

The bread tasted good though, as she split it in half, the shy smile on the rabbit Faunus’ face attractive and endearing, as her newly made friend seemed to have some sort of thought.

“It tastes good... This is good human bread... Freshly baked.”

“Inheritor Arc has requested that the one known as Yang is to be given the treatment as befits a major-domo.”

The word was strange, but it seemed to fit. The Faunus maid seemed to understand, giving a little nod towards the blonde and a curtsy, which the traitor waved off.

The blonde finished the soup with a loud slurp, looking at the man before setting the cup onto the maid’s tray again. Blake felt a sting of jealousy as she realized that her master hadn’t put her on the same level as the blonde, nor had he given her any charity. She was...

_‘I shouldn’t feel hurt that he prefers a blonde bimbo with no ethics and love for her species as a partner! He is just a rapist! He’ll rape me again!’_

“Come with me, girl.”

The Rabbit Faunus finished her bread, smiling brightly at the man.

“My name is Velvet Scarlatina, sir!”

Blake saw the man’s face twitch for a moment, as the wooden smile appeared on his face. “Whatever the Master wishes of me, I will do.” The man nodded, sending a look at the maid who had been their attendant.

“Please do show the two pets of Inheritor Arc to the first Faunus waiting room after ten minutes have passed. Inheritor Arc may wish to show them off during the meal.”

The maid nodded, remaining silent throughout the whole exchange.

As the door closed, Blake could see Yang look at her with a look, the maid who had carried the tray having disappeared with the man who had picked Velvet up.

“No words, ‘Major-domo’?”

The insulting tone that she took was meant to rile the blonde up, the blonde merely looking at her with a look that clearly stated her feelings on the topic.

“Our brothers and sisters are captive, meek like mere children awaiting their father’s rod! Do we allow that to happen? Do we not care for their health as we should? They are afraid to speak up!”

The blonde gave her a look, disgust on her face showing clearly.

“You’re a Wild-born cat, Black.”

The maid gave her a look of pity. Those eyes looked at her as if she didn’t know better, as if there was something wrong with her. “You don’t know what some others do.”

“Velvet is nice! Hopefully, she’ll bite their cock off!”

Mocking laughter from the blonde, laughter that was a touch too high-pitched. There was a deep laugh, one that mocked her statement and all that it stood for!

“Oh... That’s a good one. Sure... Sure, we’ll see whether Master’s cock is still attached when we go home, Black. I’ll hold you down whilst you’re the one getting fucked...”

She frowned. Velvet would do the right thing! She knew the song of the revolution! Her new-found Sister would know what to do!

* * *

It was distasteful to say the least to see the fawning of someone of lower status than he was, yet it would show Blake a good image of what others of lesser breeding would treat their pets as. As the opulent welcoming hall had been prepared post-haste for his visit, he knew that Cardin would be trying his best to make sure that he had the best place available.

“It’s a nice thing to meet again, don’t you think, Heir Winchester?”

The formalities of the upper speech would not allow him to use the personal name in the home of the family unless specifically requested, which generally happened once the guest was settled down.

“Please, do call me Cardin, Inheritor Arc.”

The status difference was so large as to make it impossible for Cardin ever to refer to him as anything but Lord Arc, and even then... Inheritor Arc was still more preferable. His older sister was amused in her manners, as she brushed off the offer of one of the maids for a glass of fine wine, the tray held out to him, a glass taken.

It would be impolite to refuse, as he was the primary guest. Cardin’s face was a perfect tan, as he looked expectantly, as Jaune sipped the wine. A good vintage... perfect for guests who were to be impressed.

“Cardin, of course. We’re friends, are we not?”

The young man might have wished to intimidate him if it had been in another world, at another place, yet there was no such thing.

With a single word from him, the Winchester Family would feel the full force of societal death visit it. “Of course, Inheritor Arc.” It was a rare offer for a friend to be given the usage of a personal name. To Lady Rose, Ruby’s mother, it came naturally, as she was a friend of his mother’s, though her daughter was allowed to use his personal name and... see his penis. He felt a little awkward. If things went as planned...

_‘I hope you’re not going to hate me for what I am about to do, Ruby... I want you to be safe. You'd never survive the parties where some of the other heirs prowl.’_

“I do apologize for calling out of the blue. I have gained a few pets recently, a gift from Heiress Saphron and one who literally came to me by chance.”

His ‘friend’ smiled, as he inclined his head slightly.

Earlier, in the bath, he had embarrassed himself with Yang. He had spoken entirely too freely with her, decorum had gone entirely out of the bathtub... But she had been nice. She had been an understanding Faunus and...

_‘If only you had been a human. It wouldn’t be seen as odd for me to uplift a commoner to our level, not with...’_

But the horns that marked her as an animal were just too noticeable. She was and forever would be, a Faunus. Never a wife, always a Faunus. She would be...

_‘She would be dazzling in a white dress, her eyes aglow with that light that shows her beauty.’_

He had masturbated to her in the morning. It had been more than just a little care of self-love, it had been... it had been so wonderful, the feeling of her lips, her touch... her little jokes, her boldness... It was such a shame that she was not human.

_‘No use crying about spilt Dust, Jaune.’_

“They look ravishing, Inheritor Arc. Perhaps a closer look? I have decided to get some entertainment... I had thought to ensure that there would be some animal put right to proper use.”

A polite smile was on his lips, as he nodded. He did not wish to show his distaste publically.

“After the entertainment, Hei-, Cardin.”

The use of the formal and then the informal address was intentional, his eyes looking at the maid, the glass half-way emptied, as was polite.

“It would be impolite of me to show you true beauty, aside from my lovely sister.”

Argent did not speak, as it was not her role to do so. She was here to chaperone and escort, her apathetic look enough, as her fingers fiddled a little with the dress that she’d opted to wear for this visit. With her job as a chemist and experimental scientist, she was still busy with perfecting the formula’s...

Hurting Blake cost energy... and it hurt him. She had been a good pet before she had gone bad, he knew... But it was something that had to be done. He hated being so cold and formal to the animals, but they just didn’t know anything else than the rule of the strong.

They had lost the war. He didn’t want to see his sisters being treated as slaves by some cruel Faunus overlord if the good guys had lost! That’d be horrible! Servitude was much better than death. Blake would see that, as much as she wanted _freedom_.

“Your lovely sister makes the room brighter with her presence, wherever she roams.”

Jaune didn’t point out that he had multiple sisters, but Argent gave a soft smirk, the flattery completely wasted on her. Argent liked her work and her family. That was it.

“Thank you, Heir Winchester. You are a bright bastion of humanity’s defence, there to guard those who require aid.”

The words were poetic, from an olden-days poem, but the praise made the redhead puff up a little. Flowery words, but they had originally been used as a sarcastic quip by one of the ancient tomes’ protagonists to an ally who only came after the battle had been finished.

“Your words are too kind.”

Jaune and Argent cracked a grin, a sign of favour to those who held little faculty to appreciate them.

“I have instructed the kitchens to prepare a light meal for us, since I assume that you will be visiting merely for the afternoon?”

Jaune nodded. It was Argent who spoke, as was proper as the eldest. He may be the inheritor, but his sister had still been born earlier and was more influential in that sense. “Indeed. My brother, Inheritor Arc, decided to grace your home with his presence today after receiving two beautiful Faunus from heiress Saphron. It is unfortunate that my dear sister could not be here with us, she suffers from a hoarseness of the throat, undoubtedly due to her tender health.”

It was a lie, easily believed because Saphron had always been the ‘sick’ child of the family. He smiled internally at that. Saphron was wonderful. A warm and supportive big sister. She even liked Yang! That was rare enough for his older sister.

“Of course, Lady Arc. I hope that you will be well-pleased.”

The teenager’s voice was a touch impressed, and Jaune privately wondered whether it was because the young man had been home on his own to meet with them. Lady Winchester was currently ‘away on business’ at a place where Auburn went to as well. Lord Winchester was visiting, as far as the communication had went. It had been a swift call, at least.

“As long as you provide a favourable seat...”

The amusement in her voice was a light poke at the status of the Winchester family, whose seat at the lower rungs of the theatre had been commented about by Cardin, overheard by most of the Arc family. It had drawn a grin from most of his sisters, to the horror of the Lady and Lord Winchester. Father had commented about the ‘unfavourable seating’ to the man during a gathering, after which it had become public knowledge.

A sofa had been prepared for them, as he noticed the tools already standing there, prepared and ready. Argent took a seat next to him, as Cardin took to the seat, a few claps, as one of the Faunus stepped forward. Jaune didn’t really think much of the man, save for the fact that he was a little older than most. Not as spry as some of the people he knew. One shouldn’t judge about the Faunus of others, though.

They were their owner’s property. The Faunus who had been arranged to serve as attendants looked well-practised in the use, their dull eyes looking attentive to their master’s needs.

“Cardin, can you arrange for my Faunus to receive a meal? My Major-domo, Yang, the one with the golden hair, will need to be fed. Ensure that she eats. You know how the animals get when they aren't properly fed.”

There was no need to feed Blake. She would have to eat with the other animals, after all... She hadn’t been worth the effort yet.

She’d... she’d said horrible things to him and didn’t like to learn. She was a dumb animal, but... but she’d said that she didn’t hate him. She was better than Ana had been... She just needed to see the truth. She was such a cute girl, but... But she paled next to Yang.

“See to it, animal.”

The dismissal, the man hurrying away immediately to make sure that it was done, Cardin looking at him with a question in his eyes, one that he was trained too well not to ask.

_‘I know that he’s wondering whether I have opted to make her my major-domo out of a whim or...’_

“My sister Camellia has personally vouched for the girl. It is a training service, or some-such.”

The clarity in the other teenager’s eyes was warm, as the smile came. Camellia’s word was golden as far as most people went. One did not head the Committee by being a weak woman, despite... well, he enjoyed teasing her about her height. Cammy could get really mad, but she never meant it.

“The Lady Arc never astounds me. We get most of our slaves from the official market too. Have you attended, recently?”

He hadn’t. He hadn’t really had much contact with non-house-slaves, though he had seen most of them from time to time as he walked through the gardens. He hoped that they enjoyed the extra rations that he’d granted them. Good food was good for the animals, you had to make sure that they were strong enough to work.

“I have not. Camellia does, though.”

The smile on his oldest sister’s face was warm, as she seemed to contemplate her sister. A softness to her lips, the briefest tug of the corner that showed that it was a real one.

“I should attend... probably once my pets have settled in a little.”

The other teenager motioned with a hand for refreshments to be brought. A maid moved a tray over, the mark on her hip showing clearly whose family she was owned by. He wondered briefly whether he should get Yang a mark... It wasn’t like he was going to discard her so easily. She was special.

“I will see you there. It is nearly a month before I will attend Beacon, after all.”

He turned his gaze away, knowing that the letter of rejection had been formally phrased, but it had still been a letter of rejection. Failure, even though he wanted to be a hero.

“I hope that you will be a guardian of humanity, Heir Winchester.”

The formal wishes were easy to say, as they were pleasant to the ear. Not many people paid much attention to the words anymore, but they often were said in intimate situations such as this... well, intimate in the way that people would actually comment on it.

After drinks had been handed, he caught sight of the very same Faunus that had been sent away, appearing with another Faunus, her naked body looking decidedly uncomfortable. Modest breasts, a set of rabbit ears, even as the girl was guided to the front of the seat that Cardin had occupied, the girl looking a little nervous.

“H-hello, M-master W-Winchester. Y-you c-called f-for this slave?”

The girl knew how to speak to her betters, as Cardin’s face barely twitched, looking at her with the typical look of disdain.

“Lay on the bench, on your front. Spread your legs.”

Argent looked a little bored. Jaune felt somewhat distant, as he watched the girl get ready. The clasps were pressed there, as her slit sat there between her legs. Some pubic hair, but not too much to be distasteful. The girl’s head was put into the band to straighten it, revealing the girl’s back to them.

“The entertainment has arrived.”

Jaune rolled his eyes whilst he closed them, opening his eyes and watching the young heir to the Winchester name smack that firm Faunus bottom. Argent’s little half-grin was a sign that she was paying attention, as the man held out a hand.

“Please, do the honours.”

Jaune sighed. The girl looked like she would scream. Alas... Sometimes even the best people would need to do things that were distasteful. She wasn’t his animal, at least.

“You are my guest after all, Inheritor Arc. Unless Lady Arc wishes to?”

“Not interested. Do get me some earplugs though, I really would like to close my eyes for a moment.” The small clapping of the man, and one of the maids, a petite girl whose short blue hair had been shorn at the side into the crest of Winchester, stepped forward to offer her the earplugs.

“H-hello? Master Winchester? M-my name is Velvet, and I’m-“

He sighed. The girl must’ve been somewhat tardy with her education. He really wasn’t into animal cruelty, but... Whatever counted as entertainment.

The flame dust ignited and he watched for a moment, before pressing the brand against its hip. The female Faunus screamed. Loudly. He pressed it tighter, the smell of burning flesh in his nostrils. The girl hadn’t known...

Father did not like these methods, or so he’d claimed. He pulled the brand away to inspect the mark, the seared-black flesh looking still raw, before he ignited the brand again and the scream came again, the animal screaming loudly.

You always recognized the owner by the branding on the animal. That was the rule. It wasn’t enforced within the Arc family much, but several of the older slaves bore the crest. They had been trusted.

The whimpers and sobs came, the girl having wet herself, Cardin’s eyes looking displeased. “She looks... a touch wan, Cardin.” It was a bad showing. The girl must have been inexperienced. Unprepared. A shabby job.

“Inheritor Arc, it was a simple miss of a quota... If I had more time to prepare, perhaps...”

The words were merely some delay to soothe the spirits, as he looked at the other teenager, whose smile curled along his lips.

“Well, I would be able to treat you to something a touch more refined... Not like this...”

The hand brushed over the ears, floppy and suddenly going rigid.

“Like a dirty beast.”

As was polite, his hand brushed over the girl’s cheek, the scared eyes looking at him. It wasn’t his animal. If Yang or Blake was ever to be branded, he would make sure that it was painless. They were _his_ Faunus. Blake might need some pain to straighten her out, but he would do right by her. A responsible owner always took care of their pets with the rights that they were afforded.

He sat down, watching as Cardin completed the branding by pouring some alcohol over the burn, to sterilize it... or at least that’s what’d been claimed. It hadn’t been often that he’d seen a branding, as most of his sisters were usually in attendance and it would be rude to have merely a single branding as the entertainment for a group of such high-born women. The animal screamed and hissed in pain. Distaste filled him as his expression remained carefully neutral, as it should be. It was not his animal, so he should not care.

“You are going to enjoy my pets, Cardin.”

He ignored the nagging guilt inside him, the feeling that this might be wrong. It was accepted. You could always get new animals if the old ones were used up.

“Moderate... though I could hear the scream through the earplugs. You may need some work... But the brand looks decent on the girl. Good job, little brother.”

The comment from his sister was warm, as he smiled. It wasn’t as good as the job that he’d seen before, but that had been a professional. The rules and regulations of their social circle did not often allow for a mere branding. There was sobbing in the background, though he ignored it. It wasn’t his animal, so he should not care. That was the rule.

Another wet splat, a hiss and the rest of the entertainment being completed, the offered dish politely declined. He didn’t really enjoy meat after a branding. It was customary to reject the offering of meat during a branding, as the meal would be served soon once it had been fully prepared.

Cardin sat down, as the servants gathered up the tools and started to mop the floor, clearing away the stains of fluids that’d dripped during the branding. It had been... alright, he supposed. The girl had looked decently for an animal, but nothing really _spectacular._ He’d seen some gladiators who could put the girl to shame with their appearance.

“The Faunus are waiting in the first waiting room, Master Winchester.”

The Faunus said, Cardin looking at him for permission. As they were his property, he would have the power over them. Property laws were strict enough that a family could get eradicated for laying a hand on the property of another.

“I wish to show you them.”

The signal was thus, and he knew that Cardin would not mind the brief impropriety of using no name to indicate who he meant. It wasn’t a big social faux pas, after all. It was an informal setting.

As they departed to the second seating room, Argent squeezed his hand lightly, three light squeezes. A little twinge of amusement came, as the coded language for ‘Lame’ came through. Argent preferred more excitement.

He sat down on the sofa, Argent picking a seat. Cardin clapped his hands twice and a door opened, his two pets entering. Blake looked decidedly moody, which only brought out her golden eyes more than before, whilst Yang was the spirit of light herself, smiling at him. She took the lead, as she stood before him, bowing formally. “Mashter.” The formal word was hard for her to pronounce, as she turned her body, bowing before his sister.

“Lady Arc.”

Turning to the host, she bowed deeply. “Maeishter Wienerfester.” The mispronouncing of the word drew a brief smile from his sister, but the other teenager merely made a face, dismissing the girl without a word. It was not an animal’s fault that they couldn’t speak the civilized language.

“Be seated.”

He patted the spot next to him for Yang, as was proper, whilst he looked at Blake. She showed no respect, nor did she actually move, merely looking at him with moody, angry eyes.

“Assist her, Yang.”

Blake’s feet were swept from under her and she fell to the ground, Yang arresting her fall after a moment. Doe Faunus had good balance, or so he remembered faintly from his Origin of the Species lecture by Carlos Carmine. Blake was forced to kneel before him, his feet raised and placed on her back, whilst Yang sat herself down. The girl knew now her place as a mere footstool, he supposed, as he knew that the resistance that she showed would be counted against her.

“The dark-haired one is still untamed... My apologies, Cardin. You know how the animals are...”

“They need to be shown the nature of their people, Inheritor Arc. It is their nature to be bound in servitude until their bones are infirm, and so we do what we must. It is for humanity’s sake. They may be seen but they must not be heard.” He could feel Yang hold him a little tighter, feel her breath tickle along his cheek. It was nice.

“Indeed... You cannot take the wild out of an animal, I suppose...”

He looked at Blake, whose head was turned to him. A baleful look was sent at him, but there was doubt in those eyes. She would know her place soon enough...

“Indeed.”

A clapping of the hands, and he could see that a tray with drinks was being brought by one of the good Faunus. He took a small glass of berry juice, knowing that the wine he had at first approach had been an appetizer, though the food would probably be just as good.

“The food should be prepared, so let us eat.”

He watched as the Faunus servants moved the food in, the small table that they had in front of them laden with the bounty of dishes that had been provided. He counted eight numbered dishes, sporting a variety of foods. He looked at Argent, questioning for a moment as to who would do the honours, a small twitch of her lips telling him to.

He shrugged his shoulders lightly, indirectly telling Yang to let go. Like the good girl that she was, she obeyed immediately. It was really nice to see such a well-behaved pet... and it would have been wonderful if he could have sat with her at a courting, but her trait...

_‘That won’t matter, once I meet with mother and Lady Rose...’_

Cinder was the bigger threat to his existence. “Number two, three and five, Yang.” The order for the servant to ensure that the dish was prepared for their owner was given, as Argent regarded the blonde. “Number three and five, with a small heaping of seven, on top.”

Yang rose, gracefully like a woman of fine standing... He could already see her wear a dress, bearing the crest of a family. Her manner was stately, just as his mother would have wanted his wife to have. She bent low, taking the plate and then starting on his sister’s order, whilst Cardin tasked his attendant with the same order. It was different when you were at home, but whilst away and escorted by your Faunus pets, you would have them serve you. It was etiquette, as no human should work whilst the Faunus were present.

Informally, dinner and breakfast and lunch could be had with every member of the family at the own home, or, when visiting a relative, one could just get the food however one wished. They were there to be served, after all.

Yang offered the plate to his sister, making sure to look down like a good servant should. She was such a good girl, doing the perfect rendition of what she had been taught. He caught Argent giving a little double-blink, which was Argent for ‘That’s actually good’, though she and Camellia had been making the science of coded messages into an art form.

Yang turned to the food once more, having remembered his order of food. The smell was pleasant, even as Cardin’s attendant easily ensured the meal was prepared for the master. Jaune never really had enjoyed meat after some of the casual and more low-brow entertainment, but he had been instructed on how to be polite. Appearances mattered in this world, after all.

Yang offered him the plate, her head bowed low and her breasts showing clearly from her cleavage, his hand taking the offered plate and the utensils. She sat herself down after bowing towards each member of the gathered nobility, as far as that went. Titles mattered little, but the social bludgeons that they wielded... did.

“She is very well-trained. Your sister does great work for Vale, Inheritor Arc.”

Cardin’s words were pleasant, as Yang’s hand brushed over his thigh, an intimate gesture that he allowed. She was acting the part perfectly, her eyes looking at him whilst his feet pressed Blake down a bit, the girl’s face towards the ground.

“She is. My sister has pride in her work.”

The meat was a touch chewy for Cardin’s taste, as he cut the single piece of meat he'd gotten from the eighth dish, the one that he’d ignored. He never really cared much for meat after the entertainment that such settings could provide, though he knew that it might’ve been the screams after the first branding that he’d witnessed, that’d put him off.

Jaune smiled at Yang, who smiled back, her face turned away. It was nice of her to smile back. She was acting like a good Faunus, giving him the attention he needed in the setting. Juniper had done well to teach her etiquette.

“I might offer her a sum to train some of the less tolerable members of our stable.”

_‘That will be pricy... Cammy doesn’t like to do personal consulting.’_

As the food was done and he had properly left a small amount on the plate, he allowed himself another sip of wine to wash it down, before he got up.

“I trust my pets have been to your approval, Heir Winchester?”

The redhead bowed lightly, as was expected. “They look wonderful, Inheritor Arc. Not to my taste, as they still have their traits... But I hope that they will serve you well.” The answer was polite and formal, but not conclusive. Jaune looked at Blake, who was giving him a look.

“Bring in the entertainment.”

The clapping of hands summoned the Faunus who had served the young heir to the Winchester family, who pushed along the entertainment, a simple gown being given of coarse jute. It wasn’t much to speak about, but an inspection would need to be done. The protocol demanded it, at least a formal acceptance.

“It has served to entertain.”

The formal words he spoke, as he was front and centre now with the etiquette, his sister having kept to the background. He could see that Blake was horrified, but that Yang had a very firm grip on the girl’s neck.

_‘Dish number eight wasn’t to my taste...’_

The girl was crying, tears dripping down her cheeks, her eyes looking like a regular animal’s. The stumps on her head would undoubtedly be groomed by a professional Faunus care specialist, before they grew infected. He couldn’t care about her. She was not his property and she was not special enough to be something to catch his eye. Her mouth opened as if to say something and he saw the gaping cavity. He felt a stab of pity, but squashed it. A soft whimper came from her mouth as she closed it.

_‘She is not your property. You have Blake and Yang.’_

“Entertainment was provided and it shall be provided once more upon our next meeting in private, Inheritor Arc.”

The words were calm, but the other teenager held little thought about it. Jaune mentally calculated the time before he would speak up, if Argent did not.

_‘Come on, big sis...’_

She didn’t so it came to his feet to say the ritual words. “Entertainment will be provided if Heir Winchester comes to visit our humble home.” It was an ancient manner to invite a guest to one’s home, but Cardin Winchester would be a fool if he followed the custom. The Arc and the Winchester families had a gulf as broad as the Shallow Sea between them, and there was only a need to cater to his whims. His mother had taught him about the differences in power... and whilst the Winchester Family did provide a useful service to the Kingdom of Vale, there were other families that could perform the function just as well.

“When the time comes, this humble Heir will visit.”

The words were rote and familiar, never to be acted upon. It was that divide, that broad divide between their families.

“Yang, _slave,_ escort us back home.”

The words were there for the Faunus, telling them that it was time to go. It had been a brief visit of perhaps an hour and a half, but it was enough. He smiled at Cardin, as was proper.

“It was an honour to host you, Inheritor Arc. When my noble father and mother return, we would love to host you.”

He supposed that it might be worth a thought. It would probably feature something a touch more exciting than an animal being branded... Perhaps it would even involve a Huntsman performance? Those were fun.

As he tugged on Yang’s leash, the girl pulled closer. It felt right to hold the leash. She was a good girl for him.

The smile on her face was happy. As they departed from the Winchester household, he could see that the smile broadened a little, as Argent retreated into the world of whatever weird chemical formulas that she had envisioned.

Blake’s face was thunderous, but the girl did not speak up. It was better than he had hoped. She probably would have lost her life if she had shamed the family with her conduct.

_‘I guess it would be right for me to give her the benefit of another chance... She can learn.’_

He’d simply have to show her that there was no alternative to servitude aside from death.

That was simple. Animals needed to be housetrained, after all...

That was just how the world worked.

* * *

**Oh nooo... Horrid animal cruelty! And yes, you may notice his lack of response to it. The bystander effect of ‘it’s not my business, so I shouldn’t care’.**

**Yeah, this was a tough one to write. Disgusting, but it would be apt for the world to have some people who are very bad to their Faunus slaves.**


	12. Bad behaviour

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A chapter filled with a lot of darkness. Do beware.

**Gruesome stuff in this one... Reader discretion advised. If you’ve made it through Cardin’s eating of Velvet’s tongue and stuff... Generally feel-bad stuff coming.**

* * *

As he walked along the road with the Huntsman escorts, his Faunus slaves trailing behind him, Yang’s leash in his hand whilst Yang held Blake’s leash, he let his mind wander a little. For the plan to go off well, he’d have to break with the tradition a little. Father would be home in a few days, so it would be enough time for him to just officially ask in the presence of his mother and sisters. They were going to be present for tea after Mother returned, after all. Lady Rose was of sufficient status in comparison to them and the genealogy was strong. It would be a suitable match, he really hoped that Ruby would forgive him for asking. She was his best friend after all.

“Inheritor Arc, Lady Arc, the director requests your presence at headquarters.”

The black-suited enforcers of the Faunus Management Bureau were dressed as befitting their status, the symbol of the organisation on their right arm in black and white, a sign of the office that his older sister held. He knew that the twins would no doubt come home with mother, but it was rare that Cammy wanted to see him at her workplace.

“Then I guess we’d best go, right?”

He looked at Argent, who shrugged. “Did you bring a car? I would rather not walk to the other side of Vale...” The men nodded, one of them inspecting his Faunus with a glance.

“The beasts can make their way home, can’t they?”

He trusted Yang to come home, but not Blake. The wilful slave was not to be given the trust that Yang enjoyed. Blake was not to be trusted, even though she had seen what other members of the upper class did to their slaves. He could see it in her golden eyes, looking at him with hate in them. It was not something that he should really see, but...

“They will ride with us. It would be a good chance to remind them of their place.”

He knew that Yang would not fault him for letting her see Cammy’s workplace. The distaste within Blake’s face would change. She was just a Faunus, but she was _his_ Faunus. If that pretty face of hers did not change its look, he would have to shunt her off.

_‘It is such a pity...’_

She had asked for the _freedom_... Rather than the servitude. Why someone would choose death was beyond him. They still had their life, after all...

They would be treated decently as long as they obeyed the rules.

The car that the two members of the FMB had was reinforced with special anti-Dust measurements, Argent seating herself at the back seat, her eyes tired and without much energy behind them. He sat down next to Yang, who sat between him and Blake. His blonde smiled at him, her eyes looking at him, her lips moving a little, as if she wished to say something.

His hand grabbed her thigh, a soft smile on her lips. It was such a damn shame that she was born a Faunus, but... It was what it was. His eyes caught sight of Blake, dark and brooding, already starting to make some sort of wicked rhetoric in her mind. His eyes firmed up, and he laid a hand on Yang’s right breast. A shiver went through his Deer Faunus pet, and her lips parted, as she leaned towards him.

A gentle kiss, delivered to his lips, making him feel warm on the inside, his body shuddering lightly at the touch of hers, and her fingers dipping down. There was no problem with taking liberties with one’s slaves if the rules of propriety were observed, after all.

Yang’s fingers brushed over his groin, feeling the manhood below rise to the surface. She had such delicate and soft fingers, her eyes looking at him as she kissed him again, but then stilled, her head turning around and looking at Blake. He didn’t see her expression, but from Blake’s gloomy look, it must not have been a very pleasant look.

“Master... Will you cut her tongue out?”

The request from Yang took him aback for a moment, as he watched Blake stiffen up, her eyes questioning him, there being fear in those eyes. The fear that he saw in any other animal’s eyes, but not in Yang’s. He saw something else in those eyes of hers, something he liked.

“Or will you make us both...”

She was referring to the entertainment of the small get-together. The ears would be furnished into something ornamental, he’d imagine, the fur no doubt put to use for something as fur was something that few Faunus had, but the tongue had been something that he didn’t like to eat. It just left a bad taste in his mouth, though his father had said that he should eat it if there were people of sufficient standing around. Cardin was neither of sufficient status nor of importance.

It wasn’t a nice taste. He’d had pickled eel tail once and it just wasn’t his thing. He caught sight of Argent’s eyes looking at him and he knew that he would probably have to make some sign. “If she displeases me, Yang.” The usage of the pet’s first name was a large favour already to their public standing in the eyes of others of his class.

“But you? Why would I cut the tongue out of a good pet?”

She smiled at him. His heart skipped a little beat and he grew incredibly hard from that warm smile, as she brushed her fingers over his groin. “Thank you, Master Jaune.” The soft thanks had him smiling, as her gaze turned to Blake.

“See, Black? There’s no pity for you... You could live a good life, able to speak and eat the good food, or you can enjoy your _revolution...”_

There was a rivalry between his pets, it seemed. Blake was the moody one who said the bad words, whilst Yang was the obedient one. She knew her place in society, whilst Blake had been born in the wilds...

_‘Whoever gave birth to you must be ashamed.’_

Ashe had taught him about the difference between the Faunus that had been born in the city, where their owners could take good care of them, and those born in the wild, without the education of their status. Wild-born ones were a touch more unruly, but he knew that Cammy would be able to help.

_‘I’ll have to ask Cammy whether she’d take a look at Blake...’_

Camellia always had the best ways of making Faunus obedient to her. She was a very good trainer of Faunus, so it would be for the best that Blake have some experience with what it was like to obey. Unlike Yang, Blake didn’t understand. Didn’t she know that no Faunus should be free? It was for their own good, after all, they would’ve done really bad things to humanity if they’d been left unchecked and unmanaged.

“Master...”

Yang leaned forward, her lips brushing against his ear. It was a gentle feeling of warmth inside him, as he imagined her to be a lover that he had taken, there to please him. “Thank you for your kindness.” It was praises, spoken by the girl who he cared for. It was such a nice thing to hear from her, as she seemed to be enjoying the touch.

“Good pets get rewarded.”

He said, watching Yang smile at him again. It was a sensation of kindness that he felt from her too. He wondered how she’d feel when they’d have sex. Blake had been wilful and... he guessed that she would just be good for the occasional sex, if he needed to take the edge off. She just needed to lie there and take it, like some of the animals that'd been for the relief of a man's loins. Filthy creatures, replaced often because they grew too diseased to be of service... He only knew about those places from his sister's comment and having heard some of his acquantances mention it.

_‘Perhaps I should just...’_

The thought of making her into a mute was getting more attractive, as she was such a willful creature. She had such fire and such passion, but it was all misguided energy... She could be such a beautiful pet, there to be a wonderful adornment to the days when he mingled with the commoners.

She would need a little dark purple dress to bring out her pale skin, some grooming for her hair and to make her ears stand out. The explosive collar would need to be replaced, but that would be a thing that could be arranged for... he’d get Yang a nice new collar.

But Blake... She had one more chance. Yang had asked for him to take one more moment to reconsider giving Blake _freedom,_ and he would. It was not the evening yet, and Yang had been good. She’d passed the test for a major-domo at least and...

_‘It is unfair that you were born a Faunus. I’d never want that smile to slip...’_

Even Cardin had been impressed with her bearing, as she’d maintained her poise throughout the little get-together, getting the compliments for behaviour that weren’t faked from the young heir to the Winchester name. It had been genuine, as he saw the other teenager’s eyes give that flicker that showed that he was genuine. It was a thing that Camellia had taught him to better detect intentions.

“See? Good pets get rewarded... Stop being a bad pet, Blake. The Master will make you happy too.”

The silence from the member of the FMB lasted, as the man straightened out a little. The service weapon that he had with him was within easy reach. His sister had told him a few things about the thing she did for the protection of Humanity, and it was the little tics that made the people below her work that she spoke of.

“He’s an evil man.”

He frowned at Blake, Argent looking at him, the FMB officer looking at Blake, the hardening features showing the response that was in the coming.

“How can you condone such treatment, Arc?”

She used his family name. She used it in the presence of someone who wasn’t of the blood, so casually. Anger rose in his stomach, his face turning cooler to the misbehaving pet. She just did not learn, so she would have to be educated. Slaves did _not_ talk back to their owner, nor did they have an opinion on their Master. They were slaves, or they were dead. Disrespecting him in the presence of his family, he could excuse, but the public face of the Arc family would not fall.

“Yang, hit her.”

Blake’s head whacked back as his good pet punished her. A smile came to his face. Yang knew how to obey and she was warm and sunny. It was a darn shame that it was as it was. He’d love to make her his. Ashe had said that the feeling of sex was one of the closest that you could get to being one with someone. He’d asked his sisters about it a few times. Juniper had been the most explicit, and Mother had forbade her from saying anything more about it.

Sex was a duty of a wife or of the Faunus that looked appealing enough. It was his duty to make the world a good place to live in for humanity. He would make sure of it, because the world needed those in power that had the best of intentions. The Faunus would have their lot in life, and he would need to have the best advisors possible.

“Good pet.”

The smile on Yang’s face was wonderful to behold, as he felt the tingling, the look on Argent’s face condoning it.

“Resisting your fate isn’t a good thing, _Slave_. It leads to pain and suffering.”

Blake hissed at him, just like a common housecat. She had been beautiful, once upon a time. She had been outspoken about her dislike and he had hoped that she would become someone he could trust, but it wasn’t to be.

“Hit her _again,_ Yang. Slaves should not hiss at their master unless it is desired.”

The savage grin on Yang’s face was exciting, as Blake’s head slammed against the window, a low hiss of pain coming from her lips, as she got ready to move forward, without being told to. A frown on his face, as he touched Yang’s shoulder. Yang stilled immediately, freezing in mid-motion. “Do you see how she responds to me?” Yang quivered, a shiver going up her spine. “She’s known her place. She’s not like you, an animal that lashes out against the hand that feeds it.”

“Director Arc has requested that you follow me into the sanctum, Lady Arc, Inheritor Arc. She has indicated that refreshments are to be brought, whilst your Faunus will be sent to general lock-up. It's the rules.”

The man spoke, his hand going to his earpiece, the stern look in the man’s features telling him that disobeying his older sister’s orders was not allowed.

“This Faunus is my major-domo. She will wait outside the door to the Director’s office until our business is concluded.”

There was a direct tone in his voice, as he noticed the small nod. “She has my trust.” Perhaps premature, but if he was to die by her hands, he knew that it would be swift. Yang was a beautiful girl, and he knew that he was blessed with such a wonderful pet. She would be wasted as a major-domo, but until he found someone suitable for the task...

_‘Perhaps we can have her Aura awakened so she can serve as a bodyguard... Ashe did that for dad when she was younger, I heard.’_

It was a complicated thing, he’d known. Father didn’t like to talk about it, nor did Ashe. It was the past and it did not matter in the present.

“As you wish, Inheritor Arc.”

The man nodded, giving Yang an assessing glance. His Faunus obeyed, not smiling coyly like she would to him. It was her best trait... the obedience to the man who owned her collar. He was lucky that she’d stumbled into him.

_‘Perhaps she’d like to offer me some of her services.’_

Prostitution had been a subject that hadn’t really come up. The majority of his sisters agreed that it was a thing that only losers did, taking a Faunus hooker for some time in an alley. You could be married to a wonderful woman, they’d said, rather than to get a hooker.

_‘My personal hooker has a heart of gold... and a mane of gold.’_

If her trait was taken away, it would make her fit in better. Terra had gotten rid of her ears too, for Saphron’s sake. Terra had been a friendly Faunus when he was around Saphron. She liked to play video games too. He wondered if Yang had any experience with gaming.

They exited the car in front of the building, a Faunus Management Bureau officer standing there at attention, the hair cut in the typical trend, a single ponytail that he saw there, her eyes glinting with amusement. “Inheritor Arc, Lady Arc, allow me to lead you to the Director.” The woman’s voice was soft and with a small hint of something that might be called amusement in it, as he watched, carefully, how the door was opened.

The stark clean reception with the globe carried by a horned Faunus as the centrepiece was as he remembered it, the receptionist looking curt and polite, the mark of the FMB upon the right breast, where it should be. The escorts that had accompanied the two of them signed in using their key cards, their names flickering onto the screen.

“Officer Amitola will show you to the Director’s office.”

The woman looked barely older than twenty-one, he noted, as the woman stepped forwards. Her service weapon was something that looked like a Dust whip, something that he’d heard of but hadn’t really seen before.

He grabbed a firmer hold on Yang’s leash, as Yang nearly dragged Blake along with her, taking bigger steps without a care for Blake’s own pace, the role of enforcer probably suiting his Yang well. She was a pretty Faunus, who was strong in spirit and so very smart. He’d not taken to the language so quickly as she had, so it was nice to see her able to speak at least a little.

_‘Treat a Faunus well and it’s almost like they are human...’_

It was a shame that they weren’t. It was a shame that they were born with the drive to destroy humanity in their genes. It was such a shame that Yang was a Faunus. He liked her. She wasn’t fake, like Cinder. Even Juniper liked her, which was an impressive feat.

As they were led into the depths of the building, the path winding up and down, he caught sight of some of the inmates of the building. Their traits were on display still, unmolested, yet their bodies had been branded. He saw the thin rags that they wore, several of them herded along towards their destination. He had seen them before, and he watched as Officer Amitola pulled her card out, putting it in the slot, leading to a place that was referred to as ‘Lock-up One’, a single occupant within it, under guard.

The man was strapped to a chair, the arms and legs bound to it, a look on his face that was hard-bitten and a single blue eye looking at him with a gaze that was as fierce as they came, the low growl that came from the man’s lips enough of a warning to him, as the guards next to him prodded him with their shock prods. A man and a woman, both decked out in the official garb of the Faunus Management Bureau’s enforcement staff, kept the Faunus imprisoned.

He could hear Blake gasp, a soft ‘The Ox’ coming from her lips and he fought to remember what she’d said about that. Officer Amitola dropped the card she was handling, her gloves having slipped a little. He saw Yang tense up a little, as she looked at her fellow pet.

“With your permission, Master? I would like to stay with my fellow pet.”

“Permission granted.” He wasn’t going to let Blake slip up, even if she was allowing herself the time to gather herself. That Yang wished to stay with her was regrettable, but Blake was not an obedient pet.

It was time to meet with Cammy and see whether she could help him with Blake.

It would be fine. He knew that his big sis (Though she was small) could help.

She’d broken some of the most wilful Faunus into obedient pets, after all.

* * *

Blake couldn’t believe it. Adam was here, he wasn’t dead... But he was locked up. Already working with her mind in overdrive, she stood in the opening of the lock-up, waiting to be pushed in. The blonde traitor’s hand pushed her further, as the woman who had led them thus far into the den of the beasts that wore human skin continued with the leading of her _Owner_ and his sister into the den.

A low sound in her throat, as she tapped softly on her thigh, the code known to most members of the White Fang, the soft growl that the Ox gave enough of an acknowledgement. The guardians of the Ox, the oppressors who looked like they wanted to beat the shit out of one of the Four, gave her a cool stare, but they were not concerned with her.

The collar allowed her the freedom to be the property of someone else, even as her throat formed the low hisses, inquiring as to how he was doing in the manner of the Wild-born. The Kingdom-Born blonde would not understand it in the least, as the man before her had led them all with his powerful words.

_“How are you, Adam?”_

The answer was understandable of course, only to her. The blonde would only hear the growl. It was not something that the ones in the City knew, as she had the codes in her mind. Only through having lived in the wilds, did one truly know one-another.

_“Are you safe?”_

The concern in the tone, even as the low sniff-snort came from his nose, letting out a deep exhale, as he inquired for her safety. He cared. The raping human scum never would care for her! The cause was just and right!

_“I am. Blonde is the Owner. Evil raping bastard.”_

The bitch couldn’t know what she was talking about, because her eyes seemed distant. Adam smiled faintly, the brief hope in her eyes already swelling as she saw the little signs of what was going to happen.

There were two Faunus now up against two humans. If they acted swiftly, they could take out the humans, if they wanted to. Adam could be freed.

_“Are you ready to free me?”_

The question was light, and all thoughts of accepting the status quo as it was with the blonde and the rapist faded from her mind. He was here and he needed her. He had been there with her through the darkest moments of her life and he had given them all a purpose.

_“Is the Tiger safe?”_

A light nod, which meant that the woman was not captured by the humans. That was a good thing, because it meant that there was no danger for them to suffer with the goal of freedom for their people. Adam had kept his silence, she knew. They did not have that wicked abomination of a crocodile Faunus with them...

_“She is at our old place, she would go there if we were separated.”_

That was a good thing. The place where they had first gathered together, where she had met with the Ox and the Tiger for the first time, his eyes looking at her with a plea. It was time to act soon, she knew. She would take down one of the humans.

A shock ran through the Ox’s body, as one of the human guards looked disapprovingly at the growling man, Blake’s blood boiling at the sight. That was not how you treated a man of such enormous pedigree! The skin might be marked with cuts and bruises, but there was still the purity of the Four within him!

He had spoken of a sister once, though not fondly, a woman who had been a traitor to the blood of the Four, willingly entering servitude, just like her own father and mother had, given over to the ones who held the reins. She hoped that the treacherous sister was dead, because humans did not care for their _pets._

She glanced at the blonde, who had settled herself against a wall, leaning there with her eyes closed, the blonde’s body betraying not a single hint of anxiety or fear. The Ox demanded the respect that he was due, yet the Humans did not know about the power inherent within the Four. The Ox and the Tiger spoke for the people, they spoke for the species. They were the burning hope for the future, the brand that would make its mark upon humanity.

A low growl, and she tensed up. “Sisters...” The Ox spoke and she caught sight of Yang shifting a little, the guards at his side paying attention to the two of them, ready to fight. “It is time to unleash the flames of revolution. The Ox calls for war.” The shock prod came down on the Ox, and she watched as the blonde shot into action, her own body following suit. Her hands grabbed a hold of the man’s arm, bending it away. He looked surprised, even as the blonde pressed the other woman against the far wall. The Voice had spoken and the Faunus obeyed as they should.

She did as her training had instructed, a swift crack to the neck, the man’s Aura not having been unlocked. The freedom that she felt under the command of the Ox was something bigger, even as the human pleaded with the blonde for mercy, the shock prod having fallen to the ground. The man that she’d just killed dropped, as she watched carefully the traitor, who had obeyed the Ox, because he had commanded her to.

“Sister, deal with the human, unless you’d like to keep her for the others to enjoy?”

The Ox spoke and the blonde made a shake of the head, as she punched the woman’s face, the body hitting the ground, the head lolling as it slumped, as Adam gave a soft wheezing laugh.

“Good, good... The Word of the Ox still has power.”

She smiled involuntarily, knowing that things were going to be alright. Adam was here with them, as the blonde would soon learn. Perhaps the _‘master’_ could be kept as a pet? Wouldn’t that be fun? The collar would go on his neck for once, as long as they’d make it out of there.

The thought of him wearing a collar didn’t sit well with her for some reason. She didn’t know why, but the thought of him wearing the collar was disgusting her... It was her collar, after all. Why should he get her collar?

_‘Don’t think like that. You’re thinking like a slave. Are you a slave, Blake Belladonna? No!’_

She would obey, to the letter. She saw the blonde look at Adam and wait for further instruction. The door slowly ground open and the blonde tensed, as if she were waiting to get ready. Blake had already grabbed the shock prod, ready to deliver a damaging shock, coming face-to-face with the face of the member of the FMB that had guided them in.

“Are you the Ox?”

Blake was ready to strike, but she noticed something immediately. The spots on the woman’s cheeks were a touch deeper and darker, clearly outlined. They flickered into a deep red colour, the marking visible.

_‘Faunus.’_

“I am, sister.”

The face and the marks on it clicked into place. A smile, as the blade was cleaned after use. A whip that’d been crackling with looted Lightning Dust.

“Sister Ilia!” The smile on the Chameleon Faunus’ face was broader, as her head nodded. “You’re still alive.”

“It helps when you’ve got the ability to blend in.”

There was humour in her old friend’s voice, as the chameleon Faunus produced a key, pressing it into one of the shackles. A click, a twist of the key and a glow of a LED light in the restraints, and the freeing of the Ox continued.

“They don’t use names here, only the numbers for Faunus, so I apologize for not coming to free you earlier.”

The news was great, and Blake knew that it would be a perfect opportunity to comment on the fact that the owner that held the right to her collar was here, with his sister. Two of humanity’s line, and probably also the creepy older sister who had said that she was a mongrel... but she didn’t comment on it. Inside her gut, guilt worked and writhed. She knew that there was to be a great change, but... she hesitated.

_‘I should say something. That raping asshole will get what he deserves...’_

“The Director and her only brother and younger sister are within the sanctum. What are your directions, Ox?”

The tingle of worry inside her started to grow. She had wanted freedom, but to see the look of deadly seriousness on the face of her old friend meant that there was more at play here... and the tingle of worry turned into anxiousness, as Adam smiled.

“Good, that bitch is going to get what she deserves...”

There was a mockery of a smile on his face, as his eyes looked into hers, confidence in those eyes.

“How are you doing, Blake?”

She wanted to say something, but found her throat freezing up. She caught sight of the gaze of her fellow ‘pet’, the blonde’s lilac eyes looking at her with a look that spoke of the punishment that she would get. “My virginity was taken.” A sigh came from her lips, as she spoke. “I don’t think that we should go for them, Adam. We should get you out...”

“The dear Director and I have some unfinished business, my darling... And you? Do you wish to join the glory of the White Fang?”

The look on the blonde’s face was amused, almost sickeningly amused. “I can promise you a place at my side, if it is desired... The Ox would need a woman of suitable ability at his side...”

_‘But... I thought we were... something special.’_

She felt a stab of betrayal, as his eye looked at the body of her blonde co-pet. It was a man’s look, and... and he’d been so nice to her, he’d said that what they had was special. The blonde traitor’s lips quirked into a smirk, as her eyes turned softer.

“Oh? Does that come with a benefits package?”

A rattling laugh, as Adam was fully freed, getting out of the seat. He was looking a little thinner than she remembered, with bruises on his flesh. It had perhaps been two weeks since she’d last seen him, but there had been damage to his beautiful face, aside from the gouged out eye.

“As many children as you’d want.”

Jealousy stabbed inside her, as the traitor’s coy smirk seemed to broaden. The traitor was... not a traitor? Had it been a performance, to spring her free?

_‘Was she telling the truth? Was it all an act, to fool the raping bastard into trusting her?’_

She had to re-think her stance on things if that was the case, as the blonde traitor merely grinned broadly.

“Strong warriors, eh? I can get behind that...”

The whore would. She knew the importance of the Four, and Blake felt bad for some reason for the owner who had taken her as if she were some beast to be fucked, not quite knowing why she felt the dark emotion inside her, as Adam’s eye rested on the bodacious blonde doe Faunus. The woman would be able to birth strong children, as she had the curves that many would envy. Blake herself envied them, just a little. She had seen the blonde in action... and it had been perhaps a touch exciting, yes.

“After I am free, you will be my woman.”

Blake saw the eyes sparkle, as the smile turned broader, the blonde understanding what a good deal that was. Blake felt torn. It was like something dangling in front of her, something that she had wanted... To be the woman of one of the Four was an incredible honour, but he had never really looked at her. She had taken him as a mentor figure and made him feel a spark of joy, but... but never had he offered her something such as that. Her father had to be asked for permission, but it was likely that the traitor had no...

No, not the traitor, her name was Yang. A woman who would be the woman of the Ox, someone of somewhat higher status than herself with such an union. It was not her task to wonder whether there could be a future for her, it was her task to remain docile and to serve the Four in all demands that they had for her. The fire of the Tiger and the words of the Ox would sway the masses.

“The revolution will need strong children to carry on the flame to the future.”

She felt the jealousy burn inside her, but it was the Ox’s decision. She could not interfere with it, even though she knew that her worth compared to Yang was far more! She had only been fucked twice! Who knew how many men had pumped their human seed inside the womb of the blonde?

“I’ll make sure that the pen is unlocked, so the brothers and sisters can be free. There are currently fifty Faunus in there, with thirty guards in the block... It will take some sacrifices, but we can make sure that there will be a bloody reckoning.”

Ilia spoke softly, as she took a few steps back. “I’ll scout ahead, and we can make use of the fact that there are two Collared ones here to give the appearance of an assisted transfer...”

That made sense. They were just four Faunus against who knew how many humans. This revolution could work and make sure that the world would know that the Faunus had a right to exist! Her owner would be dead and- And she felt a stab of some sadness inside her suddenly, as she knew that he wouldn’t make it. The blonde had played her part well, but now... They probably were going to kill the man who owned her collar, who had been kinder than the red-headed owner of slaves...

_‘Do I really want to kill every human?’_

Her mother and father’s disappointed face, watching her with a soft disapproval in their eyes, as she remembered them as they had went to turn themselves in, trying to get a favourable deal out of it. She knew that they would not like it, but the revolution, the Ox...

_‘Do I really...’_

His blue eyes looking at her. He had been nice, his sisters were bitches but they weren’t too abusive... No, she had clothes and they fit... She could see his body already after they’d get their hands on him, beaten up, abused by those who had been enslaved once. They would just ravage it, hurt him in ways that the others hurt them, simply because he bore the blood of the oppressor.

_‘Do I really want him to die? His sisters are messed up but...’_

He’d been emotional, she could sense that. Had he really cared for her? Had he thought of her as a pet, had he given her a shred of those emotions that she felt, in return? He had called Yang a good pet, but he’d treated _her_ coldly. She didn’t like that, and the other Faunus had been angry with her too. Didn’t they understand that servitude was worse than freedom?

They’d said that they had some semblance of peace, that the Arcs weren’t that bad. She could already see her Master there, the marks on his body. She’d seen what they’d done to some of the captives and it felt... odd. She knew this young man with his easy smile and his arguably handsome face, his eyes making her feel a tingle in her groin.

He’d made Yang take her leash because she was a bad pet, a bad slave but it was something that she wouldn’t accept. Ilia was her friend but she’d been out in the field, using her skills at infiltration to pick the targets out.

_‘I’m not feeling sympathy for him. He’s a rapist and he deserves to...’_

Her mother had always said that her heart was in the right place. She’d only been raped twice. He’d not forced her to do other things, like Yang had. Yang had been able to soldier on through the pain and the humiliation, servicing him as someone he could trust...

_‘He doesn’t deserve to die. His sisters, maybe, but-‘_

He’d been kinder than his sisters, she had to give him that. He was rich and affluent, and his older gay sister was a horrible woman, but he’d been trying to teach her words of high society. Words that could get her further in life, in this human-shackled society. He’d taught Yang how to read and Yang had been a good pet.

Yang had believed him, perhaps for a moment... Or perhaps she’d always been trying to find that opportunity? Had she been playing the good pet and did she want to strike at the core of the human oppressors?

“The coast is clear, we’ve got a straight shot to the pens. The armoury is heavily guarded, but I can assure you that our brothers and sisters will be ready to lay down their lives... And we’ll obtain weapons from the guards.”

Ilia spoke softly, her eyes looking with determination in them as she switched her gaze between Adam and her and the blonde. The blonde had taken a seat on the human woman’s body, making sure that there was some use to the dead human’s corpse at least.

“It’s time to let the flames of revolution burn.”

Adam spoke softly, as he started for the door. Yang looked at him and Blake followed, knowing her place. She had been one of those who would see things through to the end. The White Fang brand had been her honour and her pride, so she would not forsake those who followed the Word of the Tiger.

Yang reached for the weapon of the guard, and Blake followed after the Ox and her old friend Ilia, who continued, Yang joining them after half a minute had passed. She’d heard a faint whisper from the golden-haired deer Faunus as she’d stepped out, the blonde looking decidedly out of place with her formal garb.

They made it through several hallways before they were halted by a stern-looking guard, who looked at Ilia with a questioning look.

“Animal transport, to Pen B, sir. The Director’s brother has graciously allowed his house-Faunus to attend.”

It was no denying to the fact that the collar hung around her neck. She knew not really what the rights of a house-Faunus were, but she went with it, the weapon that she’d held in her outfit making an odd bulge, but it wasn’t as if the man was looking at them. Adam was between them, being supported by her and Yang, who had a solid grip on him, her eyes looking straight forward.

“As long as the beast is kept in check... This looks alright...”

The man said, Ilia giving a light nod of the head, as she played the part of the bored guard to the hilt.

“Good, put him in Pen B and make sure to lock it up tight. They’ve not been cleared for processing yet by the Director... Gotta put the animals right where they’re going to be working hard for the good of Humanity, after all.”

Blake nearly bristled at the tone, instead only giving a lazy smile, as if she was the good pet, trying to ignore the slur whilst Ilia continued her little spiel. The Ox was with them and the call for revolution would be given.

This was the right thing... They’d all be free again and making humanity pay for enslaving the Faunus!

She didn’t know why the thought of blue eyes looking at her sadly made her feel so bad.

* * *

He watched his older sister sit with a mild elegance in her comfortable leather chair, her eyes looking warmly at him, her hair looser than before in the bun. She wore her gloves to her elbow, the leather creasing lightly as she got up. She was the smallest of his sisters, standing at around the level of his nipple. She hugged him, her gloves creaking a little, as Argent gave a light huff, Officer Amitola having gone away after delivering them to her office.

“Hey there Cammy.”

His sister’s smile warmed his heart as she pulled a little closer, her face showing a small grimace, as he patted her on the head. Her hair was done up in a bun usually whilst on the job, though he knew that she had it cut short once.

“Don’t call me Cammy. I’ve got a name, you silly lunk.”

The heat was absent from her voice as she hugged him a little tighter, Argent giving a soft amused sound. “So, did you come here alone or did you bring miss Uppity Kitty and the good blonde with you?”

“Blake and Yang? Oh, yeah, they were put in the pen. I’m happy to see you.”

His sister smiled at him, her gloved hands ruffling his hair. “So, Cammy... Can you take a look at Blake?” The look on Camellia’s face turned serious, as she turned away from him. The portrait on the wall was her own, dressed in her formal uniform, the badge of office that she’d assumed only three years ago pinned to her breast. She looked the most like Saphron out of all of his sisters.

“If you want me to, I will.”

She was the best. She worked hard to make sure that the Faunus would find their proper place in the world or be destroyed like all defect animals should. It was a simple fact of life, but they weren’t on the same level as humanity.

“Director, we’re running the rounds. Pen One is secure, the special animal is contained within.”

He frowned for a moment. That had been the place where Blake and Yang were at. “Who was the red-haired Faunus who was locked up in Pen One?”

His sister frowned. “The Ox, Taurus. He’s a particularly troublesome man.” A moment of contemplation, before her eyes fell to her desk.

“Wait, if you’ve seen him... Did you leave your pets there?”

He blinked at the question, the nervousness in her voice there. She usually didn’t lose her cool, but something seemed to have slipped into her eyes, a deep-seated mistrust, a nervousness.

“Yes... I made sure that Yang was there to keep an eye on Blake. Was that a bad thing?”

A curse that mom wouldn’t like to hear came from his older sister’s lips, her eyes widening in something that seemed to be fear, as she grabbed the communicator on the desk.

“Alright, to all guards, reinforce the third block. _Don’t_ let the animals out! Consider this the prime directive.”

There was a sound of alarms going off, as Jaune felt a nervousness going through him, as the communicator buzzed to life. There were shouts and there were screams, crackling of static and the sound of people trying to find order.

Camellia went very still, as she could hear the ding of something, as her hand pushed below the desk, a holographic map popping up, her face looking somewhat grave, her eyes looking at the map and at the flickering lights.

“This shouldn’t...”

He could see the issue, as he noticed small lights turning red. There were at least five lights going red. That left a good thirty or so green, but...”They’re _killing_ them.” He noticed with faint horror in his voice. Camellia looked at the map and nodded, noticing sectors of it going red. More lights joined them.

“Something is making them act out... Something that...”

She turned stiff, as her eyes looked at the lights. They were turning red. Half numbers, he supposed. That wasn’t good. Requests came for orders, and Camellia just sat there, looking at the map. Her eyes were far-off, staring at the lights with an almost quivering anticipation. She started to tremble, as the lights flickered to red.

He grabbed the communication device and activated it. His sister didn’t seem to be responsive, too entranced with the map.

“This is Director Arc’s younger brother, hold the third floor corridor and make sure to lock them down. No matter how many of them, keep them contained and don’t let them pass through the corridor, to keep the other sections contained.”

It was simple tactics, the facility’s schematics at his disposal. It was the tactical insight that he was somewhat decent at, as he looked at Camillia. Her gloves were off and she was holding her right arm, burn scars and twisted flesh visible there, her eyes looking far-off and distant.

“Don’t touch her, she’s not alright...”

Argent’s voice was in the distance, as he heard Camillia whisper something softly. A request for orders came and he growled the orders down the communicator, not quite caring about the health of his pets. Yang was sensible, Blake could probably fend for herself. He had a job to do, and he wasn’t going to let some Faunus make a mess of what his older sister had made here.

“Cammy, listen... We need you here.”

Her eyes looked at him and a giggle came from her lips. It was something that he’d heard his older sisters do when he’d been young, a similar type. Not a happy giggle, this time.

“I just wanted to play. Daddy, why did it hurt me?”

Argent grabbed a hold of him, keeping him back. She was frailer than he was, slighter in strength and not able to keep him. Her voice was urgent as she spoke, a plea in her voice.

“Her Semblance is active, she’s not to be touched now... If you touch her, you’ll see what she’s seeing.”

He didn’t like seeing his short sister like this. She was babbling, something about the oil and the pain. He looked at her hands, being stroked by her thin fingers, showing the obvious damage. She’d always worn the long gloves for as long as he’d known her, so he’d never noticed.

“It hurts so much daddy... I just wanted to play, I wanted to play and have fun.”

She was far-off in her memories, and it must’ve been from a time when he’d been young or not even born yet. She was one of the oldest, after all. Argent was close to her.

“Daddy, hug me.”

She looked at him and every brotherly instinct inside him cried out, as he wrapped her in a hug after shrugging Argent off. He wasn’t his father, as Father didn’t make such contact often, but he was here.

“Jaune, No! Let go of her or-“

His older sister was small in his arms, as he felt a calm sensation go through him. He wondered if Yang was safe. She was a nice Faunus. He liked her and... and he hoped that she would be-

* * *

_“Chancellor Arc, we are ready for the tour.”_

_The attendant looked at him as he ambled along, old and wise, his hair having long-since turned to silver, his eyes looking at the bright young children who had come to witness the exhibition._

_A happy laughter sounded in his ears as he was drawn from the memory, as he knew that it had been for the world’s betterment. It had been a harsh moment, the time when she had died there, but it was necessary. His sisters had never recovered and he had felt her passing hit him hard. Camellia had bit her tongue and just let herself go, Argent choosing the easy way out, straight off the roof. The garden had their tomb, kept clean by the gardeners. The bionic leg and the pain between his legs from the time that the Faunus had gotten a hold of him were a constant reminder, even as he had taken to his heritage with pride. He would never have children of his own. The animals had ensured that was the case._

_“Hello, children.”_

_He smiled, his aged face looking at the bright faces that he knew would grow up to be the wonderful next generation. He remembered a girl that had laughed and smiled with him, her eyes like the fading sunlight on a warm summer day, a victim of that one day. The day that the Faunus had rebelled._

_“You’re Jaune Arc, Chancellor of Vale!”_

_A girl with beautiful golden hair spoke, as he was reminded of his sisters, the ones who still lived. Saphron had never married, taking the death of Argent and Camellia heavier than the others, Juniper having disappeared into the wilds nearly fifty years before. She was thought dead, probably having died years ago._

_“Yes, my dear.”_

_He looked around the exhibition that had been erected, as soon as he had finally enacted the final solution to the issue. The people had pitied him, the last scion of a noble line, and that pity had won him the seat of Chancellor of Vale. Convincing the other Kingdoms that it would be best to give the Faunus race the mercy of death rather than to allow them to coexist with Humanity in servitude, the first extermination chambers had been built._

_He took little joy in what he had built for the world. The last Faunus had met their end, screaming and clawing at the walls of the chamber as the gas filled it and the pain lasted. It had been vindication for the pain that he had suffered. He had lost his Yang, the little sun that had been the happy moment in his life. Blake had suffered._

_Auburn had made sure of that._

_It had been amusing to see the girl squeal and struggle after the first stallion, before she’d been thrown into the kennel. It had been **her** fault that his Yang had died. It had been **her** fault that the world had lost its light. It had been **her** who had betrayed him. He asked her whether it had been worth it, whether it had been the revolution she had craved._

_He’d let her be raped to death by animals. It was what she had deserved for obeying another animal wearing Faunus skin._

_Extermination for their race was the final solution to the problem._

_If there were no Faunus, there was no threat to Humanity. It had taken a castration and the death of the little sun of his life to let him see that._

_“Welcome to the Museum of the Faunus, the last memorial to a failed experiment of nature.”_

_He smiled with a kindness that his heart no longer felt. The children would learn about the creatures who had taken from him everything that he had loved._

_“The Faunus were a race of humanoids who rebelled against their masters, Humanity. They were enslaved, and they rebelled and revolted. I was the one who signed the order to give them the freedom that they deserved.” He looked at the young children, smiling at them. He had done the right thing._

_“You will see some Faunus bodies kept preserved, as well as some of their traits that have been conserved for the memory of history, so do be aware that some things might be shocking... But it all is for the best of humanity. I did the right thing. You will never have to suffer the yoke of a Faunus to maim you.”_

_He knew that his words were bitter, but the children had to learn._

_Never again would the Faunus be mentioned. Never again would they be thought of as anything aside from a footnote in history. They were gone, a fading memory in the minds of the people... and they would remain._

_He would have loved Yang, if he had been honest. If only he had told her to stay with him._

**_“WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING TO THE YOUNG MISTRESS?”_ **

Ashe’s voice came through the vision, as he shook himself aware. Camellia was crying now, murmuring something, and he felt the sadness go through him. Blake had been at fault, hadn’t she?

* * *

_The gallows hung where there had once been a garden that he’d loved to walk through. Nine bodies hung from it, with him as the sole remaining one. Blake Belladonna had her vengeance, all because he’d sold her off after the riot had been quelled. He hadn’t wanted to have her around anymore, not after the betrayal that she had done._

_His mother’s face had been made into a mockery, the flesh having been carved off, and he noticed that she’d probably been raped, but he’d not been brave enough to get out in time. They’d come for him, and Ashe had shoved him into the secret chamber below the stairs and told him to stay put._

_She’d gone to fight then, and it had been something terrible to hear, the sounds of screaming. So many bodies had been piled up outside, the smell atrocious. A glance at his sister Argent, who’d been doused with flame and hung to burn, if the rope showed enough of the marks. It was a harrowing sight, one that he’d rather not see again. The twins had just been hung. The animals had taken their liberties with the others._

_Saphron was mutilated, with some of her special toys shoved into her. She looked terribly unhappy, as Terra’s body laid below. The Faunus had slit her own throat and died, together with her owner._

_Auburn was still mostly intact, he could see. She’d never been alright in the head, but some of the traitorous Faunus had undoubtedly told them of her little fancies... He briefly wondered if they’d let the dogs have her, like that one time he’d seen her do... well, questionable things, but it was not to be. Auburn was dead._

_Camillia had only a torso hung there. They’d really done a number on her body, burning words into her flesh probably whilst still alive, before leaving her there to hang. Juniper’s body was the most battered. They’d used her for shooting practice, probably..._

_And he found Yang on a small hill of corpses, her antler sticking up proudly, whilst the other one had been torn off by a stray round, her eyes still staring defiantly as half of her chest was just a mess of gore and blood._

_The Faunus had won. Vale had fallen. It was Faunus territory now._

_“We need to go.”_

_Summer Rose’s voice was soft, as she stood there. Her eyes were grim, as her gaze rested on him. “We shouldn’t stay around for too long...”_

_The woman had lost her daughter. He had lost a friend. Ruby had turned her weapon on herself before they would get to her and do whatever to her, dying with her own womanhood intact. Summer was silent, as she’d come for him. Calling out to anyone who still remained, after the Faunus had enacted their ‘Revenge’._

_“Awaken my Aura.”_

_He wanted to fight. He wanted to pay them back, he wanted to tear that cat’s head off her neck and to make sure that that red-haired asshole watched whilst he did so. “And... And we need to bury them.” He couldn’t let them hang there. They were his family. Family was important. Summer smiled sadly, as she nodded._

_Digging the grave was easy, as the rose-bush was pulled out with a spade and a bit of handwork, and the bodies were pushed into it. He gently laid Yang to rest on top, next to his sister.”I loved her.” He said, softly._

_“Live, Jaune.”_

_Summer’s voice was soft, even as the rain started. He glowered at the droplets leaking down onto the body of the woman that he had loved, whose body he had not even tasted due to the tests not being ready yet._

_Blake Belladonna was going to pay, or else his name was not Jaune Arc._

**“ _I’m sorry, Lord Arc, she cannot conceive anymore. Her uterus is too damaged, though we have managed to ensure that her hands remain fully functional.”_**

He heard a voice, and his father’s angry ranting, as he felt a strange sensation of ennui. If he was seeing this, then what did that mean about Camellia’s Semblance? Camellia’s fingers laced through his hair, the bony fingers touching his scalp, as she kissed his chest. A soft murmur of ‘Daddy’ came from her lips, as she pulled herself against him.

* * *

He wondered whether he should just marry Cinder. That might just save him some time with the bad visions.

_“Dear husband, I will be out for the afternoon.”_

_She was cheating on him, he knew. He had expected death, but Cinder Fall was hardly something that would follow such orderly lines. His daughters were warm and kind, just like their aunts, but there had been no real warmth in their marriage. His own children did not mind him playing with him, even as he knew that there would be something else to do for him._

_The council was a boring and dreadful task. He knew it, yet his wife had said that it would be good for the family. He hoped that he’d get to see Ruby again. After the accident that’d cost her an eye and a leg, she hadn’t been willing to see him very much. Lady Rose had been quiet in her dismissal from the official governing body, but she had given him the stern advice to rein in his wife._

_He missed Ruby a little. She’d been a wonderful girl that was his friend, but when he’d tried, it still had been met with a cold dismissal. Marrying Cinder had been his father’s pick, after all. The man had died nearly six years ago. His mother had died last autumn. His sisters were slowly moving out of the mansion, even as the Faunus slaves continued to work, their duties never done._

_Soon, Cinder would be with child. It wouldn’t be his. His daughters were his, he knew. The tests that he’d done on them to check had been somewhat illegal, but his sister Argent knew some people who could do things, being a chemist and the like._

_He wanted it to end. Blake and Yang had been sold, as a married man needed no distractions. He really wished that he’d kept Yang around at least... She’d have made his life bearable and... and she might’ve given him a son._

_He looked at the teapot, held by a Faunus that he scarcely recognized. One of Cinder’s own. He poured a cup and then looked at it. It looked somewhat grizzly, but he set it down either way._

_If this was how it was going to be..._

_The pillow smothered his beloved wife that night, as he kept it down, her struggles fiercer than he’d anticipated, but his Aura had been awakened, so he was stronger. It was a pity about the baby, but... He’d had to do it. Cinder Fall was not making him a man of no worth. He would not be the father to a child that was not his own._

_As the body was laid out and the Faunus that he had blamed shot for the murder of the Mistress of the house, he allowed himself a moment to brush a hand through his daughter’s hair. She’d inherited Cinder’s good looks, and she looked somewhat sad about mommy’s death... But it was all for the best._

_He’d have to check whether Ruby would be willing to meet for tea or something._

_No poison, this time. The plant had wilted after he'd poured the cup into it._

**_“I can’t have babies anymore? Oh no... That’s bad, isn’t it? Why can’t we make Sapphy the heir? Argie doesn’t want to.”_ **

He saw Camillia again, her eyes opened, a look on her face that was dazed. She was saying something, but he wondered what would happen if he made sure that she was safe, that they all got out of here alive.

* * *

_“Burn their tongues out of their mouth and make them an example for those who cross Humanity.”_

_Camillia’s voice was calm, as Yang and Blake looked uneasy. Blake looked vindicated, whilst Yang merely looked at him sadly. She was going to suffer for her role in the freeing of that asshole Faunus, because she had obeyed his commands and not those of the master. It hurt to see her like this, but it was the best choice._

_He had been foolish to feel something for a Faunus who couldn’t help herself from acting like an animal. He’d almost thought of her as worthy of respect, of standing at his level. She had been a bright spark, a light... But she was just a mongrel after all. Camillia was right. Faunus only deserved to be used._

_Perhaps he’d make Blake feel him tonight. After all, she wouldn’t be having arms to move. She would be modified to be more of a pleasuring tool rather than a Faunus... Ashe had said that a good pet could be reared, but these pets had been no good..._

_Perhaps Faunus should not be seen OR heard..._

_Or have the right to look at him. A blind toy did not really mind much, did it?_

**_“It hurts, it hurts... Stop it, why are y- You hit me! Animals aren’t supposed to-“_ **

A flash of something, as he found himself looking at a sight, a pretty blonde girl on the ground. He recognized her faintly from the pictures that his mother had in the family album. Camellia was so small and the man, no, the Faunus, was so large.

It was a shudder, as his sister screamed something, but his eyes could not look away. She was terrified, she was hurting and she was getting treated like a Faunus hooker, that man driving himself into her body. It was sickening, seeing something inhuman there between the man’s legs, driving itself into his sister’s body, but he could not look away.

He noticed a pot of cooking oil already bubbling away, the food that was served every Wednesday prepared there. It was one of the few times when the Faunus got fried food, something that grandfather had instituted to keep the animals happier. Happy animals were productive animals, he knew.

_“They will do this to every single one of us. We’re not like them.”_

His older sister’s voice, now older once again, said sadly. She looked pristine, unscarred and unscratched and battered, her eyes looking down at the little form. _“_

_I don’t want to hate them, but the choice is mine. To let them live is to damn humanity.”_

The Faunus took another moment to recover, and the screaming of his sister at her young age was smothered. He looked around, aware that they were in the cages. A ball laid half-way to a cage, and his sister’s dress had been torn. He noticed that there was blood. The Faunus’ cock had barbs and spines, and was ripping into her lower body, blood coating it.

_“It hurts so much still... But they will do this to everyone... They are not worthy of respect, and thus they must be chained.”_

His older sister’s voice noticed, as he heard a door slam open and Ashe stormed in, her features somewhat youthful-looking, with less age-lines and wrinkles, seemingly asking for something and then watching the sight, her eyes going wide.

She shouted something and then flew at him like an arrow loosed from a bow. The man’s body rose and the pot tipped over, before Ashe was on top of him, the man’s body batted off his sister. She was screaming, he noticed. There was no sound, but there was screaming in his ears. It was his own, as he saw the flesh sizzle and burn under the hot oil.

He felt bad for her. _“It hurt so much. I couldn’t be the heir anymore. Father was so upset. All I had wanted was to play. All slaves wear collars now. Never again.”_ He felt really bad for her. _“_

_My Semblance activated at that moment, when Ashe awakened my Aura.”_

Ashe was a good Faunus. She had cared for him when he was young. She had kept him company, and she had taught him. He could see the small girl roll around, the oil on her body smoking, as Ashe’s lips moved in a way of almost-prayer, the small form glowing with a bright blue glow, as Ashe rose, her body turning away from his sister, and the Faunus man was torn apart in a display of savagery and brutal strength. The small girl was picked up with a tender grip and then carried away, the look on the woman’s face more human than a Faunus should look. They had been animals that had been chained and collared and they were there to serve because they lost.

He doubted himself, knowing that there was only one repose for him. As he followed the Ashe in this vision through the house, he could see the look on her face barely shift, and the Faunus shrank away from her, as a palpable wave of rage and anger seemed to roll with her like a dark shroud.

There was only darkness, as Camellia stood there before him. Her face was grave, even though she was a small woman, her eyes looking up at him.

 _“_ _You’ve seen my Semblance...”_

The words were simple but they did not really register with him, as he looked at her. She was unmarked, her pale arms unscarred, her fingers thin still, but with an elegance to them.

_“Are you afraid?”_

He shook his head. _“Who would be afraid of his big sister? Well, unless you were upset with me for seeing... that.”_ It was distasteful, but she was his sister. He’d still love her. She was his sister, after all, no matter what an animal did to her. Camellia’s smile was faint as she nodded to his words.

_“I have some limited control now... Please, shake me twice and then whisper ‘Phobos Mors’ in my ear. I’ll suppress the effect for a moment so you don't get hit with another vision.”_

He found himself back in the real world again and he shook her twice, gently. Her head bobbed back and forth and he brought his lips to her ear. “Phobos Mors.” The sharpness of her gaze was fiercer, as she returned to him. Her eyes frowned, and he noticed that Argent was looking at him, her eyes doubtful, as Camellia shook herself from her daze, grabbing the communicator.

“Suppressive measures, type five.”

She held on to him firmly, her head against his chest, her breathing heavier.

“Make sure that they do not get to the armoury. Permission to use type three.”

He knew that things were going to be okay. The animals had just acted up and his big sister was going to be fine. She was crying a little, but it was alright. She was here. He pulled her into a tighter hug. Due to her smaller stature, it was almost as if he was the older brother with a younger sister, but she shivered nevertheless.

“You should take the week off... Let others manage the Faunus for a bit, big sis.”

He whispered in her ear. It was necessary, he knew, but... He sighed. He hoped that Yang was okay. He liked her. Blake... Blake, if she’d been a good girl, he could forgive her. Whatever was with the redheaded Faunus, it would be something that had coerced his little black cat.

Faunus weren’t like humans, after all. They needed guidance.

* * *

The sight of the fallen humans filled her with a strange joy and a strange sorrow. She’d witnessed several of them being torn down by the tide of her sisters and brothers, the Ox speaking of the blood and the flame that they would ignite. Yang looked amused, as a savage look rested on her face. She felt the power of the Ox too, the flame that the Ox ignited within the hearts of the people.

Nobody could resist the Voice of the Four. No Faunus would be able to deny the will of the Four, as it had been from the oldest days of their memory. She was not selected to be the man’s mate, as a stab of envy made its way into her heart, her eyes glinting with that delicate hint, Ilia’s faint smile as she grabbed her hand.

“We’re going to make a beautiful world together, Blake.”

_‘I don’t want to make a beautiful world with you.’_

Mistress Saphron was horrible, she was gay. Ilia couldn’t be gay, could she? A phantom feeling of her asshole being ravished, the image of Ilia doing something like that like some disgusting degenerate and her stomach turned. Her friend couldn’t be gay, it had to be a general statement.

“Yeah, we’ll make sure that they pay for it.”

Blue eyes looked at her with betrayal in them, as blonde hair was matted with blood and a collar was fitted around the neck of the young man who had been her owner. It would be slavery or death for the humans, to show them that Faunus were not to be messed with...

On some level, it felt wrong. Her father and mother had always said that coexistence was for the best, and the Crocodile Faunus had said that she’d worked hard to make the Master feel some sympathy for the Faunus.

_‘Well, that looks like it’s about to run out... When we are free, we’ll...’_

She’d try to find mom and dad, if they were still alive. If Adam’s sister was still alive, she could try to find her. She bore the blood of the Four too and would make the line stronger, no matter what.

“It’s been a while, Blake...”

Ilia spoke up again. Those eyes that looked at her had a look in them that made her feel a little like a slab of meat. It was not a look she liked, even with Ilia’s hand holding a shock prod. “It has.” She responded, her blonde sister in slavery speaking in soft tones with Adam, her fingers touching over his side, lingering there.

It was awfully familiar, but the Ox allowed it, a grin on his face. He liked the blonde with her big cow tits better than Blake herself, Blake wondering whether it might’ve been due to the fact that Adam had once said that something special was between the two of them. He smiled at the blonde, already on the subject of what he’d do when the world was put to right.

“- Of course. We cannot let them be free.”

The blonde grinned savagely, and for a moment, Blake wondered whether a deer Faunus could look so predatory. A quick look at Ilia found that chameleon Faunus could also look rather predatory, as her gaze rested on her. It might have been friendly once upon a time in her mind, but after having met Mistress Saphron and her pet traitor, she now suspected that Ilia might be... _degenerate._

_‘Gross.’_

She smiled back though, hoping that it wasn’t the case. She preferred the manlier sex, with their muscles and their blonde h- no, that was not the case. He was attractive in a sort of brutish human way and it had been perhaps not so bad to have been well-fed and given clothing that fit. The revolution demanded blood to be shed, but it wasn’t like he’d been a bad owner.

She’d acted out, contrary to the suggestions of the blonde. It had gotten her more pain and hurt other Faunus. She saw the look in Adam’s eyes. There was desire in those eyes, as the blonde pushed against him, the smile on her lips warmer than she’d ever smiled at Blake.

To see him take the blonde as his mate would be _tougher_ than she’d imagined. He’d said that she was _special,_ that they _had_ something special. He was someone who wouldn’t bend to the Human rule, someone who spoke the truth for all the Faunus.

Her _Owner_ was a young man who had raped her but he’d tried to teach her things. He’d at least made an effort, as Papa had said to her once, that there was some merit in humanity, even in this state as they were now.

“Blake?”

Ilia’s voice reached her ears, and her head turned to look at her friend. A smile was on her face, as her friend held out a recently liberated shock prod. “You need a weapon. The humans are going to fight back soon. We’ll need to address the people in the other sections... Just a little push further and we’ll all be at the exit. I know how to drive, we can just play this off as a prisoner transport and get the three of us out of here.”

It was clear that Ilia wasn’t thinking about the blonde Faunus. Those words were definitely something that would only imply that the others would be sacrifices for the cause. Her Master was here and-

And the Faunus would tear him apart, as they’d done to all the others. It was not forgiveness that Adam preached, but blood. As he stood there, watching how several of the humans were dragged, kicks and punches raining down on him, he smiled with that smile that had promised pain and blood.

She didn’t want that for the young man, she realized. He was not a bad human, she had to admit. That the blonde was an infiltrator, just like Ilia, made sense. Perhaps the girl had been with Adam before, considering his interest in her.

“Y’know, a strong man such as you needs a good bed...”

Hearing the flirtatious tone, as the blonde’s fingers danced up and down, those lilac eyes holding that dewy look that some of the other less-disciplined women got whenever Adam spoke. “A good woman too...”

“Perhaps you’d care to join me tonight?”

The question wasn’t much of a question. The Ox did what he wished, speaking for the people. It was the right of those of the Four who spoke for the People. It was not the right of them to arbitrate the people. It was the right of the strong to manage the weak.

“Perhaps, big boy...”

Blake noticed a small shiver that went through her. The blonde had been almost loving for the Master’s grace and caring for her, but now the true colours came out. She both wanted to see the look on the Master’s face when Yang finally revealed the love she had for her people, to be the mate of the Ox, as well as not wanting to see those blue eyes be broken even further.

The Crocodile had said that there was power within the name of Arc, and with the Director being an Arc, it meant that there was legislative power behind the name.

It would be a fate for those too weak...

“Are you going to address the crowd, Master Ox?”

Yang’s voice spoke with that purr that Blake had never managed, her eyes seductive and calm, as the blonde smiled at her, a look that made Blake feel more kinship with the blonde. The good fight was being fought and Blake Belladonna would fight. Soon, freedom was there.

The sound system had been taken over, thanks to some creative work from Ilia, to send the message from the Ox towards every Faunus within this facility. It would give them the bodies that they needed to free themselves.

“Brothers and Sisters! Today, we strike a blow against humanity! One of their leaders of the horrid culling agency is within these walls! I will ensure that the fight is fought and won outside... Bring them to justice, my brothers and sisters!”

It was a tactic, she supposed, but something in the back of her mind told her that it was a delaying tactic, to make sure that he could get away. The Ox had not blanched from fighting, his sword having been sharp, but-

“Such a man...”

Yang spoke up, her fingers straying down. The Faunus hadn’t moved yet, still watching, their blood aflame and their eyes watching, as the blonde’s fingers doved down to grope over the Ox’s front.

“That gets my blood burning, y’know...”

A touch to the privates of one’s superior in the world was intimate in their culture, a sign of acceptance of the mating and Adam smirked with a confidence on his face, his eyes going to those big mounds of fat on the blonde's chest.

“You may touch my manhood, if you wish to pay homage. It has been a while since I last laid with a woman... Something I intend to rectify tonight.”

The broad smile on Yang’s face, as she brushed over the groin, her fingers stroking over the coverings to the groin, the weakened form of Adam supported by one of the burly Faunus.

She caught sight of the coverings being removed and Adam’s member exposed, already hardening. A fine size, as the blonde cooed softly, a smile on her lips as her fingers grabbed a hold of them.

“A man’s burden, I see... To have this here... Y’know, I always liked a man who was bigger than others...”

Adam’s grin was broader, as he reacted to her touches, and the fingers massaged, teasing under the shaft. Blake felt a dash of envy go through her, the sight of the blonde taking a hold of the Ox’s loins, to touch what would make the next Ox rise in the world. It was the right of the Four to breed the next generation within a womb that was suitable for it. She was not that person for Adam, if she guessed it right.

“Once we are freed from here, we will be able to make sure that you get the man that you deserve. A true man.”

A grin on Adam’s face, and Yang leaned forward, her eyes looking up at him.

“Your name was Yang, right?”

The blonde nodded, her nose nearly touching the Ox’s erect member. It was a sign of approval, as her hands grabbed a hold of the man’s sack. “Your husband awaits you.”

“Yes, he does. A real man, fit and strong.”

Yang’s soft laugh was definitely something that Blake didn’t mind hearing more often. It was unconcerned with the heavier things in life, as her fingers massaged over the Ox’s testes. Blake wished it was her, doing something for Adam. The Ox was the leader that the Faunus needed, the man who would hold the reins of the world.

“Ladies and Gentlemen...”

Yang’s voice was quelled by Adam’s voice, the murmurs dying down instantly. One of the Four was to speak and the Faunus would listen. The Voice spoke, and they would obey. “I have an announcement to make...” There was a softness in her voice, as Adam spoke up.

“This woman will be my mate. She will be the bride of the Ox.”

Blake felt the love within her heart shatter. Faunus mated for life, even if some Faunus held more than one mate through the virtue of their prowess on the fields of war. That meant that Adam wasn’t there for her anymore. Sex was okay for reproduction, but to be a mate meant... _partnering._

Yang’s hands grabbed a hold of the man’s groin, before she turned her head towards the crowd.

“A real man who has his hands firmly on my shoulder! A man who has given me the freedom that I have always wanted!”

The words were powerful, speaking to the imagination, to be free from the colour. The microphone picked up her voice, as the tone of the blonde changed.

“A true man who will be giving me the children I will love and cherish!”

Adam’s smile was almost smug, as Yang had properly supplicated herself. She wondered briefly what face the Master would make if he heard that.

“The sound system carries the words to the others. Everyone will hear the proclamation.”

It was a comfort. “I will give you the children you will love and cherish, my dear Yang.” Every human and Faunus in the facility would hear the words, and the smile on Yang’s face was almost giddy. Blake felt envy. She had wanted to be the chosen one, not the blonde whore. She felt a surge of jealousy, to join with the blonde and ensure that the Ox was pleasured.

The Deer Faunus' hands grabbed a hold of the shaft and the testicles and suddenly the scream of pain from the Ox was loud, as the hands squeezed without mercy, before Yang rose. Adam’s scream of pain was loud, as she held up something in suddenly bloodstained hands.

“A man with no balls and cock will never be able to create another of his kind! Look at the Ox, gelded like a beast! I have ended your bloodline and your future spawn, Taurus! I have made sure that you will not breed, that your line ends with you! I judge you and damn you to eternal dishonour for shaming your ancestors.”

Blood gushed from the groin as Yang held within her hands the male member and the torn-off sack, her body turning towards the people as she held up the tokens that she had taken from the Ox. Blake felt numb, as she noticed that Yang had done so without flinching. She'd not even resisted the urge to obey the Voice of the Four, she'd just... _done_ it.

 _‘No, nobody can refuse the call of the Ox, it isn’t possible unless she believes so firmly in... in...’_

“The Ox line has ended. If servitude is our fate, then so _be_ it. Rather _Slavery_ than **Death**!”

She felt numbness settle through her body as the blonde spoke words that would forever show defeat to the human oppressors. Ilia gasped in horror, as her weapon came up to strike the blonde, the blonde turning away, full of the confidence that the chameleon Faunus would not strike her. Ilia hesitated.

“Your _hope_ has ended in _despair,_ Faunus. I am _Yang_ and I am the slave of Jaune Arc, inheritor of the name of Arc. Your future _ends_ in death if you do not obey the Master’s commands.”

The words were strong, as Adam was carried away, his face pale and bloodless, blood dripping onto the ground from his ruined crotch. The large Faunus that had been supporting him was easily making sure that he didn’t drop the Ox.

She didn’t follow. The people were watching, as Ilia tugged on her. “We need to go, Blake. She’s ruined it all...” The blonde turned to her, looking at her with a look that promised a grisly fate. The balls and the cock in her hand were there, a grim reminder of what she had just done. She had castrated and neutered one of the last inheritors of the Ox. She’d done what had been thought of as impossible to any normal Faunus.

“Blake?!”

Ilia’s voice was shrill and screaming, but Blake knew that there would be punishment in it for her if she went with Ilia. A filthy degenerate, looking at her with eyes that seemed to only spell out rape.

“Go ahead. I’ll make sure that you get away, by staying.”

The look in Ilia’s eyes was almost fearful, but she closed her eyes, looking at Yang with an angry look.

“I love you.”

The words were simple but they brought the face of Saphron Arc to mind. A filthy lesbian who made Faunus hurt because she existed. Not kind like the Master.

She didn’t respond, as Ilia moved, getting things ready. Yang stood there, watching.

“He has been given the blessing of life, where death would have been preferable. It is the _final_ tithe to the Four that I will allow.”

The words were soft, as the blonde looked at the direction where the man had been carried off to. Blake felt lost. Yang had castrated Adam, the Ox. She had extinguished his bloodline from being propagated. She’d done the unthinkable, made sure that Adam would never procreate... but she’d let him live.

“He’s the _Ox_. You castrated the _Ox!_ ”

She shouted, Yang’s eyes laid on her with a burning intensity in them as her hands gripped the genitalia, putting them together in her cupped hands. The blood that covered her fingers gave it a grisly look, as Yang looked at her with a look that was barely humane, as sharp lilac eyes met hers. No Faunus had come close to them, looking at them. They had an audience now, and Yang was the star on stage.

“So? He wanted to hurt my _Master_. Ox, Tiger or whatever of the Four... You don’t hurt what is _mine_.”

Blake felt confused. Yang had hurt one of the Four. No Faunus would be able to do that unless they truly... _loved..._ something more than their own people.

_‘Oh gods... She’s in love with him.’_

“It’s a _human!_ That man _raped_ me!”

Yang’s eyes met hers as she shouted that and she became aware that she’d wet herself after a moment, her knees shivering with the frigidity of that gaze. There was a primal fear that shot through her, as pitiless eyes looked at her like a predator waiting to pounce, something that cared not for her words or her speeches.

“You haven’t seen what I have seen, Black. The Ox’s soul is blackened by the _hatred_ for humanity. He would have done to them what had been done to you. His words are _venom_ and his love for the people is a poison that spreads. Oxford Taurus would never have allowed his grandchild to be so spiteful towards the Humans.”

The words were spoken so casually, and several of the Faunus looked like they wanted to say something, Yang’s head turning to them. The antlers on her head looked almost like the gallows, as her eyes fixed to the crowd with that look that spoke of strength and power and dominance. Never had she seen a deer Faunus look so predatory and in control, as the genitalia of Adam were within her hands, a grisly symbol of what she had done.

“Submit to the Humans. No more fighting.”

There was a deadly tone to her voice, an almost serpentine hiss that suffused the tone. Blake felt a cold shiver go through her at the tone that she took, Yang’s voice oozing power and command. There was no question as to who was the most powerful in the room, even without the benefit of Aura.

“We will be _quiet_ and we will _obey.”_

Yang knelt, closing her eyes, the hands still holding the torn-off member and sac. The Faunus slowly settled down too. Blake was aware that Yang had taken the typical position for those who had been in the presence of someone of higher ranking, but Yang had just blown everything out of the water with her actions.

_‘She just... ripped.’_

The sound of boots on the ground was enough and Blake could see the humans come in, their weapons already drawn, a set of rifles that looked like they’d be able to put a good few holes into most things, the special Dust cartridges loaded for whatever type of extermination that they’d want.

Yang’s eyes opened, as she looked at them and then got up, bowing in the way of humans. “Eeya Amma Eang, Faunas offa Arrk. Eeya woooda likk taa seaa mea Massshtah.” Yang’s voice was garbled and mangled, but several of the humans lowered their weapons.

“We’ve got a Major-domo here, guys. Let her pass.”

Yang’s head turned to her, before she motioned for her to get up. Blake followed the order, as she looked at the blonde, whose horns stood proudly. She followed after, as the officers of the Faunus Management Bureau started to restore order.

Yang’s outfit was stained with blood, but the Faunus carried herself with the grace of a dancer, her steps light and without any real contact to the ground, her eyes barely shifting. Within her hands, she held the torn-off member of the Ox, a trophy to offer to her owner, to _their_ owner, the man who owned their collar.

As she watched the door in front of them, the officer that had come with them looking at them with what might be a look of odd disgust, the knocking on the door rousing someone from within. The door opened and the short sister of the Master appeared, her cap on her head, her hair loose now. A shiver of fear came from her, as a savage look entered those eyes.

“Good pets...”

The ghoulish chuckle was enough to send a shiver down her spine, as Yang’s eyes met with the Director’s, who stepped aside. “The good pet enters, the cat stays outside.” The words were tight, and Blake obeyed. She sank to her knees outside the door for some reason, as the door slammed shut.

* * *

She looked at her Master, the cock and balls in her hand, the blood covering her fingers. It was for him that she had done this, had gone and castrated the man who would have done the world a disservice with his words and deeds. She was Yang Xiao-Long, who would stand with the man that she _loved._

It was such a simple little thing. Such a simple little thing that had made her act, that had made her judge the man as unfit to breed. To end a line was to commit an offence against the progenitor of that line, but she was beyond caring for such things. Her man could hurt her, he could torment her and he could punish her, but she would gladly go to the freedom that he would offer her.

_‘I love you.’_

The words were simple, but she could see the look in his eyes. He was afraid, he was disgusted and he was not happy. The moment that she’d heard the cat communicate with the Ox had been the decision-making time. She could have stayed with the Master and kept him safe, but it would damn the cat to death, if the cat didn’t escape.

_‘For you, my bright light, I will make sure that you have nothing but the sweetest of times.’_

It was stupid. It was childish and immature, but it was something that she knew very well. As the door was shut and she felt the touch of a gloved hand on her neck, she automatically knelt. The collar around her neck was like a weight, as the fingers that had been covered in gloved stroked over her shoulder.

“An impressive statement... Rather _slavery_ than _death...”_ There was a softness to the woman’s tone and Yang’s eyes watched those cold blue eyes, the facial features similar to Mistress Saphron, her eyes unflinching, as the fingers traced through her hair. “A bold statement, too...”

There was a tension in the voice, as her head was tugged back, looking at the woman’s face. “I would not deny it. He is my master. Servitude and slavery are better than death.” The words were truthful, as they would still have a life to have. Be their life short and snuffed swiftly or long and with pain, they still lived.

The power within the Faunus Management Bureau was something that she could not deny. The people who decided management decisions on the number of slaves that one could have, regulating the people who bore the collar of a household or those of mere slave-serfs who toiled on the fields, were here.

“And here you are, a traitor to your own species. Is it worth it, unmaking the ‘Ox’ that you seem to hold so dear?”

_‘Yes. It is worth everything to me to make him feel happy.’_

She nodded. The man had been a disease. Things were still tolerable. She still had her life, her tongue. She had clothing and she had a man who set her blood ablaze with happiness. For that happiness, she would fight, even if he came to hate her.

“I have studied the Faunus a lot, girl.”

The cool tone of voice that the woman busied, as she saw Mistress Argent look at her.

“The Four that you speak of, all have some measure to ensure that there is a rule for the people. In accordance to whatever backwards rites you have, they speak and they make acts.”

It was their right. The Ox to speak, the Tiger to follow to war. The turtle had been the one snipped at the base, with that line ending. It was the right of the strong, of the ones who could make the decisions. Ao Guang had been the last of the Four, the one whose line bore no fruit.

“That is true.” She could not deny it. The woman’s cool smile was there, as something in those eyes changed.

“Adam Taurus was a man who would fight for his people, a misbegotten mongrel race. Your kind. His word could have offered you freedom, but you chose to destroy his chances at furthering his line.”

The terminology was Human, but she had in essence condemned his blood to die off. Where there once had been Four, there was now one. The Tiger.

“Cammy, let me t-“

The older sister turned to her brother, and Yang felt a surge of warmth enter her. The Master was looking at her, giving her attention and his eyes weren’t angry. She smiled involuntarily. The light around him was strong.

“No, Jaune. Let me get this beast done right. I know their kind, treacherous in nature. Sweet words and then horrible acts. They cannot be trusted!”

The glove was off, a bony hand that bore the scars of what seemed to be burns and other vile things on it. It was cold, as she wondered what could have happened if she had gone along with them.

_“And so, it ends...” Humanity had fallen. She had opted for her species, betraying all that she had held dear. The young man had been one of the first casualties, her heart bleeding at the sight of betrayal in his eyes. She had been the woman that had opted to damn rather than to save._

_There would be Faunus now. Humanity would not be allowed to exist. Every new child born in this world would be Faunus even if its mother had been human. Humanity had built the Kingdoms, yet Faunus would inherit them. She had borne a child. It had been her duty._

_She felt unhappy, knowing that it had been something made with a man who she did not feel that burning affection, that heat. Her child should have been bright-eyed and blonde, rather than the muggy red that showed on its head, the horns that of an Ox. It had been one child._

_The sister was not spoken of, even though she had chosen to die with the humans. The Cat was another toy to the man who was her husband by the laws of her people, his ‘darling’, after she had refused._

_She wondered whether humanity might have been a better choice to make, as she knew that the duty of the women was to enlarge the species. A picture of the man who had been her owner had been salvaged from the household after they had taken over. It hung in the small room that she’d managed to sequester to herself, the looks of seriousness on the members of the family that had long since been put to the blade or to the noose._

_The name of Arc had been expunged, the Shame erased. Grand Empress Khan held dominion over the East, whilst High King Taurus held dominion over the West._

_The Grimm were coming, and they would need strong and able soldiers to fight._

“A grim fate indeed, little deer...”

The voice of the woman was like a whisper, as she wondered. The woman had done something, but as her mind turned to the man who was her master, he stepped forward and laid a hand on his sister's arm, tugging it away from her. The woman's nose was bleeding, the coppery scent mingling with the smell of blood around her.

“Your nose is bleeding, Cammy. Take a rest, please.”

He looked down at her, and within her hands, she still held the balls and the cock of the man who would have dared to harm him.

“You did well, Yang.”

A tingle in the remnants of her mind, as she knew that the man who was her master was the one for her, the mate that she had picked, at that first moment when he had bared his truth to her.

_“Look, mama! Look!”_

_The small child was looking at her, bearing the proud horns that she herself had also on her scalp. Her boy was growing big and she was ready to bear the man who she loved another, knowing that he would love it just as much as she loved him._

_“It’s nice, sweetheart.”_

_The collar around her neck had been replaced, the chip having been inserted without a whimper from her, her eyes looking at the ring that was set around her finger. She was nearly fifty now, yet still held the beauty of a late-twenties woman, the flesh still as pure as it was when she had first met the man she called Master and Husband._

_Society had not accepted it at first, but he had been adamant to marry her. She had shed tears, but he had insisted. Finding a priest to marry them had been the first thing, the sisters in attendance whilst the mother and father of the groom remained absent, having wished nothing to do with it. Lady Saphron looked a little teary-eyed at the sight of her brother walking down the aisle with her at his side, as his other sisters merely regarded them passively._

_She loved this man more than any other. He had pulled her from the darkness, giving her a new purpose and life and love._

The vision faded as quickly as it had come, the older sister holding her head. It must be bleed-over from whatever Semblance that she had, the woman’s fingers jittery as they tapped against her scalp, the woman taking her time.

“For my Master, I will do whatever he wants.”

The smile made her heart jump in her chest. It was so nice to feel that smile, as she nuzzled against his thigh, letting him feel the touch of her skin to his nice clothing. He smelled nice, he was nice, he was _hers_. The image of the little boy that had been made between the two of them in that nice image was something that she’d like to see, even if he didn’t feel like that for her.

She could understand the old Crocodile a little. To know the wonderful joys of the young man who was her master was to be blessed. The cat didn’t see that. Blake never saw further than her own revolution. Life was good when you weren’t raped, beaten or mutilated for not making the quota.

“And Blake... Did she... act out?”

Her thoughts turned to Blake, as the darkness inside her mind gathered. The cat was an issue, and-

_“It is as it must be, Blake.”_

_The crack of the neck, as she tore the head straight off the shoulders of the beast that had dared to strike the man that she had owned everything to, knowing that the Mistresses would be unkind, her eyes looking at the man who owned her collar, who had been the focus of her desire._

_“Master, I apologize for the mess...”_

_A sigh coming from his lips, as his head lowered, his eyes closing for an instant, as the body dropped and the head was tossed aside. She padded over to him like a lazy cat would, pushing herself into his warmth. He was hers, and she would not let anyone else dare to harm him. The cat had been a bad cat and there was only the Master and herself._

_He needed someone who had the skills to love him, rather than someone adrift on the thought that she should be a bad slave and deny the Master. Yang saw it, but Blake had not._

_The master grew somewhat colder, but his marriage survived. The Rose woman was cool to her, but it was hardly a problem. The moments that the Master shared with her made everything bearable. Thoughts of the Crocodile Faunus occasionally rose, Yang deciding that she would protect the Master’s children, even if she did not have the blessing of children._

_He was the man that she loved, after all._

Lady Camellia looked a little out of it, as the spectre of the faint vision disappeared. She was cradling the hand that she’d ungloved, the veins distending on the hand, almost claw-like in its manner. The eyes were looking at her, bloodshot and nervous. It was definitely Semblance bleed-over, but the woman did not comment on it, perhaps even unaware of the secrets that were being shared.

“She obeyed my order, Master Jaune. Please allow her to live.”

They could work together. The body that the cat had was not bad, it was enough for her engine to get going, should she have to perform with a girl. She wouldn’t mind, if it was done for the Master.

_“Master Jaune, we are ready.”_

_The voice of Blake, now properly respectful, spoke with a casual air, her eyes having grown softer after the first month of being in the Master’s favour. The wedding bells already were in the air, as Mistress Ruby Rose continued to come around, the Master’s favour to the both of them spread wide._

_Every time he came inside her after the veterinarians had cleared her was like a splash of joy right to her pleasure centres. Even the sisters had grown happier around them, with Blake behaving better. She’d had an attitude change, with enough of the horrors of such fanatic behaviour showing. Master Jaune knew just how to make Blake moan too... Which was good. The kitty had seen the light, which was good._

_She was now a Faunus with her own collar of precious metals, a sign of the master’s favour. She spoke the language and she knew her place. She would serve the man she loved, no matter what._

“Good.”

The smile on his face was what she needed to see, as his hand brushed through her hair. There was blood in her hair and she was dirty but the touch was so warm. “Thank you.”

“Argent, get into my other desk and retrieve the red folder.”

The words of the Faunus Management Bureau’s chief were calm, as the woman sat herself down, the small figure never really looking as important as she was to the world, the sister flicking open the desk and pulling out the red folder. Lady Camellia looked at her brother and then at her before getting up, a fountain pen already prepared, as she started, the communicator crackling once, with a “Suppression completed.”

“Execute order sixty-six. Death to the animals who dared to riot against their human superiors. Fetch me a standard-size uniform, include one pair of one-five and one-six. Now.”

The calm control in that voice was there, as the form was signed. An elaborate-looking stamp was put onto an inking pad and then raised and stamped down on the particular part, as the woman grimly looked at the document and then closed her eyes.

“Signatories, please sign. Argent, to the left. You are the witness.”

The woman’s shoulders straightened, as she put the pen to the paper and signed it with her signature. The document looked weird, with a lot of letters and words that she could not really read. She hadn’t had much in the way of education, but this was something that she didn’t know.

“Jaune, as her owner, you must sign on the right. Formal, rather than the personal.”

The voice of the shortest Arc in the room spoke, as Jaune looked at the paper, before he nodded.

“Of course.” A signature that was a touch more flowing and loopy than the regular one that he’d demonstrated for her to use, appeared on the paper and Lady Camellia looked at the document, rubbing her forehead.

“And so, it is done.”

The words seemed final, as the woman gave her a look.

“Director Arc, the items requested are here.” There was a faint smirk on Camellia’s face, as she motioned for Argent to open the door. The sister did so, her eyes looking at her with a faint look of faint praise on her face.

The two pairs of boots were fanciful and stitched with what seemed to be silver threading, the bootsoles looking to have been made from rubber from Mistral. There was a bundle, as Camellia Arc looked at her with what might be cruelty shining in those eyes.

“You will wear this uniform. Your master signed the release form of the material to his ownership. A slave leading another slave whilst dressed as one of the Faunus Management Bureau...”

A smile on the woman’s lips, as she set the pen back onto a small standard, looking into her eyes.

“Wear it, Yang.”

Her master said, looking at her. “It’s better than what you wear now.”

The clothes that had been given to her had been dirtied, after all. She slowly stripped, letting her Master see what she had on offer for him, his sisters looking at her. Camillia’s eyes watched her like a hawk, her body flexing lightly for her Master’s eyes, her gaze at him, her groin burning with the need to just make him squeal and gasp, to love him.

The pants fit her, as did the white undershirt. The black colour of the jacket was something that she’d have to adjust to, but the long mirror that stood in the corner of the office of the Director offered her a good view. She felt slightly sad about having gotten bloody marks on it since she hadn’t been allowed to clean her hands, but the dark fabric allowed not a single mark to show. As her feet pushed into the leather boots with the silver stitching, a dark chuckle came from the Director, as the other sister merely gave a soft snicker.

“And your cap...”

The Master put the cap between her horns, the weight setting comfortably, as her eyes looked at herself on display in the mirror, a faint smile on her face as the image showed clearly what she was.

It showed strength, it showed power and it was symmetrical, burning the image of someone who managed the Faunus. For a moment, she could imagine her horns trimmed away, her eyes staring down at Blake and then pulling the choker tight, as she would dispense justice onto the other Faunus.

“Sexy... She fits it better than you do, Cee.”

Argent Arc commented, as the other sister mumbled something that sounded like ‘not broad enough in the shoulders for that’, but Yang just watched, as her Master’s arm wrapped around her. That he had joined her at her side was just as much a reward to her as these clothes. He opened his mouth to speak.

“My little precious Yang.”

The words made her smile, as her hand found his and she squeezed it lightly. The reflection showed her smile broadening, as she looked at the man who owned her, the clothing being a mere accessory to the truth of the world.

“Does the master want his personal Faunus Management Officer to make the little cat obey?”

Her voice was laden with the desire, the feeling inside her chest bumping and pulsing. Her eyes noticed a set of white gloves, mixed with some black ones. She supposed that those were for times when there was a formal event and one for when there would be blood. Black didn’t show blood very well, she knew.

“Oh, perhaps...”

She could smell his scent. She could see the bulge in his pants and she felt sexy.

“Perhaps I will need to show the big bad Faunus officer why she’s my little Yang.”

That pussy of hers was wetter than the ocean now. The man she loved desired her. He wanted her. “Hmm... Master... That’s an awfully intimate thing... Y’know, I think...” Her fingers traced over his chest. She loved the warmth that he had, those blue eyes just giving her that heat in her loins like a furnace, like a calmness of the flame in the winter morning of her life.“I think I need to be given an opportunity to prove myself a fit candidate for being your personal Faunus Officer.”

“As amusing as this flirting is, and as amusing as the by-play is, do not forget that you are a _slave, Faunus._ You are the Master’s property, and whilst my little brother might humour you with his by-play, you will not forget that you are in the office of someone who can condemn you to death with a flick of the finger.”

The voice of Camellia Arc cut through the mood like a band orchestra did through a perfectly quiet meadow.

She looked down, her head lowering. She was a _slave._ She could never love the man _formally,_ nor would she be allowed to say it. The only reason that she had gotten away with it had been with his closeness and his own initiation. She was just a slave, after all... happy dreams and visions aside, she would never be able to birth a cute little baby for the Master as his wife.

“She’s a good pet, Cammy. I like her. She’s better than Saphron’s animal.”

The terminology made her realize that she had his favour, as his hand grabbed her butt. A smile blossomed on his cheek. “Right, Yang?”

“Whatever you say, Master Jaune.”

He smiled at her. That terminal weakness in her stomach, which she now identified as love, started up again. “I am your slave, your whore, whatever you desire me to be.”

“Just as you should be.”

Camellia’s voice came from somewhere else, but she looked into her master’s eyes. He smiled a little broader, and leaned to her, his fingers squeezing tightly once more to her hand.

“You’re a good girl.” She was. The man she liked had praised her. She was a good Faunus. “Cammy? Do you want to come home with us? I think you’ve earned a little break...” The sister looked pensive, before nodding.

“Yeah, you just want to show off your approved Faunus pet to the others, don’t you?”

The smirk on her face, as she got up slowly.

“Sure, I better bring something nice for Saphron. She’ll be bitching at me for not showing my face often enough. Let’s have dinner together.”

She hoped that she got something nice for dinner too. The Master smiled at her.

“I’ll make sure that you get something nice too, after we’re done. Animals aren’t allowed at the table, after all.”

It was sweet that he thought about her. Blake simply didn’t see that kindness, that desire to care for her and the joy he had from their presence.

_‘I love you.’_

She looked into his eyes, as he looked down into hers, and she gave a light kiss to his lips. He allowed it, her heartbeat racing once more, as he leaned down, kissing her, giving the sisters the impression that it had been prompted by him.

_‘So this is what dad said about love...’_

She was a good Faunus. She would make sure that her Master was okay. Nobody would harm the Master whilst she drew breath. The crocodile Faunus’ words rang through her mind once more, the ancient words continuing.

_“As the sun sets and the night falls, I will hold my peace and guard those I love. As the stars turn pale and the dawn breaks, they will be fallen before me, with those I cherish kept safe. Blood is blood and calls to blood, yet love will never be constrained.”_

If servitude _had_ to be the fate of her people, she would _make_ it so.

Looking at herself in the uniform of the oppressors, bequeathed for harming one of the Four, for ending the bloodline of the Ox, she looked at herself and then drew herself up.

If she must be a traitor to her species, to all the things that she stood for, then so be it. She had a man who she would watch the sun set with and the night fall, as the bodies of those who would dare to lay a hand upon what was hers to cherish would lay around her, as he would rise and see the sun shine once more in her smile. His blood might not be her blood, yet her love would never be broken.

_‘Blake will serve.’_

She would have to see is Mistress Saphron would like another toy... That woman was perverse, preferring women over men. Undoubtedly, the little kitten would need some breaking if she did not obey.

The smile on her lips was just as wicked as the one on Camellia’s lips before, as Yang firmed her conviction. She would be the claw in the shadows, if the Master’s kind light shone upon her, the bringer of punishment.

_‘The Master needs nothing but an obedient pet. I have proven my loyalty. It is time for her to submit or perish.’_

* * *

**Wooh. Somehow, the thought of Adam suffering makes me a lot more optimistic. Yang had him by the balls and she bull-ed through. Other things and notes...**

**You might’ve guessed from the goings with Jaune laying a hand on his older sister and seeing some things about what her Semblance is. Not a very happy one, but her inspiration is tragic. It was a tragedy that shaped Camellia Arc into the woman she is now.**

**Blake's faced with the grim reality of Adam's world of blood and spite. She doesn't quite like all it entails.**


	13. The aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yang being awesome. Blake being Blake. Conversations with the sisters.

**People thought it was kind of amazing of Yang. She’s a girl in love and she’s got strong opinions, so there’s no lame red bull going to make sure that she’s not with the man she loves. Red Bull gives you wings. Yang just threw the Red Bull into hell.**

* * *

She felt stronger, the moment that she felt his hand touch her back, felt the warmth of that touch seep into her. It was a feeling that went straight through the clothes, straight through the flesh and into the depths of her being. Her body felt light as she pressed against her owner like a good pet, his fingers brushing up and down over her back, a smile on her lips.

“Thank you, Master.”

Her respectful tone was perfect, she knew. The smile on his face was light as she knelt before him then, her head bowed with the respectful bow that didn’t hit him with her antlers, his fingers brushing through the strands of her hair. It felt good. She loved his touch.

“Cammy?”

The man she loved asked his older sister, who looked a touch sickened by the display, disapproval in those eyes still, all because of what she was, yet it did not matter to her. “Thank you.” It was a smile on the older woman’s face at the thanks from her younger brother, as she looked up at him. He was such a man that he lit up those around him.

“A uniform is easily replaced… And it would not do to leave the mutt to look like she’d just been through a battle. A sacrifice for the good of our house.”

The woman’s eyes looked at her, a gaze that held a faint affection and perhaps a lessened scorn. “Call in your bad pet, Jaune.” The look on Camellia Arc’s face was strict, as the woman was going to use her Semblance again.

A spectre of what she had seen came to her mind. She knew that the woman had this power to see things, the vision of herself and her child coming to her mind’s eye. It had been a vision of marriage. Gods, did she _want_ to marry this young man who had endeared himself to her. She spoke up, no matter how it would be received.

The Cat knew something.

“Have the crocodile Faunus, Ashe, ask her about the Tiger.”

Her master looked at her and the look in his eyes was sad for a moment, as he closed his eyes. A look that was contemplative, that gave thought on such heavy subjects as life and death, as well as making him look even more desirable to her.

“Yang, I’m going to ask this once… Did Blake follow the bull Faunus’ lead? Did she kill anyone?”

Yang closed her eyes. The girl’s life hung in her hands and she had seen what might’ve come of it, had the stupid girl come with her revolution and those hare-brained plans of conquest.

“Consciously, no.”

It was as much as a half-truth as she could tell the young man who had won her heart. If she told them _Yes_ , the girl would disappear, another casualty to the world, but he would not like that. He had grown attached, more attached than she would have wanted.

“The Ox speaks for the Faunus. The Tiger leads to war. The Turtle seeks truth where there is truth to be found…” She sighed, as she remembered the ancient rhyme.

“And the last two of the Four were executed on that day, the sworn brother to the turtle, Ao and the Turtle himself.”

A grave day, her father had said. A day in which there had been three, rather than Four. She would never rise to such a station, she knew. She would never speak for the Faunus or to lead them to war. She had chosen her path. Tiger and Ox might still have their say for the Faunus, but there was no truth to guide them.

“It’s… It’s hard to describe. If the Ox speaks, we _must_ obey.”

She hadn’t. She _wouldn’t_. Her man was _hers_. Nobody else could harm him whilst she drew breath. She would _not_ allow it.

“Blake is… not bad. She’s just not educated properly. A problem with Wild-born ones, Master.”

Her master’s eyes looked doubtful and she feared that she had said too much, but he had asked and she hated to lie. She hadn’t killed anyone. The guard at the lockup she’d disabled with a blow to the head, before whispering to her that it would be best to sound the general alarm after a moment.

She had only spared the Ox out of respect for his grandfather. The man had been a beacon of hope for the Faunus, and to see that the blood had fallen so deeply into madness and anger was a sad sight.

_‘It is a pity that the Turtle no longer is around to seek the truth…’_

Ao had been one who had moderated. She hoped that someday, some Faunus might become elevated to the level where they’d hold the respect of the people. She hoped that she’d live a happy, long life with her Master.

“You are lucky.”

Camellia Arc’s voice came from her side, as a bony hand grabbed her by the horns and tilted her head back.

“I actually _approve_ of you. You’re the _first_ Faunus that I’ve seen that can be a good Faunus…”

It was a difficult thing to say for the woman, undoubtedly. She felt a rush of energy pulse through her, as she took a deep breath. The look in Camellia Arc’s eyes was disgusted, but the words had been praise. She was lucky to be with her master.

“She’s the best Faunus I have, Cammy.”

The woman made a soft snorting sound, as she let go of the horns. “I mean that, Cam. She’s good.” Another dismissive sound, as if the woman couldn’t believe it. Her eyes looked at her master. Her heart beat a lot faster, as he brushed a finger over her nose and brushed up and down.

“She’s _my_ pet.”

She nodded without intending to. She would be his pet, his Faunus, whatever. It was so good to be with him, to have clean clothes and food that was better and… and they’d get to have sex too soon.

“I’m your pet, your slave, the woman who will make you feel better when you are down, Master.”

Her voice was softer, a touch breathier as her nipples pressed against the fabric, her eyes looking at the man who owned her, the man who had pulled her up from the darkness and the fear lessened inside her. Compared to him, why would she care about anyone else?

The Ox was a simple man, craving vengeance. He would not give her the children that she would crave, the love that she desired. She slowly got up, her eyes looking into his own, her breathing deeper. This man was hers and she knew that she would share if he wished it.

His hand grabbed the collar and he tugged her close, her lips parting, as he kissed her, little shocks of pleasure going through her spine. She wanted to please him, she wanted to make him feel good and pleasured, as a woman did for her man. Her fingers brushed over his groin, a low guttural sound coming from her lips. Her ears were red, as she pulled away lightly.

“Master…”

She licked her lips, her hips bucking against his own. “Hmm… That’s nice and hard…” Her fingers were groping over his hardened length, as nothing mattered aside from him. He was the focus in her world, the man that she craved with a passion that paled towards all other things and duties that she had. His orders were _absolute_.

“I-“

She realized that her hands were probably still dirty with the blood of a lesser man. “I’m sorry, I got ahead of myself. I’ve been a bad Faunus.”

He shook his head, her heart leaping in her chest as he grabbed her collar a little tighter.

“You’re the best Faunus I know, Yang.”

He said those words and her heart did a little wobble in its beating. “After dinner, let’s have some fun. I’ve got some ideas that I need a deer girl to help with.” She could get behind some ideas. She could get behind a lot more of kinks. For the Master…

_‘Hmm… I wonder…’_

The cold bony hand that touched her neck was like a reaper’s caress, as her mind was pushed into a vision. Camellia Arc had reached for her throat, her master’s presence close by, his fingers holding her collar a section lower.

_“Oh, Master…”_

_A guttural sound as she twisted her hips, her whole body gyrating on his manhood, happy juices dripping onto his groin, her eyes looking down at her as she forced a kiss onto her partner, the woman giving a low moan as the tension seemed to seep out and the Master’s tongue penetrated her, a groaning that came from her lips that was needier than before._

_“Don’t think… This is going to be a regular thing.”_

_She knew that it might be. If the Master was happy, she would have to be making him happier! She was his Yang, the girl that he like to fuck, to make use of. The other woman was just there to give him more pleasure._

The vision snapped and both the Master as well as his sister Camellia had this really weird look on their face. It had been hot. She didn’t mind servicing the Master.

“I guess we can call that a bad prospective path…”

Camellia mumbled as she went for her desk and then pulled out a bottle, chugging it down in one go, gulps of an amber liquid disappearing into the shortest Arc in the room.

“Damn, I’m more out of it than I thought…”

Her master looked at his sister, concern in his eyes. She would like to kiss him, but she wasn’t sure whether it was allowed. Mistress Argent looked like she wanted to ask what had happened, but the vision had been fierce.

“It was just… just a vision, right?”

The Master sounded a little less certain than before, as Camellia’s eyes looked at him.

“It certainly wasn’t one of my memories, Jaune. Fuck, my Semblance only works when I’m calm, not when- I should’ve just made sure that I took a rest.”

There was a deep sigh that came from the woman's lips, a guilty look on her face.

“If you have any nightmares, I’ll… I’ll do my best to rectify it. Ashe wouldn’t like it if you had a bad sleep.”

_‘I’d make sure that you sleep very well, Master.’_

He looked at her and smiled. “That felt wonderful, by the way. That vision, it was almost as if we were having sex.”

She couldn’t help but smile, as Camellia Arc gagged. His sister’s opinion definitely hadn’t been positive, even though he’d addressed her.

“Stop talking! I don’t want to think about it!”

Her Master looked at his sister and he shrugged. It seemed that he was dismissing it as an imaginary thing, but Yang smiled at her.

“Hmm, didn’t that feel good, Master? I can’t wait to take you in, make you feel really good.”

Her fingers trailed up and down his chest, as her tongue slid over his cheek.

“And if you want… I can pretend to be…”

A shudder ran through him, as Yang felt the sudden squeeze to her rump. She swallowed, looking at him. He looked down at her. Blue eyes looked with that desiring glint, the calmness in them making her feel calmer as well.

“No, Yang. You’re a _Faunus_.”

She knew. They’d never be… like _that._ Like a _couple,_ like _lovers._ She would just be his _toy,_ dressed as he wanted her to be dressed and her heart would feel the ache for his touch, for his love. It was a stupid, silly thing, her heart… But it was what she felt.

She was just a Faunus, after all, not ever worthy but… “But you’re _my_ Faunus.” He smiled, her heart beating a little faster as he patted her head. “Ashe approves of you, so that makes you better than most.”

“She actually _approved_ of this one?”

Argent said, sounding surprised. The master nodded. She smiled too. Her Master was happy with her.

“Yes, Blake is the bad pet and Yang is the good pet. Ashe was quite satisfied.” There was a look in the older sister’s eyes that didn’t go away, as the woman motioned for the door.

“We’re going home. If this keeps up, little miss Doe will be on my desk making a mockery of the uniform that I have so graciously bestowed upon her…”

Yang had not had the skill to see what had been signed, but the words meant that it was _hers_. She wasn’t a full member of the FMB, but she was allowed to wear the uniform, probably as some sort of intimidating factor.

“The Faunus woman who betrayed you…”

Camellia’s posture froze, as Yang spoke those words.

 _“What_ Faunus woman?” The woman’s voice was cool, as those eyes looked at her. “Speak, animal. _What_ Faunus woman do you speak of? We don’t _employ_ your kind, we just _manage_ your kind.”

“The woman who guided us here, Officer… Amidala?”

She hadn’t gotten the memory for the name, other than the fact that there was something about the girl which just reminded her about Mistress Saphron.

“Amitola, Ilia Amito-“ The woman’s eyes lit up with a fit of unholy anger, anger that was fierce enough to make her take a step back. “Oh… I see how it went…”

The woman stomped over to her file cabinet, the communicator in her hands.

“Alright, ladies and gentlemen… Please ensure that Officer Amitola is delivered to my office. A Thirty-Five One-Zero… It seems that we’ve got a little animal that snuck out from its cage…”

There was a look of vindictive hate in those eyes, as the woman pulled up the file, before looking at her brother.

“Get your bad pet in here and let the doe manage her. I need to verify the information in the file.”

There was a pressing tone to the woman’s voice as Jaune obeyed, all previous interaction forgotten, as he opened the door and jerked Blake into the room roughly. A feeling of anger inside her at Blake’s expression, disturbed and with a look that might be irritation, welled up.

_‘Don’t you dare look at your owner like that, you stupid cat. If I don’t lie to keep your head intact, you’d be breathing through a neck-hole.’_

She walked up and saw Blake look at her with a look of horror and disgust, before she grabbed the collar.

“You’re coming with me, kitty. You’re going to be really meek and quiet and answer any of the questions that they ask you, or so help me, I will personally make sure that you wish it was the Master raping that tight little butt-pucker of yours compared to what I’ll be doing.”

If she did it right, she could tear the girl’s colon with her fingernails. A good week of being in agony would serve the kitten well, because Yang was _through_ with the girl’s bratty antics. It was by the grace of the Master that the cat was spared and by the grace of the Master that the cat would be serving her purpose as an eager cock-hole for him, just as she would.

She jerked Blake along, the other Faunus not offering resistance, dragging her over to the table. “Black, look at this bitch. Is this the bitch who went off with that gelded steer?” The cat Faunus took a deep breath and Yang lifted the collar, cutting off the air. Blake choked. Yang found herself not caring.

“Is THIS the bitch who tried to get the _Master_ killed or _worse, Blake?_ ”

Her voice was angry, as the rage flowed through her. If the girl did not tell the truth, she would let her choke. The golden eyes looked at her with fear in them, something that Yang felt deep inside her, something dark and dangerous roaring to life.

“Y-YES!”

The choked off sound was enough for Yang to lower the collar, letting Blake’s feet touch the ground once more. “Yes, it is Ilia Amitola, a chameleon Faunus.” There was a softness to the girl’s voice, a fondness that Yang found disgusting. Blake must be like Saphron Arc, some sort of weird _degenerate_ …

_‘Disgusting.’_

“Well, your little dyke lover is going to get the Master’s sister hot on her tail.”

Her voice held the anger she felt inside her, as the golden eyes looked at her. “And you know what? If bitch boy with his horns is still around, I am going to kill him. You deserve slavery, Black. You just won’t learn.”

She wore the uniform of the humans and yet, she was a Faunus. It was her pride to wear this uniform, because the Master had approved of it.

“Come on… Tell them. Tell them what sort of wicked little plans that asshole had for them before he lost what made him a man.”

She knew that Blake would know more about the man from the arousal that she’d smelled on the girl since she’d met him. It was disgusting and sickening that the girl would dare to betray such a wonderful man, but she was quite beyond caring right now for Blake Belladonna’s rights and her feelings.

“B-“

The hand jerked up the cat, her eyes looking at Blake’s bulging eyes. A collar was handy for cutting off the air supply, and she held it up a little higher than before. 

“Answer, Cat.”

She was out of bounds, she knew, but her eyes bored into the other Faunus. “Master, _ask her. This_ Faunus will obey your orders.”

Blake was thrashing, but Yang did not find it in her heart to care. She had gone out of bounds with her anger, the smile on the Faunus Management Bureau’s Director looking rightly amused.

“Blake, what would happen to me and my sisters, if that man got his way.”

The girl was starting to turn purple in the face, but Yang did not let up.

“I won’t be upset with you if you tell me the truth.”

The Master's voice was still using that kind tone that he used for her. Blake wasn't worthy of kindness, she was a disgusting pervert. She lowered Blake to the ground once more and then let her get her breath, the golden eyes looking angrily at her.

_‘She’s going to be uppity again.’_

Her grin widened, showing her teeth. The girl shrank in on herself a little, as she smelled the fear on the pheromones around her.

“He wanted to give the Director a personal send-off… Maybe have the men take the sister. Adam always said that they should be good makers of Faunus babies.”

The words weren’t a lie, as the cat’s eyes looked down to the ground.

The bottle of alcohol shattered against Blake’s head, Camellia Arc’s steps with a low and definite crunch on the shattered glass, as liquor soaked the feline Faunus’ body and her hand.

“And my little brother… What would they do to Jaune?!”

Her voice was insistent, and Blake turned her gaze away. Yang grabbed Blake’s head and turned her to face the woman. Her lips remained shut, as her eyes spoke of sadness. Yang applied some force. Blake's mouth opened, her tone softer.

“Castration. To deny offspring is the greatest shame that can be done to a man. If the women wished to rape him, they could.”

Argent and Camellia Arc’s faces were blank for a moment as they processed that information. A warning sign, a deadly warning sign if she had any right to know humans and their emotions. Camellia’s face turned bloodless, as those eyes promised murder.

“And here I thought that after we’d harvested some material from the Ox, that we’d be able to make sure that we’d have _obedient_ pets…”

There was an anger inside the woman’s voice, as Yang saw the look on her Master’s face. Pale and bloodless, eyes horrified that someone would even dare to do that to him. She didn't want to imagine it. She didn't want to see or think it.

“Oh… That’s just not going to happen. Not again, not again, no.”

Camellia's voice was stronger and more hateful than before, Yang worrying that something might've happened to the Master in the past. She looked at the cat that had spoken and growled.

“Touch my _master_ and hurt him and I will personally _rip_ out your _womb_.”

She was aware that she’d spoken aloud when it was Camellia’s snort that reached her ears. A cruel amusement in that snort, as the Faunus Management Bureau's Director looked at them.

“But- I-“

Blake’s head rocked back, Yang’s fist having landed against her cheek. She hoped that it hurt.

“But you will do nothing. You will gag on his dick and you will be the good little kitty bitch, or I will personally make sure that you will be nothing but the horny little sex sleeve whenever the Master deigns to pull you out of whatever pen you’re kept in.”

She was serious. The cat had to learn or she would be thrown away. “Yang, I don’t like seeing you act so violent. You’re a good, warm girl.” She felt shame go through her at her Master’s words. She’d acted like a bad girl, she’d been possessive of the man she loved. She didn't want him to dislike her, and she felt herself shrink in on herself.

“It’s nice to see you get passionate, though.”

She smiled, the faint praise enough to make her let go of Blake. She’d get Blake another time… The cat didn’t know how good she had it.

“I _wish_ to make the Master _happy_.”

Her voice showed no lie, as Argent Arc stifled a laugh at the words. The woman looked a little pale, but there was a crude hint in that laughter.

“It’s your job in life, Faunus.”

The comment came from the woman, as Camellia Arc looked at the cat Faunus and merely observed her.

“Ashe will ferret the truth out of her… We should get going towards home after I get the…”

The woman sighed, grabbing Blake’s collar and tugging her to the desk, pointing at the picture. “This woman, her nature, traits and peculiarities. Name them for me.”

“Ilia Amitola. Degenerate scum, just like your sist-“

Blake’s head was slammed against the solid wooden desk without a hint. Camellia Arc had slammed the Faunus to the solid wooden desk without a care for the girl's face.

“Wrong answer, Faunus.”

Blake’s forehead was bleeding, as she was raised up once more. “Traits and peculiarities, as well as the tics she shows. All of you animals have a tic that you inherited from your animal counterpart, so you better now lie about it.”

“Chameleon Faunus, able to change her colour with a thought. She likes me, she wanted to..”

**_WHAM_.**

Blake’s head slammed against the desk again. Yang could see that the cat was getting dizzy, Camellia Arc’s face not even twitching.

“Tics, kitty.”

Blake shuddered, meeker now than before. Yang should do the face-smash thing too, sometimes. It seemed to work.

“She has a habit of turning red when embarrassed or blue when sad. It’s something that she can’t suppress when she’s under high emotional duress!”

Yang felt a sense of satisfaction go through her, as she slid up against Blake from behind, ignoring the wetness from the liquor that'd soaked into the clothing that Blake wore.

“That’s a good little kitty…”

Her hand grabbed the collar, Camellia Arc’s hand shifting its grip. It would look odd, seeing two members of the FMB managing one Faunus cat, especially with one of the members being a Faunus, but it fit. They were in control.

“You see… I noticed a little thing…”

She was going to do it. The Master would _not_ need a disloyal little tramp. “You reek of need, little kitty…”

Her voice was a low purr, as her eyes looked at the Master, her hand grabbing a hold of the Faunus’ groin, her underwear ripped down to her knees.

“And wouldn’t we happen to have a _real_ man here who can quench that need, little kitty?”

Her eyes looked at him, his blue eyes looking at her, and she smiled softly, her finger pushing between the Faunus girl’s legs.

“Aww, such a wet little kitty… Does it feel good, being manhandled by a woman who can give you _freedom_? Does that feel good, little kitty?”

She bit down onto the earlobe, nibbling on it. The venom was already starting to be produced with that little hint of bite-force, as Blake seemed to shudder.

“But wouldn’t you rather be a good little kitty and just…”

Her teeth bit down on the hairline, injecting a stronger dose of the venom into the girl, enough to make sure that Blake Belladonna would be a needy mess for a while.

“submit to your _owner?_ ”

A gasp, as she pulled away, licking over the skin and making the wound mend slightly, the saliva having some decent clotting qualities. She felt a set of hands grab her hips and felt her master press against her. He was warm and she felt him against her buttocks, heated and hard.

“That was hot.”

She gave a low ‘Uh-huh’ in response, feeling him push against her. Her ass rubbed against his groin, though she knew that the kitty had a better butt. “For the Master, one has to act like a bitch at times to the lesser slaves…”

“I don’t like it when you’re violent…” That big cock was pressing against her rump, as a low breath escaped her lips.

“But when you’re showing Blake where her position is amongst my pets, you’re hot.”

She felt happy with that. “Well… Master, I am wearing the Faunus Management Bureau’s uniform… It would be bad of me to let a naughty little kitty remain unpunished.” She felt a spark of happiness go through her, as she looked into his eyes, turning around. She wanted him badly, she knew that she’d been overstepping her bounds and making a mess but she was not going to go and ruin what he had given her, nor was she going to be the girl who’d ruin his beautiful life.

_‘I’m going to make you forget that they’d wanted to castrate you…’_

She would never allow that. Her man had to have balls to make her cum and get his kids. She would make sure that nobody else would harm him, even if she had to die. Her fingers slid down, grabbing a hold of his cock. She hoped she’d be clean soon, so she’d be able to make love to him, even if he just called it sex. She wanted him.

“AH… AH….”

The cat moaned, as she writhed. Her eyes looked down at her, as the finger she’d pushed into Blake’s snatch wriggled, the liquid dripping down onto the underwear. “Ah, please, please…”

“Hmmm, it seems the after-effects of the extract are still felt by the subject… Perhaps I should better fine-tune the dosage for breaking the Tiger…”

Argent Arc made a clinical observation, as Camellia Arc let go of the collar, looking far more disgusted than before. It was a look that was reserved for disgust, she supposed.

“Well, I think it’ll be okay. Blake is going to _behave_ , right?”

The Master asked, grabbing the collar and jerking Blake up. Unfocused eyes looked at him and she nodded meekly. A sound of liquid splattering onto the ground was heard and Camellia swore…

_‘Did she just come because he told her to behave?’_

She felt somewhat impressed with the girl for being so contradictory. She should just behave like a good girl, rather than to be an uppity cat… Unless of course, she craved the p-

_‘She’s a **masochist.’**_

The smile on her face was perhaps a touch more ravenous than before, as her tongue slid over her lips, seeing Blake’s behaviour in a different light.

“Master… I think we should let Blake walk with us, I will hold her leash and she can feel the burn.”

An amused look in her master’s eyes, as he jerked the collar. Blake made a pitiful mewling sound, as he raised a hand and smacked her bottom. The cat jerked and a low moan came from her lips. Yang’s finger slowly wriggled inside her, as the vaginal walls tensed around the finger. “Bad kitty…”

“Let’s go home, Blake… _Yang_.”

He accented her name with warmth and affection. She would just jump him right here and now if not for the fact that her owner’s sisters were right here and she wasn’t clean just yet. Grabbing the collar and taking her own leash and attaching it to Blake’s collar, she waited for her Master to comment on it.

“You can walk unleashed. It will be good for Blake to know your status.”

She smiled and bowed, as the formal rituals demanded. Etiquette she was being taught by the Master, after all.

“I live to serve, Master Arc.”

Her voice didn’t even stutter, as he patted her head, placing the cap back on her head. It felt like a badge of pride, as he smiled.

“We should get you some more outfits, Yang. I know Terra has at least two that Saphron likes her to wear.” The dog Faunus didn’t really come into her mind for a bit, as she let her imagination get a few ideas.

_‘Whatever you want me to do, whatever role I must play, I will.’_

She loved this man. She would do as he wanted.

As the fading sunlight of an afternoon sun hit her face, she became aware of the stares and the looks as Blake stumbled in front of her, Camellia and Argent at their brother’s side. A single weapon was between the two of them, Camellia’s fingers on the handle without a single moment of hesitation to be spotted in her manner of walking.

She held the leash in her hand, watching the cat continue to make her way, occasionally delivering a kick to the fine buttocks. It felt empowering to hold the leash, to be one of the people who was responsible for a Faunus slave, even with her own status as one. She had seen them a few times when she had still been a whore, when her collar had been owned by the Malachite woman, who had been decidedly unkind. The punishment when she didn't hand over enough Lien hadn't been pleasant...

_‘Oh, she’d had daughters, didn’t she?’_

A grin on her face, as she felt the rush go through her nethers. With Camellia Arc in her presence, none would dare to comment on things, as several officers of the FMB walked with them. A car had been declared to be an unnecessary thing, as they wanted to go for the maximum impact of seeing a Faunus wear the uniform.

It was _her_ uniform now. Blake could whinge all she wanted, but Yang was now in a position of dominance over her. The kitty would fall in line or be squashed below her… which was just right in her eyes. Blake was unworthy of the Master, she was a weak girl who enjoyed making a mess…

_‘But you wouldn’t like to be near me when I’m angry, girl…’_

A vindictive pleasure, as she motioned for the Master. “Master… I have a suggestion…” This was going to be hard to play off, but she knew that Miss Malachite would have kept her daughters somewhere secure…

“I’d like to report a set of uncollared Faunus…”

A grin on her lips, as Camellia Arc’s face turned grimmer. Yang told her where to find the twins. The mother of the two had been careful with their traits, even going so far as to make them never really unveil them but scent always won out. Not that the girls would be allowed out of the house, but it would be such an _awful_ shame if they went _unused…_

“They should be virgins…”

Their mother hadn’t wanted them to work the jobs that the lesser Faunus worked… but they would do some good as _toys,_ she’d imagine. “The Master might like _twins.”_ He flushed a little, the savage grin on her face broadening as she saw that light in his eyes that approved of her decision. His hand patted her head, a feeling of joy going through her.

“Make sure that we get them tested just in case the animal is telling the truth… The blood will tell.”

There was a dark look in Camellia Arc’s eyes, as the shock of earlier today seemed to have pushed the paranoia up to a level that Yang hadn’t seen yet.

“If they resist, shoot them. It might be… amusing, to see how they’d take to slavery.”

A sick grin on her face, as the woman licked her lips. Three of the members of the FMB broke off, leaving them with a single guard.

* * *

When they reached the gate of the home of the Arc family, Yang felt the thrill of being home again, smiling at her Master and pushing Blake forwards, trying to make sure that she wouldn’t be in the way. As they neared the house, she could feel the eyes on her, the Faunus looking at her and judging her for wearing the clothing of the oppressors, of the ones who enslaved their people… her people, but it didn’t feel like this.

She was an emissary from a land of love, dedicated to one man. He could hurt her, degrade her and treat her like filth and she would still love him. She loved him, even if it hurt her. It was something indescribable and powerful, something that dad had called ‘the strongest and best feeling in the world’.

As she entered the main hall of the household, she was aware of the stare that was being given to her from one of the sides, meeting a set of blue eyes that held something in their depths that made her feel filthy.

_‘Lady Saphron.’_

The pale orange dress that Saphron Arc wore fit her perfectly, as befitted the tailored garment, her eyes lingering on the blue eyes of the woman, that raping stare just making her feel a shiver go up and down her spine, as the woman’s gaze never quite left her, her body moving with a slight touch of exaggeration, jerking Blake back a little before she’d wander off.

“Brother, sisters.”

Saphron’s voice was light, warm, yet her eyes never looked away from her. That raping stare was undressing her with her eyes and Yang felt that anger well up inside her. She shouldn’t react to the woman, because that would get her punished quicker than she’d imagine, but there was something about those eyes that just made her feel the shivers. The Faunus pet that belonged to Saphron was three steps behind her, impeccably dressed in her outfit, her eyes looking at her with a hint of distaste in those eyes, as the other Faunus had held… But she cared not for that.

“An interesting outfit for your blonde toy, Jaune.”

The degenerate _lesbian_ sounded amused, as those eyes looked at her. Yang privately thought that she wouldn’t mind if the Master gave her that stare, but it was something that he was allowed, because she knew that he was the one for her. The one she would have trust in.

“It looks really good on her, doesn’t it? Almost as if she was one of our sisters.”

Saphron gave a soft laugh, but those eyes just looked even more rapey and wanting. Yang felt really uncomfortable with that stare, as Camellia made a disgusted sound.

“Hmm… Perhaps. Lend me your Faunus for a bit, brother. They can clean my room whilst we have _our_ dinner. The cook prepared something nice for dinner tonight. I will inform them that Camellia has joined us.“

Saphron let them pass, before brushing a hand over her cheek. “And such a pretty doe you are…” A soft whisper, as Yang felt the touch slide down. She looked into those blue eyes and grit her teeth, an instinctual reaction that she couldn’t suppress. The facial expression on Saphron's face was blank for a moment, before the human woman’s finger left her. She could smell the heavy perfume that the woman wore, the craving of that desire within the woman. The lesbian wanted to rape her again, she surmised. 

_‘I feel like I need to wash myself before I go do anything else...’_

She should get her maid clothes on before she started to clean the Mistress’ room first though… and Blake needed a scrubbing. “We’re going to clean her up first.” There was still blood on the girl’s clothes, distasteful sight as it always was. The liquor reeked too. Yang knew how important appearance was…

_‘Afterwards, let’s clean the degenerate’s den…’_

She _really_ didn’t want to be there.

* * *

She felt groggy and cold on the inside, her body twitching a little as she was pushed under the shower, feeling the water hit her. As a fresh spray of icy cold water hit her, she gasped in the shock of the cold water, her eyes widening and a hand just pushing her under.

“Wash yourself, cat.”

She felt more aware than she’d had before, as that infernal warmth in her groin seemed to twitch and pulsate. The embarrassment of being led around by the other Faunus had been stymied by the feelings of arousal, her nipples harder than before, her hand filled with a sponge and a growl from the Doe Faunus, who looked like she wanted to take a bite out of her.

It was all so fuzzy to her, as she washed herself. The heat between her legs didn’t stop, as the silent sentinels, the traitorous degenerate woman's Faunus and the Castrator of the Ox, that infernal traitor who had decided to ruin one of the Four, stood there to watch. None of the two spoke, but Blake felt the hopes inside her be squashed. Adam hadn’t wanted _her._

The Ox had wanted the blonde traitor, and he had paid for it. The look in the eyes of the oldest sister when she’d said the word Castration had been scary, but the look in the blonde’s eyes when she’d been choked and held up as if she was garbage… had been _worse._

The blonde _loved_ the Master. She wanted to- No, she didn’t want to feel loved. She didn’t want to feel that tingle in her groin go higher and higher with the thought of that doe giving her orders, the man’s cock to rut her like a common animal and to make herself feel weak below him, to be just the woman that he quenched his lust in and made…

She was rubbing herself, soft gasps coming from her lips. Such thoughts were the enemy, no proud Faunus would _ever_ submit to a human, no proud Faunus would… would ever have such _thoughts_. The blonde traitor might, but… but she wasn’t a proud Faunus. She wasn’t… no, no, she wasn’t thinking about that big hard cock that was going to take her, to claim her, to hear him whisper in her ear that she was an easy kitty that would get more of his seed inside her.

His raping cock would make her cum, he would make her cum and she’d moan his name, like the traitor, loving his hard raping dick because it felt good and he was nice and warm and not like Adam and-

She _came._ By the gods, did she cum hard, her legs jittering at the thought of being his toy… and the loathing of those thoughts coming straight afterwards. A proud Faunus wouldn’t feel like that, but… But she didn’t really fit in with Adam’s band, did she? Hadn’t he rejected her? The blonde had saved her hide from the chopping block with an excuse.

She knew very well that with a single word, it’d be a bullet or the collar exploding. She still didn’t know how the mechanism worked. Whether it would just activate and boom, her head would come flying off, or whether it was delayed on a time-based trigger or something like some of the Dust bombs that she’d worked with before…

“Happy now, _kitty?”_

The gruff voice of the blonde came to her ears and she realized that she’d been fingering herself, the faint and absent burn in her groin reinvigorated again.

“Can you _please_ get clean? The Master might indulge you, but Mistress Saphron will rape you if you don’t do what she wants.”

Blake caught sight of Terra twitching a little at the mention of her owner's name, undoubtedly the favourite rape-toy of the woman, who would not even dare to disobey her owner. It was like her, but… different. Blake was a Faunus who had been enslaved after having felt the touch of freedom for most of her life, but Terra probably had been a slave since she had been born. It was a pity, but Terra didn’t know what true freedom was like. The wind rushing through your hair, the sun on your skin and being able to go wherever you could, with a friend to watch for Grimm...

She stepped out from under the spray, rubbing her face with a towel. The blonde hopped under the shower and washed, not even flinching due to the cold temperature. Blake continued to brush herself off with the towel, watching the blonde easily push herself through the motions, cleaning herself with an efficiency that she could only envy. The soap left streaks over the skin that were washed off, as the other teenager’s fingers brushed it over her sensitive parts. The shampoo made foam cascade from the other slave's hair over her body, those big mounds coated in foam for a moment, before they were washed off. 

_‘I’m not a degenerate.’_

It was the need inside her. She couldn’t help but think that Yang was a whole lot more womanly than Ilia… That Yang definitely had the curves that she expected within a woman. Even Saphron the Rapist had better curves than Ilia.

_‘I am not sick… no, it’s just the need inside me.’_

She handed a fresh towel to the other Faunus, who towelled herself off in half the time that it’d taken her, the blonde hair given a quick shake and dry, her eyes aglow with that zest, as the maid outfit was picked up and put on. It was quicker than she did it, and the Deer Faunus looked like she'd already gotten used to the routine. 

Blake helped with getting the upper part on right, making sure that the zipper was up properly. Thanks to the horns, Yang could not wear a shirt, so it would be her task to… do that. Terra merely watched, as Blake got herself dressed, her ears going flat on her scalp as she felt the finger tap her forehead.

“I’m _watching_ you, Black.”

The door was nothing too special, aside from the ‘Saphron’ that’d been carved into the wood, a more formal bedroom having been spotted earlier, with a proper bed. Yang waited for Terra to open the door up, Blake looking at the insides.

Disgust rose inside her as she saw the sheets, stained with fluids that reeked of sex and need. The woman must’ve been raping the innocent slaves for a while, Terra looking formal as she stepped in.

“Please deal with the sheets whilst I get the vacuum. Mistress Saphron wishes to sleep in this room today.” A soft pause, as the woman looked at her.

“Do not cause a mess. The Mistress would not like it.”

That was good enough as a warning. If she had felt better than this buzzing heat between her legs, she might’ve made a mess regardless, but the warning growl that the blonde Faunus gave made her feel weak and cowed into obedience.

She started on the bed, Yang taking the other side and getting the sheets pulled up. There was some sort of plastic sheet below, obviously in the case of spillage of whatever fluids, and they pulled it off. Blake noticed, as she turned around, a cot at the side, a few pillows that looked a little better than the average ones and a feeding bowl that’d been marked with a scratched **TERRA** on the side.

_‘Disgusting… Being forced to eat from that for the pleasure of some human.’_

She assisted Yang, who started to fold the bed sheet and then start to get the chemicals to spray the bed down with disinfectant, the unpleasant scent making her nostrils ache. Undoubtedly Terra’s nose would ache as well with the strength of that scent, but Yang continued to make the bed clean, the mattress flipped for the comfort, as apparently was the common standard for a bed in the household. She’d trust Yang on that, as she’d never had the lessons in housecraft… She hadn’t been much for that stuff. The revolution had called.

She let her gaze wander again to the cot, the small sheet that covered half of the pillows obviously not good for a pet, let alone a fully-grown woman such as Terra. Pity and disgust welled up within her as she knew that the sister would undoubtedly abuse her pet again.

_“Disgusting…”_

She bent down to pick it up, holding the metal dog bowl up to the light of the room, looking at the crudely etched letters into it. The worksmanship hadn't even been good, as if a child had carved the name into the metal with a knife of some sort.

It was snatched from her hands, Terra clutching it. “It’s mine, you hear!? All mine, it’s _mine.”_

There was a frantic tone, as the woman held the bowl as if it were something precious.

_‘It’s just a metal bowl, etched with your name… The degenerate bitch doesn’t have much artistic skill…’_

“You should toss it away, it’s-“

The punch from the Faunus took her by surprise, as the woman just started to punch, incoherent screeching as the blows ran down, interspersed with ‘Mine!’ ‘It’s mine!’ and ‘He gave it to _ME_!’.

She laid there in the corner, as the woman stood above her. For a slight woman, her frenzy had taken her by surprise, as had the sudden barrage of punches.

“You won’t take it from me, it’s _mine._ It’s mine and you can’t _have_ it. It’s _mine,_ it’s mine, you little _filthy_ degenerate!”

She didn’t understand. It was just a _bowl_. Who cared so much about a bowl?

“But it’s just a bowl!”

Yang moved, before the Faunus could leap at her. There was murder in those brown eyes of the dog Faunus, as the blonde Faunus held back the woman, defending her from what undoubtedly would be murder.

“It’s not, she wasn’t raised like _us,_ she is stupid…”

The struggles intensified, as Terra tried to push past Yang but couldn’t muster the strength, Yang’s calming voice trying to stop the other Faunus from committing murder.

“Come on, calm down… Calm down, you’ve still got your property, it’s _yours_ …”

She didn’t understand. It was still only a FUCKING _BOWL_!

Yang kept holding her back, the other Faunus looking still upset. A comforting voice, one that could put people at ease was coming from the blonde.

“Nobody’s going to take it from you, it’s _your_ bowl… She doesn’t know, she wasn’t raised in the Kingdom.”

A baleful look continued to be levelled at her as she felt the pain in her body emanate from where she’d been hurt.

“The Master gave it to me when I was new. He said he’d wanted me to have a present because I was to be his big sister’s personal Faunus.”

The woman’s voice was soft, as her eyes looked at her with mistrust. “You _can’t_ have it. You have _nothing_ , you bad _slave_.”

The canine Faunus pulled out of Yang’s grip, holding the bowl to her chest, looking down at her.

“Harm Master Jaune and I will make sure that you _suffer,_ cat. He’s _nice._ Now _go._ Go and fetch me a mop and a bucket of water and soap.”

Blake got up slowly, her body aching. It hadn’t even been a day and she felt aches and pain, the punches and kicks having been delivered with a viciousness that had been animalistic and intending to hurt.

She limped a little, towards the cupboard where the cleaning supplies were kept.

Kingdom-born Faunus were retarded, if they attached so much meaning to a _bowl._

* * *

“It’s mine… It’s mine and she _can’t_ have it.”

Yang watched the woman mumble, looking at the bowl that’d been in her hands, the other Faunus looking at it with her eyes holding warmth and tender feelings. It was Terra’s _only_ piece of property in the world, just as with the signatures of the oldest Arc sisters and her owner, the FMB uniform was her only owned property in the world.

Blake didn’t _understand_ the situation. Slaves did not _own_ anything. They were _owned_ , they were the property. It was easier to replace a slave than it was to replace a lightbulb, the saying went, but it rang true.

“He gave it to you, so it’s yours.”

The Faunus nodded, her eyes looking at her. For a moment, Yang thought that the woman was deliberately trying to be younger than her, as the hierarchy said, but it was perhaps just an illusion, as the woman’s eyes looked at her. The set of red glasses on the woman’s nose reflected her expression back to her. They suited the woman well.

“It was so _nice._ He handed it to me, wrapped in nice blue paper and said that he'd made it for me. I still have the blue paper, with the little bands that he’d used to tie it. My name, etched into it. I like to look at it before I sleep, because it’s _mine._ Lady Ashe doesn’t come around often when Mistress Saphron is busy with her toys.”

Yang frowned, knowing what it was like to be one of the toys. It wasn’t a pleasant affair, she supposed.

“She’s going to do something to you, you know. She’s been mumbling your name and giggling. She only giggles when she’s having good thoughts about toys.”

It was perhaps because she’d restrained the other woman from murdering her fellow pet, but there was something in those eyes that felt a pity. “I’m just warning you…”

“Thanks. The Master still decides whether I do anything _with_ her, though. Do you enjoy being around him?”

The smile on the woman’s face was warm, as she nodded softly. It was a relief to Yang to find that the woman did enjoy the Master’s presence. An ally, perhaps, in a shared enjoyment of the young man's general aura.

“He plays games with me. I’m not super good but he understands I'm just a Faunus. He’s… nice. Mistress Saphron occasionally plays with him too. She’s often busy with lesser slaves.”

Yang didn’t want to imagine what that would be like.

 _Disgusting_ stuff.

“I’m not happy with your fellow pet. She doesn’t know and she insults the Master. Lady Ashe is not pleased with her behaviour.”

Yang could understand that. Terra’s eyes looked at her, as something deep inside them shifted. An understanding that seemed to click in those eyes.

“It is hard, loving someone, isn’t it?”

The question took her aback, as Terra looked at her. It was not something that she’d get, that statement made no sense unless…

“I’m not… sure what you mean?”

She tried to deflect, but Terra looked at her with understanding eyes. A smile blossomed on her face.

“I’m… _wrong_. Mistress Saphron _needs_ me. She’s been trying to convince the master to _breed_ me. She wants to nurse a child.”

Yang’s face showed her serious expression, as the Faunus looked at her. There was something in those dark brown eyes, a faint hint of a little leap of logic.

“I would. I don’t like men. But I would, for _him._ It’s stupid, but… For Mistress Saphron, I would. I cut my ears off for him and her. They are all that I have.”

There was something in that statement that made her feel sad.

“I just grabbed the shears and started to cut. Mistress Saphron didn’t want the ears, she was going to throw me away, but I didn’t want to lose the young Master. He’s a smart boy, you know?”

There was something about the woman’s voice which was sad, but the eyes that looked at her were very humane.

“Lady Ashe calls it belief, but I’d say that he sees more than what others see.”

She was moved, as the other Faunus woman’s fingers brushed over her own eyes. “Mistress Saphron is…” A deep sigh as the woman shook her head.

“It doesn’t matter. Love Master Jaune as you can love him, before he _marries.”_

She looked down. Yang felt bad for her, being with a woman like Saphron Arc. “He’s…”

She sighed. “He’s the _Master_.” She said, defeated in tone. He could never marry her. He could only give her children if he wished to. She’d make sure that they were carried to term and delivered safely. He would have the best babies from her, as she was his woman.

“It’s okay to love the Master. The Mistress loves him too. She is very impressed with his progress, after Anastasia.”

Yang wondered about that name, raising an eyebrow in surprise.

“A breeder who dared to hurt the Master. Lady Ashe and Mistress Camellia _broke_ her. A pity… But if I see her, I give her a kick or two. The Master shouldn’t be hurt. It's not allowed.”

There was something in that tone that was beyond anger, as the woman’s darker complexion flushed with redness of the cheeks, an almost feral look on her face.

“Mistress Saphron has instructed that we apply fresh restraints to the bed as well.”

Yang frowned. She’d been in those restraints before, only a day ago. It had been humiliating and it had been satisfying to put the woman in them, to let the woman suffer for the time that she’d suffered.

It had been _good_ to see that woman break down in tears. Degeneracy had _no_ place near Yang Xiao-Long. She would only allow herself to be tied down by her Master, if he so desired.

“Then we better get to it.”

Blake returned with a mop and bucket after five minutes, Terra giving her an angry look, the bowl put in her shirt, between her modest chest. It was something that the woman seemed to be cautious about, but Yang could understand it.

The clothing that they wore was owned by the owner of their collar, they were just allowed to use it because nudity was frowned upon. Terra was high in her owner’s favour for being allowed to keep something that she herself owned.

_‘If the cat asks, I will tell her. Knowing her, she’ll ask that pale crocodile about something that belongs to her and get herself torn limb from limb…’_

She didn’t think Blake had much in the way of brains, if her stupidity was any sign of her intelligence.

She’d be a pretty cocksleeve, at any rate. Yang was going to make sure that she’d be the _best_ cat that she could be in the Master’s presence.

* * *

He smiled as Saphron passed him the gravy, pouring some over the potatoes and then nodding to Camellia, whose face looked sour as always. The brief vision that he’d had when Yang and him had been touched by her Semblance hadn’t really faded from his mind, but Cammy had always been a sensitive woman.

He felt bad for her. She’d been through so much and now things were just going to spiral out of control. “So, how was your visit to the Winchester family?” Saphron inquired, Jaune remembering the entertainment.

“Boring. The entertainment wasn’t any sort of entertainment that we’d enjoy.”

Argent said, and Jaune briefly wondered if Argent had just been watching the performance of his own pets. Blake had not misbehaved, thankfully. Yang had shone like the sun she was, perfectly graceful and sexy, as she should be.

“A pity. They’re really low-brow and low-status, aren’t they?”

Saphron didn’t really care much for some of the social niceties that she had to say. It was one of the reasons why father hadn’t proposed the idea of marriage to her, even though she was already slightly beyond the optimal marriageable age… He’d have to go and marry Cinder Fall, Father had decided that…

_‘But I wonder…’_

Lilac eyes met his gaze, a smile on her lips like sunflowers opening up, a warmth on his side, as she held him. It was a pity that she was a Faunus, because she was just what he liked. Kind, warm, nice… Hot.

Even if she was lousy at sex, he’d make it work. She was a good, loyal pet. He’d given her permission and ownership of the clothing that Cammy had given her as a reward for gelding the Ox. Faunus should really know better than to revolt against their owners… Such a wilful species.

Ashe hadn’t rebelled. She was older than most people alive, she’d been there to help him when he was younger, she’d saved Cammy. He should thank her for that. Ashe wasn’t going to be happy that he’d seen that, though. She’d protected him from bad stuff, he knew. Cammy’s memories told him of the love that she held for the family, a love that went beyond a simple Master-Slave relationship.

_‘Is it… wrong?’_

Yang didn’t act like other Faunus did around him. She was bright, smiling and sunny, only acting strictly towards Blake when she felt that the disrespectful girl needed a reminder… So perhaps it would be a good thing…

He wanted his pets to be happy. He wanted Yang to smile and to lay in bed with him, telling him that he was doing the right thing, that he was…

_‘I like…’_

The vision in which he’d personally advocated for the extermination of the Faunus, it’d all been done because he’d missed the light of her in his life. She’d died and he’d been made a cripple. His heart hurt, as he imagined the other visions. They hadn’t been positive, save for the Cinder one.

_‘Gods, I hope Ruby can forgive me for this… Mom is going to be mad for even suggesting that I break with tradition and make the offer…’_

“Lady Rose will come tomorrow afternoon, right?”

He said, his eyes opening again, as he saw the little smiles on his sisters’ faces. There was something that they weren’t telling him… probably something for his own good. He didn’t like that.

“She’ll be bringing the clones, so I’d imagine that yes, it’ll be afternoon. You know how hard mom tries to wake those two up before noon…”

He smiled. The twins were the hardest to actually wake up. Dunking them under the cold shower didn’t work, but it was just how they worked. They were great when you wanted to game though. They still held the high scores.

“I hope Ruby’s around. I’ve got to ask her mother something and I really hope she won’t be mad with me for asking Lady Rose about… well… Stuff.”

They smiled again, even broader. Even _Cammy_ smiled as if he’d finally seen sense. He didn't really like to see those smug smiles, as if they knew what he was thinking.

_‘They’re not telling me something…’_

“Oh? Does it involve a ring?”

He pressed his lips together. He wouldn’t tell them a thing, nope. If he was going to be Cinder Fall’s husband, he’d die. Lady Rose would understand, hopefully, before she chased after him with her weapons for daring to go against the etiquette. Ruby was… quite a different prospect. He _really_ hoped that she wouldn’t be mad at him for doing such a risky proposal.

_‘I really hope that she doesn’t mind…’_

“Ooh! Ooh! Mom’s going to _freak!_ You better have the ring prepared!”

This wasn’t fair. He had a small ring, something made out of rose gold, just for ‘practice’, as his father had said. It would’ve been Cinder’s if it had been fully formalized, but with how things went and Father’s absence…

He wondered for a moment how it’d look on Yang’s finger. His stomach felt a little twitchy at the thought of making Yang his bride. It was… it was not a bad feeling. Without the horns, she would be a stunner, someone who would draw the eyes of everyone and… and she was still a Faunus. She was still legally, only his property.

_‘Why must you be a Faunus? Why couldn’t you have been born as a normal girl so that I can marry you?’_

It was saddening. “Your pet wore an uniform today, Jaune.” Saphron spoke up, her voice light. “What did you intend with her?” He straightened out, rolling the meatball on his plate through the gravy. He should remind himself that Yang and Blake needed something to eat as well.

“I intend to play with my pets for a bit. Today was… well, Yang did a very good thing today.”

He felt pride in her. She’d offered him the Ox’s testicles and his manhood, declaring that she served one man, everyone having heard that statement. It made him feel a strange tingle in his stomach, knowing that she would serve. That she was _his_ and acknowledged him as _her_ master.

_‘I like her. There aren’t many women who’d go that far…’_

Love between humans and Faunus was forbidden. Faunus were animals that lost the war and had to be trained to obey their human overlords. He knew that it was wrong, but he respected Ashe and, perhaps in some small section of his heart, thought that she was like a grandmother to him.

Ashe had been a constant throughout his life, letting him know the wonders of the world and the beauty of certain things, always taking the time to check whether he knew something. He’d only been in her room once… and she was the only Faunus with a room that was as large as the Master bedroom. The only Faunus with her _own_ room.

It had been the sight of the portrait of his great-grandfather that had taken his breath away, the vase of red roses below it looking to be in perfect condition, the features of the man having been perfectly captured by the artist who’d painted it.

She had taken him into her room when he was four to show him the portrait. He remembered the handsome features, the shaven cheeks and those blue eyes that his family had, as well as the loosely-cut hair and a warm smile.

_‘She always said that great-grandfather was a man of honour and integrity…’_

Ashe could be trusted, of course. She was one of the few Faunus with their Aura unlocked that was allowed to move freely wherever she wished. Mother didn’t really appreciate Ashe, but it was the understanding between his sisters and himself, that Ashe was not to be denied.

Ashe knew best…

_‘Kind of strange, that we listen to a Faunus better than to our own mother… I think that Father even washes his ears before he goes to speak with Ashe.’_

She’d always said that he should wash his ears before speaking to a lady, because she’d know if he hadn’t. He washed his whole face a good six or seven times. Ashe hadn’t ever complained about him.

“Jaaauuuune? Is the blonde pet the good pet?”

Auburn asked and he smiled at his sister. Auburn couldn’t help how she was, and she was still his sister.

“She is. You _can’t_ touch her.”

He warned her, Auburn merely nodding at his words.

“Granny Ashe said that I should be good for the next few days. Mom is coming home tomorrow.” Auburn smiled, as his other sisters looked at the two of them.

“Fuck the kitty good, Jaune.”

Cammy said, her voice a little thicker, as she watched him. “I’ll keep watch. I don’t trust that cat traitor…”That was probably for the best. She shouldn’t need to watch when Yang got her turn…

Yang was the good pet, after all.

He could almost imagine that she was his girlfriend, a girl that liked him for his personality, rather than his heritage. To hold her hand and go for walks through the city, to not have to be Jaune Arc, Inheritor of Arc, and a human owner of Faunus…

“Oh, and we got two Faunus for the breaking in. It turns out that the blonde Deer spoke the truth… Malachite was hiding her Faunus offspring… And she will be _tested_ tomorrow morning… As the owner of the slave who reported them…”

The Scroll was turned to him, looking at the two Faunus that had been freshly collared, dazed expressions undoubtedly from the tranquillizers they’d just gotten out of their system. Identical twins, with nice pale features and good eyes. They reminded him a little of Ruby…

_‘Well, I suppose they’ll have to be trained first…’_

“I’ll take them. Yang probably knows them, so she’ll have to learn how to make them work for her… I’m…”

He should just let Yang learn how to be a proper Major-domo… But something stopped him from thinking that.

“No, I think I will visit the auction house after Lady Rose has come, on the day after tomorrow. They can just be stabled for a bit, I need to find a Major-domo.” Camellia looked a little interested, as he shrugged.

“Are they virgins?”

You never knew with Faunus. They were pretty much tools for enjoyment if they were pretty enough, but his sister looked thoughtful, before she smiled.

“Well, you can break them in. Boys like twins, don’t they?”

He snorted at that, laughing at the face that his sisters would make, the twins, that is.

“I’m not sure whether the clones would appreciate the thought of me popping their seal, Cammy.”

Camellia flushed, looking at him with a heated look. Undoubtedly, she was thinking about it.

“They’d have to wake up first to object when you do that. They can sleep through an armed conflict if they don’t get told to be up.”

Saphron added, Camellia looking at her younger sister and frowning. “Juniper should be home around ten, how about I just… tell her to relieve you from your Faunus watching, Cam?”

“Sounds good… Someone’s gotta make sure that Jaune’s balls remain unscathed around blondes…”

He winced. What had happened to the Ox must’ve been something horrible, because the guy had sounded like he was dying when Yang had done what she had done.

_‘If she was human, I would offer her a spot as my wife. A second wife, probably. Mother would approve of that. She knows the rewards for saving a member of the house.’_

Yang was a good pet. He could imagine, just for a little bit, how it would be to make love to someone he genuinely loved. Yang would do as he wanted… and that feeling would sink away, if he did. Yang would understand.

_‘Why does it feel so right to want to do that? Faunus are just the slaves that we own, it’s good already that they don’t lose their traits…’_

He could think for a moment at least that she was his lover, his girlfriend or his wife. That was okay, it was just a fantasy. It was just a fantasy…

_‘It’s just a fantasy, she’s a Faunus… She’s a Faunus and she isn’t human. She’s just a Faunus and I wish she was born a human because she’s-‘_

They weren’t human. They weren’t human and they’d _hurt_ Cammy. He’d seen what they’d do to his sisters in that bad vision, he’d seen what he’d do to them if they took away _his_ Yang.

He wasn’t in love, no… He simply… _enjoyed_ her company a very great deal.

When she smiled, it was like he was home and comfortable and secure in the knowledge that she was there for him. That he’d have a laughing and smiling sunny blonde there who would listen to him speak of his day, who would be companionship.

_‘Just like a wife.’_

But that was forbidden. He hoped that she’d be liked by his future wife...

* * *

**You may find a brief sparkling of hope... The next chapter will have smut.**


	14. The Truth beckons

**Well... Much to be said about Yang’s effectiveness. Blake is still getting the short end of the stick, as people seem to notice... But there’s this whole thing about her being a revolutionary. That stuff isn’t going to be deprogrammed anytime soon, people.**

* * *

He felt good about himself. Knowing that there was a nice evening waiting for him and seeing that his sisters were still hale and healthy made him just feel like he was on top of the world. Looking at Saphron with a look that barely comprehended the question that she had just asked, the waiting face still there. She wanted answers, if that look in her eyes didn’t speak volumes.

“How do you mean, ‘lend me your blonde’? You’ve got Terra, haven’t you?”

He’d been planning on making Yang do some nice stuff as a reward for being the best Faunus in his service (although it was only two pets that he had, as of this moment), his eyes gazing at his sister questioningly.

She was not going to budge, he saw that in her eyes. “Or the cat. I need something to... unwind with.” There was a doubtful tone to Camellia’s little hum, as his oldest sister’s features didn’t change. He had little problem with lending Blake out, though he was happy that she had chosen the proper side. Perhaps she was learning, or perhaps it was the good example that Yang set for her. Good pets showed an example to others, Ashe had told him. _She_ wasn’t exactly a pet, or at least, he certainly _hoped_ not. Imagining his father with Ashe was certainly _not_ a comforting thought.

“No, Saphron. I’ve got an evening planned for them. Wait until tomorrow or something.”

He wouldn’t budge on this. Saphron might be his older sister, but he was still her only brother. The pouty look on her face was not something that he’d budge by.

He wasn’t some sort of man who could be swayed by a pouty face and a look that was like she was going to cry for his refusal. Nope. He was a man who was unswayed by feminine outcries of desire.

“Alright, maybe... Take Blake after I’ve talked with her, okay?”

The pout disappeared as if it were never there, Saphron’s eyes lighting up. She smiled at him and he had a brief worry for Blake’s mood... But he shouldn’t care whether his pet was a little pouty.

“Master Jaune, you requested this Faunus?”

Ashe announced herself at the table, wearing her regular outfit, her eyes light and warm. His sisters bowed their head, as they always did when Ashe was around and mother was not. It was respectful, or so they’d been told. Saphron seemed a little disturbed suddenly by Ashe’s appearance, as the Faunus looked directly at her with a strict look, not flinching away with those eyes.

“Can you use your Semblance on my bad pet? I would like to ask her some questions.”

Ashe looked at him before she nodded. Something dark loomed in those eyes, as the woman bowed in acceptance of the orders... though it had been more a question and a plea.

“I will return with her swiftly. Lady Saphron, your bed has been made, as requested. I have sent Master Jaune’s slaves to his room. The jewelsmith has delivered the custom order that you had commissioned earlier this morning.”

Saphron smiled, a smile that looked a little worse than her usual one. He hoped that she wasn’t getting sick...

Ashe left the room, leaving him with his sisters alone. Nobody really spoke up, Auburn getting up and giving a satisfied little ‘ahh’. He hoped that she would be able to keep her urges under control... She was somewhat scary when she did those little experiments.

“I’ll go sleep now. Sleep well, Jaune.”

She kissed his cheek and smiled at him, her eyes unfocused for an instant, as he hugged her. Displays of affection weren’t really a thing much between him and Auburn, but she was still his sister. Argent excused herself with the little excuse of ‘more work’, leaving through the side-door, as the other house-slaves cleared away the dishes that had been in front of them.

Blake was dragged in, Ashe not having a comfortable grip on the collar. She looked a little angry. Saphron chose to leave at that point. She had a gift to unwrap, or something. She ordered weird stuff sometimes, not that he’d have much of an idea just _what_ it was.

He looked at Blake, her ears flat against her head, her golden eyes looking at him with that desire to be rebellious. Her pale skin was unmarred and she had been freshly bathed, he saw that... It was enough to make him want to do things.

“This lowly one has brought this slave before you, Master Jaune.”

Ashe’s eyes had changed colour, though he saw that Camellia had not noticed that. She might have remarked on it, or might not have.

“Ask your questions and this lowly one will ensure that the slave provides them.”

Blake, forced to her knees, looked at him with her defiant eyes burning as gold. There was so much resistance in those eyes, though it would be for the best of her. He didn’t want to lose her.

“Where is the Tiger?”

Blake spoke, her voice confident and with a surety that she knew the proper information, Camellia noting it all down. The eyes that had been cool were now frozen, as the woman bit her lower lip, his sister’s gaze not slipping from Blake.

“Describe her personality for me.”

Blake spoke, glorifying the woman as an unbreakable spirit, one who loved the Faunus and all that they stood for. After the words had stopped, Camellia merely looked at her with eyes that were starting to theorize on stuff. She was making her plans.

“What do you know about the Ox?”

More words came, speaking of what she had been taught. Horrible things, describing the torture of humans who had fallen into their hand, the joy that she had felt when she had killed... It was horrible to see her speak, and so did her eyes show. She had cared more than she had for those who died thanks to that mad quest.

“The Ox has a sister?”

A frown on the girl’s face, as she repeated that. A twin sister, even, having given up her liberty. Camellia’s face did not look pleasant. That was a look that their mother also got when someone made an egregious mess on a party occasion.

“Master Jaune, with your permission...” Ashe spoke, looking at him. “Ask her whether she would devote herself to you.” The woman seemed insistent, as he looked down at Blake. She looked fearful for some reason, still kneeling.

“Will you devote yourself to me?”

A tremor that went through her, as her head bowed. The expression on the Faunus girl’s face was wretched, he could see, as she exhaled slowly. Ashe’s hand gripped the collar a little tighter, jerking it a little.

“ _Yes_.”

Her voice was tiny, almost like a squeak from a mouse. Ashe’s smile broadened marginally. There was an answer now, a response that had been given.

* * *

Blake Belladonna was doomed. As soon as the Crocodile mentioned that he ask her whether she would devote herself to him, she knew she was doomed. Devoting yourself to someone meant to hold them in higher esteem than one’s own parents, usually only reserved for the Four.

Her treacherous whimper of _Yes_ was like an admission, as she looked at her owner. He was not a bad-looking human and neither had he treated her wholly unfairly. An image of Velvet Scarlatina came to mind, her ears cut off and her tongue cut out. It could have been her, mute and silent forever, abused for simply being born a Faunus.

It wasn’t _right_ to be enslaved. It wasn’t _proper_ for Faunus to be in chains whilst humans remained free. In some part deep inside her, she knew that perhaps it was still better than the alternative. She had seen the monstrous look in the Ox’s eyes and had decided that this was not what she had wanted for herself. This was not the path that she wished to walk.

Subjugation with no chance for release, or submission and a possible life?

He smiled at her. She smiled back at him, mimicking him.

“Grab her throat. It is time to show her the Truth.”

The woman spoke whilst her inhuman eyes looked down at her, as a cold bony hand grabbed the collar around her throat, the Faunus woman’s hand joining the other woman’s, as a whitish glow suffused them both.

“What would your _Revolution_ look like?”

The question was asked, and she-

* * *

_The burial fields were a place of solitude, as she slowly paced over them. The last graves were dedicated to those few who had resisted. Another revolution of those who had resisted the latest purge, another momentary freedom for those who had not accepted the yoke._

_Those who rejected their traits were traitors to their kind, and they had to be enslaved. It was what the Humans had done to them and what they had done to the Humans. Now, at age eighty and five, she had nine grandchildren, a small amount. There was no freshness to their bloodline, with so few still left with the ability to breed._

_It had been a slow and wasting sickness, the final redoubt of Humanity. A single canister had rendered Vale infertile, from which the bug had spread. Infertility for a race that often bore multiple children was the death knell..._

_They had won, but at what price? At what price had she surrendered herself to the people that she had once loved so dearly?_

_She could still vaguely recall the Declaration of Independence, of that moment when the Ox had called for the War to start and the Tiger had dedicated her White Fang to the Cause. The aberrations had been the first to be sent into battle. Those who held traits that were a throwback to things of the past, before the Four._

_Inhuman, malformed Faunus who were sickening with their base trait's shape. No hydra or other Faunus with aberrant traits would be allowed to live, as they had perverted the pure animal nature with a taint, the Ox had declared. None but the normal animals would be allowed, as those too fantastical were mere symbols of the sickness of their kind. Sickness had to be eradicated before it spread, the Ox had said._

_It was a funeral for many. A battlefield that now still was littered with the bones of those who could not be buried. These graves had at least been filled with the bodies of those brave soldiers, but she herself did not really see much valour in it._

_The statues of the Four stood at the gates of the new city that they had built, but the Four were now One. Only the Tiger remained, a queen of her own making, aged and yet fierce. She had sworn the oath to eradicate mankind, even though there were no confirmed humans left._

_They had needed humanity, in a manner of speaking. It had been long since she had seen the image of the man who had been there to be her first Master, but it had been a somewhat pleasant time. She had worn clothing and had food... Not these rags._

_The deer Faunus who had been her fellow slave had taken down many of the people who had come for them, but she had been declared a traitor. Blake herself didn’t know. Those eyes had faded, once the young man had been put to death for his existence, as she had bitten her tongue to join him in death._

_She had cared for her fellow Faunus’ fate briefly, but the Ox had called for her to join the ranks once more. She had wanted to fight for her freedom, to make sure that humanity suffered for their imprisonment in the chains that bound them._

_Now, she only had the ashes with her of her own past, the burden of something that she had caused herself. She had been freed from her shackles, yet the sins of her grandfather were still held against her. Belladonna the Betrayer, her nickname had been as well. Several of the loyalist factions had seen the first of the purges and they had not agreed. The Ox had ordered them to serve or to be repurposed._

_With this freedom, was she truly free? Was it just the sins of the past that haunted her, in this fading graveyard of bodies past?_

_Would it be right to have freedom from slavery, only to die a slow death in infamy and exclusion? Wouldn’t it have been better to live a life under the yoke of humans, still able to be tolerated by others as a slave, if the alternative was to be persecuted for the sins of the father?_

_She didn’t know._

_Blake Belladonna was next on the list to be executed by the grand authority in the seventh month after that revelation, simply for the crime of being related to one who had harmed the prestige of the Four. It was the new order of things, as the Faunus had won their freedom and brought a semblance of order to their world after destroying humanity._

_To change one oppressor for another was the height of madness. They did not know what they had done, nor would they know, when the Grimm came._

* * *

She gasped, her breathing harsh, the vision burned into her mind, as Ashe looked down at her. “The Truth, Blake Belladonna. It cuts. It bites. That is your _revolution_. In the end, there will be nobody left of those brave ones who took up arms to fight for their rights, stabbed in the back by those who are willing to seize power. Camellia, let me take over. I will hand you full control back.”

She didn’t know what to do, she hadn’t been _prepared_ for this! She had just admitted that she wished to devote herself to the man, in order to-

“A vision of what has been, the Truth that has been hidden from many.”

* * *

_The stage had been prepared for them. She stood in the crowd, watching how they were led up on the stage. Proud Ao Guang with his train of feathers unfurled fully stood as the symbol to the resistance, his eyes calm and with that dignity that he had been afforded. Ao Bi Xie stood at his side, the carapace that he’d had as a trait covering his stomach. A simple loincloth was all that was afforded to him, as he looked out over the crowd._

_Genghis Khan stood there, his dark skin marked with the marks of battle, his eyes indomitable as he spoke to the burning blood of war, the tail that curled behind him half-amputated, the tuft having been gone with only a stump remaining, and the last, Oxford Taurus, a tall man who stood there like a bastion of knowledge, a huge red beard growing from his chin, there to be the sage advisor to the other Four._

_She tried to say something, as the Four knelt at the signal of one of the humans standing there. They had their dignity, they had their strength. She didn’t want to see this. This was the past, this was the humiliation of their kind, their species. They looked out at the crowd with resolute eyes. The blade was being raised. It was time for the last words._

_“It is as it must be. We have lost. Let my voice be silenced. Do not forget that we can only speak with our hearts open, lest we fall to hate and division.”_

_The blade came down first, the head bouncing onto the ground. Oxford Taurus had fallen, the Voice had gone quiet for the Faunus._

_“My strength was insufficient. May we atone through our endurance. There is no shame in having been bested by one with a superior show of tactics. Let my failure be a lesson to those who come after me that strength alone does not grant victory.”_

_Genghis Khan’s head bounced next, the Strength of the Faunus having been shattered by the blade of the humans, executed like a common animal. A shockwave ran through the people._

_“As long as we hold true to our people, we will never shatter. To the truth of this world, I dedicate my words. May you never see that in truth, we are not different in the slightest. Human or Faunus, we are all here on this world and can love each other.”_

_Ao Bi Xie raised his head proudly, looking at the world with proud eyes. The blade that bore down on his neck severed it, the look on that face never changing. It was the truth to him, as the faces of the crowd showed their shock and horror._

_“And so, even the heart must remain tamed. I have given my love for my people. We are slaves to our nature, as Four lie silent now. Remember that we are alike, humans and Faunus. Victory lays within peace and coexistence.”_

_Ao Guang’s head hit the ground next. The Heart had been shattered and broken, his last words echoing. People were crying now, as the bodies shivered and shuddered._

_Blake stood there, watching the headless bodies, as the Faunus in the crowd were broken and shattered, their human overlords starting to lead them away. It was only a tall man who stood there on the stage, standing there at the bodies, a tall man at his side suddenly as if drawn from the shadows, a long panther’s tail swishing behind him._

_Dark hair and similar facial features to her father stared at the bodies that laid there, his eyes gazing at the heads that had rolled away from their bodies._

_“And so, I must slip within the shadows of my death. It was for my people.”_

_Her grandfather. The man who had been called a traitor, looking at the bodies of the four and receiving the sword from the tall blonde man. A moment of peace, as the man raised his head to the skies._

_“And so, I draw my last breath. Survived by my child Ghira and none else, I drift into shadows. May history record me as the traitor that I am, for the world will never know my sacrifice.” The man’s body sank to its knees, allowing a moment of reprieve before the tall blonde man took a few steps away._

_The blade entered the man’s gut and then twisted, a groan of agony coming from the man. She watched, suddenly aware that she was standing next to the older Faunus woman. The woman looked at the death of the man, agonizing over the sword in his gut._

_“Your grandfather betrayed the Four in order to spare you the future that he had foreseen. A clever man, he was. He had the foresight to investigate events. The world has not seen much of his like in the past decades.”_

_Hollow words, as the woman looked at her, almost casually so. It was as if this was just a really bad dream, a nightmare, as she felt the existential dread settle in. She had watched them die, she had watched the pillars of the Faunus die._

_“They shall have no king nor queen, nor will one king rule when Four are united.”_

_The words of an ancient poem, the first poem for many to hear. She had heard it as well, Adam having been fond of reading it to her. It had felt like so long ago, yet was still sudden._

_“They shall not strike against those others, as their voice and heart speak true, so shall the strength and the truth never rear their talons against those other than they.”_

_A morose look on the woman’s face, as she looked at her. “If it would have been any other way, Blake Belladonna, there would be equality between Faunus and Humanity. There would be the freedom that you so desperately crave, but...”_

_The agonizing sound of her grandfather, still in the process of dying through ritual suicide, drew her from her thoughts, as the man cried out. The blonde man pulled the sword out and stabbed down, right through the chest. The blade was pulled out and the head separated from the torso, the hum of the blade loud._

_“I have raised many children throughout my lifetime. I have seen many children die, Blake Belladonna. I have seen the world through the visions of the damned, whenever I mix my Semblance with that of Camellia.” A softness of the woman’s tone, as she looked at her._

_She was aware, as her gaze drew back to the stage. A woman approached it, wearing a cowl and moving with soft steps, feet lighter than before. Pale features came into the dim lighting, as the blonde man looked at the woman and bowed his head lightly._

_“Respect that was so rare, back in those days. I devoted myself to my old friend, to serve his family.”_

_A wistful tone, as the woman ascended the stage where the bodies laid. Blake could see the ritualistic incense already bundled, setting the five sticks of incense at a respectable distance._

_“A family who I have watched grow old and die, either through battle or through assassination. Children that I have nursed when they were young, dying entirely too soon.”_

_Wistfulness in her tone, as the younger version of herself burned the incense, the blonde-haired man standing there at the edge of the platform, watching and waiting._

_“You are misled, child. The Voice spoke to you, yet the child who speaks does not speak the words of the heart. He has heard of the words of the Ox, yet the bitterness that he has within his heart, the hate against Humanity, warps and twists his words.”_

* * *

She snapped to attention, looking into blue eyes. Her Master was kneeling, in front of her. His hand was brushing over her head, where the vision had just faded from, her eyes looking into his own.

“Camellia, this is enough. I need her to be functional.”

A soft whimper came from her lips as she felt the urge rise inside her, as he looked at her with a gaze that seemed to understand. Other than his sisters, he was... kinder.

“As you wish, little brother.”

Camellia’s voice was soft, as the Crocodile Faunus let go of her collar as well as the Faunus Management Bureau’s Director, leaving her there on her knees.

“I have work to do. It’ll be a late night, so... Ashe? Watch my brother for me.”

The woman looked at her with what might be a half-glare, but the woman nodded.

“I will make sure that his good pet enjoys his attentions.”

The blood rushed to her cheeks as she blushed suddenly. She’d gotten an image from somewhere, her body naked and on the bed next to him. Blue eyes looking at her with that craving, that desire that she felt from the Doe.

“Aww, but Ashe-“

The woman’s look was enough to cow the Master. It was surprising to see the Faunus being so strict, where the humans ruled over the Faunus.

“No buts. I will _not_ let you out of my sight, Jaune Arc.”

The glance that the woman gave to her was a warning one. She felt the burning of heat in her loins once more. She didn’t know what was going to happen.

* * *

She staggered into the degenerate sister’s room, the push to the back enough, the woman on the bed looking almost victorious, as the lips slowly were licked. Blake swallowed, as the door shut itself, a hand on the collar around her neck, one that belonged to a Faunus. It belonged to the dog Faunus that served this sick and twisted woman.

“Hello there, kitty-cat...”

The savage look on Saphron Arc’s face was something else altogether, showing an utter lack of care, as the woman got up. Between her legs sat something that she’d been violated with before, something phallic and erect, something that the degenerate scum was going to force into her again.

Terra pushed her forward, yet she felt too weak to resist. “This is just a trial run, my sweet...” The voice of Saphron Arc was like a hiss in the half-darkened room.

“Terra, it’s time to get the little kitty shown her proper place.”

The clothing she wore was stripped off by the traitorous Faunus, whose fingers touched in places they should not, a low hiss from her own lips as her nipples were pinched. She could still see the heads of the Four laid there, as the memory of the Humiliation still played through her mind. The woman languidly sprawled out, that phallus between her legs smoother than the leather one, as Terra forced her down next to the human woman. Being taller slightly than she was, Blake was wondering what was going to happen as her hands were shackled in.

_‘I feel so tired...’_

The first penetration of her tight pucker was accompanied by a shuddering hiss of pain, her eyes wide as her rump received a firm slap. “You think you’re so smart, don’t you? You think that you can hurt _my_ family, little kitten?”

Saphron Arc’s voice was low, as Terra forced something into her ass, Saphron’s tongue sliding over her cheek. A trail of saliva, marking her skin.

“You _hurt_ my little brother. That blonde little doe is going to get what she deserves...”

A sick shudder went through the woman, something that made Blake feel a dash of pity. “Bark, Terra!” The bark that came from Terra’s mouth was almost like a dog, as Blake felt the fake phallus press further in.

“This is what you are, girl... Nothing but a cat, getting mated by a _dog_. A filthy little animal, a filthy _Faunus_ who dared to raise her arm against her _owners_. You are disliked even by your own kind... Your _filthy_ , _disgusting_ kind.”

She felt the shiver go through her body as the woman trailed a finger over her head, running over her ears with a delicate touch. “No... You are not like the blonde little venison slice. Terra... Fuck her. Do _something,_ you _mutt_.” The pain increased, but Blake just felt weary. She didn’t gasp or groan, she just felt... pained.

_‘They hate me, as I...’_

Her grandfather’s face came to her mind once more. The vision of the Four and their fate, their words having been different from what had been told. The dusky-skinned Faunus fucked her, as her Mistress had commanded, the gasps and shivers of the woman atop her far more pleasured than she felt. It was a punishment, for the enjoyment of this woman, but Blake just felt hollow.

_‘As I...’_

“You won’t _hurt_ him. You _won’t_ hurt Master Jaune!”

The voice of the dog Faunus with the clipped ears growled in her ears, as her hips flattened against the bed, her body feeling the heat as she imagined herself hurting the young man who had owned her, who had raped her and who had...

_‘I was wrong.’_

The realisation was what hit her, as the dog Faunus bit down on her neck. She stiffened, as the first burst of that orgasm rocked through her nethers, her eyes looking at the cool blue eyes of the woman, whose lips were pulled back into a smile, a terrible one.

She’d been wrong about the Faunus. Adam, no... The Ox had said that it was a glorious revolution that they would need, but... Did that mean killing? Did mom and dad not say that peaceful coexistence and slavery might be the best option?

_‘They had said that... How could Adam have been wrong?’_

Ilia had been a _degenerate_ as well. She had looked at her with eyes that had held lust, that held a depraved desire within them, as she found herself suddenly raised. A shriek came from her lips as Saphron Arc’s fake phallus inserted itself inside her, the woman’s arms wrapping around her.

“No daydreaming, little kitten! You’re a very naughty animal... Terra!”

An obedient bark, as she felt the canine Faunus rut against her. Blake felt worse now, as she felt the violation occur with greater force, the smack-slap-smack of the older woman's hips, the burning inside her increasing as she felt gasps and groans emerge from her mouth unbiddenly. She didn’t know what to think, she didn’t know what to do and that feeling inside her that she’d just squandered something precious was growing ever stronger.

_‘He’d lied to us all...’_

The Tiger had not been swayed easily, but then again, she had not been kept by the retainers who had guarded the Ox...

A solitary existence for most of the time, Sienna Khan had been the firebrand leader who roused them to war, Adam’s speeches often calling the desperate and the willing, speaking to the people...

_‘I believed him...’_

Slavery was wrong in her mind, but hurting others was _worse._ The young man who was her owner, whose sister was currently growling in her ear for her to meow like the little kitty bitch that she was, was someone that seemed to care...

_‘And his other pet too...’_

Hair of gold and eyes the colour of the fading light of the day, looking at her with that judging look that was so strong that it was unimaginable to see her be a part of such a weak and timid Faunus race like the deer...

_‘She’s...’_

She got wet at the thought of the girl, the keening meow that came from her throat at the prodding of the degenerate woman, a whimpering moan following, as she saw those eyes look at her, hands wrapped around the Master. It was a feeling of being excluded, a feeling as if she was just the extra, that the Master would not like her as much as he liked the blonde.

Another meow came from her mouth, feeling the smack to her buttocks, the pain increasing, as Terra fucked her harder with that fake cock. For a moment, she wished that she could be the blonde deer, getting that gentle affection rather than this debauched degeneracy.

_‘She loves him.’_

If Yang got in his good graces and he ascended to a high level in the government of the Kingdom...

* * *

_“If I had thought a revolution could solve the issue of my people, I would have done so long ago, you stupid girl!”_

_The Crocodile Faunus looked at her as she was half-struggling to get up after having been dragged through the household, the tension in the old woman’s body language showing incredible restraint._

_She had spoken about what she had done, the woman had forced it out of her. The blonde pet had looked smug, almost too confident, but the woman had shut her down without even speaking up, a singular look given to the blonde, which shut her up immediately._

* * *

As her body shuddered below the dog Faunus and the sudden hold on her collar increased to cut her air off, Blake Belladonna felt regret. She heard the hiss of the sadistic homosexual below her, forced to be the toy of the woman, a shiver going through her.

Looking at the face of the traitor, she could see brown eyes looking down at her as the woman judged her with that gaze, her hips thrusting against her own. She barely felt the pain, as those eyes wished her pain and torment. It had been a bowl that she’d touched, but the woman had thought it important enough to brutalize her...

_‘I guess it’s true... Slaves own nothing._

The clothes on their body were owned by the master. The food they were fed by their masters was still a gift to keep their property in good shape. She felt shame, as the blonde woman’s fingers brushed through her scalp and she was kissed. A slimy tongue invaded her mouth and she knew that she couldn't bite down on it or she'd be killed. This was one of the Mistresses, and she was unkind.

_‘But if I can make a change...’_

The words of the Four came back to her. If she could make a change...

Her heart beat a little faster. She had once dreamed of a prince on a white horse, but that dream had faded long before. The Master was not unkind, and...

* * *

_A touch of feather-light kisses, a hand grabbing her head and pressing it against his chest, her moan giving an utterance of lust and craving, her fingers tracing over his skin. Her name was on his lips, as she drove her hips down, a guttural groaning from her body. The bed was too big for her alone, yet together they could make it work._

_She mounted him again, her fingers touching over his cheeks, eyes looking right down at him, a teasing smile on her lips, as she formed the words that she had spoken in her deepest heart, the truth of her feelings ever since she had ran into him in that room. Words that had been spoken by her mother when she had met her father, when they had first done that exploration of their love._

_“Ai ni yi shang yi shi.”_

_He moved, pressing her down to his chest. It was a love that was forbidden, but she loved him nevertheless. It was just between her and him. Nothing else mattered to them, not even his sisters or his father and mother. It was just the two of them, just two people who had shared their care and devotion together._

_She wondered briefly what her father and mother would think of her, even if she ever had the chance to tell them. It had been so long ago since she had seen them, since she had been sent to this mansion and had learned wonderful things._

_She would be the one who would help him reach whatever goal he wished, because he was the man who owned her. It had been disgust at first, but the character of the man had won out. She loved him more than she loved her life, and that love was to be guarded._

_The White Fang was nothing compared to what she was. She had devoted herself to this man wholly and not even the Ox could sway her with his rhetoric. Khan could rot with the White Fang for all she cared, she was happier than she had been before._

* * *

The final vision had been one that she had not been expecting, after all. To lay with the man as his loving partner, to feel his touch on her skin and enjoy it like her prince had come. Camellia had looked nauseous after that, disgusted.

Blake Belladonna, sandwiched between the sister of the man who owned her collar and the dog Faunus who was fucking her fine posterior, came, shuddering and hissing, moaning like a needy woman in a drought that had been relieved by the release of desire.

Blake had faced the truth and she had her eyes forced wide open. Her heart yearned for the freedom that she had enjoyed once, yet her mind accepted the truth that said freedom would not come so easily, that it might be better to follow an example.

_‘I guess that if anyone was a traitor...’_

Her mind went to Adam and Sienna, the Ox and the Tiger respectively, her face young and bright, listening to their words and their actions. The joy in killing, to strike back against the oppressors...

Her father and mother turning away from her, to enter slavery with their heads held high, calling them traitors to the cause.

_‘I betrayed my family, for what? A dream of revolution that ends with graves and hatred?’_

_She_ was the traitor.

That was the bitterest truth that she had to face.

* * *

She waited patiently, sitting on the bed, dressed only in the maid outfit. She waited for the Master, as a good pet should. She hoped that they’d do fun things, that he had some reward in store for her. If the Cat didn’t act out... Perhaps she’d let the cat kiss her.

There were things that two girls could do to a guy that paid for their services... She’d heard about it, though she’d not really had much experience of that sort. The Malachites would _pay_ for their actions earlier.

_‘Who’s the big-titted cow now, bitches? Let’s see how you take to being a slave for once, like you should.’_

The door opened and her Master entered, followed by the Crocodile Faunus. She got up, smiling. If she’d had a tail, it would be wagging behind her, ready to show her happiness with her Master. “Master Jaune!”

“Yang.”

He spoke her name with happiness and her heart just did a little leap. She watched as he came closer, fingers brushing over her outfit, her eyes looking solely into his own. “Ashe is here to observe, Camellia has to lie down... Her Semblance is taxing on her mind and... well...” He smiled at her. She smiled back, her fingers touching his own, a spark of something inside her.

“I’ve been wanting to...”

He gave a low pause, looking into her eyes for the longest of moments, a smile on her lips that broadened by the second. “do things with you. Blake isn’t obedient yet, but...”

“ _All_ will _serve_.”

The voice of the woman behind him drew her attention, the albino Faunus looking at her. “I will not let _anyone_ harm you.” Yang was of a like mind. This was _her_ man! _Hers!_

“Yang, you were a prostitute, so...”

She had been one, and he looked shy and somewhat hesitant. There was a heat in his cheeks, a hesitation in his eyes, as if he really cared for what she thought. No matter what, it was one simple thing...

_Adorable._

“Can you... Can you act as if I’m a client?”

She smiled. He would never be a _client_. He’d be the man _she_ had picked. A flirtatious smile, not forced like she always had to, as her fingers brushed over his chest slowly, her tongue licking over her lips.

“Hmm, you want that quick fuck and suck, don’t you...”

A rougher, hoarser voice, right at that low level that it was like the rumbling growl of an engine, a finger brushing down, looking into his eyes. She was still dressed as a maid, but she knew that for the act to be done, her clothing would be off anyways...

_‘For you... Anything.’_

She was aware of the Crocodile Faunus taking a seat in the room, her eyes watching. Yang was aware and her man was aware too of the woman’s presence, even though the woman did nothing. She could smell him, as her fingers traced over his groin. She’d been walking the streets only a week before, fearful of the woman who owned her collar going to amputate a finger or something and now...

“Or do you want the slow blow, mister? A little tugging of your pants down and you hardening in this lowly Faunus’ slutty mouth...”

Her voice was a purr, as her lips pressed against him. His scent was like a light in the darkness, a little blend of pheromones that told her that he felt good and that he was happy. When she closed her eyes, he lit up like a warm sun in her vision, her eyes opening to behold his radiance.

Fingers pushed down into the danger zone, grabbing that erect cock that pushed against her fingers. “Nice and hard... Gonna make this little Faunus whore beg for that hard cock, Mister?” She shuddered, her antlers brushing against his chest. She moved her head back a little, only to feel him stop her.

“I’d... like to...” He stopped, flushed. He was inexperienced with soliciting a hooker, not rough like some of her previous clients. “b-buy your services, Faunus.”

_‘Such a formal tone...’_

“Hmmm, wanna buy this little blonde titsy doe’s services, eh?”

Her fingers were working on the zipper, the scent of his manhood already registering to her sensitive nose. It smelled of him, it smelled of seed and of need and she _wanted_ it.

“Yes.”

A domineering tone, something that he got when he was serious about something. She _loved_ it when he commanded her. It felt safe and secure and she knew that she could trust him. He would not betray her. He would not harm her. She knew people better than that.

“Afraid that the pussy’s still out, Mister... Cleaning job, still ain’t got the permission to put it out for you...”

Her tongue teased over the outline of his underwear, as the button was pulled loose, tongue batting over the fabric. The scent of that half-seedy mixture of pheromones and nightly ejaculate was just something that was good for a Faunus to get into the mood, it was something that set her ablaze.

“Very well then...”

He sounded sad. She wanted it, but she didn’t want him to catch anything. She was going to keep him _safe_.

Dragging the underwear to his ankles with her teeth, she felt the throb of the shaft as it bounced against her nose, the scent of her owner, of the man whose hands were restless, desiring to grab her by the horns and face-fuck her, or do something else, anything to distract from the fact that she, a very attractive Faunus, even if she said so herself with some pride, was going to blow that dick harder than they’d blown up the walls of Vacuo during the Great War.

“Don’t you worry... With this bitch-tamer, I’m sure that we can make it work.”

She was breathing heavily now, as she looked at it. Her hand grabbed a hold of his testicles, feeling their weight. He shrank, aware that she’d just ripped another guy’s balls off, a look on her face of regret.

“I’m sorry.” She whispered, as he closed his eyes.

“It’s fine, Yang. It was just...” Her eyes looked up at him with a heavy look, as her hands rested themselves on his thighs. Warmth and that desire mingled with the guilt that she felt.

“I would do it again, if he threatened you.” Her voice spoke with a heat, a passion, a light touch to her horns going barely noticed.

“He would not have the right to even look at you! You’re _my_ master! He's not worthy to look at you!”

She looked aghast at her words, aware that someone had come behind her, touching her horn. The smell of the crocodile Faunus was behind her, as the woman looked down at her. Jaune smiled at her, as he looked at Ashe.

“It’s okay. She’s being a good Faunus.”

The woman fixed with a look that basically said ‘Do not fuck this up’ in as few words and glare as possible. She seated herself. Yang hadn’t even heard the woman get up, or had even dared to think about the woman.

“I’m touched that you would go that far. Father always says that Faunus are a disloyal bunch, always rebelling against their better authorities.”

She wouldn’t rebel. She would not rebel against the man who was _hers_. She was _loyal_.

“You don’t have to fear me, Master. I want nothing but to make you feel happy.”

He smiled, sitting down in front of her as the crocodile moved away, no doubt watching her carefully. She looked at him, seeing that erection stand there, a smile on her lips as she knelt. Between his legs, she felt his body quiver, as her lips wrapped around the head of his manhood. He looked at her. A slow suckle of that sensitive head, a spritz of pre-seed, a tingle along her tongue, as she slowly let her tongue brush over that sensitive head.

“Yang!”

Her Master moaned, as her tongue touched over that sensitive flesh. He was sensitive, all thanks to her. She pulled her lips off, breathing over that cock. She knew that he was relatively inexperienced, but to feel him there...

“Do you want to fuck this needy Faunus slut’s face? Make her gag on that big human dick of yours, Master?”

Her voice was heavier, needier. If he forced her down, she wouldn’t resist. She wouldn’t resist, even if he felt like ravishing her. She knew her place. She knew what she had, and nobody would take it from her if she could help it.

He was there for her and she put her faith in him. “Make a little Faunus slut spit-shine those big balls full of seed? Want to pump this little venison slice full of your creamy hot man-sauce?” Her eyes glinted, getting into the mood. He certainly seemed to like it, as her tongue battered the underside, a low ‘ahhhnaahhh’ sound coming from her mouth.

“Yang, hmmm...”

His eyes were heavily lidded as they gazed at her, as her lips slid over the underside, the smidgen of saliva dripping down his cock. She let her eyes gaze over the shaft, the head a low purplish-red colour. His hand held her head, but he did not force her head down, her lips sliding down, her nose gusting warm breath over his shaft.

“Mmmm.” A low moan, as his cock stood erect. She _loved_ that she was getting that reaction, her lips leaving that shaft.

“May I suck on those big heavy balls, Master? Your little whore needs to feel them throb before she'll milk them dry...”

She was tense, knowing that it was a thing that he might not want, the light pat to her head an acceptance of her question, as her tongue reached out and seized one of the orbs, lapping at the sac as it laid there, his manhood resting against her face as she brushed her fingers over his thighs.

“I’m your personal whore, Master Jaune...”

Her voice was softer, as she spoke the truth freely and unprompted. Her gaze was meeting his, a tender look in his eyes, as her tongue slowly slid over the testicles, the faint taste of saltiness not uncommon, yet she minded it not.

The tender look, those eyes looking at her as if she was the most important thing in the world, to feel the thick strand of pre-seed and saliva drip down her face as if marking her, that was what entranced her. A slow inhale, as she blew out a hot gust of breath on his slickened sac, tongue sliding up and down over the flesh, her body tensing up as his hand ran through her hair. He seemed about to say something, but he paused, watching her carefully. She let her tongue dance over that soft flesh, the skin wrinkled and the base of his shaft nudged with her tongue, letting him enjoy his Faunus’ tongue, careful not to make him lose that feeling.

“Do you like that? Your own personal little Faunus slut, at your beck and call to suck that big hard cock of yours? Letting the other women in the household know that a real animal is giving their little brother the best fuck and suck of your days...”

Her dirty talk might need some work, but his manhood firmed up, the pulse of that head making a dollop of whitish seedy fluid drip down her forehead, the smell of his pre-ejaculate sending a sensitive thrill through her. She was wet, aroused, her nipples poking through the fabric.

_‘ **Mine**.’_

“Hmmm... I can’t wait to make you feel what a real pussy is like when I'm given a clean bill of health.”

Her jealousy burned, as the cat did not know what she was giving up by being an uppity little Faunus. The Master had her first, after all. Her tongue left his balls, as her fingers traced slowly down between his legs.

“Won’t you make use of me, Master? Won't you fuck me whenever you want?”

She asked, as the burden of his manhood rested against him, her eyes half-closed. Heavier breaths and little gasps, as she inhaled that scent. Her master's scent, a feeling of belonging. No matter what, she'd remember this base smell of his masculinity, straight from his root of fertility.

“Won’t you make me your _whore_?”

His hand grabbed her horns, her eyes widening, as he pulled her head away. Rejection? At this point? Had she said something wrong? 

Doubt and fear shot through her, as he lightly pushed her away.

_‘Am I not good enough?’_

“You’re my Yang. You will _never_ be a whore for _anyone_ aside from me. You belong to _me._ ”

She inhaled once. Her breath just stalled in her lungs, as she looked into those ocean-blue eyes, looking into hers. The smile that broke out on her face was unable to be stopped, as her gaze lowered, respectfully. She exhaled, as the tears came to leak from her eyes. She couldn't stop crying. 

_'Ahwahhwhahhh. You're mine too. I want you, Master.'_

“That is...”

She'd spoken softly, as he looked at her with that look that made her feel owned. Collars did not matter. She was lost when she looked in those eyes and found herself again She felt her heart burst out into something that might be Fire Dust explosions, the painful sensation of something that was greater than love searching for a way out. She felt happiness, even though it had been but a few days since she had met him.

“You’re _my_ Faunus.”

She was.

She was his Faunus.

Just as he was _her_ human.

“You protected me. It’s special when a Faunus does that for her Master.”

It wasn’t.

Not to her.

Her father had said that to protect something precious is to live a good life.

“Terra... probably feels the same for Saphron. She’s a good Faunus, she’s really nice. A good animal.”

She was an animal, compared to him. But she would be his animal. She wanted to tell him that, but it was not proper. She could never be his wife, only his _Faunus_.

She knew that, yet her heart yearned to be the woman that he would confide in, the woman who would be at his side, who would birth his children with a smile and a laugh that would fill the household. “I’m your favourite, right?” She asked, because she doubted it.

She didn’t _want_ to be second-place to the Cat because of the Cat having been there first, the smile that blossomed onto her Master’s face as warm as always.

“Of course. I just wanted you to know that...” His cheeks were a little red, as his smile showed his teeth.

“That you’re just pretending to be a whore. You’re _never_ going to walk the streets again as a whore.”

“Thank you, Master Jaune.”

He brushed his fingers over her horns, as her head slid down, her lips wrapping around the head of his cock, eyes locked with his own, her teeth rubbing against the sensitive head. He gasped loudly at the sensation that he received from her, drawing in a deep breath.

Her tongue wrapped around the underside, as she growled at him, his hands on her horns still. He held the power and she would make sure that he came the hardest that he’d ever came before. No matter what, she was still his Faunus and she could make him happy.

Growl-quivers of her tongue, her Master’s voice groaning. He was speaking the High language, his tongue slipping into it, as moans and little whimpers came from his throat. She breathed in his scent, her eyes never fully closing, her gaze watching for that moment.

She raised her head, her tongue dripping saliva over that fat cockhead, the look on his face tense, as his balls rose slowly within the sac, a tension that showed that he was close enough to that peak, her voice a breathy whisper.

“Master is going to cum... Does the Master want his Faunus to take his seed on her face, hmmm? Do you want to make me a messy little whore, Master?”

She knew that he was primed and ready, his eyes closing for a moment, as her breath tickled over that sensitive head. His hands pushed her head down by the horns, her lips wrapping around his cockhead. He was in control, he was allowed to do that. None other than him would be able to seize her head, as her pride was still her own.

An explosive sigh from his lips signalled the end of his torment by her lips, as she felt the heat wash her throat, as the thick globs of seed splattered the walls of her throat. A whimper from his mouth, a few words uttered that she could not understand, his legs quivering and trembling as her throat worked and swallowed.

He let go of her horns, and her head slowly slid up, sensually sliding her tongue over his cock, her hair brushing over his thighs. She smelled of him, the scent of his seed almost clinging to her body. She looked at him, opening her mouth to show him her prize, the gooey seed slowly swished in her mouth.

“Swallow, Yang.”

Her swallow was loud, as he patted her head, a smile on his face. She had barely noticed it, but time had passed. “I’d better get Blake...” A sigh, as he looked at her. “I hope Saphron doesn’t hurt her too much. She’s a willful woman.”

_‘A degenerate one too.’_

“I’ll be with you again soon, my Yang.”

She smiled at him, as she felt her hopes rise. He was a kind man, she knew. She liked to pleasure him. It ached at her that she couldn’t show him how good she fucked...

_‘Compared to the others...’_

* * *

The crocodile Faunus cleared her throat as the door shut, a hand suddenly grabbing her by the neck. A feeling of warmth invaded her suddenly, as the Semblance took a hold of her. She did not resist. She was not supposed to have Aura, she knew that it would be death for her if she showed it.

“What happened to you today?”

She froze up. What did the woman want to know? Did she want to know about the visit to the Winchester household, to the visit to Lady Camellia’s place of employment?

“I do not know what you wish to know about today.”

Her mouth formed the words, as the woman’s face appeared above her, the aged wrinkled face looking at her with a look that was serious, the eyes like dark pools of intrigue.

“You reek of blood. Blood of one of the Four.”

Her eyes went wide, as she realized that she’d scrubbed herself clean enough, but not enough to fool the senses of others. This wasn’t something that could easily be talked about, but it was something that she knew she had to face.

“The Ox instigated a revolt. I _terminated_ his bloodline. I made him into a man worthy of _no_ respect.”

Any Faunus hearing it would freak, as she had violated the sanctity of the Four, she had went against everything that she had stood for, but the woman only gave a low humming sound.

“Willing to profane one of the Four for the Master... You are a _slave_ , a _Faunus._ You will _never_ reach a level where you will be treated as an equal by the Master. You are at most a _pet_ , girl. You'd best _remember_ that.”

She lowered her gaze. She knew that it was a fancy dream, but she _loved_ the young man. She could not be honest about that love, or she would be punished. Slaves did not love their Master.

“He will marry soon. Lady Fall will move into this house, or so I have heard. The Master of this family has decided upon it. Her lineage checks out and their wealth is sufficient, I have heard. It will be a marriage that is to ensure that the family lasts. You will not be more than his slave, when his wife does not do her duties.”

Yang snarled, a bestial sound from her throat. She would not let the man suffer under that woman’s touch, to die of some sort of poison, to be taken from her whilst his children were used for her goals!

“I would kill her for trying to take the children of the Master and murder him in his sleep! I would rather die by the execution block for slaying a human woman in defence of my master than to let him breed with her and _die_!”

The crocodile’s hand left her and she suddenly felt herself being turned around, spun almost, her ankles bumping against the bed. A flat stare of red eyes met her own. There was no amusement in those eyes.

“Those are some _serious_ accusations. How did _you_ know of that?”

Her lips moved, as she told. The overheard conversation, the small bits that she hadn’t fully managed to convey. The crocodile’s face was bone-white already, but the eyes that stared into hers carried a deadly intent. For a moment, she felt as if she was but a mere doe Faunus, watching some sort of predatory Crocodile Faunus stare at her like she was fresh meat.

“That silly boy... Doesn’t he know that he can trust- No, he wouldn’t. He’s just like his grandfather, that darn stubborn moron... He never saw the sense of doing things with others, even after I _told_ him that it would be a bad decision.”

Yang looked at the woman, whose face had a frustrated expression upon it’s craggy aged features. The woman’s nose was raised slightly, as her eyes gazed into hers.

“You are allowed private time with him. Consider it a reward for your good behaviour.”

Her heart beat a little faster, as her smile became broad. She knew that he cared for her as a good Faunus, even if he did not fully love her back, even if she was just an animal. The woman’s fingertip touched her nose, her eyes going crossed as she tried to focus on the fingertip touching her nose.

“He is more precious to this world than _you_ , girl. You are only a low-born Faunus slave, a whore that he plucked from the streets and took a fancy to...”

The woman’s finger tapped again, her throat seizing up. “He is fascinated by you, though.” The smile pulled to her lips, as the finger slid between her eyes.

“Compared to the granddaughter of Belladonna, you hold yourself like a _true_ Faunus. It is a pity...”

What the pity was, the woman didn’t elaborate, but Yang could understand. For a wild-born Faunus who had no idea of what the harshness of life in the Kingdoms was, Blake Belladonna was _dumb_.

She did not understand that she was blessed to still be able to speak, even if she was but a toy that spoke and had some form of sentience for the people of this household. Yang knew that there was security with the man who was her Master, the man whose cock she had just sucked and who was currently fetching the irreverent slave girl who did not know the whip’s crack.

“I _am_ who I _am_.”

Her voice was stronger, as she stood up, forcing herself to stand tall. The woman wasn’t much shorter than her, but age had made the woman look frailer.

“I will _not_ stand aside to let the man I owe my life to, to be harmed by another.”

_‘The man who is my mate, the man who I owe my life, my love and my strength to.’_

She was aware that the woman was looking at her and an approving grin came to the woman’s face. A single pat to her head, similar to how Jaune did it. She looked at the woman, whose face seemed to lose most of its wrathful manner.

“Good. Remember your _place_ , girl.”

The woman reminded her, as the door opened and Blake staggered in. Ashe moved towards the girl, jerking her up by an arm, Jaune looking at Ashe with a look.

“Do we have some cream for skin tears? She’s not doing very great, Saphron and Terra tore her up a little...”

The girl’s face was pale and a little bloodied, the marks around her throat having been something that looked like strangulation marks from a leash. Yang for a moment didn’t think that it would be worth having an acquaintance with Saphron Arc right now...

_‘Better you than me.’_

“I will go fetch something. It looks like mostly superficial damage... Saphron _knows_ not to go too far with her entertainment. It's been a few years since the last death...”

There was a warning tone in the woman’s voice, as the Faunus looked at Blake, who looked at her Master with her golden eyes pleading. There were whimpers coming from her lips, and he sighed. Yang could see that the man who owned her heart was already feeling that sympathy for her fellow slave.

_‘You are the one I picked, Master... If that kind heart ever shatters, I will end the one who shattered it._

“Yang... Get into bed with me after we’re done with fixing Blake up.”

It was an order from the man as his pitying eyes beheld Blake, his eyes turning in her direction regarding her with that strictness that she’d seen before. A smile split her features as she stood at attention, the uniform undoubtedly going to get dirtier, as she watched him with caring eyes. He directed his gaze to Blake again, his voice filled with authority towards the other slave.

“Yang is there to keep _you_ contained. Attempt to hurt me and I will let her treat you like your Ox was treated. She's stronger than you and I trust her to do what she needs to.”

She smiled at him, as she looked at the cat Faunus. Blake, being as naked as the day she had been born, looked at the Master of the two of them with pleading eyes, before she nodded quietly. Yang smiled and reached out, brushing a finger over the other Faunus’ cheek, much like the degenerate sister had done to herself before.

“Hurt my Master and I will hunt down your mother and father and kill them in front of you, before I will end your ability to conceive.”

She was serious, looking into those eyes that had screamed defiance and blazed with indignation before yet were strangely subdued now. Her finger seized the chin and she leaned down, her voice at a low whisper. It fooled no-one, as she looked into those golden eyes.

“Don’t think that you can sleep well, Black...”

Her lips parted, showing her worst smile, the one that her father had called ‘pretty darn wicked’.

“Because the moment that I feel you getting closer to the Master whilst he sleeps... I will _end_ you. A good Faunus _obeys_ their Master. Lady Saphron just fucks you like the _degenerate_ you are.”

The girl shuddered, as she looked at her, and Yang wondered if she’d gone too far, but pressed on nevertheless, letting the girl feel her fingernail pres against her delicate skin.

“The Master’s word is our law. We are _Faunus_ and we are _slaves_. You do not understand. You were not born into this life, but you will _learn_.”

A slow nod, as she saw those eyes look into her own with a challenge in them. The girl was not broken in fully yet, but she would obey.

_‘Good... The Master enjoys your fire...’_

He deserved nothing but the best of the best, in her eyes. As Blake had the cream applied to her nethers and her sphincter by Ashe, the woman not being as gentle as she could be, the whimpers growing louder, she smiled a little, brushing against her Master and smelling his scent.

_‘I will be yours, Master. Even if it is not possible... I will be yours.’_

She yearned for that hollow dream of marriage and children, to see the seed from the man grow into something great. She had been lifted from the nightmare into the pleasant dream and she wanted it so much...

_‘Love is the greatest sacrifice for the person you wish to spend your life with. I see what you mean now, dad.’_

He got into bed with her, Blake getting in on the other end. The bed was big enough to fit four people comfortably, with the soft sheets and pillows enough, Blake wearing some underwear so that the cream wouldn’t smudge the bed, though it would be cleaned and replaced again the next day. Fresh sheets for a new day, as the schedule had dictated.

“Sleep well, Master Jaune. I will instruct one of your sisters to keep watch, just in case.”

The soft voice of the old Faunus came, as the woman slowly clicked the light switch off.

“Goodnight, Ashe. I hope you’ll have a good sleep as well.”

It was concern and care from the young man who owned her collar and her heart, as she brushed herself against him, slowly nuzzling him. She felt his arm wrap around her and hold her.

She turned around, facing the Cat. She would keep watch for as long as she would, the Cat Faunus looking at her with half-closed eyes.

_‘I’m going to keep him safe throughout the night...’_

* * *

He felt Yang lie there next to him, her blonde hair loose on the pillow in front of him, her soft rear pressed against his own. She was so wonderful, the sucking that she’d given him having been magnificent. He’d embarrassed himself by letting go and murmuring the words in the high speech that should not be uttered towards a Faunus, but that high that he had felt had been amazing. 

_‘You are amazing, Yang.’_

She was a Faunus, he knew. She was just a Faunus who he should use when he wanted to get off, like other people did who had the Lien to spare for their own personal Faunus… but she felt like more than that to him.

His hard cock brushed between her buttocks, his breath tickling past her ear. She slowly wiggled her rump, a throb of his manhood in response. He could almost imagine growing old with her, to have her with him forever as the woman that he loved, but that was not done.

_‘If you were human…’_

He kissed her neck. The skin was soft and she smelled good, his hips bumping against her behind, a soft breathy laugh coming from her lips, as he held her a little closer.

“Hmmm, you should sleep, Master. A good rest is important.”

He should. The door opened and he heard the light steps of Juniper enter, her weapon undoubtedly already in hand. He got up somewhat, Yang shifting a little to allow him, as Juniper sat herself down on the comfortable chair, her eyes catching in the darkness. She smiled at him, mouthing the words slowly.

_‘She wants me to talk to her.’_

He got up from the bed, despite only wearing some underwear, her eyes looking at him, her body smelling like alcohol. She’d been drinking again, just as Camellia did when she was stressed.

“Hey Junie.”

She smiled at him and then got up slowly. “Hey blondie… How’s your day gone by, huh?” She was a little groggy, but the hug that he gave her was reciprocated, because she was just a little drunk. It would be okay.

“We visited Cammy’s workplace. Yang did something good.”

Juniper’s eyes were a little unfocused, as the slow exhale made her hold on a little tighter, her fingers hurting him a little.

“She’s a good one…”

Juniper mumbled, getting back into her seat. “I’ll watch them… Make sure that they don’t…” Her eyes were tired, and he saw her nod off slowly.

_‘You poor thing.’_

With some difficulty, he picked her up. He put her into bed next to Yang, his sister’s arms wrapping around Yang and the soft snores coming from her lips, as Yang just seemed to freeze up from the cool fingers, his sister out like a light.

_‘You always get tired after drinking, Junie…’_

He got in behind her. It was just like when he’d been younger and they’d all been together without the fuss of the work that some of his sisters did. Juniper’s snores were the loudest, as she slept.

_‘Ruby, please forgive me for what I am going to ask your mother…’_

If the status of the Fall and the Rose family was still equal, he would simply have to do the unthinkable… It would be for the best, even if Ruby would hate him for even thinking about it, but he had no choice. She was his best friend and he didn't want to change that.

He raised a little from the bed, Juniper mumbling something about wanting less cookies in her sleep. Whatever that was about, Yang looked a little uneasy, at the mercy of the woman’s grip, his hand brushing through her hair.

She was just a Faunus slave, she was just his pet, but he would like to imagine for a brief moment that she was his lover, his girlfriend, the woman who made him experience such joy and such lust. It was a thought that should not be, but…

_‘If only things were different…’_

“More drinks, I need more drinks…”

Juniper groaned, turning around and hugging him. His breath cut off as she started to squeeze tightly, pausing for a moment and then starting to lick his neck. He’d forgotten about this little habit of hers… But it was fairly innocent by all standards. The twins were horrible sleepers that just crawled on top of you and then laid there like dead weights, not moving until they felt like moving. He’d suffered through that more than once.

“Sleep well, big sis.”

He whispered in her ear and she giggled, a soft whisper of ‘Goo-nigg’ coming from her lips as she pushed herself against him.

He trusted Yang to keep Blake away. She was his Faunus after all.

Tomorrow would bring his best friend and her mother to his home...

He’d do what was the right thing.

Cinder Fall would not marry him to get his children or bastards and make him a corpse…

_‘Ruby… I’m sorry for what I am going to do, but it is for the best. Father won’t deny the match, nor would Mother… I never wanted to spring something like this on you…’_

His sister mumbled something about blueberry muffins, licking his neck enthusiastically for some reason. It was a really odd reaction from her, but he’d seen her fight whilst half-sober before, her instincts still there. She was a good Huntress, who loved him as a big sister should love her younger brother, even with the dresses that she’d stuck him in at times when Saphron wanted to try dress-up with him.

His dreams were filled with laughter from a beautiful blonde and the soft fading memories of what could have been once upon a time, a smile on his little blonde doe’s lips and the warmth that he felt when she was around.

He liked his good pet. He didn't want her to go away.

She was what he'd hoped to find in his wife, when he was married.

* * *

**Another chapter, wooh! The re-write of this chapter took six tries! There’s smut too, mainly in Yang being mouthy, but I’ve got something special in store for the next few chapters, since the next one will feature the start of the morning upon which the matriarch of the family and the last two sisters return home, accompanied by Lady Rose and her daughter, Ruby Rose.**

**A sight to see, of course. Ruby Rose makes her grand entrance... You all might have some ideas how THAT is going to play out.**

**Leave a comment, because I like reading your thoughts on how the story is going!**


	15. The collar around the throat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaune and Terra, as Blake Belladonna gets a rude awakening and Ruby Rose enters the stage!

**Yang is just so adorable to write.**

* * *

Jaune was warm and comfortable when he opened his eyes. The ceiling loomed above him, a faint tingling in his groin telling him of the need to relieve himself. He got up, watching Juniper curl up even more. His older sister looked comfortable, meeting Yang’s eyes for a moment, his Faunus pet’s gaze soft, as she smiled at him.

The feeling of warmth inside him was there, as he opened the door, seeing Terra stand in front of it, her eyes looking at him with questions, the silhouette from the light that fell in from the hallway showing it to be the Faunus of his older sister. “Good morning, Terra.” She curtsied, as a slave should, her eyes peering into his room and spotting the occupants of the bed, looking at him with her face framed mostly in shadow.

“Good morning, Master Jaune.”

Her voice light, so as to not disturb the sleeping occupants of his bedroom, she stepped aside to let him past.

“To the bathroom?”

He could have gone to his own bathroom, but the flushing would probably have woken up Juniper. He hoped that she’d have a good rest. She'd been drinking, so she'd have a bad sleep if he didn't take care of her.

“Yes.”

“I shall accompany you. Lady Saphron is resting.”

He had seen what Saphron had done to Blake, but found himself not really caring all that much. Blake was not a good pet, but she was still _his_ pet. Saphron knew not to go too far with her playing.

As they walked down the hallway, his eyes checked the rooms of his sisters. Usually, when they were in, they’d have a small sign that they were present, a little indication whether they wished to be disturbed or not. Camellia’s room was currently unoccupied, according to the small cobalt tag that had been pushed into the slot beside the door.

He pushed open the bathroom door, the white porcelain toilet standing there. He could stand whilst relieving himself, but it was not polite to make more work for the slaves according to Ashe's words, though he knew that they would not mind. They seemed happy whenever he checked up on them.

He sat down, doing his business whilst idly thinking about what he was going to do. He would need to write the letter of proposal himself, as custom dictated. That would require a bit of time, a little bit of fine penmanship and hopefully the blessing of Lady Rose herself.

_‘I hope that you’re not going to hate me, Ruby. I never would have done this if Cinder hadn’t been…’_

It was a supreme power move, one that he would probably never be able to force through if he had not been an Arc. He knew that his father _might_ disapprove of it, but he had done the checking himself, and he trusted Argent to have given him the proper lineage tests.

He thought back to last night, to that moment when Yang had given him a moment of bliss. If he could marry her, he wouldn’t have to do this. She was bright and sunny and cared for him, just like Ashe cared for him.

_‘She’s a Faunus.’_

There was a soft cough, as he looked at Terra, who was standing at the door, her eyes looking at him with a question in them, the light making her look dubious in her expression.. “Master… This may be presumptuous of me, but could you check up on Mistress Saphron?” There was a look on her face that was pleading, and he mulled it over a little. Her eyes didn't leave him, darting down from time to time, as if uncertain.

Thoughts of his Yang faded, even though his erection did not easily do so. Slowly pulling his underwear back up, he allowed himself a moment to let his arousal simmer down, a languid stretching of his body to push himself to that state of being a little more aware. Terra approached him, looking at him.

“Did she want to talk?”

A little nod, as Terra did. That would probably be the reason why Terra was waiting in front of his room like a good faithful guard dog. That might be somewhat more apt with her being a canine Faunus, but still…

“I’ll come to her room then.”

A little shake of the head. Terra didn’t wait for him to inquire why she’d shaken her head.

“Mistress Saphron is in her second bedroom.”

_‘Ah.’_

Not precisely the room where she’d regularly sleep in. That wasn’t a bad thing, he supposed. Just down the hall from him, the privilege of being the ‘daughter-heir’ of the Arc family. She wanted to talk about the things that were going to happen today, without a problem.

“Master Jaune…”

Terra asked, and he became aware of just how close she was. Feeling that presence and seeing her stand there with some hesitation in her eyes, he watched her carefully.

“Your bad pet, the kitten…”

_‘Blake.’_

“What about her?” Yang was better than Blake, he knew. Yang was loyal and she was kind and it was a shame that she was a Faunus, because something just felt _right_ about being around her.

“Nothing, Master Jaune. This slave would not dare to infringe on the pets of her Mistress’ brother.”

He smiled. Terra was a good Faunus. He patted her head. She looked at him with her deep eyes as his fingers brushed over the minute stumps that’d been left of her ears, her gaze never leaving him.

“You can ask me if you want. You’re Saphron’s personal Faunus.”

He liked her. She was like his older sisters, caring and yet still respectful.

“Mistress Saphron is does not enjoy the cat. She called you a _rapist_. Please ensure that she is taught the leash and the collar. You are no rapist, Master. You're... Mistress Saphron's brother.”

A pause, as the woman sank to her knees in a swift motion, pulling his underwear up a little and straightening it out, sniffing lightly and then making sure that it was properly arranged. This was kind of embarrassing, but Terra had always had an eye for detail, or so Saphron had said.

“Thanks, Terra.”

She rose once again, doing a small curtsy once again. It was remarkable how much a Faunus could change when properly reared. He smiled at her with an encouraging smile.

“I am happy that you’re Saphron’s Faunus, Terra.”

The Faunus’ cheeks flushed a deep red, as her gaze looked away from him. There was something in the body language that he thought he could recognize, something that lurked within her that made him almost connect the dots.

“Do you remember when you first came here?”

It was really not a place for conversation, but he figured that he had the time. Mother wasn’t home and most of his sisters weren’t up.

“I do. I was not properly trained yet.”

He remembered the young woman Faunus who had been gifted to Saphron as her personal Faunus. It was a sign of her own status as the heir, and he had enjoyed seeing a new face around the house. The other slaves were kept in the pen, where he was not allowed to go without supervision. Ashe was very insistent that he be accompanied, and she’d made sure to not let him out of her sight. His sisters approved of that, for some reason that he hadn't known about at the time. He did now, with Camellia's visions and the memory.

_“What’s your name, Faunus?”_

_The young woman’s floppy dog ears twitched a little as she looked at him, the look that he got being one of skittish fear. Saphron had been gone for a beauty treatment, even though she hardly needed it in his opinion, the next dance still a few days away. The young Faunus woman was busy with polishing several pieces of silverware, already making the glistening ornaments glimmer in the bright light of the lamps._

_“Terra, Master Arc. I am your sister Saphron’s personal Faunus.”_

_She had looked at him with a look that was questioning why he asked for her name. Names were important, he knew. He could name every councilor of Vale from the institution’s foundation after the Great War and their immediate family._

_“Terrah?”_

_He tried to pronounce her name, her eyes looking at him with a questioning look. She didn’t seem to like him trying to speak her name, but it was just what he’d want to do. Saphron’s new pet needed something._

_“How’s it spelled?”_

_She spoke the letters, vocalizing them and he wrote it down mentally. He wouldn’t forget it easily, as she looked uncertain. His hand went to the collar that rested around her neck and she flinched back. He grabbed it anyways, and she stopped to resist. Good slaves did not resist, after all._

_“Good girl.”_

_He ordered a stainless steel feeding bowl for her, having it delivered. Pets needed to be cared for properly, and there were some Faunus products that you could buy. It was delivered within the hour. One of the perks of having the best of services available. Finding a sharp knife and carving the letters into it was a little harder, as Ashe kept a careful watch over him. She had always been in the background whenever his mother was around, but Father had said that she was there for him, no matter what. She’d been the nursemaid to him, so it was like a personal attendant._

_He wrapped it in some wrapping paper and applied the tape to keep it closed. He was going to give it to Terra immediately. Signing the requisite forms for the ownership to transfer to the Faunus was just a good practice of his own signature, as he put the forms down to be handled by whatever Faunus had the task of handling the mail today, all properly inventoried._

_“Saphron!”_

_His older sister turned, smiling at him with that smile that looked a little better. She’d been sickly for most of his life, and Terra sat next to her, Saphron’s fingers brushing through her hair. It was a nice sight, he could see Saphron’s eyes meet his own._

_“Hello there, little brother. This is Terra.”_

_He pulled out his gift and saw the amused smile on Saphron’s face grow. Terra just watched, not sure what to do. He’d written TERRA on the tag that he’d attached to it. She got up and took the gift, trying to offer it to Saphron, uncertain about whether she should. The animals didn’t really know better than that, really…_

_Even Ashe had said that they were all animals in some manner, their traits only a physical hint. He wondered whether he would get a pet Faunus of his own. He’d be debuting in three years time himself, to be formally announced as Inheritor Arc._

_“Ah… Terra, what do we say to the Master?”_

_She looked like she didn’t understand what was being said, looking at Saphron with a questioning look in her brown eyes. He noticed that Saphron’s face held a small smile, as her fingers brushed over Terra’s scalp._

_“Master Jaune?”_

_She guessed, trying to sound like she knew what was being said. Saphron looked at him and smiled. It was more gentle and indulgent than anything else, as she tapped her Faunus on the head._

_“No, you stupid little animal.”_

_T_ _erra whimpered, obviously expecting the punishment. She held out the gift again and he sighed. The girl obviously hadn’t been trained well if she couldn’t understand such simple things… Or she couldn’t read. Well, the latter was Saphron’s responsibility._

_“It’s for you. He gave this to you, it’s got your name written on it. Terra.”_

_Saphron spoke to her as if talking to a child, Terra freezing up, looking at him with eyes that were wide. A finger pointed at him, then at herself, the animal obviously not knowing how to articulate properly the question that she was to ask._

_“It’s for you. I signed the paperwork, so it’s all yours.”_

_The girl started to cry. Faunus were just animals after all, easily brought to emotions. Camellia could go on small speeches about the nature of the unworthy Faunus race, being good for nothing except pain and terror, but he could see it._

_She gingerly unwrapped it after being given permission to open it up, looking at the metal bowl that’d been etched with her name. She was crying now, looking at it, then at him._

_“Thank you for the gift, Master Arc’ is what you’re supposed to say now, you dumb little mutt…”_

_Saphron’s voice said in a low whisper, and Terra looked at him. She looked almost touched, if the animal could feel such emotions. They were just slaves, after all. They had no rights and they probably had little in the way of emotions._

_“Thank you for the gift, Master Arc.”_

_Saphron smiled, as Terra turned the bowl over a few times, just looking at it. He brushed through her hair as well. Her ears were a little too floppy for him._

_“Are you making her prettier, Saphron?”_

_His older sister’s fingers touched his own as his hands brushed through her hair. She shook her hair lightly._

_“Pity about the ears.”_

_He didn’t really like floppy dog ears. He was more a cat person, really, though he knew that they’d never be allowed in the household. Allergies sucked for some of his sisters. Terra just kept looking at the bowl as if it was the most important thing in the world to her._

_“Where did you get her?”_

_Saphron shrugged. She didn’t really involve herself much with the outside world, preferring to laze about the house and keep herself occupied with reading._

_“Father bought her at the auction. I'm ready for the responsibility.”_

_Terra’s eyes looked at him and she whispered the same words again, though they sounded actually emotional now. Animals weren’t capable of feeling such things for their Masters and Mistresses, the general belief went. He knew that most of the others of their standing would not treat their Faunus very well, the entertainment being a little scary at times, but it should be of little consequence._

_“I hope you’ll make my sister happy, Terra.”_

_She nodded, her ears flopping a few times. She looked at him as if he’d given her a reprieve from her collar. Saphron carried the button with her at all times, just in case Terra turned out to be one of those bad Faunus that he’d heard about._

Now, more than five years later, he could say that Terra had grown into a good Faunus. Ashe had taken her under her wing, teaching her the necessary skills to be a good attendant. It was something that Terra had taken pride in, he could tell. She was perfectly respectable to everyone, a compliment given to Saphron for rearing her well, which his sister always deflected with some polite words.

“Master Jaune?”

He shook himself from his brief musing, knowing that it was perhaps best to focus on things in the present, rather than in the past. Terra’s eyes implored him.

“Please, speak with the mistress.”

For a moment, he could almost imagine that Terra was like a human girl, asking for him to talk to their lover. He wished that he could understand where that feeling came from, because Terra looked so human to him right now, without the trait that made her a beast.

“I’ll do that.” He said, walking towards the second bedroom belonging to Saphron, knocking on the door lightly.

“Saphron?”

A low stumbling sound, as someone moved, the door opening up to unveil his sister, a haggard look on her face, giving him a once-over and then nodding.

“Get it out, Jaune.”

The door opened and he could smell the scent of sex, mixing with some other scents that weren’t very pleasant. Saphron had been active, her body looking a little pale, eyes a little bloodshot. The smell was so strong he made a face.

_‘No wonder Blake looked like she’d been through the wringer…’_

“Terra fetched you, like the good dog she is, didn’t she?”

There was an accusatory tone to her voice, as Saphron ran her fingers through her hair, looking at her slave with a derisive look. She was decidedly less than pleased at this moment. She swayed as she stood, looking restlessly, her eyes darting around the room.

“Mistress, you _must_ rest. Master Jaune will want you to be at your best for tomorrow’s meeting with your mother and the lady Rose.” Saphron didn’t deny it yet, looking at him with a moody expression on her face.

“You can worry about things later, Jaune. I don't have that... Fuck, I hate this.”

_‘She had another betrothal request, didn’t she?’_

She wasn’t a bad woman, he knew. Just the fact that she liked the female body over the male one was something that he didn’t really appreciate.

“My little brother’s going to get married to Fall. I’m not sure that I should sleep, knowing that he’ll be married off before me.”

She could have picked the easy way out and went for the highest bidder. The sums that were being thrown around for Saphron’s hand would make the family’s wealth grow even more, yet Father had been adamant that Saphron have the right to choose her spouse, something that he hadn’t gotten the option to. With seven sisters, it was a loosening of the bonds, but for him, the only boy…

“What do you think of Lady Rose and her daughter Ruby?”

He asked, gingerly. He saw her look at him for a moment before she offered a small smile.

“Good lineage, meritorious deeds, the young one is debuting on the ball, right?”

He nodded. Ruby was going to make her splash in the pool of the people who mattered in this world, and she would probably hate him for what he was going to do.

“Yes. I am going to see Ruby in the afternoon, probably..”

He’d have to find a good quill. It was formal writing, so a quill would be needed. He could always get the copy written up by Ashe. She had a very steady hand and more legible penmanship… But it was important that he write the main proposal. The head of the family or the highest representative would have to agree… Which was his mother, probably. Father wasn’t scheduled to return just yet.

“Good. Well… Thanks.”

Saphron sounded distracted, as she looked at Terra and opened the door a little more. Jaune could see a harness laid on the bed, a bottle of lube readied already. A small smattering of sympathy for Terra, as he gave her a light pat on her butt. She gave him a little nod, smiling at him softly.

“Sleep well, Master Jaune. If you wish me to guide your bad pet, I will do my best.”

He wasn’t sure about that. He had a lot of work to do first, but he should head back to bed. Saphron’s door clicked shut with the hush of silence falling over the hallway, hearing the faint conversation behind the door pick up, Saphron undoubtedly not very pleased at this moment.

He slipped back into his room nearly silently, watching the lumps in the bed. Juniper had shifted in her sleep and Yang was currently having her neck being nibbled upon, the Faunus looking at him with a smile. He hardened in his underwear, the proud bulge standing out, as she grinned saucily at him, licking her lips and mouthing something at him that probably was crude, if he could see it through the low lighting. Faunus had night vision, or so he’d been told.

Juniper turned around and mumbled something about the cold, his sister’s arms wrapping around him and holding him like a teddybear. It was okay to be with his big sister, he knew. Juniper needed her rest.

He’d just give her that rest.

* * *

She awoke in the morning, having drifted off into the land of dreams. Faces that she knew not were looking at her, accusing her of being a monster. The execution of the Four, the shame that they faced as a race by having the exalted ones be beheaded, her grandfather’s role in the surrender…

_‘I’m not a traitor…’_

The blonde doe Faunus was asleep, she could tell. The eyes were lightly closed and there was a slow relaxed breathing that came out of the woman’s mouth, that massive chest of hers putting Blake’s own to shame. Blake knew that she did not cut the most beautiful figure, but to see those full mounds stand there at such a close distance was just making her feel inferior.

_‘No… She is the traitor, the one who submitted to humanity…’_

The thought was a lingering one in her mind, as she could smell the humans in the room. Her master, the rapist who had raped her, his scent mingling with that of the dog Faunus Terra, her own groin growing wetter at the feeling of her abused holes…

_‘No, no. Don’t give in.’_

She licked her lips, raising from her position at the edge of the bed a little. His older sister, the one who had beaten the tar out of her before, was asleep beside him, brother and sister half-entangled together, the sister’s suckling on his neck like some sort of strange leech almost as peculiar as the warmth that entered her nethers, the thought of…

_‘No, you’re a proud Faunus!’_

Slowly, she pulled the covers up, a steel-like hand grabbing a hold of hers all of a sudden.

“Make another move and I’ll break your hand.”

The doe Faunus spoke up, her eyes opening and looking into her own. Blake felt a shudder go through her, looking into those eyes that were deadly serious, her pussy growing wetter at the sight of those merciless eyes.

A thought of being between two blondes, one hissing in her ear that she was a bad Faunus slave and the other, her master, pumping into her with that hard cock…

Her breathing quickened a little, as her tongue slid over her lips. Her aching holes still burned with the humiliation of the degenerates, remembering the insults that both had slung at her. The choking had been the least worrisome, as the two had stopped for a moment afterwards to give her time to recover. The degenerate human had taken the dog Faunus, making her bark like a real animal as she rutted against Blake's butt.

Like a _slave_.

_‘Disgusting…’_

She wouldn’t meow for the master, even if he told her to. She was getting so aroused though, her nipples as hard as they could get, her breathing faster, as the disgusted look in the blonde doe’s eyes increased. That was making her feel hotter, somehow. She felt sick in her mind as she grew even wetter.

“You’re sick in the mind, Cat. Y’know what… We’re going to wake the master up in a fun way. For him.”

A hand grabbed her neck easily, as the covers were tugged away by using the hand on her own, the big busty doe Faunus getting up, tucking the bedcovers back in.

Blake’s Faunus ears flattened against her scalp. The other Faunus was better in shape than she was, someone who looked like she could easily win the attention of a mate, one who would be the prize of a community. The tugging of her hands behind her back and the feeling of cool metal against her wrists was a surprise, as the doe Faunus smirked, looking into her eyes for the longest of moments.

“And what better way than to make sure that you make the Master happy than giving your pussy up, Pussycat?”

A shiver worked its way through Blake’s body, imagining the feeling of being between two hard shafts. She was unable to use her hands, and she was on display. Feeling her Master fuck her, feeling the doe fuck her other hole, hearing them pant and moan and groan and... She shouldn't think like this, but her pussy was wetter than it'd ever been, no doubt thanks to the treatment of the dog and its mistress before.

“I’m a _proud_ Faunus. I’m…”

She tried, but only managed to finish the first bit. She was proud about her race, her origin and… and she was getting wet as she had those horrible thoughts about such a thing. A thrill surged through her, as she saw that look in her fellow slave's eyes.

“Listen, _Cat_ …”

The blonde’s tone was not friendly, as a finger pressed against Blake’s bruised labia, the feeling of it pushing against the fabric making a tingle go through her.

“A proud Faunus _serves_ her owner.”

The thought of serving a man, of-

_‘Oohhh….’_

“Disgusting, getting wet because of the feelings you’ve got for the wrong sister… Well, we’ll _fix_ that.”

_‘What? No! That freak deserves to be punished! She’s wrong!’_

Blake opened her mouth, only to have the doe stuff something into her mouth, the taste of fabric and something else a little heavier, obviously the underwear that the doe had worn. The taste of a woman’s sex was gross, in Blake’s personal opinion, but it shut her up.

“That’s what you are, little pussycat… A _degenerate_ woman-lover. Getting wet at the sight of me…”

She was suddenly pushed down onto the bed and her underwear was torn off her groin, leaving her pussy to feel the sudden coolness of the room.

“Master Jaune?”

The soft voice of the doe seemed to rouse the young man, his eyes opening. Blake could see him look at her direction, even as the woman spread her legs. Due to her arms being locked behind her back, Blake couldn’t get the woman to stop, trying to kick and move, but the hands that kept her legs spread were like as set of steel bars, keeping them opened, keeping her on display.

“I thought you might like a little treat…”

The teasing voice was at odds with the arousal that the doe showed, the heat that had blossomed between her legs noticed immediately by Blake’s senses, the doe leaving nothing to chance as she spread Blake’s legs as her Master got up.

“Kitty here needs a good hard dose of your manly spunk.”

The thought of him coming inside her made her feel conflicted. She looked at the blonde doe, whose gaze looked down at her with a look that made her quiver. The doe was stronger than she was, and she knew that she should not rebel so openly, but it was hard not to when she felt the need inside her.

“Oh, and my lovely deer girl has prepared her for her Master, hasn’t she?”

The human’s voice was light and joking, even with him getting up. His sister just dropped her hands, not quite waking up, a low grumbling coming from her lips, but Blake’s eyes were resting at his groin.

His erection was already there, and the doe was brushing her fingers over the bulge, looking at the man whilst radiating an aura of desire, her eyes never sliding from him. Blake imagined that she could leave whilst the doe was entranced, if she’d had the freedom of motion, but the woman just looked at him as if he was the best.

“Soon, Yang.”

He said, using the doe’s name. The human was insistent on using the name of her pet, and she was just... _'kitty'._ She didn't like that much. She was Blake, not Kitty! 

She got wet as soon as the doe unveiled his manhood with a little tug. It was not like Adam’s, which she had seen before the doe had torn it off, but it was sizeable and probably just a shade bigger. A low groan of lustful need from the blonde doe traitor, her fingers stroking over the shaft slowly. Blake could see it throb, could see the veins preparing to pump hot blood to make it even harder.

_‘That’s going to go inside of me.’_

A shudder went through her, the gag that’d been put in her mouth moistening as she salivated. The brief vision of being with the man and declaring her love for him came again and she shivered once more, her eyes watching that shaft as the blonde slid her tongue over its delicate flesh, preparing him for her.

_‘I’m not… I’m not going to enjoy this. I won't. I'm not some cat in heat, willing to let a human breed her. I'm strong!’_

She hadn’t been wrong… she hadn’t been wrong! She hadn’t been wrong and this was just a natural urge!

He watched her and she saw the look in his eyes change. His manhood seemed to grow limper whilst he looked at her.

A queer sensation inside her grew. Displeasure at his reaction.

Wasn’t she good enough? Wasn’t it bad enough that she was here on display, ready for him to mate with her? He was already drooping a little.

“It’s not you, Yang. I… I want _my_ first time with you to be _special_.”

When he addressed her, it grew harder. A spike of jealousy inside her welled up fiercely. She didn’t like him, but to be insulted like that, as if she was just someone who was a chore!

She was Blake Belladonna!

Daughter of the Panther!

“Master, every time I am near you is special.”

The words were uttered gently, but the look in his eyes when he looked at the doe was…

_‘Why? Why do you? Why does he LOOK at you like-‘_

His gaze went to her and she felt a cold hand grip her heart, watching those blue eyes look at her. Shame and something that was like disgust shuddered through her body as she saw those eyes peer into her own, a long moment of staring and watching, looking at her like a man who owned the world and her collar.

Distant.

_Cold._

A touch of something in those eyes that she’d seen in Adam’s for a moment when they’d been together and she listened to him speak of the good old days…

It made her feel _bad_. It made her feel _unwanted_.

The day before, she might’ve felt a spike of savage satisfaction at such a look, but now, the gripping feeling of something came to crash into her. That blunt cockhead was being caressed by the doe’s gentle hand, as the doe looked down at her with a similarly cold look.

_‘Stop looking at me as if I’m the disgusting one! He’s wrong, he’s wrong! Why are you looking at me like that? Why?!’_

He turned to her fellow slave and his pet once more and she saw the change ripple over his features, the little smile on his lips turning into something more, as he gave a light kiss to the Faunus’ cheek. The bright red blush that came to the woman’s cheeks was embarrassing to their race, to show such feelings for a human, but it was…

_‘Traitor to your blood!’_

“We’ll make you feel good, master… Allow this whore to gui-“

A finger against her lips, as he shook his head. His eyes were understanding. They were kind eyes, similar eyes that her mother would have had when she met a small young child.

_‘Why? Why can you look like that at her? Why am I getting those looks?’_

“You’re my _Yang, not_ my whore.”

He corrected her and the deer Faunus gave another smile for him, a smile that she had seen women wear when their men went to fight for the rights that had been abolished decades ago. It was a smile of someone who loved, someone who-

Blue eyes met hers and the coldness of them was staggering. It made her feel fear, it made her feel something inside her that writhed and wriggled and ate at her. A hand grabbed her collar and she was tugged up, her head laid back as she tried to get away, nearly raised up fully. She could see his eyes stare into hers as he spoke.

“You’re gagged, so don’t bother to respond. You’re my _pet_. You’re my _slave_. I’m at the end of my patience with _you_.”

She wanted to say something, she wanted to say that she had enjoyed it, but something in those eyes made her feel fear. It made her realize that he was indeed one of the children of this household and that he too held the power inside him to make the world a place without Faunus.

“She-“ He pointed to the traitor, who looked oddly pleased at the pointed finger. “Is a _good_ Faunus. You don’t _understand._ You probably won’t understand, because you were born like a stupid _animal_.”

That hurt. It hurt to be called stupid, but it hurt more to see the traitor smile at her owner.

“I’ve seen things, Blake Belladonna, that would make you cry, if you even have the _capacity_.”

He looked down at his older sister, currently holding the pillow to her chest and making a little grunting sound as she slept.

“Faunus need a firm human hand to guide them. Your _fate_ is to be slaves.”

His tone was calm, yet his words made her feel rage and anger. She was desiring of her freedom, to walk through the forests once more and enjoy the sun on her skin as a free Faunus.

“Yang understands. She’s…” He paused and glanced at Yang and that member stood ever so erect again, throbbing and twitching for a moment. “She’s _my_ Yang.” He looked right into her eyes then, and she felt it.

_‘Oh no…’_

She shuddered, the tug to her collar a little rougher. “She’s better than you. Daughter of… whatever. You’re _nothing_ , compared to her. A slave. My _first_ pet, but still…” His eyes were colder, as he threw her down.

“I’m going to give you one more chance. I have seen what will happen when you _animals_ are left to be loose from your collars. I will _not_ let my family come to harm.”

She was wet. She was sopping wet and he was hitting that snare for her. A protector, a man who would threaten those that tried to hurt those that he loved… and it was her who was being threatened. Her breathing grew quicker, as she saw that hard cock come ever closer, as her hips were pulled up by the other Faunus. She looked at him, at the man who owned her collar and who turned her on with those words.

It was passion in those words, a dedication that brought her to such a peak, a mingling of those feelings for the Ox and something more, as she looked at him. She could see the doe’s eyes look at her with a disgusted look, as the doe’s hand guided that shaft to her sex.

“MMMSHHHTRRR!”

She could only moan through the gag, as she felt him penetrate her again. Accursed feelings, as she felt them increase, rushed through her. She was being raped, but the feeling of a protector around, after Adam had been gelded like a beast by the blonde doe.

A man who would protect his woman, his mate…His woman who would protect her mate.

_‘ghah… glah… blah..’_

She blanked for a moment, as he rocked her against the bed, penetrating her fully. Her eyes rolled back in her head as she came, sinful sensations rushing through her, her bladder emptying as well, as he grabbed her by the throat and slammed her head against the mattress, the bounce enough.

“ _Disgusting_.”

She wanted to say something but could only muster another moan, as a set of burning red eyes looked down at her, the blonde doe’s hands brushing over his cheek, whispering into his ear, words that she couldn’t hear.

“Nothing but a cat who is in heat for a _woman_. Punish her for her degeneracy, Master Jaune. She soiled your bed...”

She was _not_ a filthy degenerate! She wanted a man! A real man who would t-

_‘No, no, no! I do not want him! I do not want hi-‘_

Her second orgasm took her by surprise, whimpering and trying to thrash, as the doe looked down at her. It felt so good, suddenly. It felt so _good_ because it felt so **good** because it felt so **_awesome_** and she was _coming_ again…

He drove himself into her, her head bouncing with his thrusts, her body small below him, as she caught sight of his face, those eyes looking at her with something resembling… sentiment. She felt her pussy clench around him, as she let herself ride that wave of pleasure, bruised and battered though she was, still feeling that spark of enjoyment.

The doe disappeared from sight, and she could feel hot breath tickle her nethers, as a low groan came from the young man atop her, his cock giving her what she deserved. A slow grinding of that cock, his balls sticky against her flesh and her eyes rolling back, a tongue flicking over that sack.

_‘glah… ah…’_

She wanted him to cum. She wanted him to cum, to give her his seed and to feel whole for once. To feel like she was desired, as she heard the slurping smacking sound of the doe, a low hiss of pleasure from him as he grew even harder inside her. Slow plunges, her buttocks battered against the mattress, moans that were like a stifled growl coming from her mouth as her arms chafed with the iron handcuffs holding her arms behind her back.

It was defeat. It was defeat and she was the defeated party, taken by the human who had owned her. It felt good, it felt so good and it felt like shame and fear.

The words of the Four came to her and she felt shame. Was this what she had fought for, against this? Was this man doing not to her what she had done to him?

The doe appeared, and her tongue licked over her lips, as he stiffened and that throb of his cock made her give a muffled moan as it swelled up inside her. He was going to come, she knew. She could feel that tell-tale release of pheromones from his body as a warm heat, as he started to groan. The blonde pulled him up, and then seized his manhood.

_‘No! You will not take that from me too!’_

“Ah… _Yang!”_

She saw that large cock before her face, as she realized what was going to happen. Thick splattering ropes of seed hit her face, the heat making her shiver as she smelled the scent of his release, the aching of her snatch like a void that'd opened up inside of her.

_‘He came on my face…’_

“That’s it… All over her face. She isn’t _worthy_ of the blessing of your seed, Master.”

The traitor’s words pounded home that message, as the last droplets fell onto her breasts. Blake looked up at the man who owned her, her mouth still stuffed, but the smell of his seed in her nostrils, telling her that he hadn’t spent himself inside her.

_‘I could’ve…’_

He could have looked at her like he looked at the doe. He could have been with her like her father had been with her mother. It could have been… it could have been-

The bitter pill was swallowed, as she realized it. She’d been too focused on the fight to consider the other options. As his cockhead laid against her nose, she could inhale that thick scent.

“It’s important that she knows what she is, Master…”

The words were painful to hear, as Blake knew what she was. A traitor. Someone who had betrayed her family. The other traitor was still… right.

She nudged her nose against his cock and she moved her jaw a little, looking at him. He looked down at her, the strictness in his eyes now gentler, as his gaze looked into hers.

“You can learn, Blake. Yang knows better than you…”

A soft smile, directed at the doe Faunus, as the blonde stroked that shaft, a dollop of seed coming from the head of that shaft, drooling down her face.

It was humiliating. It was humiliating and she looked into the lilac eyes of the other Faunus and saw triumph. Triumph and victory, because she had been a good moment of pleasure.

_‘No, I…’_

“I’ll have Saphron take you as her pet. Don’t worry, she treats Terra reasonably well.”

_‘No!’_

“NNNHHH!”

The utterance was muffled by the underwear, as she felt the phantom pain of that degenerate taking her again. The master was at least calmer when he did it, rather than just pushing in without warning. The choking had been the worst, as the barrage of insults had been the breaking point.

“It’s a pity because you are quite beautiful…”

A small dash of pride welled up, as the fear squashed it immediately. She did not want to be the toy of that woman, she wouldn’t survive it! She shook her head, trying to say no to the way that they were discussing selling her to the Saphron sister.

“Master, should I carry her to Lady Saphron’s bedroom?”

The question from the traitor was loud, as Blake started to cry. She didn’t want to be with a degenerate woman!

“No, I think I’ll…”

His hand pulled the underwear out of her mouth, his gaze meeting hers with that same cool stare in his eyes. His cock still hung before her, the smell of his seed in the air, inhaled with every single breath, the cloying smell making her pussy feel the ache.

“Speak, _Faunus._ My time is precious.”

He didn’t even call her by name now, addressing her like she was just some featureless Faunus slave.

“Tell me why you should not be carried to my sister like the sick beast you are?”

She wasn’t a sick beast. “Because I like your cock!”

The shout was enough to rouse the sleeping woman from her sleep, her eyes flickering open and her body straightening, groping for her weapon and turning to the origination of that sound.

Spotting the three of them, the Master’s cock hanging in front of her face, the mean bitch got a look on her face, as she tried to puzzle out why she’d gotten into the bed. “My… Quite a mouth on her, don’t you think?”

“She’s just an animal who thinks with her sex.”

Her master said and she hissed at him. She thought with more parts of her body than her sex. The fist that hit her in the side of her head from the blonde sister was enough to make her hurt.

“You!”

The blonde Faunus grabbed her by the collar and jerked her up, looking her into the eyes. She felt a spike of fear through her, as the blonde stared into her eyes. She felt very small and very afraid, as she looked at the eyes that were slowly turning a deeper purple colour.

“Master, your other pet is being bad.” He watched, as she was thrown back, laying there like a doll, her arms aching still.

“She’s a traitor to her family.”

She was. She had betrayed her father and her mother, who had willingly entered slavery, even negotiating terms, as they had. It had been nearly six years ago, when Adam had been around and the White Fang still had recruited members.

“You are a disgrace to the Faunus, Blake Belladonna.”

The damnation in the voice of the other Faunus made her rile up, her eyes blazing. She was not a disgrace, even if she had betrayed her family! She loved the Faunus with her whole heart and would fight for them!

“And you are a traitor to _your_ blood, desiring to be _enslaved!_ Your family would cast you out for desiring it!”

The words came out, and she realized that she’d said something that she couldn’t take back. The humans looked without much change, but those lilac eyes were looking at her with a look that didn’t tell her much.

“At least I don’t _love_ a _eunuch_ , Blake. Your _Ox_ screamed like a girl when I tore his genitals off…”

The soft voice of the other Faunus pet was threatening, as anger showed through it, as the woman looked into her eyes, grabbing her by the throat with a hand that felt impossibly strong. There was a glint in those eyes that was like a flame, like a burning inferno that threatened to break loose at any moment. Blake felt the fear wrap around her as she looked into those eyes that were slowly darkening in their colour.

“And when I catch that degenerate half-man that was with him, I will make sure that she knows _all_ the pleasures of being with a man…”

A crazed grin, as those feral eyes looked into hers. A shiver, as the blonde looked at her with that look that promised death. That was Ilia that the doe was talking about, and the conflicted feelings about her friend, in one part about her degeneracy and in another about those feelings of friendship that still were bounding through her mind.

“And I will make sure that the Master lives. It is _slavery_ or _death,_ Cat. You can insult me all you wish. You can insult my ancestors, you can insult my own self…”

The doe turned to the man who had just fucked her, who had made her cum, who made her feel like he was… different. Different from humans that raped and pillaged poor Faunus, but also different and... different. It was hard to describe.

“But my Master…”

There was a soft tone to that voice, as the Faunus came closer and then stared into the other blonde’s blue eyes. There was no response from him, seeing him look into the other blonde’s eyes as well. It was…

_‘Why does she get that look? Where was my person?’_

“My Master owns my collar.”

Her hand grabbed his and placed it on her collar, still looking into his eyes, not even blinking.

“And I am the one who will die for him, if it means he would live.”

A deep, heavy sigh, as the young man’s eyes closed, a shuddering exhale from the other blonde following. The moment was gone, and his eyes opened again, as his hand lightly tugged onto the collar.

Blake watched, as lilac eyes peered into blue and there was a moment where they seemed to just behold each other, before he dipped down first, kissing her on the lips with a kiss that was as soft and sensual as in the tales her mother had told her about her own meeting with Ghira. Her heart felt pain as she saw that moment of their kiss, as it was unforced and without any hesitation, lasting only a few seconds, but the explosion of pheromones from the doe took her by surprise.

She watched them and felt as if she was intruding on something that she shouldn’t be intruding upon. There was a feeling inside her, as she couldn’t suddenly breathe, watching how the two merely stared at each other. She watched as the doe’s lips parted to speak and he seemed to open his mouth at the same time, freezing in place at the same time.

That moment of just looking at each other just… _hurt._ It was painful, her chest hurting at the sight of the two of them, just trying to find words.

“I’m all for making out with someone I like, but please… Don’t kid yourself that the animals feel anything for you, Jaune. You're their owner, not their partner. They don't have emotions except raping and killing for humans, except those that get taught the reward for obedience.”

Juniper Arc’s voice cut through that moment and the blonde Doe’s gaze slid down, her antlers almost pointing straight upward, the master’s eyes looking a little dazed.

“I _like_ her.”

The soft words from his mouth hurt, as he looked at her as well, his eyes tender. “And you…” A moment of hesitation, as he fixed her with that strict look. She whimpered softly, as those eyes softened for a moment and he gave her a light smile.

“I like you too.”

Her heart hurt, as she looked into his eyes and the world faded out for her. Everything did not matter, as she looked right into those eyes and felt that sinking feeling. He was the enemy, he was a human, but…

 _‘This is wrong._ ’

She shouldn’t feel like this! She should rage and boil with vengeance but…

But she couldn’t. She couldn’t muster that indignation, she couldn’t muster that rage, because it was _true_.

She liked him, even if he was a human. She _liked_ a human. She’d…

She’d enjoyed it. The gag was a nuisance, but she’d came. She’d felt that moment of blanking out and that strictness that he held, that way that he used her…

She was _owned_ and she was a _slave_ and she had _liked_ it. The doe loved it, as she loved the young Master.

_‘He’s let me keep my tongue and my ears… He doesn’t rape me every moment of the day whenever he catches a fancy…’_

It was stupid of her. Adam had been _wrong_. Why had she believed in his ideal of revolution, when all it got you was a grave? Where was that saviour that was meant to guide them?

“Master Jaune?”

Her voice was tiny, tender. He smiled at her and she felt weaker than she ever had before, but stronger as well. She felt stronger and she hated it. She hated that it made her feel warm and protected by his warmth.

“Can I… can I clean your manhood?”

She wished for a taste. A little taste of what had been wasted on her face. The doe looked at her, a suspicious look on her face. He looked at her and there was something in his eyes that shifted, a coolness that made her feel _worse_.

“You may.”

It was an acknowledgement, but it wasn’t warmth. Her lips pressed against the head, tasting the manly slimy load that still remained within the urethra, sucking on it slowly, leaving her to feel tingles going through her.

_‘Change…’_

She wasn’t aware that her lips had slid down, and his cock was starting to harden, her tongue brushing over the underside as he grew hard inside her warm oral cavity. A gag came, as she noticed that hard cock standing there. It was for her. It was all for her now, and she’d been… she’d not been a good Faunus.

Traitor though she may be, she had still kept her resistance, but something inside her snapped at that moment, as she looked into those blue eyes and felt like she’d just felt a collar snap away from her.

They were warm and not distant at all, looking into her eyes and not making her feel unusual, as she suckled on his shaft, pulling away from that hard cock. She smelled him in her nose. She felt disgusted in one half of her body and excited in the other. A pat to her head and she trembled.

“Good Blake.”

She wasn’t supposed to, but she purred. It was a nice touch and she knew somehow that he’d given her another shot. It was what made him into a beacon, as the doe looked at her with eyes that bore her little goodwill.

Blake Belladonna, for the first time in her service to the young Master of the Arc household, felt something akin to contentment, as she looked into blue eyes that would govern the world for her. Important eyes, as they looked at her with that look that was marginally colder than the eyes that had looked at the doe Faunus.

It was a start, for Blake Belladonna. It was a start on a rocky road, on a road which would carry her through pits and mazes, but with the admission that she liked him, the walls around her heart slowly crumbled.

She did not like the doe in the slightest, nor did she fully accept the status of being a Faunus slave, but she accepted that this man was someone she was interested in, someone who held within him the traits that she valued in a man.

His sister may be a degenerate homosexual and his other sisters might be scary, but Blake Belladonna at that moment in time, tasting the manly essence from his loins from the source itself, felt something blossom inside her heart.

* * *

She felt the pride in her owner, in the man who had chosen her as his Faunus, the feeling of her heartbeat bouncing like a heavy brass bunny through her chest, her eyes looking at him as the feline Faunus suckled on his manhood, allowing not a drop to be spilled now.

The cat had surrendered. The words had not been faked, nor had they been twisted. The Master had spoken and he had said that he liked her. The Cat was not trusted in her heart, but if the Master desired it…

She could stay the _execution_. She looked at him, noticing his small smile, as the sister yawned, getting up.

“You should change the bedsheets and the mattress… Cat pee is hard to get out of it.”

There was a comment from the sister, as Yang smiled at her Master, grabbing the cat’s head and pulling her off that shaft.

“Come on, Kitty…”

She knew that it would be time for getting things started. She was a good Faunus and she knew what serving her Master required of her. As Blake tried to get up, Yang noticed that the hands were still kept behind the back, the handcuffs still in place. She pulled the key out and then fiddled with it, the smell of urine stronger, and she mentally cursed the girl for not having the ability to control herself during the throes of orgasm.

_‘She’ll need to be told to go to the bathroom first… But I guess we can forgive her this once.’_

That kiss had been something _else_. The warm feeling inside her wouldn’t stop, the jitters going through her as the other Faunus slave got up slowly, trying to get feeling back in her arms. The girl was obviously not happy with how aroused she’d been, but Yang knew a stubborn one when she saw it.

_‘You’ve been outside of the Kingdoms, girl… No matter what you say, I won’t give you that trust yet…’_

She didn’t trust the cat. The feeling was mutual, but the look that the Master had given to the cat… It had been a look of approval. She could tolerate the cat for now, as the Master tolerated the cat’s uppity nature.

He was off to the adjacent bathroom, his sister already having gotten out of bed, slowly working the kinks out of her muscles. That he had tucked his sister into bed with them and trusted her to guard his sister was… _sweet_.

It made her wish for a sister of her own. They could do things together. Things for him, things that would have him be wishing for more. A little playing about…

The bedding was easier to remove than the mattress, but Blake managed, with a bit of her assistance. Yang knew where the bedding was deposited, so after nearly thirty minutes, a freshly made bed was prepared for the Master.

_‘I hope I am allowed to sleep with him again.’_

He’d been comfortable, for the moment where he’d spent with her. It’d been like she was with her father again, safe and sheltered from the bad things in the world. A feeling of safety, where there would be no hidden blades or fangs coming towards them, to kill them for the crime of existing.

_“No matter what you do, Yang… Remember that as long as you find one person who is worth your love, you hold on to them for as long as you can. Male or female, it doesn’t matter… Just make sure that they make you feel like the princess you are, my dear daughter.”_

She had found someone worthy of her love. She glanced at her little finger, feeling the tug of the imaginary cord. It was a silly superstition, but she could believe it. That kiss…

She fought back her emotions, giving a look at the cat, who shrank back a little. “We need to get dressed properly. Guests will be arriving today and I wish to look my best. The Master must be kept impeccable. Acting out will not be tolerated.”

It was the official rules. She remembered them well. Any slight against her master by her own hands would net her punishment, any slight against the guests that could bring her Master into disrepute would be punished by death.

“Yes.”

The cat responded, and the savage urge slipped through her body at the sight. Meek and cowering, that was how the cat should be compared to Yang Xiao Long. The Cat was nothing, Yang was everything. A pretty little Faunus, good for the master’s entertainment…

But not the apple of his eye. She would be the sun to his earth, the moon who would guide his sleep. She knew that he would feel her love for him, as she shared herself with him. A smile played on her lips as she walked into the cell that they had to themselves, plucking a newly laundered uniform off the shelf in the far corner, dressing herself swiftly. She made sure to look _perfect_ for anyone who would come to the household, for Lady Azalea, the mother of the Master.

_‘Proper conduct, as befits a Faunus from the house of Arc.’_

She was going to be the best. She could never love the Master as she would a husband, but that did not matter. As long as the cat remained as stubborn and driven by a failed ideal, she would make sure that the Master wanted not for anything.

She had dreamed that they were free, that there was no collar around her neck and that he loved her, telling her in the morning with a kiss and with a heated passionate lovemaking in the night. He would make her get his child and she would lovingly raise it and all of its siblings, because she was _his_.

There was no denying that anymore. She loved him, even if it was impossible for her to fully show that love. His sisters, degenerate as they were, could see how he loved people around him. They knew the truth, the way that he looked at them and the manner that he called up to protect them. The manner of a man, bold and without fear, telling the cat to obey or to be culled.

_‘No matter…’_

She was the woman who he had chosen as his slave. She had been plucked from the dirt and polished into the gem that would crown him king of the world.

_‘I will protect you.’_

* * *

The proposal was harder to write than he expected. The elegant curls of the quill were of no objection, but how did you formulate such a request? It would be easier if he just followed the guidelines, but he knew that he was going to break traditions.

“Ashe, how does one even _ask_ that of a head of the family?” The woman was seated beside him, her aged features holding some amusement as if it were a simple request that she had to fulfil. It was a little hurtful, seeing the amusement on her face.

“By using ink and a quill and paper, my little yellow death. Most proposals that are delivered before your father are hand-written as well.”

She knew better than him, obviously. She’d had the experience, she’d known what it was like to draft such a letter. She did it often enough for Father, according to what he remembered. Ashe knew how to read, write and speak the language of the higher echelons of society.

“It’s not funny.”

The woman seemed to find it funny, as she laughed at him, though not in a mocking manner, her eyes looking at his own with that mirth in them.

“You are much like your father when he had to draft the proposal letter to your mother's father for her hand, my little yellow death. He sat within his seat for days, before he just started to write and came with an ink-blotch rather than something legible.”

The amusement in her voice faded, as she looked at him with a serious expression. Concern was in her eyes as she spoke seriously.

“Is it truly the best decision?”

Her hand touched him, and he felt compelled to speak. He did so, without the force telling him to interfering in the slightest. This would be the best decision, for himself. He just hoped that Ruby would forgive him for doing something so brutish, but he did not want to die.

“The blood checks out, the references check out and the purity is guaranteed. No birth defects within three generations ending at Summer Rose as the current head of the family. An ideal match, except for the age issue. I am nervous that it would be considered as improper.”

Ashe’s face was stoic, as she nodded. A little smile played on her lips, as the woman’s eyes looked at the paper that was in front of him. Not much could be said, as he had to dip his quill in the inkwell. A simple ballpoint pen would have been better to make it more legible, but it was alas, traditional.

_‘Tradition can get fucked. I don’t like working with quills…’_

“What about Cinder Fall?”

He didn’t want to say it aloud, but the Semblance compelled him.

“She intends to commit line theft through Regent-Managed Inheritance. Camellia showed me a vision of her begetting bastards by other men and passing them off as children of my line.”

A look on the woman’s face that was unpleasant, to say it lightly, as she looked at him with that expression not changing. He spoke further. Ashe would understand, she had always understood.

“Another where they castrated me. They killed Yang.” He paused to take a breath. The Semblance shut off, as the woman looked at him and he still spoke. “I don’t want her to die. She’s important.”

Ashe looked at him, something akin to pity in her eyes. He didn’t like the look, as she turned her head to the direction where his slaves ought to be.

“She is just a doe Faunus, Jaune.”

The dismissal in the woman’s voice was soft, as she turned her head to look at him, her eyes serious. He didn’t much like that thought she voiced.

“I would wish more for you, if I had to make the choice about your pets. Belladonna is _passable_ , if only for the virtue of her ancestors. You deserve _better_.”

He sighed, looking at her and giving a soft smile. Yang was amazing. Ashe might not see it, but that moment when he had kissed her, it had felt like he’d known her for most of her life. It was such a relief, such a moment where the joy just burst from his heart and made him feel good.

“You will have to prepare for the eventuality of her not wanting Faunus around you, Jaune. A _woman_ gets jealous…”

He knew. It would be tough if he was forced to part with Yang. She was his pet, and she would be his pet for as long as he knew she lived. His visions from Cammy had told him that. She was loyal.

“She’s… odd, for a deer Faunus. They tend to be a touch more timid than most…”

The woman mused aloud, and he smiled. Ashe didn’t know that when Yang got passionate, she was like a living flame, domineering Blake with words and deeds. Yang cared for him, he thought… just like Terra cared for Saphron.

“It is a pity… But alas, we must continue. Write, Master Jaune.”

He had to continue indeed, as the proposal was not written so easily.

_With greatest respect and dignity, do I, Lord Jaune Arc, request-_

The wordings were formal and curled together. A single page was the maximum length, with fine handwriting adding the embellishments on the paper. Flattery, prose and some extra stylistic elements to brighten it up without sounding too pretentious, he looked at it.

Ashe read through it, nodding once.

“A decent proposal. Not forceful, but direct and to the point. Your friend might need some time to adjust to the situation, as this is sprung on her before her debut, but I trust that she will accept the situation. Children in their teens are resilient.”

He made no comment about his own status as a teenager, as he watched the woman’s eyes look at the spot where the signatures should go.

“Are you sure that you wish to do this?”

It was a risky gambit. If Lady Rose declined to read the proposal as the head of the family of Rose, he would have to try another avenue. He just hoped that it would be done before the ball. His _fiancé_ would be with him during the ball and it would be awkward if she showed up without him.

“I won’t let a bastard child take my family name. I can suffer a lot of pain, but I will _not_ be raising another man’s spawn. I have pride in my name and my family.”

A look of pride appeared on Ashe’s face, as she patted his head. He smiled at the head pat, knowing that she always meant well.

“No man should raise another man’s spawn.”

The woman was right. To see Yang pregnant by another man would be to-

_‘I can’t think of her as a girl. It’d… It’d be bad. They’re not human. They’re not human and they’ll never be human. She’s just a Faunus that makes you feel…’_

“This will do. Do you want me to copy it? The original will be signed and sent to the officials in charge of registration.”

He knew how it went. He’d only been present for the signing when Cinder and he had been matched by his father, and he had signed his name and been given a small smile by the older woman.

“That would be wonderful. I hope that Yang will be around, I want to introduce her to Ruby.”

There was a hope that Ruby would like Yang. Ruby was his best friend and she had been with him more often. It was still early in the morning, so it wasn’t likely that they’d be visiting just yet.

“Make sure that Lady Rose keeps well-entertained, my little yellow death. It isn’t polite to make a lady be bored.”

There was a warning tone to the woman’s voice of course, as he knew that it was impolite.

He saw Yang and Blake from the distance, noticing that Terra was already getting them instructed in the proper ways. Yang wore her uniform with pride, puffing up a little as she saw him, her eyes happily smiling at him as he approached. Terra’s head turned to him and she bowed deeply.

“Master Arc.”

Yang mimicked her with a perfect bow, whilst Blake aped her, going a little too deep and maintaining her balance probably only due to her Faunus agility. He smiled, lightly running a hand through Blake’s hair, teasing behind the wears. A shudder went through the girl, as he let his fingers slip a little lower.

He didn’t hate her. He actually liked her a little, as she always spoke what was on her mind. The Ox had treated her like trash and with his voice, he seemed to have altered her a little… But he knew that she would be someone that would light up a room, just like Yang.

“Master Jaune.”

His doe spoke softly, as her eyes looked at him, slowly righting herself with respectful manners. It was usually not proper to do so unless given permission by the highest family member in attendance, but he let it slide.

_‘She can be the one who stays in my room…’_

He didn’t want to make Yang the target of his mother’s ire. Mother always had a little bit of annoyance spare for the Faunus for even the slightest issue.

“I’ll be taking these… Terra, come join us.”

There was a hesitation in Terra’s eyes, as she peered at him.

“Master Arc, my duties…” He made an off-hand gesture, shrugging his shoulders.

“We’ve got _other_ slaves, Terra. You’re allowed to be free in the household, just because you’re my sister’s personal Faunus… Are you going against your master’s will?”

She shook her head quickly, and he patted her head. Terra was obedient, even if her eyes smiled at him whilst her face kept that small minute smile on it. “Good girl. We’re going to play some games together.” Yang looked curiously at him, blinking.

“Ooh! A foursome?”

He laughed out loud at the way that she’d said that, as Blake merely resigned herself to looking at him.

“No, no, a video game.”

A blank look. He supposed that it was normal for Faunus not to know what entertainment was. It had been a fairly recent invention, after all. Televisions were still a sparse sight in the bigger world. The game console was fairly easy to set up, with the unfolding digital screen allowing them to see the characters.

* * *

Ten minutes later, the figures were in combat. He played a little more relaxed than usually was the case, Blake’s eyes watching carefully the moves of her character, whilst Yang seemed to enjoy herself.

“Yeah! Take that! Wooh!”

She was so easily excited, and she knew not much of what she was doing… But that was cute in its own respect. He caught sight of his sister Saphron as she marched through the door and sat herself down behind Terra, wrapping her arms around her Faunus’ waist. She was looking at Yang with bloodshot eyes.

_‘Nope, that’s not Saphron when she’s at her best.’_

“Hey there, Saph.”

A low grumbled groan-sound that came from Saphron was the answer that he got, his eyes watching carefully the screen as she started to fondle Terra, leaning against her. Yang looked a little spooked, as her attention went back to the game, trusting that Saphron wouldn’t try anything with him around.

“Come on, Terra you mutt… Be a good Faunus and beat his team.”

Saphron encouraged her pet, Terra trying a little harder, which made him try harder too. The game wasn’t very difficult for him, but seeing Yang get into it was amazing. Blake, measured by her little widening of the eyes at several times, definitely found it to be entertaining as well, as she looked with that hint of something more.

He inched a little closer to Yang, bumping against her with his hips. She looked at him and smiled, her scent was comforting and floral. She’d taken a shower or perhaps a bath, smelling like the flowers of the wild.

“This is fun!”

He knew that it was. He smiled at her, watching carefully how she lit up. She could never be his girlfriend or his wife, but her bright exuberance made it worth it. It made it worth it, and he was going to _keep_ her.

Jaune spotted Blake looking at the screen with an intense gaze, her ears standing up straight as her hand motioned with the controller, the character jumping over one of the small rockets that had just been fired.

Her focus, her drive, the fire that she showed him and that will that had stood up to him… It was beautiful, in a terrible way. She had been misled and lied to. Animals deserved to be treated like animals, and Yang…

Yang was a Faunus and Blake was a Faunus.

It wasn’t fair. Saphron had asked him to put a baby in Terra, had requested that he give her something to nurse, to care for… but she knew it as well.

It might look like him, it might have been made by him, but it would never be the child that he could claim, because it had no right to exist outside of slavery.

“Don’t be sad, Master.”

Her voice was soft, like a whisper on the breeze, as she leaned against him, her smell comforting. He wanted to say it, but he knew that he shouldn’t. Saphron didn’t judge, but other members of his family would.

The shame that it would bring to the family if its only heir was to prefer the company of the Faunus over the company of humans…

_‘You’re almost human. Without your horns, you’d be…’_

She was his favourite of the two. He had woken to find her pressing Blake to the bed, already spread. It had been her surprise… and Blake had been tight, wet, needy even.

By the gods, did he wish that he could take her for a wife. Multiple wives for him would probably be little issue socially, given the importance of the Arc family and the multiple children that his father and mother had put onto the earth.

Imagining Yang with a wedding dress on, lawfully married to him was something that made him hard. He smiled, kissing her neck. She went stiff, as his lips pressed against that soft skin. She was made for him, it felt like a warmth that he didn't want to let go of.

“Master…”

She spoke softly, as he licked over her neck. She trembled a little as his tongue came to her ear, his slow exhale making her shudder.

“My pretty doe.”

She trembled, as her eyes looked at him, her head turning away, her eyes staring into his own, as her character died on the screen, her hand leaving the controller and grabbing his groin, her eyes looking at him.

“Master Arc.”

It was a moment, as her fingers groped and teased, where he felt that urge. Pinning her to the ground and taking her, to feel her quiver and moan underneath him like she desired him in every manner of the world to take…

_“Yang.”_

A tension, as she came closer, her full breasts pressing against his own. Fingers sliding into his pants, tugging at underwear, tugging him out, slowly groping over that shaft, squeezing, hot and yet gentle. She was amused, driven and she felt so good.

“Hmmm…”

He wasn’t aware who moaned, but the sensation of her hand quickened, as she stroked, her fingers diving over the flesh. He didn’t care about the game anymore, as her hand wrapped and gave a swift pump, the mushroom-like head unveiled.

“Do keep things _polite,_ little brother. There are members of the family present…”

Saphron’s voice cut through the feeling like a bucket of ice water hitting him. His manhood wilted a little, looking into Yang’s eyes, spotting the desire within them.

_‘I’m going to make sure that I live to an old age…’_

“Master…” Her voice was breathy and tense, her eyes looking away from him, her chest rising and falling, as he realized that he was outside of his pants.

“Later, alright? I have to be… _presentable.”_

He nodded. That would be the best idea, provided that he’d make it through that meeting. He pushed the thought away as he endured, the knowledge that Yang would still be there, if Lady Rose said no to the proposal.

“Whatever you want, Master Jaune.”

_‘I want you.’_

If only she was human…

He tucked himself back into his pants and they continued, little men and women characters moving through the levels, facing Grimm and destroying the opposition. On occasion, a freed Faunus slave provided a little bonus, dying for the good cause.

“Jaune!”

Ruby’s cheerful voice came from the door and he found himself being tackled by his best friend, silver eyes looking into his own. Yang had leapt out of the way, almost precognitive of where his friend would travel through, looking at her with eyes that were a little darker in their shade.

“Hey there, Ruby.”

Saphron made a soft sigh as she disentangled herself from around Terra, the dog Faunus having won another round of Dungeons and Doom on the screen. Blake was looking at them, as Ruby smiled at him.

“Good afternoon, Inheritor Rose.”

Saphron was still formal, as she looked at him for permission to leave. With the social rules, theoretically she was not supposed to ask for permission, but this was still the performance of an heir.

“Heya, Inheritor Saphron! How’re you doing today, huh?”

Saphron looked at him and then glanced at his pets. “Functional, Inheritor Rose. A night of bad sleep… But that is not unusual.” The look given to Yang was nearly heated, as his sister looked a little weird. Not very happy, though.

Ruby noticed Yang and she smiled broadly. She no doubt would love Yang just as much as he did. Yang was a girl who could get along with his sister Juniper, so that made her wonderful.

“Ooh, a new slave? Oooh!”

He smiled, as Yang got up and did a perfect bow, as expected of a well-trained slave. She'd taken to the lessons. He should teach her more, because he thought she deserved it.

“I am Master Jaune’s pet, Inheritor Rose.”

The formal words in the high speech slipped from her lips and he smiled. Ruby was looking at him and then back at Yang, as she smiled.

“Well, ain’t she a pretty one! Jaune, hand me a controller! It’s time to cream you like you’d never been creamed before! Your slaves can go and do… oh, I don’t know, whatever they want as long as they’re out of sight.”

He caught sight of Blake already departing, Yang still in her pose. He should give Blake etiquette lessons, probably. You didn’t leave until you were dismissed by the Master. That was a big no-no. Luckily, it was only Ruby…

“Yang, go with Blake and make sure that my bed is freshened up for a bit, alright?”

She smiled at him with her wonderful smile and he saw the way she rose, accentuating her full breasts a little more.

“As you wish, _Master_ Jaune.”

That tone set him ablaze with desire, as she strode out. His eyes followed her as she sashayed out, his tongue sliding over his lips at the wonderful derriere that wiggled, as he gave Ruby one of the controllers. She was silent, but then started on the gaming, silver eyes looking at him for a moment as her smile broadened.

“Soooo… Nice new Faunus?”

He nodded. Yang was the best, and so he talked about her. Ruby listened and was happy for him.

* * *

She rubbed the scented oil onto the pillow, the fresh dab of the scent making the room smell very pleasant, just as the Master would want it. She was a good Faunus and it had been nice to see her Master interact with his friend. The girl looked like a really sweet girl too, kind and with those beautiful silver eyes shimmering with an intensity.

The door opened and she could hear Blake turn, a clearing of the throat, as light heels tapped onto the ground. “Could you be a dear and fetch some refreshments, Blake? Your master is a little thirsty…” Yang did not turn around, hearing the voice of her Master’s friend from behind her.

“Yes.”

The addressing of the teenager by Blake was wrong, but the cat at least obeyed. The door opened and then closed again, leaving her with the other girl.

“You’re the _new_ pet.”

It was a statement of fact, as she turned around. The petite girl with the black hair with red accents stood there, her hands behind her back, the red cloak falling over her shoulders, the black-and-red accented clothing looking as prim and proper as it could, but Yang could see the Huntsman-quality materials that had gone into fashioning the dress.

“Yes, Inheritor Rose.”

The title she had gleaned from the degenerate Arc’s mouth, as the girl’s silver eyes regarded her. A burst of petals later and she was bowled over, feeling the punch to the gut hit her suddenly, as she found herself kneeling, something very sharp and big at her neck as the human teenager stood behind her.

“He looks at you as if he loves you, _Faunus_. I could see it in his eyes. You're seducing him...”

There was a deadly tone, as Yang’s eyes saw the massive scythe-blade at her neck, the red and black that guarded the edge large, as the smell of weapon oil hit her nose. The girl had moved faster than she’d expected, faster than she’d imagined, her Aura thankfully still kept off through conscious habit.

“You’re not going to take _my_ happiness away from me. You’re a _slave_. You may _look_ better than I do, but you do not have the _pedigree_ that I do. You are not even _human_. _Why_ does he look at you like _that_?”

Her soft exhale, as she felt the force apply against her, the blade at her neck. If she flared her Aura, she would be able to lever more force against the girl, but she was the Master’s friend.

“Master Jaune is my Master.” Her voice was stronger than she expected, as she felt the scythe slowly pull away.

“If he decides to kill me today, I will not blame him for it.”

It was her desire for him, her craving… The feeling that she had for him, that would make it okay. He was the one who had lifted her from the muck and the darkness and given her something that she had felt fill the void.

“Never forget your _place_ , Faunus. You are _not_ like _us._ You are _never_ going to be like _us._ I will debut soon and there is _nothing_ that can prevent me from trying for a second wife status. Mom thinks I’m silly, but I don’t want to see him without me. He's such a kind young man, he's _not_ going to end up married to some old hag.”

It was love, for the girl's motivation. Yang could feel it, as the scythe-blade pulled away slowly. She felt the pressure on her back fade away, as the spectre of pain continued to feel hollow in her gut.

“Remember that, _slave_. If I catch you trying to seduce him make him defile his bloodline with _you_ , I will make sure that your head bounces just as those lumps of fat do. Faunus should _not_ mix with Humans. Blake is just a dumb slave, she does not have his gaze the way you do… But he looks at you as he should look at _me!_ ”

She looked at the girl, the silver eyes looking at her with deep disgust and jealousy. She knew that she would not be able to bear her love’s children, but the girl had given her an ultimatum. She didn’t know what the girl would do, but she didn’t like it. Yang Xiao Long did not bow down to anyone… But this was a different situation.

“Remember this, _Faunus…_ Do not forget that you are an animal that serves _humanity._ You may be his pet, the condom that he wears when his wife will not be with him for a night... But you'll never receive his _love._ You're _not_ human. Don't _pretend_ that you are in love and that you know what is best... He's too loving, too kind for people. I will not see him hurt because some stupid animal thought she'd get _rights_ by seducing him.”

She wanted to say something, but the weapon was still out. Even if she had her Aura, she could not do much against a weapon that was made for killing things. She was not invulnerable, nor did she have the skill.

“Master Jaune is the one who decides my fate.” She said, and the blow to the back of her head was not unexpected, her brain rattling slightly through the blow's impact.

“The Master is what is most important to this lowly slave’s life. If the Master asks me to abort the child in my womb begotten by him, I will do so.”

It would be a loss, but she would do so. He would be a wonderful father, and she might not produce an heir, but she would do it. If it made _him_ happy…

“Good _pet_.”

The pat was demeaning, right on the back of her head. “He will have duties that he will need to do and I will be at Beacon Academy. His _fiancé_ will be in attendance for the ball… So play nice, will you? Be the little busty bimbo deer that you are and make Jaune happy…” A click and the weapon shifted. Yang could see the scythe-blade fold back in on itself, as the girl flickered past her, a rough tap to her cheek by a hand that was too fast to catch. Rose petals drifted to the ground, as the heiress to the Rose family turned at the door opening, her Scythe fully unfurled in her hands. The red cloak looked like it had been made from blood as it hung from her shoulders, a soft smirk on the girl's lips.

“Or it’ll be an execution, _Faunus_. Now, I believe I’ve made myself clear…”

The bright smile was back on the girl’s face, as the warmth returned to her face. It was a startling change, as Yang watched the smile stretch the girl's lips, kinder and more innocent than before, as if the previous moment had just been a brief slip of the mask.

“Jaune is a good friend. Please, join us with some snacks for our enjoyment later, _Faunus_.”

_‘She would be a better partner for him than me. She's right about status and pedigree... and how the world views the Faunus.’_

It was a simple truth. A human was still better than a Faunus. She had nearly forgotten that, being around Blake and around her Master and his sisters. They had been bad, but they hadn’t been _this_ bad.

The door opened again and Blake looked at her with surprised eyes. Yang noticed that she was still kneeling and that there’d been a mess made.

“The master’s friend is really nice. She patted me on the shoulder and thanked me for bringing him something to drink.”

_‘Really nice, indeed…’_

She couldn’t love her master, but she did. The look in Inheritor Rose’s eyes had been something that she’d seen in the mirror. Someone who loved the Master, for all the beautiful traits that he had. He was the gem in the crown, and Inheritor Rose would do anything to obtain it.

“Did she do anything with you? When you met her before, I think I remember the Master talking about it...”

Yang asked, getting up shakily. Blake blinked, as Yang went for the mop and filling a bucket. Luckily, stuff didn’t stain too badly.

“The Master requested that I stroke his cock whilst she watched, she took some of it to the face. She is… bright and cheerful for a human.”

Yang doubted that. There had been anger and frustration in that voice, a deep craving for the Master. Humans did not hide what they were.

_‘She doesn’t see you as a threat…’_

Yang didn’t like Ruby Rose very much. Blake just didn’t see that, because she wasn’t in the Master’s favour…

_‘No matter what, I’m not giving up. I burn with the feeling for him, and I will not turn to ashes.’_

She was going to make sure that the Master was happy, even if she was just a slave.

* * *

**Ruby Rose, ladies and gentlemen. The best friend that Jaune has, and not-so-secretly crushing on him like... wooh, the sun is a little hot. Next chapter... Yeah, you get to meet the whole Arc family, without the dad! Summer Rose gets more speaking time too! He's prepared things... Now it's time for a power-move!**

**Thank you for reading this and the comments that I see pop up! It's nice to see people get invested in the story. The Knightshade part wasn't readily apparent at the starting point, yet there are some serious stirrings now, as Blake acclimatizes to living in slavery... She's not broken down and submissive yet, ladies and gentlemen!**

**Leave a comment!**


	16. Improprieties

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Faunus stuff... And a marriage proposal!

**Ruby Rose certainly surprised some people. That'll be explained later.**

* * *

Nervousness shot through her as she watched him change. The meeting with the girl with the silver eyes, Inheritor Rose, had been something that had been bouncing around her mind, as he shed his clothing. The Cat was sitting in the background, looking at the proceedings, her hands grabbing the shirt that he’d dropped to the floor.

“Master?”

Her voice was tensed and uncertain, knowing that she was just a Faunus, but she couldn’t stop, she couldn’t stop from asking the question. He turned his gaze to her, half-unclothed. Fresh clothing had been prepared for him by another slave, something that looked more formal, more upscale than what she’d seen.

A suit for a man who was _someone_ in this world.

“Yes, Yang?”

His voice calling her name, speaking it with a little whisper of something that was more than just appreciation in it, something that showed that she was his favourite Faunus, made her feel the beating of her heart increase.

“Inheritor Rose… Is she?”

He looked surprised at her question, stopping half-way. She fidgeted under his gaze, not sure what to do. Was she out of line for asking questions? Would it be bad if she just wanted to know things?

“My _best_ friend. She’ll be formally announced at the ball later this month. After...”

The Master’s face looked grave as he looked at her, his hand caressing her cheek. A smile on his face, as he turned to Blake.

“Go and see whether Terra requires your assistance, Blake. I can get dressed on my own, even if Yang is here to help.”

The Cat looked at the Master and gave a low nod. Submissive behaviour was something that she’d allow, even with the looming threat in the background.

The Crocodile Faunus sat in a seat, watching with eyes that did not even seem to blink. The woman had eyes that were like a hawk, something about them making Yang feel uncomfortable. Blake left and they were alone... well, as much alone as they could be. Yang looked at the man who owned her, anything less than that in her eyes not even suitable.

“Are you jealous of her?”

He asked softly, looking into her eyes. A soft shake of the head, as she came closer. His skin smelled a little of her, as she waited for him to touch her more, the fingers brushing through her hair.

“You _shouldn’t_ be. You’re _my_ Faunus.”

She was his Faunus, yes. The threats that had been given earlier bounced around still. She didn’t want to be disposed of. She didn’t want to _lose_ him. She looked into his eyes, voicing her fear.

“Are you going to sell me when you marry?”

His eyes changed, as they firmed up, a look of direction in those eyes that showed that he was firm and resolute, as a man of his nature should be.

“ _Never_. I’m _not_ selling off the Faunus who matters to me. Anastasia might have been defect, a bad animal, but you’re so wonderful.”

He looked at her with those trusting eyes, as he slid his hand to the collar. “I’m really glad that I could get _you_ , Yang.” A smile on his lips, his eyes pained. She didn’t want him to feel pain. She didn’t want to see him _in_ pain.

“I’m going to do something really bad. It would be seen as... How to put it...” He looked concerned. “But I will make sure that _you_ will be unharmed. Father might not agree completely with it, mother might not tolerate it, but I will make sure that _you_ will survive, even if I have to _force_ the issue. I’m still the _Inheritor_ of this family.”

“Master?” He looked at her and she didn’t feel afraid. She felt warm and comfortable, as his hand pulled her close and he kissed her. Lightning and thunder seemed to flash through her system, as he kissed her on the lips. A low moan came from her lips as he kissed her. She kept her eyes looking into his own, his nose against her cheek and her nose against his cheek.

“Anastasia might have been a bad egg, but I’ve found a _wonderful_ doe.”

He spoke softly, as his lips lightly touched hers. “Lady Rose may not be happy with me for a while, but if she signs...” A look on his face, as he looked more certain of things than before.

“It’ll be you, _living_. Even if Ruby never forgives me for what I am going to do, I will keep you _safe_.”

She didn’t even dare to speak, not trusting her voice. He was telling her things would be okay, and that... that she’d be _his_ forever. Three little words she wanted to utter, but she didn’t dare to. Three little words that would probably seal her fate, but they were worth it for _him_.

She glanced at her little finger for a moment, as she brushed it against his thumb. She wanted to say it aloud, she wanted to let him know. She felt her heart beat faster and faster, looking at the man who was hers, upon who she had built that fragile house of craving and love.

_‘I love you.’_

She was just a Faunus slave, she was just someone who could never be with him, but it felt so real. He was so warm, so kind, so honest...

“Will you have me sleep with you in the same bed as your wife, Master?”

He looked at her, thoughtful for an instant, before he closed his eyes and gave a low sigh.

“I’m not sure whether she would like that, though she’s never been outspoken on the topic of Faunus. Who knows? Yes?”

Yang couldn’t imagine the girl being much different from her earlier outburst. The words had hurt her, as she had spoken about the pedigree that she’d brought to the relationship. She _loved_ the man, wasn’t that enough?

All the money in the world wasn’t enough for her to be swayed to pick another man.

“If you marry, will you still need _your_ doe?”

She asked quietly. He looked at her and she felt his hand pull her closer, a smile on his lips.

“Of course. With the time that she’ll be away, doing missions and what-not else when at Beacon, you’ll be my Faunus. Marriage is...” A deep sigh, as he looked at her.

“Marriage is more of a binding vow.”

A softness to his face, as he looked at her. His lips formed words but no sound came out.

“Did you see something horrible as well when Cammy touched you?”

She nodded quietly. She could not imagine a world where he would not be the man giving her children. To deny her that expression would be to perish. Her eyes looked into his sad eyes, a softness in them.

“I’m going to make sure that it doesn’t happen. The primary wife is expected to birth the first heir. Cinder of house Fall is slated to be that through seniority at this moment as well as being the suitable match, but-“

He looked at her and was remorseful in his expression. “I wish-“ A pause, as he looked at her. “I’m going to ask you something, Yang. I want you to answer _honestly.”_

She looked at him, nodding. No words were needed, as he looked at her. “Do you want to be a Major-domo? It’s good living, it’s got some privileges. You’d be my personal enforcer amongst the household, though I don’t think you’ll be allowed to sleep with me. It must remain separate.”

She looked at him and thought about it. She didn’t think she would enjoy that. The Cat would be his pleasure toy then, and she was a _lousy_ lay. She probably didn’t even know how to suck a good dick.

“Yang? Do you want to?”

He asked her and she shook her head softly. She was happy where she was. She would hopefully be pure soon, so she could make him feel good.

“Master Jaune, I...”

She hesitated. Personal opinions were not often wanted from the slaves by the Master. “This lowly slave knows that you wish to please her, but this lowly slave wishes to...” She swallowed. The forms were tough to remember, even with her trying her best.

“This lowly slave wishes to be the woman you go to when the comfort of your wife fades. A lowly pet, this slave shall be.”

He looked at her and seized her collar. She let him guide her, her eyes looking into his own. She could detect that urge within his eyes, not even hidden.

“And you will be _nothing_ but a lowly _pet, Slave_.”

The voice of the crocodile was behind her, the woman having moved quieter than a mouse, standing behind her. She felt a spark of fear go through her at the sudden realisation that she’d shown her back to someone.

“Ashe?”

The Master’s voice was soft, yet with a tone that was understanding.

“She’s a _Faunus_ , I know my duty to the world. She can’t be _anything_ more than just an animal.”

The woman made a sound, not quite rude but definitely dismissive. She looked at the woman’s pale features, the crimson eyes looking at her with that dismissive gaze that she was used to. There always was the prejudice that had grown throughout the years. Deer were skittish and shy, rabbits were always in the mood and timid...

“As long as you _understand_ that, Master Jaune.”

The woman’s voice was cautioning her and the Master. She could never share her love with him openly.

“You should get dressed. Lady Azalea and your sisters would probably like to see you before you submit your proposal before Lady Rose.”

Her Master looked at the crocodile Faunus for a long moment as he deliberated something before he spoke.

“I know... I can take a while to get dressed, they’ll just be doing girl talk anyways. You know how Saphron gets when she’s in need of gossip.”

Ashe nodded, seeing the wisdom in that.

“I will leave to prepare something of a light refreshment for your mother and shall take the bad pet with me in order to instruct her in proper decorum.”

Yang looked at the woman, whose eyes peered into hers with a look that brooked no objections.

“Do _not_ make a mess of your clothing, Master Jaune.”

Her master’s hand squeezed her shoulder, as he sighed. “It was _once_ , Ashe. I was _seven_.” The woman gave him a frown, though it carried little heat. Yang could see that look change a little as the woman righted, her tail flicking a few times.

“You will _always_ be the little boy that suckled on my teat when you were an infant, Master Jaune.”

The embarrassed sound from the Master was enough, as she wondered why the woman had been trusted to nurse the male child of a family like the Arcs. It wasn’t usual, but it did explain the way that the woman was treated.

“Ashe... Just... go make sure that Blake doesn’t get flogged by mother. Blake is just a little stupid.”

Yang snorted. The understatement of the month there, she guessed. Blake was born stupid and deficient in sense, as well as born deficient in manners.

As the crocodile Faunus left, the Master turned her around slowly.

“No matter what, I won’t let _anyone_ hurt you. I am... _fond_ of you.”

The admission was something that made her heart beat even faster. “You’re-“

He looked down. He seemed conflicted, as she suddenly impulsively hugged him. He stiffened a little, posture going rigid.

“Master, this slave is very fond of you too. You have given this slave much. This slave cannot repay it.”

The words were more formal, using the official high speech, which made him look at her. She would have used I if it had been appropriate, but she’d been reminded again that it couldn’t be anything more than a master and slave affair.

“Blake used to hate me, as you know well.”

Yang growled, deep in her throat. The Cat was stupid. Why would she hate someone who shone like the sun?

“She called me a _rapist_ , called me all sorts of names. She’s... she’s a little better now, it feels. A little more humble, a bit more pliant.”

It was a light warm smile that played on her lips, her eyes looking up at him.

“Does the Master want his Yang to _tame_ the little degenerate some more?”

Her voice curled with that distaste for the sick cat, the little _homosexual_ degenerate that had been so eager to lead the revolution with the no-breasts _degenerate_.

“Make her suck your glorious cock, begging for that seed in her worthless womb? Master...”

Her voice was soft, as she leaned against him, her tongue sliding over his chest. She marked him with her saliva, as his hands brushed over her upper arms.

“An officer of the Faunus Management Bureau might need to teach the degenerate girl how to enjoy her owner, perhaps?”

She teased him with that offer. She owned the uniform after all... and the Master had enjoyed his little hooker.

“That’s a nice idea.”

His eyes looked at her as she could see his arousal, she could feel the heat, smell the pheromones, feel the heat, his hand brushing over her outfit.

“Don’t worry. You’re _my_ Faunus, I will protect what is _mine_.” She shared that attitude, as she looked with a content expression on her face, her fears banished for the time being.

“Master, I’m-“

A finger touched her lips, as he shook his head softly.

 _“Nobody_ will _dare_ to touch _my_ Yang. If Ruby doesn’t like you, it’s _regrettable_. You’re safe. You may be an animal, but-“

A look on his face, as he looked at her and his eyes softened. There was a look in those eyes that her heart seemed to love, because it kept on beating rapidly.

“A world without _you_ is _dull_ and _lifeless_.”

She beheld his eyes, tender and gentle. Her father had blue eyes as well, his hair a shade darker, yet his smile being the main draw. She shouldn’t allow herself to forget, but she forgot. A softness of her heart, as she pushed him against the bed, making him fall onto it on his back, her hands pressing against his chest.

“Master...”

A sinuous hiss came from her lips, as her tongue brushed over his nipple, the bared flesh laid there, as she bit down a little, the nipple firming under her teeth. He shuddered, as her eyes looked at him.

_‘MINE!’_

She could feel that heat burn through her system, infusing her with the sensations, as her fingers stroked over his body.

“Yang, _stop_.”

She froze, as he ordered her, his voice a little harsher in tone, demanding the obedience of his woman. She looked at him, as he smiled at her, her body aflame with desire. He was _hers_! The cat would be a toy, the others who would be slaves to him would be toys, but she would not bend for _any_ who would dare to claim her _man_. To her, he was the one who she would bow her head.

“I’m sorry, I... I couldn’t help myself.”

Her voice showed the regret that she felt, his finger brushing over her cheek. He smiled a little, as he looked at her with that expression of care and concern.

“Animals can’t help themselves, Yang. It is in their nature.”

She was just an animal to him. Just an animal that spoke and talked and made him feel better. She remembered her father’s suspicion, his worry and the care. Others would not understand of their nature.

Others would hunt them for what they had been born as. She was a _slave_ , born a _Faunus_. Compared to a human, her life was worth nothing but the value that her Master placed on her collar. She whimpered, as his hand seized her neck. She submitted, as she let him touch her neck.

“Yang?” A cough from him was loud, as he looked a little amused. She could feel him.

“Can you let me get up?”

She got up quickly, hastily trying to straighten herself out. She offered a hand, which he took, pulling him up. “I’ll get those condoms, Yang. Let’s make-“ He paused mid-sentence as if trying to remind himself of what he was going to say.

“Let’s make it a nice evening, Yang. I will _need_ comfort if Lady Rose denies the letter of proposal.”

She would await it eagerly. Her man was going to make her happy. She would do her best. She glanced at her pinkie finger and then at him.

_‘No matter what, I will be with you.’_

Her man required his woman to comfort him.

She would be prepared.

* * *

It was hard, stopping her. He had to get dressed, not let his pet take him for another ride on the rollercoaster of pleasure. It had been hard not to say the word, though he felt sad that he couldn’t. She stood there, looking like she wanted to say something to him, her eyes still gazing at him.

She was pretty, her skin tanned from exposure to the sun, her golden blonde hair giving her the look of an upper-class woman. She was like a doll, if a doll could look that good. She was gorgeous and...

The antlers were the only thing that marked her as a Faunus and thus, not human. He’d nearly suggested that they’d make _love_. A childish term, but... it _fit_.

If Lady Rose rejected the letter outright, he would need comfort. Marrying Cinder Fall would be a harsh challenge. If his request was denied he’d...

_‘Just for a night. She can be human, just for a night. She’s an animal and it’s wrong but it’s... Just a night.’_

He _wanted_ to.

Even if he had to wear a condom, only half-feeling her, he wanted to make her feel like they were just two humans, just sharing a moment together. It would be back to being Master and Slave after that, but...

_‘I can’t love you.’_

She was his _property_. She was his _slave_ and his _toy,_ his _pet,_ but never a _wife_ , a _lover_ or a concubine. It wasn’t to be, and Ashe had cautioned him of that. Faunus thought as Faunus did, yet...

He knew that he shouldn’t feel something for the doe Faunus, but he did. Her zest, her joyous spirit and her eagerness to please... He could feel something inside him that roared like the thunder in the sky, something that was great, as he locked eyes with her when she was with him.

_‘We can be lovers for a night...’_

He barely knew what to do with a woman. He’d had sex with Blake, but whether he was any good was anyone’s guess. She’d made sounds, but then again, Yang had been there as well. Yang was definitely the better pet, the better animal.

He hoped that Lady Rose would accept the offer. He had done the research, he’d trawled through the long genealogy of the Rose family as far as it had been written. He had checked Cammy’s files on her personal desktop, making sure that he cross-referenced every ancestor of the line. He _knew_ that if they went for status alone, Rose edged out Fall only through the skills of Lady Rose. The battle merits in three Revolts had not been faked. Cinder Fall, with no Huntress status or training, fell by the wayside of such achievement. Ruby had even been accepted to Beacon a few years early...

_‘I did the right thing. I wrote the proposal. All that it needs is witnesses and two signatures.’_

He looked at the dresser that he’d put the ring in. It would have been Cinder’s, if things continued as they were. He glanced at Yang, before he walked over, his pants already worn, with only his upper body bare.

“Master?”

His good pet’s voice came and for a moment, he wondered more on whether she would like it. He hoped she would, and he’d like her to act if she did like him...

_‘You would look so pretty in a wedding dress.’_

Blake would, too. Mistralian kimono’s probably would suit her better, due to being a feline Faunus with Mistralian or Menagerian features. The former settlement of Menagerie had been put to the torch post-revolution, a testament to the Faunus’ futility of resistance.

The small little box that it came in was made of fine wood, carved with the double crescent marks of the family crest, the lid coated in gold paint to give it that sheen. True gold was too fanciful for a mere training ring’s box, but it would work, he supposed.

He opened the box slowly, as he looked at the ring.

“Yang?”

He spoke her name calmly, even with his eyes looking at the golden ring that stood there. It was not opulent, but it would serve as the reminder of the bond between their house.

“Hold out your hand. I need to practice.”

He could practice on Ashe, if he so wished, the woman having gone over it multiple times with him in the span of a week. It would be so easy, but it would be also so hard. She looked at him and then at the ring, her eyes looking at the ring the longest, but she extended her hand, looking at him.

He knelt, the ring in his hand without any sort of quiver or quake of his fingers.

“And with this ring, I make thee my betrothed, our bond to see for the world.”

The formal words, which had to be spoken after the proposal had been ratified by the witnesses and received the signatures of the heads of both households, came from his lips as he pushed the ring on her finger.

She looked at him and he shivered with that look, as she looked at him tenderly. She didn’t say a word, as he tugged the ring off her ring finger, trying to ignore how it had felt. It wasn’t possible. It wasn’t something that he would ever be able to do, not with the social laws that were in place.

“If my wife-to-be, assigns me Faunus as pets, would you mind?”

His deer Faunus smiled softly as she let her fingers brush over his hand. A comforting gesture, as he felt the nervousness go through his whole body, electrifying him with that doubt and hesitation.

“A man’s worth is the number of beauties he gathers for his enjoyment alone.”

The words were something of a saying from Mistal, he remembered, but he felt some sort of relief, as if her approval was something that he had been waiting for.

“Master, if you wish your pet to train some more beauties, you have only to ask.”

He could see her sincerity, the kindness that she had within those eyes. No matter what he asked, she would do it. He pushed the ring back onto her finger, before he paused, looking at how it fit onto Yang’s finger. It was attempt to try to wed a woman, not...

_‘It looks good on her.’_

It would look good on his wife too, he imagined. Both Lady Rose and Ruby had elegant fingers, with few calluses. They did not show the true pains of their trade to others, as Lady Rose visited frequently whilst her daughter still had not debuted.

“A man’s status is decided by the number of women he attracts.”

There was a softness to her voice, a plea that he heard in the voice.

“Even if the Cat does not pleasure you well, I will ensure that you have others to choose from to warm your bed.”

It wasn’t something that was accepted, as he knew that spousal regulations would allow only up to four wives at the most for those who needed to rebuild their family post-Grimm attack, but...

He could see Yang and Blake already gathered around him. They both had their qualities, their personalities were different and contrasting, yet their eyes bright and with that heat and warmth of their views. “A little harem, Yang?” He pulled the ring from her finger, his gaze looking at her, those lilac eyes giving him a sense of trust, of compassion and faith.

“I was a whore, Master. Clients requested...”

He pressed a finger to her lips to silence her. She shouldn’t talk about herself as if she was still a whore. Right now, she was just his personal animal.

“You’re _not_ one now. I said that, didn’t I? _Never again.”_

He applied some deodorant to his chest, before starting on the cologne. He had to look appropriate for what he was going to ask.

“My Master will need women to see to his needs.”

Her voice was curter than before, her eyes looking at him.

“As I am but one Faunus slave and Blake is yet untested for her loyalty, I will ensure that you have a _choice_.”

_‘I’d need to survive the proposal first, Yang...’_

“It is the way of the world. Those strong enough claim their due.” Her eyes blazed, as she looked at him. They slowly turned a deeper, more vivid colour.

“The _Ox_ had attempted to lay claim to me, Master. He was not _strong_ like you are. He was not _worthy_ of my loyalty.”

Her eyes peered into his as she knelt before him. Her forehead rested against the ground in that deep bow.

She said something that he couldn’t quite understand, before she looked at him. Her eyes were back to normal, their gaze soft.

“All below the heavens will know that I am thine.”

He had to remind himself that she was a Faunus, that she _wasn’t_ human. Those eyes were like a beacon, as he swallowed. She looked fragile and yearning. He seized her chin and then knelt, kissing her on the lips. She didn’t move much, as their lips just melted together into a dance of tongues, her breathing louder, as a sound came from her mouth.

His hand grabbed hers and the feeling was so natural, as the ring slid into place. It felt natural, but it was wrong. It was wrong to think of taking this woman as a wife, to take this Faunus as your wedded spouse. He remembered the vision, of taking the lives of the Faunus and reaping them after what they had taken from him. The him of the future had been bitter and cold, since the light had been torn from his life.

He held her hand, as he pulled from her. She looked tender, as her gaze went to their locked hands. His heart was beating faster, as he didn’t want to let go. He felt terrible, feeling like this. Blake was special, but with Yang, it was...

_‘It’s such a terrible fate that you were born a Faunus.’_

He didn’t want to let go, but he had to, getting up. She looked sad to see him go, emotions that played on her features, emotions that felt so human to his eyes that it was as if there was no divide between Faunus and Humans...

_‘But there is. They will rape us, kill us...’_

She was an animal to the world. She would never be accepted, unless he reached a suitably high enough office to _change_ those laws. He didn’t believe that Yang would ever hurt him.

Anastasia had been bad, but she’d disappeared. He’d had his appendix removed afterwards, so he’d probably been too loopy due to the medication. It was something best done early in life, before it would make problems down the line, Ashe had said. He didn’t quite remember why, though.

“You’re a good girl, Yang.”

He said, getting up slowly. The ring glistened on her finger. She wasn’t human, but...

_‘Let’s make sure to have fun tonight, Yang. If I’m going to be rejected and Ruby will hate me... so be it.’_

“Master is the _best_.”

She said, her voice low and touched, as his hand held hers still. She was like a princess compared to him, a knight seeking her favour. He could take her if he wished to and she would not resist. Those eyes spoke a story, one that showed trust.

_‘I didn’t know animals could feel like that...’_

“Can you prepare the room for tonight? Make sure that it smells nice and comfortable, even if you have to find a different fragrance. Something that you like, because...”

He paused. Even saying it was not polite, but he wanted to say it. The first moment that he had looked at her, he’d seen that side of her that she showed to him.

“Because my partner tonight will be you, if my proposal is rejected.”

Lady Rose was a wildcard in the plans. No other family would dare to deny the Inheritor of the Arc family’s proposal without serious consideration, but Summer Rose was someone who did not play by the rules. Ruby was a good young girl, her bride price at least a quarter of someone’s estate, through virtue of being born the only daughter.

_‘Daughter of Qrow Branwen...’_

“Of course, Master.”

She would be allowed call him by his first name tonight, if things did not go according to plan. A thrill shot through him. She would be his woman, and probably the last vestige of good feelings that he could cling to.

He smiled, as he straightened his shirt out a little, making sure everything was perfect, putting some cologne on the shirt as well, the jacket with the formal crest of Arc on its breast in golden stitching straightened out. He checked his reflection in the mirror as Yang bustled around behind him.

“Blake is known to the Rose family head. It will be good to let her meet Mother as well.”

Yang looked a little uncomfortable with the thought of his mother and he couldn’t quite blame her for feeling like that. His mother had a temper, with her opinion on Faunus well-known. Camellia was second-worst, but she wasn’t _that_ bad.

“She isn’t that bad, Yang. I hope you can be a good pet and make sure that mother does not take offense.” She nodded at him and he smiled back at her.

“Give me a kiss, Yang.”

It was a soft kiss, as their lips pressed together and he felt that heaviness in his heart, feeling the weight settle there as he pulled from the Faunus’ lips. Aside from the antlers, the remembrance to her species that she had on her head, there was nothing different about her.

_‘She is...’_

It would be fun to pretend to be lovers with her. She was... a good pet.

Nothing more.

It would be an act, it would be pretending to be, because it was not proper.

* * *

Blake Belladonna watched carefully as she saw the women, the cheerful daughter meeting her mother with a cheery ‘Whee!’ that came from the heart and exited through the mouth. It was heartening to see such joy, even if it was from a human girl who had undoubtedly gotten greater strength from her training.

“So, we played games and Jaune’s new pet was decent at it! You should see her!”

The gaming had been... interesting. She hadn’t known about it before and she kind of liked it. Seeing the traitor deer get into it had been surprisingly amusing, but she kept silent. The crocodile Faunus stood at her side, keeping a very strict gaze trained on her, though she was not commenting yet.

“Oho, does my little rosebud have a crush? Liking girls isn’t _okay_ , you know?”

The girl’s mother spoke with a teasing tone to her voice. The woman who appeared to be the Master’s mother was not looking very pleased with the insinuation.

“Summer Rose!”

The harsh tone of the woman’s voice was like the crack of a whip, as the woman looked at her companion and associate, perhaps even friend.

“You will not talk about such degeneracy under my roof! It is bad enough that you keep on rejecting all proposals that come your way. The Marigold family offered a ransom for your hand and you spat your drink in their face. Let alone what the offers will be for your daughter.” There was a light laugh from the woman in response to that comment.

“As long as I’ve got my daughter, I don’t need a man to bother with.”

The woman certainly didn’t seem to like it, as the silver-eyed gaze met hers. She flinched back, the intensity increasing a little as she shuddered, the white cloak-wrapped figure standing before her in what seemed to be a flash.

“My, my...” A hand grabbed her chin and she was forced to look into the eyes.

“The girl that Jaune slammed his pecker into...”

She wanted to hide away, as those silver eyes came to look into hers, a shiver shooting through her flesh as those silver eyes filled her vision. A primal fear, as they stared into her own for a while, the woman’s grip tightening a little before it passed.

“Passable. She can awaken her Aura, if you wish it. She’s got the _spark_.”

Blake shivered, as the woman’s hand let go of her. She felt as if she’d stared into the eyes of one of the people who determined her fate, something about those silver eyes evoking a primal fear inside her.

“Lady Arc, the young Master has expressed the desire to meet with you for tea. He has prepared a letter of intent, in order to make his wishes known to the wife of the Family Head.”

The amused smile on the mother’s face was enough to show to Blake that it was something terribly amusing to the woman, even as the woman’s face fell onto her. Disgust and what might just be straight-up hate for her kind showed in that gaze, as the dismissal was within those eyes. Eyes that looked similar to the young man who had been her owner, who was not _too_ bad.

 _“Very_ well... Camellia?”

The uniformed member of the Arc family, standing there a little forlornly, spoke up, her mother's stern gaze resting on her. “Explain _why_ your brother has prepared a letter of intent whilst he is still betrothed to Lady Fall.” There was something that played between the sisters. The identical twins merely looked a little dazed, swaying where they stood, their pale blue dresses only varying in their stitching, a slow look in their eyes, as if they were rousing from their sleep.

“He has been touched by my Semblance, Mother.”

Blake could see the look on the woman’s face change, something that changed in those eyes. Anger and fear, mingling together. Camellia Arc did not look happy, as she swallowed. Blake could smell fear. 

The power in this house rested within the young man who was her owner and his father, with his mother being the one who guarded the den, the look given to her daughter something that went beyond that.

“I... _see._ ”

A smile on her face, as she motioned for the twins. “Helena, Artemis, please guide Lady Rose and her daughter to the sitting room with the Faunus attendants? It seems some unforeseen events happened... My apologies, Summer.”

The woman was not intimidating with her build, nor was she intimidating in the way that one would ascribe to power, but Blake felt a chill go through her as she saw that sheer livid rage in those eyes. She had seen it in the eyes of the traitor doe before, and had seen it in the gaze of the dog Faunus who served the degenerate sister, but to see something like that in the eyes of a human was... different.

“Come, Ruby. It looks like someone’s going to say something to Azzy! Maybe he’ll _propose_ for when you’re of the Majority! Betrothal contracts state the time, after all...”

A soft chuckle came from the woman as she ran a hand through her short hair, shaking it lightly, her daughter’s cheeks hot. Blake followed behind the woman, her sharp ears catching the conversation in that strange language she still couldn’t understand. The mother was _not_ happy with her eldest daughter.

“Soooo... These two aren’t much fun, how’s being a slave been for you, Blake?”

The woman addressed her by name, something that she didn’t expect, the twin sisters looking at the older woman and keeping their silence still, as they continued along.

_‘Do I answer? Truthfully?’_

“She has trouble adjusting, Lady Rose.”

The crocodile answered for her, a look sent at her to keep her mouth shut. Her Faunus ears could hear the older woman tear into her daughter, the sound bouncing through the open space, the uniformed woman getting a tongue-lashing it seemed, if the tone was right.

“Oho... Perhaps you’ll adjust a little more when you’ve got a good friend. Wasn’t there some new pet that was brought in?”

Lady Rose spoke lightly, as Ashe nodded once.

“A Deer Faunus.”

The distaste within that voice could be understood perfectly. There were no real Deer Faunus that had done much of note in the history of the Faunus. The Four had always had the dominion over the Faunus as a whole, as far as she knew it.

“Ooh, pretty? I knew a deer Faunus, she had like itty-bitty titties. Swore like a damn sailor too.”

The daughter flushed, as Lady Rose’s words were scandalous, her eyes looking as vibrant as they did, whenever they did not meet hers. To meet her eyes was to feel a fear force its way into her body.

“Mom...” The girl whined, and Blake felt a dash of sympathy, knowing that her own mother would tease just like this.

“Try to act your age.”

The woman didn’t seem to hear her daughter, as her attention was absorbed by the crocodile Faunus.

“Ooh, no, no... She’s got small titties like Blake here and a nice ass! Jaune’s an ass man, this lady just knows it!”

“Moooooom~!” The embarrassed sound turned up even louder as the older woman laughed, the Faunus keeping a stoic face throughout it all. “Stop embarrassing me in front of Artie and Helly.” The two twin sisters barely responded, the nicknames something that must be known to both, neither really caring about it.

“I’m here on this world to annoy you, sweetheart.”

The warmth in that tone was so _human_ that it made Blake nearly gag.

“Sooo... We’ll be family, if he asks my little Ruby.”

There was a look between the twins and they responded as one.

“Nice.”

It was creepy, Blake thought, as the two continued on their way, entering a large sitting room, chairs and seats already arranged. Ten chairs for the Arc family, with a large low table that’d been prepared for tea.

The twins sat on their seats, together, as Lady Rose and her daughter Ruby occupied one of the seats. There was a high-backed chair next to it. The crocodile started to spread out the treats and such, as the woman worked on getting tea made.

Blake just stood there, uncertain of what she should do. She watched the two women and the twins just look at each other, Summer Rose’s eyes looking at her direction like a trained Huntsman did. Every threat in the room was analyzed, Blake thought, and she was dismissed. Whether it was the supreme confidence of the woman or the ability that held some extra knowledge about the world she didn’t know, but those eyes looked at her and then looked away.

The sisters came first, the pale-faced degenerate slumping down on her chair, her gaze hollow, as she looked at her with a look that made gooseflesh crawl over her skin. Argent Arc sat down next to her, tapping away at a device that seemed to be called a Scroll. Auburn seated herself next to Saphron, humming a light tune as Juniper and Camellia entered together, their mother behind them, shutting the door. It was a soft click of the door, yet it felt like the cell door being slammed shut.

“Welcome, guests.”

The woman spoke with a friendly tone, though Blake could smell the anger on the woman’s body, that angry bitter scent mixing with her own.

“We have brought you refreshments and hope that you will receive our kindness. My son wishes to come and join our gathering.”

Lady Rose spoke up next. “Lady Rose accepts the kindness of the Arc family. Allow the young man entrance, if he has decided to grace us with his presence.” She did not know the manner in which the conversation went, but they were talking in the common language.

The crocodile Faunus left her then, departing to find the young master, as had been instructed. She watched as the mother poured herself a cup of tea before filling the other cups, neither Ruby Rose nor her mother Summer denying the tea.

* * *

Nervousness was inside him, as he held the document in his hand, the handwriting as best as he could make it. If Lady Rose did not have the best opinion, he would need to make something happen...

_‘You’ve done the research, all things are correct. There is no valid reason save for personal taste that she can deny it.’_

Ruby would hate him for it, but he would bear that shame. She was his friend and tolerant of many of his faults and flaws. A bright sunny girl that he would have to hurt. Marriage to Cinder Ella Fall was not going to happen if he moved first.

“They’re expecting you, Master Jaune.”

The comforting voice of Ashe was heard and he took a deep breath. Yang gave him a quick hug, something that he allowed. He was going to have to break with protocol.

His steps felt heavier as he was led to the sitting room by Ashe, the Faunus woman moving with steady steps. He could spot several of the Faunus house-slaves looking at the two of them. He knew that there was something in the air, as they got out of the way. Ashe was respected, diplomatic and tactful, he knew.

“I have with me the second copy, Master Jaune.”

The woman said, holding the handwritten second copy. Her handwriting was much neater than his own, but it functioned just as well as the copy that’d be kept for the official archive in the basement.

“I’m nervous.”

He admitted, as they stood in front of the door, Ashe giving him a soft smile.

“They love you and they will accept your choice, little Yellow Death. Your mother’s signature and Lady Rose’s signature are the most important, and if you get them, you will get what you desire. It breaks tradition, it breaks etiquette, but if it makes _you_ happier...”

He knew that he was consigning Ruby to shame, but he was not going to suffer some indignation because of his future spouse attempting to steal that which had been his since birth. Sometimes, a man had to do something that they found distasteful.

He knocked formally on the door, Ashe turning the door handle and opening it for him, walking behind him as a slave should. He looked at his seven sisters, Saphron’s face looking tired and worn, the others in varying states of awareness.

The cups of tea had been filled, as he took a deep breath, looking at Ruby for an instant. Silver eyes met his, eyes that belonged to his best friend, someone who always had time for him. She smiled at him brightly, and the guilt inside him welled up.

_‘I’m sorry.’_

“Good afternoon, Jaune.”

His mother Azalea greeted, as he spotted Blake standing at the back. It was all in the details now, as he turned to face his family and gave the bow of fealty. He made sure to let it last for as long as he could, closing his eyes as his mother’s light cough told him to straighten out once more.

_‘You can do this. Now another bow...’_

He bowed before Lady Rose and her daughter Ruby. Ruby’s shoes were a glittering red, shimmering in the light from the lamps. It was Lady Rose who made a soft clicking sound with her tongue, the cue for him to stop his bow.

He tried to keep his face neutral as he took a deep breath. “I, Jaune of the house of Arc, request that you read this letter of intent, Lady Rose.” His voice was as unwavering as it could be, taking to a knee. Silence fell over the room, as he held out the letter, looking at Summer Rose, the woman’s white cloak covering much of her upper body, the dark corset that she wore below reinforced with stiff leather, the curves of her body much like her daughter’s, except matured and ripened to something that could be Ruby in ten years.

If she declined to read it, he would be finished. You could only declare a letter of intent once per official gathering, and things would probably be post-announcement with Ruby’s status.

“I, Lady Summer of the house of Rose, accept this letter of intent, as requested by Inheritor Arc.”

The formal tone of her voice could barely be heard, as he rose once more. She read the first line before looking up with a mysterious smile playing on her lips.

“Lady Rose accepts this marriage proposal to the House of Rose as acceptable to discuss. Does Lady Arc of the house of Arc agree?”

There was a soft murmur from his sisters, the clones looking at him with their usual low-energy eyes, Artemis raising a light smile, as his mother’s eyes closed, a sign that she was thinking.

“Agreement with the proposal by the Inheritor to the House of Arc, the proposal can be read. Camellia, be the executor. Inheritor Jaune, son of my blood, leave the room so that we may deliberate.”

He bowed stiffly to his mother, as he left the room. Mother was formal, of course. Tea gatherings were when they could just talk freely and yet hold up the status that they enjoyed. Mother liked tea. She usually had a pot around, because she said it ‘made her think better’.

Acceptance of the proposal by both parties had been reached. The hard part was now coming, as Lady Rose would look through the letter and pluck it apart. His mother could apply counter-arguments, but he hoped that the woman would agree. It would be shameful for him, but he would _not_ marry someone whose children might not bear his blood.

Rather dishonour than to be cuckolded by a wife whose intent was nefarious.

He thought he could hear a light cheer as he closed the door and waited outside, one of his sisters giving a loud whoop and a ‘Finally!’, but that might just have been an illusion or a trick of the mind. He knew that his mother would likely fetch him, once accord had been reached. He sat himself down on the chair outside, sighing.

_‘I hope they’ll accept it.’_

* * *

“Finally!”

Blake watched as Juniper Arc pumped a fist, the Rose girl looking uncomfortable as the sisters did a little cheer, their mother looking as unflappable as ever, Camellia Arc in her uniformed glory looking through the contract. One of her gloves was off, stroking over the paper with an unreadable look. The gross hand looked like it was caressing every letter.

“Truly, decorum is lost on my daughters... My apologies, Summer.”

The woman smiled broadly at her friend, Blake feeling discomfort once those silver eyes looked at her. The woman nudged her daughter, as she smirked.

“See? I knew you were sweet on him, and he feels the same!”

It was pride in the woman’s tone, and Blake wondered what her mother would think of her current situation as it was now. She wondered about her own future now with the girl being proposed to.

“Mom! I thought nobody knew!”

Saphron Arc snorted. “You’d have to be blind _not_ to know. He’s not that good at picking up those cues, but he’s a good little brother. I approve.”

“I think this means I win the pot. I told you that we should’ve put the clause in it to spread the money around.”

Juniper Arc said with a bold smile, Blake watching as the other sisters pouted, save for Auburn, who merely smiled docilely.

“You were _betting_ on him proposing to me?”

The youngest girl’s voice sounded like an offended squeak, as her mother laughed.

“We’re allowed a bit of fun. We don’t really like the Fall woman much. Dad was the one who selected her because Jaune needed a wife, but... Yeah. At least you’re close to him in age. She came to visit twice whilst you and father were absent, Mother.” Juniper Arc spoke as she grinned, looking at her sisters. “Pay up, you lousy little tramps. I won, fair and square.”

“It isn’t over until the ring is on the finger! That’s what we bet on, Junie-wunie!”

Auburn Arc spoke up and Juniper grumbled. Camellia sighed.

“I can’t see anything negative about accepting this one. If it’s denied, it’ll be bad, but it’ll work out, somehow when it’s accepted?”

The mother’s stern gaze directed towards her oldest daughter, who put her glove back on, was something that made the oldest sister flinch. “I don’t know. It’s not negative, at least.”

“Good. Hand it to Lady Rose.”

Blake watched as the sisters started a hushed discussion, hands moving and motioning, as the conversation went too quick to really follow, watching the Rose woman look through the writing. A snort came from the woman’s nose as she looked at it. “Ooh, old-fashioned terms. Azzy, he called me ‘Lady Rose’! Isn’t your boy adorable? Some bits about the age difference, but that’s negligible, Ruby technically gets eligible when she’s officially debuting.”

The woman did not seem to be affected too much by the nickname, as the woman parsed through the document. Reaching the bottom line, the woman frowned a little, Lady Rose’s finger going over a line.

“He went with the full name... Ooh, _fancy_. Well, this looks fine. If it’s for my daughter, it’s going to be alright.”

The broad smile was like the sun rising, as the woman handed the document to the Lady of the Arc family, who read through it.

“Sign it?”

Her owner’s mother inquired as she shifted a little in her seat as she read it through, Lady Rose pulling out a small metal box, pulling out a long stamp-like thing. An inking pad was pulled out as well, made functional with the ink that she let drip onto it.

“And a red candle...”

Lady Arc mumbled, as she pulled out a ring of sorts from a small satchel that’d been woven into her dress. It was one of her twin daughters who fetched the candle, lighting it with a lighter, a quill produced. An archaic method, Blake knew, but valid. Her father had explained it to her once.

“I have the copy here as well, Lady Arc.”

The crocodile Faunus remarked, but the woman waved the Faunus off.

“Sign this one first, then the copy. Is a courier prepared already?”

The crocodile Faunus nodded. It had all been prepared, Blake could tell, a good system for getting the information around.

“See? Everything will be fine. He likes you, you like him... Would you have rather gotten married to the Winchester boy?”

The older Rose woman spoke to her daughter, who looked red-faced, as the tools were being prepared.

“I’m afraid that there’ll be no ring provided up to standard. He has a practice ring, for fiancé’s, not something that would suit a Rose.” There was a shimmer of a smile on the woman’s face, as she shook her head.

“I got my little Ruby out of wedlock, so don’t worry about it. Qrow is a good father to her.” There was a pause, as Ruby’s eyes blinked.

“But you said he was my uncle! He even said so!”

She sounded a little betrayed, as her mother smiled at her. Blake didn’t think that it mattered much, as long as you were loved by your parents.

“Uncle, Father... It was quite a scandal when you were born, my little rosebud. Not that I regret giving birth to you, though.”

The girl pouted, looking at her mother, who smiled back apologetically. The woman’s face looked a little forlorn, something in those eyes changing.

“He’s listed as your father on the birth certificate, too. He acknowledges you as my daughter, and that is all that matters.” The man’s name sounded a little familiar, but Blake didn’t dwell on it.

“Not fair. He wouldn’t tell me that he was my dad.”

The girl pouted. Blake would find it adorable if it wasn’t such a situation where each of the Arc family members could find a reason to punish her. She did not want another session with the degenerate sister if she could prevent it.

The mother snapped her fingers and the crocodile Faunus went for the door once more, opening it up and her owner entered. He looked nervous, as the women adopted serious faces once more. She could smell the nervousness on his body, as he looked at them.

“Is it- Is it okay? Did you approve?”

He asked his mother, who gave a single nod. She had finished her cup of tea and was in the process of putting it down to the table again, a sigh of relief coming from him. Blake could see the small smiles on the sisters’ faces, as only Auburn Arc seemed to be absent of mind.

“Good, then... Then I guess we sign now, right? Ruby, please... Understand that it was the _only_ way.”

The girl showed remarkable self-control, as she nodded once. Blake could see the excitement bubbling beyond the facade, as the mother grabbed the quill and dipped it into the inkwell, writing her name onto the paper. A visible relief came from her Owner as his mother did so, the seal pressed down on the paper below the signature for both of the women and their respective families. Blake couldn’t see how it looked, yet she felt that things were proceeding according to plan.

“Lady Rose?”

The woman smiled at him and winked. He looked happier now, as he released a deep breath he’d been holding.

“I, Summer Rose, mother of Ruby Rose, accept this proposal of betrothal with intent to wed.”

The formal words were spoken with the tone of someone in command, as the woman took the quill, signing her name on the line.

“Alright, now the other one...”

The stamping of the woman’s seal was there, as the candle was held up to the document, dripping the wax onto the paper in two spots. A thick glob of candle wax was pressed by the seal of Azalea Arc and another was pressed by the seal of Summer Rose, apparently fulfilling some condition.

“Thank you. Let me just write my name on the line...”

He was the last to put the quill to paper, a flourishing scribble, as his mother’s face showed some slight displeasure at his handwriting. Camellia Arc, who was looking at the proceedings, cleared her throat.

“As Executor of this proposal, I declare that it has been witnessed and sealed. Let it be known that the House of Arc and the House of Rose are now officially betrothed.”

Her owner smiled, as he looked at his new mother in law for a moment, before smiling at Ruby.

“I had no other choice, Ruby. I'm sorry.”

The girl smiled at the young man that she had a crush on, and more. Blake thought it awfully sweet, someplace deep inside her, that the human girl had such a crush on her best friend. She would never have a crush on a boy.

Adam counted as a man, plus he was the _Ox_. That was _much_ more important.

“It’s okay. You had to ask, and we accepted.”

He looked a little embarrassed, as he smiled sheepishly.

“I’d best fetch the ring... Can you get it to the courier after the second copy is signed?”

His sister nodded, and the process repeated itself. With the seals on the second proposal, it was all ratified. Her owner was confident, even for the man that he was. She felt an odd sense of pride well up at him for doing something like that. Such a decision was harder to make in Faunus culture... But she could understand what the young man wanted. All men wanted some fresh fields to plough, after all.

She had been a virgin herself, ploughed by his raping cock... but he might have been better than what awaited her otherwise. She remembered Velvet, silenced forevermore, mutilated and collared like a beast.

Camellia put the proposal letter into an envelope and then handed it to the crocodile Faunus, who disappeared out of the door together with the young Master of the house.

Blake wasn’t sure whether the atmosphere should be this great. It felt like there was a festival about to break out, as the sisters started to murmur to each other, their faces showing different expressions, Summer Rose giving a little whoop.

“Yes! I never had a wedding, but now I get to plan one! That chicken was the only one who insisted on getting one!”

Blake didn’t know who the woman talked about, but there was a certain joy in the woman’s actions, as Azalea Arc, the mother that she’d only briefly met, spoke up.

“And what will you do with the official announcement? He made a proposal for the spot of first wife, the seniority rules dictate that-“ The Huntress waved it off.

“Don’t sweat it, Azzy. If those stuffy guys at the council go and make a fuss, I’ll kick their ass. Summer Rose, beater of proposals and assholes who want to get at my money and status. Dad said that only a hero could marry me, so here I am, single and happy as a clam. Not that that’s very happy, being absent of meat, but hey, I’ve got a guy to bully now to do work for us around the house.”

There was a faint murmur in the background, Blake noticed, about something.

“You _will_ live here. We _always_ allow _family_ to stay.”

The mother spoke up warmly, as the mother of Ruby smiled in return.

“It’d be nice, moving from that old shack into this one. Though it’ll be a bit of time before I’ll adjust to having docile Faunus around...”

Blake didn’t know why, but something about the woman’s manner just freaked her out. Silver eyes met hers for a moment and Summer Rose smiled at her and she felt fear shoot through her, the silver eyes meeting hers and sending sparks of fear through her.

“He has two mongrel pets, Summer... Ruby, you don’t mind that he keeps them, do you?”

The girl looked at Blake as well, as the mother of her owner spoke up. Azalea Arc was giving her a look and for a moment, she felt the spectre of death slide over her. The girl looked a little sad though, not quite okay with it.

“They can be fun in bed! Trust me, you’ll enjoy it. I’ve had eh...”

Summer stopped herself, coughing awkwardly. “Let’s say that I’ve had to seek comfort in my partner and her man a few times, which was not all that uncomfortable, to say the least. It wasn’t all bad, being with a Faunus and your best friend. Things were different back then.”

The warning look that the woman got made the topic something to be not discussed, if Blake guessed right. _Degeneracy_ , for the woman...

_‘Disgusting.’_

At least there had been a man involved. She could ignore the fact that the blonde traitor had made her feel arousal, yes. She wasn’t a degenerate, nor did she like the thought of being with another woman.

Camellia Arc was looking through the letter’s better-written twin, reading the words that were there, her face looking more stern, the door opening up and the young master of the house entering once more.

“Sorry, I had to find the box and put it in again. It was... Well, it doesn’t matter.”

The flush on her master’s cheeks was a little cute, she’d admit. Her eyes caught the small box, as he took to a knee before the two members of the Rose family. The two women, mother and daughter, shifted a little automatically. Both looked a little nervous, the mother giddier than the daughter, who looked a little skittish. This was a big decision for them.

“And with this ring, I make thee my betrothed, our bond to see for the world.”

Camellia Arc swore loudly as she finished reading the letter of proposal, looking up from the letter at the happenings. The Master seized the hand of the woman that he desired to marry and slid the finger onto the proper finger.

“Thank you.”

He said to his new fiancé, as he turned the ring slightly to show the Arc crest that’d been etched into the small band. It was Camellia Arc who spoke up, her voice sounding somewhat pained. Ruby’s face showed shock, as she just stared at the ring that’d been put on the ring finger.

“Congratulations, Lady Summer Rose. You’re now _officially_ mother’s future daughter-in-law.”

The Lady Rose blinked once, looking down at the engagement ring on her finger, mouth opening once and giving a soft ‘eh?’ then those eyes rolled back in her head as she fainted, as the matriarch of the Arc family dropped the teapot in her lap. The scream of pain was absent for a moment as the hot tea just sank into the heavy dress the woman wore, as shock just dominated both sides of the female occupants of the room that were human. The stunned realisation of what he'd just done, as jaws slackened and both sides just froze up.

_‘This doesn’t look like a very happy moment...’_

Auburn Arc summed it up in the most succinct manner before her mother started to scream in pain from the hot tea. Blake thought the words sounded smug.

“I win. He betrothed himself to Summer. That means _I_ win.”

* * *

**Always read the contract details. Never expect anything, always re-read it.**

**Jaune explains why he picked Summer in the next chapter.**


	17. Flouting rules and regulations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tea-time shenanigans, some Rose trimming... and Yang has a chat.

**Well, that proposal was a bomb. Now he’s gotta explain himself to the council of sisters…**

* * *

He watched Summer pass out, surprise etched on her features as she just flopped back, laying there unconscious. His mother started to scream, and he turned around to see the pot of hot tea shatter on the ground, as she started to hiss at the pain.

_‘That looks bad. They did say it was okay, right?’_

“ _Explain_ yourself, Jaune Arc.”

His mother hissed through gritted teeth, the pain she was in undoubtedly something that wouldn’t easily go away. He felt bad for her immediately, knowing that she drank her tea hot.

“Camellia, you’d _best_ get me an explanation that passes muster… I need to get the blister-cream… Ashe, you lousy mongrel, assist me.”

The Faunus moved with steady paces, assisting his mother in getting up and Camellia looked at him with that look that showed perfectly how she had been trained to perfection of most household standards, as she sat herself down in her seat.

The matriarch of the Arc family had appointed her as the executor, and now as the interim Matriarch until the burns had been treated. It was rare that mother spilled tea on herself, but she kept a jar of cream around anyways. With how much tea she drank, it was not unwise to have such measures be taken.

“Mom? Jaune, _why_ would you ask _mom_?”

Ruby looked tearful, and he felt bad for her. If he had another choice, he would have picked her, but…

“She was the only option. I _don’t_ want to marry someone who wouldn’t care for my family.”

Camellia cleared her throat, as she straightened herself, her face looking serious. None of his sisters were looking very amused, with the faces showing different stages of shock, worry and only Auburn giving a smile, but her eyes looked unfocused.

“Why did you betroth yourself to Lady Rose?”

A voice that brooked no disobedience from him, Camellia’s face set in that way that was strict and uncompromising. She was speaking officially, and that was not a good thing. Honesty was always to be expected, the truth always required. Ashe wouldn’t tolerate lies. He looked at Ruby, feeling a wrenching in his heart. He would be a good stepfather to her, he promised himself, but…

“Can this be between just the Arc family members? Ruby, I’m sorry, but…”

Camellia made a sound in the back of her throat, before she addressed Ruby. “Could you please leave the room, Inheritor Rose? It seems your… future stepfather has some private affairs to speak of.”

He knew that Ruby wouldn’t like that, but he had to make sure that she didn’t grow too disillusioned with him for doing the research. She was his best friend after all and amazing. He didn’t want to tell them about what he’d found, but-

“It’s about your Semblance, Camellia.”

He said, finally. Camellia nodded, looking at Ruby and awaiting her response. Ruby’s face was set in that stubborn way, her silver eyes piercing right into Camellia’s gaze.

“I’m _not_ leaving, Director Arc. I am in my right as Inheritor Rose to be with my mother and my… _stepfather-to-be_.”

The anger in her voice was there, as he took a deep breath. The least damaging thing, though at personal risk to himself. Admitting it was admitting failure. Most men would rather die than to admit that their spouse had not been as faithful... and it was worse if she actively sought for the presence of other men.

“Cinder Fall intends to commit inheritance theft and cuckoldry.”

His sisters faces turned distasteful immediately upon the last word, all save for Auburn, whose smile brightened a little, a soft humming coming from her lips.

“I’m _not_ letting some woman take what is ours _from_ us.”

He looked at his sisters, finding assent with that. Stern nods, even Saphron growing darker in her expression. If he hadn’t been born, Saphron would’ve been with child and married.

“When I heard that she was making plans for such things, I started to look through the genealogies of the Rose family, as you taught me.”

He could see Summer stirring already, her eyes fluttering open as she looked around, seemingly trying to come to terms with what had just happened. Her eyes fixed on him and she held up her hand. The ring glistened on her finger, as a sad look came to her face, accepting the reality for what it was.

“Woah… Well, I guess we’re hitched now, eh?”

The comment was enough to draw a snort from some of his sisters, Ruby looking a little tense. She didn’t look so very happy, her voice a little high-pitched as she spoke up.

“Mom, you can’t just-“

Summer’s eyes were warm whilst she looked at her daughter and she shook her head. Summer knew just as well as he did that it was all signed and documented. He’d made the best choice, and he would bear the shame of having a stepdaughter that was younger than him.

“He must’ve had a good reason for this, Ruby. He’s not a stupid boy who’d just see _these_ babies and thinks that he can pump a bush full of fertilizer, right? My tits are damn expensive then, I’d have given you a show for free if you’d shown an interest and Azzy wasn’t around. She probably wouldn’t like seeing me give you a few pointers.”

He let his mind wander for a little, imagining it for a moment. Summer Rose was fit, matured in ways that her daughter was not and most of all, decidedly less uptight than some of the other women that he’d run into at parties. His sisters usually interfered with any attempts to really get frisky with him, his worth as a partner probably the greatest due to the Arc pedigree. He coughed awkwardly.

It was already out in the open to the others, so it wouldn’t be too awkward to unveil to Summer.

“I would have been cuckolded by my future spouse, if our marriage had come to pass. I’m _sorry,_ Summer.”

He could use her personal name now, rather than her formal title. She had signed the certificate, which evened their status to the betrothal level.

“That’s a valid excuse… _Soooo_ … Why _me_? Why not Ruby?”

It was a valid question that undoubtedly would’ve been asked before. The documents had been scoured for any bit of information and it had been all legitimized with the proper marks and notations but there had been something awkward about them. He had been more than thorough, even checking things on Camellia’s desktop, making sure that everything was accurate and up to date.

“I’ve done the research on your family tree. No impurities for three generations, but…”

He paused, knowing that it was a delicate situation. The information that he’d dug up had been something that had probably been misfiled. Camellia had authorisation for the full database of the Vale, so he’d gone deep into the personal records.

“Ruby is not debuted _yet_ into proper society. If I were to take a _child_ , and I mean _no_ offence with that Ruby, as my bride-to-be, Cinder would be able to assume complete command over the Rose household as well through the privilege of being the First Wife and Seniority. A child cannot make conscious decisions, after all.”

It was sensible to let those who were better-trained and educated to make such decisions. Those who had a bit of age often were wiser and more educated. Children could not be expected to know the price of a single slave, yet adults should. Seniority was something that was respected. The senior wife had automatic higher ranking.

“But you phrased it so old-fashionedly! Why would you have an old biddy like me?!”

Summer sounded a little irritated, but it was all according to his plan. He looked into Summer’s silver eyes, spotting the confusion in them and then sighed deeply. This was the part where he didn’t really want to get to because it would hurt people.

Ruby would have been a bad choice because of her age and her inexperience. She had the name but not the backing. Summer Rose, Lady Rose to the world, had the skill and the power to move the people, even with her status as a bachelor. It was not proper to have an unwed mother with a wed daughter…

“It isn’t proper to have an older female relative unwed. I know things are different for me, I mean… My sisters are _all_ amazing.”

There was some preening from them, the twins giving a lazy smile in response to that compliment, as their attention rested on him. They were judging him, waiting for their time to say something. Camellia cleared her throat to get order back once more. She spoke to him.

“Why did you not pick Ruby Rose? She would debut soon, and age would not be an issue with the contract that you have made, Seniority gives way to the status of First Wife...”

He didn’t suppress the shiver that went through him. He looked at Ruby and then at Summer. He swallowed. This was going to be tough to say out loud. He really wished that Ruby wouldn’t have been there for this. She looked at him with eyes that showed some betrayed feelings, like he’d done the worst thing to her, which he really had.

“Lady Rose, you say that Qrow Branwen is her father, right?”

His voice was hesitant, as he remembered the important details. It had been outlined more than once in the man’s biography and full physical details. The genetics had been listed, but he’d been not as interested in those, after some comparison.

“Yes. He was the man I took to bed. He is Ruby’s father.”

Jaune looked at Ruby and then sighed. The man couldn’t have been Ruby’s father. The notations in the file were serious about it, though it was not public knowledge.

“Ruby would have been twenty-one this October then, Summer. Qrow Branwen was deemed infertile and unable to propagate by the official Huntsman certification board at age 18 due to genital trauma after a Grimm Purge mission.”

A hush fell over the room, as even the Faunus seemed to fall silent. He could see his sisters, save for Auburn, look at Ruby Rose with looks that were a mix of pity and disgust. Two words hung on their lips, yet none dared to utter it, unwilling to put a spark in the powder keg.

_Bastard child._

Summer Rose’s lips were thin, as she looked at him and exhaled softly, her eyes closing.

“That was classified information, Inheritor Arc.”

There was a living rage in her voice, as she looked at him as if he’d just suggested that she was a Faunus Fucker, a grave insult to most women of sufficient standing. She hadn’t denied it though. Ruby looked like her world was crumbling out from under her. He felt really bad for her.

“I checked the official Huntsman database using Camellia’s personal workstation. It’s all in the files… I _had_ to know. She always said that an Arc should be thorough when deciding something.”

He looked at Ruby. It didn’t change anything. She was still Ruby, his friend. She just wasn’t born to the man who was claimed to be her father. It was _okay_. It happened sometimes that women birthed children that weren’t their husband’s.

“Mom? _MOM_?! Is it _true_?”

Ruby’s voice was a little shriller, as she seemed to grow panicked. His sisters gave her a pitying look, understanding it perfectly. Bastard-born children were worse off than children born out of wedlock. Parentage that was uncertain was always a bad issue and gossiped about.

“You’re _my_ daughter, Ruby. You’ve been tested and you’re _my_ daughter. Qrow wanted nothing but a girl to care for after… _things_ happened.”

Summer’s voice was soft, her eyes looking at Ruby. Jaune could see that Ruby was having trouble processing it. He tried to offer some condolences, even though it must be a horrible shock to her.

“You’re _human_ , at least. She didn’t breed with a Faunus. I’ve seen the genetic tests too.”

It was _important_ , genetics. Summer and Ruby Rose shared nearly everything genetically. It was really something that showed the purity of the line. Similar features, similar eye shades… It had been something amazing, really. He’d almost suspect that they were clones, though that technology had been banned after the degenerative effect. The difference between mother and daughter was there though. Ruby Rose would not have to fear of insinuations of being a Faunus. Her blood was pure.

A soft scoff came from Summer’s lips, a bitter expression on her face. There was no joy in her eyes now, as she spoke softly.

“Your father is _dead_ now, Ruby. Your uncle and I thought it best to let the past die.”

A cool expression, as she turned her gaze to him. Her eyes weren’t the warm and kind ones that he knew, but the cool and distant eyes that had witnessed atrocities, the eyes of a Huntress with an exemplary combat record.

“Quite a masterful move, Jaune. I’d say that Azalea would be more than impressed with it once she’s cooled off.”

He looked at her and tried to go for a smile. It didn’t really hit his face well enough. Ruby just looked down at herself, as if her whole life had been a lie. He’d want to give her some comfort, but he had none to give.

“Ruby would’ve been…”

Summer sighed, as she shook her head. A look of resignation, one of a mother who loved her daughter, who cared for what her daughter would want.

“No, I suppose this is the best course of action. People _would_ do the research, and it would all come out eventually. I can see why you picked me. It’s not... Fuck, you’ve got _balls,_ Jaune. That’s the first time I’ve seen Azalea blank out in a decade.”

She looked tired. He felt tired too, knowing that it would have all been over if she had said no.

“Why did you try to push Ruby towards me?”

Summer and his sisters looked at him with a look that generally translated as ‘You’re being a moron’, whilst Ruby looked at him with a look that was her usual ‘You’re being silly’, even as she started to hiccup slightly.

“Because she _likes_ you, Jaune. Were you the _only_ one who didn’t notice?”

He blinked and his mouth fell open. Things were starting to click. The blush when he’d offered to dance with her, the desire to keep playing games with him on the video game console. His sisters making jokes about staying out with Ruby and playing the kissing games.

_‘Oh, I guess that would explain why she wanted to see my…’_

That explained quite a bit more. He felt like a bastard himself. He felt bad for Ruby. She was looking at him as if he’d dashed every last bit of hope for her.

“Ah… I’m not…”

He liked her as a friend, as a best friend. She was someone who was fun to be around, even if she would start Beacon early, just as her mother had. She was a prodigy and she was strong…

“I’ll be the best stepfather she can have, but…”

Yang came to his mind. He could see her looking at him, and she made him feel good. Ruby was perhaps with parentage uncertain on her father’s side, but she was still _Ruby_. That she was a child from an unwed mother did not matter. That she was a bastard child, it didn’t _matter_ to him.

“I _should_ have asked her first, but…”

He doubted whether he was saying the right things. He could see Summer’s face warm up a little as Ruby’s turned gloomier, Summer’s eyes glinting as she smiled and nudged Ruby. A wink from her, as she spoke with a lighter tone.

“Hey, at least I can still give you the third wife spot?”

That was a thing too. The First Wife tended to have the highest say in activities within the household, generally picked as the one who could be bringing the wisdom… But that wasn’t too far out of the imagination.

“I wouldn’t mind that. It doesn’t change what you are to me, Ruby.”

He smiled at his best friend and future stepdaughter. Ruby smiled back at him, her eyes still doubtful. He smiled at her, trying to give her hope. Things weren’t bad for her. She’d be his third wife, if Summer wished her to be. Third wives could be divorced, if Ruby found someone to love.

“But…”

She tried to say something but faltered as he shook his head gently. He made a wave with his hand to his sisters.

“Look at my sisters. They’re _all_ wonderful people, although some of them aren’t very welcoming to others.”

He mainly meant Auburn with that, but that wasn’t for Ruby to know. She’d been mostly around when Auburn _wasn’t_.

“I’ve seen a vision where they were _all_ dead, just because of the whims of a _Faunus_ with delusions. I’d _rather_ marry a bastard-born lady of House Rose than to ever lose my family. You’re legitimate in my eyes... And nobody _else_ has to know, right? Mother wouldn’t like the worry, nor would _Father._ ”

The threat to his sisters was clear. He was an _Arc_ and he would be the one to _inherit_. If he wished seven wives to match to his seven sisters, there would be seven wives. He was the sole heir to the name and he would not watch it be sullied by a wife who would cuckold him. Mother did _not_ need to know about the questionable status of Ruby.

“You’re my _best_ friend, Ruby. I had to ask your mother first, but…”

This was asking a lot of them, but he could see the assent of his sisters already, as the threat had landed. The ink on the contract had dried only recently, but he could see that Ruby was yearning for it. It was something that he could do later, after his first marriage had been formalized with Lady Rose. Father _would_ approve.

“You can call him daddy in the bedroom too, if you want. I don’t think he’d mind.”

Summer added with a tone of slight amusement, her eyes starting to soften, and his sisters started to laugh as Ruby flushed. The tension had been defused, as Lady Rose straightened a little, taking a deep breath and then gathering herself.

The door opened after nearly a minute as the ladies fixed their appearances and his mother came in, a different dress, small winces made with every step. Ashe was behind her like a shadow, placing a pillow on the chair that had been his mother’s before.

“Have the arrangements been made?”

The sharp tone of his mother’s voice was real, as he watched her give Camellia a look, the hawkish look on his mother’s face something that he could understand. She’d probably just slathered the cream on just to remain presentable and then do the further treatment later.

“Reason has been given for the proposal, and genealogy was checked. Lady Rose has met the criteria, whilst her daughter, not having debuted to society at large yet, does not. An agreement has been reached about third wife status for Inheritor Rose, should Lady Rose become the first.” The summary of things was calmly delivered, even though no mention was made of the heritage of Ruby Rose.

It would be a slight against their future sister-in-law. Camellia was generally the one whose voice was heaviest in the household aside from their mother, with Saphron being the counterweight, if she could be bothered to weigh in on something.

“That’s salvageable, I guess… Jaune, is there _anything_ else that I need to know before I inform your father of the sudden decision to include one of my best friends into the family tree?”

He wondered whether she should know of Cinder’s plan, or whether he should keep it between them. Auburn wiggled a little back and forth.

“Cinder was going to usurp our line!”

Auburn said it in a cheery tone, as his mother’s head fell down to her hands and a low groan came from her mouth. Summer gave her friend a sympathetic look, as his mother started to grumble in unfriendly tones about tempting fate.

“ _Please_ tell me that Auburn is _joking_ , Jaune… Your father has checked her line and her temperament and found nothing wrong with her, with what do you have as a base for this?”

He looked at his mother before he was about to speak. Ashe raised her hand, in order to be given permission to speak. Ashe always knew what was right. She’d raised him into who he was now, had taught him everything.

“This Faunus has overheard Lady Fall speaking of such matters.”

His mother’s face wasn’t visible, but she rubbed at her face, a long-suffering groan that sounded faintly like ‘cock-ridden asshole’, but his mother didn’t really swear. She didn’t like it.

“The word of a _Faunus_ , Jaune? What’s next? Are you going to marry a mongrel and end our bloodline with disgrace? Just heap that on your mother’s shoulders next and we’ll be done with the whole rollercoaster of shame...”

He thought of Yang. He thought of Blake, watching her stand there, not quite comprehending what was going on. She’d have to learn the high language eventually. She would be a good pet, if she was educated properly.

“Camellia showed me a vision.”

He looked at Summer and at Ruby, before he turned his gaze to his mother. His mother had gone very still, as something that sounded like a very bitter curse came from her. He could see Camellia wince.

“I would rather marry a _Faunus_ than to be a _cuckold_. Cinder Fall may be perfect on paper, she may have the breeding and the manners, but she will _ruin_ us.”

He was convinced of that, for some reason. With the marriage, things would be stable for a bit, but she would find a way to pervert that, to twist it. Auburn didn’t like her. Auburn had never really stated dislike for anyone, but she’d said that Cinder was a bad woman. Adultery or cuckoldry was _not_ going to happen on his watch.

He was _not_ going to do that to any of _his_ children. He would watch them be born as pure and fit as they could be, rather than to raise another man’s brood and have it bear the name of Arc.

His mother’s face emerged from her hands, a deep sigh coming from her lips, as she looked at him with a look that was long-suffering.

“We’ll have _words_ about this later, Jaune. Summer, my apologies, this… This isn’t how I’d have wanted our families to be joined.”

Summer smiled boldly, as she winked at him and got up, her body shorter than he was, an arm looping through his own and pulling him to her. It was different from the hugs that she’d given before, more womanly rather than the informal ones that never did press herself against him like this.

“Hey, at least you’ll be seeing me more often than once a month or so… Jaune’ll get his chance to bust a nut into our rose bush, yep. Momma Summer’s going to be a bummer for the bedsprings.”

A groan, as his mother’s head returned to her hands, and Summer smiled and gave him a thumbs-up. Ruby seemed to be growing redder and redder in the face as she undoubtedly imagined such a thing.

“Well, husband to be… I guess this is as good as it gets.”

His sisters didn’t seem to think very greatly of this decision. The twins were looking at him with something that bordered on respect, Camellia giving him an odd look.

“I’d say that I was happy with how this turned out, but I’m sorry. If you are committed to Qrow Branwen…” There was a look in Summer’s eyes as she barked out a laugh.

“ _Hardly_. That man hasn’t been able to stir the flame in me since he came to class in a _skirt_. Nice legs, a good friend, but utterly useless in the art of love.”

There was a snicker that came from Ruby, who seemed to be getting better with the circumstances. It would not be a good time, but he had done what he could.

“I’m still _sorry_. I had thought you approved, and…”

Summer smiled, somewhat bitterly. She’d signed the document and legalized it with her own signature.

“It’s my own fault, I didn’t read it completely and figured that it’d mean Ruby. _Masterful_ move though, getting hitched to the Lady of a house, who has an eligible daughter. Really, your mother should be proud of you putting two seats to your family's name.”

There was a hush that fell, as Camellia looked seriously at their mother. Azalea Arc was running her hands through her hair, looking down at the carpet with a thoughtful expression. She was thinking about the social status changes that would happen with Lady Rose wed. He hadn’t really put much thought in that, his mother’s smile perhaps a slight bit more amused.

“Well, you did say that my husband was out of the running…”

The wry tone in his mother’s voice as Summer’s light laugh came, and things started to feel a little lighter. A laughing Summer usually meant that things weren’t going to be too serious.

“I bet he’d be kicking himself in the butt about his sonny boy getting the woman he’d went on both knees for. You blocked his proposal afterwards, so you know how bad he felt.”

His mother’s amusement was merely a sharp laugh, cool and dismissive. This wasn’t something that they as children knew about, as most of them looked at their mother like they’d just heard the sky was green.

“Wait, Father _proposed_ to Lady Rose?”

It was Saphron who spoke up, the most shocked out of them all. His mother Azalea nodded. He hadn’t known about that, but he figured that it must’ve happened during father and mother’s trips to the other Kingdoms or the gala.

“Right in front of me, grabbing a handful of my best friend’s behind whilst he did it. Do you remember when your father was on crutches for most of the stay? He never could handle the heavy Atlesian liquors... Though I do recall it was a heavy Mistralian wine.”

Several of the sisters nodded, as Saphron’s mouth fell open in shock. Jaune could imagine what that’d been like, since Saphron actually had to go to some of those fancy parties. He was too young, yet Saphron was not.

“I like me some action from time to time, but with a guy I like. I don’t just pin down a guy and get what I want. That’s for special people I want to drown my love-cellar with their white wine.”

Ruby gave an eep at her mother’s answer, as his own mother gave a shake of the head.

“You broke his legs for that. I don’t think- You will _not_ break my son’s legs, Summer Rose.”

The tone of the conversation was onto better topics now. No mention was made of Ruby Rose’s bastardry, or about the circumstances. Things seemed to be getting streamlined towards a good exit. That was great.

“Now, Jaune… You’ve been telling me about this vision stuff with Camellia… Can I inquire what that is about?”

Summer asked, his mother giving Camellia a slight nod, mouthing ‘She’s family now’ to his oldest sister. Camellia pulled the gloves off her hands, the marked skin showing clearly the burns that’d been inflicted on it from the oil. Auburn gave a soft ‘auuu’ sound, shrinking away, his mother’s eyes growing fiercer and more angered.

“I can show possibilities, by touch.” A soft, rueful tone she used to speak with, turning her hands over.

“I can _force_ the possibilities as much as I wish. Since you will be family, I will trust you with this knowledge.”

Summer’s eyes looked sharp, as she held out her hand. The one without the engagement ring, a delicate hand that looked small but held the power to easily break bones, or so he’d imagine.

“Then go ahead and touch me. I want to see what those possibilities are. I can _handle_ it.”

Camellia looked at their mother, who nodded shortly. Camellia touched Summer’s wrist, grabbing a hold of it. A light glow, as Summer’s Aura blazed in a corona of power, something that he had not seen before. Summer’s eyes glowed, as something seemed to flash in their depth. Camellia’s arm only blocked the strike just in time, before she let go of Summer’s hand, the other hand having jabbed right at his oldest sister’s throat.

Summer’s breathing was heavy, as she looked at Camellia, her pale gone ashen and her eyes skittish. Whatever she had seen had rattled her, as she looked at his sister as if she’d seen something horrible.

“Not my little Ruby, not my little girl…”

A shiver, as her hand ran through her hair, sweat having made a mess of the makeup that the woman had applied, a shuddering exhale coming from Summer’s lips as she shook her head, a tongue lapping over her lips and her eyes looking at the Faunus, something dark ghosting over her expression. Her hand went for her weapon, but she controlled the urge. Unease flickered on the face of his sisters, as Summer looked at him.

Something in those eyes was despairing and hungry for something, something was terribly wrong but also terribly right. Terrible to behold and terrible to watch, the woman merely looked at his sister with a look that terrified him a little.

Summer Rose looked ready to kill someone or something.

“No… We’re _not_ going to have that happen.”

She laughed. His sisters winced and Ruby looked a little afraid. It had not been a laugh that was pleasant and warm, as the woman grabbed his sister’s arm once again.

“Show me _more_!”

Camellia’s soft moan came with the touch, as Summer’s hand held on, pulling away as if burned after five seconds, looking at him for a moment, Summer’s smile terrible to see, before she calmed down, taking a moment to school her expression.

“I see… Don’t worry.”

Her weapon was in her hand, faster than he could see. “We’re going Tiger hunting, Camellia… It would be a _suitable_ bridal gift for my husband-to-be to receive a pet that is of a sufficient pedigree.”

A cackle, half-sane and something a little more, as Summer’s eyes glanced over the edge of the blade that she wielded.

“Let our matrimony be joyful, Jaune. I have _seen_ things… Ruby, we’re going _home_. I need to talk with Azalea and my boy-toy-to-be first, you go and make yourself scarce for a moment. So can the rest of my sisters-in-law except Shorty McSpooky. _Scoot_. _Scram_. Be _gone_.”

He saw his sisters move away awkwardly, Saphron stumbling a little, undoubtedly due to a lack of sleep. He could see her look at him and then give him what he thought was a comforting smile. They had his back. They were his sisters and they loved him.

They’d probably have a few words in private for him, but Summer was already breaking etiquette as much as she could. The woman laid herself out over the couch and looked up at the ceiling. Her eyes were tired, as the door closed behind the final sister that exited, Ruby having departed with them. Undoubtedly they’d wait in front of the door, in order to make sure that they would be allowed back in to finish their tea, as the proper etiquette demanded.

“This is such a mess…”

Her hand was held up, the ring sparkling on her finger in the light. It was a mess, but he had created it in order to prevent a bigger mess. He did feel bad about springing this on his mother, but he knew that the Family would not want an infiltrator in its midst.

“I’m proud of you for doing something like this in one way, but I am disappointed in a way too. Couldn’t you have at least waited to get my input on something like this?”

His mother’s voice came from the side and he thought of Yang again. Would Yang have wished him to be chained in a loveless marriage?

_‘No.’_

“Blake, come here.”

The Faunus girl moved to his command, shy and hesitating. She was wilful like the darkness of the night, her golden eyes looking at him. She had been a figment of darkness for him, a thread of that brutal inherent nature that the Faunus could have. He was happy that Yang was a doe, soft and gentle, caring…

“Go and make sure that my sisters and Ruby are seen to. We’ve got to talk about important things.”

He sat himself down next to Summer, facing his mother. Ashe stood nearby, her fingers making the small symbol that he should moderate his tone. Blake did as she had been ordered, and he felt the small hint of contentment, as he smiled a little at the obedience that she showed. The door shut behind Blake and he spoke up.

“She was with my other pet during the uprising at the Faunus Management Bureau.”

His mother’s eyes widened and the woman levelled her worst glare at her eldest daughter, Camellia making a pitiful sound. There was power in his mother’s gaze, despite her not having her Aura unlocked.

“The Ox rebelled against his fate. He would have done terrible things to humanity.”

Camellia’s voice was soft, as Yang… Yang would have died. He had buried her in that ghastly vision with the gallows, admitting to himself the terrible thing.

She was no different than him and he had _loved_ her.

He had been free to admit it to Lady Rose in that vision, because it no longer mattered. Yang had been a slave with a collar, but he could have pulled strings, could have…

_‘To pull the slave from the collar is a sign…’_

“I lost control. He touched me and I re-established control, but-“

His mother hissed at Camellia. She didn’t look very happy at his oldest sister, though the reason why escaped him. He’d survived with his wits intact, so that was a good thing. He didn’t have nightmares.

“Don’t even _say_ it. Did you _ruin_ him too?”

His oldest sister shook her head. The sadness in her eyes was there, as she got her gloves back on.

“No. His mind was mature enough to handle the stress. Mother, I’m so-“

His mother smacked the armrests, the sound making Camellia flinch. “That’s _not_ good enough, Camellia. I have to _look_ at _her_ every time we are in public.”

His oldest sister started to cry, his mother’s face angry and wroth with that fury that he hadn’t seen before. His mother could be somewhat annoyed at times, but she’d always been warm and gentle with him, probably because he was the only boy.

“I didn’t _mean_ to.”

Summer cleared her throat, clearly trying to get the conversation to better topics. His mother was angry with his oldest sister, who clearly wasn’t feeling too happy with the subject. Camellia’s Semblance was something that wasn’t spoken of openly inside the family.

“Let’s talk business though. I’ll be hunting down the Tiger. Camellia, you know where she is, right?”

The nod from his sister did not surprise him. Lady Rose was famous for her ability to deal with the rebellious Faunus who did not accept the yoke put on their shoulders… a terrible thing, because they would just be exterminated if they did not accept it. That was how the world functioned.

“I’ll get the other Huntsmen, even if I have to get half of Vale’s reserve mustered. There’s a reason why Ozpin trusts me so much…”

A look from his mother and Camellia at Lady Rose, whose teeth grit. “If the Tiger isn’t subdued, she will rally with the Ox. We would have another Revolution on our hands.”

A grim look on Camellia’s face and a worse look on his mother’s face. A snarl, an angry sound that came from his mother’s lips, rippling. He spotted Ashe looking serious, as Summer’s eyes went to her and realized that she was still in the room.

“She is a Faunus. Why have you not banished her from the room?”

A look of embarrassment on his mother’s face as she looked away. It was a sign of her own weakness, perhaps, or a sign of something more than that, as she looked conflicted, but spoke nevertheless.

“She is my husband’s Majordomo and the only Faunus I hold no dominion over. I can punish but the final say is still my husband’s.”

Summer looked at Ashe, narrowing her eyes. There was a dangerous thrill in the air, Ashe tensing up as well, but getting ready to fight, if the need was there.

“Do you mean ill will against the Family you belong to, Faunus?”

A question, asked brusquely, Ashe giving a bitter smile. Summer’s eyes narrowed, the woman’s hand never far from her blade.

“If I meant ill will, I could have snapped their father’s neck when he was but a babe. No, I mean no ill will towards the family. The Lord Arc treats this one well, as he ambles through life. I hold no complaints.”

Summer’s eyes narrowed, and his mother seemed to worry a little, as she looked at the Faunus behind her, as if suddenly aware of something scary and terrifying. Ashe was still Ashe in his mind, a woman who had raised him. Did it matter whether she was the turtle or something?

“The Arc family is my duty and my charge. I am but a Faunus, without rights or ability, yet I would never raise a hand against my owner in anger or hatred.”

A formal way of saying it, Mistralian if he remembered it right. A Majordomo would swear such a thing, the chip inside their body implanted to allow for some range of movement around the house, but never really to be as free as they would like to be. Faunus were born to be slaves, that’s how it had been. They had lost.

“Traditional. A good choice, because I can’t see treachery in her eyes.”

Summer’s hand grabbed his own, giving it a squeeze to offer comfort. “Jaune, it’s going to be okay.” The woman’s voice was light, as she looked at Ashe.

“I won’t let anything happen to you. What you did was… unusual.”

She raised her hand that had the engagement ring on it, a bitter smile on her lips. She looked cautious, yet with that hint of something in her eyes, as she leaned closer.

“But I _like_ it. That’s some real _balls_ you’ve got there, Jaune, getting a hot older woman as your first wife.”

His mother looked a little impatient, her expression less restrained. She had been rattled by the events as they’d happened, and was not at ease. Summer turned her gaze to his mother and then leaned closer.

“Hmm… This big boy’s going to be breaking in the bed with me, Azzy… Want to listen to your boy getting a _real_ woman full of pleasure, huh?”

His mother’s death glare at Summer only made the woman laugh, as Camellia looked merely uncomfortable. He felt like things were going to be better, as Summer’s fingers brushed over his own.

“Oh, that’s a scary look! Jaune, your mother’s giving me the look she gave me when your father got so drunk he smacked my buns… Perhaps you’d want to give this old lady some attention to her buns, huh?”

She crawled into his lap, the smell of her perfume and blood in his nostrils, the cloak that she wore pushing up a little. She straddled him, her lips pecking his nose. He couldn’t help but show a response, a light laugh coming from her lips.

Summer was like a summer’s storm, scattering softly over the land. She looked into his eyes deeply and her eyes softened a little. She was still a little like an aunt you only saw once every while.

“You would be a great husband for my little girl.”

She intentionally did a little hump, as she rubbed herself against him, leaning forward and biting down on his earlobe. “And I think you’re _kind_ of alright too. Getting my hand in marriage with a sneaky little trick like that… Ooh, I’m going to make you _regret_ it by fucking you so hard you’d wish you had a whole bag of blue energy pills.”

A shiver, as she nibbled some more on his earlobe, her hands sliding over his body. It was intimate, and she was not stopping, as her fingers wrapped around his groin and gave a slow pull, wiping over the protrusion as if trying to clean it. “Hmm… Well… Seems that there’s a _big_ sword here, waiting for the little rosebud to flower.”

“I would _prefer_ it if you did _not_ consummate your betrothal here, _Summer._ ”

His mother’s angry voice came from behind Summer, as Summer’s head turned to look at his mother. His mother was tolerant of a lot of things, but she had been raised with the traditional values of her own household.

“Boo, ruin my fun. He’s a _big_ bastard too! Jesus, girls at Beacon would’ve been creaming their skirts over this guy if he brought his sword there.”

His mother looked furiously at Summer. Summer just gave his mother a look back that was equally teasing in a manner.

“ _Summer Rose!_ ”

Summer grinned at him and winked. She was having fun with this teasing of his mother. She never seemed to really be too bothered by the social niceties, unless it involved something she cared about.

“Summer Rose, you will fuck my little boy until his thingy drops off, yep! Got it, mom-in-law!”

His mother looked stricken, as she inhaled and exhaled, trying to gather herself to remain calm. She was failing at that, as Camellia looked at him with a look that said that she felt some small amount of pity for him.

“The document was the best option that I could see, Jaune. I’m sorry that you had to see that.”

Ashe laid a hand on Camellia’s shoulder and his sister looked up at her, the Faunus lightly shaking her head, his sister quietening down. His mother was still giving a look at Summer as if he wanted to eat her for lunch and maybe dinner.

“What’s _done_ is _done_. You’ll be officially recognized as the lucky bastard who claimed the Rose of Vale.”

His mother growled at Summer, who gave an unashamed grin back at his mother. Summer’s body shifted a little and she rubbed against him a little more. Now it had much more of an erotic load with that motion, as his mother started on a tirade.

“My son is _not_ a bastard! Don’t you dare assume that he is anything like a filthy peasant whose lineage is unknown. Your daughter would have been a good match, with the Branwen name attached to her. I still don’t know why you haven’t finalized the relation!”

_‘Oh, she doesn’t know…’_

He shared a look with Camellia. His sister kept her mouth shut, and Summer straightened out. It was a more serious Summer that he saw now, switching her seating, her rear pushing against his groin. A smirk on her lips as she turned her head and winked at him and wiggled her rump.

_‘Oof…’_

“Ruby is still unannounced to the society. It was the best choice Jaune could have made. Would you rather have him find a wife from the back streets?”

His mother frowned at that, before she grumbled something under her breath about incorrigible men. Summer grinned, raising her rear a little and then slowly bumping it up and down, a shiver going through him, her body moving with those little quivers that made it feel pleasant.

“No, if someone _must_ be the lucky lady, it _better_ be you. Your daughter has her Proof of Humanity, does she not?”

Summer nodded. His own Proof of Humanity had been framed in the special archives. The bloodline was guarded there, and there was no way that someone who had no ties to the family could enter.

_‘We keep it safe…’_

“She does. This does not change _anything_. If Jaune wishes to take another wife, I will not begrudge him for his choice. Ruby will be the third wife, if it comes to that.”

He supposed that this was for the best.

“Or we just kill Fall. I’m _good_ with either option.”

His mother’s face looked annoyed, as Summer just smiled roguishly, winking at her mother with that carefree spirit.

_‘Yeah. That’d go over well… Lady Rose assassinates Lady Fall…’_

Summer shouldn’t joke about that, even though she looked to be serious about that offer. You just didn’t commit treason against someone’s house like that.

* * *

She watched the young women drift around aimlessly in front of the door, the six sisters looking a little lost without their mother there to steer them. Conversation sprung up between several of them, the twins answering in a strict monotone voice, the crazy one asking all sorts of questions.

“Can you get us something to drink, Blake?”

The cute Rose girl asked and Blake nodded. Whatever the Master was talking about with his mother and his new fiancé was undoubtedly not a concern for the girl, whose ability to bounce back from such news seemed to be marvellous. Whatever had been sad during the rapid-fire conversation she had barely understood. The language had been swift and flowing, not one that she knew. The crocodile Faunus had spoken flawlessly.

“Of course, Ruby.”

There was a small frown on the girl’s face before she sighed and dismissed her with a wave of the fingers. Blake had the feeling that she’d just messed up unknowingly. She returned from the kitchens after inquiring with one of the cooks about some refreshments, the Faunus woman presenting some iced lemonade, the ice-cubes that floated within the liquid interesting her. Eight glasses were presented, and she carried the tray towards the ladies.

Blake noticed that Saphron Arc, the degenerate scum-slime who had ravished her like she was just a toy last night, was giving her a look that she did not like. She preferred the Master, if she had to come to a partner’s bedroom at night. He wasn’t all bad, but he was… well, a _human_.

“Hmm, the little kitty brings us something to drink.”

The soft amusement in that voice, as bloodshot eyes looked into her own. Saphron’s hair was done up in a good fashion, but the red-rimmed eyes were something that brought only the brush of fear over her, the raw feeling of her cunt still there. She could remember the degenerates as they had violated her.

_‘You have to endure it…’_

She thought back to the morning, to the feeling of her Master taking her. The deer had prevented her from receiving his seed. She had gotten an orgasm thanks to the Master…

_‘She can’t do anything bad to you.’_

A glass was picked up and Blake poured for the woman, the jewelled bracelet around the woman’s wrist catching her attention. She hadn’t seen it before, but the gemstones set within it were nice to look at. She wondered briefly whether the woman was going to do something more, but Saphron Arc merely smiled at her and caressed her cheek. Juniper Arc looked a little nervous.

“I won, Junie. Where’s my money?”

Auburn Arc said in a chipper tone, Juniper Arc looking at her younger sister and sighing deeply. The woman seemed to be thinking about something, Blake noticed, the woman’s expression darkening for a moment before a smile appeared on her face for her younger sister’s benefit.

“We’ll get it together tonight. I _still_ don’t know... Do any of you know _why_ he would pick Lady Rose? He said as much, but I don’t think...”

A shrug from Argent, a shake of the head from Saphron, Blake watching how Auburn Arc hummed softly. The look on the twin sisters faces turned somewhat more animated as one of their number spoke up.

“Milf power!”

It was one of the twins who said it, and the sisters just started to laugh, some joke that went unshared with her. She couldn’t really comment, knowing that these women were the powerful ones in the household.

“Right, right... And the whole issue with Ruby? We lost to _Auburn_.”

Saphron groaned loudly after Juniper had said that. Auburn smiled broadly at her older sister.

“You can pay in due time! You spent your allowance on jewellery!”

Saphron Arc actually pouted at that comment, her eyes looking at Blake once again. The eye-rape continued for a moment, Blake’s body shivering, one of the twins taking a glass and having it be filled with the lemonade, providing a distraction from that stare of a predator.

“Money isn’t much of a problem. What will you use it on?”

Auburn looked thoughtful, before she smiled brightly. Blake could see the look between the sisters, unease in their eyes. Whenever the sick one seemed to be excited, things did not look so bright for people. Auburn Arc smiled brightly, something genuinely joyful in those eyes.

“Getting kitty a nice new collar! She’s going to like Jaune soon! She just needs to know her place in the world before she’ll be open to him!”

Those blue eyes looked at her and she shivered visibly. Those eyes meant little good, as the blue looked maddened. They were unfocused, looking at her directly for an instant before fading to another focal point.

“And when she does accept him fully, she’ll be good! She’s the Faunus Queen!”

The words carved into her back were words of shame, words of assuming more than her lot in life. She was the daughter of the Panther, but she knew that she would never be on the level of the Four. The Four knew best, after all.

“She’s _disrespectful_.”

There was a hint of irritation in Juniper Arc’s voice, her tongue sliding over her lips, her sharp blue eyes looking over the sole Faunus in the direct vicinity.

“A nice little kitten... _Entertaining_.”

The homosexual said, the degenerate woman’s tongue slithering over her lips. Blake had a flashback to last night, remembering the forced kisses that the woman had bestowed upon her.

“Not like the _other_ one... Oh, when I get _that_ one...”

The twins merely approached, both grabbing a hold of her, prodding and poking. It became harder to hold the tray, but she managed. One of the twins pushed a finger into her mouth, hooking into it and then looking into her mouth.

“Modest features, nice rumpflesh. She would be a well-groomed toy with some shampoo.”

She felt like she was just meat, which seemed to be the standard. Fingers poked and pushed. A cool finger pushed into her abused sex and she whimpered. The women were looking at her, the Arcs almost predatory whilst the innocent Rose girl seemed to be amused.

“Decent buy, Saphron. We should go for the auction in a few days if Father approves.”

The degenerate homosexual smirked, giving a slow nod to her older sister, looking into the sick eyes of the homosexual, as Saphron’s lips twitched into what must be one of the most sadistic smiles she’d ever seen. Not that humans could ever smile anything different than Faunus-raping sadistic, of course. They were _humans_.

“Does your owner’s cock please you, kitten?”

Blake’s eyes looked into the eyes of the woman, before she hissed back. The woman was asking too much, yet the coolness in those eyes did not change, as Saphron’s fingers grabbed a hold of the choker.

“I asked... ‘Does my brother’s _cock_ please you’, little kitten?”

She gave a slow nod. He was alright. He wasn’t a Faunus, he wasn’t someone who could bring her to that enjoyable peak, but he was present. His seed had not touched her again. The deer had prevented that, and she had been marked by his essence.

“That’s a good kitty... See, a _firm_ hand is good for the little mongrels. With Terra, I’ve had to make sure that she kept to her spot.”

Some sort of inference, as Juniper gave a bark of laughter. Something was funny about that, the older sister’s laugh more bemused, as Saphron Arc’s face soured.

“Not what I saw a week ago, Saffy.”

Saphron Arc’s face turned tenser, as she gave her older sister a glaring look. Blake felt awkward and wanted to leave, yet she had not been dismissed yet. Whatever these women wished to do to her, she would have to suffer it.

“So _what_ if I got drunk, huh? She’s _just_ a _Faunus_. You still suck on your thumb in your sleep, Juniper!”

It wasn’t probably intended to be something that was unveiled before a non-family member, but as the two sisters squared off, Ruby gave a light giggle, the expression she adopted warm and kind.

Both women turned to her and seemed to reach a snap-second decision. They smiled, as if nothing was wrong.

“Improprieties can be between us, can it not... daughter of our sister-in-law?”

The silver-eyed girl’s frown was adorable in a disturbing human fashion that made her almost think of her as a good girl. Blake found that to be a disturbing thought.

“It’s not final yet. I’ll get your little brother to name me his third wife!”

The boastful statement was met by some amused laughter from most of the sisters. Auburn was still looking at Blake, and Blake felt unnerved. Those eyes never really had wavered from her.

“Do you want... a glass of lemonade?”

She asked, noticing that most of the sisters tensed a little, as Auburn took a glass from the tray and then filled it from the pitcher herself. Those unsteady, unstable eyes looked into hers and she felt unnerved. There was something terribly wrong in those eyes, and the young woman just stared at her with that look that showed a broken soul behind those eyes.

“You’ll be a good toy, a good little pet... yes. _Yes_. You _will_ make him happy. You will like him and love him as a Faunus _should_...”

A giggle, as the hand brushed over her cheek. A clutching around her neck, as the tray in her hands quivered. She hoped that she would get away, as her airways seemed to be obstructed. She could hear sounds, she could see things, but she couldn’t fully grasp what they were.

“Otherwise...”

A slow exhale, as the blonde woman’s lips pressed against her ear.

“You will _die_ , Blake. It will _not_ be swift. It will not be _kind_. When Ashe gets her hands on you, you will suffer torments...” 

She felt weakness as that voice gave a low breathy whisper. Something was said to her in her ear and she felt a tremor, as something burned in her ears, the unstable sibling’s eyes boring into her own. Madness in those eyes, yet the threat within that voice was real. The woman would do as she had said.

_‘What did she mean?’_

She didn’t like him at all. He was better than most humans and he made her pussy feel good, but that was just all that he could be for her. He was the man who owned her collar, the man whose other pet was an utter bitch, not even worthy to lay a hand on Blake Belladonna, daughter of the panther.

The danger within these women was that they all had the power to kill her. She could see the weapon on Ruby’s back, and she mentally wondered how it’d look fully unfolded. Auburn Arc’s lips formed a little smile.

“You’ll be _happy_ soon. He’s going to make you learn proper behaviour.”

She frowned at that. She was already giving them respect by not acting out. Her Master might be a bastard, but he was still keeping her head attached to her shoulders.

“Kitten, come to my room after your owner dismisses you... I’ve got a _few_ things I’d like to have you clean.”

Blake knew that look and knew that it meant that she was going to be raped again by the homosexual _degenerate_. She couldn’t resist them, especially not after Saphron had nearly made her collar explode.

_The fear ran through her as the click-beep-snap sound in the collar at her neck started, Saphron Arc’s thrust with the fake cock into her making a low startled groan come from her lips. She felt the fear spike as the collar started to grow hot, the mechanism working as intended._

_“Mistress Saphron? Her collar...”_

_The canine Faunus spoke and Saphron Arc’s fingers touched a place on the collar, the beeping starting to slowly fade off, growing ever slower, as the blonde woman looked at her._

_“Hmmm... I forget that it’s still coded to me as the buyer... Ah well, we should upgrade the device to register Jaune as a co-owner.”_

“So... Eh, do I call you big sister now?”

Ruby asked, as Juniper Arc gave a light smile to the girl, trying to put her at ease for whatever reason. Humans weren’t really supposed to give kindness to lesser ones.

“Probably not yet... But you’re a good kid. Do you think you’ll be used to Faunus? Your mother was specific in the fact that she wouldn’t allow them near your home.”

Blake could see the red-cloaked girl’s eyes look away. She didn’t think that the girl had much in the way of bad intentions, seemingly the kind and warm girl that she’d suspected her to be.

“They weren’t allowed because Mom sometimes goes for their throat. She’s a specialist in hunting down Faunus, so it isn’t that bad.”

The girl was very cavalier about it, Blake noticed, watching the byplay of the other Arcs around her, before the door opened and Ruby Rose’s mother emerged. The woman looked at her with a look that seemed to promise something to be done to her, a dark and gloomy look, a motion with the hand given.

“Ruby, say your goodbyes to Jaune. I will inspect this second pet of his before we leave.”

Blake could see that Ruby was not hesitant in the slightest, hugging Jaune with a hug that held the warmth of a girl who loved. Blake wondered briefly whether she would ever grow to love her owner or the enslavement, doubting it.

He was alright for a human, and his cock was modest, but her co-pet was just a _bitch_.

Why should a low-born Deer Faunus make her feel like she was scum?

“We’ll be around soon, Jaune. We’ve just got to get some stuff and then we’ll eh... Do we get our own room? I mean, this is going to be our home, right?”

The mother smiled at her daughter, a warm smile. Jaune’s mother smiled as well, indulging the kind cloaked girl. Blake couldn’t see much of an issue with the blonde bastard getting with the girl. The mother was perhaps a bit too much over the best-by date, but humans were strange creatures anyways.

“Yes, some rooms are set aside for family members that will join our family.”

The woman’s gaze rested on Blake for a moment, a frown on her features. Blake didn’t know why, but the urge to run away suddenly rose inside her. Those eyes were colder than any Arc’s eyes that she’d ever seen before.

“You’re the mongrel that Jaune received from Saphron, right?”

The woman’s cool fingers grabbed a hold of her, Blake smelling something strong and medicinal, herbs made into a paste, clinging to the woman. The woman’s features were much like her daughters, disgust welling up inside her. There was something in those eyes that changed.

“Mongrel, speak the truth.”

A hand on her back, as the Crocodile’s Semblance activated. Her mouth spoke without her being able to stop it. She _hated_ that Semblance, _hated_ the fact that the woman was working with the humans whilst she could be free and fighting for the rights of the Faunus.

“Yes. I was bought after my capture by Lady Saphron Arc.”

The mother’s gaze was strict, as she let her gaze search for something, the Semblance still working on her, as her throat formed the sound and her lips spoke.

“The master has _allowed_ me the _grace_ to serve him as his Faunus slave, whilst your daughters are horrible women. One is feeble of mind whilst the other is a _degenerate_ _homosexual_. You should be proud of your son’s effort in ruining our freedom. I believe that Faunus have a right to be free.”

She couldn’t stop talking, as the daughters of the Arc household’s faces turned pale with anger. There was anger in those eyes, but she couldn’t stop talking, the Semblance still activated.

“His cock is stimulating and has given me orgasms. It is nice and thick, whilst the deer continues to act like she is higher than _her_ lot in life. She gives him looks as if she is like the _degenerate_ sister’s pet, and I do not appreciate it. I am of higher blood status than she is, and-“

Her throat was her own again, as the woman before her let her gaze bear down on her. A smile on those lips, as the woman’s hand patted her shoulder. The smile was falser than the hope that she’d have of being with Adam again.

“Was _that_ so hard, little _Faunus_? Telling the truth is something we _appreciate_ here.”

She could see her Master’s eyes look at her, a sad look in them. She didn’t know why she could not muster any words, as the woman seized her collar with a hand.

“Camellia told me about your... _future_ prospects.”

A hand grabbed the collar and tugged, the woman’s face close to her. Blake didn’t even dare to spit, knowing that there were weapons aimed at her. Juniper had pulled her rifle out, whilst a fine point was resting against the small of her back.

“Please, _do_ tell the truth... _What_ did you _see_?”

She couldn’t stop herself from speaking. The Semblance made her speak, even as her voice invoked the true feelings that she felt.

“Graves. _Your_ kind _eradicated_. We _had_ our freedom and-“

Summer Rose’s voice came from behind her, the tip digging into her back, the weapon obviously the other Huntswoman’s.

“A Faunus woman once told me in private, that she was _happy_ to be alive, even if she had to serve Humanity.”

There was a damning tone to the woman’s voice, something that made her feel worse. “Freedom is not always the best option, girl.”

“They’re _not_ human, Lady Rose.”

Her master said, as his voice was soft. She hated it when he tried to justify the status of the Faunus.

“They’re like children who haven’t been taught properly how to eat food yet. Mother, please... She is not from the Kingdoms, she was born in the wilds. She doesn’t _know_ yet.”

The woman’s eyes looked at her for a moment and Blake felt fear. Saphron was a known quantity, but this woman was the matriarch of the household. This woman had raised all these monsters and taught them to hate the Faunus.

“Ashe? Do you think you can teach _this_ one what a _good_ Faunus should do?”

The voice was sugary sweet, and Blake felt a shiver go through her. That didn’t sound like a punishment.

“Of course, Lady Azalea. This one is only too glad to have an apprentice. Will Master Jaune receive the key?”

She could see the wince from the sisters, except Auburn, who smiled. Ruby looked a little surprised, but there was something in the crocodile’s eyes that seemed to have shifted. She didn’t like that one bit.

“Well, I do distinctly recall that a man’s pets are his own... I guess she will have to ride the horse for a little. He can get the key when she's had her fun.”

A wince from the Master, as the woman patted her cheek. There was a look on the woman’s face that did not match the near-frozen colour of her eyes.

“Don’t worry, pretty little mongrel... Your blood is too pure to be squandered. Artemis has done her study in Faunus biology... My dear daughter, please ensure that Black here will be more obedient to your brother’s orders. I have told your older sister that she is not to use her Semblance on this little kitty again... She might get _ideas._ ”

A hand grabbed her by her Faunus ear and the woman’s smile turned colder than the depths of winter. Those eyes were like the master’s when he had condemned her to the _freedom_ , the callous mercilessness of someone who was an apex predator within them.

She felt the shudder go through her at the burning hate for her kind in those eyes, the smile never fading from the woman’s lips.

“I guess death would be too kind for you, little kitten... That would be _giving_ you what you _want_. But don’t worry.”

A light pat to her cheek and another hand grabbed her in the scruff of her neck, the Semblance forcing her to speak the truth again. The woman merely beheld her with those cold eyes.

“Your blonde pet has _primary_ status now. _This_ one needs re-education. Artemis, Helena... Do ensure that _it_ is treated _properly_. Punishment for a day, afterwards she will be trained by your father's majordomo. This is _final_ , Jaune. I will not have a mongrel shame us by referring to your sisters as _degenerates_.”

Her owner nodded, his expression showing something that might be pity. She didn’t like that very much, because that just gave her the feeling that something bad was going to happen.

“They won’t hurt you too much, Blake. _Right_?”

His twin sisters looked at him and one of them shrugged. Blake didn’t know which one was which.

“She’s got spirit. We’ll see whether she changes her tune a little after a day on the horse. Argent, we’ll need your drugs.”

Her master’s eyes seemed to convey some relief, as the mother smiled a little kinder at the daughters she’d birthed. A dismissive tap to her nose jolted Blake a little, as the eyes captured hers.

“Tell us what you think of your future, cat.”

She spoke, her back straightening a little. She felt the prick of something sharp press against her back, as the weapon of the woman whose name was Summer Rose pushed against her skin.

“I will serve the Master until I can ensure that Faunus equality will be reached. He’s just been educated wrongly by monsters like you, who do not see that he is our best bet for freedom from the chains.”

A chilling grasp around her heart, as the weapons were stowed. The women looked at her with looks that were not kind. She felt a little awkward, as the matriarch stepped away. She was turned around by the old crocodile woman, whose aged face was almost amused. She didn’t think she liked that much. Adam had looked amused like this as well when he had condemned humans to death.

“This Faunus will educate her _well_ , Mistress Azalea.”

Her Master patted her on the back, offering her some measure of comfort. He felt warm, and she suddenly felt very tired. Her eyes caught sight of one of the twins touching her, her eyes slowly slipping shut.

“It might be hard to ensure that this one is housebroken... But we can at least test her resilience.”

Someone spoke, but she drifted away into the land of dreams.

* * *

She hummed softly to herself as she spread a fresh sheet over the bed, feeling the tingling in her groin, already preparing herself for the need of the master. It was such a lovely time to be her, because she knew that the Master would _need_ comfort. She hoped that things would go well with whatever he had planned.

 _‘The ring felt nice around my finger..._ ’

Faunus did not get the joy of a wedding anymore. Faunus did not marry anymore, not since their rights had been fully revoked. Faunus did not worry about such trivialities anymore, because they were united below the Four. The Four could call for War, rouse the masses through Speech, guarded the Truth and held the Heart of the Faunus in their grasp, deciding upon what course the people should go below the heavens.

The moment when he looked into her eyes, she was reaffirmed in her decision to make _him_ her one and only. It was not possible, their status too different, but she knew that she would be the one who could make him _happy_. The thread was wound around him as it was wound around her, tying them together.

_‘Destiny…’_

She walked into the supply closet, browsing through the scents that had been arrayed there for the different rooms. Several of the sisters preferred different fragrances. Something lighter for Lady Saphron, the degenerate scum that seemed to thirst for her loins, and something masculine for the Master.

 _‘He said that I should pick something that I liked…_ ’

She smelled the different scents, the sticks of incense carefully bundled. Several of them she selected, before grabbing one of the incense stick holders and carrying it towards the bedroom. When these scents mixed, it would be a wonderful conclave of scents, good enough to give the impression of being out in the fields with the Master.

She lit one of the incense sticks, putting the other bundles nearby. It would not need to smell as strong yet, but the Master’s pleasure was her duty. She remembered her father’s words about duty and such well, but she knew her situation at this current moment in time. Where her father had been a kind man, she knew that Miss Malachite had not been. It had been survival, and…

_‘Master…’_

She stared at the picture that stood at one of the tables. A picture of the young man at age 15, the blonde hair combed with an elegant combing that parted it, making him look handsome and distinguished, the golden arcs on the breast of the outfit making his family crest stand out. She would have liked it if she had met him before she had become a whore. Things might have been different. She felt better now, knowing that he was _hers._

“Hey.”

The voice of Terra, the personal attendant to the degenerate sister came from behind her. She turned around from the picture, spotting the dog Faunus standing there, her uniform looking as stylish as always.

“You _feel_ for the Master what I _feel_ for Lady Saphron, yes?”

She _couldn’t_ deny it, as she turned her gaze back to the picture. The Cat didn’t know what to do, nor did she know how to make herself be happy with what she got. Food, clothing that fit and a _dick_ that made her come.

Not standing on a corner in the cold and the heat, hoping that she would get the Lien for her services instead of a beating, to never sleep a peaceful night out of the fear that someone would take liberties with one of the slaves. She had felt safe with her father, and now she felt safe with her Master.

“The crocodile Faunus thinks of me as too low status for him. She would prefer the _Cat_.”

She was _not_ going to let the _Cat_ ruin her Master. A sigh came from the other woman, who joined her at her side.

“It would be hard to fight against the pedigree of a descendant of the Panther. Though he betrayed our kind, he also prevented our extinction…”

She would fight against Blake if she had to. If that cat dared to take what was hers, she would tear the cat asunder within a heartbeat’s length. She did _not_ get things taken from her when she had finally found something that she could love.

_“Love is something special, Yang. It makes us willing to look past the masks that we wear. Your mother was like that too. I sometimes think she’s still out there. Here… Keep this with you at all times. If it gets lost, well… Go to-“_

Her father’s voice spoke calmly, even as he had laid there, the black lung fever starting to tear through his system again. She hadn’t got the money for a cure, nor had there really been an option. She was a whore after that when her father had died. Her body had no longer been her own.

“Lady Ashe did not approve of me at first. She has old standards for propriety. To become her ‘assistant’ is a _punishment_.”

The other woman gave a soft sigh, as Yang spotted a look in her eyes. A look of pity and of worry, one which made Yang feel a dash of sympathy. The old woman was someone who seemed to be really firm with her discipline, but the woman loved her Master too, in her own way.

“What’s so bad about becoming an assistant to the old crone, eh?”

The other Faunus looked scandalized. Yang didn’t see the big issue. The old biddy was a crone, no matter how you turned and twisted it. That she had her Aura was a thing, indeed.

“She has this cane that she will beat you with if you do not meet her standards. There were _many_ beatings.” Terra mumbled, looking a little dissatisfied.

“She did not like me mangling my ears, but for the Master…”

A blush on the other woman’s cheeks, as the other Faunus looked away. Yang could understand. She would amputate her horns if he wished it. They might grow back though, but she would treat them with the flame if she had to.

“For the Master, it was _worth_ it to get rid of those unsightly things. For Mistress Saphron…”

Terra did not finish her sentence, as lady Juniper entered. The Huntress looked at the two of them, pointing at Yang, the blonde woman’s finger aimed right at her torso as if it were to fire a dart or something.

“ _You_ are now the primary pet to my little brother. The little kitten will serve as Ashe’s understudy, as well as being sat on the horse for a day. Mother has deemed her ‘fit for service’.”

Terra stiffened a little, Juniper’s hand grabbing the canine Faunus by the scruff of her clothes. The dog Faunus whimpered softly as she was pulled away and pushed towards the door, the blonde’s sharp eyes never quite leaving Yang's.

“If it was you, little deer…”

The woman gave a smirk full of bemused interest. It was perhaps the closest thing to civility that she’d get from a human that was not her Master.

“I would make an objection. I _hope_ that Lady Rose approves of you, being his fiancé and all that… Terra, you’re preparing Saphron for sleep. She needs rest, she’s been up all night. If she doesn’t get sleep, she’s going to be a mess in the morning.”

Terra nodded. Yang could see the look in the woman’s eyes change to worry. The Faunus cared for her master and lover, though the relationship was skewed and wrong. Yang wished, even though she was _not_ a degenerate, that the Faunus would keep that care for her owner.

“Lady Juniper, Mistress Saphron has been feeling stressed. Is it possible that I may use some of the sleeping aides for her to finally get some rest?”

The woman thought about it, before she nodded. A hand reached into her uniform and she pulled out a package and tossed it towards Yang with an off-handed motion. Yang caught it in a single hand.

“Here’s some condoms. I heard my brother intends to bed you, and… Well, I guess that he’d better wrap himself up before he does.”

She nodded. She could understand that, bowing before the woman after receiving the gift. She did not wish to see her master be ill from her useless womanhood, still infected. The treatment had to run its course.

“Thank you, Lady Juniper. This Faunus is thankful.”

The polite address, in the High Language. She knew well that her Master would want her to be polite. The woman gave a soft snort, a smile on her lips. It was nicer than what the Cat received, she knew.

“Make him happy and I’ll _tolerate_ you. If you’re a _decent_ Faunus like _Ashe…”_

A gritting of the teeth, as the woman looked at her, the minute expressions on her face going through a change. There was no ruthless anger in the features of the sister of her master, only a grimness that had affirmed itself.

“A mongrel should _serve_. Just remember that.”

She _would_ serve. The Master was more important than his sisters for her. She cared for his opinion, and no matter what, she would do what would make him happy.

“This slave is happy to see that Lady Juniper loves the Master enough to be kind to those fortunate to serve him.”

The woman gave a soft scoff, as she sat down on the bed, waving Terra away. The door clicked shut, leaving her alone with the woman. Juniper Arc was not someone who could be messed with, the woman’s eyes looking at the ceiling. There was a pause as the woman exhaled slowly, her eyes looking at her.

“You could have _killed_ me.”

It was an accusation, Yang knew that from the woman’s tone. She didn’t respond, and she didn’t move much, the woman giving her a look.

“ _Why_? If you were like the cat, you would have taken that opportunity. Why didn’t you?”

It was simple to her. If something happened to the master’s sister, he would be sad. He couldn’t be sad, and she’d rather hurt herself than to make him feel the sadness. Family was important.

“You’re the Master’s _sister._ He _loves_ you. I am just a lowly Faunus slave. My blood can be spilled easily with but a word, but that of yours is _precious.”_

The woman got up, her knees pulled up to her chest, moody eyes looking at her. It wasn’t a look that she enjoyed, Yang found, as she met it. The woman looked at her with a look that was tired, her chin resting on her knees.

“He’s a kind young man.”

She nodded to the woman’s words, a slow nod that showed her acceptance of those words. The look in those eyes changed, as the woman’s broody look changed. There was a brief sliding of that gaze over her. Yang had straightened out without intending to, the maid uniform still fitting perfectly.

“Do you have your Aura unlocked?”

The question took her aback. She gave the woman a look, showing nothing on her face, trying to affect it with a dull expression. She couldn’t tell anyone about that, because she’d be hurt. Dad had unlocked it for her, but she couldn’t tell anyone.

“No. This slave does not have her Aura unlocked.”

The woman didn’t speak up for a minute, but she looked at her with those sharp eyes, judging and waiting for something, Yang starting to fidget a little. It was like looking at the mother of the entire brood, a gaze that was dead and lethal. She felt fragile, as the trained Huntress looked at her.

“That’s _good_. It would be a _shame_. Some bodyguard Faunus never outgrow their inner instincts.”

There was something in that voice, as Juniper Arc got up, a sinuous motion, body flowing into an upright position, the woman stalking towards her, a hand reaching out and seizing a hold of the collar, pulling her closer. She could smell something sweet and floral on the woman’s skin.

“I’m _watching_ you _tonight_ , Deer.”

She looked into the woman’s eyes, before a smile broke out on the woman’s lips and the woman patted her cheek. A softness of the smile grew, as those eyes left no mistake of what the woman felt for her brother.

“Better make it as _he_ wants it, Deer…”

She would. He was _her_ Master after all. She dared to clear her throat. The woman didn’t respond to it, so she spoke up.

“Did… Did the master succeed in asking his bride-to-be?”

The older sister nodded, and Yang felt something grip at her heart. _Jealousy_. A woman had staked a claim on _her_ man, and it wasn’t the cat. This was someone higher than her, someone born better than a Faunus. Someone who had power in this world, where her worth was but the cost of food for her belly and the pleasure of her owner.

She had the blood of her father running through her veins, a code to which she adhered. She was _strong_ , she was _fit_ , she was _present._

“Then he might not need me.”

The woman looked at her, a sympathetic, or at least it appeared to be sympathetic, look on her face that seemed to last for a moment, almost wistful.

“Perhaps not. Mother would not allow another wife, but our father could have had six or seven. It is not _proper_ of course, but our Bride Price is _enormous_. Our seed is valued for the fertility that we bring.”

A hand touching her chin, the woman who was taller than her standing there before her. A cool smile flickered on the woman’s lips, as the fingers slid up to her horns. The woman's fingers stroked over the horny growths, letting her feel the pressure on her head.

“Do you _love_ my brother, girl?”

She couldn’t respond to that as she wished to. She was a Faunus, she was probably not loved in the way that she wished to. She _wished_ to claim him as _hers_ , to wrap her legs around him and to receive all he had to give, for eternity. If there must be more women for him, then there would be more women and she would ensure that they would follow _his_ lead.

_‘I love him. I love him more than I have loved my father.’_

It was a funny thing, as she watched the woman’s eyes peer into hers for a while, no answer forthcoming from her lips. Juniper looked at her face for the longest of times and then she smiled softly. It was not a smile that should be given to a Faunus, she knew.

“I _see_. He’s _lucky_ with a slave like you. Keep yourself _devoted_ to him, Yang.”

The woman spoke her name softly, and it was the lightest of accents to its pronunciation as well. Yang watched as she stepped away, leaving her standing there, the woman’s eyes half-closed for a moment.

“I’ll go and rest up. It’s still in the afternoon and I am not expected for dinner yet. Do entertain yourself, _Faunus_.”

Yang continued with her task of making the room more pleasant after Juniper left, lighting some incense to give that scent some time to blend into the background of the room, leaving only the pleasant fragrance. The door opened and she straightened herself, turning around after a moment and dropping into the formal bow.

“Hey Yang.”

She heard him approach, watching his feet come closer, her nose smelling his scent. She couldn’t stop the smile from appearing on her face. _He_ was here with her again.

“This is Yang, she’s my pet.”

She could hear barely a whisper of feet on the floor, as she suddenly found herself looking at a set of shoes that belonged to a woman of the upper class of humanity. Her gaze drew up, seeing the Master stand next to a woman who looked to be the mother of the silver-eyed girl, a fresh spark of fear going through her as silver eyes looked into her own.

_‘Keep yourself together… Don’t show fear.’_

There was something in those eyes that terrified her, something that told her that this woman would end her life if she erred. She watched those silver eyes, before she found her head turned to look at him.

She couldn’t stop the smile on her face, as she looked into his eyes. They were deep and they were lovely, filling her world with happiness and sparks of joy. She could just gaze into them for hours, not even blinking whilst she stared into them.

“Jaune? _Hello?"_

She was aware that she’d been staring into his eyes for too long, her head turning, as he turned to the woman who was his betrothed. She spotted the ring on her finger. Aside from being related to the scythe girl, the woman hadn’t done anything wrong.

“This is my Faunus, Yang. I hope you can get along.”

The woman gave the Master a smile, before she turned her gaze on her again. Silver eyes met hers and she felt that fear again, that mortal fear around her. The woman might just be like her daughter, but she would go for the kill, rather than the threat.

“Do you think you could go to Ruby for a moment and give her…”

The woman produced something from inside her cloak, an emblem that she saw signified an elite Huntsman, a rose crest worked into the metal. “This? I’ll just be going to the bathroom for a moment… All that tea I had must’ve worked on my bladder.” The woman walked towards the bathroom that was attached to the bedroom and her Master smiled at her, fiddling with the emblem.

“Sure, Summer.”

The bathroom door closed and she looked at her Master, pulling the condoms out of the pouch she kept them in. She held the packaging out for him to see.

“I got these from your sister, Lady Juniper.” She said, her voice soft and delicate to the ears.

“Master?”

He looked at her tenderly and then kissed her. Her heart seemed to freeze in her chest as he kissed her, a weakness in her body. He wouldn’t abandon her, he wouldn’t go away. She was safe now, and he was here with him.

“Let’s make tonight _wonderful_ , Yang. You and me.”

A look on his face that was almost shy, delicate and with a hint of something more within those eyes, her breath stalled in her throat, the look on his face warm and kind. She loved his eyes, and all that he was.

“Just for a night.”

He said softly, before he looked at the emblem that he’d been handed, turning it over a few more times.

“Lady Rose is accepting of me having pets. She said that I would not have to sell you, because she knows that she’ll be busy a lot with her job as a Huntress. You’re not going to have to go, and…” He paused.

“Blake is getting trained by Ashe to be a little more respectful. I’ve managed to talk mother down to merely a quick dismissal, but… Mother’s word goes.”

She nodded, her head bowing before her Master. She was going to stay. The Master wanted to keep her. This was great news.

“Your Faunus will be at your service, Master.”

She said, as was polite and proper. His hand ran through her locks, her head nuzzling against his touch.

“ _My_ Yang.”

He kissed her on the lips again, as he then pulled away and left the room, intending to deliver the insignia or whatever it was to the woman’s daughter. Yang heard the door close and then heard the shifting of someone behind her. A spark of fear shot through her, as she hadn’t heard the door open or close.

She turned around, seeing the woman stand there, her cloak covering most of her body. The silver eyes were looking at her and there was a strange look in those eyes. A look that made her shiver, before it faded.

“Sit down on the bed, _Yang_.”

She heard her name be spoken and she obeyed without question. The woman sat down behind her, starting to run her hands through her hair, combing through the locks slowly.

“What did you do before Jaune bought your collar, Yang?”

For some reason, she couldn’t help but feel something inside her swell as she exhaled. The woman was asking personal questions, but what did a slave have to say against someone who would be their Master’s spouse soon?

“I was a prostitute, Lady Rose.”

She guessed that this woman was Lady Rose, the hands stopping their stroking and combing through her hair.

“I ran into him on the streets a few days ago and offered him my services. He took me and I have been here as his pet ever since.”

A soft hum, the starting tune to something that sounded oddly familiar. She had heard it before, her father having hummed it at times. A march of some sort, something that he hummed when he thought of her mother.

“Obviously, you do now too. Are you _happy_?”

An odd question. Humans did not care for the happiness of the Faunus under their yoke, nor did they care for the lives of the Faunus. She was replaceable, even though her father had told her to find love within someone.

_‘Dad probably didn’t think that I’d love a human, though.’_

“I am happy. The Master provides this Faunus with whatever she needs, be it his seed or decent food.”

The woman stopped and she was turned around. Silver eyes looked at her, a look that was much like the Master’s. Care and something else in those eyes, as if the woman was seeing her as something more like herself.

“Why _didn’t_ your father use the letter I gave him? You could’ve had a _home_ with me and my daughter.”

She blinked, as she tried to remember. Her father had said something about it, but it was all foggy. It had been such a while since she had remembered about the time that they’d come to Vale.

_‘They… rejected it? Why did they reject it?’_

“It was rejected? I think. Dad said that it was just right, that he’d earned that at least for what he'd done.”

The woman’s features softened, as a rueful look appeared on her face. She sighed deeply, as she showed a look of tired depression on her face.

“Figures…”

The woman sighed, as her eyes looked at her and she produced a picture from within a pocket. It was weathered and a little tattered, but it looked to be in good condition still.

_‘Dad looks young.’_

Four people stood there, two cocky-looking men, one with a Faunus trait and another without, a woman that looked stern and stoic with a katana-like weapon and the woman who had produced the picture herself.

“This is my team, team STRQ. It has been…. _Years_ , I suppose, but…”

The woman’s face looked at her and she gave a sad smile, her fingers brushing over Yang’s hair, running between the horns. It was a soft and familiar touch, as if it had been before.

“I’m your godmother. I held you when you were only freshly born into this world. This... This is your mother. Her name is Raven Branwen and she is... No, she _was_ my best friend, before...”

A look on the woman’s face, a dark shadow that came to her face. There was something in those eyes that was like the shadow over the sun, as the woman gave a deep sigh. Her voice was heavy as she spoke.

“Yang, if you want to be free, I can arrange that. You can be a Freed Faunus. I can bestow you a small plot of land, a small house. They _won’t_ stop me.”

She looked at her… godmother, she supposed. It was strange, but there was something in those eyes that told her that she could trust this woman.

“I _love_ my master. Without him, I do not want to live anywhere.”

The woman gave a sad smile, as she brushed her fingers through Yang’s hair again. A bitter expression on her face, as the woman made a deep sound in the back of her throat.

“Just like your father. Unafraid to tell your mother that he wasn’t leaving her, broken when she left…”

The woman smiled softly, and then kissed her forehead. It was like what a mother would do to her child, and it felt warm and comfortable, as the woman spoke softly.

“Does your documentation show that you are a herbivore, Yang? I know your father was a lizard, the tail sort of gave it away, honestly... oh, and you can just call me Summer. Lady Rose isn't... well, _do_ call me Lady Rose when around the others, but in private you can just call me Summer.”

She nodded softly. She wouldn’t trust this woman fully, though her instincts told her that this woman could be trusted. There was just that hint of something, though her father had probably told Lady Rose that he was a lizard Faunus. Her grandfather's claws had looked rather chicken-like, which was not very usual for most. It must've made it annoying to hold a set of dining ware.

“Good, good. Your grandfather died so that your father could live or so he told me. Something about the war. I hadn't known that there were chicken Faunus around before your dad showed me a picture of himself with your grandfather, heh.”

She had heard the story before, and she knew that her father had not spoken much of her grandfather. The picture she had burned, because her father had said that it was important to burn all traces. He had been a noble man, even though he had sacrificed himself for her father's safety.

“I remember his teachings, I will honour the debt. I am his daughter.”

It was important that she did. The honour of her family would not be besmirched by reneging upon a debt. Summer Rose looked at her and gave a sad smile.

“So you do. Jaune is a good boy. He’d have been a wonderful husband for you, if the world would allow for something like that. I was young when the Revolution ended, and we were the last team with a Freed Faunus on it…”

She hoped so too. She loved the young man who was her sky and her earth. She would have wanted to be wed to him, just so that she could be open about her love for him. He was the stars in the heaven, he was the earth upon which she rested.

The door opened and he returned to her, Summer getting up and smiling at her, ruffling her hair.

“I’ll just leave you to get this little silly Doe broken in, Jaune. Don’t shoot that little cannon too much into her! She’ll be delicate and sexy, and I want some babies too!”

Her master blushed a little, which she found endearing. Lady Rose, or rather, Summer, wasn’t as bad as her daughter.

_‘A godmother, eh?’_

* * *

**More Broken Fangs, and a mention of Broken Fangs in Summer Antics as a slavery-era drama. Yeah, that version has a happy ending. This story is still in the opening stages.**

**It currently is more Dragonslayer than Knightshade, but Blake will see good sides eventually. It's only been nearly a week since Blake was sold and captured. Don't forget that. Where Yang fell in love immediately, Blake is not so easily swayed. Yang has seen a lot of bad things. Yang knows how to work with the system, where Blake knows nothing about it. Jaune, who IS a part of the system, just treats them MUCH better than most other people in this setting would. Blake is stubborn. She's still tolerated only on the virtue that Jaune is kind and forgiving and that Yang is a VERY good model Faunus.**

**The sex scene between Yang and Jaune in the next chapter!**

**Leave a comment! Let me know how you're enjoying the story!**


	18. A deer taken for a ride

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yang, Summer and Jaune on a bed... Blake's getting to hear the truths that are fed... And Yang's getting her bang from her man.

**The award for lengthiest comment of 2019 goes to JackTheSpades. A good explanation for my lacking quality is that I’m writing on average 60k words a week. Sorry for the lacking quality, I'll try to do better next year. English is a fourth language, so yeah... Sometimes it's a bit hard to get things all down in proper English. I'll still try to do better!**

* * *

She watched the older woman tease her Master, who was looking still a little uncomfortable with the fact. He had decided that he would take her as his wife. She couldn’t help but suppress a faint hint of desire for that spot, the words of the woman still bouncing around in her mind like the fading echoes of her voice.

_‘He’d have been a wonderful husband for me… a **husband**.’_

She remembered the vision, the touch of that hand on her own. The children that she would have, with _him_. Her master’s eyes did not shy away from her, as others would when around a slave. She was _his_ Faunus, and it mattered not what anyone else thought of her.

“Summer, I-“

Her master was acting coy, so she joined him, leaning against him and being affectionate. “Does Master want his little doe to make his wife-to-be feel pleasure?” She glanced at the silver-eyed woman, finding a humoured smile on the woman’s lips. Summer Rose was enjoying his embarrassment as she leaned forward, showing some of her cleavage.

“Listen to your pet, Jaune… Do you want to have your little pet slurp on your manhood whilst you service me in the bedroom, hmm? There are a few special things that you can do with a Faunus…”

Her master flushed, which was quite frankly adorable. Yang rubbed her breasts against her owner’s side, noticing that he was aroused from the increased thumping of his heartbeat. She _liked_ that.

“My Master deserves the _best_ of the _best_ , Lady Rose.”

The woman nodded as her fingers touching over the Master’s face. He didn’t shy away, as Summer Rose brushed over his face, seemingly smoothing out the creases of worry, an affectionate touch. She wouldn’t mind being touched by the woman either. It felt… warm. Like she’d gained a real mother.

“Please do ensure that this Faunus is of _service,_ Jaune.”

There was something in her voice, a breathy quality, watching the Master’s face twitch with that desire. She saw the heartbeat pick up as the hand slid down, the lacquered fingernails tracing over the chest.

“Hmm… Naughty boys need to be punished.”

The woman smiled and her Master just groaned. She kept pushing against him, her breasts bumping against his side. She could see the look on his face, exasperation, the godmother that she’d only learned the existence of starting to giggle a little at his tempted features.

“Summer…”

The laughter from the silver-eyed woman’s lips was loud, nearly snorting with every breath she took. Yang liked it, smiling at her. It wasn’t polite to smile in the company of one’s superiors, but she could not help it. The Master did not mind, and neither did her godmother.

“This _isn’t_ funny, Summer.”

Her Master sounded a little put out. She could risk it. He wouldn’t be mad at her. She pulled open a few of the buttons, showing her cleavage, his eyes distractedly gazing at her. She was _proud_ of her breasts. They were _all_ for him.

“But if I _wanted_ to give you a treat, Master? Would you deny Lady Rose the opportunity to deliver something truly wonderful to you?”

She did her best pleading look and he smiled at her, the scent of his body changing to arousal. Her hand groped his manhood. It was hard, and she trusted that her touch was accepted, showing her weakness to the other woman as her fingers groped and squeezed, the outline hot. _Her_ Master’s _cock_.

“Something _thrilling_ …”

Her tongue slid over his neck, leaving a trail of saliva, sliding up over the skin and tasting the sweat, the salty flavor making her feel a thrill of illicit pleasure. Lady Rose smiled and then came up on his other side, starting to kiss his lower jaw. Feather-light kisses, as her Master gasped, his cock swelling under her grip.

_‘Hmm… I wonder how you’ll enjoy the both of us.’_

“Making a little Rose bush get _all_ of that big heavy cream…”

A hand that was rougher and yet still delicate joined her own in the massaging, as the woman’s fingers deftly brushed over his groin, adding some stiff touches to Yang’s own delicate one, the woman’s dexterity obviously greater than hers..

“Would you _deny_ your fiancé?”

He coughed, and someone cleared their throat, audibly and with distaste showing through it. Yang’s excitement died a quick death, as she could see the mother of her Master standing in the door opening, her expression not looking as pleasant as before. She shrank away, not wanting to make herself a target. Faunus were not allowed to be bold.

“Summer Rose, whilst I _do_ allow you to engage with your fiancé… Do keep things _modest_.”

Summer’s head turned to face her friend, Yang caught the look of what might be some fondness on the other woman’s face. It wasn’t as much of a shock to the older woman, or perhaps there had been something else, something that she hadn’t bore witness to. The mother of her Master had looked almost a little warm, as if it was accepted, expected. Love, for one’s friends, for one’s child…

“Modesty is for _sissies_ , Azzy. I was going to use the little doe here to give your son a little slice of Rose-tinted heaven… But alas! _Caught_! _Foiled_!”

Her master was still aroused, and Summer’s hand continued its groping as Summer’s dramatic exclamation rose from her lips, as Yang’s hands went to the skirt to smoothen it. She had to appear modest and at her Master’s service.

Azalea Arc looked at her directly. Judging, cold eyes peered at her, not a single hint of warmth within them. She was reminded of the time when she had been forced to kiss the feet of the woman, a sign of submission, subjugation to one higher in the ranking of this world. Humiliation, yet it was what she had done to _survive_.

_‘A woman who bears no slights.’_

She knelt, as was proper. Once gazed at by the highest authority in the household, she would need to present herself as a slave. The woman was a dangerous existence, much like her previous owner. Her knees rested on the ground, her head bowed. She could hear the steps of feet, smell something heavy and herbal from the woman’s body.

_‘Medication? No, salve. It’s definitely a salve.’_

“Now, don’t have a cow about that! You should be _happy_ that your son landed someone sexy like me!”

Her godmother’s voice was chipper and upbeat, as she felt a hand seize her by the horns, and her head was tilted back to look at the woman who held the power in the household, as far as she knew it. Cold blue eyes, devoid of much care of empathy for her plight, stared right into her own for a long moment. She was not afraid of the woman. Her Master would protect her. He was the man she was dedicated to.

“My daughter, Juniper, tells me that you have learned how to speak.”

The words were spoken slowly, as if she were some stupid Faunus, the high language spoken with clear pronunciation. She watched for a moment, trying to make sure that she heard correctly. Her gaze peered into the cold blue eyes of the mother of the man she loved and craved the touch of.

“The Master has taught me words. I do not speak well yet.”

The language was tricky to speak, but she would get the hang of it. The woman’s eyes seemed to grow even colder, as the hand jerked her head back, her gaze directed towards her son. She felt the pain in her neck increase as she felt the woman’s hand move.

“Jaune, _why_ are you teaching a _mongrel_ to speak our language? That your father’s Faunus speaks it is as expected, yet this one is just a toy for venting your desires. It doesn’t need to know how to speak or write or to appear in polite company, it just needs to serve you.”

Her Master’s voice came from the side after a moment, as her neck hurt. The woman wasn’t paying attention to her comfort, waiting for her son to answer the question.

“Mother, Artemis told me that there is some merit to having a scribe around…”

The woman made a discordant sound in her throat as Yang felt her horn being released. She lowered her gaze immediately. Those who were proud of their Faunushood were punished. She could feel a hand brush over her neck, above the collar. Her Master touched her collar and things were alright again.

“Do not get attached to your pets, Jaune. We can replace them if they grow old or get a defect. They are just Faunus, their life has only value in their servitude.”

She knew that. Being a whore had made her realize that things for Faunus were dire, and that struggling against the system would just invoke more pain. She did not want her beloved one to suffer. The Cat was _wrong_ to even _think_ about her dream of rebellion.

The Master’s fingers touched her neck. She had to fight not to lean up against his touch. Nothing would harm her whilst he was around. She trusted him to keep her safe, because he was the one who was _hers_.

“I know, mother. Juniper is the one keeping watch tonight, right?”

He asked his mother whilst his fingers touched the skin below the collar around her throat, giving her a spark of that tension. She inhaled slowly, feeling another hand toy with her hair, Summer’s fingers brushing through the long mane. The touch was unnecessary, but it made warmth flow through her.

“She will be, once she’s _slept_. She hasn’t had much rest these past days.”

The woman’s voice was irked, her son’s voice speaking up after a moment of thought. Yang didn’t mind, knowing that the Master was there with her. Wherever he would go, she would accompany him.

“She slept a little last night. Yang was a good Faunus.”

The woman gave an audible sound of disgust, as her hand grabbed her by the horns and Yang winced in pain as her head was pulled up and she met those cold disdainful eyes once more. The woman’s face, easily ten years older than her godmother’s, stared down at her with that faint disgust curling in her features.

“You are _nothing_ , Faunus. Summer? Will you be leaving shortly?”

The Arc Matriarch’s hand let go of her horns and she lowered her head again. She was _nothing_ to humans. To the Faunus, she was something that was low in respect, as deer were often thought to be meek and skittish.

The blood of her father and his father burned in her veins, though she suppressed the urge to lash out to this woman who declared her nothing. Pride within the man she had chosen as _hers_ , pride to show to this woman who dared to declare that her feelings and her body were nothing was still swelling, as she suppressed the urge.

“I should be leaving, yes. Think you can give me five minutes or something with Jaune and his little pet? No funny business, I just need to talk for a little bit about…”

The embarrassed sound was there, as her godmother’s hands seemed to move a few times, making a gesture with the hand... An understanding sound, as Azalea Arc seemed to get the implications of what it meant.

“Not a very good image for the young girl, indeed. She will have to suffer the ignoble fate of having a stepfather who is close to her own age…”

Her godmother made a hollow sound in the back of her throat, a mirthless laugh, at odds with her earlier playfulness. There was something in the woman’s voice that was manic, something shrill and touching to the darker emotions inside Yang’s body.

_‘What did you see?’_

“Better than the _alternative_ , Azalea. _Much_ better than the alternative. Your eldest has a gift…”

The mother of her Master made a soft scoffing sound, shifting in her stance slightly, her body shifting slightly to the Master, afraid that the woman might kick her to vent her emotions.

“More akin to a _curse_.”

The woman grumbled under her breath, though her Master did not seem to be too disturbed by the thought. He was a loving young man, who loved his family, she could feel that. He had been kind in the visions, and he was kind to her as well.

“No matter, you can rest assured that I will be gone soon. I’ve got a Faunus to track down and muzzle…”

There was an angry undertone in the woman’s voice, as the older Lady of the house of Arc gave a curious sound, obviously interested in what was going to happen.

“Is it really that bad, Summer? Are you going to take the standing forces?”

The woman’s voice was heavy, as she seemed to caution Summer about something, though Yang didn’t know what the standing forces are, Summer Rose giving an angry sound, Yang’s throat suddenly snagged by the collar as the woman pulled it up.

“ _Three_ Faunus would _fight_ for your family, Azalea. This one is _one_ of them. Do you know what happened to you? Not good things. _He_ survived, because the crocodile shoved him somewhere safe. We would lose _everything_ we loved if that woman was not seized and given her _education_.”

Yang could not see the look on either woman’s face, but she heard the Master gasp. His pulse seemed to quicken and his hand gently pushed the collar down, out of Lady Rose’s grasp, her breathing coming a little heavier with the words.

“You saw the gallows?”

There was a sadness to the Master’s voice, a sadness that seemed to be deeper than anything that she’d ever heard. Loss and pain, hurt and something more, curling through that voice like a sweet symphony of disturbing emotion.

“At the end, yes.”

There was something that the woman wasn’t quite telling, as she took a deep breath and then exhaled slowly, letting the air escape from between her teeth, a soft raw voice speaking up.

“I’m just warning you, Azalea… Keep a good eye out on Fall.”

There as a hint of something in the woman’s voice, something that was terrifying, a rage that was not to be denied. She could feel it shiver through her senses, something that filled her with that very same rage in a flash.

“No matter _what_ your husband says about her suitability, something is off with that woman and I don’t want my husband-to-be to end up… _harmed_.”

Her Master’s fingers brushed over her nape and the mother of her Master sighed, Azalea Arc giving a light sound of disgruntled feelings. Yang did not know what that meant, but the woman clearly had come to some sort of decision.

“Arya does what he wishes, Summer. But seeing you added to the family roster would make him at least consider the merit of breaking the engagement..”

The Master’s mother seized her chin, her cool eyes staring into her own. The woman’s lips were set with such a distasteful manner that Yang shivered, but there was something in those eyes that just told her that, at some level at least, the woman was regarding her as something that could hold her attention.

“Serve my son well, _mongrel_. _Your_ life is _meaningless_ compared to _his_. He is my _only_ son. If you must die, then so be it, so _long_ as he lives.” 

She looked into the woman’s eyes deeply, seeing a mother’s sincere request, the dismissiveness that came with her being a Faunus replaced by the maternal need to see that one’s offspring was alright and safe. It was natural that she would fight for him. She had decided that he would be _hers._

“As long as I live, he will live. My sun will set as his sun sets, my breath quietening when his own fails. Before him, I served others. After him, I shall serve no longer.” Traditional words, but she _meant_ every one of them. It was not an oath upon a garden of peaches, yet she would take her life if his life was taken from this world.

She stared into the eyes of the woman, whose disgusted look was visceral in its own way. A smack to her cheek, her head turning slightly from the force that the woman had used. She hadn’t expected it but she kept her Aura from flaring up at the hit.

 _“Disgusting_. An animal reciting one of the classics, as if it has a right to walk alongside us Humans.”

She kept her tongue, turning her gaze back towards the woman. The woman might disapprove, yet she needed but one person’s approval. Her gaze did not go to him, yet she felt his presence. Her godmother shuffled a little awkwardly. It was not her godmother’s place to comment on treatment of the Faunus of the household that she was to join.

“I think it is _touching_ that she would go to such a length for me, mother. You’re a good Faunus, Yang.”

She smiled. The words were what she needed, at this moment. She knew that the Master would make her safe. The disapproving look from her Master’s mother was not something that she would bother with.

“Your other Faunus pet will be engaging in re-education with Ashe, Jaune. I hope you will join me for some tea later.”

The mother swept out of the room, leaving her son and her friend and soon to be daughter-in-law alone with Yang. He looked at her with a smile, Yang’s lips curling into a smile as well as she watched her godmother look at her with a look that was worn-out.

“That’s a mighty heavy oath to give, Faunus.”

Her godmother’s voice was soft as she ambled towards the bed, sitting down on the Master’s bed after checking whether it’d impede her comfort. The woman’s eyes were heavy, as she laid herself down with a deep sigh, looking up at the ceiling. The woman sounded tired, as her eyes looked aimlessly at the ceiling.

“She’s a _very_ good Faunus, Summer.”

Yang felt like she _wasn’t_. She wanted to do _more_ for him. She wanted to feel the Master be happy, to bask in the warmth of his presence. She got up with a slow motion, walking to him and giving him an embrace. It felt nicer than to kneel, his hand brushing over hers.

She was shorter than he was, but that mattered not. Her eyes looked into his own, the warm blue meeting her own lilac colour, the purplish sheen still present. She loved him. Her heart beat faster with every moment she lingered, her lips forming a smile that came from her heart.

“Yang…”

She heard his voice speak her name, shivering slowly as his hand made its way up her back. It was not proper to show this to another human, but she couldn’t stop, she knew that her Master was absorbed inside her.

“Master, Lady Rose is here.”

He snapped out of his daze and looked apologetically at Summer, whose morose look was heavy. Silver eyes that made her feel a spark of fear if she peered into their depths for too long looked at the two of them, a soft smile on her lips.

“You are someone who makes people _care_ , Jaune.”

There was a wistfulness in the woman’s voice, as she looked at Yang, a long look. She pushed her chest out, standing proudly next to her Master, whose hand still brushed over her skin softly in a pattern, slowly circling around it.

“Summer, I’m…”

The woman shook her head softly. She didn’t look like she was very comfortable, but she wanted to say at least something to make sure that her Master was as happy as he could be. She could see the care in the woman’s eyes.

“I saw what you saw, Jaune. I wasn’t home, I was… _out._ ”

Yang’s eyes could see the sadness in her eyes. There was a darkness in those eyes too, something that made sure that she felt an unhappy surge go through her. She could feel something inside the woman, something that resonated with her.

“Ruby turned her weapon on herself. I found her, as well as the remnants of her weapon, broken and twisted.”

Her Master seemed relieved to hear that, but Yang didn’t believe it. To break a Huntsman’s weapon would require at the very least an aura enhanced strength, and to terminate yourself with a Dust round would-

_‘Oh.’_

The look in those eyes made sense. The Master might not be aware of it but Yang could see something in those eyes, that near-despairing look, that look that showed that one had taken a life of someone close to her. She felt sad for the woman. Nobody should have to kill a relative, least of all one who is directly linked to oneself.

_“Just do it, Yang. Quick and easy, just as I told you. Don’t- Just don’t let me suffer, my sunny little dragon. Set it off and run.”_

Nobody should have to kill a relative, even if it was a mercy. Her eyes looked barely phased, as she remembered the dark time, her eyes looking at the silver-eyed woman. She made her way over to the woman, sitting down on the bed, stroking over the woman’s head. Her hair was soft and well-groomed, undoubtedly a result from whatever care regimen the woman had.

“That must’ve been horrible.”

He said, his voice a little choked up, sitting himself down next to Summer’s other side, his hand going through the woman’s locks as well, meeting up with hers for a moment. She looked at the woman, whose face looked older than it had been.

“It was. I wanted to kill every single last one of them.”

The woman’s voice was tiny, as her eyes looked at him.

“Besides my daughter, I have no other human that I would wish to risk my life for.”

Summer’s eyes met Yang’s own, as the woman turned her gaze to Yang’s Master. There was hope in those eyes, even Yang could see that, something that yearned for something more, something comforting. 

“Well, you’ll get in that spot too, pretty boy. Summer’s going to break your bed.”

A softness of her lips, a warmth that Yang could see within the woman that she’d have imagined her mother to have when she had been young and asking her father about the woman.

“There are times in your life when you have to do the _right_ thing, Jaune. Do you know what your mother wants for you?”

Her Master gave a short nod, Summer smiling a little.

“ _Happiness_. So do your sisters. Your sister Saphron hasn’t accepted any of the offers, because she wants to see you safe.”

Yang doubted that, seriously. The woman was a degenerate who loved the company of other women.

Her Master smiled softly, as his index finger tapped the Huntress on the nose. Summer Rose was at ease, or at least so it appeared to Yang’s eyes. The woman’s breathing was even and her eyes half-opened, a lazy smile on her lips.

“We’re going to have _amazing_ foursomes, Jaune.”

Her Master stiffened in more ways than one, as Yang smiled, knowing that she would be appreciated for doing so, laying a hand on his groin. Summer Rose gave a teasing smile, as her hand joined Yang’s. Summer’s hand was warm, as was her own.

“Can you already see it, Jaune? This little Doe getting herself some double Rose attention whilst you make sure that Ruby and myself are adequately put to the test…”

She felt him stiffen, her breathing heavier, as Summer’s fingers started to work on the zipper. A slow sound of unzipping, as the woman’s fingers slid into the pants, pulling that manhood out with a deft grip around the head.

“Or that little kitten of yours, hmm? Do you want my little Ruby to pound her with one of those harnesses, like the little degenerate scum that the kitty might become, hmm?”

There was distaste in the woman’s voice, something deep and visceral. Yang could feel some sort of vindictiveness settle in her, as the woman’s fingers slid down to the base of that engorging shaft. Her Master was just too adorable, growing harder every second that they had their assault on his privates.

“Hmm…”

The Master’s low moan was like an enticing lure as her tongue slipped over her lips. This was a good thought. The Cat could learn a little from properly being broken in by the silver-eyed girl. It wasn’t good to rebel against the Master, because why should she rebel against someone who treated her so well?

“Master, if you wish to properly instruct this Faunus to bring the kitten...”

Her voice was hesitant, as he looked at her. His eyes were looking at her as his manhood throbbed in his groin, the silver-eyed woman giving a lazy smile, her nose brushing against the erect shaft. With how the Master was seated on the bed, the woman had easier access than Yang had, but the woman was still human. She could not smell the blend of pheromones that came from the young man’s groin, that burning inside her telling her that he was receptive towards them.

“You’re mine for tonight, Yang.”

The Master spoke her name with that warmth, as he looked around the room. She smiled a little, the window showing the early afternoon’s light casting shade on the trees outside.

“I want you all to myself tonight. Don’t mention Blake. She’ll…”

His eyes looked sad and tired, as if the thought was something that wore on him. He shouldn’t worry about the Panther’s daughter, Yang thought. Blake Belladonna was just a betrayer. He cared too much for someone like her.

_‘I like that, though…’_

Summer’s tongue slid out of her lips, her Master’s eyes going wide as it slithered over the pale flesh of his manhood, running over the fleshy protruding veins. The woman inhaled slowly and then exhaled, hot breath caressing that manhood of his. Saliva made the veins that she’d already touched glisten, as an obscenely erect shaft stood there at her lips.

“Hmm… It’s been _years_.”

The woman’s body was heating up, an aroused scent lingering around her, the woman’s eyes going up at the young man. It was the sultry look of someone intending to seduce, to bring the hope of him taking her to bed. A needy woman, she could see it there within every motion of the woman’s head.

“Hmhmm…”

A kiss, delivered to the underside of the head, before the woman’s eyes opened wide in surprise and her head moved away from the shaft. A flustered look remained on her face as she took a few deep breaths to steady herself.

“Yes, eh…”

Nervousness seemed to surge through the woman, whose eyes did not look at her Master as she straightened out. Yang could smell the arousal in the air, the woman’s eyes not quite fading. She wondered why the woman denied herself that pleasure. She liked her Master too, but could not quite admit it aloud. Why would she lie to him? He would accept her too.

“I should not get too far ahead of myself.”

She didn’t understand why, but her Master seemed to. He smiled in that good-natured manner, and the urge to claim him once and for all rose to her, as this attempt of the other woman to lay claim to the man who would give her children let her feel that dark urge inside her.

“No, not at all. Summer, I’m-“

The woman held her hand up, stalling his words. She looked serious, as she looked down at his manhood. Her lips parted and she gave a soft smooch to the head. Impish and teasing, she winked at him and the Master _moaned_ , her lips pulling from that head after another languid suckle that made him give a gasping breath and a shiver.

“I’ll be back in two weeks, at most. A week at the quickest, but- Jaune?”

Her godmother looked serious, as she stared into her fiancé’s eyes. Jaune looked at Summer, still half-dazed. Summer’s hand grabbed a hold of Yang’s shoulders, pulling Yang to him. She looked at him, a smile on his lips as he gazed into her eyes.

“ _Don’t_ lose this one, okay? I _like_ her.”

Yang’s Master smiled and her heart sang to him. He was the kindest man she knew.

“Summer, I like her. She’s _much_ better than Blake. Right, Yang?”

His head turned to look at her and she was lost in those eyes again. She didn’t want to look away, she didn’t need to look away, he was _here_ with her.

She would burn the world down before she would ever let this man be harmed.

“Master.”

His hands grabbed hers and she felt the warmth he felt. She wanted to grab his manhood, still standing erect, but he pulled her closer, kissing her again. She let herself roll onto her back, allowing him full access to her body.

_‘Nothing else matters but you.’_

It was _love_. It was not to be, of course, but she couldn’t _help_ it. Everything in this world was where she needed it to be. As his gaze locked with hers and their tongues touched, it was a slow feeling inside her chest, a burning heat that seemed to wash over her, giving her tingling feelings.

“Easy there, lovebirds.”

She growled at Summer, disturbed in her musings on those pleasant feelings. The Master’s eyes looked at her with that half-mystified manner, not even looking away from her. Those eyes were so pure and deep that she just wanted to look into them forever.

“She’s my pet, Summer. There’s _nothing_ wrong with loving your pets.”

He looked at her and meant it. It was a wrong feeling inside her, but she knew that there was nothing wrong with how she felt. If her body was what he needed, she would share it with him.

“Good Faunus girl… Make sure that Jaune is happy, Yang.”

The personal endearment with her name was a nice touch. Her godmother smiled at her, patting Jaune’s cheek. It was a softness in the woman’s face which made her believe those words of earlier. She would have been a better mother than her real biological mother would have been, Yang guessed.

“I will, Lady Rose. This Faunus is more than happy to serve her Master.”

Yang knew that the woman undoubtedly was someone who held some power in the world, being able to offer a plot of land, if she so wished. That was a privilege that was rarely given to people, and Summer Rose looked like a dependable woman.

Lady Rose left after a minute, saying her goodbyes to the Master, whose attention seemed to rivet onto her again, a smile playing along his lips. It was a smile that she enjoyed as someone who loved the young man much.

“Let’s get you reading, Yang. I’ve got some reading materials…”

He smiled at her and tucked his manhood back into his pants. She pouted softly as she did. A bit of fun might’ve been nice…

She guessed that Blake was probably getting something done to her, if she wasn’t around the Master. Perhaps she was getting punished? There was still some hope in her that such a thing might happen.

She hoped it was good, because Blake was not someone worthy of her regard. She watched his smile as Terra entered with a small tray, her Master’s small smile as Terra bowed respectfully for him. Yang knew that she was going to be with her Master tonight.

_‘Nobody is going to take what is mine.’_

* * *

She awoke with pain between her legs, a heavy sensation around her ankles. Something was hurting her, her eyes opening slowly to find herself within a dark room, someone giving a light cough. Her nipples hurt, her upper body hurt from some sort of treatment. Her mouth was stuffed with something, not able to be pushed out of her mouth.

She felt that pain continue, a burning sensation as her eyes became adapted to the low-light situation. She was in a room that looked like it had been crafted for the purpose of restraining, the shackles to the wall looking much like the ones in the cell that she’d shared with her other pet.

_‘It’s not fair.’_

The pale features of the misshapen one looked without much pity and care, the tail raised lightly. Blake realized that she was seated on something that was a little like a triangle, weights around her legs keeping her pinned there, a set of loops to keep her legs in position, her arms raised above her head.

“This is your punishment, girl.”

The aged voice did not sound very happy. She noticed that she couldn’t move her mouth, that her jaw seemed to not work, her whole body shivering a little at the sensation that came through her. Red eyes looked at her without mercy, without pity or any sort of warmth.

“You are _mine_ for now. The horse is your punishment for defying the will of the Masters.”

The aged voice was crisp and cool, that thread of burning rage through it like a whisper that did not cease, the other Faunus observing her with cool eyes, in control of her expression.

_‘This isn’t fair! Why am I getting punished for saying the truth! If he’s changed, we will gain back what we’ve lost!’_

A gag was pulled from her mouth, a cough and splutter coming from her lips. The fingers touching her neck did not make her feel happy, as she felt the Semblance force her to speak. She felt the injustice of it all as she spoke the words she’d been burning into her mind.

“Why are they not punished?! The degenerate one should be punished for raping me! Why do you serve the humans when you could fight for what was right?!”

She didn’t know why she said that. The truth, was that really the truth? Yes. She didn’t understand. She was _not_ the bad one, no. The Master was simply misguided. To her horror, her lips continued.

“I will re-educate the Master to see sense! He’ll free us all! The Ox will still speak for us! I can make him see sense, because he is the Ox and he speaks for us! If we can just get enough people, we will not have to suffer another humiliation!”

The name Ashe was chosen well, as the old woman’s features were ashen in colour, the eyes in the darkness wicked and without any sort of empathy. Blake looked at the woman. If her father and mother were here, she would know that she had support! Father and mother would know, they had been educated! She didn’t know how to write and to read, but she’d know that her father would fight for her!

“ _You_? Make the _Ox_ see sense? You _silly_ child.”

It was pity in the woman’s voice, pity and a hint of something that she had identified as something dark and twisted. She didn’t like to be pitied, but her crotch hurt and her legs hurt! This woman was evil, she just didn’t see that the Faunus would need to be fought for.

“Do you _think_ you have any _power_? Do you _think_ that you can be an influence?”

The woman’s voice was lamenting, her fingers giving a little signal to someone behind her, as she felt someone touch her. One of the twin daughters, a rush of something shooting through her system, as if she’d had something to drink that gave her energy. The Semblance of the woman activated once more, bringing with it a dose of that pained shivering as the weight’s dragged her down.

“Why _not?_ They’re simple humans, easy to kill for someone with Aura. Why do you not fight? You should fight against them, Crocodile!”

The woman gave a weathered smile. She hadn’t seen a smile before on the other Faunus woman’s face that seemed to be as kindly as it had been, as the woman looked at the only human in the room. There was something in that gaze, something that showed perhaps something of a deference to the young woman.

“Go for a little lie-down, sweetheart. I know that it’s tiring for you, so just rest up.”

The expression of the human woman barely changed, a faint smile playing on her lips. The woman looked exhausted, her twin undoubtedly similar in nature.

“But I can still help, Ashe. She wants to _hurt_ Jaune.”

The Crocodile smiled, brushing a hand over the woman’s head, patting her softly on the head. A smile that was warmer than anything she’d seen thus far in this situation was on the woman’s face. It was a smile you directed to a younger child, the blank-faced woman giving a soft sound in her throat as the pale albino crocodile patted the head. The human sounded a little happy as she was patted.

“Little fairies have to sleep too, you know? Just rest up a little, thank you for letting this little kitten here experience a little rush.”

Blake wasn’t sure, but one of the identical-women-sisters of the Master smiled softly, before her gaze turned to her. She didn’t like that look much, as the woman’s fingers reached out to her and suddenly, the world seemed to slow down, the expression a little more victorious, as tiredness seemed to wash over the woman.

“When Helena gets her hands on you, you’re going to be _sorry_ , kitty. Jaune is the _kindest_. You should have been _proud_ , like the other girl. I’ll go talk to Jaune later…”

A tired smile as the woman opened a door, light flooding the room and hurting her eyes. Everything seemed to be like slow-motion as her whole body ached and writhed. The crocodile seemed to be highly amused with something, her body feeling something rest upon its shoulders. Pain in her groin intensified, as she writhed slowly. Everything seemed to burn, her vision watching the leathery skin twitch into a mocking smile.

“Such a darling pair of girls… They took it the _worst,_ you know?”

The woman said aloud, as Blake felt the hand touch her. A spark of something like lightning shooting right through her, as the woman’s eyes met hers with an intensity that seemed to bear with it a hatred that was insurmountable. She did not understand why the woman would hate her like this.

“Why? Why torture me like this? What is your goal?”

The questions came out from the Semblance’s influence, the old woman looking into her eyes with pity, as the hand left her and she felt free. Everything ached and burned. She didn’t understand why the woman was telling her these things, for her to know what _humans_ thought.

“Once you get to a certain age, my child…”

There was a wistful tone in the woman’s head, as she turned her gaze towards one of the walls. Blake didn’t follow that gaze, afraid to move. Moving her head made her feel nauseous.

“Things _stop_ worrying you. Even I will have to be fading, like dust in the desert. You, though…”

She didn’t know what the woman meant with that, the aged features barely shifting. She could feel her heart beat ever faster, the crocodile looking with that smug look on her face, as she felt the woman seize her throat.

“You will _serve_.”

There was a certain rawness in the woman’s voice, as she felt her throat burn, words that she wanted to say dying on her lips. The eyes bore into her own, red and pitiless, looking down at her as if the woman were one of the Four, exalted above all others.

“When I am dust, you will be _here_ still, taking on my duties. It is an _honour_ to serve the young Master of this household, Belladonna.”

She did not think it an honour. She wanted to say something but the woman’s eyes simply bored into her own. She felt tiny and as if her body was not her own.

“I think you will make a _great_ majordomo. Your pedigree is at least purer than the _deer_ , though he shows it some _favour_.”

There was a disgusted tone that Blake could empathize with. Skittish and frail, not with the predatory instincts of those who were carnivores, those who would barely struggle against their fate.

“Oh? You wish to say something?”

She coughed, feeling her throat’s ache cease, as she watched the crocodile woman take a few steps back, taking a seat. She ached, looking at the woman. She found that she could speak, but that the words she wished to say did not come out.

“I have taken away your ability to lie, kitten. It is something that is…”

A dry chuckle, as the woman looked into her eyes, bloodied red looking into her own golden. The woman’s tone was almost bitter as she spoke.

“Truthful, is it not?”

Blake did not like it. “If the deer wishes to lay claim to the Master as a mate, will you kill her?” She had _seen_ the looks that the two sent at each other. There was desire within the two of them, something that was both beautiful as well as terrifying. She felt like he should be _hers_ , yet there was still that desire in her to tear his throat out. He had _enslaved_ her, he had _taken_ her.

“Yes.”

There was no doubt in that answer, no single hesitation, just a fact. “The other girl we just _repurposed_. This, _this_ cannot be allowed. The Master will _not_ love a low-born wench. The Tiger _might_ make a suitable one, but a mere _deer?_ Arya would not even bat an eyelid at it if I suggested it.”

She wondered briefly who Arya was, but it was hardly important at this moment in time. The _Tiger_ , serving as a lover to the _Master_? The day that happened, she would meow like a kitten and act like some sex-pet should. She could not imagine the proud Tiger ever bowing her head before a _human_.

“She would _never_ bow before a human. The Tiger is stronger than anyone else! She would command us to rise up!”

She had heard the impassioned speeches, she had heard the way that the hearts started to beat faster when Sienna had spoken. If the Tiger called to War, they would go. It was their duty. It was their right.

“Oh, trust me, my child…”

A laugh, as pale and mirthless as the woman’s features.

“If Camellia gets her hands on that woman, she will be _begging_ to be able to be your Master’s pet.”

There was a savagery in those eyes as she was beheld by those eyes, red and blood-like, as the Crocodile named Ashe looked at her.

“I would say that it would be by far more preferable than what Camellia does to those who _resist_ , girl…”

The softness of the features of the woman was like sweet, yet mocking her with that inhumanity of it. She had thought that humans were wicked, but the pale-featured old woman’s eyes looked at her with a look that held something akin to madness in them.

“It was unfortunate that she had not the control that she has now when she was younger.” The woman looked saddened for an instant before the cool look returned, a flash of emotion that Blake didn't expect from the other Faunus.

“I would have liked to take a personal interest, but Lady Azalea forbade it. It is quite a terrifying thing, girl. When Camellia’s Semblance is at its zenith… I have seen it once, felt it. I am content in my lot in life. The vision I saw was of blood and flame, of the young Master consigning our race to oblivion. I did so in that vision, voluntarily. It was my time.”

There was a bitterness to the woman’s smile as Blake saw it, peering right into her own. “You might be wondering why I am telling you this, child.” There was a damning suspicion in her mind, as she realized that she felt strange.

“Do not worry, do not fear. You will see the _truth_ of this world soon enough…”

She looked at the aged features, set within a smile. She tried to speak and a language she did not understand came out. It sounded like the language that her mother spoke, a collection of sounds that did not make sense.

“When you see the truth, do not feel fear. You will love him as much as I have loved him, Belladonna. Helena, my dear? Do leave us alone for a moment. Drink something refreshing, my dear, I know how much your Semblance dehydrates you.”

A sound from behind her and she felt a sudden pressure fade, as she saw the other twin disappear through the door. The other woman had been within the room the whole time, hiding somehow, a tired feeling going through her body.

She saw the woman’s lips move but she could not hear a single word that came from the woman’s lips, as she felt so worn out, as if the world just faded out.

_‘What was that about…? Oh, I wish… The Master…’_

Blake Belladonna would be half-conscious and in agony, as rules and etiquette were being explained to her by the old woman. The marks on her back spelling out the word **FAUNUS QUEEN** bled, as the wounds opened once more.

The truth always came out, from Blake Belladonna’s lips.

* * *

He felt the nervousness in his heart as he opened the door to his bedroom again after he had been to tea with his mother and had the evening meal with her. The worry in her eyes had been something that he had diffused.

His sisters were relatively merry though. Argent was smiling as she usually did, mumbling something about a chemical formula, Camellia looking like she’d rather be elsewhere whilst Auburn was excitedly telling Artemis about something or the other. He had not paid much attention, as Saphron just seemed to half-way fall asleep, nearly ending up face-first in her potatoes if Juniper hadn’t been there to catch her head before it’d hit the plate. It was different than during the pudding incident.

She was waiting for him there. Juniper’s breathing sounded very loud in the sudden quiet that fell, as he swallowed. His mother had not spoken about it, but Blake was somewhere in the house, being educated by Ashe. That was good and bad. Ashe was someone that he trusted. For a Faunus, she was the closest thing to an aunt, even with her advanced age, that he had.

Camellia had gone to her workplace in order to get things prepared. They were hunting the Tiger and her forces. Summer Rose was going to come as well. He trusted Summer to do a good job because she was one of the best.

“Greetings, Master.”

Yang had knelt in front of the bed, her horns standing up, the blonde hair cascading down, her gaze lowered.

“Your slave has awaited your commands. You spoke of requesting this slave’s presence this night?”

Respectful, obedient and warm. She was all those things and _more_.

“Get up, Yang.”

She obeyed respectfully, Juniper taking a seat on the chair and pulling her knees up. Her weapon was balanced on the armrest, pointing straight up. She was not taking it out to point it at Yang, something that seemed odd to him, but he did not dwell on it.

“Tonight, I…”

He glanced at Juniper, whose disinterested face looked less interested in things as they were than usually was the case.

“I want us to act as if we were both human. And… and like we’re in love.”

The raised eyebrow of amused intrigue from his sister was damning and his eyes returned to Yang. Looking at Yang made him feel better as she smiled at him, seemingly getting the idea.

“Hmm, a good human boy and his girlfriend, huh?”

She was toying with him, he knew. She looked at him and he felt better, pulled into that positive warmth that she had. She didn’t feel like she was less than him and she was… she was an _animal_ and it didn’t feel _right_ to call her that.

“It might seem strange, but…”

He saw her come closer to him, her blonde hair shining in the faint evening light. The fading embers of sunlight coloured the window red from the reflection. It was half-opened, letting the warmth of the house escape. In mid-winter, the heating was on, yet now in the early start of summer, it was nice and cool in his house. The window must be opened because of the scent he smelled from the incense, the slave having prepared for him.

“Whatever the Master wishes, this slave will do.”

She wasn’t to talk like that, not _now_. This was a moment that he would give her, give to himself. A little present, a moment of pretending that he was with a girl his age, that she was free and there to love him as he wished her to.

“You’re just Yang. Just a human girl named Yang, and you’re my girlfriend. I love you.”

It felt so _easy_ to say. It felt _so_ natural, as if he’d always wanted to say it to her. She smiled at him with that sweet smile that made him wish she was human.

It wasn’t fair. This lot in life, why did it have to be so that she had to be a Faunus?

“Hmm…”

She looked at his sister Juniper. His sister gave no response, looking away. She didn’t respond to it, nor did she voice her displeasure to him. He knew that others would have given some critique by now, Saphron undoubtedly scandalized. She was a little queer at times with what upset her.

“Okay then, mister boyfriend… Your big sister’s brought the condoms…”

He felt her poke against his chest, and she smirked at him, a smirk that told him of promises, of thoughts that she had. Her hand slid down, grabbing a hold of his manhood. She gave it a soft squeeze, letting him feel that pressure and the hand’s push against it.

“Let’s make _love_.” 

He said, and her eyes were tender as she spoke. She seemed to understand, to know what he meant without saying it. That was the best part about her, that way that she shared herself with him.

“Indeed. Let’s make _love_. My boyfriend better make sure that he’s wrapped up…”

She kissed his cheek, a soft guttural sound from her lips as she did so. She was beautiful, as her hand continued to move. She looked a little flushed, as he felt her pull the zipper down. He glanced at Juniper, whose attention was still on them peripherally, as Yang’s hand pulled his pants down. She smiled and then worked on his upper body, pulling them off.

She was beautiful, her confidence in her actions a pull, as her fingers worked the buttons open and exposed him. He did not feel shame, as she worked with his clothing like any high-bred attendant should. He stood erect, her maid outfit looking as arousing as it always did. There was a soft scent in the air, natural and with that heady odour of something like one of the forests he’d been to once.

He pulled the maid outfit open, her giggle soft. “Master is eager~!” He put a finger to her lips, shaking his head.

“Jaune. Call me _Jaune_.”

He would make love to her. She would just be Yang for an evening now, and he would make sure that he enjoyed her, as she enjoyed him. Faunus needed a strong leader to make them feel like they belonged. Ashe had said that it was one of the cruxes of the society that had sprung up around the Faunus as a whole.

She nervously looked at his sister, who hadn’t responded yet. He continued to get the maid outfit off, letting her stand there nakedly. The collar around her throat was the only thing that marked her as a slave, and it was not something that he thought suited her. She deserved to be free, but she was an animal that needed to be _kept_.

_‘It’s such a pity…’_

He grabbed her by the hand and led her to the bed, sitting down with her. He could hear birdsong in the distance, feeling a hush fall over him as he looked at her.

“Mas-, no… _Jaune_.”

Her voice was light as she spoke his name, testing it and rolling it around in her mouth. She was nervous for what was to happen, for what they would do. A Human should not love a Faunus, and the animals should never be let out of their chains, but…

“Someone is eager…”

Her voice was soft, her hand grabbing his manhood and slowly jerking it. Fingers that were warm and delicate wrapped around the shaft and the flesh pulsated below her grip, a soft groan coming from his lips at the touch she gave him.

“Thinking about me during dinner, Jaune? Your girlfriend’s hand on your dick, stroking it, touching you?”

He moaned, his hips pushing against her hand as she jerked slowly, imagining it already. The hot stave of flesh throbbed under her hand’s eager pumps, a low sensual groan coming from his lips at the feeling. She _loved_ to see him like this, to see that cock of his pulsate and throb.

“Yeah, that’s what I thought… You smell so _good_ , Master. It’s like a little hint of something amazing with a dash of cute and a heavy dose of wonderful.”

He blushed a little as she described it like that, and he kissed her. She kissed him back, her naked body still aroused, her eyes looking into his own. She had beautiful eyes and her hand was still stroking him slowly, heavy pumps with the wrist making a full motion teasing against his endurance. She was a young woman who he liked. The packaging of the condom slowly tore with her other hand, fingernails deftly pulling the packaging apart with a single hand.

“Now… Does master want to have his Faunus slave suck him a little first?”

He looked at her with a look that tried to be firm and she blushed in embarrassment, having forgotten that which he desired of her.

“Do you want me to suck your dick, _Jaune_?”

He shook his head. He was going to cum inside her, for the first time. She would be _his_ girlfriend, his wife, his woman… and _more_ , tonight. Just for tonight, because afterwards they would just be Faunus and human. Something that could not be.

“I want you to share yourself with me, Yang. Show me what a real woman feels like.”

Her eyes sparkled as she did, her hand pushing the condom down over his cockhead, slowly rolling it with practiced ease. If only he could have spared her that job, servicing others. She was like a flame, burning brightly.

“With pleasure, Jaune… With _pleasure._ ”

She pushed him down, her breasts visibly bouncing once with the sudden swift motion, her eyes looking into his own with that desire curling in them. A slow inhale and a slow exhale, as she placed body hands on his bare chest. She looked into his eyes and then gave a guttural moan, a moan that craved him, her hips pulling up, her hands tracing over his flesh.

Fingernails that had almost the resemblance to the claws that he had once seen on a dog Faunus ran over his chest, going down. She rolled her head, her hair moving like a shimmering waterfall, her eyes looking down at him with that look that made things feel so right, like the world had been pushed into that perfect state.

She grabbed him, pushing him against her slit. She was wet, he could see it. It was for him, she was wet for _him_. Heat, warmth and a clenching tightness wrapped around him as she _moaned,_ the feeling better than Blake. She was there for him as his girlfriend, someone who was there to _love_ him.

Mother and father probably felt the same for each other, and to the people who had someone they loved as well, as she slowly slid down. Like a glove that was perfectly tailored to his manhood, she slid down. Her breasts looked laden with milk already, a tense look on those features that seemed to twist and writhe. She was not even stopping, until her flesh pressed against his balls and she paused.

“I _love_ you, Master.”

The words seemed genuine. Her voice had hitched, her eyes looking into his with that intensity. Her pupils changed, something shifting in them, perhaps a trick of the light, as she _clenched_ and _tensed_. It was for him, it was _all_ for him.

“No matter what doom may fall on your path…”

Her voice was soft, gentler and caring, as she leaned forward, her hands supporting her. His own laid on her back, holding her tightly, as if she were to fall on top of him. Slow motions with her groin, suckling and tensing, almost as if she had a mouth below that needed him, making him feel that tension.

“No matter how many you _take_ as _yours_ …I will not let you fall into the grave without being there _with_ you. Below heaven, there shall be _none_ who will take you from me, lest they face my claws. Human, Faunus, slave or freed… _None._ ”

Her eyes seemed to leak tears, as she looked at him. “How I _wish_ to be _yours_ , Master Jaune. The thread around my finger is tied to yours. Without you, I-“ A soft sigh, as tears dripped down onto his chest. He felt the heavy emotions, as she looked into his own.

“Without you, this world will _drown_ in my despair. Without you, I shall not live.”

There was something in those eyes, some deep darkness that was like the heavens bore down on him, a pressure that he could not deny. It was a softness that seemed to wrap around him, as her eyes never left his. Words that Ashe had spoken once, during the story that she’d told him over the course of a year, one of the earlier tales of the Faunus as a people, came to his mouth.

“Even if our day of birth was not the same, and our life has taken a different course, may we die on the same day.”

Her smile was like the sunrise, as her tears leaked, and her eyes looked into his own. There was something in those eyes, something powerful and mysterious, a hint of something more, yet of something simple. Her lips pressed against his own in a kiss and she tensed, moving her lower body up. A tensing of her vaginal muscles, slowly pulling onto his shaft and then giving a jerk with the hips, a growl coming from her lips.

“May I be struck by lightning the moment that I turn my back to you.”

The words were softly uttered as she looked at him, her tears starting to pool onto his chest. He was emotional as well, looking at her. Her hand had found hers and he’d grabbed her, fingers tangling together, palms facing each other.

“ _I love you_.”

His voice uttered in a breathy gasp, her lips twitching a little into that broad and eager smile. She whispered something, a language that could be Old Mistralian with how it sounded, as she kissed his lips. A spark of something seemed to shoot through him as the sensuality of the kiss increased, a low rumble coming through his body.

It was a kiss that lasted, his cock giving a languid throb, as she seemed to have forgotten what she was doing, just staring into his eyes. It was beauty that he could see within her.

“Give me a _kiss_ , Master.”

There was a low rumble as she looked down at him, a vibrating trill that seemed to shiver through the words, his slave’s eyes bearing down on him. He was pretending that she was a human, but it was natural.

He grabbed her tightly and rolled on top of her, looking down at her. A playfulness was in her eyes as she smiled, her tongue licking over her lips slowly. “My… That isn’t a k-“ He thrust and her eyes went wide, his eyes looking into hers. She was below him, a slave that he owned, yet it felt not like that.

“You’re human for now, Yang.”

Her eyes looked surprised, as he pressed a finger to her lips, pushing himself up.

“That means that you’re free to be as you really are. I will make sure _nobody_ punishes you for what you do. Right, Juniper?”

His older sister seemed to startle a little, her eyes having half-dropped shut, Yang’s tightness increasing for an instant, almost squeezing him painfully as his older sister gazed at him, as if trying to remember where she’d left off.

“Oh, yeah. No punishment, sure.”

He worried a little about her. She was getting sleepy already, which might mean that there was something wrong with her system again. It might have been just a few stressful days, but he couldn’t help but be concerned.

“Jaune…”

Yang’s hands lightly brushed over his sides, feeling the skin, her heavy gaze laden with the emotions that she felt. She was a beautiful Faunus. Imagining her in the hands of Cardin was merely to imagine a priceless painting being burnt by someone of low class.

Jaune felt her tighten as he started to move, a softness in her eyes as she wrapped her arms around me. “If Black ever tries to hurt you, I will hurt her.” His gaze didn’t show understanding, as Yang smiled softly, running her hands through his hair. His hips slowly thrust, that tightness wrapping around him as his manhood slowly pumped into her.

It was different from Blake, who could be fucked without the condom in the way, but this was good too. His balls smacked against her soft skin as her hands continued to stroke through his hair.

“You would be a good girl for me, Yang?”

She gave a minute nod. Her eyes looked at him and for the moment that he locked gazes with her, he just saw her as she was. A girl his age, one that held feelings for him. One who was now with him in bed, under the watch of one of his sisters, speaking of protecting him and of living with him.

_‘I don’t think…’_

The vision came back to him. He had _exterminated_ every last Faunus, all for _her_. They had _hurt_ him and his family, but it had been for _her_. His heart throbbed with pain as he imagined her dead. He did not want that. She was _his_!

She would be nobody else’s, even if she was an animal! His hips smacked against hers as he cried out, a passionate, guttural sound that was like an angry beast declaring that it owned its mate. A deep, shuddering and primal shock shot through her as he thrust, her breasts wobbling with the sudden savagery that he felt. Large mounds, plump and full, capped with a nipple. His head leaned down and he seized one of them between his teeth, biting down slowly into the erect nub. He looked into her eyes and felt _power_.

She _desired_ him. Her hot depths clenched around his manhood as he made her _quiver_. Something inside him dismissed her blood and species and just _took_. She was a Faunus, yes, but she was _here._ He was inside of her.

“ _Master_!”

Her voice cried out, as his mouth let go of her nipple and went up to her neck and _bit down_. She stiffened, a guttural sound coming from her throat. He could hear Juniper startle, as he bit down harder, drawing blood. Coppery taste hit his tongue as he licked over his Faunus slave’s skin.

“You’re _mine_ , Yang.”

She was _his_ and she would _remain_ his. If his mother demanded her death, well…

Mother could _rot_ for all he cared. He pulled out of her, his hand grabbing her neck and looking down at her. The power that he held over her life and death, that power that he had, all mattered not as she looked at him with her eyes, a deep crimson colour that seemed to make her look human and inhuman at the same time. A look that was so human, a look that belonged to that which was deemed an animal.

“I’m going to _fuck_ you, Yang.”

His voice held desire, a craving, his manhood pulling out and he grabbed it. The wetness on the condom was not lubrication, it was all because of her wetness, her _need_.

“You’re the girl I have for the night, and for the rest of your life.”

He could hear Juniper mumble something in the background, as he thrust himself into her, the clap of his hips against Yang’s, as he let her breath. The gasp of her taking another breath was like an aphrodisiac, a shiver going through her.

“Whose girl are you, Yang?”

A groan, something that was almost serpentine in nature, as he could hear Juniper stir, something that was primal and inhuman coming from her lips, a hissed _‘Yours!’_ coming from her lips as he _took_ what was _his_.

His orgasm was like a blazing rope of flame wrapping around his nethers, the heat wrapping around him like a burning noose, his body tensing as he drove himself into her, biting deep into her neck, her body writhing below him as she acted like the animal she was, the one who he loved, the one who was his woman for the night, who would always be his woman.

Her legs parted, her mouth making soft ‘ah-heh-hah?’ sounds, her breathing heavy, skin slick with her sweat, the burning heat of her body below him comfortable as he laid atop her, pulling out of her. He flicked the condom to the side, a splat audible to his ears. He didn’t really care much for that, as he looked at her, her breasts slick with the sweat, grabbing them and then smacking them together. She quivered.

“Who is my little Faunus _slave_ , hmmm?”

It was arousing to see her like this, those heavy-lidded eyes almost crimson in their sheen as she exhaled, hot breath gusting over his face. She grabbed the condoms and tore another package open open, looking at him with eyes laden with emotion.

 _Craving_. _Desire_. _Lust_. 

“ _Me_.”

Power rolled from her voice, as she pushed the condom over his manhood, firmly gripping the shaft at the base.

“And I am _Yours._ ”

He thrust into her and then growled, feeling her arms wrap around him and pull him close, his balls tensing up at the feeling, her blood still in his mouth. This was the prelude to something, something great. She was _his_ and he would _claim_ her. It was what he should do, because she was _his_.

His hips continued, no matter how sore he felt, his cock driving into that tight clenching depth, her tongue duelling with his own. He felt how his world seemed to fade out of his consciousness, his hips continuing, as the pleasure built up once more, her tongue never ceasing to fight against his own like a live eel, his orgasm powerful, as he felt the burning go through his balls and the thick globs pump into the condom.

The first one had been filled with his slimy ejaculate, collecting at the reservoir, and now this was the next one. He disentangled himself from her, flicking it to the side. There would be someone who would clean it up, her lips wrapping around the head, his hands on her horns. She would clean _him_ up, because she was _his_.

He could hear Juniper in the background, shifting slightly, her eyes undoubtedly still on him, but he did not care, seizing Yang’s horns and driving his cock into her mouth, his balls brushing against her chin as he manipulated her head. She was his woman, she was the human girl who he was making love to and it did not matter anymore what his sister thought.

He was hard after a minute, Yang’s lips wrapping tightly around the thick turgid shaft, her throat making slurping and suckling noises, a deep groaning sound from his lips as she pulled away, using her Faunus strength, but he let her. Her eyes looked at him, a deep red colour. Eagerness was in those eyes, her breathing heavy.

“Master…”

Her voice was thick with something more, as he looked into her eyes, a finger pressing against her nose, lightly tilting her head up.

He did not look away from that vision of loveliness.

“How did I do, Yang? Did it feel good?”

A question, one that he should have asked after the first time, but the question hadn’t been on his mind. It had felt good. He doubted for a moment whether he had been good, the glow on Yang’s features warmer, as she smiled.

“Jaune…”

His sister’s voice came from behind him. It sounded threatening, as if she was angry with him. He remembered a detail that he’d forgotten in his desire for Yang's body.

_‘Wait, wasn’t that-‘_

He turned his head to find Juniper giving him what amounted to a pointed glare, her lips terribly tense. Between two fingers she held a condom, another resting on her cleavage, already half-emptied into her cleavage.

“Please _do_ allow me a moment to go and wash up. I was perhaps not _fully_ awake, but feeling a condom hit me in the face was _not_ a pleasant way to wake up.”

She got up from her seat and he felt embarrassment go through him. That hadn’t been the intention from the get-go, he’d tossed the condoms aside, but never intended to hit her.

“I’m sorry?”

She fixed him with a look again, her lips pressed together tightly. That was not a great look on his older sister’s face, because it showed that she was a little bit more than just ‘pissed off’. Mom looked like that too. She sighed, looking at him for a moment and shaking his head.

“You’re lucky you’ve got a cute bum, Jaune. _Really_ lucky. I’d kick it so badly you’d look like one of those fat bastards that try to get Saphron’s hand in marriage.”

_‘Oof, that’s close…’_

Juniper loved him, but she could also be a bit strict. Not like Ashe, but-

His sister went for the door, to the outside. She looked at him and then fixed Yang with a look of strict attentiveness. A good pet, she was, as Yang obeyed, her body language shifting.

“Remember what I said, _Faunus_. I need to get this stuff off me.”

Yang smirked, nodding at his older sister. Her hands brushed over his hips, and he watched the door close shut behind Juniper. They were _alone_ now.

“Master…”

Her voice was soft, as her fingers stroked his manhood gently, caressing the veins on the flesh, her breathing loud within the sudden silence. He could see in the shadows her face, her eyes burning a little.

“You are perfect.”

He knew that it was wrong to feel like this, because a Faunus should not be loved, but… She _felt_ perfect. She was someone who seemed to be the missing piece, something that seemed to just fit, no matter how irregular her shape was.

“Was it good, Yang?”

His voice asked again, the aggression slowly fading from him as the high of getting to come inside her, even if it was just in a condom, slowly settled down. Doubt flashed through him as she looked up to him, a teasing hint on her lips.

“Hmm… let me _think_ …”

She smiled, her head bumping against his stomach. It was a light touch, as she winked at him.

“We’ll get you up to standards…”

Her fingers grabbed his balls and gave them a soft squeeze. It didn’t hurt, but he remembered what she had done. She wouldn’t hurt him.

“Because you will make more than me happy.”

Her eyes looked up at him, something in them burning with a passion that he could see within them. There was something in those eyes, distaste or dislike, perhaps the thought of something more.

“A set of twins, brought by your sister…”

Her lips pressed to his stomach, kissing it gently. Her voice was soft with the angry curl of rage within its depths.

“Bitches, both of them…”

Her eyes looked at him, his hand patting her head. It was a soft touch, as she smiled, looking at him. Here they were, Master and Faunus slave, but it was like a thing that should not be, since the rights of the Faunus had been abolished, the look in her eyes speaking of intelligence that would befit any majordomo.

“But they will _serve_. The Master deserves everything…”

He _wanted_ her. He didn’t _need_ twins. She looked at him, a grin on her face, bolder and brighter like a lit bonfire.

“My lover, the one who will be my one and only, will require many women to sate his urges.”

Another kiss to his stomach as she leaned down, and her lips wrapped around the head of his manhood, giving it a soft suckle as her tongue touched along that urethra, a deep sniff of the heady scent of his groin before she released the cock with a loud popping sound.

“It is how it should be… A _Master_ for his _slaves_. _My_ Master, I, _His_ Faunus.”

She was more than just a Faunus. As she suckled on the tip of his cock once more, he merely gazed at her, pushing her head away.

“I will make sure that you and Blake are treated well. With those… twins, well, you can do what you wish with them.”

A smirk, vicious and cruel, came to her lips. He still tasted the blood on his lips, noticing that the mark on her neck seemed to have healed up already.

_‘Must be something like a Faunus’ trait or something… Sometimes, they can regrow their trait.’_

He wasn’t a Xenobiologist. He didn’t know much, but what he knew was…

She was _his_.

* * *

His hips slammed against Yang's face as he fucked her mouth, her body laid on the bed, his balls smacking against her chin, his erect cock driving into her mouth as if it were something else. It was warm, hot and sucking him in, his breathing heavy, her eyes closed as he enjoyed that feeling.

He came, her mouth never leaving his shaft. Her tongue slid over the sensitive head, sliding up and down, her eyes looking at him with a trusting look. He slowly pulled out of her mouth, not even giving a single damn about whether he was making a mess, drool and seed dripping down onto her neck. She looked delighted, her breathing heavy.

The door opened and he could hear Juniper’s amused laugh. He didn’t know how long it had been, a quick glance at the clock showing that it had been nearly two hours since he’d first entered the bedroom. Yang smiled at him, her hands on his wrists.

“Enjoying the little Faunus, hmmm?”

His sister’s voice came from behind him, her hand laid on his shoulder for some support. She smelled like shampoo, as if she’d just had a shower. He felt the warmth of his sister’s hand on his back. She sounded more amused than he felt, though he knew that there should be some shame in him for having an audience. 

“She’s my pet, Junie.”

His eyes looked into Yang’s and she smiled at him. There was beauty within this Faunus, and he saw it. His hand caressed her cheek, letting her know that she had his favour.

“I should always enjoy her.”

The brush of her lips and an audible ‘Hmmmm’ came from his Faunus, his eyes closing as he felt Yang’s lips slide over that head. Juniper’s hand left his shoulder as she sat herself down behind him.

“Don’t go tossing any condoms at me again, Jaune. Whilst I _am_ happy that you’re using them, I am _not_ fond of having them land on my face.”

She sounded more amused than angry, his head turning, regarding her. A towel was covering her head and she’d slipped into something a little more casual for the occasion, one of the fluffy housecoats that Saphron usually enjoyed wearing when she was being _occupied with personal matters_ , which generally turned out to be ‘passed out on a couch after having lengthy discussions and enjoying the presence of her pet’.

“Just pudding, right?”

She snorted. That had been the last time when she’d eaten pudding, when Saphron had just dumped the plate all over Juniper’s head. It wasn’t remarked on by anyone, but he only heard the fallout. Something about a dress…

_‘Not my problem.’_

They’d been twenty-one and eighteen. He’d been young, but the look on Saphron’s face had been amused. Juniper’s, not so much. Mother had been upset, father had merely shaken his head and requested another plate of food for Juniper, after she had returned.

“Hush, you older-woman-lover. I _still_ can’t believe that you did that, Jaune.”

His attention went more to his sister than to the doe Faunus currently busy with his manhood, the sounds of her working her lips over the engorged shaft as background noise, his hand brushing over the mane of hair as Yang worked his manhood.

“Would you rather I have Cinder try to steal what is ours, Juniper? I am still young, but I _don’t_ want to see you all be expelled from the household and meet a fate most unkind.”

It was something that the lady of the house could do. His sisters, with how many he had, would be married off, some of them at the very least, but they were still together at this moment, unchanged from how it had been.

“No… Well, I guess that it’s okay, but… You just _had_ to pick Lady Rose, didn’t you? Don’t you know how many people are going to ask father when he appears about this?”

He didn’t really think it wise to comment on that. Juniper hadn’t been in the room when they’d discussed such things. Summer was someone who didn’t need to explain herself.

She was one of the best Grimm killers that were out there, deployed to some of the toughest missions that were there. Faunus revolts were where she had earned distinction, carving a bloody swath through the animals as if she were out for a stroll.

“Ah.”

He could feel himself getting ready to cum again, looking down at Yang’s face. Something inside him shivered as he saw her look up at him with those eyes. The warmth of her mouth, that hot hole that held caressing tongue and teeth that brushed over the sensitive head of his manhood, the trust he put into her not to bite down and hurt him, his body shivering at the sensation as her fingers squeezed and massaged his sack.

She had hands that seemed to coax a deep groan out of him, her lips sliding slowly over the flesh, a wet saliva-slickened pole left behind, a deep guttural sound coming from his mouth as he came again.

She pulled away, his hands not stopping her, the sensitivity within his body giving him the burden of feeling weak-kneed, her hands stroking the shaft as she looked up to him.

“How was that, Master?”

He patted her head, the slowly deflating shaft raw in its feelings and experiences, a deep groan coming from his lips at the sudden chill.

“Great, Yang. You’re a good… You’re a good girlfriend.”

She could never be one, but he pretended that she was. She smiled indulgently, her lips pressing a soft kiss to the head of his manhood. She would never be human. That was important to consider.

“You are my Master.”

There was a simple truth in those words, a simple word that cultivated the difference between the two of them. Master and Slave. She was below him, always. A woman, for she was no girl, whose collar would forever be owned by someone.

“Juniper?”

He called out to his sister, hearing her sigh somewhat deeply.

“Yes, Jaune?”

The plaintive voice that his sister used was her showing him at least some respect, though she sounded as if she couldn’t be bothered to answer a silly question.

“Come here.”

The next sigh was explosive as she did so, sitting down on the bed next to him. With how Yang was still laid on the bed, it was a little awkward to do, but he got off. The smell of sex and his own ejaculate hung in the air like a heady perfume, as he grabbed Yang’s horns and moved her head. She obeyed, as dutiful as she had.

“Do you think that they are much different from us, Juniper?”

It was a question that would never really be asked, because they had lost their right to be counted as human. An animal that would never rise to the station of a human, toys for their human overlords if pretty, or workers if unsuited.

Yang’s expression did not change from that look, soft eyes looking at him. It was the set of eyes that belonged to him that made him feel that powerful emotion well up inside him. He waited for Juniper’s response. It remained absent, frown appearing on her face with the sudden question.

“They _may_ look human, but they are _not._ They will _corrupt_ you into thinking they are the same, before they _hurt_ you. They _hurt_ Camellia.”

He remembered that imprint from Camellia’s memories, his hand touching Yang’s face. He could not believe that Yang would ever do such a thing. He did not believe that she ever would think of it, her eyes looking into his own.

“She is a good Faunus.”

His voice was soft as those eyes seemed to moisten, his eyes looking into her own. He hear the faint tolling of the bells, the cry of some birds joining after it, leaving only the faint sound of his breathing, staring into those eyes.

“If they could be taught…”

He _hoped_ it. It was _wrong_ , it _felt_ wrong to lock such a beauty with a collar. She was an animal, but she was a _good_ one. If only she was human…

“Please don’t hurt mother like that, Jaune. Loving a _Faunus_ …”

She sounded tired, as he looked at Yang. He couldn’t help it. His hand caressed her cheek and he kissed her on her nose, looking into her eyes. He could never openly love a Faunus. It was pretending that she was human for now, but-

“I am not loving an animal, Juniper.”

His hand went to the collar, looking into Yang’s eyes. He couldn’t stop smiling. She didn’t stop smiling either. He just stared into her eyes for what seemed to be a second, yet the impatient sound of Juniper clearing her throat was in his ear.

“Jaune… She’s your _pet_. They are there for _your_ enjoyment. They _can’t_ be a lover.”

She tried to explain, but it mattered not. To him...

_“It is what matters most in this world, Jaune.”_

A lesson that Ashe had taught him when he was young, having made sure to instruct him in the proper care for animals.

_“The purity one has within their blood. You are above them. These animals do not know what you bear within you, what your father and grandfather and great-grandfather have.”_

The words had been the same as those of his other tutors, as Ashe had educated him using one of the slaves who had erred. It had attacked another female slave and had harmed it, one of his mother’s slaves. He didn’t remember her name. Not like she had much worth, after all.

_“Your mother has seen it fit to allow me to instruct you… These animals are mindless. They are yours to command and control. A good Master does not punish without reason.”_

She had brushed the finger over the other Faunus’ head, whilst the truth came out. It must have been what she had as a Semblance, as he’d wondered about that when he’d been young, though he’d naively thought that the Faunus had been so impressed by his appearance that he’d simply told the truth.

_“Vile and disgusting. Aberrations who do not hold anything worthy of care or respect. Occasionally, they are not as functional as they should… Never forget that you are destined for more than just a mere Faunus. Within you is the blood of the Arc family, the blood that will last a thousand generations.”_

It was true. His father said that they were a strong line, that Arc Huntsmen had been heroes for generations, that his grandfather himself had routed the Faunus and brought peace to this world. It was sadly something that the history books noted, but Ashe had been firm.

_“They are not human, Jaune. You are worth a **million** of these low-bred mongrels, Jaune… it’s such a shame too. Such a shame to know that you will not have someone worthy of you…”_

Menthol had been screaming, pleading and blubbering, looking terrified. He had felt pity for her because she’d apparently done something wrong, Ashe having made her decision. The bat Faunus had been stripped bare by the woman and his big sister Auburn had been told that she could have some playtime with her.

_“Some will attempt to hurt you, Jaune. They are not raised properly to give you the respect that you are due, they are broken in the mind. When you find one that is well-reared, there will be hundred who would scorn you for your existence. The Faunus lost, my little yellow death…”_

She had patted his sister on the shoulder, giving her a smile. He had been told to follow after Ashe, so he did. He wondered briefly where she was in that ranking, as she led him towards the small sitting room that had been his father’s private study a few years ago, before the house had been expanded a little due to one of their neighbours moving.

_“I am your father’s personal attendant, a major-domo if you could call it that. A Faunus, yes… But I am the one who will keep you safe, my little yellow death. You will not fear anything whilst I am here to watch over you, nor will your sisters be hurt.”_

He trusted her. Auburn had smiled for days, and she’d said that it had been a nice experiment. He hadn’t seen Menthol again, but the next few days had been good. Ashe had taken him to the market a few times, buying him something he liked, his big sister Saphron in attendance as well.

He shook himself out of those memories, looking at Yang. Yang was just a pet, a toy, a slave… But she was more than that too.

“She’s _mine,_ Juniper.”

He said with conviction, as he looked at Yang’s features, his hand brushing over her neck, laid there above the collar that sat there as a testament to her status as a slave.

“And nobody will take her from me. It may just be fondness, it may just be love…”

His mouth formed a smile, his eyes never leaving Yang’s own. He was hard again, as Yang smiled up at him.

“Whatever the Master desires, this slave shall be.”

Perfect pronunciation, perfect mannerisms… was there something else more perfect than she was? She was an animal, but she knew what was required of her.

“Put another condom on me, Yang.”

His voice was desiring, as he looked into her eyes. “Your night is not over yet. I want to feel you again.” His manhood ached a little, but it was fine. She was _his_. As she slid it over his cock, he could feel that burning inside him, as she straddled him. Juniper’s face looked a little tired, moving a little further away.

“ _Disgusting_ …”

Her voice said softly, but he didn’t pay it any mind, seizing her hips and pushing her down, his body feeling the warmth around his manhood. The pleasant heat was there, enough to make him feel that warmth seep into him. She was _his_ slave and there was nobody else at this moment who mattered.

“Yang!”

His voice burned with that desire as he kissed her, his doe giving a pitiful sound as she slid down, her lips pressed against his own as he throbbed inside her, a low guttural sound from her lips, something that she couldn’t help and that he couldn’t help. He thrust up, her body moving with that thrust. Round breasts pressed against his own, as she broke the kiss.

“Master.”

Her respectful tone was like a lure, his eyes locked with hers as he started to thrust up, his mouth giving another sound of pleasure as she pressed her hands against his chest, her eyes closing for a moment.

“No matter what you think of me, my heart is dyed your colour. Let none dare to touch what is yours.”

She slammed her hips down with a clap, a groan coming from her lips. She was enjoying herself.

She kissed him again, her body slamming down onto his again, his eyes going to the point where they were joined, just as two lovers might. She felt so _good_.

“ _Kiss_ me.”

Her voice spoke with a near-hiss, and he did so. He caught Juniper shifting a little, getting up and walking back to her seat, slumping down on it and closing her eyes. He kissed her passionately, pressing her down onto the bed, his hips moving, guiding the pace for her. She clenched and tightened, her breathing hot on his face as she breathed through her nose. He gave a soft groan, feeling his peak hit and his whole body tending up, the rawness of his body like nothing he had ever felt before.

He whimpered, his body shivering as he tensed and then relaxed as he came, laying atop Yang, her breathing soft in his ear. “I love you, Master.” Words that did not need repeating, as he felt his body shudder and shiver, his eyes looking tiredly into her own. She was like the living flame, the burning warmth around him.

Another condom discarded, this time tied off and set aside, Yang’s fingers stroking slowly over her body, a soft groan coming from him as he languished in the pleasure that his Faunus gave him, letting her pamper him. Blake would never make him feel like this, he knew. She burned with the resistance against the state of the world and she was one of the animals…

 _‘A pity…_ ’

She was pretty as well, different than Yang but still aesthetically pleasant. Yang’s face laid next to him, her body pushing against his own. If Blake was just the _pet_ , then Yang...

“Master?”

She spoke softly, her touch light to his cheek, her eyes questioning without using the words. She looked at him like a woman should, like how Summer had looked at him for a very brief moment. Desire. A craving within those eyes for something that resembled that intimacy.

“Can we do it again? I want you to feel the best you can. For you, because you are my Master.”

It was a request that he granted, laying back and then smiling as she pushed a finger against his shaft, the heavy smell of sex in the air, as she mounted him again. It was happiness, he supposed, as he felt her move again.

It was just the two of them, after all.

* * *

She laid atop him, sleeping gently. He had petered out after the ninth orgasm, knowing that his stamina was not like a Huntsman. He desired to be one, but his family had said that it was too important, this _union_ with the Fall family, to become a Huntsman. He felt good for having made sure that she was sated.

His sister was half-dozing in her seat, her robe having come undone somewhat. A short top below the fluffy housecoat kept her modesty intact. He’d lost track of her sometime during the sex, Yang having smiled sweetly at him and he’d just given up conscious thought. It had been animalistic, primal, something that ended with him and her panting.

The feeling of her hands around his body, her body writhing below him as words seemed to fail her, the shrill groaning in the background as some sort of primal chorus to her writhing body, interspersed with a moan that came from a mouth that he had mimicked in pitch, her body like a warm bath, a coaxing from his own mouth that was barely considered human in the language used, as Yang and he had made _love_.

It could have been called _rape_ , if she had not been so _eager_. He had forced himself into her, her eyes alight with something. Red and purple and a flame lit in them, his hips feeling bruised as she shivered and shuddered like she was possessed by that dark desire. A low guttural sound in her throat, nothing stopping her from feeling those pleasant warm sensations and he had came, feeling the liquid flame shoot through his manhood and fill the condom up.

She smelled like something divine, a warm and pleasant smell that just made him be reminded of forests and heat. He could feel nothing but that pleasant beat in his chest as he had taken her, as she had rolled off him and tore the condom off, flicking it away. He didn’t care about how it happened, even with his body feeling sore now.

She was _his_.

Nobody could deny that. It was with a condom, but he had came inside of her, given her what he had expressed thanks to the pleasure that she had given him.

She was a slave, she was a pet, a collared Faunus whose life’s worth could be measured in Lien. She was Yang, a blonde Faunus whose breasts were round and full and whose eyes held the light of something that burned with a passion in them.

He opened the door to the adjacent bathroom, feeling the urge to relieve himself. It wouldn’t do to make a mess in the bed, he still had to sleep in there, after all. He could hear someone moving in the room that he’d left, undoubtedly Juniper, getting awake because he’d moved around. She was such a good sister, and Yang was such a good Faunus. Something seemed to shift in the other room, a dull thud coming from that side as if something had fallen down, perhaps Juniper's chair, a light swishing of something moving, as he could hear a light tread come towards the door with the carpet dampening the footfalls.

_‘That sounds like Juniper...’_

The door opened and his aim didn’t shift in the slightest as he relieved himself. He could smell the smell of blood and Yang, something that he thought of as odd, even as he shook his manhood a little to get the last dregs of urine out. Perfume, something that was womanly and more like his mother’s, mingled with the scent of blood. He found it a little queer that Juniper had worn a perfume, but there were odder thoughts than that. Some people wore Faunus fur, for instance.

He could sense her behind him, smiling to himself as he hardened, knowing that Yang undoubtedly had noticed that he’d moved from the bed. He turned around, smile on his face broad and eager, meeting steel-like crimson eyes, a matured face and features that definitely were like Yang’s but older.

The raven feathers that emerged from between the mane-like hair only accentuated the woman’s exotic looks, the blood-stained Mistralian kimono that she wore giving her a sort of distinguished look, as he could see a set of thigh-highs that went up to the skirt that she wore... but the raven feathers marked her true for who she was.

Lips that were set within a manner that boded ill, his eyes catching sight of the features that had been on Wanted posters for nearly fifteen years. The bounty had increased by the years, to such a height that someone would be able to buy a mansion with the reward money for bringing her to justice.

Raven the Nevermore, one of the most wanted rogue Faunus Huntresses, stared back at him with eyes that held a merciless, murderous gaze. He suddenly felt very unsafe.

* * *

**Yang got laid! And... Raven the Nevermore appears. Yeah, he noticed the similarity because she hasn’t opted to wear her mask.**

**Merry Christmas.**

**Leave a comment if you'd like, and I'll see you in 2020!**


	19. Crippling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raven comes for a call. Juniper's the one to fall. Blake's resistant and proud... And Auburn Arc's coming around.

**Nobody expects Raven the Nevermore! NOBODY!**

* * *

Jaune stared at the woman, aware that he was within striking distance of her. He didn’t notice a weapon near her, but that was secondary to the fact that she was giving him a death glare, her facial features so similar to Yang’s that it would be impossible to believe that they _weren’t_ related.

Raven the Nevermore had never been spotted without her mask, and official statistics did not account for her presence at all. Qrow Branwen had been established to have some form of contact with the woman in a manner of sorts and that had been a few duels that had ended with a stalemate, unable to have a victor. Summer Rose had been facing a death match with the Nevermore of Anima often, something in those eyes merciless as they beheld him.

“So… You are Summer’s new _toy_ …”

A woman’s voice, one that was slightly lower than Yang’s. He responded automatically, growing harder than before, the woman’s gaze going down to his manhood and an actual smile curled her lips, as she pulled out a Scroll from somewhere. He noticed that it was his own, which had been laid on the table next to the bed.

Fear ran through him. To obtain that Scroll, she would have been in close proximity to the bed. Had she done anything to Yang? Anything to his sister? Fear made him shiver, as a gauntleted hand gripped his cock. Cold iron and a mesh that’d been suitable for gripping steel gripped ontoof his manhood, as she came closer to him. Even without a weapon, the woman oozed deadly efficiency.

She looked into his eyes, nearly nose to nose, fingers gripping hold of his manhood and giving it a slow tug. Those eyes just stared, inhumanly cool, yet-

They were much like Yang’s, he found. The look in those eyes was something that he could understand, the woman’s gaze holding a pride and a calm within them that only the best of the best had. With the bounty on the woman’s head, he could buy himself a home within the heart of Vale, where the prizes for land went into the millions.

“Did you do it consciously, _boy_?”

The murderous Faunus bandit queen spoke, her voice a rich sound in the bathroom, his eyes looking into those crimson ones. He was supposed to respond, but something in those eyes tugged at him, the murderous urge softening within those eyes, as she let go of his manhood, the arm shifting around him, and he felt himself be pulled against her, the woman holding the Scroll away.

“Unlock it.”

The command was given and he had no option to disobey. She could snap him in half if she wished, he was naked and she was a murder machine who had terrorized the world for nearly a decade and a half.

She went to the camera, opening it up. His face was showing a terrified expression, as the woman’s grin increased, snapping a picture and sliding it to the mailing app. Punching in a number he didn’t recognize, she dragged the small photo to the email slot, and then tapped into the subject header.

**‘Got something of yours, Summer…’**

It was odd for some reason that when he saw her hit the send button, he could feel a flash of something else than worry. She looked a little confused for a moment, her head shaking softly at something. Raven feathers dropped to the ground, the softness of her hair surprising him, the smell of blood and death mixing with something that was so familiar.

As she moved from him, her demeanour changed to frosty once more, fixing him with a look that meant business. It was the look of someone who was at the apex, who made his family meat for the taking, someone who had infiltrated Vale without even a hint to it.

“Are you going to kill me now?”

He asked in a small voice, the woman looking at him for a moment, blinking once, as if she was surprised by the question. Killing him here and now would hurt the family and probably end whatever power they had. It would be a blow against the Kingdom, against the world. Her bounty would be upped at least two times, with the family fortune as it was.

“ _Kill_ you?”

She repeated, seemingly unsure whether she’d heard him right. She was a murderous Faunus, uncollared, a savage creature that had turned her back on humanity.

She did not respond for another moment, her head turning side-ways, a bird-like manner that must be related to the feathers that seemed to be her Faunus trait. There was a doubtful look in her eyes, before she seemed to come to a conclusion.

“No, I do _not_ intend to kill you.”

The woman’s eyes looked straight into his own, something dark within their depths twisting and wringing, something that was beholden to nothing and no-one, something that burned and writhed, and he felt something slide against his back, the cool gauntlet of her hand, as she pulled him close and then full-on kissed him on the lips.

Her tongue invaded his mouth and he was stunned, the smell of blood and death and that same indistinct quality that Yang had as well in his nostrils, a shiver going through his whole body at the sudden pleasure that shot through him, Yang’s taste being like warmth and flame whilst this woman’s taste being like blood and death and danger.

She pulled away to breathe, gasping a little, her eyes looking much softer, a hand brushing through his hair. It wasn’t an unpleasant touch, but this was still a slayer of thousands. The woman’s eyes looked into his own for the longest of moments, tender and soft, as if she was seeing someone else, rather than him.

“I’m _sorry_ , Taiy-“

Eyes froze over, as she seemed to come back to herself and the anger and rage showed on her face, as she hit him straight in the gut, the movement faster than he could track. He bent over as the air departed his lungs with a 'whughmpfh' sound, as his head was lifted by his hair, the woman’s cold expression showing his fate, her eyes gazing into his own for the longest of moments.

“You live, because Summer _accepted_ you. Guard my-“

She paused, taking a deep breath. “Guard your blonde Faunus well, Arc. She loves you.” There was a look in her eyes, something dark and wicked, a killer’s gaze that did not seem to shift from him. The words were simple, but he felt them rock him like he was a boat in a hurricane, the woman’s hand grabbing the doorknob and opening the bathroom door, pushing him towards the bedroom once more.

“Are you her mother?”

He had to ask, before she’d go away again. If Yang had a mother…

The woman’s face turned dark, before she gave a short shake of the head. For some strange reason, he knew that she was lying, because it was not something that she could deny. Their facial shape was too similar for that.

 _“No,_ I’m- I’m not much of a mother at all. I _didn’t_ even-“

She didn’t continue, moving into the bedroom, a Nevermore-themed mask pushed into place, working perfectly with the feathers that peered through her hair. He felt a shiver go through him as she turned her head, her eyes glowing behind the mask’s shadows.

He noticed that in profile, aside from her stature, she shared many things with her daughter. The same type of hair, a similar build, though Yang looked to be more muscular in the upper body, though he did not know whether it was a correct assumption, her breasts a little smaller, but Yang had a rather sizeable chest.

He watched her walk to the chair that’d fallen over, reaching for something, a long blade pulled out, a low groan coming from someone. He felt more fear wrap around his heart as he saw the woman push it into the sheath again, the woman looking at him.

“Consider this a _kindness…_ Husband-to-be of Lady Summer Rose.”

The woman’s blade slashed out into the air, a portal appearing there, shimmering and bubbling with the power that the woman had inside her, a Semblance, he guessed. She stepped through, looking at him before she'd gone fully through the portal, the mask giving her an unwholesome look.

“Better make sure that your sister is _alright.”_

_‘Oh no, Juniper!’_

He ran, noticing Yang in the bed, her head having a bleeding wound, staining the pillow. Juniper was whimpering, a lot of blood visible from her. Her eyes were pained, even with the portal or whatever it was closing.

“Are you okay, Jaune?”

Her first question wasn’t one that he expected, but he looked at the wound. It was right in her abdomen, the look on her face something that held the worry.

“She didn’t do anything to you, did she? Are you okay?”

She must be in a panic for his health.

“I’m fine, I’m- We need to get you to a doctor, something to-“

Her eyes looked at him, her fingers gripping his arm painfully.

“Get _Argent._ I’m going to need a lot of-“

She tried to get up, but seemed to be unable to do that. His older sister’s eyes were terrified as she looked up at him, worried and fearful. He didn't like seeing her like this, so _weak_.

“Get her, Jaune. No matter _what_ , just get her and we can- We can make sure that this is just like a bad nightmare. I’ll be okay, I’ll be okay, I’ve got Aura and you- You don’t have to worry.”

Juniper sounded terrified, as she tried to get up. Her arms seemed to lift her up, but her lower body was still bleeding, pain visible in her features as red soaked the chair that she’d been impaled against by the blade of the Nevermore.

He didn’t waste any time, jerking open the door and then going for the room that belonged to his older sister, knocking on it.

“Come on, Argent… Open up, open up.”

A low groaning sound came from behind the door and he saw it open up, the smell of smoke and something intoxicatingly sweet coming from the room.

“It’s _late,_ Jaune… What do you want?”

He grabbed a hold of her arm and started to drag her.

“Juniper’s been stabbed by- whatever, just come with me and make sure that she’s alright.”

There was no time to explain, no time to worry about anything else. Argent looked sleepy and drowsy, but Juniper had said that she should be fetched, so he would. He was still naked and there was blood on his skin, but he wasn’t going to let Juniper be hurt.

Argent noticed the state Juniper was in immediately when she entered the room, hissing a few words that mother wouldn’t like, getting her way over to her younger sister.

“Get the brown bag next to the bed, Jaune. It’s still open and there are seven vials of a quick painkiller in it. Carry it gently, because of that stuff ruptures, you’ll knock us all out.”

There was no time for that, he guessed, as he ran back to Argent’s room, his voice brushing. Auburn’s door opened up and his older sister looked at him. She wore her dark brown nightgown, just looking at him.

She didn’t answer as he entered Argent’s room, the workshop set up in one side of the room, probably with stuff that he couldn’t really identify. Notes were pinned to the wall, formula that he could barely read. Something that he did notice was that half of the formula for the extermination chambers’ gas had been scrawled out with a ‘lethality’ marked below it in Argent’s own barely legible script. It was not something that he would immediately notice if he’d been here previously, but from the vision, he remembered the formula.

He grabbed the bag, carrying it towards his bedroom, watching as Auburn came closer. His sister’s eyes were unfocused, a smile on her lips.

“Is Junie going to die?”

The question was spoken innocently, but he knew that his older sister did not fully understand the world. She’d always been weird, but he hoped that…

“She’s going to be fine.”

He hoped it. She was still able to speak, so it was going to be fine, it had to be fine, because otherwise…

“I’ve had _bad_ dreams. She’s not dying, is she? Is she turning into a little angel yet? Did they shoot her again?”

He tried to put a smile on his face. He failed, knowing that his sister had to be handled delicately. Auburn could have a horrible state sometimes, and he didn’t want to make it worse.

“She’ll be fine. She’s… She’s with Argent now, she’ll make sure that she’s fine.”

A smile, looking more positive than he’d seen it. Auburn didn’t change much in her expressions, until the end, where she looked sad. He had to get to Argent, he had to make sure that Juniper was alright.

“She owes me _money_. She _better_ be fine. Sleep well, Jaune. She will be alive. No, wait, she’ll be dead. Will she be _dead_?”

She was questioning that and he passed her by. Her hand brushed over his back, a shiver making its way down his spine as he felt a chill go through him.

He entered his bedroom again to find Juniper laid out on the ground, her body bare, the top having been fashioned into a crude bandage to stem the bleeding a little, the gut wound looking serious, as Argent pulled the bag out of his hands.

“It burns, Argie. Why does it burn?”

His older sister plucked out a few syringes, starting to fill them up with something from the bottles that she had on the side, her methodical manner of filling them undoubtedly a result from her work as the chemist of the family.

“It’s a common reaction, Juniper… Don’t worry, it’s going to be okay. _Jaune_ , get dressed with a set of pants and go to Mother’s bedroom. Mother needs to be alerted to the fact that someone attacked Juniper.”

He got dressed quickly. Yang looked fragile on the bed, still unconscious, but his sister was more important than his Faunus.

He saw Auburn standing at the door, looking in on Argent getting busy with preparing Juniper with whatever medical expertise she had. Auburn’s eyes were still unfocused, but there was something in them that made him feel the pressure.

He walked, because running would just wake up everyone else. If Argent said to get mom, he would just get mom. Auburn was looking pale, but she’d been concerned. He was concerned too. That made sense, as he knocked on the door. It took a moment for his mother to get to the door, her features tired-looking.

“Jaune, it’s _really_ late. Couldn’t this have waited unt-“

He didn’t hesitate, trying to clear his throat to get it all out. “Juniper’s been attacked. They came for me, but Juniper was stabbed.” His mother’s face turned paler by the second, as she rushed past him, her body in motion. He watched his mother run, a string of words that was definitely not appropriate for polite company coming from her mouth.

He hadn’t seen his mother move this fast before, moving like she’d been trying to do the Vale Run, the door to his room ripped open and his mother entering. He noticed that Juniper was mumbling something, looking a lot more comfortable as Argent was busy sewing her shut. Auburn standing at the side, looking down at Juniper’s body.

“Juniper’s _hurt,_ mother. She didn’t die now. Argent is taking care of her.”

He could see his mother’s pale face, as she knelt next to her daughter, Auburn sitting down on the bed next to Yang, brushing over his Faunus’ head.

“She’s a good animal. Not like the cat.”

His sister’s words were soft as Auburn’s fingers brushed over Yang’s brow, where a bruise was starting to form.

 _“Don’t_ hurt her, Auburn.”

His older sister shook her head, giving a soft smile at him.

“She’s a _nice_ Faunus. I like her better than the Faunus Queen. Junie is going to be okay, I think. Maybe? Father doesn’t like it when I tell him things. He doesn’t like my playing.”

Jaune didn’t like his sister’s playing either. Yang slowly stirred to attention, her eyes frightened as she got up. Her eyes were still a little dull, but there was worry in them. It was almost as if she was human, the concern in them there as she searched for him.

“Master, th-“

He could see the awareness in her eyes, the relief. She was an animal, but she was relieved that he was fine. Pets could be happy like that, he supposed.

“You’re okay. You’re _fine_.”

She was relieved that he was fine. She-

“Juniper was stabbed. She said that it was a mercy, but-“

Auburn made a loud humming sound and started to give a sing-song little rhyme.

“Right in the tummy. Yummy yummy, pain. She’ll be paralyzed for life. Never a bride, never a wife.”

He felt a shock go through him as he heard Auburn, Juniper mumbling something about pretty little sparkles in the ceiling, the silence stretching for a moment as Argent continued with her work.

“When they come for us, they’ll be _t_ _hree_ and _six,_ guaranteed to kill and not to play tricks, Arc must die because the darkness does not need to know why, when Jauney does die, we’re all going to cry.”

He didn’t know what to feel about that, but his mother had went pale.

“Auburn, stop. We _don’t_ need to listen to your ravings. _Please_ , Auburn.”

His older sister merely watched his mother for a moment before she turned to Yang again and smiled.

“Okay mommy. I _won’t_ finish the rest. We’ll _all_ be dead anyways.”

He could see the unnerved look on his mother’s face, Argent still working. Argent’s hands were busy putting another needle into Juniper, trying to stabilize her.

“Mother, it’d be wise to get Ashe and that big fellow to carry her out. We can claim it is an accident during training, a ricochet. The blade went in remarkably clean, but I don’t have the stuff here to try and fix her up and Helena is-“

Argent asked, but his mother shook her head.

“No, we don’t wake her up. She needs her rest.”

His mother was firm, and he hoped that Helena was alright. She’d always been sleepy, but it was only natural he supposed with her line of employment.

“Everything’s going to be fine, Juniper. We’re going to make sure that you’re better.”

It was hope inside him that swelled, as his mother Azalea stormed out of the room, undoubtedly to get the Faunus requested by Argent. He could see the look on Argent’s face turn darker as she looked at her younger sister.

“Is she going to be fine, or are you just giving her hope?”

He asked. Argent had some medical expertise despite being a chemist, but there was a definite genius in her ability to work with narcotics and anaesthetics.

“I’m not a skilled person with anatomy, but I know enough to know that she should be able to remain alive... There’s not much in that area that can really be considered lethal.”

He felt worry go through him at those words, looking at Juniper laying there so very still, Auburn giving a soft giggle.

“Just like in the dream! The _Nevermore_ came because it was challenged and took her legs! Yes, yes!”

Argent’s face turned pale and looked at him with a hint of fear in her own blue eyes, his sister’s nose starting to turn a pale white colour due to fear.

“The _Nevermore_ was here? You’ve… You’ve met the _Nevermore_?”

He gave a soft nod. He had met the woman that held the title of The Nevermore, Raven. He had met her and knew what she looked like. For some reason, he figured that he was one of the few, and she’d even kissed him.

“She… She ambushed me in the bathroom, I was just there to take a leak and- and suddenly, she was behind me, grabbing my neck and then taking a picture and-“

He remembered that his Scroll was still in the bathroom. Raven the Nevermore had taken a picture, and he got up to get his Scroll. He returned after a moment, Argent looking up at him. Juniper was murmuring something about really wanting to kiss that cute boy on the lips but mom had said it wasn’t okay.

He opened the gallery, opening the picture. The face of the Nevermore stared back at him, her expression taunting and challenging.

“I think she just sent a challenge to Lady Rose.”

Auburn giggled a little. “She knows it would make her come _back_. She wants her to come back because she wants to fight.”

The look in his older sister’s eyes was unfocused and crude, her eyes looking at the Scroll picture for a moment.

Argent wasn’t looking at him, keeping her attention on Juniper.

“Junie will be fine. She just needs to get her chair and be with us.”

He hoped that it would be the case.

Juniper was still his sister.

* * *

The door was kicked open with force and Blake snapped to attention, the monotonous droning voice in the back of her mind in the process of speaking of the politest way to address someone of higher standing, the buzzing growing ever shorter as the Crocodile Faunus gave a start, her voice shutting up immediately as the matriarch of the Master’s Family entered.

“Fetch the ram Faunus, Juniper has been assaulted.”

She could see the Crocodile shift immediately, a predator’s gaze in the eyes, as the Faunus bowed once. A polite bow, as the woman had demonstrated and made her demonstrate on the horse. It was not something that was great, but this woman had power over her.

“It will be done, Mistress Azalea. Is young Master Jaune unharmed?”

The matriarch’s face was pale, her nostrils flaring with that angry energy, that anger showing in her face as she gazed at her. Blake could detect something in the Crocodile’s eyes that had shifted, an urgency in them that did not fade.

“Unharmed, thank the _Gods_. If something had happened to him-“

The Crocodile’s lips pressed thinly together. “Was it the deer?” Distaste and power were wreathed in her voice. Blake could feel it inside herself too. Something about the deer, because it was weak. It wasn’t like her, who bore the blood of the panther within her veins.

“No, a bandit. Somehow, she managed to infiltrate our home and deliver a threat.”

The woman explained, and Blake could feel that power swell, as the woman seemed to snap to her senses suddenly.

“Come, my daughter needs your help.”

They left her, and she tried to remember the important things. Looking at herself, at the sweat that dripped from her body, she felt some faint anger inside her flare-up. Why was she so angry? Why did it feel like she had been numbed to the world?

_‘A good Faunus is one that is seen yet not heard unless the Master calls for her. I am Blake Belladonna, daughter of Ghira and Kali.’_

The words were softly repeating, from the hundreds of times that the old woman had repeated them. It was softly turning into a drone as she felt awareness go through her suddenly, the voice of someone in her ears suddenly.

“Good day, _kitten_.”

A soft-spoken voice behind her, as mocha-coloured hands slid over her body. She shivered, as a wet rag was brushed over her back. She was- She was Blake Belladonna, a slave. She was not free, she was…

Anger blossomed inside her as she could see the traitor, the Faunus who had been there to take her through the humiliation of the Arc heir. She could see it in the traitor’s eyes and everything snapped back.

Whatever the daze had been, it was now clearing. A fog slowly rose from the corners of her memory, reminding herself she was the daughter of Ghira Belladonna, the Panther, the man who had submitted to humanity after shaming himself.

She felt the burning shame go through her, remembering the time when the Crocodile had forced her to recite the Slave’s Creed. Every time she was perfect she got praised. The old woman, treating her as if she was somehow praise-worthy by reciting that damn creed, the glint in those old aged eyes something that held promise, praise and something more.

The rag rubbed over her back, wiping away the sweat and the marks of the punishment that she had suffered. It had all blurred together into one massive blur of sound and sight, with the burden that had come with it.

She did _not_ give in. The Master was still an evil rapist who would make her feel... _good?_ She doubted that, but...

“You’re wrong.”

She moaned, feeling the traitor’s hands brush over her back, touching the marks which had been carved into her back. She felt like she knew what she wanted.

“We need...”

Freezing cold water was dunked over her, as the traitor walked into her view. The clarity of her mind returned. Cool eyes looked into her own, the faint hint of something in the air, a hand grabbing her by the collar around her neck.

“You need to _learn_ , kitten.”

A tone that was chiding, yet with a hint of pity. Blake Belladonna did not like the thought of being pitied. The flame within her roused itself.

“When presenting yourself to someone of higher status, what do you do when requested to by your Master to perform the third gesture?”

She kept her lips shut, not saying the words. She knew the procedure. The voice of the woman ghosted through her head, telling of the special depth of the bow and its meaning, as befitted someone of her status.

“What do you do when the _Master_ makes you suck his cock, _degenerate_?”

She threw the question back, noticing the dusky features of the traitorous Faunus shift a little, a look in those eyes changing slowly. There was a deep-rooted disgust in them, something that looked at her like she was nothing but the most common Faunus, whereas she was the daughter of the Panther.

“Which Master do you speak of?”

The traitor asked, and Blake snorted. It was obvious, of course from how she referred to that raping human scum, that he would be the one. Her mistress was a degenerate homosexual, of course she’d not know why.

“The _rapist_. Just like your own Mistress.”

The degenerate Faunus looked at her with a look in her eyes that Blake could not quite place, something that seemed to understand. The maid outfit on Terra looked proper, the dog Faunus giving a small smile.

“The _rapist_ , as you so elegantly put it, is your _Master_ , Jaune Arc. It can be forgiven that you do not know what your role is, as you have been obviously untrained. But _yes_ , this slave would suck his cock. _Gladly_.”

The look in those eyes, that faint hint of pride, as the woman leaned forward, her elegant outfit barely ruffled. Blake could smell something that was spicy, faint in the cloth.

“The young Master is not someone who would be bothering this slave unless he requested her. Like Mistress Saphron, this one will serve.”

There was a firm belief in those words, a conviction that just seemed to bring with it that relief of responsibility.

A loathsome belief that through service, one could gain the freedom that one craved. Just like the doe, this traitor to her kind had given up. Just like the Crocodile, she wished to labour under the whip of the humans, the Masters who abused them.

“You should resist! Strangle her in her sleep, that degenerate wom-“

The hand on her throat choked it shut. Dead eyes looked into hers. She struggled, as the fingernails dug into her neck and the head of the canine Faunus turned slowly, looking at her with a look that was something that frightened her. There was something in those eyes that she had seen in those brave enough to willingly die for the cause, whose life was forfeit without this final blaze of flaring flame.

“ _No._ Lady Ashe will _correct_ you _too_. She’s _good_ at that.”

Sweet blessed oxygen came back to her throat as Terra’s hand released her, her eyes looking at her hand, the blood coating fingertips from where the fingernails had dug into her throat, coughing and rattling as she tried to find the oxygen again. The rag was pressed against her skin again, as the other Faunus smiled.

“And you know what the _fun_ part is?”

Blake dreaded the smile on those lips, as the dark eyes met hers. They were unfriendly. They held the promise of something dark, something that was dangerous. The eyes that had looked at the world with a threat.

“You won’t _own_ anything. Not like the deer. She’s the one who _owns_ something, who is the _good_ one. Yes...”

A hand traced alongside Blake’s cheek, fingers drawing a streak over the flesh. Blake felt like she was in the sight of a predator, something that could rip her apart.

“The Master was a _good_ one... But she _named_ me. _Terra_... Little _Terra,_ yes... I still remember it. He was so nice, giving me my _bowl_. The Master is kind, the master is nice, but Mistress Saphron...”

The woman was obviously addled by some sort of sick lust for her body. The words made no sense, why should the woman not have a name? Why should there not be a name for someone who was a slave?

“Why would you not have a name? What is your original name, Terra? Why don’t you tell me? I can call you by your real name, rather than the one that they gave you, like a _pet._ You can be free, like me.”

She tried to reason with her and the look of rage and anger came to the woman’s eyes, as she shielded her back.

“You are not _educated_ , stupid cat. You don’t _know_. You are _spoiled_ , you _know_ your lineage.”

She didn’t understand at all. It was natural, wasn’t it? The Four were well-known for their traits and their ability, though there was variation in their traits. Twins would not hold the same traits, but they occasionally appeared a generation down the line. Her father had told her that.

“Hey! I have fought for our freedom! You have no idea what freedom is, captive here by the _humans!_ ”

The canine Faunus merely looked at her and shook her head, rubbing the rag on her face. “I hope you will be more obedient. Master Jaune needs a good cat.” Blake wanted to spit, but a voice in her head told her that ladies did not spit, that Faunus did not spit.

“The Master may visit. Consider yourself _blessed_. Master Jaune is kind. For _your_ spot in his life, thousands of us would beg and plead.”

She didn’t understand, nor did she care. She ranted and raved at the woman, speaking of the glories that would come, the canine Faunus merely looking at her with a sense of sadness in her eyes, the finger brushing over her back, rubbing up and down as if trying to jog some shard of memory.

“Are you _done_?”

Blake’s mouth opened and Terra’s eyes were cold, the words dying on her lips. Terra walked close and patted her head, a smile on her lips.

“You’re not worthy the cum that made you, Blake. Compared to the _deer_...”

The smile turned brighter, as Terra’s fingers touched over Blake’s chin. “Enjoy your _freedom_ , Blake.” A light stroke, as the finger pressed against her nose, Terra’s elegance contrasting with Blake’s own immodesty.

“You should not talk about my father like that! He is still the Panther! He holds the _authority_!”

The smile turned warmer, as if some joke was being shared that she wasn’t in on. The finger slid down over her cheek, tracing over the skin.

“Authority over _what_ , Blake? The son of the _traitor?_ The grand-daughter of the traitor, who destroyed the foundations of our species? I have _heard_ , I feel the need to serve, but I will _not_. Mistress Saphron is _kind_.”

The anger in that voice took her back, as she remembered the stories that her father had told her. It was a noble duty, even if he was but a minor speaker of the council. It had always been so, as the world had turned and the Four had stewarded the people.

“Do you know what I have, Belladonna? I have a _bowl_. You have _nothing_. You cannot curl up to the Master as your fellow pet does, nor does he _trust_ you. I am _not_ letting you ruin the Master. Even if the Mistress dies, as long as he lives, she will be _happy_.”

It was disgusting to see such devotion, for a simple _trinket_. Who would need affection when you could fight for freedom? The Ox had said it, and the angry scowl on the woman’s face did nothing to give to the world.

“She’s sick in the mind! Women should not lay with women!”

The look in Terra’s eyes did not change, the smile turning warmer. It was what sickened Blake the most, that look in those eyes that told her that things would be okay, that it would be accepted as just a brat acting out in the eyes of someone older and wiser.

“We’re _Faunus_ , Blake. We’re not even _women_ to the Masters. That Master Jaune knows your name is a _gift_.”

It was a sickness of the mind! Faunus were people, they had names!

“What was your original name, Terra?”

Danger, something in those eyes shifting, the traitorous dog of the household that now ‘owned’ her getting up. Still smiling, still looking at her with those eyes that told her that she was just a brat, someone who didn’t know better.

“You’d _like_ to know, wouldn’t you? Little _Blake Belladonna,_ trying to find out a name... What’s my _name,_ you ask? What’s _my_ name?”

The hand slapped her twice, red marks showing on her face. The woman had slapped her, her body language showing aggressiveness.

“Don’t ask again, kitten. Your line may be pure, but I can only defer for so long to that urge. You are no member of the Four, _Queen_ of the _Faunus_. You are a queen of _nothing._ ”

She was not, but she was still not someone of common birth! Her father and mother had been loving and had made sure that she knew how to act around those of her station. It was important, she knew. Why should the humans have the same courtesies given to them, the enslaving scum!

“Let her go, Terra.”

The voice of the Crocodile came and Blake watched the dog Faunus retreat, the Crocodile looking at her with eyes that were the colour of blood. Blake could smell the blood on her, as her clothes were stained with it, the blood of humans. There was a pall that fell over the woman’s face, as she looked at her.

“Mistress Juniper has been sent towards the hospital. Please ensure that Master Jaune’s bedroom is given a cleaning and to have the sheets replaced. The deer is with the Master.”

The woman’s distaste was visible in her voice, her eyes never quite leaving her, the look in those eyes a deadly one.

This woman was the real threat, compared to the half-threats that the canine made. There was something natural about the way that the woman assumed command, something within the bearing that made her wish to respond with obedience, though it... though it really _shouldn’t_ be like this. There was a responsibility with being the daughter of the Panther, as much as it was, but...

_‘The woman is an aberration, one of the twisted ones who should have been drowned at birth.’_

Disgusting and crude existences, something that defied the natural order of things by being born wrongly.

“Is Mistress Juniper alright?”

The crocodile paused for a moment, her lips pressed tightly together. There was a deliberation that played through the woman’s eyes, before a slow shake of the head was given.

“The damage seems to be located within the lower body. It is dubious whether she’ll be able to walk again. I’ve seen it before during the War. Men lanced through the stomach, never to walk again.”

There was a wistfulness in her voice, and Blake realized that the woman must have been fighting in the Revolution.

“Why did you not aid in the defence?! The Four could have been saved, thanks to your intervention! We should not have been forced to bear the shame of defeat if you had been there!”

The woman’s head turned to her and something entered those eyes that _frightened_ her. Something that was unrestrained and vile and wicked and without mercy or pity, as the woman took a deep breath, closing her eyes.

“It was thanks to your grandfather that there was minimal bloodshed, Blake Belladonna.”

The woman’s voice was light, with no inflexion. The woman turned away, her breathing hissing softly through the aged teeth.

“You are saved from death simply because of that benediction. Terra, would you call Helena and Artemis here? It seems our little panther cub hasn’t learned when to remain silent. Such a _rude_ girl.”

Something terrified the canine Faunus, as the crocodile had been facing away from her, Terra able to witness the expression on that face of the old woman, falling to her knees.

“Come on, go. Be a good dog and fetch Mistress Helena and Artemis. I’ll be requiring their services.”

Terra scrambled out of the room on all fours, not even deigning to walk, the woman’s head turning again. There was a kindly smile on the woman’s face, as she laid her hand on the horse.

“What do you know about the actions of your grandfather, my dear child?”

Those eyes were looking at her, judging and gauging, the aged gnarled fingers stroking over the wood. The pain hit her suddenly, the feeling of the weights, something stopping the feedback from being blocked, as she felt the strain of having been suspended like this for hours.

“He betrayed our leaders! Thanks to him, we _lost_!”

A soft, maternal smile. It was unusual to see on the woman’s face and it terrified Blake for some reason.

“Do you really think that Fort Castle was the _worst_ thing your kind could have suffered, _Blake_?”

She didn’t like this line of questioning. Fort Castle had been where the humans had cut their way through their forces, had dismantled the very workings of the place and hung the bodies to perish from their wounds, a testament to the failure of the Faunus uprising. It had been the execution of the Four that had led to their capitulation.

“Y-yes?”

The smile on the woman’s face turned somewhat warmer. It was a kind look that did not suit her features, her trait. The one who was born wrong looked at her, and she felt a shiver go through her.

“Little panther cub, you needn’t worry... The deer will be disposed of and you will take your place at your Master’s side. That fire inside you will be stoked... You will fight for your rights...”

A light pat to her cheek, but the terror inside her grew. The kind eyes were not kind and she felt that she was leaking urine, looking at the woman’s face, as she leaned up to her ear.

“There is only one fate for you, Blake Belladonna... _Servitude_. But I guess...”

A burst of soft laughter, something breathy and weary. Aged and tired, borne from someone who had lived longer than she had and held wisdom that she did not.

“I guess there’s nothing to be _done_ about it. Master Jaune has indicated a desire to see you.”

She didn’t understand, but it was not her place to understand.

“He should _rot.”_

It slipped out and the look in those eyes changed marginally. The hand touched the base of her neck.

“The truth, my dear...”

She couldn’t stop herself.

“Why do you serve someone who has nothing done for this world? He treats us like pets, we are still sentient! Why do you serve a family that has enslaved us, who have brought nothing but pain and hate towards us?!”

The crocodile gave a laborious sigh, shaking her head to the words that she had just spewed. A light tap to her neck and she felt her throat seize up. A shaking of the woman’s head continued, with not a single thread of thought pushed towards the burning inside her.

“Do you think that young Master Jaune is a bad person?”

She shook her head. He wasn’t, he just raped her. That his deer was a traitor was her business, she was still someone who didn’t see the world as free as it was.

 _“No,_ but-“

The old woman looked at Blake with eyes that held something deep in their depths, a faint stirring inside Blake that continued, searching and searing through her body. There were words trying to come out of her mouth. She didn’t think he was a bad person, she just didn’t like the circumstances she was in.

“What if the world was filled with people like young Master Jaune? Would you _like_ that?”

She didn’t know. The woman was being kind, and she felt like she was not getting something. There was something in her mind that told her that she was being deceived, that there was something that she was missing.

“I wouldn’t... I wouldn’t be free to go and be who I wanted, to go where I want to go. They would still have me in chains.”

A soft laugh, dark and chilling, the woman’s hand going to her neck and pulling the collar loose. Blake watched as the woman held the collar in her hand, rolling her neck once or twice. A soft look, one that was nearly as brutal as the chilling look.

“What chains _can_ bind me?”

_‘She isn’t collared!?’_

She knew that her face must show her surprise, as the woman fastened the collar once more, the click of it loud in the room. It was a softness of the features on the old woman that hardened, firming into a look that seemed to hold within it the power of someone who was higher in standing than she was.

“Why?! Why _haven’t_ you done anything? Without a collar, you would be-“

_‘Free.’_

The look on the woman’s face was grim, as she seized Blake’s chin. The aged features looked into her own and something in them changed. She felt fear go through her as she saw that look of ancient pain. 

“There was a man who asked me that very same question once, little panther. It was on a day much like this, when there had been a _terrible_ accident. Do you know what I answered, little one?”

The fingers were pressing into her skin, as the woman’s gaze met her own and there was nothing but that deep dark fear that welled up inside her.

“I gave _my_ word. I would keep you _all_ safe.”

A look, mournful and perhaps touched, before the woman’s hand left her and Blake gasped. The concept of honour, of keeping one’s word when given, was something that she had heard about. When a promise was made, it would be kept, until their dying breath. The woman had sworn herself to servitude to a member of the Arc family, likely at a time when she was-

The woman was _old_. It would be very likely that she was at least in her seventies or eighties, old enough to have been young and enslaved when she had been but a teenager. She felt an upwelling of slight pity for the woman, who hadn’t ever been free. It was squashed a moment later, because she didn’t want to feel like that for someone who bore so much hate in her heart.

“When everything comes together, Master Jaune will have what he _deserves_. And you, my little Faunus Queen, will be _one_ of the things he _owns_. It is a _pity_ , but alas...”

The smile was back, dark and terrifying, as the woman’s head turned, the door opening and the twins standing there. Tired expressions, bags under the eyes and a faint hint of unease within them, as they looked at the Faunus woman, the one who wore a collar as an ornament, likely defused as well.

“Sometimes, we do not get what we wish for during our lifetimes...”

Blake saw the glow wrap around the two women as Ashe pointed a finger at her.

“Do ensure that she feels a little bit more _animated_... And ensure that she feels the sting of disobedience for her Master. I will fetch something to drink for you poor dears...”

The twins moved, uniform steps, taking a side of her and laying a hand on her.

Blake’s world expanded once more into a blur of slowed sensation as adrenaline shot through her system and the weird feeling increased once more. Neither of the twins had spoken, or she might just have lost her focus.

Blake Belladonna was in hell.

_‘Why?! Why would you serve a human when you could be free? Your word and your honour are linked, but is it really that important to keep words to a human?’_

* * *

Yang watched them carry the body of the older sister away, feeling a splash of worry within the pool of her feelings. It wasn’t nice to see the Master worry so, as he looked concerned, his mother looking in her direction for a moment, as the large ram Faunus and the crocodile moved out.

“It’s going to be okay, Master.”

There was a hopeful tone to her voice, knowing that he was distraught. She could see it in his eyes, she could feel it in his general presence, the unease in those eyes.

“She got hurt because of me, Yang. I’m...”

He sighed again, and his mother in an act of motherly concern, spoke up. Yang could not imagine what his mother was going through after all this.

“She made sure that you were _safe_ , Jaune. You’re the _only_ son I have. She’s still alive, and that’s all that matters. No matter what...”

Yang could understand the worry in the mother’s eyes, as she looked at her Master. “I’ll be going with Juniper to the hospital. I will inform your father of things in the morning. Try to get some sleep, Jaune. _Mongrel_...”

The woman looked at her for a moment before she sighed. Rubbing her temples, the woman’s eyes never quite strayed from her face, as she looked at the Mistress.

“My son _trusts_ you, for some reason I do not quite fathom. I am...” The woman’s face twisted, looking quite annoyed with the next words that she is to say.

“I am not _disapproving_ of your devotion. That is _all_.”

It was probably the highest praise that she would be able to get out of the haughty woman for her service, and she had been knocked out in a single strike from the woman who had infiltrated the bedroom. A blade flashed, her head hurt and she’d fallen back into the bed, after the woman had punched her.

Her aura had flared and she had felt it shatter, the hit having been hard enough to knock her unconscious, the strange-feathered masked Faunus having left her there... But the Master was _safe_. If the Master was safe, she would be safe.

“Sleep well, Jaune. Saphron’s Faunus will be there to give you cleaner sheets.”

It was a simple platitude, something that would keep a child occupied, but her Master was not a child. She could see the look in his eyes, could feel that terror clawing at him, and her arm wrapped around him. He smelled of her and blood, and... a different scent, but like her own.

“Thank you, mother. Please, make sure that Juniper gets the best of care.”

The woman left, leaving the two of them in the room. Yang looked at her Master, who looked morose, his sister in the room still but not really engaging, looking out of the window, not very active in her presence.

“Auburn, what you said about Juniper, is it...”

His older sister turned to face him, her eyes looking at him with that expression that seemed to be guileless and innocent. A softness of the lips, as she shook her head.

“I love you all.”

It was a strange statement, as the woman moved, her steps light as a feather, barely audible in the room. She stood before him, he was still undressed and naked, but it was no objection to Yang or to him.

“She won’t walk again. Nope. She’ll never marry, but it’s better than being _dead_. Being dead is _bad_.”

A soft laugh, breathy and without much humour, as the older sister leaned against her brother.

“I don’t want you _dead_ , little brother. You’ve got things to do still... Papa doesn’t like it when I make little jokes... No, no, no... Junie will be home tomorrow, or maybe today? Go to her, okay? Junie shouldn’t be lonely.”

Yang could see the love in those eyes, could see that, despite the woman being warped and twisted, there was still a deep love in those eyes. There was a ghost of something in those eyes, something vile and twisted, mangled and broken, but also a deep, peaceful love.

“I’ll be _back_ soon. I feel it coming. They’re going to lock me away again for a few days. I hope they bring good stuff... It’s all stopped to _work_ , Jauney. Nothing can make me feel peace anymore, but it’s fine. Fine, fine, fine. Everything will be fine, there won’t be fear. No-no-no...”

The woman was odd, crazy, perhaps a little insane, but she looked at her brother with an expression of love and dedication, something Yang could appreciate. The Master was a good Master, someone who didn’t need to worry about danger.

_‘I will keep you safe.’_

The woman’s gaze rested on her, a smile on her face. “Good Yang. I like her, Jaune. She will be _yours_ until your death, yes.”

Yang hoped that she would. If there was to be a fight, she would win it. Her Master, the man who she had shared her body with earlier, deserved nothing less.

“Aubie, she’s my Faunus. She’s not...”

The older sister smiled and pressed her finger against his lips.

“She _is_. _Don’t_ worry. She _will_ be. I know, because Cammy hasn’t seen. She still thinks about the last thing she saw. She doesn’t like it. Nope. Cammy wants but she can’t _have_. It’s silly, but she’s silly at times. Cammy is great, even when Junie makes her rub her forehead. Artie and Helly are weird, and Saphron wants to take your toys. They don’t want to take _my_ toys. I’m still not _done_ , Jaune. No beautiful little babies. They always break.”

Her Master looked uncomfortable, and she held him a little closer. “Jaune? Speak to the pretty kitty and tell her-“ There was a momentary pause and she smiled with greater warmth.

“She’s going to be alright too, once she accepts the truth of her situation. She’s not taught yet. Teach her. _Touch_ her. _Show_ her.”

She could feel a spark of something in her Master’s stance, a hint of something in his eyes as he looked at his sister, a trembling of his lip and a shifting of his body.

“Will it help? I’m not-“

His older sister shook her head. “No, she will still resist. She has the thoughts of freedom sick in her mind... Now, listen...”

The woman’s mouth moved close to her brother’s ear and she whispered three numbers in the ear of her brother. “Go tomorrow, to the auction house. I want to- Hmm, nope, not _telling_.” A smile, and the Master looked a little quizzical, as his sister kissed his cheek.

“Everything will be okay, Jaune. Sleep time now... After you meet with Kitty! Kitty needs to see you or she’ll be lost to her anger! Yep! Scoot! Scoot! Go, Go! Speak of her mother! Yes, yes! She loves her mother!”

The Master got up and got dressed, a shirt and something a little more formal for pants, his eyes looking at her and he smiled. The insane woman merely gave a little wave back.

“I’ll make sure to guard Yang. She’s a good Yang!”

As she was left alone with the woman, she looked uncertain, not quite sure what the human woman desired of her. It was not a question in her mind, yet the woman looked at her, shaking her head lightly.

“No, no, no... That won’t _do_ , that won’t do... Sit _straight_!”

Yang did as she was asked, Auburn smiling with that smile that didn’t reach those mad eyes.

“Not good, not good. You know, but you don’t know, yes. You love my brother, don’t you?”

It was blunt, to the point and the voice spoke but the eyes were drifting off. She didn’t admit it. “No. He is my Master. Love is not allowed.”

She didn’t notice when, but the woman’s hands suddenly found her temples, fingers touching, the face so close. “You can say it. You’re a good Faunus. Not like the black one, whose heart is filled with craving for that which she cannot reach. She desires an Ox, yet she will get Jaune. She doesn’t accept that, yet. She will.”

She felt the touch, as she smelled the scent of the Master, lingering in the bedroom. It was warm and comfortable, and she knew somehow that the woman wouldn’t tell.

“I do. I don’t want her to hurt him.”

It was honest, and the woman smiled. “Good. You are such a good girl, Yang. Remember...”

The next words were spoken, but she didn’t hear them. She thought of her father. He’d said that she should remember that he would always love her.

* * *

_“It’s a silly thing, Yang. You know that you’re going to be alive, and you know that... Heh. It isn’t always as easy in life. When you find that one, the one who completes you and makes you feel that feeling that you can feel throughout your whole body... That’s when you know you’re right.”_

_His weathered face looked a little worse, as his lips curved into a small smile. She hadn’t understood it but smiled regardless. Her father knew the best things and he’d taught her._

_“Now... You should remember that I’ll always love you. No matter what happens, I’ll always be there watching over you, even if I’m not here anymore.”_

_She hugged him tightly, knowing that he’d be gone once upon a time. She knew that she should be proud of what she was, of who she was. The daughter of the best dad in the world, the girl who was his world._

_“Even if I love a human?”_

_The man smiled at her, his hand patting her on the back of her head, rubbing through her hair._

_“If it’s someone you love, how could I ever deny you that, my sunny little dragon? Even if it’s a human, if you love him, I can’t deny that. Remember that, Yang. Your mother was... difficult. She’s not someone who easily admits that she is wrong but-“_

_He looked tired, weary and worn, but there was that hint of longing in his eyes, a softness of her father’s features as he scratched the fuzz on his chin. He was tired, but he was with her, which made the world a lot more bearable to her. He wouldn’t think badly of her if the thought of falling in love with a human was a little odd._

_“Remember, Yang. When all you’ve got left is yourself, know that you’re my little Yang.”_

* * *

The woman’s eyes looked sad as she gazed at her, having apparently finished what she was saying. There was that deep look in the woman’s mind of something beyond sanity.

“I’m going to go now. I want to see Jaune off tomorrow. Have fun and remember...”

The woman leaned forward and gave a kiss to her cheek. It was unexpected, but the woman’s eyes did not really change much in their expression.

“Keep my little brother safe. Juniper will live. She doesn’t die by the hand of the Nevermore, never more, no... Not all the times I have seen, not all the times I have borne witness. It scares me, it scares me so much to feel the knives, to see what happened over and over and over... But never will Juniper die today, for it is _not_ time. Not ever time for her today. Camellia doesn’t see, because she fears. Nononono...”

The rocking motion, the woman’s head shaking wildly. “She fears so much, so much. She wants to kill them all, but it isn’t good, it isn’t good. Why isn’t it good to kill them all? The animals don’t need their rights, they need...” A shrill giggle, fearful and pained.

“Why can’t I have a pet mommy? Was it because it stopped moving? I was trying to make puppies. No, not the puppies. She wanted it, the dirty animal. She was going to try to hurt you, so I stopped her. No, not the pills. I don’t like that, mommy. They hurt me mommy, and mommy? Mommy?”

She got up, something inside her feeling like she had to. The master wasn’t here, yet the woman looked like she was losing it, her eyes wild, her head shaking, body shifting needlessly.

“It’s...”

She was going to say something, but Auburn Arc’s arms flailed, hitting her. There was a shiver. “We’re all dead, we’re all dead and they’re all dead, and we’re all dead, and mommy is dead and they killed daddy. Daddy didn’t do anything, he just did what was best. No, no, no. I don’t want to, I don’t want to anymore, please don’t send me away again, Jaune isn’t old enough yet, he won’t-“

She wrapped her arms around the woman, hearing the mutterings, the whimpers.

“Mommy, mommy? Please don’t send me back mommy, I want to stay at home. Please, please?” She held the girl, hearing the whispers.

“They _touch_ me. They _touch_ me a lot, _bad_ touch. Bad touch, mommy. Believe me, mommy? _Please_?”

She wasn’t supposed to hear this, she knew. She shushed softly, hoping that the woman would quieten down. “I believe you, sweetheart.” It was what she might say to a little sister, to someone who wasn’t this older woman of around her age.

“I _did_ it though. No babies from Auburn. Nope. I drank aaaaalllll of it. Nobody is going to do that to me, nope! Not the first time, not the last. None from Auburn, because it’ll be in the past.”

_‘That definitely isn’t something I should have heard.’_

“Sweetheart, why don’t we sit down?”

The woman, or perhaps the girl in a woman’s body, giggled softly. She kissed Yang again, this time on the other cheek.

“Nope. Nope. _Nope_. You _love_ my little brother. You are his Yang.”

She felt her breath freeze in her chest, as she looked into the eyes. They were shifting slowly to a deep dark violet colour, blood visible as the blood vessels burst, the deep violet eyes looking into her eyes.

“You _know_ , Yang. It’s okay. Tell my little brother when you mate with him. He can keep the secret. Trust _Seventeen_.”

The body fell against her, limp. Auburn Arc fainted dead away after saying those words, leaving her with the confusion and the body laid in her arms. She sat down, stroking over the woman’s hair. A softness of the hair and the delicateness of her features, blood leaking from below the eyelids to form smears along the cheeks, like bloody tears.

Arms wrapped around her in a needy, almost desperate manner, and Yang adjusted the woman a little, sitting on the bed with the woman’s head resting against her chest. It was awkward, but there was not something she could do about the woman, waiting for her Master to return. Her Master entered, together with the dog Faunus called Terra.

“She wanted to hug.”

She couldn’t tell him the truth. The mad ramblings ghosted through her mind, looking at the woman in her arms. She shifted the woman softly, as a smile came to her mind. Slowly, she stirred. Blue eyes opened and looked up at her.

“I love you Jaune.”

Her Master smiled at his sister. He gently rubbed her head, the eyes opening once more and the head rising.

“She’s a good Faunus. Remember the numbers, Jauney? Good good. Go tomorrow.”

The slow getting up, Jaune assisting his sister with getting up, Auburn’s soft exhale tender. Yang remembered the words. She didn’t feel comfortable.

“Master Jaune? Do you need me to assist her to her room?”

He looked at her and he nodded, words not being needed. She would assist him. It was still his sister.

“I can get to my room. Jaune, I don’t need help, no, no, no.”

Yang got up, still naked as the day she was born. Her hair brushed against Auburn’s, a softness that was different from her own. Her Master’s supportive arm pulled his sister up.

“I want a _party_. Mommy’s going to send me away again after tomorrow night. I’ll do a bad thing again, Jauney. Are you _sad_ because I’m here?”

There was care in his eyes, she could see that. No matter how uncomfortable he was, she was still his sister.

“No, Aubie. I’m never sad with you around. You’re my big sister.”

The woman moved slowly, her feet unsteady, her body leaning against her brother and Yang’s grip. The Faunus known as Terra stood there at the side, looking at them with a look.

“She loves Terra. Yes, yes... She loves Terra as a good pet, a good toy, yes. But she loves much. She loves us all, you know? She loves every one of us, even though she hasn’t seen what Cammy knows. Nope, she hasn’t seen what she could have been. Nope. Ah haha... Why is the sky black? Where are they coming from? Daddy doesn’t like it, daddy doesn’t like his Auburn.”

She gave a hug, enclosing her Master with the hug and holding on tighter. She wasn’t going to let the Master be sad, and she knew that the ravings were nothing.

“I can feel the claws in my mind, Cammy. Why aren’t you here? I’m so lonely, please, touch me. The whispers stop, Cammy. The whispers stop and you’ll be happy. Yes. We don’t have to be the only ones left, no. We’re not the only ones left, no, no, no.”

The Master slowly disentangled him, giving her a look and a worried one at that. His sister looked at him, stopping with her movements.

“I love you. You’re my little brother. Don’t stop loving.”

They continued, as the Master opened the door, slowly shuffling out of his bedroom and down the hallway. The room that belonged to Auburn was opened and Yang saw the insides. Paper was on the walls, drawings on it. She believed that they were things that existed, as they moved in further. Around a large table that was literally covered with drawing tools and paintbrushes, a set of paintings hung on the walls. She let her gaze slide over them. They were realistic, life-like, almo-

A painting of a single cross planted within a space she recognized as the main square in front of the former Royal Palace of Vale, a naked man in his late thirties hung there, nails driven through his hands to pin them there and through his feet. The chest cavity had been opened and the heart had been torn out brutally, leaving only the organs there to show, the groin mutilated to a mess of blood and flesh, the mouth stuffed with them and sewn shut with crude thread. The bodies of a woman and two children of around the age of five and six were dumped below in a heap, their faces destroyed by something that had hit them heavily.

A sign, written in blood – **A King who turns against his loyal subjects is a King of nothing.** – planted below the cross in the soil.

Her gaze turned to look at other paintings. A crypt’s interior in which a coffin was being lowered into one of the graves, a tall man standing a way’s away, the woman who was his wife if she guessed right from the way that she wore her dress and a Faunus standing at the gravesite. Two blonde young men were lowering the coffin, one of them only fifteen in appearance, whilst the other was nearly seventeen.

She could see the similarity of the features of the older man and the two blonde young men, linking them as family. Similar features to the man that she called Master, the one who was now the focus of her life. The young men looked similar in age to the Master, a woman who was a little older than them standing at the gravesite, wearing the funeral black.

“Did you paint these, Auburn?”

Her master asked, and there was surprise in his voice, as they had halted. He was looking at something, a painting that hung on the wall. Pale skin and veins that crisscrossed the eyes, with deadly red in the irises and black like the night in the whites, staring at whoever looked at her from a throne forged from purple crystal.

The dress she wore was made from an inky blackness, fitting the body well. A soft whimper, as she saw the eyes nearly follow her. A small tag below it said **‘The Goddess who loved too much’** and the woman’s cold expression seemed to chill her.

“Sometimes. Cammy doesn’t like to come here, the others are not allowed. Nobody is allowed to see, but you are now. Cammy doesn’t like to paint with me, but she looks at what I paint.”

Her Master made a soft sound in his throat about that, his expression changing to one of concern as they helped his sister into her bed. Auburn laid there, looking at her brother and smiling.

“I love you, little brother. Can you fetch me some water? I am a little thirsty.”

He could have told her to get it, but it didn’t seem to occur to him, a smile on his lips. “I’ll be right back, Auburn.” Her master was a little afraid of his sister, but Yang only felt pity. There was so much that she could say, but no words could emerge from her lips.

“ _He_ is the one you have been _waiting_ for all your life, Yang. You said it yourself. Trust Isaac. Trust Seventeen.”

The words were spoken softly, as the woman’s head turned. Yang looked in the direction, coming to rest on an empty canvas.

“ _Remember_ , Yang. Never forget _who_ you are and _what_ you are. The kitten will serve and love as much as you will... or she will not and die, _forgotten_ as a traitor. That is a thing too, but I _hope_ she won’t. She would love him once she is free of the Ox. He was a bad one. His sister has the birthright, but he took it when he sold her away. She was his sister but he sold her because she did not serve the cause.”

Yang looked at the woman as the tired look slipped from her features and energy seemed to inject itself in her, the Master entering with a glass of water. It was a softness of her features that drew her in, and Yang wondered whether the Master would allow her to touch him. Comfort she would give him, because he was distraught.

“Thank you, Jaune. I’ll be back before the ball. Junie will be back after surgery tomorrow. Sleep well, okay?”

Her master tried to go for a smile, but he didn’t seem capable of it, his expression heavy, as his sister gave a soft giggle. He kissed her cheek and then motioned for her to follow him, his expression looking darker as he saw a painting.

His family, standing proudly. Camellia in her uniform, Saphron in a light orange dress, the twins wearing their custom-tailored dresses with different accents. Argent in a simple utilitarian outfit, looking like she was absent of mind, Juniper standing proudly with her weapon at the ready and Auburn seated there together with Jaune. Her Master’s face showed a smile, but the title made her feel a sadness.

**My family**

She did not see the mother or the father anywhere. Her Master did not comment on it, but he looked sad, opening the door for her and letting her pass through. A gesture of respect for a lady of similar standing, not for a slave.

She leaned against him, holding on to his arm. The master wasn’t allowed to be sad, and nobody would be able to tell her not to make him happier.

“Master?”

A soft whisper in her Master’s ear, as Yang felt the closeness of his body.

“Let’s go to bed, Yang. _Please_.”

He didn’t command her, but she held on, kissing his cheek softly. It was a kiss to comfort, and he grimaced. The door to his bedroom was opened and Yang marvelled at how quick Terra had managed to change the sheets, the blood already gone from the floor, the carpet cleaned in a flash.

“Master Jaune.”

He shed his clothing and then walked to the bed, opening it up and getting in without a word. She walked into the bathroom to wash her hair, to get the blood out. Her wound had already healed up thanks to her Aura, which had recovered already.

She got into the bed as well, noticing how Terra took to his other side. No words were necessary, but there was something in the canine Faunus’ eyes.

_‘No matter what, I will protect you.’_

* * *

Jaune opened the door, watching the Faunus on the horse whimper, as another etiquette lesson was recited. He could see that Blake was struggling to adjust, an animal that hadn’t been broken properly yet. The girl was resisting... A shame.

“Master Jaune.”

Ashe said reverently, though it was more the formalities that she had drilled into their heads since a young age that prompted such a title, his sisters looking at him. Neither really responded to him, as he looked at the Faunus who had been resting there.

“Blake.”

He didn’t raise his voice, but her head lifted. Feline eyes looked at him and he could see the resistance within them, the fire and the flame of rebellion. He had thought about selling her off, but it would be better if she was re-educated.

“Can you leave the two of us for a moment?”

He wanted to talk to her. Ashe looked at him and he saw her shake her head. She wouldn’t allow it, but he was sure that he was safe. They did not make mistakes.

“It may be best to have a small break.”

Ashe capitulated after he had sat down on the chair, looking at Blake. He was still the only son of the household.

“Come, let’s get a drink. We’ll be back in five minutes, Jaune.”

Five minutes would be all that was needed. He knew enough, and he knew _Blake_. They left and he was alone.

“Is it really worth it, Blake?”

It was not a useless question to ask, her eyes fixing him with a look that did not stop accusing him. He did not look away. She was the animal. Even Yang was civilized.

“You took our freedom away. You and your degenerate sister _raped_ me!”

It really wasn’t rape. She was just a Faunus, after all. It didn’t make sense that she’d have rights. Yang was- Yang was _different_. He could never rape Yang. He just didn’t think he could deny her anything if she asked... which she did not.

“And?”

Incomprehension in her eyes, as she hissed at him, something of a feral sound. A pitiful animal sound, he recognized. She was such a stupid girl... Even Yang was smarter than she was. Blake was just an animal, a _Faunus_ that didn’t understand.

“Saphron at least let you _live_ as a favour to me. Your kind is not well-liked in this household. You _should_ be grateful for the chances I am giving you.”

She snarled something, something in a lower register, an animalistic sound. Oh, it was such a pity that she couldn’t be like Yang.

“I was never given a chance because all you do is _punish_ me!”

Jaune’s fingers drummed onto the seat’s armrests, his eyes looking at her. He didn’t like to punish his pet. Blake was still the girl that he had lost his virg- the _Faunus_ that he had lost his virginity to. It was good to have some experience, or so his mother had said. Father had been virginal, or apparently so the tale went.

“Yang understands, Blake. She has been nothing but good to her Master, instead of you, who only seems to find fault. You’re a _Faunus_. Life isn’t going to get _better_ for you. Yang accepts it, and I had a very pleasant night with her.”

There was a fit of anger in the girl’s golden eyes, as her ears flattened against her scalp and she hissed, just like a wildcat would. There was no other choice, he saw. Blake’s eyes held fury and anger.

“So you would rather choose a _herbivore_ as your personal cock-holster, Arc? Am I _not_ good enough? Why would you lower yourself to a mere _whore_ when you could have the Panther’s heir wrapped around your big human cock, huh?”

Aggression, a hint of something in those eyes, jealousy, the realisation as she heard herself say that. She was really not very good with behaving.

“What power does this ‘Panther’ have, Blake? You are a very pretty Faunus, yes, but... Yang is _still_ prettier.”

She hissed at him again, and he got up from his seat, walking to her. His eyes looked her dead in the eyes, a look in her golden eyes of uncertainty. He caressed her cheek, stroking up to her ear, looking into her eyes.

“You’re just a _slave_ , Blake. If my ‘big human cock’ takes you, you’re _expected_ to love it. You’re not even fit to be able to bear me new slaves, Blake.”

A shiver, as she looked at him. Fear flashed in those eyes, as he leaned closer. He could hear a door opening up, staring in those eyes.

“I _could_ ask Camellia to break you. Do you want to know how I broke you in one of my visions? Oh... I _enjoyed_ watching you. A whole stable, all for _one_ haughty _Faunus_ to enjoy. Blake Belladonna...”

He looked at his side, one of his twin sisters standing there, looking at him with approval in his eyes. A strong hand was appreciated, even though he felt nothing but that faint disapproval.

“But that would just _feed_ your flames, Blake. Every time a _human_ does something to the little _Faunus Queen_ , she starts to grow _rebellious_. You are left without a purpose in life, Blake, once your gelded Ox lover is executed. Where would you even go?”

It hit the Faunus hard, as if it really seemed to believe the words. He didn’t like the way that he was acting, but it was what was desired. If the Slave would not obey through a soft treatment, it would be through the _hard_ one.

“Master Jaune, if you wish-“

Ashe was trying to say something, but he forestalled her. It was his fate to be above the Faunus, she had explained to him herself. It was his destiny, and _this_ little Faunus, cute and sexy as she might be, was not going to be bowing her head before him.

“Don’t interfere, Ashe. I am not yet _done_.”

His eyes locked with hers and he smiled. Ashe had said that he should be direct.

“Ashe told me when I was young that there would be a loving wife waiting for me, Blake. That I would have Faunus servants who _cared_ for me, someone who would be my right hand in this world. Ashe, make her _speak_.”

The glow of the Semblance and Blake’s mouth opened, but no sound came forth. She was waiting for his question, for the words he would speak, her eyes looking into his own with fear, doubt and something more. Ashe was waiting for him to speak, her gnarled hand holding Blake by the scruff of her neck.

“Would you care for me if I was to improve the conditions of the Faunus?”

It was a dangerous question, something that was only theorized by daring philosophers. Faunus were slaves because they had lost, the scars of the Revolution still remaining in today’s world. They were treated as commodities, as furniture.

“ _Yes_.”

She admitted it, looking aghast for the thought. She looked like she was going through a crisis, Ashe’s eyes looking at him sternly.

“And if I took more slaves, would you be willing to share your Master with them?”

Her expression darkened. She seemed to bubble and boil with something, as she spoke, her canines looking like an animals’ for some reason as she spoke, her tone vicious.

 _“No._ They are _not_ of the proper pedigree. You deserve only me.”

Fear in her eyes, as she realized what she had said. He smiled. So it was jealousy. He’d heard of some of the animals getting into fights about something like this.

Ashe’s hand rapped Blake’s head. Blake hissed in pain, as Ashe seemed not to have kept her strength in check. Ashe was always a stickler for protocol.

“The Master _deserves_ as _many_ slaves as he _wishes_. You have _no_ right to impugn on his desires, even if you are merely the toy he uses to wipe his bottom.”

There was anger in her voice, and Blake immediately quietened, silent now. She looked at him, and his fingers brushed through her hair.

“Now, there’s no need to go _that_ far, Ashe. Blake can be a good pet, just like Yang.”

Blake gave a soft whimper, as she was compared with his wonderful little Yang. It was nice to see her whimper, because he could just feel his heartbeat speeding up.

Her eyes locked with his, and she gasped. Her lips pressed against his and he tasted something like a dark chocolate flavour mixed with something that was like spice, the Faunus’ lips pressing against his, as she looked at him.

“She’s just a _whore_. Nobody will make you feel as good as I am. I hold the pedigree!”

He really didn’t know what that meant. He looked at Ashe for a moment, who shook her head softly, a sign of her weariness with Blake’s attitude. His gaze turned to the feline Faunus again.

“So do I. We’re nobles, don’t you know? My price is worth a quarter of Vale, if properly negotiated. You are _lucky_ to be in my service, Blake. If you had been in _another’s_...”

He knew what would happen to her. Uppity slaves were not spared. She would just be re-purposed to become a breeder. He knew that some of the slaves that weren’t fit for the type of service had to be creating the next generation. It wasn’t a _huge_ income, of course, but the price of a slave wasn’t something to sneeze at, if pretty enough.

“Who _cares_ about _your_ pedigree?! There are only the Tiger and the Ox’s sister who are purer than me! The aberration speaks of more slaves, but who would serve a filthy rapist with filth in his blood except for more of those only fit to be torn to shreds?! You should be blessed to even _have_ me! I am the daughter of the Panther!”

Blake turned very silent, as Ashe gripped her neck. A cowed look on Blake’s face, as Ashe kept a very firm grip.

“I do care about his pedigree, _slave_. Do not speak to the Master as if he does not have a point, _Belladonna._ Comparing yourself with your _Master_ , the height of folly. You speak but you are _ignorant_. This will be rectified, Master Jaune.”

He looked at his old nursemaid and sighed. His eyes went to gaze into Blake’s and he felt bad for her for a moment. She was so misguided. Didn’t she see that there was no difference between Faunus? They were _Faunus_. They all bore their own traits, and they all were enslaved.

“You would fetch ten thousand Lien at most, Blake. You’re pretty. That’s your _only_ saving grace. I’m going to the auction tomorrow. I’ll see whether I can find a replacement for you. You’re nothing but a pet, Blake. I’m growing _tired_ of you. You’re not even good at sex. What value do you have, aside from being a groomed cat that merely looks pretty?”

He patted her cheek, looking into the Faunus’ eyes. It was regrettable to put it like that, and it didn’t feel very proper, but he was _not_ going to let some Faunus girl say that she was better in pedigree than him, not with how much he was worth. She looked at him, angrily and upset.

“I wouldn’t even _breed_ you. You apparently don’t have sisters or brothers, so, I guess... I guess your line ends with _you_. I’ll have _children_ , Blake. Many, if mother and father are an indication. They’ll all inherit something, and if luck favours me, they will be as skilled as my sisters.”

The widened eyes and the surprise made him realize that he’d said something to her that rattled her, Ashe inhaling deeply. He guessed that, with as much as she placed importance on her pedigree, that there was something Faunus valued much the same about their line of succession.

“And, you know _what_ , Blake? You wouldn’t even get a chance to speak your horrible lies in another household. Faunus should be _seen_ , not _heard_. You are arrogant to even _imply_ that I could wish to put a _child_ into you, because I really do think you are pretty, but not- _Not_ as pretty as your better fellow pet.”

It was the truth. Blake agitated, she never backed down from her words. She was unbending and unbroken, and it made him want to make her submit. Yang did not resist him, but she was someone who supplied an opinion if she thought he needed it. It was...

She was like Ashe. A good woman, a-

A damn _shame_ that she was born a Faunus. He would have cast his whole inheritance away for a chance to marry her. That click, that feeling inside him when she was with him.

He smiled, unbidden by his words. He looked into Blake’s eyes, hearing her say something but not quite hearing her words. Yang was a good Faunus and she would be with him, he knew. His hand traced through Blake’s hair, jerking her head back and looking into her eyes. She quietened, and he looked at Ashe.

“Ashe is _better_ than you, Blake. _Much_ better than you. She should be an inspiration, a guiding light for you, because-“

He almost spoke of her secret, but stopped. Blake would _tell_. The little creature of Faunus _rights_ would tell the whole world, and Ashe would be executed, if the family knew. That _couldn’t_ happen. He wouldn’t _let_ that happen.

“she knows the rules. Tell me, would your mother have appreciated you spitting in the face of someone who wishes you to do well? To fit in?”

The Semblance activated, and Blake’s eyes looked helpless as she spoke up.

“She told me to be kind to humans, because they could be kind in return. She said that hate should not be repaid with hate. She was _wrong_ , because humanity keeps us down. We should be free, the Ox said.”

He sighed, and he knew that it would probably be futile, but he peered into those eyes for a while. He could feel the faint compulsion, to tell the truth, but it was not him that the question was asked to, as he gazed in her eyes.

“I feel on some level responsible for you. You’re my first Faunus and you are really pretty when you smile. You should be more like your mother. Ashe always said that there is a balance for every action.”

He looked into her eyes, and there was something in them. It was almost human, almost. It was obvious that she was just an animal. She wasn’t like Yang, who felt human, no matter her Faunus status. When he was with her, it was... It was like being with a girl his own age.

“She sold herself to the humans, with my father! Coexistence, they said, was better than extermination! We fought the good fight for _them_ too! Why did he not _want_ me? I would have given him heirs!”

He didn’t know who this _he_ was, but he could make a guess. He let go of her, and tears leaked from her eyes in frustration.

“Master Jaune, that is enough. Allow her a moment of rest. She seems to have been kept _ignorant_ of the significance of things.”

He sighed, knowing that there were plenty of things that Blake was ignorant about. He had caught the brief look on Ashe’s face, telling him that disposing of Blake might not be wise. Ashe knew better than he did about most things, probably due to having been around for more than an age.

“Make sure that she doesn’t say such horrible things anymore, and I’ll consider using her. She’s- Gods, she’d be _dead_ if Ruby heard about what she’s saying. It’s lucky for her that she shuts up when she’s around the members of the family that won’t care whether she lives or dies. Seriously, if father heard her speak like that-“

His sister, whose presence he had nearly forgotten in the room, spoke up.

“He would have her flogged with an electric whip at the least. We are proud of the family, and a Faunus casting shame on us. She thinks Saphron is a depraved homosexual... _bah_.”

A shake of the head from his sister, who patted Blake’s body. Blake twitched, her eyes tearing up. His sister looked at her with disgust in her eyes.

“Homosexuals hurt _babies_ , Blake. Saphron would _never_ do such a thing. Homosexuals are vile, evil creatures who thirst for their own gender. My sister is _loving_ and _kind_. Don’t put your _disgusting_ thoughts about my sister out into the world, Faunus. Your degenerate lust for my family fills me with disgust.”

He loved his sisters. Degenerate homosexuals were not found among his sisters. Saphron liked to play with Faunus and enjoy them. It wasn’t _wrong_. Terra was always there with her. Terra was a good Faunus.

“I’ll go back to Auburn. We had to carry her to her room, she came and started to talk after what happened to Juniper.”

Ashe’s face looked tense, as she frowned. He knew that nobody really was allowed into Auburn’s room on her own insistence. It had been one of the first times that he’d entered Auburn’s room, and the paintings were...

_Disturbing._

“I will have some tea sent to her. The poor dear must be feeling worried for her sister.”

He knew that Yang was there. That was important.

_‘The picture of my sisters and me...’_

Auburn had a gift for vivid imagery, he could tell. The looks on his sisters’ faces had been life-like, but there was something that hinted beyond it. Auburn’s eyes in the family portrait had been so wonderful, so vivid and beautiful, begging him to look at it, but he could not, for some reason.

He left his sister’s room feeling conflicted.

It wasn’t...

Yang’s hand grabbed his own and she nudged against him. She was safe, she was secure. He could let his guard down around her, because he knew for some reason that she would not harm him.

“Your sister loves you a lot, Master.”

It was a simple sentence, but it was enough. _Love_.

Auburn was scary. She didn’t respond like she should, she made odd comments and did things he didn’t like to see. She was still his sister, though.

“I wish she’d be...”

 _Normal._ Auburn wasn’t normal and he knew that it was luck of her birth that she was only sent away once every while for a month or three.

“Master... Please.”

A softness in his pet’s voice, as she kissed him. It was a breach of protocol, but he didn’t mind it. He could always say that it had been his instructions, as he looked into her eyes.

“You shouldn’t talk badly about your sister. She loves you.”

Her voice was light, her eyes tender. She was right, after all. Auburn, no matter what she did, was still his sister. She was still his sister, no matter how much she scared him. He remembered the paintings, the look on Auburn’s face as she beheld him.

“I know.”

He felt bad for thinking about Auburn like she was wrong. She was his sister and whilst she didn’t do things in the normal way, she was still _family_. Just as Yang was, because he couldn’t think of her as anything less.

Yang’s eyes lit up and she smiled. “Let’s go to bed, Master. I wish that you are rested. Mistress Juniper will be cared for.” She seemed convinced and he knew that she would receive the best medical care that Vale could give. The healing Semblances that were scouted specifically for the medical field were top quality, after all.

Yang got into bed after she washed her face and he felt Terra join him before, the canine Faunus hugging him from behind. With Saphron passed out by some sleeping aids, she undoubtedly wouldn’t like to sleep alone. It was comfortable, in a fashion.

His head rested between Yang’s generous chest, and he was out like a light a moment later, remaining within her embrace.

* * *

She slept with an ear open for sounds, not willing to let go of the Master, knowing that he would be the one who needed protection. She watched Terra sleep, guileless and innocent, her face showing little worry, her Master’s sleep restful.

_‘I love you.’_

It was not a thing that she could deny. Auburn Arc was a lot of things, but she had been right in that. When she would make love to him, taking him as her mate, she would make sure that he knew that he was with a dragon, rather than some meek deer.

The door opened and she saw the second eldest sister enter, her facial features tired and weary, moving to the bed, and she stirred, looking at the woman. If there was ill will to him, she would not allow it. The woman looked at her and then nodded, taking a seat on the chair that’d been put upright again. It was the changing of the guard, she supposed, or perhaps a small hint of things yet to come.

A creak of the door and she became aware of the old crocodile entering once more, the second-eldest sister looking, as the crocodile shook her head, motioning for the sister to go away, taking her spot. What that had been about, she didn’t know, but-

“Get up. I _know_ you’re awake, Deer.”

The voice was not kind, nor was it warm. She slowly disentangled herself from the Master, looking down at that sleeping face, leaning down to place a soft kiss to his cheek. He smiled in his sleep. Her fingers ran through his hair and she got up.

“As a blessing, you are to accompany your owner through the city. Lady Azalea insists on it, beyond my _meagre_ understanding...”

The woman looked ill-pleased with the thought, and Yang felt unease go through her as the woman reached out, the glow of her Aura flashing, as she felt herself be compelled to speak, her own Aura not even interfering.

“Will you safeguard your Master, should something happen?”

Her throat seized, and she felt the pain as she kept her mouth shut. She resisted, and her eyes looked into the aged woman’s eyes.

“I will protect him. Until my death, he will not feel anyone harm him, or I will perish with him.”

The woman’s expression was cold, distaste and disgust in the woman’s eyes. The hand that touched her was gnarled and twisted, as the collar was seized and Yang looked down at the woman, unbent and unbroken.

“Do _not_ claim what is never yours to claim, _vegetarian_. You may hold his _favour_ for now, but you will be _replaced_ , Faunus. He will not need an impure _herbivore_ when he could have the beauty of someone with the rearing that can be provided...”

There was a flame in those eyes, as the hand held the collar tightly in its grip. There was a deep darkness in those eyes, something that urged the feelings inside her to well up.

“If he discards me, so _be_ it. If he takes a hundred Faunus women as his pets, so shall it be.”

The woman looked at her, gazing deep into her eyes with those crimson irises, the pale features of her face standing out. A slow nod, as the woman gazed into her own.

“He is _better_ than you. Even Blake Belladonna is _barely_ suitable for him. A simple no-name _Yang_ is not what he would need. You’d do _well_ to remember your _place_ , Deer.”

The woman’s voice was cold, speaking softly so as not to rouse the sleeping young man in the room, but Yang could understand. For an aberration like the Crocodile woman, it would not make sense to have a mere deer, something weak and pathetic, with the man that would govern this household. She could see the protectiveness in the woman’s eyes, the woman’s care for the family that she had served for years. It was much like the Terra woman, a devotion that could not be swayed by mere words of rebellion.

“My place is where my Master is, and my duty is what he tells me to.”

She would not _bow_ before this woman, as she spoke the truth. An undeniable truth, as the woman’s hand let go of the collar around her neck, taking a deeper breath and then looking into her eyes. She didn’t know how long that gaze lasted, but there was something in those eyes that seemed to understand.

“As long as you _remember_ that, Deer. Gods save you if you actually think you can take him as your _mate_. That is _not_ allowed. Faunus are _slaves_. Do not think of yourself as raised above your station, _Deer_. You are at most a toy for his whims, a favoured _animal_.”

The words were bitter and spoken with a deep urge within their depths that seemed to control everything, the woman’s eyes fierce and dedicated. She wanted to respond with ‘Are you not a Faunus’, but she did not, holding her tongue.

It was likely that this woman had reared the humans of the household with her discipline. How the Master spoke of the old and gnarled woman was an indication of how highly he valued her. A Faunus who had been a servant pre-Revolution would not have thought herself as a slave, but rather someone who served the household.

“I am who I am, and what he dictates me to be.”

She spoke without reservation, as the woman looked at her. There was no physical aggression, but the woman merely looked disdainful, as if the answer had been wrong. Yang’s eyes caught the sharpening of the gaze.

_‘An answer that does not fit.’_

She would proudly proclaim herself to be his, and to break any who would dare to lay a hand upon her Master in hate or anger. Aberrations were hunted, if they were not sheltered by a protective hand. Ashe would likely have not survived without the guardianship of the Arc family.

_‘They do not approve of those who are different from the norm.’_

The vestiges. Those who held traits unusual and varied. The pale skin and the red eyes showed a sickness. It was likely that Ashe had been expelled from her family for her curse of being born. It must have been luck that her head had not been dashed against a stone after her birth.

“Do not doubt those words, Deer. The moment he speaks of making you his first bed-slave, I will be judging you. He will be worth more than a mere _Deer_.”

She would likely feel the same, if she had been in the position that Ashe was in. The Master was someone who was kind and held a great heart and care for the people who he loved. Would she have let someone who wasn’t as great as her match with the young man?

_‘Hell no. He deserves the best.’_

It wasn’t a thing that she would ever forget. A simple _meek_ Deer, bought with just a few scraps? Disgusting. If she had been a Deer, she would have been chewed up and spat out into the hell that was the slums years before. She was _Yang Xiao Long._

She would tell him of her lineage, the moment when they would mate. The moment when he would give himself to her and her body would be marked with his mark forever. It was something that many could hope for, yet few dared to.

Last night, before the woman had come to make a mess of it all, she had felt that urge. She was still unclean, but... But when she _was_ clean, she would make him feel the _love_ of a _dragon_.

“He deserves _nothing_ but the finest of the fine.” 

It was a fact. Her man would _not_ be consorting with lesser Faunus. Her godmother was a woman who held power in this world, and was to be her Master’s wife in the future. She approved of his choice, even if the woman’s daughter was against her.

“Lady Summer Rose has offered to allow me to enter her service, if I should wish it.”

Why she said that, she didn’t know, but the hand left her shoulder, the woman looking at her and giving a light sniff.

“ _Unsuitable_ for someone of _her_ status, but as a _first_ slave, more than acceptable. You _might_ make a fine maidservant with more education.”

The woman sighed, seemingly put more at ease. She did not want to serve Lady Rose, she knew where her heart lay. Lady Summer was her godmother, but she knew that Master Jaune was the one for her.

Lady Auburn had said it. No matter what the crocodile said, she would not let that stop her.

_‘The Master is mine, and mine alone.’_

In the morning, she awoke to the feeling of her Master’s hands on her hips, his eyes smiling as they looked into her own. A soft squeeze, as she kissed him on the lips. It was natural to kiss the one you surrendered to on the lips, a sign of affection.

“Ashe came by earlier, saying that she prepared an escort for us.”

The dog Faunus looked unruffled, standing at the corner of the room, her outfit pristine as she wore it. Yang wondered if the conversation of last night had been just a dream. She looked at her Master, aware that there was a softness in his features, his smile as warm as it was.

“And does the Master need his Yang to stimulate him to get out of bed? A quick touch, hmmm?”

Her hands groped his groin, his breathing quickening a little as he responded to the touch. Lazily, she let that hardened shaft press against her palm, pushing up a little and letting her nails tickle along his stomach.

“I’m sorry, but…”

He looked a little ashamed, as he looked around his room. She didn’t see what the problem was. She wanted to please him. 

“Juniper got hurt and-“

That doused her excitement, as she remembered that. She felt guilt go through her, knowing that her master had been assaulted and had some loose vile woman touch him.

“Sorry, Master. This Faunus did not think, like the worthless slave she is.”

A small shake of his head, as he looked into her eyes and kissed her again, her fingers feeling that hard member pulse softly. He broke the kiss, leaving his eyes to gaze into her own for a while.

“You’re not worthless to me, Yang. I am going to keep you, no matter what.”

She blushed, aware that it was a reflection of her feelings, twisted into human speech. She was happy, her eyes looking into his own. She felt his lips against her own, his body atop hers as he kissed her. There was nothing but him in her world, nothing like the young man who had claimed her heart and driven the warmth of his existence into the void that had been there before, one that she had not even noticed.

“Master… Jaune?”

Terra’s hesitant voice came from the side and she growled at the intruder. The lesser Slave could see that she was busy with the man that she had chosen. All others would need to be _perfect_.

“Yes, Terra?”

His manhood laid against her, somehow having escaped his underwear. It was in shreds, somehow. Yang wondered when that had happened, and it had been _so_ close too. She was _aching_ for him.

“Lady Ashe said that you wished to visit the auction… If you do not properly prepare, the impression of others will be that you have no class.”

Her master gave a soft groan, pushing himself up. She beheld his manhood for a moment, as the last shreds of his underwear fell away. She smiled, knowing that she had caused that. The realization afterwards that she was still not cleared for that part yet was harsh, but she knew that this was what she _craved_.

“Yang, can you get me a new set of underwear? These seem to have been… eh…”

She blushed. Her own underwear had been pushed aside, since the uniform was something that was made from a tougher fabric, likely Huntsman-class materials. Whatever the Arc family used for their materials, it was a little tougher than the soft things that their inheritor wore… Which might be intentional, now that she thought of it.

She got out of bed and stalked over to the designated drawer for the clothing, pulling out a set of underwear that looked to be made out of silk. She rubbed it against her face for a moment, just smelling the chemicals for a moment, knowing that the smell would be gone and replaced by something else. Her scent would probably stick to it, but she had not washed herself yet fully clean of her sleepiness. Shame filled her, even as his amused laughter came from the bed.

“Don’t go making my underwear messy before I’ve even put it on, Yang.”

He smiled at her and she turned her gaze away.

“I’m sorry, Master.”

The Master made a soft gesture with his hand, dismissing it.

“You’re my Yang, Yang. Come, let’s get under the shower. You need to get clean as well, and perhaps get a fresh new outfit? Terra, do we have a fresh outfit for Yang? She needs to look perfect.”

The canine Faunus nodded quietly. Yang looked at him and shook her head. She didn’t trust herself. She was _not_ going to make her Master ill.

“I’d like to get clean in private, Master. You’re too-“

She blushed. She couldn’t outright say that she wanted to have him inside her, to feel her claim on him erupt inside her depths, to make him feel the joy of her body.

“Yeah. I nearly- We should wait until you’re clean.”

Terra didn’t say a word, but Yang could see in her eyes that there was something in them. A softness, something that she had not missed. Care.

“I will be there with you, Master. No matter _what_. I will not let _anyone_ touch my Master.”

She would keep him safe. If some woman dared to touch him, she would touch that woman with her fists. She was not going to let anyone take what was hers. That Blake Belladonna did not see the world as she did was a regretful thing, because the girl held a cool calm beauty about her, but that was merely a regret she held for a moment.

_‘The Master deserves beauty…’_

She washed herself quickly, a fresh outfit supplied by the canine Faunus and worn by Yang after a moment’s thought. She looked at the uniform that had been _given_ to her as her gift, looking over its lines. She was proud, knowing that it was a thing she _owned_. The Master might approve of her wearing it when the kitten was to be _tamed_.

_‘And sometimes, beauty has to be forced.’_

She followed after Terra, who had stood watch dutifully whilst she had washed herself, the oil that she had rubbed onto her skin giving her the pleasant scent of pine, an addition for the Master’s nose to be pleasant.

* * *

The large Ram Faunus was busy with the weapon that he had chosen as his own in the room that had been set aside for the man in the pen, his body broad and large. He knelt there, and her eyes looked at his back. The numbers one and seven had been burned into his side, a set of dual crescents that were the symbol of the Arc family below something that looked like a round circle that had been burned into the skin next to the seven. It looked fresh and raw to her eyes. Terra gave a soft bow and announced that the deer had arrived before she dismissed herself.

_‘That’s number seventeen!’_

She remembered the words that Auburn had spoken to her. Trust seventeen. She could trust this man, and there might be an Isaac as well? She didn’t know any Isaacs yet.

“Shut the door behind you, _Deer_.”

The man’s voice was stern, and she remembered the time they had met. It wasn’t a good impression that she’d given off, trying to ingratiate herself to him. His voice sounded laden with stress, as he raised his weapon, a large staff-like weapon, holding it up. A halberd had been attached, something that she hadn’t really seen before.

“Soooo… We’re the escorts for Master Jaune, aren’t we?”

She’d try to make the guy smile. If one smiled, they were usually a little bit in a better mood than if they frowned at you. The man’s gaze went to her, as he leveled the weapon at her.

“I know _Deer_ , girl. The others cannot see beyond the horns atop your head, they cannot see beyond their conceptions. You are _no_ Deer. _What_ are you? _Why_ have you entered the home of the Desecrator’s family?”

There was a willingness to kill in those eyes, as the massive man regarded her with a dangerous look in his eyes. Yang swallowed. She breathed in, then breathed out.

“H-hey, there’s no need to t-“

The tip of the halberd was pressed very closely to her stomach. The man’s eyes regarded her with that look that was ready to kill. She gulped, aware that she should consider her next words carefully. He spoke for her, though.

“Liars who lie about their trait are the _worst_ , girl. I am an Ibex…”

A laborious sound from his lips, as he looked into her eyes. The word _Ibex_ , it called up associations, the words of _weakness_ , _aberration_ , _something that should not exist_.

“And I am the _last._ There will be none after me, for my line ends with me. Like Lady Ashe, I am-“

There was a sound in the air, as the man’s hands pulled the pole up a bit, the sharp tip resting against her chin. She looked into the man’s eyes with a look of calm that entered her eyes as he finished his words, his own stance unbent and unbowed.

“The _last. What_ are you?”

* * *

**Well, this chapter took a while to write. Hitting the right tone with some of the more emotional stuff is always an issue for me. Auburn Arc’s segments especially, because she is so broken as an individual, is a tough thing. Next chapter, we’ll see a familiar face!**

**And to JackTheSpades: No offense was taken. I enjoy the criticism. It’s good to see that people are going like ‘this guy doesn’t have English as a basic language, so, here’s some criticism.’ I know that I’m not super-duper with some of the conventions and such and that I probably write in this really awkward wonky style, but I hope that the story keeps on being entertaining. I don't know if I'm all that amazing either. I sometimes worry that because the stuff I write is so dark, I just get that whole feeling of being some sort of super-evil doom and gloom type of person.**

**To Gorgis: The Knightshade is coming. It's just pretty hard to break Blake down. She's a very stubborn girl and Jaune hit on some of her key traits. She, however, does see him as attractive, no matter how she frames it. The majority of her problems come from her fire for the revolution, for the freeing of every Faunus in the world, a goal that would be very hard to achieve on her own. Not every relationship immediately starts out with a yearning for each other and subtle looks and stuff. It's been a week. It took Blake a few months in Volume 1 before she came out about being a Faunus and her crusade against the White Fang. She's a pretty stubborn individual, and Jaune is pretty stubborn as well. Give it some time. If Blake just submitted and was like 'oh, my sweet and gentle Master', this story wouldn't be as interesting, I'd imagine. Thanks for the criticism on my prose, I'll try to switch things up, but I cannot make any solid promises.**

**Leave a comment! I always like to see what people think of my works!**


	20. The price of a life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The auction... well, the first part.

**This universe speaks to many with the themes explored within.**

* * *

Yang took a deep breath, steadying herself a little. She would _not_ be cowering before someone who threatened her. She was Yang Xiao Long, a Faunus who held pride in her love.

“The _Faunus_ of my Master, Jaune Arc, the _mate_ I have chosen.”

She squared her shoulders and stood there with pride, unbowed and unbent. She was unaware of it, but her eyes grew crimson from their lilac depths, blooming like a deadly orchid and the domineering gaze bored into the man’s gaze for an instant. An exhale, as she gazed at the taller man, looking like he could cow most people with his sheer size.

“I am a dragon Faunus. Aside from me, there shall be _none_. I _know_ that feeling, _Ibex_.”

The weapon was lowered, as her eyes beheld his own. There was something in those eyes, as the man turned his gaze away from her. A mournful look, one which did show that he mourned.

“And may there _be_ many from me, for the blood to continue, my mate’s seed strong, as my feelings for him endure.”

The finishing words, spoken softly, as the man’s eyes held a queer look. She could understand that look. Yearning for something, something that he could never achieve. It was a desire for a family.

She had seen one, battered and bruised, scales that formed an aberrant pattern, beaten and raped, simply because of her existence. The abnormal was not tolerated. She had not interfered, because it would draw attention to her, yet she had pitied the woman. The woman hadn't been there the next morning.

“My name here is Mint, but…”

He bowed, as was the standard for servants when introducing themselves. She had gained a modicum of respect in his eyes, something that seemed to have been gained from her words and her actions.

“allow us to escort the Young Master to his destination, Miss Yang. To find a mate, in _our_ circumstances… Even if it is the grandson of the one who executed the Four and broke our spirit by doing so…”

She would not allow _anyone_ to stand in the way of her Master.

“Grandfather had his reasons.”

She nearly jumped as Auburn Arc’s voice came from behind her, the massive man shivering visibly as he heard that voice.

She felt the woman push her away softly with her hands, towards the exit of the room.

“You can leave, Yang. I’ll see you again soon. I’ll be seeing my brother off, after all. He _doesn’t_ know the final number, no. I didn’t remember yet, but I did. I did! Kneel, okay? You’re taller.”

He immediately knelt, his head touching the ground, the Master’s youngest sister passing her by. She smelled of flowers, Yang noticed as she left, feeling that it was right to follow the woman’s orders. The man had said that they’d escort the master, no matter what his family had done, and she would make sure that he was safe.

The man looked up at the youngest Arc sister, supplicating himself before the woman, more formal than anything, Yang slowly shutting the door, leaving a crack there yet lingering behind for a moment. She could see it through the crack in the door, Auburn slowly tracing over the horns of the man.

“It’s time for your story, little animal. Storytime.”

The man’s head rose slowly, as he sat, his legs forming a circle, Yang catching Auburn sitting down on the man’s lap. The big man and the smaller woman made an odd contrast, dark hair and a set of horns that looked like a Ram’s but were not, and blue eyes and golden hair, a look on the young woman’s face of peace.

“Is it true, Mistress Auburn? What you said?”

Yang knew she should leave, but watching the two held her transfixed, as Auburn Arc wrapped her arms around the massive man’s neck and then drew herself up, delivering a kiss to the older Faunus’ lips. The man did not resist in the slightest, his eyes softening tenderly.

_‘Oh.’_

She softly pushed the door shut, hearing the woman’s giggling come softly. She could hear the love in that giggle, the amusement that was like a child and a woman, know that it would likely mean the death of the man if this was found out. Love was forbidden between Faunus and humans.

“Now, let me tell you a story! Once there was a little turtle, born wrong… Her skin so white as the moon and her eyes as red as blood. She was the smart one, but she was not the _heir,_ no! She was the eldest, but her little brother was there… And her name was Ao Zhe!”

She didn’t know this story, but she didn’t want to stay when they wanted a moment to themselves. The Master…

_‘I can understand it. She’s broken and strange, but she loves…’_

She loved her Master, and it was mutual, or at least she thought it was. He couldn’t hide that, nor could he hide how he responded to her. Her mate. The door shut fully, only a faint murmur of an excited young woman leaking past.

“Look at me! I’m _horny_ today, Minty Mint!”

She wasn’t afraid to admit it to people who could be trusted. She stood outside for a while, feeling the time tick by. A slow rumble of something, the door opening and Auburn patting her shoulder softly.

“Good Yang. _Don’t_ let him out of your sight, okay? _Protect_ him. I’ll tell you a story when I’m back-back after they send me away.”

She was about to say something but the woman neared her and she felt lips press against her own, a tongue invading her mouth, an awkward sensation going through her, as Auburn pulled away, smiling girlishly and with a little laugh.

“You taste like Jaune! That’s good! Yes! Bye-bye, bye-bye! Watch the rat, she’s not good. She likes three and six, but doesn’t know of the feelings from her. Nope, nope!”

The lumbering man looked at the young woman as she turned away, humming softly to herself.

“May you live long and prosper, Mistress Auburn.”

Those words were the words spoken when someone was heading off to their final confrontation with their fate, the man’s eyes looking at the woman as she moved, her head turning and her hair moving in a flowing waterfall of gold.

“I’ll _make_ him get your niece. _Don’t_ worry. It’s _time_ to go now. Don’t be _afraid_ , my little animal.”

The woman was out of sight, Yang turning her eyes to the man, whose face was stoic. Tears leaked from the eyes of the large man. A large hand, easily the size of a tree trunk rose up, as he balled a fist.

“A _niece_. So… So she _did_ survive. Ah, you silly, silly girl, you have no idea what that news means to me.” 

Yang didn’t ask, the man looking at his hand, taking a deep breath and then another, her eyes catching a hint of emotion on his face. The lover who was in charge of the safety of her brother. A touching tale, if the world was not as it was.

She inhaled softly, as the man cleared his throat, his voice a lower register. His hand fell onto her shoulder, warm and hot and not comfortable at all, but she didn’t mind it, as he was emotional.

“Don’t _ever_ stop loving him. Don’t. I’m…”

The man didn’t stop, taking another deep, emotional breath.

“I’m not the _last_.”

The man turned around, going back into the room and she could hear what was a choked bellow of sadness, something in that voice deeply mournful and joyous at the same time. The man was dealing with his emotions, as Yang wondered about her own Master.

She waited nevertheless, standing there. The heels that she wore were a little painful, but it was what she had been given to wear, insisted by Terra for trips outside.

The man emerged, carrying his large halberd-like weapon, his eyes looking reddish and weary, the horns curling still. He beheld her and gave her a smile, something warmer than the previous one that she’d gotten.

“Don’t worry. He’ll be _safe_. It’s time to go. It’s… _Time._ ”

The man’s sigh was heavy, as his lips twisted into a wry smile. He moved, before she moved. They walked out of the pens, the sunlight hitting her in the face. In the daylight, the man looked a lot less burdened, his eyes holding some form of wisdom and love, observing her for a moment.

“She does not mean harm, but she is set in her ways. Listen to Mistress Auburn’s stories. They are pleasant to listen to. I thought at the start when I was bought that- that there was just nothing to it, but- But _now_ …”

Her eyes were guarded, as the man spoke, his manly voice deeper than the Master’s, the brutish hulking shape of the man striking an imposing presence as they moved, her steps unhurried. Walking in heels was just another of the tasks of a good hooker.

“The story about the Turtle?”

She had listened, and she’d heard the beginning. The man looked at her but didn’t comment on the violation of his privacy.

“The Turtle's older sister. Someone now gone from the annals of history, as the story took place before the Great War was even started. A sad story.”

The man spoke softly, as they came to the servant’s entrance, entering through the door, the man having to duck a little to get into the house. His eyes were sad, yet there was something in those eyes that was firm.

“Go to your Master, little _Deer_. I must do something for a moment. Change your outfit to a plain one for going out. The Master would benefit from anonymity. ”

The words were straight as he spoke them, the man looking at her with a look, as a door that’d been set within the wall stood there, a faint smell of blood and pain in the air. The man looked at her and then turned the doorknob. Yang could smell Blake, a pale-featured blonde visible as she peered from the darkness, bloodshot eyes looking at her, a voice speaking softly in the old Mistralian dialect of the common language about proper etiquette.

“May I speak with Ashe for a moment, in private, Mistress Artemis?”

The woman’s head bobbed once, someone moving in the darkness. The face of the old withered Crocodile Faunus came from the darkness, the outfit that she wore a more formal version of Yang’s outfit. It was strange, but it fit the woman.

“Can we speak for a moment in private?”

The old woman looked at him, before her head turned and she nodded.

“Leave her for a short while. Her education will continue when I return. We’ll make something approaching a lady out of her…”

Yang had the feeling that the woman didn’t much care for her, if her earlier interaction with the woman had been an indication. The big brute of a man moved, the small gnarled woman looking like a shadow, a pale one, her tail curling a little around her leg.

She moved along, knowing that it wasn’t her time to be asking questions and being nosy. She had a Master to find and to keep safe. She wasn’t going to worry herself with what the man wished to tell the old woman, if her master needed her.

She changed swiftly, the outfit that she’d worn earlier replaced with something that covered more, a muted grey colour with little accent to it aside from a mere blank slate. The wear of a domestic Faunus, someone who could be trusted with the task that they had been given. Her heels she kept on, because it wouldn’t be nice to change out of those.

She entered the bedroom with soft steps, seeing the Master sit there on the bed, Mistress Saphron in the room as well, seated on the bed next to her younger brother, her eyes looking at her angrily. That definitely was a hostile glare if she ever saw one, but she did not comment on it, looking at the man who held her attention.

“Master, this lowly slave has come once more to accompany you.”

The soft ‘humph’ from Lady Saphron she ignored, as her mate and Master smiled at her. It was such a beautiful face, such a beautiful smile. It was really heartening to see that there was nothing in this world that could bring that smile to rest.

“Come, sit with me. Saphron was just telling me about something, and- Are you okay?”

It was nice that he was asking whether she was okay, sitting herself down. She smoothened the dark fabric, the skirt softly brushed over with her hands.

“I am fine, Master.”

He was here with her, after all. No people were here to kill him or hurt him or worse. She could ignore the degenerate for as long as she wasn’t required to address her. It was what she would do.

“Ah, good. This’ll be the first time you’ll be at an auction, right?”

She nodded, and his smile was there, as his hand pulled something out of a pocket. A small golden tag, two Arcs that had been made by a metalsmith and worked into a silver plate.

“Just let me put it in… I had- well, I had it commissioned for my first pet, but Blake has been proving herself as difficult…”

She closed her eyes, letting him click the tag into place. It was a mark of ownership, something that distinguished her as his property. She was his property and she held him as her property in her heart. It wasn’t something that she would easily shift to the side.

“Thank you, Master.”

The young man smiled at her, the warmth of that smile something that made her heart skip a few beats. He was her Master and that meant that he was more than okay. Mistress Saphron’s eyes looked at her with that look, something that looked like a dark emotion in those eyes, something that told her that the woman would be there to _request_ her presence.

_‘For his pleasure, I would do such things. For you? Hardly.’_

She wasn’t a degenerate, like the woman and her pet Terra. She felt pity for the woman for a moment, though. It must not be easy being twisted like that and not wish to enjoy the presence of a man.

“You’d get a solid golden choker if it was up to me, Yang.”

She smiled softly. That would be nice. She liked gold. It was like her hair, lustrous and worth something. Mistress Saphron made a sound in the back of her throat that sounded like a scoffing sound.

“Don’t waste money, Jaune. She’s a _slave_.”

The words were met with some laughter. He looked at his older sister, whose eyes were darting around the room, Terra standing in a corner, silently watching.

“If she’s _worth_ it, who is to deny me? Saphron, she’s the best slave I have. Granted, she’s one of two, and Auburn said that I should go and get some more.”

His eyes looked at her and he kissed her. She exhaled softly with a shudder, as her arms laid on his hips, pulling her head to the side to kiss him on the lips. A kiss that he had initiated and she had put right, their lips pressed together for a moment. Calm blue eyes that meant so much to her stared into her own lilac ones, as her body felt heat flood its lower parts.

“You’re still my primary, Yang. Blake lost that right, mother said so. It’s… It’s-“

He smiled really broadly and kissed her again, more passion in his kiss than she’d expected, a throbbing quiver going through her body at the feeling, her whole body lighting up.

“For you, I am. With you, I’m home. My all, yours alone.”

He smiled and his nose brushed against her own. She felt weak, his hands strong, his eyes looking into her own. He was hers, and it was nothing that could sway her from her chosen path. For him, she would burn the world if it made him happy.

“You are my Yang.”

She was, she knew that. No matter what, she would be. Even if her father had disapproved of the young man, his opinion was irrelevant. That moment when she had spotted him and felt that urge to get into contact with him was like the thread snapping tighter, pulling her closer.

“I am yours.”

They said it at the same time and Yang flushed as did Jaune, their hands held together, neither fully domineering the other. She looked into his eyes and she shook her head softly. She didn’t want this to end, but she knew more than ever that the man who she loved had to appear for the public’s eye as a strong man.

“ _Disgusting_.”

Saphron spoke up and she looked at the woman with a sharp look, the woman who actually shrank back at the full-force glare that she had been given, the dark sound in her throat warning the woman to not interfere. There was anger in the woman’s eyes, something that was deep and dark and twisted.

_‘You are the disgusting one, you filthy degenerate homosexual.’_

Her master smiled at her, before he turned to his older sister. He smiled, even though Saphron looked a little skittish, looking at her brother and at her. Yang didn’t like that look. It wasn’t a nice one, it spoke of something sick and degenerate.

“That’s not what you said when I saw you kissing Terra, Saphron.”

A sour expression, as a low humph came from the woman, clearly not willing to owe up to something that had happened. Yang could see that Terra smiled softly, shifting a little from foot to foot, expressive eyes looking at the three of them on the bed.

“That _isn’t_ important. You weren’t… It was _practice_. It was _practice_ , because…”

The woman seemed to flush a little, as her younger brother gave an understanding sound.

“Sure, _naked_ practice. In _bed_. Totally normal. _Right_ , Yang?”

She nodded. Totally normal, naked practice of kissing and loving her owner. Funnest and bestest activity for the proper girl.

“Of course, Master. I’d like to do that too. _Soon_. _Alone_.”

She was a selfish little animal at times, but the cat would not appreciate the Master for his beautiful self, of course not. She was stupid, bought into the fantasies of some mad bull man who had no balls and would never be able to propagate. Stupid cats like her deserved to be _educated_ in the art of being a _whore_.

Imagining the little kitten screaming and moaning, begging for the Master and keeping her on edge whilst she got what the kitten needed… was definitely something that stoked the darker urges inside her, her tongue sliding over her lips, as she grabbed her master’s chin and turned it, kissing him on the lips.

_‘My mate.’_

His hands grabbed a hold of her, but she didn’t move away, pressing him down, her desires flaring up, the wetness growing between her legs. She craved him, a deep dark craving, a knowing sensation inside her that the cat might hold some lingering space within his heart.

_‘Mine.’_

“Yang, ah, we… We’ve still got to go to the auction, we can’t… I would like to, but-“

She’d gotten ahead of herself, straightening a little, a fond smile on his lips. His head turned to his older sister, who was looking at her with an expression that was sour and without any sort of humour in her eyes.

“She’s such an affectionate Faunus. Saphron?”

His sister snapped to attention, the look turning to something that might be warmth, but with the shadow in her eyes that showed that she coveted something. Yang didn’t think she’d like to be Saphron’s slave. Her Master was much better. He had a penis, Saphron did not.

_‘Master is the best!’_

It was a silly thought, but she smiled, imagining the Master in one of those capes and the skintight outfit. Jaune-Man, hero of Yang. She’d seen the picture-books in the store. They weren’t legible, because they were for humans, but she liked the looks of them. She’d only seen them a few times. There wasn’t much time for such things.

Whatever he had asked, she’d not heard, too caught up in that little fantasy. He looked at her and looked like he’d wanted to ask something.

“Master?”

His eyes were serious now, and she sobered herself from that fun mood. If the Master looked at her with that look, she had to pay attention, because it was serious stuff. She wasn’t going to let the Master’s orders be ignored.

“Are you okay? Being hurt like that, I was a little worried.”

She grew a little teary-eyed at that. The master was concerned for her health and it was wonderful. Nobody could take him from this world because he made her feel wonderful.

“I am fine, Master. I am grateful that the Master was not hurt.”

She was polite, but she wished to say different words. Words that would have her executed if they were heard. Words that spoke of the truth of her feelings, of what she felt when he spoke to her with concern.

The cat was _stupid_ to deny this wonderful man, to sate herself with her thirst for the _Master_ and his body. It was simple… the cat just would not allow herself to admit it aloud. The hate and rage within Blake Belladonna festered, but she would not let the Cat touch her Master.

“You matter to me, Yang. Just like Saphron. Just like Terra. You’re a part of my household.”

She could see the dog Faunus’ composure break, as Saphron Arc closed her eyes and exhaled softly. His open smile, those eyes looking at her as his hand brushed over her cheek, his eyes holding that warmth and yet the direction that she knew he could turn to anyone outside of the privacy of his household.

_‘Love.’_

“I will protect you.”

She knew that she would. Any who would dare to lay a hand on what was hers would perish. She would kill and eviscerate, destroy and annihilate, until none laid alive in this world to ever gaze upon the man who owned her.

Blake Belladonna, if she turned against the one who meant the world to her, would have to _disappear_.

“Silly girl, you don’t have Aura. It’s a nice thought though. I’m not able to become a Huntsman, though I applied and… well. I think Mother found out.”

Saphron Arc spoke up, speaking softly. She looked sympathetic, even as Terra seemed to be coming closer. Yang could spot the emotions on the dog Faunus, smelling that faint scent of something that required attention.

“You’re the only son, our only little brother, Jaune. You’re too precious for the family to be wasted, hurt or _worse_.”

He smiled at his sister, Yang noticing a wistfulness in his eyes. To have him get that freedom, even if he had to learn how to fight…

_‘Your aura can be awakened…’_

“I know. It’s just… Bah. I want to see the world, just like Juniper does. When she comes home and tells the stories, I’m just…”

Yang could see that it weighed on him, and she nudged him lightly, his attention going to her.

“I can tell you stories, if you’d like? If the Master would want that?”

She had tales that her father had told her, the ones about the Four and the other ones that didn’t really make much sense to her at that time, speaking of maidens and such. Who believed in magic? Nobody did, it was all for the fairytales and such.

He smiled indulgently. There might be magic in that smile because she felt like a girl now, looking at the boy she… well, that was an accurate descriptor, if she had been human, which she was _not_. Her horns stuck out of her head proudly, and she debated to amputate them. It would be a sacrifice worth making, for the Master. If the Master’s youngest sister could be with a Faunus, then…

_‘For you…’_

“If you’d like. I hope that father will approve of you. His voice weighs the heaviest in this house. Mother would have to acquiesce if she heard that he approved of you. I’m so happy with you, my little Yang.”

She was happy too. At the door, someone knocked, the door opening and the old and gnarled woman entered, Mint following after her like a faithful hound, the woman’s face looking as weathered and gnarly as it always did. The wrinkles looked like they had grown a little more, and there was something in the woman’s eyes that seemed to regard her as something that was like a bug, but the politeness was still there.

“Master Jaune, it is time for you to go. Mint will be travelling with you. Stick to the main paths and do not stray from it. Mistress Azalea wishes you to be home for dinner. Your allowance is thirty thousand, as dictated by the Mistress. Enjoy yourself. She also has let this one know that you are not to bring home ‘a stable of hookers’ once more.”

The amount of money that the Master had at his disposal made Saphron give a low whistle, her voice sounding tired as she spoke up.

“Can I have some soup? I didn’t sleep so well.”

The stern-faced Crocodile Faunus switched to something a little more matronly in appearance, as she gave a small nod.

“Of course, Lady Saphron. It has been a trying night… Do get up, let’s go to the second sitting room and I’ll get you something nice and warm for your stomach.”

She wondered whether it was just an excuse for Lady Saphron to get away, but she didn’t mind it, as she got up, the Master helped up by her hands, Mint looking steady and secure with the halberd in his hand, the fingers holding tightly. There was a resolute look in the man’s eyes, as Ashe and Saphron passed him by.

“His safety is _important_ , Mint. Understand that.”

The woman sounded as if she was just re-iterating the fact, but Yang’s gaze picked up a straightening of the back, a moment of something passing through the man’s features as he looked at the woman.

“I understand, Lady Ashe. I will not let the young Master come to any harm. All that is his, will be safe.”

The Ram-horned Ibex Faunus looked at her for a moment, as the aged woman passed him by and the man straightened, as her Master sighed softly, running a comb through his hair. She thought that his hair looked perfectly alright even without a combing. It was just hair, after all.

She would make this a nice outing. Her Master had his best pet with him, after all. Blake Belladonna was just stubborn and mulish to deny the wonderfulness that the Master held within him.

* * *

He was half-way down the stairs when he suddenly felt the weight of someone on his back, feeling the older sister hug him.

“Slept well, Jaune? Tell Aubie whether you did. Good dreams of your cute doe?”

It was a softness in her voice that showed that she was _okay_ for now. She smelled a little of candle wax and something else, paint. There was a large paint stain on the back of her hand, but her fingers were clean.

“I slept wonderfully, Auburn.”

The damaged sister gave a soft hum as she heard him, the young man giving a soft cough.

“I’d like to get downstairs, by the way. Just a hint, y’know? I can’t go down if you keep holding me like this.”

A tinkling laugh came from the woman’s lips as she let go.

“No, don’t go down when you can go up! You’ve still got to give Yang her bang, yes. Yes. I remember the numbers, Jaune. Remember the numbers, alright? Remember them, then add sixteen and… and…”

She paused, seemingly confused for a moment. A bright smile appeared suddenly. “Five-One! Yes, yes. Pick that one! Remember, first comes the best, then the special treat. Yes, yes. She’ll try to hide what she is, but she won’t _escape_ , nope. Not from Cammy, not from me. Nope. It’s not _allowed.”_

He didn’t know what that was about, but he calmly dusted himself a little. Auburn was a little wild, but she was still his sister. She was still a member of his family. He smiled at her, as she smiled back. She kissed his nose.

“Bye-bye, Jaune. Remember, look at him always. He’s very very important, yes. My little brother is very important, yes.”

He wasn’t sure what that was about, but he remembered the numbers. He’d written them down, and he knew that they meant something, but Auburn was cryptic.

_‘Well, we’ll see that when we get to the auction.’_

He was going to dress down a little, taking a darker jacket that hid the crest of his house. Some of the lower nobility always made sure that they kept several of their Faunus around, and even some of the rabble of good families made use of them. The collar stayed on. You’d be a fool to uncollar a _slave_.

He exited through the front door, remembering that his mother likely was in his father’s study, managing the accounts. He hoped that Juniper was alright, his eyes going to the window that belonged to her room, hoping that she’d make it out of surgery alright.

_‘I did this to you, Junie. All because of me.’_

He felt guilt, a sickening feeling inside him, Mint taking the front and Yang the back, Mint looking dependable and strong. He remembered earlier, when he’d gone out for the pills. He’d been there as well, when he met Yang. It was an ironic manner of sorts that the man was escorting him and his slave into town once more.

He tightened the jacket a little. Slaves were commonly ignored, but their owners were not. With his crest in view, he’d be seen as the young Inheritor of the name, which would make all sorts of people come out of the woodwork. With Ashe and Mint, it had been more or less a casual sort of outing, but here, he would be dressed as one of his rank and standing.

The actual auction was not easily entered by those who were barely affluent and even though his family had a permanent box to themselves, his family rarely used it. His father made an appearance once every now and then to show some use, but rarely bought something.

He recalled that Mint had been a fairly recent purchase by his father… perhaps? He wasn’t really aware of how they got the majority of their slaves, though he supposed that Ashe could just as well do the selection as his father’s second.

“Master?”

She spoke up, her voice light like the whispers on the breeze, as the warmth of the sun soaked into her hair, giving her a wonderful look. Contrasting to Blake, whose features looked like the shadows, Yang was vibrant and alive.

“Thank you for taking me outside, Master.”

He smiled, his head nodding in acknowledgement. A slave thanking her master for being allowed outside was perfect behaviour, as he merely indulged her a little with allowing her to speak. It showed her position as his personal attendant, whilst Mint was the guardian that would protect him if the need was there.

People moved, as they moved. Yang’s heels made a clicking noise, the outfit she wore still somewhat formal, a maid of sorts, without the marks of his family. It was a shame, yet she looked gorgeous in near-anything. His sisters were beauties that would attract attention wherever they went, so there was little that he could do about it.

He caught sight of children playing with a ball, watching them for a moment as he remembered the lonely days when he had been cooped up in his rooms, his sisters too busy to entertain him. It was only the presence of Ashe that had kept the days a little warmer.

_‘What I wouldn’t have given to play with other children…’_

Formality dictated that he always be ready to represent his family. Saphron was the heiress, but she feigned sickness more than a few times in order to get out of the dreadfully boring times ahead of her. She personally had professed to him that she’d have gone mad if she hadn’t been able to skip some of the tedium. Most of the women her age were already wed to someone of suitable standing, and Father’s edict had only kept her safe.

_‘Camellia is busy… I hope things are alright with her and Summer.’_

There was a thrill inside him at the thought of Summer Rose. The woman was beautiful and so was her daughter, though he hadn’t noticed the attraction that she had for him before it had been too late, but the dice had already been thrown, as his father had said. His grandfather had said ‘the die had been cast’, which was an actual quote, but it was… well, his father wasn’t always on point with what he said.

“Master, we have arrived.”

It had taken nearly thirty minutes, but they stood in front of the auction house, one of the slaves in front of it tasked with checking the tickets. The jacket was heavier than he imagined, and he felt the weight on his body as well as the heat that came from wearing it.

“Identification, please?”

A skittish-looking Faunus, her fingers patched with bandages around the fingertips, looked at him, his hand producing the token that he had on him at most times. It was one of the identifiers of his status as the Arc Inheritor, his eyes meeting the Faunus.

“I will instruct someone to bring you to your space, sir. “

No identifying tone, no deference as was expected. Anonymity from the outsiders, before he would be led into the auction house. A Faunus came closer, the collar around his throat thick and double-banded with the thread that showed that he belonged to the Auction house. A single tail wagged behind him, something lengthy and long, scales on the edge.

“Guide them in. They are respected customers.”

The Faunus led them in, Mint taking the lead, looking at the Faunus and keeping his weapon trained on the Faunus just in case. The slave that led them towards the box was certainly well-trained in that it did not act skittish around the presence of a weapon, opening the door for them.

“There will be refreshments brought, honoured customer. The establishment thanks you for your patronage today.”

Jaune’s expression hadn’t changed from the cool façade that he had adopted outside, merely handing the token to the Faunus for identification purposes. Speaking would be weakness, as long as the system did what it was supposed to do, it would be working. To show outward emotion outside where the commoners could see you was to admit that you were impulsive.

_‘Let’s see…’_

A paper sat on the small table that had been worked into the edge of the box, a dedicated Scroll laying upon it, the logo of the auction house bouncing around on the pause screen. Mint walked to the edge, as he looked at the screen that had been set up in the corner.

You could visually confirm the auction lot from the box as well, but some people preferred it if they watched it on the screen. He had been at the auction once with his father, he knew how the process worked. Every single one of his sisters knew how it worked, though Auburn looked a little dubiously.

He found the paper list of the lots up for auction, as well as a general description of the auction’s rules that were unnecessary for the time being. He knew how things worked, and…

“Master, how does the auction work?”

Yang didn’t know how things worked. Like a child, she would need to be taught. His father had said that it was important to teach things, lest he get punished for being stupid in the court of public opinion.

He motioned to the second seat at the table, watching his Faunus pet sit down. She was pretty, even in the sparse lighting. He saw her lean over, looking at the stage below. The seating for the commoners with enough money to scrape together to attend was there.

“You’ve never been sold, have you?”

She shook her head softly, her eyes looking at him with an imploring look. She wanted to know, she desired to be taught. He would teach her then.

“This is a Scroll. I’ve got one at home as well, but it’s special for this one. When the auction is ongoing, I can offer a bid on the slave up for auction. Let me demonstrate…”

The special card that he had on his person technically wasn’t his, but belonged to his father. It would transfer to a card of his own, and he pushed it into the slot.

His father’s face came up, and he slid it to the face of himself. The Inheritor clause allowed him access to the funds as well in the case of buying slaves, just as Saphron had. She preferred to use her allowance on other things.

“That’s a lot of numbers.”

He guessed it was. Three million Lien wasn’t that big of a deal, but it would probably be enough to buy a block or something to rent out. Father’s investments were usually in stuff around the production, and he guessed that he’d saved them a lot of labour cost by taking the slaves…

_‘I think I might’ve taken nearly fifty-thousand Lien in slaves from that Malachute woman.’_

He didn’t regret it. It had brought him _Yang_.

“It’s the amount of money I have available for purchasing. Thirty-thousand is my allowance, that’s this amount of numbers. See?”

She gave a soft ooh as he pointed at the screen and the Scroll changed slowly to show the balance. Thirty purchases for the family account in the last year. Twenty-One by Ashe, who apparently frequented the place with her identification chip. It wasn’t uncommon for a Faunus Majordomo of the major house to scout new slaves for their owner… well, the _good_ houses. Low-status people such as the Winchesters could only come in person, as they did not have the credit of their name to hold such an important decision in the hands of their slave.

**_Belladonna, Blake. Cat Faunus: aged 17, Virginal and unspoiled – Saphron Arc._ **

He caught sight of the registration for Saphron, only a week beforehand and a few days. It must’ve been...

He tapped the picture, a dopey-looking Blake, obviously given the proper sedatives, looking at the camera, her ears proudly displayed. They hadn’t tagged her, obviously, because she was sold as unsoiled goods.

_‘Uncooperative, unwilling, in need of punishment.’_

Saphron might’ve forgotten to read, given that Blake seemed to have been an impulse buy and-

**Anastasia/ Registration number 195.23-21. Deer Faunus: Aged 21. Two yields and soft in temperament. – Artemis Arc.**

He tapped the icon for the picture, seeing the first one that he got. He felt a stab of pain in his gut, remembering how it’d felt when she’d been introduced. He’d spoken with her for a few times, she’d been nice and warm, he remembered. He didn’t remember where she’d gone after he’d had his appendix removed, though.

_‘I hope she’s not in a bad place.’_

“Who is this?”

Yang asked, and he answered.

“The first pet I got from my big sister Artemis. I think she might’ve just sleepily bought it, she’s not usually awake like this. Helena is the one who has more knowledge, but they are-heh.”

Yang frowned a little, looking at the picture.

“ _Ugly_. You’ve got a much better deer here, Master.”

Jealousy from your pet wasn’t unusual, he supposed. His hand brushed over her hair, running around the horns that grew from her head.

“I’m happy with you, Yang. Comparing you with her, she definitely is plain.”

It was the honest truth. Anastasia was plain in comparison. If that was the standard model for a deer, he got the better-upgraded model. He looked at her, comparing the horn styles. The horns were a little different, Yang’s were a little thicker and Anastasia’s had curved a little more.

“I’m really happy with you, Master.”

She admitted that so easily, and it was just normal, he supposed. She was his Yang, so that meant that she was his property, his pet, his-

Her hand grabbed his thigh and she softly massaged it. Her eyes looked into his own with a look that could light a book on fire with the intensity. Her lips came closer, as she seemed to go in for another kiss. She was nice to kiss, her whole body warm and comfortable as she kissed.

The door opened and a Faunus carrying refreshments came in, a large platter of assorted meats and fruits that would sate most palates, another Faunus entering with a carafe filled with what seemed to be the wine of the day. He didn’t really pay much attention to their traits, spotting a mane-like trait in one and something that looked like a set of antenna on the other, his fingers twitching a little as Yang’s hand shot a little higher on his thigh.

“Could you get me something non-alcoholic and with two cups, please? A sweet fruit juice will do.”

The Faunus holding the carafe of wine nodded, departing in a rush to fulfil the order. He knew that sharing with the Faunus was technically not done, but who was going to judge him for sharing the drink? One cup would be for him and the other…

_‘Well, Mint might like to drink something… so the second cup is for him.’_

He turned his attention towards the Scroll once more, his eyes glancing over the functions, as well as the special notice board.

_‘Hmm, there’s three hundred up for auction today… Looks like we’ll be here for a bit.’_

His sister’s numbers had been all over the place, and whilst he was sure that he would remember them, he wondered how she’d known… But then again, she’d been right at some times when she guessed. She had made horrible bets as well, though. She’d once betted with Saphron about whether she could hit a pear, and she’d lost three months of dessert privileges. Of course, Saphron had magnanimously given her some of her own dessert, but Auburn had pouted for a week.

“Your drink, Sir.”

The Faunus poured two cups full, putting them on the table in front of him like a good servant demanded. He could hear Mint tensing up, doing the job of a good guardian Faunus, just like Ashe, who oftentimes handled the food before handing it to him.

He grabbed one of the cups as the Faunus stepped back, motioning to Mint.

“For you. My deer and I will share this cup. You must be thirsty, so consider this a favour to you. A Faunus serves and is rewarded.”

The man looked a little uncomfortable, but he had always been told that incentives would make most Faunus work faster. Ashe had said that the whip was nothing but the incentive to move faster, and that if a Master wished to lay with his slave, the slave would be spreading her legs before the command had even finished. It was the way of the world.

“Thank you, Master.”

The man said, seemingly embarrassed. He made a motion with his hand to dismiss Mint, turning to Yang and making a soft tap to the screen, putting it back to the auction’s logo, the time below reading that it was still ten minutes until it was time for the auction to start.

“Let’s get something to munch on, Faunus.”

It was the formal speech that was required for all interactions with non-aligned slaves. One had to present an image of strength and a lack of compassion, as he got up and looked at the platter on display, Yang two steps behind him, as a major-domo should. He plucked a small plate from the Faunus’ hand and then put several meats on it, several fruits and looked judgmentally at the rest.

“I’m done here, you can take the platter away. What is the menu for today?”

The Faunus looked stoic, not giving much of a change in expression. “There is pan-seared salmon with artichoke heart and a light serving of Vacuan potato, a dish consisting of several different vegetables, homegrown in the growing beds and tended by the best agrarian Faunus, served with a sauce made of vanilla-cream extract and only the finest Bovine Faunus milk used in the process of making it and as our third and last option a selection of roasted meats, served with potatoes and assorted vegetables.”

He was pretty sure that Yang would like something with a little more vegetable in it, given her diet as a Deer Faunus. He caught her look at the platter and then debated mentally, before deciding that it might be worth letting her taste meat. She had looked so happy and content when he’d fed her.

“I’ll take the roasted meats, with the potatoes and vegetables.”

If he didn’t like the vegetables, he had a Deer and a Ram Faunus here with him. It wouldn’t be wasting food if he gave it to those Faunus who were obviously grateful for the leftovers. Yes, it was totally fair. Ashe only scolded you when your plate was still full of vegetables.

He sat down, the plate in front of him with the little fork, as the Faunus carrying the platter disappeared through the door. Mint cleared his throat.

“You may leave, I will ensure that the Master will be attended to.”

The Faunus looked questioningly at Mint for a moment, before Jaune stepped in.

“As he says, Faunus. My _bodyguard_ is concerned. Number seven-five-one… Hm, do not give me a reason to report your number, so begone.”

The Faunus handed the carafe to Mint, who set it on the table. It was a gesture that might be considered improper, but Jaune’s face was carefully set in the expected look that the public demanded of him. The Faunus was gone before Mint had even said it so, the threat having been enough.

If he made a complaint, the Faunus would be terminated in an hour at the very latest. Complaints got Faunus killed and it was for their kind best to have no complaints about their behaviour. He smiled softly at Yang, as his eyes firmed to the stage, the countdown for the Auction to begin already starting, a projection on the curtains allowing the time to pass. Five minutes, it was still five minutes until the show was due to start.

_‘This will be educational…’_

He hoped that he’d stay within the budget… But then again, it was just money. He could afford a few slaves, especially with how affluent his family was.

* * *

She felt pain. Her whole mind was warped and twisted, listening to the lengthy speech that was being given, every syllable elusive and twisted in her ears. She didn’t want this, but she had to listen. It was the protocol for the Master, the service that one did when one was within the confines of the household.

“You may stop. Take six hours of sleep, little one.”

One of the twins nodded, departing, her fellow twin having been sent to bed earlier. She didn’t know what time it was, but only knew that she had to be obedient. She didn’t want to be obedient though. These people were sick, the Ox was still free now and she was Blake Belladonna. Why did they want her to obey?

The pale features of the Crocodile Faunus shifted into something a little more moderating once the door had shut. A leather hood was in her hands and suddenly was placed onto her head, cutting off all sight, her ears folding below the leather, as she felt it being zipped shut, her nostrils allowed to take in air, but the other parts not allowed to.

“This is your Master’s scent. Respect it, worship it, be a good worshipper of them.”

The smell of blood, of something that had been soaked into the fabric, something that had been carefully wrapped, her own scent, together with that of the Master. The time she had been with him first, and the scent of their bodies mixed together.

“Activate those little animal parts of the brain, _slave_. Your master smells like this. It is his core scent, mixing with you. Disobedience is to be punished and your Master owns your collar and by extension, you. You will not be anything but a slave, a hole for his manhood to release his pent-up energy into and, if so blessed with the fortunate circumstances, be impregnated with his children, who will become slaves as well.”

The woman paused, a firm knocking on the door. The woman walked towards the door, as someone opened it before she could.

“I’ve returned, and- Oh, you’re educating someone again.”

A male voice that sounded older than the Ram Faunus, matured in its own way and manner, as the woman gave a dismissive snort. Blake didn’t like that too much. She wasn’t someone to be dismissed! She was Blake Belladonna, and she was the daughter of the Panther!

“She is _remarkably_ stubborn. She is Jaune’s new pet, one fetched by Saphron from the auction house. Come along, _chǔn dàn_. Let us leave her here for a moment, and after you have given me what I am due, you can inspect her, _chǔn dàn_.”

The man made an affirmative sound, the smell of something herbal and strong in the air. The sound of someone’s clothes rustling and hitting the floor, as the other door in the room opened up and the woman and the man went there without another sound, her mind already conjuring up images of the old Crocodile and a younger lover of sorts. It didn’t sound like a-

With a lack of vision, she could hear a long and drawn-out womanly moan come from the other room. Her mind immediately went to things that couldn’t really be parsed, the woman’s voice actually sounding a little different. There was a soft groan and something spoken in a language that was harsh and something, the man responding in a fashion that was weary and tired, even as another moan came from the woman.

_‘They’re having sex!’_

The mental image tried to purge itself, but there was nothing to really stop her from imagining it again, a harsh ‘Higher! Harder! Come on, do it harder! Show me what you can do right, _chǔn dàn!_’ from the woman, as the man groaned something about being sorry for taking too long.

A soft muttering continued on the background, a man’s voice speaking whilst the Crocodile made sounds of contentment, the actions of the two of them in that other room definitely speaking to the imagination.

Who would _want_ to have sex with that old fossil?

She could hear the soft muttering at a tone that was too low for her dampened ears to hear, a hiss of something from the man, and then she felt something change, as the door seemed to open.

There was a creaking of the door and a smell like herbs and something else that invaded her nostrils as the hood was unzipped, jerked off her head and thrown aside. The first image she had was of a man in his early fifties or something, his hair combed neatly and the suit making him look distinguished, his facial features groomed in that cold indifference that seemed to be sculpted, his blue eyes cool and determined, much like his son’s.

A thin moustache grew on his face, adding that touch of maturity to his face, though the rest was smooth-shaven. A set of white gloves covered his hands, the tie a deep golden colour, the Arc family crest two single dark arches on the bottom.

Imposing and tall, she didn’t detect anything off about the man. His suit had not been ruffled but there was this herbal scent about him, as the old Crocodile woman shuffled to get her uniform back on, red patches on her skin looking angry and sore. Blake didn’t check the lower parts. That way laid the way to madness.

_‘So, this is the Master’s father, most likely.’_

“You are my son’s Faunus?”

A polite and yet formal tone that was spoken with, as serious eyes looked into her own. A strange tingle shot through her, his eyes almost a deeper azure colour than his children, something inside those eyes telling her that this was a man who held power, more power than his son.

“I am, my name is Bl-“

A cold hand on her neck, a little damp, the aged woman looking a little fresher, her skin flushed a little with warmth, as the Semblance wrapped around her.

“Blake Belladonna, I’m seventeen. I am your son’s Faunus pet.”

She almost did it, keeping her feelings contained, trying to-

A hand grabbed her throat and the gloves squeezed against her skin, the man’s eyes looking into hers.

“The _truth_ , _Faunus_. You don’t like my son very much at all, do you?”

She choked and spluttered, the man’s face coming closer, the eyes looking straight into her own with a cool, strict look. The Master looked like that too when he was annoyed with her, as her air was cut off.

“My son deserves _better_.”

The hand left her throat and she breathed in the fresh air, the man’s glove slowly pulled off, looking at his hand for a moment, his fingers stretching out into a claw-like shape, as he regarded her, the Semblance pulsing through her system in a familiar feeling.

“Your daughters are monsters! Your son is a raping bastard who should have been drowned at birth! The aberration is not even worth her li-“

Blake’s head whacked to the side, as the man looked at her, his eyes looking into her own with a look in them that _scared_ her. There was something in that gaze that was like a dark and twisted feeling, something wrong in her gut, because she felt the fear seize her heart and her bladder void itself, twitching once.

“ _Never_ call my family monsters, silly girl. I will _ask_ my son whether your tongue should be amputated or whether you will be fit for the pens as a breeder. It is time that he is responsible for what he will one day inherit.”

She felt the flame in her rise up, as her throat burned and choked, the man’s face close to hers, her throat gathering spit and she was about to spit in his face, but something stopped her.

“Was this _all_ that Saphron could have found? A mere stray cat with the manners of a drunken tart?”

The Crocodile straightened a little, smoothing her uniform out a little. Blake hissed at the man, as the hand left her body, the Semblance ceasing its effects. The man paced a little, his face looking decidedly unhappy with her.

“I am the daughter of the Panther! I am worth more than the abomination that torments me with these stupid rules and regulations!”

The man’s features seemed to look puzzled. He looked at her and gave a soft smile. Teeth were visible and there was that disdain in those eyes, that displeasure with how she acted. A gloved hand patted her head.

“I’m sure that you’ll come to like it here, ‘daughter of the Panther’. You’ll be _very_ welcoming to my family after you’ve been properly educated. Ashe does good work with those who _resist_.”

She hissed at him, the hand touching her once more, the Semblance taking effect.

“Your heiress is a wrong and twisted homosexual degenerate! If your son’s cock was not so big and wonderful, I would have torn it off!”

A laugh, though unpleasant, rather than pleasant. The man looked into her eyes and patted her head again, watching her eyes with a cool and collected look. This was someone who did not care for her, whose thoughts did not bend to hers and who dismissed her.

“Give her plenty to drink, make sure that she is well fed as well. Helena and Artemis need their rest.” The Crocodile gave a soft nod of her head.

“I will be with my wife. It has been too long since I have been home, and…”

The Crocodile spoke up.

“Young Master Jaune is currently out to the auction house to purchase slaves, Juniper is in the hospital due to an assassination attempt on young Master Jaune, with Lady Camellia and Lady Rose deployed on a mission to bring to justice the Tiger. Argent, Saphron, your twin daughters and Auburn are currently within the household.”

The man’s features shifted, worry in his eyes showing through as he nervously wrung his hands, the man’s demeanour shifting completely from calm and collected to nervous and frenetic.

“ _What_? _Why_? Oh Gods, that means I must go to the hospital. Deal with _this_ one how you see fit… daddy is coming, Junie!”

The man vacated the room quicker than Blake had imagined it, shouting for ‘Azzy! AZZY!’, a complete breaking of the serious mood that he’d had. Blake looked at the door, before the Crocodile walked into her field of view.

“I must attend to the Master of the household, Blake. He is only half a man when he is not with me. We will have _words_ later, though.“

That did not bode well for her. A firm smack against her bottom made her feel a sudden gush of weakness, as the hood was put into place again and she could smell the Master’s scent again.

“Perhaps it is time for you to crave your master… They do say that a man should not be growing stale in his cravings… But first, I have to track down chǔn dàn before he makes another mess…”

She didn’t know what a _chǔn dàn_ was, but it must be some term of endearment or something. She was Blake Belladonna and she would not be broken down for a human! She had her pride! She would not serve as a mere _slave_!

The pain of someone shoving a needle into her buttock, the sudden rush of fluid seeping into her body and something twisting inside her guts was unexpected, as she felt the pain suddenly fade and a rush of excitement go through her.

She was barely aware of the woman leaving, as her pussy just dripped and leaked, her whole body sagging as the aphrodisiac worked its way through her system, her body aflame, the smell of her owner in her nostrils.

_‘Ah…’_

She tried to rub herself, but she couldn’t move. She leaked, dripping already against the wood she was suspended on.

_‘Cock… oh, gods…’_

She could start to feel the craving. The Master hadn’t been bad, but his cock… she wanted that. The deer wouldn’t allow her, which was a wholly arousing thought in itself.

_‘Am I becoming a degenerate?’_

* * *

He watched the start of the auction, the curtain raised and the Faunus being paraded in. The first segment was usually the males, used for hard labour. He caught sight of the first one, a tall man with a set of boar tusks that looked to curl a little at the edges, pressing the button for further clarification, the price tag about 400 Lien. It was chump change, and he could see the screen show the features of the man.

_‘Fit for labour on the field, but nothing delicate…’_

The first one went for five-hundred after a brief bidding, and Jaune continued to gaze down, watching the numbers tick. A young Faunus, perhaps around his age, came walking out, the screen showing the features well. Since the Faunus were naked, Jaune inspected the goods. Good musculature, a modest price tag, a single blonde-furred tail behind him.

**Wukong, Sun. Monkey Faunus. Aged: Seventeen. Agreeable and pleasant. Very talkative.**

The starting bid was six hundred Lien. He pressed the button to match it, the number exploding onto the screen with the identification of his box number. Three bids upped the number to nine hundred before he pressed the button again, one thousand Lien as a bid from him, the money inconsequential to him. He could hear Yang giving a soft hum, as Mint rumbled softly something about a decent build.

The final bid was his and the number that belonged to his box flashed on the screen, as the cash was deducted from his account. He had been given an allowance for thirty-thousand, so it would not be a wasted gesture for him to buy a single slave. There was something about the young monkey Faunus that just gave him a feeling in his gut, not even mentioned in the numbers that Auburn had given him.

Auburn might like to have her own pet. He’d have to check the animal’s temperament by himself- No, he could send Yang. Faunus often worked better with each other, of course that would be good.

“Master? Why did you buy a guy? You’re not… _wrong_ , are you? Please don’t be a _degenerate_ , I don’t want you to be one.”

He grimaced at the thought. He most certainly was not planning on laying with a monkey anytime soon, so he shook his head to his suddenly nervous Faunus pet’s inquiries. She looked nervous, uncertain. It wasn’t a good look on her.

“A good pet for one of my sisters, as a gift. They gave me Blake and Anastasia… Well, not very good, in Blake’s case, but I want to do something back for them.”

She smiled and her hand brushed over his groin, her eyes damp with some watery emotions in them.

“Good. I’d make you like women again with all my might, if you went and became a degenerate.”

He didn’t really doubt that. Her fingers were already working on his manhood, sliding over the length. She smiled softly, her fingers teasing over his length. She was a gentle girl, just like Terra. She could feel him respond against her fingers. She had eaten quite a few bits of meat on his plate, preferring the taste. The fruit had been nice though, but he was kind of disappointed that she’d snagged some of the bacon.

“You’re a good doe, Yang. I’d like to make you-“

He glanced at the screen for a moment, as Yang’s fingers stroked down his hard manhood, touching the base.

“Master Jaune, may I have a moment of your time in… In the interim? In confidence?”

There was a wistful tone in the big ram-horned Faunus man’s voice, Jaune’s eyes going to the screen again, noticing that the number he’d been waiting for was still forty spots up. He had time, at least an hour and a half, before they’d be getting the number that he wished for. Auburn had given four numbers, and a special one that was five and one.

“Of course.”

The man looked grave and serious, as he looked at him with his eyes serious. Yang had gone quiet, her hand stopping with the motions. He focused back on the auction stage, noticing that there were a new batch that was getting led onto the stage. A few Faunus with peculiar traits, including one with a fishtail, brought a smile to his lips. The freakshow, some of the lots that were carried out as something to bid on for sport.

He let his eyes go to the other boxes. A few of the guest boxes were filled, but altogether, it was a remarkably slow day, only several of them looking like they’d really be bidding. Most of the commoners below were bidding, the value of a slave perhaps something that could only be counted in the labour that it did.

“Go and check on my purchase, Yang. We’ve got a little while, and… well… I’ve got to wait a little. Check out the monkey boy and find whether he’s worth keeping.”

It was just money, but his sisters deserved the best of the best. A slave that was pretty like Blake but acted like her? It would be bedlam. As Yang let go of his manhood, she smiled at him and turned her attention to the Ram behind him.

“Guard him with your _life._ The Master must not be hurt.”

The man nodded, getting closer, but not in the way. It was a standard bodyguard protocol, he knew. Mint had received training, he guessed.

“As you wish.”

He didn’t feel awkward in the slightest as she knelt below the table and gave a light kiss to his manhood, her breath tickling over his member, the large bulge in his pants a reminder, as Yang kept her face there for a moment, his scent inhaled deeply. It was a Faunus thing, he guessed.

“Come back, but don’t mention my name… Say… Say that you’re my major-domo or something, there to inspect the purchase and report back. Here, this will give you the status.”

He knew that it was a bit too much trust in a Faunus he had only just met a little more than a week ago, but it would give Yang access to the house funds if appropriately used. It served as an identifying mark of status, the mark given to her without any fuss, Yang looking at it and tucking it safely into her pocket. He had other identifying marks on him, of course. This was just the one that was the easiest to prove one’s identity to others.

He glanced at the stage again, noticing that the numbers had shifted another ten, his attention going to the members of the Freakshow that hadn’t been bought that were being led away. It would be the mines or the farms for them, he guessed. Not that he cared. If they had been pretty, he might have done something, but who would like to see someone with a set of mandibles around?

* * *

She was led down into the bowels of the auction house, a long file of slaves standing there to await their selling, their collars already prepared with the extra explosives to make sure that there would be no incidents, the attendant that guided her moving with a nervousness. The simple outfit that she wore wasn’t really something she’d like. Her master probably would like some entertainment, if they had a moment. She wasn’t going to miss the chance of making her Master enjoy himself.

“The bought male slaves are within this place.”

She entered, looking at the slaves that regarded her with apathetic looks, save for the blonde-haired monkey Faunus.

“She’s pretty!”

_‘Yeah, and I’m taken. Try something and I’ll rip your dick off.’_

The attendant fixed the young Faunus with a look, as he sighed.

“He is the one you seek, bought by the box of your master. If he displeases you, we will refund your owner for the cost and deal with the Slave as we see fit.”

She let her eyes go over the well-sculpted body, her tongue sliding over her lips as she motioned for him to come closer. As a former lady of the streets and not the sheets, she let her experience with men of different sizes and shapes speak for her, her eyes glinting a little as she caught the abdominal muscles that were well-defined. Her master did not have much to speak of, but that was okay.

“Soooo… Hi! My name is Sun and I’m from Vacuo. I was caught trying to get smuggled into the country on a banana boat, but that means I’m just super-awesome.”

He had been given the treatment for whatever scrapes and injuries had resulted in his capture, of course, after he’d been medically cleared for sale. She gave a soft shake of the head, patting him on the side.

“Hello. You’re a right chipper one, aren’t you?”

A smile and a nod, and she immediately had that feeling that this guy wasn’t super-duper in the intelligence department, but seemed to be as bright and sunny as his name implied. Not a bad guy, but not one that she’d share her body with.

_‘My body is for the mate I have chosen.’_

“Great, great. Are you the woman who’s going to be making my days better? They haven’t really been feeding me very well.”

She looked at him, before she mentally noted it down that the guy was chatty.

“I’m sure that the Master will get you something to eat when we move towards his household. For now, do tell me something about yourself, Vacuo Sun.”

He bounced a little. Her eyes unconsciously followed the bobbing of his manhood, flaccid and small. It was perhaps a prejudicial thought, but she was reminded about monkeys and their penises being small. Not that she’d get to find out, really.

“So, I was born seventeen years ago to my Ma and my Pa, and they were great people. Not that we had much, I mean, Vacuo is kind of a dusty place and we’ve totally been in need of a refurbishment of the tent, but-“

As he continued onwards with his barrage of words, she caught sight of the emotions of the other slaves, a weariness that seemed to be like the state of mind other Faunus had, but she knew that the guy didn’t look like he was too bad. A bit too chatty for her liking, but she was just sent to be the woman to check the goods.

“… sure that I was going to get it too, but those kids had to go and complain about-“

She snapped her fingers, halting the word flood. She looked him over and snorted softly.

“Alright, you pass. The Master wishes you to be a gift to one of his siblings.”

There was a serious look on his face as the monkey Faunus shifted a little, his teeth visible as he bit his lower lip.

“So, eh, is he a good guy? I’m kind of new to this whole ‘being a slave’ thing. They drug some of the others before they go on stage, and it still aches a little when I think about it but I’m okay now, so I just… eh, he’s not going to have sex with me, right? They do that sometimes, there was this guy who was just taken by one of humans here and-.”

She stared at him with a look that could melt steel and bone would turn to powder. He looked genuinely taken aback, her lips pressing tightly together. This would not be allowed. No slander for the Master’s good name by some ill-trained monkey bitch with degenerate tastes!

“If he would get the idea of having someone sleep with you, it will be _me_ , fucking your ass so hard that your new nickname will be Sunny the Monkey _Bitch_ , Wukong. Imply _that_ about the Master again and I will ensure that you _will_ be pissing through a straw, because I will not let the good name of my owner be slandered.”

She squared her shoulders, feeling the pride go through her at the thought of being given the order to break a bitch in. It was just like the kitty, but this one was just too chatty… They would go well together, two wild-born mongrels together, who did not know the wonder of the Master.

“Yeowch, I mean, I can eh… Would you really do that?”

Her lips firmly pressed together and she nodded. _Twice_ , just for emphasis. She was not going to let some Monkey bitch dictate what her Master would do to his tight little butt. If the Master held an interest in seeing a man’s bottom be defiled, she would defile that bottom for his pleasure.

“I’m not liking that creepy look on your face. So, eh-“

The collar was in her grip and she brought his face closer to hers, which was a little difficult given their height difference of about five to seven centimetres but she did it.

“I _would._ I know my worth, _Wukong_. The Master is a good Master for those that earn his attention. Be pleasant and kind and I will not have to be _unkind_. I think you are able to fit in, and I was requested to check your temperament, so I will _expect_ you to be as polite as you can be. The Master’s time is _valuable.”_

He looked at her and nodded.

“That sounds fair. I guess we’re fellow slaves then. Slave-buddies? Partners?”

She scoffed. She heard someone open the door and saw an older man being pushed inside, his hands shackled together, beard untamed and uncombed, longer than it should be, golden eyes looking around. There was a look in those eyes that was hollow and empty, even with his body going through the motions.

_‘Well, I’ll be damned… The fucking Panter cunt’s father.’_

The man looked like he’d lost the figure of his youth, his body marked with whip marks upon his back, enough to show that he’d probably been a work Faunus in the fields, if she’d guessed it right. The man sagged a little as he sat down, the attendant coming to her.

“Your owner has also purchased the slave that was just brought in, Majordomo.”

She looked at the man, seeing his defeated look and hearing a rattling cough, the man’s hands raising a little to wipe at his mouth, but not much more. She walked, her steps steady. The monkey Faunus followed after her, unhesitating in his steps. 

“Hey, could you look up?”

Golden eyes looked up and she beheld the Panther, his eyes expressionless and less like his daughter than before. A softness of his voice was a thread of constant through his speech, as his hands fell into his lap.

“They took my mate. We were _separated_ for the first time.”

There was a morose sadness in the words, Yang feeling the burn inside her at the thought of being separated from her mate, the feeling burning inside her as the pain twisted and turned like a living snake that writhed without a single shiver.

“You’re the Panther, aren’t you?”

She used the formal term, her tongue slightly queer, as the man looked down once more, his shackled hands raised slowly.

“I was, _once_. Now, I am bereaved. Your Owner has sent you to inspect his purchase, has he?”

It was a feeling of pity, unrelated to the cat and her stupid insistence, as she watched the man, drained of his energy. It was a sad thing to lose one’s mate, but it was also something that she wondered about.

“Yes. What do you specialize in? Sun over here is going to be a pet, I know. I mean, he’s obviously not good at anything except keeping people company with how he speaks.”

There was a squawk of discomfort that came from him but the monkey kept his mouth shut. The Panther looked up at her and his morose look was soft.

“I can _read_. I can _write_. I can manage the _finances_ if required, if it is desired. Your master has bought me for sport, has he not?”

She frowned, shaking her head. The Master must have had a good reason for buying the man, or else he would not have bought him.

“He is not the kind of man who hunts Faunus, I am glad to say. He is-“

The words of praise nearly slipped out of her lips, her desire to show them the wonderfulness that her Master and mate was bringing her rising from her depths, but she stopped herself. She was here officially, working as her Master’s hand in the affairs of the people.

“He is someone who cares for his family. If he bought you, he has a reason for it. Except him, that is. Undoubtedly, he’s going to offer the monkey to the weird sister who rapes Faunus to death.”

_‘I think that was Auburn? Did she do that?’_

The monkey made a hissing sound.

“She rapes Faunus to death? Are you serious? Hey! Blondie?! Are you serious?”

Her head turned to him and she smiled her meanest smile.

“Well, the other one will just kill you, probably. She _really_ doesn’t like Faunus.”

There was consternation in the young man’s eyes, as he started to babble about wanting the freaky-sex woman rather than the creepy killer lady woman, as if that mattered much. Yang knew more than she should, her eyes catching an expression on the man’s face.

“A simple doe rising to your station… You were born lucky, child.”

She was born lucky, yes. Her Master was the one she had been waiting for. The one who was like the moon to her sun. She wouldn’t want him to ever lose that moment of care and joy.

“I was. I am called Sunny.”

The man’s smile came to his lips, as he slowly got up, bowing lightly, as was the proper form. It was a bow from someone who was of higher standing to one of lesser standing.

“I am Ghira Belladonna, the Panther. I am surprised to find someone speaking classical Mistrali.”

She had slipped into the words that had come to her lips, the words that had been burning in the back of her mind. It was a strange thing, as she didn’t quite remember how she had learned it. The visions-

_“And this letter means ‘light’.”_

_She was not going to stop learning, because the Master wanted her to be perfect. She loved him so much, so she would learn everything. She would be the one he could lean on for support during the time of his darkest days. She would be the sun in his life, as he was her shadow._

There had been something more, lurking in them. Something that had pulled to the forefront, as the Panther had spoken to her. She looked at the man and smiled.

“The Master has taken it upon himself to teach this one to write and to speak. I am but the instrument of his will.”

It was a debasing statement, one often done towards those higher in the hierarchy, but to the Panther, she would voice nothing less. For the Master, she was but a single woman. For the Master, she could bear any shame and any insult and slight. Her head was unbent and unbowed towards those who would assume, as she would bear her fangs to the world if it would dare to harm that which was _hers_.

“A deer serving as a major-domo most certainly holds some status. You have done well for yourself, Sunny.”

There was a smile on her lips, as she took the praise. Sun spoke up behind her.

“Well, my name is Sun too. We can be the Sun twins!”

Her head turned and she delivered her most unamused look at the monkey Faunus. He seemed not to like that too much.

“Okay, no sun twins. Well, as long as you’re good, that is. I didn’t know that they named kids Sun here too.”

Technically it was just the Mistralian form of her name, but since the man was the Panther, it’d just slipped out. She smiled a little, as her memory of her father complaining about being named ‘Big Sun’ in the common vernacular.

“My Master calls me Yang. His… I think his wet-nurse is Mistralian.”

It wasn’t _exactly_ a lie. Ashe looked Mistralian in her manners, and it definitely felt like she was one of the driving forces of the household. The Master obeyed the old woman, who was discerning of everything.

“A name, paired often with another. You do not happen to have a sister, do you?”

The Panther asked, his voice plaintive. The dead look in his eyes did not fade, but he gave her that kind of paternal feeling, as she shifted her collar a little under the choker that covered most of it.

“Not as far as I know, nope. The Master would probably like that I return now, though… I’m supposed to only report to him about Sun here but-“

The man gave a hollow nod. There was something in his eyes that had given up, a hollowness that she would never wish to see in her own eyes.

“My mate will be sold. I will never see her again, and neither will I see my daughter…”

A deep, gut-wrenching sound came from his throat, the Faunus around them looking around with uncomfortable looks. Yang was barely shifted by the feeling. She felt no fear, because the Master was there. She would be with the Master again soon.

“The Master is not unkind towards good service. If he has it planned, he might buy her.”

A hopeless look in the man’s eyes, as the prospect seemed to be far and off. It was something that she could understand. The man was in his fifties and his wife probably would be too. It wasn’t easy for older slaves to be sold off.

“I’ll keep the big guy company… So, your daughter… Tell me of her name. What’s she like?”

The man’s sigh was deep, as he started to speak, Yang moving along through the crowd towards the exit. Her hand held firmly to the crest.

“Her name is Blake and she is seventeen. I would have liked a good boy like you to be with her, but alas… She did not enter servitude with us, and now she is in the wilds…”

_‘Not so wild as you’d think…’_

This was a problem. Blake was a bitch. If it was up to Yang, she’d be head-first in a garbage can which would be set on fire. The Master did not need worthless cheating bitches like Blake. The girl probably had enjoyed the degenerates ravishing her body… There was that sick need in Belladonna to fight against the natural order of things, not even taking the Gods-given gift that was the Master’s good love!

She joined her Master again. Mint looked a little uncomfortable, as her Master turned to her. Her saliva glands worked to produce a lot of it, the second plate of grilled and roasted meats placed next to his own.

“Sit down, take a bite. How was the guy?”

She half-inhaled the first piece of meat, closing her eyes and chewing slowly. She wanted to savour it. She shivered a little, giving a content little sound.

“Chatty. Friendly. A bit dumb, but the type that would go well with anyone of a relatively kind disposition.”

She hoped that he would send the guy to the oldest one. She needed a bit of happiness in her life, indeed.

“Auburn will like him, then. I just had that feeling and just knew that she’d like him. She’s home so little that I think a personal Faunus might work wonders.”

She didn’t voice the fact that Auburn Arc most likely was in some form of engagement in a sexual way with Mint, whose face looked a little oppressed.

“Why did you buy the Panther, Master?”

His eyes looked at her, and he tapped the Scroll. A number showed.

“His number was the one Auburn mentioned, and he’s Blake’s _father._ I hope she can be corrected… and I _do_ need a major-domo. He went for nearly three thousand. It’s a shame that he’s weak and sickly, but he will _serve_.”

She didn’t have much heart in stupid kitties being corrected by their father. Blake Belladonna needed a degenerate raping her tight little pucker until you could shove an arm in it for even daring to presume that the Master would be doing vile stuff to his slaves! She wasn’t hurt! She wasn’t harmed! That stupid cat just thought that the Master was some rapist, when it was kitty who liked to be given the harshest of ravishings by the wrong-minded sister.

_‘If anyone’s a degenerate, it’s you, Blake. You crave the feeling of a wrong woman taking you, like a sick person. The Master has a wonderful shaft between his legs and you prefer to rail against him! You were born stupid and fool-minded! He feeds you, he clothes you and all he desires is some affection and you spurn even that!’_

“Whatever you decide, Master.”

She was on her third piece of meat whilst her Master just mucked about with his vegetables a little, looking a little put out at the vegetables on the plate.

“Veggies are good, Master. You should eat them.”

He looked adorable when he pouted, as he smiled indulgently.

“You’re becoming like Ashe more and more, Yang. Always worrying about me.”

It was right to worry about the one who held your heart in his grasp and your love as a shroud.

“A Faunus slave should worry about her Master.”

She would worry about her _mate_.

* * *

When Yang left to inspect the monkey, Mint spoke up, his voice deeper and a little hesitant, more emotional than before.

“Master Jaune…”

A soft push on the button on the Scroll to place a bid for the current lot up for Auction, he watched as Ghira Belladonna, one of the numbers that had been whispered into his ear by Auburn, walked there on display, his morose and sullen demeanour much like that of the other Faunus. The spirit had gone out of the man, as it had from many who were up there.

“I have a confession to make towards you.”

His attention turned from the Scroll to the bodyguard Faunus, whose eyes looked grave. There was an emotion in those eyes that he thought might be care and concern, something more than most Faunus would show. He nodded his head, pressing the button again, heightening the bid by a thousand. Three thousand Lien for a single slave was a lot, but the man held the makings of a majordomo.

A literate Faunus and an educated one was not something often seen, with the man’s age not being too great an obstacle to conquer. As he won the bid, he took a look at the Scroll, checking the list and finding no numbers he remembered from Auburn's whisper. His attention turned back to the bodyguard, who was half-kneeling, his head lowered.

“When I was first bought, I wished to kill you.”

* * *

**This is part 1, because I was just looking at the document and thought to myself ‘Yeah, 30-35k words is a little bit too big for a chapter, it’s gonna be that big if I don’t split it up.’**

**To JackTheSpades: People sometimes see only what they want to see. Faunus are, as a rule, pretty solid as far as they went. Raven the Nevermore though, only found out because it hit the streets that Summer ‘I’ll never marry’ Rose got hitched to the Arc family inheritor. Raven, ever the opportunist, decided to investigate. It’s already a great mercy that Juniper lives. She’s one of the three people that survived the Nevermore’s direct assault! That's something!**

**To Gorgis: Was that sarcasm about the Ram, or did I read that wrong? Also: Raven doesn’t have bridges to burn. She just napalmed all relationships. She’s not a woman taken lightly by anyone.**

**The auction house... and some of its rules! We see a monkey, an ibex and a panther!**

**The next chapter will have some more insights into things.**


	21. The friends we make

**Do not forget… This is dark stuff.**

* * *

“When I was first bought, I wished to kill you.”

His head turned to the large Faunus man whose weapon was lowered, not aggressive in any way, the man merely looking at him with eyes that held a sadness. His fingers shifted almost nervously up and down the weapon, as if he was trying to hold on to the thought and the moment.

“Your family is directly responsible for our loss. We were enslaved. I was fourteen, and-“

It was their fate. Servitude or death. His grandfather had hacked out that creed into the annals of history, had made sure that the Faunus knew it. The man looked at him, as the eyes seemed almost desperate.

“And I have heard what happened to Lady Camellia. The name of Arc is like the mark of the traitor to us. The Desecrator is one we tell tales of, stories of how that man broke the Four. I hated you. You were able to make more of the Arc family.”

A deep, shuddering sigh. A moment where he seemed to hyper-ventilate. The man’s eyes looked sad, but Jaune did not move. His finger was on the button, within easy reach. With a press and a certain throat-vocalisation, the collar would detonate. If Mint had wished to harm him, he would have.

“I have _seen_ things, Master Jaune. The moment when I was about to- I-”

The man’s eyes started to leak, as the big bulky man shivered. His hands changed their grip on the pole again, his breathing heavier, as if it took him time and effort to speak.

“The garden fork in my hand would have pierced your back and I would have left you in the gardens between the rose bushes, but _she_ asked me to help her move and... By the Gods, I wish to never hear those words again, I wish not to see those paintings _ever_ again, Master Jaune. So pale… so pale…”

The Faunus was disturbed, something in his eyes changing, and his halberd seemed more like a cane that he held on to, as the tears dripped onto the ground. He looked at the man, who looked like he was almost human in his shock.

“I helped her as she asked, and put her in bed. She smiled at me and patted my head and said that I had been saved from death, that I’d _not_ hurt her family ever again. That I’d _not_ … so pale and so…”

The man shook his head, wiping the tears away from his eyes. There was emotion, and it was from a Faunus. It was strange, but also… it made him think.

“Your pet…”

The Ram Faunus’ voice was soft, as he spoke up.

“She will go to the end of this world for you. Cherish her as you would cherish a wife.”

He knew that, somewhere. If there was someone he would go to the end of the world for, it would be Yang. She was the light at the end of the darkness, the sun who shone on his mind. Blake as the shadow to Yang's light.

“Mistress Camellia seized me the next day, showed me… showed me _horrendous_ things. She had found out, somehow. Mistress Auburn never told anyone, but she was _merciless_ regardless. Her damaged body… It’s hard to describe, but-“

He nodded, understanding. He’d seen what had been done to his oldest sister and he felt bad for her.

“We _hate_ you, for _what_ you are. What your family has done to _our_ kind…”

He looked at the man, whose eyes were mournful, whose gaze did not hold that killer instinct that he had come to expect from a Faunus.

“But those who work for your family, those who know who holds the power in the household, do not. Terra _adores_ your sister. She would do _anything_ for her, no matter what it was. Even most of the common-born domestic slaves do not think unkindly of the family, except when Lady Auburn comes to take them. Your family may have damned us by taking the Four and executing them, but…”

A deep, heavy sigh again, as the man seemed to bleed emotions. Jaune just watched on, letting the Faunus speak. Anyone else would have detonated the collar after he had heard the words about killing him, but Ashe had said that everything has a reason and that there should be listening before judging.

“I am _grateful_ for the moment that I can serve. I wish…”

The man closed his eyes, taking a moment to steady himself a little.

“I wish I could have given the world a son like you. You are the pride of your family, and I wish not to see _that_ wasted. Master Jaune, I…”

The man knelt, a large thump as the halberd settled against the wall, his large body bowing forwards and hitting the forehead against the ground once, the respectful bow given three times. It was in silence that the man rose, as he looked at him.

“You will be _safe_. Your Faunus pet would be upset if I let her Master perish whilst she was not there.”

He smiled. He could accept that sentiment, knowing that it was true. Yang would be sad, he would be sad if he died before he had the time to fully sample the platter that Yang was...

“Thank you for your honesty, Mint.”

The man sighed, as he grabbed a hold of his weapon once more, Jaune noticing the door opening, the man resuming his solid stance as the food was brought in. Jaune glanced down at the auction stage, watching the final lot be walked off the stage. There would be a half-hour wait before the next lot to be brought onto the stage, which was where he would be paying attention.

Yang joined them, the information about the purchases that he had made making him look a little thoughtful, only responding half-heartedly about the vegetables, though he liked the sight of Yang eating meat. There was a certain glisten to her lips, a light in her eyes…

“A Faunus slave should certainly worry about her Master, indeed… Should I ask for another plate so you can eat your fill?”

The greedy look in her eyes told him volumes, as he smiled. She was such a wonderful girl.

“We’re getting another plate, Yang. I thought most deer were vegetarians… But I guess there’s no accounting for everyone.”

She smiled at him. He felt a warmth go through him at the sight. She leaned closer, smelling him audibly with a sniff.

“I do like the master’s big meaty stick… Makes this Yang feel really warm and hot…”

She was adorable, but he wasn’t going to shame his family by engaging in something here publically. He wasn’t a man who was weak to the seductions of the flesh. He would resist the temptation, knowing that he was going to come home and make sure that his purchases were properly accommodated.

“You’re a good Faunus, Yang. Mint told me earlier that he would have liked to have a son like me.”

It was an odd feeling, but Yang brightly smiled at him. It was a wonderful smile, the joy in her eyes something that he couldn’t stop himself from sharing. A smile on his lips, as she shone like the sun. It was natural, of course, that the man had no heirs.

Most Faunus post-processing were neutered. One did not wish to have them be aggressive and bite and hurt their Master. The shame of having someone's daughter ravished by a Faunus and begetting a child by them…

_‘Disgusting.’_

It was for their own good. Techniques had improved since the abolishment of their rights. Most male Faunus were always sent to work the fields, where they could rage out their frustrations until they were fit to work.

He remembered the vision where he had been gelded like an _animal_. A cool look entered his eyes, as he looked at Yang. She was not going to hurt him. She would love his family, as much as he did. Summer approved of her, and that was enough for him.

“Master? Are you disgusted with me?”

She sounded pathetic, and he willed a smile to his lips. It wasn’t going to be like in the vision, the Ox had been castrated…

“No, I was just thinking about what had happened in one of Camellia’s visions…”

It was a softness of her eyes, as he saw something in their depths, a roaring blaze that was as warm as the day.

“Don’t think about _those_. I am going to be there with you until the end of your days, or so my name is not Yang Xiao Long.”

He could hear a softness in her voice, a desperate feeling that she wanted to convey, but there was something in her eyes that didn’t stop, as he took her hand. He could hear the Faunus behind him shift awkwardly and sound a little disturbed.

“Mint, please go and order another serving for me. I seem to be feeling peckish.”

There was a sound of confirmation, as he squeezed Yang’s hand, looking into her eyes. It was normal, he supposed, as he looked into her eyes and then leaned forward and gave a soft peck to her lips. Not the passionate kiss that he wished to, but he had to manage himself. A young man like him just going wild with a Faunus would not be received well, though not many boxes were high enough to make out the occupants of his own box.

She licked her lips, her mouth close to his ear.

“I’m going to make you think that last night was a bad nightmare and the Yang dream is gonna beat it up and make it a goodmare.”

She was sweet. A ringing sound came out, as one of the auctioneers stepped on stage and started to do the announcements for the next session. He caught sight of several people going ‘Ah, Finally!’ and others just getting up and leaving.

Male slaves were desired for their working ability in the production industries, whilst the females were prized as weavers and general domestic servants. He smiled a little at the thought. There weren’t many domestic house-slaves around the house anymore, not after Ashe had kept the house clean and in working order. Terra maintained the floor of the bedrooms, making sure that they were spotless and crisp, with Yang probably there to help her out as well.

The first lot up for auction was unimposing, the girl that he’d seen at Cardin’s mansion up first, the amputated ears marked with bright red tags. He checked her status for a moment as the mute girl shuffled along, her body showing the marks of her former owner.

**Scarlatina, Velvet. Amputated Trait Rabbit Faunus, Aged 18, mute and docile. Second-hand goods due to inability to please owner during formal gathering.**

_‘I guess she didn’t quite make the cut... Oh well.’_

He could feel pity for her if it had been a beauty like Yang, but it was a _rabbit_ Faunus. He knew that those would be easily bought for their fertility. She could put a few litters on the world before someone would give her the mercy of death. It was how things worked.

“You wouldn’t hurt me like that, would you?”

His pet asked and he shook his head, watching the girl slowly fade back. One bid had been made, a man who he faintly recalled as being in charge of something with the linen factory, no doubt willing to make a quick buy for something to use in the factory. Slaves with functional hands could still work, after all.

“No. You’re a good pet.”

She squeezed his hand, and his eyes fell onto the next one, the Scroll giving a beep and the status of the next one came up. A deer Faunus, looking lithe and slight in build, her steps skittish, the hooves that she had for a trait looking horrible below her legs.

“ _Pathetic_.”

It was amusing to hear one deer comment on another, as he smiled. The deer girl jumped a little when the bids started to come in. The commoners bid first, as the more menial Faunus were pushed through the stage’s line. It was a slow line that proceeded. Number forty-one, an woman with a set of cow udders hanging from her stomach, went off to a well-known Dairy producer. It was an animal product, so Faunus who held such traits were carefully managed. Three thousand, not a bad price for a slave of that calibre.

Number forty-two was what he was looking out for, his eyes looking at the woman who strode onto the stage, the collar around her neck the only accessory that she wore. With easy steps, she moved, her hips holding a natural sway, the hair shorter than he’d thought. She looked much like her daughter, and he pressed the icon for the current lot, checking the price. Three hundred Lien.

**Belladonna, Kali, Cat Faunus – Age: 41. Warm personality, ability to conduct Mistralian tea ceremonies and domestic tasks.**

He waited for a moment to see whether there were any bids, before he pressed the button. His bid registered and there was a pause, before another bidder bid another hundred, his own bid raising the price with another hundred. The other bidder did not continue, leaving the price at five hundred Lien. All in all, a relatively cheap buy for a woman.

People might comment about his tastes, but he was not going to ignore what Auburn had said. Two numbers were left, and he knew that there was time still. The Faunus woman seemed sad though for some reason, probably due to being bought. Sometimes, they were _sad_ , father had said, because they’d grown to like another Faunus.

_‘I think I’ve got the Belladonna’s gathered together now...’_

The man’s experience as someone who was able to write and speak the High Speech was at least something that he could use, his father requiring a scribe from time to time, Ashe no longer as fit as she was. Terra had no skill in the art of fine calligraphy, so he hoped that the man would be able to do some of the tasks for him.

“Master? Will you let them be happy together?”

He looked at his slave, giving a brief look at the retreating Cat Faunus.

“Her and her... _brother_?”

Yang frowned at him. Faunus weren’t legally able to marry, so it must be a brother. Yang tilted her head lightly.

“ _Mate_. It’s like a human coupling, like your mother and father.”

He gave a soft sound but didn’t quite understand. They had no rights, so why would they want to get married? He could understand that they might appreciate the company of others, but that didn’t mean that it’d be _official_.

“Would that make it able to be annulled? Some divorces happen, and whilst it’s not accepted widely, it _is_ legal.”

She looked offended at the suggestion. His face turned worried, but she smiled with a soft and understanding smile. It was not something that he could imagine before, but she seemed to be understanding that he was not knowledgeable in Faunus biology.

“Only in death, and most prefer to seek death after their mate passes. It is _rare_ to find the one you have been waiting for, Master. My father found the one and she... _left_.”

He remembered the Nevermore’s face, the softness of her expression when she’d looked at him. He looked at Yang, then down at the stage. Number forty-five was currently up, a petite woman with a set of breasts that looked worked on. They were too round, for one, and the Faunus had not received much of a value assigned, a mere twenty-three hundred on the value of her skill in harp-playing.

“She said that she was _sorry_ , to me, the Nevermore. She called me Tai. I think she is your mother.”

He hadn’t told anyone else about it, but he could tell her. She was the woman’s daughter, even if the woman denied it. The facial features were too similar for it to be a coincidence. Where Yang burned like the sun, the woman was cold like the night, harming his sister like that. It could have been death, indeed, but this was worse for someone like Juniper... But she’d have to live with it.

“My father’s name was Taiyang. He... resembles you, somewhat, I’ll say. But in your heart, you are different. Where he had broken, you have remained pure. If she is my mother... then she tried to _take_ you from me.”

He smiled at his pretty Deer Faunus, noticing another Deer Faunus on the stage, her petite form looking definitely more suited for something out of way, nothing like how Yang presented herself, the expressiveness of her body and the... well, the breasts were a big draw. Blake did not have such large breasts, and it was probably just a silly thought brought on by hormones and such, but...

_‘Now that I think of it, it might just have something to do with my sisters.’_

It might just be preference. He wasn’t complaining about Yang. Not at all. If she was a weird deer Faunus with big breasts, so be it. She was _his_ deer Faunus.

“I think you’re better than dad. You’re strong and you shine. You make me feel happy when you touch me and I want you to smile the whole time you are awake.”

It was silly talk, he knew, Yang speaking softly. His eyes were on the stage, but his hand was caressing her own. She let him, and he gave a soft sound in the back of his throat as the deer was sold for a modest sum.

The deer on stage would be giving someone a headache, he supposed, with those speckled flanks. The ones who had fur weren’t super popular. You’d want to go for the better traits, like ears and horns and the like, if you had to show them off.

“Sometimes, I worry what will become of my sisters.”

He was worried for them of course. He was the youngest, they should be married off already, but they hadn’t. Each had something that made them special, even if it was the creepy little comments from Auburn and Artemis’ collection of exotic butterflies. They were _his_ family.

He pulled Yang close to him and he held her, his hand stroking over her side. Number fifty was now up on the stage, a young girl of perhaps eighteen or seventeen, an elephant trunk hanging from her face where her nose should be. He gave a pitying look, but surprisingly, the bidding started. He recognized one of the faces of the people that bid. The man from the circus, in search of some Faunus to exhibit. The lithe step might have made her stand out, so the man won with little contest. Those of fertile age went for the most.

The next one walked on the stage, red hair moving casually, body paint on her skin in a black and white pattern, obviously to enhance the natural trait that she had, to show what she _was_. A set of horns were poking up through her short hair, almost cut in a boyish spiky style, and he could hear Yang give a deep growl.

He tapped the icon and looked at the facial features. Clear blue eyes, a pretty face that looked beautiful to the eyes, and the rest...

**Eve/321-586.30, Cow Faunus. Aged: 23 Virginal, expected to produce milk. Slightly rebellious. Second-hand goods, owner deceased.**

He looked at the starting bid of four thousand and hit the button. A bid of five thousand shot the price up immediately, as he remembered the events of before. Anger blazed through him, remembering that man’s face as he had been castrated like some unworthy man.

_‘Thanks Auburn... I don’t think I would’ve gotten this one if you hadn’t pointed her out to me.’_

It was a silence for a moment, before someone bid six-thousand. The price went up, and he hit the button on the Scroll in front of him again. Eight thousand. A price that was high for a female cow, but he could see the surprise in the people below as he bid that much. Another bid, upping the price to nine thousand five hundred Lien, and he upped it to fourteen thousand.

_‘They don’t know what a monster you can be, little Ox.’_

A smile on his lips, as he waited, the ticking of the timer counting down, a bid of fifteen thousand coming from someone up there, and he bid twenty thousand. It was grossly overpriced, but he felt like he was lucky. His allowance might be getting spent, but he had the family account. If he over-drew his allowance a little, he would still be able to pay. There was money, and there was...

He caught sight of Yang looking down at the woman, her teeth set within a snarling grin, making her look fierce and predatory. Nobody topped his bid, not after he had raised it that much. Twenty-thousand for a simple slave that would be impregnated and then hooked up to a milker was way too much for most except the idle rich to fathom, but this was _worth_ it.

_‘One of the descendants of the Faunus leaders... If they knew what you were, little Ox...’_

“It looks like we’ve got ourself some beef.”

A light statement, as he looked at Yang, whose grin split her face. She looked like his sister Camellia when she talked about her work and all the good that it did, or Yang when she saw Blake act out. He liked that in her. Yang was someone who seemed to know the rules and worked with them, just as Ashe had said any dependable Faunus would do.

“She will be made meek and compliant, and she will _serve_ , Master.”

He liked it when she talked like this. The power within her, that ability and drive to serve him, it drove him to think of her as human, able to tame the wild beasts that were the Faunus. Without her horns, she would be a sister to his own, if standing side-by-side.

“Indeed. Now, our little number eighty-eight... Do go and inform Blake’s mother that she has been bought, and see whether our little Eve is amenable enough. You have my token.”

She got up, as she made the sound of affirmation. A soft rustling of her uniform and a feather-soft kiss to his cheek before she made for the exit.

“Stay safe, Master. It is time I go to inspect the kitty and the beef.”

He caught sight of the redhead departing the stage, the next one up on stage a dumpy-looking sheep woman with a really fluffy coat of fur. He checked it, and then gave a little cringe.

_‘Yeah, I’m not into Faunus-Wool.’_

The bidding war erupted below.

* * *

She moved with a smooth grace, following after another attendant in no time, her steps light and with not a single missed move, her fingers brushing over the sides of her outfit. She could feel the excitement, seeing the line of slaves that still had to go up for the auction. She caught sight of the managers of the slaves, men who wore the emblem of the auction house on their chest and had the explosive collar detonation switch on their body in case Faunus acted out, looking at her for a moment before the attendant passed them by and said something.

She was here in the role of a major-domo, something that would be accepted by the rules of etiquette. Being led towards one of the other gathering halls for the slaves, she caught sight of the redhead moving towards the side, sitting in one of the corners and looking generally glum.

_‘Not so confident now, eh?’_

“Your owner’s new-bought slave is situated against the wall over there, and the other one is... there. Feel free to inspect them.”

The attendant disappeared from her attention, going to another slave. The collars that the slaves here wore were specifically decked out with the explosives that would only take off the head, which made refusal impossible. A flick of a switch and pop went the head.

The cat Faunus looked to be animatedly chatting with a tall blonde bunny Faunus, but something seemed to lack in her spirit, a certain whisper that seemed to speak of sadness. The woman’s back was straight, turning around slowly to show a set of breasts that looked modest enough, at least if Yang compared them to her own. Nothing too big, she’d imagine.

“Are you here to inspect her for your owner?”

The woman’s voice was soft and polite, sad but still there. The bunny Faunus perked up a little.

“Hi, my name is Lola! Oh my gosh, I’m so happy that I got bought, gee, I was wondering whether that’d be a last-time bid and-“

Yang didn’t remember which number she was, but it was clearly something that must have pulled something worth a bid, if the chatty nature seemed to be there.

“No, I was here for you, lot number forty-two. My owner wishes to see what you are like.”

The Cat Faunus looked a little surprised, but covered it. The bunny Faunus, with her floppy ears, seemed to deflate a little. Yang tried to give a comforting smile, but it wasn’t to be, as the bunny Faunus drooped off.

“Oh... Could you tell me a little about your owner? I mean, if that’s _allowed_. We, I mean, I, used to serve an older gentleman, someone who died recently, so I was not sure...”

Her master was the best. She smiled broadly, thinking about him. She knew that she should remain professional, but the Master was someone who still brought that smile from the depth of her heart.

“That’s a very nice smile you have there, dear.”

She was drawn from her thoughts of the master by the woman, who seemed to be smiling gently and encouragingly at her. There was a sadness in the woman’s feline golden eyes, something that didn’t seem to go away so easily.

“I was a whore, a week and a bit ago. I had a cruel owner who threatened to take fingers if I did not make the quota.”

She hoped that the woman _burned_. Her twin daughters would feel the tide turning, because there was no way that Yang Xiao Long would let the retribution slip from her fingers. They would _pay_ for every insult that they had given her. An understanding look on the woman’s face, as she laid a hand on Yang’s arm, which had crossed below her breasts, the hug almost instinctual.

“And he bought you out? For his own home?”

She shook her head. The woman’s daughter was a nuisance, but this woman seemed kind. There was always a tale somewhere. She wasn’t ashamed. She wasn’t ashamed of what she had done to survive.

“I tried to offer him my services. He had two Faunus with him, so I figured he’d be a quick fifty Lien, enough to make the quota, but then...”

She looked at the woman. “He’s from a _big_ family. When he said his name and that he’d get rid of my collar, I fainted. To lose the collar is to be dead.”

It was sadness, but it was sweetness too. He had meant it in the fashion of removing her previous owner’s collar and placing his own collar around her neck.

“But he didn’t. You’re his slave now. That’s good, I think. Is it? Do you get a place to sleep amongst the other slaves?”

Yang blinked. She hadn’t really thought much about the living arrangements, except that she’d rather not be where Blake was. Blake wasn’t good for the Master’s penis. Stupid cat, trying to act stubborn like she didn’t want it! It was a gift! A gift that made her come!

It all made perfect sense to her even with the cat having dung for brains.

“A cell, actually. I share it with his first pet. My name is Sunny.”

The woman smiled softly, something resembling affection in those eyes. She’d used the Mistralian lesser pronunciation of her name, because people responded to it better. The woman’s husband seemed to have.

“That’s fortunate. He must really appreciate you, if you get a room to yourself with just a single roommate. I am Kali Belladonna. It’s a pleasure to meet you.”

She didn’t know whether Blake could count as a roommate. She was more a nuisance than a roommate, who continuously spoke of Rebellion. That was just a bad survival tactic.

“Yeah, really fortunate. Well, all I can say is that he’s the best thing that happened to me. _Ever_.”

The woman smiled, the sadness in her eyes still remaining. It was a deep dark depth of despair, a feeling of loss.

“My mate was up for auction as well... I have not seen him for three days, when we were brought in. It’s... I’m sorry, dear. I am glad you have found an owner that treats you decently.”

Yang supposed she could tell the woman that her daughter had also been enlisted in the ownership of her Master, but Blake didn’t deserve that, not yet. There was too much that she could say.

_‘Secrets...’_

“His family doesn’t like Faunus much. There is this old Faunus, a crocodile, she’s the one who wields power over the Faunus as the father of my owner’s majordomo.”

The cat Faunus woman’s eyes blinked. She seemed genuinely confused by the sudden information that her Master was relatively young.

“He’s young? Oh my, you _must_ be lucky. I remember when I was but nineteen and I met my Ghira... Ah, to feel that pull and to sneak into his tent late at night, surprising him with my bare body and a smile...”

She smiled softly at the image. Her tongue slid over her lips as she could imagine the Master ‘rising’ to meet the intruder. Blake’s mother smiled softly as she regarded her.

“I will have to make the best of it. Your Master did not waste much money on me, old woman that I am.”

Yang personally guessed that the crocodile woman was _much_ older than Kali Belladonna. Ashe seemed to have that feeling of being like her dad sometimes, but like, old-old-OLD in comparison.

Her smile was still on her face as she felt the woman’s touch go up her arm a little.

“There is another, though. The Master bought two female slaves today.”

Blake’s mother’s head turned to the side, a soft expression on her face.

“Shall we go and greet her? I hope she’s not _old_ like me. Your master deserves a fresh blossom in his bed. I am too out of practice to be much good.”

_‘I wouldn’t think my godmother would accept that so quickly.’_

She made a non-committal sound, striding over to the bovine Faunus who sat against the wall, her knees pulled up. Yang’s eyes looked over the features that were on display. A little skinny, she supposed. Breasts were nice and full, perhaps a little rounder than her own, but not oversized.

“Raise your head, woman.”

The woman raised her head to look at her and Yang met blue eyes that looked a little duller than before. There was something that seemed lost, a hope that was not there to be found.

“Eve?”

A soft whisper of the name, as the woman looked at Yang’s companion, her eyes widening only marginally as she saw the feline Faunus woman’s form, the Faunus giving a downward look, looking at the ground.

“Eve, are you- We were _worried_ , when Adam returned alone and you weren’t found we-“

Anger in those eyes. Something more than anger, as hopelessness squashed it once more. The Ox looked at Kali Belladonna with an expression that lacked hope.

“He _sold_ me. All because of the desire to be the _Voice_ , to be that _stupid_ revolutionary. Adam Esau Taurus, sold _me_. _Me_! His older twin sister.”

Bitterness in her voice, as the Faunus looked down at the ground, her features looking like they’d been broken. The woman seemed to have been a slave for years, but her body was still unmarred. Worthy, for the Master.

“I’m sure that it’s just a mistake, he would never... He’s _commanded_ us before, but we never had cause to doubt-“

The woman’s eyes swept up and bored into Yang’s own. Defiance, something that was akin to rage in them, a fading spark of a proud woman.

“And what is this? A _deer_? I sold for _twenty_ - _thousand_. Has your gormless Master sent you to fetch his pretty little milk cow? Do I need to _moo_ for you? Do a little dance?”

_‘I don’t think I’d mind a dance. There’s some beauty in dancing.’_

The Ox looked at her, the horns that curved up, much like her brother’s horns, looking fierce, as if she was going to gore her. Kali spoke up then, her voice hesitant.

“Why would he _do_ that? Ghira and I went and resigned ourselves to our fate, choosing an owner who would not overwork us. It was the old law, not these new ones...”

The redhead looked at her still, waiting for an answer, but not getting one. She sighed, turning her attentions to Kali Belladonna.

“If you want, I can _Speak_. You can get _out_ , if you want.”

That would not be allowed. There would be _no_ revolts around her _Master_ again. She looked sharp, getting ready to strike if the woman used the voice, to silence her permanently. No matter what, the Ox would not be able to speak to those who had been bought to instigate a revolt.

“What would it fix, Eve? We would be _dead_ , my mate would be _dead_.”

The redheaded woman shifted a little, Yang catching sight of her untrimmed bush as she spread her legs somewhat and then pushed herself up to her feet. Imposing and taller, the woman stood, but she nevertheless did not back down.

“You still haven’t answered me, little deer. **Has your Master sent you here to fetch me?** ”

She looked at the woman and then shook her head. She would not answer aloud, as the redhead’s eyes looked at her. There was a tension that seemed to shoot through the body of the woman, as Yang resisted the compulsion. It was negligible, if unexpected.

“No? Damn, I guess I’m out of practise... It’s been _years_ since I _Spoke_. I wonder if Spankie is still kicking up a fuss... That cat needs to learn that she should think of the _future_.”

Yang didn’t know who this ‘Spankie’ was, but it most certainly did not curtail to her current orders. She had to ascertain whether they were suitable. The Belladonna woman got a pass because she was decent and friendly. The Ox...

“So, what’s your Master’s plan? Is he going to put a baby in me by a breeder, or does he plan to get his little dick wet himself, huh? Looking at you, you look like you walk the streets on your off days if you don’t make him happy enough. Those implants must’ve cost a lot, right?”

_‘I don’t like you.’_

She pressed her lips tightly together, before she understood the look in the blue eyes of the redheaded woman. The eyes that were supposedly the window to the soul according to some people’s weird sayings, one that told her that this woman would be _worse_ than the Cat in her Master’s bedroom, just to fulfil her wish of dying.

_‘She wants to die. That’s a shame...’_

She felt pity for the woman, mustering a smile. It wasn’t her best, but she could understand the hopelessness and the fear of not knowing what tomorrow would bring, the despair that you felt when you had to be what the owner wished you to be contrary to your inner thoughts.

“The Master might have a plan for you, I do not know of it yet. I was sent here to verify that you would be agreeable.”

It was the truth, and the woman frowned, crossing her arms below her breasts. The painted skin made her look more like a milk cow than anything else, Yang noticing that there was definitely a bigger size with proper feeding for the woman.

_‘Damn, at least she’s not like the cat.’_

She would’ve been upset if Blake’s personality had been matched with bigger tits than her own. That just wasn’t fair, the sad cat shouldn’t be sexier than herself! The master might turn into a depraved homosexual with a sexy Cat with such an attitude! That was not allowed!

“Well, you got what you wanted. One cow Faunus and one cat Faunus. Going to get a horse Faunus to round the whole menagerie out, or does he only fuck the real thing, huh?”

_‘He’s had me, he’s had Blake... No, I don’t think he’s into that stuff.’_

Yang shifted her manner of standing a little, mirroring the woman. The redhead looked at her, a challenging look on her face. Yang did not respond. She had an image to convey to the people around her, to the slaves around her, that she was not an impulsive woman.

“No response, eh? Does he kiss you when he fucks your weak-bodied self, or do you just kiss his ass, you domesticated little weakling?”

She would not show weakness in front of this Faunus, no matter what she said. A smile on her lips blossomed, her eyes lighting up.

“I haven’t done the latter yet. Perhaps I will, when we have some time. My Master is important, but he shows this slave appreciation.”

If her Master asked, she would do _anything_. Her Mate would be trusted to the same degree as she trusted herself. She felt that need rise, as she looked at the woman, the soft exhale, as another challenging statement erupted forth.

“I bet he’s some weak little spoiled human, with a little dick. Does it even touch your sides, or do you just have to fake your way whilst he moans, little bush-skipper?”

She would not grow angry, as she might have under other circumstances. This was not the privacy of the Master’s home, nor was it safe enough to fully vent the frustration. She remembered something, her lips curling into a smile.

“Did your brother not fuck you to keep the bloodline pure, hmmm? You must’ve been one failed product if he sold you off...”

There was anger in the bovine Faunus’ eyes, the redhead’s skin flushing. Emotion was weakness, or so it was touted, but there was some beauty in the flushing of that skin.

“ _No_. He would’ve wanted to, but I was _still_ his senior. He couldn’t deny me, but when he _sold_ me he made sure to insist that I was kept _modest_.”

Yang scoffed, shaking her head. The man who had claimed the title of Ox had not been something to enjoy, if she’d had him as a client. He would’ve been enough to have her going through the motions, moaning at the right place and giving him something to remember, but repeat visits... yeah, she’d have to get creative. With the Master, it was filling. It filled her.

“The Master is _more_ of a _man_ than your brother.”

He was. He had a good dick and a nice set of balls. Tonight was going to be _great_. The brother of this Ox had nothing. Just a gaping space where his manhood had been. She had denied him the greatest gift to the world.

The woman gave a noncommittal sound, looking unconvinced. She sighed slowly.

“I’ll know it when I see him, I guess. Is he... _strict_?”

She shook her head. Not to her. Not to her at all.

“Only to the other pet. She keeps calling him a rapist. I _really_ don’t like her. To me and the others... He is kind. Much different from his sisters and his mother.”

Someone coughed softly and Yang’s gaze turned, a petite girl standing there, her hair a deep maroon colour. A set of curved horns stuck up like antenna’s, curled backwards.

“I’m sorry to interrupt, but they told me that I was to inform you that I was purchased by your owner. I’m number 88.”

She could see the traits of the big man in the girl. She was aware that the other two women were giving the girl looks too. The girl shrank a little, uncomfortable by the looks.

“You’re all scary...”

Yang laughed, shaking her head. She jabbed a finger at Kali, still regarding the girl.

“That’s Kali and the grumpy cow over there is Eve. My name now is Yang.”

Technically it was the truth, she simply omitted her surname. It was etched into the back of her collar, but that was covered by her hair. Nobody really would check the collar without any sort of forethought that she wasn’t who she pretended to be.

The smile on the girl’s face looked a little brighter, as she looked at the three of them, trying to come forward but not quite managing to do so.

“Is it a good owner?”

Yang thought so. Kali and Eve did not seem to be convinced yet, but they would be.

“He is. He should be here to retrieve you and the other slaves he purchased.”

The girl nodded. Yang thought that she’d probably be a little older than her. Around twenty to twenty-one. Smallish breasts stood out, crowned with pink nipples. The girl licked her lips. She looked a little concerned, but Yang smiled reassuringly at her.

“G-good. My name is number fifteen-five-zero-one-three-one. I hope that he’ll name me. I’d like to have a name, even if it’s just Fifteen.”

There was a shared look between Kali and Eve and her. They had a name, at least. To have a name, even if it’s just a colour that was picked, was something that you could use to introduce yourself.

“I’ll see whether I can inquire with the Master.”

The genuine smile made her feel a little stab of something in her side, wondering briefly if she looked like that as well. Sometimes, it was just so hard not to smile at her Master, to know that he was the one who needed to be loved and given her world. The nameless often were desperate to be given something to cling to, because they were just a number.

“We’ll take care of her whilst you return to the Master, Yang.“

The motherly tone of Kali immediately took over, as even the Ox shifted herself to a more agreeable posture and body language. Yang made way towards the exit, passing by several of the Faunus that hadn’t been sold. The general demeanour in that group was not very great, and she walked unceasingly towards her Master once again.

“You’re back. How were they?”

She smiled. The Cat’s mother looked like a reasonable sort that could keep her daughter in line, even if the reinforcement would need to be applied frequently. The Ox was someone who was hurt, yet who had kept her spirit intact, as well as her chastity. That might have something to do with her being the Ox, though.

“Suitable. The Ox will need convincing, but I am sure that she would be able to serve you well, Master.”

His head nodded, as his hand brushed through his hair. He smiled at her with a confident twist to his lips.

“Let’s go see my slaves, Yang.” He suggested as he got up, the auction looking like it closed up.

She couldn’t wait to be home again. She wanted to make him feel wonderful. Her man was a man! She felt challenged by the assumption that he’d have a small penis! That beef sandwich was getting her pussy split open by the master for even daring to insinuate that he held a small shaft!

* * *

He didn’t like the smell of unwashed bodies much, the smell of filth and Faunus mingling together. With Mint and Yang at his side, there was nothing to fear. The Faunus parted for them, the sight of a human owner undoubtedly here to inspect those that he had bought, not a single Faunus remaining in the sight.

He pushed open the men’s quarter first, his hand feeling the grimy texture of the door, mentally making a note to wash his hand after he’d gotten to a washing room or something, the smell of men and sweat in the air making him blanch a little.

“My _slaves_ , Faunus.”

His face was unbending and unflinching, as the servant looked a little skittish, his fingers snapping once and Yang producing his crest, the Faunus nodding once. As they neared the tall man who was currently seated, the blonde monkey Faunus sitting at his side, still chattering away, he caught sight of the looks of others. Stares were given at his Yang, looks that he didn’t like much.

“These are your slaves, Sir.”

He had an image to maintain, of course. He looked at the monkey Faunus, noticing the excited look on the face. Up with a little hop, the monkey looked like he’d be better off in a circus or something, excitedly looking at him.

“So, you’re the Master dude, right? Your deer was all praising about you, so I just wanted to see what you were like. Ghira here isn’t much of a talker, but I hope you don’t mind if I just eh... Are we getting new collars? I mean, I’m not ungrateful, and you probably were intending to put me to work to make sure that there’s stuff done, I don’t know and well, if you feed me I’ll be-“

He shook his head. Auburn most definitely wouldn’t mind a personal Faunus attendant. She was still his sister and she was a little strange. As long as the monkey lasted, she could have him. It had been fixed, after all.

“You will be the attendant to my youngest sister. She might enjoy a little monkey to play with, I suppose.”

He could see the confusion on the monkey’s face, the Faunus looking at him with a look that might’ve been crestfallen if he’d been human.

“Aww, I gotta look after a little kid? Can’t I work on the fields? I'm not great with kids...”

Mint spoke up, his voice showing something might be anger and frustration. Care for the girl that had always been strange, perhaps. Jaune hadn’t known that they even knew each other well, but then again, Auburn wasn’t a frequent guest in the household.

“Mistress Auburn is his _older_ sister. The Master has many sisters. Know gratefulness for being assigned to a domestic task, child.”

The man sounded stern, as Jaune’s gaze went to the other man, who looked up slowly. Golden eyes met his own and they widened slightly. Much like his daughter, Jaune could imagine, Blake having that same look in her eyes when she was witnessing something.

“You will become my majordomo. I have need of someone to handle the domestic issues around the household.”

The man’s eyes were tired, but there was a strange fire in them, as the man shifted into a kneeling position, not moving too much as his head nodded in acceptance.

“As you wish it, Master Arc.”

Something felt off about the man, but Jaune did not dwell on it too much. There was too much unease in him right now to really worry about one gut feeling, as he nodded. The man had undoubtedly seen the crest of his house and had drawn the confirmation of who he was from how Yang responded.

“Oh _shit_ , you’re an Arc. Your _Arc_ - _ness_ , eh, don’t take that the wrong way. I’ll be a good Faunus for your sister.”

He fixed the monkey with a gaze, the monkey kneeling clumsily. A soft hissing breath escaped his own lips, knowing that this monkey wouldn’t be too easily manageable.

“Well, if she doesn’t like you she’ll let you be raped to death by animals... That’s what happened to the previous one...”

He had muttered that a little too loudly as the monkey paled dramatically, looking at him like he’d seen something terrible. Auburn did as Auburn did, and it was a gift for her.

“Wait, she _does_ that?! Hey, your Master-ness, does she do that? _For real?”_

He had to present an image of strength, so he made sure that he had the right attitude, his eyes looking into the Monkey Faunus’ eyes, the spiky blonde hair looking a little matted in the lighting as it came closer.

“Speak to me with such disrespect _again_ and I will have your tongue cut out and served as the meat to the other slaves.”

His voice was carefully restrained, as he firmed his facial features into a look of strength, just as his father had taught him and his mother had coached him. A man was strong, a man did not bend the knee, a Faunus slave had no rights to question their owner.

“Apologies, Master. I did not mean offence.”

A good apology, so he supposed that punishment wouldn’t be necessary. He did not think that it would help much. The bright and sunny demeanour came back after that moment of seriousness, as his lips curled into a light smile.

“Good. You will be transported with my other slaves today or tomorrow, when I receive the official papers and deeds to your collar.”

The massive panther Faunus gave a soft cough to get his attention.

“Am I allowed to say goodbye to my m- a _woman_ I am fond of, Master Arc?”

He supposed that it would be something akin to a family reunion when they came to his home. It wouldn’t matter much, since he would be reuniting the man with his daughter as well...

“I don’t think I can allow that, Faunus.”

There was a look in the man’s eyes that looked angry. Just like Blake, there was anger in those eyes. Mint stepped in front of him, in case the man did something aggressive. Jaune didn’t really like the fact that he was smaller than the man, whose stature was _huge_.

“Thank you for your consideration at least, Master.”

The man would be reunited with his wife either way, so it wouldn’t be right to say goodbye. If he showed too much leniency, others might think that the son of the Arc family was weak. Strength and ability counted in this world, so he would be like well-forged steel.

“I will be checking my other purchases. There may be a woman that would take your fancy, if you really wish to have a woman to have fondness of.”

The man’s glare would have cowed him if he didn’t have Mint here with him. It was a look that promised pain for suggesting it, but it softened immediately. Faunus were strange creatures, and the man had most assuredly been properly treated for the aggressive urges within his nature.

“As you wish, Master Arc. Whatever you desire, this slave will do.”

His face was kept stoic as he nodded, his hand running through his hair again.

“I will ensure that you are penned in a room before transport. I hope you will enjoy the company of your fellow slaves.”

The man nodded, clearly not too dissatisfied with the arrangement on the surface. Jaune thought it might be nice to make it a surprise. Faunus could be grateful, if Yang was any indication.

“Mint, Yang, we should check up on our little cow.”

The door was still grimy and he really should keep something to clean his hands. As he entered the women’s quarters, or rather, the space where they were kept in, the smell was even worse. He mentally made a note to buy some perfume for under his nose or something when he visited these places again. It stank.

“My slaves, _Faunus_.”

The attendant made her way over to where his purchases stood, an older womanly Faunus standing at the side as a pair of horned Faunus, one with short bovine horns that curved up, the other with horns that looked much like the horns of Mint, getting up slowly. His face was set in the passive look that was required, as the servant Faunus left, their task already completed.

“Are you the Master that Yang spoke of? I’m sorry if I’m rude, but I’d like to know how to address you.”

His station would not allow him to smile, aside from some obvious enjoyment of misfortune, his eyes looking at the bright-eyed girl, before he closed his eyes.

“I am. I am the Inheritor Arc and I have bought your deed in order to make use of you.”

It was the formal words, the soft look in her eyes, as she didn’t quite seem to understand, his eyes turning to Mint. He could see a similarity between their horns, the man’s eyes looking at the Faunus. It wasn’t hard to make the connection.

“If you want to speak to her, go ahead. You’re... related, I guess? The horns look similar.”

The large man nodded, the horned girl, though he supposed it would be more of a woman, since she was older than he was, giving a look that looked actually touched.

“You’re related? To me?”

The large man nodded, his face full of emotions, tears visible in his eyes. He inched just a little bit closer to Yang, as the large Faunus man took the girl a little ways away, starting to speak in a soft tone, the man’s eyes meeting Jaune’s own with a look that was thankful. They almost looked human, as if it was just an older man speaking to his younger relative.

_‘It’s the least I could do...’_

His attention turned to the two women, the older one approaching cautiously. Her nose twitched and her eyes fixated on him with a look.

“You smell like my Ghira. Did you see my Ghira?”

He missed the ‘Master Arc’ from that sentence, but Faunus that weren’t properly respectful had time to be trained. Ashe was a great trainer, together with Artemis and Helena. Apparently they would be able to create miracles in conjunction with Camellia.

“I did, yes.”

She looked a little nervously at him. There was a question in her eyes, but it wasn’t voiced yet. She seemed to take the time to muster her courage, opening her mouth.

“Can I see him? I’d like to see my man one last time before I am- I’ll be obedient. No matter what, I want to see him one last time, Master Arc. After that, whatever you desire is my command.”

It was a plea that he could not deny, his lips twisting in the smile that held little warmth, but was as warm as he could make it. In private, he was not able to keep the emotions from his smile, but here, where the eyes of people were on him, he had to make sure that he did not stray from the etiquette.

“I have purchased your... _mate_ as a major-domo. I think that Faunus work better when properly _incentivized_.”

The happiness radiated from the woman, her eyes sparkling with the hope that made her almost look human. His mother could look like that too when his father came home. There was always something nice to be had when Father came home.

“Thank you, Master Arc. I will do what I can.”

The redhead, who had remained silent for the time being, spoke up. The paint on her body looked like it could be washed off easily, as she stepped forwards.

“And what do you wish to do with me? Make me a cow in your stables? Provide you with milk?”

He could see her brother in her features. The flash of that vision, the burning pain in his groin. His eyes looked deep into her own as he stepped up to her, his eyes looking into her own. Defiant, strong, a dash of hopelessness in them, something in them that would not yield easily.

“Do you know why I bought you, Eve?”

A deadly tone to his voice as he could see the hateful visage of the man who had threatened to take his sisters from him and make them be rid of this world in a mad quest for power, for something that was wrong. Why would the animals need to be freed when they had a life here? Life was better than death.

She challenged him with a gaze and his hand grabbed her by the neck, fingers touching her throat. She did not look away, her blue eyes looking into his own with the pride of someone who held lofty thoughts about themselves.

“I happened to _meet_ your brother. I _heard_ his proclamation too. All humans will face _justice_.”

He remembered what had been said in the vision. He remembered Yang’s words, as she had delivered the cock and balls to him and his sister. She had been a good Faunus. He could see the look in those blue eyes change, something that was anguish and defiance in them, shifting to deep despair.

_‘Break, little Ox...’_

“Oh no... That stupid, _stupid_ idiot.”

His lips curled into a smile, one that Ashe would use when she was getting ready to punish a Faunus. He’d seen her do it once, before she had become aware of his presence. The woman had looked sad for an instant, before she’d pushed him out of the door and told him to go find his older sisters and play with them.

“Are you going to cause a _riot_ , Eve Taurus? Are you going to call for the humans to be _raped_ , to be _castrated_ and to be the _ruler_ of the Faunus?”

There was fear in the woman’s eyes, as his grip tightened. She did not force him away, his hand holding her tightly. Her eyes met his own and she shivered, her breathing picking up. She felt fear, he could tell. She felt fear because of what he had said. She knew who he was, at least.

“My brother does not speak for the Faunus as a whole. His dream of revolution is a fading hope. He’s...”

He squeezed her flesh some more, the woman quietening. He motioned for Yang to come closer. There was no feeling in him of joy as he looked into the woman’s eyes, a hand wrapping around his Yang’s shoulder.

“The line of the Ox has been _ended_. Your younger brother will never procreate. As he fled like a coward, his balls and cock were left behind, torn off by my hands. You are the _last_ , Eve Taurus.”

Yang spoke up, her voice adding strength to his words, as he slowly exhaled, the woman’s bladder voiding itself. It was fear, he knew. He could see it in her eyes. Yang was a good Faunus, but Eve was born bad. He took a little step back, aware that he probably got cow piss on his shoes, but that mattered little. The shoes could be thrown away when he got home.

“You _castrated_ the Ox?”

Kali Belladonna’s voice was fearful, as Yang gave a sound deep in her throat, an affirmative. There was an arm that suddenly wrapped around his waist, belonging to Yang.

“He wanted to harm my _Master_. My world will not be darkened by an unwitting child who knows not what he touches.”

The Faunus seemed to understand something, as he looked down at his Yang.

“You’re my primary Faunus, Yang. I thank you for your obedience.”

His smile slipped into that warm smile, which she met. She was innocent, and she was pure. She was like the sun and nothing else mattered. They were turned away from the majority of the slaves, so it wasn’t important.

“It is your due, Master. When _you_ die, so will this _world_.”

He smiled and rubbed her head, stroking between her horns. She smiled and nuzzled against his hand, his pet looking so wonderful that it was almost too easy to forget that she was just a Faunus.

“Harm him like your brother and I will do _terrible_ things to you. There will be Three, rather than Four, if you _harm_ the _Master_.”

The redhead looked away, her expression demure and silent, as she exhaled slowly. Her thighs glistened with the urine that she’d released, the smell really strong in his nostrils, but alas, such was the fate of someone who wished to inspect what he’d bought. The paint was starting to run down her thighs.

“I guess this is the part where I’ll say ‘I’m at your service, Master Arc’?”

He and Yang nodded as the same time, and the Ox woman sighed softly. She rolled her shoulders, her breasts doing interesting things. There was much to be said about a woman with a good set of breasts on her body.

“I envy you, girl. I _really_ do. What you’ve found there is...”

The woman’s hand brushed through her hair, about to say something more but she froze, her eyes looking at him for a moment longer, but not quite seeing him. There was something in her eyes that was strange, a little something that made her look awkward and younger than she appeared. Her mouth moved softly.

“ **Push your Master away from you.** “

The words sounded a little hollow, as she looked at him questioningly. He should say something, but he didn’t know what to say to that odd request. Her voice had warped a little, something in it different from her regular tone, and the woman looked at his face before a look down at Yang was given. No response from either of them. Yang’s eyes narrowed and her horns brushed against his cheek as she turned her head, awkwardly correcting herself when she noticed she’d done that.

“I guess _that_ won’t work... **Do you like me?”**

He watched her and raised an eyebrow. He caught Kali looking at him oddly, the Cow Faunus giving him a look, waiting for an answer. He blinked a little, not sure whether the answer would be to her liking.

“Well, you’ve got a nice set of breasts. I like that.”

The woman gave a soft sound that might be a laugh, as she took a few steps back and then did a formal standard bow before someone of superior ranking. It was more traditional than he had expected.

“I am at your service, Master. If your pet can show such devotion to you, I guess I’ll follow her lead. The _irony... Gods,_ the _irony._ ”

It was easier submission than he’d imagined. Yang gave a little smug smile, stepping from his arm and then up to the still-bowed Eve, seizing one of her horns and then turning around.

“This one will be suitable for you, Master. She knows her place or at least, thinks to know it. She _will_ know.”

He didn’t quite get that reference, but if Yang vouched for Eve, that was enough to him. It wouldn’t be something that he’d make a major fuss about. Eve seemed to relax a little, as she straightened slowly. The older woman looked a little quizzically at the happenings.

“Did you just _swear_ yourself to him?”

Eve Taurus glanced at the woman, before she nodded lightly, as if it was done. Disbelief showed on the older woman’s face. Yang had devoted herself to him, he guessed. To see this woman do the same was something Faunus-like, he guessed.

“He got rid of someone who shamed the name... No matter _who_ he is related to, he is owed my lowered head. It is not the world that has been before, Kali. If he can treat his Faunus with such a measure, he is a _worthy_ man to lower my head to. My brother’s actions have only caused division... Something that shames our grandfather and the mother who bore us into this world.”

It was very interesting to see what went on with the Faunus, but he cleared his throat. The smell of urine was itching his nose. He really wished to take a trip to the bathroom to get himself a little cleaner. He didn’t like to smell of pee.

“Very well. Yang, let’s go. I’ve still got to sign the deeds of transfer. You can get more intimately acquainted when you are at the house.”

Yang smiled a little at him and then grabbed the woman’s breasts, squishing them together, a womanly sound coming from Eve Taurus’ mouth. It was a sight that was not unpleasant to see, even with how Eve’s back arched.

“You can _moo_ for us sometime, Eve.”

He didn’t know what that was about, but Eve looked at him and gave a soft nod of her head, her eyes darkening a little. He gave her a terse little smile, which was reciprocated. She balled her hand into a fist and then mouthed something to herself, the whisper lost in the murmurs around them.

“Have a pleasant day furthermore, Master.”

Kali Belladonna, the mate of his majordomo to be, wished him such a thing, a grumbling in the other woman’s mouth. He didn’t respond except for a little nod, Yang giving the Ox a gesture of a finger over her throat, two fingers pointing at her eyes and then at the Ox. A little nod of the head, as the woman’s gaze turned away. Kali started to chatter on about how cute it was to see a deer getting- and then they were out of earshot, walking towards Mint.

“What was that all about?”

His pet smiled at him as he wondered aloud, Mint coming into hearing range.

“...sat upon the fields, just watching. It was the war, but we were still freed. Your mother said that she would like to have a child one day, but when we lost, it was all over. Master Arc... can you name her? Her mother’s name was Judith.”

A questioning look, as he looked into those eyes. There was a question in those eyes, and he spoke the first name that came to mind. An old name, reminding him of some of the stories that Ashe had been instructed to tell him by his mother.

“Esther. You can be named Esther.”

He could see the happiness in her eyes, as she smiled. It was a nice smile, even though the girl was plain.

“Uncle says that you will be a good Master. I am to look after a Mistress called Auburn? What is Mistress Auburn like?”

He wasn’t sure whether he could just say that she was a little crazy, that she frightened him, but he could say that she was his sister and that she loved him. He guessed that Auburn just got herself two pets. He hoped that they’d last a little longer, though.

“She loves her family and is a little peculiar in her habits. There is a monkey Faunus as well who will be attending to her as well, I purchased him earlier.”

The bright and sunny smile that she gave was guileless. The girl had been terrified before, he guessed, just like Yang had been when he had first met her.

“Master... We must go. There must be deeds signed.”

Jaune watched as the newly named Esther moved towards Kali and Eve. It was soft, but it was present. A small hope in his heart, something that could not be squished. He hoped that Auburn would like her new pets.

“I need to be in the washroom for a moment, my hands and shoes are...”

He grimaced. He didn’t like it one bit. A man of his stature... well, young man, if he was technical, should not reek of the slave pens. Yang made a sound of understanding, and they ducked into the bathroom for the guests, cleaning his shoes with some running water and then washing his hands afterwards. It was not proper to smell of piss, so a generous dash of sprinkled perfume was given to make sure that he smelled appropriate once more. Yang’s hands were smoothing his clothing out a little, her touch feather-light.

“I’ve got myself two cats, a cow and a... ram? Goat? And a monkey who doesn’t know the saying that silence is golden.”

His signature was on the documents, and they were sealed and posted immediately, as per the regulations. Such documents were often registered with the official authorities immediately post-purchase, in order to maintain the registry of slaves under the laws of Vale.

* * *

She didn’t like it. Her arms were bound behind her back in a harness and her body was clad within the uniform of one of the lesser maids, not the frilled monstrosity that the deer wore, the Crocodile Faunus continuing along. The smell of the herbs clung to the body of the woman, perhaps some post-passion trophy for the woman, sick and twisted as she was, being pounded like a common whore by her owner.

Humans were _sick_ , using Faunus for their own pleasure, even if the old woman had enjoyed it, it was still the fact that the woman had not even stopped one moment to cease her education. All these rules. The price of groceries, importing things from Vacuo and such, the management of the internal finances...

_‘I don’t even know how to read!’_

The Master had said that it might be good for her to learn how to read, but it wasn’t yet to be. The sick rapist was going to rape her again and she would resist, no matter how much she knew that she would love it. He was a rapist, yes, he was one because he’d taken her. It did not feel good, no. It did not feel wonderful, and Blake Belladonna would refer to him as a rapist forevermore, because the other word did not ever need to be used by a Faunus to refer to a man of the human kind.

“steamed properly to ensure that the quality is more than sufficient for the Master and his daughters to eat.”

_‘Who cares about steamed buns?!’_

The Crocodile hadn’t been careful in her ‘corrections’, the small reedy stick that the woman had at her side being smacked against her side, Blake’s lips parting to utter a soft ‘hmmH!N!’, the gag in her mouth keeping her silent. It had been enforced, after the father of the Master had disapproved of her.

“A set of slaves have arrived, Lady Ashe.”

One of the domestic servant Faunus spoke softly, the Crocodile’s eyebrow raised, the aged and withered features shifting a little, as the crooked smile grew somewhat in its vibrancy, the expression shifting a little as the reedy stick smacked against her legs again.

“Then we will inspect them... Do lead the way, slave.”

The woman had no collar to lock her in place, she had no collar that could explode. She could take her collar off at any time and not even be worried about it whilst Blake’s collar seemed to weigh like an anchor around her neck.

They came to the slave pens, the smell strong, now that she’d not been there before. Different scents mixed together, pain and blood and fear, mixing with that mournful expressiveness that always came when she saw her enslaved brethren.

Two Faunus girls stood side-by-side, their weapons at the ready to hurt the two slaves that stood between them. A set of cat Faunus, twins most definitely, dark hair and their traits on display. A single tail and a set of ears on top of their head differentiated them, as Blake caught sight of them.

“What are your names?”

There was a harsh tone to the old woman’s voice, a harsh tone that Blake might have taken as well. They weren’t anything special, at least not to the feeling that Blake had. They were just common Siamese-type Faunus, a little rarer than most, but still nothing really to raise an eyebrow at.

“Miltiades Malachite and this is my sister Melanie. We w-”

The Crocodile made a swift motion with her hands and the Faunus at the twin girls’ sides nudged them with their weapons.

“You are Miltiades and Melanie. You were sent here because you were born to a woman whose rights were lost for fornicating with a Faunus and defiling her bloodline.”

The Crocodile was harsh in her language, without any sort of empathy for the plight of those poor girls, enslaved after having tasted freedom! Blake felt really bad for them. No Faunus should be enslaved to the monsters that lived in this place.

“Master Jaune Arc holds the rights to your collar, as the one who brought your mother to the attention of the FMB. He will do with you what he sees fit, and-“

The woman grabbed a piece of paper and looked through the wriggling lines that were on the paper, a sick smile of cruelty appearing on the woman’s lips.

“A virgin... You two are both virgins. Oh, that is a _novelty_...”

Blake made a low ‘ugnnn!’ sound, as the two girls looked skittish and afraid. Blake knew that they would be given to the Master, that filthy rapist who was ignoring her with his doe pet being in his favour. What did that girl have that she couldn’t give him? Was he not the one who took her virginity? Bags of fat on a Deer were useless! Lithe and graceful, not built like some milk cow, that’s how Deer should be!

“Y-yes.”

The collars looked new, and the one with the cat ears seemed to be called Melanie, but Blake hadn’t really paid much attention. Twins for the Master... He would rape them too. They’d struggle and never know true freedom again. They were just like her. Perhaps they could be friends.

She was getting distracted. The revolution waited for no-one, not even the sick monsters that lived in this household. The man had been the final straw on her back, and she knew that the children had their sick desires from their father. Anyone who had once tasted the sweetness of freedom would yearn for it.

She was going to see if these twins could be brought to her side...

_‘And when the time is right...’_

She would make sure that the Faunus would have their freedom. The Crocodile was _wrong_ for even accepting the vile seed of the Arc patriarch. The man’s vile brood was wrong! The Rapist would come for her again and she would deny him until he threw her to the bed and ravished her, making her cum over and over again like a woman should.

_‘The rapist will never conquer Blake Belladonna!’_

“Put them in a cage until Master Jaune returns. This one needs to learn more about the different methods of food testing.”

That meant that the gag would be out again and she’d be forced to eat something to test for poison. It was important to check the meal for the Master, but she supposed it might just be the aberration’s way of trying to get rid of her. The Doe wasn’t even worthy of the master!

She’d be the one to have the rapist ravish her! The doe was not pure enough! Who wanted something common when they could have the sole heir to the Panther in their bed?!

_‘I’m worth a thousand of you, Yang!’_

Pedigree was worth more than a mere common deer. That was how it had always been. The average and the common would be crushed below the feet of those who held the service to the Four. They were above others, as it had always been. It was an honour that Yang was even allowed to gaze upon her!

* * *

He emerged in the sun’s light, looking at the sky as he did, watching the crowd of people and tightening the jacket a little more, keeping the markings of the family carefully obscured. Mint and Yang were at his sides, his Faunus pet looking ever the more beautiful with her eyes bright and cheerful.

“Do you want to go for something to eat?”

He wondered whether she might like some of the small dining places. The meat had been received very well by Yang, which was probably just some sort of rarity, like her breast size. She nodded. He moved through the avenue that was a little less populated than the earlier morning hour. Not much traffic at this point in time, and-

“Hey, _you_ there. Blondie and cutie!”

He looked around, spotting a teenager that looked to be around the same age as him, her ginger hair cut in a style that was sporty, her face looking a little grungy with smudges of dirt on it, at her side two friends of hers, at least he _guessed_ they were her friends. She wore this light blouse that ended in a pale blue skirt, something more boyish than he’d see most Valean people wear.

One of them wore a Mistralian garment with long sleeves that covered his arms and hands, whilst the other one looked like she’d become used to wearing rags, something that covered most of her body, piercing green eyes looking at him with an intrigued look, something in them standing out, the hood hiding her red hair somewhat, but there was that look of something in those eyes that made him feel a sense of intrigue well up inside him.

“Good afternoon.”

He smiled, keeping up the veneer of being someone who was just on his way back home, knowing that distractions weren’t really what he was after.

“So, we’re new to Vale and I just thought ‘that guy looks like he knows his way around.’. So, care to give me and my two friends a tour?”

The excitement in the girl’s eyes was palpable and he chanced a look at Mint, who had gotten himself into a favourable position. The two friends at the girl’s side seemed to not really pay attention to Mint, and Jaune could detect from the girl’s mannerisms that she most definitely was not Valean in nature.

“Sure.”

It might be fun to go and have a pleasant bit of company with this young woman. If anything happened, it would be Mint defending him, he was sure of it. The man had confessed to wanting him dead, and not wanting him dead anymore. It was the truth too, the man having been sincere, as far as Jaune could tell.

“So, my name’s Nora, this cute-as-a-button fellow is Ren and this is Pyrrha. We’ve been walking for a while, and let me tell you, those streets are _killer_ on heels. So, I got fresh shoes and we just started to walk and-“

The girl’s talking was energetic, the guy introduced as Ren giving him a look that looked apologetic. It was a little hard to stymie her enthusiasm as her friend, he supposed, as the newly introduced Nora started to talk about how bad the roads had been from Anima and how she’d loved the meat at the settlement of Shion. The redheaded girl named Pyrrha remained silent, her eyes looking around in search of something, not really mingling in the conversation. She looked nice and friendly, though.

_‘So, vagrants...’_

He should be magnanimous and making sure that the foreigners were welcomed to Vale properly. That would start with not making them really aware that they were talking to an Arc... and probably safer too. He was feeling a little uneasy.

“My name’s Jaune.”

Nora smiled, broadly. She looked around and then leaned a little closer. She smelled a little like dirt and grime, as well as some sort of oil that he found faintly familiar.

“You look _fancy_. So, care to spring for food? I’m hungry, my friends are hungry too... So, let’s get some chow.”

_‘Commoner...’_

It might be nice to pretend for a little bit that it was just an outing with friends. Juniper certainly did not mind going out, even when she came home drunk. They went towards a little eatery on the side-road, already coming to some part of agreement mid-walk that he’d just be Jaune and she’d be ‘Just Nora’ with her friends Pyrrha and Ren joining them for something to eat.

_‘At the very least, it doesn’t hurt being kind to others...’_

He looked at Yang and then brushed his hand over her side. It was nice to feel the warmth of the girl so close to him, a smile on her lips.

“So...”

They sat down and ordered something with meat in it, Yang seating herself on his side whilst Mint merely stood at attention. More of the patrons of the café had their Faunus with them, several of them looking like they belonged to minor houses of the lower society, barely drawing much interest.

“What’s a cutie-wooty like you doing out here with Big and Burly and Blonde and Pretty?”

He ran a hand over Yang’s side, as the two friends of Nora mostly kept their silence, Yang giving him a beautiful smile as she saw the bowl filled with the meaty stew be put in front of him. A Faunus wasn’t really allowed to eat at a table, but he wasn’t really too worried about that. They could have the scraps, or at least ‘scraps’. The two bowls put in front of Nora and her friends remained mostly untouched, Nora digging in with gusto.

“Well, we went to the city to find something nice for my sister...”

Her interest shot up, as she started to talk about the things that she’d seen on display, the Pyrrha girl smiling softly, looking at him. A spoon dipped into the stew and she started to feed her ‘friend' Ren, Pyrrha slowly eating from her bowl, her thought a little pensive as she let her eyes look him over.

She looked pretty, even though she never quite lowered her hood, her eyes looking warm and friendly. Yang nudged against him, obviously wanting his attention.

_‘A pretty young woman...’_

“Master?”

He turned his attention to Yang, whose eyes looked a little jealous. It was obvious that he’d been staring, as Nora gave a soft sound of excitement.

“Ooh, you’re going to be in trouble with the maid.”

He shook his head softly. Yang wasn’t ever going to cause trouble for him, not with how she was. She was a bright and sunny girl that never wanted to harm him.

“She’s a great Faunus. I’m happy to have her looking after me. My family couldn’t afford another of her.”

She was worth more than the fortune in his family, he reckoned. Seeing that happy smile and joy in her eyes was a delight. He pushed the bowl to the side, having parted half of the stew.

“Share that between the two of you, _Faunus_.”

He had to appear to be in control over his Faunus, as Nora enthusiastically fed her partner and probably boyfriend, who hadn’t pulled his hands out of his sleeves once, the excitement in her eyes glowing as he didn’t resist.

“So, are you becoming a Huntsman, Jaune? Nora will be attending Beacon.”

He would have liked to, but his family would not have allowed it. His gaze turned away, a deep sigh coming from his lips. Ren had asked quietly and calmly, his pink eyes giving Jaune the sensation that there was some deep empathy within the young man’s eyes.

“No, I don’t think I will be. I wish to, but my father wants me to inherit the business.”

He looked ‘fancy’ according to Nora, so a simple half-truth was enough. The redheaded girl looked a little sad, as she smiled softly. Her hand reached out and laid itself on his own. Yang made a sound that was a little like a growl, another cute moment of jealousy.

“I hope you will be the best person you can be, Jaune. When the m- When Nora gets an idea, it’s hard to make her change her mind. I’ve been with her for almost a year, and Ren has been for nearly ten.”

That was a long friendship. He wondered whether they were courting already, or whether they had already gotten their rings. He wasn’t sure how commoners celebrated their weddings and their vows. It would be nice to visit a wedding, before his own...

“Don’t worry, Pyrrha! If you get that feeling that you’ve got to leave, you can leave.”

The redhead looked a little offended by that, her eyes scandalized at the thought. She was a good woman, he guessed. There was something about her that made her look like she’d seen things, a bit like his older sister Juniper.

Yang finished her portion, her hand pushing the bowl to the man, who started to eat, taking his time. The conversation turned to different topics, and he had the pleasure of explaining something about the local venues that he’d been to. It had all been high-fashion things, but things like ‘titty bars’ and ‘seedy taverns full of evildoers’ weren’t really into his visitation list.

As they walked out of the eatery, he let his eyes glide over the crowds. They’d thinned out, but would probably pick up. It’d be time to go home for dinner. Perhaps his new friends wouldn’t mind taking a walk for a bit in the direction? He’d learned a lot about how the Mistralian plant diet worked from Ren, who seemed to be fairly low-energy, his body language never really changing much, whilst Pyrrha gave a passionate rendition of her mother’s former love for dancing.

“Sir, can you tell me where the Porter street is? I’ve been asked to deliver a message to it by my Mistress.”

A girl with green hair and red eyes was dressed in a faintly tan and black outfit, her eyes pleading, the mouse-ears on her head showing that she clearly was a domestic servant. A bundle of some sort was within her hands as she seemed to have trouble with holding it steady.

“Through the right, but it might be a tight fit.”

He said, the girl smiling at him and nodding.

“Thank you, sir.”

He supposed it was a good deed for the day, and he felt a softness brush alongside his head, something that just seemed to ghost over his side, the girl bumping into him. She looked to be around 13 or something, so it wasn’t too worrisome, but he grumbled something under his breath nevertheless.

_‘Damn...’_

A sign with ‘road repairs’ was up, which he hadn’t noticed, one of the curving streets offering little respite. He was aware that they did that sometimes, to ‘work on the infrastructure’, but it’d been fine when he came through here earlier.

“Let’s just head left... Get the scenic route out of the way.”

_‘They usually announce this stuff a little in advance...’_

His companions didn’t seem to mind, even though Mint and Yang made a face, Mint looking around nervously. They went left.

* * *

She didn’t like this at all. During the food, she’d gotten a good closer look at the two friends to the ginger, who most definitely was a human from her base scent. The guy called Ren was a Faunus and the girl named Pyrrha seemed to be one as well, but they hid their traits. It was perhaps just out of concern for their friend, but the Master would _not_ suffer.

She nudged him a little to make him aware, only getting a smile in return. He was a sweet young man, but that didn’t mean he should let his guard down, unless they were in private and he was giving her what she deserved.

_‘I don’t trust them...’_

Her master suggested that they go through an alley, the street clear ahead of them. It was an odd decision, but she did not question it.

It was perhaps something that he wished to show to the human girl. She wasn't very knowledgeable about this part of Vale.

They travelled through a long alley, one of the few that she didn’t really know. This was the lower district below the homes of the rich and famous, the ones who held power. It wasn’t a place where a hooker would easily come, but she kept alert nevertheless.

Auburn Arc had said that she shouldn’t let him leave her sight, and she hadn’t let him leave her sight yet. The Master would be safe, even with this ginger girl and her Faunus attendants. The Master and others might not be able to tell, but there was something in the air that just made her aware. The girl, Nora, seemed to be close to the Faunus named Ren, whilst the other Faunus, Pyrrha, kept an almost paranoid look around, her eyes never quite fading with that attention.

The Master led the way, and she followed behind dutifully. They came to a large courtyard, no windows facing the courtyard, a large barricade of wooden debris covering the exit, a large Bear Faunus standing there at one side of the space, his hands on a weapon that looked a little like a long club. A collar around his throat marked him as a Huntsman-class Faunus, and she caught sight of twenty others. Three Huntsman-class Faunus collars, their multi-hued lights lit up in the shadows of the alley.

_‘This is bad... they’ve got us boxed in.’_

“Alright guys, kill em.”

She got in front of her Master, knowing that he needed her protection. He was stunned, she could see it, as she got into a ready stance. In a fight, it did not matter whether she was unveiled to have Aura or not... it mattered that he was _safe_.

One of the guys came swinging at her, wearing dark grey rags and a crude woodsman’s axe, yelling something with a loud YAAHHH!, her body in motion, the clothing resisting the tear that it was under as her fit buried itself into her opponent’s gut, the air escaping the lips of the man as he was bent over, the Faunus trait of a set of scales on the cheeks barely a mention, as she whirled around. She checked the Master’s status, finding him taking a few steps back. Mint was holding off three of them, and she refocused again.

She caught sight of a war hammer being raised and a loud ‘Yaahhhh!’ coming from the excitable ginger, as the weapon slammed down onto one of the Faunus men, the body not quite rising again. At her side was the young man named Ren, a set of claws that looked pretty fierce with a set of machine-guns strapped to the back of the hand, leaving him with the look of a mysterious man. The redhead’s hood had been pulled back and a shield and some spear-weapon pulled out from under the rags, the sight of gold and brown armour visible, a red crest sticking up through her hair, the feathers shimmering in the fading sunlight, as her body twisted in motion once more, time seemingly resuming from that brief instant where she’d been distracted by her new allies, if they could be called as such.

They were fighting against the men, and an explosion suddenly rocked her, sending her to the ground, getting up slowly and seeing the big bear Faunus, his bearded face looking grim as the large snout showed clearly what kind of Faunus he was, his face looking angrily.

“Kill the Arc, you idiots! The others aren’t important!”

She wasn’t going to let that insult to her master slide, as her body was ready, her gaze focusing on the bear, and something seemed to tug around her very being and then break, shattering-

A familiar gasp and something horrible, wet and spluttering came from behind her, her head turning around, seeing it as it happened. Green hair and red eyes triumphant, as two kama blades entered the body of her master, a vicious smile on the girl’s face as if something great had been achieved.

The sudden surprise on his face as one of the Kama blades emerged from his chest, the other one sliding into him from the gut in a pincer-like manoeuvre. The Master did not have his Aura unlocked. The master did not have it unlocked and she’d looked away from him for a moment.

_‘No...!’_

The body hit the ground, her feet carrying her a few steps with an odd, staggering pace, her eyes watching his killer pull one of her weapons free, the body had fallen to the ground, as Yang's steps increased in speed. Her hand grabbed a hold of the Rat Faunus’ arm, as a tug ripped it straight off at the armpit, as easy as tearing tissue paper. She threw the torn-off arm away, her foot slamming against the Rat’s foot as the Faunus girl tried to get away, the shattering of foot and meat barely audible to her ears as the body went down, as she looked at the man that she _loved_.

Yang fell down to her knees next to him, the Rat Faunus screaming in pain, gazing at his body as he laid there. Others were still shouting and fighting, but it mattered not to her, staring at her mate's body.

_Dead._

_‘Master Jaune... No.’_

He was _dead._ He’d never get up again. He’d never claim her as his mate. She picked him up. He was lighter than she'd thought, and wet to the touch. He was all dirty and wet and there was blood coming out of the wounds.

_‘Jaune, Jaune... no, no, this is all a bad dream, this is all a very bad dream...’_

He’d _died._ Blood was starting to soak into her clothing from the wound, the eyes growing duller by the second as the light faded from them.

_‘My mate...’_

He’d _died_. Her heartbeat quietened, as the _rage_ settled in her heart. She looked at the others around, the redheaded woman’s spear-weapon piercing through the body of one of the men. Mint was behind her, shielding her body with his own, the sight of a long spear-like weapon being shoved through his side by one of the Huntsmen that’d been sent to kill her mate.

_‘Why? I love you so much. I love you so much. We were going to be inseparable. You were the one for me. I was born on this world to be with you, as you were born for me to be with.’_

Her tears dropped down onto his face, the lips looking pale and bloodless. There was no heartbeat. The assassin had been quick and done their job.

She was aware of the fight continuing, but she just held the body of the man who had been her _world_.

Her fingers, coated in blood that should not be spilled, lightly touched his cheek. It was still warm. His dull and lifeless eyes asked her why she’d let her attention slip, why he was dead. This couldn’t happen to her mate. No, this couldn’t happen to the one who was going to make her happy.

_‘He’s dead. He’s dead, he’s dead, he’s dead, he’s dead, he’s dead, he’s dead...’_

It wasn’t a _human_ sound that came from her throat, rather a low, keening animalistic wail, her eyes looking into that which had completed her for a moment, torn away. As her fingers lightly shut the eyelids of the one who had been so important to her, the sound changed into something deeper, something more primal and heart-wrenching, bouncing off the walls of this enclosed space.

It was grief, rage and anger, burning within her like a flame of hatred, cinders ignited into burning rage and fury.

The world had gone _mad,_ but she’d _fix_ it. She’d fix it all, blood spilled for the Master's vengeance.

Those who had taken him away from her would face her judgement and be exterminated.

* * *

**This is part II of what should’ve been one chapter, but was split up.**

**Well... I can say that the next chapter is going to be pretty gruesome. Yang's _not_ happy. Emerald's Semblance was playing havoc with Jaune's senses, and well... Not looking so great for that somewhat familiar Bear Faunus, right?**

**I’m going to put Broken Fangs updates on Sundays, so as to make sure that I don’t have to rush the chapters on a friday evening. Quality, for you all!**

**Thanks for sticking with the story thus far!**

**Leave a comment!**


	22. A world gone mad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yang's rage, Jaune's death and... well, the after-effects.

**I can say with most assured thoughts, that some Faunus right now, are screwed.**

* * *

Yang straightened out, the tears that leaked from her eyes still coming as the rage, that terrible, writhing, _burning, hateful_ rage wrapped around her. A visible corona of her Aura wrapped around her body, as words faded from her mind and she saw what had to be _killed._

The Rat Faunus was half-way crawling away, her arm having been torn straight off at the shoulder, but Yang did not care for that. Her mouth was forming sounds that were not human, anger and rage and hate in those utterances, not sounds that anyone polite would make, or which would fit any anatomical definition of words.

Her fingers pierced through the darkened skin of the Rat Faunus’s intact arm and she flipped the girl over, the eyes looking at her red and terrified.

_‘FEAR ME!’_

The arm was removed, the torso now bare. She was aware of someone behind her, a groaning sound, but she did not care. She was getting her vengeance, for the man she so adored, the vengeance that had been signing in her blood like a dirge of death and murder.

**“He was _mine_. You took him from _me_.”**

The words came out, but they were not human in any respect of the words. Anger, hatred, raw feelings encapsulated in the words her mind heard, but the angry spat words only faintly echoed. Her fingers dug into the chest, piercing through the skin and whatever Aura had been there sputtered out, breaking from the trauma. The terror of the rat she drank in, as her fingers parted slowly, bones splintering and the young girl’s mouth made sounds that were like pleas, but she pulled regardless.

Like a peach being torn open, the sternum bone was torn in two, as the ribcage blossomed like a gory blooming flower, the viscera pulsing and quivering for the moment as the lungs fought to breathe, as she found the beating heart and tore it out of the girl’s chest, holding it up before the girl’s eyes, which were still trying to encompass what had just happened.

**“My heart, my heart has stilled, as yours will. Life is a gift, which you tore from my hands.”**

Her fist clenched around the heart and it leaked blood onto the face that sat in a horrified grimace, red eyes wide as the blood had dripped over the features, her other hand tearing the woman’s uterus out, mimicking the gesture and letting the blood drip onto the facial features. The dying gasps of the girl, the rat, were like a hymn dedicated to her. It was Aura, it was life and she had crushed it.

**“None will suffer the curse of life in a world without that which I have claimed. Die without a face, without the blessing of life and with your heart destroyed, nameless one. As you took from me, I have taken from you everything.”**

Her fist brought down and destroying that face of the one who had slain her mate, the one who mattered the most to her in this world. She turned around, spotting Mint half-kneeling, anger burning through her body as the flaring of her Aura increased the temperature around her.

People were moving from their dazed state at her actions, her eyes spotting the ginger and her pet Faunus putting up a fight against those who had dared to try to harm the Master, an angry wrathful sound coming from her mouth as she spotted the bear Faunus, ready to shoot another of those explosives at her, charging him in a near-mindless frenzy.

One of the other men got in her way but she met him fist-first, the body slamming to the ground as she barely stumbled, the whizzing sound of an explosive projectile passing her by and another angry sound coming from her lips, barely cognizant of the pain that she felt as something hit her in the side.

She threw one of the men against the wall, her body blazing with the flame of her Aura, her mane of hair ignited with that heat as she felt the pain wrap inside her.

_‘No, no, NO!’_

She ripped the weapon out of the bear Faunus’ hands, the collar around his neck giving a dangerous beep, as her fingers dug into the eyes, gouging them out. There was someone screaming, but was it her own voice or was it the guilty one’s? She cared not for that, feeling pain barely as she felt vengeance sizzle through her blood.

The world did not make sense anymore. The world made no sense anymore because he was _dead_. She would not tolerate anyone to do that to her and to the man she had chosen as her mate.

Half of the snout had been torn off and the man tried to gurgle something, an angry sounding roar coming from her lips as she ripped the man’s jaw off, throwing it aside. It hit the wall with a cracking sound, a tongue waggling as blood gushed from the wound.

“Watch out!”

The voice of Mint reached her ears and she was pushed to the left, feeling her body hit the floor and roll a little, catching sight of the man impaled with the spear-like weapon again, one of the Huntsman-class Faunus still alive and functioning, Mint stopping him with his body. Half of his face was a bloodied mess, a horn half-snapped off and crooked. The Ibex Faunus’ body shuddered, as he looked at his opponent with eyes that bore the pain and rage, tearing the weapon from his grip and bringing the halberd to bear, bouncing off the Aura that flickered.

_‘Die, die, die!’_

She turned her gaze to the Bear Faunus again, grabbing a hold of his arm and twisting it off in a fit of adrenaline-fuelled strength, the man screaming like a symphony for her pain, a symphony of pain for the world that had burned for her.

_‘Master!’_

“ _What_ are you?”

One of the Faunus who’d killed her mate spoke, as her hand tore the head of the Bear Faunus off his neck, her fingers curling into the bloodied flesh, holding it, her eyes blazing red as the flames of her Aura ignited the air some more, that burning wrath inside her not simmering down.

She caught sight of the red-haired Faunus who had been with the ginger girl kneeling next to the Master, a surge of possessive pride going through her as she threw the head away, hitting the wall with a dull sound, like a pigskin ball being thrown.

**“I am _death for you_.”**

The words fit, for her world had died. Her world had died and she had only madness and rage left, because they had _taken_ from her that which she loved. The Faunus looked like he was going to make a mess of himself, as her eyes regarded him.

He indeed did make a mess, half-torn apart as she passed him by. She didn’t care about the lesser creatures that stood in her way, her mate’s body was being touched by someone else! That could not be allowed! Her mate’s body was not allowed to be touched by the unworthy!

The Master’s pale face looked so beautiful. Someone was shouting something, the last of the little creatures unfit for this world ended. She could see the Master’s body half-raised, the bird Faunus holding him in a cradling grip, her eyes looking up at her with a viridescent glow shining in them.

“Feed your Aura into him. Do it, to awaken his Aura, or he’ll _die_.”

She knelt beside him and she laid her hands on him, the slow throbbing beat of his heart, pushing that which burned inside her into him. A warmth spread from her into his own body, as he opened his eyes and groaned.

_‘Master! Jaune!’_

She felt him take another breath and her heart sang. He was alive. The tears started to come more and more, as she lowered her head and kissed him, heedless of who was watching, her fingers touching him still.

The heartbeat slowly pounded against her fingers as she continued to feel that strong pulse grow stronger, pushing the flames burning inside her soul through her touch into his body. He was able to awaken his Aura, so he could heal. Everything would be just a bad, bad moment.

Her lips pulled away from his own and he just gazed at her, surprise and something else in those eyes.

“I didn’t know that heaven had you too, Yang.”

She smiled, kissing him again. The Master was alive.

He was _alive_.

She couldn’t stop crying. He was back with her.

* * *

It was formless and ethereal, that feeling of being somewhere else. He could feel that calming cool sensation again, feeling how everything seemed to slip away from him, the inky blackness once more wrapping around him.

Why had he come here? He had things to do, things to arrange. There was so much more he wanted to do with his Yang, so much more that he wished to show her. He might be seventeen, but it was still a long life ahead of him.

He saw something approach, and found himself in that same state as the visions that Cammy had shown him. A room that he recognized as one of the small lounges that rarely got used by father for receiving guests.

_“They killed him and you want me to do nothing?! He lies here dead and all you say is ‘patience’, Father? You may have been a general, but there are still rights for vengeance! Do not hold onto the memory of the King that you served, when his son is inept!”_

_Anger on the face of his grandfather, the man only known from the pictures that were hung in the gallery in the wing of the house that belonged to his parents, the memories of that time of war hung amongst the paintings. The man stood before the coffin that had been delivered seemingly only the morning before, if the freshness of the accompanying flowers of mourning was the case, the top half-off to unveil a pale bloodless face to the world, the young man’s eyes closed in peaceful repose, blonde hair combed but still messy._

_His uncle, Aaron Arc, laid there in the coffin, most of his lower body wrapped in thick linen cloth, usually used when bodies were seriously damaged. He remembered that from the lessons on the Great War that Ashe had taught._

_“Father, it is regrettable to ask, but do you think there would be a possibility for dialogue?”_

_His grandfather’s eyes looked full of wrath as the man paced, his great-grandfather’s eyes looking darkened and haunted, the man’s body withered and gnarled like an old tree, a younger-looking Ashe and his grandmother standing at his side, the former standing behind the latter, as protocol dictated for servants. This must've been the last few years of his great-grandfather's life, the man having died nearly a year after uncle Aaron had passed away. His great-grandfather's second wife had died of a fever seven years before at the age of 75 according to his father, whilst grandfather had been an only child to a woman who he only knew from a painting, long luxurious white-golden hair and a happy smile, standing next to his great-grandfather in his military uniform nearly ten years before the Great War concluded. He could see in the eyes of Ashe that same fury as he saw in his grandfather’s eyes, in the eyes of his great-grandfather something that was like a dark and twisted beast staring at the world beyond with boundless wrath._

_“Why did they kill Aaron? He didn’t do anything wrong, did he?”_

_The teenager who must be his father by logical deduction spoke up, as some of the members of the household turned their attention to him, his grandfather’s eyes still resting on the coffin. He could see the anger in the man’s eyes._

_“No, there will be no dialogue. There will be war. They took one of us! Just for their stupid pride, because the nobility must not doubt the ‘King’! A king of **what**? Ozymandias II is nothing like his father!” _

_The anger in the voice of his grandfather was palpable, as his uncle Ashton, sixteen or seventeen at this moment in time, ran a hand through his hair. Eyes that were a deeper blue than his own, like deep dark oceans, stared out at the coffin, his eyes looking doubtful of such an action. His grandmother started to speak softly to his grandfather, trying to calm him down. The aged form of his great-grandfather looked at Ashe and made a gesture with his hand, the woman giving a sharp nod, as a soldier receiving orders would. She approached the young form of his father, who seemed to try hard to keep the tears from coming out._

_“C hǔn dàn, go and read and become smarter. This is not for you to decide.” _

_The voice of Ashe spoke up, urging his father to go and read. His father’s eyes looked defiant, but Ashe gave a stern look. That look cowed most of Jaune’s sisters too, because it meant that you’d have an annoyed Ashe on your case. That never was a good thing, because she'd make you feel bad about denying the opportunity to learn._

_He watched his father exit the room, discussion coming to the topic of what to do and he followed after his father, the door existing like a mist, following behind the teenage version of his father. Slowly, the young man ascended the stairs that led up to the second floor, a sullen look on his face._

_There were some servants here, humans from the look of it, giving looks of pity and disinterest to the youngest of the three, now two, as he walked towards the library. Something seemed to draw his interest and Jaune caught sight of the typical funeral ribbon tied around the door handle of one of the rooms._

_It belonged to Auburn now, he knew. The row of rooms that had been set aside for their personal use had apparently belonged to his grandfather’s three sons before._

_Father had never told him about that. A knock, softly and his teen-aged father called out softly._

_“Olivia? Hey… It’s Arya, can I come in?”_

_There was no response, Jaune watching how his father’s hand laid on the door handle, not quite twisting it to open the door up._

_“I’m sorry, you two had only just been wed and- And it wasn’t fair. Aar shouldn’t have had to die that soon, he was the Inheritor after all, and… And we’ll talk with your family, okay. You’ll be able to live here, until Ashton inherits and we’ll all be a good family together. No matter what, we’ll be okay. We Arcs take care of each other. Family is important to us.”_

_A softness in his father’s voice, as he slowly turned the door handle and then entered the room. The blinds were up as the young teenager entered, his voice carrying easily to the room’s breadth._

_“I know that you’ve been… It’s tough on me too. I’m sorry, but- I’m worried. We haven’t seen you for a few days and-“_

_Jaune’s body ghosted through the door, seeing someone stand there in the middle of the room, a large white dress covering her body. Jaune remembered it as one of the seventeen best wedding dresses of thirty to forty years ago. His father saw the figure stand there and continued to speak._

_“You can… You can stay for as long as you’d like, and if you’d like to, I can marry you. I’m not expected to inherit at all… So, if you’ll have me, I’ll-“_

_The light switch flicked on and Arya Arc’s face stiffened as pain showed visibly, his hand covering his mouth as he saw the woman in the light. Olivia Arc’s body hung from the ceiling, the chair kicked away so that she’d pass away, his father’s eyes tearing up as he saw her hang there._

_“I guess… I guess I’d better inform grandfather and grandmother… I’m… Sorry.”_

_He could see that his father was starting to cry as he shut the lights off and left the bedroom that had belonged to his older brother and his newly-wed wife, leaving the corpse there to hang, the door shut softly by the young teenager. His father’s pace was steady as he made his way down once more, knocking on the door._

_The tears didn’t stop on his father’s face, as he waited for the door to be opened, as was the protocol whilst one knew that a meeting was being conducted._

The scene faded out, slowly letting the void bleed into the imagery once more. It had been a vision of something that had once been, which he had not been alive to witness. It had been the moment when his oldest uncle had been brought home after he had been assassinated. He felt the room appear once again, a door opening as a soft scritching sound was heard.

_“Auburn? Can I come in?”_

_His sister Camellia, looking to be around sixteen or thereabouts, looked apprehensive as she entered the room, the wall unmarked by anything as Auburn sat there in the middle of the room, young and tender, fragile in her features, a hand slowly jerking a pencil over a piece of paper, drawing something._

_Her eyes looked pensive and serious for a moment, whilst her older sister came in. Camellia wore gloves that went up to her armpits made from silk, her fingers twitching a little jerkily by habit, which she still had at times in the present, as she sat down opposite of her sister, Auburn looking at the picture that she was drawing. It wasn’t something really fancy, just stick figures._

_“I’m sorry, Aubie. I’m... Mother tells me that I’m a curse on the family. I just wanted to hold you, and-“_

_The child looked up, blue eyes clear and warm, a smile that was angelic on her lips, as Auburn’s pencil pulled from the paper and a bright red one was pushed to the paper. His oldest sister looked worse, as she saw her sister continue to draw, her look turning back to the paper, as Auburn continued to draw._

_“I’m sorry. I never wanted to- Ashe said that it’s okay, that it happens sometimes to people who go through bad things, but- But Jaune will be born soon, and he’ll be... He’ll be our little brother. If he lives. Mother has been afraid that it might become another stillbirth. I really hope it isn’t.”_

_Auburn’s head didn’t move much, but Camellia continued as if she’d been acknowledged. Tears were coming from Camellia’s eyes as she took a deep breath, trying to come to some conclusion and failing._

_“I’ve seen so much, Aubie, and it’s so sad. It’s so sad and you still haven’t said a word. Father says that you’re allowed to, mother just... she can’t bear to see you. I’m the only one who... You know what Saphron’s like, daddy’s little angel.”_

_Auburn didn’t respond, and his oldest sister just continued, moving a little closer. Her eyes were everywhere but at the picture that Auburn was drawing, the silken gloves wiping at the tearful eyes._

_“And Argent’s starting to learn how become a chemist. I... I know Ashe’s been helping you, and I’m not... I’m so afraid. I’m so afraid, Aubie. I’m so afraid that they’ll come and touch me again and I see what’ll happen to them. There’s a new headmaster for Beacon, a man called Ozpin and... and he said I’ll be admitted, early. I need to learn how to work with my... with what I’ve got. This curse, this... this ill omen.”_

_His older sister looked conflicted, Auburn humming softly, Camellia’s soft exhale heart-wrenching in the pain that was loaded in it, as she ran a hand through her hair. His sister looked really sad for some time._

_“I don’t even know why I’m... I don’t know, I can know, but I don’t want to know. Ashe is safe because she awakened my Aura, but... I can’t touch anyone. I’ll never hold someone’s hand, I’ll never... I’ll never be intimate with someone. You’re too young to understand, but...”_

_His older sister brushed her fingers through her long hair, wavy and curled in the style of nearly two decades ago, her expression dark, her eyes going to her youngest sister. She wrapped a gloved arm around her sister and pulled her close, giving a long-suffering exhale. Auburn’s smaller hand brushed against her older sister’s thigh, but Camellia didn’t seem to mind that._

_“We’ll be having a little brother soon. Great-grandfather’s name will live on. A little brother, but this time I’ll never touch him. I’ll never... No, I won’t. He will turn out good. I’m going to be the best oldest sister that I can, just so he can be safe.”_

_Camellia’s fingers brushed through Auburn’s hair, the younger sister leaning more against the older sister, the pencil moving from the paper. Camellia seemed to be contemplating something, a look of dark thoughts on her face, her face looking a little pensive. He’d always said that she had a face of someone who liked to think too much._

_“It’s silly. The twins are still... Ah, I don’t know what to do with them. They’re always tired, they’re always laying in bed and lazy... Ashe is trying to motivate them, but a good kick in the rump ought to-“_

_Auburn’s face was expressive, as she smiled softly and leaned up to push her older sister’s mouth into a little smile. Camellia just looked sadder, as Auburn tried to make her smile. Her older sister’s sadness came in even greater measure as she looked down at the paper on which Auburn had been drawing._

_“I’m just nervous... I don’t even know why I came, but I just felt I should apologize again. I never wanted you to be like this, not talking.”_

_His oldest sister looked sorrow-filled, as her hand brushed away some tears. It was futile, because more tears kept on coming as she spoke._

_“Father is worried about you, and mother just... You’re a good girl, every time I close my eyes and sleep, I just see you, smiling happily and dancing through the house, before they-“_

_Auburn patted her older sister’s thigh lightly. Camellia didn’t shift, the tears coming from her eyes again, Auburn continuing to pat her older sister’s thigh without stopping._

_“I’m always repeating myself, gods, I feel like a mess. You can’t understand, because you’ve gotten... it’s all my fault... I’m so sorry.”_

_A soft pat to Camellia’s cheek and a shake of Auburn’s head, Auburn’s eyes looking softer for a moment._

_“Just... It’s supposed to be today. We’ll get a little brother but I can’t just stop thinking... So many times, born dead, or just weak. He should be strong, otherwise we’ll all stray. We’ll all die, and we’ll never see good things.”_

_Auburn poked her older sister’s cheek lightly, just staring for a while. Camellia sighed, shaking her head again, pulling her younger sister into an embrace._

_“What did you see, Auburn? What did it feel like? I wonder about that all the time, when I’m not around. I wish you could talk, so you could tell me. All I remember is so much pain, and you... Mother said that I was screaming.”_

_The small smile on his youngest sister’s lips changed a little, as a serious look came to her face. It was a look that he could imagine a child giving to its mother, or to an older sibling._

_Auburn’s face showed surprise. A light smile traced on her lips that widened with genuine joy._

_“Jaune is going to be born healthy. Don’t worry anymore, Camellia. My little brother is born into the world. Adam will never touch you now. Don’t become the Fall Maiden when Ozpin offers you the opportunity in three years. He's going to be born, Camellia, our little brother.”_

_Camellia’s face showed surprise, Jaune mentally surprised as well by the eloquence of those words, the blue eyes having looked ancient and wise for a moment before they dulled again, as Auburn got up, smiling to herself and starting to giggle. She seemed to glance in his direction and winked, seemingly just without any sort of reason or rhyme behind it, turning around._

_“Come on, we’ll be late. Mommy is going to scream loudly, and he’ll be born fully. We’ve got to be there. Daddy will cry too. Don’t worry, Cammy. He’ll make you feel safe again. It’s going to be sunny in your life again after the bad bad clouds."_

_Camellia followed after Auburn, her expression tormented by the words of her sister, whilst Auburn moved through the house towards his parents’ wing, not even burdened by anything in her path, slaves moving out of her way as he could hear his mother scream loudly, the white little sundress that she wore fluttering, showing pale skin that was as white as snow, hair as light as golden streams of sunlight, her smile as radiant as the dawn's light._

He slowly drifted in the void, feeling the warmth wrap around him suddenly as he felt something pull him back, a darkness around him swelling with light, as he looked into a set of crimson irises, their inhuman look making him feel strange, as he groaned.

He felt awkwardly light as he felt the heat collect in his chest, something thrilling in his body, a heat that blazed like the sun. Her lips pressed against him and he felt warm.

_‘Did I die?’_

A soft question in his mind, whispered, as he looked at the girl who seemed to have cared for him so much, her hand touching his chest, the odd pain in his limbs like a heavy weight on his body, not allowing him time to get up.

“I didn’t know that heaven had you too, Yang.”

She kissed him again. Compared to her glowing hair, nothing seemed to make sense. Half of her face was splattered with blood and he felt the person holding him in a cradling grip shift him a little, as Yang pulled away.

_‘There was... there were-‘_

He pushed Yang away, looking around. His eyes widened as he saw the devastation that had been wrought. Blood and Faunus laid there, someone having ripped open the mouse girl’s chest cavity and torn out her heart...

_‘Oh gods...’_

He noticed that the redhead, Pyrrha, was holding him, a look in her green eyes that seemed to care, at least-

The collar around her throat marked her for what she truly was, a _Faunus_. His eyes went to the side, as Yang helped him up, Nora standing there with a look on her face that seemed half-guilty. The Faunus at her side, Ren, shifted slightly, the large claws that he had on his hands showing clearly what he was.

“It’s... It’s safe again, Jaune. Your Faunus were- Oh gods, the big guy!”

Jaune caught sight of Mint laying on his side, a large hand keeping him upright, the man’s chest looking a mess, a spear half-snapped off, a body at his side with a twisted neck. The man looked like he was on his last leg, the spear quivering and trembling a little as the man breathed, as he looked at them. One of his horns had shattered and the man’s face was bloodied.

“Master Jaune... Do you still live?”

He got up, steadier than he thought he could, walking towards the brutish man, his eyes tearing up. The man had told him that he’d once wished him dead, that he’d been dissuaded from killing him because of Auburn.

“I... I’m safe. I’m... I’m still alive, Mint.”

A wry, guttural laugh came from the big Faunus man's lips, as the man’s arm quivered a little with the effort that it took to keep up. Faunus were less than human, but at this moment, all he could see was someone, a little younger than his father, perhaps a decade or something like it, supporting himself, keeping upright through force of will.

“Good. Mistress Auburn said...”

The man’s head dropped, his head shaking a little, as Jaune knelt before the man. The blood that came from the wound wasn’t stopping. Somewhere, Jaune knew what that meant. The man was dying. A large hand reached out, seizing a hold of his shirt. The hole in the front tore a little wider.

“It’s my _time_. It’s all come to this...”

A laugh came from the man’s lips, as the hand’s grip slackened. Jaune caught the hand before it dropped, the man’s eyes looking into his own. They were eyes of a man who had seen much.

“Mint, thank you for your service. I’ll make sure that your niece is given a domestic task and that she’ll serve.”

It was the least he could do for the dying man, the man’s face at ease, as he slowly exhaled. There was something in those eyes that told Jaune that for some reason, the man wouldn’t be alive much longer.

“My name...”

Blood came out of the man’s mouth, a heavy gush, making the lips red. There was strength in those eyes, slowly fading as the Faunus looked into his eyes, a last burst of strength in the man’s eyes as he held his gaze.

“Is _Isaac_. _Thank_ _you_ \- I... I’ve done what I had to.”

The man’s body stilled as the hand went slack in his hands, Jaune laying it back on the ground. He was feeling a little emotional. The man had protected him, had protected them all. He could respect that, even if it was an animal.

“We’ll get something to carry you home, Isaac.”

It felt odd, calling a Faunus by the name that they’d chosen, or gotten, but it was still...

“Master? We should go.”

Yang’s uniform was torn in places, skin showing where she’d been nicked by blades, the skin unmarred, but blood everywhere. It was starting to dry, Yang’s eyes looking pleading, now a deep lilac colour once again. He must’ve been fogged in his mind to think that they’d been red.

“Yes...”

They should go. Someone could investigate this later, but he wasn’t going to stick around any longer. He looked at the barricaded section before he recalled that he had three unknowns with him. He looked at them and Yang, who had placed herself in front of him to face them, kept in his sight.

“Are you willing to be given a mission to guard me until I can reach my home?”

He looked at the owner of the two Faunus, who nodded softly. She looked hesitant, even with the bloody splatters on her outfit, the expression barely changing, Yang smoothing out her outfit a little. She looked positively gore-soaked, but he couldn’t imagine that Yang would ever hurt someone. She was such a wonderful Faunus, after all.

“Were you scared, Yang?”

He asked her softly, Yang’s eyes looking at him and her head moving lightly from side to side, shaking slowly. He might’ve imagined it but there seemed to be a twinkle in those eyes, not really apparent at first glance.

“My Master is alive, so I am _never_ scared. The Master lives. This one will always be there for the one who is her dawn and her dusk.”

He hoped she would be. He had to get married first, but she’d always occupy a special place in his heart. He looked at Nora, the girl flanked by both of her Faunus, who had not put their weapons down yet.

“Let’s go guys... I guess we’re all friends here.”

He hoped that they’d be friends. Nora looked like she would be one hell of a Huntress. Nora smiled, skipping forward with a little hop-skip that seemed to make her massive war hammer look even more impressive.

“Sure thing, Jauney Jaune! Let’s got you home and... ooh, do you think we can wash? Lots of blood, not so super when we get back to our hotel.”

He could do that, at least. He owed them his life, at the very least. His mother at the very least would wish to convey her thanks personally. A monetary sum at the very least would be a minimum. It would never be said that the Arc family was ungrateful towards their saviours.

As they emerged from the alleyway, he made sure to keep to the middle, the three Faunus forming a cordon around him. He found one of the officers of the law and held out his family crest.

“In that alley, an attempt at my life was made. Please handle it with the necessary discretion. Inform Director Camellia of the Faunus Management Bureau as well.”

It was no way to deal with things, but until he was home, he would not relax. Yang’s face was stern at his side, the warmth that he felt when his body had warmed up again after that cold state still inside him.

_‘Is this what Aura feels like?’_

They attracted attention, but not too much. Two armed Faunus and one Huntress with them, as well as one domestic Faunus, definitely was an unusual sight, but due to their haste and the blood that was starting to crust on their bodies, it went relatively unnoticed.

He felt happy when he saw the gates leading towards his home, his breathing a little easier, as he pushed the bell. A buzzer sounded, and he waited patiently.

“Yes?”

The clipped tone of Ashe came from the speaker, and he smiled a little sheepishly. She’d probably make a fuss about him, but that felt kind of good too. Sometimes, Ashe could give much wisdom.

“Do you think you can open the gate for us? I’m eh... home. I’ve brought some friends, or at least I hope they’re my friends.”

The Faunus made a soft clicking sound with her tongue, definitely not too pleased with his tardiness. He didn’t know about the assassination attempt, but if he did, they could have rescheduled it to sometime like half past never.

As they walked up the lane, he caught sight of several of the lesser slaves already busy with the lawn care, making certain that everything was according to the guidelines set forth by Ashe, most of them looking up, but not daring to approach.

Seeing five people, three of them Faunus and two humans, come up to the household whilst reeking of blood and covered in it undoubtedly would make them a little skittish. They looked as if they wanted to ask him how he was, but the fear of their own position in the world being taken from them for a breach of protocol was too much.

The broad doors to the house swung open and he saw Ashe standing there, Blake dressed in her maid outfit three steps behind her, as was the protocol for most maids in service to the major-domo, her thigh-highs looking immaculate and pristine. Ashe’s face looking like it’d have gone paler if it could when she took a good look at him, ignoring the others completely as horror grew on her face. He knew he didn't look very appetizing, having caught his reflection in a surface, the blood covering his face not the very best.

“Are you okay!?”

_‘Well, that’s decorum and protocol out of the window...’_

If he’d ever addressed someone like that without the respectful titles, he’d get a whack on the head from Ashe, but the woman seemed to just fly at him, her gnarled hands prodding and poking. A shimmering barrier appeared around his skin, and the warmth flowed out a little.

_‘That’s funny. It’s like a force-field.’_

“Aura... _Good_ , good. Better Aura than _death_. Get inside, get inside. You need to wash, get clean- Yes, and we need to get you something to make the bad thoughts go away. I knew I should have gone personally, but your pet needed education... That _won’t_ happen again, no.”

He was pushed into the house by the older Faunus, the giggle of Nora in his ears as he was shoved along. Yang seemed to be lagging behind a little, as he spotted his older sister standing there with Terra, wearing a dark orange dress.

“Jaune- w-“

Saphron, mid-sentence, seemed to spot the bloodied form of him and fainted. She just slumped over in a dead faint.

_‘Oh yes, she was bad with blood...’_

Terra was there to catch her, luckily, the Faunus holding up her mistress and trying to keep standing, her eyes looking at him with worry in them.

_‘A good Faunus. It seems almost as if she really cares.’_

“Make sure that she’s comfortable, Terra. Master Jaune needs to wash up and become clean.”

Ashe's voice brooked no retort or denial, as he was being jerked up towards the bathroom that was the closest, the one which usually had the quickest time to fill.

_‘That sounds like she’s going to do it herself.’_

She did. The water was cold, but his father’s majordomo washed him personally. The look in her eyes wasn’t anything to be happy about, as the brush scrubbed his skin without any sort of mercy, washing the blood off with the water, the old woman uncaring about her own uniform as she made sure that he was clean.

The mutterings in Mistrali definitely sounded like death threats.

* * *

“Soooo... That was a thing.”

The ginger girl said, Blake looking at the four that had been left after the white-skinned abomination had hustled the rapist bastard child of Arc away, not even deigning to give them the attention that they needed. Guests needed to be treated well, or she’d get whipped again.

_‘Remember the training... act good...’_

She was not going to let some mere _deer_ steal what had claimed her. She could see the old gnarled woman push her rapist towards the upper part of the house, where the bigger bathroom was located, several of the servants looking a little stunned, and the rapist lesbian homosexual was being held up by her filthy degenerate pet. Said filthy degenerate pet was giving her a look of distaste, as the blonde doe looked at her with a look that was about as friendly as an angry dog Faunus.

 _‘Disgusting filthy bitch.’_

“She gets... touchy. She is the major-domo to Master Jaune’s father.”

The words were formal, spoken in the common language. The ginger one smiled softly, as the Faunus at her side merely gazed at her with a placid, quiet gaze. The blonde had spoken so casually to guests, as if the brutish beast seemed to know the role of a major-domo herself!

_‘No, I’m...’_

“Can we wash up a bit too? Jaune looks like he’s being marched off to his doom, if that crocodile Faunus is going to be washing him. Damn, she looks like she means business.”

Blake knew that Ashe meant business. The aberration was always on her guard, always preparing for a strike. From how the woman moved to her behaviour, she was like a great predator, watching always for a weakness. Blake would almost admire her, if not for the fact that she had been born like a sickness to the world.

_‘Disgusting... Used as a mere toy by the human, even enjoying it!’_

“Allow me to guide you to the bathroom, miss. There is a tap available outside for your Faunus bodyguards to wash themselves.”

The degenerate sister’s pet Faunus spoke up, her mistress already somewhat conscious again, fanning herself softly, trying not to look at the three guests to the household.

_‘So the Rapist nearly met his end... He won’t be raping anyone again.’_

She would be stoking the flames of the revolution from within. That big raping shaft would penetrate her again and again, giving her the warmth that she craved, and no deer would stop the rapist from giving her the thing she was due. She was the daughter of the panther and she was _better_ than a mere common fawn who thought she had some fire in her.

_‘Yes, he’ll be weak.’_

The fire inside her loins burned, remembering that scent of the man who had taken her purity, who had came inside her and taken her like she was but a common alley cat. The throbbing buzzing heat worked through her system as she felt the aphrodisiac work through her system.

_‘Mhmmm, that raping dick...’_

She snapped to attention when Terra returned, the click-clack of Terra’s heels on the stonework of the hall soft, the degenerate Faunus giving her a sharp look to snap to awareness again, the darker skin tone standing out against the white accents on her uniform. A sharp jab had been provided to jar her out of her state.

“Leaking, _Kitten._ You are _still_ in training. Lady Ashe may be gone, but we will work to the standards that are expected of us.”

She hated the degenerate filth that served the homosexual sister. It just wasn’t fair that she ignored the call of the ones superior to her! Terra should be grovelling for someone of her standing! She was the daughter of the panther and if some common dog wished to deny her that power, she would just put her in her place!

“As if you would be able to do anything whilst thirsting for my body, you degenerate scu-“

A trilling beep, the collar around her throat starting to quiver and grow hot, as someone cleared her throat, Blake having forgotten about the presence of the Faunus’ owner, Saphron Arc’s voice coming clearly.

“It seems that you’re still a little _untrained_ , kitten. _Slaves..._ Do follow me. Whilst your mistress enjoys the luxuries of our baths, I will have you wash up at the tap. Your kind should be washed, mother would not tolerate blood on her floors...”

Blake tugged at the collar, trying to make it stop, trying to feel where it would come loose, Ashe’s collar having come loose with a small tug, but she couldn’t find where the seam was, her fingers sliding over the welds of the collar, as it started to hurt, burning against her flesh, the terror shooting through her heart as it hammered.

A shriller beep, something that was making the adrenaline race through her body, as it suddenly died down.

“ _Don’t_ insult your betters, _kitten_.”

A smile graced the woman’s lips, as she glided over the floor as elegant as the evening mist had during her time outside, Saphron Arc’s steps graceful, as the woman’s dirty blonde locks caught some of the fading sunlight falling in through the window.

“Why, your fellow pet is in _much_ better standing than you are. Terra, inform Ashe that there are still some issues with the training of the little pet...”

A soft grimace, as the degenerate’s head turned and a longer look-over was given. She could see the Sloth Faunus give a small signal with his hand to his fellow slave, the bird giving her a longer glance, before she saw their eyes meet and the bird’s aloof turn of the head, dismissing her.

_‘Do you even know who you are dismissing?!’_

As Saphron Arc guided them to the tap that’d been put near the slave quarters, the woman’s eyes never really beheld any of the slaves that they passed by, her back turned to them, completely trusting that they would not attack. The Faunus at her side was three steps behind her owner, alert, if Blake guessed it, to anything.

_‘Traitor...’_

The Faunus willingly was a degenerate, just like the woman who owned her! Blake still felt the humiliating feeling of the woman taking her, trying to convince her that this was the right path for her. The hushing whispers, as she cried out, the sickened pleasure on the human woman as her tamed pet railed Blake Belladonna, daughter of the Panther, like some common mutt.

The tap was set into the ground, easily allowing someone to draw water from it, a large bucket provided. The two Faunus that’d been coated in blood and smelled of death stripped without batting an eyelid. Blake caught herself looking at the Sloth Faunus for a while, seeing the muscles flex as he moved through the process, the redheaded bird Faunus giving it a moment’s consideration before she grabbed the bucket and then poured it over her fellow Faunus. Blake’s attention laid to the member that laid there, the lack of visible testicles making her brow furrow for a moment.

_‘Where are his testicles? Did they take those?’_

It was to keep Faunus servile, undoubtedly. That ginger human should have been feeling the glory of a Faunus, rather than to remain so upbeat and smiling! The rapist must have fucked the ginger as well, undoubtedly in an orgy of Faunus blood! Why else would he have returned smeared in blood of Faunus and smelling like he was going to drive himself into her and make her scream his name?

She would not be against a coupling with the Sloth Faunus if it was possible to get it erect, enjoying the sight of those muscles. The master had little in that way, as he only knew how to rape and to despoil her for any good and noble Faunus of her standing to be a match. The Ox had been blessing her with his vision, with his words.

_‘I don’t think the rapist will survive when Adam gets his hands on him...’_

The deer would die immediately, but perhaps she could rape the rapist back? Maybe? It’d feel really good, and she was definitely thinking about it later. The heat in her loins was growing stronger, suddenly feeling something nudge her in the side.

 _“Stop. Staring_.”

She looked at the domesticated _dog_ , the woman looking at her with a strict look after she'd hissed that at her. The degenerate sister had taken a seat, observing the redheaded bird Faunus with eyes that were raping the form of the redhead with her eyes. How many times did that make, that Saphron Arc had seized her brother’s toy and violated it?

“I’m allowed to _look_ , am I not? What is it to you, _dog_?”

It wasn’t disrespectful, but it also wasn’t too hostile, Terra looking at Blake with something in her eyes that held distaste and disdain, like Terra was higher than her on the totem pole of power, undoubtedly horridly warped into what she had become.

“ _Respect_ , kitten. You should learn it.”

The homosexual sister got up, walking to Terra and then tapping her right shoulder and then the collar, raising an eyebrow in question, the light nod from Terra meaning that it had been a gesture that had been understood, the faintest nod to her watched and given attention, as the woman strode away, obviously having some sort of nefarious plan.

Blake did not like it one bit! The degenerate was wrong, and she knew that there was pain in store for someone. She hoped that it was the deer. The rapist should never have picked up a lowly deer. The crocodile had known the importance of pedigree, and that might be the only part that she could agree on with the sick and twisted aberration.

She’d speak the truth to these Faunus, brought up with the notion that they should be in chains!

There would be freedom for all, Adam had said! His ideas were still the word of the Ox!

They were dumb and needed to be educated, away from the ears of hurtful humans!

* * *

Jaune whined a little as he felt the brush scrub a spot that’d already been scrubbed. The old woman rubbed some more before she frowned.

“Clean. Good.”

It was good that he was clean, and she gave him a once-over, the warm feeling inside him still glowing with that faint tingle. He hoped that he’d get to talk to Nora again. It was only polite that he thank her for her assistance. He’d have never made it out of there.

“Ashe, I’m _fine_ , you don’t have to worry.”

The Faunus woman looked at him with a look that seriously doubted that. It was perhaps a faint tingling in his body that turned even bigger and broader, awash with that sensation of something more, but his throat moved as he felt her Semblance wrap around him.

“What happened?”

Worry in her voice, as the aged features showed that concern, the eyes of the woman shifting and changing. He could feel his throat burning for a moment, as he cleared it and his eyes held hers for a moment.

“I was... One of them approached me, and then I was- It happened so fast. One moment, I saw that big Faunus just step out and the next, I just felt like it was-“

A finger touched the mark on his chest, the mark that’d had the skin scar over. A look in the woman’s eyes, as she looked at him.

“Did the deer cower whilst the Huntsmen Faunus fought?”

He shook his head. She’d leapt right in front of him, to protect him. He couldn’t help but smile.

“She was... She was brave. She slammed one of them down to the ground and- and then I felt pain. It’s... I think it was Cinder’s attendant, I think that was her. She was responsible for the party drinks during the initial talks, I’m half-sure of it. Auburn said that it was his time, and that I should buy some Faunus.”

The old Faunus woman looked at him and sighed softly. There was a peaceful look on her face, as his throat seemed to moisten, his throat swallowing twice as he swallowed the saliva. Her eyes firmed as her direct gaze met his own.

“And the Huntsman Faunus girl awoke your Aura?”

He _thought_ that she did. Aura was supposed to bring you good health and make you very attractive to the Grimm, or at least that’s what Juniper said. He wasn’t sure about it.

“I... _guess_? All I know is that I was kissing Yang and she was so happy and... And Isaac died. I bought his niece, and- We should bury him. He did- He did what he had to. He even told me about the time he tried to kill me, but he didn’t because Auburn stopped him, or something.”

Ashe’s fingers brushed over the wound, her eyes looking heavy, as her weathered fingers pressed against the scar. She seemed wrapped in thoughts that were dire, her eyes closing for a moment.

“It matters not, Jaune. You are alive. You are _alive_. I will-“

She looked like she had swallowed a lemon, as if it was a bad thought to even think of, something that was disgusting to Ashe her own personal code.

“I will have to lower my head for the deer. I can respect _sacrifice_.”

He smiled at Ashe, reminded of Yang for a moment with the look on her face, similar to Yang when she thought of Blake, his thoughts turning to Yang again. He could feel that faint hint of his Aura push through his body, reminded of how it’d felt to kiss her.

“She’s my favourite. Even if I marry, she’ll be second to none. Even Blake-“

It was strange, but they complemented each other. A soft smile on his lips as he reminded himself that Blake might learn how to like her place in his household. She was a stubborn girl, but that might just be the settling in process...

“One is like the sun in the sky, the other is like the night’s moon.”

A soft cackle from the old Faunus, the pale hair brushed through. Snow white it may be, as her red eyes looked at him, a soft lick over her lips as she seemed amused by that comment.

“I suppose we’ll make a poet out of you yet... A general needs not prowess, he needs but finesse.”

It was one of those poetic sayings that Ashe occasionally referred to. He stepped out of the bath, but she pushed him back in, her face showing seriousness.

“I’m... I’m hoping Blake will learn how futile it is. She acts like she’s capable of making her own decisions, like she’s _human_ and has _rights_. I don’t _understand_. Yang acts perfectly well-mannered, but Blake is like a belligerent child who knows not what to say and do.”

Blake was a Faunus that spoke up often when it was unwanted. There would be death in her future if Father heard her speak. Father’s tolerance for insolence was as low as his tolerance for Faunus at times. Blake was everything that a Faunus was, an animal that did not know how to act, whilst Yang almost seemed to be human.

“Your primary pet does hold more manners than the bad kitten. I have had much resistance from the daughter of the Panther.”

_‘Oh yeah, I bought her father.’_

It had nearly slipped his mind. He’d tell Ashe later, because it might be time to head back and inquire whether Nora was decent. A huntress never would need to go without the attendance of those of suitable class, and it was highly impolite that she’d be greeted by mere Faunus. Humanity led the Faunus in their slavery, as was proper. Animals that were left to roam would make messes.

_‘I’d like to keep calling her a friend.’_

He dressed swiftly in a fresh outfit, feeling the raw skin of the wound as his shirt clung to his back, the spot where the blade had gone in. He felt the unease stir inside his body at the feelings he felt. Ashe assisted him in dressing himself, Yang emerging from the door opening, her eyes looking worried.

“Master Jaune, you are alright?”

There was a faint worry in her tone, as he smiled. She came close, Ashe’s shoulders squaring as if she was ready to command Yang to not approach further, stepping up to his Faunus and embracing her. He trusted Ashe, she’d never steered him wrong before.

“Thank you for saving my life, Yang.”

She started to cry a little. Animals were a little emotional, he knew. He was just suffering from the same issue, but that might just be sadness from having been scrubbed like he’d been four again. Yang’s arms wrapped around him in a tighter embrace, Ashe coughing softly.

“Master Jaune, you need to be present for your guest. Protocol demands that you be present, lest your saviour presumes we are not grateful for her assistance.”

That wouldn’t do. He smiled and let go of Yang, straightening a little, Yang’s hands fitting perfectly onto his tie and then putting it properly straightened. He supposed that Ashe’s gaze was a bit more critical, but he didn’t really mind that Yang took a bit of extra time.

_‘Now, to make sure that Nora knows that we are grateful...’_

It would be rude not to offer a sizeable sum. It was his life that was important, after all.

* * *

She couldn’t stop looking at him. It was a look of love, of hope, of being so happy he was still alive. The Crocodile Faunus’ hand grabbed her by the collar, the woman’s smile still as warm as it could be, but the grip tight enough to arrest her in her motion.

“Do proceed, Master Jaune. I will convey my thanks to your best pet.”

The woman’s voice sounded perfectly pleasant on the surface, yet Yang could hear the undertones below, the small subtle nuance in that voice that told her that the woman was _angry_. The Master, her mate, did not understand, but she did.

As the door shut behind him, she was spun around by a hand that held a grip like iron, the aged woman looking at her with a look that held the emotions of someone who showed none of those when in the eye of the public.

“What happened?”

The Semblance wrapped around her and she felt that urge to tell the truth, to speak it loudly. Her resistance against it was negligible, as she muted her Aura to a mere dim flicker of her soul, the Semblance wrapping around her throat and forcing her to speak. Resistance meant awareness, and awareness meant discovery. She would _not_ abandon the Master.

“The master was attacked. I dealt with the rat myself. She bears no more and her features no longer are beholden to this world, her heart crushed to ensure that none will know who she was.”

There was anger in that voice of hers, as the rat had attacked her _mate_ , the man she had chosen to be hers. That moment where that fine-tuned sense had snapped and she’d lost him was terrible to even remember.

“Good. She would deserve nothing less for daring to harm young Master Jaune. He lives, but he will bear scars.”

The woman let go of her, as she took a deep breath before doing a very small bow. It was the bow of a superior to a servant who had done them a task that was worth more than their life, a soft sound coming from the woman’s throat that sounded like the Mistralian version of ‘thank you’, before the woman straightened again.

“You are a _Deer_ , girl. Do not think that you can simply stride in and toy with his heart, thinking that a weak and frail grass chewer would be something he would love. He deserves _better_.”

He deserved _her_. There was none worthier of her and none would ever be worthier than her Master. No matter whether this crocodile thought so or not, she would not budge on her stance, even if they called her a motherless whore... She had found the man she had been looking for and all other consequences could be damned as far as she was concerned.

If she was called an aberration, that would be fine. If she was assaulted for loving who she loved, that would be fine and met with harsh retribution. If she were to be called names for what she had been, derided for her dedication, she would bear that burden. Her vengeance would be slow, but it would come.

_‘No matter who stands before my master to block his way, I will kill them.”_

It was not what befitted a young maiden, but she was not much of a maiden. She was worse, she would defend what was hers and what she had given to him would never be denied.

“More than me, he deserves. The _prettiest_ , the _best_. The _Cat_ will become no Panther, for she will remain ignorant of what she sees.”

It was a truth. Her love for him was as boundless as the skies and as deep as the seas, but a man should have more than one woman. His status would rise as a man, in which she could take pride. Even if the silver-eyed daughter of her godmother objected, she would not prove a hindrance to that. The Master would protect her, as she protected him.

“I might actually begin to like you, deer. It is a good attitude to know, to strive for that. Know your place and you will not have any issue with me.”

The albino crocodile looked at her, the aged features somewhat distorted in a look that might be appreciative, if Yang did not notice the cunning glint in those eyes. This woman was crafty, cunning and without pity for those that stood in her way.

“The Master’s happiness is the most important. Do not _ever_ presume that I would shatter my world intentionally.”

The crocodile remained silent, the red eyes staring at her, that eerie look giving Yang the creeps. It was as if there was a judgement being passed right now, whether she lived or died.

“He has his flaws. He is unsuited for the life that a Huntsman would bring him, and he is the heir to this family.”

The woman’s words were spoken with a clarity, as the woman’s eyes firmly regarded her and there was a moment where Yang felt the spectre of death pass her by, the woman’s voice lighter as she spoke.

“You _will_ appreciate him. You _will_ serve him without question. Your blood is like the common dirt on the ground, yet you show unusual character... So-“

The old woman looked like she’d swallowed lemon juice and vinegar with a helping of salt. The sigh, rippling from her lips, the woman’s mouth unused to speaking words of kindness, at least to some people.

“I will _tolerate_ your existence. I do not approve of lesser Faunus near the young Master and mistresses, but I will _allow_ you. For saving the young master, I will give you a _chance_.”

It was as close to what passed for approval as the woman seemed to be able to get. Yang could feel the rage simmer below her own thoughts, looking at the crocodile, a wrong and misshapen existence that would undoubtedly have been quelled years before if it had been amongst the common folk, yet had worked hard to reach the level she had.

_‘My mate should never fear anything when I am there.’_

To admit that she had chosen the young man as her mate was to invite death. A mere fondness was something that could be excused, but such a deep connection? _Unthinkable._

“Thank you, Lady Ashe.”

She gave the proper curtsy. The crocodile woman straightened and the door opened up, showing the degenerate sister standing there in the door opening, her dirty blonde hair currently being combed with her other hand, trying to look her best.

“Jaune has instructed me to pass on the message that he will take care of the formalities. You will be needed to provide father’s official seal, to pay the Huntress for the boon done for the family.” 

The crocodile sighed deeply and then straightened herself out, giving her a look that was a little less sharp than before, a touch less fierce.

“Know your place. That is all.”

She knew her place. Right in Master Jaune’s bed, with those who appealed to him. Her heart sang for him with every beat, as she saw the crocodile leave, the degenerate sister looking at her with an expression that was moody and broody.

“Come to my room after the formalities are done, _Faunus_.”

There was that feeling of anger inside her again, the degenerate looking at her with something sick in those eyes. She could see that Saphron Arc held a great deal of distaste for her, if those eyes looked properly at her.

“I _tire_ of waiting. Oh, I will have _quite_ the _gift_ for you, my little venison roast...”

_‘You tire of having the kitten in bed, undoubtedly.’_

The woman had fainted at the sight of blood, so perhaps there was a weakness that could be exploited. She felt the burning indignation in her veins, as the heiress to the Arc name shifted a little, her eyes looking almost hesitant, trying to formulate things for a moment and looking oddly queer in her expression. The look came and it was degenerate once more, desire flitting within those blue eyes.

“And there was a set of twins delivered, I heard from Ashe. Apparently _you_ had a hand in that? My brother will break those in, and you can be all for me.”

That meant that the degenerate had been paying attention to a set of cute kitties being delivered. A thought came to her mind.

“I will be there, Lady Saphron.”

The woman’s nipples hardened, as her breathing picked up, those blue eyes looking at her and Yang met them, the anger within those eyes, the emotions playing in them as the woman came closer.

 _‘Disgusting..._ _Aroused by the thought of doing those things to me. The cat is the degenerate who enjoys such a thing, not me.’_

One of the twins might just be what the woman needed. The smile on her lips was definitely unwholesome as she imagined the woman taking them. Degenerates should be with _degenerates_ , and she knew that the two would just _love_ being the bitch for this woman.

“Good, _good._ I- follow me.”

There was a look on the woman’s face that was light, as Yang followed after her, entering the room that Saphron Arc used for her encounters, the sight of the cuffs on the bed still there, a small leather toy laid on one of the small side-tables, the smell of the room like desire and craving and sickness of homosexuality.

“Now, where did I-“

She saw the degenerate rummage in the closet, pulling something out and looking at it, pushing the diadem onto her head, the twin golden arcs curling around, the woman’s look into one of the mirrors to confirm whether it looked appropriate.

_‘She’s the representative of the Arc family as the heir to the female line. A certain standard of decorum is expected.’_

The dirty blonde hair was pushed into the gold, the tiara adjusted a little to fit properly, Saphron Arc content with it upon her brow.

“Follow me, slave. You will be in attendance until Terra can provide.”

It was unbefitting of a lady of a certain standard to enter without an attendant. Men could get away with the breach of protocol, but to the standards set, there must be an attendant when making a formal entrance.

_‘Alright… When she dismisses me, it’s time to go check out Bitch number one and Bitch number two.’_

She smiled at herself in the mirror, seeing the look in her eyes. Today, she had nearly lost her mate, and that would _not_ happen again.

 _‘Time to be a good Faunus…_ ’

* * *

“Sooooo… Not to be ungrateful, but is there any way we can get something to munch on? Formal stuff is boring, bring out something to eat!”

Jaune wondered whether Nora was some kind of vagrant Huntress or something or whether there was more backing behind her than expected. Pyrrha and Ren had been there to guard her, even though she was fully capable in her own right.

“It might be right, but still, to insist on something to eat rather than to take the money is-“

There were certain rules for seating and sitting, and one did not put one’s feet on the table, which Nora did. There was a certain laxity in the girl’s nature, as Ren and Pyrrha stood behind her as the representatives of the one who had saved his hide. Yang standing behind Saphron as her attendant, Saphron’s diadem looking fashionable as usually. It was her more formal one, rather than the one she could wear for somewhat social gatherings.

_‘She’s the only one who wears the thing, at any rate… Camellia has the right, but it’s Saphron who uses it.’_

It was a peculiarity that none of the sisters really minded. Argent and Juniper and Camellia were far more utilitarian, Camellia usually having the hat on, Argent preferring her hair loose and Juniper just dressing as a Huntress most of the time when she was out at a social gathering that she had to attend.

“Don’t worry, Lady Saphron. Just some food will be great, I mean, he’s my friend! We had food on his Lien, his Faunus just were like amazing, and it’s all okay. Don’t worry about stuff when it’s between friends.”

Jaune wondered a little about that, as Nora just shifted a little. She wore a red thong underneath her skirt, he found. It was not proper attire for a lady of high class at all, so his supposition that she was a commoner rose once more. Perhaps a commoner of means, but with two guards at her side, definitely someone who held some small form of affluence, or was sponsored by someone of affluence.

“I am happy to think of you as a friend. I hope that you will visit us again with your Faunus.”

The smile that he got was girlish and open, as Ashe changed her positioning a little behind him, leaning against his seat.

“We have prepared something to eat, indeed. If that is all that you wish, then the House of Arc has met its obligations. We thank you for your services to the Inheritor, Miss Nora.”

The food was obviously prepared with some haste, not quite up to the standard of the main meal, but he supposed that it was just as well since this was an important event that had been unplanned. The small plate that was in front of him held something that was a given, as food had to be shared, Saphron’s eating as refined as Ashe had taught it, his own knife cutting through a well-done piece of flesh. He caught Yang looking, yet it was improper to feed one’s Faunus at the table, as if it were something that they deserved, like humans.

“Come on, come on, sit down, come, yes.”

Two Faunus joined the table, the attendant and the bodyguard, the red-haired bird Faunus looking a little uncomfortable as Nora held out a piece of meat.

_‘Definitely not upper class.’_

Mother would have a fit if this happened. Thinking that Faunus were one’s equals was like a blight on the soul. Ashe had taught him well, knowing that he would govern many. They were but cogs in the machine, the warmth of his aura pulsing through his body again. He watched the sloth Faunus tap his claws against the table, scratching the tabletop, which hopefully would go unnoticed.

“Say _aaahhh_ , Rennie. Come on, eat.”

The Sloth Faunus looked at his Mistress and opened his mouth, the girl’s expression looking much like Yang’s, his own eyes searching for his own pet. Yang was looking perfectly as she should, her hands behind her back and her expression carefully blank, meeting his eyes and smiling very shallowly, just a mere twitching of her lips, leaving him to feel the warmth go through him.

_‘You are precious.’_

“Mistress Nora, I-“

The mouth of the sloth Faunus was stuffed full of vegetables, Jaune glancing at Saphron, whose face was set in that carefully sculpted expression of ‘disgusting, but I can’t show it because it would be disrespectful’. It was something that mother had also mastered.

“What? Do you want some too, Pyrrha? There’s more than enough for all of us!”

It should be. Nobody should be left wanting. As the food dwindled and the girl had stopped stuffing her modest Faunus attendant’s face, she looked at him, her look turning serious.

“You’re a friend, Jaune. If you ever need me, just give me a call at Beacon. I’ll be right there with my hammer and we’ll break you free out of any sort of problem. I don’t know what they wanted with you, but I’d say that you’re not someone who’s like, unknown.”

He was not. He had a few thoughts as to why he had been chosen for elimination. The image of his uncle’s pale face came to mind. Would Yang hang herself as well? It was not a good thought, as he looked worriedly at her. Isaac had died, and Yang had survived.

“It happens, Miss Nora. Even my own life is not certain at all times. A burden of society, one may say.”

The polite nod and the dinner plates being carried away by the servants, Terra joining them, standing behind Saphron.

“Your sheets have been changed, Mistress Saphron, as you have instructed.”

His older sister showed no visual response, but a short nod was nevertheless noticed, as Nora got up, giving a soft little hum. Yang left, having been dismissed with a small signal from Ashe. Since Ashe was acting as the head representative of him and the family, she could dictate the roles that had to be used by the Faunus.

Blake would probably speak up and he would have to punish her. The girl was so willful that it made him feel like it was trying to talk sense into a brick wall. He missed Yang already, as the door shut behind her, her tasks undoubtedly arranged for by Ashe. Ashe always kept a firm hand on the household tasks.

“We’ll come and visit again sometime soon! We can play games, compare Faunus.”

He smiled at the offer, knowing that it was genuine. A friend, one who was _strong_ , someone who didn’t seem to be too fussed by the rules and regulations of the world, a little like Ruby.

_‘Yes…’_

“That would be wonderful, Nora.”

She smiled brightly at him and he went for the door, holding it open for her as a gentleman should do to any unmarried woman. He was due to marry, but with Summer in the mix, things had changed.

They were half-way down the stairs when the door swung open and his mother entered, a wheelchair being wheeled into the house. Juniper sat within, dressed in what was a hospital gown for one of the upper-class medical facilities, his father pushing the wheelchair personally. His father had seemingly grown a little thinner than before, his eyes looking sharply, as any patriarch of the family should, at the young woman that was descending the stairs next to him.

He kept his distance from Nora as protocol demanded of him, Ashe a few steps behind him, not even stopping their descent. Decorum was important, and his mother and father deserved nothing but the decorum of an heir to the family name, especially in the presence of guests.

Nora may be of common birth and about to be a Huntress, but she would not be shamed with a display of emotion. They were the Arc family, not some common family that could burst into emotion.

“Son, do introduce your guest.”

His father’s voice was polite, barely registering higher in pitch than anytime else, strict formality demanding that he speak like this. His mother assumed the role of matron, her hands taking over the wheelchair from his father, Juniper merely remaining quiet.

The diadem being worn by Saphron meant that she had represented the Arc family in official matters, and with how they descended the stairs, the two Faunus that belonged to Nora apparently giving an impression to the formality of things. A formal meeting between their eldest and only son and a young woman of unknown reputation.

“Mother, father, this is Nora. She saved my life during an assassination attempt.”

It was the bare facts. His father’s face firmed, as he seemed to try to keep a face that showed the strength of the Arc family, his eyes going to Ashe, who spoke up.

“Master Arc, young Master Arc arrived home covered in blood. He has been washed and given remuneration to the young Huntress-in-training for her services.”

His mother looked concerned, but that was what was expected of her. A woman should be behind her husband, to care and dote on her children, as a woman should.

“Hi! I’m Nora and these are my Faunus, Ren and Pyrrha. Ren is totally the bestest Sloth Faunus in the world! Pyrrha’s a peacock, but she’s cute when she’s flustered, I mean, have you _seen_ her? Drop-dead gorgeous for a Faunus, yep.”

The common-level talk was nothing like the high speech that they spoke in amongst good company, and his father stepped forward, as he straightened his shoulders. The thin moustache twitched a little as his chin lifted a little.

“I am Lord Arya Arc, Master of the Arc household and this is my wife Azalea and daughter Juniper. For this gift that you have given us with your protection of the Inheritor of my title, may you find open doors and friendship here at our humble home. I thank you from the bottom of my heart.”

Father went for the deepest bow of respect that he could give to someone. Only a king would receive a deeper bow, but father was sincere, as mother gave an equally deep bow. Seeing his father and mother lower their head to such a degree made him aware of the depth of their feelings, of how important he was to them.

He remembered the images of Auburn and Camellia, remembering that there had been a lot of miscarriages and stillbirths for mother according to Camellia’s words.

“It’s no biggie, Lord Arc. I mean, he’s a cool guy! I’m happy to call him my friend, I mean, he’s got an awesome Faunus with him.”

Father’s eyebrow raised marginally and he knew that there would be questions to be answered later, if Father got a moment. Mother seemed to be gloomier now, as Juniper kept silent. As a daughter of the house and not the one who was to inherit, she had the right to speak up only when asked, as the Lord of the House spoke. He could join in, his own status equal as his father’s inheritor, Saphron only allowed to speak when the two of them were silent. It was how things went.

“My thanks to you, anyways. I am grateful that my son has arrived home safely once more. Ask one thing of me, and I will grant it if it is within my power to do so. We Arcs keep our promises.”

His mother’s eyes showed surprise as they narrowed somewhat, as Saphron’s only widened marginally. They’d technically already granted the boon by feeding her and dismissing the addition of Faunus to the dining table as non-existent, but Father had just added another boon, personally giving his word.

_‘Father is really impressed, if he went that far.’_

“I’ll think about it, Mister Arc. No need to decide just yet, right?”

His father’s expression was set in that manner, as he bowed slightly less formally, his shoulders relaxing. It was clear that his father seemed to take the answer as satisfying.

_‘Oh dear. Father doesn’t make those promises easily.’_

“We will send you and your Faunus home in the car. Ashe, ensure that they arrive safely, make sure that Vinegar brings them to their destination. They have rendered a service to our household by safeguarding my only son.”

His father was starting to break under the tension, Nora giving a cheerful ‘Thank you!’ and giving a little bow of her own to his father, Ashe taking that moment to guide her towards where the car was parked. Several of the slaves would probably be polishing it if father and mother had taken the car to fetch Juniper from the medical facilities, and Nora’s head turned and she winked, mouthing a ‘bye!’ and then disappearing, Ashe following behind the girl and her Faunus.

“Arya, contain yourself.”

His father started to tremble and Jaune was distinctly aware that Juniper’s eyes were worried as well, his father’s steps faster as he was wrapped into a hug. It was really tight and he patted his father on the back awkwardly.

“You’re fine, my son. You’re fine. Thank the Gods for making sure that you lived, I am so-“

His mother’s sigh was deep as the man just lost himself to his emotions once more, shaking her head. If Ashe had been here as well, mother and Ashe would have been making the same head-shake at the same moment in time. It had happened before, though Ashe was mostly out of Mother’s eyesight at those times.

“I’m fine, dad. I survived, I did- I _didn’t_ die. Mint did, though.”

_‘Isaac. He said his name was Isaac.’_

The man just held on like he was afraid that Jaune would be gone the moment afterwards. His mother sighed and shook her head. She was a lot more level-headed than his father, touching her husband’s shoulder.

“Arya, come on… We’ll get you something to calm down, it’s not the end of the world. Jaune is safe.”

His father had started to be really emotional, his hands just holding on tightly as the man went through another emotional spree. It was sadly something that happened whenever something went wrong in the house. The man could be counted on to keep the public façade of strength, but when it came to the matters of family members hurt, the man was easily moved and emotional.

_‘No wonder… Losing his older brothers and Aunt Olivia.’_

The wedding portrait of his late aunt and uncle hung in a corner of the house that wasn’t often visited, father’s study not having many of the paintings, save for a family portrait of his generation, when his grandmother and grandfather had still been alive.

“But he needs to be safer! What if it happens again?”

His mother sounded disapproving, as Ashe came once again, tugging his father on the sleeve.

“Let go of him, Master Arya. Master Jaune knows well that he is alive, but he might die if you strangle him by holding him too tightly.”

His father let go, brushing his gloved hands over his hand. They smelled a little like Ashe, at least, the herbal cream that she rubbed herself with once every week. It was something to do with her skin condition, because she had dry skin or something.

“Well, yes… Jaune, I am- Junie? Daddy’s going to carry you to your room, okay?”

His older sister looked pained, her eyes looking at him with a look that was loving and yet sad. His father’s arms wrapped around his daughter’s waist and he shifted her carefully, a bridal carry that was undoubtedly made easier through his unlocked Aura. Father wasn’t a Huntsman, but he’d had training to be one.

_‘You’ll be better, Juniper. You’ll walk again soon… Just recover well.’_

Saphron pulled the tiara off her head, shaking her head a little, her locks bouncing a little as she did, meeting their father’s eyes.

“Daddy, do you think you can up my allowance with another ten thousand? I was thinking of commissioning something… A bit of a _special_ project.”

His father shifted Juniper a little in his arms, pulling her up a little more. Juniper looked paler than before, her eyes not looking at Jaune, only watching the ground.

“Of course, Saphron.”

Father always indulged Saphron, he knew. She’d been a sickly girl when she’d been younger, or so Juniper had said, and as their father moved up the staircase with Juniper, their mother spoke up, her voice sounding worried still.

“Are you alright, Jaune?”

He nodded. He was alright, Yang had been safe and he felt that warmth inside him. Saphron excused herself, his arm offered to his mother who took it, according to the demands of protocol. Ashe had disappeared somewhere, as her talents as a majordomo demanded that she be better. He would visit Juniper first, as was proper.

“I’m… Mint died, mother.”

The soft ‘ah’ from the woman, who seemed not to be overly concerned about it, her hand stroking over his arm, her expression not quite steady yet. Mother suffered as well, but father showed it. The shock of what happened to Juniper and his own near-assassination was too much for the man.

“He fought to defend you, Jaune. Your deer pet would not have been able to handle things as she is not trained, nor does she look like she would ever amount to much. You are worth thousands of slaves, Jaune. No matter what, you are the most important thing to the family.”

_‘She looked so happy to see me. She kissed me and it felt great.’_

But she was a _Faunus_ , and that made it _wrong_. He shouldn’t love an animal, they were just there to be used and to be worked. That he gave them the blessing of being able to wear clothing was already a great favour.

“She fought. I’m… I’m not _sure_ , but I think she killed some of them.”

The woman’s back turned rigid, and he spotted Saphron heading to her room. His mother relaxed slowly, her eyes looking at him and then giving a soft sigh.

“As long as you are _safe_ , Jaune. A deer Faunus defending her master is noble, but she is _still_ a slave. Your other pet has fallen out of favour. Your father complained about her irascible attitude.”

_‘She is the night’s fury against the day’s injustice…’_

A soft laugh came from the side as his mother was rocked by Auburn who hugged her.

“Jauney is still alive, mommy! He’s still alive, still alive. The bastard queen of Vale didn’t get to kill him, nope. Her little rat lies dead and forgotten, and now she’ll have to find a different way.”

His mother looked at Auburn, who smiled innocently, her eyes peering into his own for a moment. “Moo Moo moo! Where there was just one once, now there are two!” An image of Eve and Ashe came to mind, the Ox looking somewhat resigned to her own fate, whilst Ashe looked proud and in control of herself, contrasting with the younger woman.

“I’ve got a surprise for you later, Aubie.”

He knew that she’d like it, letting go of their mother, his mother straightening her dress again as she looked at her youngest daughter, mother’s eyes looking heavy and conflicted. He watched his sister smile, her eyes bright and shining.

“I know, silly-willy. Junie survived, so Aubie gets a present!” 

She was his sister and she was happy. That mattered to him, as they entered Juniper’s room. Father was already at her closet, Juniper stripped bare as she laid on the bed, supporting her body with her hands. Juniper looked really bad, the life seemingly having drained out of her.

“Hey Juniper…”

She looked up at him, trying to muster a smile, trying and failing, as the tears came from her eyes.

“I’m sorry, I-“

A shake of the head, as pale skin was marked by droplets falling, mother seating herself on the bed next to her bare daughter, holding her softly.

“No, it was- I was stupid, I wasn’t able to anticipate that we’d have an intruder. The Nevermore always kills, but- I’m still alive.”

Auburn made a confirmative sound. “Never gonna walk again, never a bride, Juniper’s still alive and ready for the ride!”

He could see his father’s face grow tight as Juniper just shrank in on herself, her fingers trying to claw into the mattress.

“It’s alright, Juniper. We’ll get you something to move around with, even if we have to make some of the animals carry you. It's not the end of the world, there were many people who suffered an injury in the Revolution.”

His mother tried to soothe her daughter, but he could see that Juniper was losing hope. His father presented her with a simple blue dress, which Juniper merely nodded at. His parents helped her into her dress, her mother helping her with the underwear. He didn’t know that his sister preferred to wear lacy royal blue underwear, but it was what she had in her closet.

“I love you, Juniper. No matter what it is, daddy will get it for you. I’m blessed with a daughter like you.”

His father was always trying his best to do something to make his children happy. No matter what it was, you could trust him to keep his word.

“Let’s have a nice dinner tonight, as a family, okay? Ah, Auburn, don’t touch that, it’s still loaded.”

His father grabbed the rifle before Auburn’s finger could touch the trigger, ejecting the cartridge of rounds from it and putting it down on one of the side-tables. He looked at the weapon for a moment and his eyes turned distant, before he smiled and set the weapon against the wall next to the bed.

“Let’s get you downstairs, shall we? Daddy will carry you.”

Auburn looked a little put out that the rifle had been taken from her, his older sister’s eyes following Auburn as she moved a little on the bed, the blue dress making her look pretty, her blonde hair over a shoulder. It’d be okay, he hoped. His sister was still alive.

_‘I don’t want to lose my sisters…’_

“There will be food prepared for us, likely. Your older sisters will attend, I will ensure that they are all there.”

Juniper’s smile was warmer, her leg dangling uselessly as his father carried her, the smile seemingly happy for a moment, but he couldn’t quite shake the feeling that something was off.

“I’ll inform your sisters that you’ll be eating dinner together…”

His mother spoke as she pushed Auburn out of the room with her, Jaune watching the space where the bed had been, an emptiness inside him suddenly felt. He felt really tired for some reason, and he didn’t know why.

_‘Maybe that whole Aura unlocking thing is starting to make me feel sleepy?’_

That might be a thing, or it had to do with the Nevermore interrupting his sleep. He’d go to bed early after dinner.

That might just fix it.

* * *

The door shut to Saphron’s playroom as they exited it after the brief meeting with the lady who owned said room and breaking a deal, Yang looking at Terra for a fraction of a moment, the canine Faunus trying to keep herself contained in her expression, her gaze looking at Yang frequently, the uniform that they wore different in cut, yet somewhat less than proper for both of them.

_‘Time to inspect the wares…’_

She had bought some time, knowing that the woman’s mood was mercurial. Saphron Arc and restraint with her homosexuality did not go in the same sentence.

“The Mistress places a lot of trust in you by giving you this chance, Yang.”

The words of Terra were spoken softly, her eyes regarding her cautiously. Yang knew that the older woman seemed to be trying to find common ground, if only because the other pet that belonged to the Master was such a pathetic little cat.

“Then we’d better not shame her.”

The smile on her lips had been something that wouldn’t go away. Terra looked at her and then seemed to come to a conclusion.

“Your fellow pet asked me for my name.”

Yang made an acknowledging sound, as she already could imagine the dark-haired twin screaming as Lady Saphron got to work on her. There was something awfully poetic about that, knowing that it’d been the annoying twin that’d gotten her fucked a few times for the cheap by some of the former Mistress’ male associates.

_‘Nobody lays claim to my collar anymore.’_

“She is remarkably stupid. Denying the gift of the Master, something that would bring envy to the people outside.”

The canine Faunus nodded, her hair quivering a little, the stumps of her Faunus trait twitching a little, the look in her eyes.

“It’s Terra now, but I was born one seven three eight eight four dot one three zero one two.”

Gentle eyes, as the woman’s smile became stronger. It was just the two of them making their way down the servant’s hall, Terra’s eyes a little damp, as the woman's forlorn look regarded Yang for a moment.

“Seventeen, thirty eight, eighty four point one-thousand-three-hundred and two. Terra, if you read it simply. It’s my _name_. She named me. I’m no longer just Seventeen. She's... We are... You _know_.”

_‘So you’re seventeen.’_

A wistful smile on the canine Faunus’ lips, as she opened the door leading towards the outside, the sounds of the birds in the trees still busy with their final elegy before the evening, as the smells of fresh air came to Yang’s nose.

“Your fellow pet is testing my patience. She attempted to incite the Faunus of Master Jaune’s savior to rebel.”

That wasn’t good. The little ‘ _revolutionary_ ’ was making it harder for her to get with the Master, because due to her being bad, things got harder for her. Yang’s face showed her grim expression as she tried to imagine the fallout of that.

“Is she still around?”

Terra’s face showed some amusement as the woman pulled open one of the side-doors to the slave pens. The smell of unwashed Faunus reached Yang’s nose and she grimaced a little at the dissonance between what she was now getting used to and the smell of those not as fortunate.

“The Sloth attacked her when she suggested that his mate should be killed. If not for the peacock Faunus, the kitten would be in worse condition rather than unconscious. It was lucky that the peacock knows how to restrain him, because the dumb kitten did not understand _love_. She thinks that Master Jaune is a rapist. He is anything _but._ ”

A soft hiss came from her throat, her expression darkening a little at the thought of Blake. Yang shared the look, because that was a Blake thing to do. The girl would hurt the Master before she saw sense.

“Saphron should get the kitten for a day or three.”

There was no ‘Mistress’ added, given their relative privacy away from humans. Terra nodded lightly, her hand pulling out a small key and then unlocking a door that’d been set in the wall. Yang could smell the familiar scent of the cat and the twins in the room, Terra allowing Yang to pass through before she did.

The large cage sat within the room, the three occupants awake, dark-haired and two sharing the same features and eye colour, with the golden eyes looking at her accusingly.

“Come to torment me again, you sick homosexual bitch? I was just telling them the truth and he attacked me!”

The twins looked worse than before, probably due to the thin metal collars around their throat. It looked like a slimmer model than the one she had, meaning that it’d probably been put on by a professional metalsmith in service of the Council of Vale for all seized assets, with the explosive payload being something worse than before.

“You!/You!”

Yang drew herself up, her eyes looking at the twins. Memories of being spat on for not making the quota, of being handed a bowl of porridge with a questionable liquid as the base, forced to eat it like a dog for their amusement, simply because she held a better bounty of life than they had. Her breasts were full and her beauty blazed like the sun, which they had envied. They did not have the cleavage, nor the appeal that she'd had.

“Oh yes, _me_.”

She drew closer to the cage, the twins looking angrily up at her. She looked at Terra and motioned for the cage to be unlocked. Defiance burned in the eyes of the two girls as they got up, her eyes looking for any sign of them getting ready to fight.

_‘Looks like we’ll have to see…’_

They tried to rush her, but she stood there, her smack sending one of them to the ground without any resistance, though whatever name the twin used was irrelevant. Both of them were bitches, so both of them would get what they deserved. Whether they had cat ears or a tail, they were going to suffer.

Her body shifted to the side as the other one’s fist tried to hit her, a smile on her lips as she grabbed the arm as it passed her by and then twisted. A cracking sound as the bone snapped easily, and one of the twins slammed against the ground face-first in a throw, her cat ears flattened, as the other twin got up.

“Hey! They’re my friends!”

They were _bitches_ , all three of them and they were going to meet the ire of Yang. She grabbed a hold of the collar of the twin that had gotten up, her tail flicking back and forth, a savage smile on her face. The other twin was out cold on the ground, her arm clearly broken. Yang could not find the pity in her, for fucks to give she had not.

“Hello there, lesser kitty… We’re going for a _walk_ , you and I… and this time, there _won’t_ be a dog that you’ll have me suck off for your amusement, you little bitch. You thought that was _funny,_ didn’t you? Didn't you laugh and call me a deer suckslut, huh?”

There was a strangled sound as she just raised the collar, the feet of the girl lifted off the ground as she just walked with the twin in her hand, choking and spluttering sounds coming from the young woman’s throat. She held no regrets at all. She was _better_ , she was _stronger_ , she was with a _man_.

_‘Oh… you’re going to regret this, little kitty…’_

“You’ve got the remote for her collar, don’t you?”

Terra nodded, as the door was locked again, Blake grabbing the bars of the cage and hissing at her angrily. Yang gave a disgusted look at her. Degenerates, all three of them.

“You can’t mistreat her like that! She’s got rights! Your stupid raping bastard of a master will-“

Yang fixed Blake with a stern look, her eyes flashing into their deep red colour as the anger burned within her.

 _“Shut. Up._ You were born _stupid_. He is _your_ master as well, and I will make sure that you _never_ birth any heirs.”

It was not an idle threat. She was half a mind to find barbed wire and a glove and make sure that Blake _bled_. It was bad enough that her Master had been _hurt_ , that he’d nearly _died_ , but the cat wished to wish worse on him? That was _not_ allowed.

“You filthy degenerate homosexual vegetarian cud-chewing filth-spreading bush-fucking whore!”

Yang closed her eyes. She could hear the spluttering and choking stop, as the twin passed out from a lack of air, nearly. Letting go and letting the twin drop to the ground in a heap, she opened her eyes again to look at Blake, their lilac colour again as she stepped to the bars, looking into the golden eyes. Blake spat at her, but Yang ignored the insult as the spit dripped from her face onto her uniform. She'd wipe it off later.

“Act out against Master Jaune again and you will be _erased_. _Hurt_ my _mate_ and I will _erase_ you, Belladonna. _None_ will remember you. _None_ will care. Your grandfather might have been the one responsible for the Humiliation of the Four, but he has given us _life_. You are a _disgrace_ to your family, a waste of your father’s seed. If you had been born a boy, I could _understand_ , but you were _not_.”

Her voice was a serpentine hiss, her eyes looking into Blake’s, staring for a length of time as golden eyes blazed with defiance. The twin’s body was thrown onto the ground, where it laid. She’d smack the bitch awake after kitty got schooled, or just carry her along without. It was probably best to let the twin bitch rest for a while. Less chatter that way.

“You’re common filth, _doe_. There are _thousands_ like you, their traits all changing, but common. You are one of many, whilst _I_ hold the pedigree! I am the daughter of the Panther, and there are none like me. I am the prize of your _Master_ , and you are but the common wench that he finds some fondness of to stick his raping cock into. When we are free, I-“

The solid steel bar had been bent and snapped before she knew it, the twisting sound of metal that bent and shattered, as her hand reached through the cage and grabbed Blake’s throat in a stiff grip, fingers digging against the pale skin.

“When you are _free_ , you are _dead_ , Belladonna.”

Angry eyes looked at her as Blake hissed. The urge to snap the cat’s neck was rising, as the insinuation was clear. Blake Belladonna desired nothing but the-

_‘She’s aroused… What a sick degenerate…’_

She was acting out for _attention._ Disgust filled her as she looked at Blake, taking a moment to breathe in and out. The haze of lust that hung around Blake was near-palpable, as the golden eyes just dared her to do it, to snap that neck.

“And you _want_ it, don’t you? Aww, the little kitty wants to have the big bad Yang assault her. Going to be moaning into your little bitch’s pussy like the common degenerate waste of seed that you are? My mate is _happy_ and he is _alive_. Touch him in a bad way and I will make the Rape of Mistral seem like a mere back garden party…”

_‘You are the filthy one.’_

The defiance in those eyes burned, as Blake hissed at her. Yang didn’t care anymore for snapping the girl’s neck. There were _ways_ to make uppity girls break, and she’d simply have to have a talk with someone…

“When he breeds me and gets me swollen with his rapist bastard spawn, _you’ll_ be the maid, nursing the child with your udders! A common doe will _never_ rise above her station! I am the Panther’s daughter and I hold a claim to the title! Do not _forget_ your place, for I am still a thousand times better than _you_ , and even the aberration remarks upon it!”

_‘It would be an awful shame if you coupled with a horse, wouldn’t it? You disgusting little monster born from treacherous blood.’_

Yang’s stoic look merely regarded Blake with the simmering wrath growing, her grip shutting that throat, her eyes blazing with that tension that slowly diffused into nothingness, the girl’s body temperature rising as the heated smell of her womanly scent increased.

_‘Disgusting…’_

“If your mother could see you, she would be _ashamed_ of you. The Master is a better master than most, Belladonna.”

The woman had been friendly, kind and warm, not like the girl that she’d gotten to know at all. Blake just didn’t see that clothing and food was _good_ , because she had been a spoiled little daughter and treated well.

“His raping cock better give you orgasms, you dirty filthy bush-skipper! He will see who the better Faunus is eventually, and you’ll be left to care for my offspring, just like all of the other weak deer! I will end his l-“

The neck vertebrae creaked under her grip, as Blake nearly said the forbidden words. There would be babies, and there would be many. The master _deserved_ the best of the best, and to be treated as if she would accept being defeated by a mere uppity Faunus girl with delusions was _not_ tolerated.

“There will be _no_ end, I will make sure that he will have many strong sons and daughters, human or Faunus. My _mate_ deserves nothing but the _best_ , nothing so crude as a mere chamber pot cleaner’s daughter, one who was shamed by the grandfather that she never knew. Do not speak about stealing my _mate_ , you _degenerate_ randy kitten! You do not have the _skill!_ ”

She felt the fire inside her burn as she gazed into those golden eyes, relaxing her grip a little, red prints visible on Blake’s neck. The collar below her hand seemed to be reminding her of the situation she was in, as the ire within her blood slowly simmered down.

“Taking him as a mate shames you in the eyes of our race, cowardly deer! That rapist will spell your doom, you grass grazer! I will tell the crocodile and she will stop y-“

The shrill beeping of a collar that was primed to go off stopped Blake and Yang’s hand let go immediately, the collar starting to flicker with the explosives in it about to detonate. The lights were lighting up and Terra spoke up, her voice frosty.

“So _what_ , Blake Belladonna? What makes you _better_ than her? Mistress Saphron is my world and I would _die_ before anyone would touch her. We have been dealt a lot in life that is more fortunate than most, and you _complain_ , you _whine_ and you _object_.”

The Cat Faunus started to tug at the collar, her eyes wide. Yang could not even muster the entertainment as she looked at the fear. Blake wet herself again, or at least so it smelled, the tugging and frantic hopelessness in those motions of the cat, as Terra continued to speak after taking a deep breath.

“I will _never_ see the six children I bore before Mistress Saphron received me. I know not their names, only that they were taken from me. We are but numbers, erased with a simple stroke of the pen. You are _so_ fortunate, knowing who your _father_ and who your _mother_ is, child. I was born and bred, just a simple _number,_ kept in the pens. I have no last name, but I would take _hers_ if she wished it and it were possible.”

There was pleading from Blake, the shriller beeping starting to increase, lights starting to glow, as Terra’s eyes were beyond angry, hot tears leaking from them from the emotional rage that gripped her, the woman’s patience having snapped. Blake had fallen to the ground and her neck was undoubtedly going to have a red mark from the collar in it.

“Stop it, stop it! I don’t want to die!”

Pleading, as Terra looked at Blake, before the woman glanced at her, as if giving her the choice to decide whether Blake Belladonna drew another breath or whether the detonation would take her head.

_‘We’ll change that attitude, Blake.’_

She had more important things to be doing than worrying about a cat. She shook her head and the beeping stopped abruptly, the feeling of savage joy at the sight of a tear-streaked Belladonna’s face full of fright and terror.

_‘You are not going to take him from me. If he wishes that you join us in bed, you may, but he will not love you more than he loves me. You will forever be second in this world behind me, Blake.’_

“It seems we will have to repair the cage, Yang.”

Yang looked at the piece of metal that she’d torn out, Blake just left there, the knocked out twin looking like she’d probably be better off dumped in an average cell. It undoubtedly was because Blake had caused another upset, and Yang was sick of it.

“I’ll get her and we can throw her in a single cage with the other bitch.”

The door opened with the key that Terra carried and she grabbed the collar of Blake and the other twin, dragging both of them out of the cage and out of the cell that they’d been kept in, Terra following along.

With the unconscious twin still present, it was undoubtedly a momentary hazard, but where else could the slaves go? Yang didn’t really spare much, dumping the twin in a small cage and then pushing Blake into it as well, the Cat Faunus turning as the door was shut and clicked into place, the lock there.

“Stay there for a night with your new friend, Blakey… And if I ever catch you even _thinking_ about harming Master Jaune or his sisters, we’re going to put on a little _show_ together for the Arc family… An animal like you _deserves_ to be caged.”

There was anger in Blake’s hiss as the Cat Faunus gave her a look, but she’d learned her lesson.

“Oh, and I’ll see whether someone can go give you a _wash_. You reek of cat piss. Didn't your mother ever tell you to groom yourself, or were you just too busy sucking the Ox's cock?”

She was _done_ with her Master being threatened and harmed by the dumb cat. As Terra waited, Yang picked up the tailed twin, uncaring whether it was one or the other, lifting her onto her shoulder like a sack of potatoes, the body lithe and soft.

_‘Perfect…’_

“And what do you intend to do afterwards, Yang?”

As they walked back to the house, the Faunus on her shoulder attracting a little attention, she mused a little, as she smiled softly.

“We’re going to show Master Jaune what some skill at giving pleasure is, of course. He will be needing some _comfort_ , after all, and after your Mistress is _satisfied_ , we can just have him get some fun.”

She let Terra open the door for her, as she carried the limp body up towards the bedroom that belonged to Saphron Arc. Terra knocked softly on the door, Yang’s smile grinning a little broader as the blonde’s absence was noticed.

 _‘Good, time to get your little gift wrapped up for you, lady Saphron…’_

The bed had already been prepared for a slave to be put into the chains and ravished by the degenerate woman. The shackles looked like they’d be able to tie someone three times stronger to the bed, having been custom-made it seemed.

 _‘Let’s see who the little bitch is now, Malachite…’_

The girl was starting to come around again, undoubtedly the choking wearing off. Yang pushed her down onto the bed and then put the girl into the shackles, wrapping them around the ankles as well. The tail she pushed aside to give a good look at the pale buttocks. 

“Wha?”

She didn’t really care, as clarity seemed to come to those green eyes, indignation following suit. There was nothing but that cool burning rage within her from Blake’s earlier words, as she smacked the cheeks of the girl.

She looked at one of the toys that’d been laid out for use by the Arc woman, giving a soft little smirk as she found the gag.

“You’re a lucky girl, Malachite…”

The gag was shoved into the girl’s mouth and Terra held up a small case with a clear glass cover. Yang could see several syringes within it, stuff that looked like it’d work really well on some Faunus, if she’d read the pictures on them perfectly, a syringe pulled out and tested.

“An extract provided by Mistress Argent. It will increase sensitivity in Faunus of feline origin by three hundred percent and increase arousal to such a level that they will become much more pliant and suggestible. It was used to ensure that the cat would be a little more pliable... but I suppose we can test its efficacy on this one as well.”

The twin was tugging at her bonds, as Terra grabbed a syringe and then jabbed it into the twin’s buttock, Yang grabbing one and injecting it into a tit. It felt fun to do so, seeing the bitch suffer. She had still not forgotten the humiliations she’d suffered before.

“Good luck, bitch… I’ll be back in a few hours to see whether you’ll be more amenable, so we can get the slave the dick that she’s been craving.”

There was tugging on the shackles by the Faunus twin, but they’d been fastened well enough, Yang leaving the room, Terra grabbing a pale blue syringe. She heard the woman’s voice before the door shut.

“And this, my little kitten, is something that will make you pliant and meek… Such a little _treat,_ is it not? The Mistress will just _love_ it.”

Yang smiled softly to herself, Saphron Arc passing her by. A broader smile graced her lips as she met blue eyes that looked weary, wary and a little gloomy, the emotions mingling within to show that degeneracy.

“There’s a _present_ for you in your room, Lady Saphron. I’ll be borrowing your attendant and the slave for a little treat for the Master later on, so… enjoy?”

_‘Rape her until she’s dead or wishes she was, blondie…’_

Sometimes, payback was a bitch, but Saphron Arc’s smile was broad and terrific as she hurried along a little faster than before. The door to her room was opened and she could hear someone giving an amused laugh.

_‘Now… I need to find something to make sure that the Master has the best experience he has today!’_

The life and times of a good pet…

* * *

**Smut in the next chapter! Yang's going to bring Jaune a treat! The poor fellow needs a pick-me-up! Family dinner too!**

**Leave a comment if you'd like! I like reading people's thoughts on stuff.**


	23. Dinner and a treat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A family dinner and Yang's treat for her Master.

**I offer you... The next chapter.**

* * *

Jaune allowed a small smile of encouragement on his face as he sat down next to his older sister Artemis, Helena seated opposite of her, with Juniper as the eldest child in attendance seated right across from him. His father was seated at the head of the table, whilst his mother was at the other end, Auburn opposite of Argent. It had been nearly three hours since his father had said that they should get something to eat as a family, the food having been prepared for their meal with due diligence.

Saphron had disappeared off to her room before dinner had been convened, citing a faintness of the heart, which wasn’t unusual for her. She’d fainted at the sight of his bloodstained form, so it was completely normal for her to be like this. Her hair was loosely tied in a small ponytail, making her look a little more boyish, the tie that kept her hair in place clearly there.

His body felt tired and heavy, his eyes nearly shutting for a moment until he heard his father speak up, Juniper looking a little at the members at the dinner table.

“I’ve returned and found every one of you with me once more, except for your oldest sister. Thank you, daughters, son and wife, for being in my life.”

Jaune smiled, knowing that his father was solemn when he said that. Every time that he returned, they had something of a family dinner together, and he started with such a saying, to show how happy he was that they were all still there. Auburn smiled brightly at them, like nothing could harm her in this world.

“I love you too, daddy! We all love you!”

He caught sight of his father’s smile, rougher than it had been before, with all of them still hale and healthy. It’d been stressing on the man, Juniper’s situation and his own. Jaune could understand, knowing that his father was someone who preferred to keep a personal stake in the lives of his family. What had happened to Aunt Olivia and Uncle Aaron had shaken the man more than he’d ever admit, his face showing nothing of that as the smile returned, Ashe entering with the first course.

The smell of the soup was strong, something that was very powerful in flavour, his spoon dipping into the soup and tasting it, his father eating it slowly with a look on his face. Ashe stood a few paces behind his father’s seat, the woman standing at attention, his mother clearing her throat after the soup had been eaten.

“I love you, my children and husband. Without you, my life would be dull and dreadful.”

The words were typically the ones a woman would say when in a semi-formal occasion, his mother’s eyes looking at him for a long moment, before the soup had been cleared away by two of the domestic Faunus under his mother’s stewardship.

“As some of you know, Juniper had to go to the hospital this morning. There was an attempt on Jaune’s life by the Nevermore. Juniper will never walk again, the spinal cord was damaged in the fight, so... Let us thank the Gods for her survival. It’s never the end, as long as we draw breath.”

He saw Juniper shrink in on herself, her eyes dull and lifeless, her eyes meeting his for a moment. He expected to see blame, anger and more in her eyes, but it was just lifelessness that he saw there. His sisters were looking at Juniper with mixed looks of sympathy and concern, just as he did, before their attention went to him.

Artemis and Helena merely watched him without much emotion in their eyes, Saphron’s head nodding shortly. Argent never really seemed to move during, as their father looked at them for a moment.

“And Jaune was the victim of an assassination attempt earlier. Through the sacrifice of one of the Faunus that was with him and the assistance of a brave Huntress in training and her Faunus guardian, he is still with us. Let us thank the Gods that it is still so.”

The looks of sympathy, the way that his sisters looked at him was enough to make him feel the weight of their looks. Saphron looked concerned, Argent and Juniper merely were giving him a vaguely affected look, Juniper’s eyes less emotional than anything related to concern. Auburn gave him the biggest smile that she could, showing her happiness at him surviving, Artemis and Helena blank-faced and tired-looking.

Their hands folded and they spoke as one the benediction to the God of Light, watching how his sisters finished the words heavily, his father speaking them with that emotional tone to his voice, his mother sounding a lot more conflicted.

“Thank you.”

His mother’s thanks were said softly, as she unclasped her hands and mumbled a soft ‘Amen’ to nothing in particular, just a ritual that she’d done year after year. It was something from her section of the Kingdom, and it wasn’t a bad thing.

“I’m- I’m just so glad to be blessed with such a big family.”

His father was getting emotional again, as Ashe placed a hand on his shoulder in support. The glow of her Aura was wrapping around him, his mother frowning at it, but not allowing herself to voice her commentary. Father needed Ashe’s support at times to keep himself level-headed, the Faunus woman’s face looking at the man with eyes that held some form of care that the woman could show.

They’d all known Ashe for most of their life and Father had said that she’d been around for a while. Ashe herself had said that she was _old_.

“I’m fine, I’m fine. It’s just- I’m _blessed_ with you all. I love you, Azalea. I’d never want to have another wife.”

His mother coughed politely, clearly wishing to challenge that, her lips smoothing a little. His father looked at his wife and coughed.

“You asked _Summer Rose_ to marry you, Arya. In _full_ view of the upper classes. You are _lucky_ that all she did was embarrass you.”

The man looked embarrassed, his face flushing a little. Father looked like he was going to say something, giving a foolish smile.

“I was kind of drunk when I did that... You _know_ me, Azalea.”

His mother’s stare was cool as she looked at him before the smile warmed and her eyes closed with that smile that showed her love.

“And of course, she denied you, as she should have. She has no business with a man like you, especially given that her daughter is going to be arriving here the day after tomorrow.”

His father’s eyebrows shot up, his gaze shifting to him, as he smiled. Dad might not know about his change in marriage partners, so he started to clarify. It’d be important to break the news gently. Dad might not have the emotional control to keep from crying.

“With the proposal that I made, it’d only be logical that she’d come to live here, dad. I’m-“

His father got up and did a little fist-pump. His mother and Ashe mimicked each other their expression, as his father started to give a little cheer, wrapped up in his enthusiasm. A slow shake of the head, as Ashe and Azalea continued to look at the man who was the Faunus woman’s owner and the woman’s husband, his father’s expression looking years younger. He could see Terra standing behind Saphron's chair silently, looking as any good attendant should, not showing a hint of her own thoughts on his father's outburst.

“I knew that you’d have good sense! With Lady Rose’s daughter as your fiancé, we’ll control two-thirds of the Council seats and the Huntsman Forces.”

Jaune wanted to correct his father, but his father looked so happy that he didn’t. His mother just kept on shaking her head as his father did a little dance, clearly happy by the fact that he’d managed to rope in Ruby...

_‘Well, I think it’d be alright to leave out the fact that I actually proposed to Summer... Dad might actually faint.’_

That wouldn’t be good for his father’s blood pressure. His mother and Jaune shared a look, and there was a moment where they reached an accord. Dad would remain ignorant of the truth for a bit until it was time. Mom was smart like that. Most of his sisters had little smiles on their lips, as they looked at each other, amused at their father's happiness.

_‘Dad’s been through enough shocks today...’_

The man was a wonderful father, but emotional and a little too excited at some times. It didn’t mean that he was weak, having the sensibilities to make sure that some legislation passed in order to keep the Kingdom functioning as it should.

“Daddy, are you really happy?”

Auburn’s voice cut through his father’s joy, the man giving a soft smile, though there was pain in his eyes as he looked at his youngest daughter. Jaune wondered if she’d be acting out again. His youngest sister was a little bit of a handful at times.

“I’m really happy indeed, Auburn.”

Auburn smiled at her father, giving him a look and a little wink, something afoot within his weird sister’s mind.

“Cammy will be back in ten days, before the ball! She’ll be grumpy but she’ll be happy to see you too! Remember the peaches and what you said, daddy. Remember them and everything will be okay. Allow her.”

His father’s eyes turned sad, as he swallowed, his hand motioning to Ashe behind him, as something seemed to course over his face.

“The next course please, Ashe.”

_‘What’s with the peaches?’_

Auburn smiled, as if she knew something that nobody else knew. His father’s eyes were dark and the energy had drained out of him, his mother’s look worried at her husband, the fingers drumming on the tabletop as his hands kept busy, Ashe moving with a slower gait, his father’s eyes following the Faunus, as he let his gaze rest on Auburn for a moment.

Camellia didn’t say these weird things, but it was usually during the family dinner that Auburn would say those things. Little weird lines, things that didn’t make sense, talking about the animals and what they might do. Ashe listened, as did Camellia. He found her off-putting and weird, but she was still his sister.

“Saphron? Can I borrow the thing in your third drawer for a week or two? I’d like to use it. I’ve got to give a present, yes. Lend it to me for two weeks. I’ll bring it back. You should watch out with ice-cream tonight. It’s not good for your health.”

Saphron’s features turned a little paler, as her disturbed look directed itself at her younger sister. She nodded slowly, her eyes never losing Auburn’s features, burning with hesitation. Their mother looked a little uncertain, as Auburn turned to her. She never really said much to mother, maybe because mother didn’t really pay much attention to her. Mother was the fondest of Saphron, the perfect little heiress.

_‘Don’t worry… I won’t tell about you and the Faunus that you like to sleep with…’_

“Mommy?”

Azalea Arc looked at her youngest daughter, taking a deep breath and slowly exhaling, her gaze never quite showing that interest. He remembered that feeling of disappointment, that moment when he’d seen the brief vision of what Camellia and Auburn had gone through when he was born.

“Yes, Auburn?”

A tense silence fell. The twins were silent, as always, Auburn’s eyes clear, a big smile on her face.

“Daddy loves you the most. He’d rather be poor than losing you. He can’t help it. It’s just how he is. Don’t fault him for his love. Daddy loves you more than you think. Have good sex tonight.”

A shudder went through each of the Arc siblings’ body sans Auburn, as their mother’s lips pressed tightly together, his father giving a soft groan, the food being eaten with a little more delicateness to their motions. The white rice had been cooked to perfection, as the sweet and sour pork meat was delicious and chewy, Juniper eating calmly. As he was sat opposite of her, he could see the look on his sisters’ face, her gaze looking around, half-eating and just looking.

_‘I feel so guilty, Juniper.’_

“Did you take your medication yet, Auburn?”

Auburn nodded, as Ashe spoke up after a moment to confirm it. The aged woman stood behind his father’s seat, her voice clear and deliberate in the words that she spoke, the woman’s eyes looking away from the lady of the house, as any majordomo would.

“She has been medicated, as per the standard dosages, Lady Arc.”

Azalea looked at her youngest daughter, Jaune could tell that his mother was thinking something, a deep sigh coming from his mother’s lips. What Auburn had just said was beyond the pale, but it wasn’t something that he could deny. His father loved his mother a lot. That they’d be intimate was natural.

_‘I wonder…’_

He thought of lilac eyes, with a set of golden feline eyes following after them. It was a duality, something that made him wonder what had blessed him to have such a loyal Faunus like Yang and that horrible little brush of fate that Blake was.

_‘I hope she smoothes out when her mother and father come. I am not going to suffer her attitude any longer.’_

Yang had fought for him. Blake would be obedient, even if he had to force her. Yang was a good Faunus.

It was just so _hard_ to think of her as an animal, barely sentient except for their uses and their training. He could imagine her as just a regular girl his age, smiling at him and loving him. She was just like Ruby, and he really hoped that they’d get along well.

“Jaune?”

He snapped to attention, aware that someone had been talking to him but not quite bringing his attention to the forefront once again, noticing that his sister Juniper had spoken, her eyes looking into his own.

“Sorry, I was miles away with my thoughts. I’m a little tired, what with-“

Juniper understood, at least that’s what he got as an impression, her fingers sliding over the armrests of her chair. She tried to get up, only realizing that she couldn’t because her legs weren’t able to support her.

“I love you, little brother. Don’t forget that, okay?”

It was an odd way of saying that, but he loved her as well. She was his big sister and he wasn’t going to be making her sadder than she already was. He gave her a warm smile and she returned it with one that was more hesitant.

“I love you too, Junie. Thanks for watching over me.”

She nodded, giving him a smile that was warmer and more emotional than the others. Auburn continued to chatter on in the background, eating somewhat and then talking to another member of the family. She was talking about some of the nice paintings that she’d wanted to make, something technical that didn’t seem really feasible, even with how the world worked.

“Thank you for the meal.”

His father mumbled softly something under his breath, something Mistralian, Ashe looking a little stern as the others except for his mother mimicked it. He remembered the official Mistralian etiquette lessons, reminded of the fact that his father had been in Mistral before a few months ago.

“Do you want me to carry you to bed, Junie?”

His father was love and care as he asked Juniper that, Juniper’s head moving once in acknowledgement, his father picking her up, carrying her away. His sisters left the table one by one, his mother following after his father, leaving him alone with Auburn and the house-Faunus attendants who started to clear the plates away. It had been Mistralian food, father’s favourite. He’d heard that his uncle Aaron had preferred Valean cuisine, his other uncle Vacuan and his father, Mistralian.

None of them seemed to like Atlesian cuisine much, perhaps a hold-over from great grandfather. Great-Grandfather had fought against the Mantlean forces in the Great War, something that had made the world different. Slavery had been abolished back then afterwards, before the animals had rebelled and they were enslaved once again.

_‘It makes sense… Give an animal freedom and it’ll do horrible things. A good Faunus is seen, not heard.’_

Blake’s face came to mind, as he noticed that Auburn had disappeared from the seat she’d occupied, feeling someone touch his arm. She looked concernedly into his eyes, her blue eyes focusing for a moment and losing that focus after a moment.

“You can _trust_ her, Jaune.”

Auburn’s voice was soft, an image of Yang coming to his mind’s eye. She had been there, wonderful and brilliant and warm. His Aura burned as he felt it well up from the depths of his soul. He wasn’t helpless, as Auburn’s body leaned against his own.

“The little Faunus queen will also understand. She doesn’t _know_ , because nobody told her. She is ignorant, the little animal… All the respect she holds is that of her father, the deference for the Panther, as well as her friendship with the Ox and the Tiger. Don’t blame her. She knows not what she does.”

Auburn’s voice was soft and mournful, more steady than before, as he could feel her hands slide up and down over his body, touching the edges of the wound, her eyes warmer as she ran a finger over the rent tissue.

“Trust her, Jaune. She’s your little treasure. Yang is _yours,_ completely. A world without you, she cannot think of it. She _worships_ you. Isn't that nice?”

His older sister’s smile was warmer as her forehead laid against his own, a peaceful expression coming to her face, as she exhaled softly. She looked so young, compared to him. It was as if he was the older brother, rather than the younger one.

He remembered the vision, Camellia’s feelings. He felt how the tears came as he remembered the pain of those visions, knowing that his sister Camellia hurt still inside. Auburn exhaled softly, the smell of summer and her shampoo clinging to her skin. He looked at her as her arms wrapped a little tighter around him, keeping him close.

“It’s all the grand game of this world, little brother. A grand game of thrones and power, of games below the surface and above. It’s _your_ turn to play _next,_ my little brother. _Play, use_ and _move_ the pieces to _win_. _Claim_ them, before they are claimed, wipe them from the board. One of her pawns is gone thanks to your sunny slave, but there will be _more._ _Deny_ her the power she craves, or _your_ game will be over. Don’t let the bastard queen claim the throne and power she so desires at the cost of your family, to repay the grudge that has sent her into shame as a bastard-born daughter… Manipulate the strings and make the world move for you. Show this world your _glory_ and _beauty_ and be _worshipped_ by those who _know_ your true wonderful nature, my little brother. You will _never_ be alone again, little brother. Play the game and _win_ , little brother. You _don't_ deserve a cruel fate.”

Auburn’s voice was sad, mourning and with that hint of something more than she was telling below the surface, as her hands wrapped around him, a soft kiss pressed to his lips, a feeling of melancholy from her, as she smiled and the intelligence faded from her eyes, as a giggle came from her lips. She wasn't acting like she was sane again, one of her fits undoubtedly.

“Daddy didn’t like that, did he?”

She was back to being simple again, her eyes unhealthy and her body swaying a little as she got up again, his eyes watching as she hummed a soft little song, her moment of clarity gone. He hoped that she’d be alright, as she started to hum the ‘three little Faunus’ song, about three Faunus that were sent to die…

A children’s rhyme, but Auburn wasn’t a child anymore. He felt bad for her and sad and scared, as he got up from his seat and made his way out of the dining hall, going up the stairs towards Juniper’s room.

He had to apologize to her for making this happen to her.

* * *

Yang watched the shivering form on the bed, seated as she was next to Terra. What little pride that had remained in the Faunus on the bed had faded, a mess of sweat and juices, legs parted and blood dripping from a ravaged hole as she’d watched the sick woman take her liberties with that body. A soft little whimper came as she rose from her seat, grabbing the tail and giving it a jerk. A gasp of pain was audible, but the slave didn’t even have the strength to complain about it, just hanging her head.

“I think she’s ready.”

_‘Payback is a bitch…’_

One of the kitty twins wouldn’t be screaming at her anymore. She just laid there, twitching and broken, the tears long-since having gone out of her. She’d watched the woman tame the Faunus for a bit, amused by the feeling of seeing the Malachite girl break. The whimpers had been there when the resistance had faded, as Saphron Arc’s body had ravished the girl’s sex. Marks were visible on the body as it laid there, in desperate need of a wash. It reeked, just like the filth that the girl was.

“It seems so, Yang.”

Terra, or number seventeen as she’d been born, spoke up. Her eyes were disapproving as she looked at the Faunus on the bed, shivering at the words that had been spoken, Terra’s fingers stroking over the pale back of the girl. The gag had been soaked in spittle and blood, Yang’s eyes looking at the twin that she’d delivered to the degenerate woman.

_‘Well…’_

“Good girl… You’re going to be a good little bitch for me, won’t you?”

A soft whimper, undoubtedly assent. The fight had gone out of the Malachite girl due to the drugs, Yang’s fingers teasing over the matted hair and grabbing a hold of it, dull green eyes looking at her with none of the fire that she’d seen in them before.

“Don’t worry too much, little kitty…”

Terra looked at her with a resolute expression, straightening her maid uniform out a little. Yang smiled, remembering the faint click of the collar’s mechanism when Saphron had activated it to see the twin tremble and quiver in fright.

“We will need to wash her. Mistress Saphron will be back.”

Yang didn’t really care about that. She patted the cheek of the twin. She’d gotten her personal slave, and well… That mattered more to her than anything else. Terra was _safe_ , or so she believed. Auburn Arc’s words came to her mind, and she hadn’t been led astray yet.

“The Master will love to see her perform her duties.”

She could teach the slave how to work a man’s meat like a pro. It’d be her little present to the Master, especially with how needy she felt. He’d nearly _died_. It’d been an illusion, or so she thought, but the thought of _losing_ him…

“He might. Master Jaune is kind. He would like it if I was to-“

Yang could see her expression change, as Terra’s hand grabbed the hair of the Faunus girl on the bed and brought her face close to her.

“You’d better do a good job, girl. Keep an Arc happy and you _live_ to see the morning. Saphron wasn't very happy with you, girl.”

It was a verdict that Terra would keep, Yang knew. The gag had been loose for a moment to let Saphron hear the squeals of the girl, but it’d been an insult and unpleasant. A soft moan came from the girl as Terra gave a soft pat to the head.

“It seems we’ll be going for dosage number nine… don’t worry, you just need to obey.”

The moan from the Faunus and the gush of juices that came from the potent stuff that was being injected was like a savage pleasure, as Yang looked at the body of the Faunus, writhing in joy and pleasure.

“Thank you for accepting my suggestion.”

Terra looked at her and gave her a soft smile, entirely contrary to the actions that she did, her fingers pulling the syringe out of the case and then emptying it into the Faunus. It wasn’t done with efficiency, but the body merely twitched a little.

“I love _her_. I _love_ the young Master. For _their_ happiness, I- We’re going to make sure that Master Jaune has a _very_ pleasant evening tonight, Yang. A slave needs to show her owner something that’ll be worthy of respect.”

The eyes that looked down on the Malachite girl was cool and frosty, as Yang looked down at her prey, a savage grin on her face. It was unheard of for a Faunus to have a slave of their own, but she supposed that she’d just _gotten_ one.

_‘With a collar around her neck…’_

She looked at the hard collar and tugged it a little, the tail flicking back and forth a little. She watched how the Faunus girl twitched, the smell of sweat and juices in the air like a rancid fog. Yang looked at Terra, who pulled out a set of disinfectant wipes from somewhere.

“Mistress Saphron stocks these for when her pets get dirty.”

_‘I bet she does…’_

The door opened and the aforementioned woman appeared, dressed for dinner, rummaging around in one of the drawers and pulling something out, looking at it for a moment and then picking it up. Yang merely watched impassively, the woman giving her a look but ignoring her.

“Mistress Saphron?”

The woman’s attention went to her pet, her attendant, _whatever_ Terra was called by the woman, tired blue eyes looking at her personal attendant, the woman’s fingers stroking over the smooth shape, the ridges on it looking dangerous.

“I’ll be back. You…”

Heavy-lidded eyes looked at the Faunus on the bed and a sick smile spread over her face, as the woman couldn’t resist the urge to go and caress the cheek.

“Don’t call _my_ little Terra a mutt ever again. You’re just a worthless _animal_ , after all. She’s _better_ than you, little animal. She’s... She’s _mine._ ”

Yang cleared her throat, the woman looking up, something still writhing in those eyes, a sickness and degeneracy within those eyes. There was yielding, satiety that was within those eyes, the malevolent impulses restrained by the pleasure that the woman craved.

“I want the _slave_ for my Master’s pleasure tonight, Lady Saphron.”

Features smoothened and a smile came to the woman’s lips as she nodded. A hand grabbed the tail and the woman _tugged_. There was a scream muffled from the Faunus at the pain, as the savage look on the woman’s face was turned to the Faunus on the bed.

“Aren’t you _lucky_ , little mongrel? So lucky to be relieved for a bit… Oh, we’ll continue, my little toy. Yes, yes… And-“

Yang tuned out the woman, shifting a little in her outfit as the words started to be hissed at the captive Faunus. She could see the sickness in those eyes, Terra rising from her position to lightly guide her mistress away.

_‘Fuck you, little kitty bitch…’_

She spat onto the back of the Faunus on the bed before she walked, halting for a moment, Saphron Arc having stopped her torment of the Faunus.

“Is there something you need for my brother’s enjoyment?”

She nodded. It would be best, she knew, if things were properly arranged. The Master required the best of feelings, the loveliest of sensations. She was going to make him _cum_ , the little slave feeling how the Master was _great_.

“Is there a silken blindfold that I may use?”

The woman closed her eyes for a moment in thought before she nodded.

“Fourth drawer, to the right. Terra, _come._ We should deliver her little… _thing_. I need to retire early tonight... I _hate_ the sight of blood...”

_‘That thing looks like it’d hurt someone…’_

What the hell could the woman need a strap-on that large for?

_‘It’s not going anywhere near me.’_

She searched the drawer, finding several lengths of silken material that could be fashioned into a blindfold. The smile on her lips was wonderful as she looked at the soft cloth. She glanced through the materials that the woman had in her little den of vice…

_‘Some nice massage oil…’_

The Master wouldn’t be sad anymore. His Yang was going to make sure that he felt really good.

Looking down at the body of the Malachite twin that was still twitching and muffled in her moaning, she smacked the girl’s ass.

_‘All it requires is an obedient slave… And you’ll be very obedient to your Master, won’t you?’_

Perhaps she should get a branding iron heated up and make sure that one of the twins was a little more _distinct_. That way, perhaps she could distinguish them.

It was a real pity that Master Jaune would never behold a lowly slave like this… But that made it all the _better_ , her finger drawing a long line over the back, blood welling up where her fingernail pierced the skin.

The girl whimpered and came, the sensitivity of her body pumped up by the drugs in her system. Yang really didn’t care as the girl wet herself, sagging onto the bed.

_‘I guess she’ll be upset… I guess this might just be a little respite for you, little kitten… The Master will not suffer as long as I live.’_

* * *

Jaune entered his bedroom, Juniper seated in her bed, his father looking up from the chair at the bedside, mother seated on the other end of the bed. Mother got up and looked worriedly at him.

“Are you okay, Jaune? Perhaps you should lie down, have a little bit of rest? You’ve been through a lot today.”

His father looked at him and Juniper gave him concerned glances, her gaze down once again, a gloomy demeanour burning in her eyes, her body shifting slightly to the side as she twisted, a look in her eyes as her legs did not function at all.

“No, I… I just wanted to check on my big sister.”

His mother gave her most concerned smile, as her eyes shifted to a concerned look. It wasn’t a look most people in the formal society saw, but more something private. His father’s face was sterner now, as he seemed to have regained his equilibrium again.

“We’ll head to our room. Your mother and I have… _discussions_ to hold. Much has happened in my absence, and-“

His father looked hesitant, a look that was like he’d seen before during the vision. It’d been in the past, and Jaune felt that rush go through him.

“We’ll need to talk as well, father. I’d like to show you my Faunus, I’ve-“

His father’s eyes turned darker, as a look of actual frustration came to his face. There was something on that face that didn’t change, the eyes turning much colder as they sharpened. His father was able to remain composed when he was angry.

“I’ve met the daughter of the Panther. _Prideful_ and _stubborn_.”

_‘Ouch… I guess that he’s not happy.’_

The man’s eyes darkened, a low hiss coming from his mouth as dark blue eyes regarded him. His mother shifted a little. She didn’t like to see dad when he was angry because it frightened her, his eyes having that quality in them that made her feel uncomfortable.

“Not like her grandfather at all. A girl, besotted with fancies and wishes…”

His father exhaled, as the smile returned to his face, a light touch to his eyes, his moustache quivering softly as he looked at him.

“Ashe said that there was another that you've bought. Show me her tomorrow evening, alright? Father has some work to do and-“

His father gave his mother a look that made him feel a little sick. It was a look that he’d seen before, and his mother’s cheeks turned red. That definitely meant that his father and mother would be _intimate_ again. It was lucky that their rooms were on the other side of the house, because the sound of his parents doing that would undoubtedly haunt him.

“And I’ve got some catching up to do in the morning about that assassination attempt. Juniper… We’ll do _whatever_ we can, my dear. This _isn’t_ the end. We’ll simply have to make sure that you can walk again.”

Juniper looked sad as their parents left the room, their mother giving her daughter a soft kiss to the cheek. It was perhaps a thing that showed the love that their parents had for each other but it didn’t mean that there was much of a like for their affectionate behaviour.

“I’m sorry, Juniper. I’m- I never wanted this to happen to you.”

Juniper’s eyes looked at him and he felt a powerful wave of sadness inside him as she smiled at him, that same encouraging smile that she always wore when she wanted him to be better.

“It’s okay, Jaune, we can’t really decide when we- When we meet something that’s not able to be surpassed. I don’t blame you.”

She did, he could see it in her eyes, could feel it in her eyes. It wasn’t fair that she had her legs taken from her, the ability to walk beyond her now. Juniper’s face showed little worry, a soft groan coming from her lips as she pushed her legs a little, trying to adjust herself.

“If it wasn’t for me, you’d still be safe.”

Juniper looked up at him and the smile broke, as her eyes looked down, the soft sound of a sob coming from her lips, the tears coming from her eyes.

“It’s better than _dead_ , isn’t it? You’re still alive, Jaune. Your- Your Faunus, the blonde one, she protected you, didn’t she?”

He nodded, as his older sisters’ tears came, Juniper’s body shivering a little, as her shoulders quivered. Her eyes were moist and he wanted to give her a hug, to show her that he cared for her, but didn’t know whether she’d want that.

Anger flashed in her eyes, as she tried to get up, trying to push herself up. She wore a thin night she’d usually worn to bed, and father had made her comfortable, her eyes softening in their heated anger.

“Jaune... Come, sit next to me for a bit, please?”

He did as she asked, sitting next to his sister. The smell of a heavy perfume clung to her, something that his mother had undoubtedly sprayed on her, because it was her scent. Juniper’s hand grabbed his own, a strong grip.

“Show me your wound, okay? Just... Just a bit?”

He didn’t know why, but he shed his shirt and showed her his chest. The mark still stood there, a reminder, the skin looking a little less raw, slowly on the mend. Aura was something that was great, he knew.

“Can you stand in the middle of the room?”

He did as she asked, looking at her, her hand making a ‘turn around’ gesture with a finger, which he did, her expression heavy as she did, before she motioned for him to get back to her.

“I’m...”

She started, before her smile turned brighter, looking like the sun was breaking through the clouds.

“I’m happy you’re still alive. Mom would’ve died inside, if you’d died. She loves you so much, and I remember the screaming she did when you were born. It was... So much blood.”

Tears came from her eyes as the smile kept blazing like a sun, the tears leaking down her cheeks. Juniper’s eyes closed, as she exhaled with a shiver, the smile turning brighter, leaking tears over her cheeks.

“She was so happy that you were _alive_. When Auburn started to talk about how happy she was to see her little brother, father cried. Auburn... Camellia used her Semblance on her. I-“

Juniper’s eyes opened and her eyes looked really sad for an instant, a hand wiping over her cheeks and coming away wet with her tears.

“She wanted to hold her, and I handed her Auburn. I never told mother, but she was still my big sister. I didn’t see anything wrong with it, but- But she’s like _this_ now. Cammy blames herself so much. Auburn can’t be faulted for what she says, and- And I want you to know that.”

He could understand that. Auburn was... different. He looked at his sister, who didn’t seem to be stopping with the tears.

“Has she touched you too?”

A small nod, as his older sister leaned against him. She sounded like the world was a bad place, as her body seemed to freeze up.

“It wasn’t... It wasn’t something that happened. She’d touched Auburn and mother got really upset, and- So I touched her bare hands when she was sleeping. She used to not wear gloves when she was younger. She awoke and pulled away, but-“

Juniper’s arm pulled him close, as she shivered, his older sister’s tears not quite stopping.

“I saw a vision where she was speaking to the Vytal Assembly, arguing for a case of Abolition. The Faunus, _freed_. She looked so skilled, so _powerful_ when she spoke, outlining the differences between humanity and the Faunus, that we could work together. Her hands were perfect, unmarred by damage. It was- Try to imagine it, animals being treated as _equals_. They exist to serve, because they betrayed us. It’s...”

His sister’s head shook softly. She sighed softly, a weary sound that exploded from her lips.

“Jaune... I’ve- I’ve seen something horrible as well. I’m... Vale _burning_ , people dying, a woman laughing as she’s crowned queen... We... We fell in line, and I didn’t know yet that you’d be born. Auburn was young and- and mother had her first stillbirth. I didn’t think- I didn’t _want_ to.”

There was a sadness in his sisters’ eyes, something that he couldn’t quite fully understand, as she grabbed his hand.

“Father was... he was executed for treason against the rightful queen of Vale, and- And I killed the Queen of Vale. One shot, one kill, just as she taught me.“

The sigh was heavy, her eyes looking into his own, tears coming, as her fingers squeezed his hand and her eyes looked misty, before she sighed.

“But you’re _alive,_ so that’s all that matters. I’m... I can remember when Ashe taught me how to perform proper weapon maintenance. I wasn’t even old enough to dress properly, but I wanted to be the coolest big sis to little Auburn. Gods, the amount of jamming that I had...”

A deep sigh, as she looked down at the bed, at her useless legs. She seemed to come to some form of conclusion as her gaze went to his face, her expression a little hopeful.

“Can you... Can you give me a kiss? I’d like to- On the _lips_ , okay?”

He looked awkwardly at her, Juniper’s smile turning a little brighter, as her eyes shut and she puckered her lips a little.

“A little kiss. Give your big sister a kiss so she’ll feel better.”

He felt bad still for her, paralyzed as she was. He kissed her, his eyes closing, feeling her arms pulling him closer, her lips against his own in a way that’d be intimate under other circumstances, but it was just a kiss, her head pulling away from him, a wavering smile on her lips.

“I wanted to feel what it’s _like_. I’ve... I’ve got a good bottle of liquor in my closet, do you think you could pick it up and give me a glass to go with it? I’d like to _remember_ the good times.”

She spoke softly, as he fetched the bottle of spirits. It was a good vintage, something expensive and strong that seemed to make him feel awkward about pouring her a glass. He set the bottle on the small table at the bedside, his eyes noticing the rifle that still stood against the wall.

He sat down with her again, the glass half-emptied from her first drink, the older sister that he’d always lovingly called Junie, like most of his family did unless they were in public, giving a soft sound, handing him the glass.

“A drink, little brother. You’re going to become strong. Don’t forget about me when you’re standing in the Council hall...”

He wouldn’t, of course. He loved his older sisters, even Auburn with her odd antics.

_‘Why should I forget about you, Juniper? You’re still alive.’_

“I love all of you, and I know that you’ll be there to watch me become a councillor. I’ll make Vale greater than it’s ever been.”

He could use the status of his wife-to-be to influence the Huntsmen, Camellia’s management of the FMB to push forth legislation. The councillors may be elected, but that didn’t mean that those who held the power were wholly without their options. The Headmaster of Beacon would have a seat on the council as well, but he could make the world a better place for the people.

“Drink, little brother.”

A soft hiss, as she motioned for him to drink the alcohol. He took the glass and drank, looking at his sister, whose eyes looked at him.

“Father, he... He’s too old to take that route. The Council has been elected, and whilst he has the political capital, Camellia can’t officially vote him in, her power is too limited for that move. But- But _you_ , with an older primary wife and taking Ruby as your second- You should be able to.”

He didn’t quite know what she meant, Juniper’s eyes looking at him as she poured herself another drink. It was light, the touch to the glass, a clear ringing sound coming from it, as she held it up, lightly rolling it in her grip.

“And... and the Faunus that you love, she’s- It’s so silly, _nobody_ pays attention to the truths in front of them. Saphron lies all the time, trying to hide what she feels and acting as she _should,_ but- It’s a _mess_ , Jaune. The mongrels hate us, they wish to exterminate us for what we did, simply because of the virtue of being _born_. When I looked into your blonde pet’s eyes, I knew...”

Her blonde hair was brushed through with a hand, his older sister giving a light murmur in the back of her throat. It sounded something like a curse, but he wasn’t sure.

_‘She’s Yang, that’s what she is.’_

“Camellia could probably explain it better than I can, she hates the Faunus more than we do. Your blonde, she... Never mind, it wouldn’t matter much in the long run.”

Her eyes looked really sad for a moment, as she raised the glass again, looking at him, the glass filled again. It might be the heaviness of his body that he felt all of a sudden, the weight of his limbs pressing down on him, but he caught Juniper’s eyes for a moment.

“Ashe will make sure that you’re safe, Jaune. She’s _old_.”

His sister’s eyes looked clear, as she pointed towards the bookshelf that’d been installed, a lot of thick volumes stood atop it.

“Could you get me The Art of Warfare by _Bai Meng_? It’s the thick one with the blue cover, I’d like to have something to read, and- if you could go to the music player to turn it on and get the fifth disk from the rack...”

Jaune got up and walked to the rack, selecting the fifth disk, pushing it into the music player and hearing the soft thrum of a few violins, the opening of one of the long musical pieces that had been famous since the Great War.

_‘Ludwig von Beethoff.’_

He got the book and brought it to her, Juniper opening it up, looking at the inscription on the front cover.

_For Juniper, may your sight always remain pure._

He could see that a flourishing hand signature scrawled by a delicate hand had been placed below, the soft thrumming tunes of the symphony starting to become faster, as Juniper looked at the book, her fingers tracing over the pages.

“Can I get a good night kiss, Jaune?”

It was a soft whisper, as he leaned in. He originally went for the cheek, but her head turned just so that he’d kiss her lips, a bittersweet look on her face, her expression brightening a little. Her breath smelled of alcohol as she raised the glass to him.

“Sleep well, Jaune. I love you. _Always.”_

She looked unburdened, and he hoped that it’d be like this more often in the future. She shouldn’t let the burden of an injury keep her grounded.

“Sleep well, Junie. I’ll see you in the morning.”

Her smile never quite faded, as she turned the page, his eyes locked on her face as he shut the door behind him. She hadn’t answered, but it was okay. The glistening teardrops that fell down remained in his mind as he walked to his room, sure that Yang would be waiting for him. She’d said that she’d have something for him, and he was tired.

_‘I hope that Juniper can smile again.’_

He pushed the door open, seeing Yang sitting on his bed, dressed in her uniform, her golden hair apparently combed and made smoother, her eyes warmly gazing at him.

“Master, I’ve got a surprise for you. It’s going to be _wonderful_ , just trust me.”

Auburn was right. He could trust Yang, because he knew that she’d fight for him. He...

He enjoyed her presence. Just like a favoured pet, just like a companion of sorts.

It wasn’t that he was in love, no...

Every move she made held grace, and he smiled, her hand gently brushing over his arm, her smell in his nostrils.

She was a Faunus and love wasn’t allowed, but-

_‘She is so much like us.’_

As she guided him to the bed, he caught sight of several bottles of lotion, already stood together, her fingers gently rubbing up and down his arms. A soft murmur as her lips kissed against his neck, a soft little whisper of ‘master’ in his ear as her tongue licked over his neck.

_‘I can trust her.’_

He would. She was Yang, after all.

Blake was just another issue that would be confronted later. He really hoped that having her parents there would make her see sense.

She should accept her fate, because if anyone acted like an animal, it was her.

* * *

Yang’s fingers rubbed over the skin, slowly rubbing the oil into the flesh, her eyes watching carefully for the Master’s response to the touch, the skin under her fingers as light as it was, hearing the creak of the door behind her, aware of something entering, her senses alert. She could see Terra entering, her uniform unruffled.

_‘Undoubtedly, the Mistress is enjoying herself...’_

She rubbed some more oil into the skin of his back, brushing over the skin with smooth flowing motions, her maid outfit shed for mere undergarments, something that would keep them intact and able to be worn again if she was sent out.

“Mistress Saphron wishes to let you know that she would like the cloth back afterwards. She has ordered me to remain here.”

It was nice of the woman to at least give the appearance of caring for her brother, even though her homosexual ways were wrong and disgusting. Yang rubbed the skin a little harder.

“Master, are you comfortable?”

He would not be harmed again. He would live a happy life and remain as he was, because it mattered that he smiled. She smelled the oil that mixed with his natural scent, leaning closer to sniff him, the soft chuckle from his lips growing a little heavier.

_‘Such a good Master.’_

She’d make sure that there would be pleasure, much more than just the dregs that the kitten could provide, for him. With her body, she would make him feel that burning desire. Her breasts brushed against his back as his response came.

“With you, I’m very comfortable.”

She grinned, rubbing her chest against his own, her hands grabbing a hold of his shoulders and then starting to rub down.

“The Master deserves nothing but the greatest of joys. When the little kitten’s father and mother come here, she will submit or she will be destroyed...”

Blake would serve or be broken. She would _not_ allow anyone to steal him away from her through death’s door. She let her eyes slide to Terra, who took a spot at the foot of the bed, standing there, the Master’s body resting calmly there. If there was a need, she could defend him.

“I’m trying to hold out hope... I hope she’ll turn out better when she’s with her parents. You’ve certainly become even better.”

She smiled, as she leaned down and kissed her Master on the cheek. He was charming in his own way, her nose bumping against his cheek.

“I’ve got a surprise for you, Master... But first, I want to make sure that you smell wonderful. There’s such a thing as an appeal to all the senses, you know?”

She liked it when her man smelled good. No liquor, no sweat except the sweat she conjured with her actions, her fingers pulling him onto his back, her body raising a little. He smiled at her and patted her head, the broad grin directed at him like a charm to his eyes.

“You sound like Ashe. ‘A young gentleman should be prepared to smell perfect, look perfect and be as perfect in manners! You will not be a lout like lesser people!’ I was born as the only boy, so I had to be groomed perfectly. _”_

She didn’t think the Crocodile would much appreciate being compared with her, given how halting their interaction had been, but it was a compliment from the Master. She was going to do her best, because he had pulled her from the shadows and into the light.

“You are a blessing to me, Master.”

Her lips pressed to his own in a kiss. It wasn’t like earlier, but she felt he needed it. He was the man she loved, regardless of how it would look. No more would he be hurt because of someone who would dare to interfere. She would make him into a man that could demand the respect of any who came to him.

_‘All deserve to kneel before you.’_

She licked over his lips, looking into his eyes. It was not hesitation that she felt, but eagerness. Something inside her twisted and burned, looking into those eyes. She felt the connection, as her hands locked with his in a grip.

“I’m blessed to have you too. I... I wish that you would be around me forever.”

She would be. Her fingers gripped his a little tighter, as she looked into his eyes, giving a soft little smile.

“For as long as I breathe. I promise you.”

She kept her promises, and she knew he would keep his promise. It was not right, but it was time. She knew that he would love her, and he looked content. She never wanted him to feel like he had before.

_‘Anyone...’_

He was her happiness. If anyone dared to hurt her happiness, they would find a very unhappy Yang in their path.

_‘Anyone who harms what is mine will be destroyed.’_

* * *

“Master Jaune? I will be accompanying you tonight.”

Terra sounded unconcerned, and he had a momentary flash of worry appear on his face. Saphron might need her Faunus, he wasn’t going to leave his sister without her attendant.

“But what if Saphron needs you? Are you sure that she’ll be okay?”

Terra’s face looked placid as her head bobbed once in a short nod, acknowledging it thusly.

“Mistress Saphron has decided to retire to bed at eight. Your appearance earlier has... _flustered_ her.”

He winced. Saphron always had been weak around blood. It wasn’t something that she could stop, fainting when the sight of it became clear to her eyes. She’d never slept well, but she was planning on sleeping, it seemed.

“Have you given her some sleeping medication?”

A small nod from Terra confirmed that, as he relaxed, Yang’s face appearing before his own.

“Allow me, Master. I’m going to blind your vision with a silken blindfold for our little treat. Worry not, you will be _safe_.”

She held up the silken cloth, Terra looking aware and alert, but he smiled a little. Yang smiled as well, her fingers draping the cloth over his eyes and then tying it behind his head. It was an awkward sensation, but it wasn’t unpleasant.

“It’s okay, Yang.”

He heard Terra give a soft little sound, as he felt someone sit down on the bed, a hand stroking through his hair, the smell of Terra coming from the hand, that smell that was much like his own sisters’.

“She’s still in the room. Lady Saphron said that she’d be in her personal room to rest.”

He felt the softness of fingers that’d been in service to the household before, and he could hear Terra softly hum one of Saphron’s favourite musical pieces, the fourth Ludwig von Beethoff symphony.

“Are you feeling okay, Terra?”

The hand stopped and the sound of Terra’s soft laugh was audible, as the Faunus seemed to consider her answer for a moment. He hoped that the slave would be okay, as he felt the warmth in his muscles. His top was bare, but he still wore pants.

“When I can be of service to you, Master Jaune, even Mistress Saphron would hardly object. She cares. For her, you are a priceless treasure. Even for me...”

A soft sigh, as he felt the hand continue and then felt soft lips against his own in a kiss. It was different from Yang, more chaste and soft, but it was still a kiss.

“This is for _your_ pleasure, Master Jaune. Your pet... I am not sure but- But she _loves_ you.”

 _‘Love_.’

It should not exist between a human and an animal, a Faunus never to be...

_‘She just appreciates me. She has to only appreciate me, it’s...’_

“Master Jaune... It is presumptuous of me to speak like this, but if the daughter of the Panther acts out again, I will ensure that she cannot. I will _not_ let _anything_ happen to Mistress Saphron because a child thinks she knows the world.”

It was appreciation, care, perhaps affection that made Terra say those things. Words that were spoken softly, sounding much like the lines from the movies.

“She’s just an animal, you can’t tame an animal if it’s too wild... You’re an animal as well, Terra.”

So was Yang, but... But it didn’t feel like that. Faunus were always animals, and they did horrible things to people. They hated him, they wanted to hurt his family for something that his grandfather did...

“Then I am an animal who will _obey_ her owner. It may be hard for a human to understand, but I am _loyal_. She’s mine and you are mine too. If the little Panther slanders Mistress Saphron again, I will gouge out her eyes and feed them to her because she is _blind_. Your grandfather was _right_. All things must die.”

He smiled. Terra had stopped to stroke his hair, but her words were kind and understanding, defensive of his sister. It was a shame that she’d not be able to have her Aura unlocked. He’d barely known what it was, but-

“You’re a good pet, Terra. I’m happy that Saphron likes you. Do you still...”

Terra’s affirmative sound was soft in the air as her hand continued with its stroking motion, the door opening slowly, and Yang’s footfalls sounded, her body moving, as someone was pushed forward, a low hiss from his Faunus at the other one to get in.

“Master, I have brought you a new slave. She’s a newly collared one, but I am assured that she or her sister will prove _most_ satisfactory to your cravings. _Kneel_ , slave.”

A soft exhale and a whimper, as someone knelt, the sound of someone giving a sharp tug to something and a ‘glkk!’ sound as air was being choked off, before Yang’s sharp voice called out.

“ _Crawl_. Show the Master who the slave is that is going to be the best damn slave for his cock.”

He could hear her move, crawling over the floor like the animal that she was, Yang’s amused laughter, as a smacking sound was heard. Terra’s hand lifted up, Terra tensing up a little.

“Come on... That’s a good little slave. He isn’t going to _look_ at a disgusting brat like you... Oh no, no, _no..._ Did you really think I’d _forgotten_ about that time, hmmm? No, I _didn’t_. It’s time for you to pay attention to the _Master_... Master Jaune, I have a kitten for you that is a-“

Yang paused, as a smacking sound was heard. A sharp hiss of someone hissing in pain, as Yang’s voice turned angrier.

“Do _not_ drip onto the floor! We’ve got to clean that up, and I know you’ll be a degenerate fuck-toy either way, but I am _not_ going to be cleaning _your_ mess up.”

He heard the faint shivering sound as the slave inhaled, Yang’s growl of irritation clearly there. He smelled a third scent that’d become added to the women around him, as Yang seemed to regard Terra for a moment.

“Master Jaune needs you to pull his pants down, Terra. Please assist... Oh, and you can _watch_ how a good and obedient slave works, little one.”

Heavier breathing, as the slave seemed to watch, inhaling through the nostrils clearly, as he felt Terra’s hands work on his pants, the belt buckle coming undone in a moment, the feeling not unpleasant. He was aware of things that he wasn’t before with his sight blinded like this, the feeling of Terra’s hands on his body soft and direct.

“Master... Apologies for the delay. There was a small obstacle to getting her here swiftly.”

A shivering sound as the slave inhaled, the Faunus undoubtedly feeling the wrath of Yang, if he’d gotten any indication of Yang’s temperament. He felt the coolness of the air in his bedroom, feeling the warm hands of Terra stroke over his thighs, his underwear pulled off, a set of slightly larger, rougher hands on his stomach.

“You are my treasure, Master.”

The voice of Yang spoke with a great warmth, as he felt those hands reach down, stroking over his flaccid length. It didn’t take long for him to grow harder, as Yang’s fingers brushed over the length with a soft touch that scratched a little along the underside.

“Come here, little one. She’s a little odd, Master, don’t worry... The aphrodisiac inside her system will make her as meek as a kitten. Terra? Hold her arms behind her back, she gets to know the scent of her Master.”

He knew that Faunus had night vision, and that they sometimes could detect scents better than others, but did Yang really have to say it like that?

“Yang, why is that necessary?”

He heard Terra get into place, a sharp inhale from the slave, a soft hissing sound, as he felt how something, or rather someone, bumped against his leg. Yang’s voice was gentle, as she kissed him on his lips, a soft kiss that made warmth go through him.

“When one educates a lesser slave, one makes sure that they know of the strength of their owner. You, Master, are _stronger_. She holds no Aura. You hold Aura. You are _superior_.”

A whimper, a sharp inhale, as he felt someone’s nose bump against his erect member, a deep sniffing inhale, as suddenly, a set of lips was forced against his balls.

“That’s it, little one. That’s the man who is going to make you into his _enjoyment_. The man who _I_ serve.”

He heard the soft sniffle, the Faunus undoubtedly doing as Yang instructed her, the lips parting and a soft tongue sliding over his balls. A shiver went through him as he felt the tongue explore every crease.

“How’s the taste, hm? Good, isn’t it?”

The slave licked over his balls like an obedient pet, Yang’s voice heated, as he could feel her hand grab his cock and felt a set of soft lips press against the head, a soft kiss delivered to the head, his balls giving a small throb as he felt his Faunus pet’s lips slide down. A low moan from her lips, as her lips parted.

“Give it a little kiss, Terra.”

Her lips had disappeared and he felt different lips, coarser and rougher in texture, press against the sensitive head. A low sound came from his throat at the touch of Terra’s lips, the slave licking his ballsack continuing.

‘ _Yang’s great at keeping order...’_

“How’s that feeling of a slave’s mouth, Master? Come on, Terra... bit deeper. Press your lips a little tighter together and push them against that shaft. Now... lick the head.”

His hands gripped the sheets, and he could hear Yang give a soft chuckle, as someone gagged, the lips disappearing from his balls, a heavy panting audible, as Yang undoubtedly manhandled the new slave. It was thrilling, and he could feel an excitement go through him. He could trust Yang and Terra, Yang would be there to protect him.

“Aww, needy for your owner’s dick, little bitch? Aww, look at her suck that cock like it should be between her lips... Come on, show him what a good Faunus servant does for the man who is going to be the Master of the household. He owns your pussy.”

Terra’s head went down and her breath tickled his pubes, a gagging, choking sound coming from her lips, her head dragging up slowly, teeth brushing against his cock, as Yang’s manhandling of the other slave seemed to produce a few splutters.

“See? That’s how a cock is supposed to be throated. Aww, the little bitch wants to have a taste too? Terra? Pull your lips off him, please.”

The cool air brushed against his cock after Terra’s hot mouth had vacated it, a tongue sliding over the underside, a soft ‘hah’ coming from Terra.

“Lady Yang? Can I?”

Terra inquired, her voice soft and he could feel something soft slip against his cockhead, a set of lips, belonging to the slave. He shuddered, as a tongue slid under the head, tasting and touching, Yang’s soft hiss loud, his head gently touched by her.

“A kiss for the Master...”

Her lips were on him, as the slave took his cock harder, Terra’s voice in the distance, telling the slave to take it deeper. It was a kiss on his lips that sent flame through him, his hands wrapping around his slave, feeling how Terra guided the new slave down, her heavy breathing louder. He wondered what sort of aphrodisiac she’d been fed, because it felt a little like it was with Blake.

Yang pulled away, her attention turning to him, his hand laid on her upper arm, her fingers stroking over his skin. Her voice was like a beacon as she spoke with a soft sultry coo, as if talking to a mere untrained slave. His cock grew even harder, imagining Yang in her uniform, with Blake being under her boot.

“Slowly, slowly... Don’t be too eager, it’s not good to be too _eager_. Open your throat... Yeah, that’s it, you sleazy little bitch. It’s your first dick, and that’s _great_.”

His hand found the head of the Faunus, pushing it down. A gag and a choke, as his hand tangled in the long hair, pushing it down. It felt good, he felt in control, somewhat.

“That’s it, Master. Grab her by her hair. She’s just a filthy harlot, here to be of service for you. Terra, spank her for not being quick enough to please the master. Make her feel punishment for her crime of being a bitch to me.”

It was more domineering talk than a Faunus had any right to speak, save for Ashe, but it fit Yang. Like a blazing sun, she commanded respect. His hand pulled the slave up by her hair, as a firm smack was audible, the teeth brushing against his cock, a shiver going through his cock with her mouth sucking harder.

“AH... Careful with those teeth, girl.”

Yang’s growl was threatening and he could hear a scared whimper come from the girl, as his hand guided her head down again, Yang’s voice like a low hiss.

“What happened in that room is going to be worse if you _harm_ my Master, _girl_. Your sister will be _next_.”

He sighed, as he tried to look at Yang. Her hand was brushing through his hair, as her hand joined him, her chest pressing against his own as she’d reached over him.

“She can obey, right? I trust you and Terra.”

He said it, and he could hear Terra give a small sigh, some air escaping her lips. She sounded a little hesitant, but she’d never had a problem with her.

“Your trust in this Faunus shames this Faunus.”

Classical words that had been spoken once in a Mistralian play, made before the Faunus had been enslaved again, as the slave’s head slid up his cock once more, this time with more of a fluid motion behind it.

“You’ll obey him, slave. He’s the Master and he is the man I have chosen. He demands your respect by virtue of being born _perfect_.”

He wasn’t sure whether Yang was just a bit too flattering with her words, his hand feeling the mane of hair in his grip, a collar below it, pushing past the hair and seizing a hold of it, choking the slave off.

“Master Jaune?”

Terra spoke up with some nervousness, his hand gripping the collar with a solid grip, dragging her off. Spluttering and choking sounds came from the slave, as he held it a little. You should be firm with slaves, even as Yang gave the right example for her other slaves...

“You live because I allow it, Faunus. I may not be able to see you, but I know that Yang is here and that Terra is here. My sister Saphron is Terra’s Mistress and she holds the detonator to every Faunus collar in this household. You are nothing but a _slave_.”

Yang made a pleased and happy sound, as she leaned over, the feeling of her hand pulling the slave’s head off his cock, a gasping and choking sound, the collar’s padding cutting into the neck a little as he held it, making the slave know who the Master was.

“The Master allows you the pleasure of being his toy. Do not mistake his kind nature for weakness, girl. He is the man who will stand tall in the world. You are but a _pet_ to us. Terra, take over for her. She’s obviously not good at it... _yet_.”

He felt the hot lips push against his cock and he felt Yang’s hand on his own, as his deer Faunus pulled the slave closer.

“See? Terra’s a good girl, she’s able to shift gears... So why can’t _you_ , hmm? Growing up under that bitch of a mother must’ve made you weak... The collar around your throat is new, after all.”

Terra moved with gusto and enthusiasm, it felt, her lips sliding over his shaft, the sensation of a tongue sliding over the underside, as Yang tore into the slave verbally. Her jabs about ‘seeing a true slave worship the man who was most important’ and ‘nothing but an ill-taught brat’ made him imagine Yang crushing the will of another slave, a dark thought... but not unwelcome.

His hands grabbed Terra’s head as he felt that orgasm coming closer, Terra’s motions growing swifter, as she worked his manhood, liquid flame shooting up through his nervous system towards his brain, the amputated stumps of her ears touched, as he held her down.

Hot seed gushed into the Faunus woman’s mouth, a low moan coming from his mouth, Yang’s soft hiss of ‘Yes, enjoy her, Master...’so endearing to him that he barely remembered to let Terra come up for breath.

Terra’s voice was soft, something heated in that voice.

“Thank you for your blessing, Master. Lady Yang?”

Yang sounded amused, as the feeling of lips pressing against the base of his cock was there again.

“Clean him up, slave. Show me why you should be worthy of that cock. Terra is going to fuck him next.”

The thought of his sisters’ Faunus having sex with him wasn’t the worst. He felt warm and comfortable as the tongue slid over his shaft, slowly growing flaccid, his pet giving a soft kiss to his cheek.

“For you, Master, I will be the best Faunus ever.”

_‘You already are.’_

He smiled, still blindfolded but happy that his Faunus was taking the initiative to state it again.

“I wonder, sometimes...”

He thought about what he was going to say, hearing Yang’s soft laugh, as the tongue slid over his softening shaft, cleaning it up.

“What if the world was different. Would you love me just as much?”

A giggle, as his Faunus gave a sign of her amusement and enjoyment.

“Silly Master, of course. You’re the one I wish to spend my days with, and nobody can tear you away from me. You are my mate, and none will tear you from my grip.”

He didn’t know whether that was allowed, as he remembered the words of earlier, knowing that a mate was a little like marriage, and...

_‘It’s a shame... I’d never treat a woman like you are being treated. You deserve to be protected, to smile and to be happy.’_

He shivered at the thought of Yang becoming his lady wife. She was so sunny, so warm, his fingers gripping her hand tightly.

“Master is hard again... Don’t worry, little slave. Your turn will come soon.”

It was a sensation he knew, as a condom was rolled down over his shaft, and he could feel Terra straddling him, her breathing, a familiar rhythm that he knew now by heart, in his ears. Her breath was tickling the blindfold, but he remembered that he should wear it. It was somewhat exciting to let go of things and let himself be pampered by his pets and Saphron’s personal attendant.

“Master Jaune... Can I- Can I kiss you?”

It was a plea in her voice, as he could feel something hot press against his cock. A condom wasn’t necessary, he knew, but Yang had put one on, undoubtedly to safeguard him out of her own need. He gave a smile.

“Of course, Terra.”

Her lips pressed against his own and he could feel how soft they’d started to feel, their coarseness a little different now, the taste the same. His arms wrapped around the servant Faunus, as he felt the warmth slide around his manhood, the push of her hips making him feel the hot wet warmth sliding around his hard cock.

He moaned into her mouth, Terra’s lips parting for a moment, as he felt a set of lips press against his balls, a tongue sliding over them.

“Come on... Show a bit of enthusiasm. I thought you liked to suck his cock, huh? Those eyes of yours closed for a moment... How about you- There... Come on, lick it.”

A tongue slid over that point where he and Terra were joined, the slimy muscle tracing over the condom, Terra’s moan loud, as the tongue seemed to wish to push into it, and he felt a chin press against his balls, imagining that Yang was forcing the Faunus slave’s face there.

“Good girl... Now... Master? Do you like the good little doggy?”

He moaned in response, Terra’s mouth moving away, as she placed her hands on his chest to support herself.

“The Mistress loves you, so I’ll love you as well. You are the Master of the household.”

Words that weren’t really spoken aloud, but respectful. He was to be the lord of the household and the family at his father’s death, to steward the family through the weather and the storm. He felt his balls being seized by Yang, the rougher grip of her palm lifting them up.

“That’s it, little doggy. Ride him. Ride him like you’ve never ridden a man before. Good girl.”

Terra made sounds in her throat, a soft little groaning moan as she seemed to clench harder, the tongue flicking at times over his shaft, but languishing near his balls. He could feel the spit and drool from the slave drip onto it, as he felt how Terra started to move.

“Lick her ass, slave. Be a good _bitch_ for me.”

Terra’s throat made a really high-pitched sound as she twitched and tensed, as he could feel her press against his chest, her pussy clenching tightly, as Terra moaned, her breath hot against his face.

“Lady Yang, ah... AH... Please, I’m-“

He thrust up and Terra stiffened, her fingers clawing at the bed. She gasped and she groaned, and he felt her clench and tighten around him. It wouldn’t be long before he’d come again, the heat of his Aura flashing through him, as he heard Yang speak up.

“The Master deserves nothing but the _best_. You are a _slave_ , you are his _property_. _I_ am his _property_. All will serve, under _his_ power. Lick her rear, like the filthy animal you are, girl. Show respect to the one who holds your collar, and know that it is _mercy_ that you receive now from me.”

_‘That’s a little far...’_

Yang didn’t say anything untrue, Terra quivering, as a frightened little gasp came from the slave, his cock feeling a tongue brush against it, Yang’s voice picking up.

“Good girl... Good. Perhaps I don’t even need to give you attention anymore, if you’re a good pet that-“

Jaune felt the tongue lap over his balls, a needy whimper coming from the Faunus, as Terra tightened. She was giving little squeaks and groans, her body twitching, hips bucking, his hands holding her tightly as the Faunus seemed to reach that high and his balls were drenched, a ‘Ah’ through gritted teeth audible, as the other slave started to increase her ministrations to his balls.

“Master? Master? Come for me. Come, alright? Come, and- And I’ll be good too, if Mistress Saphron allows it.”

His mouth searched for hers, and he felt her lips against his own, his thrusting up lifting his butt from the bed, Terra giving soft little shiver-shrieks.

Another set of lips met on his balls, as he could feel two mouths kissing, his scrotum in-between, Terra’s lips against his own. A slow groan, his hips raised, the slow throb of his ejaculation inside the condom, as Terra stiffened. She laid on top of him, feeling heavy and content, as if something was loosened inside her.

He didn’t know when he felt the other two Faunus pull away, but it was a soft whisper that alerted him to the fact that he’d been absentminded for a moment. Terra pulled off his cock and he felt the flaccid length be grabbed by Yang, the condom slowly pulled off, before Yang gave a triumphant sound of victory.

A tongue slid over his cockhead, tasting his seed, and he tried to find a good spot, Terra’s weight still on top of him, but she moved a little, groaning softly in his ear. She didn’t shift too much, too content to lay on his body.

“Master Jaune... I’ve-“

Yang smacked Terra’s ass, the Faunus giving a shiver as she felt it, her body jolting a little. He wrapped his arm around his sisters’ Faunus.

“I’m happy you like me just as much as you like Saphron.”

An exhale that lasted for a short while, Terra’s head resting against his chest. She did not move much, as he patted the back of her head.

“And... And I’ve _seen_ things. I- I know you are _loyal_ to my big sister. Protect her, okay?”

He knew that it would be hard for Saphron to find someone worthy of her. She was the heiress and she was a _pricy_ buy. There were very few who could top her price.

“Of course, Master. This Faunus is loyal to her owners.”

_‘You want to say more, don’t you?’_

He patted her head. Terra nuzzled against his hand like a good dog, like how most of his sisters actually did, when patted. It was a peculiar little thing, but they were all present. Terra was a good Faunus. Dad had said that sometimes, Faunus could be better than their peers. He really didn’t like most of them, though. Most of the Faunus were animals, who didn’t know better than to serve. They might speak the language, but they would never be as great as a human.

“I’m happy that you are so loyal to Saphron. I’ve... I’ve seen some things, but you are loyal to the end. I’ve got Yang but... Sometimes, I wish-“

_‘I wish she was human. She would make a beautiful daughter-in-law for mother.’_

The tongue that brushed over his genitals continued, as Terra shifted a little, her lips pressing against his own in a kiss, a gentle gesture that brought a shiver out from his heart, leaving him to feel the burden burn inside him. Terra was a Faunus, but she sounded so human, she sounded so _normal_.

“Master Jaune... I would give my life a thousand times for her to live. If she were to die, _I_ would die.”

A soft exhale, as Yang breathed out. There was a sweetness to her voice as she spoke up.

“You always want your mate to feel the best they can feel. My father was without my mother, and he suffered. I’m happy that you found your mate, Terra.”

Terra shivered, and he could feel a wetness on his cheeks, a sign that she was emotional, a sob, almost human. They were animals, but even animals could cry, right?

_‘Animals have no feelings, they exist to please their owner. They are animals. They're not like humans, they're animals and they are slaves. They need our guidance, because they're animals.’_

He felt conflicted, as he wrapped his arms around Terra, more wetness dripping onto his cheeks. Terra didn’t stop with her leaking, as he could hear her heavy breathing, her body laid against his own.

“She is the sun and my life. You have to understand, I- When I met Mistress Saphron, it was-“

It was like fate, and it had been with him and Yang as well. More wetness dripped onto his cheeks, as Terra sniffled loudly.

“I’m _not_ sorry for feeling like this. Even if it’s _wrong_ , I _know_ that whatever she’ll do to me, I’ll take gladly. For her, _everything_. There is no denying her.”

He felt the heavy weight settle in his heart, as he relaxed. The new slave cleaned his manhood, Yang giving a soft little tug apparently, because the lips disappeared and someone made a sound in the back of their throat like a splutter.

“And you _should_. To serve someone related to the glory that is _my_ Master is a blessing.”

The praise made him blush, as he didn’t know how to respond to that.

“It _is,_ isn’t it? Terra really loves Saphron.”

He startled abruptly as Auburn’s voice came really close to his ear, Terra giving a sound like she’d startled as well, Auburn’s soft laugh there as a merry accompaniment. He had heard the door open, but he hadn’t paid much attention to it.

“She will love her owner, because she’s been _waiting_ for her. Yang? My sister Juniper needs to have a bit of help getting up again. She fell out of bed. Don’t pick it up, okay?”

He felt awkward, as Yang got up, the sound of her body moving and Terra moving off him, seemingly out of respect for Auburn’s presence, as he coughed. He hadn’t expected this, and it wasn’t proper to play around.

“You’re safe, Jaune. Bring the slave to Saphron’s room, Yang. Terra, _stay_.”

He could feel Terra shift a little, and he heard Yang getting the other slave up.

“Give the Master a kiss to his cheek. You are not worthy to kiss his lips yet.”

He smiled softly at Yang’s strict tones, feeling the kiss against his cheek, knowing that Yang was going to be a good majordomo-like pet. She was a great Faunus that liked him.

“Not worthy yet, no. But soon...”

Auburn’s soft humming became a little deeper, as something seemed to occur to her.

“Oh, do check Saphron’s bedroom. She’s resting, but I’m- Well, you know. She’s my big sister. Third door on the middle, fit as a fiddle, make to bring joy and peace, nope, nope, not a child, not a niece.”

Sometimes, Auburn didn’t make sense.

He still loved her, of course. Terra shifted a little, starting to wipe his body with a cloth, the smell of cleaning agent in the air as he heard the door close up, Terra removing the blindfold. She was looking at him in a sweet and gentle way that made him smile back at her.

* * *

Yang looked into the slave’s eyes before she threw her onto the bed.

 _“Stay,_ bitch. Stay here and _don’t_ act out, or I will make sure that you’ll walk with your arms instead of your legs.”

It had not performed as well as it _should._ She should fix it, she would need to fix it, and hopefully make sure that it obeyed. She hated displeasing her Master... But that’s what made the breaking fun.

A soft groan, as Yang gave a kick for good measure, pale skin glistening with sweat and juices. The smell was strong, but Yang did not care. The condom was emptied over the face of the slave as she laid there on the bed, groaning from the pain. Yang hoped it'd bruise, as the slimy load dripped onto the face of the slave who'd just worshipped the Master.

“We’re going to have a _lot_ of fun, you and I. Terra is a good little dog, she’s obedient and I’d like to call her a friend... We’ll get you used to the Master’s cock.”

She clicked the collar into the wall and then let the slave rest, before going to the bedroom that belonged to Saphron Arc, the formal one, apparently. She’d been in there once or twice to clean, opening the door slowly and spotting the yellow hair of the woman in the bed, on the pillow. Her brow furrowed at the sight and the smell but she didn’t comment, shutting the door behind her.

_‘Sleep well, bitch...’_

She had to attend to Juniper Arc, a woman who seemed to be strict, but also tolerant. Her knock on the door was greeted with a quiet ‘Who is it?’ from behind the door.

“It’s Master Jaune’s slave, Yang.”

She responded, as was the proper form, even with her undressed state as it was. Formality was not required at this hour. As long as she obeyed, she could get away unscathed.

“Come in, I’ve fallen out of bed.”

The door opened with a light squeak, Yang spotting the woman laid on the ground, a thick book on the bed, opened up to a page that held a drawing on it. As she neared the woman, her eyes went around the room. A music player was still on, but the music had faded, the woman laid on the ground, her hands trying to push herself up again.

“Let’s get you back into bed, Mistress Juniper.”

The woman’s eyes were deep and blue as they looked at her, and Yang noticed that she’d been crawling away from the bed, undoubtedly to change the musical number. It might’ve been determination, but the woman was stubborn.

Yang lifted the woman up, smelling the pleasant shampoo in her hair, the smell of someone who’d been washed, pushing her back onto the bed. The human woman looked so frail and helpless, unable to move her legs.

“Could you give me my rifle?”

It’d rolled away from the bed, undoubtedly. It’d laid near the closet. She smiled a little, as she picked it up and set it next to the woman against the table, the barrel pointing up towards the ceiling.

“Thank you... And...”

The woman’s eyes looked at her for the longest of times, as she took a deep breath, seemingly to find the words to say.

“Do you think you could change the music? There’s a disk on the seventh slot, and I’d like to listen to it.”

Yang moved quickly to fulfil the order as she heard a soft laugh behind her, a wry and hurt laugh, the handicapped woman seemingly amused and pained. She could hear the soft clink of a glass, as the sound of someone drinking was audible to her sharp ears. It was soft, and yet it was light.

“It’s silly, little _deer_.”

The woman’s voice was sad, she could tell. She found the disk and changed it, the classical music disk put back in the case, put in the order, the music starting softly, a song that sounded sad and mournful, as if the world was crying out for something captured in the musical form.

“I know you’ve got your Aura unlocked, Yang.”

She froze up, staring at the woman, Juniper Arc’s hand raising the glass as the musical accompaniment to the song kept going, a high voice singing in a language that she could barely follow, the crippled Arc looking at her.

“Thank you for defending my brother.”

The woman’s hand raised the glass a little in a toast, before she drank it. The woman’s eyelids closed and Yang could see tears leak from them, a soft groan coming from her lips.

“How did you... how did you _know_?”

A bitter, cruel smile, as she looked into blue eyes, a slow exhale through her nose. The woman’s eyes looked sharply for a moment, before a little smile slipped onto her face.

“Your Aura flickered when she hit you. I’m... I’m not _sure_ why I didn’t inform them. It felt...”

The woman gazed at her, giving a smile that was sad and yet happy, her eyes clear.

“You were making _love. Funny,_ isn’t that? An animal with a human, their better... And- and it was like you just...”

A dark look crossed the woman’s face, as she wiped at her eyes with her free hand. A sad, twisted look in those eyes, as she motioned for the bottle on the bedside table.

“Pour me a drink, Yang.”

It was a request, the voice not sounding commanding in the slightest, as Yang obeyed and poured. The bottle was nearly empty, the woman drinking another glass in a single long drink. Yang could smell the liquor, as those eyes looked at her.

“I lost my legs, thanks to you, thanks to Jaune. I-“

Yang felt bad for the woman, whose eyes looked accusing, the guilty feeling wrapping around her. She felt bad for the woman, as the Arc looked at her.

 _“Love_ him, girl. It’s... It’s the least thing you can do. I’m- Ah... I love this part.”

A sound of cannons firing, as Juniper’s hand rose to indicate the music player, the boxes sounding the musical notes after the cannon fire.

“The final elegy of the Great War. The... The _Revolution_ part plays afterwards, and-“

The singer changed to a tenor, the man speaking of the Faunus Rights Revolution, the conflict that her people had lost. Yang could hear the strong and resonant voice speak about the fight at Fort Castle, the part where General Arc had fought against the Faunus and their fate.

Juniper’s eyes were closed as the choir started to sign, representing the Faunus, singing of the slavery that was their fate. A newer symphony, less than thirty years old. Yang could hear beauty, as it spoke of the Four and their folly.

She should feel pain, she should feel something more about the humiliation of her people, but she could not. She just looked at the woman, whose eyes opened, the tears coming from her eyes, a slow sob coming from her lips as a male voice sang, the female choir ceasing.

“You would do it to _us_ , Yang. This song reminds _us_ of the pain, it reminds us of _our_ tragedy.”

Yang’s eyes closed, listening to the music. Sad tones, an orchestral movement starting up, as she touched her horns, touching them softly. Her eyes opened, as she heard the woman address her.

 _“What_ Faunus are you, Yang?”

She looked into the woman’s eyes and she sighed, kneeling before the bed.

“Your brother’s mate.”

She received a look that was soft, as she felt a hand touch her horns, the woman’s eyes peering into her own with a look that she couldn’t place.

“Then be like that, my _dear._ Don’t tell me. Do you know the one named _Bai_ _Meng_?”

She couldn’t say that she had, and it showed on her face. Her father might’ve mentioned the name once or twice, but that was old people stuff. Juniper Arc held the book up for her to see.

“The greatest tactician in the world, _Bai Meng_. The Art of Warfare is used to train officers and Huntsmen alike. Great-Grandfather had an original, signed copy of the work, signed by the author, a first printing. It's stored within the family vault.”

The woman exhaled, a bitter look on her face. There was pain in those eyes as they looked at Yang with a look that spoke volumes. Juniper’s eyes were sad, as she brushed her fingers.

“The first thing my teacher taught me was that you should always plan appropriately for every situation. I was caught off guard because I did not expect it...”

Yang wanted to say something but words failed her, the older woman looking at her and giving a beautiful smile.

“I like this part a lot.”

A thrumming string quartet turning into darker tones, the thunder of lightning in the air through some sort of musical enhancement, as Juniper Arc’s fingers found the barrel of her rifle, holding on to it, raising the weapon slowly and then setting it down. The woman’s eyes were closed.

“The salute for the fallen, those who died during the massacre at Fort Castle. Grandfather pressed our forces, to kill every last bastard that bore Faunus blood...”

A female choir, shrill voices begging for mercy, silenced by male voices, as the woman’s eyes leaked tears. It sounded terrible, but beautiful, as the male voices overpowered the female choir, Juniper’s eyes opening once more and looking at her.

_‘A terrible symphony, one of pain and one of anguish.’_

“Servitude or death... The final decree. Slavery, it once again shall be, the Faunus never again free.”

The words were spoken by a strong male voice, familiar somewhat in tone, as the female choir was silenced once more. The screams of children and adults mingled together, as Juniper’s eyes regarded her.

“My grandfather spared your kind from genocide, thanks to the actions of the Panther. Sometimes, I wish he _hadn’t._ I’d...”

The musical instruments matched the pace of the screams, as the male tenors added their cries, Juniper’s eyes meeting hers.

“The pain we suffered, Yang. The _pain_. Your kind hurt us so much, which is why we enslaved you. I am- Ashe told me about the hate you have for those who are different-born, and I don’t understand. Why would you hate your own race?”

Yang sighed, the screams and musical accompaniment to those screams coming still from the speakers. She looked down and sighed.

“Aberrations, abominations... All the vestiges of those ones who were deemed to be unsuitable for the masses... They are- They are _not_ regarded well. Some of us can blend in, some of us can’t.”

_“Never let them know who you are, Yang. Remember who you are and that you are my daughter.”_

Juniper looked barely surprised, as Yang realized that she’d just confirmed her own status. She looked into the older sister of the man she loved, whose eyes were sad.

“But you’re all the same? Why would you even? The Four were blind to see that, they were...”

She should be insulted, and she was sure that most others would be insulted as well, but Juniper Arc’s eyes didn’t change from their incomprehension, her head turning a little, looking her over.

“I’m... I’m- _What_ are you, Yang? Others can’t see it, because they see the horns and immediately assume...”

The music turned tragic, slow sweeping tones, as the woman looked at her, and Yang denied her once more.

“I’m your brother’s mate. I’m not hiding from my love.”

The topic was dangerous, but she felt compelled to speak of it, seeing the morose state that she was in. She felt bad for the woman, as Juniper Arc looked at her for a while.

“Hand me the notepad on the desk, as well as a pen, alright? I need to write a message.”

Yang did, as she handed the notepad to the woman, who started to write on it with a flowing script, the pen scratching the paper lightly, leaving a dark ink behind to form words.

**I’m sawwahrreee Father, Mother. I lavvve you all. Chekk the third book on the book-shaelva. Sawwahhree, Caemellaea. Alea Iacta Est.**

It didn’t make much sense to her, the woman setting the pen on the bedside table. Juniper Arc looked at her with a smile growing on her lips, one that showed beauty and something that was acceptance.

“Whatever you are... I’m happy that you are there for my brother. Thank you for defending him, and keep on doing that in the future.”

She saw something in those eyes, a shiver that she felt going down her spine, as the musical number slowly started to change, deeper bass and thrilling notes, as Juniper Arc folded the sheet of paper once and then tucked it below her pillow, seemingly not to forget it's existence in the morning.

“I’m... I’m not a deer, no. I'm not... I said I wouldn't speak of it.”

She could admit that much, as Juniper gave a terse smile in understanding, knowing what keeping one's word meant. A soft hissing breath escaped her lips, as she looked at the glass in her hands, then at the bottle.

“I guess we’re draining the bottle now, Faunus... At the gates of Fort Castle, when the army was camped there, my grandfather defied the Kingdoms... _Alea Iacta Est_. The die is cast. There’s no return from the threshold...”

Anger in those eyes, a blazing flame that startled her in the intensity, as Juniper looked at her and smiled. It was a smile of a predator, of something that tore at the throat and bit, as those blue eyes were like steel.

“No return from crossing that road. We wanted _blood,_ Faunus blood. We wanted revenge for what you had done to us, and grandfather spoke as if he was the king and they were but the soldiers that he commanded.”

_‘And so, you killed the Four...’_

She looked down, and Juniper’s soft laugh was audible. A light laugh, as if nothing bothered her anymore.

“Go back to my little brother, Yang. Know that you will never have to bother with my interference with who you love. Ah, I love this part of the music... It ends with a bang and then silence.”

It was a dismissal and she left, as was ordered, wanting to make sure that the woman was left alone, the mournful cries of a female choir that sang about their husbands and sons lost to the Faunus, her spirit dampening a little, her fingers tugging on the collar around her throat. She opened the door, watching how the woman finished her drink and looked at her.

The rifle was in the woman’s hands and she’d ran her fingers over the barrel, opening it up to check the inner workings. Yang could understand wanting a little bit of protection, especially when crippled. The stock was slowly unscrewed as she turned around.

_‘I don’t blame you for what your grandfather did. With monsters such as Adam Taurus... I would do the same.’_

She’d keep the man she loved _safe_ from those people.

She saw Terra seated on the bed with the Master, his arm wrapped around the dog Faunus, whose eyes looked at her with a question. The weird sister appeared from behind the door, Yang feeling her brush past her, a look that accused her in those eyes, as the woman mouthed a soft 'why didn't you?' at her before passing by her, her master's arms wrapping around her and a kiss placed against her lips. Terra smiled at the two of them before she got up and then left for her Mistress' room, before suddenly, Yang felt a sense of dread wrapping around her. 

The sound of a rifle's Dust round being fired and exploding came from a few doors down the hall, Jaune getting up in alarm from the bed. There was fear in his eyes, worry and panic.

_‘Oh no.’_

* * *

Blake Belladonna did not like this one bit. Being locked in this tiny cage with someone else was hard, making her uncomfortable, which must’ve been the deer’s idea of punishment. The tamed dog and the deer had both humiliated her and her new friends, undoubtedly bringing the other twin to the raping bastard who would be bringing her orgasms!

_‘He shouldn’t be with anyone but me! What does a simple Deer have to give that I can’t? He should be raping me every night, not being with some lesser Faunus!’_

They were so _common_ , she supposed, but they were allies. She needed allies, knowing that there would be few in this place. Several of the Faunus had walked past and spat on her, their eyes looking at her with disgust. She hadn’t called out, knowing that it was futile. Their disgust with her was undoubtedly because they had submitted to the rule of humanity!

“So, what do you know about the blonde?”

Her friend would tell her more, she knew. She’d known the deer before she’d been plucked off the streets by the Master, the man’s raping shaft actually pleasuring the deer! It wasn’t allowed, to let her rapist lay with another! She’d not allow anyone! Even her father had fought for her mother, or so her mother had said.

“She’s a bitch. Pretty, but bad at learning. Can you, I dunno, shift a bit? My arm’s hurting.”

Blake tried to shift a little, one of the slaves passing by spitting on the floor before them. There was a look of scornful disdain on the face of the slave woman as she looked dressed to serve in the house, the set of ears on her curving to the back. The woman continued onwards, a murmur of ‘moron’ coming from her lips.

_‘Just you wait... Freedom is what we’ll get when we’re rising again.’_

“Uppity, proud... Sis had to go and make sure that she’d bend to the will. The girl had been bought by mother, a loose contract that’d stipulated a few things, but was torn up either way. She was a Faunus and mother was human, so, why should she have cared about a few words?”

_‘Wait, her mother is human?’_

Disgust welled up inside her. Humans were disgusting and shouldn’t ever be mated with. That the traitors would even dare to consider them equal or better was _wrong!_

“That makes sense, I guess.”

It didn’t, but Blake knew that she had few allies as it was. The revolution was built on the backs of those who sacrificed themselves for the greater good, the Ox had always said, as the Tiger knew and listened to his advice.

“Yeah... I don’t know how she got so strong or so confident, but it’s like night and day. Not quite the girl that’d blown a dog for our amusement, no...”

It was sick and disgusting to do, but this was a _friend_ , even if she was a disgusting filthy impure spawn. She was a predator, so it was natural that she’d feel some kinship with those of her fellow lineage.

The thought of Yang doing such a thing to an animal brought an almost savage glee to her heart, as her new _friend_ seemed to continue, telling some tale of the past, the deer having been meek and submissive.

_‘Not so much now, are you? Don’t steal from your betters... The rapist will get what he deserves, and he deserves a panther’s daughter, rather than some mere herbivore who does not know her true superiors.’_

“...”

Blake startled as someone’s presence registered nearby, her head whipping to the side to look into blue eyes that seemed to see everything and nothing, their depths dulled and yet with that power within them that made her shiver, something less than sanity in their depths.

_‘An Arc.’_

She could see the look on the Arc’s face, remembering faintly that this was the youngest one of the rapist's older sisters, even as her friend had fallen silent. The inferior human genes must be working up, or it was because the young woman held a position of power, crouching down on the ground before the cage, an awkward seating method that looked a little harder to balance.

“H-hello?”

Blake gave a look at the woman as her friend called out to her, the pretty white sundress that she wore unstained by anything, a soft whisper of something about etiquette in her ear as the girlish look in those eyes fixated on her.

“A-are you the one who came to fetch us?”

Blake grabbed the bars, righting herself. She was filthy, her clothes reeked of urine and she probably would have the smell in her nostrils for a while, but she would _not_ submit to the authority of some _human_. It was an Arc, and she would _not_ be humiliated by one of them ever again!

“I wish for you to get raped! Be a good mother to a Faunus, like you should, you worthless addle-brained girl!”

The Arc’s lips parted in a silent laugh, something in those eyes changing. There was a chill in them, as the young woman seemed to mull over the words. Blake saw a challenge. If she could make the young woman cry, perhaps she’d go away!

“What? No words? You sick and depraved bitch, I will make sure that your brother will never birth a human child! That stupid deer will love his raping cock and never consider the disgusting filth that she lives in! We should have taken more of your lives, rather than to let you live with the shame!”

Blue eyes narrowed softly, as Blake felt a chill go over her spine. Something was looking at her with eyes that did not see her, as her friend shifted a little.

“She’s got nothing to do with me, Mistress! I’m just- I’m just in a cage with her, please don’t punish me.”

The blue eyes looked at her friend, the gaze shifting to something that might be considered disdain. It was loathing, perhaps a little more than that, as the human never seemed to hold her in her eyes.

“Your brother’s cock is weak! It will never birth an heir, nor will it ever make you come! You sick bastards will never enslave me, I am pure born!”

Her words didn’t phase the Arc, as the cruel monster with blonde hair got up, the blue eyes never quite leaving her. Her friend was unsteady, as she breathed in and out rapidly, the woman touching the cage for a moment and watching her with a steady look.

“No words, huh?”

A soft touch to her cheek, as if someone brushed past it, looking into blue eyes that seemed to carry a hint of boundless sadism.

“She doesn’t mean it! She’s not with me!”

Blake saw something flicker past her and her friend went silent and limp, an umbrella-like weapon having smacked against the Faunus girl's cheek, the weapon pulled back, the shattering sound audible to her ears as mismatched pink and brown eyes looked at her, a petite form looking at her and giving a mocking bow, lips pursed into a soft little smile, as something in brown and pink eyes seemed to beckon at her like an insult, the outfit that the girl wore looking like it'd belong somewhere in a book, the umbrella's tip lengthening into a long thin blade.

“Hey!”

A cocky smirk, as the short girl did a little twirl, giving a sunny smile that held some sort of sick urge in it as the shape changed to the wrong-minded Arc girl again. Whatever magic or illusion it was, Auburn Arc was a monster that shouldn't look so happy at her with a look that promised pain, flickering into a perfect copy of her, and then shifting right back to the smaller form of Auburn Arc, dress changing once again, smirking broadly and skipping off with a little bounce to her step, the umbrella held in her hand loosely.

Blake didn’t like this one bit! Her friend was unconscious and someone was playing tricks on her!

* * *

**Yes, that was who you think it was.**

**Until next time.**

**I look forward to your comments.**


	24. The dessert

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shots are fired, and an assassin lurks.

**Well, for people saying that Yang has an idiot ball: If you’ve never been taught how to read, write or know etiquette, would you be able to see the signs of depression within someone? We know that she’s depressed, but does Yang know that? She’s only seeing parts of the whole thing and cannot connect the dots because Faunus are wired differently.**

* * *

He heard the rifle shot and fear went through him. Images of his sister, of how she’d been earlier, kissing her as if it was a final parting. Her eyes, not accusing him of anything, her words downcast, as if she’d never see him again…

_‘No, Juniper!’_

He got up, his pants on again, Yang looking very distressed for some reason. She’d been there with his sister and for a moment, he worried that she might’ve done something to harm his sister, which was thrown out equally as fast. Yang was not the type to hurt anyone, she was the gentle girl that he li- that he seriously held an affection for.

“Master?”

Her voice was direct, and he knew that others might disapprove of it, but she got in front of him. The sound of his youngest sister laughing started, the shrieking high-pitched laughter of another of her fits.

_‘No, Auburn saw…’_

He pushed open the door leading to the hallway, exiting his room, the feeling of things being wrong tingling in his mind, his body alert and aware. The others would be awake and out soon, he knew. It would be something that wouldn’t be avoided, though mother and father might take some time to know of it. The sound didn’t carry very well through the house, and it was midnight.

He could see the door belonging to his sister Argent opening up, his sister’s eyes fierce, as he threw open the door leading to Juniper’s room, heedless of the danger.

_‘Juniper, please-, please-‘_

“Juniper!? Auburn?!”

Shrieking giggles of laughter came from Auburn, the rifle in her hands, aimed towards the ceiling, half of the wall having been crushed and splintered, Juniper’s wide eyes looking at Auburn, entirely too wide to see anything, just looking at Auburn.

“It went boom, ehh-heh-heh-heh! All I wanted to do is play, play, play!”

Juniper was quivering, her eyes looking straight at Auburn, Jaune heaving a sigh of relief, a Auburn turned around, her eyes not seeing him one bit. It was bad enough that she had these fits, that she didn’t even seem rational anymore, Auburn’s eyes meeting him.

“Auburn, put the rifle down, okay?”

Argent was trying to get it away from her, Auburn throwing it at her lightly, as if it was just a bundle of sticks.

“No-no-no, I am not Auburn, nope! I am Auburner the Magnificent! Yes!”

He heard more of his sisters arrive, their worried sounds fading into the background. Some splinters had hit Juniper’s face, the sheets disturbed where she was, a black mark on the wall where the Dust ammunition had hit.

“Juniper?”

Her eyes didn’t see him at all. There was nothing in those eyes, watching only with horror at the direction that Auburn was in, the giggling getting even louder. He would not let her go, not right now.

“Are you okay, Juniper?”

Her eyes started to tear up, big droplets of water leaking from the tear ducts, as her lips started to close and open.

“No, no, it’ll be magnificent! It’ll be magnificent and cool! Yes, yes yes! I love you all!”

Auburn’s ranting was cut off by a spell of giggles that turned into shrieking mania, as he caressed Juniper’s cheek, trying to make his sister respond. There was something in her eyes that was like shock, undoubtedly from nearly being hit by the bullet.

“It’s going to be fine, Junie. It’s going to be fine. You’re _alive_.”

Her blue eyes looked at him with mindless terror, as she didn’t respond. He had heard about it, a numbness of the mind, something that happened frequently with people who had been out for too long.

“ _Why_?”

A soft whisper came from her lips, as she didn’t see him, her fingers gripping his own with strength that hurt. She asked again the same single word as a question, her eyes never fading from his, as something shifted in her eyes. She passed out, her eyes rolling into the back of her head as she laid there, a soft sigh from her lips as she just laid there, her head resting on her chest.

He got up, spotting Yang standing there, still undressed, her eyes full of worry and guilt. Auburn was starting to rave more, speaking about ‘burning butterflies’, spittle dripping from her mouth. He watched his sisters, the twins having been the last to join. Juniper was passed out on the bed, Auburn was being held by Argent and the twins were trying to find a spot where they could stand without being too impacted, their faces looking a little less passive and more emotional.

 _‘Where’s Saphron_?’

He didn’t like this at all. Worry went through his body as he motioned Yang to come closer.

“Yang, I-“

She looked so guilty, her eyes riddled with doubt and fear. There was so much fear in her eyes that he felt bad for her.

“I handed her the rifle, she- I thought she wanted to protect herself.”

It was a tiny voice, a hurt voice, something that seemed to twist in on itself, the pain inside it visible. He tried to muster a confident smile, tried to make her feel better but knew not the words to say. She’d been the last before Auburn had played with the rifle.

_‘Maybe it was just an accident?’_

“It must’ve been an accident. Auburn often does things that look a little weird, but-“

Yang didn’t seem to be convinced. She didn’t seem to be convinced at all, and he brushed over her side. She was warm still, smelling of oils and sweetness.

“I’m sorry, Master.”

He tried to offer her the comfort, forgetting for a moment that it was the least he should do. Mother had always been the strict one and father had been a lot looser at times in private, but Yang was feeling bad.

“She’s still alive. She’s still _alive_ , Yang. Today was a very bad day, but we’re _all_ still alive.”

She didn’t look better, with his sisters trying to calm Auburn down, one of them looking like she’d wanted to leave, Artemis giving a soft whisper to her sister Helena, whose face was growing darker, as if she’d gotten dark thoughts, his eyes searching his oldest sister currently in the room, Argent’s eyes.

“It’s going to be okay, Aubie… We’ll get you the help you need, it went boom, yes.”

His sister’s manic giggles continued, not stopping because Argent tried to soothe her. In moments like this, he loved his sisters more and more, Argent trying her best to keep Auburn under control.

“I feel bad. She started talking about the War and-“

_‘So much like us, as if they have those feelings as well…’_

It was a Faunus, and thus it was an animal, but right now, Yang was just someone who wouldn’t look out of place within the household.

“Get the medication for Auburn out of my room. I keep the heavy stuff in a small case in the corner below the window.”

He heard Argent speak an order, and he saw that none of his sisters looked ready to go, and he nodded. Juniper was passed out and Auburn needed his help. He would do as Argent ordered, leaving the room, hearing Auburn blubber something about the pretty little animals needing to be bred out of existence, because they’d never know true beauty and love, only liking hate.

_‘You’re sick, Aubie…’_

Yang was at his side as he half-ran towards his older sisters’ room, opening the door. He spotted Saphron’s door being slightly ajar, and hoped that his older sister was starting to get up. She’d always have problems waking from a deep sleep, especially if she’d been tired.

He saw the box sit there below a stack of medical papers, a scent not unlike a heady balmy medicinal herbal cream in the air, pulling the stacks away and then looking at the metal case which held ‘Auburn anti-psychotics’, marked with a blue marker pen on the label, his eyes looking at the syringes that were there.

_‘This is what’ll make her sleep…’_

He knew that they were for Auburn when she had a major freak-out, but to have one this soon was hard. He pulled the box up, Yang looking at him with a questioning look on her face.

_‘She’d only gotten back recently…’_

“Let’s get this to Argent…”

Yang grabbed a hold of him, her eyes looking into his own, fear and doubt shining in them.

“Are they going to _punish_ me, Master?”

She was afraid. She was an animal, after all, and animals were afraid. He shook his head softly. It was unlikely that there would be any punishment for Yang, since she’d been very well-behaved.

“Of course not, Yang. You were with me, and if she’d tried to kill herself, it’d be- It’s just another of Auburn’s little freaks…”

She looked teary-eyed, as she held him with warm arms, the eyes wet, as she spoke softly.

“I’d never want to be parted from you again.”

He felt a weight settle in his chest, as he looked away from those eyes. She was a _Faunus_ , she was an _animal_ , she shouldn’t make him doubt that. She was not human, she was _not_ human. He started to hyperventilate, trembling.

She was an animal, she was _property_. You didn’t put a piece of property on the same level as a human, because they’d lost the war. They’d lost the war, they’d done horrible things to humanity as revenge.

She looked into his eyes, her lilac eyes looking at him with a question in them, as he found it hard to breathe, found it hard to even see her as what she was. His eyes looked into hers again for a moment, as he felt the burning in his chest. She was an _ANIMAL_. She wasn’t _Human_.

She was an animal and she was _his_. She was his Yang, she was his Yang, and she wasn’t a human. She wasn’t human and she was an animal, because that’s how it should be. Humans could be fond of animals, but _not_ of Faunus. They were wrong, they had _lost_ the war and they were _not_ like humans.

“Master? Calm down.” 

Her voice was soothing, as he looked at her worried face. She was his Faunus, and that was all she would be. She was a good girl, she was a good Faunus who liked him, who didn’t hurt him.

“I’m…”

She hugged him, feeling her brush against him, a soft shushing sound in his ears as one of her horns poked against his cheek, a soft whisper in his ear from her.

“I’ll _die_ for you, Master. If you live, the world is right.”

He shouldn’t worry, as his eyes looked over her form. She was human-shaped, she was warm and she liked him. The Trait that marked her as different was proudly growing from her head. He knew that it was wrong, but she looked like a girl he’d like to court.

“I’m… Thank you for your loyalty.”

She smiled at him, a really pretty smile, her eyes glinting a little with that hint of mystery in it.

“When I’m clean and safe, we’re going to have sex, Master. I want you to know who has made you her world.”

It was an odd phrasing, but it would be nice. He reminded himself once more that she was a Faunus, that it was normal that he’d be with her. She wasn’t an animal like Blake, she wasn’t someone who didn’t know the basics of respect. Ashe had taught him everything, the base protocol and the treatment of the slaves.

_‘Trust in Ashe, and she’ll never lead you wrong, wasn’t that what dad said?’_

He trusted the Faunus woman, even though her name was Ao Zhe, a remnant of the Four. He had two out of the Four now, with the purchase of Eve. It was… odd. A member of the Four would’ve gone for any price, but the family had either not known, or Ashe had kept quiet about it.

“I’d like that, Yang. I’m…”

She smiled at him, a sweet and loving smile. It was a smile that he could see in any of his sisters, and Yang didn’t look that much different from them, as her hands stroked over her.

“I will _not_ let you die. I promise that, Master Jaune. Any who come for your neck will find me in their path and will perish.”

_‘It’s a little like the stories from the Great War, where some Faunus stayed with their betters to help.’_

Loyalty was to be rewarded, he knew, and this was as loyal as it got. He remembered Terra’s words, and how Saphron had a great Faunus in her. A soft smile crossed his lips before he remembered that Auburn needed her medication, and that he should get it to her.

He opened the door and brushed his hand over her side.

“I wish more Faunus were like you.”

She smiled at him again, her face breaking out into a joyful grin. She looked so pretty, even with the collar around her neck. He should really get her something nice to wear around her throat, so she’d feel a little more comfortable.

There were people who could do private commissions, and there was the newer type of collar that fit thinly around the throat with enough explosives to only damage the esophagus.

“I _like_ being unique.”

_‘You are.’_

There was something about her that just pulled at him, like a burning sun in the sky. Blake was different, and it wouldn’t be wrong to say that she burned with a different flame, a different passion. With her golden eyes, she was like the glistening treasure under the moonlight, hidden by a diaphanous film that held her true animal nature below the surface.

“You are one of the best Faunus I know.”

Admitting that wasn’t hard. Terra, Ashe and Yang were examples that sprung to mind. Isaac, for his crime of entertaining the thought of killing him, had still guarded him and had shown-

_‘They are animals. They are NOT human. They don’t feel the same things we do.’_

He had served his purpose, and he had died. The Faunus had died for his survival. It was how it should be! They were _not_ human! They could _not_ feel the same things that humans felt! They were _animals_ , sold and treated like they should be. He’d…

“We should get your sister her medicine. I think she needs it.”

He understood, knowing that it would be something that he could not stop, that he had to complete the task that he’d been given by his older sister. Juniper might be out for the count right now, but Auburn was having another fit and needed her.

He could hear the sound of a door opening, and he saw how Artemis emerged, looking paler than before, her twin sister supporting her. His sister Helena looked like she wanted to say something, but deferred to her sister, holding her tightly.

“Keep it together, sis… Don’t let it go, you’re needed to keep together.”

He could see their difficulty with keeping their restraint, their similarity now shattered, the look of Artemis almost jittery as Helena spoke softly in her sister’s ear, looking at him. She was twitching and not lethargic at all, a stark change with how she was.

“But but but but… Why? Why would Junie do that? Junie is a great sister, and-‘

A glow wrapped around Artemis, who quietened immediately. Helena looked at him with light eyes.

“We’re going to our room. Artemis had her Semblance switch on, so she needs to rest. Juniper is fine.”

Artemis didn’t look healthy, her face paler than before, her blonde hair messy, as if she’d been running back and forth, her fingers twitching.

“We’re locking the door. Tell father that we’ll be out in the morning. Artemis needs to calm down-“

There was something in Helena’s eyes, a bright glow that showed that her Semblance must be active. He had Aura now, and it was warm and pleasant to feel. He moved to Juniper’s door, hearing Auburn giggling and muttering, Argent trying her best to calm her down.

_‘Time for your medicine, Auburn.’_

He opened the door, finding Auburn rocking on the floor, giggling and head swaying back and forth, as if she was moving to the swaying of a sea, Argent’s voice calm, as she tried to make her sister calmer.

“No, that’s not how it’s going… You’ll not want to boil them alive. They’re not good when they’re boiled alive, Argie. You boil them when they are dead, that’s how the meat gets chewy!”

Argent looked at him and Auburn did as well, as he held out the case. Auburn rose in a flash of sudden movement, giggling as the case was batted out of his hand.

“Nope, nope, nope! I’m not gonna go back yet, nope! Not yet, not yet, not yet!”

He struggled to catch the case before it fell and the syringes within shattered, Auburn pushing past him. Argent hissed something under her breath.

“Auburn!”

He called out to her, Yang having been close to the door and trying to block her but not able to.

Mad giggles were all the response he got from the youngest of his sisters in return.

* * *

She felt so bad, she felt so horrible. The Master’s sister had done something to herself. She didn’t know that this was going to happen, she didn’t know what the woman might do. Humans were better, they were better in some things than a Faunus, or worse, at least it had been said to be so once to her, as her father spoke of the difference.

_“We have our rituals, our own culture, they have theirs. They do not owe their loyalty to the one who they see as their superior and they have a king or council that governs them. They are brutal, yet they are capable of great things. My dearest daughter, I’ve always taught you in the way that I was taught. Hate them and you will find only hatred returned. Fear them, and they will fear you. I… I once met a man, a man who saw me as I was. It was early, I was seventeen and young and things weren’t as- They weren’t as they are now.”_

_His face had been clouded, the scruff on his cheeks needing another blade to groom it, his eyes looking at her, ever so blue._

_“I still hold my status, even though the Rape of Mistral abolished all our rights. A vestige, I suppose, I am, of a foregone age. That sounds really formal, but it means I'm just something of a dusty old relic, heh.”_

_His tail flicked, the scales glistening in the light. She had always been fascinated by the scales, but it had been a set of horns that she had received from him, the man’s eyes looking distant as he peered to the sky._

_“They will never see you as the bright little sun that you are, Yang. When you meet that person you love and they love you back, you must always remember… Never let them go. Never let them go, daughter. If I hadn’t let go of her, you might have had a mother. The raven stalks the world now, and she burns… And I am no archer.”_

_He focused on her, his eyes burning with something more than the pity that he felt for himself, as his hand brushed through her hair. A bittersweet smile on his lips, as he looked down at her, a father that loved his daughter._

_“And they shall have no king or queen, for the Four guide them…”_

_The familiar rhyme, the words so familiar to her. Her father recited it every time before she went to sleep, his eyes softening as he spoke the words. She joined him, speaking the lines that had been taught to her._

_“To love is to bring life into this world, my daughter. When you find someone you will love, you will know.”_

_He looked at her and smiled, his fingers rubbing over her nose as he did. The ancient words were Mistralian, spoken softly with the tone, her father only shifting back to the regular common language after a while._

_“And what if you don’t like him? What if they want you to die?”_

_The man’s eyes looked at her and he rubbed over her head. There was something in his eyes that didn’t change, something sad and broken._

_“Then I would die, for you to live, my little Sunny dragon. Humans sometimes wish to die, because they don’t see the value in living life anymore. When there is nothing to do for them but to wait for the end, they will do what they must. A tragedy, but most humans are strong.”_

She gazed at the woman, whose face did not change a single bit, her eyes void of everything, as if she was already dead inside. That same look had been in her father’s eyes as well, as he’d sat next to the campfire, looking at something in his hand, a single ring that he looked at every night before going to sleep.

Juniper Arc looked so sad as she stared at the Master, her face not comprehending anything, just staring wide-eyed at the young man who meant much to Yang, Yang’s eyes looking at the damage done to the wall.

_‘That’s a very heavy load…’_

She remembered the moment when her father had decided to… _give in._ It had been _mercy,_ it had been pain and a relief from that pain. The strong preyed on the weak, and the weak would need to grow strong to combat the stronger.

_‘You poor thing…’_

She could see the pain in the woman, that deep darkness that seemed to yearn and loom for the pain to stop, to let the burden that’d been pushed onto her fade.

The Master’s eyes were soft and gentle, like the man that he was. He was like a gentle breeze upon the wind, something that made her heart throb faster and faster. When he was invested with the power of what and who he was, he was strong, and when he was with those that belonged to his family, he was gentle.

_‘A man worthy to respect. Dad would have liked him.’_

She could see it within Jaune’s features, that strength that laid within. That moment where she had pushed her Aura into his own to awaken it to his full strength, had been an instant where she had beheld the soul of the man who she was tied to, where the core of what Jaune Arc was laid.

_‘I have won the greatest prize in the world.’_

She felt blessed, knowing that at his core, he was a gentle man. He had never been too rough with her, nor had he punished her excessively, as the burden within his soul continued to languish, a whole breadth of love and pain mingling together, a shiver going through her body as she saw the care.

She spoke softly about her guilt, about how she felt responsible. She knew her place in this world, but she felt bad. This was the Master’s sister, she was as family. If Terra could be like this with Saphron, then there was no place for any other option.

_‘Your love…’_

It was a terrible thing, a terrible curse to the world to see that love be ripped from it. Why would people hate such a wonderful young man? She had erased the rat who had dared to touch what was rightfully _hers_. It was no denial that she felt, as she knew that she had won a great and grand gift by that chance meeting, to dredge her from the darkness into the light.

_‘You will love, more and more. A man who bears such love needs many!’_

As the room full of chemical scents was, she inquired whether she would be punished. The Master would not punish her, but his family would. She would not be torn from the Master’s side. He needed her, as she needed him.

“I’d never want to be parted from you ever again.”

It was the truth. There was nothing but the truth in her words as she looked at the man who had dragged her from the shadows into the light, who had restored the hope inside her, who had made her live on. It was not simply explained.

He looked torn, as his breathing picked up and he started to hyperventilate. She saw the torment in his eyes, the fear of losing someone. She didn’t want to lose him, and she said as much, begging for calmness within him.

“I’ll die for you, Master. If you live, the world is right.”

Words that should be spoken by someone who held no status came from her lips, fitting for the man who she loved. The mate that she had chosen, regardless of what people thought of it. Even if the Faunus scorned her for her love, she would _love_. She would make sure that none would doubt her.

She spoke her loyalty, her word given. She had repeated it before and again, to make sure that he knew it. She had her loyalty to him as the man she had picked. Marriage in human custom was different, but one’s mate could be trusted.

“I wish more Faunus were like you.”

_‘You’d be hard-pressed to find them.’_

She could see the care in the eyes of Terra, but it was absent in the eyes of others. There was nothing that bound them to their human oppressors, yet the Faunus here in the household seemed to be content. They had accepted their lot in life.

_“Slavery or death… If I had to say, slavery is the more preferable of the two. At least you have your life.”_

_Her father’s eyes were soft, as he fingered the scar on his torso, something that he’d gotten from ‘a very big cat Grimm’, his eyes looking over the valley. The Grimm were intermittent this far from the civilized world, with only a few Nevermores to bother them. He always defended her._

_“But why?”_

_She asked quietly, only the faint rushing of the stream behind the man leaving her distracted. It was a slow and inexorable moment where he looked at her and then gave a smile, as she put her hands on her hips._

_“We should fight against them if we can!”_

_He looked at her and the smile turned bittersweet, as he turned to face the sun, looking at the brightly blazing orb in the sky. A mirthless, hopeless laugh came from his lips, as he held up a hand._

_“Your mother would say the same, you know? She always was an impulsive one… Ready to take on the world, even before we fell in love. No… My…”_

_Her father sighed, as his gaze turned to her and his hand seemed to be willing to grasp the sky, her gaze watching him with that determined expression on his face, as he looked at his hand, the flames starting to burn in his fingertips, a byproduct of his Semblance._

_“One of my teachers said that, as long as there is the possibility for dialogue and careful discussion, there could be nothing that would stand in the way of betterment for both races. He and the late king Ozymandias I of Vale agreed on that, I found out through more study. Professor Ozpin, the headmaster of Beacon, is a wise man.”_

_Her father did not often speak of the past, but when he did, he spoke of the days when there had been still happiness in his life. Hearing the story of the fairytales that he’d heard from one of his friends, told with a little wink, as if the person was important to her too, the warmth of his body as he protected her during the night, it had all been comfortable._

“I _like_ being unique.”

She was. She was Yang Xiao Long, and she belonged with him. It was that feeling that she couldn’t shake, that happiness and relief that she had felt when he’d been there. She didn’t feel the fear of punishment when she was around him and she knew that he would be good to her.

The strange sister needed her medication though. It was bad enough that she was in that weird state, and Yang didn’t fully get why that was the case. It was different for them, as the aberrant and the vestigial were hunted and killed.

She would make sure that his family would endure. The crocodile Faunus and her could see eye to eye about that. The family gave the Master joy and happiness, so it would _remain_.

_‘And I will add to that family, if he wishes it.’_

The pleasure of being with her man, compared to those who merely rented her body, was something indescribable. The cat did not know her own self, her body undoubtedly seeing the mate that he was and recognizing it. There was much within the girl’s mind that was broken. If she could not see the bright sun within him that shone, then she was _blind_.

* * *

He caught sight of Auburn at the end of the hallway, humming something as she dashed away, Saphron exiting her formal bedroom, dressed in one of her daytime dresses. She looked a little worried, her features flushed, her eyes watching the end of the hallway.

“Juniper’s okay, Saphron, I’m just… Auburn had another issue, and-“

His sister’s smile turned a little warmer, as he saw the door open a little further, stepping out into the hallway. His sister walked with a slow flowing motion, her fingers moving through the air, as if they were holding something, as the tapping of heels onto the floor became a little louder. Something in the back of his mind told him that it wouldn't be logical for Saphron to wear heels, but he didn't pay it much mind.

“Just head there and make sure that she’s alr-“

A sound like an angry tiger exploding in wrath, as Yang pushed past him, her fist aiming right at his sister’s face, surprise visible on the woman’s face as she was hit and turned into- shards of glass?

A petite form appeared where his sister had once stood, an umbrella with a very sharp-looking tip on it moving there, as his sister was nowhere to be found.

“You are _not_ touching the Master.”

The anger in Yang’s voice caught him by surprise, as the petite woman sized up his Faunus, who had taken a stance that was a little like a brawler’s stance, the narrowing of heterochromatic eyes making her look different to his eyes, the image visible once more and the umbrella flicked out, hitting Yang in the chest.

Aura flared around his Faunus, as the Faunus moved, a sweeping uppercut, the assassin, killer or whatever she was flinching away from the blow, Yang’s breathing heavier, her breasts swaying as he got up again, watching as Yang dashed forwards, to try and land a hit on the woman.

_‘What?! She’s got Aura?’_

Argent’s eyes looked at him and she growled at him, her hand jerking towards the room that he’d just vacated. Argent had only half-exited, but her face was angry and frustrated.

“Get back in there and protect Juniper. I’ll get my weapon out when the coast is clear.”

It wasn’t a legal weapon, he knew. A syringe gun, something to deliver the payload to the animals that were hunted. Some people hunted Faunus for sport, Argent preferred to hunt them with her rifle to test her new things out.

_‘Not that she often goes hunting with her… Juniper is still the best of all of us with a rifle.’_

* * *

She was hot on the assassin’s trail, her anger blazing as she saw the assassin there. She would have to trust the Master to find safety, she would need to trust the Master to be safe, or else she would go mad again. There would be nobody hurting her Master, and-

She rounded the corner, seeing the lady of the house, dressed in an-

_‘Blood. Not her.’_

It had been the smell that had clued her in to the duplicity as well as the other things, and the feeling that something was wrong. She had seen the image shimmer for a moment, remembering what had been taught. To trust one’s voice to speak and one’s eyes to know when it was time, to only seek the truth whilst keeping heart that everything would be okay.

The four guiding principles, as her father had taught them to her. They were there to render advice, to guide you when you could not trust your senses. The great philosopher _Bai Meng_ had apparently written them down in that big book Mistress Juniper had been reading.

She moved, as the shattering glass was heard again and a foot hit her in the throat, making her rock back. Discovery of her ability to use Aura was not an objection right now. This was her Master and her family that needed her. She gritted her teeth and swiped once more, the strike missing her.

A third combatant entered the fray, a straight sword of Mistralian make shearing past the face of the assassin, who only narrowly managed to duck out of the way, Yang and Ashe looking at the assassin in the same way.

**“My, that is an awful lot of blood on your weapon, child…”**

The voice was warped and twisted, with none of the strictness that it bore, the long straight blade held in the typical Mistralian style, her aged body twisted in a way. It did not match the way that she wore her uniform, the white hair bound in a single ponytail, the woman’s focus on the woman, as forest-green eyes looked at the assassin.

_'Wait, didn't she have red eyes?'_

The assassin made a small mocking bow, but Yang could see that the confidence was rattled, as the tip of the blade remained pointed to the assassin, the woman not attacking.

**“Not willing to speak, are you? Or are you unable to?”**

The assassin went for Yang with a swift stab, as Yang moved her body, dodging the strike, the umbrella clashing with sparks with the straight blade, the old Faunus looking at her with a gaze that seemed stricter than before.

**“At my side, girl. We’ll deal with the assassin first. I will not have more blood shed under my guard.”**

The assassin moved, another sweep of the umbrella to push the straight blade away. Yang noticed that it was an old weapon, the blade looking like it had been through war. An inscription on the edge was in Mistralian, something that read _Truth is the deadliest weapon_ in the old script, as the assassin’s cheek met her fist and the assassin rocked back from the blow, her Aura flickering for a moment before the assassin righted herself.

A look on the face of the assassin that showed her frustration, as she dashed forward, shattering into a thousand glass shards and Yang felt a strike hit her in the side, the aura buffering the damage and letting it fade away, her Aura exposed now.

**“Guard your side. She comes from the right to strike when her trickery fades.”**

The woman didn’t sound mad anymore. There was raw naked fury in that voice, the old gnarled woman’s voice like a living burning rage that came from within her depths, as a flurry of strikes continued, the images shattering as the assassin dodged, not even daring to strike back against the assault.

_‘She’s an old woman, but she’s still very capable of defending herself…’_

It reminded her a little of the tales that her father had told her about wandering swordswomen in the old days before the Great War, the determined look on the old crocodile Faunus woman’s face looking ready to kill.

She dodged another strike, watching how the assassin had to do a split in order to avoid being bifurcated, shattering the illusion after an instant, the umbrella unfolded. There was sweat dripping from the woman’s forehead, clearly not happy with it.

“Got you!”

A blonde mass of hair tangled with the assassin as both hit the ground, Auburn Arc having appeared from the shadows and bodily tackled the assassin to the ground. The assassin, caught off guard, didn’t seem to have planned for this, as the crazy Arc sibling’s head rocked back, a shattered nose at the very least, if the angle seemed to be right.

**“Let go, little one. It is time to deliver this one to the afterlife.”**

The assassin threw the youngest Arc daughter off her, her weapon blocking the sword strike before it’d hit her. Yang’s fist raised, and the giggles started up again.

“No, no, no. You’ll have him _die_ , silly girl. Silly girl, silly Neopolitan, your friend dies when you don’t return in an hour! Hurry away, hurry aw-“

The tip of the umbrella hit Auburn Arc in the stomach, the body going rigid for a moment before it slumped. The tip glistened with more blood, as the body seemed to float for a moment, the weapon pulled out in a flick and a twist, splattering blood onto the ground.

She was aware of something being shouted in Mistralian, and saw the body hit the floor. The assassin flipped back as she looked at the collapsed form of the younger Arc, a look on her face that looked a little bit like regret and fear, as the old Crocodile woman tore her outfit off with a hand, the fabric ripping, the clinking of Dust ammunition like she’d seen her father use audible, as clips of ammunition had been placed over the whole body, the leather that they’d been attached to in a cut of a military uniform, a little awkwardly sized, but still something that looked old.

_‘That’s a whole lot of ammunition…’_

A long rifle, definitely something that looked like it might’ve been the base for the rifle that Juniper Arc wielded, was pulled free, the magazine clicked into place by an aged hand.

“She’ll never- Never give you what you want. Tell Roman- Tell Roman that his wick is fading. She’ll- _never_ she’ll never share. Remember that _night,_ Neo? Remember that night, when the moon was bright? Don’t-“

Yang was at the body of the collapsed woman, the assassin looking torn in her expression, as if something had been said that'd struck deeply at her mind, before the first of the rounds started to flash in mid-air, the crocodile woman’s rifle aimed right at the vulnerable assassin.

**“Die with your body eradicated, insect!”**

High-explosive Dust rounds shattered the silence, as the umbrella unfurled and blocked the strikes, the assassin breaking out into a run, deciding that discretion had been thrown out of the window and a hasty retreat was what was needed.

The bullet casings that fell from the weapon’s spent rounds onto the ground made pinging sounds, as Yang heard the explosions, the old woman giving chase to the assassin. The Master might need her, as she carefully looked over Auburn Arc’s body.

There was a lot of blood, welling up from the woman’s body, the stab wound deep, probably near the kidneys. A delicate hand grabbed her own, as the blue eyes looked into her own.

“G-good. He’s… He’s good. I’ll… _see you?_ Do I see you again? There’s a note in- bedroom. Behind the pillow. It’s good- show and read to- the monkey.”

Auburn Arc’s eyes closed and she sighed, fear gripping Yang’s heart as she looked at the blood that kept on coming, her eyes watching as the flow slowly ebbed, the warmth of the body not changing, and the beat of that heart never stopping.

She looked at the wound, the thin wound slowly closing up, the glow of Aura appearing around it as the woman seemed to slowly recover, breathing heavily still, the sound of explosive rounds hitting things and an angry, no, a _furious_ Mistralian barrage of words that you’d not want to write to anyone ever, shouted aloud, the woman’s assault continuing.

She brushed a hand through the woman’s hair, aware that the woman was injured, that she had been hurt by an assassin. She wouldn’t leave the young woman, even with the Master possibly in danger. This was his sister and she should trust that his other sisters would keep the Master safe. The assassin was being hunted by the Crocodile woman, so that meant that there was going to more safety for him.

“Auburn? Oh, by the Gods, no.”

She was shoved aside by the Master’s mother, who looked at Auburn, her face showing consternation and pain, touching over the body and finding no wound.

“Who did this, _Faunus_? I know that you didn’t do this, but who _did_?”

The woman’s underdressed state was visible, a thin purplish-pink gown, obviously worn for bed. She smelled with the scent of sex, Yang noticed, and she looked fierce, her expression enough, the trust that was extended to her.

“An assassin. Lady Ashe is hunting it down with her weaponry.”

The woman’s groaning came, her eyes narrowing at the words, taking a few deep breaths to steady herself, mumbling something about never being told about that, before she firmly gazed at her.

“She looks safe to carry. Pick her up, mongrel.”

Yang picked the woman up, noticing for the first time just how _light_ the woman was, Auburn Arc’s body weighing perhaps only fifty to sixty kilograms, her hands full. She caught sight of a man entering, clearly the Master’s father, a sword and shield in hand, the blade in his hands looking like it had an edge that could turn into a saw, the shield’s core looking like it’d been replaced with two arches, razor-sharp blades attached, the style of the symbol much like the family crest.

“Is she okay? Is my daughter okay?”

Worry on his face, his eyes looking dangerous. Yang nodded.

“She was stabbed by the assassin. Master Jaune is safe, as far as I am aware.”

Relief, something more than that, showed over the man’s face, as he motioned for her to get behind him with a nod of the head. His eyes were fierce and there was something in his stance that showed something that she’d seen in the Master as well, that resoluteness, that drive that showed when there was a deep need to be a man.

_‘Much like his father, he is…’_

She could love such a man even more, the drive to protect what was one’s own, to hoard that moment and bring it to joyful conclusion, to make sure that the family was safe. It was a thing that made her see the similarities, as she shifted the grown woman in her arms a little, Auburn’s legs dangling a little.

“Do you think it’ll be like when Argent nearly got abducted?”

Worry in the mother’s voice, as the father made a noncommittal sound, moving along and back up, the smell of blood growing stronger in Yang’s nostrils as she inhaled it with every breath, Auburn Arc’s body still left there, a shiver going through her body as she followed after her.

_‘You’ll be fine, girl… The Master will be happy to have his sisters around…’_

She would make her best efforts, because the Master required nothing aside from that.

The crocodile Faunus stood at the end of the hallway at a shattered window, the rifle laid on the windowsill, the thunderclaps of rounds being fired, the woman’s eye looking through the scope at the target, another round shot at it, leaving the woman with a small jolt, a hiss of ‘motherless bastard’ coming from the woman as she straightened once again, regarding the master of the entire household, the rifle slung onto her back with a casual veneer about it.

“The assassin managed to get away, Master Arc. It seems they are favoured by luck today.”

The man’s face was darker than before, as he looked at them, the faintest smidgen of something in his eyes that was empathy, his lady wife looking unnerved, from what Yang could see.

“Unfortunate. Auburn got stabbed, Ashe.”

The woman nodded, her aged features looking at Yang. Yang got the suspicion that the next conversation she had with the woman would be uncomfortable and unsatisfying, especially with those eyes looking at her. One word to the Master’s father and she could be killed. She tried to hold herself steady.

“Young Master Jaune is safe, Master. The work can still continue. Do not worry, _ chǔn dàn_, everything will be alright.”

The woman’s eyes were red again, something in them having changed, as the woman looked at the mother, before she looked at her burden, Auburn Arc still unconscious.

“We are putting her to bed, so I can inspect her wounds myself. Master Arc, you join your daughters and son in lady Juniper’s room with your wife. I will ensure the safety of Mistress Auburn.”

She followed behind the woman, whose straight blade was still at her side, the woman’s stern features not shifting, the gnarled and aged limbs moving with a suppleness that seemed to imply that the woman was still a fit fighter even in her old age.

“Make sure that she’s alright, Ashe.”

A nod, as the woman grabbed the door handle to Auburn’s room, the man knocking on the door to his daughter’s room with a quick three raps of his knuckles.

“It’s me.”

The door cracked open and she could see that the look on Argent Arc’s face was grave, the look sharp as she looked around. Yang entered creepy Auburn’s room again, finding it wholly different than the last time she’d been here.

There were no paintings left unfinished, the walls covered in them, the bed freed. The old woman motioned for her to put the woman down on the bed, the smell of Dust hanging around her, the weapons looking sharp and dangerous, as the body was exposed, the woman ripping the dress open without a care for the fabric, inspecting the wound, watching the mark where it’d been, the skin slowly healing, a sigh of relief coming from the woman’s lips.

Yang’s eyes were drawn to some of the pictures. The family portrait of Auburn was hung on the wall, but next to it was a new painting, seemingly painted in the time that Yang hadn’t been in the room. A vista, a square that had been unvisited before today.

Anger beyond anger on her face as she was mid-motion of destroying the face of the Rat Faunus, her body wreathed within the flames of her Aura, the golden glow increasing, the Huntsmen Faunus that had belonged to Nora in motion, the red-haired one named Pyrrha looking at the body of the master with a look that was saddened, the sloth Faunus in motion, the dagger-attachments to his weapon cutting through the neck of one of them as Nora’s hammer was about to flatten one of the Faunus attackers.

**The first pawn, taken.**

The title stood below it, scrawled in a messy child-like hand, the look of the painting different from the clutter.

She let her gaze go to the other paintings, the crucified man standing there, as she heard someone clear their throat.

“Why are you looking at those paintings?”

The old woman asked, her voice sounding rough, the woman’s presence behind her barely noticed. She looked at the painting that held her own fight against the one who had nearly taken the Master from her.

“It… It shows what I- what Master Jaune went through today.”

The woman made a sound, her inhale soft, as Yang noticed the smaller woman appear at her side, looking at the paintings with clear eyes.

“A rat Faunus stabbing him with Kama weapons… You _weren’t_ paying attention, girl…”

_‘What? But that’s not what it shows at all.’_

She looked at the picture again, seeing her own triumphant eradication of the girl who had dared to take from her.

“I see myself, erasing the one who had tried to take the Master from me. All enemies of the Master must perish, for his light must not dim.”

A sound of something that might be a scoff, the woman looking at the paintings.

“I will agree with that sentiment, child. The things we do for the ones that we cherish…”

She felt a bony hand grab her arm, the Semblance not activating yet, Yang’s head turning to face the woman, whose eyes looked at her with a look, the eyes green as the forests once again.

**“Who awoke your Aura? I couldn’t help but notice it flaring up when the assassin hit you, girl.”**

There was a strong compulsion in that voice, as she found a heat sliding through her, something that was anger, as her Aura blazed against the compulsion, the Semblance touching her inner self. The truth came out, as she spoke it.

“Lady Juniper noticed it first. She offered to awaken it.”

The look on the woman’s face, the hand letting go of her shoulder. The woman had come to a conclusion it seemed, and there was something in the eyes that changed, as they slowly turned to red once again.

“She _would_ be that cautious… Yes, it would make more sense to have one of the pets that show loyalty to Jaune to hold Aura.”

_‘Are you not thinking of yourself as a slave?’_

The woman might not be, but she was an old lady. It was likely that she’d been born around the time her grandfather had. The old woman looked at her and smiled with a cruel smile that turned into something a little more wistful.

The woman’s eyes closed for a long time, Yang realizing that the woman’s hand had slackened a little. A small smile on the woman’s lips, as she turned away, facing one of the portraits, pointing at it with a finger.

**Daddy and his brothers and grandma and grandpa**

The title was written in a neater script, as three men sat upon a bench, the features of all three definitely showing them to be family. There was a little dopey look on her Master’s father’s face, as if something was funny, his older brothers looking serious and resolute, the man standing behind them the picture of propriety, his wife standing there at his side, looking like a kind and gentle woman.

“Out of those people, there remains one in this world. Your Master’s father, and through him, his son and seven daughters. I _swore_ upon my blood to guard them until the end of my days, child. You know that I am not looked upon favourably by our kind. I cannot pass on my gift to the world, as my forebears have been. I am the last of my line…”

It was the state of being, the knowledge that the woman was part of a sickening of the species, a vestige not, but common-born and sickening to others. This woman was a survivor, someone who had fought and carved her space out into the world, someone _strong_.

“I don’t care about you or your lineage. As long as the Master is happy, I will be happy. His happiness and joy is my duty.”

The woman’s eyes looked sadly at the painting, remembering the men who had been before. There was a look in her eyes that was wistful, as if the good days had passed by long-since.

“A noble cause, child. Ao Guang said something similar about not caring for the status of one’s origins. He was always the heart of the four, the one who cared the most. He would’ve been a good leader in peacetime if they had not had Ao Bi Xie to search for the truth.”

_‘You say it as if you were personally acquainted with them.’_

The woman’s eyes turned to her with a brutal necessity within them, as the aged hand grabbed the collar around Yang’s throat and tugged her closer.

“I despise you for your common lineage. Master Jaune deserves the _best_. He deserves more than a mere common deer, and even the Panther’s daughter is barely fit for him.”

The woman’s eyes looked into her own before they seemed to soften for a moment, Yang’s eyes gazing back into them.

“But as far as _personality_ goes, you are superior to her in every aspect. Loyalty begets trust, and loyalty is stronger than blood. For what you have done for this family, I will grant you the right to take the informal name of the family, a boon to one who holds no name other than their own.”

The woman’s voice sounded like it took effort to say it, as the woman’s head bowed once in a short formal bow. Yang’s eye fell onto a painting that hung on the far side of the wall, looking at what seemed to be a battlefield, people fighting against each other, Faunus and Humans fighting together, the detail incredible. She could see how the forces fought against an army that bore greater technology, the desert sands around them growing.

**The Conclusion to the Great War**

She stared at it for a moment, entranced by the detail. The old woman’s gaze followed hers apparently, as a low ‘tssk’ came from her lips.

“Auburn has the skill with paint to paint wonderful vista’s… It is a true pity that her mind is only half-there…”

She remembered the moment when Auburn had clutched at her, speaking gibberish. Should she tell?

“She- She told me that they _touch_ her, when she is away. She doesn’t like that.”

A sharp inhale, something cracking and twisting, falling onto the ground, her head turning to the woman to see something terrible in those eyes, something that was greater than wrath, something more nefarious than mere hate.

It was a look of someone who cared, someone who loved, as a soft hissing sound came from the woman’s lips, walking to the bed and brushing over the woman’s cheek, the skin still pale. The woman wasn’t laid in the bed, only atop the covers, but the aged crocodile woman nevertheless touched her.

“I will tell your father, my dear… It seems we may have been _lax_ in our care…”

_‘She scares me.’_

It was uneven, that smile, but those eyes, those eyes burned with something that came from the depths of the old woman’s heart and spirit.

“The truth, my dear… The truth was what I wanted, but you never told me…”

Yang took a deep breath. To admit it was dangerous, but if the woman valued the truth, she should tell it. She remembered the words, the words that she’d spoken.

“She… She sterilized herself. She didn’t want to give birth.”

The woman froze up, turning her gaze to the woman and Yang could see droplets of water drip down the woman’s nose as she slowly exhaled, the droplets hitting the pale skin of the youngest of the Master’s sisters.

“My poor little child… We will find who did this to you, my dear… We will _find_ them and I _will_ tear them to shreds. No matter the deed, they will _pay_ for what they did to you, my little Auburn.”

It was sympathy, compassion and something more, something private and hidden, not often seen. To feel compassion for humans was not often witnessed, as Auburn Arc’s eyes opened slowly.

“Third drawer on the left. Their names are written down. The nurses liked to let their boyfriends play… No more playtime for them, nope. Daddy is going to kill them. He’s not going to be sensible, no. He'll be so mad, hee hee.”

The old woman’s finger stroked over the young woman’s cheek, more droplets of salty liquid falling onto the young woman’s cheeks, as a smile came to the youngest Arc sisters’ face. Auburn turned to look at her, a pained expression coming over her features as she cringed, her hand going to the wound in her side.

“She’ll make a choice, Yang. Her truth is built on lies. Welcome to my family. Love him much, little one. She loves him so much, Ashe. Remember Verdant. I'll be back in nine days, three times three, whee!”

The woman passed out again, her eyes closing gently, the gnarled woman’s body still in that awkward position that she was in, her face looking at the near-angelic features that showed pain, the woman’s head turning softly, those eyes nearly aglow with a viridian light in their green depths, as the woman took a deep breath.

A hand that was like a steel vice grabbed her own, as a low hiss slid out of the woman’s mouth, her fingers holding tightly to Yang’s upper arm. Yang noticed the green eyes glisten.

**“If you were faced with your kind's disapproval of your love and they threatened his existence, what would you do? Would you challenge the world for him, or would you let them strike him down, as a meek Deer? If your parent demanded their death, would you step aside?”**

Her mind conjured up an image of her father, calling her out for betraying their species, of loving a human. The nebulous image of her mother, from a picture that she’d seen, looking disapprovingly at her…

_‘No… They’d be wrong. He’s mine!’_

“They would _not_ touch him. They would fall before me, because I would _fight_ and _kill,_ because he is _mine_. If anyone dares to come after my mate, they will be forced to **_kneel_** before the seat upon which he sits before he judges them. Ox, Tiger, whatever comes before him, all will _serve_.”

The woman’s eyes looked victorious, before the hand let go of her own, the feeling of sudden weakness coming from her as she swayed. It was anathema to the Faunus to strike their parent, but for the Master, she would do it. It was not allowed, but she would.

_‘One man, my world.’_

She looked into the eyes of the Crocodile Faunus, as she bared her teeth. She would tell the woman what her love meant for her, without even a hint of shame. If she had to speak the truth, then it would be the truth that she would speak!

“For _him_ , I tore out the Ox’s groin. He will never reproduce, and he will _know_ that it was the slave to a man who would stand at the top of power to have done it to him. The Master is _higher_ than the Four, by virtue of what he is to _me_. They are never going to command me to raise my hands against him, because he is _my_ world. Below the heavens, there are none as he is, and upon this earth, there is but one and that is he.”

A cackle of laughter, as the woman’s eyes held her own in their faintly glowing green depths. There was amusement in the old woman, whose eyes held that savage disdain that made Yang think that the woman thought of herself as even above the Four, the arrogance of someone who knew the power that they held, and was in the right.

“Powerful words, albeit old-fashioned, child. You know not the reason for the words that you have just spoken, but I can see the truth, the affection that you show to _him_. It is like Terra with Saphron. The girl had given me quite a task to train her properly to the standards set, even with little Saphron’s excesses… Perhaps you can become better than your common blood… Such devotion to a worthy overlord is rare. To force one's enemies to kneel before one's seat... It was part of the humiliation of the Four, didn't you know? Their heads were lopped off as they knelt before the persons who had dominated them. It was _glorious_ to see them brought low...”

A wry, dry chuckle came from the woman’s lips as she let her fingers slide over the hilt of her straight sword, a thoughtful look on her face. Yang moved away a little, just out of striking range. You could never be too careful around old people, after all.

A man’s scream made the two of them look to the door.

_‘Fuck.’_

* * *

He looked at his sisters, those present at least. Juniper was still passed out, Argent’s eyes were wide and alert, her motions startled and twitchy with every little sound she heard. He watched carefully how Argent seemed to pace herself through the room, the dart rifle that she had with her already loaded, the finger hovering near the trigger, ready to fight.

_‘Helena and Artemis will be okay… Their room has the extra locks on it, so they’ll be safe.’_

“Do you think they’ll catch the person that tried to attack me earlier?”

Argent looked a little nervous, her eyes dull and sharp at the same time. She’d injected herself twice, some sort of murky brown fluid injected in her veins, her body starting to move with a jerkier and twitchier stride after a while. She wasn't dealing with the stress well, and she looked worse.

“Maybe… Your pet tore after her like a beast. She has… She has her _Aura_ awakened. I saw it flicker and-”

Yang was good at his protection. She knew what to do to make sure that he would be safe, truly a worthy pet, more than that. She was… She was _his_ Faunus. It didn’t matter that she had her Aura awakened, no matter what the law said. She was still the pet of someone of a major family. She would _not_ be lobotomized. He wouldn’t let her star dim, so he’d make sure that she was safe. His sister may be older, but he was still superior in ranking compared to her.

“Call her by her _name,_ Argie. Her name is _Yang._ Whether she has her Aura awakened or not… She’s _loyal_ to me. Let her _have_ it. Ashe said that the unseen blade usually kills the swiftest. If they don't know, they won't know if we keep our mouth shut.”

His sister’s expression changed little as she ran her hand through her hair, alert immediately after the door was knocked on. His father’s voice came from behind it, and Argent opened the door, hearing Ashe’s suggestion, his father getting into Juniper’s room at her suggestion, his mother hugging Argent tightly, before he was swept up in a hug.

_‘Not quite being the prime standing of society now, mom…’_

It was usually his father who was more emotional than before, his eyes set in that stern gaze, his expression not changing one whit as he looked at Juniper in the bed, still unconscious, the damage that was done to the room.

“Did she try to kill herself?”

The question frightened him, as he looked at Juniper, whose face looked at peace for the moment, as he looked at the damage that was done to the room, his mother gasping loudly at the insinuation.

“I- no, Auburn said that she’d wanted to play with the rifle and Juniper sort of passed out afterwards. It was a misfire, I think. You know how Junie always says that her rifle is her baby…”

His father’s eyes looked at his second oldest daughter present, not looking away, something in his eyes hardening, a baring of the teeth as frustration went through him. He took a deep breath and then rubbed his daughter’s scalp, the hair parting softly as he looked at her, the eyes of the man looking over his daughter's scalp, much more relieved than anything to find nothing. His father's voice was soft yet determined.

“We’ll make sure that you get what you need, Junie. Daddy is going to do everything to make you smile and laugh again.”

He was proud of his father, so damn proud that he could not stop himself from smiling. The man was worthy of being his father and all of their fathers. His mother spoke up quietly, her voice hesitant, as if she dreaded finding out the answers.

“Arya? Do you think you could look for Saphron? She’s not…She’s not here.”

It was a look of grim realization, as the man put on a smile that didn’t reach his eyes. Dad didn’t like to think about deaths in the family, especially in a time of crisis like this.

“She’s my daughter, so she’ll be fine, Azalea. She’ll be fine.”

_‘You don’t believe that, dad. She’s always had poor health…’_

He could feel the tension seep through his own body, the warm flame of his Aura continuing to burn, heating him with that soul power, or whatever it was. He followed his father, who opened the door again, giving a stern look at Argent.

“Keep your mother and sister safe, Argent. Jaune and I will be checking on Saphron.”

He could feel a sense of trepidation go through him, as he remembered that the assassin had come out of Saphron’s room. That wasn’t something that he’d told, but father was moving, his shield and sword held loosely, yet ready to strike if there was the need to strike. His father’s face was set in that grim look, his attention going to him.

“The Faunus with the blonde hair and the antlers is your new one, isn’t she?”

He gave a small nod, his father’s nod enough to confirm that he’d understood.

“Introduce her to me _properly,_ tomorrow evening. It looks like I’ll be busy in the morning and afternoon. This will _not_ stand. Anyone who dares to harm an Arc family member will meet my ire. It will _not_ be like the past.”

There was nothing that could be done about that, Jaune knew. Father took his family’s care very seriously. Saphron might be daddy’s little girl, but all of the daughters of the household were coddled by their father.

“I love you, dad.”

The man nodded, pushing the door open to Saphron’s bedroom. It wasn’t the playroom that she’d sort of whinged to get, because not every room was occupied fully, and he could barely see anything in the darkness. His father’s breathing became a little lower, a tremor going through his body, as if he saw something that Jaune did not.

“Saphron? It’s… It’s daddy. Are you here, Saphron?”

Jaune flicked the light switch, the lamp shining a light on the room, casting only a few shadows. His father's roar of his sister's name was loud in the air as he saw the bed.

“ ** _SAPHRON_** _!_ ”

A _lot_ of blood was visible on the bedsheets and a single occupant to the bed, golden-yellow hair was strewn onto the pillow, the white of the linens stained red with blood splatters, holes visible in the bedsheet where the umbrella's bladed tip had pierced through the sheet.

_‘Oh no…’_

A door was opened up somewhere in the hallway behind them, but Jaune could only watch as his father nearly flew to the bed, to see whether Saphron was still alive… but it was pretty clear to Jaune that the young woman on the bed had died, with how the body didn’t move an inch, with not a single breath of life in it. Pale features and lips that'd been dyed red from the blood that'd come from the mouth, the hair sticking to the skin, unseeing eyes looking right at his father, whose face was twisting in an expression of anger.

His sister had died.

* * *

**Saphron was told to watch out for ice-cream… Ouch. Find out the aftermath of the ice-cream dessert visit in the next chapter! There'll be a delivery of slaves for the Arc family!**


	25. Bad nights and tiring mornings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The As-Saphron-ination attempt! Meeting danger! The new slaves arrive!

**The Neopolitan Assassin threat has been driven off.**

* * *

He looked at the face of the woman on the bed, the features set within the grimace of death, green eyes wide as if they’d just realized that they’d been stabbed, the execution done with no issue. This most certainly was _not_ his sister. The blonde wig that’d been put onto a shorn-bald scalp looked like it’d been bought at one of the professional hair care salons, but not one that Saphron would visit.

She _hated_ the tacky-looking ones worn by some of the older women that tried to garner favour from Heiress Arc and this hair was a shade of yellow that was too vivid for Saphron to ever consider, if she were going bald, which was unlikely. There were no bald Arcs to his knowledge.

In the darkness of the room, it'd look a little like her hair colour, but Saphron was definitely a dirtier blonde, with no pun intended, than this hair colour.

_‘If Saphron isn’t here…’_

The door opened and Terra appeared, dressed in her uniform once more, her eyes dark and dedicated, their gaze going to the bed, not even flinching at the sight of blood. She was good with that type of thing, whereas Saphron fainted at the sight of it anywhere.

“Mistress Saphron is in the bathroom, Master Arc. When the shooting started, I ensured that she was kept safe and away from the fighting. Mistress Saphron had some ice-cream late at night which did not make her feel well, delivered by Lady Auburn.”

Relief flooded his body as he realized that his sister was safe, that she had managed to get away from the assassin. He pulled the covers away to reveal many stab wounds on the body, a stump of a tail that’d been cauterized off.

_‘Ouch, that looks like it’d been done with the cutter…’_

He really didn’t want to know what Saphron had done to the slave, but it was good that Saphron was alive. He’d miss his sister, and-

The door opened and Ashe entered, followed by Yang. An expression of anger, of something terrible to behold, flickered over the old and wizened Faunus woman’s face, as Terra did a curtsy.

“Lady Saphron is in the bathroom down the hall. Lady Auburn provided some ice-cream. It may have contained something that did not settle well within her stomach.”

He shook his head. Auburn could be a weird one, but she wasn’t bad, and-

“How is Auburn?”

His father’s gaze was directed to Ashe, who spoke up.

“She was stabbed by the assassin. I have put her into bed and she rests now, but I do not think that she will be in a fit state to function for several days. _C hǔn_ _dàn ,_ we need to have a talk. _Now._ ”

Ashe looked like she was going to talk about serious business, his father looking at him for a moment, the body on the bed forgotten for now. Jaune wondered whether this was one of the new Faunus that they’d gotten when he’d sort of taken the slaves of the Malachute woman. Decent features, he supposed, though all the blood made her look messy and uncultured.

“With or without my son present?”

Ashe’s eyes closed, as she took a deep breath, her eyes opening after a moment and then slowly exhaled.

“He is seventeen, so he can handle it. Remember what happened to Aaron.”

His father’s face showed a moment of anger, his eyes looking dangerous and wicked. He could see Yang shiver a little, his hand grabbing her own. Terra excused herself, citing the need to go and check up on her mistress, Jaune’s eyes following her.

“I’ll allow it. Tell me, Ashe.”

The woman’s face was blank as she closed her eyes and then spoke.

“Your daughter Auburn has been raped and violated and has chosen to sterilize herself.”

_‘What?’_

He felt horror go through him as the tears came, emotions rushing through him. His sister was a little strange but she didn’t _deserve_ to be touched by others who had no business of touching her! To have driven the youngest of his sisters to sterilize herself…

_‘Auburn…’_

His father’s face seemed to be carved from stone as he looked at Ashe, his hand rubbing over his face, his moustache making a small rustling sound. The man breathed in once before he slowly exhaled, his voice speaking two words quietly.

“I… _See_.”

He’d never heard his father speak like this, pain in his voice, something that was darker and pained and angry and volatile. His father’s hand remained on his face as his father breathed in and out, tears coming from his eyes. There was a shiver that went through his father, and Jaune laid his hand on his father’s back.

“Father, I-“

His father moved away, taking a few steps forward and then removing his hand.

“ _No_ , Jaune. This- Ashe, do you know their names?”

The woman gave a nod. She straightened and opened her eyes.

“Your daughter has noted their names down and spoken of where she has hidden the list.”

His father nodded, his hand brushing through his hair, making it messier than it had been. There was something of anger in those eyes, something that burned like the flames of hatred and dedication.

“Fetch it, Ashe. It seems they think us _weak_ , that they think that an Arc is but mere _meat_.”

Ashe excused herself, moving from the room. His father turned to the wall and hit it with a fist, the other one hitting it again, hitting the wall over and over as angry sounds came from his mouth, the pain in his father’s body language visible.

“Dad? Dad?!”

His father turned to him and he saw the look in the blue eyes, fear shooting through him at the rage that he saw within. This wasn’t the father that broke down crying when he had some good news and was within the comfort of his home, this was the man who was single-handedly representing the Arc family to the world, the man who was Arc in name and power.

“She’s didn’t _deserve_ that! She should have been _safe!_ ”

His father growled, angrily punching the wall again as he turned around. There was a sizeable dent in the wall now, and most certainly there’d be some repairs needed. There were crafty Faunus that they had in their pen that could assist in the fixing of the house.

“She didn’t, but it is _done_ , father. Auburn is-“

His father turned around, the blood on his knuckled visible, the weapons that he’d wielded on his belt, his eyes looking strong and determined.

“Your mother doesn’t like to _look_ at her, and whatever she says is always a mess of words, Jaune, but- But every time I see her, I am reminded of someone that- It’s…”

A deep sigh, as the man rubbed his hand through his hair again, blonde hair dyed with a streak of red.

“I _won’t_ fail my family, Jaune. You’re _my_ children and I love you. _Nobody_ will take you away from me, or they’ll have to face my wrath.”

It was the look that sold it, as the sharp blue eyes looked at him and the man sighed deeply, his energy going out of him slowly with that exhale. His father was tired, it’d been a stressful day and the anger in the man seemed to burn and simmer.

“We are going to visit Lady Fall. With this assassination attempt, it has become clear to me that there will need to be a moment for a serious discussion.”

His father did not budge on this, he could see it in the man’s eyes, as Yang pulled on his arm a little.

“I’m sorry, Master Jaune.”

She shouldn’t feel sorry for anything, not at all. It wouldn’t be something to feel sorry for, because Yang wasn’t at fault about what happened to Auburn.

“She told me, and- and she said that her mommy didn’t like to listen.”

Jaune noticed that his father sighed deeply, rubbing his temples gently, the briefest of whispers coming from his lips about something involving his mother’s name. The man’s eyes were warm again as he looked at Yang.

“I need to rest after making a decision. So do you, Jaune. Ashe will make sure that everyone is fine.”

The man trusted his majordomo, Jaune could see that. His father’s fingers tapped lightly on the shield, Ashe emerging with the list in her hands, the man taking it from her and looking at the names on it. Anger and pain in his father’s eyes were visible, as he noticed the listed names.

“Jaune, there comes a time in your life where you will need to be as hard as steel and as unbending as iron. Show no mercy, no matter what. Even if it is your best friend, if they hurt your family, they are the target of your actions.”

There was nothing more that could be said by his father, the man’s eyes glinting with that dark ravenous anger, that thirst for vengeance that Jaune felt starting to burn in him as well. There was a deep welling of rage in his father’s eyes.

“That’s three girls unable to conceive… Ashe? We’re going to send _him_ out. Go and inform Azalea that I will be back with Jaune after we’ve concluded some business, but do not mention Auburn’s issue. She is a tender woman when it comes to our children.”

_‘You love her so much, dad.’_

The man looked at the body on the bed, his eyes looking at Yang with a direct gaze, his eyes fixing her in the spot.

“Clear this body up and restore my daughter’s room to a fitting state, Faunus.”

Yang nodded once, her eyes firming as the order was received, his father’s deep sigh there, as the man looked him right in the eyes.

“Come with me, Jaune.”

His father’s voice was strict and direct, his eyes hard and cold in the light of the lamp.

“It is time to show you what the Arc family has at its disposal to deal with those that are bold enough to inflict harm on us.”

* * *

Yang watched how the Master and his father departed, the Master’s eyes meeting hers for a moment. She smiled and gave a small little wave with her fingers, a little endearment that she’d seen in the pictures before, his hand making a similar gesture back, her eyes catching the look in his eyes.

He was _hers_. There was no denying it, and there would be no denying that ever. It was not going to happen that he would perish on her watch. She turned to the body of the Faunus on the bed, grabbing the wig and throwing it in a corner of the room, the shorn-bald head of one of the Twins laid there on the pillow, the amputated tail nowhere to be found.

_‘My, it seems someone got what she deserved…’_

It was not savagery that guided her, at all. It was the desire for payback, as she pulled the body out of the bed and looked at the mattress, the stains of blood within the fabric undoubtedly not going to get out. Whoever had done the switch had been quick, efficient and without any sort of hint that they’d done it.

_‘Pathetic… You are not even worthy to gazed upon by the Master.’_

There was only anger in her for the Twins, the humiliations that they had inflicted upon her still remembered. She remembered the sight of Terra’s body working the Master’s manhood, to guide the shaft to the womanhood of the canine Faunus and to watch his face twitch with the pleasure that he was due as the mate that she had chosen. Terra was an able companion, someone to be trusted.

Auburn Arc hadn’t led her wrongly yet, the number seventeen and Isaac having been allies, her words ringing true, yet false. She was Yang and she burned like the sun, knowing that she was the Master’s Faunus.

_‘There’s a sister left…’_

She wondered how well the other Faunus could take a dick… It’d be nice to test that out a little, to see how long she’d last. A virgin… well, that would be changed. The Master deserved a tight vagina to fuck, even when she was unable to due to her health.

_‘It would be such a shame if the Master’s new slave were to lose her virginity and be pumped full of worthy sperm in front of the kitten, would it?’_

A shiver went through her body at the thought, of pinning down the slave and growling in her ear that she would be the Master’s personal seed milking toy… The girl might even come her brains out, with all the heat that’d be going through her body. One never skimped on proper preparation, after all…

It was a shame that pretty bodies tended to need the most maintenance… Perhaps she’d have to prettify the girl the next time, to make her even more appealing. For the Master’s enjoyment, he’d better have the best of the best…

_‘Terra, you might have to be the obedient hound again…’_

Terra was a woman who desired to be steered by those who were stronger than her, who could demand that respect from her. The love that she held for the degenerate sister was something true, and it was enough to make the master feel happiness and joy.

_‘Hmmm…’_

Yes, she’d make use to Terra to break in the next little treat for the Master. The slave would like it, undoubtedly, if she were to be dosed with an aphrodisiac… That was always handy.

The door opened and Terra entered, looking at the body that Yang was currently pulling off the bed, the body dropping onto the ground. Terra looked barely phased by the death, as Yang looked at the other Faunus, who had brought a bucket with water and a rag.

“How is she?”

The brown eyes looked at her and there was a gritting of the teeth.

“ _Sick_. It was not a pleasant time for Lady Saphron today.”

The woman’s voice was tense as the body was thrown out of the room, left to lay there for a moment as the mattress was pulled off and the wooden planks of the bed inspected.

“I would die for her.”

Yang nodded, as Terra iterated that point again, the other Faunus woman’s eyes glinting in the lamplight as Yang looked at the marks on the bed, making a small note that it would pass.

“Did you enjoy your time with the Master?”

Yang’s eyes looked in Terra’s direction, her senses primed for any commentary that would not be tolerated, the woman’s expression changing for a moment as a small nod came, the woman’s fingers deftly scrubbing the wood with the cloth, the blood coming away. It would do for the frame, she knew. The scent was strong enough to block out most others.

“Thank you for guiding me.”

A soft sigh, from Terra’s lips issued forth with a heavy sharp inhale through the nose. Brown eyes looked at her and a soft question came.

“Will you invite me again?”

Yang looked away, knowing that it was not to be discussed yet about another attempt, before the Master had settled down, before he was at ease again. It was stressful to love this man, but she loved him anyways.

“The Master requires the love from many to blossom, Terra.”

Terra’s eyes looked a little forlorn, as a small smile blossomed on her face. There was redness on her cheeks as she looked away, something in Yang’s mind registering danger.

“I would not mind… sharing your bed, if you wish.”

_‘Oh hell no! Nope! Not going to happen!’_

Yang’s sharp look made Terra flush a little, her gaze turned away, no words needed for that rebuttal. She felt a shudder of disgust go through her at the thought of just being with a woman. Not that she’d _mind_ giving a show, but that was for the man she had chosen.

“We’ve got the kitty for that. Feel free to make her share your bed.”

Terra’s smile was understanding, as she nodded. Blake would be perfect for filling the need of the ones who held such tendencies, Blake was perfectly corrupted by sick and twisted desires anyways.

_‘That cat doesn’t understand how to remain quiet and obedient.’_

There would be no more disobedience from the cat now that her mother and father had been bought. If the parents did not teach the child to behave, then Blake was no longer held to the same grace that Yang had shown her before.

“Mistress Saphron will not be pleased.”

Yang couldn’t really care much about the sister, a cruel expression on her face for a moment.

“We can’t all have what we want, Terra. It seems that one of the bitches had her life fade… I can’t wait for letting the girl know that she’s _alone_ now. Oh, I wonder whether she’ll _cry_.”

Yang’s fingers grabbed the cloth and dunked it into the water, starting to clean up some of the bloodstains that’d gotten onto the surrounding of the bed, the smell of blood heavy in the air as she continued to work as she’d been instructed to do. She would be the best Faunus for the Master, the one who held his affection and who would be there to ensure his comfort.

“You are a savage one.”

She didn’t deny it. She had been _weak_ , she had been _afraid_ , she had been _pathetic_ , but no more would her light be dimmed, as she had found the one who she had been waiting for, the one who lifted her up.

“You would fight as well for your Mistress. She is as important to you as the Master is to me. More important than that which we are.”

She was proud of herself, of her love. The affection that she held for the man was not allowed, but she was _more_ than that. She was the one who made him gasp, who made him love, and who would behold her beauty when she shared herself with him. There was no do, there was only them.

“It’s _not_ allowed. If the Lady of the household finds out about Mistress Saphron's tastes…”

Yang could imagine that. Terra would be put to death in a flash, for perverting the tastes of the heiress of the name of Arc without a second thought. Lady Saphron was not as smart as she’d thought she was, and it was lucky that she was given autonomy with her status, or people might have been clued in to her degeneracy…

“We do what we _must_. I… I have seen _horrible_ things. Lady Ashe, she is… She is _not_ what she seems. I think… I think she might be one of those of _higher_ status. Her Semblance is…”

Yang frowned a little. The crocodile abomination might be someone who could fight well, the weaponry showed that at least, but would there really be someone of good status amongst the humans?

_‘From what dad told me, the people who had held direct access to the Four numbered around seventeen. All of them with their proud traits pure and unbroken.’_

The savage joy in the woman’s face was unmistakable, as her words came back to her of the half-hour before, or perhaps even less. The joy in those eyes, that savagery that had been in the words of enjoying that sight of the Four being forced to kneel… It was not someone who held much care for the Four, someone who did not see them as the people they were, what they represented to the Faunus.

A traitorous woman who had revelled in the sight of the mighty brought low. A woman who had been there and had enjoyed the sight… But Yang could not find fault with the woman’s reasoning. For her Master, there would be those who knelt before him. He was the prime existence in her life, the one who she filled her lungs with breath for, for which she killed and maimed, loving him with the flames of her passion.

She’d been working at cleaning the room for a while now, Terra working silently with her as she pulled herself from that daze, the exultation of the Master throwing the other thoughts aside.

“Do you hate them?”

Yang blinked, looking at Terra for the longest moment, her eyes looking at her with that dogged determination.

“Who?”

Terra’s eyes looked away, not wanting to meet Yang’s. The older Faunus woman rubbed the cloth over the wood of the bed, cleaning still, mechanically.

“The Master’s sisters.”

Yang shook her head. They were the Master’s sisters and they were his family. She could not hate that which was family. The Master was her mate and he was like the sun for her.

 _“No._ They are kinder than _some_ humans. Juniper was approving of me.”

Terra made a soft nod of the head. The woman pushed the rag into the water and then rinsed it out, the red-coloured water growing more intense.

“She’s the one who is the coldest to people. She tolerates no slights to her family, the one who is always ready to fight. To have won her approval is to be… accepted. She doesn’t trust me in the slightest, unwilling to let me be around her.”

That was surprising news, as she remembered how the woman had slept in the same bed as her and the Master. She wondered whether it was just luck, or whether the woman had been merely enthused by her servile nature towards the master.

_‘I still feel bad…’_

The woman had tried to end her own life. Yang did not know whether she would do the same if she were paralyzed as well. The Master needed a fit and strong woman, and if she was no longer fit and strong…

_‘No, don’t think like that. He said that I wasn’t at fault.’_

“The Mistress is… _unwell_. She will need _care_. Can you handle things here whilst I go and join her?”

Yang nodded, aware that time had passed. The mattress had been laid out and folded, a fresh one to be fetched for Saphron to use after the night had passed. Yang was tired, having been awake for much of the day and night, but she did not let her fatigue impress upon her any tardiness.

_‘The Master believes in me.’_

He did. She was a Faunus, but she knew that he was more than human. In his eyes, she saw herself and her world reflected, in his smile knowing that he was a caring man.

_‘They will not ever break my devotion.’_

The old woman had been determined, and she had approved of her in spirit, but not in the flesh. Yang cursed her horns, knowing that they were both a shield as well as a hindrance. The predators held more sway over the prey, the Faunus knowing that immediately.

_“Child.”_

She startled visibly as the old Faunus appeared at her side, dressed within the maid uniform again. Yang could no longer forget the amount of ammunition that the woman had carried, and in the motions of the older woman’s body, she could see the weapons that the woman carried. A woman who had once been tall, now withered and aged, but there was something in those eyes that never seemed to be extinguished, something that never faded from their depths and burned.

“Are you a traitor to the Four?”

Yang spoke without intending to, aware of the hand that had suddenly grabbed a hold of her, the eyes turning into forest-green pools of intrigue, the aged woman’s gaze directed straight into her own.

“One might call me such a thing, from a certain point of view, yes. We did not finish our talk, girl.”

Yang inhaled sharply, as the woman’s features sharpened. There was something in those old eyes, as she felt the compelling effect of the Semblance push her throat open.

**“Are you a traitor yourself? Would you betray your owner?”**

The question was answered immediately. Without hesitation, without even a moment to think about it, she shook her head.

“No.”

The woman’s eyes were sharp, as the hand let go of her arm and the woman turned around, her hand pulling something out of a pocket. A small dagger, sharp and with an edge that glistened within the light of the lamp, the woman holding out the blade to her.

“Cut yourself to prove your devotion to Jaune Arc.”

Yang’s hand grabbed the dagger and a cut was made along the side of her palm, the blood welling up and the wound immediately scabbing over, starting to mend. The old woman looked at the bloodied dagger, a look on her face that was approving.

“No hesitation at all… Good, good… You _may_ be a worthwhile investment, little deer… My little Yellow Death will not be alone in this world when I am not there to speak of the truth of matters.”

The look on the old woman’s face did not shirk the dangers within the handing of a dagger to her, the expression not quite warm yet.

“You will learn traditional Mistralian characters.”

A small booklet was held out for her, the letters wriggling before her eyes, the characters looking like they wriggled and writhed, the letters looking even worse. She frowned a little at the book, the old woman giving a soft laugh.

“You will learn it well enough, child, enough to speak and to know. I will not have my little Yellow Death _shamed_ by having an uncultured Faunus around him. Consider it an _honour._ Not many Faunus are allowed to write and learn how to read in the language of the olden days. I will be checking your progress in a week’s time.”

The woman’s eyes were sharp and Yang swallowed, as they were red once more. Whatever the old woman was, it most certainly was a predator, rather than the prey. There was nothing that could be done about that, as the woman spoke up.

_“And you will learn how to speak properly, Lú.”_

The woman’s pronunciation of the Old Mistralian was perfect, speaking with the formal classical mannerisms of maybe a hundred years ago. That meant that the woman was older than seventy, at least.

_“I know how to speak some. My father taught, a little.”_

He had taught her what little that he knew of the language. He’d been young when the Faunus Revolution had broken out and had only been taught a few characters, but she’d learned from him anyways. There had always been fun in those lessons, learning how to scratch the symbols for her name into the dirt.

_“He may have been decent, for a deer. Most of those do not come from Mistral.”_

She let her eyes rest on the woman, letting the woman believe that she knew better. She knew the truth of herself and there was nobody who would call her an aberration if she did not let others know.

_“I am able to write my name. It is important.”_

The woman looked at her for a moment, the eyes turning green slowly. It was a slow change, as the voice deepened and warped with that absolute compulsion.

**“Names hold power, child. Sunny of Arc is what you are called now, are you not?”**

The words were in the common language, her body shivering at the power infused in that voice. Technically, that was the common translation, she guessed. She’d always written it as _Yang Xiao Long_. The formal characters for her name read that, probably. She’d never really studied them in-depth, there’d been not much time for that, and dad had not been educated very well.

“I am Yang. I am whatever my Master determines me to be. If I am Yang of Arc, it is at my master’s discretion.”

The woman’s eyes closed and they were red once more when they opened. Yang’s body felt awkward, as if she’d just provided a clue as to who she was, but the woman shaking her head lightly.

“He mispronounces that name all the time, you know? You pronounce it with the Valean manner, but it should be _Yang_.”

The woman corrected, speaking the formal version of her name, a soft laugh from the woman following it softly as the old woman’s head shook, her hair flowing in a smooth manner with the motion, silk-like in its own way.

“The day will come when you can pronounce it properly.”

She _could_ , but giving her full name would not bring her favours. She had promised her father that she would keep what she was a secret. Better to be a common deer than to be someone who towers over the deer, aberrant in strength and beauty.

“I hope so. The Master will be able to enjoy this one's presence, when he has this Faunus as his woman.”

The aged woman’s eyes looked at her, something in those eyes cooling, the eyes flickering back to green and a hand grabbing a hold of the collar around her throat.

**“Do not become a toad desiring to eat swan flesh, girl. Strive for that which is _attainable_. At most, you are a pet. You have beauty, I will not deny that, but you are but a _common_ Faunus.”**

She felt the Semblance wrap around her, those green eyes staring into her own lilac ones. There was a feeling of burning, swelling and popping in her, something that made her feel angry, the derision in the woman’s tone making her blood boil. She wanted to shout out that she was who she was, that her blood was better than that of a mere deer, but it was not to be. She would tell the Master, he was worthy to know. Those who were blind would remain blind.

“The Master decides what he wishes. He is the one who governs my world.”

The old woman’s hand left her collar as the green eyes turned back to red, the pale skin of the woman flush with a reddish blush. The woman’s fingers brushed over her cheeks and there was a gritting of teeth, as if something caused the woman pain

“As long as we are clear on that, _child_.”

She saw the woman move again, her hand patting the bed, her head turning to her as she beheld her.

“A _good_ substitution. Do not think that I did not smell your scent upon the replacement for Saphron… An assassin was fooled, and it will be enough to allow us a little bit of time…”

A cruel, cold smile on the woman’s lips, terrifying to many, yet Yang felt the same, as the woman’s eyes glinted with that cold fury.

“I… I apologize for Mistress Auburn and her condition, I- I should have told, and-“

The woman’s eyes turned even grimmer, before the woman shook her head. An oddly dear expression on the aged weathered face turned softer, as the woman’s slow exhale came.

“She will be _avenged_. The Master of this household is ensuring their deaths right now. The poor dear child would _hate_ to disappoint his grandmother…”

_‘She has grandchildren?’_

The woman saw her look, the incredulity on her face apparently conflicting with the woman’s eye, something in her eyes glinting with a crude amusement.

 _“Not_ by blood, but he is a worthy inheritor of some skill. I found the dear trying to rummage through the corpses in search of food after the battle of Fort Castle…”

Yang didn’t really want to know, as the woman’s cackling laugh became entirely too amused for her to feel much amusement.

“Now, my dear… Join the Mistress and her daughters. I will ensure that there will be nobody to challenge us.”

Her eyes looked at the rifle that’d appeared within the woman’s hands, swallowing a little. She’d not even seen the woman draw it, but then again, she’d been watching the woman’s face.

“A good and proper strategy wins any war, child. Know your enemy and know yourself, and you need not fear a thousand battles.”

_‘Wasn’t that in the book that Lady Juniper was reading?’_

The old woman pushed her out of the room, leaving Yang to enter Mistress Juniper’s room, the mother seated on the bed next to the still unconscious Juniper, Yang realizing that there was nobody there for Auburn, and that Saphron Arc seemed to be still missing.

_‘This’ll be a bother…’_

“May I have permission to check up on Mistress Auburn, Lady Arc?”

The older woman looked at her and gave a tense nod, her nervous shiver showing her fear. She could smell it on the woman, that haughty and controlling attitude now gone, as if it’d melted within the hot summer sun.

“You may.”

She would make sure that the youngest sister of the Master was safe. She closed the door behind her gently, making no sounds, finding Auburn Arc in her room, still unconscious.

_'I'm not going to abandon the Master's family.'_

* * *

They walked in solitude towards the slave pens, his father’s weapons in his hand, ready to be used. The man was alert and ready to face down anything, the eyes of the man looking for every corner, every shadow that they crossed.

The door opened with a creak, the silence of the pens rather loud, broken only by the coughing of some sick Faunus, the rest of the place quiet, save for the sound of someone loudly complaining, the voice sadly more familiar than he’d expected. When it was late, people liked to sleep, rather than to be kept up with the whining of one cat who did not know her place.

“-ster, like some big brutal rape beast who- Hey! You! You’re just as sick in the head as your degenerate Faunus, you filthy disgusting rap-is-“

His father’s blade touched nearly to Blake’s forehead, the man’s eyes gazing directly into Blake’s. There was a limit to father’s temper, and it had been crossed now.

“Shut up, or the next time you speak ill of my son, I will let you feel what happens to those who insult my son.”

Blake’s ears flattened against her head as her gaze turned to him, her mouth opening, but the tip of the sword digging against her forehead, and she thought better of things. The other Faunus was unconscious, looking a little bit like the one that’d been thrown onto the bed and given a wig, the facial features similar in nature, as he wondered whether there was a connection or not.

“You should be kinder, Blake. I’ve seen good Faunus and you’re _not_ a good Faunus.”

Jaune glanced at his father, the man’s eyes looking down at Blake, shaking his head slowly.

“She is pretty, but that’s all that can be said about her. The blood within her veins bleeds treachery… Once a traitor to the Faunus, always a traitor to the Faunus.”

The heated look in Blake’s eyes was definitely nice to see, but the girl just didn’t know…

“My father is _not_ a traitor! My grandfather might have been, but he’s _dead_. You have no ri-“

The blade cut through the steel bar of the cage, stopping at Blake’s cheek. Her golden eyes had gone wide, as his father’s eyes glowed.

“I have _all_ the right, girl. We _executed_ your _Four_ , we have salted the earth and ensured that they would _kneel_ before us, like the slaves that you _are._ We are _right_ and you were _wrong_.”

Father’s hand was trembling, as Blake’s eyes were wide. She’d wet herself and he could imagine it being because his father had nearly beheaded her in a fit of anger.

“You are a _Faunus_ , Belladonna. We are _superior_ to you. Speak ill of my daughters or my son or my wife again…”

A hand jerked the cage apart, the bars bending before his father’s rage-given strength, the man’s body moving with the strength of someone years younger, the metal being mere metal for those without Aura, unable to be forced open.

The man’s hand seized the girl’s collar, lifting her up, bringing his face close to her.

“And I will make you _regret_ being born to your father and mother, girl. Do not mistake my son’s good character for _weakness_. He is, as Ashe often says, kind and gentle… But there are times when the die is cast, girl…”

Blake was struggling to breathe, as his father’s grip on her collar was enough to choke the air off.

“And when the die is cast, girl… Who knows _what_ will happen?”

He sighed, his father lifting Blake out of the cage and dragging her over to the next one, throwing her into it with a flick of his wrist.

A snap of the fingers, loud in the silence, and a male Faunus with a horn came out.

“Ensure that the Cat Faunus is given a hosing down. She reeks.”

The Faunus bowed, as his father continued onwards, the sound of Blake starting up with her meowing whining again. He’d seen it before. The pressure-hose usually beat the fight out of the Faunus after a few times of being used on them. It was really effective at times, especially if they weren’t clean.

A door at the deepest part of the slave pen stood, marked with a plaque that’d been marked with the symbol for danger and left blank, his father pushing open the door after unlocking it with a key from his belt, the smell of the Faunus left behind as they entered, smelling something that smelled like lavender oils and something herbal, Jaune’s eyes adjusting to the low lighting, finding that there had been several candles lit, already half-way finished.

A single male occupant to the room, strapped to the wall with heavy leather straps in the form of a T, the legs held there in position, long dark brown hair that had been braided into a long tip falling from the lowered head, something in the man’s nature unsettling him.

“Wake up. There’s a job for you.”

His father’s voice brooked no refusal, as the head jerked up, manic golden eyes looking at the man. A startled feeling went through Jaune as the man’s tongue slid over the lips, the body otherwise bare, scars crisscrossing over the chest, the body muscular yet not overly muscular, a long tail wrapped around the waist of the man, curled up with a belt-like fashion.

“Ooh, ooh! The Master comes _personally_! Does this one not have time for sleep, does this one not find it nice? Did grandmother call for me?”

The voice was excited and with a hint of something that was teetering on the edge, his father’s eyes sharp. A hand motioned to the table, where gear had been set out neatly ordered. The Faunus looked at the hand that had motioned, Jaune watching his father’s eyes glint.

“Ooh, a mission! A mission for the Master! Does the little shortstack need someone eliminated? Does the princess who sleeps have a target for this one? No, no, let me guess! The Young Master is required to-“

The man abruptly cut off, his father’s hand having made a gesture to the Faunus, his father’s eyes cold as he looked at the Faunus man, whose fingers had balled in their restraints.

“My daughter Auburn was violated whilst in the care of the hospital and has sterilized herself, Tyrian.”

The effect on the Faunus was shocking. Tears came from the man’s eyes as he thrashed in his bindings, anger and rage showing on his features.

“No, no, _NO_! Not the _good_ one, not the one who talks of stories for this one! Not the storyteller, the little sweet princess! No, no, _NO_!”

A restraint snapped, his father’s eyes narrowing, as the Faunus tore his other hand free, looking at him with maddened golden eyes.

“Why? Why the little princess! Why the little princess?! She was **good**! She was _good_ to this Tyrian! Grandmother loves her! _Why!_ No more storytime! No more STORYTIME! I WANT TO KNOW HOW IT ENDS! I WANT TO HEAR THE ENDING! WHY IS SHE **HURT**?! WHO HURT THE LITTLE STORYTELLER!?”

His father’s eyes were distant and calm, the Faunus raging, but not moving closer. His father’s head turned to regard him, the Faunus crouching a little, watching with those golden eyes, switching between him and his father.

“This is Tyrian. An orphaned Faunus that Ashe picked up after the Revolution. He is the one who will enforce your will, as he will mine. Instruct _your_ Faunus, Jaune. You are _ready_ for the responsibility.”

His father’s voice was light yet solemn, yet it did hold that touch of affection, as the Faunus looked at him with a daring look.

Jaune narrowed his eyes and stepped forward, his eyes looking into those golden eyes with determination. A tip of a stinger appeared in front of his nose, but he did not feel fear, looking into those eyes for the longest of moments.

_‘A mad animal… but one that will be loyal to the family. If Ashe trained him, he will be obedient… She makes miracles happen.’_

“You will find the men who hurt my sister and you will kill them. Father _trusts_ you to obey, and so does Ashe. _Nobody_ crosses the family and _lives_ , Tyrian. _Nobody._ I nearly died today thanks to an assassin, and it is time that people know that nobody harms the family of Arya Arc.”

It was a world in which blood was important, in which families could be torn apart within a single night. He would not let his family suffer, nor would he let those who harmed his family go. The faunus named Tyrian looked at him and smiled. A broad, manic smile.

“The Yellow Death! The death of yellow, hahaha! Yes, yes, yes! The little princess will be avenged, and the sharpshooter will see that this Tyrian can be GOOD! YES! I WANT TO HEAR MORE OF THE STORY! YES!”

His father’s expression was set in that stoic face, but Jaune could detect a faint amusement with how his father’s eyes glanced at the Faunus man, whose wild motions were showing the heightened agility.

“And she will tell you more of the story. Ashe was upset about Auburn. She cried.”

The horror on the Faunus man’s face showed, as hands smacked his face, hard hits to the face, as giggles came from the man’s mouth.

“No, no, **No!** Grandma is not allowed to be sad, no, she’s not allowed to cry! She was good for me, she fed me, she taught me… Yes, yes, Arya, yes! I’ll make sure that they feel pain! Yellow Death, you will be good, good! You will be _great!_ This Tyrian knows, yes, yes! When you play your part in the grand play of this world, the game will be set, yes!”

The man’s body moved towards the table, starting to get the pants on. Jaune noticed that there’d been nothing left of the man’s groin, only a small fleshy tube to piss out of, the man’s fingers moving with deliberated haste, his eyes looking at his body without reserve, not even stopping once to regard them.

A set of wrist-blades with a gun attachment were attached to the man’s hands, as the collar was snapped into place by the man. It was a rarity to see that there was a Faunus without a collar, Jaune not even having noticed that, but apparently it was so.

“The Desecrator’s son, _and_ his grandson, yes, yes! This Tyrian is at your command, yes! By the will of _Bai Meng_ , this Tyrian moves! Yes, yes! _Bai Meng_ commands, this Tyrian goes! Grandmother will be great, yes yes, yes! She’ll make something nice, yes, we’ll eat together, yes yes! Join us, Master Arya! Join us for food! Food food, food! You too, Master Jaune! Grandmother speaks well of you, yes yes! The little princess will tell more stories for Tyrian, yes!”

His father’s face showed some amusement, as he gave Tyrian a small pat to the head. The Faunus smiled, as the grin showed all of his teeth, those golden eyes looking at him.

“And… and the shortstack? Will she _show_ me? I wanna see! I want to see the scary stories again! She’s always showing them and she burns inside with the pain! Oh yes, yes, yes, she burns with the pain, yes, Master Arya! Yes, yes! Grandmother worries, she worries much, but the shortstack knows how to be a good Faunus killer! Yes, yes! She likes it, she loves it, she wants to do it, for the pain she _suffered!_ This Tyrian was too slow, too stupid to do much! This Tyrian apologizes! Sorry, sorry, sorry!’

The man’s head slammed itself against the ground in apologies, the man’s forehead bloodied, as giggles and whimpers came from the man’s mouth, Jaune’s hand touching the Faunus’ head, the motion stopping immediately.

“Focus on your mission, Tyrian.”

Golden eyes were looking at him, something in them warped and twisted, but he could also see something of Yang within them, not even blinking once in that rampant look.

“Oh yes, yes, yes! I will be good, yes! I will be your executor, Master Jaune, yes, yes, the Yellow Death that has been born, yes! Mistress Azalea thinks this Tyrian is odd, but she will bow before the great Master’s wishes, yes! You will find nothing but the pain for them, Master Jaune! Yes, grandmother would love to see their heads! I’ll take their heads and put them here, yes. They will be here, and this Tyrian will eat food with you, yes?”

The Faunus seemed to beg for it, and he could deny it, his father’s face passive in the way of ‘deal with it at your own discretion’ that he had at times. This would be a lesson, and…

_‘Well, it wouldn’t be bad to eat with a Faunus for once. Yang certainly does not seem to be too bad with her manners, and Ashe will be there as well, likely.’_

“If Ashe approves of it, let’s have something to eat together, Tyrian.”

A pat to the head of the Faunus and an angelic smile on those lips, which rapidly twisted into a rictus grin, the man rising once more and bowing deeply.

“Then I must g- Oh, targets, targets, **_targets_** … Master Arya, do you have targets for this one? Yes, yes, there must be **death! Murder! Maiming** and **death!”**

The man held out a list, Tyrian taking it gingerly and reading it through. The table had a notebook on it, as the man pulled out a pen and started to write the names in bold letters in the notebook, smiling broadly with a childish glee at the words that he made, the names.

“Grandmother will be so happy, happy, **happy**! I’ll take care of all of them, Master Arya, Master Jaune! Yes, yes, **yes,** this Tyrian will serve the good girl princess! Storytime, _STORYTIME_ , **STORYTIME!** ”

Jaune shared a look with his father as the Faunus man continued to scrawl in the notebook, the list finished after a minute, the insane ravings of the Faunus sounding more intense as he looked at the list for a moment and nodded.

“Will… Will I get a _present_?”

A question, spoken with a tone that was innocent, almost, the Faunus looking at his father, who smiled at him, patting the Faunus man on the head gently.

“Of course, Tyrian. I’ll see whether I can find you a present. Grandmother will be happy to read to you from your favourite book too.”

The man smiled broadly, the golden eyes turning to Jaune again, a smile that didn’t look too dissimilar to one of Ashe’s smiles on his face.

“She’s _my_ grandma! She’s all our grandma’s because she’s _old_. Oh yes, yes, _yes_. The Arc is the life, the Arc is the LIFE! EVERYTHING FOR THE ARC FAMILY!”

Maddening cackles came from the man’s mouth, as the body jostled and swayed, his father’s eyes calm and distant.

“We should go, Tyrian. You need to bring them to justice. Grandmother is really upset with what happened to my daughter.”

The man’s eyes sobered immediately, as anger showed on his face, the man’s fist thumping against his chest, the eyes wild, as a formal bow was given to the official standard for bows.

“As Master Arya commands, this Tyrian will do, yes! _VENGEANCE_ FOR THE LITTLE PRINCESS!”

The Faunus moved with a sinuous motion, Jaune watching passively as the man pulled a belt out of somewhere, the look of it like it was something that’d been worn often with how ragged it looked.

“I want to see _progress_ , Tyrian. I will be _disappointed_ with you if I do not see the rapists of my daughter brought to justice within a week’s time.”

The Faunus nodded, angry expression flickering over his features, the wrath that seemed to be unbound and unrestrained, the golden eyes looking at him for the longest of whiles, the man waiting for something.

“Make them _hurt_. They touched my older sister.”

The smile that came to the man’s face and the mutters of ‘savage, savage, _savage_! Yes yes yes!’ coming from the man, as he straightened out, the blades at his hands flicking out into their full bloom.

“Use the slave’s exit, Tyrian. I will inform Ashe of you being out on an errand. Blood calls for blood, and-“

The Faunus nodded enthusiastically, the braid bobbing back and forth.

“Arc will be the blood that survives! Yes, yes, yes! Master Arya, this one goes! This one goes to punish them all! He is _good_ , Master! He’s a good Master, he is the Yellow Death that grandmother spoke of! Yes, yes, yes! He will be good, good, good! _Ruthlessness_! _Kindness_! The truth never lies, and grandmother never lies either! Good, good, _good_!”

The Faunus followed them out of the room, the man twitching a little before he bowed again, before he moved through the door that led to the slave’s exit, the one that usually was locked. The man appeared again, holding a lock. Consternation on the man’s face looked genuinely frightening, as his eyes looked helpless and manic at the same time.

“Intruders have cut the lock, _yes_! They got in! The master’s family is not safe!”

His father’s face was grave as he nodded, already having thought about that. Tyrian’s twitchy motions continued to move like an undulating wave of energy, the lock in his hands juggled between the two hands.

“We are aware. My daughter Auburn was hurt by the assassin’s weapon, but she lives. Grandmother is with her, Tyrian.”

The man’s eyes burned as the lock was thrown aside and the man turned on his heels, dashing away, a string of angry sounds coming from the Faunus man’s mouth, his father’s hand brushing over his head.

“I didn’t know that they knew each other…”

_‘Who? Auburn and Tyrian?’_

His father looked tired, his expression barely changing from that worried expression.

“He’s a little erratic, referring to Ashe as if she is his real grandmother, but he _will_ protect you, Jaune, even if I am gone from this world. He is _frighteningly_ efficient in murdering people.”

An assassin, trained for the job, Jaune could imagine. The rat Faunus that had nearly killed him must’ve been the same, illegally trained for the job of killing those of good standing.

“Were you frightened? Ashe wouldn’t like that.”

He shook his head. The other man had been an animal, nearly rabid and cruel, but it hadn’t been frightening. He walked with his father back through the slave pen, passing by the cage in which Blake was held captive, the girl dripping wet, looking much like a drowned cat, her eyes looking at him.

“You’re _weak,_ Blake. You resist, you hiss and you scream about your own race’s inability to understand the truth of this world.”

He stood still in front of the cage, looking into those defiant golden eyes, her hands grabbing the bars, the eyes meeting his own with that devious importance, a soft hissing coming from her lips as he spoke. She was such a dumb Faunus, with no knowledge of the world and what terrors it contained.

“You _raped_ me, you _rapist._ I was a virgin, and you _took_ that from me. Rapist!”

His eyes looked into her own and he shook his head, seeing that she was stuck, like an ill-trained dog. She wouldn’t learn easily.

“Do you really think that your mother wouldn’t have suffered a similar fate, Blake? You are lucky that I allow you clothing to wear. Why can’t you be a _good_ pet like Yang?”

The string of insults that came was most unkind and would have gotten him a scolding from Ashe, as his father watched, judging his performance. Blake seemed to run out of steam around the third minute, as Jaune’s hand rubbed his temple, trying to massage the blood flow to give clearer thoughts, or at least so it’d been claimed to help. It might be bogus, though.

“I was a virgin too, you know? You were my first.”

The ‘That doesn’t matter, you sick rapist!’ was another example from her being a weak-minded girl. He shook his head, reaching through the cage and grabbing her by the collar. She didn’t bite his hand, his hand tugging her closer to the cage’s front.

“It _matters_ , Blake. Today, we were attacked. Do you _really_ think that you would be spared from a fate most unkind by another man?”

She looked doubtful, a little confused. It was usually with used goods that they were repurposed. Pretty ones like Blake would be used as pleasure slaves, doped up with drugs and perhaps to pop out a few new pretty ones.

“You’re _still_ a rapist! You can’t treat us like animals! We have rights! Your raping cock took my virginity! WE HAVE RIGHTS!”

A light sigh, as he tugged her closer to him, looking into her eyes. His blue ones met those angry golden eyes.

“The _only_ right you have is the right to die for your owner, Blake. I _wish_ that Yang was the one to take my virginity. It would’ve been a lot better than a willful brat like you, who doesn’t see how good she has it.”

There was something in those eyes as she hissed loudly.

“My pussy is better and tighter than some used-up deer _whore_! She will _never_ be as tight as I am! Your raping dick needs MY pussy, not some weak grass-chewing bitch’s pussy! You’ll be coming for me again, and you’ll make _use_ of me whilst the weakling watches, as it should be! The Panther’s daughter is not someone who is valued lowly, an-“

His father’s hand hit the cage and Blake startled from the sudden activity, Jaune turning to his father, whose eyes looked into Blake’s.

“What value does a _spoiled_ girl have? You have been used before, and you are not even _obedient._ If you were my wife’s attendant, I would have you _flogged_ for every glare you gave her. Your blood is _nothing_ to this world, Blake Belladonna. My son’s blood is purer than yours ever will be, and _he_ is the one who should be thanked by you for the pleasure of laying with you. You are _nothing_ but _property_. He has more worth than your kind by virtue of being my son.”

Blake’s eyes burned with that rage, as her mouth opened and his father’s glare intensified, the smile on his face unpleasant, as it never reached his eyes. Father was angry with the cat, upset by her uppity nature. Jaune felt warm, knowing that his father cared for him. He'd make sure that Yang would be properly introduced to the man.

“And before you go and make a fuss, like the little cat that you are… Realize this: You can be _replaced_. For my son, a _thousand_ Faunus beauties wouldn’t even be _enough_. If he desires it, he could have another fresh virgin every day, or three a day if he so wished. You are lucky to even have your _name_.”

She spluttered angrily, her eyes fierce and with that need in them to speak again. His father’s words weren’t even untrue, nor were they without merit. If he wished it, he could have any Faunus delivered to his bedroom, ready and willing. The headsman’s axe wasn’t for show, and Faunus were servants and slaves, those without rights.

“When we rise up, we will find you and-“

Blake’s voice shut up immediately, as his father’s hand grabbed her collar and the look in his father’s eyes turned lethal. He grabbed his father’s hand and the man calmed down, his eyes looking into hers. He spoke up, looking her in the eyes. If her parents couldn’t fix her…

“I’ve done you a favour, girl. You’ll see soon, and this is your _last_ chance.”

She spat at him, but he was unafraid of her, knowing that Yang was there for him, caring and warm as she was. If the Ox woman was amenable…

_‘Let’s see whether you can dance on command…’_

“I hate you! I hate you all! You stupid humans always put the Faunus down! We have rights, we have our culture and you spit on it, mutilating us for our traits!”

His eyes met her own and a sad feeling welled up inside him at the stubbornness in her eyes.

“You don’t _know_ the cruelty of your kind, Belladonna. You are too _young_ to know, you were not born yet! Jaune, we’re going back to the house. Your mother will want to know that you are safe. Leave the cat to remain here.” 

His father’s hand let go of the collar and Blake rocked back, looking at him with a look that was baleful, and Jaune sighed. He spoke up, knowing that it'd rile her up some more, but he was done with her for now.

“You are a shame to your parents. Your father and mother would be upset to see their daughter acting like a spoiled brat.”

The anger exploded, as she threw herself against the cage, looking at him with the anger and hate in her eyes, her angry shouts loud as she cursed him out and his parentage, joining his father in walking out. He turned his head to see the anger in her face. She was just an animal.

“You don’t even arouse me, Blake. Who would want to be with a girl who doesn’t even know basic manners?”

She flinched, something in her features shifting, but the torrent of abuse stopped. His father laughed, a bark of laughter that seemed lighter than the gloomy mood that he’d been in. As they emerged from the slave pens, his father’s amusement faded.

“That was probably the best thing you could have said to her. Did you notice how often she called you a rapist?”

His father’s wisdom at times could be a little strange, but no, he hadn’t been paying attention to that, he’d been paying attention to her facial features and how they shifted and twisted with every word she spoke.

“No, I mean… was it important?”

He was safe with his father, he knew. It was that truth of the world, that his father was able to protect his family. Those who had hurt Auburn would be able to feel a Faunus taking their life up close and personal, and he was sure that he’d see Auburn be unburdened by the dark happenings of the past.

“It’s… _Heh._ You don’t know the Faunus like I do, I should tell you the story of how your uncle and his friend went-“

A dark look showed on his father’s face, as a flash of pain was visible in his eyes before he calmed himself. His father’s eyes were sad, as the small sad smile flickered onto his face once more.

“I’ll tell you the story tonight. We’re going to bed first and then we’re going to visit the Fall family.”

Jaune hoped that things would be okay when they did that. Father’s eyes were determined and driven, and it likely meant that they’d be getting the car out in order to get to the Fall residence.

“I love you, dad.”

A smile on his father’s face, as Jaune felt the man hug him, a feeling of relief going through him.

“I love you too, son. So, your mother told me that your fiancé is going to come to live with us.”

He smiled a little, knowing that Summer was currently hunting down the Tiger with Camellia.

“Summer is hunting down the Tiger with Cammy, and Ruby will be living with us because Summer didn’t want her to be lonely. Would you believe that she liked me for a long time? Summer was definitely amused by that.”

His father laughed, his eyes warm and full of care.

“I could believe that, yes. Let’s get something nice for the rest of the ladies of the household. We’ve survived another one… So it’s time to let the professionals do their job and to get something warm to comfort your mother. She’s-“

Dad made another smile that certainly implied that he was going to be worrying about things again after some sleep. Jaune felt tired, knowing that it’d be a talk with the Fall family in the morning.

He’d have to make the best of it.

* * *

Blake Belladonna burned with that irritation as she was wet and still soggy, her eyes looking at the face of the pale crocodile woman, who looked like she’d rather be anywhere but here, her lips thinly pressed together, her eyes burning with something that made Blake feel a queasy feeling in her stomach.

She had _not_ been a lousy lay! She had been tight, she had been of service and she most certainly did NOT want it! She was _not_ unappealing to him! She was someone who didn’t care for humans and the least not that rapist with his big dick that she’d been denied by that stupid deer!

_‘I am not a lousy fuck! I am the best fuck he’ll ever get, because that deer sucked dogs off! My friend will back me up on that, even if she’s a filthy mongrel!’_

She was in the right, as always! The crocodile unlocked the cage, the aged form standing there in her uniform.

“You will dress yourself appropriately for your standing, girl. I have heard from the Master of the household that you were _uncouth.”_

There was a threat in that voice, something that rolled like the thunder and burned with the bite of acid, the old woman’s hand grabbing a hold of the collar and jerking her along, dragging her visibly towards the house and up the stairs, towards one of the rooms where the spare uniforms were stored.

The deer was busy folding them, her fingers deftly working the creases out and making the folds perfect, as she looked up, the horns that grew from her scalp turning, the blonde’s glare making her acutely aware that the deer was no friend of hers.

She stripped off the sodden cloth, at least attempted to, a firm smack of a stick against her bottom felt.

“You will not make a mess here, ill-taught child. Bathroom, wash and then clothe yourself. Your mother would have taught you, but it seems that she has been lacking in her education.”

Her mother was a great woman, and she was about to say so when she noticed the red eyes of the woman not looking away from her, that look clearly something that said to her that there would be pain if she disobeyed. The rapist didn’t know how good he had it with these loyal pets around him! They served him as if he were the best thing, traitors, all of them!

“I will do as you command.”

The woman’s eyes looked into her own and there was a small twisted smile, unveiling only the upper teeth, something that made her wonder whether she was being looked at by someone higher in the hierarchy than she was. Her father could look like that at times, when he had to make a tough decision, but this woman was a crocodile.

“ _Wise_.”

She didn’t know why, but it sounded like an insult, even with her puffing her chest up a little. The crocodile aberration was undoubtedly going to hurt her if she resisted.

She washed herself and cleaned herself, the uniform warm to the skin, the heat that she felt inside her lower body enough, as the blonde Faunus stayed in her presence whilst the aberration did her duties, undoubtedly ensuring that there were other Faunus in pain. Traitors like that always got what they deserved, with the pain repaid a thousandfold for the suffering that they had caused.

_‘When we’re in power, we’ll make the rapist pay! He won’t be taken by anyone, nope! He’ll be mine to claim, because he owes me reparations for taking my maidenhood! He should not share it with some mere deer when he can give me pleasure!’_

“Come. We have slaves to inspect, it is part of our duties.”

There was a look in the deer’s eyes that was not very kind, as Blake felt her arm be seized by the bigger Deer, who tugged her along, the crocodile already in the hall, standing at attention there, watching the two of them come with old aged eyes, looking like she expected perfect poise and grace, as if it would ever matter.

“Let go of me.”

The slight was ignored by the blonde, whose eyes looked distant, as she jerked herself free from the blonde’s grip, and there was something about that that made the old woman clear her throat and addressing her.

“You will head to the slave quarters and inform the rhinoceros Faunus there that we will have fresh slaves joining us. Master Jaune has made a purchase and there are to be spaces made for them, unless he determines otherwise.”

Blake grimaced, looking at the woman who was the steward of the household, the woman’s eyes glimmering with the intent, as the blonde deer spoke up.

“One of the male slaves was to become his Majordomo, in affairs of writing and representation. A mated couple, the Master has also assured himself of the mate, for domestic tasks. It would be considered _pleasant_ , for the little Faunus Queen to hold an audience with those higher in standing than her, would it not?”

The red-eyed gaze of the gnarled and twisted woman met the blonde traitor’s, as Blake felt a shiver go over her spine, up and down and up again. She felt the unease, but she had to do as the old woman commanded. The woman’s grace was not there when she punished, the harsh whip marks still aching a little.

“Perhaps if she is _obedient_ and goes to do what she is asked. Move, you lazy cat.”

Blake looked at the two of them, but she did not respond, walking herself to the slave quarters that she’d vacated only earlier. A large vehicle stood there, marked with letters that she could not read, letters that did not mean a single thing to her, the sight of two humans wearing some sort of uniform pulling off the chain from the back, the smell of Faunus, crude and somewhat familiar as well, her mind thinking back to her father and mother and their scent, before she hurried along.

She had to act good, before the rapist would get his due.

She did _not_ lose to some loose-cunted whore deer! The Rapist would know whose pussy was the tightest and whose Faunus hole he should be plundering! She was going to make him addicted to her sweet Faunus pussy, or else her name was not Blake Belladonna, the daughter of the Panther!

* * *

Yang’s eyes watched the cat droop off like the filthy creature that she was. All that powerful speech, all that fury and passion, and it was _wasted_. The Panther better be a man worthy of her respect, or he would find himself without a daughter, because Yang was getting fed up with the girl more and more.

“She will need to learn respect. The Master does not need a willful girl.”

The old woman nodded in agreement, moving with a modest pace, her eyes scanning their surroundings. There were Faunus around that Yang had not met yet, their collars around their throat enforced with the special locks that Huntsmen Faunus had. Guards, she realized, there to protect the family. It was different from before, as they seemed to be in the open now. She noticed that they were mostly female, with jittery motions and their eyes looking for danger all the time, straightening out as Ashe passed, a shiver of what was definitely fear going through their bodies.

_‘I wonder…’_

Ashe’s body moved outdoors without any haste behind it, towards the vehicle, two humans who were in the process of unloading the slaves regarding her with a hint of curiosity. A hand pulled out a seal from a pocket, the men relaxing a little at the sight of it.

“I am the majordomo of the Arc household, and have come to inspect our purchases.”

There would be time for further conversation with the woman later. She’d gotten to cuddle up with the Master in the bed, his sister at his other side, Argent Arc’s face looking a little more weathered than before, trembling all the time all-over, though many people seemed to be fond to ignore that.

Yang watched the Faunus, two men, standing there, naked as the day they’d been born, as was the custom. Clothing was only given to those who had earned it, and they stood there as a contrast to the two of them, Yang’s own maid outfit definitely of a less modest cut than Ashe’s more formal, older style cut.

The small crocodile Faunus moved with grace, as she saw the guy named Sun shift a little, the men shutting the truck once again, the collars around the throat of the Faunus still the standard model for fresh-bought slaves.

“I am Ashe, the majordomo of the Arc household. My word is your law, slaves.”

The presence of the woman swelled, and Yang could see how people would obey the woman, whose small stature seemed to deliver an imposing pressure, the eyes red and her body an aberration, but enough, as the mountain of a man knelt.

As the vehicle drove away, the majordomo of the household looked at the two Faunus gathered there, a broadening smile that made the woman look even more wicked, growing on that face.

“Ghira Belladonna, the Panther…”

The address was with a hint of tact, the woman’s voice holding an odd level of reverence within it, the man looking at her, his naked form held, a tired-looking gaze directed at the woman.

“What is it that you wish of me?”

The woman’s fingers grabbed a hold of the beard and she forced the man to look into her eyes, a small smirk of satisfaction in her eyes, something that she’d seen before.

_‘She revels within the power that she holds.’_

Yang did as well, of course. With how she had made the slave work for that treat of the Master’s manhood, she’d know how to push the boundaries of the slave… It was the first step towards education, or so she’d guessed.

_‘A pity that one of the twins died… Oh well…’_

“A question for you, Belladonna. Will you serve young master Jaune with your full strength and purpose?”

The man’s face looked tired and weary, as he nodded. The old woman didn’t seem convinced, shaking her head a little, as the blonde member of the Faunus duo of slaves spoke up.

“Eh, hi, my name is Sun Wukong and I’ve been bought by His Arc-ness the Master, so eh-“

The Panther turned to look at Sun with a warning glance, as if telling him to shut his mouth, the beard jerked back by a gnarled hand.

“I’ll deal with _you_ soon, you disrespect- _Wukong?_ ”

The pronunciation of the name was strange, the tongue used slightly to elaborate on the K.

“Yeah, that’s my name. Hi.”

The old woman sighed, letting go of the beard. Ghira Belladonna barely moved, Yang catching a look that was disdainful from the man, looking at Ashe as if he’d like to hurt her. The old woman moved with a swift motion, Sun taking a step back, the woman’s hand grabbing his arm and tugging him down to be level with his face.

“Are you the grandson of Mao Wukong?”

The look of puzzlement on the monkey Faunus’ face was something that drew a little smile from her, watching how the puzzlement came from the way that it seemed to require some thought.

“Yeah, eh, that’s my granddad, yes. He died a decade ago, though. I was like, really young and we had to get a new tent because they-“

The woman snapped her fingers and Sun Wukong shut up, talking still but no sound coming out.

“Excitable, undoubtedly… To meet the grandson of that rapscallion, _ha_.”

Amusement flickered over the old woman’s face as she turned her gaze to Ghira once more.

“You _will_ serve the young Master without question, Belladonna. He needs someone with a stable hand to pen his letters for him. His handwriting is atrocious, as is most of the family’s… Sadly that was a thing I was never able to properly fix…”

There was a grumbling tone to that, as if she’d taken it as a challenge before, Yang once more wondering how old the woman was, if she’d met with Sun’s grandfather.

“So, eh…. How did you know my dad’s dad, old lad- OWW!”

The wooden stick that’d appeared from the woman’s hand had hit him between the legs, Sun bent over.

“ _Respect_ , Sun Wukong, is something given to your elders. I will not be disrespected by someone who has no tact. We met at the battle of Verdant, serving under General Jaune Arc the First.”

The monkey Faunus twitched a little, groaning something about hurt and pain, but the old woman had zero pity to give. Another vehicle bearing the same crest came rolling up towards the house, leaving them now with more things to do.

“You’re _ancient_. Grandpa was ninety when he passed!”

_‘That means she’s… damn, that’s old. She must be pushing hundred or something…’_

Ashe’s stick hit the monkey between the legs again with a loud thwacking sound. The guy fell down, but he didn’t really stop to twitch after, the old Faunus looking down at him and shaking her head.

“Respect your _betters_ , child. I did not survive as long as I have by disrespecting everyone. It makes me… I see what you _did_ , little sunny. My, that _would_ be _vindictive_ … Oh, you have just scored my amusement, little deer.”

The woman motioned for the man to get up, Sun curling up in a ball.

“Get up, grandson of Mao Wukong. I will not be letting you disrespect our home by acting like a spoiled brat.”

The two men who stepped out of the car bore the same emblem as the ones who had delivered the other slaves, and the lock and chains were undone on the back of the vehicle, Yang watching passively how the men made little sound as they hopped in and pushed out the slaves first. The girl that’d been related to Isaac was out first, after which the Ox came, nearly stumbling onto the ground as she’d been roughly pushed out, Kali Belladonna, mate of the Panther emerging slowly.

The woman took a moment to close her eyes against the glare of the light before she turned around to face her husband, a smile on her face, modest, but the eyes said it all. Happiness, pure happiness that she was seeing her mate again. Yang could understand that.

“The slaves, as ordered by Inheritor Arc, Majordomo.”

The men undoubtedly had made the correct assumption, or they had held the proper information, Ashe looking the new property over. Yang stood at the woman’s side, looking at the women as they joined the other two slaves, Sun getting up slowly, still holding his groin in pain.

“Thank you for the delivery. We will arrange for them to be put to good use. We will be using your services in the future.”

The vehicle departed, Ashe not speaking up further as she let her eyes wander over the slaves, the cool and dismissive look in the old woman’s eyes clearly dismissing the girl named Esther as anything worth of value, the horns of the girl standing upright.

The aged woman’s eyes met with Kali’s for a moment, looking at the woman and Yang could see a hint of what might be kindness slip into them.

“You are?”

The older woman, much like her daughter, had something of a grace about her, giving a perfect formal curtsy, as could be expected from the mate of Ghira Belladonna.

“Kali Belladonna, the mate of Ghira. Thank you for bringing my mate together with me again, Majordomo.”

The old woman’s eyes were colder now, as there was no disrespect within the woman’s voice, whereas there had been that lingering disdain within the body language of Ghira Belladonna, and Sun straightened out.

“Young Master Jaune has bought you. He is a _kind_ young man.”

Yang was paying attention, so she could see the Panther look disapproving, as if he did not agree with that in the slightest, the man’s mate giving a big smile, one that looked really warm and pleasant.

“He _is_ , isn’t he? When I saw him, he was a bit distant, but when he looks at his majord- well, I don’t suppose she _is_ , but she’s at least high in his eyes. It’s so nice to see that kindness.”

The majordomo to the Master’s father looked at her with a look that was questioning, to which she merely shrugged her shoulders helplessly. Her eyes fell onto Eve Taurus, who stood in Ghira’s shadow, speaking in quiet tones with Esther, whose expression seemed to be light, as the old crocodile Faunus started to fire off some questions about ‘proper training’ and ‘education’, to which the mother of Blake Belladonna answered with an easy manner, as if she’d become used to the questions.

_‘If you had half of your mother’s personality, we wouldn’t be like this, Blake… Why can’t you be nice and warm like your mother?’_

“So, eh, you’re eh, r-“

The monkey spoke to her, and her eyes bored into those guileless blue ones, her eyes scanning the young man’s features for duplicity.

“Yang. The Master’s _personal_ attendant. You two will be assigned to Mistress Auburn or her older sister, Juniper. Touch them or hurt them, and I will make sure that you go in the _stew._ ”

She would cook and fillet the monkey alive, if she heard of anything. Sun Wukong’s face fell, as he looked like she’d just insulted his parents for being unrestrained human lovers. Esther merely nodded, her head lowered. Yang felt the power of a position of privilege linger, as she smiled at the two of them, as Sun moved his hands.

She caught Ashe and Kali stopping their conversation, Eve still somewhat hiding behind Ghira, preferring to remain out of sight. The man seemed not to really notice too much, his eyes looking at his mate, watching her carefully.

“No, no! If it isn’t the spooky-dooky sister, I’m not going to-“

Her face showed her displeasure, as the hands went up, trying to ward away the bad mojo that might be coming, but it was still coming.

“ _Touch_ an _Arc_ and I will _end_ you. I will erase you from this world, and none will ever know your _name_.”

She looked into those blue eyes, as he shrank back a little, trying to avoid the blow that might be coming, but she did not strike. She would fight for her Master and his family.

“Ouch, I mean, I’m here to be a good Faunus, yeah, eh… So, where is His Arc-ness currently?”

Yang looked at him, the monkey starting to chatter a little about how it was nice to see that there was something, the frown on Kali Belladonna’s face looking a little distinct, the old crocodile Faunus giving a question that was answered with a smile and the face resuming it’s normal happy look. Ghira Belladonna still hadn’t looked away from his mate, even with Eve hiding behind him.

“Away. The Master and the Master’s father are going to do something that this slave was not informed about. Asking questions about the Master’s goings is considered rude. You are a slave and you _obey_.”

She knew the rules, and she was not going to be breaking them. Her Master desired his Yang to be whole and intact, and she knew that he would be bringing her his frustrations again. She could find a moment to give him a moment of warmth for his manhood… It was such a shame that the Master couldn’t properly use her. She wished to give him her whole body and let him know whose mate he was.

“Ah, and I’m eh… supposed to be a pet for the youngest sister, right?”

Yang nodded, Sun giving a sound of discontent.

“She’s not going to like me much, will she?”

Yang’s eyes went back to the earlier moments of the night, when she’d seen Auburn Arc leap onto the back of the assassin, her words, the pain that she’d suffered, and…

_‘I feel bad for you, Lady Auburn.’_

“If she will, she will, if she does not, she does not. At least you are not disrespectful to the Master _yet_.”

She stressed the ‘yet’ in that sentence, knowing that the monkey might be a handful with his commentary. The blue eyes were innocent, yet open and with an easy smile on his lips. Her gaze went down a little to the member between his legs and the lacking testicles.

_‘I still like a man who can give me the pleasure that he wishes to give me. It’s nice to know that he will be ready to be with me.’_

“Nope, nope! She- She’s not a mean one, is she?”

Yang was about to respond, but Ashe spoke up.

“She is the youngest daughter of the Arc household, _Wukong_. She has left a message for you.”

Yang remembered that, and she saw the woman pull the small piece of paper out, looking at the name on it, Yang reading it as ‘Monkey’ in really badly written letters.

The paper was unfolded and the woman’s eyebrows shot up, handing it to her, clearly not willing to speak it aloud. The woman shook her head, mouthing something that Yang couldn’t translate immediately, a look of exasperation on her aged face.

Yang’s eyebrows shot up as well as she read the words, looking at the monkey Faunus and clearing her throat. She'd give it a go, without laughing.

“Swiggity swooty, I am coming for that monkey booty. Prepare your butt whilst I am gone, Sun Wukong.”

The look on the monkey’s face was precious, the mouth opened wide and the blue eyes horrified, a giggle escaping her as well as Ashe giving a chuckle as his face just turned paler by the moment.

“No, no, no. I was just trying to… I thought you were _joking_!”

Yang looked at him with no pity as the consternation showed on his face.

“Obviously not, _Wukong_. It seems little Auburn has decided to take your rear as her personal toy. I suppose the stallion would have some rest, given how fond she seems to be of using that to enjoy herself with the Faunus that she selects for her amusement.”

There was no pity in the old woman’s voice, as the look on Sun’s face turned a blotchy pale-purple, his eyes looking at the old lady, getting to his knees in front of her in a flash, holding his hands up in a praying position.

“Can’t you tell her that I’m not going to be resisting, that I’ll be okay and that she won’t make me get my butt fucked? I’ve not been prepared for that, and if you can do anything, I’ll be good! I’ll lick your crusty old feet if I have to!”

It was disgusting, seeing the fear within the monkey, and she caught Esther looking at Sun with pity, Yang sighing softly to herself, the old woman looking down at the monkey Faunus, about to say something disapprovingly of his exuberant and hyperactive manner but noticing Eve.

It might be because she was hiding behind Ghira Belladonna’s rather imposing form, but the old woman moved past Sun, Sun doing a face-plant as she pushed his head down, an ‘OWW!’ coming from him, as the woman grabbed Eve’s hand and jerked her out.

A withered hand pointed to the taller Faunus, making a motion with her hand for the other woman to come closer and to kneel.

“ _Kneel_ before me, girl.”

The Ox knelt before the old woman, whose fingers seized her chin. There was something in those blue eyes that made Yang feel a gush of amused sensation, as the blue eyes looked into the red eyes of the aberrant Faunus, the crocodile’s tail wagging back and forth, the old woman’s face close to the Ox’s.

“Are you the granddaughter of Oxford Taurus?”

Yang saw Ghira stiffen and turn to face the kneeling Ox, the bovine Faunus looking into the eyes of the old majordomo, the crocodile’s eyes looking into the blue ones of the Ox, a small little nod seen from the woman.

“I am she who holds the blood of Oxford Taurus. My twin brother is the younger of the two of us, by three minutes. I am Eve Taurus, the Ox.”

The laughter from the old Faunus woman was amused and callous, something that did not go together easily, as the woman patted her cheek.

“And _serve_ you will, as your kind does, _Eve_.”

The Ox Faunus looked at the old woman and then seemed about to say something, but kept her tongue. Her eyes looked at the woman and then at her.

“Does _she_ hold the first right?”

The old crocodile turned, looking at Yang with eyes that were piercing and assessing her, as if she were merely some curiosity on the wayside, something within those eyes dismissing her as a mere deer Faunus. Comparing the Ox to what she was, was impossible, of course. Aberrations were to be exterminated, it was how things worked. Every Faunus knew that the Four were the pinnacle that could be reached, after all. They were the four pillars upon which their culture rested.

“No. Are you still unspoiled?”

A small nod, the old woman’s lips quirking into what seemed to be a smile that Yang didn’t like much.

“Then we will prepare you for the Master you will serve until the end of your days, Eve.”

_‘This is what status does, doesn’t it?’_

Eve Taurus lowered her head, sighing deeply. A bitter expression on her face, as she looked up once more.

“I’ve already sworn myself to him. If she-“

A finger pointed at Yang, who straightened herself out immediately, as Ashe’s attention went to her. Red eyes held something that seemed to be disapproving, but somewhat less than before.

“could show such devotion to a human, who am I to deny it? I… I don’t _want_ to fight. He seems good, gentle and not unkind. The Desecrator’s family may not be well-liked, but he-“

Eve Taurus sighed deeply, as if the words were heavier than the weight of a hundred sets of armour upon her back.

“He looks at her as if she is his _treasure_. I’d rather be looked upon as a treasure than as something that doesn’t… It’s _below_ my standing. _Propriety_ , saving oneself for the one, I-“

A look of something that may be disgust, loathing and self-hate came to the woman’s face.

“The _irony_ , it is staggering just how _ironic_ this is. My mother would probably spit blood if she heard that I did this, but she wasn’t really alive for much longer after our birth. Grandfather apparently said once that to lower one’s head to one who has harmed that which is yours is a sign of a true great spirit, so…”

Ashe’s clicking of her tongue was loud, dismissive of those words.

“To lower one’s head before the one who has conquered you is a sign of respect to their strength, and for those who are worthy of your service, to bow before them three times. That is how it is done, and that is how respect is given.”

The words sounded old and formal, a little like how she’d been explained the proper way to write her name in the characters. The Valean spelling would suffice, as it wasn’t really proper, but to hear the old lady say it like that was just applying the old-fashioned rules to things…

“He did say such a thing, indeed. My father had time to speak to the Ox before he committed suicide after their humiliation, after my father had broken the oaths that he had sworn and betrayed our kind most grievously to the Desecrator's forces. And so, the heads of the Four rolled before our people's eyes, shaming us for the world.”

Yang’s eyes flicked to Ghira, the man rising up from his half-kneeling position. Eve Taurus did not move, her eyes looking at the majordomo, rather than the Panther. There was something in those eyes that she didn’t quite identify, but she moved nonetheless to shield the crocodile.

Yang stepped in front of Ashe, to guard the old woman, feeling compelled to because of the threat that the man provided. The man’s eyes held nothing but that fading hope, the sadness of loss. She reminded herself that he had been… twenty? Ten? Around that age at least, when the Revolution had broken out.

“It is better to _serve_ than to die, Ghira Belladonna.”

She found herself speaking, meeting the man’s eyes and staring into the eyes for a while, as she inhaled deeply, puffing her chest out, meeting the man’s eyes. The Panther was higher in the hierarchy than most others, but compared to the Four, he was insignificant.

“To feel the Master’s touch upon my skin is to be _blessed_. Before the one who owns me, I am but a woman, before others, I am _his_. There is nothing but respect that he deserves, for I am his and _he_ is what I have devoted myself to.”

Saying that he was her mate was too far, was too broad a dash over the politeness and etiquette. She would get in trouble if she said that, but she was unafraid, unwilling to let the household of her Master and love be smeared. The man’s face looked at her as he spoke, a faint echo of the man he had once been in his voice.

“A deer should not speak of loyalty, _child_. You stand before Ghira Belladonna and Eve Taurus. Know your place, _common_ Faunus.”

_‘How arrogant.’_

Ashe looked amused, for some weird reason, as a hand fell onto Yang’s shoulder, the old woman not using her for support, as she spoke up.

“And so Belladonna sp-“

Ashe’s voice was interrupted by the most unwelcome of interruptions, as the cat’s voice cut through the woman’s aged voice.

“FATHER?! MOTHER!?”

Yang and Ashe’s head turned, as did the Belladonna’s and the others. Sun was still looking like he wanted to bolt, Eve was still kneeling, as Blake Belladonna threw herself at her parents for a hug. Ashe and Yang shared a look, and the old woman closed her eyes, rubbing her temples in frustration.

_‘I’m tying her to a tree naked in the winter months and letting her suffer the cold…’_

It was Kali Belladonna who restrained herself from the impulse to hug, as Ghira wrapped his daughter in a hug, the man’s eyes looking at his daughter and heir. It would have been the same for her and her father, had he still been alive, she knew. It was a sad moment, but she had picked her side. The man that she loved…

“May I be apprenticed to her? She _will_ need to know the matters of formal protocol.”

The question from Eve was soft, as Blake started to natter on about how happy she was to have her parents back with her, about how things were just evil and wicked, and Yang just sighed mentally at the impulsiveness of the girl.

One did not change the world with mere words and actions… The long road was by far the most rewarding in the end, after all.

_‘To ensure that the foundations are well-crafted, one needs to spend time to let things grow…’_

“You may. An Ox to teach a deer… We’ll have a whole menagerie here, if this continues…”

A cruel smile on the Faunus woman’s face, as Sun seemed to be mustering up the courage, clearing his throat.

“So, eh, can someone introduce me to the pretty Faunus girl who just joined us? Hi, my name’s Sun Wukong.”

_‘You should really know how to shut up…’_

* * *

**No, I wasn't calling you out, Brutal. In the next chapter... We find out Blake's lovely family reunion and the Arc's visit to the Fall residence. Also, that formal introduction to Arya that Jaune hinted at will be done.**

**Leave a comment, I like seeing your thoughts on the chapters I release!**


	26. Making an impression

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A meeting with Cinder and her father, the new Faunus get settled, and Arya Arc inspects Yang... and talks a little about his brother Ashton. Blake and Ghira have a chat!

**Never fear, Cyanide is here... to not give answers, but to make sure that you get more Broken Fangs.**

* * *

Jaune Arc was not someone easily cowed by others. He had his flaws of course, like when he was requested to speak in public about something or the other and had been embarrassed to voice his true opinions, sticking to the script that’d been carefully tucked under the lectern for him to read, delivering it with grace and a bit of a joke, which may not have fallen so well with some of the older ladies, but had been met with laughter from their husbands…

But he was pretty impressed by his father. In the morning, when he’d woken up to the sight of three of his father’s personal guards arranged around the room, most of his sisters still passed out, he’d wondered where the man had been. Grooming himself for the duties of the day, of visiting the Fall family to… _meet_ with them. He wasn’t sure what his father was intending, but the look in the man’s eyes had been fierce and unbending like steel.

His father’s emotional side was definitely something that the man would leave at home, his father arriving at his door, his mother wearing one of her dark red dresses, her face looking haggard and weathered. Nine Huntsmen-trained Faunus were scattered around them, their weapons ready.

“We’re going. We will address this issue immediately, so there will be no complaints about the Arc family lacking in honour.”

His father’s hand he took, the man’s weapons clipped to the formal suit that he wore, the dark colour and golden arches on his chest speaking of his status, his hair groomed. His mother looked uneasy, as she laid a hand on his father’s arm.

“Are you sure?”

His father spoke after a moment, his voice sterner than before.

“Yes. It is time that we got what we deserved. Last night was the final straw, this arrangement does not suit the Arc and it has given us a casus feoderis.”

Jaune wasn’t fully sure what that meant, but his father was irritated, the moustache groomed and shiny, the hair glistening with an application of hair gel, as his father often did when he had to appear in public settings.

“As long as you are safe…”

His mother wasn’t feeling very safe, with how her eyes went to the tame Faunus Huntsmen that were arrayed around his father, their collars flickering with lights. He knew that there were more than a few of the trained Huntsman Faunus, every single one approved by Ashe before they had been given their duties and training, but to see most of them arrayed in the house was something that he hadn’t seen.

Usually, they patrolled the grounds during the night, and how the Assassin had come into the house was still contested. Ashe had not been so very warm and friendly to the Huntsman Faunus, if the tirade of words that’d been shouted in Mistralian had been any indication, the furious gesticulations and the winces of the Faunus being an indication of just how angry Ashe had been.

They were at the Fall residence nearly an hour later, walking up the paved lane, several Faunus busy grooming the household for the events that would take place. The wedding was soon, but it had already been something that had been pushed back due to him pushing for Summer to be his first wife. It was unusual, but it was legal.

“I will speak. Watch your fiancé, Jaune. I will focus on her father.”

Jaune nodded, aware of the societal etiquette. He could look at his fiancé, ‘connect’ with her if she was amenable, but other than that, it was his father who did the speaking for him, as the man would be representing the household as the patriarch.

They were at the door and one of the slaves rang the doorbell for them, the Huntsman Faunus straightening herself out a little, her eyes darkly glaring at their surroundings, in search of danger. It was an odd thing to see, the awareness within those eyes that flickered between him and his father and the surroundings, the weapons looking like they were perfectly capable of defence and offence, a set of blades and three of them having ranged weaponry, rifles that looked capable of hitting a long-distance target with no great difficulty.

“Lord Arc, young Inheritor Arc! A pleasure to see you!”

Bernard ‘Bernie’ Sander Fall, the man who led the household, stood there, his hair a pale grey colour, puffy and cloudy with a set of thick glasses on his nose, a housecoat worn with the emblem of the Fall family, the dress casual, as the man seemed to be most of the times that he’d worn the official coat of arms.

A sense of unease went through him as he looked at the man who had been the father to Cinder Fall, the dark brown eyes looking trustable, as much of the man’s known philanthropy had been to improve the lot of the people whose life wasn’t as good at those of their class. The man had been industrial and able to increase the working standards for the working class, having seized the means of production.

“Bernard, indeed, indeed! I’ve come here to give a message, if you would care to guide us to the main sitting room.”

His father’s polite airs were all for the show and dance, as his father’s blue eyes shifted to warmer tones, as if he wasn’t just deciding on the course of this alliance that they’d forged.

“Of course, of course. Cinder is just taking a bath, the poor dear has been busy with her lessons in finance, so it will be a short while before she joins us. I’ve heard about the offer made to Rose, is that true?”

His father’s smile wasn’t fake now, as he acknowledged it immediately.

“A fortuitous match, one signed by my wife and the lady of the house to tie us further together. Do call for Cinder, this concerns her as well.”

Bernard Fall was someone who did not hurry, walking with that sedate pace, a Faunus slave sent to fetch Cinder, as they reached the main seating room, his father’s features barely changing from that easy look, one of the looks that he had on to beguile people into thinking that he was anything but the man he was.

Cinder joined them after ten minutes, the cup of tea that had been poured for them already drank after being taste-tested, as was the custom. As the Huntsman Faunus hadn’t keeled over, it meant that the drink was safe to consume. The rituals of the past were not to be forgotten.

The red burgundy dress that Cinder wore clung to her matured form, and Jaune wondered briefly whether the woman would be like Yang in bed, before the thought was banished at the memory of how she had been in the vision. A woman who preferred to do such a thing to a husband was not worthy of his respect.

She sat herself down in her seat much like the leader of a household would, with Bernard Fall taking a small step back. It was what was polite, as golden eyes met his own, a coy yet demure smile on her lips.

“It is wonderful to see you, Jaune. Have you had a pleasant week?”

It met the standards of formality, and the tone was perfectly respectable, the pale skin contrasting with her dark hair that’d been combed smoothly, still somewhat damp from the bath that she had taken. He could smell a faint scent of soap and perfume, obviously put on with haste, as the standards for women were much tighter than men.

“It was a little unpleasant. An attempt to assassinate me was made yesterday.”

He could see the disinterest within her eyes, the faint hint of something more within their depths, that cool disdain wrapped in the feigned interest as she gasped, perfectly at the point where it was required.

“By the gods, how terrible. They did not succeed, I see.”

_‘You lie so easily…’_

Cinder of the house of Fall was not someone who seemed to hold much back, the woman’s body leaning to him, her generous cleavage visible. Yang’s breasts were better and more shapely, he found.

“They did not.”

His attention was drawn to his father, who had finished the majority of the speech-giving of thanks and the other formalities. Not like with his visit to the Winchester house, he would need to mind his manners, giving the image of a cool-headed and fashionable gentleman.

“So, you’re here with your son. I trust everything is well with the preparations for Cinder?”

His father’s eyes firmed, as he looked straight at the head of the House of Fall and shook his head.

“I am annulling this betrothal, Bernie. The House of Arc will need strength, as the attack on our household has shown. Your daughter is simply too weak and frail to be the wife of my son. It is how it is, old friend… A Huntress would be capable of defending the household, but your daughter, one more suited towards the polite gestures, would find herself eliminated as a weakness.”

_‘That’s a very angry look in her eyes.’_

Cinder’s eyes smouldered with a flash of rage, something that made him feel a shiver, as Bernard Fall gave a polite cough, closing his eyes to think like he often did, the man nodding once. He was a reasonable man, someone who had given him some candy during the first formal event that he’d ran into the man, kind in its own way.

“I cannot refute that. There have been a lot of assassinations lately, and several of the prominent houses have seen their heirs eliminated…”

Cinder’s gasp was theatrical, as she spoke out of line. His father gave a disapproving look, as Cinder spoke up.

“Father, this is the best option for us, if the families are tied together. I am sure that Lord Arc will be able to arrange for suitable compensation of protection, if we request it.”

The old man looked at his daughter, deep brown eyes looking with a small hint of pique in them, but nothing that Jaune really noticed as different. The old man was set in his ways of the protocol, and there was little that could not be gleaned from the words that his father had used. Reason had been provided for the dismissal of the marriage contract, a valid out for the Fall family to search for another husband for Cinder and a grounded reason as to why it might cost the Fall family their heir.

“Silence, Cinder. You do not have the right to decide your marriage. Whilst I accepted your suggestions before, it still is not proper for a woman to speak whilst the Lord of the house you used to be betrothed to is still in attendance.”

_‘That’s a big gaffe…’_

The smouldering eyes looked angry, as the woman lowered her head. There was something in the woman’s eyes that didn’t put him at ease, and he watched his father’s disapproving face.

“The poise that you showed the last time is no longer there, Inheritor Fall. I hope that your next husband will properly educate you on a woman’s place in the household, for House Arc withdraws its offer for your hand. Ruby Rose will be a suitable replacement for you, as she is to be newly introduced to the circles we roam in and is a prodigy in the art of being a Huntsman, contrasting your own merits and graces.”

The gritting of the teeth, as the golden eyes smouldered, the mouth opening again to speak.

“And what of your own female inheritor, Lord Arc? When is Saphron Arc going to finalize her binding ceremony? Standards for me, but not for thee?”

The retort was biting and catty, unlike how a woman should act and his father clearly saw it, the look in Cinder’s eyes changing, something in them showing a faint hint of regret, perhaps something else, but the words could not be taken back.

“My daughter Saphron was the victim of an assassin earlier this morning, Inheritor Fall. It is with _that_ in mind that I am annulling this engagement in order to _spare_ you from suffering a similar fate. You should be _grateful_ for the opportunity to find a husband in less dangerous tides, Inheritor Fall.”

His father’s injection of just the right amount of righteous anger was enough to make the woman be cowed, but Jaune paid attention to her expression, the glint of something cold in her eyes. The vision’s experiences with Cinder Fall that he’d felt had given him a good map of how she’d behave, her little quirks and facial motions.

During their marriage, as much as it lasted, there had been only a few times where she’d actually deigned to sleep with him, and her expressions were by far more honest during that time than any time before.

_‘You’re definitely involved, somehow…’_

The vision he’d seen had been a good hint of what could be, and he was not going to suffer such sacrilege. His eyes were apologetic, the image that he portrayed enough, as he looked away.

“I am regretful that it has come to this, Inheritor Fall. I wish it were different, but…”

Cinder’s hand slammed down onto the armrest of her chair, looking at him with a look that clearly was not okay with it.

“What does _she_ have that I _don’t_!? The Rose family is _nothing,_ they have no tradesmen under their guardianship and-“

He schooled his face in a sterner mask than the one he’d worn before, looking at Cinder Fall with a look that was disapproving. He would have to make a good response to that, though the outburst was childish in manners. He could see Bernard Fall making a gesture to his father that implied that he was sorry for the outburst of his daughter, his father giving a similar gesture back, a low ‘It is as expected’, that implied that the girl did not meet the standards.

“ _Strength,_ Inheritor Fall. If you had been a Beacon graduate, we would be _assured_ of your strength. Since you are a _weak_ woman, the Arc family will have to expend more resources to ensure that you remain safe and sound.”

It was a low blow, but it was not unreasonable. Cinder Fall was the perfect Inheritor on paper, but as far as strength went, she was unassuming, not able to pass the selection exam for Beacon, and only fit to produce heirs… which would probably be a little harder, given her age.

“I see. I apologize for my outburst, Lord Arc, Inheritor Arc.”

She allowed a regretful look on her face, as if she really meant it. Protocol dictated that she would be given an allowance for her childish actions, but neither Jaune nor his father really bought the excuses.

“It’s understandable. It would be hard at your age to find a new partner, but I will hope for your best chances. Bernard, my son and I will be departing. There have to be some arrangements for finding the culprit who harmed my family. It is regrettable, old friend.”

Bernard Fall was understanding, not showing anger on his face, clearly not happy with it, but the explanation had been more than reasonable. Weak blood did not survive, and Cinder Fall was no Huntress.

“Indeed, old friend. It is regrettable, but understandable, as casus feoderis is required. To smith an alliance between the Fall and the Arc, one must bind together the martial force and the mercantile forces. Never forget the words of the Warrior King, Arya.”

They exited the Fall residence, the Faunus that had remained outside looking as alert as always. His father’s eyes were set in that half-sad way that had been there since Bernard Fall had given the ritual condolences. Cinder Fall’s face had remained set in that half-sincere way, going through the motions herself.

“Your thoughts, Jaune?”

As they sat down in the car, his father’s voice came from the side, the motion of the car moving, with the Faunus that they had for their protection detail within the same vehicle as well. With the large family that they had, a bigger car had been required, and it could fit thirteen people easily. Now that the occupants numbered only eleven, it felt a little cramped, the flickering lights of the collars adding a little bit of additional distraction.

“She cares very little. The vision might have been true, I would have been cuckolded by her if we had married.”

His father’s expression was caring yet stern, as his gaze went to the Huntsman Faunus, the formal cloth of the Arc family worn, their weapons carefully put in a fashion so as not to threaten them. It was an unusual show of force, but it was not something unwarranted.

“In my whole thirty years of marriage to your mother, I have never feared for my wife’s infidelity, Jaune. When I saw her…”

A smile was on his father’s face, and Jaune knew that his father might go into a lyrical retelling of how he’d met his mother. His sisters and himself had heard it multiple times, mother always turned red when her husband started to talk about the lily white dress that she’d worn.

“It’s hard to describe when you see someone that perfect, Jaune. That moment when you’re standing still and have to greet them and she smiles at you and you just feel that this is the woman you want to have children with.”

_‘I really wish that Yang was human. Mother was only the youngest daughter of a minor noble house.’_

His father’s eyes looked a little wet, a hand brushing over his eye to rub away the tears that came, his father’s face showing the love that he had for his wife, for the woman that he loved.

“She’s a part of the family now, and that is the most important thing to me. I love you all so much, Jaune. Your grandfather, my father, was someone who taught me how it would be to be… well, _me._ We had _many_ disagreements, especially after your uncle passed.”

A wry smile on his father’s lips, as he gazed out of the window at Vale, a soft sound of wistfulness coming from him.

“I’ll have time tonight, as I said. I have to formalize the withdrawal from our marriage, and to notarize it. Bernard is a pleasant fellow, but I don’t trust his daughter. She is too willful.”

His father oversimplified it a little, but Jaune knew that there was something fishy about the Fall family, and he hoped that he could talk to Camellia about the visions that he’d seen. He’d always thought that Cammy was someone who was wise.

As they emerged from the car with their guard detail, the first thing that Jaune noticed was that Ashe was standing at the side, looking like she wished to speak, the tail moving stiffly, the woman’s eyes cool.

“Is it done?”

The snappy tone in her voice was there, and Jaune wondered whether the woman had slept yet, the words aggressive and domineering. His father’s eyes softened and he sighed.

“Yes, they have accepted our terms, Ashe. I will need to-“

The woman’s lips pressed together, clicking her tongue.

“You will go to the dining room and be served food. I have prepared the document for the sealing and sending already, written in the formal style. You should eat more, Master Arya.”

His father’s soft laugh was as it usually was when Ashe manhandled him to do his duties as Lord Arc, Ashe’s bony hand jerking his father with her, Ashe clearly giving him a look that meant that he should not be too far away from the documents that needed signing.

“Arya, we need to _talk_. Jaune, proceed along with the Faunus, you need your food. A proper meal is important.”

His mother’s face was stormy, as she gave what passed for an angry glare at Ashe, who merely coolly met it, her head bowing as was the proper form. His mother’s face showed clear irritation, as she held up a key of sorts.

_‘What’s up with that?’_

* * *

Her parents were alive!

Her parents were here!

She couldn’t help but exclaim upon seeing them for the first time. This was great news, as her father hugged her, the joy in his eyes familiar and comforting.

They would understand the rapist’s fate, and that she’d been spoiled by him with his raping cock. Her father was the Panther, and most other Faunus would be listening to him. An order from the Panther held more weight than one from a mere cat Faunus, of course.

“Blake, daughter…”

She was so happy that she could even ignore the bony wretch of a Crocodile, looking at her father’s features. He’d grown thinner, his beard looking wilder than she’d remembered. It had been their duty, they’d said, but seeing them again was enough to bring forth that feeling of familiarity.

“So, eh, can someone introduce me to the pretty Faunus girl who just joined us? Hi, my name’s Sun Wukong.”

Her eyes looked into blue eyes before they went down, spotting a well-defined set of abdominal muscles, with the flaccid member and no balls to go with it, a monkey’s tail curling around one of his legs.

He wasn’t the rapist, so she didn’t feel that burning urge, but he was aesthetically approved. She liked her men a little taller than her, with blue eyes and a big hard raping cock that would give her orgasms, those eyes peering into her own and telling her that she was his, that she’d never have freedom.

The crocodile Faunus whipped the monkey Faunus between his legs and he bent over, the old woman’s features just as evil as they’d always been, the monkey Faunus holding his groin.

“You are just like the moron your father’s father was, you stupid monkey. She is the Master’s slave and that is _all_ you require to know.”

She could see her father’s irritation grow, her eyes looking at her mother, who looked down at the monkey, her body language betraying a faint stirring of irritation at the monkey’s disrespect. He wasn’t a bad-looking one, so she could just strike off the interference.

The blonde deer was talking to a tall redhead, a set of horns growing from her hair, her body stiffening a little at the resemblance to Adam, her hands pushing herself out of the embrace of her father. Proper respect to the Four had to be shown, after all.

“This one called Belladonna greets the Ox.”

It was a comical look on Sun Wukong’s face she saw as she followed the standard protocol for addressing a member of the Four, going by what she remembered from the lessons. This was someone who demanded more respect from her than the Rapist and his coterie of tame Faunus. Even the deer should bow, but she did not and neither did the Crocodile.

_‘She knows nothing of respect!’_

It was galling to see, as the Ox turned to her and looked at her, sighing for a moment.

“The Ox accepts your greeting and introduction, as dictated by the accords.”

The look in the woman’s blue eyes was different from Adam’s, much less fierce and defiant, as she watched the woman’s motions, as Eve turned away, formality done. She looked at her father, who was not required to bow by the etiquette rules without all Four in attendance due to his function as he was still the Panther, fully invested as had been done upon the death of her grandfather. The man gave an approving nod, her mother’s soft smile on her lips as she offered her a hand to get up.

She took her mother’s hand, the small smile on her lips showing that her mother was happy as well. Her mother had a little more tact than her father did, although it should have been the other way around, her mother’s eyes looking at the crocodile for a moment.

“When will we be put to work? I assume that our new owner has at least a plan in mind about what we will be doing?”

The crocodile nodded, starting a small speech about responsibilities to the House of Arc, Blake tuning it out. It was all the same. Obey the Rapist, fuck the Rapist, resist the Rapist until he rapes you, make sure that the Deer doesn’t claim the Rapist. It was all the same to her. The Rapist would get what was coming for him with that raping cock of his inside her.

She noticed the quiet conversation between the Deer and the Ox, the latter looking a little uncertain, asking a few questions that were answered calmly by the Deer, whose eyes were guarded. Questions about the rapist and his moods were answered calmly and formally.

_‘He’ll be raping the Ox too! Why should she get that hard raping cock? Am I not good enough?!’_

She was maybe thinking a little too much about it, but the feeling of his hands on her body, of being penetrated and raped again was making her feel warm inside her chest, the warmth making her feel need. She spotted an Ewe Faunus stand there, her horns curled upwards, clearly looking uncomfortable.

Her mother shot her a quick look as she pulled herself away, turning her back to the crocodile, whose droning voice continued to harp on about lessons of proper etiquette and such, disrespect, all of it not very important.

“What’s your name?”

The skittish-looking girl regarded her, her eyes flickering between Ashe and hers, turning herself half-away from the lecture to regard her.

“E-Esther, h-hello. M-master A-Arc bought me.”

There was a good dose of fear in the girl’s nature, as Blake did her best to smile, the prey Faunus looking nervous and jittery. The Deer did not move in such a fashion, but that was undoubtedly because the Deer was a man-stealer, someone who took the raping shaft of the rapist like she was born to be a mere whore.

“Don’t be afraid. The Panther is here, and he will probably serve the Arc as well.”

She shouldn’t be disrespectful in the presence of the lesser Faunus. It would reflect badly on her father if she was too disrespectful. There would be a revolution eventually, and with her father’s authority, something might work. That raping shaft would fill her again and this time, the rapist would moan Blake Belladonna’s name!

“W-will he? M-Miss Ashe l-looks scary.”

The poor girl was trembling, looking hesitantly at the crocodile who was gesturing with a few motions of the hand towards the house, and then to the pens. Blake felt anger go through her, knowing that there was no way that the woman wouldn’t hurt her in some fashion, but her father was present. She had to act like the good daughter and keep her anger in check.

“He’s the _Panther_ , Esther. It’s still one of the people who should command, if the need is there.”

Her father turned his head to regard her, his eyes looking at her with pride. She’d tell him about the rapist. She could trust her father, when they had a moment to talk. He was a wise man.

“O-okay. M-master Arc looks… _nice_. He’s… He’s someone Uncle Isaac said was to be trusted. L-Lady A-Auburn is… She’s n-not here, i-is she?”

Blake didn’t know where the sicko was. She pressed her lips together.

“No, but I did see someone bearing her guise. She is still human.”

A clearing of a throat nearby and Blake’s head turned to meet red eyes that were looking straight into hers. A hand seized her collar and the eyes fixated at hers, not giving her a pleasant sensation at all.

“Bearing her guise? Describe the person for me, _dear_ girl.”

There was something in that voice that made her swallow, something that made her feel like she was looking at death, deciding to answer before the answer was forced from her lips through the woman’s Semblance.

“Short in stature, pink and brown hair, different coloured eyes? She taunted me and my friend, and she was silent and-“

The collar was released after a moment of the woman just staring into her eyes, shaking her head in disgust then, the woman wiping her hand on her uniform as if it’d been dirtied. Blake’s frown didn’t go away when the woman did that, as the woman strode back to the spot that she’d occupied before, continuing the sermon from the point where she’d left off, Blake watching with a foul look on her face, her eyes moving to the Deer, who was explaining something to Eve it seemed.

“Lady Ashe, we have prepared the cells for the new slaves.”

The rhino-horned Faunus stood there, deferring to the old Crocodile’s status as a majordomo, the woman snapping her fingers, pointing at her father and mother and at Sun Wukong and Esther, then indicating the Rhino.

“He will lead you to your accommodations, until Master Arc and young Master Arc are back from their outing. Taurus, follow behind the deer like a good little Ox. It is time that she is taught the proper forms, and I will _assume_ that you know proper manners… So get to it.”

The crocodile was ordering around the Ox as if it was something natural for her to do, as if she were placed higher in the hierarchy than the Ox herself. Seniority could only convey such benefits, and Blake had to admit that the woman was probably the senior to most Faunus here, but there was still the inviolability of the Four! They were the best of the best, the purest of the pure!

She waited for further orders as a good servant should, her father being present. She would be the pure and innocent daughter that he had left behind, because of the respect for one’s parents. The deer undoubtedly would suffer from her father’s ire once it became known what the Deer had done!

_‘You’re a no-good common-born cud chewer!’_

The blonde Faunus gave a small smile to the Ox. Blake felt a small flash of something go through her, but there was, of course, the divide. The Four had been the representatives for both predator and prey.

“Oh my, obedience, little Panther?”

The mocking voice of the old woman spoke, as the red eyes fixed her with a look, the woman’s hand pointing to the manor.

“You will assist in cleaning the young Master’s room, as is your duty, Pet. I have given you the boon of ignoring your outburst with your parents. Such impropriety would see you lashed back in my days, child.”

She glared at the old woman, her father’s form in the distance, led by the Rhino-horned Faunus, her father’s back visible still from the distance. She wouldn’t cause a fuss, she would be polite and without even the barest hint of resistance.

“He is higher in the standing than you, Aberration.”

She was proud of her father, and no crocodile abomination would be able to stop that pride! Every lesser creature would know that one of those who performed the official services for the Four would be here within this household.

The red eyes looked at her, a half-smile on the woman’s lips ominous, as the woman’s hand grabbed her by the collar and started to drag her along. No answer was given, but there was a clear mocking of her father’s status with that lack of response, just as a filthy aberration would do. The deer was positively modest in comparison to the crocodile, whose tail flicked back and forth a few times, a soft laughter coming from the woman’s lips.

“I would not count on your father’s presence to save you, little panther kitten.”

She could see that the degenerate homosexual was up and about, seated in a chair next to her sister, whose face looked like it was devoid of emotion. Blake worried for a moment, before she realized that she was worrying about a human sister of the Rapist, whose raping cock would enter her again soon, Juniper Arc’s eyes empty, looking at her but not acknowledging her existence.

The degenerate certainly did notice her, those raping eyes looking her over with the eye of a sick and twisted woman. The small cup of juice in the hand of the degenerate was set down, half-fed to the empty-eyed Juniper Arc.

_‘Whatever happened to you is good. You should suffer for laying a hand on the Panther’s daughter!’_

It was revenge on her mind, as she felt the woman tug on her collar some more, dragging her to stop before Saphron Arc, whose facial features were a little rougher. She couldn’t see the hound yet, but the canine Faunus undoubtedly was close by.

Her head turned and she could see the darker-skinned Faunus standing within the shadows, a glare that definitely meant death in those eyes. There was something about the canine Faunus that made her feel an eerie sensation, as if the Faunus was ready to gut her at a moment’s notice. Those dark eyes never wavered from her, as they watched her.

_‘Look at me, you crazy bitch. Getting so upset about a stupid fucking bowl!’_

“Juniper? Do you want me to make your favourite tonight?”

The empty eyes of the woman looked at the old crocodile Faunus woman but didn’t acknowledge her. Her sister spoke up quietly, her voice scratchy and pained.

“She’s not responding. She’s been like this ever since she woke up.”

The worry in the degenerate’s voice was unusual for the vile woman, who was used to taking what she wanted. It wasn’t the rapist’s cock, so it didn’t feel good!

The crocodile looked concerned, the thought of a Faunus showing concern for a human sickening to Blake’s eyes. She knew that the rapist’s sisters were many, but they were all so warped! They knew nothing of dignity, of the way that Faunus should be treated! Her friend had told her stories about how the deer had been put to service, as most Deer should be. She had some ammunition to use against the deer, because the Master would not wish to sleep with something so filthy and diseased…

_‘He deserves me! His raping cock will touch me and I will show him how the Faunus fuck!’_

She would convince her father to make sure that when they were in power, she would have the Rapist’s cock to herself! He had spoiled her for the formal viewing, and she was _not_ going to be thrown aside! Her father and her mother had found each other, and she wished for a mate, not some rapist with a cock that felt good!

Humans and Faunus could not love each other! Humans did not respect the boundaries!

* * *

Jaune watched Juniper chew slowly, her eyes hollow and not focusing on anything in particular, her face pale and disturbed. It reminded him a little of Auburn when she had a little freak-out, her eyes going wild and this was just the reverse.

_‘I’m sorry, Junie.’_

He felt so bad for his older sister. Saphron was busy with feeding her, Argent and Helena speaking in quiet tones, Artemis moving the food around on her plate, her attention elsewhere, far off in the distance undoubtedly, as Saphron kept on making sure that her older sister ate. It was unfortunate that Saphron’s throat had swollen from the food, as happened sometimes. The reaction that Saphron had to certain types of food was strong or mild, depending on what she’d eaten. One of the ingredients must not have been listed properly, it happened from time to time.

The door opened and his mother entered, her eyes heavy and her gaze directed at Juniper for a moment, seating herself, father entering a moment later, his eyes looking weary and tired. He mustered a smile, as he regarded his third child.

“How are you doing, Juniper?”

A question that hung in the air, Juniper regarding her mother and not responding in the slightest, the eyes looking sad and empty. He knew that she had been shocked, that she’d been nearly hit by the bullet, but to see her look like this was enough to make his mother shiver.

“She’s been silent.”

Jaune hoped that it’d be just that, as his father got his plate, starting to eat, his face drawn in a serious expression, his eyes not looking away from the plate. He got like this when he had a fight with mother, when they’d not agreed on a course of action and it would clear away. His father loved his mother, and that was something that had been etched in stone since he’d been born and before.

“I love you all, children. Never forget that.”

His father sounded like he was reminding them of that fact as much as he was himself, as his mother’s silent gaze was enough to show that she was still upset about something. He didn’t really know what had played out between his mother and father, but it certainly was something that had affected her.

“I, as well. I love you.”

The hesitation within his mother’s voice was there, as she looked at their father, whose eyes softened a little, his face showing regret. Tension in their marriage wasn’t really spoken of around the children, as was the proper form in their society, never admitting weakness towards one’s family and others.

“We love you too, mom, dad.”

Argent spoke for them, as Saphron continued to feed Juniper, his older sister’s motions repetitive, her eyes flitting through the room, not certain of things, not open to speak. It was another of Saphron’s dark moods, he guessed. She got like that at times.

He cornered his mother after lunch, requesting to speak. His father disappeared immediately, undoubtedly to go and finalize most of the documentation, hugging his mother, who smiled at him.

“Is everything okay?”

His mother gave a small nod, but she didn’t smile as warmly as before. She liked it when you showed care, even if the protocol didn’t allow for it. Mother was someone who enforced the rules of protocol during most engagements, as Juniper was carried up to her room by two of the Huntsman Faunus slaves, their rigid adherence to orders showing clearly.

“Just a little… _fight_ , Jaune. Your father and I have a difference in opinion and- and it’s _nothing_ to worry about.”

He could understand that, as his mother and father loved each other, but they did not always agree. Father held the ultimate power for the household, but mother held most of the skills that would manage said household. It was a duality of power that made the two of them able to work well together.

“I believe that everything will be okay again, mom. You and dad argue sometimes, but you _always_ make up.”

His mother’s face showed a grave expression as her hand brushed through his hair, her eyes looking a little darker, their deep blue colour still showing the emotions in her, a deep sigh coming from her lips.

“Sometimes, I wonder… He is a stubborn man, emotionally weak at times, but I know that he is the best man for the family.”

Jaune would trust that, his mother’s hand brushing over his scalp again, her sigh heavy. She let him out of her presence, a look in her eyes that was dark, her gaze going to the door and then shifting to the window.

“Jaune? What did you do at the Fall residence?”

_‘She doesn’t know? Did Father not tell her?’_

They must’ve talked, he supposed, but he’d gone on ahead to eat dinner. Perhaps it’d been a momentary spat between the two of them brought on by stress of having a serious assault on the members of their family.

“We annulled the betrothal agreement on casus feoderis, because father insists that a wife of mine should be strong.”

His mother’s eyes hardened a little, something in them changing to ice before she sighed and nodded.

“She was fairly distasteful in her arrogance anyways… Coming here without proper announcement, meeting you with only one chaperone… The girl knows not the rules of proper etiquette, or she does not place us in her regard.”

It was a fairly logical assessment, as his mother looked out of the window, gazing at the garden for a while.

“Do you _trust_ your father’s majordomo, Jaune?”

It was a question that took him by surprise, as he wondered about it for a moment. Did he trust Ashe? Yes. It was hard not to trust her, because she was someone who seemed to genuinely care, even if she was a Faunus. She'd cared for him, taught him manners and other things and guided him through his early life. She'd never been out of place, always a gentle guiding figure, offering advice in her role as a personal attendant, when the role of majordomo was unneeded. She was silk that hid steel behind its smooth cover.

“Yes. She took care of my sisters and was around when father and his brothers were there. I think she served with great-grandfather in the Great War. She says that she swore an oath, that she gave her word, I think.”

His mother’s face showed nothing out of the ordinary, but there was a small smile on her face, something that lightened it a little.

“Perhaps I was a touch… hasty. After the Revolution, things were- Well, that matters not. That the animals are in chains and bondage is enough. Enjoy your golden-haired pet, Jaune.”

He wondered what his father and mother had quarrelled about, but his mother looked a little more relieved. He didn’t know what that was all about.

* * *

She was not the fastest, she knew, but she managed to do an acceptable job of fixing up the Rapist’s room. It smelled of sex, it smelled of fluids spilled and the rapist’s seed clinging to the sheets that she’d just replaced, the smell driving her to think about the moment when she’d first been raped, that hot heated feeling of being under someone’s control stirring the feelings inside her.

He’d bought her father and mother, seemingly on a whim. It was not pleasant to think about it, but he’d still bought her father and mother. The rapist might not be… _very_ bad.

He was still a rapist, and his raping cock would fill her with his seed. She was not going to submit easily, but she could not… _resist_ as much. It might be nice to have some nice scent in the background, maybe some candles. Perhaps she could even utter a few words of encouragement… if the deer didn’t butt in.

_‘He’ll get what he deserves! He’ll know that I’m much better for that raping cock than some mere deer!’_

She would not give up the fight for her rights! Jaune Arc would see that the Faunus deserved to be free and wholesome, even if everything in the world railed against her. She was Blake Belladonna and she was the daughter of the Panther!

The door opened and she saw the deer and the Ox come in, the Ox looking around the room, wearing one of the tightest Mistralian outfits that she’d seen before. A deep blue colour, fitting tightly around the chest and leaving her legs bare, the little skirt-thing almost too short for the tall woman.

She bowed as was the courtesy to one of the Four, though Adam had never really insisted on it, nor had Sienna. She was their friend, and she knew that they knew best… But this was the Ox, Adam’s older sister.

“No need to bow for me, I’m not…”

A deep sigh came from the woman as she sat down on the bed, looking down at the mattress, the deer starting to brush a hand over the bed to smoothen it out.

“So _this_ is the Master’s bed.”

Blake nodded, as did the deer traitor. The Ox had asked, even as she called the Rapist her Master. It was disgusting to see one of the Four act so meek, so defeated and broken. She’d make sure that the Ox knew the truth!

“He will not touch you, if you do not want him to. I’ll lay down my life, for you.”

It was the fealty that one should show towards one’s superiors in the ranking, the red-haired Ox looking at her with blue eyes that reminded her so much of Adam that it hurt, the woman’s head shaking softly.

“No, there is _no_ need for that. If he wishes to take his liberties with my body, I will submit to his wishes.”

There was a wry tone of voice to the woman’s speech as she spoke up, Blake’s blood boiling at the thought. She wasn’t going to let her rapist rape one of the Four! It should be her who was his lust-toy, not the Ox!

“That’s the _right_ thing to do for the Master's pleasure. You should give up, Black.”

The scathing tone of the deer was enough to rile her up, the door opening up and the rapist himself came into his room, the smell of food clinging to him. Blake rose, the bundle of linen in her hands put into the basket where it could be carried to the laundry room.

“Thank you for changing the bedsheets, Blake.”

She frowned at him, his blue eyes looking into hers with a cooler look, before they warmed up again as they looked at the deer. A stabbing feeling of something vile inside her, as she suppressed the urge to hiss at him for looking at another woman.

_‘You’re going to rape me again, rapist. It’s against my will, but I have the best pussy you’ll ever fuck.’_

It was not something that she wished for, of course. She knew that her fate was to be someone who could change the world, because Adam had seen the long path for the Faunus. The humans would know that Faunus were equals, or better!

“I don’t like you.”

She looked at him and he patted her head, her ears flattening against her scalp at the touch. She was not getting happy feelings at being patted, seeing his expression soften just a little, as he looked her in the eyes.

_‘Stop looking at me like that! You raped me! You raped me, you raping rapist!’_

“Did you meet your- No, if Eve is here, you’ll have met them. I bought them.”

She looked at him with her narrowed eyes, her golden meeting his blue, as she stared at him for a while. He waited, seemingly for her to say something. She was not going to _thank_ the rapist for bringing her parents to his home and having purchased them.

“ **Answer him, Blake Belladonna. He bought your parents on a whim, so you must answer as dictated.”**

Her mouth spoke at Eve’s prodding, as she sighed, her gaze turning away as she answered, her voice soft and light, warmer than anything she'd ever say willingly. He was _still_ a rapist.

“Thank you, Master Jaune.”

She hated herself for saying it, but she couldn’t resist the Ox’s voice, couldn’t resist that urge to obey the commands uttered. Her chin was seized by his hand and she looked at him, his eyes looking a little warmer. She’d used the softer voice, usually reserved for familial conversations, rather than the stiffer one.

“See? It isn’t so bad, is it? You’re my first pet, but you need some guidance.”

Here he was again, _caring_. He’d given her a final chance, and now he was telling her that it was okay. In some small tiny little space in her heart, she might feel something called gratitude, but she knew that the deer would be taking that raping cock herself.

“You _raped_ me, you Rapist. You took my virginity.”

She would never let go of that. He had raped her! She’d lost her freedom, and-

The steel-like hand around her neck belonged to the deer, who’d come up to her, the laundry basket in her hands having fallen to the ground.

“So? He’s _better_ than you, Black. He’s better than _all_ of you rebellious slaves.”

She hissed at the deer, the anger within her overflowing. She was not going to be treated like this by some _Deer!_

“High words from someone who fucked a dog, you vegan bush-skipper.”

The deer’s facial features hardened, as something in those eyes changed and a deep breath was taken and then released. Blake hissed at her opposite, the fellow pet’s grip slackening just a little to let her breathe.

“He raised me from the mud into the skies, Black. Do not mistake your place below him and me.”

A cool, cold anger in that voice, as Blake’s eyes turned to the Rapist, who was looking at her with a sad look, as if he was disappointed with her.

“We deserve to be _free_. Freedom is the greatest gift we can receive, and we can bring our glorious society to the world once more! Don’t you understand? Why deny us our rights?”

It was a soft sighing from the Ox that stalled her voice, as the woman spoke up.

**“Our right is to be a slave. Our right is to die for the man who owns us. What else do we have left?”**

The Voice spoke, and she found herself shaking her head, the pull of those words making her freeze up, the Ox getting up, her eyes disappointed at her.

_‘I’m not fighting for a hopeless cause. Adam said that we’d all be equal or better than the humans!’_

“Service to the Master is your fate, Black. It is my desire to serve him until the end of his days.”

The deer spoke, as the Ox regarded her, giving the Rapist a look that was pleading.

“She does not know of what she speaks, Master Arc. Now, is there anything that this slave can aid you with to soothe your discontent?”

The Ox was lowering her head before him, Blake’s mouth opening to complain, but a sharp look from the Ox stopped her from speaking up.

“No, I wasn’t… No, I don’t need _anything._ Blake is entitled to her own views, I suppose. She’ll change them eventually when she sees there is no alternative.”

The deer nodded as Blake watched her, the horns moving up and down slowly.

“Indeed, there is only service before the Master. We are all here to make him happy.”

She saw the Ox nod quietly, like a defeated animal. Blake Belladonna never gave up, she’d never bow before the Rapist. The Rapist smiled at her, and it was hard not to think that he had a nice smile. She wasn’t going to submit, even if the Ox had lost her hope for the future.

“Blake, after you are done, come back to my room. I’ll teach you how to write your name. Eve, do you want to learn how to write and read as well?”

She looked at the Ox, who shook her head and then started to talk in a language that she’d heard before.

“Eeya speakah, Maestha.”

A smile on the Rapist’s face, as he turned his gaze back onto her. It didn’t look bad. It was a smile. She wasn’t wanting him to smile at her more.

“Come back here after you’re done with the laundry, Blake. Learning how to write is important.”

She’d do it, for the Ox. Not because he’d made her feel a little warm, and most certainly not because she might feel something like gratitude.

_‘Maybe he’s not all that bad…’_

He was still a rapist! He said that her womanhood was not worth his raping shaft!

* * *

Jaune’s eyes walked over the page that held Blake’s attempt at writing her name, the Faunus girl looking a little huffy as she tapped the pencil against the page. The elementary exercises of writing were still there, as Eve leaned over another part of the table, correcting Yang on her way of writing certain words.

_‘It’s good that she knows how to speak and write. Blake is a burden, but… But she’s not too bad. She’s less abrasive now that her parents are here. Perhaps it was a good thing to buy them.’_

He didn’t know why, but she looked more agreeable now than she had before, her eyes had softened in a way that made her look almost cute. If she hadn’t been so abrasive before, perhaps he could’ve considered giving her a shot tonight, but he knew that she’d be back eventually to that passion.

“And a little curl… Yes, that’s for the L. Be-ll-a-do-h-nn-a. That’s it, good job!”

She looked at him with those mysterious eyes, like they’d never submit to him, different from Yang’s eyes that had a flame burning in them with something that he would almost determine to be love, which was something that he was really starting to doubt about.

_‘Defiance and… caring. Faunus are not like us, they don’t act like us, but they can be taught…’_

He sighed, rubbing his neck a little as Blake’s pencil tapped on the paper, his hand grabbing hers and she hissed at him, but didn’t pull it away.

“Write your name again, Blake.”

He guided her through the motions, letting her feel his guidance and she seemed to relax a little. She was different from Yang, colder and more distant, but he supposed it was just how she was. She looked better at ease than before.

His attention went to Eve and he saw the Ox guiding Yang through a similar exercise, letting Yang practice the words. An educated woman, something that _hadn’t_ been listed… and was a rarity. Ghira Belladonna had been a pricy buy, but the Ox her worth was already increasing.

_‘That doesn’t stop her from being… well…’_

The cheongsam that she’d been given by Ashe fit her, _barely._ In the bust area, it threatened to open up, not that he had a great issue with that, but it was a little… distracting. She made Blake look flat in comparison. 

She seemed to have resigned herself to being a follower, rather than a leader. He really hoped that she’d settle in well, he didn’t really like to see them unhappy in a fashion. Ashe was a Faunus as well and she was pretty much the example of what a good Faunus should be. Yang was… _special._

“Did I do it right, _Master?”_

She questioned and he looked at her name, written with a little loop on the l that wouldn’t look to out of place in most informal communications. For a child, it looked decently written.

He took his own pencil and wrote his own name above it, connecting it with a small line.

“This indicates that you are owned by me. If someone allows you to write, you have but to write my name and your own and it’ll show the relation. The Arc family is strong, nobody will dare to touch what is ours.”

_‘Except Saphron…’_

His older sister had retreated to her room, her eyes having been sad and heavy, as she made sure that Terra stood guard with her. One of the Faunus that had Huntsman-level training had accompanied her, the Faunus woman assigned to guard Saphron in the room with her under strict orders.

“Eve?”

The Faunus looked at him, raising an eyebrow but not fully addressing him immediately, as if the use of her name was something awkward to respond to.

“Yes, Master Arc?”

Her voice was perfectly polite, and he supposed a compliment for her service might be needed. She had helped Yang, after all, and Blake was just a fussy cat.

“Thank you for teaching my primary pet how to write. One should not be ungrateful towards those who assist you, or so I’ve been told repeatedly by my father's Majordomo.”

The Ox nodded, her finger brushing over the table, her eyes gazing at him. A smile, perhaps a little hesitant in nature, flashed onto her face. It was a pretty smile, as she bowed her head respectfully before him.

“This one is at your command, Master Arc.”

Her response was polite and expected, just as Yang had been taught. He understood that she must’ve been educated to become the next Ox, one of the leaders of the Faunus people. He glanced at Blake and then at the clock.

_‘Nearly six already… Father said that he’d like to have dinner around eight-ish… But do I have the time? I’d better send Blake to speak with her parents. She’ll appreciate that.’_

“It’s enough for now. Blake, I’m sure you’ll want to talk to your mother and father, so I am dismissing you and Eve for now, go and pick up something for- well, whatever you like. You need food too, and if you'd like to take something for your parents, feel free to. Yang? Do you think you can come with me? You were feeling guilty about Juniper, and- well, I don’t want to disturb her, but you can say-“

_‘They’re not human, but they feel somewhat human.’_

They were animals, their traits showed their true nature. Yang’s gaze was understanding, although she’d never get some things that humans knew. Camellia had said that they were different in their minds, that they did not know the depths of human emotions and that it left them strange and awkward around their human betters.

“I’ll go, Master. I should apologize to Lady Juniper.”

She was such a good girl, he knew. She wasn’t someone who would hurt his family, he knew. Auburn was hurt, Juniper was hurt… and he wanted to be there for his sisters. No matter what, last night had been a close shave with the razor of death.

He’d nearly lost his sister, he’d been scared to death for Juniper and Saphron had been lucky that she'd let a body double sleep in her bed.

It was scary, to know that someone could’ve so easily infiltrated the house, when they were supposed to be safe. The Faunus were there to protect them, not to let the assassin through. Using Saphron’s image as the assassin had done undoubtedly had made the Faunus believe that she’d been just out for a stroll.

_‘They don’t know the difference… They are sometimes a little odder than humans.’_

The door to Juniper’s room opened, the stern-faced features of one of the Faunus that’d been put on guard detail for Juniper, who was sat in the bed. The Faunus Huntress wore only the thin cloth shirt with a set of loose pants, the spear-rifle in her hands lowered.

“Juniper?”

His sister looked up, her eyes questioning, as Yang stepped into the room as well. Juniper’s eyes were wondering, as Yang approached the bed.

“I am… I am sorry. I’m- I feel bad for you, Lady Juniper.”

The blank eyes looked at Yang, unresponsive, little emotion visible in them. Yang had apologized, he could see that she felt bad still. She was such a good Faunus, and she was able to understand what care for his family was.

He sat down on the bed next to his sister, who looked at him with those eyes that questioned, dull and lifeless, as if there was nothing that seemed to light that spark within them.

“Are you… _real_?”

Juniper’s tired voice spoke up, and he looked at his older sister, whose eyes seemed to light up, her hand grabbing a hold of his sleeve, wrapping around his arm and pulling him closer, her head laid against his chest.

“I’m real, Junie. I’m- You made us all very worried.”

Her blue eyes looked at him and she tried to make a smile, but her lips could not finish the movement. She looked sad, her hand grabbing his own. There was something in her eyes, something that was haunted.

“Lady Juniper?”

Yang tried to get her attention, approaching gently, seating herself next to her.

“What _happened_?”

Juniper’s hesitant voice asked, something in her eyes looking strange, as her questioning gaze looked at Yang.

“Lady Auburn played with your rifle.”

Juniper’s hand grabbed him tighter, as she wrapped her fingers around his own. There was something in her eyes that yearned for something, as she slowly shook her head, her eyes looking away.

“She _did_. I saw her grab my rifle and-“

There was confusion in her eyes, as she shook her head softly, a light little shake that held emotion within it.

“It’s going to be fine, Juniper. You’ll be taken care of, no matter what. You’re my sister, and you’re a part of the family. Don’t think that I’ll ever give up on my cool big sister.”

She was trembling as she exhaled, her eyes looking at him, a wan smile on her lips, her eyes going to Yang for a moment.

“The ones who lie about what they are, are the ones you should trust least, little brother.”

Jaune smiled at her, Juniper’s eyes not looking at him, but at Yang. There was something in those eyes that was craving answers, something that was lost and yet not found properly stored after being returned.

“The Master is my world. He is what I am.”

Yang said in a serious tone, as he smiled at her words of devotion, of sounding like she could be loyal like humans were at times of stress. He looked at Yang, whose gaze met Juniper’s. The serious look on Yang’s face was there, as she stared right into Juniper’s eyes.

“Then so he is, little deer. Then so, he is.”

Her eyes were troubled, as she pulled him closer, exhaling softly, her head brushing against his neck.

“She’ll protect you, little brother. She’ll make sure that you are _safe_.”

Juniper’s words were calm, as she laid herself down again, a sad smile on her face as she regarded him. Tears started to come from her eyes as she spoke up, her voice darker.

“I’ll remain here, a _cripple_. _Weak_ and _useless_.”

He hugged her, a deep sigh coming from her lips as her hand brushed over his head. His gaze was directed towards Yang as his sister’s arms held him in a soft grip, the sigh loud in his ears.

Jaune knew that his sister would be depressed, but she was not someone who was easily defeated by the stresses of the world.

“You’re never useless, Junie. We’re all counting on you to keep smiling.”

A hand touched his neck and Juniper lightly pushed him back, bringing him nearly nose-to-nose with her. Her eyes were empty again, as she sighed. Her eyes closed then, leaning back again.

“Sometimes, smiling hurts, Jaune. I... I want it to be _over.”_

He grabbed her hand, as he looked at her with tears coming to his eyes. He couldn’t understand why she would even think that, her eyes still closed. She shivered a little.

“Death is not the option, Junie. I’d want you to live your life happily and safe, even if you can’t walk again. I’m not able to bring you back from the dead or something.”

The story of the Maiden in the Tower and her love came to mind, and the wrongness of it all, as she opened her eyes and spoke, but her words weren’t heard, as he watched her expression show such sorrow.

He hugged her tightly, feeling her struggle a little against his embrace. She was stronger than he was, but she didn’t use the full strength of her body, just giving small struggles.

“Stop it, Jaune. You’re- Damn it, we coddled you too much. You’re starting to behave like dad.”

He kept hugging her, because she needed the touch of family. She shouldn’t want to die, because she was his big sister.

“I love you, Junie. You’re the big sister that I look up to. I want you at my wedding, smiling and laughing.”

Juniper didn’t respond, as she held him a little longer, the door opening and Ashe entering with little fanfare.

“Dinner will be ready in half an hour, Juniper.”

He noticed that she omitted the lady, as usually was the case when it was between the family. Ashe was aware of the proper protocol, but she was a little less strict when in the personal sphere of his sisters and him. The Huntsman-trained Faunus straightened out, performing a crisp military salute, which Ashe gave a small dismissive wriggle of her fingers in response to, the Faunus relaxing immediately afterwards, the collar around the throat giving a small beeping sound.

“I’ll be ready, Ashe.”

There was defeat in Juniper’s eyes, as she hugged him a little tighter, her soft whisper in his ear light.

“I’ll be there, Jaune. I’ll watch you get married and I’ll smile. It might take a little while, but I’ll smile.”

He hugged her back and got up, Yang looking at Juniper for a long moment.

“He’ll have me with him, Lady Juniper. I’m not letting him miss that date.”

There was a small smile on Juniper’s face as she looked at Yang, giving a small nod of her head. He felt relieved that she was smiling again because Juniper didn’t need to be faced with such darkness that her smile would fade.

“Keep your promise and I won’t have to go deer hunting, little Faunus.”

Ashe started to motion for the Faunus guard at Juniper’s side to move, the soft and respectful acceptance of the orders with a ‘Yes, Lady Ashe’ from the woman, helping Juniper up and into the wheelchair that’d been set in the corner of the room, Juniper’s eyes still sad, but Jaune was happy that she was talking again at least.

“I’ll show you my new Faunus soon, Junie. Father wants to inspect Yang, formally.”

Juniper gave a small smile that seemed to reach her eyes for the briefest of moments.

“Make sure she gives a good showing then. Father is _less_ than impressed with Blackie.”

He guessed so from the earlier encounter at the pens, but it was good to know that he at least didn’t hold a bad judgment on Yang yet.

He had seemed somewhat approving, so perhaps it’d be okay?

* * *

Jaune opened the door to his bedroom, spotting a Faunus in his bedroom that he hadn’t seen dressed before, the woman’s modesty guarded in the same outfit that Blake wore, perhaps one of the spare ones. It fit her well, and he briefly wondered whether they had the same clothes sizes.

“Master Arc, this one thanks you from the depth of her heart and soul.”

Her head lowered to the ground in a gesture of supplication, the woman’s cat ears standing erect, her head raised once more, the woman remaining in the kneeling position.

He wondered what that was all about, as he gave a gesture for her to rise, the woman’s eyes meeting his own with a small smile.

“Thank you for reuniting me with my mate and my daughter. This one owes you, as does my mate.”

The woman was exaggerating the favour done, obviously. The golden eyes looked at him, their colour much like her daughter’s, as she kept kneeling. Yang moved past him, laying a hand on the woman’s collar.

“Master? It is customary to accept thanks.”

The older woman looked at him with a gaze that held much in those eyes, as she started to shed the dress. He blinked, aware of the offer on display and glancing at the clock. It was nice of the woman to offer, but he wasn’t going to have the time for that.

“I accept your thanks. I thought it would be…”

He thought about his words, trying to find the word that fit. A softness on the woman’s features, as she gazed up at him, Yang’s hand still resting on her collar. It would be admitting weakness if he said that he’d done it for Blake, to see whether she would straighten out a little, but it would be admitting that he was unwise if he said that he’d followed his sister’s advice.

“I thought it would be _fitting._ Your… your daughter’s father knows how to write and to read, and shall be a majordomo. Obtaining his- I’m sorry, the term of _mate_ is just… You’re _animals,_ so I’m not quite comfortable with-“

The woman’s head nodded once, as she smiled in understanding. The Faunus woman looked up at Yang and she smiled kindly at his deer Faunus pet.

“He _is_ kind. You are lucky with a man such as he.”

The uniform didn’t quite get pulled up fully yet. The Faunus woman’s eyes regarded him, as she patted her thighs lightly and did a very quick bow.

“I like you.”

He supposed that was… good? Being liked was good, yes. He motioned for her to rise. Blake definitely had not inherited her mother’s bust. A shame. She had more in the rump department, he noticed.

“I’m… glad? I mean, your daughter is a handful, but I eh…”

_‘What do you say to that?’_

He’d responded as he would to anyone, but it was amusement on the woman’s face that baffled him. Yang looked down at the woman, tugging a little on her collar. The woman rose to her full height, still less imposing than he was.

“I’m glad she’s found a human who _cares._ Not everyone cares for us, you know? Your father’s majordomo is old-fashioned and a little strict, but you are… Nice, I think? You have kind eyes.”

He shared a look with Yang, the shrug showing just how much she knew about that, which was apparently… not much. He put a smile on his face as he reached for the woman’s forehead, the golden eyes following his hand as he patted it.

_‘It feels strange, petting someone on the forehead who’s a mother…’_

Summer was his wife to be, but he knew that there was a divide there, the divide of the marriage bed. She’d be his wife, and-

_‘Damn, I suppose I should feel lucky…’_

“Does the Master require service?”

His attention went to the woman, her breasts still out, her finger pointing at his groin. He flushed for a moment, reminded of the time he’d- when Summer had-

_‘This is a problem…’_

“So cute, ahh… To be _young._ You are innocent, Master Arc. _Innocent_ and _kind._ My Blake could have found a worse man to own her. She was such a hard little kitten to raise, always on the run from the authorities.”

_‘She was wildborn, wasn’t she?’_

He looked at Yang again for elaboration, who gave a shake of her head, uncertain of where this would lead. He looked at the woman with a questioning look, pretty sure that he was missing a lot of the conversation, or just didn’t know of Blake’s past enough to judge.

_‘And technically, I should be smacking her for her impudence.’_

His father would have given her a light smack, Ashe would’ve given her a harder smack for speaking without being prompted to speak. He sighed and walked past the Faunus, sitting down on the bed, Yang giving him a questioning look.

“Just… go away, okay? I don’t need service, I just need to prepare. Father will be coming to inspect Yang and I’ll- I’ll go over things that you need to do, Yang.”

The Faunus woman smiled at him mysteriously, as she nudged Yang softly. His deer looked a little startled by the nudge, as the woman mouthed something, though he didn’t seem to be able to read her lips. Yang started to turn red in the face, the woman’s mirthful laughter from her lips sudden, as his deer looked away with sudden shyness.

“With your permission, Master Arc… And thank you again for your gentleness. I do not disapprove, even if I am of common blood. The late great Ao Guang would have been proud to see you be the beacon of humanity, if he had seen your shine.”

Kali Belladonna gave a little bow before she fixed her appearance again, Yang still not looking at him, her gaze following the woman, whose head turned lightly and she mouthed something, a wink given at his Faunus pet.

“What was that all about, Yang?”

Yang looked at him and her smile was really shy, as if she’d been caught doing something that she shouldn’t have.

“It’s… She- She offered herself to you for pleasure, and you rebuffed her. It is not-“

Yang’s gaze didn’t go to him, her cheeks red as she looked away, her hand nervously brushing through her hair, her skin flushing.

“It is not… She indicated something… No, you’re _my_ Master.”

He had no idea what Yang was going on about, nor did he worry much about it. Faunus were strange, and he was sure that it’d come out one way or the other. He tried to relax a little, as he patted the bed, his shoes off already.

“Now, the first thing you do when my father enters the room is…”

A good impression would be needed. It was… It was a little like introducing your girlfriend to your family, but with more expectation behind it. Yang kissed his cheek and looked at him, before she mumbled a soft ‘All mine’, her cheeks still a little red.

He languished on the bed with Yang next to him for a while after he’d finished up with his explanations about the ‘introduction’, waiting for father to come to his room. The man had said that he’d handle some work before he’d come for the official inspection, which was little more than just a little show and inspection. Yang was nervous, as she looked at him questioningly.

_‘Nothing’s going to happen. Father did this with Terra as well. I wasn’t present, but Saphron said that he approved, after Ashe had given Terra her education.’_

“What if he doesn’t like me? He is your father, so-“

His hand grabbed hers, his eyes looking into hers. She was much like an average human girl at times like this, her eyes full of fear of being rejected for being a Faunus and not suited for him, but she had nothing to fear from his father.

A knock on the door and the door opening, as his father entered with Ashe behind him, the old woman holding an album, one of father’s old picture albums that he remembered being around in the archives.

“Get up and walk to him, then give a little bow. Do as I’ve told you.”

It was the custom, the greeting of one’s owner and head of the family. He had already dismissed the initial part, since he was in the room with his pet and it not being required, but it was still a part of the ceremonial way of the ‘pet show’.

She got up, her uniform fitting her perfectly, smoothened out a little and made perfect, as her horns stood proudly through her blonde hair, her head level, gazing at his father with a nonintrusive gaze, showing the appropriate respect for the father of her master, stopping at five broad paces and then doing a perfect bow.

“This one bows before those who have come before, who are father to one’s heart.”

_‘That’s too damn traditional. A simple ‘I submit before thee’ works better, but this…’_

Ashe looked approving, as his father raised an eyebrow. Ashe regarded Yang and then gave a very minute bow before her, only fulfilling the minimum of the protocol. The Faunus had their own reasoning for things, he guessed.

“And so you lower your head before your owner’s father, child of the Faunus.”

The response was more traditional than it should from his father, who had an amused smile on his face. A single ‘I accept your submission to your fate’ was enough, but this was just too formal. Yang was definitely doing it according to custom, whether that was because Ashe was present or because whether she’d want to make a good impression on his father.

“It is what is expected. To respect those who have birthed a scion who burns is as a star like him should.”

_‘This is definitely too damn traditional! This isn’t a Great War period drama! Damn it Juniper, you taught her the wrong stuff!’_

Ashe’s expression was humoured, as she spoke up, out of order and impolite, but clearly amused by the way that Yang was trying hard to please his father.

“To bow before Arc is your place, lesser one. They have broken the Four and they will break all that stand before them.”

Yang’s back firmed and she bowed again, his father touching her horn and seizing it as a sign of accepting her submission. Ashe had interjected, but she was technically the higher-ranked Faunus, because her position determined the rules in the household when his father was not there, outside of his mother’s desires.

“At ease, child of the Faunus.”

The formalities were done, as his father moved along, sitting down on the bed next to him, Yang remaining standing there, raising herself out of that bow a moment later, her expression turning serious as she regarded them, waiting. His father got a little more comfortable on the bed.

“She’s got a good sense for the formalities. She obeys and does not struggle against her fate. Have her strip so we can inspect her visually.”

He made a motion for Yang, having spoken to her about this. Manners, physical shape and appearance, before the last part. Yang stripped without embarrassment or complaint, the pale skin unveiled again, standing proudly before them at the bed. He might feel embarrassed if she did this for another man, but his father was here to conduct an inspection, and he knew his father pretty well.

“You may turn around, slave.”

She did, slowly. He could see that Ashe was paying attention, her fingers resting on the spine of the photo album, his father’s eyes going over Yang’s form, not in any nefarious way, just watching her. The man’s expression was carefully groomed to appear composed, to not show any conflicting emotion, something that his father had often had a problem with when he was in the personal space of the house.

“Stop. Good. You may _approach._ Sit down next to your owner.”

She followed the orders. Obedience was another factor that his father would judge her on with a critical eye, his gaze following as she sat down on the bed on his other side, her hands in her lap. Her nakedness did not bother her, as her purple-hued eyes looked at him, a small smile on his lips in return.

“The photo album, Ashe. Thank you for taking over the tasks of my wife. She was… a little upset. Do you think you could fetch us a bottle of wine?”

A toast was always expected, if a grading was done successfully. Mother and father had done Terra’s grading, and he’d seen father’s impressed look. The album was put in the man’s lap, the old Faunus woman looking at him.

“ _C hǔn_ _dàn_ , remember… _No_ spilling.”

His father had the graces to look a little abashed with that comment, clearing his throat a little, not quite meeting her eyes. Ashe had a manner about her that made her more than stern around them, her gaze able to make you feel like you were looked at by a disappointed councilwoman or something.

“No, I’ll make sure to drink after we’ve looked through the photo album. Jaune was- I’m going to tell him about Ashton.”

The old woman nodded soberly, as she departed without another word, his father’s features showing a smattering of stress, his head turning to Jaune and his eyes looking a little more worried than before.

“Jaune, your Faunus is approved. She looks like a good and obedient Faunus. You may leave us for a bit, girl. We need to discuss matters of family and you are best-served with getting us something light to munch on. Where there must be wine, there must also be food.”

It wasn’t exactly standard, but if his father wanted to tell him about his older brother, it would be something that he’d want to listen to. Yang left the room after getting dressed again, his father’s hand rubbing over his face.

“You’ve found a diamond in the rough there, Jaune. I’m impressed. Poise is more than suitable, speech is very passable, and, well…”

His father’s hand came away from his face, a grin on his father’s face. Not a grin you'd usually see on the face of a man in his fifties, but conspiratorial and youthful nevertheless.

 _“Very_ nice breasts.”

He grinned back. One of Yang’s great features was her chest, which his father did not miss. He had never taken a second or third wife, mostly because he loved his wife, but he could appreciate the gifts of nature, the man’s eyes turning down to the photo album.

“Now, let me tell you a little about your uncle. He was…”

A picture of three young men, teenagers mostly, sat upon a bench, his grandfather and grandmother standing behind, looking proudly at the one who had taken the picture. The washed-out colours of the picture had been when the technology hadn’t been perfected yet.

“And, well… He was the more sensible one. Aaron was always the firebrand, the one who was going to declare war on the world and fight for our family.”

A look on his father’s face, as he turned a page in the photo album, an elegant script writing ‘Ashton Arc’ upon the front page, Jaune spotting a piece of paper that’d been taped to the page, legible scrawling on it.

“Ah, one of his poems. He was always working on his next poem, and this one… Well, it speaks about him.”

His father loosened it a little to look at it, starting to read the words on the page aloud.

“Skin tanned and weathered as the sun beating down upon the baked earth, eyes as dark as the darkest earth under heaven.”

It took some difficulty for his father to read the words, as he breathed in deep. Jaune looked at the pictures, a young child in children’s clothing standing next to the man who he knew to be his grandfather, his father’s form bundled up in his grandmother’s arms. Ashe was visible in the background, dressed in her military uniform, with a rifle in her hands, looking vigilant as always.

“Love as deep as a mountain, as undredged as the ocean’s depths. Fear banished with you, as you give me strength.”

A picture of a young teen of around ten with a younger version of his father, maybe around seven or eight. Jaune could recognize his father’s defining features already in bloom on his face.

“Never parted, because we are there for each other, love, that bedeviled feeling.”

His uncle Ashton, standing there as a thirteen-year-old teenager, another teenager with his arms around him, a lion’s tail wrapped around his uncle’s waist, the dark hair and tanned skin looking like it’d been weathered. They were friends, it seemed, as there was no collar around the Faunus teenager's throat.

“Though we are different, we are also similar. Never underestimate that love, my sweetest Lion.”

His father’s voice halted, as the man sighed deeply. Jaune looked at the picture for a little while longer, as he swallowed. The two boys, no, teenagers in the picture were smiling, one of them a Faunus and the other one his uncle.

“It goes on, but… It’s not exactly stuff that I’d like to read aloud.”

His father showed him the page, and Jaune’s swallow was audible. The colourful terminology, a ‘hard rod stoking the oven’ and ‘kisses as sweet as the yearning within my heart’ and such things definitely were an adult’s poetic skill, his father closing the small scrap of paper, as he looked at the pictures, tapping one of them to draw his attention to it.

The two teenagers looked to be around twenty-one or somesuch, the tall Faunus growing a small beard, the muscular physique definitely something that could be counted on to be protecting his uncle. The slight and effeminate features of his uncle contrasted, but the look in those eyes was definitely much like how Yang looked at him.

_‘Ashton and Leonardo’_

His uncle had been a _homosexual_. He glanced at his father’s face to find tears leaking out, messing up in his moustache, his eyes looking at the picture.

“He had a very close _friend_ , a Faunus who had been in search of training, and had been… He had been making the _acquaintance_ of your uncle. They were… _close_. Inseparable, I might say. Ashe did _not_ approve of it, but father _tolerated_ it. Things weren’t as they are now, Jaune. There had been the Great War and people were more relaxed. Different, hard to fathom…”

His father brushed a finger over the words below, as a picture of Ashton wearing the formal Valean military uniform sat there, his grandfather and his father standing next to him, his father wearing a very muted colour of clothing.

_'Fighting for Vale, Ashton, Julius and Arya'_

“He was-“

His father held up a hand to silence him. Jaune’s lips froze, as his father looked at the picture, pain showing on his face. There were tears coming from his father’s eyes, tears that didn’t seem to be able to be stopped by the man.

“Like your sister, Saphron. Azalea, well, your mother, does not know about Saphron’s _fancies._ It’s not- I could _never_ hate my daughter for who she loves. It is- Saphron is a delicate girl. You were the _last_ hope for a boy, you know? We had stillbirths, ever since the twins were born. Auburn was- She was premature, very premature. We prayed to the Gods for another child for years, we prayed so much for another baby, a boy to carry on the line. You don’t know how _happy_ I was when you breathed, Jaune. Your mother had fainted and I just saw you _breathe_.”

Jaune sighed, looking at his father, who looked at the picture of his uncle for a long moment, his expression barely changing from that dark moment. He’d never quite found out what had happened to his uncle, except that he had died during the war. His father remained silent on the matter.

“Is it… wrong? I don’t judge Saphron for her tastes, but-“

His father’s expression turned dark for a moment, as the man inhaled slowly and then exhaled swiftly, the page turned.

“It’s not something one can hate another for, even though it is not accepted in today’s polite society. I could never hate Ashy, he was- He was a bit of a bookworm, always reading. Leo had to drag him out of the library sometimes when- Well, father did not approve, Aar never really knew, he was… Heh, he was always ready to get to the next fight. I was- I was _never_ expected to _inherit_ , Jaune. If Aaron died, Ashton would have been so much better than me.”

Jaune could see how it tore at his father, the expression turning darker and morose, as the man’s eyes looked at him with that look that held the woes of a life in pain.

The door opened and Yang entered, carrying a small tray of food for them to eat, prepared in the kitchen, her antlers standing proudly before his eyes, as his father looked up, continuing his sentence.

“I’ve always been the _C hǔn_ _dàn_ , and it’s _never_ good enough. I should’ve-“

Yang looked at his father and she laid a hand on his knee, just looking at her Master's father with her eyes concerned. The man calmed with the touch, looking at her face for a moment and then sighing.

“Sit next to my son, Faunus.”

A weary, tired sigh came from his lips, as the man’s eyes followed Yang as she sat down, his father’s eyes looking a little weary, as Yang sat down. The comfort of her being this close to him was enough, as her hand grabbed his own.

“Are you devoted to my son?”

It was a sudden question, as his father’s voice was tired and weary, accepting of the answer whether it be positive or not. Jaune hadn’t been there during his sister’s ‘showing’ of Terra, but he turned to Yang, who looked scared to answer. He squeezed her.

“Don’t be afraid to answer. Do you _worship_ him?”

Jaune knew that to answer yes was death for Yang, and he hoped that she’d answer correctly. It would never work out for him to love a Faunus, it would never be accepted in polite society, but he wanted her to answer yes, to say that she’d stay with him, even if love was forbidden.

She looked at his father for the longest of times, before she closed her eyes.

“He is my master. He is who I am devoted to.”

Her eyes opened and she looked at his father’s eyes, her gaze resolute. She stared into his father’s eyes with an unflinching gaze.

“If the Four _demanded_ you to hand him over, would you do so? Would you _betray_ your master?”

Yang’s eyes blazed, turning a deep crimson colour, like her mother’s, the raw anger visible on her face as she spoke with a voice like steel, almost snarling.

“They would fall before me to their knees and be forced to remain kneeling like the pathetic creatures they are, should they wish to harm what is _mine_.”

She turned to regard him, her eyes looking into his own, the feeling in his heart clenching, as he beheld that gaze that was so sweet and tender, yet so merciless and savage as well, much like her mother’s gaze had been.

“We have not shared our flesh, yet I am yours. Before you, all are lesser, for you are mine, as I am yours. For you, this sun rises.”

He smiled at her and her eyes slowly turned back to lilac, as his father gave a hollow laugh. It continued for nearly a minute, as he looked at Yang with his gaze unclouded, a soft shuddering exhale following without any sort of great hesitation to follow it.

“You have the worship of a Faunus, Jaune. I hope that this one will never betray you.”

Yang hissed at his father with an angry hiss, the man’s laughter turning even darker, as he tapped the picture below it.

“And this picture shows when the Panther came to us with an offer. A plea for our _mercy_. The die had been cast and we wished for _blood._ The Four had to fall, so we struck to behead the beast, to deny them the power of the Four before the confrontation. We forced them to kneel before us and to announce to their kind that their people were slaves. They had _no_ other choice. What _hope_ was there, after they had _taken_ from us that which was so dear? What _mercy_ had they given to those captive?”

His father looked at Yang and smiled, a warmer smile, as he reached for her collar. He seized in a loose grip, his eyes meeting with hers.

“Welcome to my family, Yang. Ashe may not approve of it, but… But if you care for my son, you’re a part of my family. You protected my daughter Auburn. Welcome and may you always be devoted to my child.”

She nodded, and he felt her hug him and his father, the man patting Yang’s shoulder awkwardly, as she mumbled something about not shaming his faith in her.

_‘He approves of her.’_

Terra was a part of the family too, of sorts. She obeyed every order unquestioningly, and she was loyal. He smiled, as her lilac eyes met his with that warmth in their depths.

_‘Are you really that different from us?’_

It was wrong, it wasn’t _right_ , but it was what he had.

A knock on the door and the door opening quietly, Saphron’s face peering into the room, his father shifting a little in Yang’s embrace, Yang pulling away from his father to cuddle up with him, her head turning to regard Saphron.

“Juniper would like to have Jaune sleep within her bed. She’s… _afraid_. I’ll take care of his Faunus, if he allows it. It would be... _nice_.”

He could see fear in her eyes as well, as his father got up from the bed, Yang giving him a worried look, but Saphron had nearly died, he’d…

_‘If Saphron needs it…’_

“Can you stay with Saphron for tonight? She’ll…”

He looked at Yang, who nodded softly, her eyes closing, as she got up as well. He looked at his father and the man smiled at him paternally.

“I’d best go for your mother, she’s… she’s a little upset.”

As he got outside of his room into the hallway, Ashe came with the wine and the glasses, looking at them with her eyes curiously regarding them.

“Will everything be alright with mother and you, father? I went to see mother earlier and she was in…”

Saphron hesitated to speak, her eyes glancing down to the ground, as if she were deliberating whether to say something or to keep silent.

“Quite a state.”

His father glanced at Ashe and sighed deeply, his eyes lingering a little on the woman, before he snapped his fingers.

“I’ll go see and soothe her. She wasn’t quite… _aware_ of Ashe’s armaments. Best the blade that you hide amongst the roses than the naked one who gets destroyed by a prepared shield.”

Jaune followed his sister, knocking softly on Juniper’s door, the door opened by one of the Huntsmen Faunus, the woman’s features looking to be carefully kept blank, as she stepped aside, the quills that grew out of her head fitting with her dark brown hair, kept long, the collar flickering once more as he entered.

He threw a glance back at Yang, who entered after Saphron, who’d taken the bottle of wine from Ashe, looking into Yang’s eyes and smiling.

_‘Father accepted you as a member of the household…’_

It was more than most Faunus could hope for. Ashe, Terra and several others enjoyed that privilege. It was a status that wasn’t easily granted, and father had been grateful.

_‘I love you all.’_

They were his family. He got into bed with Juniper, whose eyes looked at him guiltily, as if he was somehow wrong, or yet, somehow right.

“Sleep well, Juniper.”

She whispered something back at him as she held him close, murmuring something that he barely caught with the sleepiness that washed over him. His disturbed sleep patterns of the past few days hadn’t really been doing him many favours, after all.

* * *

Blake approached the cage quietly, looking at the man as he sat there, dressed in a simple brown set of clothing, her mother nowhere to be found, the expression of quiet solitude that he always had on his face there, his eyes opening, as she entered the cage. She set the tray on the ground next to her father, as was dictated by the official protocol. Food that she'd managed to obtain after speaking with one of the Kitchen Faunus, a woman who could be of an age with her father, stern-featured and with no desire for the revolution.

It was a cage that he shared with no-one, the monkey in the cage opposite to it, several of the domesticated Faunus looking at the two of them with something that might be reverence, or otherwise fear. It was her father, the Panther.

_‘The rapist bought you, like a common animal…’_

The man’s eyes opened as she knelt before him in the perfect way that she’d been taught, his golden eyes looking at his daughter, Blake feeling a shiver of anticipation going through her body.

_“Daughter.”_

A softness of his voice, weary and tired, and she spoke, as she had been addressed by the man in the formal sense.

_“Father.”_

The man’s eyes were tired, as he glanced around, his gaze meeting hers for a moment, as he made a gesture with his hand.

“Tell me what has happened to you.”

She recalled everything that had happened, her father’s expression placid and calm, as it always had been. She remembered the rapist’s face, the… the _kindness_ that he had shown.

“I was captured. Sienna and Adam managed to esc-“

A smack, her father’s palm hitting her thigh to correct her. She swallowed, trying again. This was usually the hardest, the formal speech. She sat before the Panther, her father in second place to the status that he held.

“I was captured. The Tiger and the Ox managed to escape. I was brought to a place and then walked out and bought. They prepared me for my service to the young Master of the household, who-“

She glanced down, swallowing. He had said that she didn’t arouse him! She was not defect! She could rouse his raping cock! She was not-

“Who proceeded to _take_ my chastity. He has raped your daughter, Father.”

Her father’s eyes closed and the man sighed, as his hand brushed over his upper thighs, sliding down to his knees. She swallowed, and continued.

“I met- I met the deer a few days afterwards. His- His tastes are deviant. Why would he go for a deer? We are _purer_ than those weaklings!”

Her father’s gaze snapped to her and she silenced herself. Outbursts were often punished, as it was not in the protocol. That it was her father did not mean that she should not give him his due respect.

“He- _she_ \- His _raping_ cock touched me again. His sister is a deviant _degenerate_ , who uses her tamed Faunus to mount me, enjoying the sight of me in torment as she enjoyed my body. Father, the woman is sick in the mind, preferring a woman over the company of someone who can give her the blessing of life!”

Her father’s expressiveness did not change much, as his eyes looked at her with a grave expression, his face set in that stoic visage of the Panther, as it should be. She’d rather like him to look concerned, but this was an official audience of sorts.

“Have you attempted to rouse your brothers and sisters to deliver to her an equal punishment for the liberties that she has taken with you?”

Blake looked away from her father in shame. They just didn’t _obey_! She was the Panther’s only heir, the only one who _would_ be the Panther when he passed, and they dismissed her as if they were merely watching a fledgeling. The hold of the Crocodile Faunus who was the leader amongst this crowd of house-Faunus was just too strong to break.

“They do not _listen!_ They do not hear the words, and if they do, they scoff at me as if I am but a child. I have even used _your_ name, Father, but they just- is it my _age_? Do they not trust one of the upper ranks at my young age?”

The Panther’s expression turned stony, as his gaze turned to the direction where the Ox had been put in a cage, the woman having been delivered there by the traitorous deer. Most of the slaves avoided the cage in which Eve Taurus sat, her eyes closed in apparent meditation. There was a garment on the ground, folded with a simple fold, something that the Ox had shed afterwards. Blake did not approve of it. The Four were superior to her, and there was decorum. None would lay a hand on them if it were up to her, most certainly not the raping bastard.

“You are my daughter, and I still live, so it is natural for them to deny you the courtesy that I am owed by virtue of my nature. Tell me of the Desecrators.”

She looked down, her lips pursed together, not sure what to tell. Her father waited patiently, she knew that he had the patience to deal with her, to deal with anything, really.

“The Rapist is the youngest, and his oldest sister is the director of the Faunus Management Bureau, the- The place where I ran into Adam- no, where I ran the _Ox._ She-”

Her father’s eyebrow raised, as Blake’s face showed her frustration. The Deer did not have the right to the rapist’s cock! She had no right, and she DID arouse him! She had to arouse him, because he had stolen her innocence with his raping shaft!

“She _castrated_ the Ox. She- She acted as if she would consent to mating with the Ox at his offering, to be his _mate_ and to- She just-“

The look of rage on the Deer’s face was hard to banish, as were her words. She had committed sacrilege against the Four, all for the rapist! The Ox was... Well, there was Eve, who was the _elder_ , but-

Her father frowned, as she saw him shift, an expression that was calm. She loved that about her father. He knew what to do, whenever she needed to do things. A calm deliberation was always needed.

“She acts beyond her lot in life. A deer has no right to touch one of _us,_ let alone think about such a thing... Her actions are-“

Her father’s voice sounded grave, as he looked at her with questioning eyes, as if she had any answers. She had none to give. A deer had done that, all because she thought that the human was-

_‘Disgusting. DISGUSTING! She has the nerve to claim a human as her mate!’_

“She has claimed him as her _mate_. Thinking that there is something such as love between Humans and Faunus. Every time she is around the filthy rapist, her body _yearns_ for it! She has lain with beasts! She has eaten filth!”

The man’s eyes were calm, as he got up and walked the small space over to her, placing his hand on her heart, the feeling of the touch not impersonal.

“Bare yourself for me fully, daughter. It is time that you receive the blessing that has been withheld due to your age. The light of your soul will brighten your world once more, to renew you with strength and purpose.”

She stripped, the clothing that she’d been given from the Rapist’s household folded on the space beside her. She looked at her father, who walked behind her, laying his hand upon her back, below the marks.

“ _Faunus_ _Queen_?’

_‘Another mark on my flesh by the untrained beasts that swear that this oppression is good.’_

“They _marked_ me, at the behest of the youngest member of the family. A sick and twisted woman, delighting in the torment. She has slain brothers and sisters before my eyes, those who were innocent! None struggled, none dared to raise their hand to her, even though she is a frail woman!”

A soft sound from the man, as he spoke softly in Mistralian, a language she did not know, the words like a hymn for her to sleep to, a heat blossoming in her chest after she felt it burn away. The scars that had scarred the words into her back did not fade, but she felt stronger now, better than before.

“I have awakened your Aura, my daughter. _Blood_ calls out to _blood._ Now, you will be _stronger_ than the deer.”

She didn’t know why, but she held a doubtful feeling inside her, even though she felt stronger, like the flame inside her had been roused. Her father’s eyes softened, as he smiled. The Panther faded from him, and he embraced her.

“I am so happy that you are back, Blake. Your mother and I have not stopped to think about you ever since we left. To see you in the Desecrator’s bondage...”

She smiled at her father, hugging him tightly. He was still her father, even if he was concerned for her.

“Blake, when I pass and your mother passes, you will be alone.”

The man’s voice spoke quietly, as he looked at her with a serious look. He was aware of her doubt, of her fears. To be the Panther after he passed, to inherit the mantle. To know the protocols, to speak for the people.

He smiled, as his hands brushed over her shoulders, where a mantle could rest, if it had been as before the Revolution.

“The young man, Sun... What do you think of him?”

_‘Pleasant build, not too unkind... But-‘_

She was formal, though. It had to be formal, as it was expected of her.

“A bit too excited, yet... _passable_.”

Her father nodded. Blake had a sneaking suspicion where this was heading.

“How would you like for me to make an offer? He is a descendant of the Wukong line, so there _is_ the pedigree. After the Great War, they secluded themselves in Vacuo, but he should still hold the values somewhere.”

_‘But I don’t want to- The Rapist would be a better choice! At least he has balls!’_

She smiled regardless, as she did her best to conform to her father’s wishes.

“It would be... not unwise.”

She dressed, her mother entering nearly ten minutes later, excitedly starting to groom her father’s beard with a small set of scissors that she’d managed to scrounge from somewhere, starting to talk excitedly about something that made her speak up, wanting to say the words that burned on her lips.

“I love you, Mother.”

Her mother smiled, as she looked at her with amused eyes, finishing the grooming of her father’s beard into something that looked a little more presentable.

“They’re just _so_ cute together. She blushes when you mention some _nice_ things, and he is _so_ innocent. You really are _lucky_ to have him as your owner, Blake.”

She remained silent, as her father cleared his throat. Her mother looked at him expectantly, as she tittered on about the cuteness of the deer, the little cud-chewer dog-fucker who was taking the Rapist’s shaft and denied her the pleasure!

_‘I am NOT undesirable! You took my virginity, and you spit in my face that I am undesirable after you took that from me?!’_

“I had thought to make an offer to the Wukong boy, for Blake’s... _future_.”

Her mother’s face showed a rare frown. There was a slight raising of her eyebrows as her mother shook her head.

“I don’t like that boy.”

_‘This is just great...’_

* * *

**Next chapter, more Blake! Our little pussycat is going to be bothersome... and we have Ruby Rose coming for her visitation to the Arc household!**

**I promise you... Ruby Rose will be a-rose-ing interest in Inheritor Arc!**

**Leave a comment, and I hope that you've enjoyed the chapter!**


	27. Pasts and presents

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blake and Ghira have a chat, Yang dreams on things and Jaune and his family greet the Rose representatives.

**Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

“Why not?”

Blake could see her father’s annoyance at her mother’s resistance to the idea of giving her to the monkey, who did look good, of course from an aesthetic perspective. Her mother’s lips set in a stubborn way, her frowning face looking serious.

“Because I don’t _like_ him, Ghira.”

Her mother was stubborn, sometimes. She always knew best, and always had an extra plan. The embarrassing things her mother often thought up had been a point of contention, with father allowing them, even if the flowers braided into his beard had been very fetching, it hadn’t really made a great impression on Adam and the others, even though she’d worn a flower crown herself.

“Kali...”

Her mother sat down and started to prepare the food into nice portions for the three of them. Blake cleared her throat.

“I’ve already eaten. I’m- They feed us.”

It wasn’t the worst food that she’d had. Better than the food in the place where she’d been sold. _Much_ better. It was made with the labour of the Faunus and the sweat and tears of her people, but the food was good. Nice and chewy bread. Hot soup. Warm stew and sometimes meat. It’d been a while since they’d had some wild meat in the camp.

Her mother redistributed the portions, giving her father the biggest portion, because she cared. The man ate slowly, as he looked at her, a soft smile on his lips.

“I am grateful to see you again, Blake. Did you know Leo the Hero when you were with the Ox and the Tiger? I had heard that he was roaming these parts. Now with the Ox present...”

The man’s face came to her mind, a melancholic look on his face, startling with every little sound. A silent, quiet man, one who nevertheless held high honour in the eyes of the people. She knew that he was a hero, but for what deeds was unclear. She nodded quietly.

“He usually slept in a tent in the middle of the camp. It was safer. He had his Aura unlocked and- and he was always half-awake, startling easily.”

She’d entered his tent once in search of Adam, finding a weapon trained at her and eyes that looked half-wild staring at her, the man had roused from his sleep, eyes bloodshot and messy. The man had apologized, whispering a soft apology, before he’d slipped himself down onto his sleeping bag again, sleeping the day away again.

He usually had the night vigil, when he was there. Some Faunus did not have night vision, so it stood to reason that there was a role for him. She’d sat with him a few times at night time, watching him toy with a small necklace, two golden arcs set within the stylized image of a lion, the Lion Faunus looking at it, before he looked at the moon, a ring set around his right ring finger, the one wielding his weapon.

“A good man. When he brought in the Desecrator’s son, it was a spark of hope.”

The Panther spoke, rather than her father. The man’s eyes had hardened. She knew that he’d been involved, as the bitter look in his eyes firmed. Her mother’s face showed disapproval. She didn’t like the thought of the Revolution much, despite having lived through it herself. She was ten years younger than her father, who had been of an age to serve for the grand army. There were no cowards amongst the Faunus.

“He did his line proud, and he will. Has he taken a mate and continued the line yet? News has been... _sparse_ whilst in captivity. We only heard that he was present.”

The man had never taken a mate, as far as she knew. He’d been pressed a few times, but had always had an excuse. Always something like ‘it’s not the time’ and ‘not now, we’re busy moving to a new spot’, the excuses piling up.

_“You don’t understand, Sienna! No, you’ll never understand! What if-“_

He had looked scared, as he looked around wildly, Sienna’s expression annoyed and half-bored, ready to take the task to Adam to force the Lion to obey, but the hero merely shook his head a few times, his gaze looking down at the tent's floor.

_“I’ll... I’ll try. Give it another five years. Let’s... Let’s move, okay? To a valley, thirty kilometres to the east. We’ve gotten complacent, we should move. You never know when she’ll find m- us.”_

“Not to my knowledge. He’s been morose, quiet and always jittery.”

Her father, the Panther, nodded his head in understanding, perfectly getting the feelings within the other man of near-equal standing. The Lion was more of a vanguard rather than a politician, more enmeshed within the camp of the Tiger than the other camps belonging to the Four.

“He was glorious when he was younger. When the Desecrator’s son was captured by him and we showed him to the world after the customary three days of repose, he stood there and looked out over the humans as we raised him up. We made the declaration for their surrender, before we erased the Desecrator’s line and left him to hang.”

She could imagine the man she had known standing there, looking out over the masses of their people, fighting for their freedom. They were in the right, after all. Humanity had wished to confine them like animals.

“The Lion guarded the body with a Dust-repellent shield, to prevent any weaponry from hitting the Desecrator’s heir before his torment was completed. A true hero, weeping for the death of his fellow Faunus below.”

Her father’s eyes lit up, remembering the days. He’d been there, apparently. He’d been there, and so had grandfather been, before he had betrayed their kind. Her father’s eyes were golden and hardened.

“He hung for three days, but their offence never stopped after we had excised his loins, the Lion’s guarding of the body of the Desecrator’s son only stopping when the life had bled out of him. We had not counted on there being a third son of the line, a grievous oversight that we only knew when the Four met their demise.”

Blake hadn’t known that. She didn’t know much about the Butchery at Fort Castle, other than that it had led to the Humiliation. Adam and Sienna didn’t like to speak of it and had not been alive when it happened.

They were the children of the heirs to the Four, guarded by those who had sworn themselves to the lines of the Four. The stewards, the personal attendants. Those who were allowed in the presence of the four representatives of the Faunus without having to request an audience through the proper channels, who would have the right to speak without restraint.

Her grandfather had turned his back on that and humiliated the Four to the world, he had led them to their death, all for this wretched existence of slavery. They were people and they deserved to be free! The Rapist’s cock was what she deserved for the indignation that she had suffered!

“Blood calls to blood, daughter. With your light now radiant, you will not be anyone’s lesser. Allow me to teach you how to wield your inheritance. Not even the aberration that holds power in this house can suppress the Panther. She is not of the blood, and she would not even dare to think of it, when you show your beauty.”

Her mother looked at her softly and got up. The cage door had been unlocked, and it would likely remain unlocked, unless someone interfered. A small portion of the food her mother had sequestered, walking over to Eve and clearing her throat.

“You should eat something.”

Her mother’s tone was soft, caring and gently coaxing the Ox to respond, the maternal care that the woman had missed undoubtedly shining through in her mother’s nature. She smiled unbidden of the reality, as she watched the Ox take the bowl of food and the spoon that’d been offered, taking small bites and finishing the food without haste.

“Thank you. I’m... I’m grateful.”

The woman’s voice was softer than before, with no command behind it, as if she was teaching the Deer how to write her words. Writing was hard, and the Rapist praised her, which she did not like.

“You’re a very pretty young Faunus, my dear. You should eat more. None should go hungry, because love unifies us all. A very wise man said that once.”

_‘Father doesn’t look too happy. Mother’s ignorance of protocol is playing up again...’_

The only thing that could make her father and mother be at odds was a matter of protocol. Her mother had just about manhandled Adam when she’d first met him apparently, calling him a ‘too-too-cute little widdle bull’ and pressing him into her cleavage, just treating him as if he was a normal kid of seven, rather than... well, the Ox.

“Kali, that is highly improper. You should have let me offer her food. The Ox should not be served by... By those who are- You know?”

Her mother’s frown was growing bigger. It clearly wasn’t something that she was going to make into an argument.

“The food would get _cold_ , Ghira. She would’ve liked a warm meal, I reckon. A nice warm meal, for a growing girl.”

_‘She’s not a growing girl. She's older than your daughter.’_

Her father’s face was set in a dark melancholic mood, as he turned away from her mother, Blake not quite knowing what to do. She felt caught between supporting her father or supporting her mother. It was nice that her mother wanted to be kind, but her father technically was the Panther, and he could serve the Ox her meal, meagre though it was.

“It’s _proper_ , Kali. You cannot serve one of the Four without having distinction. There is the order, and that must be maintained, even in these times of trial.”

Her mother’s face was set in a way that meant that an argument was going to be coming. Her father was going to shout, probably, if her mother voiced her opinion.

“We submitted for a reason, Ghira. It was the best option. The old laws were looser, and we were still together. What happened during the Revolution was tragic, but it doesn’t erase what we are. I love you more than life, but I _disagree_.”

Her father’s eyes were dark, as he turning his gaze away, the argument done with. They disagreed. That was it.

“Now, use your voice and project it, to speak. Imagine the subject and let the words come. It is _our_ right to speak for the assembly and to the commoners. Where the Ox speaks, the Panther shall support. When the Tiger calls for battle, the Panther will speak. When the Turtle used to call for the truth, the Panther would investigate. The heart of the Faunus was to be supported, yet Ao Guang relinquished those duties to his stewards and thus it has been our duty to support those three, rather than the Four.”

She wanted to learn. The bright light within her flowed through her like a supporting pillar, as she thought of the Rapist.

“When I bring you to justice for what you have done, you will know the name Blake Belladonna and learn it as I carve it into your heart, you rapist.”

He’d get raped! She wouldn’t be cast aside for some stupid deer! The deer would know who the one higher in the rankings than her was!

If she was lucky, she’d let the deer _watch_ as the rapist got raped. That’d teach her to mess with her betters!

Prey would _never_ win from a predator!

* * *

Yang looked around, not recognizing a single bit of the place she was in. A large space stood in front of her and she was looking around aimlessly, trying to find something of a point of reference, something that she knew and could identify where she was.

“Hey.”

The familiar voice spoke, as a hand grabbed her shoulder. She did _not_ scream. Well, maybe a little. Her father stood there, wearing the same ragged clothing as he always had, his tail proudly raised behind him. He smiled broadly, as he pushed her away, a little bit more.

“Dad?”

She asked, but he didn’t respond, shaking his head. Words came from him without speaking, as he pointed away, a sign behind him.

“Not a good place, my sunny little dragon, nope. Not a place for cute girls like you to hang around.”

The scenery changed, and her father was slowly fading out of existence, as if he’d been a mere figment of her imagination. It was strange to see, but... it’d been _dad_.

She walked along, the grass below her bare feet suddenly turning into a paved street, smells and such filling her nostrils. Mistralian, she knew, from the signs that hung off the corners of stores, Faunus, all of them, standing there and talking.

“... stunt from the Four, do you know?”

A question that was raised by one of them, responded in kind.

“Bi Xie, that old turtle, will be rattling his sabre a few times. It’ll be nothing.”

A soft laugh, as if things were better now, the name unfamiliar but also familiar. The Turtle. Ao Bi Xie, referred to so casually. People knew of him. She could see a young boy with golden hair and a small tail push through some of the crowd, excitedly laughing.

_‘That’s dad!’_

A girl with a beak and russet hair followed behind, her dark blue eyes glowing faintly with the light. She was laughing with him, as he dodged past one of the people shopping, the curses that came from the man loud, leading to more laughter.

“I’ll get you, Tai!”

A taunt that wasn’t even nice, came from her father’s mouth, something crude and unsophisticated, not befitting of the warm man that barely ever cursed in her presence. He’d been a good father, even if her mother was absent.

“Race you to the orphanage, Jeany!”

The two children ran, and she followed after them. The people didn’t seem to notice her, her presence like a ghost, following after them through the streets. A blue sea stretched out, as the smells of cooking and other such aroma’s mixed together, the pier stretching out into the sea, fishing vessels standing out against the pier with Faunus crewing them, aquatic Faunus sticking their heads out of the water and instinctually, she cast her gaze towards the biggest hill, where she somehow _knew_ the biggest hill would be.

Four statues, an Ox, a Tiger, a magnificent tortoise that looked up to the heavens and something that looked like one of those songbirds that she’d seen at the market when she’d been a prostitute still, holding up the palace, a long staircase leading up to it, the building raised above the ground by those four statues, as if they showed the Four’s supremacy over the Faunus, supporting their race with their status.

_‘So that’s the seat of the Four, the palace from which they decreed the law.’_

She had seen it before, but she’d never imagined the grandiosity. It was a testament to the Four and that which they supported, walls carved with depictions of all the common races. The Four, raised above all others, the leaders of the hierarchy, supporting the commoners.

A stately man stepped in front of the girl and caught her, raising her up. The train of feathers behind him was long, as the greying hair showed only a faint colour of vibrancy to it.

“My little one, how are you? Have you been causing a ruckus again?”

The girl giggled, the man obviously being her father. His plumage looked somewhat wild, as she caught sight of the robes that he wore, the crest upon it visible when he put the child down. Her father looked at the man, as he regarded her father, rubbing his hand through his hair.

“No, father. Taiyang and I were playing, before he is due to go back to the orphanage. Uncle Long is making meat stew for the children! There’ll be stew for me too!”

The man was humoured, running a hand through his hair, his eyes a deep blue colour, much like his daughter’s eyes. There was something in his face that gave her a good feeling, as he began to walk after his daughter, who tugged him along. The man’s hand seized a hold of her father’s hand as well, walking with the two children towards the orphanage.

She caught sight of the looks on the faces of the people, something akin to worship, reverence and a quiet look that was warmth. The old man seemed to embody peace and kindness, as his train flared out in a brilliant wave of feathers, showing the vibrancy of fire, of life, love and kindness.

“Why do they hate the children at the orphanage, father? What have they done wrong?”

A question, asked as they came closer to the decrepit parts of the city. There were fewer Faunus here, but there was peace. She could see that there were those who were different, bearing traits that weren’t seen often in commoners. Fangs that curled abnormally, those whose arms had twisted into inhuman similes of their animal parts yet still remaining of the common breeds. None were aberrations, those who did not bear the traits that could be seen as ‘proper’.

“ _Nothing_ , my little Jean. It’s hard to imagine, but there are those who would wish for nothing but their death. It is how it has been. Those who are different are maligned. My own Ao Zhe, dearest of my heart, was born with the paleness of the flesh and the eyes of blood, forever left without the ability to pass on her gift to this world, to bear the fruit of her loins. She was... a true beauty.”

A mournful expression, as the man’s eyes looked towards the palace’s direction, the Faunus around him still respectful. They walked, as the old man’s eyes held a peaceful repose.

“It must be killed!”

An angry shout came from one of the streets and the man’s attention went for the street, where a man bearing a set of boar tusks protruding from his mouth was standing opposite of a tall man whose hair was straight, kept long. A child was on the ground behind the man who’d stepped in front of the boar Faunus man, a tall man whose gaze was unflinching. 

Her father’s own blue eyes looked at the man, as he stood in front of a child, the pale green garb that the man wore kept clean and smoothened, less dirtied than the clothing that the child wore.

“If you wish to kill anyone, then strike me down here and now. The child is innocent of a crime. You have no right to murder that which is innocent, young man.”

The boar Faunus hesitated, looking at the man in front of him, about to strike, but not managing to, flinching back at the last possible moment as the man’s eyes narrowed. It was the look in the man’s eyes, the claws that tipped his fingers, twisted in a manner that could tear through flesh easily.

She noticed curling horns on the child, growing still. The young child felt familiar, as the Boar Faunus backed away, hesitating.

“You’re- You’re _dead_ , kid. Don’t let me see you again.”

The Boar beat a retreat, flinching visibly as he saw the old man and the two children.

“Lord Guang, I- Ah-“

The old man smiled, patting the Boar on the chest. Yang noticed that the smile wasn’t as kind as it looked, something in the sky-blue eyes changing.

“With kindness in our hearts, we can turn the other cheek, brother. May you have a long life ahead of you.”

The children looked at the Boar as he practically fled, Yang’s attention going to the old man, who was her grandfather. He knelt in front of the boy, a young teenager from the looks of him, wearing a tattered black shirt and threadbare pants. A look of caring in the man’s eyes, as he carefully helped the boy up.

“Th-thank you, sir. I- My sister, Judith, she’s-“

Her grandfather’s eyes softened, as his hand patted the head of the young man to calm the young man down a little.

“She can come to eat with us, of course. I have prepared plenty of stew for all. _None_ will go hungry.”

The man stood straight, rolling his shoulders a little before his attention went to the old man at the end of the alley, or rather, to her father.

“ _Taiyang_ , _Xiao Long!_ Where have you been, you lazy boy?! Do you know how long I have been searching for you?”

The embarrassed sound that her father made was amusing to see, as her grandfather moved over swiftly, tugging him by the ear, looking apologetically at the man who went by ‘Lord Guang’, and who probably was the often-mentioned Ao Guang.

“My apologies, Gu-gu. You know how energetic my son can get.”

The old man shook his head, as her grandfather shepherded his son to the young teenager that he’d saved.

“This is my son, _Taiyang_. Go and fetch your sister, child. A bowl of hot stew will be ready for the two of you.”

Her father disappeared with the older teenager, and her eyes followed the two as they departed, the girl that her father had been playing with tugging on her father’s hand. The man released it, and she ran after them. A fond smile was on the man’s face.

“You should really stop calling me by that nickname, Old Long. People will think I am a weak man who goes by a child’s name.”

A hearty laugh from her grandfather, as the two men walked down into the alley, going through a door and then entering another alley.

“Didn’t Zhe call you a ‘depraved rooster with a pisser that had enough venereal diseases to sterilize half of Menagerie and make them have slimy genitals’? She was _quite_ upset with you when she left. She took her family’s blade too. Never forget the time when she jilted your advances to go out on an adventure because she’d ‘rather swing her blade at Grimm all day than to spend another decade around some asshole who was balls-deep in the maid’.”

The man shrugged, looking up at the heavens. The fading golden and red colours turned the sky darker, as night fell slowly over Menagerie.

“Ah, Ao Zhe, sister to my brother in spirit! Where have you been, my sweet little turtle? Where has your tail found a nesting spot, if not within my bed? I miss you, even though your brother fears your wrath.”

Her grandfather punched the other man, who looked a little affronted at being punched like that, shaking his head lightly, hair dancing a little with the motion.

“You still lose at the grand game of chess, old friend. You owe me money! Are we playing again tomorrow night? The orphanage needs coin, so I shall challenge you, fairly.”

The feathers on the tail of the Faunus curled lightly, as the man shook his head. They flared out immediately, as a laugh came out, after a brief moment of thought.

“It’s an ominous night, my friend. An ominous night. I suppose I shall join you for a game or three the night after. Much work, tomorrow. Much work for the kindest of the Four. I intend to win back my money, so you may continue this orphanage of yours. I wonder...”

Her grandfather’s eyes were soft as the two men walked up to a two-story building, her eyes catching the sign in traditional Mistralian.

_Xiao Long Orphanage for Vestiges. A warm home for all, for all are one._

Her grandfather pushed open the door and the sounds quietened, as cheers opened up. “It’s grandpa Long! Hi!” “Granpa Long! Look! I made a drawing of you!”

Faunus children and young adults, all different in their traits started to crowd around the old man, the other man taking a few steps back as the dragon Faunus gathered them in his arms, as many as he could, lifting them up in his strong arms.

“Ohoho! Grandfather is back, my children.”

A serpent Faunus whose scales marked her as one of the Vestiges by pattern alone smiled, as she came close, her eyes a deep green colour, the scales shimmering faintly as she walked with an even gait.

“It is wonderful to see you again, Long. Have you been well after your trip?”

The man set down the children and smiled at the serpent Faunus, ruffling the hair of one of them and looking around with a look that suited a caring grandfather. Yang smiled, noticing the smiles on the faces of the children and the few adults that were there to care for them.

“Yes, my dear. Guang said that there’ll be more money allocated to our little Haven here... It would be such a shame to let you poor dears go hungry, right?”

The Faunus shifted a little, his smile on his lips, but none of the children seemed to dare to approach him, undoubtedly out of respect for his status. Long, her grandfather, made a gesture with his hand to the serpent Faunus, who called the children to her.

She spotted a girl standing at the side, her ears sticking up proudly, familiar in her expression of golden eyes, her quiet attitude putting her aloof from others. Normal, common, yet out of place amongst the aberrant and abnormal. A small purple-black dress fit around a growing body, her hair long and dark, contrasting to the short haircut that she had right now.

“Are you... _Ao Guang_?”

The small voice, lighter than her daughter had currently, spoke, as she came closer. The man smiled and nodded in acceptance.

“I am he, yes. What is your name, child?”

A sad look, as she looked at the man. Her ears flattened against her head.

“I’m an orphan, Lord Guang. I have no name. I came here because I know that they serve food here, but I _have_ heard of you.”

The man rubbed her between the ears, seemingly not shy to touch, albeit the man not having touched any of those aberrant Faunus children, keeping aloof of them for what it seems.

“Then, what can I give you? What do you wish of this Ao Guang?”

She narrowed her eyes. A pouty look on the young girl’s face. She seemed to be around eight or nine.

“Teach me how to read and write. You’re supposed to be the nicest of the Four.”

The man opened his mouth to speak, a clawed hand falling onto the girl’s shoulder and her grandfather joining the two of them, having wiped something off his sleeve.

“No offers for _‘training’_ at that school of yours, Gu-gu. This one is _eight._ Remember that, before you create a lady of entertainment.”

The bird Faunus smiled, though it didn’t really look very pleasant, rather uncomfortable, as if the man had misjudged the young girl’s age, which his response clearly stated.

“E-eight, you say? T-they grow bigger every year, haha, no, I- Read? Write? I suppose we can arrange for that, and-“

The cat Faunus looked at Yang’s grandfather questioningly. The man rubbed her scalp affectionately between the ears, scratching the spot there softly.

“Devious little creature. She’s been a handful, I tell you. A regular black cat... She will go far, Gu-Gu.”

The bird Faunus straightened, his expression sobering a little, as he looked over the young Faunus.

“Your name will be _Kali_ , to mean Black. Fierce, yet mothering. A terror, undoubtedly.”

The newly named Kali smiled, as she skipped off, leaving the old men to shake their head in unison.

“Little she-devil hasn’t stopped asking me whether I could lend her my inkstone... That one has great plans and a crafty mind, yet cares much for those around her. I hope her children will inherit that as well.”

Ao Guang gave a small sound, as he looked at the children that crowded around the pots filled with warm stew, the newly named Kali joining them, guiding some of the younger children into a neat little line.

“She would be a good maid. I would not be against inviting her to my bed chambers in ten y-“

Her grandfather’s claws tapped against the man’s shoulder, as the eyes flickered a deep serpentine golden colour, peering into the eyes of the man who was the Heart of the Four. The claws on the man’s fingers pierced into the shoulder of Ao Guang when the man gripped the shoulder of one of the Four, the man’s eyes closing due to the pain as he grits his teeth.

“Old _friend_ , these children have no-one. Does the _kindness_ of the Faunus not have _heart_ for them?”

The answer didn’t seem to come forth easily, going by the way that the other Faunus didn’t wish to answer. Yang felt somewhat disappointed, but she didn’t know why exactly. The two men looked like friends, but there was a difference in their kindness.

“Father, father! These two are Judith and Isaac. They’re orphans!”

The girl named Jean spoke up as she let go of Judith’s hand, the Faunus girl shying back behind her brother. He looked a little uneasy, as Yang’s grandfather stepped forth.

“Welcome to the _Xiao_ _Long_ Orphanage, children. Come, come, there is food for all.”

Her father was shepherded away to the cooking pots, joining the line, talking quietly with the girl named Jean, seemingly the daughter of Ao Guang. Such pretty blue eyes, much like her father, whose eyes were a deep sky-blue.

Yang’s father and grandfather both had blue eyes that were as deep as the depths of heaven, different in their ‘feeling’, if it could be described as such.

“Let’s have some food, old friend. The children would love to hear your philosophy on kindness. Perhaps I’ll knock off a hundred from your debt to me, old friend.”

The man sighed before he smiled. The old grandfatherly man took a spot at the end of one of the lines, starting up a conversation with the child in front of him, a young boy whose nose turned into a snout.

“Are you... one of the Four?”

The man smiled, as he turned and flared his train out, the feathers brushing over the child’s face.

“I am, my child. Are you one of those I am in charge of?”

The warmth of the man was back immediately, the genuineness of the man showing in his eyes, as all prejudices were shifted aside and the warmth washed over her as well. It was something that was like some magical feeling, as the man showed what seemed to be an interest, but she felt that the man thought himself above it all.

_‘They’re not so much exalted as they’d let others believe.’_

“Y-yes. I-it’s an honour. Grandpa Long tells us stories about you and the other members of the Four, in order to teach us about the hierarchy. You’re here to guide us all, raised above those not like us because of your virtue by the gods’ will.”

The veneer of charm and something more than that was something that the man had mastered, her father’s shout of ‘Food!’ loud, and drawing the man’s eyes.

“I am, my child. It seems that I will be speaking on Kindness for you all after dinner. Please, do listen.”

The worship on the child’s face was something that Yang could see from a mile away, the way that the glimmer of interest and hope in those eyes shone. They were the vestiges, the outcasts, those who bore traits that should not exist according to the way things had been, but they had a home here.

The girl named Kali, who obviously seemed to be Blake’s mother, from just the sight of her, sat away from the crowd, looking at the other children with concerned eyes. Her grandfather, seated at the table with the children around him happily chatting to him, was an engaging man, smiling and laughing, showing interest in the children around him, acting like a typical grandfather should. It was warming to see, and she felt like he would have been a great grandfather if she'd known him.

Ao Guang, whose daughter sat next to him and her own father sat on his other side, was much more subdued as he ate, seemingly lost in thought, undoubtedly about the words that he would be saying soon.

“Alright children, Lord Guang here will be giving a small speech on kindness, after we conduct the rite.”

The children lined up in a single row and her father and his friend Jean linked hands.

“And they shall have no king or queen...”

The words, spoken in unison from different throats, the children speaking them with hesitation, assurance or mere memorisation, unity between those of different traits, predator and prey holding hands, as her grandfather went through the whole ceremonial saying with the children, even Ao Guang joining in, his face smiling at his old friend as he spoke the words with a resonant voice.

“Gather round, children, it is time for you to learn of kindness.”

The children gathered around, their eyes bright and interested. Yang could see Isaac and Judith sit on the edges, unsure of whether they were supposed to be here or not, her grandfather walking into the back of the building. She sat down as well, her gaze looking at the man who had been one of the Four, executed thirty-odd years ago.

“Kindness, it often is asked of me what that means. Is it to turn the other cheek to one’s foe? Is it the love we hold for those we hold dear?”

Words that were philosophical and the effect that it had on the children was one that Yang marvelled about. She’d heard about the eloquence of Ao Guang several times, but the man had a charm in his voice, as he explained complicated concepts in a simple fashion. The children were enraptured, and Yang caught sight of the newly named Kali at the corner, seated on a small wooden stool, watching quietly.

“And that, children, is why I believe that kindness is the glue that binds everything together. Be kind, and you shall find kindness, no matter whether war or bad weather comes upon your path.”

It was all philosophical in nature and she didn’t fully get it, her father and his friend shifting a little. The man clapped his hands, and he smiled broadly at the children.

“A hug, because my old friend says that you are all precious in his eyes. Come, don’t be shy. We are all here to share kindness.”

The man’s face showed nothing but kindness as he was hugged by the children. Yang looked away, following the direction where her grandfather had disappeared off to. A small office that had been set up, scrolls with information written on it spread out over a table, the man bent over it. The numbers made her head hurt, as she watched the man set out three simple brushes for writing, and then followed after him.

“Time for your writing lessons, little _Xiao Long_.”

Her father and his friend came over, as Ao Guang freed himself from the children, smiling softly at the caretakers that took over, the serpent woman given a look that was a little longer than was appropriate perhaps.

_‘The guy’s a lecher...’_

“Now, to write the character for your name...”

Ao Guang started, taking the brush and then starting on the lines. She’d seen this before, her father having written his name out a few times for her to see it written down. He’d known enough of the characters to be able to write her name, so she knew how to write it.

The style that the man used was elegant, her father struggling with the brush a little, whilst the man’s daughter made flowing lines, forming her own name. She couldn’t read it, the characters too difficult for her to get. There were over seven thousand different characters, but it wouldn’t really matter much.

She had spoken Mistralian before, but the skill seemed to elude her now. A strange thing, but it’d fit. She’d stick to what her mate wished. If he wished her to learn Mistralian, she would do her best.

“Lord Guang?”

The man who entered the small office disturbed the man’s explanation of the character, the feathers of the man stiffening for a moment. She could see Blake’s father’s features within the man, as the golden eyes that were different from the son’s looked at the two oldest men.

“The great Lord Bi Xie wishes to see you, he has instructed me to fetch you. It’s about the Mistralian oppression in the trade tariffs. He has requested that you review the case with him to determine whether the coffers can sustain it before the solution is brought.”

A respectful bow, as it should be, before the avian Faunus man, as her grandfather looked at the man for a moment, her grandfather’s fingers shifting a little over the scroll, the ink brush dipping into the ink for a moment and a character drawn onto the scroll, elegant strokes writing something out.

“Belladonna... Your son is eighteen, is he not?”

The man nodded. A small tutting sound came from her grandfather’s lips, as she could see the man questioning the line of thought that’d led to the question about his son. A stark feeling, burning with the thought about the man.

“Good, good. He will be an apt Panther, when he grows in maturity. He is too rash. Introduce him to me in three days, and I will test his mettle. A game of chess ought to show how he will be your heir. A little more acceptance and less stubbornness would serve him well. Let this old lizard see whether he is as canny as the man who fought in the Great War with his grandfather. One should never forget the games that challenge wit, especially with those higher in the hierarchy than the commoners. A game of strategy, as Ao Guang often calls it. No, I think that when I meet with your son, I will have him challenge one of my darlings first. Some of the children are quite prodigious at the game.”

The man bowed respectfully, as he left as quietly as he had come, her father’s question about ‘Bella Donny’ making a smile come to her grandfather’s face.

“He’s like a messenger, but not quite. A very important man to the Four, you see.”

Ao Guang got up, motioning for his daughter.

“Old friend, I must leave. Shall I see you tomorrow?”

Her father’s soft ‘aww’ came, as his friend looked a little concerned.

“Can he stay over, father? It’s been a while since we had a sleepover!”

Ao Guang gave a conflicted smile, looking at her grandfather, Yang walking through the room, watching how her grandfather’s expression turned a little impish.

“And he will get to eat _good_ food in the morning, won’t he, Gu-Gu?”

The avian Faunus sighed and nodded. “Of course, old friend. He will have a full meal, and I will ensure that there is meat as well... I am just... Very well. Jean? Let us go. Long? I will see you tomorrow evening, if that old fat tortoise doesn’t start blubbering about ‘tariffs’ and ‘monetary expenditure’ whilst we drink. Seriously, if my Zhe was the Turtle, there would be a balanced budget and no time for old fossils like us to float around making conversation.”

Her grandfather snorted. “You’d be a dickless bastard at the first maid you _saw_ , Gu-gu. She would cut it off and feed it to Bi Xie. _Bai Meng_ is not gentle. If she was still alive, she would have made you into a roasted chicken for your dalliances, mated or not.”

The other old man shivered, as he followed after Blake’s grandfather, the Panther’s expression looking somewhat oppressed as the man glanced back at her grandfather, who pulled out another scroll and started to make notes, working quietly. She didn’t follow her father and the Panther, instead wanting to observe the man who was her father's sire.

The portrait that she’d seen of the man had his facial features somewhat more wizened, and the man’s soft humming of an old song continued, as someone knocked on the door, the door opening and the young Kali stepping in.

“Good evening, little _Si_. Or, I suppose it should be _Kali_ now.”

The girl looked at the older man and gave a small smile, seating herself in the spot that sat opposite of the table as the man worked.

“He has three years and five months and seventeen days to live. The cause of death is beheading.”

The words were spoken at a level tone, as the old man’s voice made a soft tutting noise, the young girl’s voice blank, as her eyes looked at him. The man gathered her in his arms, as he lightly rocked her.

“Now, don’t be sad, my little _Si_. He will teach you well. It is best that you learn kindness, rather than to know the gift you were born with as a burden. I am quite concerned for you, you know?”

The girl shrank in on herself, a small sigh from her lips. Her lips pressed tightly together, as the old man got up and laid a comforting hand on her shoulder. The small girl looked up, questioningly.

“But what if he _knows_? The silver terrors aren’t-. What if they _know?_ ”

The caring look on her grandfather’s face, as a small candy was procured for the young girl. The young Kali’s eyes lit up, as she unwrapped it. The old man sighed deeply.

“Gu-Gu isn’t concerned with such things, little _Si_. The silver-eyed warriors will not find you, sweetling. Your name is _Kali Xiao Long_ now. You will likely appear before Ao Guang later. Will you learn kindness, girl?”

The young girl looked at the old man, who seemed to be like a doting father, or grandfather. Her grandfather’s eyes were warm, as Kali’s head bobbed once in a firm nod. Her grandfather was kind.

“Perhaps... perhaps I will not know. All of them will be dead soon. Two years and six months, except for the Isaac boy. He will... He will live. Thirty-four years. He’ll die. It is his time then. I’m _scared_. I’m so scared. What if they find me?”

The old man sighed, shaking his head lightly, as his hand traced lightly, using a handkerchief to wipe the girl’s tears away, shaking his head.

“You are all my children, regardless of what you look like. We are _all_ the Faunus, and that is what it must be. Their prejudices are many, but you have a _gift,_ dear girl. It’s a gift, but also burdens you. If you wish...”

Her grandfather’s clawed finger tapped against the girl’s forehead. The girl smiled bravely.

“Can I be with little Tai? He’s cute. I would like him to be my mate, if he... if he can?”

The man shook his head softly, giving the negative answer that he didn’t voice. The girl looked a little sadder, as she pouted.

“But what if I don’t meet the man I will love? What if the golden eyes are not golden anymore? What if?”

The man’s finger touched the small girl’s lip, shaking his head.

“You _know_ , little Kali. When you find the mate you love so much it hurts and you birth your child, you will _know._ When I met my moon, I knew that she would bring a wonderful child into this world. That feeling never faded, even though we have long-since been parted. Six years, alas... Like an age gone by.”

The man seemed to comfort the girl, who got up, her moody expression changing slightly.

“I’d better go and make sure that the new ones are settled in. Thank you, Grandfather Long. I’ll... I’ll be _kind._ I’ll... I swear, I’ll never try to _see_ again. People don’t notice what they don’t want to see. Perhaps... perhaps I won’t be burdened. I’ll be _normal_. I don’t- You _told_ me. I want a man who is as kind and gentle as he is protective. A man who will show me the stars of heaven and comfort me in my time of need.”

The man didn’t respond for a moment, her ears flattening against her head as she departed. Her grandfather’s expression turned sad, as he looked down at the scroll that he’d been working on, putting the brush down and then sighing.

“Three years... Little _Si_ , I really wish that you did not have the gift. Those with silver eyes would see them as an ill omen. To be the Death Seer is to invite fear and scorn upon your shoulders for a gift that would be precious. May you learn kindness, for the world will not treat you as kindly as I wish, my little _Si_. This haven will give you a name, yet it will mark you as you are, special.”

Yang didn’t know what it was, but the man’s eyes turned to look in her direction, their depths looking at the space where she was at, seemingly straight into her own. They closed for an instant, as the door opened and the serpent Faunus entered once more.

“Lord Guang requested that I bring the little black cat to him upon the earliest hour of the morning, Grandfather Long.”

Her grandfather’s attention came away from her and the man smiled.

“I’ve deposited the money in the chest for this week, little Fang. It’s time to beat Gu-Gu again and win some more coin. Sometimes, I wonder if that old rooster is not mislabelled as a stingy mussel Faunus... But alas, a good gamble never pays off.”

The serpent Faunus shed the loose garb that she wore, as a plea in her eyes, the man shaking his head immediately. Yang had little intention of watching her grandfather get it on with a woman that wasn’t her grandmother, but the man denied the serpent Faunus immediately.

“It is there if you wish to make use of this lowly body, whenever you wish it. What you do for us is more important than anything that happens to this one. With your words, you have swayed the great lord Guang.”

Her grandfather’s eyes were soft as he pulled the garments up and fastened them once more onto her body, the serpent Faunus woman, or rather, young adult, shifting a little.

“Now, now, allow me to say that Gu-Gu is _not_ an unwise man. He knows well that the position he holds means much to all of the Faunus. Charity and kindness are a part of the Heart of the Faunus, even if he himself holds views... One cannot discount the heavenly gift."

The man's hand brushed through his hair, ink-stained fingers brushing through the hair, a troubled expression on the man's face as he spoke quietly, as if it were something that the man felt saddened about.

"The Faunus love their Four, for they are what they _represent,_ Fang. And whilst I may have thoroughly thrashed him at chess... Hah. His old love was the one who decided to create this place. _Xiao Long_ ’s orphanage... Ah, she would have loved the children with their traits. It is for _her_ mostly, that he supports this place for those who have nothing, and I am it's steward even as I am an old and withered dragon.”

The serpent woman’s eyes blinked once. There was a soft voice with which the woman spoke, but it came from the heart.

“You mean _more_ to us than them! There are four of them, but there is only one of you for _us_! Without _your_ protection in this place, we would be outcasts, murdered, beaten! The streets would be our homes, if not for you! You _care_ for us as if we are your children! I am proud to be of _Xiao Long,_ even if it makes people scorn me for it and harm me! It’s sacrilege to even say it, but if you desire it, I would-”

Yang’s grandfather laughed at the words. “I am _not_ one of the Four, my dear. _They_ are there to guide the people that are Faunus. I am but a simple man who wishes to see more love in this world, dear. I have known you since you were but a babe, carried here to this little nook. The law may say that you are the same as all others, but the people do not follow it. My wife was much like you, and it is why I am ensuring a place for you with all of my might. Taiyang will probably join the guardians of Menagerie, if he is dumb rather than smart. That boy thinks more about playing than duty.”

The serpent woman hugged the old man, who patted her back in comfort. A look of loss and something more in the old man’s eyes, as he swallowed softly.

“I _would_ appreciate it however if you prayed at the temple of the Gods. They require prayer too, you know? I visit there when I can, to pray for the spirit of my dear wife.”

The young woman nodded and departed, the man’s gaze turning to the scrolls once more, starting again on the work, unfazed. It was how things worked in the world, her father had told. The Four held the power for the people, and they spoke to the people. The outcasts, the vestiges that had been cast from the common flock, left alone or regarded with scorn.

“Time to go, little dragon.”

Her father’s voice, as she saw the man step out of the shadows as if he were born from them, his eyes looking at the man bent over the scrolls, working hard for the children that he loved.

“He never quite recovered from the death of my mother. It was in Menagerie where he met his demise, at the end of the war. The children... Not much good happened with them.”

The eyes of her father seemed to moisten, as he gestured, the room fading away, leaving a grassy plain to stretch out before her.

“Go straight ahead, my daughter. Do not hang around, it is not a place to linger in.”

She walked ahead, as the grass below her feet felt light and springy, a row of trees springing up, growing from the earth around her, the grass parting to let thick tree trunks go through her, the wonderment of this strange dream-like memory, or perhaps a mere wishful fancy.

She stopped at the same place that she’d been at, and wondered about what she’d seen. A small sign had been planted into the ground, made from wood.

**“Do not pass.”**

She did it, out of curiosity. Her father’s warning she remembered, but her curiosity compelled her. The trees around her changed, and she noticed that the path was a little more natural, sand feeling soft between her toes as she stepped onto the sand path, her fingers running through her hair.

She walked by a series of oaks, looking at a thick tree that rose into the heavens, someone leaning against it, her fingers lowering as the man looked at her and his tail flicked a few times, curling around his leg.

“It’s you.”

The man said, before he turned around and faded into the shadows, gone in a flicker. She walked a little faster to get to his spot, looking at the bark of the tree that had been carved with a name. Belladonna.

Something wet hit her cheek, the wind blowing with a gale-like force, the tree branches overhead rustling because of the violent wind, her eyes closing.

_‘That looked like the man from the... vision? Memory? He was with Ao Guang and grandfather.’_

More liquid hit her cheek and she dared to raise her head, her thoughts still on her grandfather, coming to see a pair of pale feet, legs that were equally as pale and a dress that looked familiar, a face that was purplish in colour, blue eyes swollen and the blood vessels burst from the air deprivation. A noose around the neck, dirty blonde hair falling down, another woman hung next to her, their hands locked in what seemed to be a grip that was unbroken in death. Tears leaked from eyes that were dead.

“You killed us.”

The body of one of the Twins flickered before her mind. She’d been assured of the degenerate’s state before she’d gone to bed, but-

“Why?”

The woman’s voice was hoarse and scratchy, as the body swayed within the wind, her Faunus pet’s body swaying with it like a sick wind-chime. A shiver went through Yang’s body as she gazed at the body.

“Why did you kill my brother?”

She looked down at her hands, finding them stained with blood, her eyes looking down at the body of her mate in front of her. She saw the marks on his neck, where she’d torn the flesh open in anger, and she’d...

“Why? Are you really animals? Why would you kill my little brother?”

Saphron Arc’s face came closer, as if she was looming over her, accusing, the rope around her neck strangling her, eyes bulging, their blue depths accusing her of that horrible thing.

 _‘No, no, it’s not true, I’d never...’_

“ _Animal_. _Murderous_ _beast_.”

_‘No, no, no.’_

The eyes of her master, the mate that she had chosen, who felt right for her, looked at her with pain in their depths, the glassy orb-like quality of those eyes continuing in that death.

“I love you.”

She opened her eyes and stared at the ceiling, jerking upright in a flash, her eyes adjusting from the sleepy state towards alert awareness, the Huntsman-trained Faunus in the corner staring coolly at her. She looked at her sides, finding that Saphron was on her right and that Terra was on her left, the two of them having linked hands in their sleep, wrapping around her. Both wore nightgowns, and Yang was still wearing her uniform.

Saphron Arc’s eyes opened softly, looking at her questioningly, the woman not awake enough to offer much, pulling her down again and holding her, Yang’s heartbeat slowly levelling out again, a deep sigh coming from her lips.

_‘It’s just a dream. It’s just a dream, a very bad dream, it’s just a dream.’_

It must be stress, it had to be stress. The Master dying nearly at the hands of the rat, the attack on the house.

“Are you upset?”

She shook her head, the question phrased politely by the woman, as Yang's distraught gaze peered at the woman, her head shake lightly, her antlers poking at the pillow.

“Bad dream.”

Saphron Arc gave a small nod, raising her head and turning to the clock. Yang could see that it read 4:20 in the morning. A snap of the fingers, Terra waking up in a flash.

“Get her a little tonic. Jaune would not like to see his pet be dead tired.”

A small bottle that smelled strongly was put against her lips and she drank it, a strong numbness sliding through her mind as she drank, her eyes closing. Dreamless sleep came afterwards immediately, as Saphron Arc looked down at her, Terra crawling up against Yang again.

“Such a fussy Faunus...”

The woman’s head laid down on the pillow again, as the woman turned to get some sleep. The presence of the Huntsman Faunus in the room undoubtedly contributed to that decision, as Saphron Arc's head found a soft pillow and Yang slept.

* * *

Jaune woke up in the morning entangled in the bedsheets, his fingers trying to push them away, the grip that his sister had on him intense and strong, a groaning sound from his lips loud, as Juniper slowly roused from her sleep. Her legs hadn’t gotten the ability to move, but she’d crawled into his embrace naturally, which was a thing most of his siblings did. The last time they’d gone out camping, he’d woken up with Artemis and Helena on each side of him and Juniper sort of half on his chest, snoring away like she was going to die. Saphron and Terra had apparently made a Camellia sandwich in the night, with Argent and Auburn remaining separate of each other only through virtue of different tents.

“Hey Juniper.”

She looked at him with her hollow gaze, her tongue sliding over her cracked lips, the slow inhale of air and then the shuddering exhale that followed as she realized what time it was, how things were.

She was aware of him, as her eyes looked deeply into his own, her fingers stroking through her hair to comb it out of her face.

“Thank you, little brother.”

She mumbled, her gaze not meeting his for the time being. It was embarrassing for her, it felt, to admit something like this. She looked lost, as he got out of bed.

“Get her ready for breakfast. Make sure that she’s not too jostled about, she’s still my sister.”

The unsaid ‘and better than you’ was left out, as the Faunus treated his sister gently, moving her up and lifting her with a light touch to carry her to the bathroom. Those who Ashe had assigned to them could be trusted. Ashe was not the type to let anything stop her, if it came to that.

He showered in his own bathroom, not willing to watch Juniper be showered. He felt the touch of his pet against his back as she approached, looking seriously at him, her expression muted and dull.

“Master? Did you sleep well?”

The dream came to his mind. Himself struck down by the rat Faunus, Yang not able to save him in time and him dying and watching her go mad. The feeling of pain in the wounds that’d healed up to throb with that faint agony, a shiver that didn’t stop.

_‘Don’t think about it.’_

“A bad dream, Yang.”

She looked human for a moment, as her lavender-lilac-coloured eyes looked at him. Her fingers brushed over his bare back, her lips kissing against his neck.

“I’m here to chase them away. I’m not letting anything hurt you.”

A sigh from her as her hands rubbed over him, sliding over his body. He turned around, and he knew that she was dressed still, her expression showing that look of care, of wanting to be of service. She was his Faunus, a pet, a toy, something to be put to use.

His hand touched over her cheek and he kissed her on the lips, a gentle kiss, gentle and light. She seemed to respond, her body pressing against his own, hugging him. She was warm.

“I’ll see whether I can get your test results back early. It’s not fully a week yet, so they might still be trying, but if you’re clean...”

It was an admission of weakness to the Faunus’ charms. It was fully his right to breed her, to use her, even if he were to rent her out to people for a turn. She was nothing but property, but she was _more_ than that.

“ _Master_.”

She sounded human. She looked mostly human, aside from her Faunus trait. She burned, holding a beauty that Cinder could never even equate to. She was his pet, his Faunus, and he knew she would be with him until her last breath, if it so happened.

“You’ve got Aura, right?”

She nodded softly. She admitted it, and she had defended his family. He kissed her on the lips again, knowing that it was forbidden, but who cared about that right now?

“I told Argent not to tell. You’re not going to be hurt for being able to defend yourself. Father said that the blade that is hidden within the rosebushes is the one that does not shatter on a prepared shield, so...”

She looked into his eyes deeply and smiled at him with the warmth of someone precious.

“Lady Rose will be a good wife.”

He closed his eyes. He was aware that Ruby would be meeting with him later today, and that she’d probably have an escort or something. He hoped that things would remain okay between the two of them.

“Summer and Ruby are... warm, I guess. Summer’s one of the lead Huntresses of the Kingdom, she’s got power because she’s the best of the best, and... well, we’re pretty powerful as well.”

Yang looked at him, before her gaze turned away.

“She likes you and will love you, Master. As long as there is love, I will not interfere. If her daughter joins as well, I shall not interfere.”

He smiled a little, as he was reminded of something that Ashe said a long while ago. There was a certain unity in love apparently, something that she’d mumbled when his father and mother had been acting all funny.

“As long as love exists, there will be unity. My teacher, well, Ashe, said it like that. Faunus have their own little thing with being mated, and-“

Looking at her was hard. She laid her hands on his arms, pulling him close.

“Master? I am serious. You _deserve_ more than one. You have me, but you can have _them_ too. A good man like you should get more. It is important that all know that they are below you.”

_‘That’d get exhausting...’_

He’d be known as a philanderer. That many wives would be...

_‘Well, it’s not like it is uncommon...’_

That he had picked Summer as his first wife and ditched Cinder because her body was too frail for such ambushes did free up a spot, and...

_‘Father and mother are happy together...’_

“Master? I will ask Mistress Saphron whether I can borrow Terra for tonight. Let us spoil you a little more, Master.”

She was a good pet, an eager pet, someone who didn’t seem afraid to offer ideas, like Ashe in a sense that she was able to judge her actions. He smiled. She glanced down and seized his hard member, her tongue sliding over her lips.

“I’m going to get her to fuck you, Master. She’ll be a good little obedient puppy for you.”

It was not a bad thought at all to his mind. Saphron borrowed Yang, and Yang suggested that he borrow Terra. An equivalent trade, as Saphron enjoyed the intimacy of feminine bodies. She was his sister, and his father had said that it was okay to him that she liked women.

_‘If uncle Ashton was someone who was like that...’_

It wasn’t wrong, then. It went against everything that he’d been taught, and he knew that his father was often odd in his thoughts. He needed Ashe to keep a clean household going, and it was strange sometimes to see his father being ushered along by the old Faunus, but it worked, even if mother was a little uncertain.

“You like that thought, hmm? This big hard shaft ravishing that nice tight pussy... Making her bark, and if she’s lucky...”

Yang’s tongue slid over his cheek, leaving a wet trail there. He shivered, her hand starting to stroke his manhood with slow pumps.

“She’ll get to feel a deer take her as well. A little sandwich of a doggy by another pet and her owner.”

He bit his lower lip at the thought. Terra was not a woman whose face was moderate in appearance. Saphron had good taste. Her other play partners were not as delicate as Terra was.

_‘That’d be nice.’_

She pushed him into the shower, which had been running for a while now, looking at him.

“I’ll check up on your disobedient pet, Master. You should eat. You’re going to need your strength. Today, your wife’s daughter comes for a visit.”

Ruby would visit, indeed. She wasn’t his wife’s daughter yet, so Yang probably misunderstood that, but it was still... _nice._ He sponged himself off, the soapy suds there, and Yang disappeared from the bathroom without much sound, the feeling of the bad dream slowly disappearing. He was still alive, even if the wound ached a little.

“Master Arc?”

The soft voice of Eve Taurus came from the other side of the shower curtain, his head peering past the shower curtain to look at the Ox, who was dressed in the same outfit as the day before. Her eyes looked at him and he wondered whether this was some sort of attack. The Huntsman-trained Faunus behind Eve looked ready to strike her down with a wrong move, as Eve held clothing out for him.

“I have come with fresh clothing, as dictated by your blonde pet.”

Her heavy breasts definitely drew his attention. He wondered briefly whether it was something unique to cow Faunus or whether there was just power stored in those breasts. She’s still a virgin and relatively docile. He towelled himself off, stepping out of the shower and taking his pants from her, getting into some fresh underwear.

The Ox looked at him silently, her blue eyes watching him with that silent look that didn’t seem to judge, yet held thoughts. He wondered, as he took the shirt from her and dressed himself. He supposed he should thank her. That was the polite thing to do, the polite thing to someone of standing.

“Thank you for being at my service, Eve.”

The Ox closed her eyes and then seemed about to speak, but caught herself. Quietly, she took a breath and then opened her mouth again, seemingly to respond, but not speaking.

“It’s okay. As long as you obey and serve well, you won’t be in any problems.”

He knew Ashe. Ashe respected obedience, skill in housekeeping, the ability to balance the books and to keep things going as intended. Yang wouldn’t be a good fit for that sort of stuff, he knew for some reason. The Ox waited, trying to say something but failing.

He patted her head and smiled at her. She was quiet, obedient to her superiors and most of all, not accusing him of rape. She was better than Blake.

“Good girl. Blake would’ve started to say something about raping her by now.”

The Ox turned her gaze away, her gaze averted.

“Why haven’t you raped me yet? It can’t be the grudge you bear against my younger brother. Why am I not bred yet?”

He blinked at the questions, spoken quietly. Her eyes looked at him again, doubt in them. Why? Why would he think about that this soon? She’d need to settle in a bit first, and he had two Faunus that were personal attendants.

“Do you _want_ to be raped and bred?”

Her eyes were fearful, and he remembered the vision that he’d had from Camellia. He’d seen something like that, and his fingers caressed her hair, between the horns. It had a different texture from Yang’s, as well as being shorter, but not too short.

She didn’t answer, and he smiled at the feeling of her soft hair. The fear increased, as she tried to suppress the urge to shrink back, like a scared woman. She looked human. _Somewhat_. She was still an animal. Her grandfather... or father? He should ask Ashe about the Four and their relationships one day, had hurt humanity by the way of declaring war.

“Am I just a prize? Will I be paraded around, after I’ve taught your pets? Executed for my existence?”

He frowned at her, the thought not even surfacing. He wasn’t going to kill someone who did him a favour.

“You’re the Ox. I may not like your younger brother, because he’s dared to try and harm my family, but you are-“

A flash of burning hot iron against his groin, screams, agony and pain, and the solution to the Faunus issue being performed after he had gotten the legislative powers.

“innocent of that. You are born a Faunus, and you will serve as a Faunus. You may be a member of the Four, but I am certain that you will grow to like it here.”

He smiled at her, even as he remembered the screams, saw the gallows. The burning. The pain. She hadn’t done that, but her brother had, and might still do that, in the future.

She looked down. She mumbled something about being afraid, and he tugged on the formal jacket that accompanied the shirt, as his hand ruffled her hair. She looked up again with questioning eyes.

“Smile for me, Eve. Things aren’t so bad. Ashe keeps a firm hold on the household Faunus and you can be a good one.”

The smile she gave was a shy one, as she looked at him for a moment, closing her eyes and turning away.

“Blake Belladonna is a handful. She believes in the words of the late Tiger and the late Turtle. Be careful around her.”

Yang would murder Blake if she did something, he knew. Blake was a pretty Faunus, but she was a weak one as well. Undoubtedly, Yang with her Aura unlocked could make the world a safe place for him, as he knew she would.

She was his personal Faunus pet, after all. “Do clean up after me, Eve. I’ll instruct them to bring you something nice and warm for lunch, it’s a special day after all, my best friend comes to visit.”

Ruby would be great, he knew. She was a great best friend, who... _liked_ him. That was still a surprise. He watched Eve for a moment, the Faunus giving that shy, warm smile again.

“You’re pretty when you smile, Eve.”

A compliment would brighten her day as much as it did his other family members. Ashe often had that half-smile on her lips when he praised her, as she usually responded with a small ‘as you say so, Master Arc.’

She nodded softly. She tugged the cheongsam a little tighter around her body. Her breasts grew a little more prominent. He turned around before he’d have a serious erection issue. It was unfortunate. She was an animal and it would be... awkward, to put her on the same level as a human.

“Have a good day, Master Arc.” He turned around and found her bowing towards him, respectfully.

_‘That’s how it should be.’_

She was a Faunus. She straightened, and he saw the wobble-wobble motion.

_‘Definitely bigger than Yang’s.’_

He wondered whether Ruby would be amenable to a game or two when she came around. She’d be staying with them for the foreseeable future, until it was time for her to go to Beacon. It was proper that she was given a room in his parents’ wing, so as to not create the illusion of any illicit relations between him and her. Ruby’s status would not be impacted if his father and mother could swear that there had been no illicit trysts.

* * *

The morning meal was slow. Artemis and Helena weren’t up yet, Saphron looked like she needed a few more hours of sleep and Juniper was looking a little better than before, Argent was downright energetic for her doing... and Auburn was still unconscious. He knew that she would see a physician today, father would insist on it. Trauma from the wound would make things worse, undoubtedly.

_‘Our Tyrian will get you.’_

It was strange, to think of a man like that as theirs, but the devotion that he’d seen in those mad eyes, the sheer unbridled rage that’d come there, as well as the concern and worry with the lock... It was a sign of loyalty. Ashe had trained the man well, and she was not going to skimp on that.

His mother and father entered, his father’s eyes looking as gentle as they always did, before his mother sat down and leaned onto the table in an unladylike manner, a large bottle of very strong liquor set on the table.

A glass was grabbed and the woman poured, downing it in one go.

_‘Oh dear... Mother’s grabbed the whiskey...’_

His mother rarely drank, horribly aware of what the hangover was. He really didn’t drink much either, it’d be Juniper who drank the most, but was usually still conscious enough to get back home. She never went anywhere without two guards under strict orders to drag her home if she drank too much.

“Azalea, please...”

His father pleaded, as his mother pointed the glass at him, the liquid spilling. She gave him a look and made a crude gesture. His father sighed, as his mother downed the glass, filling it again.

“ _What_? Eat your breakfast, children.”

His mother’s eyes were red, obviously from crying, and his father’s face was set in that dark moody look, as he sighed. Saphron tried to say something, but failed to do so. None of his sisters wanted to speak. It wasn’t going to be a good thing when mother was in a mood like that.

“Ruby will be coming around today, Mother. Can you... Can you not drink, please?”

His mother fixed him with a look that was fierce and she opened her mouth, before she seemed to internally tell herself off, her smile coming to her lips.

“I’m sorry, I have heard some rather... _unsettling_ news. The family must not show weakness, after all.”

She set the glass down after she drained it and then looked at the bottle. A deep sigh.

“Azalea, I’ve made my point. It won’t _change_ anything. I still love you with my whole heart, but our family comes first.”

Auburn had said that at dinner. His mother’s gaze slid down, as her fingers trembled, her hand reaching for a napkin, wiping at her eyes.

“I- I know, but...”

She filled the glass again and downed it, his father sighing, as his mother got up. “Allow me an hour to get myself presentable. Saphron, dress formally. We will show the Inheritor Rose that Arc stands united.”

His mother wasn’t alright, but she knew proper decorum, his mother sweeping out of the room with an imperious attitude, and he could see that there was more to the work than he’d expected. Yang entered a minute afterwards, walking up behind his chair and standing there like a good maid should, in order to attend to him. Terra usually did the same, but that didn’t mean that things were alright.

“Master, your mother is upset. Do not be upset.”

His father winced as Yang said it at a low tone, nobody else really talking. Saphron looked at him, then looked at her father. Half of her breakfast was still uneaten, as she lightly pushed the plate away. If she was hungry, she could always get Terra.

“Children, it is time to prepare for Inheritor Rose’s visit. It is time to formalize our accord, and welcome her into our family.”

Jaune realized at that moment that his father was trying to hide the pain behind the formality, as he got up and walked really fast to the door, opening it and departing, obviously in search of mother. He genuinely loved her, not like some of the wives that he’d seen at the social gatherings. They looked at each other, and Yang’s hands rubbed his shoulders carefully.

“I’d best get prepared. Terra, you can finish my breakfast if you’d want, I’ll be in my room, preparing.”

The dog Faunus nodded, the food scraped off and swallowed in big gulps, before she joined her mistress. It wasn’t a pleasant style of eating, he guessed, but Terra was someone who cared for his big sister.

_‘I don’t mind if you’re like uncle Ashton.’_

It was wrong, or so he’d been told. Homosexuality was shameful, and women weren’t allowed to be like that, but if Saphron loved Terra like that, it...

They were good _friends_. _Intimate_ friends. Master and slave. They were...

_‘They’re just Saphron, my big sister and her pet, Terra. A house-slave, someone who’s good at making her smile.’_

Without her trait visible, Terra looked human. She _wasn’t_ , but it was... close enough.

* * *

He dressed formally, as his mother had instructed, changing his shirt to something a little higher-grade than the informal one. It was all within the cut of the fabric, the opulence that it showed with the fabric spun from specially produced silk.

“You.”

_‘Good morning, Blake.’_

It wasn’t something formal, he supposed, but she’d appeared in his bedroom, and Yang was getting herself ready to look presentable. A fresh outfit, to show that the Arc family treated its slaves well and with the standards that were expected of them.

“You _bought_ my parents.”

Her accusatory tone was just like her. He sighed, knowing that she was spoiling her chances, turning around and straightening his jacket out a little, spotting the Cat Faunus on her knees, delivering a formal bow for him.

_‘Now... this I didn’t expect.’_

The head dipped once against the ground, before she looked at him. She got up, her clothing a little stained, obviously slept in.

“You’re a rapist. But...”

_‘She’s definitely got a problem with saying thanks.’_

He knew that Blake wouldn’t be so easily convinced, but her gratitude was already starting to show itself as she got up, her slighter form looking much more acceptable with the right poise as she straightened her outfit out.

“Thank y-“

She grimaced as if the words were filthy. He sighed, getting the gesture for what it was.

“Yyyy-ouuu rapist.”

He grabbed her collar and she stiffened, looking into her eyes, the golden eyes looking surprised, as he stared into them. They were different from Yang’s, not as evocative of what lurked behind the surface, but he felt a little like he was going to see some improvement in her.

“It’s not so bad, being a slave.”

Anger in her eyes, frustration, yet his grip didn’t slacken one moment, as she exhaled softly. It was all in the grip, all in the way that you made sure that the slave obeyed, according to Camellia and Artemis.

“Your thanks are accepted. Your mother thanked me as well.”

Her eyebrows furrowed at the thought, her nose sniffing. It was strange, and he wondered whether she was going to act out again.

“You did not rape my mother. I don’t smell her on your raping body.”

_‘You sound surprised at that. I’m not a rapist.’_

She was an animal, crude and untamed, as he let go of her collar. He had little interest in the fancies of Blake Belladonna.

“She offered herself to me in gratitude. She was really happy to be reunited with your father and you.”

Blake’s angry snarling voice came, as her eyes blazed with that rage in them, as she screeched at him.

“YOU HAVE _NO_ RIGHT!”

He had _all_ the right to make use of the slaves that he had owned, that he bore the papers of. If he wanted to, Blake could be forced to sleep with her father if he was so inclined, just to break her into the mood of servitude. It was good to break the Faunus, his sister had said, because they’d deserved it.

“I have _all_ the right, Blake. I denied your mother, because I was _showing_ Yang to my father, who is _still_ the man who holds the highest right in this house. She offered, she was pleasant and nice about it, and she departed after I had told her to.”

She didn’t seem to be calming down after he’d said that, but that was how it was. Yang wasn’t present, but he could handle Blake, who calmed slowly it seemed.

“She made the offer out of gratitude. I could have taken liberty after liberty from her body, but I did not. She’s your mother, and I at least, _respect_ someone for being a mother and _interested_ in the wellbeing of her family.”

He wasn’t going to let Blake recover whatever wits she’d gotten, her outburst growing more severe.

“She is my father’s mate! You don’t _touch_ the mate of others. It’s a grievous shame thing to even _consider_ abandoning your mate!”

He didn’t get what the fuss was about. He hadn’t done anything and the woman had been polite and respectful, a little teasing even with how she’d been towards him. It wasn’t unpleasant, but this Cat Faunus seemed to think that her mother was some sort of unspoilt woman.

“You’re a _slave_ , Blake! If I wanted to, your mother would be given the treatment that _you_ could have had if you hadn’t been a gift. You’re beautiful, and well...”

He was reminded of Eve, of how she’d been worried. They were human in their worries sometimes, as if they cared on the same level. Yang might, but she was also his Yang. She was special, and even if Blake looked a little more willing to accept the truth of things... He was getting tired of her imposing her own rules on how the world worked on others.

“Your mother is pretty, but she’s not like you. If she came to my bed and requested that I sample her, I would, because I know that she’d not call me names for simply being her owner and that she’d be able to arouse me. You’re not sexy. You don’t do it for me. You’re a pretty doll, but with a vile core.”

The effect that those words at her was shocking to see. She trembled, her eyes tearing up, looking away. She looked down, seemingly in a daze. The look in her eyes was fragile, as he grabbed her chin. She seemed to shy away from the touch.

_‘Running away again from the truth...’_

“Your father accepts his lot in life. Your mother accepts her lot in life. Why can’t you see that it’s much better to obey than to be punished, Blake? I thought you were really pretty. A hot girl, one that was sexy and arousing, but I’ve come to see that it’s nothing but the desire inside you to be _free_.”

He could see her tremble, as his other hand seized her collar. If he tugged in a particular spot, the remote detonator would sense it as an activation. It had been coded to the blood of the Arc family, in the case of rebelliousness.

“But-“

She seemed to doubt, and he didn’t tug. Her eyes looked confused.

“A simple ‘Thank you, Master Jaune’ would have been _enough_ , Blake. You have such reverence for those Four, but you cannot even muster decency? Are you really that much of an animal that you cannot even act like a human? I don’t like bestiality, Blake. I’d hate to have slept with something barely sentient.”

He let go of her collar and she took a few steps back. Defiance in her eyes had burned away, as she looked away. Faunus were like stupid little children sometimes, ignorant of the hard truths of the world, Ashe had said. Rear them well and they will be good, but if they have bad influences...

“No, I- You...”

She sounded lost, sitting down on the ground. She looked up at him, ears flattened against her scalp, her human ears looking a little muted.

“You _raped_ me. You took my virginity against my will.”

She kept repeating herself, and his hand patted her forehead. She’d been his first partner, a Faunus to train on, but had been replaced by Yang. He’d be sleeping with Summer Rose after the formal wedding, if her work did not interfere. Ruby was coming.

“You can remain here, if you want. Ruby is coming. Don’t act out, okay? Mother is not feeling very well.”

She looked up at him for a moment, as if deciding to say something or not. She didn’t say a word, just watched him. She lowered her head and he sighed. Rubbing over her head for a moment, his jacket was straightened out. He had his best friend and future stepdaughter to worry about now.

“I’m a Faunus. I’m a _Faunus_. We are _better_ than you! My father is _better_ than yours! He is the Panther! He’s _better_ than most of your stinking traitorous slave Faunus, and so am I! I will inherit, as I hold the blood!”

Her anger was there, as he turned around, looking into her eyes, those angry, heated eyes that bore so much rage.

“And I hold the blood of the one who hunted down your race’s leaders, Blake. My father’s father destroyed the Four. My sisters would be killed for bearing the blood, _raped_ , as you seem to be so fond of saying.”

He walked to her and raised her by the collar from her kneeling position. His Aura warmed him, as he looked into her eyes.

“The Ox asked me when I was going to have her raped, bred or otherwise, earlier. She _submitted_ to her fate. What hope do you have, Blake? Yang is special to me. I’d shield her from father’s irritation, but he does not _like_ you. Your grandfather bowed before us. He pleaded for mercy for your people because he could see that we would hunt every last one of you until there were none left.”

He could see the flames in her eyes, and he threw her aside, Blake hitting the ground with a thud, not getting up yet. He shook his head. The Ox had more tact and skill in the art of conversation than Blake, and he should blow her head off her shoulders for her impudence, but he hadn’t. She’d shown a _small_ bit of improvement. A small, tiny bit.

“I’m _better_ than you, Blake. You say that your father is better than mine? What does _he_ have that my father does _not_? Eight children, compared to _you_ , a daughter who does not even _respect_ herself enough to be courteous. Your father has no freedom, whereas you have _some_. Mine could walk anywhere and people would lower their head, because of the power that is within the name of _Arc_.”

It was true that her father was more imposing than his own, of course. The man was threatening with his size. There were different standards for male slaves and female slaves. His sister’s faces flickered in his mind. He was not going to release Ghira Belladonna unto the house yet, and Auburn’s slave...

_‘Perhaps I should test the boy out a little.”_

Auburn was still comatose, so perhaps some task for the monkey Faunus with the Esther girl, Isaac’s niece...

_‘Yes, it’d show how well he can be domestic. Auburn wouldn’t mind that.’_

“You’re... You’re _nothing_. What power do you have in this sick and twisted world, Jaune Arc?”

He looked into Blake’s eyes, as he tallied up what he had. A rather impressive list, really. He was seventeen and already, he was one of the richest people in the world... at least in his own mind. Family was important.

 _“Seven_ sisters. A wife who leads the Huntsmen of Vale, a sister who manages the Faunus issue. If I had the Mercantile Union as well, you could just as well call me _Vale_. I cannot call for a mobilisation of the Huntsmen, but my wife-to-be _can_. My sister can sign the death warrant to your species in the walls of Vale. That is what I have, or will _soon_ have.”

Her eyes widened as he outlined the perks that he had accrued through the mere act of formalizing the engagement to Summer Rose. There was power in names, there was power in bloodlines, and there was the rule that might made right. His eyes burned with indignation at her slight against him.

“What does a mere _Faunus_ have, a _single child_ with rebellious thoughts, have? You own _nothing_. The collar is _mine_. Your body is _mine_. The clothes are given to you to wear to be modest, rather than tailored for your body.”

He turned his head away, and he firmed his will. If she didn’t understand, she wouldn’t be worthy of his respect. He didn’t know where the notion had arisen from that she’d be worthy of respect, but he sighed anyways, as if he was tired of the struggle of being Blake Belladonna's owner.

“Just obey Ashe’s will, Blake. If I want to have a cute pet to sit in my lap, I’ll ask Yang. She’ll be obedient, quiet and she’ll appeal to people, rather than a bitter spiteful cat that doesn’t know how pretty she is.”

He left the room, hearing something crash into the door, something having shattered. He glanced at the Huntress Faunus that stood at the side of the door.

“Do you think you can see whether she broke something valuable?”

Not that he had many valuable things in his room, but he’d _hate_ to have Ruby step in shards of glass or something. The Faunus obeyed with a soft ‘Of course, Lord Jaune’, stepping through the door only to have a barrage of insults thrown at her. A sound of flesh being hit and Blake was dragged out of the bedroom before him by the woman’s strong grip, Blake struggling at the hold that the other Faunus had on her neck.

“Your vase with flowers was shattered, Lord Jaune. Do you require beheading for this one?”

He knew that the Huntsman Faunus would do as he asked, before he shook his head.

“She’s not worth beheading. That would be giving her the same mercy as the Four got.”

The Huntress Faunus nodded. “All traitors to humanity must suffer the final mercy. What instructions do you have for me, Lord Jaune? This one will obey.”

Ashe’s training was very effective, as the woman’s grip on Blake shifted, the hand holding tightly to Blake’s neck, not letting her move an inch. The woman’s grip on her weapon was there, as the woman spoke so easily about such things.

“How can you even say that, sister? Do you not respect the way things are?!”

Blake went nuts, thrashing, and he sighed softly. Tyrian was a useful Faunus, hunting the enemies of the family with devotion, and those trained by Ashe were the same. This woman looked to be around twenty-nine or something, having been trained by Ashe apparently since she’d been purchased.

“I know that my duty is to defend the Arc household. The truth guides me, as I have found purpose. Do not struggle. We have failed once in the defence of our primary reason for living and we will not fail again. This one obeys only Lord Arc and his children.”

Blake was hissing and thrashing, as he looked at her features, angry and twisted. He felt bad for her, knowing that she was so wrapped up in her belief in the Four that she couldn’t see that they were relics of a foregone age.

“Ashe has trained you well.”

A small smile on the woman’s face, as she lowered her head submissively before him.

“This one has failed twice, Lord Arc. This one’s sisters have been punished, as this one has. Order me, and I shall do as you ask.”

He didn’t know what that meant, but she obeyed him, and he looked at Blake for a moment, who had gone quiet. She was looking at something to his right, behind him.

“Master Arc?”

The womanly voice of the girl’s mother came from his right, the Cat Faunus who was Blake’s mother standing there.

“Did my daughter displease you?”

_‘Yes, she did.’_

He schooled his features, trying to look as a young heir to one of the wealthiest and best-established families should. The woman was close, and he could see her worried eyes.

“Step away from the Master, or this one will break you.”

The Huntsman Faunus said, her voice deadly, as the long blade came out, ready to be used. The Faunus wasn’t joking around, the eyes deadly.

“No, she’s just... Just deal with her as you see fit, you’re her mother, after all. Faunus, I order you to release my pet and to accompany me downstairs whilst I wait for Inheritor Rose.”

Blake was thrown onto the ground and kicked by the Huntress Faunus, not quite in the standard manner of handling, but he didn’t appear to notice it, Blake getting up, but not acting out.

“It is done, Lord Arc.”

He knew that it was done. He glanced at the other Cat Faunus, who looked a little like she was going to be upset with how things were proceeding.

“Could you clean up the mess in my room? A vase got knocked down, and I’ve got to make an appearance formally...”

It was more a request than an order, but the woman smiled, an odd queasy stomach feeling occurring as his eyes peered into hers.

“Of course, Master Arc. Thank you for your graces last night. I am so happy to be reunited with my daughter and mate that I will make sure that your bedroom is presentable again. I hope you will make much use of it.”

A meaningful look was sent at her daughter, whose gaze soured as she watched him, his hand motioning for the Huntress Faunus to follow in line, the flickering lights on the collar glimmering.

* * *

He stood in the hall with several of his sisters, Artemis and Helena absent, Argent having opted to remain ‘sick’ in her bed, Saphron straightening her dress out a little, wearing the ornamental jewellery so easily as if it were already decided that she’d be the queen of the ball. Auburn was apparently currently being checked over by a physician, a female one, on his father’s insistence. Juniper was back in bed, not willing to be seen by the visiting guests out of shame. He felt bad for his big sister.

His father and mother looked presentable, his father’s moustache glistening in the light of the hallway. It was customary to greet the guest with the family that was not ill in attendance, to ensure that they knew that all members were present. Excuses could be made for sick family members, always.

The door was opened by Ashe, acting as the majordomo to the Arc family, stepping into the path of the guests. She had the task of announcing them as a favour from the household of Arc to the guests.

“Introducing Inheritor Rose, sole daughter to Lady Rose, visiting formally. Announcing Qrow Branwen, Lord Branwen, visiting formally. On behalf of the House of Arc, you are welcomed by the servants.”

A more common version ‘Welcomed by the slaves’ hadn’t really been introduced yet to the household. Some of the customs dated from years before, Saphron puffing herself up, as he saw the girl behind the tall man, the red cloak that she wore matching her- The man who was claimed to be her father by Summer Rose, his cloak. His was shorter, the clothing definitely a Huntsman’s cut.

The scythe on the man’s back looked like it’d do some damage, but the formalities were always observed, even with the Huntsman Faunus scattered around, just in case. There was always the threat of something happening.

“Hey Arya... What a situation you’re in today, huh? Your son stealing a march on you... Damn, we should go drinking more often.”

His father, the speaker for the Arc Family, stepped forward, and he took Ruby’s hand, as was the polite way. One greeted the inheritor to a family first, before her parent. It was something formal, even though the house of Branwen was only a newly formed house.

“Welcome to the family. Though we are but few, we will welcome you as a daughter in our house.”

Ruby frowned, and it hit him that he’d forgotten to tell dad about Ruby’s status. He groaned, his mother groaned, and his sisters groaned. Ashe groaned as well and muttered something about needing to really keep a list of things for his father.

_‘We forgot to tell dad that it wasn’t Ruby who was...’_

“Father, the lesser version of welcoming. I’m marrying her mother. Maybe her as a third spouse, but she’s still the Inheritor to a joining House.”

His father’s head turned around sharply, his body following whilst holding Ruby’s hand, Ruby tugged along.

“Is that the truth, son of mine? Are we seeing Lady Rose join us as well in our family?”

Ruby’s balance was shaken and she nearly dropped, her left heel snapping and his father feeling the sudden unbalancing, Ruby doing an inelegant crashing to the ground as the man automatically let go, his mother speaking up as Ruby squeaked something about ‘stupid lady-stilts’.

“Yes, husband. I had meant to tell you earlier, but things... _interfered._ Summer has signed the formal betrothal agreement and has stamped it with the seal of the house of Rose. She holds the primary spouse position.”

His mother was polite and formal when she said it, as his father’s eyes sparkled and he remained formal, brushing Ruby off with a light gesture of his hand patting her, doing a small apologetic spiel towards Lord Branwen, who brushed it off, seemingly amused by something. The man’s eyes were familiar, and he watched as his father clarified further.

“Welcome to my family, Inheritor Rose. Though we are few, we will welcome you as child to a daughter of our house-to-be.”

Ruby had her best and most graceful smile, her weapon on her back, as Qrow Branwen did the formal greeting and presented a bottle of very fine Scotch for his father, a traditional gift towards one’s fellow warrior as a custom from the Great War.

“Ashe, please do the honour of escorting our guests to the formal sitting room. Allow us a moment to compose ourselves in quaint respect for those who are not present thus, and will hopefully return soon.”

It was in reference to his oldest sister and Summer, out on a mission. Ruby smiled at him sweetly, as Lord Branwen gave him a small nod, rubbing the back of his neck and mumbling something of an apology to Ruby, who merely shook her head, whatever it’d been in reference to still not known to him.

It took a moment as the door closed for his father to take a deep breath. The smile on his face could light up a room and Jaune was absently aware that Saphron had vacated the immediate vicinity, as he was swept up in a hug from the man.

“Yes! Now we’ll be even better situated! You did it, you maniac. You outplayed the Eternal Bachelorette! Instead of going for the boring brunette, you scored the hot redhead! Gods, it must burn her that you’ll be taking one of the most eligible women of Vale as a wife over her, age notwithstanding.”

His mother and his older sisters shook their head softly as his father let go and whooped, starting an impromptu victory dance, grabbing his wife and kissing her on the lips in exuberance. His mother looked aghast, trying to calm his father down from the euphoric high that he was suffering at this good news.

Ashe joined them a minute later and announced that Lord Branwen and Inheritor Rose had been seated and were being served by one of the domestic Faunus. She gave a disapproving look at his father as he moved to pick her up in an exuberant hug, the man relenting and just settling for the next best thing.

Saphron didn’t quite like being lifted up and hugged, struggling softly in her father's grip but smiling nevertheless.

_‘I’m happy that you’re so happy, dad.’_

Seeing his father’s genuine happiness because he’d done something to help the family and make someone who was his mother’s friend become a part of the family felt good. Yang was a part of the family now too, according to dad.

“Time to join that old drunkard for a little bit of socializing. You should’ve _told_ me! I would’ve prepared something more- Well, I guess that it’d be _fitting_ for Ruby as well, if you are serious about taking her as a wife. She genuinely likes you.”

He liked her too. His father’s hugging of Saphron ended with her being put back down on the ground, as his father strode confidently to the sitting room.

“Let’s go and show them our graciousness. We’re the best of the best, and we stand united as one. We keep our promises. We are the Arc family.”

His mother’s face showed pride, as she joined her husband and took his hand. She would do as was expected of a lady of the house, to make the people see the strength of the house. Saphron took her spot at her father’s side, three steps behind him. Parents, the eldest heir and the Inheritor to the title, then the other siblings, to show the guiding force, the one who would become the spouse to one who offered, and then the other sisters or brothers that would join them.

_‘It’ll go alright...’_

* * *

**I hope people enjoyed this chapter! Next chapter: Ruby Rose visits! Blake... is Blake. Yang... yeah. Yang meets Qrow.**

**Things are tense in the Arc household! None of the Arc family members really slept well!**

**Leave a comment!**


	28. Family, a friend and an enemy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ruby Rose and Qrow Branwen arrive! Yang meets her relative. Blake gets asked the harsh questions...

**Warning: Morally reprehensible content within. You are warned.**

* * *

Jaune sat himself down opposite of Ruby, his sisters flanking him, as his father performed the ritual pouring of the wine, symbolizing the blood that had been shed upon the battlefield for this world to know a semblance of peace. A small cup was handed to each of them, showing sacrifice and reverence to those who had passed. It wasn’t something formal right now, as Lord Branwen stretched slowly, his weapon sat at the side of his seat as the ‘male representative’ and ‘escort’ to the Inheritor Rose.

“Thank you, Arya.”

The professionalism of the man was something that Jaune could respect, even though he’d only met the man five or six times. Summer and he had been hunting the Nevermore for years, which did not bring him into Vale often, but he was there for some events, usually accompanying Summer.

“Do not worry, there is always more in our cellars.”

The surreptitious gaze that went through the room by the Huntsman was nothing too uncommon. The armed Huntsman Faunus were standing in a guarding cordon, the man’s eyes sizing them up with trained eyes. Summer did that as well, but she was much less concerned, trusting that their training would suffice. She had an eye for which Faunus would try to attack her, or something. She'd said something of the sort, once.

“We thank you for visiting us, Inheritor Rose, Lord Branwen.”

Saphron spoke up as the heiress, her hair combed and brushed to perfection. He was aware that Ruby gave her a look, smiling as was proper, yet not speaking up. Qrow Branwen’s status was still higher than her, who had not been formally introduced.

“Yeah, cut the formal act, you blonde bastard. I saw you get on one knee in front of Summer and she just beat you into the hospital. How’s it feel to have your son outdo you in the art of scoring a Rose bush, huh?”

Crass and unsophisticated, as could be expected at times. Summer wasn’t much dissimilar. She knew the formalities, she just didn’t keep to them. His father relaxed, motioning for a platter with foodstuffs to be brought.

“Well, considering that we’ve had a few assassination attempts here, I only found out just twenty minutes ago, old friend. I arrived back in Vale nearly a day and a half ago- no, two days? Was it two days?”

His mother corrected, as she should. She was aware of the social graces, and it wasn't a big error. Father was a busy man, most of the time.

“My husband has returned around two days ago, Lord Branwen. We are grateful for that.”

It was not proper to correct your husband, but his father had sometimes been too busy to remember stuff like that. Ashe usually called him by that _chǔn dàn_ nickname and shook her head before correcting him.

“So, Jaune.”

There was a bit of a faux pas there without his formal title, but that was something shoved aside.

“How’d it feel to bully Summer into marrying you, huh? She was annoyed as hell back when she returned. ‘Damn it, I got tricked by a seventeen-year-old! When did they start making them that darn smart, huh?!’.”

The passable comment that could’ve come from Summer’s mouth was enough to draw a smile from him and his parents, Ruby looking at him with a questioning look. She hadn’t spoken yet.

“Well, if I’d have to marry anyone, it’d better be Summer. Mother really thinks highly of her, and… well… She is a beauty, as is her daughter.”

He wasn’t going to mention aloud that she’d been very touchy-feely most of the times that he’d been around her.

“Yeah, and lil’ Ruby here thinks the same of you. Real superstar stud, that’s what you are, just like someone I used to know.”

His father watched, Ruby turning a little redder under the sudden scrutiny. As was dictated, the adults would speak, whilst the children of the line would only speak up when spoken to.

“So, Arya, let’s get something of a drinking contest going, shall we? Dismiss the kids, dismiss the wife, we’ll get to breaking in that bottle. Let the kids play for a bit, and we’ll join you for the evening meal, alright? We’ll do the customary room inspection before we’re going back home. I promised her mom that I’d keep her with me until she returns, so it’ll be a brief visit from the two of us.”

Lord Branwen was a good Huntsman, but his alcohol consumption usually made people leery of inviting him. Summer always kept a rein on him, as she was the ‘keeper of the birdcage’ for him, a jest at his name, and it was indeed true that the man drank less when Summer was around. He was on his fourth glass of wine already, after only five minutes of talking. Half of their platter of food had been eaten as well to go with the drink.

“Very well. Let us toast to the joyous union of your former lover and my son. How does it feel to be beaten by a kid who’s going to fuck that ex of yours into the mattress, huh?”

Challenging words thrown right back, which was met with a laugh from the other Huntsman. Qrow Branwen could appreciate a jest, as the children and the man's wife got up from their seats, Ruby joining them in exiting the room, their Faunus guards accompanying him. He was aware of Ruby looking a little tense, like there was something weighing on her shoulders, a little smile on her lips as she grabbed his hand and gave it a little squeeze.

“Mom said that she’d like to talk with you again once the Tiger Suppression mission is done. She’s taken a lot of the Huntsmen out with her on that hunt, with your sister there as an interrogator in chief. She’s…”

It was a quiet conversation, and he motioned for her to be silent, as he spotted his mother looking a little aimlessly, her eyes looking complicated, like there was a problem. He knew that he’d better talk to her, if father and mother weren’t really on speaking terms.

“One moment, Ruby. I must speak with my mother about... family things.”

He tapped his mother lightly on the elbow, the formal gesture for wishing to have a conversation in private between family, and she looked at him, before they entered one of the side-rooms to the room that they had just vacated.

“Yes, Jaune?”

He didn’t like seeing his mother like this, distant, drinking. She went through the formalities of stuff because it was what she knew, but there was something in her voice and behaviour that wasn’t like the mother he knew.

“Is something wrong, mother?”

His mother’s face turned stoic, as she straightened herself out. He averted his eyes, aware that his mother did not like him looking at her during a moment where she was weak. She tried to be the matriarch of the family, even when she and father had their arguments.

“No. _Nothing_ is wrong, Jaune.”

It was a lie. Something was wrong, and Jaune hated hearing people lie to him. He turned to his mother, who was looking at him with eyes that seemed to be doubtful and concerned. There was something about his mother that made him wish to give her a hug, but it wasn’t proper. Father was affectionate when he was emotional, and that was something that he seemed to keep up whenever he was around his family, because he was happy to see them.

“Your father said…”

His mother turned around. He could see her expression barely change, as she took a deep breath.

“We don’t _agree_ on some things, Jaune. I will need time to adjust. Please don’t worry, my child. I still love you as much as I did before, it’s just... _shocking._ ”

He went in for a hug anyways. Dad always did that with his mother, and he’d do it too. His sisters complained at times, but secretly they liked it as well. Camellia seemed to wish to stick to you, which, given her Semblance, wasn’t very unusual. It was something that he’d accepted from her long ago. She couldn’t touch people without them seeing things.

“Ashe isn’t _bad,_ mother. She cared for us, and I don’t disapprove of her keeping her weaponry. Safety is important, and it would not be a bad thing to-“

His mother sighed softly, as she laid her hands on his own. It was a softness within her that continued.

“Don’t… Don’t worry about it, okay? I’ve… I’ve got to have a chat with her, your father was…”

The woman’s voice trailed off, as bitterness seemed to fuse with her tone of voice. It wasn’t just that the woman seemed to dislike the woman, but also the fact that the woman was armed to the teeth.

_‘She’s just Ashe. She’s raised us, she’s raised dad. Great-Grandmother and her served in the same battalion, and she swore to keep us safe.’_

She was a good Faunus, and frighteningly effective. His mother’s hands stroked over his own, as the woman stepped away. He hadn’t hugged her too tightly, and she turned around.

“It’s not going to be a problem, Jaune. Sometimes, you have to accept your spouse’s decisions, no matter how much that goes against what you wish. Summer will- You know that I _still_ cannot think of her as my daughter-in-law? She’s bringing her daughter with her. I’ll have a step-grandchild… And another daughter-in-law with that, once she weds you.” 

That might be a little bit too much for his mother, this early in the relationship.

“I promise to make the lovemaking relatively quiet?”

An unamused look as she poked at his chest with an annoyed look on her face for even mentioning such a thing, a smile crossing her lips briefly.

“Do as you think best. Your father and I sleep in a different wing of the house for a reason, Jaune.”

That was a tacit ‘go wild’ from his mother. That meant that she agreed at least, that it was a good move to make sure that Summer Rose and the Arc family was enmeshed tightly.

“And… _Jaune_?”

Her face was dark, as she looked him into the eyes. Something behind those eyes played, as a finger brushed over his cheeks in a gentle motion, her lips showing a smile suddenly.

“I am happy to be your mother, even if I am not currently much in favour of your father. You being born, especially after Auburn was… Well…”

Her eyes were soft, emotional and maternal, as she stroked over his cheek softly.

“Born a little differently than most?”

He was being polite, because she was still his sister. A small nod, as his mother denied the effects of Camellia’s Semblance once more.

“Both your father and I were so _relieved_ when you were born, my sweet child. The best of care, but you were a _healthy_ boy. I’ll forever remember the births of my daughters and yours, Jaune.”

It was sweet, and he hugged her on impulse, as his father would do. She patted his back, sighing softly with some regret.

“You shouldn’t worry. Between your father and I, things might improve. I will have to swallow the bitter pill and request another meeting with him shortly.”

She grabbed one of the bottles of alcohol that’d been set in the corner and uncapped it, starting to drink from the bottle. There was no formality to it, and his mother seemed to feel worse now. Why she’d suddenly started drinking was beyond him, but it was not his place to question. It might be something related to the Revolution, to her experiences of that time.

“Everything will be okay, mother. I love you both.”

The bottle was put down, as the woman sighed, looking at him.

“You do, yes. You remind me so much of your father when he was younger. Such a warm man, and still-”

He sighed, as his mother raised the bottle again after saying that and then started to drink again. When mother was in a mood like this, she’d be somewhat less than approachable, some melancholy taking the enjoyment of life out from her.

“I will entertain Inheritor Rose now, Mother.”

The soft bitter ‘Pah’ sound that his mother gave was low, as she swigged from the bottle.

“Enjoy. I’ll just…”

The bottle was drank from again, as his mother sat herself down. He left the room, leaving his mother to her bottle. It wasn’t like Juniper, who seriously overdrank. Mother was a drinker when she was with friends or emotionally hurt, so it was different.

His father entered, his eyes concerned.

“Azalea, ple-“

He shut the door and heard raised voices from his parents as they started to _talk_. He hoped that things would be alright.

The sound of shattering glass and louder shouting from his mother to his father was the result. Ruby looked uncomfortable, as her uncle stood there with her at her side.

“Bad time for the two of them, kid?”

He supposed it was. None of his sisters were present anymore, and father had gone in the room with his mother, undoubtedly for another talk, or, as it seemed, an argument, the man giving him a small grin, motioning for him to come a bit closer and laying a hand on his shoulder and Ruby’s, pushing them together.

“Let’s play a few games. Ruby and I have been trying to improve her score in that game you guys like. I’m a good hand at that, y’know? Huntsman power.”

It wasn’t so bad to enjoy a game or two with an adult.

* * *

Blake looked at her mother as they were cleaning the shattered shards of the vase off the ground, her mother not having spoken to her yet. She felt unnerved, uneasy and a little scared. He mother had just followed through with the orders given, thanking him for her purchase, like some common domesticated Faunus.

_‘She doesn’t share the blood.’_

Technically, her mother was lower in the hierarchy than her. She was still her mother, though. The Rapist would lay his hands on her. She shivered, knowing that he would.

“Was this _really_ necessary?”

Her mother asked the question, looking with her golden eyes disapproving. Blake’s head turned away, not willing to face her mother’s judgmental stare. It hadn’t been necessary. The Rapist had been given her thanks, but she’d…. She couldn’t accept it. He was her rapist, and he was going to be-

_‘I’m NOT wrong. He’s a Rapist, and he picks a Deer over me! My Rapist should rape only me!’_

“He said that he had the opportunity to touch you. That you… offered himself to him, as gratitude. You would betray your mate for a _human_.”

Her mother’s fingers gripped her shoulders and she looked into Blake’s eyes. There was a softness in the woman’s features that she remembered well from when she was younger. Her mother knew what she would be able to achieve with the resources that she had. Food was always tasty, whenever mother cooked.

“That he is my mate does _not_ mean that I would stop _loving_ him if I lay with the Master, Blake. Gratitude towards one’s saviour is not something that counts as breaking a mate’s trust. There is dishonour in not giving one a reciprocal gift. I have this flesh, and thus I may share it, with my love for your father intact.”

Her mother’s gaze looked away, as she turned, grabbing the dustpan from the ground where she’d mopped up the shards, looking at her for a moment before motioning for her to get the mop dunked into the water again.

“It is a lack of gratitude towards your saviour that is a grievous offence, Blake. If I had not thanked him for my daughter and mate being returned to me, I would be betraying my vows of kindness, Blake. I am happy to see you looking so _healthy._ Your father may not agree with me on some things, but even Eve sees something noble within that young man.”

_‘The Ox, mother. She is the Ox, and she deserves to be named by her title.’_

Her eyes looked at her mother with the care that they always held, as she was the loyal daughter, the one who would be the Panther, if her father perished.

“But… But he’s a Rapist?”

Her mother looked at her and sighed. An expression that was much like when she’d made an error that was obvious was on her face. Her mother's head tilted to regard her with those golden eyes of hers.

“Do you _really_ believe that, Blake?”

_‘He raped me!’_

He had taken her liberty! He was considered a mate by the deer! A mate! A disgusting deer claiming her rapist! The nerve!

“He raped me, mother. I will never find my mate, I will never… Father says that the monkey boy might be a good offer for my future, but…”

Her mother’s lips quirked into a smile, as the woman emptied the pan, starting to brush the carpet with the small brush to get the shards out. Blake wondered whether her mother was already somewhat used to how things went.

“But you _disagree_ with your father.”

She nodded. He had no balls! There would never be another from her with the Monkey.

“He has no balls! The rapist’s are nice, and his raping shaft is filling. He has this expression on his face when he is raping me that-“

Her mother’s soft laugh was followed with a shaking of the head. Her mother’s amusement galled her. The rapist had that look on his face like she was special. Of course, she was special! She was the panther! His big raping shaft was fucking the Deer like it was… bad. It hurt to watch! That raping shaft should be in her!

“Ohoho, so it’s an issue with _that._ I thought it might be. When you have another _rape_ by the young man… Do you want some tips?”

_‘No!’_

Her lips said the same, but a little less vehemently.

“No, mother. I’m not… It’s not consensual. He _raped_ me, mother.”

Her mother laughed at her, shaking her head as if she didn’t believe her. She’d always been like that. Father could at least believe her, and mother just did what she did, like the commoner she was.

“Oh, I would not have minded being ‘ _raped’_ by that young man if I was your age, Blake. He _is_ quite fetching, is he not?”

He _was._

She could not deny it. An ugly fat bastard would have been the death knell of her sanity, but he had a certain charm about him, and he seemed to care for her, as he penetrated her with his shaft, taking the time to make sure that she was properly readied for him.

“He is ugly as sin, Mother. How he can be such a cruel master, I don’t know.”

The woman shook her head lightly, tapping the bridge of Blake’s nose lightly, like she’d done when she’d still been younger.

“If that is what you call ugly as sin, I would rather not see what you would consider to be beautiful, Blake.”

Her mother’s teasing comment made her fluster. She was not going to admit that she might in some very small infinitesimal part of her mind think that he was easy on the eyes. It must be something she ate, something that made her feel sick to her stomach, something that twisted her mind.

“Adam was good-looking.”

Her mother laughed at that. She actually laughed at the mention of the Ox, well, at the Ox her younger brother. Seniority always came before gender.

The door opened and people entered. She spotted her Rapist and the cute little human with the silver eyes, as well as a man who wielded a large weapon, danger radiating from him. Her mother gave them a curious look, her eyes going to the men first, before they fell onto the short girl. The dustpan clattered to the floor as she could smell raw fear go through her mother.

_‘She’s pretty innocent… Why would mother be afraid?’_

“Oh dear, my apologies, Master Arc.”

The Rapist made a small dismissive wave with his hand, already onto other thoughts than her mother dropping the dustpan.

“It’s okay. Do take your daughter with you, if you desire, and go and see whether you can find Yang. She’s been… well, I think I sent her to do some domestic tasks. I’m not sure where she is, but you can tell her to come to my room if she’s finished.”

Her mother bowed before the Master, as she settled for a nod. She would not give the Rapist his respect, because he’d raped her. He’d been sick and twisted enough for the deer who had forgotten her place to be taking him as her _mate_.

“Are you alright, mother?”

Her mother didn’t respond, as they walked together through the house, hearing raised voices behind one of the doors. The Rapist’s father, a twisted and vile man who undoubtedly had escaped justice through being some slimy slug hiding below his father’s shield.

“It would _help_ if you _obeyed_ , Azalea! It can’t be changed, and it _won’t_ change a damn thing! Stop drinking and-“

A bottle shattered on the wall, as an angry voice rose to meet her husband’s.

“Isn’t it bad enough that we have _two_ broken daughters, Arya?! That animal has been walking around with banned weaponry for as long as our children have lived! It breaks the Vytal treaty!”

The man remained silent for a moment, and there was a loud sigh. The man hit the wall, or something similar to it, Blake seeing her mother shift a little nervously.

“So _what_ , Azalea? If it is to defend our family, she would die before she let any of us come to harm. It was a different time back then and grandfather knew that she would protect us when he was gone! I would die for you to live, Azalea! I love you more than I care for my own life, as much as I love the family we have!”

The wife of the Rapist’s father snarled something that was more animalistic, hurt and pained. There was more argumentation coming, although a soft cough interrupted the two of them, the Crocodile standing there at their side, as silently as she’d suddenly appeared. Her mother startled, nearly jumping a little.

“Don’t listen to the Master’s conversation with his lady wife, younglings.”

Her mother’s eyes went weird, the irises turning to slits for a moment before they turned normal again, as she looked at the woman who stood there and her mouth opened a little, before she straightened and gave a formal bow. It was more respect than a steward of the household should get.

“Thank you for your instruction, and may the grace of the Faunus rest with you.”

_‘A direct quote from the book of proverbs…’_

The snort from the woman was disrespectful, shaking her head at the way that her mother had spoken.

“The man who spoke those words was a _fool_ , child. A fool whose desires led him to a death worthy of no respect.”

_‘You filthy abomination!’_

She was about to raise her voice, but her mother’s hand grabbed her by the collar and cut her off.

“He was a fool, perhaps. I do believe in the kindness towards others, and…”

There was a softness, a moment where her mother seemed to hesitate for an instant, before she spoke.

“And my name before I found my mate was _Kali Xiao Long._ ”

The disapproval in the old woman’s eyes went up by thirty degrees, as a snort came from the woman’s lips, before she shook her head.

_‘I have no idea what that means, but…’_

_“Hopeless_ causes… It seems that the daughter does not have a mere inheritance of stubbornness from one side. Very well, at least I know that I have the _honour_ of being around someone who can appreciate a game of chess… We should play, sometime soon.”

The dismissive tone, as the woman’s eyes looked fiercely at her mother for an instant, and the shouting got louder in the room.

“We will speak, _‘Kali Xiao Long’._ It has been decades since I had last visited Menagerie, and if you were reared there…”

The woman entered the room, a raised male voice coming, as her mother looked away, hearing the tail end of another time.

“-matter, Azalea! She is still our daughter, no matter what she might have for a Semblance! Ah, you’re here. Are the guests settled in properly?”

They continued to walk, as the majordomo spoke quietly, her mother’s eyes looking troubled. There was something in her mother’s eyes that seemed deeply concerned with the words of the old crocodile Faunus, as they exited the house of the Arc family and went towards the pens.

She’d ask her father what the name _Xiao_ _Long_ meant.

* * *

Ruby was winning.

She was winning again and again, as her uncle’s fingers manipulated the controller expertly and eked out a last-moment win for her side, as he gritted his teeth. Yang wasn’t here yet, but he hoped that she would be. Ruby didn’t like Yang much. It was something that he noticed now that he’d had the time. He held control over one side of the screen, trying to defend from Ruby and her… _father_ , the man being a good sport, as he let no hole in the defence go unfilled.

“And the Rose side wins again! Yay!”

He looked at Ruby cheering and then sighed, as he saw Lord Branwen make a motion to get up.

“Hey, mind if I take your Faunus out for a bit of a stroll? Give you two a moment to talk, and we’ll return with something nice, okay? Arya wouldn’t mind having a drink, I reckon…”

It was a tactic to let the two of them talk without supervision. The Huntsman-trained Faunus in the corner of the room watched with hawk’s eyes for a moment as the man left with her, and he could hear the polite ‘I will wait outside, Lord Branwen’ from the Faunus woman. He watched his friend, one of the ones that he trusted the most. She’d never lied to him, and he knew that if it wasn’t addressed swiftly enough it would lead to trouble.

“Sooo… Want to play another game? I’ll let you beat me this time, Jaune.“

Jaune set the controller down and looked at her with serious eyes.

“Do you really hate Faunus that much, Ruby?”

She looked surprised, confused and a little weirded out by the question. Jaune knew that if he’d not address this, she’d hurt Yang. He wouldn’t like that.

“No, I mean… they’re slaves, aren’t they?”

Her eyes weren’t looking at him, and she wasn’t telling him the full truth. He scooted a little closer, his knee touching hers.

“Why do you dislike Yang, Ruby?”

Anger showed on her face, an ugly kind, as Ruby’s face dropped the veneer of politeness and the ugly truth came rearing up.

“She’s better-looking than me. I’m just…”

Ruby’s hands grabbed a hold of her breasts and lifted them up, the dress that she wore not having the chest support that other dresses had, and the mounds only gave a small quiver, rather than the jiggle that Yang’s would give.

“She looks at you like she wishes to devour you. She’s… Why? Why can she look at you like that, and I can’t?”

_‘Jealousy.’_

Ruby was jealous, but she really shouldn’t be. In a display of impoliteness, he grabbed her hand and then laid it on his chest.

“Ruby, I’m… It’s different for her. She’s a Faunus, she doesn’t think-“

Ruby’s soft voice finished.

“Like we do, of course. They have no concept of some of the things that we take for granted, and… I’m just…”

Her hand went to her breasts, as she looked at him.

“Do you want me as your wife?”

Jaune’s eyes looked deeply into hers, before he smiled.

“Well, _someone’s_ got to keep your mother in check. Better it be you than someone else. Could you imagine what Cinder Fall’s face might look if she found your mother doing eh…”

There had been an incident when he’d been fifteen. Summer and his mother, quite drunk, in the study. It was not spoken of. Ruby and he disavowed it ever happened. The Cup Comparison Incident was forgotten, and would never be mentioned again. Ruby gave a small smile to soothe him.

“You’d better make the offer, Jaune. I know that third wife is probably my position, but…”

Her hands touched his stomach, brushing over his groin before it slipped into his pants. It was definitely not according to protocol, but…

Ruby’s fingers wrapped around the shaft and gave a slow jerk, her silver eyes peering up at him with that curiosity within them, slowly stroking over the shaft with her fingers until her grip changed. It was different than the times before, with Yang.

“D-does this feel good?”

He moaned in response, as she crawled closer, her face so close to his groin that he could feel her hot breath wash over his groin. Shuddering, he felt the breathing pick up a little, his friend’s fingers jerking a little faster.

“Ruby, I’m…”

A small kiss, given by someone of near-equal status, someone who wasn’t even introduced yet formally, to the head of his shaft. He groaned, leaning back a little, letting her explore. His eyes closed, as she kissed it again.

“I’ve been _thinking_ about this. Mom doesn’t seem shy, but she’s shy at times. She’s always putting on a braver front because she’s afraid of… well, she doesn’t really say. She might’ve accepted your father’s offer in a few years, but… Well, you did a _nasty_ thing, Jaune.”

He did. It was a nasty thing indeed how he’d written the contract, and his mother and Summer had just read through it and assumed. He felt a little bad about it, but between being the cuckolded husband and having someone who he knew was a good person…

“Your mother is someone who wouldn’t betray me like that, Ruby.”

He felt teeth on the head of his cock, as she looked up at him with a little glare in her eyes that was both cute as well as a little frightening.

“I wouldn’t _either!_ We’re friends. I’m still a bit mad that you picked mom over me, but…”

She smiled, as she started to give slower tugs, the head pulled free and her tongue sliding over the crown.

“But I’m kind of happy she’s going to be with you. She’s… She’s _smiling_. Not fully, because I’ve not seen her smile like that before, but she said to me, before we left, that she’s excited. And…”

Ruby flushed, as she looked at him with a shyer expression on her face.

“And that we’re going to do things _together_ to you. I- I’ll be at Beacon soon, but… but she’s said that I can visit you. M-married p-person privileges, and-“

He groaned as her tugging grew harder, as her lips smooched the head again, her lips working around his shaft, as she stroked and massaged him.

“And I’ll… I’ll see whether I can like your blonde pet. She’s… you like her back, don’t you?”

He couldn’t admit that aloud, as he felt the pressure building within him, a slow moaning picking up into moans, Ruby’s name the loudest.

“C-come on, Jaune. Do you like her back?”

If he admitted that, it’d be bad. He shuddered, as she grabbed the base of his cock, her eyes looking at him.

“More than me?”

The two of them together. Summer leaning over his shoulder, telling him which pussy to fuck. It was hard, there was no proper decision.

“You’re _both_ pretty, okay? Please, Ruby.”

She smiled, much like her mother, before she let the pinch go and he felt a rush going through him at the freed sensation, as her lips wrapped around his cockhead and he felt himself coming. She took it all in her mouth, tongue sliding over the underside, going cross-eyed for a moment with that sudden release, as she rose, her mouth filled with white goo. Her tongue came from the white sea in her mouth and she wagged it at him, before she swallowed. She grimaced.

 _“Yuck._ Your blonde Faunus can do this. The taste is horrible.”

He couldn’t resist the brief tease.

“Or your _mother.”_

Summer was odd, but strong and very dedicated. Ruby grimaced at the thought.

“Yuck. It wasn’t… it wasn’t _all_ bad though. You’re…”

She smiled broadly at him, her face lighting up with joy.

“You’re kind of cute when you moan.”

He looked at her and sighed. Men were not _cute_. Men were manly. She started to giggle.

“Your face when I said you were cute, ahahaha!”

It was not funny. Summer wouldn’t call him cute. Ruby just continued to giggle as she wiped her lips off, before kissing the head of his cock again.

“But it looks nice, though. It’s a shame I’ve got to wait until my wedding night. You’re my best friend, Jaune.”

He hoped that she would be, even when they were married. His mother and father loved each other a lot, he knew. They would not always agree, but they would always make up. Even with Ashe being armed to the teeth, it would be washed away with time. Mother had weathered so much, and he knew that she loved everyone in the house, even if Auburn and Camellia weren’t her favourites… They were still her daughters.

“Hey, you’ll be my wife with your mother’s marriage to me is finalized. Sure, it’ll take a few years, but that doesn’t mean that the betrothal contract won’t be signed when your mother and I have wed and the clause can be invoked.”

Ruby smiled and tweaked his nose, shaking her head slowly. She was his best friend and soon to be stepdaughter. Blood and ancestry did not matter. He did not care that she was a bastard-born child, because she was his friend and this was a way out for her without shame.

_‘A bastard child would not be received well, but you are still your mother’s daughter. As long as we don't mention it, it won't be a problem.’_

His sisters would not care, or at least, not voice their worries. He was not going to be a bad friend to Ruby. Father had always said that you should cherish the friends that you made, because you needed them to achieve your goals.

_‘And that’s why I will make you feel safe.’_

She kissed him lightly on the cheek as she scooted a little closer, his hands tidying himself up. It was a little messy, but he could just blame it on a bit of over-exuberance. Ruby was not a girl that could easily sit still, and if he was a little messier… That happened. The mud had been washed out of the carpet as well, after all.

* * *

Yang looked at the paper in front of her, struggling with one of the twists of the pen. There was a little knack to it that she wasn’t quite getting, her fingers steadying the pen a little to write it, two sharp lines down and then a little curl upwards. The small booklet with Mistralian characters in front of her was opened to the third page.

“Hey.”

A male voice she hadn’t heard before, her head turning to spot a man standing there at the entrance to the room that she’d picked to practice in. With how big the house was, a few of the rooms rarely saw use. The man was taller than she was, with his hair swept back, his weapon in hand, and she curtsied as she got up.

“Sir.”

The word was strange, as if it was still unused to her tongue. The man gave a little twist of the finger, telling her to rise. She did.

“No need to stand on protocol, girl. Summer told me about you, about how you’re… Yeah, _here._ Sit down, I’d like to talk with you.”

She didn’t really get why he’d want to talk to her, but the red eyes reminded her a little of someone. He sat down next to her, an arm around her shoulders suddenly. She mused for a moment, before she decided to speak up.

“This one is not available for entertainment, Sir. Young Master Arc owns this one’s collar and he would not allow such a thing for guests.”

The man gave a frown and a look of disgust at the words, before he sighed deeply. Yang didn’t know what that meant.

“Yeah, I wouldn’t be doing _that_ either. I’ve had- Oh, you don’t even know, _figures_. The name’s Qrow, Qrow Branwen.”

The name was familiar, and the appearance clicked in her mind, remembering the picture that she’d seen with her godmother.

“You were on a team with Lady Rose.”

A short nod, as he looked at her and then pulled out a small locket, a single feather in it, as well as a picture. The face that stared back at her was that of her mother, aged twenty or so, her features looking as distant as the skies.

“That should clear things up a bit. Do you need… proof?”

_‘Of you being my uncle?’_

It wasn’t really a bother, of course. She nodded. If her mother was a raven, then she would see his trait. The pants went down and she saw smooth skin where a penis was supposed to be. Her head tilted a little, and the man grimaced, turning around.

_‘Oh.’_

“Yeah… Didn’t much like that. All comes out from a single place, and- well…”

_‘That sucks.’_

Sometimes, traits manifested like that. A beak, a feathered crest, something visible, or something that couldn’t produce heirs. It was a shame, the man wasn’t bad-looking. A cloaca... She felt really bad for the man.

“Your mother put you on the world, though…”

He hugged her. It felt _nice_ , but it wasn’t like with the Master. She was surprised to find that the man was crying, as his fingers brushed over her back, a soft and deep sigh coming from him, as she leaned against him.

“You look a lot like your dad in your personality, but your shape’s your mom’s. She’s… Yeah. I’ve been looking for you guys for _years_.”

Yang’s eyes closed and she sighed.

“He’s _dead_. I’m all that’s left.”

There was a hesitant smile on her lips as she looked at the man, whose sad eyes were a little deeper than before, nearly tearing up.

“Yeah… _She_ was keyed to him, she never expected to-“

The man’s hug stopped, his pants pulled back up. She looked at the sad expression on his face, a long-suffering one that contained self-loathing.

“She tried to _kill_ my Master.”

The man looked at her with a sad expression, as he nodded his head.

“She’s a _danger._ He's not going to die.”

He didn’t deny that, as his hand patted her off a little. It was a loose gesture, like a bird cleaning its feathers. She frowned a little, and the man’s eyes saddened, as he took a deep breath.

“Are you happy?”

She nodded. He’d pulled her out of the muck, he’d brought the sky for her to rise into. She could see him in her dreams, already loving her.

“He’s the one I’ve been waiting for. I’m so happy.”

She saw how the man straightened himself up, arranging his clothes a little more formally, his eyes looking soft.

“That’s what your dad said about your mom too. He was a lizard, wasn’t he?”

Her fingers straightened her clothing out a little and she nodded. That it was a dragon wasn’t to be spoken of. If the reactions of the Faunus made any sense…

_‘They hate the Vestiges…’_

“Yes. I am his daughter.”

The man put a finger on her nose, his eyes showing some amusement.

“Yeah, he’s proud of you, no matter where you are. Do you want to go see your owner?”

She nodded. She would quite like that. Her uncle was someone who seemed like the understanding sort.

She smelled the scent of his seed on Ruby’s breath immediately, the dark feeling inside her surging up once more. A challenger to the man she craved, an enemy that had to be squished like a bug. The silver eyes met hers with that challenge, even as the girl smiled brightly, calling her uncle her father.

_‘If they are related, I am a rooster’s daughter.’_

She was most assuredly _not_ a rooster’s daughter. Her Master patted her on the head, which brought a warm smile from her heart, right onto her lips. The Master was safe, the master was content and she would do what she had to.

“I missed you.”

She did too, and she couldn’t say it. It was forbidden to say it.

“Say… Can I buy this Faunus from you? I’ve gotten fond of the way that her horns grow.”

_‘No.’_

She didn’t voice that objection, her uncle’s eyes meeting Master Jaune’s. She could see the firm determination in her mate’s eyes.

“A hundred thousand Lien.”

The Master’s lips pressed together tightly as he shook his head. Warmth flooded her heart, as the look that her Master sent back at her uncle turned fiercer than before.

“Not even for a _million_. She’s my pet. I’ve got a black cat Faunus with a minor attitude problem spare, though.”

The man shook his head slowly, Yang feeling the burning annoyance within her heart swell. The Cat wouldn’t even be sold… but the Master wanted to hold on to her. She wouldn’t be sold.

“Yeah, I’ll _pass._ I like blondes.”

Ruby Rose spoke up quietly, addressing her. The silver eyes looked a little warmer, as an almost shy smile was on her lips, a quick flicker of her eyes towards Jaune, as a hand was extended towards her.

“I… I hope we can become friends.”

The hand which was extended didn’t seem dangerous, and she stared at it for a moment.

“You can shake it. It’s what humans do.”

She wasn’t sure whether she could. It wasn’t proper, and her father was a man who had been a little odd in his etiquette lessons. She grabbed the arm at the elbow and shook it. Qrow started to laugh loudly at that, as Ruby looked a little nonplussed.

* * *

Three hours and seventeen games on the console later with Ruby and her Master, Yang found that the call for dinner had been sounded, and that her Master needed to depart to do the formal things. Feeling the odd brush of something that might be pain go through her body like a staggering sensation. She wanted to make sure that the Master liked what she had planned.

_‘Terra first… and then we’ll see.’_

“I will take Terra and we’ll see about something for tonight, Master. I promise you, you will _not_ be disappointed.”

She wouldn’t want to disappoint him, ever. She was loyal to the man who she had chosen. She had been a whore…

_‘Hmmm… one of the twins is still there… I did say that I would make sure that she knew where she was going… It would be bad if she didn’t know the fate of her sister…’_

“Good girl.”

She preened under the praise, catching sight of the Master’s father with his wife and her blood-uncle seated, half of a bottle of whiskey on the table, the three of them a little drunker, from the smell of it. She would find Terra first, then inquire about the options that were on the table before them. She wanted to make the Master feel good. He deserved it for existing. Pushing open the door to Saphron's little second room, she spotted the woman on the bed, Terra cleaning something in the corner, rubbing something silvery with a rag.

“Terra?”

The Faunus looked up from her cleaning, Saphron face-down onto the pillow, looking to be asleep. Yang didn’t really think too much about it, giving the woman as little attention as she could.

“Accompany me for a while. Master Jaune would like to feel the two of us service him tonight.”

The canine Faunus looked at her and nodded. She moved to the bed with tender steps, lightly shaking Saphron’s body, the woman rousing from her sleep. Bloodshot eyes looked up.

“I will be accompanying Master Jaune’s pet, Mistress Saphron.”

The homosexual sister gave a soft moan, making a dismissive gesture, the two Huntsman Faunus in the room paying them little attention as they guarded the woman. Yang lightly shook the woman, rousing her from her tired state a little more.

“The Master has gone for dinner, Lady Saphron. Your father will be expecting you.”

Terra’s worried look was there, as Saphron got up slowly, running a hand through her hair.

“Need t’ do mak’up.”

Terra’s hands pulled the blonde hair back and worked on Saphron’s makeup, her fingers deftly moving the brushes and the powders over her face without complaint. Yang wondered whether she could learn the same, Terra sculpting Saphron’s face into something that approximated healthy-looking, the pale skin looking a little too pale for her liking. Saphron Arc did not see the sunlight often, Yang noticed at that moment, as the woman’s blue eyes looked at her for a moment.

The dream came to mind again and she closed her eyes, taking a deep breath. She could hear the soft humming of Saphron as she was worked on, Terra’s motions delicate and without any sort of hindrance by the woman’s soft humming.

A light blue dress was pulled out of the closet and worn, the woman unashamedly changing in front of her, and she felt the dark emotions come once again. The dream, what did it mean? Did it mean that those two would be swinging from a tree, hung like criminals? Would she kill her Master?

_‘No, that’s not going to happen.’_

“Terra…”

Saphron Arc spoke, but she didn’t finish the sentence, pushing the jewelled headpiece into place. She had to look formal. Yang thought that the woman did, in a certain fashion. Terra bowed her head.

“It is no matter, Lady Saphron. I take joy in servitude.”

* * *

They walked down towards the slave pens, her eyes glinting with the hints of things yet to come, her eyes catching sight of the patrols of Huntsmen-trained Faunus, three of them each, scanning every part of the household for dangers.

“Will you require service as well?”

_‘I’m not a homosexual…’_

She wasn’t in the slightest. It was the Master’s cock, all the way. She shook her head, pushing the door open. The smell of the slave pens wasn’t great as always, but she knew that there was a destination in mind for her, walking through the rows upon rows of cages and the cells that’d been reserved for the slaves. Several looked at her with questioning eyes, her eyes catching sight of the cat’s father and mother, seated together in the cage that held the man and woman.

_‘Not here…’_

“Where’s one of the twins at? I thought we stuffed her in a cage somewhere.”

It was important to inform the girl that she’d be getting the judgment that she deserved. It wouldn’t be polite at all to make the girl wait. Terra’s eyes looked around, sniffing the air a few times.

“Down here. I will prepare. It’s the building on the right.”

A pitiful sight she could see, the Twin, whichever it was, she hadn’t really bothered to remind the name of those who had tormented her, looking up at her. There was filth on the floor of her cage, a small bowl that’d been filled with food for her standing in front of the cage, licked clean. Angry eyes, cat ears her only trait.

“Come to taunt me, you stupid dog-fucker? I’ve heard about you from the stupid cat! You're a disgrace, a filthy bitch who-”

She couldn’t be bothered at all at this moment with the Malachite’s attitude. The cage was opened up a moment later, and she pulled the girl out by the hairs after seizing it, starting to drag her along, regardless of whether she tore the hair off the scalp or not.

“You bitch! You fucking cud-chewing grass-hopping coward!”

Yang was aware that she was drawing a crowd of onlookers, as she just dragged the girl by the hair towards her destination. The Faunus disappeared from her path, her face grim, her lavender-lilac coloured eyes glinting dangerously as she kept her grip on the girl’s hair firm and steady, daring someone to comment, her blonde locks bouncing as a contrast, her uniform still pristine.

“I’m going to make you meet your sister, little bitch.”

That would likely calm the girl down, even if there was more pain in her future. Yang wasn’t gentle as she moved, her iron grip on the girl’s hair strong, as the girl stumbled and staggered, dragged along without pity or mercy.

“Here.”

Yang slammed the girl down onto the bench-like device, the leather looking worn-down, pushing the body down, Terra already getting ready, seizing an arm of the girl and then snapping it into place, Yang keeping the girl pinned as she struggled.

The straw on the ground wasn’t too much of a bother, and neither did it really bother Yang too much that the girl was struggling, but the insults… did.

“How did it feel to be known as the dog’s _bitch,_ blondie? When your master finds out, will he even dare to touch you, knowing what you’ve done with animals? Does he know that you've sucked a dog off and shown us the seed in your mouth, you filthy vegetarian?!”

The smile on her lips didn’t stop from being something marvellous and terrifying to the Twin that she had laid there, the bare body reeking somewhat of the filth of the cage, but that was hardly an objection after all. A few insults…

“He _would_ touch me. He would touch _his_ slave. I am _his_. Silly little cat…”

She could see Blake already in the same position… But no, it wouldn’t be like _that_ for Blake. If Blake was so easily broken down, it wouldn’t be a _challenge._ The master deserved the _best_.

She grabbed a leg and then pushed it out, grabbing a leather belt and then tying it to one of the metal legs of the bench. The verbal abuse continued, as she glanced at Terra. Terra was stronger than the Malachite girl, and the other leg was secured.

“Get a chair for me to sit on.”

She wanted to _watch._ It wasn’t something that she would like to miss, as the hissing and cursing continued.

“Your master would rather fuck a woman who hasn’t had an animal inside her, you filthy disease-riddled barren deer!”

_‘My…’_

The chair was put in front of the girl that had been restrained, as Terra approached, holding a whip. Yang’s fingers grabbed the leather handle and she tested it, a loud cracking sound coming from the tip as it lashed out.

“The Master doesn’t _care_. The Master wouldn’t care. The Master is _mine_ and _all_ will kneel before him, if he so dares to wish for it. He is _kind_.”

The whip flicked and the red welt appeared upon the back of the girl, a hiss of pain, as the whip’s leather quivered. Another firm lash, blood welling up.

“Aww, does that hurt, little kitty? You know… I haven’t shown you your sister yet. Terra? _Show.”_

She motioned for Terra, who grabbed the wheelbarrow, tipping it over in front of the chair. The bloodied body laid there, and something that sounded like a cross between a moan and a groan came from the twin’s mouth. Yang couldn’t really empathize.

“MILLIE? Millie? Milly?”

The whimpers, the cries for the sister that had been claimed by the blade of the assassin, the pained expression of loss on the girl’s face. Yang revelled in it, knowing that the cruelty of those two was only because of their power.

“She was unfortunately taken by the Master’s sister and used as a replacement… But don’t worry...”

Another lash on the girl’s back, as she let the whip make marks, as she motioned towards Terra.

“I guess it’s time that you’ll feel _pain…_ but don’t worry. I’m just a _deer_. Terra… _Get_. Good doggy.”

She leaned over, the girl’s eyes looking into her own. Spit dripped down her cheek after Melanie spat at her, the anger in those eyes such a wonderful little gift. Terra moved, starting to get what she’d requested.

“You filthy cud-chewing whore! That’s my sister! That’s my _sister_! You diseased daughter of a common veal cutlet! I hope you never procreate or that your child may be an aberration!”

Anger pulsed through Yang’s eyes, as she grabbed the chin of the Siamese Cat Faunus and held it, the serpentine red eyes looking into the eyes, as the girl struggled against her bonds.

“Now, listen to me _carefully,_ Malachite. You’ve been wrong on a few things…”

She could see the fear in those eyes, drinking it in, her fingers digging into the skin, her eyes staring into fearful ones. There was liquid dripping from the girl’s nethers, the girl having wet herself. It had been a few days since that habit, inspired by the mortal fear of punishment and death, had faded. She was the Master’s _favourite,_ and she had _chosen_ her mate.

“He’s my _mate_. _Mine.”_

Her grip on the flesh pushed her fingernails into the soft skin. The girl was frozen, staring into her eyes.

“And, well… You’re _wrong_ about my heritage, little cat.”

A savage grin, as she leaned closer.

“Do you really think that a deer would be able to hold such _power,_ little cat?”

The sound of hooves against the ground came closer, and Yang looked up, as she let go of the girl’s face, taking her seat again as Terra led the horse into position. Her mouth opened and she bit down onto the neck of the Cat Faunus, the venom shooting through the fangs that’d sunk into the Twin’s flesh and into the bloodstream, stunned eyes just staring at nothingness. 

The feline Faunus was stunned, as happened sometimes. She snapped her fingers and Terra rubbed something onto the Faunus girl’s nethers, a spicy scent coming to her nostrils. It was time for the punishment to fit the crime.

_‘Well… You always did like a show… So now you’re giving me a show.’_

It was a cruel and savage thing to do, but right now, Yang did not care. She did not care, remembering as they’d forced her to do things, to lower herself, to kneel and to be obedient out of the fear of death.

The smell faded slowly, as Terra assisted the stallion a little, looking at her with a questioning look. The woman hadn’t been okay with it, but Yang knew that there was trust for her.

“Which… place?”

The question hung there for a moment as the horse grew aroused, the scent of a fertile female arousing it. Yang was amused at the expression of near-hesitation on Terra’s face. It was perfect.

If she’d have to fuck a horse… Well…

_‘Who cares if you live, little cat?’_

“The maidenhood. I’ll make her snap awake. Her _first_ man has arrived. It's suitable for her first time to be with an animal.”

She smacked the girl in the face a few times, and anger seemed to come from those eyes as they looked at her. It was not a problem though. Within a few minutes, the girl would be making different sounds than threats.

“You _monster!_ You human-loving scum of a deer’s diseased hoof!”

_‘Well… I’m not the one getting my maidenhood taken by an animal.’_

She glanced back at Terra.

“Make sure that she _feels_ it, Terra. Now, little kitty… Get ready for a show. Time to see how your first lover takes you… “

There was a sound, as Melanie looked up, something that clicked, as something not quite human pressed against her sex. Yang sat down, as Terra did something with the beast's shaft, and the ear-piercing scream that came from the woman rattled her eardrums a little. The horse bucked a little, as the mouth opened and only pained sounds came out, panic and pain in those eyes.

“Aww… Did that hurt? Did that _hurt_ , little kitty? Does that hurt, to feel an animal take that which you’ve kept safe? Your little sister had her first time taken by a _woman,_ you know? _Terra…”_

_‘That’s for letting me fuck a dog, bitch… It’s only fair to give you a bigger partner, after all…’_

The animal atop the Malachite Twin continued to force itself into the woman, frothing spittle dripping from the mouth, and something seemed to pop, as the beast made a loud sound. The inhuman sounds from the captured cat Faunus were adorable. Pain. Torment. Vengeance.

“Join _me,_ Terra.”

The canine Faunus obeyed, as a good dog should. Yang’s eyes looked at the face, at the pleading green eyes, the savage impulses within her sated by those pleading eyes.

“Not so much of a mistress now, are you?”

The beast continued, rutting as it was intended to. She didn’t really know much about horses, other than that if they kicked you, you could break your ribs, that they were for riding and that they were strong.

Terra’s head bumped against her fingers, a nuzzling motion that she noticed before, patting the girl’s head. She watched as the Malachite Twin that had been left to pleasure the equine looked like she was going to pass out from the pain.

“How long does it take for the beast to come? I want her _wrecked_.”

There was a soft little hmm, Terra’s tongue reaching out and licking her fingers. Yang found it oddly sweet and endearing in some fashion, touching the woman’s tongue with a finger, the woman suckling on it, her tongue lapping at it.

_‘Such a good little dog…’_

The horse seemed to be done quicker than Yang anticipated, shivering once and then scraping its hooves against the ground, Terra starting to pull it away. It wasn’t like Yang _cared._ The wide eyes and the smell of gunky seed that’d been shot into the girl that was of an age with her was just the icing on the metaphorical cake. 

“I- _hate_ you.”

There was some life in the girl, as those eyes focused on her. Yang watched as Terra led the stallion away, watching the floppy shaft slowly recede within the pouch that it was kept in, looking at the beast and shaking her head.

“Oh? The feeling is _quite_ mutual, I’ll say. You had me fuck a _dog,_ Malachite… Now you’ll have to live with the knowledge that you’ve been fucked by a _horse._ Aww, is the little bitch going to _cry_ now? You weren’t crying when you laughed at me for getting scratches, girl. Your mother kicked me for being damaged... Terra... Get her next mating partner.”

Angry, hoarse sounds came from the girl, and Yang walked around, seeing the reddened buttocks and the pussy lips that’d been split open. She saw the puddle of spunk below the girl, her legs looking like they’d been battered and bruised, the goopy slime that dripped out enough.

_‘An animal is good enough for you, didn’t you two say that?’_

“The Panther is here, his daughter is- I hate you! I hate you so much, you filthy vegetarian!”

Yang didn’t really mind that, watching how the girl’s snarlings continued with that vehemence that should have been simmering down. Another horse, a chestnut-coloured one, already looking like it smelled the mare that it would cover and looking excited, came towards her, led by Terra.

She took only pleasure in the sight of the Malachite screaming and crying.

“Curse your ancestors and your family! Your father was a bastard and your grandfather was a human-lover!”

She smiled as she sat down, motioning for Terra to get the girl her next ‘lover’.

“In the _rear,_ Terra. It’d be _such_ a damn shame to let her new lover have a loose hole…”

The scream of pain from the other woman was satisfying. Seeing the girl that’d humiliated her when she was frail and weak, without the man she loved there to make her feel strong, like this, screaming and half-pleading with Terra to stop, the beast not caring about the state of the girl.

_‘Yeah… Who’s the bitch now, huh?’_

Terra’s head rubbed against her side as Terra knelt there, watching the beast fuck the lesser one. Anyone who dared to stand in the way of Yang would be flattened or broken. The savage urges were hard to suppress, but she revelled in the sight of that pain, of the vengeance being wrought upon the body of the other slave. She was a slave, which she had accepted. She was a slave that belonged to _one_ man, one who would not be taken from her so easily.

The little cat was crying, and Yang’s eyes caught the expression of hate in those teary eyes. It was such a sad little thing to see, as she got closer to the girl, between the horse’s hooves. The hateful eyes didn’t even stop with their glare, as the eyes rolled back.

The beast continued, and Yang didn’t stop watching, the body exhaling slowly.

“I have found that which gives my life purpose.”

The beast got its release and Terra guided it away. The girl was still unconscious, and Yang wondered if she’d wake up before her next lover.

_‘Well… It’s not like you’re getting out of this alive.’_

“Mistress Auburn… she prefers _this_ one for… for the ones she selects. She’s… she’s made me _watch_. D-do you want to do it, M- Yang?”

The Faunus woman frowned, shaking her head slightly as if to clear it, before starting to prepare it, not even giving the option. Yang grabbed a bucket, dousing the girl on the bench, the girl snapping awake again. Yang shot a look at the horse. Pretty damn massive. Nice tufts on the hooves. Black.

_‘Purebred, it looks like…’_

“You’re _disgusting_.”

Yang knew that. She smirked at the other girl. She didn’t know how, but the body of the girl had been damaged by the fucking from the horses. She could smell _blood_.

“So? You hurt me. The Master has not shared himself with me as he should. Thanks to _you_. I hope that in your next life, you will be born kinder.”

She watched the girl as angry curses came from her lips, not even paying attention anymore, her eyes looking at the beast as Terra smeared the pheromones over the girl’s snatch. The beast was pretty massive, as it scraped its hooves against the stable's floor, the smell of the pheromones making her nose itch.

“-whore, and your bastard-born children will be whores, you sickened deer.”

The look in her eyes changed, as her eyes turned red once more as she knelt, flashing her teeth. Sharp canines had lengthened, as she grabbed the throat of the slave, looking into those eyes.

“My children will be _mine_ and _his._ And…”

The anger within her turned to fury, as the insult against her hit her harder. The Master’s children would be her children, as he would give them to her. She was his _mate._ She was _his_.

“And you are still wrong, little cat. I am my father’s daughter, and my grandfather’s grandchild. I am _Yang._ I am my Master’s _pride_. I am my mate’s _love_. I am _better_ than you will ever be, _stronger_ than you will ever be. Be with your sister, little cat. May you two forever feel my hatred and displeasure for your existence.”

The slave’s eyes looked into hers, dazed, confused and not at all listening to her. A motion with her hand and the body jolted, as the horse took it’s breeding partner, as Yang stared into those green eyes, green as emeralds, watching how the pain burned in them, the hate and pleasure mingling together. Her serpentine eyes burned with that crimson leer, staring into the feline Faunus' eyes. 

They faded too _soon._

The life faded as death set in. That light emptying from those eyes, as the horse continued with its task, the body twitching in death. It was vindication, anger and more that was draining into a sense of smug satisfaction.

She patted the head of the corpse, shaking her head. She turned her gaze to Terra to find her staring at her.

“What?”

Terra looked at her for the longest of moments and Yang blinked. Terra was leaning against the chair, her right hand between her legs.

“Your eyes looked like they’d turned red. I was…”

The woman had been _touching_ herself. Yang kept her face carefully blank whilst she mentally made an ‘eww’ sound, those brown eyes looking at her with a definite look of ‘I want some Yang’.

“You’re… Mistress Saphron is- I’m-“

Yang was not thinking about that. She put a smile on her face and patted the beast’s head, her eyes looking at the body of the beast as it continued. The body of the Faunus girl wasn’t up to the beast’s standards, she supposed, but…

“Make him give her a nice send-off before we can put the bodies in the disposal.”

It was only a few minutes later that the beast unleashed its burden, Yang’s eyes taking in the sight of ruination of that body. There was only a satisfaction in her as she felt the anger slowly dissipate. Terra picked up the body of the twin that had been killed and put it in the wheelbarrow before she started to undo the belts and straps, the horse’s cock sliding out of the ruined body. Yang had to momentarily take a mental measuring stick before she came to the conclusion that yes, the girl probably wouldn't have been able to conceive after that.

_‘An animal for an animal…Serves you right, bitch.’_

Who said that justice didn’t exist?

“That’s it, you little kitten…”

She dumped the body on top of the sister, which was already starting to decompose somewhat. The smell wasn’t so bad, she supposed. It was what was expected, of course. The limpness of the body would come after the stiffness had been taken care of. 

Terra took care of the horse, as she should. Yang watched as the woman softly wiped off the genitals of the beast with a wet cloth before guiding it back to the place in the stable where it was being kept. The puddle of horse semen below the breeding bench was looking gross, in her opinion. The Master’s seed was nicer. He wasn’t an animal, he was nice and gentle and she’d make much love with him.

“It’s done, Lady Yang.”

She smiled and patted Terra’s head, before grabbing the wheelbarrow. The two Faunus twins could linger with the trash, where they _belonged._

It was a large container of sorts, half-opened. Emptied frequently, she supposed, but the smells of decomposition and death lingered, watching the bodies that laid within. Older and mangled Faunus, none of which she recognized. The weak. The culled. Those who had been at the mercies of their owner, or probably, the youngest daughter of the house. She raised the body of the twin that’d gotten killed in the house and then threw it into the container, where it landed with a sound that wasn’t unlike a chicken being stomped on.

The other twin was thrown into the container as well, after which Yang closed it. Terra was looking at her with eyes that looked curious, dark and curious.

“Ah, you’ve-“

Terra reached, something near Yang's hair catching her attention. Yang’s eyes narrowed as lips suddenly pressed against her own in a kiss, and her hand gripped the shoulder of the woman, forcing her to kneel, her eyes burning red with anger and something that wasn’t really described.

“No _kissing_.”

There was something in those brown eyes that questioned, but a slow nod came, as Yang’s hand grabbed the collar around Terra’s neck and yanked her up. The dog obeyed. 

“We will fuck the Master tonight. I will... Do it, if it pleases him. If you are obedient, _perhaps_.”

A meek little nod, as the woman shivered in perverse delight. Yang felt disgust within her, remembering the feeling of those lips. Soft and a little pliant, moist and a little eager.

 _Disgusting_.

“Y-yes.”

The dog Faunus obeyed, and Yang grinned. The Master would like having the little dog at his service. Mistress Saphron would have to miss her favoured pet for an evening. It’d serve her right.

“Good dog.”

The happy smile on Terra’s face was enough to make Yang seriously doubt that the girl would be stopping her attempts to coerce her into the degeneracy.

At least Yang knew that she wasn’t so sick as to feel a dash of happiness when the Master praised her.

It wasn’t like when he called her a good girl, she sort of got extra wet or anything, nope. He was the man she loved.

_‘He’ll praise me.’_

She walked back with Terra, spotting Blake seated opposite of her father, the man looking like a veritable mountain of man and muscle, his mate nowhere to be seen.

_‘Yeah… Listen to your father, Blake.’_

The man seemed to be talking about responsibility.

Blake could do with some of that. She was a dumb cat who didn't know what a blessing she'd been given with her beauty.

* * *

Blake approached the cage where her father dwelt in, her eyes finding that he had smoothened out the clothing that he’d been given, his eyes closed, the groomed beard resembling something that’d been formal during the time when she’d been younger.

She pushed the cage open, hearing the excited chatter of the monkey on the background with the new ewe girl, Esmer or whatever it was. She cleared her throat, announcing her presence, though she knew that the man undoubtedly had heard her enter.

“Father, I have come to you in search of answers.”

Mother’s former name had been _Xiao Long_ , which was unusual. Taking one’s mate’s name was fairly normal if one were to bond with one of the upper hierarchy, but to hear that there had been a name applied to her before, was enough to make her feel a little worried. Her mother was of commoner status, and it would not be very proper.

“The name _Xiao_ _Long,_ what does it mean? I have heard it, and-”

Her father’s face darkened, as he placed his hands on his thighs, leaning forward a little, taking a deep breath.

“Is it the Crocodile who bears that name?”

_‘Well… no, actually mom does, but…’_

She lied. Lying was easier when her father’s attention wasn’t on her.

“Yes. She knows the name, at least.”

His eyes met hers, something in their depths changing. Distaste, knowing the nature of the beast.

“During the revolution, the aberrations were gathered up and sent in first. There was an orphanage in Menagerie, bearing that name and some of the older children had earned the name to use, a charity from the great Ao Kuang. They died well, doing their duty for the Faunus in repentance for their wrongness. Disgusting creatures, it seems we did not lose all of them…”

She turned her gaze away, looking thoughtful, or at least trying to. Her father’s hand laid on her knee, as the man sighed.

“They have the mercy of death, the mercy that is not given to them in life. There are few who bear the name of _Xiao Long_ now, survivors. None of the Faunus will suffer the aberration to live. They must all be killed to preserve the purity of our kind. The Turtle commanded it.”

Her mother bore that name. Her mother bore that name, and her father did not know. An aberration, a vile taint upon the purity of their people, some throwback to wrongness that should have been destroyed before.

_‘She’s still mom.’_

“Worry not. It is unlikely that the woman will taint the world with her presence for much longer. She looks to be in her twilight years, so there will be purity once more. Instead…”

The man’s eyes looked at her and they were firm and strict. He straightened his shoulders and his eyes bored into hers.

“I have heard of your actions, Blake. They have told me of your impudence.”

Blake winced. The Rapist had raped her and they did not wish to rise up. They should! She was the daughter of the Panther!

“Father, I-“

His expression was sterner than before.

“You will be _polite_ and _courteous_ to your owner. You have a _responsibility_ to your people. It is how the world is now. We have been enslaved, and if those of the people do not obey us, we will have to show an example. Daughter, there is a time when one must swallow one’s pride and be subservient to those who hold power.”

The words weren’t words that she liked to hear, and she caught sight of the deer and the degenerate dog walking past, the blonde giving her a look that just drew out the anger inside her.

_‘Do you think this is funny, you vegetarian? You forget you are prey!’_

“As you wish, father. He has raped me and taken my maidenhood.”

That was not to be forgotten, as her father’s eyes softened a little. It was sympathy, but those eyes hardened again, as the Panther looked at her with determined eyes.

“Serve him and be courteous. The people will wish to see you as an example. What my father has done will be repaid through our service.”

She didn’t know much about that, but she would listen to her father for the time being. That meant… actually _pleasing_ the Rapist.

_‘Preferring a deer over me!’_

It felt maybe a little better now, as she imagined his gentle eyes on her and the little smile. It might just be a bit better, yes. Perhaps her father had the right thought about things. She had been…

_Hasty._

“Ghira, Blake.”

Her mother’s hands lightly touched over Blake’s scalp and tickled behind the ears, drawing a smile from her as her father’s mate slid herself into his lap, looking at her mate and kissing him tenderly.

“I hope that Blake will get along better with her Master. I’ve been hearing bad stories about her. Blake?”

Her mother’s golden eyes looked at her, questioning and asking hidden questions. Why did she feel so bad? They were just lower born Faunus, nobody of any real note. They should be happy to perish, if one of the blood was to survive.

“Please be kind to the Master, okay? He’s a good boy. You should hear some of the other women around the Ox’s age talk about him, it’s so _cute_. They don’t dare do things, because the majordomo scares them all to death and Lady Auburn is- have you met her? Her door was locked and she was being fed, it seems she’s sick… The poor dear.”

She’d met the freak. The woman made no sense, was a sadistic monster that should be broken and tormented for the sickeningly destructive urges that she had. An animal taking a Faunus, as if they were equal! Only the deer had lain with a beast, like the lowly scum that she was.

“Sooo… What’s my grumpy widdle Ghira looking like, hmm? I’ve gotten permission to bring some food here for Eve, the poor dear looks so thin. She needs to eat better.”

Her father’s face looked pained at her mother’s words.

“You should let me take care of that, Kali. It’s terribly impolite. You know that you’re a common Faunus, that you can’t interact…”

Her mother’s pouty face was a thing that made her father melt. He sighed deeply, before he firmed himself.

“ _I_ will deliver her food, in accordance with etiquette. I am the _Panther._ You may retrieve it from the kitchens. The Ox must be treated well, as someone of her status demands.”

Her mother’s eyes looked sad for a moment before they brightened up, kissing her husband for a moment.

“I’ll make sure to get portions for you and Blake too. There’s this really nice woman in the kitchens who _loves_ to make something Mistralian, but the majordomo’s standards are _really_ high for the food. Hmm, I wonder if she’d let me cook?”

She would try to make the best of it. If Father said that she should… _respect_ her rapist, then…

Then she’d respect him.

But he was still a rapist. She’d be polite, she’d be courteous and if his raping shaft was pushed inside her as he kissed her and told her he loved her, she totally didn’t want that. She didn’t want that at all.

Dinner waited for them as her father served the Ox, as was proper to do. Eve ate slowly, looking at the food and keeping perfect posture throughout it. Bare as she was, Eve Taurus still struck an imposing sight, her red hair much like Adam, a slight bit longer, her blue eyes looking like they could seize control of them with just a word, as was her right.

_‘She’s superior to us all. We are blessed to be able to hear her Voice.’_

The Four were the ones who were raised above all the Faunus in order to guide them. She smiled at the Ox, whose small smile made her feel a dash of hope. She’d let the rapist… use her. She’d have to swallow her pride and feel that raping cock rape her, because her father had told her to obey.

“Someone’s _excited…_ Ooh, are you thinking about the Master? Yes you _are,_ my cute little kitten. Do you want some tips on how to pleasure a man?”

_‘I do not want tips to pleasure my rapist!’_

Her mother could be fussy. A surge of that craving, that harsh need within her for proving the deer that a predator was better than her, to see the deer’s eyes as the panther’s daughter was raped and felt his seed wash her womanhood with nothing stopping it this time.

“Well… Some tips might not be… bad.”

_‘Let’s see who is the better one at pleasing the Rapist, Yang.’_

She’d obey. She was not getting aroused by the raping dick of her rapist!

As her mother started to whisper about some of the tricks, she paid careful attention. Her mother was knowledgeable, it seemed, on how to massage a man. Hadn’t she been someone who had been training under one of the Four’s students?

_‘When I lay with you, you will not want anything like a smelly deer pussy! The Panther is better than some common veal cutlet!’_

* * *

**Blake most certainly** **has issues. Well... She's been ordered to be good. In the next chapter: How to tame your dog Faunus. Yang has her special evening of pleasure prepared for the Master and has ensured that Terra joins her! Blake will make an attempt to follow her father's demands.**

**I appreciate all the comments I get. Writing this kind of stuff is mentally straining because I have to write stuff that is... pretty gross. It started as a commission for a friend, but I decided 'This universe has stories to tell, so I will tell them, because people may enjoy it'. Thank you for the support you give! The Knightshade is _really_ slow to get going, but Blake is really _stubborn._ Her father is not very happy with the deaths she has caused either.**

**Leave a comment, and I hope you're enjoying the story!**


	29. An evening with Terra and Yang

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ruby Rose leaves and Jaune visits his sister. Terra and Yang have a little surprise... and Blake does something amazing!

**Terra's going to be given a bone. She's a good dog!**

* * *

“I’ll be back in a few days, Jaune.”

The happy smile on Ruby’s face wasn’t anything out of the ordinary, the feeling inside him twisting and turning. The man who was purported to be her father laid a hand on his ‘daughter’s’ shoulder, already pretty inebriated. Father and Mother had been drinking with the man, both keeping up decently.

Mother looked like she wanted to drink more, something brewing below the surface, something that didn’t quite feel right to Jaune. He worried, and his father worried too, as the looks at his wife seemed to increase in frequency. The way that his mother had been keeping up glass after glass with Qrow Branwen was maddening to consider.

“Of course. Go off and be a heroine. I’ll beat you next time.”

She gave a challenging grin, as father and his mother gave the formal well-wishes for departure, hoping that they would ride upon the waves of good fortune, according to the ancient customs. His father was more coherent than his mother, who slurred her words a little. It hadn’t been only wine that she’d drunk, and he was worried now.

“The bed looks fine and the room suitable. We have found our nest and we shall build it together, as in accord to the old ways.”

The formal words for the male escort of the Inheritor who was to marry into the family spoke up, the man’s eyes going to him for a moment. The man had spoken with Yang for a little bit according to his own admission and seemed to get on well with her. That was a good thing. Maybe if he asked, Lord Branwen could be convinced to teach a few tricks of being a Huntsman to Yang… or perhaps he could ask Summer. She hadn’t disapproved of Yang, so…

_‘It’ll be okay. Perhaps I can learn a few tricks…’_

The warmth of his Aura, the burning flame of the soul that had been said to be a gift from the gods, according to his mother’s holy book, kept him heated. He’d noticed that he’d started to feel more energetic, feeling like he’d been pushed into something that fit, rather than an ill-fitting set of clothing.

“Stay safe, kid. Don’t go and take walks without a bodyguard.”

The man’s eyes looked dangerous at that, and Jaune knew that there was more to the warning than it showed. The man was canny, dangerous and aware of the situation around the Kingdom, being a Huntsman who had achieved many battle merits during the revolts.

“I won’t. Father had bought well-trained slaves.”

The excuse that they had bought them would suffice. Jaune didn’t know much about Huntsman training, but he knew that having a Huntsman-capable Faunus under one’s collar was a thing. Without the surgery done, they would be capable of harming their employer, until the collar detonated. That Ashe had trained them herself was something that they were keeping secret. Jaune didn’t know how many Huntsman-capable Faunus they had under employ, but there were at least thirteen that he knew of.

Father knew the exact amount, as did Ashe, but it wasn’t something he worried about, at the moment. Ruby smiled brightly at him.

“It’ll be so much fun! I can get my dresses over here and we can practice for the formal event with the Schnee family coming over. I hope they’re nice.”

He’d heard that their middle daughter would be attending Beacon Academy. It was a good time to be making acquaintances with the family that had monopolized the Dust trade, their eldest becoming the direct subordinate officer under General Ironwood, a woman who held great power. It was a little like Camellia, but different, since Atlas had a different way of doing things.

Their military was the most powerful in the world, or so it was said, but they relied on their robotics to make things better for the Kingdom, which his grandfather had called ‘a real disgrace’.

“Maybe, but they’re not going to be someone who we can easily interact with. They’ve been called snooty more than once by Father.”

His father had the good graces to look a little embarrassed, as Lord Branwen started to laugh. The man shook his head, grinning. His mother’s disapproving look was a bit less fierce than usual, but she was drunk.

“That’s one way to describe the Schnee, Inheritor Arc. Snooty, uppity and you’d have less chance to get with a Schnee than you’d be able to get with my daughter because they think you’re filthy for not being a Schnee.”

The charade was still kept up, and he was aware that his father and mother didn’t know about the illegitimacy of Ruby Rose, not whilst Qrow Branwen was still claimed to be her father. Mother and father kept their respectful pose until the man and his ‘daughter’ were out of the house, before mother left before father did, the man looking at his departing wife with sadness in his gaze as he shook his head.

_‘You’re a mess, aren’t you?’_

Dad didn’t burst into tears, but he definitely looked glum as he hugged Saphron and him, the warmth of his father always a present thing. He hugged the man a little harder, aware that the man needed the comfort, after his mother had gone away so quickly. The woman was angry with his father, and there’d been an argument.

“Are you okay, father?”

He had to ask the man before he disappeared, the half-buzz that the man was under making him look weary, the blue-eyed gaze regarding him for a moment.

“Your mother did not take the news of Ashe very well, but… but she’ll see that there’s no other way. We’re still husband and wife, and she knows- She _knows_ that the dagger in the dark is the one that slips between the alert guards before the enemy is defeated. We’re the _Arcs_ , not some family living in a gods-forsaken hellhole like Vacuo.”

He knew that there might be more at play there, but didn’t dare to ask more questions, his father’s hug immediately after finishing that sentence perhaps a little tighter than before, but his father loved them, unquestioningly.

“I love you, dad.”

The less formal version of father was usually mumbled when the man was in an emotional state, but there was something that made him say it. Saphron’s ‘daddy’ would usually be able to move the man to grant her whatever her heart desired, but it was nice to be close to your dad.

“You’re my son, Jaune. I love you, your sisters all love you… Your grandfather would be proud of you, as would my grandfather.”

That felt good to hear, as the man let go and started to instruct the Huntsmen Faunus about the patrol schedules, his mind on that task. The man was able to switch between emotional and strategic thinking easily, as he looked at Saphron, whose eyes were avoiding him.

“Saph?”

They looked at him and she opened her mouth to speak, but closed it. She settled for just looking at him, a far cry from the animated heiress that she’d been.

“Are you okay?”

He wasn’t sure whether she was. She’d been perfectly polite and welcome to their guests, but now, something seemed to weigh on her. There was a question in her eyes, more than just a simple question.

“I’m fine, Jaune.”

The words were a lie, but he didn’t think it worth the effort to disprove that, her tongue sliding over her lips, her gaze looking down.

“C-can I sleep with you tonight? I’m…”

He could see the effort that it took to answer, and he sighed. She must be scared from all that had happened in the last few days. She’d slept with Yang in the same bed last night, for the comfort of… well, she supposedly was unaware of Yang having Aura, but he felt good around Yang, so Saphron might feel good as well. He’d been afraid for his sister’s life.

“Of course. Yang has a surprise in store for me, or so she said. I’m… Do you want to watch?”

She looked away, giving a shake of the head, her expression changing a little, showing some anger on her face, before she looked sad.

“Just… Just send Terra to fetch me. I’ll… I’ll be under protection by one of the Faunus. Daddy insisted, and _your_ guard is doubled.”

She hugged him impulsively, just as tight as father had. It was nice to be hugged by his older sister, but she felt gloomy and morose, like her mood was flickering out once more.

“She wanted to borrow Terra, Jaune. En… Enjoy my little Terra, okay?”

He tried for a smile, as Saphron let go, her expression barely changing much as she did, her eyes not stopping with that morose look, before she started to walk away.

“I’ll be gentle, Saph.”

Her head turned, a bittersweet smile on her lips. It shouldn’t affect her much, but it did. Saphron wasn’t too happy with Yang using Terra, and he wondered if he should just tell Yang not to borrow Terra so much, if it bothered Saphron.

He walked into his bedroom to only find the Huntsman Faunus standing there in the corner, wearing the armour and the weaponry at the ready to deal with any threats.

“Have you seen my pet?”

The Faunus shook her head, her eyes determinedly looking at him. There was no other sound, the eyes of the woman looking around the room without ceasing, not making any more comments about it.

“I guess I’ll go and visit Juniper then… If Yang isn’t here yet, she must be preparing.”

He hoped that whatever it was, it would be fun. It would be thrilling anyways, since it was his Yang. She had good ideas, she was inventive and… well, she was _his_ Faunus. Even Ruby was starting to warm up to her a little more, even if it’d taken a minor miracle.

* * *

He opened the door to find Juniper in her bed, a book opened in front of her that was being read, her eyes looking at him for a long moment before she closed the book. They were still dark, and the two guardians at the sides of her bed looked sternly at him as he approached, yet did not comment on things yet. He was not going to make Juniper hurt, he hoped.

“Hey Junie. Ruby came to visit, I hope you’ve been doing well…”

She wasn’t doing very well. Her eyes looked at him with a questioning look, doubting his words and his expression, pain welling up inside him at the sight of her in the bed, not able to move too much but restraining herself from making a fuss, the body that she had still strong-looking, but useless now.

“Come and sit in bed with me, Jaune. Tell me about how things went.”

She was there to talk to him. Not like Camellia, who was there to talk and not be intimate, even if you hugged her, but like a good older sister would. Saphron was a little bratty at times, but even Saphron listened. Argent wasn’t… bad.

“Well, we had the customary introductions, Branwen brought the customary liquor as a gift, they started to drink. Mother… Mother and father have had an argument. She does not enjoy the thought of Ashe being able to wield a weapon.”

Juniper’s eyes looked away, her gaze invested in the shadows in the corner. Her hand mimicked putting a rifle on her shoulder and taking aim.

“She spent nearly a year teaching me how to wield a rifle, you know? She said I had the gift for distance and judging, and… and well, you know the weathervane on the Vale Cathedral?”

A smile on her lips, as she looked like she was going to tell a secret. That weathervane had been half-destroyed years ago due to an errant shot from someone below, and the person had been fined fairly heavily.

“Someone else got the blame for it, but it was _me_. Ashe said that I would be even better in a few years, and I got _better_. I liked to get up on top of the house and try to pick off birds that flew over the Vale square.”

He knew that she was a great Huntress, at least, she seemed to be. There was something in her eyes that made her able to take shots that most other people wouldn’t be able to even manage, and she’d won the clay dove shooting competition a few times, her alertness having won her the greatest prize in the men’s and in the women’s competition.

“She’s… Oh Jaune, you don’t even _know_. She cared for us before you were born. Father and mother let her be your primary caretaker because mother was just too tired and exhausted, but I wanted to make sure that…”

She didn’t finish her sentence, looking at him with caring eyes. She was his sister, and she smiled softly. She had asked for a kiss, and he’d given her one.

“You’re my sister, and I’ll take care of you.”

He would do so, even if she’d never take a step out of bed ever again. She was his sister and he was not going to give up on his sister. Family mattered more to him than any sort of social convenience.

“I’m blessed to have a little brother like you, you know? I’ve… I’ve accompanied father and mother when they went to the church of the brother gods to pray for your safe arrival.”

He felt her pull on his arm, pulling him closer to her. She was warm, as she pulled his head against her chest, letting the sensation of her hand stroking through his hair be embarrassing and yet comforting.

“I prayed a little as well. I didn’t really know what I wanted to pray for, but I asked them to make sure that mother had a healthy baby. They don’t exist, but I’m just… I wanted to make sure that my little brother or sister had a good birth. Mom cried for a month after the last baby died before it was ready to be born, and… And what I did with…”

_‘You handed Auburn to Camellia.’_

Juniper had told him that in the privacy of his confidence, and he’d understood that perfectly. She wasn’t someone who worried about the things like marriage, eligibility and the status of the household, but about the family. Saphron was the one who worried the most about those things, considering her age and her status. She was already a little older than most of her year mates, unmarried.

“I’m here.”

His sister smiled and nodded at him, with him feeling a sense of gratitude from her.

“You are. Without you, we’d all be wed off already.”

It was a grim thing to think about. Camellia had been approached many times, but her career in the Faunus Management Bureau had required that she remained unattached to one of the major political factions, in order to guard for impartiality. That she was nominally and physically a member of the Arc family was left aside, but it was still something that brought a faint smile to his lips. Camellia was someone that did not need an introduction.

“Hey, if you want to marry, feel free. There’ll be cute guys out there.”

She laughed at that, her hands lifted up in a helpless gesture.

“I’d rather fuck a Faunus than to be pitied for a cripple or to be used as a trophy wife.”

It wasn’t something that she’d ever do, of course. Camellia and Juniper were fairly uniform in their serious distaste for Faunus. Yang had been given the uniform of the Faunus Management Bureau and been told that she was approved of.

“Well, let’s not rush into the Faunus miscegenation scandal scene, alright?”

A shared chuckle, as Juniper shook her head, the implicit trust that she held in him being something that he could only accept without judgment. She looked almost shy for a moment as she looked into his eyes. Something dark in her eyes flickered, as she looked down, her hand pulled away.

“I’m… That won’t be a problem anymore.”

She looked sad, as her hand rubbed over her stomach. The look on her face was sad, as her gaze went up at him.

“You’re…”

A small nod. He felt so bad for her, knowing that she’d not be allowed to have a baby due to the gods’ cruel designs. He could feel the burden on his shoulders increase.

“It hit the spine and then was pulled out. It… It’s not _likely_. There's damage.”

A bittersweet smile that was almost cruel in its fake cheer came to her lips, as her eyes looked into his own.

“Better put some babies into your Rose wife, Jaune. I want nieces and nephews to fatten up. They’re going to be rolling down the stairs with how their crippled aunt is going to spoil them.”

There was a softness in his sister’s voice as she spoke, a deep sigh coming from her as she ran her fingers through her hair, before she hugged him again.

“I’ll do my best to be a good daughter to the house of Arc, Jaune. You’re our hope.”

He knew that. Without him as the male heir, his sisters would need to get married, something that father did not really feel in favour of. He wasn’t sure why, but his father had been reluctant to moderate things with some of the factions that weren’t aligned with the Arc interest, and with Saphron being how she was… well, it mattered little in the end how things happened, as long as his sisters were happy with their life and how they lived it.

He didn’t care for others, but he would _not_ let them sway on a gallows pole.

_‘That will never come to pass.’_

“Hey… don’t cry, silly little brother. You’re special to us, you little goof. Father thinks that you’re a lot like his brothers, and… and that’s good. You care for us. You could’ve been like Terrance. Gods, I wish I’d shot the asshole myself.”

Her words were emotional and with a warmth that made him feel important and warm himself. Jaune knew that there would be only one option for the future for him. Keeping the family intact and safe. With the amount of assassinations that happened lately, it’d be hard…

_‘I won’t let you die.’_

It wasn’t something that was negotiable. He would deal with the god of death if he could, bargaining something for something else.

“That’s natural, isn’t it? You’re all my sisters. I’d rather you all be safe than to be seeing you hurt.”

A soft smile on the lips of his older sister was what he got, as she leaned in for a chaste kiss to his cheek, her fingers brushing through his hair, like some of his sisters were fond of doing at times, just to remind him of how the world worked. They were the older sisters, and he was their little puppet… or so it’d been.

_‘As long as they don’t stick me in one of Auburn’s dresses and do my hair up again…’_

That had been a little embarrassing, as Ashe had cackled with laughter before adding a pink little bow to his hair before taking a picture. The woman had scolded his sisters afterwards something fierce though, he’d heard the woman fully go with the whole name.

His mother had laughed at the pictures, whilst his father had sternly admonished his daughters for doing so. That he had laughed as he did so as well had been a little embarrassing, but it was still good fun.

None of his sisters had meant to really hurt him, and it’d not been too dissimilar to some fashion styles of thirty years ago or something. Men used to wear skirt-like garments that were poofy back then, and his father had shown him a picture of himself as a child, to compare. Nine-year-old him hadn’t been able to really see the humour in it, but his father had been amused somewhat.

_‘Fashion changes… but people hardly do, wasn’t that how it went?’_

He wondered about that sometimes.

“You’re a damn heartbreaker, aren’t you? How did we raise a little girl into such a good boy, hmm?”

She was teasing him again, the fond smile on her lips at odds with how stern she could be, her hand brushing through his hair, a softness of the features leaving her looking like a gentle older sister, rather than someone who had seen bloodshed, who had fought against the Grimm and come out of it alive.

“Probably Auburn. She’s the one who always has those suggestions about places we should go.”

His youngest sister wasn’t all bad, he knew. She had fun things sometimes, little comments on how someone’s wig looked, or something of a novel tidbit about an opera or something. One time, she even had been correct on the amount of time it would take for Saphron to get ready, and she’d won. Auburn lost often, though. The bets that were kept between the sisters often involved a meagre (for their standing) amount of money, though what Auburn did with the money wasn’t clear. He wondered if she saved it in a sock or something.

“She’s often right. Not always, but she’s got some insights at times that make me laugh.”

He hoped that there wouldn’t be more incidents with Auburn in the near future. That the bastards who’d laid a hand on his sisters would be punished, was a foregone conclusion. Neither father or he were in a state of acceptance about his sister being defiled like that, in a place where she should have been safe.

“I love her, even though she scares me.”

Juniper nodded. It was a fact that Auburn had really weird thoughts sometimes, and it wasn’t something that could be banished easily from the mind. He’d seen what Auburn had done to one of the Faunus slaves and it hadn’t been pretty.

“She scares Camellia the least, and… And- She’s…”

There was a look on Juniper’s face as she began to shiver a little, the look shifting between him and the Faunus in the room. There was fear in her eyes for a moment, before she seemed to gather her resolve.

“She’s not evil. She’s not. She’s just _different_ , and we shouldn’t think her weird for it. She’s _good_ , at her core.”

Auburn was his sister, and he was her little brother. That she acted weird sometimes wasn’t a problem at all, knowing that there was no sense in coming to premature conclusions. Right now, she was recovering. Auburn did as Auburn did, always.

“Master Arc?”

Terra’s quiet voice was heard behind him, the door having opened at barely a whisper of the hinges. He looked at the Faunus as she stood there, properly dressed in her uniform, standing there at attention like a well-trained Faunus.

“Yang has arrived? Did she ask me to come and fetch me?”

A small nod from the woman, a light darkening of the cheeks as the woman’s body shifted a little nervously.

“She requested that this one guide you to your bedroom, Master Arc.”

He got up from the bed, Juniper’s hand squeezing his own softly, as he felt the burden on his shoulders weigh. He wasn’t making any of his sisters leave the house by force.

“Then I’d best go and join her and you, won’t I?”

Terra’s head bowed respectfully. Juniper’s amused laugh was better, he supposed.

“Fuck her _good_ , Jaune. She’s one of the few Faunus I can muster respect for.”

He knew that that was a good thing, as he followed Terra to his room, the woman opening the door and turning to face him.

“Please… please wait until Lady Yang comes for you. This one needs to prepare.”

He was curious about what was going to happen. The door closed and he heard the motions of someone inside undressing. Already, he felt arousal slip through his body at the thought of Yang and Terra together, the darker skin and the light pale skin side-by-side. It was a contrast that was hot… but he wanted to see what his pet had thought up.

The door opened and he saw Yang stand there, the cap crooked between the horns. The uniform of the Faunus Management Bureau was worn proudly, the coat closed over the cleavage, as she smiled at him.

“Director Arc, welcome…”

_‘Hmm…’_

His erection grew harder, with that sultry purr from Yang, full of yearning and longing for him. Her lavender eyes looked at him with that dedication in their eyes, as a good Faunus should have, the door pulled open a little, and he could see that she wore the boots as well. A soft smell of something that might be sandalwood or something was in the air, as he saw Terra kneeling on the ground, bare as the day that she’d been bought.

“I’ve prepared a Faunus for taming, Director… It would be an honour if you helped to tame her with me.”

Not quite Camellia’s dismissive tone with faint rancor, but an approximate tone that someone in that line of business would use for that. Her hand pushed the door shut, as her fingers went to his groin, her tongue licking over his lips.

“Nice and hard, Master… The cat doesn’t know what she’s missing.”

He didn’t want to be reminded of her right now. She had her chances, and he wasn’t going to let her get away with things.

“Good girl.”

Yang’s smile made the day better.

* * *

Yang watched the Master’s expression as he spoke those two words, the feelings of desire inside her growing, pulsing through her groin up, her tongue sliding over her lips, her eyes watching him as the glove traced over the outline in his pants.

_‘Hmm…’_

“Master praises me.”

A soft smile on his lips, as she turned towards Terra. The dog Faunus was still kneeling before them, a slave who was being inspected by the director of the Faunus Management Bureau and another superior…

It was a rush. A rush to see someone lesser than her, to dominate and guide. The Master was her mate, so he was superior to her, but all others? She remembered the look on the Twin’s face as she’d witnessed her sister’s corpse, the savage urges coming to the forefront of her mind, as she grabbed Terra’s collar and raised her up. Brown eyes looked into her own, the bare body laid there before her. The dark hair shifted a little, as the grip was loose.

_‘Sick dog…’_

The kiss had been unexpected and she had not liked it.

“A degenerate, Director…”

Yang’s fingers toyed over the collar, letting the Master see Terra’s face, Terra being perfectly pliant, as she should be. If the Master desired to break in an uppity girl, there was a chance for that. Terra obeyed, somewhat.

“A filthy, disgusting degenerate, requiring your _personal_ attention. Has she been an uppity one, or has she been meek, director?”

A question to the Master, to the man who held her heart in his hands and who was her grounding in this world, watching him from her position next to her. He looked thoughtful, and Terra remained perfectly obedient.

“Uppity, officer Yang.”

The shudder of pleasure that went through her, as she pulled the small headband out, the fuzzy cat ears on top of it perfect. She lightly pushed it into the woman’s hair, and she hissed something in the woman’s ear, a little low sibilant hiss that told her enough.

“Hmm…”

The Master was waiting, so she nudged Terra. A look that was almost defiant in nature entered her eyes, Terra’s body shifting a little upwards, the modest breasts bouncing a little with that motion, her eyes fiercer after a moment of adjustment, trying to find the right look.

“I’m the Panter, and you’re a rapist, Master Jaune.”

Terra flinched physically after saying that, and the Master started to laugh, shaking his hand and then grabbing Terra’s chin, raising it.

“We’ll tame you, little kitten.”

The dog Faunus tried to nip at his hand, but Yang tugged on the collar, jerking the woman’s head back. Terra bared her teeth at the Master, just as the kitten did. Yang’s hand grabbed the short hair of the woman and forced her to look up at her.

“Oh, we’ll _tame_ you. Director Arc… There are condoms on the side-table for you.”

She had made sure to get new ones. One of the slaves had been sent to get them by Terra’s command, which showed that Terra held some power within the household, even if it was only a small bit. It was the power that came with the responsibility that she had, the dog’s attitude having changed somewhat.

“He’ll _rape_ you too, Mistress Yang.”

She yanked on the collar, shutting Terra up, as the Master walked to the table, as she dragged Terra to the bed and then pushed her down. Blake would undoubtedly struggle, but Terra was perfectly obedient… but who cared about that? The Master’s pleasure would be more than suitable, as Terra seemed to revive when she’d been laid on the bed.

Yang held the arms above the head, as the legs kicked lamely, a few times only. The real Blake would’ve been kicking and cussing up a storm, but Terra was meek and submissive.

“You’re going to rape me, M- Director.”

There was a soft keening in the woman’s throat, something that seemed to beg for a woman’s touch, if Yang had any indication of it. Yang watched the Master look uncomfortable for a moment, before she sighed.

_'He will not enjoy it. Best make him enjoy her.'_

“Meek, Terra. The Master isn’t comfortable.”

She released the arms and Terra got up, looking at the Master with questioning eyes. He smiled and then brushed a hand through her hair, the cat ear headband pulled loose.

“You’re a good pet to Saphron.”

The woman was weak, not doing as she was commanded to do properly, but Yang pushed those thoughts aside. She brushed her hand over Terra’s scalp, wrapping around the Master’s hand.

“Train this little new Faunus girl, Director.”

Terra’s pleading smile won the Master over, as he got busy with his pants, her hands joining in after a moment, the pants slid down with her fingers having pulled the zipper down and pushing Terra against the groin of the Master. Canine Faunus had sharper noses than most other Faunus, so there would be a typical scent for the Owner associated with him. Yang smelled it whenever she was around the Master, but she knew that for those with finer senses, it would be even stronger.

“What’s your name, little slave?”

Heavy-lidded eyes stared up at the Master with a question in them, the older Faunus woman’s nose brushing against his groin.

“Seventeen, Director.”

A shiver, as the woman spoke the numbers that’d been for her since birth, her eyes looking at him, as her hands rose, stopping.

“Good pets get rewarded.”

The underwear was tugged down, and she pressed the other Faunus against the master’s shaft, rubbing it against the dog Faunus’ face, the shaft already grown hard by the time that it was exposed, Terra inhaling deeply. It was a thing, she supposed, but the smell of arousal from the Faunus grew more intense, as she nuzzled her face against the Master’s manhood.

“Master?”

A question, as he looked at her, before she corrected.

“Director… This slave might need assistance… Ahem, you might need assistance…”

She caught the look in a deep brown eye, a look that made her feel a shiver go through her. The Master smiled, as he tapped lightly against Terra’s forehead.

“Pleasure me with your mouth.”

She was on the bed next to Terra in a flash, her hand wrapping around Terra’s shoulder and around the Master’s hips, Terra’s lips pressing already against the underside of that shaft, slowly going up. The Faunus took her time, as Yang joined her, her lips brushing against the other side, looking into the brown eyes.

_‘Yeah, the lights are on, but she’s not fully there.’_

The Master’s low moan was a warning, and Terra seemed to come to awareness, as Yang’s lips pressed against one side of that masculine cock, tasting the sweat of a long hard day and- and someone had made him cum and been sloppy with cleaning him up.

He’d been touched without her say-so! When she got her hands on the bitch that’d done that, she’d… she’d…

_‘Hm. I guess I won’t feel as bad about it if I do put her in chains and let the Master vent his frustration inside her a few times. He is the Master, and he’s mine!’_

“Does this feel good, Director Arc? Does it feel good, feeling the pleasure of this little slave bitch and your loyal subordinate?”

A shiver through that rod as he quivered, that head tasting richly of his seed and pre-seed, the taste making her eyes roll back a little. It was a taste that belonged to her, as she slid away to let Terra have a taste, their tongues sliding over that shaft together, Terra’s eyes looking into hers, tongues slithering against each other like mating snakes.

_‘No more kissing, you degenerate…’_

Terra didn’t remove her head, but Yang did as she slid her head down, her lips wrapping around the ballsack and suckling on that, her horns touching Terra, who moved her head out of the way.

The Master moaned, as Terra’s lips slid down that shaft again, Yang’s lips touching those balls and her tongue toying with the orbs in the sack, a slow sensual moaning coming from those lips of his, as she let her attentions toy with those orbs laden with spunk.

Plopping them out of her mouth with a popping sound, a low groan coming from his lips, as she held Terra’s head, sliding it down on his shaft.

“Naughty Faunuses get punished, little seventeen.”

The dog grew even more aroused, as the Master moaned. His cock was hard and it tasted like he needed the release, the master’s seed undoubtedly a good little panacea against a little puppy’s needs.

“Does the director like this slave’s mouth? Your lowly subordinate will help.”

A shiver went through the man who was her mate, a shuddering breath, as she forced the head of Terra down on his shaft, until her chin brushed against his balls. The dog loved it, as she forced her up.

“Plead for your superior human’s sperm, _slave_.”

Her voice slipped into the sibilant hiss immediately, as Terra’s mouth opened, but no sound came out, something in the throat stopping her, but there was determination.

“Ah-“

She pushed Terra’s head down once more, allowing the canine Faunus to take in more of that manly girth, jerking her off after he’d filled her throat with his shaft. Not like with the Twin, there was still gentleness in her.

“Your lips belong to the Master.”

Her voice hissed, as Terra’s eyes looked at him. Her mouth opened and no sounds still came out, as she breathed in and out, Yang’s hand grabbing that shaft and smacking it against her cheeks.

“Your body belongs to your human Master.”

It was how the world was for them. She belonged to her mate, to the man who had raised her up from darkness into the light. She was Yang, she was his slave, his mate and she would not abandon what was _hers._

“Ah-huh.”

A nod, slow and laborious, as Terra’s tongue slid over the head. The Master’s gasp of the touch was like a charm, as she forced Terra’s head down again. The dog would obey the Master, as she obeyed the sick sister.

“He is your Master. He is the Master of every slave in this household. Speak his name, and know who you are owned by.”

Harsh, domineering words, controlling and with that fierceness of devotion. She knew them, she heard them, she breathed them, and Terra’s eyes looked at the Master. A shudder that slowly rocked through the body of the older woman, as a soft whine came from her. The Faunus slowly mumbled something, Yang's ear catching it, as the shaft brushed over the dog faunus her lips.

“Master Arc… My Mistress is Saphron. My mate is Saphron, she’s the mistress… She’s the mistress, she’s the mistress. He's the master.”

Down that head went, as she let Terra choke on the Master’s cock for a while. There would be obedience. She had the toy already prepared, with a bottle of lube ready to use. It seemed that the doggy would be a little stubborn… But that wasn’t an issue for her now.

She pulled the woman’s head up after she'd let Terra choke for just a little while, the dog Faunus leaking, a puddle below her already with feminine juices, the look on the dog Faunus' face worshipful. The degenerate woman was enjoying it.

“Master Jaune?”

A question, as Yang gave a soft hiss, Terra nodding slowly, a smile on her head as she smiled even broadly, looking at Jaune, before she glanced at Yang.

“Master Jaune. Mistress Saphron.”

The dog Faunus her lips found his cockhead once more and slurping sounds came, as saliva dripped down that hard shaft, the heavy breathing of her master showing his desire.

“You’re my sister’s Faunus, Terr-Ah!”

Terra’s mouth had done something special, as the Master trembled and shuddered, the canine Faunus looking up at him with eyes that held thoughts and moments, as the mouth moved, the cheeks swelling somewhat, as the canine Faunus waited out that orgasm, a slow exhale making the Master’s breath come out in a sharp gasp, the hard shaft slowly deflating from the orgasm, Terra’s mouth still closed, as she turned to her. She came closer, arms wrapping around her suddenly.

_‘Oh no, she’s-‘_

Another kiss, and she felt the lips part and tasted the seed on her kissing partner's tongue as it invaded her mouth, slowly feeling it ooze from the older woman’s mouth, tongue ushering the seed into her mouth, Terra’s eyes closing as the kiss deepened a little. Yang dared to look at her Master’s face, seeing the enjoyment of the sight of her kissing the canine slave, though it was more the latter kissing her. The shiver went through her body as she felt the slimy load roll down her throat down, as she kissed the degenerate, whose breath reeked of the Master.

“Good Yang…”

_‘I don’t want to hear that from you!’_

She pushed Terra on her back, spreading her legs, the sex already wet from whatever sick and depraved desires that the Faunus woman had, Yang’s fingers stroking over the pussy lips and looking at the Master, noticing that the cap had fallen off, onto the ground.

“Director…”

He picked up the cap and was about to put it back on her head, but she shook her head. He put it on his own head and looked stylish as he did so.

“This slave has been a degenerate. Punish her… and I’ll punish her as well.”

She got up from the bed and slowly pulled off the boots. They weren’t very handy for moving around, and they might make the bed worse than before with their profile, though they’d been cleaned before.

The Master’s shaft stood at attention, Terra looking up at him with questioning looks, his hand making the condom slip over the head and then roll down to the base, the canine Faunus giving a gasp as he pressed the head against her pussy lips. Yang had just gotten the pants off when the Master penetrated the Faunus, and she moved to the special holder, pulling out the special little gift.

The toy was slid into her sex, the smaller end feeling comfortable as she gripped it with her pussy. The head was pressed against Terra’s lips, the Faunus woman opening her mouth to suck on it. A slow groan came from her lips as the small motion brought pleasure from her, the harness strapped on tightly around her waist.

“M-master?”

She was out of her role, but the master’s eyes looked into her own, the shaft sliding into the Faunus, who trembled. His eyes were fierce, craving and desiring, and she leaned forward to kiss him. Terra gagged, as her hips slid forth, roughly pushing it into the slave’s throat, her own tongue sliding into the man’s mouth, shivering shudders continuing to ooze pleasure through her, as she slowly started to hump the woman’s mouth, whose hands grabbed her thighs, the tongue sliding against the pubic mound, Terra doing her best.

“She’s nice and warm. Thank you two for doing this.”

She felt warmth shoot through her, a heat that was indescribable, warmer than the praise of before. He liked it, and she paid attention to how he was sliding into Terra, still covered in a condom. She wanted to feel the desiring shaft within her, knowing that it was her fate and destiny. The cat could wait until later, when that shaft would truly rape her. If Blake kept on talking about that...

_‘The master deserves nothing but obedience…You speak of respect, of your heritage...’_

She would not let her mate know of her trials, of the degeneracy that she’d been subjected to. He was the Master and he might not enjoy hearing her trials. He would need to be protected. She was _proud_. She was Yang.

Terra was spluttering and coughing, as Yang realized that her hips had been thrusting, the Master’s lips kissing her once more on the lips, her motions stilling, as he continued to move. It was such a shame to be unable to take his burden.

He shivered and came, moaning into her mouth, and Terra went wild on the toy that fitted in her mouth, undoubtedly feeling the Master explode inside her, but their tongues still intertwined, the heavy heady smell of sweat and sex in the air, the warmth around her lower body continuing, as Terra moved and jerked, Yang pulling her hips away so the woman would be able to breathe, a gift of sorts to the woman.

There was no orgasm for her yet, but there would be one for Terra. There would be one, or two, or maybe three. The dog Faunus was like a toy for her to use, complicit in things, even with her being on loan from Saphron.

“You’re a good Faunus, Terra.”

A soft groan came from her lips, the woman’s mouth opening as she answered it, Yang’s finger pushing into that mouth.

“The slave doesn’t need to feel good, Director.”

She’d keep the reins as tight as she could, even though the sick thought of kissing Terra once more and sharing the Master’s load with her danced through her mind. It hadn’t been a bad taste, the dog Faunus having been kinder in her way of kissing than before, and the Master had liked it…

So maybe as a little treat. Something once every month or something, for the Master’s pleasure. A dog needed a _reward_ , after all.

The master pulled out of the slave below the two of them, Terra shivering a little as she got up, getting on all fours and licking Yang’s groin, licking over the pubic area not covered by the leather toy. A shiver, coming from the depths of her body, as the tongue continued to tease over her sensitive skin, not even brushing over those parts that didn’t even need the touch, her whole body tensing up at the feeling that came from the touch of the woman’s tongue, her eyes spying the Master pulling off the condom.

“Please hand it over, Director.”

She saw him look at her with a little surprise in his face, before she received it, emptying it over Terra’s face. It was marking with the Master’s scent, with that essence of his, the Faunus woman shivering a little as the slimy goo dripped onto her face.

“You are not even worthy to be bred by the Master, _slave_.”

The Faunus whimpered something barely audible, a slow exhale, as Yang pulled her up, rubbing her face with a towel, smearing the seed over that face like a cream. It made the nose be clogged with the manly scent of the Master. The dog would _learn_.

“Hmm…”

Terra’s eyes looked at her as if she were looking at something greater than her.

“Mistress Saphron… Ah-hah… Yes, yes… Hmm… So good, Master Jaune… Yes, yes…”

_‘My name most certainly is not Saphron.’_

The Faunus must be having a few wires crossed, if that was the case.

“Lay yourself down, Director. It is time that this slave services your shaft with her lips whilst punishment is administered for being an incorrigible wench.”

The strap-on was slick with the saliva of the other Faunus woman’s mouth, and Yang grabbed the lube nevertheless, as the Master seated himself on the bed, legs parted somewhat. His shirt was off in a flash, and Terra’s head descended, the Master’s soft groan coming from his lips, undoubtedly finding that the woman had been once more a fond partner of this little gathering.

_‘It would be best…’_

The last time that she’d had fun had been… interesting. The master, unable to see. To only feel that heated gasp and love from her lips. A slowly burning feeling inside her, knowing that the man she had chosen as her mate, the one who owned her, would love something like that.

More thoughts, as she grabbed those hips and pushed the tip against the woman’s puckered rear, the woman’s soft ‘ah!’ coming from the lips as Yang’s fake cock slid into that tight pucker, easier than expected.

Mistress Saphron must have claimed that hole, and the Master groaned, looking at her with eyes that were thick with lust. Yang did not mind it, thinking it neat to see the Master being so entertained, the pleasure that the dog was having making the Faunus woman’s lips go wild, that erection there once more, undoubtedly due to his awakened Aura. Her fingers slid up a little, a hand seizing Terra’s head.

“Bark for the Master, Slave.”

A bark, crude and rough, came from Terra’s lips, as the Master’s hand seized Terra’s collar and pushed his shaft into her mouth again, the canine Faunus starting to gag for an instant, before she adjusted herself, Yang watching the darker-skinned back writhe for a moment, as she adjusted herself, her hips sawing back and forth, driving the fake cock into the woman’s bowels.

A shivering groan came from the Master, as his hand locked with hers again, his eyes meeting hers. Like her father, he had blue eyes and blonde hair, and she knew that he was her damnation, the salvation and the burning love that she felt. For him, nothing must stand in the way.

If the cat disobeyed, it would be a tragic accident. A very tragic accident, with a neck separated with hands. She would not shatter those beautiful eyes that were like the skies, the heavens beckoning her, as she moved.

They moved, the master’s fingers holding tightly with hers, the heat around her pinky finger wrapping once more, as she felt that bond, that connection, that little twitch, as she saw the love and kindness within him. He cared for her, as much as she did for him. She was not afraid of whatever would happen to her, because he would care for her.

_‘No matter what…’_

He was the Master, and she was his slave, his Faunus, the one who would guard him against all that dared to harm him. The rat was extinguished, exterminated and erased. None would harm the Master.

Her eyes turned a deep dark red, as she leaned forwards and kissed him, her eyes boring into his own, the blue looking surprised, but gentle. She was nobody but the woman of this man. Her species mattered not, nor did the purity of her lineage or her status. She was _his_ and it would take supernatural force to make her stop.

He pulled away, looking at her. She discovered to her surprise that her venom glands had produced more of the venom, mingling with her saliva. His cock looked _dangerous_ and _thrilling_ , swollen with that need.

“You’ve got pretty red eyes.”

She smiled, looking into his own. She watched him unashamedly, because he was the Master and it mattered to her that she watched him. He was the guiding burning light in her darkness, the one who could evoke such love from her heart.

“Yours are blue, Master. Mine are purplish… But my mother’s are red. It happens. My father’s eyes were blue as the skies.”

A soft little hiss at the end of the last word, his mouth quirking into a little smile.

“Your mother is a raven, so does that mean that you’re a hot chick?”

She was no bird that squawked when one kicked it. She would never be meek, restrained and pitiful like those whose crests would never falter. She was a dragon…

“I will tell you later, Master. Some things are best spoken between two, and only two.”

He was not formally mated with her, but he would know. He would know the glory of Yang Xiao Long, the woman who was the one who would guard him through his trials like a sentinel, a woman whose flesh was for his.

“Whatever you are, raven, deer or cow, all I know is that you are…”

It was enough that he said it so, for the next words were easy to guess, with that expression on his face. He loved her. He loved her, but there was his status to consider. She was a slave, she would never be allowed to be a wife, a mother to his children, formally speaking. She was, at the most, someone who would be filled with his shaft, who would feel his touch whilst his lady wife was not in the home to cater to his lusts.

“You are my mate.”

_‘Master…’_

She was crying. She was crying tears, and they fell down on Terra’s back. It cost him effort to say it, but the words couldn’t be taken back, they couldn’t be swallowed, because he’d said them. She was here with the Master, the mate that she had chosen, that had come to her in her darkest moments. She was blessed.

“And… And I’ll keep you _safe_. You’re my pet. My _favourite_.”

She felt her heart burst with how happy she felt, her eyes watching him carefully as she felt the need shoot through her senses, the urge to mate with him, to take him wholly and to shout her claiming of him throughout the house. She felt no shame, as her eyes continued to leak.

“Don’t cry, Yang. You’re my Faunus, so you’re protected. I’ll keep you safe.”

She wanted to keep _him_ safe, there were many people who would want to hurt him! The Master should live his life without worries, just happily making love with her and those others that she would allow to love him, and she would make sure that he had plenty to love!

“I’m not _weak_ , Master. I’ll protect you too. You’re _my_ Master. You’re my master, my master, master, master.”

She repeated the term, as she saw his brightness, the warmth around her increasing, even with a sudden groaning below them, and they remembered Terra who’d still been between the two of them. The Master pulled out, and Terra made a soft wheezing sound, as Yang did the same. The mood had been lost for the time being, but she shivered with the pleasant feelings inside her, the warmth that came with the softness of her hope starting to blossom even greater than before.

“Saphron said that- Oh, we’d better change the bed.”

A wet spot had formed below the body of Terra, fluids having leaked there, and Yang noticed that the scent was strong. She groaned mentally. She lost track of things when the Master was around. He was just too wonderful.

“I’ll make sure. Terra?”

The dog perked up, the Faunus looking at her, no longer Seventeen it seemed, as she pointed towards the bathroom.

“Guard the Master whilst he washes, and clean yourself up as well. I will clean and make sure that this place is relatively spotless.”

She mumbled something under her breath about being jealous, but she knew that she’d probably be better functioning than Terra was, having borne the brunt of the ‘taming of the Faunus’ play. She shed the jacket and the blouse and just stood there bare, aware that the garments would need a quick wash, the bed smelling not so pleasant, but that was natural. Sex wasn’t pleasant smells afterwards, whilst the sex was good.

_‘And then… Well…’_

She might be able to cuddle up with the Master if she asked nicely whether she could.

He would allow her, she knew. He was such a kind Master. Such a kind, warm Master that didn’t stop making her feel warm inside.

She was a good girl for the Master.

* * *

He stepped into the shower, Terra joining him, the Faunus turning the knobs a little to make sure that the water was the perfect temperature, unashamed in her nakedness, as she should be, and he should not be. It was a Faunus, it wasn’t a human. If his sisters joined him under the shower, he would be embarrassed, but this was a Faunus. They weren’t human, so they were, at most, favoured pets that could speak and write maybe.

_‘They’re not…’_

She laid her head against his chest, the water washing over her head, holding on to him like a slave shouldn’t, more like an average woman who laid with her man. She exhaled softly, before she kissed his chest softly.

“Did the Master enjoy his slave?”

He had enjoyed Terra's presence. Seeing Yang command her had been thrilling, exciting and more than that, enough to make him cum three times, the body of the woman having been an exciting exploration. He knew what Yang felt, he knew how Blake twitched around his manhood, but Terra had been different, almost resistant against the shaft, before she loosened up.

“You’re Saphron’s slave, and… But yes, I did.”

He didn’t think that Saphron would like it much, but he did enjoy Terra. She was a good, loyal slave. A good loyal slave who wouldn’t abandon her mistress, even when she hung from the gallows. He remembered her face, looking up at the swinging body, the creak of the wood still there, as the bodies hung.

“Don’t be sad, Master Jaune.”

A soft plea in her voice, as her hands wrapped around him in a hug. He hugged her back, instinctively. She was his sister’s toy, the pet that worked tirelessly upon Saphron’s order.

She diligently scrubbed him, using a sponge, cleaning his whole body, washing herself afterwards, a slow gasp coming from her lips as she let her tongue slide over his groin, tasting him, her hands rubbing the sponge over his legs, a soft whisper coming from her lips as she seemed to firm up, her body.

“She is _strong_. She burns like the sun, Master. She is the best mate for you. She is _power_.”

There was no denying that he could see that in Yang as well. She was his Faunus, even if she was hesitant to unveil what her species was. There was a difference in the Faunus, in some of the breeds that weren’t very common, but that didn’t really matter much. If you wanted a pretty Faunus, you could go to a breeder.

“What do you think she is, Terra?”

The Faunus looked thoughtful for a moment, as she looked at him, questioning him. She didn’t seem to understand the question, which might be based on how she’d been acquired. She’d been auctioned off, but she’d been domestic-born in the Kingdom.

“Your _mate_ , Master Jaune.”

As if that single word answered every question, the answer came. It was simple for Terra, and it shouldn’t really matter to him. He liked Yang. He liked her so much that it hurt. It wasn’t allowed. It was bestiality, or at least close to it, to love an animal like that. His uncle might have been born wrong to love a Faunus, Saphron might have her love for Terra, but…

But to love a _Faunus_?

She was not going to be someone who he could introduce to his family. She wasn’t someone who could stand by his side as proudly as he wished, she wasn’t someone _human_. She was a _slave_ , he had bought her, obtained her through a sly way, and she could _never_ wear the ring around her finger.

_‘Why did you have to be born a Faunus? What cruel gods determined that you were born with the flesh of a beast to garb your soul?’_

He was not highly spiritual, but he had gone to the church more than once with his mother, who was more devout than he was.

“Don’t be sad, Master. Mistress Saphron is sad sometimes too. Don’t be sad, _please!_ ”

The shower hid his tears, as he felt the pain in his heart, that tearing agony that worked through his heart. Blake he did not care about as much, but Yang… Yang he cared for. It _fit_ , just as his father said that his mother _fit_ when he saw her for the first time. Love. _Love!_

She was a _Faunus_. They were _animals_ even if they looked and acted like humans. Terra was a beast by any definition, she was like Yang, but different, but she was his sister’s pet and he should not judge.

“I will towel you off, Master.”

It was a soft towel that brushed over his skin, a soft groan coming from her lips at the strength that she put into getting him rubbed dry, and he walked into the bedroom again to find Yang bundling up the sheets, spreading fresh ones over the bed.

“Please go and tell Saphron that we’re done and that she can come. Terra will finish up here.”

The small nod and the smile on Yang’s lips was something to behold, that lightening of her face, the radiant glow of those eyes. No matter what people might say, he saw the light in those eyes and felt her warmth.

“Of course, Master Jaune.”

The way she pronounced his name was something marvellous, a touch of that emotion within it that made her sound like his father when he spoke about his mother when she wasn’t there. She wasn’t human, but she was like a human. It was that she was like a human which made it hard for him to see something inhuman about her.

Terra worked on preparing the bed, moving with the efficiency of a well-trained maid, and within a minute or three, his bed was made. The Faunus woman waited for him to dress for bed, dressing herself in her uniform in a hurry. He glanced at the clock, knowing that Yang would take a little to get Saphron up and awake. Saphron was slow to get up from a resting state if it was this late.

“Master Jaune? When you own your sisters, will you make Mistress Saphron and this one happy?”

The Faunus asked an odd question, sitting down at his side and brushing her hand through his hair, grooming it into something approximating something neat. She never let her attention slide from him, her eyes looking at him with a look that was highly alert, waiting for his answer.

_‘Silly little Faunus…’_

Terra was mistaking the inheritance for something like slavery, undoubtedly. It was how she saw the world, how it worked for her. His hand brushed over her scalp, the stumps of her ears there still. She smiled at him with that trust in her eyes, that belief that he knew what to do.

He really didn’t think he’d ever be good at that. He didn’t know what to do, even if he knew how to act like he did.

“My sister’s happiness is more important than what she does with who. She’s still my sister. If you mean responsibility-wise… Yes, I would own Saphron. I’d be the head of the household, so she’d be owned, essentially. That _doesn’t_ mean that I’ll let her be sad, Terra.”

He would love Saphron, even if she never married. If she wanted to be happy with Terra, she would be happy with Terra. Unmarried women were a shameful thing, but he didn’t _care_ about what society thought of his sister. She was still his sister. That made her _better_ than most people.

“If it makes her happy, I’ll do whatever it takes. Having a mate is important to Faunus, and- and I won’t break you up or force her to marry anyone for the house to benefit. She’s my big sister… So, she’ll be allowed to love you.”

_‘It’s not wrong. She’s not wrong for loving, even if it’s another woman.’_

Terra’s eyes moistened with tears, as the Faunus looked at him as if he'd told Blake that there'd been something like the 'Faunus Freedom Act' passed. He brushed his hand over her eyes, and he was tackled to the bed by her, the Faunus licking over his face like the dog that they’d never gotten, her exuberance actually pretty cute.

“She’ll be happy, happy. She’ll be so happy, no more sad Mistress Saphron. She’ll not hurt again, no more pain. Not again, not again, not the blood again.”

The Faunus wasn’t coherent, but he didn’t care much about what Terra said, knowing that the Faunus was loyal to his sister. She kept on licking his face, holding him tightly and mumbling about how Saphron would be happy, about how she was happy for Mistress Saphron to have a great owner like Mistress Saphron.

_‘I think I should explain to her that humans don’t have such a system of ownership. They’re my sisters, not slaves, heh. I guess this is the difference between the ones that are born into slavery and the captured ones.’_

“Terra?”

A tired-sounding Saphron’s voice came from behind Terra, his eyes catching sight of Saphron wearing a pale white nightgown, her eyes looking at him with an unreadable look. Terra got up and walked to her Mistress, taking her by the hand.

“He’ll be good, he’ll be good, Mistress. He’ll be a good owner to _everyone._ He’ll be a good, _good,_ owner.”

The happiness in Terra’s voice was like a bright light in a dark room, as two Faunus Huntsmen took up positions in the room. They’d been dismissed for the time, on the insistence of Terra, one who had proven her loyalty, but now they had returned to stand guard over them in the night. Some privacy was given at times.

“Will he?”

Saphron doubted, as she looked at him with questioning eyes. Yang joined him on the bed, hugging him. That was nice.

“He _will!_ When he owns us all, he’ll make us a happy family. He’s so kind, he’s so kind, Mistress Saphron. He’s so kind and he loves you and this one.”

The childish naivety of a Faunus was what made them not fit to be human, their odd way of interpreting the laws of the people, the mania that they had. He’d seen it in Tyrian, whose antics were not very sane, and Terra seemed to be like that as well. She was still a pleasant Faunus though.

“He’d _better_ love me, Terra. I’m _still_ his older sister.”

A soft shake of his sister’s head after she’d said that, her tired eyes looking at him as she got into the bed, patting the space beside her at the edge of the bed. Terra crawled in next to her, hugging her. Saphron was out like a light nearly immediately, the weariness fading to show a smooth and calm face, like the surface of a lake.

“You will make them happy, Master. I believe in you.”

As Yang said that, he cast a look at Terra, whose eyes met his for a moment before she pulled Saphron a little closer, Saphron snuggling closer to her Faunus and he sighed. He wished that it’d all be so easy, but the Faunus were oversimplifying things. They didn’t think like humans did.

“I wish. Let’s get to bed, Yang.”

He felt warm and comfortable as he was pressed against Saphron, his sister’s sleeping form warm, her body shivering a little. He caught Terra’s gaze, her eyes brown and he motioned for one of the Faunus to switch the lights off, putting them in pitch blackness.

_‘I’m not going to cast you out for liking women, Saphron. Family sticks together.’_

* * *

She was… unused to this. She wasn’t used to it at all, and she knew that it wouldn’t be accepted so easily by the _Rapist_ , the man who would be giving his deer all of his raping seed, her knuckles rapping on the door once.

A stern-faced Faunus opened the door, the weapon trained right at Blake’s centre of mass, a dangerous-looking shotgun weapon. The Faunus stepped aside, revealing the room to her. The Master and his degenerate homosexual sister were cuddling up to each other, his forehead against hers in his sleep.

_‘Disgusting!’_

The two Faunus had the outer sides of the bed to themselves, the burning inside her body of anger and frustration as she spotted the canine Faunus, who had become alert, looking at her with eyes that accused, that disliked and were angry with her.

The canine Faunus got out of the bed, and the deer hugged the Master a little tighter, mumbling something about not being able to get away from her. Disgusting.

A mate was supposed to bring you happiness and joy and love! All that the Rapist did was bring her rape, craving and the feelings that should be denied. She saw the canine Faunus come closer and she couldn’t help but feel a smattering of fear, even though she had her Aura awakened. It was strength, but there were two trained Huntsman Faunus there, their collars flickering in the half-morning light. She was not someone who bent the knee for a _common_ Faunus.

“Hurt them, and she will hurt _you_.”

The hiss from the canine Faunus, whose brown eyes looked into her own, the smell of the Master and the degenerate sister lingering against the Faunus woman’s clothing, the dark eyes looking at her with something that scared her.

“She will. She _will_. She burns like flames in the night, and he is _kind_. Hurt them, little kitten and I will find you. _Traitor_.“

It scared her more that there was an absence of respect in those eyes, as if the woman didn’t even hold the Four in her eyes, as she should. She was a Faunus, so she should serve. The Ox was here, so… So the order would be followed.

“I am here to…”

The words were hard to say, as she felt the bile within her throat rise, the feeling inside her body shivering and shuddering as she fought to find the words to say what she wished to say. It wasn’t easy to say it, but it was what she _should_ say.

 _“Submit_ before my Master.”

The canine Faunus looked mistrustful, but her lips pressed tightly together. She would swallow her pride. The Panther had ordered her to submit, and so she would. He knew better than her, and the Ox had not commented on it, as exalted as she was.

“I will _watch_ you, kitten. Touch the Mistress with bad desire and I will harm you.”

_‘As if I’d want a woman! His raping shaft is better!’_

It must’ve shown on her face because the canine Faunus gave her a look that was vile and sharp, her eyes glinting softly with that anger within their depths, the whisper of pain and anger within the eyes not stopping, the blood burning with indignation.

“I’ll… I’ll be obedient. Fighting doesn’t work.”

The canine’s leer was like a sick degenerate leering at her, a shiver going down her spine, as the canine sniffed her.

“Good. You are learning. The Master is _kind_. Make him hate you, and I will hunt you. He is Lady Saphron’s brother and she loves him. _Hurt_ him and make him hate _us_ , and we will _erase_ you. There will be no more Blake Belladonna. She _burns_ for the Master.”

The degenerate didn’t have a right to talk about that. She would erase the dog Faunus before she’d ever let it come to that. There was nothing inside her that wished more for the Rapist to kneel and breed the Belladonna with another new Panther from her womb. He would know that Blake Belladonna was the Panther’s heir.

“I’m… I’m going to be a good kitten.”

Mother had said that humbleness worked better with people than arrogance. Mother didn’t _know_ the shame. She had been someone who followed teachings of kindness, not those of her father and his fellows. They were higher in the hierarchy, and… and it might be that her mother was _wrong_ , but that did not mean that Blake Belladonna, inheritor of the Panther’s line, would be wrong.

Purity begot purity! Blood called to blood!

Terra walked to the bed and lightly shook the Master. He roused, smiling at her, aware suddenly of something and embarrassed, even as his degenerate sister looked like she’d sleep for another hour or three. There was something in the Rapist’s gentle demeanour that appealed to her, something which made her feel like the blood within her veins was worth it, a shiver that continued with the thought that perhaps, she might have to amend her opinions a little.

Just a little. He was still a raping monster who deserved only Belladonna, not some stupid deer.

“Good morning, Blake.”

Her ears flattened against her head, the proud trait that she had now lowered, as she knelt before him as he got out. He wore a set of loose pajamas, her nose detecting the scents of the three women he’d shared the bed with clinging to the fabric. She wished to add her scent to it.

He would know who the better person was, of course!

 _She_ was the better person!

“I…”

The words didn’t come from her throat, as she remembered, kneeling before him. The indignation of kneeling before him.

_‘Nobody makes me kneel! I am Blake Belladonna! I am the Panther’s heir!’_

Her father’s disapproval came to mind, as she closed her eyes. She would have to say what she should, not what she thought. The revolution could come later, the service that… that he should give to her, as the taker of her womanhood, the raper of her body! She wasn’t…

_‘I’d die before I acknowledge it! You are NOT my mate. You are a rapist! You are not… No! You’re a HUMAN!’_

* * *

Last night, in the cage that housed her father and mother, her mother had given her advice and tips on how to make a man comfortable. Her father had tuned her mother out, as the advice had gotten progressively more embarrassing. Special little points on the thigh where you could press to make a man reach his climax quickly…

_‘I wasn’t interested in that, no… Not, not yet.’_

Her father had looked at her gravely, in his role as the Panther once more. It was that stern face that made her obey, more so than her mother’s soft giggle and an ‘it’ll be fine, Blake. Just serve him.’

“The great philosopher _Bai_ _Meng_ speaks of moderation and tolerance in times of peace, so that the people may not grow restless.”

The crocodile walked past, unhurried, two of the Huntsman Faunus accompanying her, the woman giving a bemused look at her father, like she was _better_ than her father. She didn’t hiss at the abomination, but it was merely a filthy look.

“In the Art of Warfare, there are stratagems detailed. When _Bai Meng_ wrote it, it was but a novel document, but it has grown into a manual for warfare. Both humanity, as well as our kind, has made use of the wisdom within. It was a great loss when _Bai Meng_ died in the Great War, forced into servitude and perishing due to the gas. We could have used her tactical acumen during the Revolution.”

Her father’s words were on the past, as he gazed away from her.

“Your grandfather owed her a debt of life. It is a true pity that his treachery would never repay it.”

Her mother’s soft laugh was warm and light, her hand laid on the man’s shoulder.

“We should focus on love, rather than the memories of the past, Ghira. We are alive. We can teach those of the next generation what the ideals are that we grew up with.”

Her father’s eyes were dark and clouded, as he looked at her again. Her mother’s eyes looked at her father, her hand rubbing over the man’s shoulders.

“We should believe in our little kitten. She will be the Panther when we are gone, my love… She will be kind to her owner. She will do what we cannot.”

Blake her kept silent, even if she knew that she’d never bow before the Rapist and his tamed _Deer_. There would be no moment when she would bow before the deer! She was of a higher class than a mere deer, her blood purer than that of hers.

“She will serve the heir of the Desecrator and not cause our species shame and death by her obedience. She is still my daughter, Kali. If the Ox speaks, we must obey.”

Her mother looked saddened for a moment before she nodded.

“As you say, my Ghira. Do not forget the words of Ao Guang, my love.”

The man’s expression changed little, as he inhaled deeply and then exhaled.

“Kindness is to love without judgment… For the common folk, it may be wise, but for me, for _us_ , it is but a guideline. Even Ao Guang saw the need for war, Kali. Even he felt that it was time for us to take a stand, even if Ao Bi Xie brought the case before the council of the Four. We had to fight, for our rights.”

Her father’s eyes darkened, as he recalled something painful.

“That day, when the skies darkened, when the Four declared our surrender, you were not there. You do not know how it hurt, my mate. It _hurt,_ seeing the heads roll. The _Four,_ those who were raised above all others, _dead_. Our hope dying with them.”

Blake watched as her father gazed at the Ox, who sat there quietly, turned away from them like the far-off ideal that she represented.

The Voice of the Faunus. The one who could speak and make them obey. One of the Four.

“If I am no longer there to do so, you must protect the Ox, Blake. Soiled though she might be with the Desecrator’s touch, she will birth an heir, it is as it always has been. A lineage unbroken through the years.”

She knew. It was the Four’s duty to leave a successor, to bring forth something that would carry their gift into the future. Some branches of the family held the gift, others were barren of it. The sickly ones often were dashed upon the rocks outside after birth.

No aberration would be allowed to spread their filth amongst the Faunus, and so, they were shepherded towards the edges. No abomination was to live in this world, where the pure were raised above others. The common folk would obey. It was how things had always been and always would be.

“She’ll do whatever _she_ wants, Ghira. She’s not someone who would stress about things. This Ox is following the lead set by Ao Guang, my dear. She is wise to be kind.”

Her father’s expression showed his displeasure with her mother’s opinion, and Blake agreed with her father. Mother did not know things that she knew, things that her father had told her in confidence. Things that were important, certain matters of their inheritance that weren’t readily apparent at first glance. She was pure, she was the Panther’s daughter.

“We will be the ones listening to the Voice and being the herald, Kali. Too much blood has been spilt by my daughter’s words, and now she will obey the Desecrator’s grandson.”

Her mother’s eyes turned away, as she looked at her for a moment before she smiled.

“I’ll go and see whether I can fetch something to clean this up. You’ll be out of here soon, my mate. And... Let's _frolic_ , shall we? It has been _weeks_ since I have had my strong mate touch me.”

Her father was dignified, of course, and she wouldn’t see him as different, but there was a look on his face that was questioning.

* * *

She looked at the blonde rapist, the man who had made her feel good, who was appealing, even in her darkest, wicked thoughts. She exhaled, then looked up at him.

“I… apologize.”

The human looked surprised at her and seemed to narrow his gaze. She’d apologized.

“Kneel before him. Kneel before the Master.”

The dog hissed at her and she was already kneeling, a hand on the back of her head, before she was slammed against the ground, head-first.

“Apologize. Apologize to him. Apologize, kitten.”

She gritted her teeth, aware that she was forced against the ground, her eyes closed, as she breathed out slowly.

“I’m sorry. I’m sorry for being…”

She could barely say the words.

“I apologize for… Being a bitch. You are my master.”

He made a sound in the back of his throat, and she could hear the dog shift a little, motions unseen.

A bare foot placed itself on her head, pressing her against the ground, humiliating her once more. The subjugated were below the feet of their dominators, the submitted slaves who obeyed their owner’s whims.

She was Blake Belladonna!

“Apologies not accepted, Blake. I _don’t_ trust you.”

_‘WHAT?!’_

She rose up and he tumbled down as he lost his balance, hitting the ground, Blake looking at him with angry eyes. She’d _lowered_ herself, just as her father had instructed, had _spoken_ the humiliating words that had not even been desired to speak, yet the wonderful rapist dared to not accept them?

What _nerve!_

“I’m since-!“

Blake Belladonna’s face was met with a booted foot as one of the Faunus Huntsmen reacted to the perceived slight. She was the only Faunus unconscious in the room as Yang startled awake.

* * *

**I bequeath to you, Blake Belladonna… my entire boot to the head.**

**I hope you've enjoyed the chapter. With the Corona Virus outbreak, I'll try my best to make sure that you all have something to read. We can do it, people. Stay safe, stay healthy and eh... Yeah, enjoy. No matter what sort of stuff I write, I want people to enjoy a world that's different. Enjoy Broken Fangs. The story may not progress very fast, but we'll see a few time skips coming soon. Blake is served really well by having her mother and father around. At least she finally apologized for the way that she has been acting.**

**Pity that it came a bit too late. You get Jaune's view on that scene in the next chapter!**

**Leave a comment if you'd like to.**


	30. Trying to come closer together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blake wakes up. Kali is... pleading. Some gossip, Jaune has a chat. Blake... finds that things can be somewhat civil.

**Blake wanted to be kind. Jaune wasn’t having it. Boot to the face.**

* * *

Blake Belladonna was in a foggy haze. She knew that she was feeling good, that she was feeling _really_ good, and that she was slowly rocking, her pussy feeling great. The Rapist must’ve given in to his savage urges and made her his pleasure toy.

_‘Hmm…’_

He was rough, not gentle at all, not like how he should be raping her. She could hear a soft moan in her ear, as that hard shaft pounded her, the feeling a little lacking, as if it was thinner.

Blake Belladonna opened her eyes to find herself in a different room. Saphron Arc was in front of her, slowly rubbing her fingers over her lower body, and she was looking right at her as her fingers stroked over her sex, slowly darting into her depths as a degenerate leer settled on her face.

_‘What?!’_

The soft moans from a woman came from the front and from behind, and Blake tried to crane her neck, hoping, dreading that it wouldn’t be the case. She could feel that hard shaft go into her again and the hips of a woman smack against her.

_‘No, no… It’s happening again.’_

“Awake, little kitten?”

She couldn’t speak with the gag in her mouth, as she only could muster an ‘ughnuuh!’ sound, her embarrassment and anger rising once more, as the dog Faunus mated with a fake shaft with her. She was the daughter of the Panther, not some sick bitch like Saphron Arc!

“You know… Terra? Whip her. She’s naughty.”

Pain on her buttocks, as something leather bit into the flesh of her buttocks, another groan coming from her lips. She could use her Aura to soften the blow, but her father had told her that it was something for emergencies only, as Faunus didn’t have the right to get it unlocked, without their owner’s permission, at least. Her father was from a different generation, so it made sense.

“Mhhnnn!”

Another pained sound, muffled by the gag, as the dog Faunus rutted her. It felt good and it felt bad, her whole body shivering at the touch of that big fake shaft pumping into her.

“Mistress Saphron?”

The woman got up, and Blake had a good view of her sex. The woman had shaved, recently, the pussy lips dripping, as the sound of kissing came from above her, the two women kissing gently, as if their degenerate love wasn’t _filthy_. A little shock went through her, as something started to buzz inside her vagina, Blake Belladonna feeling that pleasure, as the vibrator started to work.

_‘No, this is sick, this is wrong!’_

The canine Faunus started to move once more, Blake’s body jolting, as the other woman just remained, rubbing over her ears. The dog Faunus continued, the vibrator kept on buzzing, the feeling was starting to get too much, and-

_‘Noooo….’_

She’d gotten an orgasm. Twitching and moaning through the gag, she’d gotten an orgasm by a woman. She’d been violated and soiled again, and she was just going to be the toy again. The fear inside her tripled when she realized that she didn’t seem to feel apprehension about it, a thrill of excitement. She was becoming a degenerate, or so it would seem, her eyes tearing up, as Saphron Arc looked down at her like she was happy.

_‘I’m a proud Faunus! I’m not a degenerate! The Rapist would be better than this!’_

He’d cum inside her! He’d cum inside her and wipe the filthy feelings away with his large raping cock. She wasn’t seeing him as a _mate_ , but rather as someone who owed her something. His blue eyes would look into hers and her body would brush against his, as he made her feel wonderful, and-

“Mistress?”

The dog spoke, and Blake felt a sense of dread, as Saphron Arc stared down at her for a while.

“Can we take her ears? She’d look better without them, don’t you think? Master Jaune wouldn’t want to be reminded of this little bitchy cat, when he’s got a better slave, right?”

_‘No!’_

Her eyes went wild, as Saphron’s fingers stroked over her ears. She shivered and shuddered, aware of the feeling that came with the touch, that pleasurable feeling inside her sex. The dog was slowly rutting her, the Faunus woman giving a low moan with the stimulation that she got.

“No, she’s a _bad_ kitten… So we get to have _fun_ with her.”

This was not what she wanted!

She’d been told to apologize and make the Rapist feel better about her! It wasn’t submission, it wasn’t having her m- _RAPIST_ touch her. She was preventing other Faunus from being hurt by being with her rapist, who would touch her, who would use that big hard raping shaft on her because she was the Panther, because she was the best of the slaves that he had.

_‘The Ox hasn’t been raped yet.’_

She was lesser than the Ox, _of_ _course_ , but the rapist hadn’t called for the Ox yet. The Ox hadn’t been forced to suck on that large raping shaft, or to feel it getting ready to explode inside her. She wasn’t used to the smell of her Rapist dancing through her nostrils, the feeling of being touched like the flickering fire igniting into an explosion.

The Deer was in his good graces and _why_? _Why_ would he go for some common deer?

The door opened with a light creak and Blake’s feelings went into disarray as her mother came in, demurely stepping into the room and looking at the two women with a questioning look, smelling that scent of her mother enter.

“Lady Saphron?”

The woman hadn’t been expecting company, but it was only a minute flinch, as the woman spotted her mother’s traits. Terra continued, and Blake felt to her shame that was getting closer to her heart. Her whole body shivered, as she could feel the humiliation go through her of letting her mother see her as she was being raped, as her body was being soiled by the other Faunus’ lewd actions.

“I am she, yes. What do you _want_ , animal?”

_‘My mother is not an animal! We are not animals!’_

Blake came thanks to the vibrator, or that’s what she told herself. It wasn’t the fact that her mother was watching, of course. Her mother would think her sick, or she’d be disgusted with the women who did this to her, but…

_‘I’m the daughter of the Panther!’_

Her mother sat down on the bed’s edge, and the Arc didn’t stop her, as the traitorous dog pulled the toy out of her.

“Do you want me to get the mother ready as well, Mistress Saphron?”

_‘No!’_

Her mother was mated to her father! It’d make her mother be soiled, and she could see the look on her mother’s face soften a little, as the woman sighed.

“I just wanted to talk for a bit, if that’s okay? My daughter isn’t that bad, though, I assume that you would hold different definitions of that.”

_‘No! Don’t plead with them, mother!’_

Saphron Arc’s merciless eyes looked at her mother, the naked woman shifting a little, before she sighed. The woman laid down on the bed, bare as the day that she’d been born, and then turned around, facing away.

“She _upset_ my little brother.”

An answer that wasn’t true, and her mother looked at the woman with those gentle eyes.

“I apologize for my daughter’s behaviour towards your brother, Lady Saphron. If you wish to make use of this lowly woman, it is your right.”

The Arc turned around, looking over the woman, before she closed her eyes and sighed. There wasn’t much anger in the degenerate sister, just a weary tiredness as the woman spoke.

“Lick me, slave.”

She spread her legs, and her mother moved, crawling onto the bed and over Blake’s body, the brush of the uniform that was similar in size to her against her bare skin, as the Faunus behind her pulled away.

“Do I take the back, Mistress?”

Her mother’s head turned, the soft smile on her lips, as her hands laid on Saphron Arc’s thighs, the woman giving a soft sigh.

“Only if your Mistress allows it, dear.”

Her mother’s head moved slowly, and Saphron Arc shuddered. Blake’s disgust with the woman increased, as her mother apparently did something right, the woman’s shuddering moans coming, as the hands grabbed her mother’s head, pushing it into her groin, soft little keens coming from the lips of the degenerate as her mother worked.

“Ah, Ter- Terra? N-no. This one is _good_.”

_‘You’re defiling my mother! She has a mate! Father is strong!’_

It was disgusting. It was disgusting, and she watched the woman’s massaging of her mother’s ears, as something prodded against her pussy lips again. A whimper muffled by the gag came, as the dog slid into her again, and Blake felt her ears be tugged on by the woman.

“This one’s good too when she’s _respectful_. Yes, little kitten… The master will be _happy!_ He’ll make us all happy! He’s the Master, the man who is going to own us all. We’re his _slaves_. He leads, and we follow.”

Sickening talk. There were none higher than the Four for the Faunus that lived upon this world. None who could be in the presence of the Four would be able to resist their powers. There would always be those who could break away for a moment, for some sick slavish lust like the deer with the rapist, who was raping her every morning, thinking it love, or being mated. It was sickening to see!

That rapist cock should be in _her!_ Blake Belladonna, looking at the human as she made use of his cock, as he grabbed her by the collar and dragged her around and raped her! She’d make him smell like her, because her body was defiled by _him!_ When they made l-rape, they would be glorious!

Her mother seemed to be doing a good job, if the moans of the sick and degenerate homosexual were any indication, the woman’s hands holding her mother’s short hair, brushing over it. Her mother was working hard, just to please the human, forced to do it to soothe the whims of the sick monster and-

She _came._

She came so hard that she nearly blacked out, imagining herself in that similar position, her head in his lap, the deer getting raped by the dog, and her mouth just accepting the Rapists’ seed, to feel it cloy in her nostrils with that scent, to smell it and inhale it, leaving no doubt of who the daughter of the Panther li- It was _rape_. It was _rape_ , he was a _rapist_ , she was going to fight for the freedom of her people.

The feeling of her wrists and legs being freed was new, as the dog looked down at her, her eyes narrowing a little at her. Blake felt a leg against her, and she rolled off the bed, too weak to resist. A thud came, as she landed face-first on the bedroom floor.

_‘Oww.’_

As she climbed back up from the floor, she could see her mother’s head rise from the woman’s crotch, her cheeks wet, as her mother’s smile never really faded. Her mother was strong, obedient and defiled by the sick homosexual.

“Go. You can get clean and find my brother, and be more sincere.”

The woman’s voice was dismissive, distracted as her mother brushed her fingers over the woman’s sex, the older woman apparently knowing what spots to pick, as Saphron Arc’s head laid back and a soft gasp came from her lips.

“I’ve talked with the Master, Blake. He’ll listen… He’s _such_ a good boy. All we need is more kindness in this world, Blake… He won’t be mad, he’s just _disappointed_ in you. I didn’t raise you to be such a mean girl.”

She wanted to hiss something about that being fine, but she couldn’t muster the energy. The degenerates had slept with her, they had made her orgasm, and she’d been defiled. The homosexuals had made her cum for their own sick and twisted enjoyment.

“Come on. Go. You’re no longer wanted here.”

The dog’s impatient words were definitely telling her that it was indeed too late for her to worry about something like this, and she shuddered a little at the feeling that surged up inside her, as she got her clothing again, which had been stacked at the side.

She heard her mother move, as Saphron Arc’s groans turned needier, Blake’s gaze going to her mother for a moment, the caring look on the woman’s face just like how she always looked.

She left the room, leaving her mother to her _duties_ , the degenerates undoubtedly touching her mother, without the respect for her father that was to be given. You did not touch other people’s mates, especially not with the sickening twist that the girl had.

She spotted the deer standing outside of the Master’s room, waiting for her it seemed, as the lilac eyes gazed at her with disdain and superiority. The Deer had been with her Rapist, and she could see the pride that the deer held within that! Blake should be feeling pride in her rapist, not some stupid little vegetarian!

“Ah, you’re _back_ , safe and sound. Come in, the Master is discussing with Eve about how to teach you how to write. It’s important, more than you’re _worthy_ of.”

The distaste and disdain was within the Deer, as her horns stood like sickening reminders of her weakness. Blake would be jealous of her curves, if she were a predator, the bounty of the flesh…

_‘Not unappealing…’_

There was a certain charm in the woman, something that made her feel envious, and-

The disgusted look at her was enough to jar those degenerate thoughts.

“ _Wash_. You reek of degeneracy. The Master will not allow you a woman-mate, kitten.”

_‘As if! His raping shaft will not be outside of me if he accepts me!’_

The thought of the blonde herself with a fake shaft, driving into her was suddenly brought to the forefront of her mind. It would be… the rapist, the rapist was going to rape her, and these thoughts were just foolishness. She was still better than a _deer!_

She washed herself, though. The water was cold and her uniform smelled still a little like her own juices, but there was no time to tarry to get something else on. The other uniform was still in the wash, and it was something that she remembered.

Pushing open the door, she looked at the Rapist standing next to the table, the Ox seated and slowly scribbling something.

“This means ‘Heart’, in old Mistralian. We use a different set of strokes for it, the Menagerian dialect, because of how it came to be, Master Arc.”

The Rapist made a sound, looking at the character for a while, before the Ox regarded her, the blue eyes glinting softly as they beheld her. There were two Faunus Huntsmen in the room, and the Ox wore her outfit.

_‘Truly someone raised above all.’_

Her father would be happy if she served the Ox with whatever the Ox desired.

“Thank you, Eve.”

The Ox looked at the Master and Blake felt something shift inside her, those blue eyes looking at the man, before a small flicker of a smile appeared on the lips of the Ox.

“It is a simple task for a simple girl, Master Arc.”

Blake cleared her throat and the Rapist looked at her for a moment, before his hand brushed over the Ox’s shoulder as he ran it through his hair.

“Are you sincere?”

It was a question spoken with more emotion than she’d imagined, and she looked at him for a while, before his eyes would look away. She knelt before him, as her father had ordered.

“I apologize, Master Jaune.”

_‘Your degenerate sister doesn’t know boundaries! The rapist doesn’t know what he has here!’_

The smile on his face _hurt_. The rapist smiled at her as if he was happy and she _felt_ happy at that smile. His hand touched her scalp and she exhaled softly, as his fingers ran through the loose strands.

“Your mother is quite convincing, Blake.”

She couldn’t resist lowering her head. Her mother had sacrificed herself to spring her free from the degenerates that were undoubtedly raping her right now, Saphron Arc’s sick lust for women’s flesh spurring her on.

“Did you rape her too?”

She guessed that he had. She didn’t smell her mother on his base scent, even if she smelled the deer and the dog. Those two had been around, and Saphron Arc’s scent was fainter, probably due a lack of prolonged contact, and-

“No, Blake. She came to me and- Let’s just teach you how to read first, okay? Read and write. Eve’s a good Faunus, she knows how to write and read.”

The Ox teaching her was special. It was special, because the Ox had no need to teach her, no need to lower herself to such a level to interact with her and to guide her. A seat was set next to the Ox by the deer, as the Master sat on the other end of the table.

Blake sat down calmly and the Ox smiled at her encouragingly.

“Now, hold the pen like this…”

She mimicked the woman, her eyes following the motions. It looked a little like the silly drawings that she’d made when she was really young. She tried to mimic the letters, only trying.

“No, just…”

The Ox held her hand and guided her through the motions.

“It reads ‘My name is Blake Belladonna, and I am a cat Faunus, belonging to Master Arc.’”

Degrading words, words that she’d never utter unless she was at risk of dying by the human’s needs. The deer had no such restraint, daring to claim the rapist’s body as her mate. Faunus should not mate with humans! The rapist was her rapist, and she wouldn’t let a deer claim her rapist!

“I… I see.”

The letters wriggled a little, but their meaning just seemed to pop into her mind, slowly.

**“Read, Blake Belladonna.”**

The voice urged her to, as the woman pulled something out, the letters wriggling, as the woman read to her. Mother and father could read, father definitely, but Blake could not.

“When there was only darkness, the creator created light.”

The words were from an old-time text, the thick book looking like it had been used frequently, the Master’s soft voice on the background encouraging the deer to write. It was something that was almost friendly, and Blake didn’t think about much else than the reading.

“Now, recite it to me, Blake.”

Eve was a few years older, but her status was much higher than hers, but she did.

“When there was only darkness, the creator created light. There is nothing in this world that does not come from the light of the morning, as the freshness of the land is renewed by the night’s embrace. The Grimm come from darkness, and they wish to harm the light of our bond to each other.”

It was preaching, fanciful stuff. It was something of a fable, she guessed, and Eve looked at her with a little nod. It was odd to feel so happy that she’d done something right.

“It’s a religious text. My mother’s bible, well… one of the copies. We all have one. She believes, as her mother and father did.”

The Rapist spoke up and she looked at the words. They were not for her, but for the humans. The Four were higher than the others, and in the hierarchy, she was higher than most commoners.

“May I speak to you, Master Arc?”

The Ox inquired, her voice delicate and soft, as if she were genuinely entertaining some thought. Of course, she was the Ox, and she would lead the revolution if she indicated to throw her support behind it, but…

_‘You will worship me, Rapist. That raping shaft will be mine!’_

She wasn’t going to let the deer steal her rapist away!

“Do you have a question, Eve?”

The Ox’s face looked weary for a moment, as she sighed softly, leaning against the table. The Rapist’s eyes were on her, and she could see that they were looking at the Ox like she was fresh meat. The Ox was still unspoiled, and the rapist would rape her. She’d prevent that, if she could.

“I think… I think it is best done between us, Master Arc. There is something that I do not understand, not… not _fully_ , at least. You have my word that I will not harm you, Master. The Ox keeps her word, lest she be called a liar.”

To think that such treachery would even be possible! The Ox was a paragon of their people, someone much higher in the world than she was!

“Of course, Eve.” 

The Ox nodded her head, before she returned to teach.

Blake tried to learn how to read. The rapist was going to speak with the Ox.

He’d better not lay a hand on her!

* * *

The slave's body laid before on the floor, Blake having passed out after the kick from the Faunus, the woman straightening out, the weapon trained at the unconscious Faunus. Jaune looked at Yang, who got out of bed, more alert than before. She didn’t look very happy to see Blake, and he could understand that. Terra spat on Blake, clearly disgusted with her.

_‘Who would trust you?’_

Saphron awoke with the absence of someone around, gasping softly as she saw him, his older sister getting up from the bed and looking at Blake.

“It’s a trick. She lies, she always lies.”

Terra said it, and he couldn’t deny it. Blake was a willful Faunus, someone who accused him of things that he didn’t do. Faunus had no rights, and Blake was a wild Faunus at that, opinionated and sickened in the head.

“Can I have her for punishment, Jaune?”

Saphron’s hand brushed over his shoulder as she leaned against him, her breath tickling against his ear, her body leaning against him. He gazed at the body of Blake, before he nodded.

“She needs to learn that her actions have _consequences._ Enjoy her, but leave her alive and mostly unharmed. Ashe would have her flogged for lying. She _hates_ lies.”

The Huntsman Faunus nodded calmly.

“We never lie. Our service to you is paramount, Lord Arc. My apologies for my tardiness.”

He waved it off, the Huntsman Faunus giving a little bow as he did, watching her from the corner of his eye.

“Ashe keeps us safe. Blake is not someone who would easily give in… But I guess that makes her special.”

Yang snorted at his side, spitting on the unconscious Blake as well.

“She doesn’t know your wonderful beauty, Master. A slave is all she will be. She will never know what a blessing you are to us.”

He didn’t know about that. He sighed, as he motioned for one of the Huntsmen Faunus.

“Put her in Saphron’s room. She’ll be given liberty to punish Blake until she’s fit for...”

He didn’t know what punishment to give, a breeding would be making her more docile, at least he guessed that. Faunus often mellowed out when they had a child to care for. He watched the unconscious Faunus for a little while longer.

“ _Service_. A slave like her should have the rape she craves.”

He was sure that Blake wouldn’t mind being cooped up in the pens for a week. She wished to disobey and call him that horrible word, and… She was a _slave_.

He was _not_ a rapist. She was _not_ human and could not be raped.

Yang’s soft hiss, as she grabbed Blake and lifted her up with the other Huntsman Faunus, the collar lights flickering a little. Blake just didn’t speak the truth. He hoped that she’d have seen the light, that things weren’t all bad, but Blake just did not learn.

“You did the right thing, Master. If she tried to hurt you…”

There was fear in Yang’s voice, fear for his safety. He smiled at his good Faunus, shaking his head a little. It wasn’t a bad thought to keep Yang around. Yang was someone who he felt he could trust. She was a Faunus, but she was too much like a human.

“Saphron has her for now. I’m… I’m not sure yet whether to put her in the breeding pen for a week or not.”

Yang smiled, that beautiful smile that held a hint of her true bestial nature within it. It was approval, as the body was carried out of the room. Yang’s arm wrapped around him and Saphron, the blonde not out of place amongst the three of them, save for the fact that she was shorter than Saphron and him.

“Master? You should wash. You’ve touched something dirty.”

He laughed softly, as he let his gaze go to Terra, who looked at him with a questioning look, as if uncertain of things still.

“I’ll take a shower, don’t worry. Saphron? Enjoy Blake, okay? Breakfast will be soon, I guess. Don’t worry.”

He showered and showed up for breakfast, Saphron already present at the breakfast table, Juniper having appeared as well, seated in her chair with two Faunus Huntsmen at her side, the two women looking like they meant business, standing there silently, watching for danger and to assist her if she needed it.

His mother was slumped in her chair, a bottle in the place of a glass of juice, already half-emptied. Her eyes were red and bloodshot, as the bottle rose once more, his father looking at his wife, but not quite addressing the drinking. He felt the burden on him rise once more. Mother and Father loved each other, but they weren’t always in harmony.

It was silence for the entirety of their breakfast, as they ate slowly, the usual prayer being spoken with less devotion, as Ashe ensured that they all had enough food, his mother’s eyes on the Faunus the entire time, something lurking behind his mother’s eyes.

She didn’t comment, the old Faunus ensuring that the plate was filled for her. She wasn’t going to make a fuss, as father was still the authority in this household.

_‘I feel bad for you, mother.’_

He went back to his room, noticing a Faunus standing in front of his bed, dressed in the same uniform as Blake. Blake’s mother stood there, looking at him with golden eyes that seemed to hint at things, her eyes warm and gentle.

“Master?”

She was polite, kneeling before him and then supplicating herself before him with the traditional pose. He lightly cleared his throat and then ordered her to rise. She did so without any complaint, her face looking calm and warm.

“Did my daughter offer her apologies to you yet?”

_‘She did.’_

He didn’t believe her, though. Blake had lied too much. If she’d been complicit with the revolt in the Faunus Management Bureau, there was no way that he could ever trust her again. Yang had vouched for her, which had allayed some of his suspicions, and hope was inside him that Blake would obey.

“She is being punished by my sister. She’s been…”

He sighed, sitting down on the bed, Yang seating herself next to him and holding his hand. Blake’s mother looked questioningly at him, as the touch of his favourite Faunus pet soothed him.

“She is so rebellious. I-“

He didn’t really want to finish the sentence, noticing the Faunus Huntress in the room shifting, one of her companions coming in and observing the going-ons. The older Faunus woman gave a soft sigh, as she came closer. The Faunus Huntress trained her weapon at Kali’s back, ready to move if it became clear that Kali wished to hurt her owner.

“She is a _stubborn_ girl, just like my mate. She is so stubborn that she refuses to speak of you in a way that acknowledges her true thoughts.”

The woman’s hand laid on his knee, warmth sliding into his skin from the touch. He saw the golden eyes peer at him, as her hand brushed over his knee. Yang growled warningly. The woman’s smile was soft and friendly as she regarded his deer Faunus for a moment.

“Now, I _have_ a _mate_ , Yang. I wouldn’t _dare_ to take yours. No, Master Arc…”

Jaune felt those eyes look into him with a plea. The woman looked humane, as if she could feel what the humans felt. It was as if she was just someone who pleaded her liege lord for a boon.

“Please, let my daughter have another chance to serve. My mate will serve you as well. My… husband, the human term is, is someone who understands one's position and the rules of etiquette.”

He couldn’t help but feel bad, being requested by the woman to spare her daughter. He was a softie when it came to that, he knew. Yang’s breathing was a little deeper, as her hand gripped his own.

“You were intimate with him.”

The woman nodded softly, as she smiled softly, her hands sliding over her uniform. It was natural that a wife and husband would be together, and the woman’s fingers brushed over her neck, where the collar stood out proudly.

“It is nice. He is my mate, even though our standing is wholly different.”

He could understand that. It would be like him sleeping with a commoner. The man’s title was something that he was, and more. The woman’s eyes pleaded with him, as her hand rubbed over his pants leg, the woman’s eyes looking into his own.

“You’re _all_ Faunus. We don’t see you as different, because of _what_ you are. You have your roles in society, but you are all _slaves_.”

The official creed of ‘all Faunus are slaves’, with some things added. He looked at the woman as she smiled softly.

“We are all the Faunus. We are all on this world, all here to do what we must. When we come together, we will be in unity. Humanity and the Faunus both fight against the Grimm.”

The woman’s words held some truth, and his gaze met Yang’s. She smiled, warmly, as her fingers played over his own. It was hard not to grow aroused by the look in her eyes, a soft whisper from her lips, as his eyes never faded from her. She was Yang, she was _his_ and it would not be that she’d be gone.

“Master…”

Yang whispered again, leaning closer. She was his Faunus, and his forehead laid against her own. Her hair was a shade not uncommonly seen within his family, all sisters blonde, as well as his own.

“I am _flattered_ , Master, but you are… perhaps a _bit_ more interested in your deer?”

He turned his attention to the woman there, whose eyes were looking at his groin, which had definitely shown signs of engorgement. She didn’t seem to be too bothered by it, though.

“She’s my favourite pet, but… But I guess that forgiveness is something to strive for. Ashe always said that I am kind.”

The woman’s eyes seemed to sparkle, as she smiled broadly at him. Her hands slid down from his knee, touching him between his legs, rubbing over his groin, over the outline in his pants, the look on the woman’s face a little catty.

“My… A _wise_ woman. Blake will love _this_.”

Yang batted at those hands, the woman laughing softly as she got up. Blake’s mother could best be described as ‘Blake, with the social graces and care actually present’.

“Master… A wise man once said to me that one should be close to and learn from people of virtue and compassion. All of our people are born Faunus, but their traits differ.”

Her eyes looked into his own for the longest time, not looking away from him, attentive to him, leaving him to mull over the words. His hand reached out to seize her collar, and she angled her head to let him.

“Do you think I am a rapist, Faunus?”

The woman’s head shook slowly, before she smiles.

“If you were, would you enjoy the support of the girl at your side, Master Arc? I have seen _much_ in my servitude. Our previous master was not cruel, yet he did not hold us in his eyes. If you have ever been unkind to a woman in such a way, may I be struck by the heaven’s fury and be turned to ashes. You may be kind, yet you have the wisdom to show that to those you care for.”

The woman’s eyes looked at him and she rose, her arms wrapping around him in a hug. She smelled a little earthy, a little sweaty and not perfumed, undoubtedly like the pens, but that was not a great issue.

“I will fetch my daughter, if I am allowed, Master Arc. She will apologize.”

He thought of Eve, who was able to read and write. A lesson to read would be better, he supposed. If Blake was sincere, if her mother wasn’t lying…

His head was pushed into her cleavage, as her hand brushed through his hair. It was a little embarrassing to be treated like this, and he could hear the Huntsman Faunus already in place, ready to get rid of Kali. There would be no assassinations coming for him, and this woman was already in his personal space.

“Could you fetch the Ox for me, first? She’s a red-haired Faunus with a set of horns. You probably know her, but…”

The look on the woman’s face was like the winter celebration had come early, as her ears stood straight, the smile on her face like something that he didn’t know.

“I will, Master Arc. She’s a _gentle_ girl. Not like her brother, who is… well, you have ran into him, haven’t you? “

He remembered the visions. He looked into the woman’s eyes and the coo she gave was soft.

“Aww, you’re so cute I’d just gobble you up myself if Blake doesn’t want you. What should I tell her?”

He sighed, feeling a little tired from the woman’s exuberance.

“Tell her that she’s going to be a teacher for Yang and Blake again. I want them to be able to write and read.”

Well-educated Faunus were worth more to him than those who were merely there for labour in the fields or as servants in a warehouse.

The woman smiled at him and then lightly tapped his nose.

“She’s sensitive in the spot right above her buttocks, Master Jaune. Press there, and you’ll have a very eager Blake. A little circle with a nail, and she’ll be much more cooperative.”

A little finger against the lips and a wink from the woman, and he could actually imagine it for a moment, if he deigned to take Blake to bed again. Yang frowned a little, but she smiled softly.

“She’ll serve below me.”

The woman was unfazed, smiling softly, reaching out to pat Yang’s head, which his slave allowed.

“Of course she will. She is my daughter, and to come from the shadow of her father, she will need the brightest light to see the truth. Your Master is kind, so he will teach her. We are all born as Faunus, and all are different.”

The woman’s soft laugh was light, as her hand ran through her hair.

“You are truly blessed with a virtuous man such as him. Ao Guang would find fault, but he was often blind to the suffering of those he did not hold in his regard. For all the heart that he was, he was as blind as others. It was a grave day when he spoke of the kindness of death for humanity…”

A deep sigh came from the woman’s lips, her inhuman features twitching a little, as she smiled after a moment, tilting her head in a cat-like manner.

“We are as we are. Master? Take care of my daughter when my mate and I are gone. I would want her to be safe with you, because…”

The woman’s gaze slid down, and he felt her hug him again. It wasn’t unpleasant. She was a woman who was arguably pretty in a way that you’d think the mom of one of your friends was attractive.

“Because she deserves to be in the light that you cast upon the world. I have heard them speak of your family. I have heard them speak of _you_. If things were as they were, I would have-“

The woman looked down, before she squeezed him again. He allowed her, because she was the mother of his slave, of the slave that had tried to apologize.

“A man who holds beauties on each arm… Yang, you are truly _blessed_. Master? I will return with the Ox, shortly. Don’t be fooling around with your little pet, you naughty boy.”

He blushed at the woman, who laughed softly as she departed, Yang’s arm wrapping from the side around him, and her head brushed against him.

“I don’t like her daughter. You _shouldn’t_ smell of her.”

He smiled softly at Yang’s jealousy, as his hand rubbed through her hair.

“I’m sincere, Yang. You matter more to me than Blake.”

She pouted a little at him, her eyes glinting with that hint of something more in their depths. A little kiss was more than suitable, he knew. That little kiss turned into more than a kiss, his arms wrapped around her as she got into his lap, straddling him, just kissing him back.

A soft clearing of the throat and he looked away from Yang’s face, noticing the Ox standing there, dressed in her outfit, her eyes carefully judging him, her mouth set in that small modest smile, Blake’s mother standing beside her.

“One Ox, presented for the Master.”

He got up, Eve taking a small step back as he approached, trembling a little in the close proximity that was between the two of them now. His eyes saw hesitation, as he took her by the hand. She flinched away, and he seized it with a steady grip.

“Don’t be afraid. I want you to teach my pets how to read and write, Eve.”

She looked at him and nodded softly. She was still guarded in her way of standing, half-facing away from him, her blue eyes looking into his own for an instant before lowering.

“It is as you wish, Master.”

He guided her to the table, where he’d had one of the Faunus Huntsmen prepare writing implements. They were good for such tasks, if there was no acute danger detected.

“Yang, could you get us something to drink? Something fresh might be nice.”

Eve Taurus looked at him and grabbed one of the writing implements, starting to write something, simple lines forming a character. Her attention went to it, seemingly to distract herself from the presence that he was.

He sat down, watching her draw the characters. It was relaxing, in a certain way. He remembered that Ashe did something similar once, a long time ago, when he’d watched her write. She had laughed and said that it was a message to the Mistralian ambassador about a possible visit, but the beauty of the characters still remained.

* * *

Yang moved with the grace of someone with a mission, pulling open the door to the kitchen and spotting several of the Faunus cooks gathered together, their traits looking as they did. They regarded her for a moment, before one of them approached.

“What does Master Arc wish for, girl?”

Yang’s fingers tapped to one of the carafe’s.

“A fresh drink, for him.”

A shared look, as the kitchen Faunus started to work, squeezing fresh fruit into the carafe, preparing it for the Master. She knew that the Master would like it, and the Faunus looked somewhat pleased to be of service.

“What’s it like, being with the Master?”

A question came out of the blue, as one of the kitchen Faunus started to work on something, rolling out something with a rolling pin and starting to prepare something, undoubtedly for the midday meal.

“He lights up my day.”

The woman, who seemed to be in her mid-thirties or something like it, gave a soft nod. There was a shared look, as they continued to work.

“He’s better than the _monster_. When it looks at you, you never know what’s going to happen. It always claims those who offend it, and it is horrible. It’s sisters are just content to ignore us, but when It comes here, there is always a request for something that it wants. We’re lucky that Master Jaune wasn’t born sick like it was.”

_‘They’re talking about Auburn Arc.’_

Yang felt a small smattering of sympathy for the young woman, something that couldn’t be wiped away easily, her eyes closing for a moment.

“The Master loves his sisters. You shouldn’t talk badly about them.”

She felt responsible. Auburn Arc’s face came to her mind, the words that she’d spoken, the horrible thought of the woman sterilizing herself.

“You shouldn’t care for It. It’s under guard by Lady Ashe’s personal guards, so it will be safe. We hope it leaves again soon.”

Yang sighed, looking at the woman with a morose expression on her face. She didn’t hate Auburn Arc, not after the Master’s care. He’d murmured his sister’s name in his sleep, and he’d been resolute. He loved his sisters so much, and…

_‘The dog knows who the Master is.’_

Terra would be trusted, just as Auburn had said. She’d make sure that Terra enjoyed herself as well. The Master was a gift to this world, a treasure that must be protected, and he’d called her his mate. She could understand that he had little idea of what that meant, but that flood of emotions within her had made her feel warm.

“Mistress Saphron will be enjoying the cat.”

Frowns came to the faces of the women, one of the kitchen Faunus, a woman with pale blonde hair and dark skin and a set of bony growths on her shoulders, shaking her head.

“That one is sick in the head with her wild plans of revolution. She should just stop resisting and enjoy the blessing of the Master. We have food, we have warmth and safety, and lady Ashe allows us to rest, but with that willful girl’s actions, we’ve been driven to haggardness more often than before.” 

Another of the cooks, an older woman who was pleasantly plump and in her late fourties or perhaps early fifties, shook her head.

“We went to her father. If the Panther cannot straighten his daughter out, we’ll make sure that she will be bruised. You do _not_ resist lady Ashe. You do _not_ insult the Master of the house, or his son or his daughters in her presence. It’s unwise. She’s _old_ , and… and she’s able to make you talk. I guess we’d all like her to make sure that Turnip talks about how she’s been intimate with the smith’s slave, right?”

The kitchen Faunus laughed softly, as if something particularly funny was said. The older woman sighed, shaking her head, as one of the younger kitchen maids continued to squeeze fruit into a carafe.

“It took one of us, plucked her right out of the kitchen without a word. She’d said that she wanted to show the Master something, and It dumped her in front of the rose bushes, broken and twisted before taking a shovel and then lopping her head off. It just said that it’s wrong to touch it’s little brother.”

The women shook their head in unison. One of them sighed.

“At least it only takes one. One every so often, but who… That’s the question that it can only answer. It’s a shame though, It looks very nice on the surface, but behind those eyes lurks a creature as sick as an aberration.”

The women shuddered, and Yang was reminded of the orphanage that her grandfather had stewarded, caring for the children as if they were his own flesh and blood. She kept silent, but she vowed to try and protect Auburn, if she could. Even humans seemed to have aberrations in their family.

“Here, ready for your master and you to drink. The Master has bought the Ox, and I’ve managed to glimpse her. She’s pretty, don’t you think?”

She shrugged a little, unsure whether she should comment on the apparent prettiness of the Ox or not, as the women started to talk together about whether the Ox fit the traditional ideal of beauty or not.

The oldest woman definitely was born pre-Slavery, perhaps in Menagerie, taking the stance that it was just as the world had intended for the Ox to look, stately and beautiful, whilst the middle one seemed to find it an amusing prospect, the youngest making the comment about how the red hair made the Ox look a little like a lit torch, which made all three giggle.

_‘She’s certainly different from her brother.’_

She carried the carafe to the Master’s bedroom, entering and hearing Eve Taurus speak softly.

“They don’t really represent anything other than a member of the Four, which is why we use them for the script. Most Menagerian citizens had a public name and a personal name, except for the Four. They are above all others. All Faunus should respect those who were raised above them, and those who serve the Four are raised above the commoners.”

The explanation was as if it’d been taught to the young woman, whose attention had gone to the paper scattered on the table, the Master’s eyes looking at her and he smiled at her with that warm and tingling feeling. She feared not, knowing that the Ox was not like her brother. Eve Taurus had bowed, and she would be sincere.

“Thank you, Yang. Could you go and check on Blake?”

The cat would be slow, undoubtedly. The Master had been swayed by the cat’s mother, undoubtedly due to the way that the woman had interacted. Yang personally did not think that the woman was all too bad, but the stigma of being related to Blake the bitch was just too much.

“And this character means ‘Truth’, for it is what is represented with the turtle. Ao Bi Xie was the last Turtle, before he was executed. All of the Four are equal. They will always be equal, because their dominion does not overlap. The search for the truth among things… That is what the character represents.”

The door shut, and she could see the door to Saphron’s play room opening and Blake emerge. The cat reeked of women’s fluids, and she looked disgusting, so Yang knew what to do.

_‘You reek, like the degenerate you are…’_

* * *

Jaune returned after the mid-day meal, the pastries that had been served having filled him up. Saphron had cited a faintness through sending Terra to the table, who had taken a few of the pastries for her Mistress, and he knocked on the door leading to Saphron’s second bedroom. It was important to check up on his older sister, because she got sick frequently.

Terra opened the door, stepping back.

“Please enter, Master Jaune.”

He entered, the smell of sweat and something floral in the air. He saw his sister on the bed, her head resting in the lap of the woman who’d given birth to Blake. The older Faunus woman was gently stroking over his older sister’s head, a momentary flash of alarm going through him, as he heard Saphron speak.

“- sense. It makes no sense, but…”

Saphron’s tired eyes looked at him as she noticed him and she gave a small smile. Kali, Blake’s mother, brushed a hand through his older sister’s hair, who looked at him for the longest time.

“It’s _normal_ , my dear. Master Arc? Come, sit. Lay your head on my lap, there’s more than enough space for two. Lady Saphron and I were just talking about some things. Do you want to talk with your brother about it, Lady Saphron?”

A small shake of Saphron’s head, as his sister’s gaze was drawn away. The Faunus woman’s ears twitched a little and he sat down, Terra guiding him to lie down, like a Faunus servant should. Yang should be in his bedroom with Blake and Eve, and Eve had said that she wished to speak with him, but…

“Can she sleep with you, Master Jaune? Lady Saphron has been telling me about her dreams.”

The woman’s voice sounded emotional, heavy and tense, as his sister tensed up, the older woman shushing her lightly. It was a maternal gesture. Mother would never have done something like that, but Ashe had, once, when he’d still been little and afraid of the thunder.

“Of course. My sister has had trouble sleeping for years.”

The woman’s fingers brushed through his older sister’s hair, and he could sense Saphron’s tension sliding off her like water droplets off an oily surface. She seemed to relax more from that tension that she’d had, a soft exhale emerging from her lips.

“Thank you. I’m- I’m _afraid._ ”

He could understand that. Argent slept in a room that was pretty isolated, due to her chemistry research. The twins had something that put their room into a lockdown, and Auburn’s room was avoided like the plague by the Faunus for some reason, maybe because of the paintings.

“You don’t have to be afraid. Yang will protect you too, even with the Huntsman Faunus around. You’re my sister, and I’d rather not be like father.”

Saphron’s eyes regarded him with a guileless look, her expression shifting between several ones, his head feeling the touch of the Faunus woman’s hands. She was a slave, and he noticed that the Faunus Huntress in the room was aiming her weapon directly at Kali, ready to eliminate the woman if she made any ill-timed motions.

“I see so much blood. So much blood, and it’s flowing. It’s all over my dress and… It’s so much blood, so much…”

His sister’s eyes were closed, her breathing picking up a little. He grabbed her hand and squeezed. She’d always been weak to blood, but it was less important now, it was important that she felt safe, secure, alive. He grabbed his sister’s hand, squeezing it to comfort her.

“You’re safe. They’re serving us, as they should. Ashe would fight to the death for any of us. She’s trained the others, and she’ll make sure that we’re safe.”

The Faunus huntress spoke up, her voice obviously intending to reassure Saphron.

“We serve the Arc family. It is the truth we are allowed. We will not fail in our duty, Lord Arc. We failed once, but never again. This will not happen again.”

Saphron’s eyes looked at him for a long moment, and he felt Terra scoot up against him, the woman’s hands laid on top of his own, holding Saphron’s.

“He’s the owner, Mistress. He’ll be a good owner to us all. He accepts us.”

Saphron’s face raised somewhat, and Blake’s mother gave a soft laugh, still brushing her hands through their hair. It was comfortable, and he remembered how he’d touched Yang’s hair. Yang would be nice to lie in bed with tonight.

“I can see why he is named Jaune. The great general Jaune Arc is his great-grand-sire, yes?”

Saphron nodded lightly, and he knew that she was speaking on something.

“A man who was able to carve out a victory at Verdant, a conqueror. His son ended our race’s freedom…”

A sadness in the woman’s eyes he noticed, as Terra snuggled up a little closer to him, her arms wrapping around him and the warmth heating him up.

“And his son now in control of this household, and with such a prize for a daughter and a son. You two are blessed, Master and Mistress.”

He didn’t know whether this was just rampant praise, or more, as the woman’s fingers lightly traced over Saphron’s cheek, wiping away one of the tears that’d come.

“He’ll be a good Master for my little Blake. She’s not ready for the duties of the Panther, but I hope that she will _learn_. Sometimes, it is best to yield towards overbearing force, than to fight and have your light fade. When my people were enslaved, I was twelve.”

The woman’s eyes were golden and tender, as the woman’s fingers traced over his cheek. The Faunus woman’s touch was light, even as the Huntsman-trained Faunus kept her eyes on him.

“Do you blame us too?”

He asked, and the woman shook her head, smiling softly.

“Who _could_ blame the children? Who _would_ blame the children? We _lost_. You killed our hope, executed the Four and through that, broke our spirit. The Tiger, for her flaws, still clings to what the advisors tell her. She thinks it is duty, she holds a grudge…”

The woman laughed melancholically, as a tear slid down her cheeks, obviously something that saddened the woman.

“We’re not the animals that you think us, but I hope, one day, to see how humanity and Faunus can walk together, without the barrier of our different species. Blake is a stubborn girl. She thinks she knows the world, but she’s only seen a fraction.”

He was reminded of Eve, and the words that she’d like to have with him. He gave it a moment of thought, and he sighed.

“Is there any protocol for speaking to the Four?”

He’d ask, because he just wanted to understand. If Blake’s mother could be giving such eloquence in her answers, such emotion that she showed, was it really something to bother with. The woman gave a small smile, before she shook her head.

“Reverence is _earned_ , Master. Many would say that the Four are the pinnacle, those who are raised above the masses, but they are as emotional as other Faunus. It is always Four, never three… But now, it seems to be but two. There is an order to things, something that is always the case.”

A soft whisper from Saphron, as she shifted a little, holding him. Her fingers were cold, and her eyes looked into his own.

“Anything I should be aware of?”

He was treating a Faunus with some similar level of respect as he’d treat a commoner who knew an interesting fact, something that would be seen as nearly heretical, inquiring about the protocol. If the Four were Faunus royalty, or as close to it as they would get, he’d be aware of things.

“Well, there _are_ a few tricks. She is not proud, like her brother. Treat her as you would your own blonde Faunus, Master Arc. She is a smart woman, yet she is still a _woman_. And if you do decide to vent your manly lusts upon her, be gentle with her, please?”

He imagined that for a moment, those large round globes bouncing. Terra exhaled softly in his ear, licking over his neck suddenly.

“The Master is amazing. He’s amazing. He’s better than the Four.”

The woman gave a low sound in her throat, as she shook her head lightly, as if to disagree with that.

“You were born in captivity, were you not? Don’t speak of _those_ thoughts to those who remember the days before. They do _not_ take kindly to the Four being insulted like that. I will say though that he is more of a moral man than the Four I remember from my youth. The Four took their death with graces that were expected of them, more than they felt privately. They held their heads high with honour.”

A sigh, as the woman’s fingers slid through her hair, brushing over the furry cat ears on top of her head.

“Talk to the Ox as if she is your property yet holds her own will, Master Jaune. She is a smart girl, and she knows human etiquette. Her brother has little fondness for it, but Eve has always been reared to be a leader.”

Wise words from a Faunus. He got up slowly, the woman’s hand brushing over his head and ruffling his hair, something that he allowed. It was pleasant, as Saphron slowly got up as well.

“Jaune? I’ll see you later, okay?”

A small whisper from his sister, as she walked over to her dresser, starting to rummage through it. He guessed that it would be best to rejoin Yang, Blake and Eve if Saphron was to change clothing.

“See you later, Saph.”

His sister pulled something out of her dresser, a box of sorts, her eyes looking at the Belladonna woman, who still sat there on the bed, waiting for orders. A good, pliant and obedient woman. Not a bad Faunus.

“Dear, let me help you. A girl like you needs some assistance. I’ll help you get it on, so it doesn’t chafe. It’s uncomfortable if it’s too tight, isn’t it?”

He closed his eyes for a moment and sighed, aware of the issues with some clothing styles. Tightness around the chest was one of the most frequent complaints, and Saphron was definitely someone who had to change styles frequently, lest she be seen as old-fashioned and behind the times. Most of her dresses were only worn once, and there was a big event planned for when the Schnee family came to visit.

He entered his bedroom again, watching Blake struggle with the writing, her eyes focused on the paper in front of her and trying to write something. He sighed softly, aware that Blake would need time to learn everything, and not to judge her for her foolishness too much. If her mother was that sensible…

It’d been nice, just being there with someone stroking his hair and just listening. Mother and Father were affectionate, but they weren’t always there. Ashe was much the same as Blake’s mother, but the old woman was a little old-fashioned at times.

“Master? Can we speak?”

A polite request by the Ox, whose eyes looked blue like the skies, a look on her face as she glanced at Yang and then at Blake. The Faunus Huntress looked like she was still on the top of her game, her alert eyes scanning the surroundings with intense eyes.

Blake was already getting up, ready to give them the privacy. His hand settled on her shoulder and he pushed her down, her hair brushing over his hand as she looked up at him with golden eyes, much like her mother’s eyes.

“Of course, we can.”

He motioned for Yang and then released Blake again. Blake rose quickly, standing there, and he looked at her. He should keep her mother in mind. If Blake could be more like her mother…

“Go get me something to drink, Blake. Yang, escort her. Ensure that the _Panther_ doesn’t make a fuss.”

The look on Yang’s face was brighter than before as she pushed Blake out of the room, but the girl seemed not to be raising a fuss, his attention going to Eve, as the two Huntsman Faunus watched on. Eve looked between the two of them, before she sighed.

“Can they leave, Master?”

He shook his head. The look in her eyes changed, as her attention went to them. She took a deep breath, before she spoke.

**“Leave the room for ten minutes.”**

The two Faunus struggled against the order, and left. A spike of fear went through him, watching the Ox stand there, her eyes looking sad, as he tried to keep the panic out of his thoughts, looking into the woman’s eyes for any cause for alarm, any danger.

They were a deep chestnut brown, as they regarded him, slowly fading to blue once more, the woman striding from him and then going to the middle of the room and then kneeling, touching her head against the ground three times. She kept her head lowered, as she seemed to wait for something.

“Why did you do that? You could have just done this, and not sent them away.”

The blue eyes looked at him as she raised herself, her hands working on the clothing that she wore. She was naked a moment later, as she looked at him with eyes that accused.

“Why haven’t you _raped_ me yet? Why haven’t you _touched_ me yet?”

Another question, an uncomfortable one, as she knelt before him still, the roundness of her curves visibly moving with every breath. He looked into her eyes and stared for a while, just seeing those blue eyes looking into his own with questions, fears and dread.

“You know _who_ I _am_ , what I _represent_. _Why_?”

He walked closer, looking into those eyes. An older woman, around the age of his twin sisters, her gaze never looking away from him. Her eyes looked ready to tear up, her fingers digging into her thighs, her expression watching him cautiously.

“You could have me raped, bred in front of the other Faunus, if you so wished it. You could do so yourself, and you would announce your ownership of one of the Four to the world. You are an _Arc._ This would be your way of telling the world that you own one of the Four and drive us further into despair. One of the Four, desecrated. It would _hurt_ our spirit, as we were hurt before.”

Her voice was exhausted and fearful, panicked and resigned at the same time as she looked at him with questioning eyes, daring him to answer, to respond to the question and to make her know the truth.

“Am I just a trophy?”

Jaune shook his head, watching her calmly. She didn’t make any aggressive moves, nor did she seem to be anything like Blake. She had bowed before him and exposed herself to him, but there was a certain gravity to the situation that made him feel uneasy.

“I had wanted to hurt you, briefly. Your brother is an _animal_.”

He remembered Blake’s mother’s words, looking into her eyes.

“Someone said to me that ‘All of my people are born Faunus, but their traits differ’. You are a Faunus, but you are not like your brother.”

She looked at him with a sad expression on her face, as he kept on staring into her eyes, trying to keep a level head. He was without protection, and she might’ve had more Huntsman training than he’d ever got, but he was not seeing aggressive motions from her.

“I want to live my life and care for my family. My father lost his brothers to the Revolution and the prelude to it.”

A sigh, as he massaged his forehead. She hadn’t spoken up yet, but her eyes were closed. It seemed that she took a moment to process his words, a point in her favour. Perhaps there was a truth to Blake’s mother’s words, after all.

“Do you blame me for the Revolution?”

She spoke quietly and calmly, resigned to her fate, if it were to be her fate. He remembered the words of Blake’s mother, and he sighed. He couldn’t bring himself to blame someone who wasn’t even alive when the war had started.

“I asked the mate of the Panther whether she blamed us for our existence as grand-children of the man who struck down the Four.”

Eve Taurus watched him, and the look of indecisiveness on her face told him what he needed to know. He shook his head softly, watching her expression. He’d treat her like a commoner, like someone who might be hiding things from him, someone who might have a desire.

“Why would someone blame the children for the actions of their parents? That was her answer. In my mother’s religion, they teach that all are born in service of god. My grandfather and great-grandfather may have been heroes, and my father is the sole survivor that survived to reach adulthood, but I am not my father or my grandfather, or my great-grandfather.”

He wasn’t sure whether he was saying it properly. He’d never really given much thought to it, but he knew that there was nothing that would stop him, as he got a little closer to Eve, the Faunus woman looking at him with eyes that were cautious, her body trembling somewhat, as if she feared him.

“Your grandfather might have ignited a war, your brother might have the plan to do horrible things to me and my family… But I am to be Lord Arc. I will be the one who will protect the family and its good name when my father steps down or passes away.”

His eyes met hers, before he continued. She was naked and he was not, and it’d been three minutes. Talking meant that you weren’t being attacked.

“You are a pretty Faunus, but to have you raped for simply being who and what you are is _unnecessary_. I’m not a rapist, no matter how much Blake claims I am. The thought is sickening, even though you are all just property. I’d like to think that you’re… well, at the least, capable of dialogue.”

The Ox looked at him and her lip trembled for a moment, before her head lowered, touching his knees with the horns on her scalp.

“The irony…”

The woman got up and looked down at him, the collar around her neck standing as her last article of ‘clothing’, her eyes looking down at him, as his blue eyes met the dark brown eyes that seemed to be so deep.

**“You have taken the deer as a mate, Master Jaune?”**

He got up, looking into the woman’s eyes and seeing their intensity deepen, the irises adjusting, almost hypnotic. It was strange, but he didn’t feel compelled to speak or anything. A few seconds passed, before he supplied her with the answer.

“Yes.”

A deep sigh, as the woman stumbled backwards, shaking her head. His hand grabbed her as she nearly tripped, touching her. The brown eyes beheld him, as the blue slowly returned to her irises.

“The gods-damned _irony…_ It _would_ be like this.”

He had no idea what she was talking about, and he wasn’t going to find out by asking Eve, because it seemed personal. Faunus and their mates was a weird system, really.

“I don’t know what you mean with that, but I won’t mistreat you. Ox or not, you are still a Faunus I have purchased. There is a responsibility for your slaves, or so I was told.”

The blue eyes were moody, as she turned away, taking a few deep breaths. The woman walked to the table and bent over, her head turning to face him, her sex standing out before his eyes. Her red hair fell slightly over her face, a natural curl to it, as her eyes looked at him imploringly.

“Come on, Master. Make use of your Ox. Surely you must have _thoughts_. I have caught you gazing at me.”

He knew something was wrong, walking to her and laying a hand on her neck, above the collar. He could feel her pulse race, a tremor going through her. He would be a rapist, or at least, he thought he’d be like one, if he accepted the invitation.

“No.”

The door opened and the two Huntsmen Faunus entered, taking aim at Eve. Eve Taurus smiled sadly at him, her eyes looking almost accepting of her fate. The Faunus were ready to execute her, undoubtedly for what she’d done with her voice.

“Halt.”

He held up a hand as he spoke up, and he watched the two Faunus freeze in their tracks, their weapons frozen, aimed at the Faunus woman’s body.

“She _hasn’t_ harmed me. Take up your positions again.”

The Faunus obeyed, as they should. Eve looked at him and she sighed deeply, shaking her head lightly, her voice speaking.

“Why _not? Why?!”_

She asked, her voice cracking a little, some hint of deeper feelings inside her trembling. He remembered a saying that Ashe had spoken of when he’d been young.

“With truth on your side, you can go anywhere; without truth, you cannot take a single step.”

A bitter smile, as Eve righted herself and turned to him to speak. The door opened and Ashe entered, as Eve was mid-sentence. The old Faunus woman’s face was grave, serious and irate, angry nearly, but it lessened as she saw the position of Eve, and his hand on the collar of the Faunus woman.

“Replace weapons with jade and silk. That’s the… that’s the counterpart to that saying. That saying was one of the favourites of _Bai Meng_ , the one you spoke. The one I spoke was… It was often spoken by Ao Guang. His love for _Bai Meng_ was well-known, and he tried many times to make her put down her weapons by bestowing her gifts of jade and silk.”

Ashe cleared her throat sharply.

“Do _not_ use your authority to command the young Master’s protectors, _Xiao Niú_. I will overlook it this once, but I _will_ cane you if you do so again.”

The stern look on Ashe’s face made him be reminded of the times that she’d used the stick on his bottom to correct his attitude. It had been enough for him to learn quickly that Ashe’s word was the law around the house when his mother and father weren’t there, a fact backed up by most of his sisters following suit.

“I will not do so again. He… My _position_ is clear. I will remain in my cell until called for. Excuse me for my impudence, Master Arc.”

He saw that she made to leave, Ashe’s eyes sternly gazing at the Ox, his hand grabbing the Ox’s hand and tugging her back. The woman didn’t resist, and he felt her stiffen as his other hand held her at the hip. Pouty lips, eyes that looked a deep dark blue, slowly turning into brown as they gazed into his own.

“Let me **_go_.**”

He watched her, as she tugged, trying to free herself from his grip, but not making any real effort. She could have jerked herself free, as he held her loosely, watching her. She was a little like Yang. Willing to be of service, yet with her own views on things. Different, but more than that.

She tried to pull herself free once more, submitting after he didn’t let go. Her eyes were dull as they stared down.

 _“Please,_ let me go?”

Ashe’s soft laughter was audible, mocking and bemused at the Ox's situation.

“Does it sting, _Xiao Niu?_ You cannot hide from the _truth,_ child.”

Eve turned to the old Faunus and said nothing, but the acknowledgement on the Faunus woman’s face was clear. The animals had their own code of conduct and behaviour, and Ashe as the Turtle undoubtedly was critical of her fellow Faunus.

“Yes. You are a cruel, crocodile.”

Ashe scoffed, the dismissive sound not enough.

“I’ve been called _worse_ by my own kin, _child_. I _am_ what I _am._ Realize your place _below_ him, Eve Taurus. You are a Faunus. He will be _above_ you, _always._ Your grandfather could not see it, and he paid for it with his neck.”

The old woman’s head shook, the white hair flicking a little with the loose style that the woman wore it in, as her hand touched Eve. A shudder went through Eve at the touch.

“He will _accept_ you, as he will accept even Belladonna. Remember the rules. He is an _Arc_. Remember your seniors, _rotten_ as they were. Jaune is a kind man. This is the unquestionable _truth.”_

A shiver went through Eve, as she turned her gaze to him and then lowered it.

“It is his _right_. The night has fallen for our kind, _Xiao Niú_. Accept and submit. _All_ are below Arc, as they crawl onto the ground. There is no choice for you now, Ox.”

Ashe looked triumphant and haughty, as if she were speaking to a slave from a higher position than one. Eve shook a little, before she bowed her head.

**“You are a vile creature.”**

The cackling laugh from Ashe was deeper, as the woman stood diminutively next to the two of them, the two Huntsmen-trained Faunus looking at the proceedings, their weapons not aimed at them.

“You will _understand_ in due time, child. You are but twenty and three. He will do more than what you wish, even if you have only touched upon it. He is _Arc_ , and he is as the morning light. You have lost, _Xiao Niú._ _Embrace_ it, or be left alone. Jaune? Allow her to dress. It is time I take her aside to impart upon her the truth of the world and be taught that which your tutors undoubtedly forgot.”

Eve walked to her clothing and dressed quietly, standing there demurely before Ashe, whose eyes looked her over a few times.

“We will garb you in something tailored to your frame. Even the bloodied deer dresses as she should, so you shall as well. She will be obedient, Jaune.”

The woman had left the ‘master Jaune’ out of his address, and Eve turned to him, looking at him for a moment. It was a look that was much like Yang’s when he had met her first. Desperation, despair and a little touch of hopelessness. He smiled softly, stepping up to her. She shrank back, afraid it seemed to be close to him.

“Don’t be afraid. Yang came from a bad circumstance as well, and… and I like her. I like her a lot.”

She looked at him and glanced down. His hand seized her chin, and he could see tears come from her eyes, looking at him as if he was something dangerous and fearsome.

“You’re Eve Taurus, a Faunus. You’re beautiful with your red hair.”

It was honestly one of her better features. Short though it might be, he could see that she was a pretty Faunus woman.

“This little one will be leaving with the lady majordomo, if the Master permits.”

A quiet voice came from Eve’s mouth, as her eyes looked into his own with a hint of sadness within their depths. He smiled and brushed his chest lightly.

“Blake’s mother is pretty wise as well, Ashe. You should have a talk sometime.”

The old woman patted Eve’s back, the young woman’s head turning to him again after she’d turned away.

“I will see you again when you have need of me, Master. I will go and receive instruction from the senior lady.”

Ashe pushed her along, her eyes glinting with something that must be amusement.

“Enjoy your pets, Jaune. I am sure that they will not mind this one teaching them important things. I will ensure that _Xiao Niú_ knows what she should teach and what she should _know_ to serve you.”

He watched the door open, Yang and Blake standing there, the latter carrying a small tray with glasses filled with juice on it, keeping it balanced. She started a bow, but Yang’s hand smacked against Blake’s rump, the glasses quivering.

“Bow when the Master is served, _Cat_.”

Blake moved, and she offered him a glass, Ashe disappearing with Eve. Perhaps Blake could be educated somewhat, as he watched the two take a seat, before starting to instruct them himself, with Eve absent now.

* * *

Blake watched the rapist, her eyes watching the small motions. She would need to obey him, her father had ordered it. It’d been three days since she’d been told to obey, and the Ox seemed to be in better spirits. The aberration had taken the Ox under her wing, and the Ox was picked up every morning at six for something, according to her father, who kept a watchful eye on the Ox.

“And so, you write the name in Mistralian. Very good, Master Jaune.”

The tone of the Ox was lighter, unworried for something, as the woman moved. She’d gotten a better-fitting garment, tailored to her form, something that made her look like the Ox, a garment that flowed slightly, with the cleavage that was deep, the lower part showing the legs off with every motion. The Ox reeked of need at times, the deer taking a savage delight in it.

“Thank you. Blake?”

She smiled, knowing that the rapist was giving her attention again. It wasn’t… it wasn’t bad. If she remained silent and just watched, she could see his appreciation.

“Here, Master.”

She touched the rapist’s hand and she felt the warmth slip through her. He smelled of the deer. They had copulated again. The deer would get results soon whether she was clean, and then he was going to m- _rape_ her.

“Good girl.”

The rapist’s compliment made her shudder, aware of the watching eyes. She’d been treated distantly, like she was outside of his regard, for nearly a day, before the Rapist’s eyes turned softer and he had addressed her again. He was soft, weak and it did not make her feel happy when he did talk to her. The deer kept her distance, watching her like a hawk, but Blake Belladonna was proud!

“Master… May I… May I touch you? Sate your need?”

He looked at the deer, as if she really was his mate! He was _her_ rapist, not Yang’s! The deer watched her with those mixed purplish eyes, staring at her, a shiver going through Blake as those eyes regarded her. She didn’t know where her friend Melanie had gone, but the deer had been arrogantly stalking through the pens, throwing her a look every now and then.

“Why not? After you finish your work.”

It was _hard_. It was so _hard_ not to leap at the chance to soothe his raping desires, to know that he desired her, that he wished to fu- _rape_ the Panther’s daughter. She felt a thrill go through her as she could imagine that large raping shaft under her touch. It was not by her will that she had laid with him, and it most certainly was not by the will of her that wished that raping shaft to push into her again.

She worked a little harder on the work. She would try to make the rapist enjoy her better than the deer! Common vegetarian meat should never be superior to that of a predator! She was the Panther’s daughter, and to be the next Panther.

Eve cleared away the writing implements, the Master seating himself on one of the comfortable chairs in the corner, and she knelt before him, working on his pants. It was a stubborn little button that kept him from her, and she finally unleashed him, watching the shaft there, smelling of the need within him. The rapist was enjoying the deer’s loose vegan pussy, so he’d better make himself eager to do things with her.

She adjusted the outfit a little, pulling the cloth down and exposing her chest, as her mother had instructed her. A man would enjoy the sight of a woman’s mounds, the rapist looking at her with that look that made her burn on the inside. Her fingers found the flaccid shaft and she frowned. It wasn’t hard yet.

“Now… take it in your hand gently.”

The deer, whore that she was, was instructing her. She mimicked what the deer suggested, feeling the small shaft press against the palm of her hand. He would make her smell her palm, undoubtedly, to imprint on her nose that scent of her ma- _rapist_.

“Master… Look.”

It hardened, and Blake saw the milky-pale globes of the deer Faunus bounce a little, taunting her with her own lack of interesting features, a slow hiss coming from her lips, as she slowly ran her fingernails over his skin.

“Master Jaune.”

The whisper from her, as she spoke his name with more emotion than she _should_ have. He was _her_ rapist, and the deer had stolen him from her! She’d been raped first, she’d accepted him as her ma- _rapist_ first, and the deer was cutting in line!

“Now slowly move, up and down, loosely shaking that hand. You want the Master to feel like he’s being teased a little.”

The smell was intoxicating, and it was not just her increased olfactory sense that was reacting. The need within the deer was like a balm to soothe her, the Ox clearing her throat.

“I will be delivering the overview to Lady Ashe, Master Jaune.”

The woman undoubtedly craved freedom from her chains, as the tone was cordial, the Rapist smiling a little at the Ox. Blake knew she was inferior to the Ox in beauty, but she still had to protect the woman from the rapist. She would not have her rapist stolen by the Ox! A deer she could beat. Her father had been instructing her in the techniques that’d been taught to him during his training in the Guardians of Menagerie.

“Thank you, Eve. I hope that you’ll settle in swiftly.”

Her hand continued to move as the deer instructed. She could smell the scent of the Deer mix with that of the master, the rapist, the man whose cock she was stroking, the blood filling that fat raping shaft making her feel a pulse under her sensitive fingers. She nearly salivated, coming closer and looking at it.

_‘Nice…’_

“No licking, kitty. Use your hand.”

The deer commanded her again and she obeyed, even as internally she raged. The freedom that she wished to see would not be denied, but her father had ordered her to stay put and to stay polite. Mother and Father had been together again last night, the sight of the two of them mating something that was beautiful and yet embarrassing. Her mother’s sounds were loud, as she demonstrated the techniques that could drive a man wild, her father’s stamina not what it was.

It was a shame. Her father was sick, and had yet time to teach her. Eve remained in her cage, silent, merely observing the wall and just slipping into slumber slowly every night after the meal had been given to her by her father, a quiet ‘thank you’ given to the man whilst her mother inquired whether it might be better to have Eve and the others eat with them. Her father had denied that, stating that there would be no place for the lesser ones at the dinner table of the Ox. It was what had been done before.

Her attention went to the head, a droplet of liquid slowly sliding along the flesh, the smell making every little nerve in her body quiver. The rapist was enjoying her touch, the rapist was enjoying that feeling that she gave him, and she looked at him, finding the deer kissing him. She felt that burning sting inside her as he kissed the deer and not _her_.

Her other hand joined on the shaft and she started to tug angrily, letting him feel her pleasure, his hand lightly pushing Yang away.

“A little gentler, Blake.”

She was _not_ being gentler for him. It was just because her hands were getting a little tired, and she thought that it might be best to let him feel that enjoyable sensation first before he would be raping her again.

“H-how does it feel, Master?”

The rapist better feel good because of her, because she was not going to stop. She wanted to feel him erupt, to see how he liked her! He was a filthy human rapist who would push her to the bed and make her feel that raping shaft, whilst the deer watched! Belladonna was better than a mere nameless deer!

“You could put a little more effort in it.”

She hissed at him, before her head dipped and her lips pressed against the head. The mere taste alone sent shudders through her sex, a moaning sound coming from her lips. It was against her will, and she most definitely did not just moan in pleasure, as the Rapist’s hands brushed through her hair, scratching behind her ears.

_‘Hmmm…’_

“Obedience is better than pain, Blake.”

The master was saying something, and his cock was good. She licked over the head, hearing faintly how he spoke to her. The shaft was big, and her tongue was slowly dragged over the head. He was cute, he was her m-

_‘No! Don’t think of it! Don’t think of him like that! You’ll betray your kind, Blake Belladonna. He is not your mate! He is a filthy rapist who will put his cock in the Ox.’_

The image of the Ox moaning as the Master took her with that large hard cock made her shiver, as the deer watched, Blake only getting to see the man’s body move, that large shaft plundering the Ox like a mere common wench. Hearing the whisper of that deer in her ear that there was no hope for her species, that there would only be service to the Arc family…

_‘I’m NOT jealous! I’m not jealous of her!’_

She slid down that shaft and her eyes closed, feeling the hand scratch behind her ear. The degenerate sister did that sometimes, and it felt good. Blake’s lips pressed against his shaft, as the Master’s eyes were met.

_‘Hmm… you slaving bastard.’_

She bobbed her head slowly, the ear-scritches growing a little faster. The master’s shaft was starting to throb, a sign that he was getting ready. The Master’s seed would be in her mouth, she’d smell it, the master would…

“Master… let me finish you off.”

The rapist looked at the deer and his cock grew harder! That raping shaft belonged to _her!_ The deer was intruding on someone higher on the hierarchy than she was!

She gagged and choked as she forced her head down, feeling his hands seize her ears, the pain hurting a little, but she would _get_ what she deserved. It had been so long, and she’d had _dreams_.

“GNNNSH!”

The sound that emerged from her throat wasn’t polite or anything, as she forced her head down, looking at the rapist’s face, seeing the look in his eyes that was pleasured and yet surprised.

_‘Look at me as you cum! Jaune Arc, stare at the cat who sucks your raping shaft!’_

He came. It was a low murmur, building up in strength, but as the seed splashed down her throat, she could feel only a lightheadedness, as she felt the grip slacken on him. He was her rapist and he’d taken what he deserved like a man. The deer hadn’t been listened to, and he’d seen her…

“Good kitten.”

The deer’s voice was in her ear, as her head was pulled up by her hair, the rapist’s hands touching her skin before he pulled away, the deer looking at her for a moment.

“Did that feel good? Does it feel _good_ to suck the Master’s shaft?”

_‘Yes! I’m taking back what you stole, you filthy creature! If you were an aberration, none would suffer you to live! Curse you and your weak trait!’_

She coughed softly, before she turned her attention to the rapist, the man who had came down his m- _her_ throat. She was Blake Belladonna and she was _proud_ of who she was. He deserved a Panther! Not a vegetarian herbivore girl!

“Was the Master pleased?”

She did not feel happy at his smile. She didn’t feel joy at the smile, as his eyes softened and his half-erect shaft slowly started to deflate. It was all an illusion of her tired mind, as the rapist was still looking at her with those eyes that made her want to climb on top of him and make her feel good with him.

“I’m glad you’re better behaved. It seems that big sis was right… Pets do feel better when they’ve got something around that is familiar.”

She looked at Yang and saw the deer smiling softly. She didn’t much like that.

“Master? _Watch_.”

The deer’s hands grabbed a hold of Blake’s head and suddenly, lips came frighteningly close, and a tongue invaded her mouth. She was being kissed, and the deer just claimed her lips as if she was a mate. The smug grin on the deer’s face was a result, as Blake’s head turned away, Blake’s lips feeling a little bruised.

_‘No, no, no.’_

She was turning into a degenerate. It’d made her feel warm and tingly below. She looked at the Master and saw that he was erect again.

“ _Suck_ , Blake. The Master requires your attention again.”

The rapist needed her to make him feel good. It was what a good slave did for her mate. The mate that she’d laid with, that she’d enjoyed.

The thought of being between the Master and the deer in an intimate manner was just a delusion, brought on by… by bad soup! It must’ve been bad soup, imagining the m- _rapist_ touching her, moaning and kissing her, whilst the deer took her rear hole. It wasn’t hot. It wasn’t something that she’d want, and that kiss had not made her feel aroused.

Blake Belladonna came whilst she suckled on the head of her Master’s manhood, the juices dripping into the underwear, as the deer smiled at her and brushed her hand over the head.

“You’re _ours_ , Blake.”

The thought played through her mind as she went to find her mother and father again. She knew that father wanted to tell stories of the past. He had not been feeling very well, despite her mother’s attentions to ensure his health.

_‘I’m not a degenerate.’_

She wasn’t. She liked the Rapist’s shaft, and she smelled of the Rapist. It was what she had earned. She’d made him come. She’d been a good pet and she was _not_ a degenerate.

“Blake, how goes your service?”

Father looked disapproving, whilst her mother beamed at her. She could see the Ox in her cell, already sleeping, curled up. The monkey looked like he wanted to say something, but the smell of the Master still clung to her.

“He touched me again and forced me to be… be a degenerate. The deer has kissed your daughter, violating her mouth with her tongue.”

She’d kissed the deer back on an impulse, whilst the Master watched. She was leaking juices even now, even though it’d just been a drawn-out session, her nipples still hard. She was not a degenerate one, no, she’d simply been… it must be her flow. It must be that time when her body wished to lay with a man.

Her father frowned. His expression slowly recovered, as he sighed. The crocodile appeared and spoke with one of the Faunus, her expression looking as dark as it did, eyes as red as blood, a true abomination amongst aberrations.

“Let me tell you the story of the Truthguard, daughter. They were the chosen ones by Ao Bi Xie to guard the truth of the Faunus, to search for the truth and to defend it. An elite fighting force, originally founded by _Bai Meng_ , who had decided that it was not secure enough in Menagerie. The daughters and sons of Truth, so they were called.”

Blake got comfortable, aware that father’s stories could last for a while. As her father told her about the exploits of the Truthguard, the crocodile passed by them and opened the door to the Ox’s cage, nudging the Ox with a foot.

“Get up. We have two hours before my duties call me away.”

The Ox got up without a word, her eyes looking solemn as she glanced at her father, whose eyes were solemn and with that distinction.

“You are lucky that the Master of the house does not know you are here, Panther. Your father at least held _dignity_.”

The aberration spoke to her father and her father’s teeth gritted. The master of the house, the rapist's sire, a man whose eyes burned with that delicate glint of mass Faunus murder and rage against their kind, the son of the Desecrator.

“I am his son’s Faunus. I will do as is wished of me. My father betrayed our kind, which I will not. I know what honour demands of me.”

The woman’s gaze was dismissive, as if the woman enjoyed her higher station in life, her father’s eyes dark, as he looked at Blake for the longest moment, continuing with his story about the Truthguard.

“See to it that you do, _Xiao_ _Ghira_. He was a man worthy of my esteem. The Great War was where he proved himself to be a man of honour.”

The monkey seemed to perk up at the mention of the past, coming to the bars of his cage-cell and looking at them.

“Oh gosh, you’ve got to tell me war stories! Grandfather said that there was this servant girl with these _huge_ b-“

The foot that smacked him in the face silenced him, as the old woman’s eyes were distasteful.

“If you wish to keep your tongue, you will remain silent. The truth only should be spoken when one is courteous to one’s elders. Mao Wukong was nothing but a lecherous brute who was good at talking slyly to women and attempting to see them in the nude. How he managed to snag that woman was a mystery to most of us.”

The monkey held his nose, moaning in pain, the old woman going with Eve elsewhere, undoubtedly for something dastardly. The Ox was beautiful, and the Master had not touched her. Father inquired whether she was still chaste, which she confirmed. Chastity was important for those of high status. One had to watch the stars, and find one a suitable partner. Father might have been able to match her with the ball-less monkey, but the Master was- The _Rapist_ was still better.

He had _balls_. Her mother’s advice was not… bad.

“Blake? Are you paying attention, daughter?”

She snapped to attention again, having just thought about the rapist. It wasn’t a… He was still _hers!_

“I was thinking about the rapist who took my chastity, Father.”

Her mother made a disapproving sound and her ears flattened.

“He is a good man, Blake. You could certainly have done worse.”

Her father supported her, though. Mother didn’t know what she was speaking of. Blake knew that her rapist would rape her again, and that she’d be _ready_ for him.

“You could have done worse, indeed. Serve the Desecrator’s family as much as you can, Blake. The deaths that your willfulness and disobedience have caused will not be wiped away as easily as merely an entreaty. The deer is in your way… I shall insinuate that her blood is impure to others. An aberration, she must be.”

Her mother did not agree, and her mother’s frown rested on her face for a while.

“Now… Let’s speak further. When I was young, the Truthguard was already on deployment to the northern border, defending against an incursion of the Grimm. It was a dangerous time, and I was but seventeen when I finally received the word to come home. Your grandfather owed the great general his life and never forgave himself for the fault of her death. “

The look on the man’s face was grave, as he spoke seriously.

“There can be honour in one’s debts, daughter. If the general were to ask, we would obey, no matter what was asked of us. Blood calls to blood, and a debt must be repaid. That is to show one’s honour to those above us. The Four are the most honorable, raised as they are.”

She might… she _might_ owe a debt to the deer. The deer had kept silent, but she did not dare voice it aloud. Father would not approve… The great general had been the Turtle’s senior sister, older and more renowned.

It had been a month of mourning when the news had came that the great general had perished in the Mussel-Argent Offensive…

* * *

**I know a lot more about world war I than I actually did before, all thanks to the backstory events for the entire bloody older Faunus generation. Some references: Mussel-Argent Offensive = Meuse-Ardennes Offensive, Verdant = Verdun.**

**Congratulations: Blake has perhaps sort of started to accept the man who slept with her as her partner. It took 30 chapters, but the Blake is out of the bag.**

**I hope people are still doing well with the Corona Virus pandemic, and that you appreciate the world I’ve created. I was sick with an eye infection, so the chapter is late. It’s 16.000 words though, so eh… It evens out? Yay!**

**Several of the harder challenges for this setting are: Keeping the characters behaviorally as the world demands it. It would be easy to say that Jaune immediately goes love-love with Yang, but that would be a lie. There is that underlying current of ‘She’s an animal’, and he’s sort of making peace with that. It’s hard to change your views within a few days, and Faunus have their own hang-ups and behavioural traits that I need to keep in mind.**

**Leave a comment if you'd like!**


	31. The collars of the past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ashe shows Jaune some of her old war-time memories, Ghira speaks about mates with Blake and there's going to be smut featuring Terra and Yang and Jaune in this chapter.

**To whoever wanted me to do the reverse of Broken Fangs: Stop giving Adam wet dreams.**

* * *

“So, what are you teaching Eve?”

The question made Ashe’s eyebrow raise slightly, the old woman’s fingers straightening out the sheets in her hand, her eyes meeting his own for a lengthy moment. He’d chosen to speak with her after the lessons in reading and writing had been interrupted by Eve stating that she needed to be educated in her duties by Ashe.

“ _Etiquette_. She is proper, but she was raised as one of the Four. She will need to learn _other_ tasks, important for her future.”

He could see her distaste for that, as she folded them with a deft motion. He didn’t quite understand what she was getting at, and Ashe recognized that apparently, as she laughed.

“They are stupid to think that she could recapture the glory of the past. I am what is left of their past and there are none who would be able to hold claim to what I am.”

Jaune’s expression was doubtful, as Ashe laughed with some grim humour in her tone, as she stacked the folded sheets on a small stack, the woman’s fingers busying themselves with something.

“Do not think me as haughty when I say such a thing. The Four have the _authority.”_

The old woman’s hand reached into a pocket and pulled out a small comb, brushing it through her hair. Jaune’s eyes caught the engraving into the metal, as the woman’s fingers steered it through the hair, brushing it a few times.

**For Zhe, loyalty is our truth - A.A.-M.**

The initials probable were from his great-grandmother, the old woman’s fingers tucking it back into the pocket and lightly shaking her head to loosen the hair, the red eyes glinting in the lamplight.

“Does it matter? All Faunus are the same, and…”

Ashe was more a member of the family than a Faunus, to him. He’d known her since the day of his birth, and she’d cared for him and his sisters without a complaint, his father consulting her from time to time on things, as far as he knew.

“Do you doubt me, my little yellow death? That’s not good, little one. The Four… The girl has been taught by the advisors to her grandfather, numbskulls that didn’t consider her status as a _woman_.”

The woman made a disgusted sound, as she grabbed another sheet and started to fold it. It was odd to be in the laundry room, but he’d been curious. Ever since Blake’s mother had talked with him, he knew that Blake would try to be a little kinder, but Eve… Eve seemed to be off with Ashe a lot.

“What about it? She’s one of the Four, or well, she’s the granddaughter of one of them. Does that matter?”

A small nod from Ashe was the answer, as the woman moved the next sheet to the pile and continued.

“If she was _taught_ properly, yes. It _would_. She is…”

A smile that might have fit on a shark’s face came to Ashe’s, as she folded the sheet neatly.

“She is a _woman_ , and thus there are different expectations for her. _Purity_. A mate, carefully selected for the traits they give to the successor of the Ox. The Four are held to high standards. She knows her place. It was regrettable that the duties of a woman were not taught to her, as they were taught to me.”

_‘I’m not sure that I want to know what those are.’_

The old woman noticed his face and her laugh was more of a cackle of amusement. He had the really ominous thought of something like ‘bridal training’ or ‘men-coaxing’. Those things were bad enough, even with his status as being engaged… well, now he still _was_ , of course. 

“No, nothing as outlandish as what you will see with those girls who dare to go for you at the parties that your father hosts, my little yellow death. Faunus women who meet the one that they have waited for are expected to do certain things, things not taught to those who are expected to rule. Stifling and constrictive, those things are, I will say…”

The woman’s fingers traced over the sheets, inspecting the folding for a moment before refolding them. The woman moved the folded article to the pile and then let her eyes rest on him, shifting a little. The light from the lamp fell onto the pale woman’s features, twisted through time.

“When I grew into adulthood, there were none of these amenities. Lamps were still fitted with a lightning Dust crystal, and we used candles to light our path during the night. A woman was to be silent, await her mate and support him, unless her father chose differently. My father had made the decision that I was to be spared the death after my birth, as I was his first child.”

Her expression changed to something that might either be gratitude or something of distaste, as she pulled out a key from a pocket.

“Do follow me. I will show you what I mean. Examples are oftentimes the best, as your grandfather oftentimes said. He was wise. Foolish at times, but wise.”

The woman moved through the house with the grace of someone younger than her age, the Faunus Huntsmen saluting the woman wherever she passed. He’d tried to count them, coming to a number that was around thirty by the time that they reached the room allocated to Ashe. He’d been in there once, the woman turning to him before she stuck the key in the lock.

“Wait outside. I will fetch my album.”

He was a little curious as to what she meant, the woman entering and the door closing behind her, the woman appearing with a thick photo album under her arm, motioning for him to follow to one of the large sitting rooms. A comfortable couch was set against the far wall, the hearth in this room standing large and imposing, several portraits of his great-grandfather in the room, and three of the Faunus Huntsmen accompanied them and took up positions around them, the woman’s fingers opening the album up once they had been seated properly.

“Fetch us tea, the blend I prefer.”

The order to one of the Huntsmen Faunus was obeyed immediately, the Faunus rushing out, as Ashe looked at the Mistralian script that covered the first page.

“Your father would be able to read this to you, once I am to face my judgment in the afterlife. He holds another of the photo albums, and he has seen this one three times.”

The woman’s finger brushed the page aside, her eyes looking at the large portrait that dominated one of the pages, drawn with charcoal, the features of a young girl carefully worked out. Two characters dominated the page below.

“My birth name. It was customary to do a charcoal portrait of all of us when we were young. This was in a time...”

The woman stopped and then pulled to the next page, another long and sprawling Mistralian announcement of something, and a pressed flower that’d been put there.

“when there were still announcements. I was not very well-received, but as the sole child of the Turtle, I was spared. My mother passed with my birth and I was deemed an ill omen.”

The woman’s eyes were cool, as the woman’s fingers slid over the text, reading it to herself, before she spoke up to read it for him.

“And thus, Ao, the Turtle, proclaims before the Faunus his heir, _Ao Zhe._ May she bring us the glory, moon-kissed as she is.”

It was shorter than he expected. The woman’s distant eyes looked at the text before she sighed.

“It was… _annoying_ , I will admit. At age six, I was formally announced to the Four as the heir. They were not very accepting of an aberration, as I was called. My father quelled any dissent with a firm hand and my brother was born ninety years before the current day by his third mate, or wife, as the humans call it.”

The sword in the faded drawing was straight, Mistralian characters upon it. A long piece of paper had been pinned, characters that he could not read. She pulled it out and then read it aloud for him.

“For my moonshine, the one whose eyes are as red as the heartblood of mine, my darling little water turtle, Ao Zhe. May you accept my love for you always, as the moon turns around the sun.”

The woman grimaced, as she looked at the poem and folded it.

“One of the… less _direct_ , I should say, love poems from Ao Guang. That man was as loyal to his words as a deer is able to muster courage to defy a predator. If not for his authority, I would have erased him long ago. He loved, but he hated as well.”

There was anger in the woman’s eyes, as she turned the page once more, letting him see the image of twelve people that stood together. He recognized his great-grandfather in the middle, a lot of them Faunus, with a human woman leaning against what looked like a gigantic cannon next to his great-grandfather. A tall human man stood next to a short squat woman whose eyes were shifty and dangerous-looking with a set of mouse-ears.

“Your great-grandfather and my unit commander, Angela Maple. The man with the moustache and the bear claws is Joseph Steel, the short one with the beard and moustache combination is his best friend Vladimir Lemon, with his talons. They were responsible for keeping morale up and making sure that we had ammo during the fight. Very social, those two. Mao Wukong, the guy with the gigantic staff and his monkey hands. He was an asshole who kept on trying to get a peek at me in the bathing facilities. His grandson is as insufferable as that old monkey bastard.”

The finger tapped on a tall man who was a dark blotch. Brutish features and a set of glasses set upon the nose, the narrow eyes peering at whoever took the picture. Greyish skin patches showed on the skin.

“Albedo Mugabe, the scout. Loud, brash, a true killer. Hated humans, not a great guy to be around, but he served after Jaune and Angela beat him into submission. Next to him is Benito Mussel, the interpreter. See the horns? Those got shot off during the seventh charge at Verdant. He got metal ones to replace them, out of ‘pride’, bah. His best friend, Adolf Braun, with the little strip of a moustache below his nose and the serpent tongue, was the standard-bearer for our flag. He’s gotten hit by the gas so he sounded like he was constantly angry. A very pleasant man, I’ll say. We both thought the same about war. He was a faithful scholar of the Art of Warfare.”

The unpleasant smile on the Faunus woman’s face was similar, as she remembered those circumstances. Tapping at one of the women that showed, a face that was sharp and angular, a set of mouse ears visible. The dangerous-looking woman had a frantic look in the eyes, manic.

“Indira Garneti, a regular maniac. Deadly with a sapper charge. Next to her stands George Bush, her mate, and later husband. Reedy fellow, he was old money so it was okay… sort of. Nobody really minded. Indira liked to go and just drop herself in his lap and fuck him, even during a briefing. Zero shame, that woman. 'Hey, big dick bush! Sit! I need it!' I'd kick her ass if she was still living.”

The man had been human. Human and in love with a Faunus. He grimaced at the thought of it, which Ashe noticed. The woman gave a small laugh, as her gnarled hand brushed through his hair.

“Different times, child. Now, this is Saloth Salt, the scales came later. A regular fiend with the flamethrower. He was only issued one two years into the War, but seeing the Mantleans scatter when Pol came around… heh. Hot Pot Pol, that was his nickname.”

The final member of the twelve was a man who looked familiar, the features similar to his granddaughter, the warmth in those golden eyes shining softly, as the man’s hands held a short sword, a belt of what seemed to be throwing stars slung over the side.

“Belladonna… His personal name was Akira. Ba’gheera was more of an informal name… But he was the Panther. An honourable man, someone that you could _respect._ After the Great War was concluded, he kept the secret of my survival. They would have wished to recall me to _Menagerie_. They just wanted me for my _talents_.”

There was a pause, as the woman turned the page. The next image showed two women, his great-grandmother and Ashe herself, dressed in their military uniform, hunched over a large map. Ashe was looking at the camera pissed.

“Planning the offensive to the Mantlean forces wasn’t the best to do during the war. Angela had nominal control, since she was a human, but I was mostly in charge of the defensive strategy. They were not allowed to pass, and they were held back. Your great-grandfather took this picture.”

The woman turned another page, where a picture of his great-grandmother, sans clothing was proudly laid out on a bed, a set of breasts that were pointing upward with a little tilt.

**Think of me, Jaune.**

The script was flowing, and Ashe looked at it for a moment, amused. The picture had been taken by someone, as the old Faunus woman gave a cough.

“Your great-grandmother was someone who loved your great-grandfather wholeheartedly. They married a month after the Great War had finished, and the survivors of our battalion were in attendance. The next picture is… Ah, yes. Me on the hill.”

A picture that had Ashe alone, a long rifle that looked like the one that she’d had in her room, the one time that he’d visited, half-laid over the bottom of a hill, no sights or anything, just looking out over whatever the place was.

“They _came_. They _died_. Albus Mors was death, and my name was _Death_ once more. One _shot_ , one _kill_. The blood of the Mantlean forces was spilled that day and they did not reach our lines. It was _glorious_ , my little yellow death.” 

The savage look in Ashe’s eyes was something that showed how different Faunus and humans thought. It was a look of glory, of thirst for battle, of something more, as the woman’s hand stroked over his cheek fondly.

“And now, a picture of the wedding. There are many pictures and paintings of your Great-Grandfather and his wife, but not many of the wedding that they held. We were present, those who survived.”

The page was turned, and he could see several very racy pictures that had been on one page, including one with a younger Ashe who’d scrawled something on the bottom in Mistralian, the tail draped over her groin, a rifle between modest breasts. It was a personal memento, apparently, as he’d seen a picture of Blake’s grandfather next to it, bare-chested with something being tattooed on his back.

A picture of a wedding, the Faunus in attendance looking battle-worn, several members of the battalion absent. The image of his great-grandfather and his great-grandmother standing in front of the official to commence the ceremony for their marriage, the statues of the twin brother gods standing there in front of them whilst the priest blessed their union.

Ashe was seated in the first row, together with the other Faunus of the Battalion, a man who sat next to her noticeably different from them. The flowing robe that he wore was Mistralian in design and the kind look on the man’s face clearly looked at ease.

“Who is this man?”

Ashe’s frown showed that clearly there was nothing to be said about the man that was good. She seemed to think for a moment about what things could mean.

“A _friend_ of mine who had the _bright_ idea to make an orphanage for the vestiges, _dedicating_ it to me, in an order to foster cooperation between the Faunus of the common breeds and the ones that are Vestiges… A _folly_. I had merely offered the suggestion to him, but he took it and made it a reality. It was a place for those like me, and- And it is no longer.”

The man’s golden hair was groomed, and the thin moustache that the man had grown seemed to be a thing of the time, as something was familiar about the facial shape. The claws that the man had were visible, his hand holding a tissue out to Ashe.

“ _Xiao Long_. Little dragon. Or, as I preferred to call him ‘Little dick’, because it honestly was nothing impressive to look at. Of course, it was not _proper_ for me to know what a man looked like below his clothes, but he was seventeen when I was thirty-nine. Stripping him bare and doing an inspection was in search of the truth, _handsomeness_ aside. He was a man who kept clinging to such _fanciful_ ideas of _coexistence_. Jaune deserved nothing but the _best_. _You_ deserve nothing but the _best_.”

The man looked kind and gentle, his expression light and pleasant, as Ashe scoffed. Jaune wondered if the man had been intimate with Ashe before, as there was an emotion in the woman’s actions.

“War is to be fought to _dominate_ and _destroy_ all opposition. _Slavery_ or _death,_ that was the option that your grandfather gave them, as he was taught by us two. He was a man who would not yield for anyone or anything, a _true_ man.”

Jaune’s eyes didn’t leave the man’s features, the picture pushed away. A picture of Ashe in a Mistralian kimono and his great-grandmother in what went for casual wear around eighty years ago, his great-grandfather apparently holding the camera, a flowing script having written: ‘ ** _Best friends_** _’_ on the underside, the woman showing up in a few more pictures, and a picture of his grandfather. Ashe remained silent for some pictures, just showing him the images.

Ashe and Julius doing a small exercise, the woman aging slowly through the pictures that were taken, his great-grandmother’s playing with Julius more playful, as the technology seemed to increase and the picture quality grew better. A young man of twenty, standing next to Ashe, who looked to be in her late forties, ready to take on the world if it was needed.

“My duty to your great-grandfather never ends, Jaune. I swore myself to him and his family. I do not break my word.”

The old woman’s eyes grew heavy and tearful, as the picture of a young child in a crib became visible, another crib added in the next, and a young child, a toddler with a third crib next to it.

 **Aaron, Ashton and Arya Arc**.

“They grew up so quickly, it feels like it was just a long afternoon. When I walk into the eternal night, away from the sun’s glare, I wonder if I will meet them again. Child… When you appeared days ago, covered in blood, my heart stopped beating for a moment. You are the only boy from Arya’s loins. If you had died…”

There were tears from the woman’s eyes, falling onto her uniform. The look of the woman at the pictures of the three children, as she turned the page.

“If you had died, this world would _never_ know peace. Your father’s eldest brother, murdered by this _king_ , who never adhered to his father Ozymandias I’s warnings… Ashton, the sweetest little boy that you could ever see, always studying, unlike your father…”

A picture of his father and his uncles, Ashe standing behind them. The three boys were arranged in order of birth, his father wearing a horribly frilly children’s outfit, his blonde hair messy, whilst his uncle Ashton looked like he was bored, his uncle Aaron bearing a few bruises on his cheek, the button-up shirt looking suitable.

“I have done _many_ terrible things during my life, my little yellow death. The moment when your uncle Aaron perished, his wife joining him a few days past… The sight of your uncle Ashton…”

The woman started to hyperventilate, as she looked at the three children of her friend’s son. The Faunus woman cared, as anger and hate burned in her eyes.

“When you get your hands on the Lion, if I have passed… There is a document within the family vault, in the seventh drawer under the letter A. I have written down his punishment, in the case of my life having ended.”

The bitter look on the woman’s face, as she turned the page, looking at his uncle and the Lion together, the smile genuine on both their faces.

“They were mates, weren’t they?”

A small nod from the woman, whose eyes burned with something that Jaune could only determine to be pure hatred for the man.

“ _Nobody_ harms that what is my charge to keep. He could have been the Chancellor of Vale, he had a keen mind, but the Faunus just _had_ to revolt… It would have been greater rights, something better…”

He sighed, as he rubbed over the old woman’s shoulders. The Faunus in the room were silent, and there was only the silence that lasted, as Ashe took a deep breath. She looked at the album, watching it with a hawkish gaze. The look on her face was like the world had shattered below her, and the woman thumbed through the album.

A picture of his father and mother at their wedding, his father’s face not as tired as it occasionally was, his mother beaming brightly.

“Azalea was never one of _high_ status. I advised him to go for the better-positioned ones, but your father was _stubborn_ and foolish. ‘It’s Azalea or nothing, Ashe. You _don’t_ understand, she completes me. Every time she smiles, my heart leaps.’ Of course I _understood,_ but he should have consulted me!”

The woman’s words were sharp, as the woman’s eyes peered at the picture for a while, before she turned the page. It was clear that it had been a contentious issue before between the woman and his father.

“He should have had _more_ wives. Nine or so, that would have been a _good_ number. He refuses to. The only thing he is good at is sleeping with his wife, thrusting his hips like a lewd monkey and getting his wife pregnant!”

It was criticism from the old woman, whose tone was both fond as well as disapproving, shaking her head at his father’s antics. He frowned a little.

“He’s dad, and he loves my mother. Isn’t that enough?”

Ashe shook her head. There was something in her eyes that made him wonder whether mother and Ashe could ever be in the same room without a disagreement. Father certainly seemed like he would not give in so easily to Ashe’s whim.

“No! One wife may die! It was a minor miracle that he found an interest in Lady Rose. You have done _well_ , snagging that one. The silver-eyed demons are always remarkably stubborn… But Lady Rose seems not to be too against the thought of wedding you.”

She was his mother’s friend, and someone who was the mother to his best friend. Ashe’s gaze looked sternly at him.

“You will have _beauties_! The Panther’s daughter, that deer of yours and _Xiao Niú!_ If I have to personally break the granddaughter of Genghis Khan, I _shall._ You will _not_ be surrounded by the lesser ones. They are not _worthy_ of you.”

The old woman seemed convinced that he could keep a whole menagerie of women at his beck and call, clearly understanding how the world worked in a different way. He couldn’t fault her, as the thought of having those three women at his service was not a bad one.

“You have been enjoying the body of Saphron’s attendant, yes?”

Terra was someone who he had slept with, under Yang’s guidance. It had become a thing to sleep with Saphron and Terra and Yang, Saphron rattled by the assassination attempt on her. She’d been curling up against him more when he’d woken up, her arms hugging him tightly.

“Yes. I’ll be getting the results of Yang’s test in the next week. Seven out of the ten tests are done, and I have been informed that the final three ones are still incubating.”

The woman nodded. There was a grimness in her eyes, as she turned the page, a picture of Camellia at age five, riding one of the small training bicycles with her father, several of the Faunus Huntsmen in the distance, Azalea Arc with a small toddler, heavily pregnant again.

“ _Good_. She may be common-born, but she is _vicious_. More a predator than a prey… If that would be the case she might as well be a shark, hah.”

Jaune saw more pictures, Auburn’s pictures at the end of the album, the woman’s fingers turning a page and he saw a picture of himself in Ashe’s arms, a baby, his father’s eyes looking down at him, his mother’s expression tired, and Auburn and Camellia standing there. Whoever had taken the picture seemed to have been able to catch a shot of Auburn’s face, mouth opened in a way that showed something that was said.

“Your father and mother cried when you were born. A small life, entering our family. Arya was a weak and emotional child, but he loves you, my little yellow death. He named you Jaune, for your great-grandfather. A little sun within the family. Auburn spoke her first words and your father fainted.”

He smiled, looking at the picture that stood there, the woman sighing softly as she remembered that day.

“She was so happy, pulling Camellia into the room and saying ‘Look daddy! He’s born, my little brother is born! He’s so wonderful, we’ll all love him so much! He’ll never be alone again!’ to everyone. She’s… She’s a _special_ girl. “

The woman looked at him, as her hand brushed over his cheek. He wasn’t aware of it, but he’d been crying. It was emotional for him too, the softness of the features of Ashe as she looked at the picture. Ashe was tearful as well, as she looked at the picture for the longest of moments before she spoke up.

“She wasn’t… She wasn’t someone who was easy to deal with, when you were younger. Your mother blames Camellia for her being like that. The offence that the poor girl caused when Bernard Fall came around and called him a man with no heirs but those that his wife sired by another man… It was hard for your father to smoothen that over, but the man dismissed it as an addled child’s fancy. It has happened before that a child was born mentally different, and- and your uncle Ashton was…”

The woman’s eyes darkened as liquid leaked from them again, the deep exhale fierce.

“They are much the same. Quiet, loving of the family, yet not normal. Degeneracy is forbidden, it goes against nature, against everything that should be, but-“

The old woman’s eyes were wiped, as the look on her face hardened.

“But your grandfather _loved_ his sons. Julius raised them well, except for your father, who was never to inherit. A weak child, the little stupid one. Too kind, too gentle. Aaron and Ashton were to steward the family, and Arya could live in peace. Your great-grandfather had a differing opinion on who his best grandchild was, playing with little Arya when he was not busy with the affairs of a general. Kindness, _Zhe_ … always that _kindness_. We needed _strength_ , not kindness, but Jaune never saw it like that.”

The woman’s voice was bitter, as she looked at the picture, relating the relation between his great-grandfather and his uncles and father.

“It was luck on his part that he did not live until the Revolution… His heart would be broken if he saw the death of Ashton. It was… _unpleasant._ ”

The woman’s eyes looked at the picture, before she turned the page, her morose expression showing clearly the feelings that she had felt. Her head turned to look at him, and the small smile on her lips broadened somewhat.

“You will _inherit_ , Jaune. Your father may rest within the crypt one day with his brothers, and you will be lord of this mansion at the least, surrounded by beauties. The Four, those two which remain living, will be _yours_. They are the best that this world has to offer for you, and they _will_ serve you.”

The touch of the woman, as she got up from her seat and closed the album, setting it on the table and then picking her teacup up and finishing it in one go, the look in those eyes sharp.

“Ozymandias I was a _fool_ to institute a council, a gods-damned fool who thought that people could work _together_.”

The woman’s bitter words, as she looked into his eyes with anger in them, the woman’s tongue licking over her lips, the last hint of the tea wiped away.

“Huntsmen Academies were founded, and there was a _celebration_ , just to celebrate the fact that the world was now _unified_.”

The shadow that fell over the woman’s face as she set the cup down, turning to look at him with eyes that were cool and resolute, frozen in that expression.

“ _We_ never were within his eyes. A human, demanding _equal_ rights between Faunus and humanity. We were slaves, lesser beings that worked, or roamed through the world from our clan. His successor in spirit tried to ensure that we would have independence, but we blocked that. Servitude… Servitude towards our betters, that was the goal. We are _beasts_ in the eyes of humanity, _animals_ …”

The woman’s hand reached out and the fingers snapped twice, one of the Huntsman Faunus coming to her side.

“Who do you serve, child?”

The woman’s pale skin was striped in places below the collar that she wore, her weapon aimed away from him, as was courteous. Those two harpoons looked like they’d been dipped in some liquid, undoubtedly poisonous and dangerous.

“The Arc family. They are the truth, they are the light, they are the duty we hold.”

Ashe’s eyes looked into his, as the woman indicated the woman with her head.

“You can order her to kill herself and she will. She is _loyal_. All of the children I have personally trained will be loyal until death. The lesser Faunus only see them and think that they are like them… _None_ will dare to obstruct an Arc. If an Arc wills it, it will be done.”

The words were hard and the woman’s face was hard, the Faunus waiting for instruction still at the order of Ashe, the old woman moving to him and grabbing his hand and moving it to the collar.

“He is your truth. He is your light. He is Jaune, Inheritor of Arc. He is your charge, he is your leader, he is the one who shall be obeyed. Finish it, girl.”

The Faunus didn’t move, her gaze trained on him with an unflinching loyalty, the look visibly impressed, as the Faunus woman’s eyes met his unflinchingly.

“He is the light, he is the truth, he is the one who claims this lowly one’s life, if it is so desired. We fight for him and his family, so that they may suffer through the night. The truth guards, and we are those who guard it. Service until death and so that with our death, they may remain alive.”

Ashe made a satisfied sound. The Faunus waited for him, over Ashe, the woman who had trained her undoubtedly.

“Good… I… thanks for your service?”

The Huntsman Faunus closed her eyes and there was a deep sniff, as the head bowed before him, the woman moving in a flowing motion, her head resting against the ground. His hand had let go of the collar when she’d moved, startled by her sudden motion.

“This lowly one serves the Master and his family. Master Arya, Master Jaune, Mistress Azalea, they are the primary charge. No blood shall be spilled under the truth’s guardianship.”

He smiled softly, reminded of the bow that Eve had made before him, earlier. It had been somewhat intimate, he guessed. Faunus were weird, talking about stuff like this, but it wasn’t like he could change an animal.

“You will keep my sisters safe as well. They’re… they are to be protected as well.”

He wouldn’t know what he would do if one of them died. Thinking that Saphron had died had rattled him, as well as Juniper’s situation. Auburn…

“Of course, Master Jaune. We are here. Your… your deer has been trained as well. Her motions are much like ours, and her gaze is keen. She is much like our grandmother, ruthless and decisive.”

Ashe made a dismissive sound, and the Faunus Huntress rose once more. He guessed that she might be around thirty-five or thirty-six or something, the woman smoothing out her outfit, which was a tight-fitting mesh of reinforced weave, if he guessed right.

“She is to be trusted. She is… She’s my little Yang. She is kind and gentle, and if- and if she is ruthless, so _what_? Blake is a bitch, but even she bowed her head and enjoyed her time with me.”

The Huntress Faunus didn’t react, and Ashe didn’t respond much, merely shaking her head lightly, before the woman closed her eyes. A moment passed as the woman seemed to gather herself, before she looked at the clock on the wall.

“The Panther’s heir would be better… But…”

It seemed to cost the woman much difficulty to say it, as she looked at him.

“She is of the family now. I will not warm to her, but if it is what you wish… After Anastasia, there was…”

The woman’s eyes were a forest-green colour, as she let go of him and then turned to look at the Huntsman Faunus, whose collar flickered with the LED lights for a moment.

“ **Undo your collar**.”

The Huntsman Faunus grabbed the collar and then undid it, the collar clicking open without any hint of ever having been formally shut and sealed. The Faunus held it out to him, head lowered. Her hair was dark brown, coloured with blonde streaks, obviously dyed.

“Good girl… Jaune? _Collar_ the slave. You were not present when your first pet was collared and bought, you drew the deer from the streets, the collar forged and sealed. Your Ox will require a collar to accept her fate… Your sisters have done this as well. It is the weight of being supreme to those who serve.”

The metal and Dust in the collar had been reinforced, the weight a little heavier than expected. He seized the chin of the woman and lifted it up, before he pushed the collar into place. A blissful look on the woman’s face was swiftly wiped away, as dark brown eyes met his own.

“This one serves the Master of the house of Arc. We will _guard_ you with our lives.”

Ashe cackled softly, as the Faunus Huntress rose once more to stand before them. He felt unnerved, knowing that this had been a Faunus whose collar had not been sealed, one of the Huntsmen-trained ones that could rip and tear and kill with a hint of thought about doing so.

“Your brother Tyrian will be back, Perdita. He will hunt down those who hurt Auburn.”

The woman’s head nodded, as a stern look on her face came.

“They will perish. Lady Auburn culls those who decide to turn against the Arc. None will harm the daughter of Arc and live.”

Ashe’s eyes were cool, as the woman spoke calmly with not a quiver of fury in her voice, though the woman seemed to feel it.

“Auburn sterilized herself and was violated during her internment. I am _not_ pleased with that news. We should have known.”

The Faunus woman looked at the old woman, whose expression had not changed much. The question was in the Faunus Huntsman’s eyes, as her eyes closed.

“I will stand guard in repentance, grandmother. Tyrian will hunt, and I will guard. Lady Auburn does not need interference. Blood calls to blood, and that of Arc shall not be spilled.”

He watched as the Faunus saluted Ashe before she bowed before him deeply. A soft ‘By your leave, Lord Arc’ was uttered before the woman left. There was one Faunus Huntsman in the room left.

“A _capable_ little bee. I raised her as I raised little Tyrian. She teaches those who need instruction, and I demand the truth from them.”

The old woman’s voice was light and yet distant, as the aged woman moved, a little faster than he’d seen the woman move before, the hand reaching into her uniform and pulling out something, a long thin pen, grabbing a scrap of paper and writing something down.

“Is it safe? Leaving a Faunus like that…”

The woman’s soft cackle was amused, her eyes glinting with dangerous shadows as the fingers snapped once, the Faunus Huntress coming forth, the old Faunus woman’s scrap of paper pushed into the hand of the Faunus.

“Veritas, bring it to the nest.”

Jaune noticed the scaled pattern on the skin, the part where some of the scales went and covered the flesh below the mesh bodysuit that the Faunus wore to guard her flesh. The Faunus woman’s hair was long, lustrous, a reddish-brown glint running through the blonde hair. The Faunus woman wasn’t ugly, in his eyes. The irises were slanted, like a snake’s, much like Yang’s when they turned red.

“Introduce yourself.”

The snake Faunus nodded once before speaking clearly.

“My name is Veritas of Arc, daughter of Fang _Xiao_ _Long_. I am a serpent Faunus, in service of your Family. Your father is my primary charge. Wherever he goes, I am in the shadows.”

The words were clear and without any pause, the woman straightening after speaking those words, the large clawed gauntlets that she wore tipped with blades that looked to be stained with a greenish-black liquid at the tips.

“If she contacts you, she will have news that is important.”

He had seen the Faunus around a few times, but he’d not seen her wear a Huntsman collar, only muted livery that’d not really been noticeable.

“I will serve, Master Arc. If any dare to harm you, they will be found and exterminated before they even raise their blades to you.”

The oath was solemn, and the woman departed, as Ashe and he walked out of the sitting room, his eyes finding several of the Faunus Huntresses arranged outside of it. When they had arrived, he didn’t know.

“Escort him to his rooms. It is not time for the evening meal yet… It seems I will have to instruct the little ox…”

He wondered what parts of etiquette she was teaching Eve. He knew that Ashe would work for the benefit of the family. She’d sworn an oath to his grandfather. Faunus held on to their honour and their pride, according to what he’d gleaned from observation. Isaac could have just not told him, and he’d never known, but Faunus, even if they were different in nature and appearance, were just the same.

_‘You look like Yang, Veritas… Her eyes are the same as yours, and… and that might mean that she’s a serpent as well.’_

It mattered not. Yang was Yang.

* * *

Blake watched carefully how the Ox slowly brushed the wet cloth over her body, cleaning it of filth and sweat, her fingers moving slowly over the skin and her father’s encouragement pushing against her. It was a rare moment where there was something that she might do for the Ox.

Her father had instructed her in some of the rituals that had to be performed in the presence of the Four. She was not going to be immediately invested, but she knew that her father wished her to be prepared.

“Will you allow this one to assist you, Lady Eve?”

It was a formal address as she stood outside of the cage, the woman’s gaze raised, looking at her with an expression that didn’t seem to be against it.

“If you wish. Just wash me, if you would. No need to stand on ceremony… The majordomo wishes to instruct me again.”

A grimace came to Blake’s face at the aberration’s mention, as Eve bared her back to her, the bucket used to dunk the fabric in and to cleanse the body of the Ox. Eve Taurus smelled better than they did, Blake noticed. There was something flowery around the woman’s body, something that didn’t hold the smell of filth, undoubtedly something that the Ox had as a gift of her being.

“What is she teaching you? The Rapist hasn’t touched you, has he?”

The Ox was a woman, which meant that her womanhood had to be guarded from those who dared to come and assail it. The Ox’s eyes looked at her with a questioning look.

“No, it is…”

A wry smile, as her eyes turned away.

“ _Cooking_. She is teaching me how to cook. Master Jaune would appreciate it, and-“

The Ox looked at the ceiling, the mournful expression telling Blake exactly how the woman felt about ‘Master Jaune’, the mournful expression undoubtedly dreading the loss of that chastity. Her father thought that the Monkey might make a suitable match, but her mother had not weighed in on it.

“He will not lay a hand on you. He will not defile you, his _mate_ will not abuse you, nor will she lay a hand on you.”

The Ox regarded her for a moment with a strange look, before she sighed.

“The _irony_ of you saying that, Blake Belladonna, is not lost upon me.”

She frowned at the comment, the Ox raising her hand, and Blake washed without any complaint, the Ox looking at her with something that might go for curiosity.

“What is it like, to lay with him?”

_‘Why are you curious?’_

Her father looked at them with a judging gaze, telling her to obey the Ox and answer the question. The rapist had been… _pleasant_ , she supposed. It had been rough, and he’d taken her like she was some sort of lesser creature, like the lust inflamed her spirit.

“It is… When he forces himself into me, it is like I am bereft of breath. His raping shaft makes me ache and hurt.”

It was the deer who was the problem. The deer monopolized the Master, giving her sneaky glances, as if she was just waiting for her to stop pretending to obey. She was _trying_ to make the Master sort of like her, as she wanted to be liked.

“Is it… big?”

There was a little fluster on the cheeks of the woman, something red as a cherry, her eyes looking away. The small whisper from the woman was lower, and Blake grit her teeth. The Ox had asked.

“It hurts to take it. Like a ravishing spear, driving into me.”

She could smell a faint hint of arousal, as a woman of the Ox’s status would need to have. The Ox looked at her, amused. She noticed that she herself was already aroused.

_‘I do not like the Master’s raping shaft. I do not-‘_

A gentle touch, holding her by the collar. A little murmur, as the Master sheathed himself into her, her legs tensing and wrapping around him to keep him there. He was there for her, knowing…

He was a rapist, and he had taken her chastity. Her father would have only half a daughter, with her status lost due to her servitude.

“He raped me, under the guidance of his sick degenerate sister. I hate them.”

She hated that she wasn’t the favourite. To see him look at the deer, to feel him grow harder as he kissed the deer, her knees hurting as she was only to caress his manhood with her lips, the canine Faunus belonging to the degenerate watching, as the degenerate sister hung around more often, staring at her with eyes that were filled with lust and craving.

“I am the Ox, Blake. Do you think I can be stopped?”

She could not imagine it. The Ox was one of the Four, and she noticed that her father had gotten up and came closer. The man stayed within the cage most of the time, except when he was attending to his duties with the Ox. The door was unlocked for her, and she knew that the man stuck to the orders that he had been given.

“None will stop one of the Four. The commoners obey out of duty, and we obey out of obligation.”

Her father’s words were resonant and she looked at Eve, whose smile was soft, though she looked away from them.

“A mate… Your daughter is ravished by the youngest Arc, Ghira Belladonna. She has not accepted the truth of her station yet.”

The heavy voice of the woman, as Blake imagined it. The Master with her, that raping shaft driving into her, the rapist taking her as a mate should, to not let her go, to see the skies within the blue eyes and to see the golden hair brush against her as he took her.

_‘This is against my will.’_

Her father remained silent, as Eve lowered her arms once more, making a motion.

“You may wash my chest.”

If Blake had to be honest, she was jealous. There were breasts and then there were _breasts_. Heavy rounded orbs that looked like an ill fit on the other woman’s body, as she imagined the rapist laying a hand on them. Like the deer, they were large and bountiful, and the cloth brushed over them, the nipples hardening from the stimulus of the cloth, as they did when she washed herself.

“Thank you, Panther. In this world, there are few who would show such devotion…”

The woman rose, and Blake beheld the perfection of the form, the womanly shape as it should be. She was lesser, thus her beauty was not as perfect as it could be, the skin glistening a little as Eve spread her legs somewhat. She washed without objection, the other woman’s eyes looking down at her.

“Are you ready to serve the Ox, little Belladonna?”

She nodded, as the woman’s hand seized her hair, the eyes slowly darkening into a brown colour.

**“Ensure that you are properly washed every morning for your Master.”**

The voice spoke and she had no option but to obey. She shivered a little, as she knew that she would be cleaning herself every morning, the Ox looking down at her and giving a small smile, as if she’d passed some test.

“The young Master of the Arc family will get what he deserves, Blake. A good Panther…”

The woman dressed herself, the clothing giving her an appealing look, though the bottom part barely reached her knees, the sight not unappealing in contrast to the way that it made her look. She would be able to imagine the degenerate sister taking a fancy to Eve, ravishing her…

_‘That will not happen.’_

“The degenerate sister and her hound might take an interest in you, Lady Eve.”

The redheaded Ox Faunus gave her a look, as the woman smoothed the garment out.

“Master Jaune Arc has bought me. I am under the tutelage of the majordomo. She is a woman of standards, and I will not disobey. There are times when one must obey, Blake.”

Her father didn’t look very happy, as Eve departed, Blake joining the man, whose expression was darker now. He motioned for her to sit opposite of him, kneeling in the formal way. The expression of the man was serious, groomed by her mother as he was.

“You have done a wise thing by offering your service to the Ox, Blake. I would serve, unquestioning, but you still hold the choice. I have let my eyes search for someone suitable for you, and-“

The Monkey in the cage moved closer to the bars, her father indicating him with a hand.

“He may be suitable. Excitable, a touch, but that is not without its temperance.”

She let her eyes go over the short hair, the abdominal muscles that were exposed, the nakedness that he still clung to, with only a thin set of shorts to guard his modesty. He was uncultured and excited, and he was…

“Your father’s been telling me about how great you are. And, well, you’re really pretty.”

_‘I’m…’_

The rapist had called her pretty as well, and it had made her feel things. She couldn’t help but get aroused at the thought of being called pretty once more, a shiver sliding through her body at the image of the rapist giving her another raping, this time without anything in the way. No latex sheath, just something to show her that she was his little m- _toy_.

“Thank you for the interest, but… You have not met the sick sister.”

The wince from the Monkey was something that she had expected, something that brought only the burden more to the forefront of her mind, aware of the sensation that lurked at the thought of the rapist. She had… she had been defiled. She had been _raped_. It had felt _good._

“She’s just a girl, I mean, how bad can it be? Master Jaune isn’t too bad, I mean, he looks decent enough. Not much of a rapist, like you seem fond of calling him. Pretty nice, and if he’s… eh, can I say that?”

The ewe in the cage at his side spoke up, meek and not as bold as the monkey was.

“H-he was pleasant, a-according t-to Uncle Isaac. H-he’s a g-good person. S-sorry.”

Her father shot a look at the commoner, who shrank back. It was an official talk, and the lower born Faunus should remain silent.

“Blood calls to blood, sheep. He bears the fate of our people on his back. There are none who bear the blood of Ao Guang left within this world, nor of Ao Bi Xie. His great-sire has eradicated those lines and snuffed our spirit.”

The girl shrank back with her father’s angry retort, Blake feeling a shiver of something go through her.

“It’s not that bad, you know? We’ve got our lives, and even without the Four there, we can still continue living.”

The monkey tried to make light of the situation, which made her father’s gaze darken even more, and so she intervened.

“Staying alive and freeing everyone is important. We have a duty to the Faunus, to be free.”

Words that felt like they belonged, came from her lips, her father’s smile paternal and proud. The monkey Faunus named Sun looked at her and he sighed softly.

“I’m not saying that I wouldn’t like to be free, but… I mean, I don’t want to sound ungrateful, but Grandpa worked together with _Bai_ _Meng_ in the Great War, and… eh, yeah… That was one ice-cold frigid bitch.”

Her father made a sound in the back of his throat, his eyes looking darker, as the man shook his head.

“She was the Turtle for but a few years, when her father produced an heir whose inheritance was pure after a consult with Ao Sheng, the father of Ao Guang. Her loss was something that sent Ao Bi Xie in a mood, according to my father. There was a week of hedonism from the man, indulging in every vice that he could find, in honour of the sister that he loved so dearly.”

The Monkey made a sound of disbelief, clearly not buying that.

“No, they hated each other pretty much according to grandpa. Grandpa used to tell us about how _Bai_ _Meng_ took revenge on him for trying to get a look at her. She was a canny woman… I mean, she blew up a latrine whilst grandpa was using it, and then dunked him into it seven times just because he’d walked in on her changing clothes. She was pretty vocal about the ‘fat turtle-cock’ that was off elsewhere 'being a lazy bastard’ apparently.”

Her father’s expression changed little, as his eyes glanced at her for a moment, before he cleared his throat.

“My father was not dissimilar in his opinion on _Bai_ _Meng_ , yet they were both people of honour. If the great general had been with us, we would have won the war. She would have fought the hardest, because she knew the boundaries of honour. The Black Talon would have been seen once more to accompany the White Fang.”

Sun’s face didn’t really change that much, but something seemed to bother the young Faunus for a moment, as his expression changed a few times, trying to come up with something to say.

“What’s that? I mean, grandpa gave me a basic explanation on the Bestiary, we had to sort of burn that book for fuel… Not much about a book, really. He was the last one who could read, ever since we migrated to Vacuo.”

Her father’s sigh was deep as he thought about it.

“Ao Bi Xie tried to take over the functions of the Black Talon, yet his older sister was much more apt at managing it. If she had not been born under a fell moon, she would have been one of the greatest of the Four. They are the counterpart to the White Fang, Sun Wukong. The Truthguard is the truth that is seen, whilst the Black Talon are those who seek the truth in the shadows. They were all eradicated during the first battle of Fort Castle during the night ambush, as if the humans knew they were coming. There was supposed to be a night ambush for our forces, but our infiltrator Lagune was suddenly shifted out of a command position due to an error he made before, according to what I have heard.”

Blake remembered Sienna talking about it a few times with Adam, though neither the Ox nor the Tiger had been very successful in the establishment of such a force. There was no doubt that the White Fang was the bulk of the fighting forces, brutal in their training and in their fighting, but there was little infiltration to be done.

Ilia had been one of those who could pass for human, with a little touch of makeup. It had been surprising to see her, even if she was a _homosexual_. She’d let her go, but _still_. A filthy degenerate homosexual had _craved_ her, had wished to make the Panther submit to a _woman_ as a _mate_.

_‘The Master would be better than-‘_

The face of the degenerate sister, the dog that obeyed the words of the degenerate sister, feeling those fake shafts pound her. She’d rather be with a woman with actual breasts than something that had little femininity, and-

_‘I think I’m going to be sick…’_

Good thoughts. The Master smiling at her. The Master making her read things and teaching her. The deer grabbing her and telling her that she would be forever a slave to a deer and making her worship a common peasant Faunus with her mouth.

_‘No, no, no. I’m better! The master-‘_

The sight of the Master driving himself into the deer, that shaft clad within a coating to prevent the seed from spilling, and feeling it be emptied over her by the deer’s hand, cloying her nose with the scent of seed, watching how he was taking the Deer like a mate should be taken. The moans, driving to her mind the thought of herself moaning as it was.

_‘The master is…’_

_“Bai Meng_ could have been the general, sick and twisted as she was, and none would deny her. She was still the senior, one of those who inherited, even with her father’s essence ruined within her. A barren one shall not produce progeny.”

Sun’s soft ‘Ah, I see’ was a distraction.

“Well, grandpa found grandma. She passed away _years_ before he did, of course, but grandma was a real trooper, even if she was not really well-received for being a monkey-fucker. Heh, grandpa used to say that his wife was probably the worst thing that ever happened to him after Jaune Arc chased him through seven trenches after he’d snuck a peek at his wife-to-be. That man was a real hero, according to grandpa.”

Her father frowned, and she frowned as well. That wasn’t a slur you’d use for any good Faunus. That sounded more like the woman had been human.

“Mao Wukong mated with a _human?”_

The disgust in her father’s tone was felt by her as well, as Sun shrugged, seemingly not caring too much about that.

“Yeah, so? She was _grandma_. Me dad was the monkey before me, and he’s eh… I _think_ he’s fine, but… Yeah, eh, grandma was human, dad and ma were Faunus, and I’m _yeah_ , me. Grandma and grandpa ran into each other at a wedding for his superior officers. Big festivity at the Arc place, with the whole thing being like a party. You should’ve heard of it from your father, he was at the place too.”

Her father’s eyes closed, as the man sighed deeply at the thought.

“He did not tell much of the past, at the end of the Great War. I was only born around fifty and three years before, so it was before my time, when my father met his mate. I know of his debt, because he spoke of it. The shame will be washed away, and in servitude, we shall achieve it.”

Blake didn’t think that it would be very bad to serve the Rapist. The Rapist wasn’t someone who would work his Faunus to death, the blood in his veins that of the wicked monster who had silenced the Four…

_‘I will listen to father.’_

“Very well… As long as you are Faunus, such matters of the past can be forgotten. It’s just a small impurity of some human blood within the grand Bestiary, eradicated through your grandfather’s line.”

Blake supposed that it would be for the best to consider Sun as fully Faunus, rather than to acknowledge the slip of his grand-sire.

“I wish you to take my daughter as a mate. Consider this a tie between Panther and Monkey, to ensure that the Faunus prosper.”

The monkey looked at her and shook his head. He didn’t seem so very receptive to the idea, but it wasn’t something that she’d consider.

“Nah, I’ll…”

Her father gave the monkey a stern look, and there was something in the Monkey’s eyes, before his head nodded softly in acceptance.

“We’ll try, alright? I’ll see whether she’ll be in the mood, and whether we connect, that’s… That’s how the heavens will it, yeah. I know that she’s placed higher than me, you’re giving me too much of a blessing.”

_‘This… This isn’t good.’_

She didn’t _want_ a monkey. He had no balls!

* * *

Jaune sat at the table, aware that he was being the subject of scrutiny by those at the table. His sisters, those who were present, were staring at him, as the dishes were set in front of him.

_‘So… It’s Mistralian food today… just for me.’_

He watched the noodles in the bowl in front of him steam a little, as Ashe placed some more dishes in front of him. It definitely was Vacuan cuisine tonight for the others, his mother half-supported by the table, the bottle sipped once every minute or so, smaller sips, as her eyes watched his father, who had remained silent, just staring.

“Is there… a special occasion or something?”

Ashe merely continued to put the dishes in front of him, Saphron’s amused little whisper to Argent about him being fattened up for the taming of the slave, in a reference to the play by one of the playwrights of the foregone age.

“Simply a kitchen slave who wishes to show you her work, Master Jaune. She has worked hard on the food, so she wishes to know what you thought of her cooking, as a woman’s pleasure is as such.”

It was old-fashioned thinking, he knew, but he guessed that it might be something about the cooking or something, as Ashe undoubtedly had watched the cook like a hawk, and he trusted her.

The food didn’t taste bad. A bit too salty, but that wasn’t bad. The pork had been grilled a little too long, but it was not bad with the sweet-and-sour combination.

“It tasted good. A bit too much salt, and the pork was… well, a bit overcooked, but it wasn’t bad.”

The little crooning sound that Ashe made was satisfying, as his father sighed deeply.

“Ashe, do come to my study when you are done with your tasks. We must discuss the plans for the reception of Lady Rose and Camellia…”

Jaune remembered that his sister Camellia was still outside of the walls of Vale, hunting the Tiger and her pack of wild Faunus. This must mean that they’d succeeded, or at least let known of when they would return.

“Daughters, I hope that you have a good night. Azalea, I’m…”

His mother’s head rose and bloodshot eyes looked at her husband, whose voice trailed off and the sigh continued, his mother getting up and walking off, in a breach of what she’d always taught hem. The bottle was still a quarter-full, Juniper’s eyes going to the bottle and grabbing it, downing it in one go.

Nobody commented on it, as his sister was lifted up by the Huntsmen Faunus, set within a comfortable chair that could be lifted up, and carried away towards her bedroom, or wherever her next destination was.

“Sleep well, Jaune.”

His father’s words were soft and a little bereft of spirit, as the man looked at the door through which his wife had left first, as Jaune’s sisters moved through it as well. He hugged the man on impulse, as Ashe stood there in wait, his father letting go and muttering something, the tears coming, without being wanted.

“Father? What’s wrong with mother?”

His father’s eyes looked up, the man wiping at his face, as the man took a deep breath, exhaling softly. The stubble on his face showed that the man hadn’t been taking care of himself as well as he’d always had.

“A different opinion on things. I swear, it’s nothing that she _can_ change. She just does not approve of Ashe’s presence and being armed, and what she represents for the family. I should never have…”

His father’s hand brushed through his hair, the man’s fingers trying to groom some semblance of order into it, but making it messier than before.

“What is done is done. If Azalea wishes to drink to forget, then I cannot help her. She is your mother and I will never stop loving her. I just wish that she could _understand_. She wasn’t born in a family involved with the military, so she doesn’t get why it was never addressed. It’s normal to _me_ , and…”

Ashe spoke up then. The woman’s hand laid supportively on his father’s back, and her voice was soft.

“It _never_ matters, _chǔn dàn_. Humans always fear that which they cannot control. I will keep the family _safe_. She should trust, even if she cannot accept the truth that it is necessary. I will require you to assist me again, though.”

His father nodded calmly, sighing deeply as he made his hair even messier than before.

“I’ll get the cream. We’ll discuss it after the festivities are prepared. Arya Arc does _not_ act discourteous to his daughter-in-law even if he proposed to her before.”

The small smile on the old woman’s lips was fierce, as the woman moved with his father towards the small room that she had downstairs, if he guessed the route they’d take. Father didn’t really like to go to Ashe’s personal room for some reason. He’d asked once, but the only answer that his father had given was ‘painful memories’. The small rod that Ashe used to punish undoubtedly would be the culprit. 

Yang had said that he should wait until tonight to be with her. Just three more days, and he’d get the results from her testing, to see whether it was finally the time that he could ditch the condom and be with her. She’d said that it was special, that it was intimate and personal between a Faunus and her mate, and he could barely wait for it.

Blake had been nicer, the past few days. She was more pliant and willing, more interested in learning. At times when she was busy trying to read something, she’d just lightly bite her fingertip as if she was really trying to find out the meaning of what the word was, and her face just lit up when she got the meaning.

He entered his bedroom with his Faunus bodyguards behind him, the two Huntress-trained Faunus looking resolute, different from those who had been there in the morning. Yang was on his bed, looking at one of the children’s books that she’d been given to read by Eve, whose literacy seemed to be on par with his own. An eloquent young woman, and her breasts were great.

He’d found himself enjoying the company of the Faunus under his collar, and that was… not as bad as he’d imagined. People like Cardin, who used Faunus for their domestic tasks and entertainment, would not imagine a Faunus being like a companion, but others relied upon them more than he did.

“Master.”

The warmth in Yang’s voice made him perk up, his arousal growing, as Yang moved off the bed, the copy of ‘Tom and the Faunus slave’ left face-up. She joined him, her eyes bright and sunny, lilac in colour, as she smelled him, her hands rubbing over his hips, before they grabbed his groin. She was needy at times, desiring of him, and he’d not had the chance today yet, because she’d said that she wished to wait for tonight.

She shivered for a moment as her fingers stroked over his hardening shaft, her presence alone enough to excite him.

“Terra will be joining us, when she’s finished with serving Lady Saphron. We’ll have fun tonight, Master… much fun.”

There was that hint in Yang’s eyes that wanted him to enjoy himself, as her eyes locked with his.

“Hmmm, that was fun, wasn’t it?”

It had been fun. Terra had joined them once more yesterday, and Yang had taken an aggressive approach, teasing the woman with her fingers until Terra whimpered and begged. It was nice to see Terra enjoying herself, as Yang pulled a strip of cloth out of the pocket of her outfit, holding it up.

“Blindfold, Master Jaune. Abandon your senses and drown in the pleasure we can give you. My little slave will be teaching you pleasure…”

Terra had started to respond to Yang’s orders as well, whimpering a few times that the little slave wishes the Mistress Yang to touch her. It was something amusing and hot, to see a Faunus beg for another Faunus to touch her.

“Of course. I trust you.”

He felt the brush of her fingers over the shirt that he wore, as he was pushed down onto the bed, Yang moving him to lay comfortably there. The cloth was laid on his face and carefully tied behind his head, smelling the scent of Yang, something that was like the morning’s first dew, mingled with several of the soaps that had been fashionable lately. Yang obviously had managed to get a soap to smell appealing from somewhere, Terra perhaps having given it to her. Saphron always made sure that she smelled delightful, after all.

He laid there as Yang caressed him with gentle touches, her hands easily working on his pants, a finger brushing over that arousal in his pants, the shiver that went through his body more than enough warning, as her finger traced over the engorged member.

“Wait here, Master… No moving, I will fetch Terra first for you to remain occupied.”

The sound of the breathing of the Faunus was loud suddenly, as the door opened and closed, and the two Faunus Huntresses seemed to watch. It was not as unnerving as he thought it would be, but the memory of pushing a collar around the neck of the Faunus woman was still bouncing around.

A slave without a collar. An animal without a leash, without something to restrain it when it would act out. He was reminded of Blake for a moment, as he remembered how she’d chafed at the collar around her neck, her words fierce and fiery. She was still like the solid anger, but it was muted, as she served him now with the urging of her mother. That was a good thing, in his mind. She wasn’t going to be killed yet.

The door opened again and he could hear the soft pace of Terra, who addressed the two Faunus.

“Stand outside, please.”

The two Faunus shifted, before Terra cleared her throat. The canine Faunus had no authority, but Yang had said that she’d like to try something out, and he trusted Yang. If Terra said that they should stay outside… Well, he’d have to trust them. He was aware of the two Faunus that were below the window outside, guarding the space. It’d be a pretty good burglar who’d be able to scale the wall without being heard or seen.

“Do as she asks. It seems my pet may wish to be intimate with me, and she does not wish for an audience.”

His voice was authoritative, as the two Faunus accepted the order immediately.

“As you wish, Master Arc. We shall guard the door. Lady Ashe has instructed that you are to be safe.”

There was care within the old woman’s heart, he knew, but it wasn’t like he was wholly undefended. The creak of his door opening once more, and a conversation in Mistralian between the two Faunus Huntresses sprang up, only for it to stop immediately. The door opened a minute later and he could hear the amused hum from Yang, as he felt someone sit down on the bed next to him, feeling a tongue brush over his nipple.

“Master Jaune.”

Terra was licking over his body, the shiver making her respond to it, a low groan coming from his mouth as he responded. The absence of his sight was something that made the sensation even more intense, as Terra’s tongue slid over the nipple and then up, tracing over the skin on his neck and a shudder went through his member, growing hard again.

“The Master loves us. Lady Yang is caring for this little Faunus as well…”

Terra’s voice was low, as her tongue slid up to his neck, her fingers rubbing over his skin, pressing him down.

“Ah… no kissing. The Master does not need to kiss you.”

Yang’s strict voice was like a breathy sound in the air, something fiercer than before, bringing with it nothing but that whip-crack of authority that he found pretty hot. Someone shifted in the room, sniffing the air, and he could feel a weight settle on the bed.

“Good girl… Now, give the Master a little lick. Terra’s already licking him, so why haven’t _you_?”

A tongue brushed over the side of his shaft, someone breathing in heavily, as he could feel a familiar hand brush over his side.

“I’ve brought my little slave again, Master Jaune. She’s been a _needy_ girl…”

The tongue slid over his erect member’s side, slowly licking up and down, a little faster now that Yang was speaking, the sensation of the lips pressing against the shaft suddenly aborted, the pleasure shooting through his lower body, as a low groan came from his lips, as the tongue writhed over his manhood.

“Yes, that’s it. The master _owns_ your body. Master? Reach, here…”

The familiar collar, tugged, and the slave choked a little. The feeling was good, it gave him control.

“That’s it… Feel that tug? Come on, lick _more_ , little slave. Be a good little slave and you get the reward that I promised you.”

Low whispers of ‘master’ came from Terra, as her tongue started to lick over his body, the Faunus obviously getting into the mood. There was a certain smell that he’d noticed to cling to Terra whenever she was in the mood, something that seemed to be stimulated by the desire, as Yang’s hands guided the other slave to his shaft again, the hot breath of the slave washing over his turgid manhood.

“That’s it, that’s it… Good girls get _rewarded._ Terra… _watch_.”

A feeling of two mouths around his cockhead was almost irresistible, a lower moaning from his lips continuing as the two lips slid up and down his shaft, his hand letting go of the slave’s collar and grabbing Yang’s head and the slave’s, slowly sliding them down that hard erection, a lower moan coming from her.

“Terra, you little bitch, get behind her and eat her out. Show her that you’re a good little doggy for the Master.”

He got harder, imagining the Faunus eating out another Faunus. Yang had rather limited patience for it, preferring to make him feel good, but there was something about Terra that just seemed to wish to please.

The Faunus slave that she’d obtained, perhaps the other one of the twin couple that she’d mentioned, seemed to stiffen and freeze up, before Yang pulled away, the head of his shaft disappearing down the mouth of the other slave, which was warm, wet and sucking on him. Low moans came from the slave, as the soft slurping sounds of Terra going to work on the woman’s sex were audible.

“That’s it, Master. Enjoy her. She’ll be the _best_ slave that you can want for besides me. Good girl… Come on, take it deeper. Suck him off, slave. Show me your craving for the Master’s love.”

Yang was being aggressive, not a good trait in a Faunus, but the girl seemed to suck harder, the feeling of being about to come starting to grow. The mouth disappeared a moment later, and he felt Yang’s soft kiss to his cock for an instant, before she made a soft chiding sound.

“Terra, get a condom. The Master needs to enjoy pussies… And we’re here with the pussy, right?”

A quiet ‘Yes, Lady Yang’ from Terra came, as the third slave gave a soft wheeze, suddenly silenced, Yang’s moaning loud, as the wheeze had been silenced, the feel of a condom being rolled down his manhood making him shudder a little. Yang moaned, and Terra’s voice came.

“She’s ready, Lady Yang. Can… can I kiss her too?”

The image of Yang and Terra kissing was hot, but Terra taking the incentive to kiss another? That was hotter.

“Of course. You’re both going to love the Master.”

He could feel how Yang, for it was indeed Yang due to the way that she moved, crawled on top of him, her lips pressing against his own in a kiss, his manhood brushing against her groin, as she slowly rubbed herself against him.

“Just a few more days, master… A few more days and I will love you. Until then…”

Another kiss, her tongue invading his mouth, duelling with his own, her sex brushing over the condom, as he could hear Terra’s low moan come from the woman, the other slave not against the touch, or perhaps too afraid of Yang to resist. Yang broke the kiss, as he smiled at her unseen face.

“You’re a silly little Faunus, Yang. No matter what… You’re _my_ Faunus. That’s not going to change. When you’re clean…”

A soft little laugh, as Yang’s lips pecked against his own in a brief kiss. A shiver slid through her body, as she brushed against his own.

“You’re my mate, and you won’t be _alone_. No, no. Never alone. The cat will submit, or I will break _her_ too.”

Aggressive words, but loving, he supposed. It was something that would be prized within any Faunus that fought in the arena, or to protect their owner. Yang was a good Faunus, and she was someone who cared.

“My, what do I do with such a cute Yang?”

The question roamed through his mind for a little while, before he guessed that it’d be best to think on more immediate issues. Yang and Ashe occasionally were fairly similar in their nature, and he remembered the eyes of the serpent Faunus, Veritas. Similar to Yang’s, but not human in the slightest, serpentine and slanted.

“Praise me? The slaves _will_ serve the Master of my heart and soul. Terra? Assist.”

He felt the warmth of Yang’s sex, as Terra’s hands guided it towards the hot folds, the head brushing to the slits. Yang moved unseen, a soft little ‘y-ah-hah!’ coming from her, as she pushed herself up. Warmth wrapped around him, as he felt the need swell inside him. A soft groan, as her lips came down on him and she clenched, the fierce kiss making him feel like his blood was on fire.

“Make her _watch_ , Terra. Show her how a mate loves another mate, and how she will _serve_ the master as well. Master Jaune…”

A soft kiss, her lips softly pushing against his own as she touched his cheeks.

“When I grant you that which is mine, there will be none who can stand before me and resist. None who have laid hands upon me, _will_ resist. They will not resist, because _I_ am with you.”

A soft hiss from her lips, as her kiss found his nose, and he moaned her name.

“Yang!”

A gasp, as she got up, her voice hissing.

“Terra, you’re next. Mount your Master. Kiss him. I will make sure that she’s ready, so you may feel that which is _ours_.”

Terra’s body was lighter, still wearing her maid outfit as it was, the feeling of her body against his own like a lure. He could feel the sensations inside his manhood well up, as the dog Faunus shivered, a wetness falling onto his chest.

“You are the Master, Master. Mistress will be so happy, yes, she will be so happy. The Master is a master, and he is strong. Mistress will be happy with Seventeen, yes, yes… Master, are you happy? Are you happy with this little Seventeen?”

Her tight pussy wrapped around him, her sex leaking over his pubes, feeling the breath of Terra against his face, the woman’s jittering body brushing against him, as he felt her twitch and tremble, a loud SMACK sound, as Terra yelped and gave another whimper.

“ _Behave_ , Terra. The Master wants his slave to obey.”

Terra kissed him, the roughness of her lips something that he’d noticed. He supposed that he could ask Saphron whether she’d like to have her pet use some next time. Surely one of those sticks would be best off serving Terra’s lips, Saphron had spares anyways, undoubtedly.

“I’m happy, Terra.”

He breathed heavily, aware of how close he was to getting ready to blow, his body tensing up, aware of the woman’s weight on top of him, her body clenching, as the woman made a happy sound. He was kissed again, the woman’s hands wrapping around his head and lifting it up.

“You are the light, the Master. You are the light. Mistress Saphron is the light too. You make me so happy. She makes me so happy too.”

Terra was jerked off him and he could feel the warmth disappear. The feeling of being so close was there, as he felt Yang’s hand grab a hold of his manhood.

“Nice and slick, Master… You are good at taming the little d- Ah! You are _not_ licking me. No. Get her _up_. She’s staring at me again, and-“

Terra moved, crawling over to the other slave and the sound of kissing was audible, or at least, he thought it was kissing. There was Yang’s soft touch. A little snicker, as he felt a hand wrap around the head, a hand that was smaller and delicate, softer than Terra’s.

“Now… A slow little jerk. Just a little pull up, and then… How does it feel, Master? She’s a novice at this, but she’ll do her best.”

The hand squeezed a little, as his hips pushed up. Given that the other two Faunus had been busy with pinning him down as they rode him, this was a novel feeling.

“Hmm…”

It was a little different, he supposed. This was one of those Faunus that Yang obtained, undoubtedly. He wondered how the slave looked, but Yang apparently deemed it not proper, as he felt the hand stroke a little faster, a whimper audible. He couldn’t quite place it, and Terra’s soft murmur came after, as the dog Faunus panted, shivering and shuddering a little audibly.

“No. Master, order her to stand down! She’s trying to _touch_ me.”

_‘You seem to be having things under control… But I guess it’s just an Arc thing.’_

“Terra, stop trying to touch Yang! Touch the other slave, if you want. She’s lower than you are, anyways. You’re a good Faunus and my sister loves you.”

The hand stopped, and there was a hard squeeze, as he hissed in displeasure, the feeling continuing, as he felt the need burn and bubble within him, the slave not quite getting the hang of it.

“Guide her, if you have to, Yang. She’s squeezing too hard.”

He hoped that the girl would improve, feeling a set of lips against the head, the condom adding a little bit of resistance to the warmth, as the lips wrapped around the head and then slid down. His hand reached down, patting the head. The slave’s mouth seemed to burst into action, a tongue sliding over the head, caressing the sensitive spots.

“A better sucker than a jerker, eh? I guess I shouldn’t be surprised, with that filthy mouth of yours…”

His fingers combed through the long hair, feeling the collar under the hair, touching along the edges, the soft fabric reinforced with a metal band, just to make sure that the slave knew that there was something to kill it when things went badly.

“Master? My apologies… I _will_ have her better-educated for the next time, she’ll be better at it, I promise. She’ll be all yours and _obedient_ when she’s done…”

The head rose from his manhood, the slave giving a whining sound, as a coughing sound, saliva dripping onto his crotch, the warm mouth having done wonders at keeping him hard.

“Aww, is the little slave girl _tired_? That’s what you get for being a lazy little slave, girl. Up!”

He anticipated it, as hands placed themselves on his shoulders. He wondered what shape her trait took, as he smelled a fragrant soap. It was much like the soap that Yang used, which means that the slave had been washed beforehand, which was… well, it _stank_ in the pens. The slaves didn’t really get much opportunity to wash themselves, as they lived in their cages. A small cot was available for them, of course, but aside from that… not much.

“Master, my gift for you… One _wonderful_ little slave. Girl, _kiss_. The Master wants to feel those lips on his own, immediately.”

It was a light kiss, something that was almost shy and hesitating, her body moving, as Yang, and it definitely was Yang grabbing his manhood, slowly jerked his shaft, the condom slipping off. She undoubtedly was going to replace it, he guessed, just to be sure.

“Mistress Yang?”

Terra asked quietly, as the Faunus kissed him harder on the lips, his hands wrapping around her head, aware that the kiss was deepening and feeling the coolness of the exposure to the air in his bedroom against the saliva-slickened shaft. Her hair brushed against his face, the kiss slowly deepening.

“Grab her hips. It’s time she gets her first man.”

The pussy lips were like a velvet glove, the Faunus shuddering for a moment, but there was no hymen to break, or resistance. That was a little strange, but she was tight, clenching around him, the moan in his mouth feminine, as she laid against him, her hips pushing down, a little assistance by Terra. It was a meeting of flesh and flesh, and the Faunus broke the kiss.

“Now, move. Get up… and then down. Come on, you’ve done it before, haven’t you? Or do you want me to educate you again on how to take a cock?”

The woman moved and tightened around his manhood, her body shifting, the mattress creaking a little, as the woman’s body rose and then fell, the woman’s body shifting a little. Moans came from his lips, a lower ‘Ah, hah, oh’ that turned into more pleasure. It was different from Blake, who he’d fucked without a condom on. It was tighter, she was still new to this, and he felt good.

His hands slid down, seizing the modest breasts of the Faunus, a thin fabric worn by the slave, the body shifting a little as he found hard nipples, a slow gyration, as the Faunus gave a small gasp at his squeezing of her mounds.

“Terra? Pleasure her. I’ll make sure that the Master is ready. She’ll _love_ it.”

He trusted Yang, as he started to slowly meet her movements, the Faunus woman atop him starting to give a lower groan, a sound that he definitely had heard before, somewhere, or somehow. It was a lost cause, as he felt a tongue slid over his balls and right at that spot where his shaft met her sex. The Faunus atop him trembled, and she quivered, tensing up, the tongue wriggling in that spot, sliding into the Faunus woman’s sex, wriggling against his shaft.

“Oh, Yang, _damn_.”

The pleasure brushed over the shaft slowly, making him tense up. His breathing stopped for a moment, shuddering at the way that the tongue pushed into the sex, a loud groan coming from him, his hands seizing her hips. The tongue slid out of the other Faunus woman, as he felt it brush over his sack and then disappear.

“Master is going to tame this little bitch with his big hard shaft, right? She’s trembling. She’s _waiting_ for the Master to claim her, because she’ll want it more and more.”

The Faunus was trembling, as she slowly moved, muffled groans from her lips mixing with the sounds of their bodies, the tightness around his cock working to stimulate him to that point where he found it harder to stop himself from not fully engaging.

“Kiss her more, Terra… Show her why she’s just a toy to us. The Master loves us.”

He thrust his hips and there was a muffled sound, as the body shifted a little, and he felt himself growing closer.

“Yang, I’m going to…”

It was an announcement, and a soft little chuckle, something that was far more ominous than he’d imagined, came from Yang, as she seemed to rub over his balls, fingers sliding over the moistened skin before she rose up.

“Fill the slave up, Master. You can come inside of her. Show her how low she is below us.”

The Faunus trembled for a moment, before she continued, and Yang seemed to move, and the woman on top of him seemed to go wild. Thrashing motions, as if she was trying to escape, but was held there by Yang’s strong grip.

“Oh no, _no,_ you’ll _love_ it. Terra, _hold_ her. Kiss her, if you must.”

The Faunus motioned, her hips wiggling from side to side, as a muffled moaning came to his ears. He was close, so close to coming, the weight of the woman atop his loins as well as the other two keeping him there, so that moment came, and his hips pushed up, his shaft swelling inside her as he reached that point of no return.

“Hmm… Take it, sweetheart. She’s good at this, Yang.”

His balls felt numb, as the first shot of seed splashed into her, the Faunus woman thrashing and whimpering, yet kept restrained by the two other Faunus, as he rode out that orgasm, the shivers of the woman making her tremble, as he felt that lazy feeling hit him, a low rumbling groan mixing with that desire within him.

“Good girl… Don’t worry, I’m… Ah, damn, Yang, she’s _good_ at this.”

She was wiggling her hips, making him feel the slow squeezing of his cock up and down with the way that she was moving atop him. Yang giggled a little, as a soft ‘mwah’ sound came, and he felt how the woman was raised up by the two Faunus, his softening cock drooping once it emerged from the Faunus slave’s womanhood.

“Terra, help me carry her. She needs more stamina… Now, don’t you cry at me, sweetheart. He’s the _Master_ , and you will _love_ him. Yes, yes… That’s it, now… _kneel_. Lick him clean like the slave that you are on the inside, make your Master feel that degenerate tongue of yours. Terra? You may lick her. She’s earned it after taking the Master’s generous blessing.”

The tongue that licked over his manhood was hesitant as it worked over the shaft, the Faunus apparently having tuckered out a little, not being as rich in stamina as Yang was, which he guessed was a thing between different breeds of Faunus.

“Master? Did you like her?”

A soft question from Terra, as the slurping sounds stopped, and he thought about it for a moment.

“She’s good. I’m… I’m sure that she can be just as wonderful as you are, Terra.”

Terra was a little strange at times, but she was Terra, and she was in love with Saphron. The happy sound that Terra made was making him feel warm inside and he felt the slave’s licking increase, as Yang suddenly kissed him.

“She’s a good girl for us, Master… I’ll make sure that she’ll be even happier. Terra, get her up. The Master is clean, and you may please him after we deliver her to her rest. Lady Saphron will be joining us for bed again tonight.”

The slave made a soft sound as she was jerked up by the collar apparently, and he felt how a set of soft lips kissed against his cheek.

“That’s it, give the Master a kiss. Good girl, you’re _learning_. Doesn’t that feel _good,_ hmm? Perhaps I should reward you _personally_.”

Yang sounded like she was thinking about it, and he laughed softly.

“She’s earned a little reward, Yang. It was hot, but if she needs to rest, you’d best deliver her back to her cage.”

He would just relax a little. That’d been… hot. It wasn’t bad to let the other senses take a hold of you once, and he wondered how it’d be if he was blinded by a blindfold and not able to hear it. Would the tactile sensations increase? Would he feel better?

“I will send Terra back as soon as we deliver this little uppity slave back to her cell, Master. I will attempt to rouse lady Saphron from her slumber.”

He could trust Yang to know what to do. Saphron was notorious for her whims and moods.

The door opened and the three Faunus slaves got out, hearing the short conversation with the Faunus huntresses.

“We’ll be back. Guard the Master. He rests after having been entertained by the slaves he owns.”

He slowly lifted the blindfold and saw the two Faunus Huntresses enter, both of them giving him a small respectful bow.

_‘I should get Yang a nice collar.’_

He remembered the feeling of the collar that he’d felt on the slave. Nice and soft leather, with a comfortable made of it. Perhaps it’d come with the slave that Camellia had sent here? He’d have to thank her.

* * *

Yang shut the door behind her, looking at the room that served as the Master’s sister’s bedroom, Terra looking at her with inquisitive eyes.

“Go to serve Master Jaune's needs. He does not deserve to be lonely, whilst I get her looking proper again.”

The whimper from the woman in front of her was soft, as tired blue eyes looked at her pitifully, the woman’s hair loose, the dress that she wore stained in patches. The woman’s dress was crumpled and ruffled, a little slimy trail of the Master’s seed dripping down her thigh.

_‘Good girl…’_

“He- _He_ _came_ _inside_ _me_. D-did I do _well_? It wasn’t…”

Yang held up the collar that’d been around the woman’s neck before they’d left the room, the gold metal that spelled out the words **_Saphron_** standing out in the light. Not a bad collar, she’d imagine, the woman’s neck a little red from where it’d been tugged at by the Master.

_‘You’re a part of the Master’s family…’_

He deserved his family. She was the only child of Taiyang Xiao Long, and she wished to be surrounded by family. There would be many children with her mate.

“M-mistress Y-Yang?”

The question from the woman, as she came a little closer, desperation in those eyes. Sickness, but the woman had serviced the Master well.

“Well done, Saphron. Let’s take a shower together to get you clean, shall we? You know that the Master said that you deserve a reward…”

* * *

**Terra never really strays too far from her Mistress. The collar wasn't made out of metal or something else. There was some care made to describe the collar that the twins wore in their introductory chapter... So, yes, Saphron was not in her room because she was trying to get the choke marks off her neck.**

**The next chapter will feature Saphron getting rewarded for being a good girl. Yay, more lesbian sex. I know some people (whose names I shall not name) will be happy. Cyanide's still working. Happy Easter!**

**Leave a comment! I like seeing them pop up!**


	32. Night Terrors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Saphron's situation, sweet dreams and a bit of a morning wakeup for Yang.

**I hope people will enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

Yang turned the knob to release the water from the showerhead, watching the spray shoot out and hit the smooth tiles for a moment, her clothing shed a moment later, the special collar laid on the bed in the box where Saphron kept it, lightly pushing Saphron under the spray, the woman meekly obedient. A little present for the woman, whose eyes had been staring at her. The Master would need love.

If the Cat resisted, well…

“Mistress Yang?”

A soft whisper from the woman, as her bare breasts were hit with the spray, Yang entering the room again reaching to pluck the harness from the box that it was kept in, before she slid it into her sex with a soft ‘Hm’ sound from her throat, her eyes closing as she felt it adjust. It was a fake penis, not something that you’d regularly like pushing into yourself, but it’d be perfect for Saphron’s little present.

The Master had said that she should reward her little slave.

“I’m going to make you feel good, _slave.”_

The desperate look on the older woman’s voice turned into something like bliss, as she tried to come closer, the wet woman looking like she wanted to hug, but Yang forestalled that, pushing her back. The water spray dripped off the woman’s skin, as Saphron Arc hit the back of the wall, a shimmer, as Yang got into the shower as well, Saphron looking at her.

“Hmm… Mistress, mistress?”

It was subservient behaviour. It was someone who knew her place below her, someone who had accepted that Yang was the stronger one and who had been subjugated. A low growl, as Saphron grabbed the showerhead and then pushed it against her womanhood, washing the Master’s seed out, the woman wincing a little with how the water dripped down her thighs. Yang looked at the nervous-looking Saphron, before she leaned closer and gave the woman a light kiss to her cheek.

“Good slave.”

* * *

It had been a surprising sight to her when she’d been called to the room of Saphron to find the woman sitting on the bed mostly dressed, looking at her, Terra at her side. The dog Faunus just watched her, the degenerate woman having something in her hands that rested on her lap, a box that looked like it had a ribbon. The master had told her to visit Saphron, and she would return. The degenerate sister had looked at her with wicked eyes, as she curtsied, as was formal and expected.

“Lady Saphron?”

The sick and twisted sister of the Master had risen, before presenting her with a box. The degenerate’s cheeks had flushed a light pink as the dog had supported her, before she sat down. She looked at it, and the soft ‘Open it, Yang.’- that the woman gave had been a plea. She remembered the days before, when she’d ravaged the woman in a fit of dominance, when she’d broken the woman for a moment, driving herself into the depths of her with no mercy, with a fake cock and just ravaging her, and she slowly undid the ribbon.

She opened the box and beheld a small pillow, upon which a leather collar rested, with golden letters standing out, the inside of the collar visible, the woman’s eyes never fading in their observance of her, as she pulled it out.

She felt disgusted, seeing the golden metal letters, spelling out the degenerate sister’s name, turning it around and then opening it up, the collar locked with a mechanism that formed into a seamless clasp.

“N-no. D-don’t.”

The hesitation was telling. The shyness, the sound of the woman exhaling, as the woman’s hands grabbed her hair and lifted it. Yang looked at the collar, already half-way to putting it around her neck, as the woman whimpered a few words, before there was an order at the end.

“C-collar me. S-slave? C-collar me! I- I order you to!”

She watched the woman, smelling the heat of arousal from the woman, as she stared at the bare neck. The collar was ornamental, it looked like it cost a lot, and the woman was…

_‘I see…’_

The nipples were hard, the cheeks were flushed and she could see the difference in how Saphron Arc held herself. The trembling nervousness, as she seized the collar with both hands and then laid it around the human woman's neck, before she did as she had been asked to do, the collar clicking with a small clicking sound, right into place around her neck.

“T-this… this…”

Tears came from the older woman’s eyes, as she exhaled softly, a shuddering breath.

“This slave _obeys.”_

It was submission. It was obedience, as the blue eyes looked wearily at her, and they… they looked at her with a sick urge that made Yang feel a little bad. Like a child that’d not been taught, the woman looked at her for guidance, for something that she could cling to.

“M-my body, it- It _burns_. Y-you… M-mis-mistress?”

The nipples were so hard, and Yang realized that there was need and craving. She sighed softly, before she accepted her burden. If Saphron Arc desired an owner, then let her be that owner in order to please the Master.

“Thank you. Lady Saphron has been dreaming bad dreams.”

It was a kindness to the woman. A kindness, unforced. It was a sacrifice, something that was accepted. If Saphron Arc required a holder of her leash, she would be it. The joy in the woman’s eyes as the Malachite girl had been presented and the soft whisper of ‘Can I?’ was met with an indulgent look, and the smile was warmer.

_‘With guidance, she blooms.’_

Saphron would learn. Where Yang went, Saphron would follow. The Master’s family was _her_ family now.

* * *

Returning to the present, she watched Saphron’s small whimper as her tongue slid over the fake cock, on her knees already, moistening the tip before she rose, pushing out her rump, the woman’s body turned around. A soft little shriek of joy, pleasure, or just sheer surprise, and Saphron’s body was pushed against the wall.

Kissing the woman wasn’t bad. It’d been awkward and degenerate, but Yang did not shirk her duties. The Master was her mate, that was true. Terra was owned by the Master’s sister, so she was a part of the Master. She was not going to let the Master be _alone_.

“How did the Master feel, Saphron?”

A soft whimper, as the head of that fake cock teased against Saphron’s slit, the woman shuddering a little at the thought, the low moan coming from him.

“G-good… Hmmm, Mistress, please? Please?”

There was a desperation in Saphron, a desire. Probably an after-effect of the venom, but it wouldn’t matter much. There was justice, there was a sister for the Master to love. She wouldn’t let him be _alone_.

“He loves you.”

The Master did. Not in the way that Saphron deserved, but the woman was aware of her position.

“Y-yes… L-lady Yang?”

A soft plea, as she pushed herself into the woman, a push that turned into a rutting thrust, driving herself into the woman, the faint shimmer of a flickering light, fogged through the steamy shower, coming from above, as Yang’s eyes saw stars for a moment as her head accidentally knocked against Saphron’s when she went in for a clumsy kiss, the older woman shaking her head lightly.

“Hmm, ah… Yes, yes… Please, love me. Use me. “

The woman’s pleas were soft, the guttural sounds of the Master’s pleasurable moments with her playing through her mind, as she found Saphron’s lips and then kissed her, a groaning moan from the woman rumbling, as Saphron’s body slapped against the wall, rutted like a woman deserved to be rutted, but not by a man.

“The Master is my mate.”

She had to be _firm_. The humans were firm with their slaves, terrifyingly so. Slaves were not to be treated lightly, and whilst Saphron was under her guardianship, she’d make sure that Saphron knew the rules. The mate came first. The world later.

_“It’s a strange thing, Yang. I don’t expect you to get it. When- when I met your mother, I was thinking ‘she’s a pretty woman’ and well… I was still, heh. I never told her what I was. Her brother, shameless bastard that he was, never really understood. I’d call him my best friend, even if our team leader disagreed.”_

Her father had been wise. He’d mourned the woman’s departure as he should, and he’d spoken about things, but he’d never really spoken about the team leader mentioned. There was something about the woman that brought silence to his lips, and Summer Rose was an understanding woman, even if the eyes terrified her.

“He’s my mate.”

Saphron was repeating after her, dazed and slow, her eyes half-focused. Yang didn’t correct her. The woman was his sister, but that was not important. It was important that _he_ was happy and that the woman was happy. The family had to be protected, no matter who or what they were.

“He’s _our_ mate. Terra loves him too.”

The canine Faunus was different. She loved her mate, she was protective of her mate and she knew her worth. A soft little nod from Saphron, as Yang slowly drove into her again with another thrust before she pulled out.

“She does… She’s _my_ little Terra. I’m… I lay with her in her cot to sleep. It’s… I don’t feel safe. I don’t feel safe anywhere, I don’t feel safe, M-mistress, I’m-“

The woman was emotional, murmuring in her ear softly, things that didn’t make much sense to her. The woman had slipped into the high speech of the humans, the language that she was only a novice at, not trained properly to speak at the level that Saphron Arc spoke it.

“Nobody knows. I’m- I’m… They are always _mean_ , even the animals outside the home. T-they a-are n-not like y-you, Lady Yang. Y-you are _strong._ ”

She drove the fake shaft into Saphron Arc again, the woman giving a soft little whimper, biting down into the woman’s neck again. The teeth nipped at the neck and Saphron gave a soft whimper, as her body clenched and trembled.

“I’ll keep you safe too, Saphron.”

Her mate was the most important. The rest of his family was _her_ family now. Her father had said that family was the most important thing in the world, and her mate _was_ her family and her earth. She didn’t know what to do in the world, she had little skill in artistic things, but she would use her strength to fight, if it came to that.

“W-when… When the collar comes off, can I get a pill? I- I don’t want to be pregnant. N-not y-yet, that is. If you’d- If you want, I-“

Yang sighed softly. It would make the master’s family upset, so there would be a need to ensure that the seed did not take. Two of the eldest and the youngest daughter had been sterilized already, and…

_‘It would be wise.’_

“Of course, Saphron.”

She smiled at Yang with the warmth that infused Yang’s voice, nuzzling against her eagerly, a little like Terra had, but that was how the woman was. Cool and distant, but warm and loving to those she felt close to.

“Argie doesn’t mind. She keeps them, she’s… she’s working on something against the animals. A gas, something to choke their lungs. H-harmless, a-and I won’t let them touch you. J-Jaune won’t either. N-nor Ashe. A-Ashe is special, she’s….”

The almost child-like smile on the woman’s face made her wonder whether the woman was going to cry again, pushing herself into the woman again, a gasping groan coming from the woman’s lips as she adjusted herself on that cock, a soft whimper.

“She’s _Ashe._ She would die for us if it made us live, like the stories father told us about brave soldiers fighting for one's lord. Mother doesn’t like it. She… Ah…”

Yang pulled the fake cock out of Saphron, the woman’s tired eyes looking at her, then at the cock that stood there at her groin.

“C-can I… _practice?_ ”

Yang smiled and nodded a slow nod, the woman’s knees on the tiles of the shower, the woman’s lips touching over the fake head of the cock, the lips moving down the fake shaft, Saphron Arc’s lips sliding down, the woman’s gag reflex kicking in when she tried to push it fully into her.

It was a need to serve, a need to obey. The degenerate Arc needed to serve to feel good, or else she’d be in a mood that was unpleasant, the woman’s hair brushed through with her fingers slowly, Yang’s hands grabbing the blonde strands of hair. A feeling of something strange, almost like regret, came to her, before she squashed it.

_‘I’m not wrong. The Master’s sister will know his wonderfulness.’_

That the woman obeyed her as a slave was just her due. Terra obeyed and was loyal to the Master, and so would Saphron be.

“Did you like it?”

The woman raised her head and a small nod came from her, eyes looking shameful, a little whimper from her lips.

“It’s not… He came inside me, you’ve… He _shouldn’t_.”

The woman didn’t know the joy of finding what you always were waiting for, the joy of being with the man who was the moon to your sun, the earth to your heavens, the heart to your body.

“I’ll… I’ll do _better._ T-Terra is… she’s good. W-will you… P-protect me?”

She would. Saphron Arc was her Master’s sister, and she was like the Master, the man who she held up as her mate. There would be protection under her, without any hesitation.

“Of course. You are _Family_. All will kneel before him, as I will.”

Saphron Arc’s bitter laugh, as she let her tongue lick over the head of the fake phallus, her blue eyes looking at her.

“Auburn _saw_ me… She saw me and she didn’t say a word. She didn’t say a word, b-but… but she _knows_. She knows what I am, she knows what I do, what I _am_ f-for y-you.”

A slave. Lesser than a Faunus, collared by one, made into a serving girl for the Master, a worthy partner, of the same blood as he. Auburn Arc would not tell a single soul if she did not want to, she knew for some reason.

“Does she frighten you?”

A small nod from the older woman, her gaze looking down. It looked up again, a very sad smile on her face as she spoke quietly.

“S-she m-made me a p-painting. It… I looked _happy._ Terra w-was with me a-and we had… we had a _baby._ It _looked_ like her. I’m…”

The woman was trembling, Yang feeling her heart soften a little, Saphron’s eyes looking up at her with questioning eyes.

“Make me be safe from the dreams, Mistress. I’ll… I’ll do anything to make it stop. I’m _scared.”_

Yang brushed the feeling of concern aside, as Saphron’s gaze lowered for her, her fingers rubbing over the woman’s forehead, sliding over the smooth skin. You cared for the family that you got from your mate, or so father had said. The family that you made together with them was better, but those who were good…

A whisper, as Saphron’s head brushed against Yang’s stomach, the woman pressing against it.

“Please?”

The Master would like his sister to be safe, so she would be safer with them in bed. Terra obeyed and was a good dog, so she would have no issue.

“The master and I will keep you safe.”

She wasn’t going to let the Master be alone, and Saphron was obedient too after a bit of prodding and poking, the woman’s body having served the Master’s need. The woman’s eyes looked up at her with a question in them.

“H-he’s the Master.”

Acknowledgement of his title, of what he was to her, and by extension, to Saphron. There was something that she might be missing, but humans were different, but servitude was something that the woman enjoyed.

“Good girl.”

The smile was soft and warmer than before, the praise making Saphron Arc shiver a little, the burden of the day looking like it rested less upon the woman’s shoulders with that combination of words.

“I’m a good girl, yes. F-for y-you, f-for Jaune.”

She traced her fingers over the woman’s chin, just as the Master did with her. A pet, a toy, something that she owned, something that she could control, something that obeyed… and was a good pleasure to see.

“Let’s get you prepared for bed, Saphron.”

A soft whimper from the woman as she rose. The slave receded and Saphron Arc, the heiress to the Arc family stepped forth once more, the submissiveness sliding off her like water off a smooth dome. Pride, that hint of control and assurance that she was an Arc and in control, all shone within the woman's features, before she spoke up.

“We should towel off.”

She grabbed the woman’s hand, the woman flinching a little at the touch, her eyes looking at her, before the degenerate sister came closer. Saphron Arc looked at her and pleaded with her eyes some more, not speaking up. It was a long moment before the woman spoke, her voice hesitant.

“You are your father’s pride.”

The words were something archaic and Human, she guessed, as Saphron whispered them softly, looking into her eyes. She was, and she’d heard her father say that before, that he was proud of her for being born to him.

_‘You’re a proud daughter to your father as well…’_

She had seen the man, she’d been with the Master when he showed her, the older man looking at her with eyes that were very similar to his son, but different. They judged her on other qualities, and there had been fear in her as she’d looked into them, those blue eyes having seen much in the world, a depth to them that was with his son as well.

“You are your father’s pride as well. He has many good-looking daughters.”

Saphron nodded, before she went for one of the towels, starting to dry herself off. Yang stepped out of the shower after turning the knobs. There was not much time for long lathering, the Master required them to be there with him once more.

“He… He _never_ denies me. He’s a good father. I-if… if I wish not to marry, then…”

Saphron was speaking quietly, as Yang took a towel to rub herself dry, going for her uniform again, Saphron’s hands plucking a small nightgown off the rack in her closet, dressing herself and looking in the mirror. The woman’s eyes looked haunted, as she rubbed over her stomach.

“Let’s get something for it.”

A child would complicate Saphron’s life. It would complicate things in the human standings, even though it was the blessing of new life. It was important, her father had said, and she knew that her mate would grant her a child.

Saphron led, the two Huntress Faunus that accompanied them pausing at the door that led to Argent Arc’s room. Saphron knocked twice, before she turned the knob and then lifted it up. Yang wondered about that, as the door opened up, Saphron entering, Yang’s nose crinkling at the heavy chemical scent, a wave of smoky air emerging from the depths of the room.

“Argiee~!… Come on, Argie… It’s me, Saph.”

The other woman must be busy with something, as Saphron entered fearlessly, Yang coughing a little with the smoke. Saphron moved fearlessly to the bed, where Argent Arc laid, mostly passed out it seemed, Saphron smacking her face with the flat of her palm a few times. The woman’s Aura flickered a few times before the woman stirred.

“Come on, Argie… Wakey wakey.”

The woman’s eyes fluttered open, as Saphron brought her face close and stared into her eyes, the woman’s eyes closing for a moment before she groaned.

“What you want, Saph? I’m… Ah… I wanna sleep, lemme sleep. I was having good dreams…”

Saphron grabbed her sister by the hair and then raised her up by the hair, looking sternly into her older sister’s face, the other blonde’s eyes not quite focusing on her, as the older woman’s hands grabbed her by the hands.

“Pills for child loss, Argie. Where are they?”

Argent got up slowly, Yang noticing three syringes laid on a bedside table, emptied, a vial with something on the label that she couldn’t read, the woman’s body moving with a slow gait to one of the cabinets, rummaging through the pills and pots.

“Ehh… for humans or Faunus? There’s… Hmm, probably… eh…”

Saphron sighed. The woman’s gaze was sterner than it was when she wore her collar, when the degenerate urges came to the forefront and there would be a need for something to be done with her body.

“Human. Get me the human ones.”

Argent looked at her sister, before her eyes went down to Saphron’s groin, Saphron’s hands landing on her hips.

“Damn. Someone’s been seeing a guy. Never would’ve… Ah well, eh… Take two? Add water, it’ll make you bleed for a few days, so it’s not… yeah. Good Saphy. You got a guy. Congratulations, you old maid.”

Saphron looked at her sister for a moment before she sighed and Argent pulled out two pills, handing them to Saphron.

“Sleep well, Argent. You probably won’t remember this, but… Thanks. I won’t tell father about it, but please… _stop,_ okay?”

Argent Arc looked at her younger sister before she shuffled to her bed and dropped again, Saphron sighing and getting the small vial off the bed stand, looking at it.

“Argie… You silly girl.”

The woman put the vial on the table in the room, looking at the cabinet that had a lot of bottles and pills, the woman’s eyes looking at the pills, her eyes scanning the labels.

“Mistress Saphron?”

The woman looked down at her sister on the bed and sighed deeply again, her hands pulling Argent into a more comfortable position. The woman was out like a light, Saphron shifting Argent a little so she laid there comfortably.

“She’ll not remember much in the morning. She’s… she’s injecting herself to dull stuff, so she can focus.”

Yang didn’t know what it was all about, but she felt pity for the other woman, something that might be alien to her or most Faunus, but they were still related to the Master, and the family was something that would be guarded against things from the outside.

“Now… taking it.”

A glass of water was poured in the bathroom, before Saphron drank some, taking the pills with it and then swallowing them down in one go. A soft groaning came from the woman as she turned to Yang, her eyes looking more determined, less degenerate, but still with that decisiveness that her brother also had at times. The kindness held that decisiveness within them. Saphron would be a good sister to the Master.

“Let’s join my little brother.”

Yang pushed open the door for them to leave Argent’s room, the smell of the smoke coming from one of the corners of the room, a long stick of brownish incense in the back. It looked like an intoxicant, and Yang looked at the slumbering woman.

_‘That’s not good…’_

The Master deserved that his family would be healthy. She would not like to see her mate sad because his sisters were too addle-brained. She would have to speak with the Majordomo. This was worrisome, and she would swallow the woman’s scorn if she had to. The master did not deserve to lose his family!

“Hey Jaune…”

Saphron called out, the two Faunus Huntsmen at the sides of the room looking at the two of them, lowering their weapons again, Terra’s body pressed against Jaune, her head rising from the kiss that she’d given to her Master.

_‘You’re ours.’_

They were slaves to the Master and obeyed her. She was the one holding their leash, the degenerates brought to heel because of her power, the sister obeying because she had dominated her and made the woman like it.

She was a dragon, she did not let anything stand in her way.

“Mistress Saphron, Master Jaune is happy. He’s so happy with us, yes. We’re good slaves, and you have such a great brother. He loves his Yang, she is the light, he is the _light_.”

It was a sign of how addled the dog Faunus was at times, something that showed the desperation of love and affection, the need within Yang rising a little, as Terra sat herself down next to the Master, Yang seating herself there, Saphron on his other side, with Yang getting comfortable in the middle, next to her Master. A little centre, with the slaves at the sides.

“Did you rest well, Saphron?”

The degenerate sister smiled at her little brother as if nothing was wrong, as if she hadn’t been crying when he’d given her the blessing of his seed, as if the kiss hadn’t smothered the plea, as she’d been claimed properly. One did not deny that which was hers, and the Master would not deny his older sister. They were his property, as he was to inherit. Men held that right, and her mate would know that right.

“Very well, Jaune. I love you.”

The degenerate sister’s need grew, as Yang smelled it, the feeling of the woman’s arms pulling her down to lay, the Master smiling softly, as Yang’s eyes closed, a soft kiss given to her lips by the Master.

“Let’s get some rest. Yang brought a slave earlier, and… and that was hot. She was great.”

She could feel the Master growing aroused, Saphron pulling a little closer to her, the woman’s arms holding her closer.

“Perhaps we can do that more. I am sure that Lady Saphron doesn’t mind loaning her slave.”

The sister shivered a little, her hips bumping against Yang’s buttocks. The soft groan from the older woman, as she felt the hands reach for the hands of her dog Faunus lover, her mate, her eyes opening for a moment as the light switched off.

“Thanks, Saph. If you ever want to loan Blake…”

It was not something that Yang minded. A little lesson in humility would serve the cat Faunus well. She would make sure that the Master would have an obedient cat, even if she personally had to addict the girl to her venom. Saphron was slowly getting clean again, if the shivers started to be less in her daily regimen… but it was still a tool. Her father hadn’t used it, because he was a man of integrity, one of honour, but she was not going to let someone shatter her hopes and dreams like this.

She slowly closed her eyes and let herself shift into the realm of dreams. She snuggled a little closer to the Master, making sure that her antlers weren't poking near his face.

Yang found herself elsewhere, suddenly hearing a wash of sound, screams and explosions.

She stood on a fortification, watching how two armies clashed. Faunus on one side, humans on the other. She could hear a horn blow, but her eyes watched how the figures of the human army moved in unison, flags changing with the time, the waves slamming into each other, Faunus met with superior force.

**“Surrender to your fate, humans! We hold your heir!”**

She turned around to see a man standing at the side, his horns visible and adorned with red strips of cloth. A face that could only be related to the Ox looked out at the clashing armies, the beard looking fierce and untamed, some armour worn for security, as a cross was raised. A familiar shape, blonde hair falling loosely, the lithe frame hung there.

_‘Master?’_

The man who was crucified looked to be in bad shape, wearing nothing except a loincloth. Blue eyes grit in pain and danger, her eyes catching sight of a tall and strong man with a lion’s tail standing at the side, dark brown eyes looking conflicted at the proceedings.

_‘This...’_

The human side seemed to freeze for a moment, before someone spoke loudly, the voice amplified through a speaker. She could see a blonde man, obviously related to the man, stand there with an expression of anger on his face.

“You do not want to do that, Oxford Taurus! Release my son and the other prisoners that you took!”

The Ox moved, as the Lion’s head lowered in supplication to his superior, looking away with an expression on his face that showed clearly that the man did not agree but was powerless..

**“Then watch us erase that which is yours. Blood calls for blood, Julius Arc. We wish for freedom from our chains!”**

The man on the cross screamed as his groin was excised with a hot blade, writhing on the cross. She watched in muted horror as the man struggled against his bonds due to the pain, the stakes driven through his arms and feet tugged at. The horrified look on the Lion’s face was something that stuck with her and the whistling of a bullet was heard, as a shield expanded and the Lion moved, covering the Ox with the shield as an explosion of a Dust bullet came, the heat coming from it felt by her as the explosive ammunition came.

**“It is done! No more will the name of Arc be birthed below the sun's glare. It is regrettable, but it is what we have decreed. We will have our rights and we will have our land and freedom!”**

The young man, maybe twenty-one to twenty-two, cried in pain. His head whipped back as he tried to close his legs, the gaping wound visible, Yang’s eyes watching, knowing that this was generally what happened.

“I don’t blame you. Listen, I don’t _BLAME_ you. They know not what they do. Leo, I-.”

The gurgling of the mouth after the tongue had been cut out was all that remained, as the Lion’s shield guarded the body, the Ox looking satisfied, somewhat in that manner that was more than content.

“We should win this battle. They have lost one of their motivations, and with Genghis working, it shall be-“

Yang didn’t listen to the other parts of the conversation, the man on the cross looking like he was in serious pain, which was normal. You destroyed the face first, but they had opted for the excision of the tongue and the groin to remove the ability to procreate. A cruel fate for anyone, but to see it.

She looked down, hearing the male voice shout orders for the human forces. There was so much _anger_ in that voice that she couldn’t help but feel it herself, feel that rage within her for the man who had been crucified. Other crosses were raised and the ‘important’ prisoners were given the same treatment. Men all, they were left there, but there was no shield in front of them. They expired from stray rounds, or bolts of the bolt-throwing machines.

There was so much blood, even with a soft cough coming from behind her.

“You’re here. A tragedy, certainly... This was the moment when they erred, little Yang.”

The smooth voice of a man who was familiar came to her ears, as she turned around and saw a man standing there, upper body clad within a loose but flowing garment, the blade at his side, his eyes as gold, a softness of his features.

“They never had the _patience_ to listen. The War was going well, so they grew overconfident with their success.”

She could see below how the Faunus ranks parted, and children and young adults, several adults as well, were pushed forward. More children than adults, and there was a freezing on the human sides in shock as they saw the armed children and their like, whilst the Faunus closed their ranks. Several of the human battalions suffered casualties, as the man looked down at the events.

“The orphanage of Long... So _few_ are still left alive. The humans did not expect us to arm children and their caretakers and throw them at them, and they suffered casualties, before the din of battle came once more. They never consulted, they just took. It was prejudice, it was fear of what they represented. My oldest friend never agreed upon the founding of the orphanage, but it was her donations through the years through a medium which kept the children fed and educated.”

A wistful sigh from the man, as his eyes came to rest on her for a moment, a cry from the cross, wordless and gurgling, the man on the cross watching. She could see the Lion shudder softly, the shield held aloft, more bullets pinging off it. The man’s leg was hit, but the aura shielded it.

“Walk with me, child. These are not pleasant places to be in. The light will fade from the young man’s eyes and little Julius will call down the final verdict on our species. Angela was kind, but Zhe... She _is_ a monster.”

The man walked with her, the scene changing to a tent. A young teenager sat in a chair, holding the hand of an old woman whose hair was grey-white, the eyes looking clearly at the young boy, but also not clearly at the same time.

“Jaune... Is it time for the charge yet? Are Zhe and the others ready?”

The look on the blonde teenager’s face was soft, as the old woman croaked the words, definitely older, like the old crocodile had been. There was a softness to the young man’s features.

“It’s okay, Angela. We’ll be going out soon, and... and Julius will be with us again soon. He's an adult now, Angela.”

The old woman smiled, as she made a soft humming sound in the back of her throat, the teenager looking at the old woman, going for a cup of something to drink, handing it to the woman.

“Good Jaune. You’re still the commander, and Zhe will be a good helper, you know... Salt should be bringing the heavy flamethrower...”

The Faunus man sighed deeply.

“A burden of a mind gone to the past, as age caught up. The commander of our battalion lies dead, and his second-in-command is lost, thinking that the youngest of his grandsons is the man himself. Arya Arc... A child who suffers silently and quietly for those that he loves. Zhe always called him her little stupid, because he was different from the others, weak in emotion, yet warm. He will meet his lady wife, six months from now. He was always overlooked in favour of his brothers, yet now he will bear the weight of Arc on his shoulders.”

The man moved and there was a shifting of the scenes, a different place now, as she let her eyes watch a massive train of people walking, armour and military uniforms there, the surviving members of the Arc family standing there calmly at a raised plateau, the old woman absent.

“She stands there, at the side. It is love at first sight, for him, and she feels that stirring of love within her. Sometimes, it takes but one small thing to ignite the flames of love, to bring a sun to the heavens. I am not a man who has done good for the world, little Yang. I am a man of my words, though. Honour... I have led the Black Talon for years, yet my word is still bound by the Truth that she showed me.”

Yang felt the scene shift again, a quiet little space within the woodlands, a clearing where there was nothing abstract, as they stood there, a large flat stone there, on which the man sat down. A large tree stood behind them, the branches laden with leaves and fruit. Sunlight filtered through the tree branches, lighting the man’s features up.

“I am Akira Belladonna. I am... I was the Panther, yet now I am only a fragment of a spirit. We wait here.”

She took the time to study the man, as he pulled out a long scroll and laid it out, before he produced a brush and an inkwell.

“I will teach you to write your name in the language you know not. Your mate’s name...”

A look on the man’s face, something that showed some sort of deep melancholy.

“Your grandfather would likely have instructed you in writing himself if he had survived the Revolution, yet you are not schooled properly. All are Faunus.”

She picked up the brush, another appearing in the man’s hand, as he wrote the characters. It was similar to how her father made her draw her name, but much more elegant and refined.

It was better than sticks in the sand.

* * *

Jaune opened his eyes, standing in a field, feeling how the wind rustled through his hair. He was wearing a set of normal clothing, something that came from his closet, with his hand brushing through his hair as he looked around.

“Good evening, Jaune Arc.”

A light voice, elegant and with that hint of masculinity came from his right and he saw a tall man, his hair loose and curly as he wore it, wearing a simple white shirt with a set of dark grey pants, the man’s face familiar immediately.

“Uncle Ashton?”

The man nodded, as he looked around, a small smile appearing onto the young man’s face.

“It’s... not exactly a pleasant place where I’ll take you, Jaune. I am happy to meet you though. Arya is blessed with a son like you. If... if only things had turned out for the better.”

His dead uncle, dead due to the Faunus Rights Revolution, took his hand and he felt the icy chill of the touch, as the scene twisted. They were within the massed ranks of an army, staring at a fort in the distance, the last syllable of his grandfather echoing away, and Jaune could see someone standing there next to a cross, a tall man. He thought that he could see Yang standing there as well, next to a man who looked a little like Blake, but it was just a mirage, he suspected, as the-

_‘Oh god, they castrated him... and... and they- Eww-‘_

“We went to ask for a treaty, at least a truce. Leonardo was _sure_ that they would listen to sense. Grandmother was here, and we snuck out, things were... things were different back then, as some Faunus did not heed the call for war until they were around the Four. He...”

His uncle’s face was mournful, as he looked at the happenings on the Fort’s walls.

“He _didn’t_ speak up. He always was such a scaredy cat, always afraid that someone would judge him for his love for me. I’m... I’m so sorry that he’s had to suffer like this. Faunus... Faunus who lose their mate are tormented by the loss. It is madness, pain and hurt.”

Ashe’s rifle was raised and the first shot was fired, straight at the redheaded Ox, who had shouted something. It was horrible, it was terrible and more than that, it was...

_‘This is sickening...’_

“It’s... Unpleasant, let me say that. We must travel a little to the next thing, you must see what... what grandmother did to end the war. She held more power than a woman should, yet she wielded it well. She was _old_.”

A softness of the man’s features, something that seemed to be understanding, despite his degeneracy, something that his father had understood but Jaune still had a problem grasping, as they came to a tent, a body laid there.

Ashe knelt next to the body, his great-grandmother standing there at the side, Arya in a corner, just silently observing the two women, his hands busy with sharpening his sword, the weapon clearly already sharp enough, but the rhythmic way that he did, as Julius Arc, his grandfather came into the room.

“Mother...”

The soft plea, as Ashe’s sobs grew louder, and his great-grandmother just stared at the body, not fully comprehending the situation, her mind undoubtedly gone like some older people did.

“Mother, I’m...”

The old woman didn’t respond, just staring at the body with unseeing eyes whilst the Faunus servant wept.

“Why are you crying, Zhe?”

The Faunus woman flinched, something harsh coming from her lips.

“He had so much _promise,_ Angela. He had _so_ much promise, even if he loved that damned Lion. It was to be something after this foolishness! Jaune’s grandson lies _dead_.”

The old woman’s face showed some understanding, as she knelt. Julius Arc’s face was harsh, cool and delicate, as he bowed softly before his seniors, Ashe looking at him, the tears coming from the forest-green eyes, the anger on her face like a mask of weariness, the facial features growing older from her grief.

“ **They will _pay_ for this. What are our standing forces, Julius?” **

His grandfather’s gaze was directed to the body of his middle child, the man’s eyes looking at the features of the young man, the mouth closed and only a white cloth draped over it to protect what modesty the body had.

“Eight-thousand of Vale, Seven thousand of Mantle and five-thousand of Mistral, with Vacuo’s Riflemen Batallion numbering thirteen-hundred. We’ve got their forces located at a small village they claimed after they had to abandon Fort Castle. What do you plan to do?”

Ashe’s eyes still dripped, as the old woman’s eyes burned with pain and wrath.

**“I am going to destroy their hope. Those animals will _never_ see the light in this world again once I break their spirit and make them kneel before us. I have never cared about others to judge me...I shall remain who I am, the Truth. Angela... ANGELA!”**

The old woman snapped to attention, a smile on her face, and Jaune could hear how his uncle sighed softly. His uncle’s eyes were sad as the Faunus woman started to address his grandmother.

“Grandmother was always someone who loved her best friend more than life. They were a great couple, commander and subordinate.”

His great-grandmother regarded Ashe with a questioning look, as his uncle sighed deeply at the words that were to be spoken.

**“It’s time to show them the power of the Arc family _.”_**

His great-grandmother’s smile was soft, as she nodded calmly.

“Is it time, Zhe? Can I go to join Jaune? It’s... The children, you will protect them, right? Just like you promised...”

A clicking sound from Ashe’s throat and someone stepped from behind Julius Arc, a dark orange hair and bright blue eyes.

“ **Corporal Fria, you will inherit her power. You will head to Atlas and you will be under their stewardship, once Angela has burned out with the gift of her power. It is time that the grand plan is to be executed.”**

The salute was military, and the young woman, seemingly in her late twenties, looked sternly at the old woman, as Ashe gave a look to his grandfather.

**“Julius, you will give a speech. I want _results_. You are more a military man than a father, but I will ensure that nothing will come to harm Arya. He is the future of Arc.”**

The man nodded, before he departed. It was the cool and distant behaviour that his father had said that his grandfather had, more a man of the military than a real father. Arya Arc moved to the body and lightly brushed his hand over the hair, looking at the face of his older brother. His father’s eyes were cool, but Jaune could see the depth of his emotions, clearly restrained in order to keep a semblance of being composed.

“I will keep you safe, little Arya. I will not let your grandfather’s line die.”

* * *

The scene shifted and he could see his grandfather stand on a raised platform, staring out over the massed soldiers. They were gathered, ready to listen to him, young faces and old faces, veterans and younglings giving their General their attention.

“Today, we have won one victory. They have recalled us, or so they claim, in order to regroup! I have lost my only child! My SON lies DEAD, because of what the animals did to him! They gave him no mercy, they gave him no quarter, and they took his tongue and his balls before they let him expire! Today, I am resigning as general of the United Kingdom’s Force to suppress the revolution, and I will take up arms to make sure that the Faunus are kept in check! Headquarters has assigned Lagune as my replacement in chief, and I...”

The man’s voice trembled, Jaune watching how the man’s blue eyes firmed as he made the decision, speaking up with determination and anger.

“And I will not be able to pay your wages, should you follow me! Another campaign, another life lost! Think of your sons and daughters, men and women! When I depart, I will take several trusted few and do my best to destroy the Faunus and make them kneel! I do not ask for you to follow me... but...”

The soldiers looked at their general, a silence lasting. Nobody spoke aloud, before someone raised a cry in the back.

“General Arc! We’ll die for you! FOR ASHTON! FOR ARC!”

It was taken up, as his grandfather wiped away a tear or two, as the people shouted their support. It wasn’t a speech that’d win prizes, it wasn’t a speech that would ever be recognized by history, as it’d only been referenced as ‘General Julius Arc, in defiance of the orders from the headquarters, went and crossed the Rubicon river’ in the history books...

“The beginning of the end. Akira Belladonna, my godfather, had been sent out to crush their hope through an infiltration in order to force the Four into inaction, to put the blade at their neck. Grandmother was an apt warrior, but her talents laid in her near-supernatural power to turn the battlefield to her will. Together with her second in command, she could crush an army of superior size.”

The scene changed again, taking them to a different place, a small township, the Faunus army camped before it. It was a quiet morning, and he recognized the place.

“Bear Inn. This... Well, you’ll see how she darkened their days.”

He could see how the armies gathered, how their ranks moved, the defences in place. They walked through the ranks, the people angry, their faces showing how they were ready to fight. Humans were ready to fight, and he watched as Ashe, the sole Faunus in the human army, led his great-grandmother to a hilltop.

“Angela... Fria is here. Let them feel **despair as we feel it, my sister in spirit**.”

The old woman’s eyes closed, as the cane was discarded and the woman’s body started to rustle with a supernatural corona springing up around her, the back straightening out once, as the eyes opened, glowing with blue energy streaming from the opened eyes.

The woman started to float, up in the skies, as the weather started to change above the township, the heavy sudden oppressive silence, as the woman’s hands rose to the sky. Ashe’s eyes watched carefully, as the woman’s hands joined together slowly, as if grasping something, a massive vortex of air starting to churn above the village, as the power seemed to come from within, a Semblance of some sort. The bright blue shot up around the woman before it winked out, shooting into the air above the township.

The air caught fire, a tornado of flame descending on the Faunus forces, as the skies above darkened, lightning bolts flickering as they hit the enemy forces. An outnumbered force of humanity, against over forty thousand Faunus, bound together by the will of the Four.

Icicles the size of cars slammed down into the ranks of the Faunus, and he could see his great-grandmother flicker a little, as the tornado dissipated, and the Faunus ranks were in disarray. Half of the village was already decimated, as the earth tore open and swallowed it, his great-grandmother’s body sagging a little in the air, her Aura flickering a little after that amount of force was used.

“Zhe, I... I cannot hold on anymore. Jaune, I’m _sorry,_ I’m-“

The old woman’s body hit the ground, as someone shouted ‘CHARGE!’ and the armies struck, his great-grandmother’s body caught by the woman, his great-grandmother’s eyes closing, as Fria’s lit up with the same power, the air disturbed around them, as the coolness made the blades of grass freeze over.

“The Faunus had already lost after they had done that to me. There was no Genghis Khan to bolster their strength, no Oxford Taurus to drive them on. Their Truth was blind, and Ao Guang’s radiance would not mend their weary hearts.”

The charge had nearly reached them, as the loud voice sounded, speaking louder than the battle-roars on both sides.

**“We surrender. Lay down your weapons and... and submit to the humans. Our hope is lost. There is only darkness for us, only surrender.”**

Oxford Taurus walked to the front, kneeling before the humans in supplication, his eyes tearful and broken, his head against the ground, and the Faunus bowed before humanity.

“Akira Belladonna had struck them unaware and put the blade at the neck of their weakest member, demanding surrender. Ao Bi Xie tried his best, but he could not stop Akira Belladonna. He never inherited the Black Talon fully, only those elements that his sister cast off.”

A man was running away from the battlefield, his features familiar, rushing through the wilderness, the shield-weapon that he wore enough to identify him, coming to rest there in a clearing for a moment, as he met with others. A woman with a set of curling horns and a shock of red hair, a dark-skinned man with a set of tiger whiskers and shocking feral eyes, Jaune watching as his uncle’s face grew weary. His hand brushed through his hair, the loose locks much like Auburn’s.

“If you... if you happen to meet Leonardo, tell him I’ll be waiting at the green carnations. He’ll _know,_ I’ll always be waiting for him.”

The words were a little meaningless, but Jaune just nodded, saying a quiet ‘I will.’ to his uncle. If he met the man, he would tell him. His uncle’s words were quiet and sedate, as he addressed him.

“Thank you. I’m... I’m happy that Arya has such a wonderful brood of children. Grandmother was always too concerned about Aaron and me, especially because, well, we weren’t the most obedient children at times. Your uncle fought much, and he was always talking to girls. Arya...”

There was a wistful look on his uncle’s face too, as he swallowed deeply, remembering his brother.

“Tell him that he should read the almanac that he hated as a child, because I... Well, I put it there as a- I’m.... I’m sure he’ll come to like it. I had wanted to deliver it to- well... It is best that he have it. He always had more of a sense of humour than Father did. He was the quiet one, the one who could laugh and was good, studious and friendly. A better man than me, even with grandfather doting on him, as Ashe always... Well, she had her opinions.”

The look on his uncle’s face was heavier now that the man’s gaze didn’t rest on him, slowly fading out of existence. He walked along, aware of the scenery around him slowly twisting to that large plain, stretching out around him. It was a slow whispering sound in his ears that made him aware, awake and fully cognizant of the feelings that had welled up inside him, walls appearing around him as he took a step.

He stood in the hallway, aware of a splashing sound, something moving in the bathtub, pushing open the door. One of the servant Faunus was pushing something under the surface of the bathtub, using force, a set of pale hands on the edge, trying to pull themselves up. He came closer, seeing a head emerge out of the water, terrified and scared blue eyes looking at the woman, as the head was pushed down once more, the hateful look on the Faunus’ face making him feel fear.

“Stop that!”

Saphron’s head emerged again, the hands clawing, before the Faunus forced her head down again, his sister's hands not stopping to claw at the woman’s body before they grew limp, laid there, as the Faunus woman let go. The door opened and Terra entered, dropping the fresh towels, snarling something that was less than human, leaping at the other Faunus woman, and he found himself suddenly elsewhere.

“And so, I was just trying to make things be smoothed over. They totally took it out of context, and Artemis had to-“

His eyes followed a Faunus slave, pulling out a long thin knitting needle, as Saphron talked to Argent, whose half-asleep nodding was rote, the needle thick, before it was thrust into Saphron’s neck in the side, his sister’s eyes wide as her last sentence cut off with a gurgle, her older sister barely noticing, as usually was the case at times.

_‘No, no...’_

“This is for what you’ve done to the Four! Death to the Desecrator's line!”

Argent’s death was only marginally less horrible with the bloodied needle driven into her eye, as Saphron choked on the blood that came from the wound at her neck, Terra entering, too late to stop it.

There was another shifting of the scenery, Saphron trying to hold her guts inside of her after a Faunus had gored her with a set of talons, her dress growing ever redder, the white tainted with her lifeblood as she laid there, whimpering and crying. Terra was too late again.

Jaune watched Saphron lie in her bed, curled up against Terra, a soft smile on her lips, aware of nothing but her Faunus pet, the softness of Saphron’s features as wonderful as they always were when she’d done herself up. A quiet moment between the two of them, as they curled up together on the bed. He was starting to grow numb, as the door opened and another Faunus entered. Saphron died first, the claw hammer’s claw driven right into her eye socket and then jerked upwards.

He felt sick to his stomach, watching as Saphron died again, Terra waking up and dying shortly afterwards, the woman spitting on the two and leaving.

_‘This is horrible! How can they be so cruel?’_

More moments of torment. Saphron whimpering as someone did horrible things to her body as she tried to fight them off, a hot curling iron shoved in, kept silent with a hand to the throat, the life fading from her eyes over and over.

Terra interrupting at times, too late at others. Always too late, always defeated, too weak to resist. Saphron’s screams loud, her eyes scared and frightening as she whimpered, another moment where one of her toys broke free and murdered her and Terra, Saphron’s face made into a mess of blood, his eyes watching it.

“You shouldn’t be here, Master Arc.”

Isaac stood there, looking at the bodies on the bed, a bitter expression on the man’s face, as he shook his head lightly.

“Isaac?”

The man nodded, solemnly. He looked fine, not like the body that had suffered all that damage in order to protect him. The man’s eyes looked down at the bodies of Saphron and Terra, as the scene shifted and twisted.

“I have died, Master Jaune. I am but a fragment of what once was, and I cannot do anything. Walk with me, Master Jaune.”

They left the scene and then found themselves on a battlefield, the man’s eyes gliding over the twisted features of many of the people. He could see a serpent Faunus, obviously related to Veritas as well as a young toddler in her grasp, move with a pike-like weapon, a Scorpion Faunus flickering through the ranks of the human coalition army, moving with the grace that he’d seen in Tyrian as he was now. Terrified eyes, a mark on his face that'd grown bloodied, but determined. An old man, white hair moving in a flowing pattern, a set of bluish eyes peering at him, hands holding a massive polearm.

A young Isaac stood there with a young girl who obviously was his sister, ready to defend himself, but he did not succumb to the thrill of battle, as the adult looked at him, defending his sister.

“It is tragic, Master Jaune. It is war, and I hope that we do not have to watch a war like this once more.”

The man’s eyes looked mournful, as the scene shifted, the darkness of the sky warning him that it was night, as Isaac stood at his side, a large tree standing before him like a bastion, a firmament that was unbreakable.

He looked up it, watching how the branches reached to the sky. A pale white dress, as well as a dark blue dress, both clinging to the bodies of the women that wore them, a gale-force wind making the bodies sway. Their hands were joined as they hung there, choking and dying, a pair of blue and brown eyes looking at him, pleading for him to rescue her.

“They’re dying.”

It was a fact. Both women were dying, as Isaac watched. Mint, he had been called as a slave, was a tall man. His shoulders were barely touching the lowest branch, but Jaune could see that his sister and her Faunus lover were going to die.

“Help me up! I must help them!”

He wasn’t going to let them die, even if this was some strange fever dream or something like it. He didn’t want to let her go into the night without even at least saying goodbye, his body raised up by the man wordlessly.

“You _cannot_ save them. They are drowning in this world that has lost its freedom.”

His hands grabbed the bark of the tree, pulling himself up another branch, climbing over to where the rope had been tied. Saphron’s eyes met his own and he tugged at the rope, his sister choking more with the motion, his fingers holding the rope as her eyes pleaded with him.

“No, stop... I’m...”

He wouldn’t let her die. She was his sister, she was someone who he loved and even in a dream, he’d do what any good brother should. His mother’s book had spoken about love and kindness, and he would not let Saphron die in this strange dream.

The rope snapped, and he saw Saphron fall, turning into specs of glowing light, Terra freed a moment later. A look that said a thousand words and more on her face, as she let herself drop, becoming a thousand motes of light as well, mixing with Saphron.

He found himself standing in a different place after a bright flash, a large tree reaching the heavens, seeing Yang sit upon a slab of stone, watching him. She smiled at him with her wonderful smile, the sky filled with floating butterflies, as she got up.

“Master!”

She was warmth and safety, and he felt how hot she was as she wrapped him in a hug, a soft quiet murmur of ‘You are my mate, Master’ in his ear, her body pressed against his own, the uniform worn by her as usually was the case.

He woke up, feeling how Saphron’s arms broke their little link with Terra’s, his eyes going frantically to Saphron to see whether she was alright.

Saphron’s face was set in a small smile in her sleep as she nuzzled against Yang, his body feeling Terra brush against his thigh with her leg, the woman half-laid over the bed during her sleep. He was glad that she was okay.

“Master?”

He glanced at the clock, determining that it was nearly three in the morning, Yang’s body smelling delightful, as the Faunus Huntresses in the room straightened a little.

“Just... just a bad dream, Yang.”

The pout he could imagine on her face as she made a sound, her arms wrapping around him.

“I’ll keep them away. My dream had you in it. You’re my Master, so you’re making my day and my night better.”

He hoped that sleep would be a little easier, as he wondered about the meaning of those dreams, the fear in Saphron’s eyes in those horrible fragments real.

* * *

Blake Belladonna was not feeling very great right now, as she sat in the cage next to the boy that her father had arranged for. He was cute in a superficial way, nothing like the Master, who made her feel like she was someone who should bask in his radiance, but nothing that really stood out.

Her mother’s body swayed a little as her father pushed himself once more, the two busy with their mating, the moans that her mother made quieter than before, the luxury of having one’s mate with her something that her mother had said to be grateful for whilst winking at her.

“So... They really love each other, don’t they?”

The monkey tried to talk, his body shifting a bit to get more comfortable on the cot in his cell. It wasn’t the best, but they should talk, even as her mother’s low ‘ah, Ghira!’ came from the side.

“They have been mated for a long while. After we were shamed at Fort Castle, my father was tasked with caring for the Tiger’s son and the Ox’s only daughter, as well as the other generals. The Crane had already fallen, according to father, the strike of an assassin taking the crest of the Crane and snuffing the line from the book. What... what happened in Vacuo?”

The monkey started to chat about his life there, his voice carrying easily to her lips. He had no balls, or else she might try to find something out about his excitement carrying on to other things as well, the ache burning within her loins as well. She could feel the thoughts turn to the rapist’s large hard cock, ready to pound her.

He _wanted_ her. She was not going to deny him, like her father had said. His manhood was mangled, his balls were gone, yet her mother was still enjoying herself with the man, as his erection was maintained through force of will and desire.

She did not desire the rapist, even if her pussy just grew wetter. Sun’s rambling on about the family and his grandfather doing the right thing during the Great War couldn’t be more interesting than the Rapist and his damn vegetarian Deer! She deserved the rapist, not some stupid deer that thought that she could top Blake Belladonna in appeal! Those lumps of fat on her chest had nothing to Blake’s sexy body!

_‘Well...’_

She might be overstating her appeal somewhat though. Yang still held a larger breast size, as well as the desirability of the Rapist. The looks that they gave to the other was almost as-

_‘I WILL NOT BE OUTDONE BY SOME BUSTY DEER WHO THINKS SHE LOVES MY RAPIST!’_

“You okay?”

She snapped back, and she realized that she’d lost control of her calm, her eyes blazing with indignation. The monkey seemed to have scooted back a little, sure that he might get hurt, but her father had been careful to make sure that the Monkey knew where he stood.

“Just... thinking. The Master seems to be fond of the deer.”

The smile on the monkey’s face made her smile, and she could feel some sort of brief vindication inside her. At least she could make the monkey into a friend, even if her other friend seemed to have been taken from her by the deer. The animal-fucker would know that Blake Belladonna was higher in status than her!

“She’s.... She’s an aberration. She must be something sick and twisted, in order to make the Rapist prefer her over a Belladonna. I am prettier.”

She was not vain at all. She simply knew that she was a pretty Faunus. She wasn’t trying to compare herself, even with Eve here. The Ox laid on her cot, just slumbering, her red hair visible over the cloth sheet that she’d been given for warmth and comfort, the woman’s bare body having borne the bounty of the gods, if one were to poetically speak of it. Adam too had been a beautiful man.

“So... Eh, why does that make her like, different? I’m not saying that you’re not pretty, but she’s _scary_. Just like that old lady, she’s... she’s got that thing about her, but she’s...”

_‘A-ha!’_

The aberrations must be colluding with each other! The crocodile would not want to see a mere deer with the Master, having told her that she would be fitting for the Master’s pleasure, something to stroke the desire within him, to make the pleasure even greater within him.

Blake Belladonna deserved a man with balls! Not some monkey without them, but she’d never tell her father that. Father still had the right as her senior and as the current Panther. You obeyed your seniors, that was how it always had been. The Four were above the seniors, raised to be their leaders.

“I don’t think she’s a deer.”

The quiet voice of the Ewe Faunus came, her eyes looking between her and the Monkey. Blake guessed that this was some sort of vindication of her thoughts.

“S-she’s... She’s _powerful_. I-I am afraid when she looks at me.”

The disgusting trait of antlers was something that only made the aberration worse, but how did she tell her father that? Father had some control over the Faunus because of his status as the Panther, the aberration crocodile giving the man at least some regard, if how he was treated by the woman was any indication.

"She's like the crocodile aberration. A cruel beast."

She could see the crocodile being forced to bow by her father, the dark look in those sick red eyes undoubtedly more respectful if the Ox forced the issue.

“Yeah, she didn’t like my grandpa much at all. She’s eh... Yeah, I’d probably get beat half-way to death if I talked about her. Grandpa said that she had him strung over a fire until the commander came in and said that there wasn’t going to be a monkey barbecue...”

_‘Cruel!’_

The ewe Faunus looked sympathetic.

“I hope you don’t get put on a barbecue, Sun. The Mistress might be nice...”

The blonde Monkey shuddered. It wasn’t something that he could stop, Blake’s eyes roving over his abdomen, those powerful defined muscles drawing her attention. The Rapist didn’t have much definition, but he would have some definition if he exercised more. The Rapist wasn’t fat, luckily. She didn’t like to sleep with fat men.

“The blonde deer said that she’d take my booty...”

There was a slight hint of fear, Blake feeling the dampness of her groin react immediately to that thought. The deer pressing her down, ravishing her before the Master, whose hard shaft would be stroked by the degenerate dog. Watching her be humiliated, frolicking with the other, lesser pet and orgasming over and over at the feeling of that hard fake shaft pounding into her.

“She won’t get you. I’ll make sure that she’s not going to do that.”

The creepy sister wouldn’t dare to, with Blake Belladonna out there. She heard her mother gasp, her pleasure reached and quivering, glancing over at her father and mother copulating. They loved each other, even though father’s body had been unmanned as it had been for all the Faunus. Her mother’s eyes were half-closed in that loving way that she always had, her soft gasps and groans that her body used, as the smell of sweat and musky heat came from the two.

“I hope so. Could be worse, though. They could put me to work in the bad places I’ve heard about. At least the Master dude seems to be the type who doesn’t punish unnecessarily. Me grandpa said that the Arcs are good people, and, well... He did meet grandma at the wedding do.”

Humans and their ‘weddings’. Having a mate was more important than that! Without a mate, you could not get progeny! The Rapist wouldn’t be anyone else but hers! She’d gotten there first, not the Deer!

“M-Master Arc is kind. I-if he were to be l-like his sisters, h-he’d kill us all.”

The ewe spoke up and she grimaced at the thought. That was a thing her father had cautioned her about, something that had made her worry a little, but not too much now. The Rapist wasn’t going to be doing something like that anytime soon!

“He looks like an okay dude, but eh, your dad’s been asking me questions, Blake.”

Her father _would_ ask questions. There was always a questionnaire before the whole formality of finding one’s mate. It was generally only skipped if the couple was so fiercely in love that it’d been consummated already. Her mother had been that type. Her father had found himself in a tent with her and she’d ‘left no doubt’ .

“I’m just waiting for the Rapist to command me again. The deer has too much influence...”

She wouldn’t be upstaged by a _deer!_

She had her pride, and the Rapist would see that Blake Belladonna was better than some animal-fucker aberration!

But she would need to wash her body first. She had to be clean to face her Master, of course.

The Ox had ordered her, so she had to be clean and washed for him.

* * *

She let her fingers tap onto the table, aware of the wait. The Master had been gone for breakfast with his sister, the woman having merely sullenly looked at her for a moment before she’d hugged her brother and mumbled something about thanks, for... well, whatever. Lady Saphron must have had a pleasant dream, because Terra seemed to be excited, departing to the kitchens, to fetch something for her. The Faunus still looked as stern and stoic as they always did.

The door opened and Eve Taurus entered, her red hair looking a little more groomed than before, the woman having done some effort to make sure that she looked pleasant, a faint humming from her lips as she sat down opposite of her, the paper already spread out over the table. Yang knew that the old crocodile would be testing her ability to write Mistralian in a few days, so she’d have to make the best of it, to show that she could do it.

“Did you sleep well?”

A question from the woman, whose blue eyes looked demure and questioning, a softness in her features shifting a little towards that kind expressiveness that the cat’s mother also had. Yang didn’t detect any sort of malice from the other woman, the breasts pressing against the top that she wore.

“I did. The Master’s sister joined us, with her hound.”

A softness of emotion flickered onto the woman’s face, as a smile blossomed on her lips.

“That’s good. The Master is someone who cares for you and his family, is he not?”

It was a roundabout way of questioning, the woman’s eyes glinting softly in the light of the morning, the two Faunus Huntresses aiming their weapons at the Ox, aware of what she can do. The collar around the Ox’s throat stood out, as the blue eyes looked at her with a question in them.

_‘He does.’_

She gave a small nod, the smile on the Ox her face lightening a little. A sigh that seemed almost relieved came from the woman’s lips, as she grabbed a pen, starting to write something on the paper and then turning it to her.

_‘I am the Ox’_

Her mind translated it to the language without any issue, and she pulled the paper to her and scrawled her name below it.

_‘I am Yang.’_

The Ox looked at it for a moment, before she frowned at the way that it was written, turning her head.

“No, that character doesn’t go here... It comes across as terribly audacious to even write that combination... Hmm...”

The woman arranged things a little with a pen, writing a sentence before she pushed it to her.

_‘I am Yang’_

The rest of it was missing, as the older woman smiled kindly at her, and the feeling inside her welled up that Eve Taurus might not be such a bad Faunus after all. She’d offered a correction and had rewritten her name a little.

“In any formal writing, you never write something like that in front your name, there is a rule to it. The meaning of the name changes if you add or remove characters from the composition. It’s _Yang_ , as my name is _Eve_. We’re both slaves to the Master.”

The woman’s eyes looked at her for a while, not speaking up after those last words, the woman’s eyes shifting a little.

“Did... Did the Master like his dinner last night?”

She’d not asked, but she knew that the Master would be satisfied, as the Ox looked almost a little nervous as she waited for the comment to be given.

“He apparently did. I mean, I didn’t hear him complain about it.”

There was a small sigh of relief from the Ox, something that made Yang suspicious. Surely the Ox couldn’t have been cooking for him, could she?

“Did you cook for him?”

A small nod, as the Ox looked away, her cheeks a little red.

“It is... it is part of my etiquette lessons. Lady Ashe has been teaching me. She’s... _strict_ , but she judges fairly, at least, according to her standards. Sometimes I do have the suspicion that she was born in a different age, because some of her choices for manners are from the ‘Noble Ladies Almanac’. I’ve never had to... well, you probably cannot imagine what it is like.”

The redheaded woman leaned against the table, giving her a look of cautious deliberation.

“I was taught how to command, as best as I could. My younger brother wasn’t... well, he wasn’t allowed to be with every lesson. He would be the one to assure us of progeny, if my star faded in the heavens. It is _rare_ to see twins, but our mother did her best to bear us into the world. There must always be an Ox. The Turtle had not even started to create progeny, the long life afforded to the one who seeks truth allowing leeway with that.”

Yang could understand that, as Eve gave a small smile, her head nodding once.

“And you, a deer, rising to such a station to be a challenger to the Panther for a mate.”

Yang frowned at the woman, who laughed softly.

“Don’t deny it, Yang. I have a set of eyes, I can see how she trembles every time she speaks the words that she should not. It is...”

The deep sigh from the woman, as her hand brushed through her hair, the Ox looking down at the table for a while.

“It is folly for her to think otherwise. It’s that _pull_ , that urge... A quicker heartbeat, something that you just see in his eyes, that care and warmth, like the sun shining in the sky.”

A whisper in her mind told her that the Ox had no right to speak about her Master like that, but it was silenced quickly, the Ox gazing at her for a moment, as if something just hit her.

“It’s... It’s _our_ fate now, Yang. We must obey humans, because we lost. I have come to terms with never finding a Faunus as a mate. It will not be in my future.” 

The woman didn’t seem to be too distressed about it, as she shifted a little in her seat, looking at her.

“What’s it like, to lay with your mate? The Panther’s daughter lies, but you know what it’s like.”

Yang grimaced a little, as she hadn’t still fully shared herself with the Master, not after the last tests had come back. It was the darkness inside her, the hopes that there was nothing to bother her with.

“We have not... gone all the way yet. It was with a sheath around his shaft, because I am... still diseased.”

A curious expression on the woman’s face, as she looked inquisitively.

“I used to be a whore.”

She didn’t deny it at all, feeling remarkably open. Perhaps it was the Ox her way of influencing the conversation or something else, but she was starting to speak about some things that had happened.

“I see... I hope you can be with him. He is...”

The woman sighed softly, as her hand rubbed over her left horn. A gesture that she seemed fond of doing, as the hint of the sentence picked up once more.

“ _Kinder_ than expected. I am still a virgin. He should have publicly raped me to break the will of any who would resist him. He _should_ have.”

Yang could understand that. It would send a message, but it would also spoil the woman’s worth in the eyes of the Faunus as a people. The Master wasn’t someone who raped to control and demean, she knew. He was like a warm blanket that she could wrap herself in, his eyes looking blue and warm, like her father who died.

“He is a man who would be a proud mate for any of our people. He taught me how to speak and read, and he’s looking out for his family.”

Family was important. Even with Saphron being a little wilful at times, the woman was still a member of the family of the Master. Saphron Arc required guidance, control and a little nudge from time to time. The woman who craved the feeling of servitude would obey, even if the Master would never see her. Humans were different from Faunus, she guessed.

“Indeed he would. His eyes are blue like the skies, as his hair is golden like the sun. I...”

The woman paused, before she let her gaze slide over to Yang with a questioning look.

“I do not mind cooking for him. He is your mate, but there is pleasure in the simple aspects of life, I have found. Purpose.”

The woman made little sense, and she frowned at her. The thought rose, and she narrowed her eyes.

“Poison his food and I will tear your heart out.”

That was not allowed! The Master deserved to be safe, happy and content with his Yang and whoever would join them. Terra practically worshipped him. The Ox looked at her and shook her head.

“The suggestion has been given a few times, but no, I do not think I would be able to poison food. Lady Ashe is very serious about her duties to the Arc family. A woman does not poison the food she makes for her lord and master, after all.”

It was an old saying, as Eve looked down at the table, writing something in Mistralian, turning the paper to her.

She couldn’t read it, but the Ox merely watched calmly before she shifted a little to the left, aware of the characters looking differently.

“To _Speak_ for the Faunus, is to imagine the whole and to cast your voice to them. It is lesser now that the Four are but Two, but the power of a Voice is to give the people direction.”

A soft hesitation, as the woman smiled softly.

“It is hard to fathom for a deer like you, though...”

The woman frowned suddenly, as she took a closer look at Yang, the look prying and inquisitive, without even a hint of shyness within those eyes, darkness in that gaze leaving her to feel a shudder that surged through her.

“Though I _do_ wonder if you are a deer at all. No deer is this bold, and no deer would...”

There was a thoughtful expression on the woman’s face, before Yang cleared her throat.

“My father’s name was _Xiao_ _Long_.”

A soft ‘ah’ of understanding emerged from the woman's lips, as the Ox gave a soft little smile of understanding. It was the mark of one who had been born different, who had to hide what they were, something that wasn’t allowed, but she felt like she could at least lend that much trust to the woman.

“I don’t think I _can_ judge you then, little one. Given what happened, those who bear that name are all mostly gone from this world. It had been their boon, their gift of a name by the Four, signed and approved with the blessing of Ao Guang.”

She saw the look on the woman’s face, which made her feel uncomfortable. She remembered the battle, the fight, seeing the woman’s grandfather shout those challenging words to the opposing army.

“They were sent in first during the battle of Fort Castle, after being held in reserve. The humans did not stop, even when we took their commander’s son.”

She had seen it, or at least, she’d seen the prelude to it. She looked at Eve, whose face didn’t change much from the way that it’d been set in.

“My grandfather did what he had to. Julius Arc was a frightening tactician, someone who could whip up a strategy after just a glance. A glorious strategist, the son of Angela Arc-Maple. I remember her name, because she commandeered the battle of Verdant when the Master’s great-grandfather was left in the hospital after a stray round hit his side. All of the great strategists and their military exploits throughout history were taught to me.”

The woman’s eyes looked sad, as she turned her gaze to the door, a deep rumbling sound coming from her stomach. The woman was hungry, it seemed from the stomach's rumble.

“I don’t want a war. I just want to _live._ ”

A mournful tone, as the redhead looked at the door that swung open, revealing the Master and the old crocodile Faunus, following behind him three steps as was proper. Yang watched, as the Master sat himself down next to her, the paper that they’d written on crumpled by Eve, before it was thrown into the bin.

_‘She doesn’t want a war... Well, as long as I live, there won’t be a war, as Master doesn’t deserve to be hurt! He’s the master!’_

“Did you sleep well, Eve?”

The redheaded Ox Faunus gave a small nod, before she wrote something down, a character that Yang didn’t know.

“ _Crane_. It is representative of the Crane in the Bestiary. It is now invalid in its usage among us, due to the Crane passing without heirs, but it used to mean ‘peace’. The Crane was a man who spoke little, but held some control over the domain afforded to Ao Guang.”

The old woman’s soft cackle was distracting Yang, as the woman’s hand manipulated a pen, scrawling onto the space next to it another symbol.

“ _Peacock_. The prime attendant to the Phoenix, often busy with cleaning out the maids that that old lecher had laid his hands on. That red-haired bastard always had to scamper after Ao Guang with his little beak yapping and wings flapping, dancing for the man's amusement on his whims. The Faunus dare not speak ill of Ao Guang as his star has burned out of the heavens and his line has faded but he was a man whose lust for women was known.”

The Ox frowned a little at the terminology, but she seemed not to refute it. The woman’s eyes were sharp, as another character was drawn.

 _“Monkey._ Part of the Tiger’s sway. Unimposing as it is currently, but stalwart. The grandfather was a great man, but his grandson lacks the reverence. A good child, though unsuitable for service as anything but a jester.”

Eve nodded. That meant that the old woman was correct, even if the Ox did not agree with it.

“So... What about the other ones? Yang is a deer, Blake is the Panther’s daughter.”

The old woman shrugged, unconcerned it seemed, about what the implications were of speaking about such a thing, pausing a moment and speaking up without doubt in her voice.

“There are the common ones amongst the Faunus. Ascension is only granted through the decree from those up high. It is a _lengthy_ process. Three months of debate, and if the Turtle disagreed, it is near-impossible. The Four _must_ agree, before even a single one is raised to the Bestiary. They will speak and the Faunus obey. The Four, below whom are four, with one to be the shadow below. The Bestiary of the Faunus, those who are trusted by the heavens to govern the Faunus. They hold Authority over those who are lower, the aberration and the moon blessed.”

The Master made a soft sound in the back of his throat, and he looked a little worried.

“I’m glad that you’re able to teach me a little, Eve. I’m not the best student, Ashe always says, but I can try to learn.”

The old crocodile Faunus cackled softly as Eve mumbled something incoherent, tapping the young woman’s shoulder.

“You should be clear in your words, _Xiao Niú_. He is your Master, after all.”

The blue eyes looked to the crocodile, before the woman spoke up, with more clarity to her voice.

“Thank you for your grace, Master Jaune. This little one obeys.”

Amusement flickered in the red eyes of the crocodile as she spoke something quietly in Mistralian, Eve’s gaze never raising again after she’d said that.

_‘A storm tests the strength of a blade of grass?’_

It was weird, but she didn’t complain. The Master looked like he was going to be teaching her some more things, and that was more important than anything more.

“Now, let’s start on the bigger words, Yang.”

Learning was fun when you saw your Mate try his best to teach you things. The old crocodile and the Ox were now wrapped within a conversation, the Master giving a fond smile at the two of them before he shifted himself a little to the point where he’d nearly was touching her.

“Master... I have arrived.”

Blake announced her presence, the Faunus looking like she’d had a wash. Her scent was neutral now, and there seemed to be a presence of freshness around her, the Master’s smile growing a little, as he made space for Blake.

“Let’s get started on you two learning, shall we?”

The Master did not need some stupid little Panther when he had _her_.

* * *

**The next chapter: More Blake, I promise. She's got her own role to play, stubborn as she is.**

**Thank you for reading this, and I hope that I can get the next chapter out on the next Sunday. My health isn't very super. I might need a few days to rest.**

**Have a great day, stay safe during the Corona epidemic and leave a comment to let me know what you thought of the chapter!**


	33. The Choices

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaune's worries, Blake's Monkey Business, dreams of death and generals.

**Some tragedies are more obvious than others.**

* * *

Jaune Arc wondered about something that the Faunus did.

Not that it was something entirely too far removed from credibility, of course, but as Ashe wrote something down on the paper in front of her and spoke confidently in Mistralian to Eve, he could see something in the Ox’s eyes, the blue looking sharply at the characters, before she returned the older woman’s question with another question. Her eyes met his and she gave a light smile. He smiled back, before his attention turned to Yang and Blake, who… were at odds again.

“No, no, no. You make it _curve_ , just as the Master said.”

Blake was struggling a little with the writing part, so he got up and walked over her, the smell of soap in her hair as her ears twitched a little, Yang’s correction making him take a good look at Blake’s writing, taking her hand. Blake wasn’t very good at this, but she’d try to make an effort. She twitched a little when he touched her, her body pressing back against him, her breathing stopping for an instant, before he guided her.

“You make a little curve, rather than using a straight line. It’d not work very well if it didn’t curve, because the next letter flows into it, and it’d have a different meaning from that, Blake. It’s not like eh… Mistralian.”

He was just guessing that it was a little like the official Faunus language, but Blake just kept silent, letting him guide her. Yang’s jealous look was adorable, knowing that she could be a little silly about him, but that was okay. He wasn’t going to be worried about her, because she was his Faunus.

“Thank you, Master Arc.”

The polite voice from Eve interrupted his thoughts, as the Ox spoke up, the woman’s eyes looking at him with a question in them.

“Did you have a pleasant evening last night, Master Arc?”

He smiled, aware that he wasn’t judged for what he’d done last night. Seeing Uncle Ashton in his dreams, that strange moment with Saphron in the dream and Yang…

“I had a good evening, yes. There was… Heh, Terra and Yang made me very comfortable.”

He couldn’t stop getting the thoughts of that last sexual encounter out of his mind. The Faunus slave had been _tight_ , she’d been _wild._ The thought of making a Faunus submit wasn’t one that was common for him, but the feeling inside him that welled up was something that he couldn’t stop from happening. He’d felt powerful, knowing that Yang was there and protecting him, teaching the slave to be a good girl.

“He quite enjoyed the food, _Xiao Niú_. My little Jaune knows well to savour the joys of cooking.”

Ashe added, and he smiled a little, aware that the old Faunus woman was just critical of cooking.

“It can’t match up to your cooking, Ashe. It was a little too salty, but not bad. It’s good that there is still someone who’s willing to go a bit further than is common for us.”

He remembered Saphron’s existence in the dreams, worry flashing on his face, leaning against Blake’s back, his hands brushing through her long hair.

“Ashe… Did… Did something ever happen to Saphron? Something… something bad?”

The woman looked at him with curious eyes, their red sheen looking at him with that incalculable look that always made him worry that he wasn’t doing his best. She sounded worried, her voice concerned, with a prying tone.

“No. Why? What happened to Saphron?”

He looked away, sure that it was just a bad dream, but it bothered him more than he’d wanted to admit. It wasn’t something that would be feasible, since Saphron was still alive, but it felt horrible, like Camellia’s Semblance.

“No, I just… I just had a nightmare. She’s my sister, and I’m just-“

Ashe’s face softened, a little. The old Faunus woman’s hand laid on the table and the firmness of the wrinkled face was as it always was, the red eyes caring for him.

“As long as I live, no more Arc blood will be spilled, Jaune. I am _not_ letting your sisters suffer pains like your uncles and father have. You are your father’s children.”

He could trust her, he knew. She was someone who’d cared for the family for decades, who’d raised his father and his uncles, his uncle had said that she was someone who had always been present ever since she'd sworn her loyalty to the family.

“I’ve got to talk to dad. He’s… well, I have to ask him something.”

He was aware that Ashe made a small nodding of her head.

“I will instruct _Xiao Niú_ in etiquette more. Be aware of your mother’s sensibilities. The woman is making an awful fuss about something that matters _not._ She will calm down, eventually.”

He worried about his mother as well, but he should relay the words from uncle Ashton to his father, before he forgot. His family was still something that he would cherish and protect, more than anything else.

He had seven wonderful sisters (though they often teased him a little by being the baby of the family) and he would keep them safe.

“I just want us to live happily, and… and-“

He smiled a little, brushing his hand through Blake’s hair. A low purr came from her mouth, and he couldn’t see her face, but he stroked her head again, the purring louder now.

“And keep the Faunus I am very fond of safe.”

He looked at Yang, who beamed at him, her horns only marking her as a Faunus, the shudder of excitement from her making Ashe regard her, as Blake started to purr.

“I’ll never be too fond of you. The Panther is no house pet.”

Blake just had to dash that hope, and he patted her head, the purring getting a little louder as he did. He wasn’t sure whether it was just her own convictions or something like it, but she was an uppity girl.

“Your mother is a wonderful woman, Blake. Be a little more like _her_ , okay? I’d even grow to like you if you were a little kinder.”

Her head looked up at him, her golden eyes peering at him as she hissed. She didn’t speak up, her lips pressed firmly together, before the eyes looked away.

“You are… the Master.”

The pause was heavy, as Blake’s eyes turned away from him, a shudder going over her body.

“And you will _love_ the Master, Blake.”

Yang added, Jaune catching the smirk on Ashe’s face, that smug little smirk that she wore when she saw something she approved of. Blake’s head turned to Yang, her voice angry.

“I’ll never love his raping dick! He’s still taken me first, you- you-!”

He smacked his hand down on the table and she startled, looking at him. He caught Eve looking at him with her blue eyes curious and hesitant.

“Don’t fight, Blake. You’re a _slave_. Yang is better than you, because she’s willing to be obedient, and because she’s trustable. I can’t imagine her being able to harm me.”

The soft ‘Master’ from Yang’s lips was tender, as her eyes seemed to moisten. He smiled at her and grabbed Blake by the collar, letting her feel a tug around her neck.

“You’re not someone who can be trusted, yet, Blake. I really want to believe that you can be like your mother, but… you’re _fussy_.”

Eve cleared her throat, obviously to draw his attention.

“If you wish, Master Arc, I can command her to be accepting of you.”

He didn’t think that’d be really doing her any favours though. Blake was Blake because she had that spirit inside her, and he sighed softly.

“I just wish we’d all get along, Eve. I’d really like to just be able to relax with pretty women like you, even if you’re Faunus. No, I’m… Blake can be a good Faunus, she’s just not… like _you_ or Yang. She’s… everything that a Faunus should be, when we call them animals.”

Ashe made a sound of agreement, as Eve merely nodded her head slowly.

“A Faunus of her standing should be able to muster the required respect to someone higher than her.”

Blake’s betrayed look to Eve was only met by the Ox’s soft and gentle stare, the woman’s rather massive chest moving a little as Eve changed her seating, her hands brushing over the table.

**“I order you to respect those of higher status than you, Blake Belladonna.”**

The brown eyes looked at his own for a moment and a small smile played on the woman’s lips, broadening for a moment before the face turned blank for a moment.

“But- He’s my- Why should I respect him? You do _not_ respect _humans!”_

Eve sighed deeply, looking defeated, her breasts doing interesting things as she placed her elbows on the table. He was a titty man, and he knew it. Ashe spoke up with a strict voice.

“Your grandfather was Julius Arc’s godfather, _child._ Your grandfather held respect for the Arc family, if only for the way that your Master’s great-grandfather commanded him during the Great War. Akira was a man who would spank you for even daring to insinuate that an Arc did not require respect.”

Eve’s face looked puzzled for a moment, before clarity seemed to come to her eyes, and something akin to regret and understanding came to her features. She spoke up quietly.

“He was honourable, at least until the days before his death. That is… that is a relief. His body was discovered at the gallows, so we had little knowledge aside from his treachery, but…”

A deep sigh came from Eve’s lips and Jaune watched as she looked at him with those blue eyes imploring him to do _something_. A shiver shot through his lower body at the thoughts that came from his mind as he peered into those eyes, the ghosts of the vision, of being gelded, of being hurt and harmed…

“He was a man who pleaded for mercy for your kind before Julius Arc, a man who offered his blade in service in order to spare the Faunus extinction.”

Ashe’s grim voice was dark, remembering the sight of the children on the battlefield, Isaac and his sister fighting for their lives, the old men and women who only bore a trait that looked a little different, pushed to the forefront to die.

“How can you send _children_ into battle? Who could be so cruel as to allow such a thing? What monsters _were_ the Four?”

He had to ask, his eyes searching out Eve’s, whose eyes looked saddened as she sighed deeply, her fingers brushing over her horns, a nervous tic.

“I cannot say to know the decisions of my forebears, but… not all Faunus are equal. Those who are not… who are not within the Bestiary, are mere- well, they do have a note, but nothing concrete. Those who are never mentioned in the Bestiary like the Hydra are cast out and destroyed wherever they are found. The Bestiary is the book of the Faunus, and… Lady Ashe, do you have a copy of the Bestiary?”

The old woman’s eyes flicked to Eve, before she nodded quietly.

“Of course. I have an original edition of the Bestiary from before the Three Days of Darkness.”

_‘The three days of darkness? Was that like an eclipse?’_

Those happened sometimes. It was supposedly a punishment from God, according to mother. Eve looked surprised, as if it was something that she hadn’t expected, Ashe’s smug little smile showing her amusement at the look she got.

_‘You’re someone who takes pride in what you have done… and you’ve raised all of us well, Ashe.’_

“I would like to read it, if it’s allowed. I’m… I’m unsure now. The older version might hold things that were… not in the Bestiary which I learned from. My education has been… _inadequate_ , Lady Ashe.”

The old woman patted the Ox on her head, the red hair brushed through with gnarled fingers, the fingernails almost like claws. Eve didn’t look away from him, as Ashe spoke.

“And I am fixing that, _Xiao Niú_. You will be fitting to serve Jaune Arc.”

Eve’s smile was really pretty, as he could see Yang give a satisfied nod. He sighed softly, as he realized that he’d drifted away from his thoughts. Looking at his Faunus, he smiled. He released Blake’s collar and kissed her cheek, a gesture that got him a surprised look. He kissed Eve on the cheek next, before he kissed Yang on the lips.

Ashe merely watched him as he gave her a smile, the old woman’s lips twitching somewhat into a smile. She could pass for an aged seventy-year-old if one squinted.

“All my slaves deserve to be treated well. Ashe has taught me about how a man should act amongst the people who are below him, and she has been more than a Faunus to me. She’s… She’s someone I can trust, as I trust Yang. I hope you’ll be trustable as well, Eve. You are the Ox, you are an animal and you are below me, but I hope that you’ll grow to become even more beautiful than you already are.”

Eve looked at him and closed her eyes. Her cheeks flushed red slowly, as she exhaled. In a voice that was a little higher than her usual register, she spoke.

“This little slave thanks you, Master Arc. If I may plead for your forgiveness on behalf of Blake Belladonna? She is not taught properly, something which I will endeavour to fix if you allow me to do so.”

He could hear Blake huff, his hand grabbing Blake’s collar and jerking it against her throat and keeping her there to choke a little.

“If she can’t obey one of the Four, she’s not really a good Faunus, is she?”

Blake spluttered and choked, but he did not really care for that much, his hand on her head holding it firmly there in that place so Blake would feel the pressure of the collar on her neck. A firm hand was better for a Faunus, Ashe had always said that he would need to be their guiding lead.

“ _No_. I will do my best to make sure that she is more pliant, Master Arc. Your father’s Majordomo is teaching this little one well.”

He shook his head slowly at the thought of that, Ashe giving him a look. Blake was turning red in the face, the choking sound growing even more pronounced.

“You actually like serving me, Blake. I can see it in your eyes, you’re just like Yang, when you’re _obedient_.”

The golden eyes looked up at him with burning anger in their depths, as if she did not agree with that in the slightest.

“I am nothing like that vegetarian! I am _better!_ I will prove it to you, you insufferable bastard!”

Blake’s mouth opened, but there was no sound coming out from her mouth, her throat seized by a hand.

“Do _not_ insult the Master in my presence, _kitten_. I will not tolerate slights against the Master or his line. You are a _servant_. Serve, rather than _act_ as if you are one of the Four. The ball-less bastard Ox would be a fitting mate for you, since he is blinded by _stupid_ ideals. Consider this my _final_ verdict. The Master is kind, yet _I_ am not. You will _not_ take my Master from me!”

Yang was protective of him, he knew, a he sighed softly, nodding his head, Ashe doing the same at the same time.

“Loyalty, child. He is _better_ than you. At least _his_ parents were _pure_ , rather than the mongrel of a mother that you have.”

He could see Blake hiss at the old woman and he sighed.

“Send her to Terra if she needs to be punished. Saphron… Saphron will want to see a show. She likes to see Blake get punished, I think…”

Blake hissed at him. He looked into her eyes and frowned, grabbing her by the Faunus ear.

“Do that again and I will have to hurt you, Blake. You are a pretty Faunus girl and I do not like to hurt pretty girls, but I am at my end of patience. I thought that with you smiling so happily when you were allowed to hold me, that you’d warm up a little, but it seems that you are just too opinionated. Faunus cannot think very well, below a certain level of the hierarchy, Ashe has always said, so… well, I don’t know. Tell me, Blake, what do you think you are?”

She straightened herself, looking at him with that look of imperious grandiosity, much like a housecat would, her eyes blazing with that powerful desire that she felt inside of her undoubtedly. It made her look arrogant.

“The best woman who will ever mate with you, Arc!”

A snort came from Ashe, Eve and Yang at the same time, and all three women glanced at each other, before Ashe actually started to laugh.

“I find it amusing how you raise yourself above _Xiao Niú_ here. If he wishes to claim her here on this table, you can only _watch_ , Blake Belladonna.”

Blake actually hissed at the old woman, her eyes blazing with that frustration in the depths, her glare vicious. She seemed ready to just leap at the old woman, whose gaze was firmly resting on Blake, her hand on something in her uniform, a similar style to a swordsman from Mistral drawing their sword.

“If he wishes it, I will not resist him.”

Eve’s words seemed to drain the fighting spirit from Blake, as she looked at the Ox, whose gaze rested on him. Blue eyes were pleading, as her hands went to her cheongsam’s buttons, starting to undo them.

“No, that’s not necessary. You’re a kind woman, willing to help someone stupid like Blake… I wish that Blake could be a little happier. It’s not good to frown that much, Blake. It might stick. Ashe always said that a frown might get stuck on your face if you keep it up for too long.”

He watched carefully how the dark expression on Blake’s face seemed to lighten, before she spoke in a quiet voice.

“I’m… sorry. I shouldn’t have had to make one of the Four sacrifice her dignity for me. I’m sorry, Master Arc.”

He sighed a little, patting her head. She could be obedient, she was just emotional. That was okay.

“I’ll be back in an hour or so, if my talk with father goes well. Have fun writing, Blake and Yang. Thank you for taking the time, Ashe. I know you’ve got other duties to attend to as well.”

He walked from his room to his father’s study, a sign hung on the door with ‘Do not disturb’, so he knocked twice.

“Father? It is me, your son.”

It was formal wording, and he could hear his father move, opening the door. A tired look on the man’s face, and he looked weathered and bedraggled.

“Jaune, I’m… Just, come in, okay? They’re not here yet, so I have a few minutes to spare for you.”

His father’s tired blue eyes were dull as the man wrapped him in a hug, the weariness on the man’s features not stopping for one bit, as he led him over to the sofa.

“Take a seat, what’s the matter?”

The man sat down in front of him on the seat that’d been set up, the sofa comfortable, the chair arranged in front of the table.

“I’m… Dad, I’m-“

Worry in the man’s eyes, as he leaned forward, the soft hint of concern increasing in those eyes to a very real concern.

“I had a _dream_. I’m… Was there an almanac that you really hated, back when you were younger?”

The man nodded, his face showing avid distaste, a frown that lasted for a while before he smoothed it over, the man’s eyes looking at him with a pointed look.

“It should be in the library, what about it? It’s also not- ugh, just remembering it gives me the shivers. It’s a divination of the next century. I can recite the first three chapters by heart, you have _no_ idea how often Ashe referred to the document, though she refused to use the updated ones… The one your uncles and I had to use was one of the ‘copies’ and it was the thickness of the Grand Encyclopaedia.”

Jaune winced. That took up a quarter of a bookshelf in the library.

“I’m… I dreamt of Uncle Ashton.”

His father’s eyes closed and he could see the pain on his face. He remembered the young man that was his father, the man’s breathing slowly expelled from his mouth in a long hiss.

“He- He said that he wanted you to look in the almanac.”

His father got up, looking into the mirror and then running a hand through his hair, the moustache bristling a little, the door opening up and three Huntsman Faunus entering, one of them setting the large blunderbuss weapon to the side of the door, bowing deeply before him. They wore a thin set of house-livery, fit for wearing when one was not in service of the masters of the household. One of them had a big bag with something in it, though he was unsure what it was.

“Ladies, you can get comfortable, I will be with you in a moment.”

He could see the three women shifting their weapons to the side, one of them loosening her shirt a little to let herself breathe in a little deeper, as his father and he walked towards the library, pushing open the door to the hallowed heaven of literature, which generally went unused unless someone needed some reference book or the other, his eyes picking out half of the shelf that’d been set to the lowest level, a coating of dust on some of the books. His father looked at the titles and walked deeper into the depths of the library, the man bending down to look at a massive red book, Mistralian characters on its cover.

“Here it is… and it’s been right where we left it, thirty-one years before. Ashe made us both practice it one last time, just so we wouldn’t forget to be proper gentlemen. Leonardo hated having to write with a pen…”

There was an anger in his father’s voice at the mention of the Lion, but Jaune was letting it slide. He was not judging the man yet. His uncle had loved Leonardo the Lion and that was not the worst thing.

“So… let’s-“

The book’s contents were hollowed out, the pages giving a perfect impression of being filled, and he could see a bunch of papers there, the title standing out with dark cursive letters.

**‘The importance of being Argent, a modest comedy for entirely too grim-faced little brothers’**

**Authored by Ashton Arc for Arya Arc, beloved little brother.**

**‘Always remember: The kindness of your soul will attract those lost in darkness. You always were the weakest of us three, Arya, but we loved you in our own way, you silly little stupid.’**

His father’s face was unreadable for a moment as he paged through the pages, his eyes looking at the words that had been scrawled on the paper, legible only by someone familiar with the man’s work.

“Oh, Ash… I thought you… By the Gods, I’m-“

The man’s breath escaped his lips, his eyes closing for a moment as a sob emerged from his lips, the tender and fragile expression on his father’s face something that might be weakness, as the tears came from the man’s eyes, looking through the pages of the manuscript.

“I’ll publish it, Ashton. You were my big brother, and Arya Arc will not let you fade into memory. I knew you were working on more than your poetry, big brother…”

The man’s face showed relief and something more, as he pulled the Almanac shut after he pushed the papers back in, carrying it under an arm and regarded Jaune for a moment. There was something of an understanding in the man’s eyes, as the thin moustache quivered a little.

“He died after suffering a lot… I’m…”

The man’s fingers brushed through his hair again, the exhaustion on his features showing clearly.

“Thank you, I would have never found it. It’s not… I’ll read through it after I pass it to my scribe. Your mother might like to know where we got the name Argent from. I always thought that he was just mumbling it as a- well, not that it matters, really.”

He cleared his throat, to get his father’s attention. Jaune felt a spark of fear as his father’s eyes peered into his own, something clutching his heart, before the man eased up a little, a sigh from his lips, as the weariness seemed to slide off him.

“Ah, sorry. I was just… Not a good memory of my brother. I saw as he was…, well, there’s no use mourning the dead. He lies buried in the crypt next to your other uncle. Let’s get back to my room, before Moony starts getting ideas and preparing another _surprise_. It was bad enough that your mother was only three feet away…”

He left his father at his office, the man opening the door and he could see the man’s face be grabbed by his palm as he peered into the room, not quite letting him into the room, his body blocking his sight from seeing what was going on.

“Oh _no_ … Just get the board ready, okay? Let’s play a game…”

There was a chorus of ‘awwww’ from the Faunus, and his father shut the door quickly behind him. He could hear a soft ‘Get some damn clothes on, Moony! What if Azalea walks in and finds me with two naked Faunus women?! No, _no_! No ‘ _Master_ _service’_ , no! Sit! I don’t care, even if you say that 'grandmother said that you-' IS THAT MY WIFE’S DRESS?! Get that thing off before she notices it missing! She doesn’t have the ch- No! I love my wife! The answer is still no, and it’s been like that since you were twelve!’ from his father, his father's tone a little screechy.

_‘…’_

He took a few steps away and just decided that it was not worth spending thought on imagining his father in any way engaged with another woman. He decided to do the best thing and go and find his sister Saphron. Surely she’d have something of sanity to add to the world, rather than his mother’s dress on a Faunus.

Yang did look nice in one of Saphron’s dresses though. She filled it out, compared to Saphron. It made her look like a girl you’d meet on the streets, a common girl who might be a hidden defender of truth and justice.

* * *

“Saphron?”

He knocked on her door, pushing it open, Terra getting up from her seat, her dark eyes looking at him, the soft murmurs of Saphron in the room as she knelt, holding something in her hands. The Faunus Huntress stood in the corner of the room, watching with passive eyes. He felt the presence of his own Faunus Huntress escort in the background, the feeling of their gaze on him.

The sound of metal hitting the ground was enough and Saphron got up, her eyes looking without any sort of reserve, the symbol on the ground left behind. Her blue eyes pleaded with him, as she got to the bed and patted it, a look on her face that asked him to sit down with him. He picked the icon off the ground, putting the cross back on the small altar.

His mother’s religion had always been something that had been a guiding thread for her mother, speaking of the greatness of humanity and the god that stewarded over them all. Father was a believer in the two brothers but mother had imposed on him the worship of the One God. Father hadn’t really minded, as he went to both churches when mother desired it.

“Are you okay, Saphron?”

She shook her head softly, eyes watching him sadly, her eyes starting to tear up, and her arm pulled him close. She was making soft sounds that showed her distress, the pain that she felt now.

“Could you get us something to drink, Terra?”

The huntress-trained Faunus stood there stoically as Terra nodded, Saphron’s soft exhale.

“I- I like girls. _Women_. I’ve been praying more and hoping that it goes _away._ I’m _wrong_ , Jaune. The book always says that those who lay with their own gender are degenerates, and- and I am _wrong_. I’m sorry, I’m-”

A soft whimper from her lips, as she pushed her head against his shoulder, her hot breath leaking into his fabric, as she held him.

“I tried to resist, I tried to like boys more than I do, and I _do_ like them, but Terra… she’s… She’s _Terra_ , and when she came into my life, the world stopped hurting so much.”

His older sister’s hands pushed him down to the bed, and he let her do that in order to let her feel like she was the one in control, her face close to his own.

“They’re so beautiful, all of them. So pretty that I’d want to keep on touching them, but… but the dreams. I’ll burn, when I’m open about my needs. It _hurts_ , Jaune.”

His sister’s head laid against his chest, her breathing more relaxed than before, her head rubbing against his chest like someone who needed the comfort of a brother.

“A-am I a degenerate, Jaune? Am I- am I wrong for liking women more?”

He didn’t think so. There was something about Saphron that just made it impossible to hate her for her choices, and he could smell the same soap as Yang had started to use, reminded of the slave that had been introduced to his cock, a virgin, apparently.

“Of course not, Saphron. You’re my sister.”

His sister’s eyes were a deep blue, as she shivered, her arms pulling him into a tight hug. She kissed his chest lightly, her nose rubbing over the skin, just inhaling his scent.

“God told us that it’s wrong to love our own gender. God told us that it’s sinful, that it’s _wrong_. I’ve been dreaming so much, Jaune. So much pain, so much pain, it’s punishment for being a degenerate.”

She was crying, he noticed, the feeling of warm liquid soaking into his shirt something that made him realize that Saphron felt really bad. His hand brushed through his older sister’s hair, stroking over the soft and well-cared-for hair. She always kept in good shape.

“I’m so sinful, I’m so bad, I’m afraid, Jaune. I’m afraid that mother will hate me for who I am. She believes more than we do. Father… He’ll cast me out, and I’ll be alone. I don’t want to be alone, Jaune.”

_‘Father would never do that.’_

It wasn’t something that Saphron could change. He could feel a treacherous feeling inside him well up, as he was reminded of the slave that Yang had introduced again, the feeling of that tight pussy and the wild thrashing remembered all of a sudden.

“I’ll make sure to keep you safe, Saph. You’re still my sister and an Arc never gives up on his family.”

Her eyes looked into his own, her chin resting on his chest, a soft expression on her face. She looked at him for the longest of moments, before her lips showed a smile. A smile that wasn’t bothered, that wasn’t hurt, something that seemed to carry the weight of a woman who had been freed for a moment.

“Every time I sleep, I see them. Killing me, raping me and murdering those I love. Terra is too late, she’s always too late, my dress is _always_ red. I don’t want you to die, Jaune. You’re my little brother, this is my punishment, I’m-“

Her eyes were tearing up once again, his hand brushing over the back of her head, as he looked into those despairing eyes. She thought that she was wrong for being a degenerate, that she was wrong in any way for being a woman who enjoyed the company of other women, a homosexual.

“I’m- She…”

Saphron got up, straddling him, her eyes looking down at him with a tenuous flicker in her eyes between crying and being fully capable of forming a sentence, the tears dripping down onto him.

“She _completes_ me. When I saw her, the dreams lessened a little. I’m… I’ll show you, I’ve…”

She made a motion to the Huntress Faunus, a dismissive one, and added a symbol for five minutes to it, something that’d mean that it was Arc Only. The Huntress gave a small bow before she departed, Saphron walking over to the wall and then pulling the panel to the side, pulling something out. An unadorned picture frame, one that was similar to that of Auburn’s usual style, the three people on the painting’s canvas looking happy.

His big sister Saphron, Terra next to her, dressed in a style that no sane woman would ever wish to be dressed in, much like a man, a little child between the two of them, a wedding ring on their fingers. He couldn’t help the feeling of awkwardness that welled up inside him at the sight of it, watching the happy faces, Saphron dressed in a boyish outfit, with a set of scandalous pants. No woman should wear pants like that, you showed off your legs like that!

“I’m _happy_. It doesn’t feel sinful, it doesn’t feel bad, I look _happy_ and she’s with me. I feel so bad, Jaune. I feel so bad because I know she’s a Faunus and she’ll never understand why I hurt myself. I’m wrong, I’m-“

The door opened and Terra entered with something to drink, a large pitcher filled with ice cubes and juice, the dog Faunus looking at her mistress and the painting.

“It is the happy painting.”

Saphron’s tears came, as she put the painting back into the proper place, hiding it away from the world once more like her true feelings for women. He didn’t care about that as Terra offered him a glass of juice, which Saphron looked hesitant about taking.

“Mistress? The Master owns us, he will own us all eventually. He loves you. Your god gave him to you, you’ve said that.”

Saphron’s expression was brittle and fragile as she inhaled deeply, the tears dragging tracks over her cheeks. He could feel that he should say something, that he should comfort his sister, who needed his affection, the feeling in her not stopping. He was aware of the pain inside her, the awareness that had come with it.

“God punishes me for being _wrong_. I’m so afraid.”

He held his sister, as Terra joined them, wrapping her arms around the two of them. The Faunus was warm and comforting, as she nuzzled her head against the two of them.

“You’re the Master’s sister. You are the Master, and he is the _light_. He is the _light_ , Lady Saphron. He will not make you sad again, Mistress. He is the _light_ and he is strong. He is God, because he shines on us in darkness.”

Saphron started to cry, her arms holding Terra, the worries within Saphron’s heart only erupting, the memory of what had happened in the dream coming to his memory, and the gallows.

“I won’t let you hang there, Saphron. If you’re ever hung, I’ll cut you loose.”

He didn’t know what spurred him on to say something like that, but Saphron looked at him with eyes that seemed to request of him the world, and he felt how the hands of Terra wrapped tighter around the two of them.

“No, no, no… It… Jaune, don’t be punished for loving a Faunus too. She’s my little Terra, but she’s my little guardian during the night too. Don’t be a degenerate, Jaune. I’m…”

He tried to soothe her a little, tried to make her feel better, comfortable and safe, the door opening and the Huntress Faunus entered, the woman’s eyes looking sharply at him, watching and waiting for something, the long pike-like weapon resting against the wall with the woman’s eyes on the two of them.

“I’m the degenerate, I shouldn’t be alive, I’m- I’m dreaming, I’m not… Why can’t I die? Why can’t I be dead so mother and father won’t have to worry about their sick daughter?”

It was a moment where Saphron’s emotions seemed to head down to the melancholic depths that he’d seen them at when he’d been young, her body pressed against him, as his arms wrapped around his sister and her Faunus lover.

“Because you are just as God intended, Saphron. You are just as you are, just because you love a woman, it doesn’t change a thing. If you think the world is going to hurt you, then let me be your shield. You are an Arc, and we are not the lesser of anyone!”

Saphron’s sniff was loud at the sudden exclamation, and he remembered Isaac, showing him the respect that a man should give. The man had said that it was his time, and it was something that he could only understand, as his own tears came to join hers, as Saphron pressed herself against him.

“He’s God’s blessing on this world, Mistress Saphron. They will see it, yes. You are safe, no more crying, no more cutting, Mistress Saphron. No more pain, no more dreams. He is safety.”

Saphron didn’t respond, but Jaune felt worry go through him, and Saphron’s eyes turned away from him, Terra’s head nuzzling against his shoulder, the Faunus woman’s nose sniffing.

“He will love us, Lady Saphron. The Master is the one you will find happiness with, with me. He is ours. Our light. Even Lady Juniper will be bright in his light. She loves us.”

Saphron didn’t respond, as her head rubbed against his other shoulder, Terra’s head continuing to nudge against his own, the soft whispers of Terra leaving him feeling restless, aware of the pain in the Faunus woman’s voice, as she murmured soft words of hope, as Saphron’s fingers found his own and his own weary head rested against his sister’s.

He felt something for an instant, a flash of two people standing on a field, their hands linked, collars linked with a chain of gold. Dark golden hair, a soft leather collar, the letters standing out boldly, as the woman’s body was garbed in a white dress, her eyes looking into his own, the letters **Saphron** on it, as the golden chain linked her to a slighter woman, a similar collar around her neck, marked with **Terra** , the sight of the two of them only brief as Saphron shifted a little, her fingers touching a little further up the wrist.

“I love you, Saphron. Nobody will dare to call you a degenerate when I’m the one leading the family. You’re safe with me.”

He knew that he would do what he had to. If his father had to let go of the reins of power over the family due to his age, he would take them. Summer was a woman who wielded not inconsiderable influence amongst the Huntsmen of Vale. Ruby was his best friend. Nora was a promising young Huntress, one who liked her Faunus more than she should.

“He is god. Warm and love, like the story with the sheep. He will not sacrifice us, no. He’ll make us be happy and take us to his home.”

_‘I don’t think that’s how the story goes…’_

Saphron’s eyes looked into his own, before she leaned to him and then kissed his cheek. A soft kiss that lasted for a short moment, as she looked at him.

“I’ll love you as much as I can, little brother. My strong brother needs all the support he can get.”

Terra made a happy sound and she kissed him right on the lips, pressing him down against the bed and starting to jerk at his clothing, the excitable nature of the woman something that made him smile. Saphron lightly tugged Terra back by the collar, the Faunus obeying without a word.

“Now now… Can we sleep with you again tonight, Jaune?”

A wince, and Saphron groaned, rubbing her stomach. She curled up a little against him, groaning in pain, his body jerking up immediately.

“Monthly flow. It’s… ah, it’s nothing. It’s just… a bit heavier. Drink your juice, Jaune. It’ll… Hmm, Terra? Do you think you could give me a heating pad for the cramps?”

He was worried, but he knew that things would be evening out. With seven sisters that usually were crabby due to their periods hitting at sometimes different periods in the month, you knew when they weren’t at their best.

“Of course, Mistress Saphron. Master Arc?”

Terra’s formal demeanour was a change from the subservient nature that she’d shown just a few minutes ago. She was a maid now, rather than a slave who craved the attention of her owner and her owner’s brother.

“Yes, Terra?”

Her hand dropped onto his groin, rubbing over it. The dark brown eyes peered into his own, those eyes showing a frightening level of care, a frightening devotion, much like Yang’s, the woman’s face looking like she was respectfully worshipful of him.

“This little Terra will love you. The Master is our Four. They will _all_ worship the Master, like the cat cannot yet accept! She will _love!_ She will love you, as we love you! All Faunus deserve the love of you, the one who is the light of our world.”

He didn’t think that he was too much, but he smiled softly, as his hand grabbed her own, Terra’s fingers wrapping around his fingers, and Saphron’s delicate hand joined Terra’s in a little three-way hand-holding session.

“He’s my little brother, Terra. Do you think that I would have some weakling like Winchester for a brother?”

Terra’s head shook, her palm brushing against his groin.

“Of course not, Master Jaune is one who will own our collars. He is the will of God upon this world, as he sent his child to this world to perish for our sins. You told me this story, even when you hurt, Mistress Saphron. He died for us, so we could be happy-happy! His twelve slaves spread the word, after they ate the bad one! The Four died for us so we could be slaves! They will serve the Arc!”

_‘That’s not really how it goes… He died for us, so that we may be able to deliver the light of our souls into our Aura, to make the world a brighter place.’_

Terra could be a little silly, but he didn’t correct her on it. Saphron smiled and kissed Terra on the lips.

“He’s my brother, Terra. He’s not god, but, heh… I’ll say that there’s at least some sort of a good spirit in him. Right, you little smelly bastard?”

He frowned a little at his older sister, whose eyes were a little darker, as her lips pressed against his nose.

“I’ll be a good big sister and make sure that the others are kept safe. You’re important to us, little brother, and we’ll… I’ll watch as you make use of Terra, okay? I’m… I’m curious.”

Saphron’s tongue slid over her lips, a hungry look given to her partner, who seemed to be happy at least.

_‘As long as you’re happy…’_

The swinging bodies on the tree, the choking sounds and the gasps, the plea in her eyes, and Isaac’s words. It was a tragedy, a woman drowning in the world that would malign her for her preferences. Saphron felt better now, he could tell.

“I’ll go and join Yang and Blake again, Saph. Get better soon, big sis.”

His sister’s eyes met his own and she squeezed his groin with a cocky grin on her face, the same that Juniper also wore when she was boasting.

“Don’t get this thing into Yang before she’s clean, little brother… I can’t kiss it better if it falls off.”

Terra perked up, about to say something, but Saphron’s sharp look stopped the Faunus from saying something, and he shook his head, his sister’s hand removing itself.

“I’ll try to curb my wanton lusts. That slave of yesterday was…. Hmmm, great. I don’t know where Yang found her, but, _yeah…_ ”

Saphron’s cheeks turned a little redder, he noticed, but there was something in her eyes that was more than accepting of that. He liked women, she liked women. Perhaps she’d like to play with Yang for a bit sometimes?

“Maybe… I’ll see whether I can track that slave down. Terra knows where she is. Here, let me whisper her name in your ear.”

His sister’s lips pressed against his ear before she blew into it, making him shudder, as he pushed her away with a gentle push. Saphron’s soft womanly giggle was like a happy titter, really making her sound like she was happy again.

“Got you again, Jaune… Guard me from the bad dreams, okay? Big sis loves you.”

He knew she did. They all loved him and he loved them back. The Faunus were not like humanity, but they were still people who seemed to look at the world differently. They were slaves, but they were much like humanity.

If she was human… If Yang was human…

She would be a beauty, her body garbed within a fine dress, no matter the cost, something that would show to him the beauty of the woman he had picked as a mate.

_‘Some well-trained Faunus…’_

Yang wasn’t human. Yang was not a human, her trait showed that she wasn’t. He wished that she was human, so he could love her like Saphron loved Terra.

The two Faunus Huntresses followed him as he walked down the hallway to his own room, lost in thought.

* * *

She was a proud daughter of the Panther, with her eyes watching clearly as her father went through the motions after they had been given their dinner and she had been released from her duties. The feeling of something in the air, a hushed feeling, as her father’s hands formed the claws of the style that he’d learned during his time with the Guardians of Menagerie, the fingernails lengthening a little into the claws that could gouge out flesh. Her mother watched calmly, her fingers brushing over her maid outfit, gazing at her mate with an expression that didn’t stop her love for her father from showing through.

“Good, now you are able to properly use the style, Blake. Your grandfather said that the style he used is only good for killing, and since you do not have a blade, we must improvise…”

Blake looked at Eve, the Ox sitting by herself in quiet meditation, the food having been only half-eaten, the Ox citing a lack of hunger. Her father had educated her, but she was unsure still of how this Mating would take place.

“The hound comes…”

Her father warned and she sat down next to her father, watching how the dog Faunus pushed open the cage to the Ox’s cell without a hint of pause, the dusky-skinned Faunus dressed in the typical maid-slave’s outfit, the woman’s hand grabbing the Ox’s collar and pushing the head down.

“You will swear to the Master as your god, Ox. Bow before his greatness!”

Her father was up in a flash, grabbing the bars of the cage. Anger on his face was visible as he visibly made a hissing sound, much like herself when she was angry. He seized the bars of the cage and held them, as the Ox spoke.

“Would it serve any use?”

The Ox spoke quietly, the woman’s voice laden with something that was soft and rueful, the head rising to regard the dog Faunus, a common-born one, one who did not hold even the status to speak to her, let alone touch the Ox.

“He is the master! They shall have no king or queen, and their god shall be Arc! Swear it! He is the god you will need! He is the light!”

Her father’s temper snapped then, as he spoke with a resonant voice.

“Profaner! There are none higher than the Four in this world! If you hold any respect for the Four within your heart, apologize! And they shall have no king or queen, for the Four shall guide them! You should know the rest, hound! Do not make her profane the creed, you common-born dog! She is still the Ox! Humanity shall not rule over the Faunus!”

Eve’s head turned to her father and she shook it slowly, a low groaning from her lips silencing her father, as the woman turned to her captor, the other Faunus woman staring down at her with a look that was like steel and iron, unflinching.

**“Would it soothe you if I said those words? Would your Master harm my people, if he does not hear me proclaim him to be my god?”**

The woman was pleading softly, her voice like a low hissing sound in the background, the woman’s eyes gazing at the degenerate dog’s features, set within a domineering look, as if the dog held the power within the world within her grasp.

“The Master is the one who will save us! There will not be a Four who will kill him, no… She will sleep surrounded by love, and I will be with her. You will _serve_ as I will. Swear it! And they shall have no king or queen, but an Arc to worship! SWEAR IT!”

The Ox looked at the woman and cleared her throat. Her father spoke up with anger in his voice.

“You cannot infringe on the sanctity of the Four, commoner! I may be the Panther, but she is _still_ the Ox! She is higher than you ever will reach!”

Terra’s eyes met his and she bared her teeth at the Panther, her father speaking from his official position in the Bestiary of the Faunus, Terra’s eyes nearly blazing.

“What _sanctity_ does she have, Panther? If the Master was not kind, she would be _bred_ , as she _will,_ by the Master, in front of you! Where is your vaunted _pride_ , as she screams for mercy from the humans, as she denies the glory that is _Arc_? Her collar will rest around her throat, as her womb is drowned in the Master’s seed! Witness your hope _die_ as she pleads for her Master!”

Her father tore open the door and moved, Terra’s hand relaxing somewhat, as the opened door to the Ox her cell was no impediment for her father, Terra lifted off her feet and thrown against the far wall of the Cell, her father advancing as he should. They had failed in their protection of the Four and her Father would not fail again.

**“Panther, _wait_.”**

The Ox spoke up, rising to her feet again. Her father’s body was mostly bare save for a loincloth, the Ox wearing nothing at all, unashamed of her nakedness. The dog was still dazed, as her father stopped in his tracks.

“She is Kingdom-born, Panther. Do not lay blame with those who know not the words that they speak… It is…”

The Ox sighed, her voice heavy with emotion, as she walked over to the stunned Terra, her hand brushing over Terra’s head, feeling the ears that had been cut off by the sick degenerate dog Faunus’ own hands.

“Are you alright?”

The concern in the voice of the woman, as Blake’s father ambled behind her, unsure whether he should move, the dog Faunus clearly not very well after she’d been thrown against the back of a cage, the canine Faunus watching the Ox for a moment, before she focused.

“You will _love_ him as the Mistress does. He _will_ be the Master. Mistress Saphron knows best.”

A giggle from the canine Faunus, as Eve’s soft shake of the head showed how she seemed to deny the allegations, her father’s growl loud in the silence.

“She tries to do her best, but she has never felt it. **Why is the Master so important to you?”**

The dog Faunus only stared, not answering the question yet, and Blake could feel the anger within her rise, as Eve Taurus, the Ox and one of their leaders, waited patiently.

“He’s the Master, of course. You will like him, eventually. Even the Faunus Queen wants him. He will own all of us. He is the _Master_. He is an _Arc_.”

The happy smile on the woman’s face was sickening to her and her father, because she did _not_ think of the Master as her Mate! She was not going to be craving that thick hard shaft battering her resistance, nor was she feeling the desire for the Deer to grab her and tell her that she was her bitch. Not at all! The Panther’s daughter did not feel a surge of sickening joy at the thought of being below the dog once more, rutted like some common breed Faunus.

“He is, _yes_. I bow my head before him and his Faunus, in order to live as the heavens will it. My duty to the Faunus is not to be his raped slave…”

Blake could see in the woman’s eyes in the darkness of the pens that Eve Taurus was humiliating herself before the dog, in order to spare them the pain of seeing the degradation continue further. The sacrifice of the woman’s honour was exactly as expected, her father’s face pained.

“as he will take my womanhood by his decree and decision. He is a man, and I am not free from these chains wrapped around my heart, a maiden still by fate. Only with his death comes a release from this bound torment of my heart, but I will weather it, as many have before me.”

Her father’s eyes were dark, the dog Faunus smiling and getting up, kissing the woman on the lips, Eve not even struggling, her father’s disgusted sound loud in the sudden silence.

“He will love you, yes, yes. All are slaves below the Arc, for they hold up the world with their strength! All will love the Arc!”

Her father wanted to hit the mentally damaged Faunus woman, but it was clearly something that seemed to be something that the Ox said that had stopped him from doing it. Terra’s fingers pulled something out of her pocket, a single… T?

“Praise be, praise be. He is Arc. He is the Light. He shall free us from our chains.”

The Faunus was addled in the brain, undoubtedly due to her degeneracy, her mother laughing softly, seemingly aware of things that she was not. Her mother’s arms wrapped around her and kept her in the warm embrace, as her voice sounded amused.

“My… I never imagined that you would see a Faunus believe in such things… She truly does love her Mistress and the Master.”

Her mother was talking nonsense! Humans could not love Faunus and Faunus did not love humans! She did not love her Master, the man who had laid his claim on her like the mark of the Bestiary upon her father’s body.

“I look forward to the day that my heart can be free, little one.”

The Ox looked at Ghira, motioning for him to leave, her father obeying the Ox out of respect for her position, the anger on his face below the surface, as the dog kissed the Ox once more with her degenerate mouth, ready to make the Ox be befouled by the foulest of vices. Women should not lay with women!

“You should talk with lady Saphron! Her heart yearns to be free too, yes. The Master is the _best_.”

The Ox gave a soft sigh, giving Blake the feeling that she was not considering things seriously.

“He _is,_ isn’t he?”

Terra patted the Ox on the head, the woman’s frown visible, as Terra gave a small smile and put the T between Eve’s breasts.

“Believe in the Master. He will be yours too, with Lady Yang to guide you. She will make you obey.”

The Ox gave a soft nod, something that seemed to be understood, as Blake’s face darkened at the thought of the Ox bowing to a mere common deer, simply because she was a mate-stealer and treacherous common-born abomination of breasts and that look which made her shudder in her garments.

The Ox sat herself down and looked at the strange T before she put it against the bars of her cell, just looking at the figure that laid against it, the Ox watching carefully, as the Dog patted her head and then left, a quiet ‘Little sister’ uttered, as if the Ox was just another member of the Desecrator’s family! They knew not the importance of the Ox, the least of all the significance of her! The Ox was to be kept safe!

“A big sister…”

The Ox was actually repeating that, as if it were something she accepted! Only the Four could be counted as brothers under the Faunus! They held the right! To even assume that she would be on the same level as the Four was the highest of treachery!

“My lady Ox, if you wish this Panther to chase her down for her impudence, I will-“

Eve turned her head to him and shook her head.

“My heart is _bound_ , Panther. It is by the will of Jaune Arc to see it be crushed. It seems there will be no mate for me from the People. Thank you for your loyalty, though. Your mate does you credit, as… as I hope mine will.”

Her father’s face was grave, as he joined the pair of them again, the door shut in a moment, and her father grabbed one of the knives from their dinner serving, to be taken away to the kitchens by her.

“Allow me to show you the way that you can be mated to the Monkey, Blake.”

He stood and then relaxed his body a little, before he stabbed into his side, the pained grimace on his face, as the knife dug into his side deeply, an old wound already in place, as the knife dug deeper. Her mother’s face had paled, as she made to get up, but her father cut further into his flesh.

“Just… and, there.”

The knife was pulled out, as her father pulled the skin away, something glistening within the depths, a bright glow coming from something within the wound, a single crystal vial, filled half-way with a glowing golden substance. Her father groaned, pushing the bleeding wound closed, a small cork made out of crystal pulled from the seal, as a droplet of the golden liquid dripped onto the wound, the flesh mending without even a scar remaining.

“Lord Guang bestowed this upon me, a small vial of his most precious blood. The Peacock was his steward, the man’s son- well, such things are not for children to listen to. With this, what was lost can be regained. The blood of the phoenix, the Heart of the Faunus… A panacea for much, without the Phoenix to bless it with his will. It is a tragedy that only the Peacock’s son managed to flee from my father’s blade. The Phoenix laid sleeping, his heir culled, as my father struck.”

She looked at the vial, the liquid within pulsating with a warmth that filled her, her mother’s eyes glistening wetly at the sight of it. Her mother’s grip slowly shifted a little as she looked at it. Her voice was almost wistful, as she spoke up.

“He had so little of it left at the end of the war, you know… It was one vial per attendant. It was not for lesser Faunus like me to touch, but I knew Ao Guang fairly well. He was…”

Her mother’s face turned tender, as if she was recalling a memory of a time which had been better.

“He was decent at chess. He used to challenge us at the school from time to time. I wonder what he would have thought of our servitude, had he known our circumstances.”

Her father’s face seemed to grow grave at the mention, his eyes darkly peering at his mate. Her mother’s face was questioning.

“You never told me that you were a lady of the loom, Kali.”

Her mother’s lips pressed tightly together, her golden eyes looking a little distant, as if she was taking a space between her father and herself. A woman should protect her children.

“I was _not_ a lady of the loom, Ghira. I was educated like a fine maiden. You were my _first_ , my mate. I have not stopped loving you and would not consider another.”

Her father did not agree. He frowned and sniffed the air around her.

“You reek of the Desecrator. They touched you.”

Her mother’s lips pressed even more tightly together, as her father’s gaze dark and dangerous.

“It is kindness that I spread, Ghira. I bathed with Lady Saphron today. She has beautiful golden hair… you should see her sometimes, such a beautiful woman. Her Faunus is very obedient too, if you know how to handle her.”

Her mother had been violated. Her mother had been violated again, by the Arcs. Her father would be upset, if he knew what the degenerate had done. Her mother had gone along with it too, knowingly making the woman feel pleasure. The sickness inside the degenerate sister must not spread.

“Blake… I know that it will be hard on you, but the debt we owe to our people is not erased within a single day of servitude. No matter how it disgusts you… For my father’s betrayal of our people, for the pain he has caused when the Four knelt, I command you to grit your teeth and bear with it. We will wash away the stain on our honour through your service. He must take the Panther’s daughter, yet you will keep your head raised, even as you are humiliated by servicing his animal lusts. He is not Faunus, and those around him are sickened by humanity’s weakness… But it is as it is. Servitude must be your duty, daughter.”

She knew that it would be coming to this. She would do her best for her father, to be with the Rapist, the man who had laid claim on her through foul means. She did not enjoy it, of course.

“Of course, father.”

Her father’s eyes looked at the crystal vial that he had in his hands, tucking it away within the pillow, the vial looking fairly unbreakable, if it’d been inside her father’s body.

“You will have this as a betrothal gift for the Monkey, in order to firm the bond between Monkey and Panther. Our seed is stronger than that of humans. If you will bear a Monkey, it can be attributed to him. Humans are not of the people, so they do not know.”

It was her father’s decree. She would follow it, knowing that her mate would be with her, rather than with his stupid deer! Deer did not have the elegance that one of the higher class had! They were stupid and skittish and did not think about important matters! She was still better.

She would do it against her will. She would sleep with the Master, she’d love the Master and she’d feel happy. Her mother’s smile was warm as she said something encouraging, the words soft and kind, as her father’s golden eyes looked at her implicitly with the trust, his smile like her father, rather than the Panther.

She would be making love to her Rapist, after all. Mother enjoyed being mated, and the Master had a set of balls. A good set of balls, if the sounds that the deer made could be trusted.

“Servitude is wise, Ghira Belladonna. Let us not forget our duty to the Faunus. The old Faunus who stewards this house holds a copy of one of the Bestiary’s oldest editions. I wish to read it, to see how much was lost post-revision. The War took much, culling the Bestiary’s extant lines.”

Her father looked satisfied, as his hand seized her shoulder and squeezed, turning her to face the Ox, as he spoke up.

“My daughter will obey your directives, Ox. The Panther’s support for the Faunus is unflinching. Let the sins of the father be washed away by the service of his child and child’s child. The Panther submits to the Voice of the Faunus.”

Eve smiled warmly, Blake noticed, something in the woman’s features making her almost envious, as the blue eyes met hers for a moment. Adam had never had such a warm and kind smile on his lips, as he’d always been dourer in his personality.

“And so it shall be that the Four’s Voice shall be claimed by a human…”

A soft laugh, as if the woman found that funny, her eyes glinting with the darkness that fell, her lips quirked into a faint simile of a smile as she turned to lay down, getting comfortable on her cot. Her mother smiled in much the same way, warm enough, and she wondered whether Father would need to know about the aberration that was the deer. The Ox seemed to fall asleep swiftly, obviously tired from the ardent task of maintaining her composure, like the formal lessons.

“The Deer considers him her Mate. She may be in the way… and she is an aberration.”

Her father’s eyes looked serious, as he nodded quietly.

“Not unexpected. This house is full of them, twisted and mocking us with their impurity. They are not true Faunus, though they are beholden to the same will as we are, Blake. We are better than them.”

Her mother remained silent, as she looked at them as if she saw something really sad, her eyes meeting with her mate’s for a moment, before they met with her.

“I wish that it would be a kinder world… One where we can all join hands, Human and Faunus. Do not hate them, Ghira. They have not done anything wrong except exist in this world. Remember that even for their differences, they too hold the love for our people.”

Her father looked at his mate, the woman’s eyes trying to plead with the man for some leniency in his stance, but the Panther was better than them. Blake knew that she was better than most Faunus, which is why she had to show them an example.

The Rapist was _her_ Rapist! He would lay with her, and she would do as father asked! She’d repay the sins of the past by serving him, to temper his moods and to protect the Faunus. The Faunus needed the Four, and when they would break their chains, they would get what they deserved.

The Rapist would be _hers_. Her own pet human. His hard raping shaft would make her get many babies! She was not weak! Even if she would be forced to mate with a Monkey, she was Blake Belladonna, and her Rapist's cock belonged to _her!_

* * *

He crawled into bed with Yang again, the Huntress Faunus in the corner of the room giving a small nod as she flicked the light off. Saphron was resting against his back, Yang in-between him and Terra, her smell in his nostrils, the light soap that Saphron usually used before bed in Yang’s scent as well.

“Sleep well, Saphron, Terra and Yang.”

He felt himself drift away into the realm of slumber, aware of Saphron brushing against him, and he found himself suddenly standing in a desolate field once more, the grass desiccated and twisted by the sickness that seemed to have come from it.

“Jaune Arc.”

The calm voice of his grandfather came as the man sat himself down in front of him, the room appearing around him, a seat offered, his eyes going over the calm features that the man had, ever calm and controlled.

“Grandfather.”

The man’s eyes were cold, unfeeling and showing little care, as the man directed a hand towards a table that suddenly appeared before him.

“You have twenty minutes to plan your strategy. Execute it and explain to me the reasons for doing so. I shall answer one question if you beat the opposing forces. If you are beaten, I shall ask you one question.”

He looked at the forces that showed up on the table. He could see pawns that showed the varying forces, a man with pale golden hair in a wild mane, bound together with a crown, a staff at his side. A smaller figure with blonde hair and the Arc family crest, and a smaller pawn that was twelve people, the look on his face clearly thoughtful.

Upon touching the pawn that represented the twelve people, he was filled with the knowledge, and he moved several of the battalions to the front, trying to apply the military strategies that he had been taught in his early years by Ashe. The woman had spoken of the military battle for Verdant, of how they’d fought…

_‘This doesn’t make sense? How can you hold the fortifications with only these? What is the secret?’_

It wasn’t enough. It wasn’t enough to stop even the first opposing forces, let alone hold out for nearly a year. How would you defend against such a force?

“Start.”

He was defeated. Crushed, annihilated, the board resetting once more. There was something that had changed, the forces looking even more massive than before, as his own pawns shrank.

“What is the price of victory?”

A question that was strange, as the man’s fingers touched one of the pawns. The pawn lit up, and he answered.

“Death.”

The answer was what he’d been taught. The price of a mile was measured within the blood spilled within the mile of land gained. His grandfather’s head nodded.

“You have fifteen minutes. The same rules apply.”

He managed to defeat more forces by strategically aligning his forces, a funnel tactic that would allow only for one battalion to be funnelled through the trenches, his eyes looking at the emplacements around and frowning.

“What is the price of victory?”

He thought on it, the board resetting, and he noticed that more companies had been added for Mantle and Mistral, and that his own had shrunk. It was a hopeless event, despair-inducing, as he furrowed his brow, and his grandfather’s clearing of the throat had him startle.

“I don’t know? Blood?”

His grandfather’s eyes looked up and the cool blue eyes looked with that glint in them that had been in his father’s eyes as well when he was thoughtful on a course of action which to take.

“You have ten minutes. If you lose again, you have five. An Arc does not require this long to formulate the proper answer.”

He looked at the forces, before he realigned his own, a cone-shaped spearhead, a rushing tactic that used the terrain to his advantage. His grandfather’s forces were decimated, but eventually, his own forces laid dead and defeated, the board resetting once more.

“What is the price of victory?”

He didn’t _know_. He wasn’t a military man, he was just Jaune Arc.

“People. People are always the ones paying the price. They are hurt, killed or just-“

The man’s hand rose, and the fingers tapped onto the chair.

“You have five minutes to plan your strategy. Do not fail me, grandson.”

His grandfather’s forces crushed his own, as the frustration shot through him, the question posed once more.

“What is the price of victory, Jaune Arc?”

He threw out an answer, something silly.

“Love? I don’t _know_! I’m seventeen, I don’t have the experience in the military that you do!”

His grandfather added forces to the board. His own forces shrank, and he watched as the forces shrank, before he noticed that there were more thing about the board.

“You have one minute.”

A frenzied assault he planned, and his forces were beaten, defeated. He gritted his teeth, as his grandfather asked the same question.

“What is the price of victory, Jaune Arc?”

The board reset itself, as his forces were depleted, and he could see that there were no more human pawns left. Two companies were all that he had, a battalion and…

He noticed that there were marks left on the spaces for pawns, reaching for them and then finding seven companies worth. They were Faunus, all different shapes and different. He could feel them, feel their strength and their specialities and their differences, and he moved them. He was aware that he was taking more time than a minute, with his hands shuffling the pawns into a good front line, and he noticed the look on his grandfather’s face.

“Is this your final decision, to use the Faunus? Not the humans? Where is your pride in humanity, child of my child?”

He met the man’s direct gaze, and he nodded.

“They will serve, as they must.”

The battle ended in a stalemate, and finally in the defeat at Verdant. His grandfather looked at him, speaking up.

“What is the price of victory, Jaune Arc?”

He looked at the forces, decimated yet unbroken, as the Mantle-Mistralian offensive drooped off, the sight of them marching away filling him with a terrible melancholy. He could see that they had lost their morale.

“Their soul… They are broken, dispirited, and they cannot… seem to muster the hope.”

His grandfather nodded, as he looked at the table, clearing the field from it. The man looked at him with a stern look.

“Arya understands that. To demoralize the enemy is to win the battle. If you know your enemy and you know yourself, you need not fear a thousand battles. Break their spirit and you will win your battles. As _Bai Meng_ wrote down in her book, so is it a valid tactic. They tried to take our hope by showing us my son Ashton, and we crushed theirs by showing them the folly of their ways.”

Jaune nodded, understanding that at least at the basic level. It had been something that Juniper had spoken of from time to time.

“Grandfather… I can ask a question, can’t I?”

The man nodded, his features acknowledging the question.

“What… why am I seeing people like this?”

His grandfather’s eyes were distant, as the man spoke. His eyes darkened as his grandfather’s gaze went to the table, which still showed the battlefield of Verdant.

“A Semblance, unfocused and still uncontained. Saphron holds firm to her faith, as the terrors of death stalk her dreams. My grandchildren are all tainted by the choices that we made during the Revolution. The hatred of a species…”

The man’s fingers kneaded the armrests of his chair, as he looked at Jaune with a look that was almost sorrowful, though the man’s facial muscles seemed to be carved from ice.

“You did what you thought was best.”

His grandfather’s long-suffering sigh was heavy, as he waved his hand and the board changed. A large expanse, the world map appearing in a globe’s shape.

“This world is _not_ what I had envisioned it, my grandson. Within the mines of Atlas, the Faunus toil, within Mistral, they are worked to the bone, Vale’s cruelty holds no sway over their hearts and Vacuo’s ignorance of their plight is what damns them…”

The man’s hand tapped against the globe, and Jaune could see representations of the Vale council pop up, his sister Camellia’s face looking carefully blank as she stood just a few rungs below, with several others at her level. Summer was smiling, her cloak covered in bright red blood, her weapons glistening in the illumination.

“With your impending marriage to Summer Rose, you will gain power, Jaune. You have Faunus to guard you, but they do not love you yet. I remember a time when it was not uncommon for Faunus to mingle amongst the humans in the Kingdoms, my mother and her best friend always splitting up the duties of child-rearing. Angela Arc was a kind woman, as I remember her. Her mind started to fade, after my father died. She loved him, as she loved her best friend Ao Zhe.”

He knew that. Great-grandmother had died at Bear Inn’s battle, the blood of people on her hand with her Semblance.

“If you had the power of a Kingdom at your disposal, what would you use it for, Jaune Arc?”

As he looked at the globe, he watched as armed conflict sprang up, seeing the people suffer. Music started, the first few movements of the Great War composition starting up. Pawns appeared, shaped like the people that he knew from pictures, his great-grandfather’s pawn promoted to king, as the people fought about the land, the ideals that came with the clash between Kingdoms.

The pawns that represented the Kings of the Kingdoms knelt before the man that was the King of Vale, his grandfather at the man’s side, and the conflict shifted. He could hear the next few movements of the music come, as Menagerie was occupied, the graveyard continent where the bodies of the Faunus still laid to this day growing bigger, as the Faunus had been corralled there, like an exhibit.

The haunting melody of the first movements of the Faunus Revolution, as the four pawns promoted to Kings moved their forces. On the side of humanity, different pawns came, and he recognized Ashe and his grandfather and his two sons.

“Servitude or death… the final decree. Slavery, it once again shall be, the Faunus shall never be free.”

His grandfather’s words, his stern-faced countenance, as the time advanced and the pawns grew less than before, leading to the Kingdoms stagnating.

“What would you do, with the power of a Kingdom, Jaune Arc? What would you do if you held the power of Vale within your hands, to wield?”

The question was strange, as he noticed the pawn standing in front of him, the other side of the board covered within shadows. He could see how there were pawns moving in the shadows, and he noticed a representation of Blake suddenly appearing at his side, with Yang joining it a moment later.

“I would…”

Time moved forward. His own piece nearly rolled over, and he could see the representations of his sisters flickered. An image of the gallows, as he watched how the bodies swayed, the march of the Faunus, the music turning up another notch, the screams within the music overpowering the instruments.

“Your Faunus called Yang, executed for daring to love a human. The Faunus called Blake, murdered after your murder. You hold power, but you do not use it. Would you say that they do not matter? Eve Taurus, the Ox, used to ignite another conflict. This world is doomed, Jaune Arc. Your inactivity to make the choice has damned them all, as you lie dead.”

He watched the Great War play out again, helpless to move a pawn, the same events occurring once more, and he watched as his own pawn came into being, as he met Yang, Blake and the others. Terra and Saphron flickered into existence, before someone took Saphron’s life, Terra soon to join her in death. More death, Camellia the sole remaining member of the family aside from him.

“What would you do, with the power of a Kingdom, Jaune Arc? Mantle, an oyster for you to crack open and unveil the masses of power of technology…”

They died. All of them died, and there was nothing that he could do. He looked at the people, as Queen Cinder of Vale ascended the throne, taken out by a sniper rifle’s shot from a great distance. The board reset, and he looked at the going-ons again, the music starting up once again.

He watched as they played out over and over, the deaths of the people he loved, of the Faunus that he loved continuing again and again.

“What would you do, with the power of a Kingdom, Jaune Arc? Vacuo, with the bands of roving people and the bounty of Dust… All at your disposal.”

He looked at Yang, watched how Raven the Nevermore pierced through his sister’s body and then dismissed the sister’s presence. He watched how the moments continued, as he laid there on the field and he saw Yang lose her wits, moving to take down the assassin with a savagery that frightened him.

The screams that overpowered the musical notes of the symphony that played in the background were loud in his ears as he watched how Yang moved through the world. She was a beauty, her golden hair not incomparable to that of a human, with Blake’s own beauty as a night’s shadow against its luster.

“What if she died? Your _mate_ , Yang? Taken from you by a cruel twist of fate, dying.”

That wasn’t allowed. She was special, she was like ‘somewhat like human’. She was his slave, she was his Faunus. She was a girl who made his heart beat faster when she smiled, her lilac eyes bright and sunny, as she enthusiastically did what she should, like a living ball of flame and energy.

“She’s a Faunus, but I think she’s worthy of being my wife! She’s an animal, but she feels more human than some of the girls who just want me for being ‘Inheritor Arc’!”

This was just a dead man, so he could speak without worry. His grandfather’s distant eyes looked without any sort of real affection, as the events replayed themselves once more.

“She is a Faunus. She is lesser than you, no matter her breed or pedigree. They are slaves in this world. She will never _be_ your wife, Jaune Arc, in this world!”

The cold dismissal, the factual truth. They were _slaves_. They hated him and his family for doing what they had done to the Four, if Mint had been right, the man’s real name coming forth only at the eve of his death. He could not imagine what it would be like to lose Yang, someone who didn’t care what he could do for her, other than the fact that he was the one who held her collar and who was with her.

“She is my Yang! I think she is worth more than any Faunus in this world.”

His grandfather’s eyes looked at him, the lips pressing tightly together in disdain.

“Your father said much the same about Azalea. A mere third daughter from an lower family, when he could have married a higher-placed woman. She will never be your wife, she will never be allowed at the parties that you would take her to. What makes a Faunus worth more than a pure-born wife?”

He knew that Summer might only see him as a means to an end, something to be guaranteed a husband for her daughter, but Yang was like her. The two of them seemed to get on well, as he watched his grandfather’s face.

“Cast her aside, Jaune Arc, if you wish to hold the reins of power. You can be a great general, if you marry for status. You have many sisters, of which the fate you can determine. Use them for power, to forge alliances and you will be powerful! What worth does a Faunus have in this world where they have no power?!”

Jaune was up from his seat in a flash, his eyes looking at the man, as the Great War played out once more.

“I don’t care what you think! She may not be human, but she is still a Faunus. I am not going to go and use my sisters for power! They are my sisters and they will be obedient, I know, but I am not letting them live in a world where there is only the rope of a marriage of unhappiness for them to choke on!”

His grandfather’s eyes darkened, as the man got up from his seat, the man’s powerful stature showing his military background.

“You are throwing away the power to shape this world, Jaune Arc. Would you cast it away for a Faunus, for simple thoughts of family and love? Think about it, the power within you is there! You have the ability to make this world feel the name of Arc resound throughout the ages! With the council to give you power, you could become the greatest general in the world, if you forge the alliances that you can! One Faunus life and the weddings of your sisters, for the power that you can hold in your hands!”

His grandfather’s voice was deep and powerful, his eyes cold and unpleasant, as the ultimatum was delivered and he stood in front of the man, his blue eyes boring into the man’s own.

“Family is worth more than power! What use is power in this world, if you lose your soul? What is it worth, if you can only feel emptiness inside you? Yang is a Faunus, yes, but my sisters are not tools to be used and they matter to me! Saphron should not feel this pain, this emptiness, she should be free to love who she wants to love, as well as my other sisters!”

The man’s face was impassive, as Jaune noticed the globe resetting once more, his own corpse raised aloft on a cross visible for an instant.

“And what if you fail? What if by loving a Faunus, you damn your species? The Faunus corrupt and pervert the flesh of the humans they mate with, birthing a Faunus child. Would you do that to your line, Jaune Arc? Would you defile your blood with that of the Faunus?”

He looked into his grandfather’s eyes, the determined steel-like glint in the man’s eyes much like the one in his father’s eyes, that unbending stare of someone who did not compromise on anything, on any position.

“Yes! It doesn’t matter that she’s an animal, as long as she loves me, my family is safe and we can live together happily!”

The man’s eyes closed and the man exhaled. Jaune could feel the weight of the man’s stare rest on him, as he stood there unflinching.

“Your father said much the same to me when he proposed marriage to Azalea. I cannot and _will_ not sway you from your conviction.”

The globe reset once more to the Great War.

“What would you do, with the power of a Kingdom, Jaune Arc?”

He looked at his grandfather’s stoic features, his hand on the globe, feeling the pulse. The screams of the Faunus, as the Revolution played out once more, as his grandfather led the coalition army against the Faunus forces…

“I would keep everyone I loved safe. My sisters, my father, my Yang, Ashe… They are the _family_ I have. Human and Faunus, they are who I have chosen to be my family. Power is not something wielded without purpose.”

The man’s hand joined him on the globe, as the screams of the Faunus part tapered off into mere sorrowful notes.

“An answer that holds a lot of truth, Jaune. To protect the world from devastation…”

A deep sigh, as the man’s hand combed through his short-cut hair, the look on the face of his grandfather less stern than before.

“To unite the people within all nations…”

The man’s fingers brushed over the globe, as the pawns rose from the board.

“Save your sister from her despair, Jaune. When you meet your mother again, tell her…”

The man’s lips quirked within a smile, as the man’s eyes hardened in a fashion that gave him the shudder.

“Julius Arc was right. You are unworthy of Arya Arc by being a woman who cares only for her station in life, rather than the blessings that she has. Remember the words in the peach garden, Azalea Arc.”

A mocking, cold laugh, as his grandfather let go of the globe. There was history behind those words, he supposed, and his father had said that his grandfather did not approve much of Azalea Arc.

“She’ll know what it means… I told her those words on the eve of her marriage to Arya, when that silly little dunce went for the customary bouquet. She and I never much cared for each other, but she bore him children, even if I did not see you be born, Jaune Arc.”

A dark laugh, as the globe spun once more, the man’s eyes boring into his once more.

“What would you do, with the power of a Kingdom, Jaune Arc? I have offered you the choices on the board in this world. Seize one and determine your destiny.”

The question was spoken with a finality, as Jaune looked at the Great War unfolding once again on the globe, and he saw the four pawns rise from the globe, looking at them, a crown worn by the four representations of the Kingdoms, his grandfather’s eyes cold and heartless, unswayed by the emotions.

He reached for the space next to it, seizing the pawn that had been hidden, not a crown to be found upon it, but rather a shape that was twisted into animal and human.

“The Faunus. Why?”

It wasn’t natural. They held no arms under the law, they had only their Four to worship, but he knew that they had made a difference in the Battle for Verdant, where king Ozymandias I had made the change in tactics from defence to assault.

He had the Ox under his control, the woman almost as pleasant as Yang was, with her eyes holding a kindness that seemed to be something shared with Blake’s mother, a thoughtful demeanour. Yang was brash and sometimes a little too forward for a lady of fine breeding, if she had been human, but there was no real difference that he could see.

It came down to power. The great military might of Mantle had fought against the Vale-Vacuo coalition with Mistral besieging them from another side, and it had led to the death of many. It was the death of that offensive that had brought them to stability and power.

“They are a people that are hardier than humanity. They managed to beat our forces back in the Revolution, and I have one of their leaders as my slave. If she can be swayed, the Faunus would be my force to wield against the people who come against me. Like… like great-grandfather did, with Ashe and great-grandmother.”

His grandfather smiled, an understanding smile as his hand reached out and the globe sank within the table once more, the pawn in his hands.

“And there, you have it, a Kingdom. An animal Kingdom, certainly, but… you should realize that by now, Jaune.”

His grandfather’s eyes were watching, as he got up and the scenery changed, the man looking out over the people who had gathered before him, as he held up the head of Oxford Taurus, before he switched to the other heads.

The heads were held up without flinching, Julius Arc gazing out over the masses of Faunus, watching the heads of their beloved Four there, cries of pain and anguish coming from it, as his grandfather’s face showed no mercy.

“They understood what it meant. They took my son from me. They took my son, and my youngest son was to inherit. They are a people who put stock within their culture, their heritage. You hold a key to the Faunus within your hands. The Four are those who govern the Faunus. They hold the authority over the Faunus.”

The man’s voice was calm as the last head was raised, the eyes wide, as Jaune saw it being put down on the stockade.

“What do you think I am trying to teach you, Jaune?”

His gaze met his grandfather’s and he sighed softly, as he began to put his mind to it.

“The Faunus, if they are unified, can be a powerful force on the battlefield. Their leaders, the Four, those who still live, can be used to control them.”

The man nodded.

“Ao Zhe still holds her authority until the moment of her death. She is the Turtle, and with her, you hold the keys to the Faunus. None can dare to suppress the Truth, after all.”

A cruel smile, as the man’s eyes seemed to darken at the thought, shifting softly as he stood there.

“I hope not to meet you here soon, my grandson. This grand game is not fought easily… But you are my grandson, so you will do your best. Do tell my stupid son… Hmm… ‘I am proud of you, but you should have gone for the one with the big tits. A cupgrade is still a cupgrade.’.”

The man smiled with a smile that he’d seen on his father’s face as well when he’d inspected Yang. He didn’t think it was his time to comment on it, as the old man sighed softly.

“The family is what we make of it, Jaune. You are a child of my youngest son, and I know that he will love you, even if you were to commit to a Faunus as a woman. He was terribly _weak_ when it came to love. Alas, it is not your fault. You were not raised with the thought of the grand strategy pushed into you from a young age. A regretful thought… But father would have thought it something special, to see a generation that did not grow up with the War. Save her, my grandson. Save your sister from her drowning despair.”

The man’s eyes fell onto him, as he pointed to the other direction, a clear indication that he should look that way, as Jaune did. He saw a gallows set up, the throats of his sister and her Faunus marked with a rope. A pale white dress clad both, as they looked nervous, the trapdoor below them creaked.

He ran, the scaffold coming closer. Saphron’s eyes were looking desperate, as he saw a crowd of people appear around the scaffold, pushing through the mass of people. Chants and jeers were thrown at Saphron and at Terra, words that spoke of their degeneracy and their love for each other.

Her eyes were dark as the wood creaked and he got up on the scaffold, taking the steps without even stopping to catch his breath, the two women quivering, as the jeers became even louder. Saphron’s lips didn’t move, and neither did Terra’s, a collar around their neck with their name worked in golden letters, much like a slave, but that mattered not, as he tore the rope and pushed Saphron away from the trapdoor, Terra’s eyes pleading with him, and he grabbed her rope, the trapdoor releasing, the rope pulling tight and he had her. With her hands tied behind her back, Terra couldn’t do a thing, but he kept her up until he tore the rope, and the scaffold disappeared.

“I love you, Jaune.”

Saphron’s soft words were like a charm to his ears as she slowly turned into motes of light, her blue eyes the last to fade, as he stood alone within a large space, the emptiness once stretching further, but now, a large building emerging from the space, held aloft by four figures, a bird, an ox, a tiger and a turtle. A long set of steps was leading up to it, and he could see that the doors were opened.

He was about to take a step onto the first step that led upwards, only to feel his mind snap awake like a soap bubble. He could feel someone hugging him tighter, and he heard Saphron whisper something that really didn’t seem to be any sort of language, a whimpering soft utterance as he felt her pull him closer.

“Saph?”

Yang shifted a little in her sleep, the dark room still dark, as he turned to her, and Saphron’s face appeared before his own, hugging him tightly.

“You made the bad dream stop.”

He had. He pulled himself a little tighter to his older sister, the soft murmur in his ear of thanks making him feel even worse.

Saphron’s Semblance was causing the dreams, just like Camellia’s Semblance made him see the visions…

_‘My family isn’t blessed by the Gods…’_

She fell asleep in his arms, a warm smile on her lips. He just watched her, the Faunus Huntress in the corner unaware of what had happened, still keeping her vigilance.

_‘The Faunus, the fifth Kingdom.’_

He knew that he’d have to have words with Eve tomorrow. If he could understand the stresses of the mind with Saphron, as his sister snuggled tighter against him. Eve might know, or Ashe might know…

The Animal Kingdom… not something someone would easily accept. They were slaves, and you should not care for the fate of the defeated…

_‘Yang is a good Faunus…’_

She was worthy of his love. He wouldn’t sell her, nor would he let her go. She wasn’t human, she didn’t think like a human, but she was Yang.

* * *

**Writing Terra's misinterpretation of her mate's religion was fun. The rest... not so much.**

**Why do people ask whether I've got a Discord server or something?**

**Also: Would people be interested in seeing Canon Jaune Arc post-Beacon be shoved into the Broken Fangs-verse? Someone suggested that, and I'm just going to ask whether people would like to see it be written as a side-story or something.**

**Stay safe in this dangerous Corona time, and stay healthy! I'm not very healthy, but I'll do my best to keep updating.**

**Leave a comment if you'd like!**


	34. The Penance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Saphron has a talk, Jaune goes for a walk, Blake gets laid and a debt gets paid. 
> 
> Oh, and we see a familiar face pop up again.

**Beware: Blake is being Blake again.**

* * *

Jaune woke up to the feeling of Yang and Saphron hugging him, his older sister’s head nestled against his side, Yang’s arms wrapped carefully around him, to keep him safe. He slowly got up, the morning issue already proudly rising, a soft ‘hm’ coming from Yang, as her eyes opened and her horns poked against the pillow. She smiled softly, the hand brushing over his erection.

“Did you sleep well, Master?”

He hadn’t, not really with Saphron having an active Semblance, but he’d make her feel better. She was his Faunus and that mattered more to him, with her attention on him.

“I always sleep well when I’m with people I love.”

The image of Saphron and Terra with a collar around their neck, linked by a golden chain came to mind, Yang’s fingers stroking over his bulging groin, the fingers deftly sliding up and down over his groin, her eyes looking at him with a pleading look, the lilac engaged.

“Does the Master need some assistance? A good dream needs a good reward…”

He glanced at the Huntress-Faunus in the room, the woman’s eyes looking sharply at him, clearly not having slept a wink. There was a stern-faced look on her face, her eyes glinting with the determination to fight in them.

“I think I need to go to the bathroom first, Yang. I’m-“

A different hand on his groin found itself there and he saw Terra look at him, her eyes peering with that interest, that caring within those eyes. He shuddered, as Terra’s fingers slowly kneaded together with Yang’s.

“The Master is great. He deserves our love.”

Something in those eyes just made him feel worried. He sighed softly, as he brushed his hand over Terra’s scalp before he got up, stepping over Saphron to get out of bed, the two Faunus left behind in the bed.

“You’re amazing, Yang, Terra. Terra, I’m happy that you are my sister’s Faunus.”

The picture came to mind. A happy family, even if the two were women. Even if they were degenerates, they had still been loving.

Terra’s eyes seemed to clear, as she took a deep breath, more serious than before.

“Master Jaune, we will make you safe, happy and secure. Mistress Saphron and you are most important to this little Terra.”

He saw something in those eyes, that rationality that she’d had for years, before her behaviour had started to be a little more eccentric. She was still his sister’s lover, his sister’s maid, he shouldn’t claim her like this, but…

“Do you want me to give you a little gift, Terra?”

She focused on him with her eyes, and she would probably be wagging her tail if she had one, her gaze looking at him. His eyes went to the choker around her neck, not like the chip that had been implanted.

“Master Jaune?”

She was a cute animal.

“A nice little collar, something that’ll make you look pretty for Saphron. One for you…”

He spoke softly, as his hand grabbed Yang’s own collar, touching it softly.

“And one for you, Yang.”

Yang’s eyes shone with happiness, as her smile seemed to light up the space around her, Terra’s soft little bouncing making her look even happier than before.

“Don’t tell Saphron. It’ll be a little surprise for her too.”

Saphron still snored away, the poor girl. Terra’s eyes looked down at him and the womanly smile on Terra’s face was enough to show that Terra would never tell, because it was a gift for Saphron as well.

“Master Jaune? When will you mate with Lady Yang?”

He looked at his deer Faunus, remembering that there were still a few days before the results came back. Most of the common strains had been purged, so it’d be up to the less common but more insidious ones to be removed after the cleansing.

“When she’s clean, Terra. Yang is someone who… Who deserves my best.”

Yang smiled really prettily, as Terra smiled as well. Her demure appearance, as she got up from the bed, her uniform crumpled a little, and her light bow, her hands guiding him towards the bathroom without being asked to, the woman’s little humming in the air.

“You held up the rope in the bad dream. Thank you.”

He felt the dark emotion flash through him at the memory of the gallows, of seeing Saphron and Terra hung. There wasn’t anything wrong with them, they were his sister and her Faunus.

“You’re close to my sister and her loyal Faunus. I want her happy. Saving you is only natural, Terra.”

He was soft towards the family. His father was soft to the family as well, given how emotional he could be with his moods sometimes. Terra’s face looked at him with that look that seemed to be both shrewd as well as dumb. There was something in those eyes that made him pause, as she seemed to come to a conclusion.

“She loves you. She likes Yang too, because she’s _strong_. You own Yang. You own us all.”

That was natural. Saphron definitely was fond of Yang, if the way that she indulged Yang’s antics by loaning her Terra for some hot sex. The extra slave had been hot, with how she’d struggled. It was… not bad.

“I want you to be happy. You’re a Faunus, you’re… You’re special. You’re Terra.”

Terra nodded, her eyes looking into his own, as her gaze turned deeper, her eyes looking with an intense, nearly obsessed gaze. It wasn’t something he felt good about, the sensation of being observed by someone who seemed to want to take all of him inside her, her eyes deep brown.

“I am Seventeen. I am your Seventeen. The Master makes the Mistress free.”

Those eyes did not blink, the Faunus woman’s body moving closer.

“The Mistress loves the Master. The Mistress loves the Master and he is kind. Master?”

The whole line of reasoning didn’t make sense to him, as she looked up at him with her deep eyes. She was smaller than he was, but she was still not ‘short’.

“Yes, Terra?”

She smiled. It was a pretty smile, one that Yang might have on her face, or Saphron, if she was in a good mood. Her eyes were warm and bright, without worry.

“You are god. You will make us happy. The cat doesn’t see it, but I do. I am so happy. Mistress Saphron is safe in your arms. The bad dreams are stopping. She sleeps better now, and it is all because of the Master.”

He sighed, pretty sure that it _wasn’t_ like that, really. It wasn’t something that he could fix, which was why he was going to see his father. He knew more about Aura than he did, about Semblances and things. He went for a fresh pair of underwear, aware that Terra had already laid out a fresh set the night before, the woman gathering his underwear and putting it in the hamper, putting it on the small sink before he stepped into the shower, the warmth of the water washing over him.

“Master Jaune? Do you want me to prepare lady Saphron for breakfast after you leave?”

He guessed that it might be the best option, since he’d have to go see his father now. He stepped into the bathroom after towelling off, Terra taking the towel from him. Yang was allowed to be lazy in bed with Saphron, he guessed. Yang was given some leeway because she was an obedient Faunus. Obedience is always something that he could value.

“Sure, make her wake up with a smile. I’ll be seeing dad, I’ve got to ask him something.”

The Faunus woman smiled brightly, her eyes lighting up as she darted forward and then grabbed his hips, delivering kisses to his chest and then going down, nuzzling her face against his manhood.

“The Master is great, the Master is wonderful for this little Seventeen. Mistress Saphron will wake up, yes, yes.”

The Faunus licked over his groin, her tongue making his cock harden immediately due to the touch of the woman’s tongue, the Faunus rubbing her face over his erect groin. It was something that he’d seen Yang do once or twice, and it must have some sort of meaning to the Faunus, but it was still _weird_.

“Just… make her happy, okay? That’s all I ask.”

She smiled and kissed his cockhead, her eyes looking at him.

“She will be happy! Mistress Saphron will not have the bad dreams when she sleeps with you!”

He pulled his underwear up and then got himself dressed, emerging from the bathroom with Terra a few paces behind him, Yang already up from the bed. She smiled as he entered, getting up from the bed and curtsying like a girl of good standing would do before her superiors.

“I will make sure that she will remain safe, Master.”

Yang looked at Saphron, currently hugging his pillow and sleeping, her eyes closed and murmuring something. Terra sat down at the edge of the bed and then crawled up against her mistress, Jaune watching the Faunus shift somewhat in her bed, a low little murmur from the Faunus giving him a feeling of being happy.

“Please keep watch over her. I must talk to my father, he… He will want to know. He loves us all.”

She nodded, sitting down on the bed, watching Terra and Saphron. The Faunus Huntress in the corner moved with him, protecting him as she’d been told to. Ashe wouldn’t let his security fade away, he knew.

Walking through the house in the early morning was nice, passing by several of the Faunus domestic slaves, their eyes averted as he passed them by, their bodies tensing up as they saw the weapon that the Huntress carried, aware that this was one of the Faunus that had a license to kill.

* * *

He stood before his father’s door and knocked twice. His mother would normally sleep in the same room, but she had opted for the guest suite apparently. A soft click, the door opening and a Faunus he’d seen before came to the door, dressed in only the official livery for a personal Huntsman Faunus attendant.

“Master Jaune?”

He looked at the unknown Faunus, the name not springing to mind. There were many Faunus, and he didn't really remember their names unless he had much contact. Ashe knew everyone's name, he could always trust on her.

“I need to speak to my father.”

The Faunus stepped aside to let him in. He’d rarely been in his parents’ bedroom since he was ten, the large bed that dominated the room done up well, his father still asleep, the man’s eyes opening suddenly as he registered Jaune’s presence, getting up from his bed.

A set of arms that’d been wrapped around him let go and Jaune watched as his father’s body seemed to freeze up, the man looking at the two naked Faunus women at his side and his hand just went to his face and a long groan came from his lips.

“This is _not_ what it looks like, Jaune.”

The two Faunus women looked very comely. His father was dressed in his nightwear, the shirt still done up, as the two Faunus women looked at each other and then laid their hands on his father’s sides and stroking up and down.

“He requires comfort. His wife is not acting as she should.”

The one on the right spoke, as she pushed herself against his father, the man’s head turning and looking at her.

“No. He needs to stop being _obstinate._ Grandmother said that he is stubborn. His wife should be happy with such a mate! He is kind and he is like steel.”

The man’s gaze went to the other Faunus woman. Jaune received a look, as the man’s hands rubbed over his forehead.

“Play Monopoly with us, Master Jaune! The Master won six times! He’s the bestest! I won twice!”

_‘Monopoly…’_

His father sighed even deeper than before.

“You put me to bed, didn’t you?”

As one, the two Faunus nodded. The man groaned deeply.

“Azalea is going to make me sleep on the couch for a month if she ever found out that I’ve let Faunus sleep in our bed… Wait, how did you even get me in my nightwear?”

The Faunus smiled but did not say anything. One of them spoke up.

“We obeyed! No touching, no pleasuring! The Master’s word is the master’s word!”

His father looked happier at that, mouthing something that seemed to be like ‘small mercies’. The two Faunus in the bed with him seemed to smile at him, the distinct feeling that he was being assessed for something.

“What is it, Jaune? It’s… oh, it’s already seven in the morning.”

He hoped the best for his father’s dreams, taking a seat on the bed. The only Faunus wearing clothing settled herself in a corner of the room and he caught sight of the weapons that’d been set to the sides of the bed, ready to be pulled out in order to defend their Master.

“I’ve… I’ve had a dream, father. Grandfather came and… eh.”

He probably should elaborate more, but the words struck him.

“He said that I should say that he was proud of you, but that you should have gone for the one with the big chest. A cupgrade was still a cupgrade, if… if that means something?”

His father’s laugh was loud, as the Faunus with the really big chest seemed to perk up a little, the man’s arm pushing her down, the Faunus smiling a little before it turned into a pout as his father pulled himself out of bed.

“He didn’t like your mother very much. You see, there was this girl with a… well, a _sizeable_ fortune and a bosom that- well. Hm. Your mother is still my love, but I cannot deny that that woman had a set of breasts that you’d just-“

The smile on his father’s face was the same as his grandfather’s smile and the smile his father had when he’d inspected Yang. It must be genetic then.

“This Faunus is available!”

His father turned his gaze to the Faunus and flicked her forehead. The Faunus winced at the flick.

 _“No._ I’m loyal to my wife.”

The Faunus looked aghast and horrified at his answer. The massive chest wobbled a little.

“But a man needs release! His balls will turn blue! It’s bad to not relieve it! It’s been more than three days! What if they explode?!”

His father did not comment, rubbing his forehead and sighing deeply. It wasn’t a thing to worry about. The other Faunus in the bed made a deep sighing as well.

“The Master is better than that! When he looks at Azzy, he will be happy! She likes it when he pushes her up against the wall and does it in the rose bushes! The Master and his mate are good, and she will love him again! Wait, little sister! She will succumb! Perdy says that she’ll keep watch next week!”

His father’s face turned faintly pink, as the three Faunus started a discussion about the merits of unifying the Master and the Mistress. That… that had definitely been his mother and father having sex and… and this was information that he did not need to know.

“ Ah- eh, _well_ , I’m sure that we could do with some refreshment. Moony, do you think you can fetch us something to drink?”

The debate on who got to help Master Arya first was quieted immediately, as the only Faunus who still wore clothing left, the other two Faunus getting out of bed. He was used to seeing Faunus as animals, but right now, they looked much more womanly than they should. They were around Camellia’s age, maybe five years or so older, perhaps.

“Saphron… Saphron’s Semblance acts up when she sleeps. Grandfather said- He said that it is involuntary, and…”

He felt the tears come, his breathing deeper as he felt the pain for his older sister. She didn't deserve this. She was his sister, one of the kindest, most well-mannered women.

“And I saw her hanging from a tree, together with Terra. She was choking, _dying._ And, and when Grandfather and I were done, there was a gallows where she had Terra were executed by hanging. I-“

His father’s arms were comfortable, as the man hugged him, a soft comforting sound coming from the man’s lips as a father should.

“It’s… it’s okay. My own Semblance used to scare the hell out of your mother, mainly when I didn’t notice that it had activated. I was… I wasn’t always so great with stuff like what I do these days, managing the affairs of the family and keeping you all safe. So, Saphron’s got a Semblance? That’s something we can work on.”

He looked in his father’s blue eyes, the comforting feeling of being around his father increasing, as the man’s face changed a little as he cleared his throat.

“It must be terrible for her. I’ll… I’ll go and make her sleep in my bed with me. I need to know what she does when she does it, and I’ll have one of the Huntress Faunus stand at attention to note down the characteristics.”

Jaune knew that his father would take every precaution necessary and then spoke up quietly.

“I’m… I’m not sure, but Terra might also be influenced. She kept on speaking about bad dreams and- and I think Saphron’s been suffering from this for a while. I’m-“

His father’s face was soft, as he nodded.

“When Camellia’s Semblance awoke when she was eight, I was one of the people that she touched. Auburn… I love you all, my dear children. Camellia showed me… showed me something horrible. Your mother, dead. I nearly died inside when I came out of it, and she was there again. Don’t blame Camellia or Saphron for what they have received as a Semblance from the Gods. They are Arcs just like you and me, and we’re a family.”

The tick-tock of the clock in the room was loud in the silence that fell, the two Faunus looking at the two of them, his father’s expression changing to something more cordial.

“We’re… We’re blessed by the Gods, Jaune. If Father spoke with you, then he… he will have at least tested you.”

The military exercises, the Faunus at Verdant. It was their sacrifice that had brought them victory.

“He made me plan the defence of Verdant. The Faunus… it all came down to the Faunus. Afterwards, he made me see a globe and offered me the Kingdoms to use as my power base. It was…”

His father’s eyes were cool, as the man looked down. A wry laugh came from the man's mouth as he was pulled close to his father's chest, the man's hand brushing through his hair.

“The same military exercises as he made me do for months after the war. Your grandfather was a cold man to most of his children, more military than a man who you could talk to about emotional things. I promised myself that I’d never turn into my father, but you’ve met the man, it seems. Which one did you pick? I picked Vale, and father was satisfied with that. He never quite did explain why it was the best choice at that moment, but I’m established now.”

He had picked the Faunus. The Kingdom that hadn’t been listed, that had been only an imprint, seized by his hand and made a reality.

“I picked the Faunus. They… They were a secret choice, and all other choices were bad ones.”

His father looked sad for a moment, as the two Huntress Faunus perked up. They gave him a look that was a cross between ‘I want to eat you’ and ‘I want to make love to you’ and his father just followed his gaze and sighed. The two looked back at the two of them and Jaune had a distinct impression that this news would travel amongst the Faunus Huntsmen under his father's command.

 _“Why_ did you pick the Faunus, Jaune?”

It was a question that was actually reasonable to ask. He tried to think about it for a moment before he remembered that his grandfather had said that Ao Zhe still had her authority.

“We’ve… we’ve got Ashe, and she’s the Turtle. I’ve gotten Eve Taurus, the heir to the Ox, and- and Camellia is bringing the Tiger. If we had the last one of the Four, we might- we would hold the Faunus under our control. I know that the last of the Four was eradicated, but… three out of four is still enough, I think.”

His father’s eyes closed, as he took a deep breath and then exhaled. A small smile on his lips, as he got up, starting to tug the nightshirt off and get himself a fresh shirt from the closet, dressing himself.

“Not a bad thought. Is that what you wish, Jaune? A great war?”

Jaune watched as the man got himself dressed and brushed the comb through his moustache, before starting to work on trimming it a little. The two Huntress Faunus in the room straightened a little, their weapons ready, the door opening and Moony entering with a large tray with two glasses of something to drink on it.

“Master Arya, Master Jaune, drinks!”

His father Arya looked at the Faunus before he sighed and grabbed the glass and drained it in one go, motioning for him to take a glass as well.

“I’d like to live happily with my family.”

His father nodded, and he turned to face the window, looking out over the sunlight-covered grass lawn and the hedges that had been trimmed by the slaves.

“Then we shall not talk of war, my son. Not _yet_ , at least. Father was a man who knew to seize the advantage, trained to be the best general that he could be. My grandfather was not a man who was easily riled up, but my father was like he was carved from stone at times.”

The man’s eyes looked at the Faunus huntresses, who looked attentive, as he snapped his fingers twice.

“Escort me and my son to his bedroom. I need to talk to my daughter Saphron. Moony, clear the glasses away, good girl.”

The Faunus bowed before his father, and they walked.

* * *

His father pushed the door to his room open without knocking, a low moaning sound coming from the room, and his father stood stock-still, Jaune walking into his father’s back. He could hear Saphron’s low moan coming from her lips, a soft ‘Ah, hmm… Yes, Terra….’ – emerging from her lips, his father standing there frozen in the door opening, before he took a few more steps to let him in.

He caught sight of Saphron in his bed, Terra’s face between her legs, spread legs trembling, Saphron’s eyes closed in delight, Yang seated at a corner of the room, reading her practice book. She looked up and smiled at him.

“Master Jaune!”

Saphron’s eyes snapped open, as Terra seemed to do something very pleasurable and a squeaky sound came from her, her eyes going to the door and her face flushing a bright red before going a deathly pale colour as her legs twitched a little, her body jolting a little as she fully realized that her father was there.

“Daddy?! N-no, th-this _isn’t_ what it looks like, daddy! She-She’s just- I spill- no, I’m- ah?”

His father’s reaction was muted for the man, just a deep sigh coming from his lips, as he shook his head. Saphron grew even more frantic in her denial, as the man’s eyes just watched his daughter’s Faunus get up from between her legs, a shudder going through the man. Saphron started to cry, as she started to plead.

“I swear, I’m not a degenerate, no, I’m _not_ daddy. Please believe me, I’m _good_ , I’m _not_ a _homosexual.”_

The man’s eyes averted from his middle daughter and he turned away, giving her the opportunity to become a little more modest. Jaune could see Yang getting closer, questioning him with her eyes quietly, as Saphron pulled her nightclothes back on, her eyes fear-filled, a quiet yet hesitant voice used as she spoke.

“D-daddy?”

Their father turned to her, Saphron smoothing her nightgown out a little, looking at him with pleading eyes, the man’s face still set in the calm and relatively understanding way that their father looked at times.

“A-are you mad at me?”

His father walked to the bed and sat down, looking at his daughter and motioning with his hand.

“Saphron, come sit next to me.”

A voice that brooked no disobedience, as Jaune watched as Saphron came closer, sitting next to her father and looking miserable, the man’s arms wrapping around his daughter.

“You’re _not_ bad or a degenerate, Saphron. So, you like girls. That isn’t anything to be ashamed of, daughter. It’s not… Not _that_ bad.”

Saphron started to cry again and Jaune wanted to go and comfort his older sister, as his father’s hand rubbed his middle daughter’s back. His father shook his head lightly as he spoke quietly to his daughter, keeping her in his embrace, holding her close.

“Now, don’t cry, my little darling. I’m still the one who controls the finances of the household, my dear. I’ve known for a while now. Daddy understands, my little Saphron. It’s okay, you’re allowed to be who you are here at home.”

Saphron looked like she’d had her world shattered, crying as she hugged their father, the man’s face looking like he’d seen another sad thing, his hands stroking over his daughter’s back, trying to offer the comfort that he had.

Terra just lingered, unsure and looking for guidance. He clicked his tongue twice, like he’d seen Saphron do and the woman was at his side in a moment.

“You’re my daughter, and everything that you want to do, you can. If you don’t want to marry, that’s fine. You’ll have your status as an Arc, and if you wish to-“

The man’s face showed some momentary unease, as he glanced at Jaune before he looked at Terra, coming to a decision in an instant.

“If you wish to love another woman, then that’s okay.”

Saphron didn’t stop crying, his father’s arms tightening a little in their grip on his older sister.

“Mother will hate me. She’ll hate me, I’m a degenerate for even wanting to feel like this. I feel so bad, daddy. I feel so bad, because she makes me feel so happy. She’s my little Terra.”

The man’s eyes looked sad, as his fingers brushed through his daughter’s hair, a soft glance given at the Faunus woman, who straightened her back a little.

“So, she is your little Terra. Your mother still is my wife, Saphron. She will follow my lead as my wife, or she’ll find herself kicked out of the house. You are my _children_. You are my family, and I would rather divorce my wife than to lose any of you. If she cannot handle a little thing like you liking women…”

Jaune was shocked, his father’s love for their mother well-known. He was emotional, mother always commenting on that, but still, to even threaten to _divorce_ her… Terra grabbed Jaune's hand and squeezed it, her teeth biting down on her lower lip. She was watching her Mistress with worried eyes.

“I like women more, daddy. I… I don’t like men that much. It’s… Terra is mine. She’s my Faunus, she’s… she’s like… There’s a painting that Aubie painted, and it’s… It’s _us_.”

His father gave a soft sound of understanding, as his hand brushed through his daughter’s hair.

“And you’ll be able to live at home for as long as you want, Saphron. If you like your Faunus, I am not going to judge you. I… I will have to ask that you keep it to your room, though. Your sisters may not like to be witness to you… doing such things.”

The man paused, trying to gather his words. His eyes flickered to him for a moment, as Saphron’s fingers tugged on his father’s shirt, clawing at it nearly, as she held him.

“Jaune… Jaune spoke about the bad dreams. You’ve got a Semblance, Saphron. It’s… it’s okay, it must be hard for you. I would never wish you to have it, but it is what it is. No matter what, my little princess, I’ll do my best to make it manageable. You’re still my little Saphron.”

It was a soft sob that came from Saphron that made him feel bad, as his sister’s head rose somewhat to look at him for a moment, a fragile, brittle expression on her face, as if the world weighed so heavily on her that she was about to break.

“D-daddy? C-can we talk? A-alone?”

Arya Arc’s face showed his understanding, as he nodded lightly.

“Of course, princess. Your mother will not like it, but I’ll always make time for my daughters. Jaune? Do you think you can find your mother? She’ll be in the room three doors down from my own. It was… well, that isn’t important right now. Saphron? Do you want to go to your room with me?”

He knew a dismissal as well as any, as he motioned for Yang to follow him. He was sure that this was something meant for only his father and Saphron, hopefully something that could help his sister. She wasn’t wrong, nor was she a degenerate.

Jaune walked, Yang two steps behind him, the Faunus bodyguards standing there at attention, the three of them guarding the door whilst his father was still within his bedroom, his own personal guardian silently walking behind him.

He knocked on the door that his father had indicated three times, and he could hear something shattering against it.

“What do you want, _Arya_? Come here to tell your wife to come back to you like some meek dog?”

He opened the door and looked at his mother, who currently was raising another bottle to her lips, her eyes meeting his and a look of regret came to her face, the bottle put down.

“What is it, Jaune?”

There was a heavy, sorrowful tone to her voice, the room looking old-fashioned in its style. The headboard of the single bed had been carved with a crude _Arya and Azalea_ in the wood, a painting of his father and mother in their wedding clothes, his father’s moustache still not grown fully. It was a happy painting, something that showed the pride of the man in the woman he had decided to marry. Happier times.

“Father… father has sent me to find you.”

His mother took another swig from the bottle, a bitter expression on her face as she looked at him, her face turning to face Yang for a moment, a flash of disgust in those eyes.

“And you bring your tame little _Faunus_ , like a good animal-lover… What’s _next_ , Jaune? Are you going to pollute your blood with hers? Do you _love_ the animal?”

The bitter, scathing tone that his mother spoke with was pain-riddled and full of anger, as her bottle was drained with another gulp, pushed down, his mother’s eyes red from crying, as well as the other emotions that she felt.

“Julius Arc was right.”

Her face showed surprise, as her bottle lowered a little. He didn’t know why he said that, but his mother’s eyes were on him, the bottle nearly on the ground now.

“He said that you should remember his words in the peach garden?”

His mother’s eyes darkened and she raised the bottle again, before his sentence seemed to register. Fear in her eyes, as his mother’s eyes went round the room, her eyes looking at the paintings, at the surroundings she found herself in, breathing picking up.

“W-what? I-I thought you said that… that you spoke with your grandfather… S-silly me, he- he can’t be, he’s not here, he’s not here, he was lying, that son of a Faunus was lying to me, no, no, no.”

His mother’s face showed fear, as she grabbed the crucifix that’d usually was hung down her neck, murmuring the prayers of benediction, her eyes going to the shadows.

“He said… He said that you are unworthy of Arya Arc by being a woman who… who only cares for her station in life, rather than the blessings she has.”

His mother’s face was an ashen white, as she looked at him. Something about those words had made his mother very afraid, her face turning fearful as she flinched, her praying starting to grow even louder.

“You bastard son of a whore! Can you hear me, you cold frigid asshole?! Wherever you are, haunting my son, you can hear me! Leave me alone!”

He was pretty sure that his grandfather didn’t haunt anyone, but his mother’s eyes seemed to become bloodshot and frantic, her fingers holding the bottle as if it were a weapon.

“Mother, please… please, calm down.”

He walked to her, trying to get her to calm down only to see her eyes focus on him.

“Yes… yes, yes, I’ll… I’ll have to calm down. He’s buried, he’s not going to come from the grave to haunt me like he said… I’m… yes, I’ve… I’ve- He’s-“

He took a few steps back, aware that his mother seemed to be focusing on him, uneasy with that intense stare.

“Your father… he’ll be at dinner, yes?”

There was an unhappy look on her face, but she seemed to be more morose than before, as she got up, turning to the mirror, walking with unsteady steps.

“He will be, mother.”

His mother turned to him, before she sighed and tried to muster the smile that she always did when there were children being stupid, a sigh coming from her lips.

“Then, I’ll best prepare for dinner. Your… Your grandfather- Well, I’ll just have to pray harder. I am not wrong, I am not wrong, it’s all Arya’s fault, he hid the weapons from me, and it’s not my fault. I’m not spitting in the face of my faith, no, I’m not the bad one, I’m the mother of his children, I’m their mother, I’m… I’m not wrong, it’s Arya who is wrong yes. He wasn’t a good husband, I’m doing the best I can for my daughters, and he’s wrong…”

His mother was denying that it ever happened, and he took a few steps, aware that he hadn’t fixed a thing, his mother’s laughter starting up, a burst of unpleasant, near-frantic laughter, and he motioned for Yang to open the door.

“Then… then I’ll see you at dinner, mother.”

He left his mother to her muttering, as she seemed to go into that state of being unreasonable. She was usually in control, but she’d been hurt by his father’s actions. There would be words between his father and mother again, and he’d made things _worse_ , he thought.

“She has _you_. Master Jaune, your mother is silly. She has you and your sisters. Why is she so upset?”

Yang didn’t get it, and he knew that it was just her nature as a Faunus that prevented her from knowing, as Faunus were not like humans.

“She’s upset that Ashe is allowed to wield weapons, Yang. Faunus aren’t allowed, as you know, to wield weapons.”

It was still the law, Yang’s eyes meeting his own and a bright sunny smile came to her face.

“For you, Master Jaune, I will. You must be kept safe. You are very special to me. Lady Saphron loves you, as does her mate.”

It was a difficult situation with Saphron and Terra, he knew. Father had seen Saphron’s degeneracy, and it was not wrong to feel like that. He knew that his father was someone who could understand, even though mother would not be very happy for the time being.

_‘I wish I could do something to help.’_

* * *

Blake Belladonna woke up curled in a corner of the cell her father and mother shared, watching how her mother slept on top of her mate, her father’s slow inhales and exhales continuing to be a soothing rhythm in the background. Her father’s eyes opened and regarded her, the faint hint of something in his motions.

“Blake, my daughter?”

She was up and at attention immediately, even as she knew that she had to get clean for the master, that she should be respectful of those higher in the hierarchy than she was. His hands gently pushed his mate off him and her mother’s head rested against her father’s thigh as he raised himself up, the chest hair starting to look somewhat better, his health and vigour improving a little after the vial with the special blood had been used for a brief restorative moment.

“Sleep with the Desecrator’s grandchild. You have my order to do so, in order to ensure that others will not suffer.”

She nodded to her father. The Rapist would mate with her and it would be _glorious_. The deer would watch and she’d get to hiss at it, because nobody took from the Panther what belonged to the Panther.

“As you wish, father.”

Her mother’s eyes opened lazily and she yawned, kissing her father on the stomach, her fingers brushing through his manly chest-bush. She got up and her father stopped her.

“The great general _Bai Meng_ said ‘ _What is essential in war is victory, not prolonged operations’._ Wise words to heed, daughter.”

Her mother smiled, as the Crocodile Faunus emerged mid-way during the saying of that, frowning a little at her father for saying it like that.

“Wisdom is not found within age, but within the eye of those who know they are below the ones making the decisions, _Xiao Ghira_. Do not presume to know better than _Xiao Niú._ ”

Eve got up, already dressed, the old Crocodile patting her head. Her father’s stern gaze was on the old woman as she moved with the Ox out of the pens, and Blake made it her task to get up and out as well.

“I do not like that Faunus. A traitor, mangling the traditions by daring to humble the Ox. The hound knows not, but that woman… She knows.”

Her mother’s soft smile was gentle, as she laid a hand on her father’s arm, trying to calm the man down a little.

“Now, do not worry. I am sure that everything will be fine, and that Eve will be back with us when the Master is done with her.”

Her father’s face darkened, the thought undoubtedly unpleasant for him, as it was for her. It brought a stab of jealous feelings into her mind, her eyes glinting with that faint displeasure, which her father noticed.

“You must keep her safe, Blake. If the Desecrator wishes to defile the Ox, you must offer yourself.”

She wouldn’t want to let anyone else be with her Rapist anyways! He was her rapist, and she wasn’t going to consider some Monkey as her _mate_. No, the Rapist would acknowledge her! She’d be acknowledged and the rapist would take her like she deserved! She was the best faunus he could ever have, her pussy much tighter than some animal fucking Deer!

“Ghira, dear… I don’t think it will be like that, my mate. She will obey the Master, as she has to. The dear is just trying to learn the things that Lady Ashe is teaching her.”

Her father did not agree, but Blake felt the urge to wash come up. The Master might be up soon, and she had to wash herself and be perfect in her appearance for him. It was ordered, and so it would be.

She stood before the Master’s bedroom, waiting for the door to open. It wasn’t opening, which likely meant that the master was nowhere near. She pushed the door open, coming face-to-face with a blade and a stern-faced Faunus Huntress looking her dead in the eyes, startling back as she did.

“The Master is not within his bedroom, _Bad Pet_.”

She wanted to shout at the Faunus for calling her by that infernal nickname, but she kept her peace. The Faunus was armed, likely had her Aura and was there to guard the Rapist and his family, so she’d have to be… finding the master. She would need to make a few guesses where the Rapist would be, and it would be where the _Deer_ was. She wasn’t in the Bestiary! She wasn’t one of the twenty-one!

She spotted the Rapist and the Deer walking through the hallway, the old Crocodile and Eve trailing behind them, talking quietly in some sort of weird language of sounds that her mother could listen to. She didn’t really care much, as she put a smile on her face. Good impressions, a good smile, and the Master would be with her.

“Master Jaune.”

Distrustful looks from the Deer and the Master, as she grimaced internally at the looks that she got. They were blessed that someone of the higher rungs of the Faunus was even addressing them with respect!

“Blake, hello. Here to learn some more words, or are you going to go on one of your little spiels about how I’m all bad and you’re some kind of goddess for the Faunus, hmm?”

She did not go on spiels about how he was all bad! He was her Rapist and the deer had taken her rapist! She shut her mouth and looked at him, her jaw trembling a little.

“I’m… Sorry…”

It hurt to say. You did not have to apologize to a human! The Deer and the Crocodile had the gall to nod their head at the same moment, the two judging her for things that they had no right to judge! They were the abominations, so they wouldn’t be able to be judgmental towards her!

“I’m sorry, okay? Y-yoooo arrre… the master…”

He looked into her eyes. It hurt, seeing those blue eyes distrustful, her m- _Rapist_ looking at her with eyes that seemed to not trust her! Her mother and father trusted each other without even questioning, so why didn’t her Ma- _Rapist_ trust her? She was honest!

“Just… get in, okay? Ashe’s brought her version of the Bestiary because Eve was curious, and… well, heh, I think I’d like to see what the Panther looks like.”

She entered with the Deer, the blonde Faunus giving her a dismissive look, focusing on the rapist as if he was someone better than her! The Deer should be bowing before the Ox, like she should!

The large tome was laid on the table, easily three times the size of the one that she’d seen her father hold when they’d still been at the camp with Sienna and Adam, the golden bands on the heavy leather-bound book looking fancy.

The Ox gasped a little, looking at the book with eyes that held interest. Upon the leather cover, in golden letters, the words ‘ _Bestiarum Vocabulum Faunus’_ were worked in elegant letterings that seemed to be a part of the human script, the old woman’s fingers pushing a key into the lock that kept it shut, the click of the lock awfully loud to Blake’s sensitive ears.

“An original edition… This must be… How did you even manage to _get_ this one?”

A dry chuckle, as the old woman’s fingers pulled the book open and Blake could see a beautifully drawn picture of a disk of ivory and of ebony there, with gilded lettering on the edges that she could not read, curling flowers wrapped around the edges of the pages, beautifully illustrated.

“It looks very pretty. So… what’s this? An encyclopedia for the Faunus?”

The wry sound from the old crone was enough to make her want to throttle the woman.

“You may find that there are some editions who have cut out many of the species that were once considered to be part of the Bestiary… But this one is whole. What species do you wish to know about, Jaune?”

The Rapist looked at her for a moment, before he glanced at the Ox. He was going to rape the woman one moment, and she was ready for it. She’d keep the Ox safe, even if she was already wet below. It would hurt for a moment with how desiring she felt of his raping shaft, but- it would be a sacrifice! She was beautiful! No deer would be taking that shaft if she could do it! She was ready!

“The Panther, if you don’t mind. I think Eve’s pretty well-known. If all the Ox represents is her, I’m sort of hoping that her brother is just sick in the mind.”

Blake nearly hissed. The Ox was pure, they were not sick in the mind! That was a reason for being discounted as a mate! A sickness of the mind was bad, it made bad and weak children!

“Very well… What is it, _Xiao Niú_?”

The Ox had tapped on the book, a page full of scribbles that she could not reach, the pale face looking at the old crocodile with something that resembled a plea. The Four should not be pleading with some aberration about things! They should demand and receive. That was how it had always went.

“It- It may be nice to read this, so Master Jaune can understand. An original by the Phoenix, I didn’t ever…”

The old crocodile woman barked a laugh, as the aged eyes peered at the human at the table. The Rapist looked interested, and the sigh of submission from the old woman was loud.

“Very well…”

The woman’s finger placed itself at the top of the row of characters, before she started to speak.

“To my darling, most kind and beautiful, I dedicate these words. May your lustre never fade, as pearls and rubies glint within your countenance, my body uplifted forevermore, to face all challenges. Fight, until heaven drops and earth rends. Fight, until the life fades. With my sword arm and your keen mind, may we conquer the heavens. With my flame of life and your moon-blessed intellect, may we shine in the heavens as stars around the sun.”

The old woman shook her head, a look like she’d read something disgusting, but the words were beautiful.

“A woman should not write something like that to another woman. _Hua_ _Mulan_ was sick in the mind, a degenerate who dressed like a man.”

Blake didn’t understand who this _Hua Mulan_ was, but the Ox did, apparently.

“You’re… you’re old enough to remember the great Warrior Goddess?”

The old woman frowned, nodding once. The woman didn’t seem to be very great.

“ _Unfortunately_. You would be _molested_ , _Xiao Niú._ Out of all of the Four of that generation, she was the most _difficult_ to handle, yet her skill as a warrior could be respected. I was young, back then. Ao Zhe was her… _object of affections_. I personally enjoyed Lilith Taurus’ presence much more, a shame that her son was as bull-headed and stubborn as they came. At least Chun Khan was quiet, even if she was the Tiger, her son Genghis always trying to cause fights...”

Blake just watched, as Eve Taurus looked at the woman like she was seeing a rare sight. The Ox got up and then prostrated herself before the old woman, bowing three times.

“This little one greets the venerable one.”

The old woman’s face looked like she’d seen something that was disgusting and she was forced to witness it, scoffing lightly at the Ox, the Master’s eyes on Eve as she moved.

“Do not prostrate yourself before me, child. I am not worthy of that much reverence. I am but an old woman in a world which has these ‘automobiles’ and carriages propelled by Dust. All I wish is for a world where I can see Master Jaune live happily with his family.”

The Crocodile wasn’t lying, Blake guessed, by the way which the Rapist smiled. He shouldn’t smile so fondly at a Faunus, as if there wasn’t an inherent difference between the two of them.

“The Master will be happy. I will be ensuring that, Lady Ashe.”

The Crocodile made a face, as she looked at the Deer and scowled somewhat.

“Breeding, my child, is better to observe than spirit. I do commend you for your willpower.”

The look on the Deer’s face didn’t really change, as she kept on looking at the Master, who looked strangely happy for the words that the Deer had said. The Ox got up again, her face looking seriously at the book and then dared to give a little glance up at the old Crocodile.

“I had no idea that you were of the generation before my grandfather, venerable one. To remember the great strategist Ao Zhe and the others of the Four of that age… You must be close to one hundred and ten. Even if you knew them as a child, you would have to be- No, that can’t be…”

The Ox looked a little worriedly at the old Crocodile, as if she was trying to think of some possibility, but decided that it wasn’t worth exploring, the Ox knowing better than she did, of course.

“I have fought during the Great War with Akira Belladonna, child. I am _old_.”

The Ox nodded, seemingly drawing an understanding from that.

“Then- then it would make sense, yes. I had thought- but no, the tail is not… It was a mere silly thought of this little one, venerable one.”

The Master started to laugh, as the Ox looked at him with one of those looks that Blake somehow seemed to find offensive to her in some way, like there was someone encroaching on her territory.

“She’s raised my grandfather and my father, and my sisters and me as well. She’s now teaching you something, Eve, and you should be grateful for that. My uncles died before I was born, and the wisdom that Ashe has is invaluable.”

The old woman’s cheeks turned somewhat red, as the old woman’s gaze turned a little sharper as it turned to the young man, the Rapist who had raped her and made her feel weird.

“Flattery and empty words mean little, Jaune. I am but a little woman in a large pond, and I am doing what I must to ensure the safety of the family I love.”

It was disgusting to hear those words from the old woman. Who would love the Humans as if they were a family that they could belong to but the sick of the mind, those who desired to be with _humans_. The degenerate dog looked like she wanted to mate with her more often than not, and it might feel good, but she wanted the Rapist!

The old woman’s fingers turned the pages, until Blake could see a beautiful illustration of a male and a female Panther Faunus, their bodies bare and clearly outlined, a large animal form of the Panther drawn, the dark of its pelt made from something that seemed to be glittering. A large character that Blake instinctively knew meant ‘Panther’ stood below it. Words that she knew instinctively had been inked into the page, speaking of the minor authority that the Panther held, the instinctive urge to read them making her heart soar.

“The Panther… It is for the next generations to witness and see the character and the power, the blood inking the paper drawn from the Panther’s veins. Allow me to… Ah, here we are.”

The image on the page was of a brilliant firebird, wings spread out wide, as the character for _Phoenix_ stood boldly upon the page, the old woman’s finger tracing over it, the features of the woman darkening somewhat. The golden glow of the flames nearly cast it alight on the page, the words writhing before her eyes as they seemed to wriggle and escape from her sight, the old woman's gaze clearly seeming aware of what was said, as the Ox spoke up.

“The blood of _Hua Mulan_ … The _lifeblood_ , even… This… This must be the sole remaining copy of the work, after the Three Days of Darkness… They printed the version I had, without the traditional blood inks...”

The reverence within the voice of the Ox was real, and Blake resolved herself to obtain this copy of the Bestiary for the Ox. A gift for the Ox, because it would be something worthy to obtain.

“Respectable, in some ways. The Ox, your great-grandmother.”

Another page was turned and a depiction of the Ox, russet-red colour to the massive animal shape, as the two figures that were male and female stood out, looking like they stood there waiting for something.

“Lilith Taurus’ blood, inking the Ox. This is the copy that Ao Zhe gave to Angela Arc-Maple at her wedding. The Turtle…”

The woman’s voice was almost respectful, as she turned to page to show the image of the Turtle, the deep black colour of the shell untainted, the character bold and pronounced. Blake couldn’t help but wonder whether the great strategist would approve of her. The woman had been touted as the greatest strategist ever to emerge from the Faunus even with her tainted shape.

“Ao Zhe, contributed her blood, also known as _Bai Meng_ , the White Dream. The White Death, upon the battlefield. We had an _acquaintance_ , during the war.”

A soft mirthless chuckle, as the woman let her fingers turn the page, leaving the image of the Tiger to be visible. A shape of a female and a male were distinct, their traits visible upon them as markings.

“Chun Khan, the Tiger. A quiet, modest woman, who cared more for her son Genghis than she should.”

Blake wanted to say something, as the Master’s fingers seized the page and he lifted it slowly, the image of a peacock visible, as the colours of it looked vibrant and young, a woman of slight features and a man of slighter features visible. She thought that the face looked a little familiar, as if she’d seen it before.

“The flock of the Phoenix… The attendants, back when there had still been a place for the fifty common species… Peacock, Crane, Pheasant, even a Sloth, but those were _rare_ back in the day. To convince those to mate, you’d have to bring a small army or just force-feed them aphrodisiacs until nature took its course.”

A chuckle that sounded evil and wicked, like the aberration was, came from the old woman’s mouth, as this document looked like heresy in the eyes of her. Father wouldn’t like to see that the aberrations were once members of the Faunus… That was _disgusting_.

“The Sloth is still counted as One of Twenty and One, of course, but… very well, it is not something people talk about much. They were the mendicants, those who spread the blessing of the Phoenix far and wide…”

A soft sigh, as the woman’s fingers traced over a page with a serpent Faunus called a Cobra, one of the aberrations that she’d seen once, the venom that it had spat having sickened one of them before it had been put to death like it should.

“Even the blessed ones are no longer with us.”

A serpentine shape with multiple heads appeared, the male and female depiction showing scales and outlining something about the mouth, with a small depiction of a Faunus with two heads.

“The Hydra, struck out of the Bestiary during the Three Days of Darkness. What has been, cannot come anymore. For their crime, they were struck and made a Vestige. And they shall have no king or queen… How _apt_. A vicious animal, brought to kneel by the Black Talon for the crime of attempting usurpation of the Truth of the Faunus by being arrogant and assuming that they could inherit the gift of Truth. They were struck from the Bestiary together with thirteen others.”

The old woman shook her head softly, as she looked at her pale fingers, the fingernails tapping onto the page of the Hydra.

“Suffer not the aberration to live, lest they propagate, that was the creed. They are a Vestige, expunged from the Bestiary. There is only the Turtle remaining, as the other scaled ones were lowered or expunged. Remember, Eve Taurus, hubris comes with the price of death. One does not challenge those upon high, lest the heavens strike them down.”

The Master looked interested, as the woman turned the page, a symbol that she did not know appearing on the page, as the old woman looked at it and then paused.

“The common ones are in this part. The Deer, the Cows, the Dogs, those who are the most common Faunus found. Even then… I would scribe into the book myself the name of those who hold merit. Those who have risen above their birth and become people whose merits can be recorded within the Bestiary.”

Blake didn’t know why she felt so angry, but the old woman looked at the Ox, whose eyes had lowered. There was something about the Three Days of Darkness that came to mind, but why…

“Menagerie is _dead_ , Eve Taurus. It rests as a testament to the _failure_ of your forebears. Will you fight against the order, or will you obey, as a slave should? The young Master of the house of Arc is your owner, and you will obey his commands… or will you resist and deny the truth?”

The woman’s voice was strict and Blake got up immediately, aware of what that meant, what insulting Menagerie, the home of her people that had been burnt and pillaged, its proud people enslaved.

“If the Rapist is going to rape anyone, it’ll be _me_.”

The old woman, the Ox and the Deer and the Rapist looked at her, as she looked at him.

“That raping shaft will go into me before it will go into her! She will be spared, even if I have to take all of that disgusting rape-slime from your penis, you rapist!”

The Deer’s eyebrows shot up, her mouth falling open in surprise, as the old woman looked at her and then snickered, shaking her head.

“My, the day… Your grandfather would spank you for even suggesting such a thing, Belladonna. He was a very prudish man at times. To insinuate that you wished to steal another woman’s mate…”

_‘HE IS NOT MY MATE! He raped me! He is not my mate, he is my rapist! He is not a Faunus!’_

Eve Taurus regarded her, Yang’s fingers holding the Master’s arm, pulling it to her in some form of possessiveness. She was given a dark glare from the Deer's eyes, the lilac colour darkening somewhat in anger.

“Do you want to have sex with me, Blake?”

It was not a question of want! Her father had said that she should sacrifice herself for the Ox if the Rapist wished to mate with her! The rapist shouldn’t mate with anyone but her!

“Yes! If it keeps your weak body sated, I will allow you the pleasure of raping me again!”

The Ox looked at her with a look that made Blake feel nervous, as the Master seemed to be averse to it, the aberration giving her a look that was judging, before the laughter came from the ancient fossil of a woman.

“She has been _neglected_ , Master Jaune. Your little Panther craves that which she hasn’t received in… was it a week? Have you properly mated with her, Jaune?”

The rapist looked at the old woman with a surprised expression on his face. He had not mated with her! She wasn’t his mate, he was her rapist, even if she wanted him to hold her and tell her that she was his mate.

“Well… eh, that’s sex, right? It’s been a while, and Blake’s been… a bit fussy.”

She was resisting as a Faunus should. She kept her tongue for the moment, as the Master looked at her with those eyes that looked irresistible. She had heard the Master exclaim happily when the Deer was with him, that sick and twisted little aberration.

“Then you must give her what she wants, Jaune. The little Panther has desired you… Show the Ox how capable a man you are at claiming your little Panther as a slave. Faunus require a bit of attention, like the animals they are before someone like you.”

The pale aberration spoke as if she did not consider herself part of the Faunus anymore, which made perfect sense! The pale skin of the crocodile was an aberration, as it looked at her as if she were something to be crushed below the heels of the woman’s shoes.

“Master Jaune… take the kitten before us. Show us why you are the Master and we follow your command.”

The soft words from the deer were the incentive that the Rapist needed, it seemed, as he smiled at her. The Rapist was going to rape her, it was to save the Ox. Her father would understand if she came back smelling of her ma- _rapist’s_ seed, he would understand if she’d have his prints on her body, if she came back dripping with the need because it had been forced arousal, she did not want the Master’s hard shaft, because…

The smell of the Master drew her in, her eyes looking up at him, golden depths meeting the Master’s blue as his hands were already busy with getting the pants down. She was wet. It was… _rape_.

It was rape and she was so wet that her nipples were pricking against the fabric. Her mouth opened and closed. She wasn’t a needy girl, this was rape, this was against her will, and she looked down. His hand grabbed the collar and she meowed.

_‘No! You’re not enjoying this! Think of the Faunus! The Ox must remain pure, you must sacrifice yourself.’_

Her underwear was soiled already with her need as her rapist dragged her to the bed. She didn’t resist much, no.

“R-rape me, y-you Rapist. C-come on.”

She growled, trying to resist as much as she could. Her eyes weren’t even looking at his facial features anymore, sure that they’d be set within that human scorn, just watching his manhood flop. It was _limp_.

_‘YOU DO NOT GROW LIMP WHEN YOUR MATE DRAGS YOU TO BED!’_

Even her father could muster an erection when her mother desired to mate with him! Even ball-less, her father was more aroused than the Rapist!

“Why aren’t you getting hard?! I am _beautiful_!”

She grabbed the soft flaccid member and gave it a jerk, the Master’s look at her making her feel bad, for some reason. It couldn’t be that she was sad, he was the master, a raping bastard who would be her _rapist_ , not her mate.

“You’ve got such an ugly inside though... I can’t understand how your mother could be so wonderful and you... You could _hate_ me so much. Yang at least understands how much it’d hurt to insult someone, but you never really see beyond your race, do you?”

She hissed at him. He was wrong! The Deer didn’t like him, he was _her_ Rapist and the Deer was stealing him from her!

“I’m a Faunus! I am-“

The clearing of the Ox her throat was loud and she shut up immediately. She could see the Master’s shaft start to twitch, undoubtedly because he was getting eager.

**“Can you just obey Master Arc for a moment, Belladonna? It grows wearisome to hear you prattle and insult the man who owns my collar and body. Do not _shame_ me, Belladonna, by acting like you are one of the Four. You are not, and you will _never_ be one of the Four. I would owe your father deference because he is a senior member of the Bestiary, but to you I do not. I may be young, but I am still the Ox. Obey your Master, Blake Belladonna.”**

The plaintive tone of voice, Blake’s gaze towards Eve, who looked at the Master with dark emotions in those blue eyes, her jaw clenching at the thought. The Master was her mate, and she would not admit that.

“I... I want to mate with you. Y-you... you are nice.”

_‘No, no, no! He’s a rapist. I do not want to mate with him, even if it would feel good.’_

She was so wet, and she angled her hips a little to show her need, her eyes looking at him. She was still wearing her clothing, the infernal outfit that made her look like a servant to the Rapist, the man who had brought her the first mating that she’d felt. It was not fair.

Her rapist watched her with those sad eyes, those sad eyes that made her feel pain. He was a human, he’d never be someone who’d be able to be worthy of her respect, and she knew that she was not going to be mated to a monkey.

“Please?”

She was pleading. Her hand had tugged the underwear aside and exposed herself before the man, her eyes looking into his own. He was her Rapist, she did not want to have anyone else touch her, because-

“Blake, if you promise to be a good Faunus like Eve and Yang, we can have sex.”

She would be the best! She nodded, like some submissive little slave girl, but it was not like that. He was definitely raping her, and his hard cock looked like it’d fit in perfectly. He smelled like the man she would wake up next to, the smell of her m- _rapist_.

Mother had always been so happy. The Master’s large cock stood there, as her fingers slid over it. Warm and hard, and she just could feel the world lose focus.

“Mhmm... Nice.”

There must have been an aphrodisiac in the food. She was not desiring him out of her own will, as she guided him to her sex. She was resisting, even as she gave herself a little mental pat to assure herself that she was perfectly suitable for some lustful rape-beast like the master. She wasn’t wrong. No.

_‘Why does he look like... like it’s not fun? Why does he look like he’s humouring me, like-‘_

The thoughts faded from her mind as the Master’s hard shaft pushed between her pussy lips, spreading her wide and her mouth opened in a loud ‘Ah-yeeahhhhh-hee!’ that was more embarrassing than she’d ever thought it would be. He shoved himself into her in one go, and it was... he must have lubricated himself before, obviously.

It was all a delusion that she might actually want him, that her pussy might wish to keep a hold on him, as her hands wrapped around him, pulling him close. She wanted him to touch her, to feel her body be-

_‘I’m the Panther’s daughter. I am someone special, and he is a raping human.’_

She came. Embarrassing purring meows came from her lips as she came so hard that she nearly passed out. She was so sensitive, as her legs twitched a little, trying to pull him into her, as her breathing was heavier and her body shuddered.

“C-come on! H-harder! I-I d-o-don’t f-feel a th-“

Her eyes rolled back and she came again as he pulled out and then thrust in. Her legs twitched again. He touched a special spot on her back and she just went and felt like she was floating on air, that spot right above the rump making her mouth open and long, guttural needy moans emerge as her eyes rolled back in pleasure. She was giving out utterances that didn’t make sense, but it felt so good to have him inside her. The master’s face was so concerned, and so.. so _worried?_

She couldn’t stop coming. It had been so long, so long. Her mate was inside her, her mate was touching her and she knew that she was a bad kitty, that she was a bad Panther for her mate, but he was-

The smack broke her haze of orgasmic delight, as the deer appeared in her view, the Master’s cock suddenly pulling out.

“Alright, you’ve wet the bed. Go and fetch a set of new sheets! You’ve embarrassed the Master by mewling like some sort of degenerate that his cock feels so good inside you.”

_‘I did what?!’_

She looked aghast, undoubtedly, as the Master’s cock still stood erect, and she realized that she’d wet herself. Had it really been that good? The old crocodile gave her a look that was pitying. That was not allowed!

The Rapist looked at her with a warm look in his blue eyes. His cock had not come inside of her. She tried to inch a little closer, but the deer blocked her.

“Get clean! The Master did not even get to orgasm yet because you started to twitch like you were insane. Clean the bed now!”

The crocodile and the deer were both aberrations. She had not made that much of a mess, she was Blake Belladonna and it had been good. The master’s scent would stick for a bit. She was still ready to rise up against the Master, even if she wanted to feel him pound into her like a raging piston of unstoppable lust.

“You are... rather sensitive, Blake. It must be something like what your mother said, with the sensitivity... Are you feeling a little more eager to serve?”

She... she didn’t know. He felt really good, and she should be a little more... humble, she supposed. The Ox was looking at her with questioning eyes, and she sighed to herself. She’d have to... perhaps say that it might have felt good.

“It felt good. You’re... You’re _not_ too bad.”

The old Crocodile had to rain on her parade, the woman snorting loudly at her words.

“If you had more orgasms, you would’ve blacked out permanently for an hour, girl. He is the man you have chosen, as you should. He is better than any mate you could get from the Faunus...”

That just wasn’t true! The rapist was an evil man who should love only her!

“You have no right to say that, you barren aberration! He is not my mate! He _raped_ me, and he will continue to rape me because I am better than some vegetarian deer!”

The old woman didn’t know the humiliation of laying with a human! She was not loving a human at all! It was rape! She had to be strong for the Ox not to be raped as well!

“Oh really?”

The woman’s hand touched her and the eyes turned to a deep forest green, looking down at her. It was strange, she supposed, how that could happen but-

“He is my first man! I won’t let anyone take him from me!”

If there was a moment where she wished that she could be struck by lightning and die, this was it. That damn Semblance had activated again and she was saying things that her father would hate.

“She’s jealous. Understandable. It is not every day that she has to face the reality that her mate is desired by more than one woman. Power begets love, child. Those in power are always beloved more than those who hold none.”

She wanted to die. She’d said that, and it’d been true. She wasn’t... she wasn’t against him. The Faunus, they were important, but... but he would touch her. He had made her feel really good. The tears came, leaking down her cheeks.

“Why don’t you understand, Arc? Why do you pick a stupid low-born deer when you could have _me?!_ She slept with animals, she is impure!”

He did that insufferable look of understanding, and he petted her head. It felt good, as her golden eyes peered up at him, the understanding smile hurting her even more. It hurt so much because it felt so good to be petted.

“Because I am fond of her, that doesn’t take away that you were acting like an animal, Blake. Faunus don’t know better when they’ve been at a certain level, Ashe always said...”

The old crocodile had the audacity to nod, as if she were higher in the Bestiary than she was! That was impossible! Only seniority would count, and this old woman would not ever count!

“They are somewhat dull in wits at times. Some of my granddaughters are cunning, but illogical. It is sadly, the thought of what one has. Tyrian, my grandson, has more than proven his intelligence. Blake Belladonna, it is only out of respect for your grandfather that I have left you intact. The Faunus of this household serve the Arc. The child you birth will be from this house, even if it will never bear that name under this system of governance.”

The old woman’s fingers left her skin, the eyes looking down at her, blood-red and almost mocking.

“I am not an animal! I am a proud Faunus, and I will make you worship my body, Jaune Arc!”

She had her pride! She was about to get up, but a hand grabbed her throat and she was pressed against the bed, the blonde deer looking down at her.

“You will worship _his_ body, Blake Belladonna. You may be a woman he has chosen to allow to be with him, but you will _not_ shame him by demanding that he bow before you. You will _kneel_ in service to him and his family, as I will kneel before him when he mates with me!”

The words from the deer were sickening. You did not bow your head before a human, at most, that was reserved for your mate! She was not going to declare him her mate, even if she really wanted to! She was a proud Faunus.

“Then I will be there to see you make me kneel, you twisted aberration! You are no deer in my eyes!”

The Master sighed and she shut up immediately. Fear gripped her heart as he grabbed her collar, his eyes looking into hers for a long moment, before he shook his head and let go. She watched, as he turned to the deer and then grabbed her chin and tilted it up.

_‘What? No, no, no... No! NO! I WILL NOT BE DENIED BY MY MATE!’_

He kissed the deer. Her heart felt like a sledgehammer had hit it, shattering into pieces. It was... it was beautiful. The sun seemed to shine on them as the kiss was light and warm and made her feel low, like she’d done something horrible. She was... she was watching a mate kiss another mate, and it wasn’t... it wasn’t _her_. She...

“Disgusting... But expected, alas. There will always be that pull towards strength... You see how they kiss, _Xiao Niú?_ ”

The old crocodile spoke to the Ox, and Blake looked at the Ox, whose facial features looked... yearning?

_‘No, you’re seeing things. There would be no way that the Ox would lower herself to think that a deer was blessed by kissing my mate!’_

She’d better keep that thought to herself, as Eve Taurus spoke, her face placid and calm and reserved once more.

“They look... pleasant. This is... You are a cruel one, Lady Ashe. Such a cruel one, to show me such a sight.”

The woman’s soft cackle was already something that annoyed her, the laughter cruel and without even the slightest shred of doubt about the amusement she found within the Master kissing his deer. The two parted and Jaune looked at the old woman, whose hand was laid on Eve’s shoulder.

“Kiss this little Ox, Jaune. Show her how a man kisses a woman.”

_‘No! He’ll defile her!’_

The Ox flushed red, obviously out of anger at being forced to commit such a horrid thing like kissing a human, walking towards the Master.

“No! He will kiss _me!_ ”

She spoke loudly, and the Master’s eyes looked at her with a question, as the Ox stopped, looked at her with that look that showed her lack appreciation for the interruption, as well as some pique at being forced to humiliate herself, Blake thought.

“I... guess, if you want to go first.”

She got up from the bed and then pushed herself up to him. His taller frame was difficult to navigate, but it would make something of a twisted sense. She’d keep the Ox safe, just as her father had said. She’d make sure that her mate kissed her!

The lips were soft. Very soft, warm, his teeth behind the spongy tissue like a hidden little door. She was not enjoying this. She was just... protecting the Ox. Her leg hooked around his leg and she hugged him closer.

_‘Hmm...’_

Her eyes closed, so she wouldn’t have to look into his blue eyes. She was getting more aroused, her nipples hurting from the lack of attention, the feeling of being ready to mate something that drove her mad, the need within her to get the mate she craved.

Her kiss intensified from her side, her tongue invading his mouth and meeting with his own slimy muscle, the touch making her lower body quiver. She felt him seize her with his hands, and she opened her eyes. Blue met with her golden colour, and she could feel the faint brush of something go through her body. The Master was still half-naked, the shirt pressed against her. He smelled like her.

“You’re a little worse at kissing than Yang is... But she’s my Yang.”

The feeling in her bosom made her feel a spike of jealousy. She wasn’t just any Faunus! She was the Panther’s daughter!

“I am not-“

Whatever she was going to say was interrupted by the door opening, a Huntsman-trained Faunus with the flickering collar entering.

“Grandmother, Lady Camellia has returned. She has survived the subjugation and has arrived at the third street from the house.”

The old crocodile’s face seemed to light up as if she’d just heard that she’d have gotten a new lease on life, the old woman’s motions remarkably fast, speeding off faster than she’d ever seen the woman move, leaving the three of them around the Master, the serpent Faunus looking at the three of them.

“Master Jaune? Come. It is your sister as well, and she will need your presence, for you are her younger brother.”

The Master’s face lit up with a smile, his eyes glinting with that faint happiness that she might also show if she had any siblings. There were only a few Faunus families who held multiple children. She might... she might want more than one child. She’d...

The Master was already getting ready, and she wouldn’t be late for whatever meeting he had with his sister. The creepy one was not present much anymore, so that meant the evil short one had just arrived.

* * *

Yang smoothed her skirt out as she stood there at the Master’s side, her eyes glinting at the sight that he made for her. A beautiful man, someone who could dominate the world if he wished, and she felt giddy at the sight of him.

“It seems that we’ll be the only ones to greet her, since it’s still in the morning... Father wouldn’t want to be disturbed whilst he speaks with Saphron.”

The older sister was learning. The Master needed her love, as much as he needed Yang’s love. She wondered if she could wear her uniform sometime soon. The Master had liked seeing her in it, teaching the degenerate kitten to make happy things happen, instead of the lies that she always spoke.

The large gate to the property opened and six members of the Faunus Management Bureau followed after their director, Camellia’s boots crunching on the driveway, the woman’s fingers holding firmly to the leash that was tied to the collar that’d been welded around the neck of the Faunus slave that accompanied her.

_‘A pitiful sight...’_

The man‘s beard was a mess, the tail that flicked back and forth behind him with most of the steps still there, a defeated expression on the man’s face.

The Lion, a _hero_ who had stood to guard the body of the Master’s uncle. A tragic sight, she’d imagine, but the man looked like he clung to some fraction of hope. She caught sight of the old crocodile moving surreptitiously through the gardens, like a predator stalking its prey. Out of sight, ready to strike, the look of someone on the hunt for something to rip and tear into on the old woman’s face.

_‘That level of hate... That’s something really bad he did, to the Master’s family.’_

She could understand it. If someone harmed her Master, she would do something worse. She would hunt them down and destroy their hope and their life. That was just natural.

The Master smiled, as his older sister reached him. Blood and pain hung around the woman like a perfume, as the hat on the woman’s head was straightened a little, the stern blue eyes looking at him.

“I’m back, Jaune.”

The woman’s voice was tense, as the Master went in for a hug. The members of the Faunus Management Bureau did not seem to wish to notice, as their director struggled a little in the Master’s arms.

“Camellia!”

The woman’s short frame did not lend itself well to making him let up, her struggles of trying to push the Master away whilst mutterings of ‘Not in front of the grunts. Jaune, let go! Stop it, no hugging!’ turning into something that might be a hug, if not for the mumblings that she did not want this. The Master seemed to feel the weight of the hug, as his older sister was released, her stern gaze looking at the members of her organisation.

“Dismissed. You’ve seen me back home, now go back to your homes. You have the rest of the day off, and we’ll start the interrogation of Sienna Khan in the morning. That little pussycat has made herself a nuisance... Let’s see her uppity attitude remain.”

The Master smiled, as the members of the FMB saluted their Director, Camellia motioning to the Faunus man whose leash she still held.

“This is the Lion, Leon-“

The Lion, focusing on the two of them finally, seemed to startle for a moment, as he stepped forward with a tug on the leash by Camellia Arc.

“Arya? N-no, he- he’d have children by now, he would have...”

The Master sighed softly, looking at the Lion with a look that was sad in his own way.

“She _must_ be dead... there is no way, there is no way that she would be still alive, she’d be nearing two hundred now, yes... yes, she must have died, and-“

The whistling of a blade, as the old Crocodile woman appeared at the Lion’s side, a straight blade standing at the man’s throat suddenly as the woman appeared at his side.

“ _Who_ died, Leonardo the Lion? The Truth _never_ dies.”

The man screamed in a girlish manner, the body moving away from the blade, the Master’s sister tugged away with the leash slipping.

“No, no! YOU CANNOT STILL BE ALIVE?! NO, You- you _traitor_! _Murderer_! You are a betrayer of the Faunus, the one guilty of the highest crime! I-if they know, if they know what you did, I’ll-“

The laughter from the old woman’s lips was dark and maniacal, like some sort of evil bad person from a fairytale. Yang watched as the Lion crawled away, the short ancient woman advancing like the tide at the sea, her eyes glinting with that wickedness that was so predatory.

“You _still_ cannot speak of it, Leonardo. I was _never_ a fool to allow anything to slip to my _enemies,_ little Lion. Oh, when Arya sees you... When he sees you, ahh...”

The woman was crying tears of happiness, which made her look rather monstrous, as the thought of the Lion being flayed alive came to her mind. You did not betray your family. The sick-minded girl had appeared in her dreams last night, and she had told her interesting things about dragon Faunus. They were no longer found in the Bestiary these days.

_‘The Master must not come to harm. If he dares to raise a hand against one of the Master’s family...’_

“You monster! You maniac! I am glad that I remained loyal to the Faunus, whilst y-“

The man’s mouth tried to move, but the crocodile’s blade laid against it, the man’s eyes horrified, as he tried to speak but no sounds emerged.

“Ashton said that you were the greatest, B-“

The words couldn’t escape his mouth, as the old woman cackled softly, her foot kicking the old Lion.

“You can’t speak a word of the Truth, Leonardo. That is the power that I hold. Your truth has been taken from you, and you will _pay_. Oh, I will have to start cooking... It will be _glorious_... Camellia, my dear? Allow me to bring little Leo to his pen. You’ve done well. Jaune? Inform your father that the betrayer of his brother has been brought in, and that I will be requiring a consultation about his fate... Oh, this has just made my day... Ahh, if only you could see this, Ashton...”

The Master’s older sister looked a little put-out, but she seemed to accept the old Faunus woman’s words, the sharp gaze directed at her.

“So you are still around, little animal.”

The distaste in the woman’s voice was there, as Yang fearlessly met the eyes of the oldest Arc sister, bowing after a few seconds before the woman as was the custom.

“I am, Lady Camellia.”

The woman nodded, curtly. A sideways glance was given to the Lion, who looked like he wanted to run away, as the old crocodile pressed him down to the ground, the blade still at the Faunus man’s throat.

“Good. I might need someone like you to interrogate the Tiger. That bitch has been snooty all night, even with only her eyes able to look at me angrily... This time, there will not be another attack.”

The anger in the woman’s eyes, as the manic grin that seemed to settle on her features frequently appeared again, was palpable. Yang nodded.

“She will kneel before the Master, as the Ox will, eventually. She will learn that there is only the Master.”

The surprise on the face of the woman was present, as she looked at her brother’s departing back, Yang staying behind as was proper. The old woman had commanded Jaune to seek his father, so it would be something that he would do alone.

“You found the asshole? Well, that guy’s got a date with a knife and my crew, I’ve-“

Yang shook her head, and leaned closer.

“His _sister_. The Master holds her collar. She will _serve_ , as the old one commands.”

The Ox would bow before the Master. She would love the Master, as Terra loved the Master. She would tell the master about her kind. He would love her, regardless. The Master was kind and understanding.

He was the light of her world, after all. Without him, what hope was there in this world?

Jaune Arc was the beloved of Yang Xiao Long. None would challenge her and be left intact.

* * *

**Leonardo the Lion... is going to be facing the ire of a very pissed off Faunus.**

**I was just asking whether you'd like to see something like canon Jaune in the Broken Fangs universe. Plop the guy right into the mess, have him give a contrasting point of view. Ought to be funny, I thought.  
  
"There's two Master Jaune's!" "Yang! You've got horns!" "You're... me. Why are you looking like me?" "He's got muscles. It's Master Jaune with muscles!" "I'm Jaune Arc, and... eh, I was on my way to Anima, but I went for the bathroom to be sick, because-" "Motion sickness? Yeah, I have that too. So... Eh, hi. Yang? Could you ask father to come here?" "I'll... Why are you a Faunus? Why do you wear that collar?" "I'm a slave. Master Jaune is my owner, Master Jaune." "That's wrong!" "No? They lost their rights. Why? Where you are from, did they have rights?" "She used to be a human! She's not supposed to look like some kind of stripper maid!" "But- But I like wearing clothes... Ooh, Master! Master must like-" "PULL YOUR TOP BACK UP!" "Awww..." "She's adorable, isn't she?"  
  
**

**Leave a comment if you'd like!**


	35. The Lion's Share

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaune goes to give a message to his father, the Lion speaks with truth, and Blake is as wonderful as she always is.

**May you find enjoyment in my writings, yet tread(And read) carefully.**

* * *

Jaune made sure to knock quietly on the door that led to Saphron’s spare room, the door opened by one of the Faunus Huntresses, the collar’s lights flickering a little, as the woman’s gaze turned to the interior of the room again. He entered the room to see his father laid in the bed with Saphron and Terra at his sides, sleeping. It must be a condition to access Saphron's Semblance or something, as the man’s eyes were closed and he looked like he was sleeping, Saphron curled up against him.

“Master Jaune, Master Arya has been asleep for nearly thirty minutes.”

He didn’t care much about that, clearing his throat, and watching how the three on the bed woke. Saphron was the first to wake up, her eyes looking at him and smiling softly, as his father got up, rubbing his head.

“Still, he _would_ say that. It is what it is, even if the world has turned. Saphron, don’t worry. Daddy’s got a few thoughts to help you, and you’re safe now. I still love you, my little princess.”

Saphron’s eyes looked happier, as Terra’s head nudged against his father’s side like a good dog should. She got up, looking at him with sparkling eyes.

“He is the Master’s father. He is good too.”

Saphron looked at him with a long face, her expression changing barely from how she appeared, her fingers ran through her hair.

“I love you, Jaune.”

His father’s expression didn’t really change much, as he sighed.

“I love him too, Saphron. _Differently_ , because I am your father but I do love you both, my little princess. Jaune, what is it?”

He looked at the man as he got out of bed, the clock registering that it was nearly nine in the morning. Breakfast should have been served already, he guessed.

“Ashe said that you should come to the slave pens. The Lion is here.”

His father’s smile turned cold, as the dark glint in his eyes showed, Jaune’s body freezing up as fear shot through him, the man’s exhale soft.

“It’s been a while… Let’s see whether the man remembers me.”

_‘He thought I was you, dad.’_

He hoped that Ashe would be okay. The woman had been a little worrisome with her laughter. He could understand it, though.

“Saphron, my dear… Daddy has to go and talk to someone. I’ll see you at breakfast, okay? I love you, and you are safe within our house. Jaune? Do you mind if I borrow your deer Faunus for a moment after breakfast is concluded?”

He shook his head softly quietly mumbling a 'no, I don't mind', Saphron hugging him suddenly, arms wrapping around him and the smell of her body invading his nostrils. Her nipples were erect, as her head brushed against his neck, her sniffing of his scent, as she kissed his neck.

“Aw, Saph, stop it, I’m not five and I don’t need kisses. I’m seventeen!”

She pulled herself back a little, looking at him with a smile on her lips that made her look as warm as a summer night.

“Terra would lick you if you allowed her. She’s my Faunus, so if I tell her to go and lick you all over, you’ll have to suffer it. Older sister _privileges_ , Jaune. If I sic my little doggy on you, you’re going to lie there and take it.”

He gave a good-natured sound in the back of his throat, his eyes looking at Terra, who looked like she’d do it if Saphron ordered it. That wasn’t too bad. The older Faunus was a little strange, but she meant well. Her sister’s mate… was okay.

“Hush, or I’ll put your hair in pigtails, Saph. Wouldn’t want to look like you dropped out of a tree again, would you?”

The look on Saphron’s face was amused, as she laughed softly at the memory of that time, long ago. Terra looked curiously at her Mistress and made a questioning sound, before Saphron’s eyes darkened and she looked into his own.

“Father… helped, a little. We talked, and he knows the truth. I’m… Sorry. Sorry for making you suffer that, I’m… I’m- _sick_ , I know, and…”

He shook his head softly. She didn’t need to be sorry. She was his big sister, and that was more important than who she loved. His father had said that it didn’t matter, so it didn’t matter.

“You’re with your Faunus, and you two are a good mistress and slave. Whatever you do together, is none of my business. Even if father lets me inherit when he’s decided I am read, that won’t change, Saphron.”

His father’s fingers were wrapped within a set of white gloves again, as he looked sternly into the eyes of the Faunus Huntress in the room.

“Guard my daughter with your _life_. We do not wish to be shamed by another intrusion like near-on a week before. Failure is _not_ accepted, ladies.”

The Faunus nodded obediently, and Saphron sighed softly. It must be hard for her to be guarded, but it was the reality for now.

“Go to get your breakfast, Saphron. Jaune? I’ll be a little later, to see what Ashe has brought us.”

He could only think the best, as Saphron’s hand grabbed his own. She squeezed it softly, trying to reassure him.

Everything would be alright.

* * *

She stood to wait, spotting the Master and his father there, having left the room alone. Eve had not gone for the Bestiary, even though the Crocodile had left it unguarded. She had nearly went for it, but the warning growl of the Huntress Faunus in the corner had made her stop. There was danger there, and the old woman seemed to have allies amongst the Faunus of the household.

“You are dismissed, Eve, Blake. Go back to your cell, have a nice bit of breakfast too.”

The Rapist smiled at the two of them, as Eve did a perfect curtsy, her own body moving in a similar way, still reminded of the lessons that she’d suffered in that room.

“Yes, Master Arc.”

The Ox was polite, as she should be. A shudder went through her body as she looked at the Rapist, the one who had made her pussy wet. The bed had been cleaned together with Eve, who had merely made a small comment about her possibly enjoying herself a little _less_ , a smile on the other woman’s lips as she easily took care of the mattress.

She would go to the cell, as the Rapist had told her. Her father would be happy to see that she’d protected the Ox from her Rapist’s big shaft. Mother would be… well, mother. She had been suggesting tips to her. It was… she would need to ask for some more.

“You are really sensitive to the Master’s manhood, are you not?”

The Ox spoke up as they walked back to the pens, the path familiar, her eyes falling on some of the Faunus already at work, trimming the hedges to be perfect.

“He was… he made use of me. Anything to keep you safe, Ox.”

The older woman’s hand stroked through her red hair, the horns peeking through, as the blue eyes looked into her own for a long moment.

“Oh, I doubt you will need to worry. He is…”

The woman seemed to find the need to search for a term, as her brow furrowed and her eyes glanced at her again.

“A _human._ The man who will feel my body and break my seal of chastity. The one who will…”

There was a tone of sadness, a deep melancholy within the Ox’s voice, as her hands rubbed her eyes, the Ox wiping it off on the garment that she wore.

“When that day comes… I will be ready. For the Faunus. He _will_ mate with me.”

Blake felt anger rise within her. The woman was sacrificing herself for the people, she would let the Master mate with her!

_‘No!’_

She could already see it. The Master’s deer would assist, and the Ox would be spoiled for the Faunus, just as she was. Father knew better than her the rules and regulations, of course, but it was still something important. A woman who knew her place was still valued, even if there were very few who were worthy of the Ox.

They entered the pens, hearing the amused cackling of the diseased Crocodile Faunus as they nearly entered the area where they'd been penned, outside of the other cells where the Faunus were kept, the woman’s cackling more than enough to make it sound like the woman was intensely pleased.

“Stop that, you aberration! He is a hero!”

Her father was yelling at the old pale-faced crocodile, the woman standing in front of a small cage, fit for one to sit in, the cage placed against the wall, two Faunus wearing the Huntsman collars shifting the cage a little. The Lion sat there in the cage, only a shirt and a set of pants worn.

“He is _no_ hero! He knows what he has done to this family, and he is the guilty one!”

The man stood there, as they passed by the crocodile, the man noticing the two of them.

“You! You’re Eve, aren’t you?”

The Ox regarded the man, before she nodded calmly. The Ox stopped to look at the man, a pitying look on her face. The crocodile turned her attention to the Ox, a smile on her lips.

“She will serve the young master of the Arc family, Leonardo. You know what _that_ means, don’t you, _betrayer_?”

The man growled, as the old woman cackled, clearly amused by the growl.

“What has he betrayed, lady Ashe?”

The woman’s eyes looked at the Ox for a moment, before she pressed her lips together, clearly unwilling to speak of it.

“The Faunus. Akira Belladonna righted the _wrong_ that he has committed, and he has evaded his justice for a long while. Leonardo the Lion, you are below my contempt. When you meet with Master Arya, you will know the weight of your sins.”

The smile on the old Faunus woman’s face was delightful, as the madness in those eyes, that pure vile hate within those eyes made their sick diseased irises stand out, the look in those eyes never even respecting the man.

“I _served_ my people, unlike you. You should have died decades ago, you old fossil! Your generation has come and died, and you cling to life like a monster!”

A tapping of shoes on the stone of the pens, and Blake could see how the father of the Master came into view. She glanced around, trying to see whether her mother was around. Father was still standing at the bars of his cell, and she joined him, standing there like a pretty Faunus slave, watching the face-off.

“He is still one of the twenty-one! What has been before, will be! Know your place.”

The old woman looked at her father and made a dismissive shrug, completely dismissing him.

“Arya, this is Leonardo.”

The man’s hands were covered in gloves, as he looked down at the man in the cage, the man’s tall stature making him look imposing, the impeccable sharpness of the clothing that he wore giving him the look of someone of the higher class.

“Leonardo, it is nice to meet you again.”

The man addressed the Lion without a title or anything else, the man’s eyes looking at the Lion. Blake adjusted herself a little to look better at the man’s features, a surge of fear going through her as she caught the blue eyed gaze, the man’s attention shifting to her for a brief moment.

“Your brother died for my people to be _free_ , Arya. You never had the spine to be as brilliant as Ash was, you _always_ were the weak one, the crying child of the three! If he’d see you now, he would be ashamed of you, seeing that all that the youngest of his brothers is good for is keeping an old fossil around!”

The man’s face looked at the Lion and he sighed softly. The Arc patriarch looked with a raw anger blazing in his eyes at the Lion, a look that showed the control the man had over his anger, the wrath behind the blue eyes fearful.

“I’ve seen _enough_. You really are a _treacherous_ animal, Leonardo. This is _our_ world now, Leonardo. We have the Ox, we will have the Tiger soon as well. You have _no_ idea what you have done, you _stupid_ mongrel. You have _no_ idea. He would be ashamed of you, you know? Where did that young man go who told me that he’d do what he could for the family after Aaron died? Where did that _loyalty_ go?”

The man sighed and rubbed his face, his eyes looking darkly for an instant, as he moved without any sort of hesitation from the cage that the Lion was kept in, the crocodile following like a loyal bootlicker. Her father looked at the Lion, whose eyes looked darker, the cell door opened up, her father passing through the opened door, standing in front of the cage, the two Faunus Huntresses having remained at the sides of the Lion's cage, looking at the man within with baleful eyes.

“Ghira… You still believe, do you? The Ox will have your ear, you know her. The Arc is… They are-“

The man tried to speak but couldn’t seem to find the words, his eyes saddening, as her father sighed deeply.

“Blood calls to blood, Leonardo. It is their world now. What has been done cannot be undone. We can only do what we must for the Faunus from our position as caretakers of the great Bestiary. My daughter will be of service, as she shows her loyalty to our people.”

The Monkey spoke up suddenly.

“That’s… the Master’s father, right? He looks like a cold-hearted guy.”

A mocking, snide laugh from the Lion, as the man shifted a little in the cage.

“A crybaby who used to cry when he was disciplined. Someone who never would amount to much, a little stupid fool. She’s got her talons in him, and he’s _never_ going to measure up. Akira Belladonna did much… I knew, and-“

The man cut off, his throat seizing, as a sigh came from his lips.

“He looked really sad. What did you… what did you _do_ to him? He knows you, I mean, that wasn’t a look that you’d give to someone you think of as lesser.”

The Lion turned his head, and Blake could feel the emotion that the man felt, something in his eyes, as he seemed to recognize the Monkey.

“Ah, the Monkey? I recognize the facial features, your grandfather’s picture was on the mantle in Julius Arc’s study. I… I did what I _had_ to do. I brought Ashton Arc to the Four, in order to serve my people.”

Blake somehow thought that it wasn’t quite the truth.

“He is a hero. It is a pity that he did not bring the both of them.”

She kept silent, as a daughter should. Her mother entered from the side of the washing rooms, where slaves could wash themselves somewhat with water from the tap. She spotted Leonardo and moved calmly to her mate, the woman’s smile soft.

“Hello Leonardo. Are you well?”

Her hand on her father’s arm was delicate, as the woman’s eyes met with her mate for an instant, the Lion looking up at her.

“Hello Kali… Not so great, but hey… They’ll _never_ break me. I did what was _right_. I did what the people needed, what _we_ needed.”

Her mother walked closer to the cage, the two Faunus Huntsmen standing there at attention and looking at her warily. Their weapons were ready to move at a moment’s notice.

“If that was so, yes. Have the nightmares stopped?”

The man shook his head.

“She’s still alive. She’s still alive, and she’s got _power_. She’s still alive, and she’s still-“

The man halted abruptly, as Blake could feel the faint tapping on the stone, the look on her face changing, as the Master came walking up to them, smelling of fresh bread and something sweet on the breath. It was nice to smell, and her mother looked at the Master with a smile on her face.

“Master Jaune, did you sleep well? Ooh, I can smell you on Blake, did you enjoy her much? It’s such a delight to see you make her flower like a beautiful blossom.”

The uneasy look on the Rapist’s face was something that she felt a brief pang of something in her gut, her eyes meeting with her mother’s, who smiled kindly at the Master.

“I slept… I slept well. I thought I’d talk to Leonardo for a bit. Ashe and father are speaking about his fate, and…”

The Lion rose, as the Master stood behind the bars, her father withdrawing a little back into the cell. There was propriety, she knew.

“And I think you at least deserve to know…”

A soft scoffing sound came from the Lion, as the Lion gazed at the Rapist, the man’s beard messy, as the man’s face darkened.

“Know what my fate is, Arc? I did it _gladly_ , and it is only through happenstance that I did not tear your line from the soil. Blood calls to blood, Arc. Your family did the unthinkable and you are cursed for your crime against the Faunus!”

The Master’s face looked sad, as he sighed deeply, his expression changing to something that made her feel a deep regret. The Master, no, the _Rapist_ should not look so sad.

“He’ll be waiting at the green carnations, Leonardo. He told me to tell you that. He’ll… He said that he’ll always be waiting for you, as long as it takes.”

The Lion’s face stiffened as his eyes went wide, as the man’s expression seemed to turn haunted. His head lowered, a choked sob coming from the man’s throat as he seemed to have heard something that moved him. The Lion’s head rested against the cage, a soft whine from his throat, as a mournful roar came from the man’s throat.

“He’ll… He’ll wait for you, Leonardo. If he ever meant anything to you, then… Walk to the green carnations. He’ll wait.”

The Lion’s head rose, as his gaze rested on the Rapist, eyes going wide as the words sank in, the tears coming. Why the Lion was so distraught she did not know.

“Oh… by the _gods,_ by the _gods…_ No! NO! Aaaaaaaaaaaah~!”

The man’s hands grabbed the bars, as he roared in grief or pain, as the tears came.

“He never blamed you. I just… I wanted to give you the message. He said that he’d want you to know.”

The Lion’s cry was pained, as the hands gripped the bars on the cage hard enough to make the bones in his fingers creak.

“HE MEANT _EVERYTHING_ TO ME!”

She… had no reference. She didn’t know what the man was talking about, as the Rapist sighed softly, the Lion’s head resting against the cage, the tears dripping down onto the ground, the man’s body shivering a little in the pain that he felt.

“He’ll wait. Don’t worry. He’ll be waiting.”

The Rapist left, shaking his head softly. Her mother looked sad for a moment, before she turned to her mate. Her father grabbed her arm and held her in a way that indicated that he’d like to speak with her.

“I’ll go and escort the Master, Ghira, can you ensure that Leonardo is okay?”

Her mother hurried off after the Master, whose retreating back made Blake feel a little darker, as the Lion cried, his pained voice loud in the space that they occupied. For such a large room, there was space for many.

“Why do you cry, Leonardo?”

The Lion’s cries did not still, as the man’s fingers pulled something from his pocket, the glisten of gold in the light, the necklace of a lion with two stylized arcs, one of the man’s fingers showing a ring, as she’d always seen it.

“You would not understand, Ghira. The Panther cannot speak, for he has not known the loss.”

The Lion’s head rose, looking at the Ox for a moment, the young woman brushing her hair with a comb that her mother had left with her, the Ox looking at the Lion.

**“What makes you so upset, Lion?”**

The Voice spoke, and the Lion’s head rose, looking at the Ox with eyes that were hollow and dead. A man who had heard something terrible, Blake guessed.

“My mate has passed away, Ox. I weep for my mate. My life's light has faded.”

The necklace was raised up, as the ring on the finger was plucked off, the two in a grip.

“You found a mate? Did you produce an heir?”

The Lion looked at her father and shook his head.

“This was our betrothal ring. My mate, he said that after the War, we’d… We’d do something, so we could live together in private.”

She must have misheard, the man might’ve just slurred the words. The Lion could not have said ‘he’ rather than ‘she’. That was just silly. No Faunus was degenerate, of course, especially not someone like the Lion, a hero!

“A human, Leonardo? Your mate was a human?”

A small nod, as the man’s eyes looked at the ring and the necklace, taking a deep breath.

“The kindest, most generous human I have ever met. I used to be really bad at playing the violin, but I got better. It was- it was a good time. I was so _happy_. _We_ were happy. We met at the market, back in Mistral when the Arcs came for a visit to meet with my father, and- and they asked whether I’d accompany them. Father agreed, and I was to be their guide.”

She could understand it. A human and a Faunus did not go together, but if it happened, it happened. It was… the baby would have been Faunus, obviously.

“And then, the Revolution came. ‘Will you marry me?’ We hid it, because our parents wouldn’t agree. My father would have beaten me to death if he had found out. All we could do was be friends, and- and…”

The man’s face turned tearful once more as he seemed to slump, the animus leaving him.

“And then, Ashton Arc _died_.”

Her father made a sound of understanding, though it seemed not sincere.

“You did the right thing, Leonardo. If it had worked, they would have broken, they would have scattered. You defended the body until it died, ending the bloodline of Arc, or so we thought.”

The Lion was silent, as he looked up, the tears coming, but the mouth moved, and there was no sound that came from him.

“I’m a _coward!_ I’ve _lied_ , Ghira. My mate is _dead_ because of me and it _hurts_!”

The Lion calmed down, his eyes closing, as he seemed to deflate.

“Blood calls to blood, Leonardo. When they execute you, I will remember you as the man who brought us Ashton Arc, a hero who shall be remembered for his deeds against the Desecrator’s line.”

She thought that was justified, but the Lion only seemed to curl in on himself, weeping loudly.

She didn’t understand.

“Blake… We must speak about your Master and your body being shared with him. It is important.”

She sighed softly, as she bowed her head. Father would know what was best for the Faunus. She trusted him.

“Offer yourself to sleep with him tonight. When he is sated, things will be easier for the people. You will ask your mother for advice, and you will do what you must.”

She could do that. The deer would only be able to watch!

* * *

She hummed softly as the polish was dipped into with the rag, her fingers rubbing over one of the silver ornaments that had been hung on the wall. Terra was busy with the polishing of another of the chandeliers, the glistening silver making her pay special attention to it.

“Yang?”

The Master’s father’s voice came from behind her, her name spoken with a tenseness of his voice, as she smelled his scent, like the Master but somewhat more muted, something that gave a soft feeling of comfort. The man’s face looked a little nervous, the eyes a little darker, as they peered at her.

“Follow me.”

She rose from her seat, the soft ‘Of course, Master Arya’ from her making the man’s concerned expression turn somewhat more grave as he turned to the door, his head turning, the moustache brushed through.

“Good… Good Faunus, Terra.”

It was a hesitant praise, as the Faunus smiled, nodding her head to the Master’s father.

“You helped Lady Saphron. You are a good father.”

It brought to mind her own father, the eyes of the man meeting hers, a wave of fear shooting through her body as those blue eyes moved. His hand grabbed hers and she was pulled along, the man’s pace faster, making her stumble a little.

“Master Arya?”

The man’s face was grim, as she nearly stumbled a few times as he nearly dragged her along, the Huntsmen Faunus forming a barrier around the two of them, the two Faunus wielding short blades, a crossbow visible, a set of horns and a faint set of bristles visible on the cheeks on the one on her right, and the one on her left.

“I speak truth, so I may enter.”

One of the Faunus entered the room before them, and a clicking sound was heard, and she was dragged into the room, a door visible in the wall. She hadn’t seen it before, but it must just have been a thing she had missed.

“Walk, Yang. You go first.”

The smell of something in the air, oil or something else, mixed with a herbal scent that seemed to hang around the old woman as well. There was nothing that could be describing it, as she descended down the stairs that she saw, going deeper into the house. She could see in the low light, as the two Faunus followed after her, the Master’s father’s steps light on the stairs as they descended, a soft hissing sound in the background, as the Master’s father kept silent.

It was her duty to remain silent and do what must be done, as the staircase leading to a large circular room, about as big as the entry hall. She could smell something sweet in the air, as fire bowls ignited, shadows dancing a little in the distance, as a large throne-like chair became visible. It had been hewn from rock, a large turtle carved from the stone to support it, worked with elegant carvings, the Faunus character for ‘Truth’ carved into the stone, the man sitting himself down and looking at her. Arya Arc closed his eyes and then sighed deeply.

Her gaze looked around over the interior, the low-light-level no hindrance, watching how the large room seemed to be like an upturned bowl, with workings along the walls. A little like a turtle’s shell, she guessed.

“At _ease_ , ladies. This won’t be an execution… _yet_.”

She had only blinked once, to see them emerge from the shadows around her. Faunus, different species, yet similar. All looking at her as if she was a prey to be devoured, all the kind that you’d find everywhere, or those that could pass. All armed, their weapons visible and their necks bare of collars. Their clothing varied, their bodies looking bare for some, clothed for others as few distinguishing marks were visible, their eyes looking at her with the look of predators that were just waiting for the order to pounce on her, the man’s soft exhale loud in the suddenly silent room.

“What are you, Yang? Your species, not who you are.”

There was an undercurrent of anger in the man’s tone, as he pulled the familiar book out, having carried it here, or perhaps the old Faunus had brought it in the interim, her eyes meeting her mate’s father.

“I am a deer.”

The man’s hands opened the Bestiary, and he flicked through the paces. The Faunus around her started to circle around her, looking and probing for weakness. The lie had been spotted, their senses different, but all of them armed.

There must be at least a hundred or so Faunus, and they were looking at her, the man’s fingers snapping, as a path towards the man was visible, allowing him to look at her. The Faunus looked at her, waiting for their Master’s order.

_‘This is bad.’_

She could maybe fight off one, maybe two, before her strength would fade. A hundred murderous Faunus, trying to kill her? She’d be dead in ten, maybe twenty seconds. The old crocodile knew that she had Aura, but the man did not.

“You are not a deer, girl. You may share the trait of one, but you are not one. You are neither meek nor skittish, neither slight of frame or athletic. What are your intentions towards my son?”

The anger in the man’s voice, as hisses came from the Faunus around her, their bodies moving again, as she growled in the back of her throat.

“He is my mate!”

More angry hisses, as the man’s fingers snapped twice once more, the path to him cleared once more. The man’s eyes looked at her with a gaze that held disdain.

“Oh _really?”_

The mocking tone, as the emotional side of the man faded and she beheld someone who stood there as a man to lead, someone who was emotional and yet able to dominate, like the Master.

“What are you, Faunus? What is your species?”

She looked around. She had to find a way, she knew that it wasn’t going to be told to anyone, that she’d keep the secret, she’d made the promise. The promises were kept, her father had said, she would keep her promise and remain honourable.

“I cannot say! I made a promise to my father!”

The sadness in the man’s eyes at her words, his gaze changing after a moment as he regarded her with eyes that held steel and coldness.

“Force her to kneel before me. I will render judgment, as I have been taught. Those who do not feel the need to speak anything but lies are unworthy to be with my son.”

_‘No!’_

She felt arms press her down, as she was dragged over the ground towards the throne, forced to kneel before the man. His eyes looked at her with a sadness in their depths, as if the world seemed to burn with a different flame than the one that she felt.

“When my son was attacked… How did it _feel,_ Yang?”

A hand touched her cheek, the warmth comforting, even if it belonged to a man who was her mate’s father. He looked sad, as if he hated to do this, as the hands pressed her down, the Faunus around her all baring their weapons, ready to strike her down if she made a wrong move. A wall of blades and flesh, their eyes regarding her as the prey, the enemy.

“How did it feel to see him nearly die, Yang?”

_‘Horrible.’_

She roared something in a primal shout, reminded of the world not making sense. Tears came from her eyes as she lost the ability to speak, the remembrance of that feeling of loss, that feeling of pain, that horrible expression on her face, as she came to realize that he’d died, that he’d been lost and-

“You really _do_ love him. That _complicates_ matters a _little_ … But it is no great matter. Will you ever hurt my son?”

Her eyes looked into the man’s eyes, the fear inside her rising, but she could not run away. Those blue eyes peered into hers and she wet herself with the fear as it gripped her, the man’s eyes piercing and penetrating with their gaze, as she was aware that she’d need new clothing as everything leaked and dripped, as she roared a negative, her voice fearful and yet defiant.

“ _Never_!”

The man’s eyes looked away and the oppressive feeling left her, as he sighed. The fear faded, as the blue eyes peered at her with sorrow in their depths.

“Ladies… Strip her for me, please.”

Her clothes were torn off her body, as the Faunus did their task with efficiency, their fingers clawing at the clothing until not a scrap remained, and the man clicked with his tongue once, and her body was raised.

“Clear away the mess. I will ask her once more. What Faunus are you, Yang? Are you one of the blessed ones? The ones who are cast off, who are hunted by your own kind for their deeds and their existence?”

The man could _understand_ , the man _would_ understand if she just stated her species, as she would accept her heritage, and…

“My grandfather was a man who was steward of an orphanage. I am Yang Xiao Long.”

The man’s eyes looked at her, and she saw surprise in his eyes for an instant, before they cleared. There was something in those eyes, as the man put the Bestiary on his lap, and she could feel how a mop brushed against her bare knees, as one of the Faunus started to clean up her mess, not allowed to rise at all by the hands pressing down on her.

“I see. _They_ called him their grandfather, all of them from that place. Those of _uncertain_ lineage, those who only manifest their trait… A _Vestige_. An _aberration_.”

A sigh, as the man’s eyes looked down at the Bestiary, his fingers pressing against the page that he was on, before he clicked his tongue twice. Her head was raised by hands, forced to look at the man.

“Purple eyes… Hmm. No, probably not. I am asking you this, child, because I will not suffer my son to be harmed. You are a _slave_. Your people lost, and your Four, whichever that remain out of the Four, with Ao Guang’s line extinct, will be serving my family.”

The man’s hand reached out, seizing the collar around her neck. The man tugged her a little closer and she looked at him, as she smelled the faint scent of other Faunus on the man’s skin. He’d been in close proximity to them recently, undoubtedly something to do with his tasks as Master of the household.

“My daughter Saphron has said to me that you offer her protection, which is a point in your favour. It’s a Faunus thing, I understand, because Terra seems to think of you as someone who can be trusted. I will ask you again for the third and final time, Yang… What are you? What is your species? The truth is a virtue, and I wish to understand.”

She sighed. Her eyes looked at the man, as he looked at her with an emotional look. The man had spoken with his daughter, he’d accused her, and she’d rebuffed it. His daughter was someone who needed guidance, who needed strength and who would love.

“I am…”

The man got up, placing the Bestiary on the armrest of the stone throne. His fingers snapped three times, and the Faunus righted themselves, standing at attention.

“Leave us. Come on, leave the two of us. If she’s able to fight me off without weapons, I am unworthy to be the inheritor of your loyalty. Grandmother will understand that I wish to speak to this slave in private, so shoo. Leave us.”

The Faunus departed in a single rustle, leaving her alone with the man, their footsteps as quiet as the night. She looked at him, the Master’s kind features looking into her own, as she looked down, the man’s hand grabbing her right horn.

“I swore to only tell my mate upon the night of our mating. You are not my mate, Master Arya. I cannot tell you. If he wishes to tell you afterwards, I cannot bar him. A promise must be kept, as the word of one who betrays their word is worth nothing.”

The man’s eyes looked accusingly, as he faced away from her for a moment, his fingers reaching for something in a pocket, his gaze sliding along the room, seemingly searching for something, absently speaking.

“Six months ago, we bought him a Faunus. He was happy with her.”

There was a pause, as the man started to walk through the room, his footsteps echoing, as the sounds continued.

“A nice little deer. Friendly. Polite. She had horns as her trait as well. She’d be perfect for a first partner. We didn’t check, because we did not expect her to be fussy. That was our _first_ mistake.”

The man stopped, and there was a deep pain in his tone. There was _anger_ in the man’s tone, regret, so much more than that simple emotion of anger.

“She _gored_ my son during a moment where he was unaware. And so, I told Camellia and _Ashe_ to break her mind. If they focus their Semblances, they can make someone lose their mind. Unpleasant, I’ll say.”

Her Master’s father turned around, and she looked into his eyes, sad and dangerous, like a predator. The man’s eyes looked at her as if he was looking at something disgusting, something low, wrath within his demeanour, as if she were an enemy that he was to vanquish.

“My older brother lies dead because his mate sold him out to your _sick_ Four. My son, _luckily_ convinced that it was a scar from the treatment for appendicitis, given a minor anaesthetic and opioid by my daughter Argent to blank his mind out whilst she worked on him. He is too kind for this world, so believe me when I say that I do not care about what you are. I want to know, are you a threat to my family? Are you an infiltrator, sent to destroy my family because of the crimes that your species accuses us of, for if that is so, you will find that my hatred can be like the flames of the sun. Hurt _my_ family, and I will hurt _you_.“

She could understand how the man looked at her, his eyes watching her as if she were a threat, as if she might be a threat to him and his family. Before her stood a man who loved his family, who cared for his family as a man should. A defender of the family that he had made, someone who was worried for the family, dealing with a threat. He was a man who could have any woman he so chose, because he was domineering and yet warm. Her master was much like his father, but gentler, less harsh.

“I am… _Yang Xiao Long_ , and my mother is Raven the Nevermore.”

The man sighed softly, exhaling slowly. She could feel how her hope seemed to crash down, and the man was about to speak, but she continued. Perhaps unveiling her godmother’s name might soothe the man’s wrath?

“My godmother is Summer Rose.”

The man’s eyebrows rose, as he made a soft sound of understanding, as he looked thoughtful, eyes closing for an instant as he did the ‘Master is thinking’ pose that her Master had as well when he was trying to teach.

“ _That_ would explain why Qrow Branwen made such a high offer for you… The man’s always been sweet on Summer… Very well… A dangerous Faunus lady, you are.”

A crude smile on the man's lips, sardonic at a glance, as the man sat himself down on the throne again, regarding her with eyes that didn’t stop her from feeling uneasy.

“It does not win you my favour. You are my son’s pet. You…”

The man paused, and there was a soft sigh, as he rubbed his forehead.

“You are a conflict. My tactical mind says to get rid of you, but my emotional side tells me to embrace you as family. You love my son. That… that is respectable, for I love my son as well and wish him nothing but happiness.”

She could not deny that. She could and would never deny that.

“I am his mate. He will have more mates. He is a man who cannot be satisfied with mediocrity. There will be no mediocrity within my mate’s mates.”

The man laughed a dry, bitter laugh. It wasn’t something that she’d find to be welcoming, as the man’s gaze looked at her as if she

“You’re sounding like _Ashe_ there, Yang. She’s always telling me to go and take one of her granddaughters for a rough and tumble night, and I know that they would do so gladly. They are good girls, but I am loyal to my wife. My… mate, as you could call it. You _cannot_ marry my son, Yang. That was one of the rights taken away even before the Great War.”

Her eyes boldly gazed at him, as she stood straight.

“I will cherish him, and he shall not die! Your daughter showed me a world without him in it. Darkness reigned there, as the sun was not to be found. He is who I rest upon, as I shoulder his burdens. When his foundation crumbles, my light fades as well.”

The man’s scoff was light, as he ran his fingers through his hair, the cool blue eyes looking at her with a frown of disgust on his face, which slowly slid into something that might measure somewhat like approval.

“Quoting a suicide poem from the Three Classics at me isn’t going to win you my favour either, girl. Saphron pleads for your salvation. She said that you have been a decent companion… and my son is _proud_ of you. Those are the only advantages that you have, because I will _not_ see my son’s heart be crushed by the whims of some animal who thinks only about _vengeance_ for her people.”

The man’s eyes met hers, and she could see the love in those eyes for the son that he had. The man wished for nothing but the well-being of his child, as if the world did not bother him, but the safety and well-being of his children did. A father, someone that she could respect. Her eyes peered up at the man, as she regarded him quietly.

“He is warm. He teaches me to read, to write. He’s kind, yet he tries to bring the Panther’s daughter into my lessons. He deserves _more_ , much _more_ , than I can give. The Faunus? They _hurt_ your brother. They… They hurt the Master. I tore the Ox’s balls off for the mere thought of him harming what was _mine_.”

A mistake, that last sentence had been, as the man’s eyes looked into hers with a deadly expression. This was something dangerous, something that she hadn’t expected. The man stared for a moment, as his eyes darkened and his expression grew thunderous, as if the world had maligned him in some way, the brief glance to someplace behind her, as a Faunus moved and offered something in her hands to the man. A piece of paper, the man unfolding it for a moment and then reading it.

“Aha. Well… it seems you’ve made an impression on my daughter Auburn as well, Yang. She has awoken and gave a message of ‘Don’t hurt our little Yang, daddy’. Know that your collar and the collar of your fellow pet have been primed with more explosives during their forging, and that they are on a very tense trigger. I will _not_ have my son be harmed. If any Arc says that you must die, you will. Our blood on the metal will trigger an immediate detonation.”

A soft sigh, as the man shook his head a little, clicking his tongue once, the Faunus woman turning to the man quietly, a questioning look on the Faunus woman’s face.

“Fetch her another uniform, Veritas. She has proven _trustworthy_ for now. Continue observing the Panther’s daughter from a distance in the house when you are done with this task.”

Yang frowned. Blake was a bitch. She didn’t know that she was being a bitch, but the Master deserved better than a mere Blake Belladonna!

“I will trust you, for now. Ashe does not like you very much for your common heritage, but she is proud. I won’t make that mistake. If you love your mate…”

She did! She watched the man as he got up, walking to her, seizing her by the horn and peering down at her with a calm and sedate look.

“If you love my son and care for my daughter, then obey and make them _happy_. But if I find another of my daughters or my son hurt by you or your mother like my little Junie…”

The man’s face came close, as his eyes bored into hers.

“Not even one of the gods will be able to shelter you from my wrath. I know that he loves you, but make no mistake, girl. For _my_ family, I will sacrifice everything. They are good daughters, they have their issues, their little fears and hopes, but you will not be able to hide from us, ‘Yang Xiao Long’. I am Arya Arc, and I am the master of this family and the father of your mate. Do not disrespect my family, child.”

She groaned, before she took a deep breath, getting up. She watched the man take a seat again, before she knelt before the throne, her head touching against the ground in a bow.

“This one greets the father of her mate. May he live happy with me until our sun fades at the same time.”

A soft laugh, as the man got up and she could see his shoes in front of her.

“Rise, girl. I am a father, and I know that you will not shame my son. Faunus are at least reverent of those above them in age.”

The man’s heavy sigh was sad, as she rose, looking at the man’s tired eyes. She lowered her head before the man, and he pulled small handkerchief from his pocket and brushed it over his face.

“Does… does that mean that you will leave me and the master be happy?”

The man’s eyes looked tired, weary, the gloved hands running through his hair.

“If you harm him, your collar will detonate. Terra wears a chip inside her to negate the effect, as well as a collar, but you only hold a collar. Ah, Veritas. Thank you.”

The Faunus appeared with her spare uniform, Yang dressing herself swiftly before the Master’s father, who looked at her with a serious look on his face.

“Don’t speak of this, Yang Xiao Long. The young master’s innocence is his virtue. He is better than us.”

The Faunus aggressive tone startled her and Yang took a closer look at the woman. Similar features to the Faunus woman who she had seen before in her dreams, the eyes looking pensive and mistrustful, as she was looked over like she was standing at a corner, gauged and evaluated on her merits, a butcher’s gaze.

“Master?”

The man shook his head lightly, the fingers tugging the collar a little looser on his shirt, taking a deep breath.

“A girl quite like you, Veritas. She likely is the daughter of one of your mother’s former friends.”

Yang nodded. Her grandfather and father likely had been friends with the others, even though the fate of them had been most cruel.

“Grandfather loved your mother, Fang. I saw him in a dream.”

Her Master’s father looked at Veritas, who looked puzzled at her, and the man clarified for her.

“My daughter Saphron’s Semblance is something that calls forth the memories of the past at random, Veritas. I have instructed her on exercises to further control it, lest it becomes like my daughter Camellia’s, unable to be stopped. My son has seen my father and my brother, Veritas. You may tell Perdita that she may…”

The man looked at Yang, whose expression was blank, before he looked a little pensive.

“ _train_ , with Yang. A hidden knife amongst the rose bushes is never a wrong thing. We’ll see about getting her a weapon that fits her, yet is easily hidden amongst accessories. There are avenues for Faunus, and my son is no fighter.”

He was not. Her Master was not someone who could stand in front of her and defend her. He was weaker, yet she bowed her head before him as a mate should. The Faunus woman looked at her, pressing her lips together, the golden serpentine eyes peering at her.

“You will be _trained_. Betray the Master and his family and we will make you suffer pain before Grandmother will _see_ you. There must be _no_ incidents. We are but common, yet our weapons are sharp and our devotion stronger. No matter how fast you lie and run, the Truth will find you.”

She would protect her mate. She wasn’t _weak_.

“I would rather _die_. They are my mate’s family. They are of his blood. Blood calls to blood. If he dies and I am not there to die with him, may the heavens cast their judgment over the one who laid him down to the soil.”

The human in the room sighed, as the Faunus named Veritas opened her mouth, her eyes looking like glistening gems in the faint room.

“No, I _know_ how this goes. You always try to see whether there’s something more that can be done for the protection of the family, Veritas. Let it _rest,_ for now. Let’s see my daughter.”

They exited through the way that they had come, the large hall silent, as the braziers started to dim. Faunus moved in the shadows. She had not seen a single collar around their neck, she realized. The Faunus obeyed, because he was the Master of the house, and he was the presence that they accepted as their owner.

She could see it. The Master’s father was a man who would protect his family and his mate. She had seen the man’s eyes look over her and measuring the care that her Master held for her as well, as if there was a measurable difference between her feelings and his own.

“Auburn, sweetheart…. It’s daddy.”

The man’s kind nature came to the fore once more, the harsh patriarch of the family to which she belonged through her Mate fading behind the mask of the caring and loving father that cared for his daughters. Her father had said that the rage within was like a blazing flame, something that could only burn and blaze with that desire to destroy.

The door opened and she could see a Faunus who held a set of barbed weapons stand near the bed, the angelic features of the young woman on the bed lighting up. Yang could see the paintings again, changed somehow. A vista of a seaside city, a large building dominating it, carried aloft by the four animals that represented the Four. A painting of Juniper, her rifle held in her hands, standing proudly, a crest of the family upon her right breast on her uniform, something standing out in the uniform, a golden trim that looked suitable for the woman.

A painting of the FMB’s director stood next to her, the short woman wearing her formal uniform, a leash in her hands and a woman forced below her boot, which was planted on the woman’s back. She looked a little darker-skinned than Terra, with a set of tiger ears that poked through her hair, the defiant golden eyes looking up at the sadistic woman.

“Hi, daddy! Did you talk with Saphron about the bad dreams?”

He nodded, the young woman getting out of her bed and then floating over to him almost, her bare feet looking like they barely touched the ground as she hugged the man.

“I did, Auburn. Do you feel better?”

A small nod from the man, whose face lit up with that paternal happiness that she’d seen in her own father, Taiyang, as well, whilst the young woman smiled warmly.

“I better go see the monkey! He’s a good boy, but he’s not… Ooh, father? Father, you should go and see Saphron now. She’ll be crying, and you should be ready to tell her that it’s okay. She remembers hanging from the big tree again… Not good. I’ll be fine, daddy. Yang is to be trusted. I won’t tell Jaune, no. He’s a good brother.”

The man’s eyes darkened, before he nodded, trusting his daughter to know what was best. The crazy one looked like she was more or less available as she turned to her and then pressed her nose with a finger and a big smile on her lips.

“You’re clean, silly little girl. Clean, clean, clean, fit to fuck and frolic! Little Yang is clean to mate, yep! Cammy will say it, she rushed the tests. Or did she? No problem, it’s not a problem, nope! It is her gift, a good gift, for her little brother. Love, Yang, love. My little brother deserves all the love. Go and find him, little Yang. Kiss him and tell him he is your mate. Now… Now I need to see a little monkey! Swiggity swooty, I’m coming for that booty! First… a nice dress though. Don’t wait up for me, daddy. I’ll… probably? Yes, I’ll probably be at dinner tonight if I'm not telling Tyrian stories! I’ll take Tyrian with me aaaaaanywhere! I’m the beautiful little flower, daddy’s little flower!”

The giggles of excitement fit a six-year-old girl better than a woman in her twenties, as the father left the room, the two Huntsman Faunus looking at her with eyes that held distaste, displeasure and dissatisfaction at her being there. Yang didn’t understand it fully, but the man had decided that she would be trusted.

She left to find the Master. He’d know more, undoubtedly. He was smarter than she was.

* * *

“He’s not reacting anymore.”

The Lion laid curled up in his cage, the look on his eyes glassy, her father having tried many times to rouse the man from his state, only hearing the sighing, as those eyes showed the loss. A mate… The Lion had mated with a woman and he’d lost her. That she was human could be ignored, if the line propagated…

“The loss of his mate… It’s horrible, Ghira. I don’t want to lose you, my little panther.”

Her father turned away, as he looked a little ashamed at the nickname that was being used. It was how she spoke to him in private, she knew, embarrassing for the Panther to be spoken to in a somewhat public setting at the least, but her mother never cared much for that.

“I won’t, Kali. You’re my mate, and that’s important. Blake must serve and sleep with the Desecrator’s son, it’s the best choice we have.”

The look on the Faunus woman’s face was dark, as one of the house-slaves entered, a man whose hair was braided, his chest showing the scars of combat, and she had the distinct sensation that a predator was looking at her, someone who did not care for her life.

“Join your Master, Blake. You know what to do. Kali… Talk with her about techniques to pleasure a man. The young Master of this household will have the most pleasant night of his life.”

Mother smiled, as she wrapped her hand around her mate and hugged him tightly. Her father’s arms wrapped around his mate, as he smiled at her, a proud man.

“I made the right choice by convincing you to let them be happy, Ghira. You care for our Blake, I knew that you’d approve, eventually.”

Her father smiled at her, knowing that she had been prepared mentally to submit to the whims of the Master. She nodded, as the man came closer to their cage, wearing a loose jacket, something pulling her attention to the weathered hands that twitched and shifted.

“You made the wrong choice. Such a pity.”

The voice of the crazy sister made her jolt, made her mother and father startle, as the woman stood really close to her, her mother looking at the woman who’d placed herself against the cage, those blue eyes peering at the two of them.

“Mistress Arc.”

The blue eyes of the youngest Arc daughter swept from her mother to her father, as the sister of her Rapist smiled mysteriously.

“Panther. You have a chance, Ghira Belladonna. There is no dishonour in serving my family. Life can be pleasant, even in servitude to Arc. Obedience, to serve… I wonder…”

The sick-minded woman paused there, as the young woman turned her head, towards the cage in which the Monkey was kept. There was a small smile that played on her lips as she turned away, her blonde hair brushing over the cell’s bars.

“But I am not here for _you_ , Panther. I am here for my little Monkey! _Your_ father would have loved to see you obey the Arcs, yes. A great majordomo and steward, you would be. Do it and your father’s crime shall wash away, woosh…”

Her father’s anger was visible on his face, something said by the sick Arc who spoke to him making him even angrier. The man’s face calmed, her mother’s eyes searching for a question that she found no answer in. He exhaled softly, as he smiled at the woman, though his eyes smiled not.

“My father betrayed our kind. Your grandfather destroyed our hope, and it is my fate to serve the will of those who stand above me. For the Faunus, I will serve my people.”

She smiled, knowing that her father had made the right choice, as she felt the burden on her shoulders. She would mate with the man who owned her collar, who owned her body but not her spirit. She was a slave. She was a Faunus.

“Blake, you will…”

There was a look in her father’s eyes, her mother turning her eyes away from the man, holding his hand, as he glanced at her.

“ _Mate_ with the young Master. You will show him the pleasures of a Faunus, and you will give him the greatest blessing that he deserves.”

She would. Her father had told her how important it was, for the Faunus. She would do it, to sacrifice herself for the washing of the sins of her grandfather. She was the Panther and she was prepared to mate with the man who had raped her.

“Show him the pleasures of a Faunus, indeed, Ghira. Blake, let’s move to the corner… We will need a little moment to talk about a little trick that you can do with your tongue, it’s the nicest…”

She tuned her mother out, as she was pulled to a corner of the cell and her mother started to talk about _embarrassing_ things to do to your man.

“So you’ve made your first choice, Ghira.”

The Arc said with a soft little chirp to her tone of voice as she moved without restraint and a little skip to the cage in which the Monkey called Sun was kept. He looked at her and then gave a hesitant smile.

“Eh… hi! My name’s Sun Wukong, Mistress Arc! I eh… Your brother bought me, and-“

She couldn’t see the face of the woman, but Sun’s smile seemed to drop a little as she looked at him.

“Swiggity Swooty! I’m coming for your monkey booty!”

The crazy Arc grabbed the bars and Sun screamed in terror, crawling back until he was against the wall, his tail curling around his leg.

“Oh no, no, no! Not my ass! Nobody’s been near that yet, not even that big guy with the smell like rotten cabbage! Even the snipping only hurt for a few moments!”

The Faunus who’d entered with the sick-minded one seemed to pause, looking at him and tilting his head a little to the side. She could see the domestic collar around his throat, obviously an attendant of some sort, if his wiry posture looked a little like he was preparing to strike.

“He wanted to fondle it, silly little monkey! I’m going to take your virginity… Wooh!”

The mad woman did a little twirl, her eyes glinting a little as she looked around.

“Well… not _that_ virginity. That one isn’t mine to take, nope. Blake Belladonna is not your mate, nope. Not your mate, not ever your mate, Eclipse is dead, yep!”

Her father clenched his teeth at the words of the woman, who pulled open the cage door, the bucket at the side avoided, as she came closer to the cowering monkey.

“Nah-eh, can’t I just work? My booty needs to be safe. I can garden, so I’m willing to serve! Sun Wukong, the man who can eh- Hey!”

The woman’s hand grabbed Sun’s abdomen, as she squeezed it a little, the playful smile on her lips never fading. The Monkey made a little scream, her mother’s voice penetrating her ears once more

“-underside, with a little wiggle with the tongue. He’ll _love_ it, Blake. Your father certainly does, giving a little meow when I do it _juuuust_ right. Only in private, though.”

Her mother was still talking, as she watched the monkey shudder a little as the woman fondled him like a piece of meat.

“Nice little abs! Now, now… Let me… Ooh, Esther! Esssther! Come here, little child! The Mistress wants you happy!”

The ewe Faunus came closer, her eyes looking at the madwoman, as she jerked Sun with her, coming to the bars that separated the two cells, the cage-like cells adjacent, the ewe looking uncertain, fearful and unsure what the Arc would want her to do.

“Yes, Mistress Arc? What can this little one do for you?”

A smile on Auburn Arc’s face was bright, as she motioned to Sun with her other hand.

“He’s a good boy. A really good boy! We’ll be having a lot of fun together, Esther! Sunny will be screaming as he gets his booty ploughed! Yes, yes! He’ll scream as he’ll be feeling what it’s like to be a good little boy for me!”

The ewe Faunus looked sad for a moment, as she nodded quietly, as Sun just looked horrified.

“Whatever you wish, Mistress Arc. We are your brother’s slaves.”

The smile on the sick Arc’s face was warm, as she leaned forward.

“Now, you will smile more, girl. You know…”

The giggle halted mid-giggle as the young woman turned to Sun and smiled at him before she leaned closer to Esther, Blake’s eyes spotting something that might be malignancy in those eyes, undoubtedly due to the sickness of the girl’s mind.

“He’s kind of cute, so… You can care for my sister. She needs an attendant. You’ll be a good girl for me, will you? If you go and be a good girl and care for my sister Juniper tomorrow, I’ll let you in on a little, very little secret. Your uncle was nice, he helped me a little once he was- No, no, I think he served my little brother. Hmm… What was it?”

The woman’s addled face showed some sort of thoughtfulness as the finger pressed to her lips, before Auburn’s hands pulled away from Sun’s abdomen.

“Well, that isn’t a problem! He _died_ , so his little spirit rests within the afterlife. Yep, that’s how it was. He died, defending the young master of the house. Look! I remember!”

The proud little nod, and she could hear her mother give a soft sigh.

“She’s the one who makes her older sister worry for her. All of her sisters worry about her, because the girl isn’t right in the head…”

There was a soft little titter from the crazy woman as she flittered out of the cage of the Monkey.

“Now, now… I’ll go and get you out after a day of thinking about what to do with you, little monkey! Booty, booty!”

Another set of giggles came from the strange Arc, as she passed by the cage again, her Faunus servant giving a quiet look of repose. She stepped into the cage and then looked at her mother for a long moment, her mother fidgeting a little under the stare.

“ _Four_. No, no, that’s _not_ your name. It’s _Kali_ now, yes. You should think, think. Think about things, yes, many important things. Your little daughter doesn’t know, _nope_ , she doesn’t know, she wasn’t born yet, no, you’re _older_.”

The gibberish was like a stream of words, her mother’s eyes looking inquisitively at the young woman, not quite sure what she should say.

“He’s not good, no, not good. You chose poorly, but no, there’ll be a poorly choice for you. Never, you said, but you did anyways, _remember_? Aww, the little kitty in the corner cried so much, but she made the decision, yes. A ball-less bastard, all pride and heritage… Such a disappointment, such a disappointment, little _Si._ Kindness cannot measure with pride, you silly little kitty.”

Her father was angry, irate at the Arc, yet he kept his temper, as the blonde human woman turned her head.

“Now, now… The show is starting, the show, yes. The symphony of the broken fangs, oh… What sweet, sweet music. I can hear the aria already starting, that motion, as choirs of voices reach out and tickle along my brain. Can… can you sing? Will you sing with me?”

A whisper, a breathy sound that twisted, as her mother shook her head, not quite understanding what the woman was getting at, Auburn Arc’s head turning to him.

“Now, bad little kitty-cat… What do we have here? Have you decided to be a good little slave to your order, as you have always wished, or will you rebel against the ones that are beloved? Not a good fate, no… Nope, nope, nope… Not little Bella with his little scruff-fuzz. Not little Bella, nope. Never good, never a good man, always mistrusted. Always lesser than your father, he knew his so-“

Her father’s hand grabbed the woman’s throat, Auburn Arc’s feet lifted from the ground, one of her shoes dropping to the floor. The mad woman seemed to barely be of sound mind, as her hands laid on his arms, trying to push off, her eyes wide as she tried to say something.

“N’vver… G’d.”

The Arc’s body slammed against the cell as her father’s anger showed, as the attendant Faunus twitched, remaining very still, as his golden eyes looked at the going-ons. The two Huntress Faunus seemed to be elsewhere, but where they were, Blake couldn’t tell.

The woman was choking, the horrible sounds made like her own. Her mother’s face was turning paler by the moment, the shock and horror in her eyes making Blake feel bad, feel a dash of sympathy for the sister of her Rapist.

“Ghira, _no_ , _no_! She’s not in her right mind, she’s just talking nonsense! Let her go, she’s… she’s not _right_. Her mind’s not there, so she’s not responsible for what she’s saying! She’s like a child! How _could_ she know?”

The bright smile on the mad woman’s face seemed to taunt her father, as the neck was released, her mother’s hands tugging on her father’s hands, the frantic gasping sounds of the Arc woman sickening to Blake. Her father’s voice held anger, as the smouldering golden eyes looked down at the Arc woman as she stumbled, her hands holding on to the cage. Marks on her neck, as the woman breathed heavily, gulping in the air.

“You have _no_ right to insult me like that.”

The Ox looked at the going-ons with a look that was saddened. This could bring punishment on her father, for even daring to harm the Arc with her. The collar hadn’t started to beep yet, but…

“Of course I have the right, silly little kitty. Your kind was a _mistake_. Akira Belladonna did the best that he could. You’re so silly, little Ghira. They never liked you _anyways_ , after the War. Nope, the lacking son of the traitor Belladonna. Even Evie’s little brother would not take your daughter as a mate, because who would wish to breed with a traitor?”

The woman’s head turned, the marks on her neck standing out, looking at Eve. The Faunus attendant was clutching at the bars of the cell that they were in, standing there with a look that was vicious and murderous.

“Evie? Little Ox, little daughter of the speaker… Now, now, do me a little favour, little Ox. Your mate will be there for you, my little brother will cherish you… He likes you, so much. So much, even if you know… Yes, yes.”

The Ox looked at the woman, her blue eyes looking saddened. She hadn’t spoken up yet, nor had she given comment, her eyes looking at the Arc woman.

“Command my attendant to take me to his room after staying right where he is, outside the cage, _yes_. After little Ghira makes his choice, yes. He’s got a present that I will like, and I’ll tell him stories, yes. I probably won’t make it to dinner, because it’s a long story… hmm… Do it, little Evie. Add your voice to the choir for the song, yes. Make the move, in order to seize your mate. Oh… and do watch the tail. Watch the tail, little Ox.”

The Ox looked at the Arc and then straightened herself out. Her father spoke up, the Panther speaking as his station demanded, his voice an angry growl.

“Your brother will never claim the Ox as a mate, Desecrator.”

The woman’s eyes peered at the Ox, expecting obedience, the Ox remaining silent. The Ox looked hesitantly, as she took a deep breath and then exhaled.

**“Faunus… Take her to your room after… after the Panther makes his choice. Give her… Give her the thing she likes and listen to her stories. Stay outside the cage… as she wishes.”**

The hesitant voice spoke up, and the Arc turned her gaze to rest on the Panther once more, the woman’s breasts pushed against the dress, the breathing still ragged.

“Your father was loyal to his people, you know? He knew that the age of the Faunus would collapse… Oh, did he _weigh_ the options in his mind. A true man, one of honour… And…”

The woman moved, to the pillow, pulling the vial of the blood out, holding it up. The Ox watched it, her eyes following it, as Blake did the same. The human had found the blood, the stuff that could make someone be better again, restored to their pure form.

“This may have given you back your balls, little Ghira, but it will not restore your daughter’s honour. She has been claimed by my brother, and she will _cherish_ him. Oh yes, she _will_. She will, or she will _die_. The heavens do not weep for the traitor as much as they weep for the lives lost. He understood it perfectly, as he said it to him… ‘Servitude or death...’.”

The woman’s hands pulled the vial open and smelled the blood, her father’s body twitching a little as he shifted.

“Will it be servitude, or will it be death for you, little Panther? Kali? Could you do me a little favour? Ask my little brother’s mate, you know, the one who is not your daughter, whether she would tell you her name, ah... after she's mated. Yes, she'll mate with my little brother and… ah, yes, yes. She _knows_. You may learn something that will make you happy, if your mate makes a choice… Ahhmmm… The golden lifeblood of Ao Guang. The essence of the phoenix.”

The vial was flicked, and the woman’s fingers twisted around the vial, nearly dropping it. Her father’s eyes never strayed from the vial, as the woman’s head moved, her eyes looking at her mother with a sharp expression.

“Ahh… Could you go to the fifth room on the third floor and see whether my sister is alright? I think she might need someone to tuck her in again… Please, do see to it that she’s fine, Kali. Your mate will decide, yes…”

The woman’s head turned to Ghira again, and her mother looked worried, her eyes looking at the marks around the woman’s throat before she nodded.

“She’s _innocent_ , Ghira. She can’t help what she says, her mind isn’t here. _Don’t_ harm her. Kindness and love is the most important thing in this world… We _all_ need it, every Faunus in this world as well as the humans. We already have so little kindness, and I don’t want to see more pain. She’s innocent, Ghira.”

Her father looked at her mother and his eyes glanced at the Arc, whose smile was light as the glow of the blood cast a shadow over her face.

“And they shall have no king or queen, nope… No queen or king to guide them, as the Four have gone and broken. Make your choice, little Panther… Ooh, you should leave, Kali. You should leave, because big sis will need you. Shoo! You need to meet Cammy! Ooh, she’ll hate you at first sight, yes she will! Talk, talk and be nice and like you are.”

Her mother looked at her father, who nodded strictly at her, her mother’s smile warm as she saw father’s resoluteness. Her mother’s smile was light as she patted her father’s chest, the look on her mother’s face warm and devoted.

“I trust you, my mate of my heart.”

The Arc giggled, maddeningly so, as she waited for her mother to leave, the vial in the hands shifted a little, the long sleeves of the young woman’s dress hiding the glow for a moment, shining through. Her father was tense, as he looked at the woman in the cage with them. She should say something, she should do something.

The Arc’s smile was broad, as her head turned to the Ox, her gaze looking at the Ox for a while with barely any comprehension in the gaze.

“Evie… ooh, Evie? Do you think you can… can you leave? Yes, yes, you should leave, show that you can serve! Go… No, no, I don’t think… Hmm…”

A whisper of something, as the woman gave a thoughtful hum at nothing in particular, her eyes looking at her father for a moment, as the Ox looked pensive at the human woman in the cage with the Panther and his daughter.

“You’re too kind for this world, Evie. Your brother always wanted the War, but he is no man. Yes, yes… Go… Go and ask the kitchens for some food. Serve it to… Hmmm… Do you want roast chicken, Uncle?”

The Faunus attendant’s eyes shifted, giving a glare at the Ox. Her father’s breathing was level, but the man’s eyes had not looked away from the human woman.

“Some would be nice, yes. You promised me a story, Mistress Auburn. Chicken might be nice. Potatoes too. Grandmother serves rice most days on the Sunday. She makes all of my sisters eat too, she loves us.”

The Arc hummed, as the woman’s body shifted a little and the Ox nodded.

“I can do that for you, Lady Arc. Roasted chicken with potatoes. This little one will serve the Arcs, as her collar dictates.”

The cooing from the younger woman was loud, her father’s fist balled, as the glow of the golden blood of Ao Guang became visible, and the Faunus attendant came.

“Then go get them, silly little Ox. You will be with your mate, and you’ll like how he touches you. You don’t deserve rape, nope, nope… All animals will serve the arc-ness, haha! Deliver it to the room in the middle, with the big metal door. Uncle lives there, because he’s smart and cool!”

The Ox bowed softly before she left, leaving the Arc in the cage, the woman’s eyes going to her father for a moment, the vial pulled out of the sleeves again. It glowed still, the liquid within lighting an eerie glow on the woman's face.

“Now, the little Ox is gone… _Xiao_ _Ghira_ , little ball-less Ghira… Her name was Catherine and she was twenty-three years old. What would your mate think, hmm… Bear Inn was a tragedy, but you did it anyways… They screamed and cried, but you all did it either way. Your mate doesn’t know… oh no, no, no. Always honourable Ghira, always _honourable_ , yet never speaking of _that_ moment. Poor, poor girls.”

Her father’s posture changed a little as his face darkened, the eyes still looking at the vial, the soft hiss coming from his lips. The woman’s fingers toyed with it, the golden blood sliding within the vial.

“She doesn’t know… You never told her, but you always had your _liberties,_ you know? Always impulsive, unable to face off against a child who was fifteen years younger, beaten before you even got to- Oh… Angry? Is the little Panther angry because I say the truths you hide from the world?”

The stopper was off the vial, the young woman’s eyes following the blood as she slowly whisked the vial back and forth, her eyes looking at the golden blood.

“Aww, the little angry panther kitten looks like he wants to meow. I hate _your_ kind, you know? So much pain because of your hate for us, so much agony… All to my little brother and sisters. Alley-oop!”

The vial drained and she sucked on it, and her father’s loud ‘NO!’ made Blake shrink back against the cage, the woman’s lips pulled away, her cheeks glowing a little as the blood was swished in the mouth. Her father came closer, seizing the front of the woman’s dress, as Auburn Arc swallowed the blood down in one gulp.

“Now, no more balls for the monkey. Aww, I just spoiled your _little_ plan to impregnate your daughter with a pure Faunus child, to bear the world another Monkey… No, no, you _don’t_ deserve it.”

The man’s hand grabbed the woman’s throat, as the woman’s teeth were flashed in a wicked grin. There was madness in the woman’s eyes as her face twisted into a snarl as something in the blue eyes changed.

“I _hate_ you. I hate all of _you,_ you should not _exist!”_

The Arc was slammed against the bars, an ‘urghk!’ sound coming from her lips, as her father’s anger showed, and the Arc choked. Her attendant seemed to twitch, as the arc’s body was raised by her father, his face closer to her, the beard on her father’s face close to touching the young woman.

“There is no hope for you, Ghira. Make your choice. I am _beautiful_ and I will forever be better than a mere rapist like you. She cried as you took her, and you murdered her because she bit down, crick-crack, broken back. Bow your head and be forgiven, or-“

The choking sound as her father’s hands wrapped around the woman’s throat was horrible, as Blake watched, the words of the sick girl making her feel a flash of doubt.

Was this really the right thing?

Was her father right, what of the words that the sick one was speaking?

“Panther, please… Let her go, okay? She doesn’t need to be hurt, we’ll get punished!”

The Monkey spoke up, trying to plead for the sick monster of a woman. Blake didn’t know what to do, fearing that anything might make her father snap at her too. The ewe Faunus shrank back into her cage, watching with terrified eyes as the man held up the Arc against the bars. The man that she’d called uncle was white-faced, his eyes looking at the happenings with a brutal, maddening rage within those eyes.

“You know _nothing_ , girl! It was _war_! They were defeated and surrendered, and it was our _right_! They were just _humans.”_

The maddened cackles from the young woman, as she pressed herself against the cage's bars, trying to brace herself against the bars of her cage, as the pale neck that was grasped by her father seemed to be ever so fragile.

“Rapist, rapist, Ghira’s a rapist. All that your daughter calls her mate is what you are… And they shall have no king or queen, but an Arc to be their lord. We will _own_ your kind, Ghira. We will own your kind and show you what the world _needs_. Your creed _dies_ , Faunus. We have dominated you, and we will be the ones holding your collar! Choose, honourable servitude or dishonourable death!”

Her father’s fist hit the woman in the gut, the surprise in those eyes flickering, before the woman spat out some bloody spittle, the pain in her face showing clearly that there was some sort of register, as there was a hint of surprise in her voice.

“THa-that hurts! Why are you hurting m-AGH!”

Another punch, her father’s fist hitting the woman, as he looked down at her.

“The Four are all that we have now in this world after Menagerie burned! Do not profane our creed, _human_!”

The look on the woman’s face did not falter one instant as she broadly grinned, her body rocked again by a punch from the Panther.

“Aww, they died so _wonderfully_ , don’t you think? Lowering their head before the humans because of your father’s deeds… Aww, the little Panther wants to make the human submit. How does it feel, Ghira? How does it feel to be betraying your father’s wishes? He would kill you personally if he still lived. He had _honour_ and-”

Another punch and the woman rocked by the blow, the tears coming from her eyes now, as she shut up, coughing loudly, spittle dripping from her lips. Blake couldn’t feel anything but a feeling in her gut that this wasn’t right, that her father wasn’t like this, but… but her father was acting as he should. It was the Panther, the father shoved aside for the authority to show.

“You failed and you will forever _fail_! Never will Blake Belladonna mate with a Faunus! _Never!_ The Arcs will remain pure and unsoiled from the taint of _your_ sick kind! _All_ will bow before my family, animals all and slaves to their Bestiary! There will be one standing at the top of the hierarchy, and his name will be Jaune Arc, child of Arya. He is the death of yellow.”

The man’s eyes looked at her for a moment, and Blake’s gaze turned away, to the man who had accompanied her. His teeth were gritted and there were tears running down his cheeks, looking at his Mistress as she was pressed against the bars.

“You are no man! Your mate chose poorly, and she will see you _pay_ for this! My younger brother will be worshipped by the Four, as he _should_! Your grandchildren will bear his features, as he will ensure that you will be below him forever. We hold the _right_ for defeating your kind! We are the Arc!”

The rage in her father’s eyes, and the feeling of something changing in the woman, as confidence turned to terror, the touch of her hands on her father’s strong arms shifting, the woman trying to get away, as fear shone on her face.

“Who are you? Why are you choking me? Mommy? I'm sc-GLLK!”

She could see her father’s eyes darken to pure gold, as the woman’s voice was choked off by her father flexing his grip, blood leaking past the claws that’d been pressed into the skin of that tender neck. Thrashing motions, as the woman tried to fight her father off.

“There will be no Arc to _shame_ us again, Desecrator.”

The words of her father were softly spoken, but with the rage within them that she’d heard before. She heard a ripping sound, and she turned her head to see the woman’s lower body exposed, her father throwing the piece of dress to the ground of the cell he was kept in, the look on the woman’s face frightened, as she whimpered something, mumbling something about her mommy, and… and for a moment, Blake could see a six-year-old girl in her father’s grip, unaware of what was happening.

“No, don’t do that! Don’t _ever_ do that to her, even if she’s sick in the head, Panther! Please, dude! _Don’t_! You don’t know what you’re doing! Don’t shame your mate by doing that to another woman, even if she’s human!”

Her father’s gaze turned to the Monkey, who stood at the bars to his own cell, not leaving it, but his blue eyes looking actually respectable. He looked concerned for a human, someone who should not be concern made for.

“Shaming her is a _duty_ for one who holds loyalty to the Bestiary! She is _not_ allowed to slander the Four! Let none of the desecrators live below the heavens, as their crimes weigh on our oath of blood.”

A shudder went through her as she heard those words, and her gaze watched how the Ewe just huddled a little closer in her cell, the silence poignant and heavy as the woman squeaked a little, her father’s grip on the Arc woman strong, Blake’s eyes catching terrified blue eyes looking at her father’s face as if he were a monster. Sun spoke up, horror in his voice as his words pleaded.

“Panther, please! Think about your own honour and that of your mate! Just... don't, please?”

The plea was quiet, as Auburn Arc kicked a few times, whimpering something, her face turning purple, as she tried to struggle out of her father’s grip. The Panther’s arms were holding the young woman down, her underwear a pale white, exposed by her kicking legs.

“She drank the blood of the Phoenix! This is about _our_ people’s honour, Monkey! For the Faunus… I will _shame_ this woman. Her line committed the greatest crime against your own people, bought and enslaved the Ox, and it must be _ended_! Blood calls to blood!”

_‘No, no, no… not…’_

Her father’s words… it was for the Faunus, it was for her people.

“You’ve made your choice, little Ghira…”

The whisper from the older woman reached her eyes, before the girlish voice screamed, her father’s hands pushed against her lips, the legs kicking, as he moved in.

_‘It’s his right. It’s his right to take revenge. Grandfather shamed us, and we would need to repay the debt to our honour. It’s just a human.’_

“Dude, no! _No!_ She’s not good in the mind, dude! Have mercy, please! _Please_! I’ll mate with your daughter, I’ll- I’ll do _whatever_ , but please! Respect her enough to let her go, alright? Grandpa would’ve begged on his knees before you to let her go, and that old guy was as stubborn as a rock! Please, respect your mate. You don’t do that to your mate, Panther, even if she’s common.”

The monkey was pleading with her father, as she heard her father get ready, the Faunus attendant’s eyes looking haunted, their golden depths horrified. The man’s hands gripped the bars, but he didn’t move, the Ox her command having taken hold to keep the man rooted to the spot. The man's eyes watched the going-ons wide and panicked, maddened as he called out to his mistress.

“Mistress Auburn, mistress Auburn… No, no, no, no, _no!_ ”

The anger and the near-madness in the man’s voice, as she dared a glance to her father. He was preparing himself, the woman’s womanhood already exposed. It was right. They had desecrated the Faunus. It was punishment, it was what honour dictated.

The whimper from the young woman, the soft ‘Mommy help me!’ made her breathe in deeply, as her father took what he wished. She shut her eyes tightly, as the whimpers and pleading started, as well as the sounds. Bad sounds. Sounds she'd imagined, but never really heard.

_‘It’s just a human. It’s just a human and they are getting what they deserve.’_

She tried to look away, as her father’s punishment for taking the blood of the Phoenix and being an Arc came. It was for the Faunus. It was for the Faunus, and it was their right. Death for death.

Her rapist would never…

She glanced at the Ewe Faunus in her cage, her eyes looking at the woman’s face, the eyes shut and the woman hugging her knees, head lowered. She looked horrible, flinching with the whimpers and shrieks of the woman who her father was… was…

_‘It’s just a human. She’s guilty. She’s guilty of crimes against our people. They enslaved us.’_

_“_ _And they shall have no king or queen, for the Four guide them…”_

The mantra that came from the earliest memory as her mother had softly sang it to her came from the Ewe, something that seemed to be a mantra to bring peace, her mind trying to cling to it. Her father was just punishing the Arc for existing, as he should. Any Faunus should bare their fangs against the desecrators, that’s how it should be.

The next verse slipped from the ewe’s lips, the words forming from her own lips as she repeated it. She was crying, but why? Why was she crying? The human made _sounds_. Blake tried to block them out, but she caught them anyways, pleading and crying, nothing that a woman her age should sound like.

“Stop, no, ouch, it’s hurting, mommy, where are you? Mommy, he’s hurting me, like Cammy was hurt. Oww, mommy, it hurts!”

_‘It’s just a human. It’s just a human, it’s just a human, it’s just a human. She deserved it, she deserved it, father isn’t wrong. It’s for the Faunus.’_

Her father’s grunts grew a little heavier, the bars of the cage creaking with his violent thrusts. It wasn’t the gentle love-making of her father with her mother, but something else. Punishment. She’d… she’d… she’d call it punishment, because the other word was terrible. The other word was terrible and her father was not a rapist, he was just…

_‘It’s just a human. She’s the rapist’s sister, responsible for so much death…’_

The tears were wet on her cheeks as she looked down at herself, her uniform a gift by the Master’s family. It was good cloth, sturdy and yet… yet appealing. She spotted a torn-off piece of Auburn's dress on the floor, before she looked up to her father and the woman, pale legs raised, a blonde head thrashing and sounds coming from the woman. Her father was…

_‘It’s a human. It’s a human, he’s just punishing a human.’_

She would never hurt her mate like that. She’d never do something like that, because she was… she was a Faunus, and you loved your mate enough to never do something like that. His smile, the blue eyes holding a warmth that she liked, and… and-

“Animals deserve to be in the Menagerie!”

The shriek from the woman was mature and older-sounding than the pleading of a little girl begging for her mother to stop the pain, as her father’s growling grunts started to rhythmically come with a pace. Blake turned herself away, trying to hide from the sounds and the knowledge of what was happening, Auburn Arc’s older-sounding voice.

“Nothing but _animals_ that can _speak!_ A mistake by the Gods, one that is not taken care of! Where are your _Four_ , Panther? They bowed to the Arc and their heads rolled! WE HAVE THE RIGHT! ALL BEASTS ARE BELOW US, FOR WE ARE ARC!”

_‘It’s just a human, it’s just a human and she’s speaking lies.’_

There were none higher than the Four, and the Faunus did not bow to any king or queen. This was how it should be, as her father had told her, of the good days of Menagerie. There had been the Four, who spoke to the people and guided them, as it had been for the ages before.

“DO _NOT_ INSULT THEM! THEY ARE THE FOUR! THERE ARE NONE HIGHER THAN THE FOUR! YOU _SHAMED_ US, DESECRATOR! I CAN SEE THEIR HEADS ON THE PIKES STILL! YOU TOOK FROM US THAT WHICH WE LOVED THE MOST! WE LIVE IN DARKNESS BECAUSE OF WHAT YOUR GRANDFATHER HAS DONE TO US!”

Her father had been at the humiliation of the Four, he’d seen what had been brought to the Four as justice, as she had seen within that vision, to bring with that horrible fact that they had died. The sick girl had marked her as the Faunus Queen, which was sacrilege to the Faunus! They had no king or queen! There would never _be_ a Faunus king or queen!

“There is only darkness in _your_ kind’s future! My brother will take your precious Ox and he will be her mate! As she lowers her head further, she will crave him more! Her heart is sold on him, as it will be! My brother will hold your species in his hands and he will be _worshipped_ as much as you worship those remnants of your leaders, Panther!”

Blake glanced at the cell that belonged to the Ox, the words of the human blasphemous. The Four would not lower their heads until they were forced to.

She had turned her gaze away from her father, as the grunt came that signalled the woman’s depths being flooded, her father’s stamina not what it had once been, the man’s grunt like the toll of a bell that heralded death, as the Monkey made a soft moaning sound in the back of his throat of horror. Halting sentences that trailed off came, as the blue eyes looked horrified at the man who did... did bad things to the young woman.

“She’ll kill you for that, Panther. Oh gods… she’ll kill you for that, and then she’ll kill me and all of us. By the Gods, that woman… Grandpa was so afraid of her wrath… You don’t know what you have done… No, no, no. I'd rather get my ass fucked than to...”

_‘It’s just a human. It’s just a human.’_

She looked at the smaller form that was braced against the bars. There was blood from her groin, something that she noticed, as her father pulled himself out of her, the woman smacking against the ground with her bottom, the look in those eyes sad and dull, as if there was no understanding. Her father’s fingers grabbed the hair, as the innocent smile came to the woman’s lips again.

“You will never regain your status as the Panther in the Bestiary, Ghira Belladonna. Your father knew that you raped before, using your status as the Panther’s heir to your benefit with commoners, promising a place as a mate and then abandoning them… It was through sheer luck that you found Kali, who snuck and took, and managed to wring out that spark inside your heart, a beauty amongst commoners. Why else would your father go along with the reaping of the lives? A son who is without honour, is better to damn than to hope for improvement. You became an animal when you saw their heads, Ghira Belladonna, and are an aberration! Revile others as you wish, but even those vestiges will have more honour than the son of Akira Belladonna.”

Her father’s hand pulled the young woman up by her hair, the tall woman’s legs parted somewhat, blood and seed leaking from the abused hole that’d been… punished.

It was just a human, it was punishment for what they had done. For what they had done to the Faunus. It was all lies that the woman said, everything was a lie, her father was good, her father had honour. 

“It was _all_ for the Faunus. You took from us that which we owe our allegiance to, executing our Four. This is atonement for my father’s crimes. Blood calls to blood, and honour must be reclaimed.”

The easy warm smile on Auburn Arc’s face was something that seemed to spit in the face of her father, as her hands grabbed his wrists. They looked like a child's hands on her father's large arms, trying to pull herself free.

“Now you’ll let me go, and I’ll tell a little story to Uncle. You’ve made your choice, so you’ll let me go, right? I've got places to be, so... let me go?”

The woman’s plea was soft, as her blue eyes looked a little sad as if they knew that they’d been hurt, but not fully quite understanding the situation. Blake remembered them, as the woman’s eyes looked up at her father, the Panther, the young woman’s head still grabbed by the man, the blonde hair in his large hand.

“You’ll let me go, and you won’t hurt Cammy, will you? Nope, no, you won’t hurt anyone after me, because you’re a dumb animal who thinks that he knows better than those above him. Let me go, Panther. I have a story to tell!”

Her father’s eyes looked at the Arc and his hands seized the woman's shoulder.

“I’ll let you go.”

The happy smile on the woman’s face was a relief, as Blake exhaled. She’d do what she had to, she’d do what she had to do for the Faunus, and father would. Her father raised the woman up, almost gently. His large hands brushed through the sweat-slickened hair, as his fingers straightened the hair out.

“See? You can make the right choice, I was ri-“

**CRACK.**

Auburn Arc’s neck snapped as her father twisted her head with a brutal twist, the blue eyes wide in their surprise, as the neck nearly twisted completely backwards in an unnatural manner by the Panther, the body shuddering a few times, as he let go of it, taking a few steps back. The body fell over, twitching a few times as it laid there. She could smell the scent of bodily fluids escaping as death took a hold of the body.

“Find torment within the darkness you are consigned to, desecrator. We will _never_ forget what your family has done to us. Blood calls to blood.”

_‘No… No, no, no.’_

This wasn't good. A heart-rending sound came from the side, where the attendant had been rooted to the spot.

“Not the storyteller! No, no, not the storyteller! Not the Storyteller, she tells me such great stories, no, no, no! This can’t be the end of her story, no, no, I was going to make her tea, I was going to make her tea and she would eat my cookies too! I like to bake cookies, grandmother is going to be so angry, she will give the order and- don’t be dead, Aubie. Don’t be dead, I’ll do anything, Aubie, Aubie! Wake up! Wake up, wake up, wake up! Wake up, Mistress Auburn, wake up!”

The Faunus attendant was losing it, tearing at the bars, the fingernails ripped off as tears leaked from his eyes, the man unheeding of the pain he was in as the tears flowed. He entered the cage and walked to the body that laid there, head twisted, neck broken. Blake had seen death before, but this was different.

_‘Father… killed her.’_

The Faunus man’s eyes were wet as he pulled the woman into his arms and lifted her up gently, as he would to a lover or a child, her father taking a seat on the space that’d been the sleeping area. He started to wash his body, to rid himself of the smell of an Arc, and she received a look from her father that was trusting, as he washed his dirtied manhood, still wet with the woman’s juices and a little blood. The ewe was starting to recite the start of the creed once more, not having stopped reciting it, a grip on the world made through the soothing words of the creed.

“You will walk with your head raised, daughter. Do what you must, for our people. I have washed away a smudge of the shame of our people with the blood of the enemy. Blood calls to blood, daughter.”

The knife was tucked within her uniform, a place where she would feel it shift. She watched the attendant straighten the woman’s neck gently, the head lolling back as the tears came from the man’s eyes, the look on the face of the man distraught, as if he really cared for the human, as if…

_‘She was a human, and she does not count. She was not a Faunus. Father did the right thing, the shame must be washed away…’_

The attendant looked at her father with a look that could kill, the man’s teeth bared in what seemed to be a snarl, wicked and evil, the golden eyes looking at the man, but not speaking up, as the sister of her Rapist’s head lolled back, more tears dripping onto the woman’s cheeks from the man, as he left quietly, the woman’s body laid against him, as if she were holding on to him.

“Slay the Desecrator’s last son, and reclaim the honour of our people, Blake.”

Her ears flattened on her scalp as her father’s voice was heard, as she nodded quietly, the Ewe having turned away, rocking softly. The Monkey was sitting in the cell, looking at her father as if he was wrong, as if he’d done something that… that wasn’t _right._

' _It was a human. She was just a human. Her people enslaved mine, and they are responsible.'_

“O-of course, Father. F-for the Faunus.”

She would do what she had to do.

For the Faunus.

* * *

**Hatred is a powerful thing. I will try to get the next chapter out next week. I often worry whether people still can appreciate the story. It weighs on me. This chapter took longer to write, for... well, obvious reasons.**

**Stay strong during the Corona epidemic. Have a great day and thank you for reading, even if it wasn't a very great chapter.**

**Leave a comment if you'd like to, I like hearing your thoughts.**


End file.
